De como Lucius Malfoy avergonzó a su hijo
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Lucius Malfoy vive una serie de acontecimientos por culpa de su hijo. DRAMIONE El capítulo de hoy: "De como Lucius Malfoy se burló de Hermione Granger con la bendición de Draco. Sí, tan cierto como que estás leyendo esto." FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy apretaba "El Profeta" entre sus manos como si fuera una serpiente pitón ahogando a su presa, su hijo estaba en la mansión por las vacaciones de verano y llevaba un tiempo parloteando sobre la "niña más insufrible de todo Hogwarts"

Narcissa le miraba con una mueca que fingía ser una sonrisa pues por el rabillo del ojo observaba a su marido, tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar de pura rabia.

-¡OH! ¿Y sabes que padre?- dijo el joven Malfoy- la muy tonta se cree muy inteligente y la mejor bruja de la clase ¡ja! deberías verla en pociones, menos mal que nos da clase el profesor Snape y le baja los humos ¿quién se cree esa hija de muggles? - preguntaba hastiado el rubio

Lucius le dedicó una mirada penetrante y con la voz más calmada que encontró dijo - hijo, deberías sentirte avergonzado de que una sangre sucia te supere en todo-

El niño se enfado - ella no me supera, solo que tiene a los profesores comprados con esa cara de no romper un plato, la favorita de los profesores, la muy sabelotodo ¡es que no la aguanto! -

Narcissa miró a su marido que suspiro y dejando al lado el periódico bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino mientras se levantaba para ir al Ministerio, no sin antes darle una mirada a su hijo - mejor que no la soportes...- Su mujer le miró seria y su hijo cohibido.

* * *

Lucius estaba recibiendo su corte de pelo mensual por parte de su elfo domestico, al lado su hijo era peinado con cariño por su madre, que le engominaba el pelo hacia atrás, cuando Draco volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabéis quien tiene el pelo que parece un nido de pájaros?- sus padres le miraron -¡Granger!

Lucius casi se cae de la silla y Narcissa dejó caer el pequeño peine de sus manos -hijo...- Narcissa intentó hacer callar pero su hijo se adelanto.

-¡JA! Su pelo es horrible, se le hace una maraña que le tapa incluso la cara, es incapaz de domarlo, pelo de estropajo, ni quien quisiera tocarlo - Lucius se levanto de golpe de la silla asustando a el pequeño elfo y su mujer.

-¡Pues tal vez un sangre sucia como ella hijo!- y salio de la sala, era mejor irse y calmarse porque sino explotaría, antes de salir escuchó a su hijo decirle a su madre - en su defensa diré que le huele el pelo a flores - y Lucius sintió que le lanzaban una imperdonable.

* * *

Estaban tomando el té en el jardín mientras veían a su hijo en su nueva escoba, Lucius le había regalado a Draco la nueva Nimbus 2001 para así facilitar la entrada del muchacho en el equipo de quidditch - muy bien hijo, has mejorado mucho - comentó serio

Draco bajo de la escoba y se acercó -¿sabéis quien es una negada en la escoba? - Narcissa que bebía te casi se atraganta pues sabía como seguiría esa conversación, así que intentando que el nombre de la niña no saliera al aire para garantizar la salud mental de Lucius intentó seguir otro rumbo - ¿Harry Potter? - pregunto con inocencia Narcissa.

Draco rió - Bueno si, no es tan bueno como yo pero no, Rata de biblioteca Granger, es negada papá - Lucius apretaba la taza en su mano con fuerza mientras su hijo se sentaba a su lado y comía unos pasteles - eschf ua boba - dijo con la boca llena soltando miguitas por la boca - ni siguiera la guede lebfantar del suelo - el joven estaba disfrutando los pasteles y tenía los cachetes gordos de tantos que se había metido a la vez en la boca, manía que había cogido en Hogwarts por culpa de los cerdos de sus amigos, trago y siguió hablando - boba, si vierais la cara que pone cuando tiene que acercarse a una escoba - el niño comenzó a reír ruidosamente y Lucius estallo la taza que tenía en la mano haciendo gritar a su mujer y callar a su hijo.

Se levantó y miró fijamente a su hijo -pues la próxima vez que tengáis clases de vuelo procura que se caiga y así no podrá superarte en eso tampoco - Draco bajó la cabeza avergonzado- ah, y no comas con la boca llena, tu madre y yo no pasamos 11 años enseñándote modales para que ahora te hinches como un cerdo a comer - y salió del jardín dejando a su mujer y a su hijo entristecido.

Narcissa miraba la carita de su hijo, le acaricio la cabeza con ternura y le acercó unos pasteles de calabaza que sabía que eran los favoritos de su pequeño - no le hagas caso, es que está teniendo una mala racha en el trabajo- Draco asintió - come cielo...-

* * *

Estaban dando un paseo por el bosque cercano a un lago donde pasaban las tardes desde que Draco era muy pequeño, el joven rubio corría despreocupado saltando en la hierba y dando volteretas, en pocas palabras siendo feliz. Narcissa le miraba enternecida -mira a nuestro pequeño Lucius, es tan hermoso - el hombre solo asintió y se sentó encima de una manta que hizo aparecer en el césped.

Draco estaba saltando cuando de repente vio algo pequeño y rápido entre la hierba, sonrió ladinamente, como solo los Malfoy sabían hacerlo y comenzó a acechar a una pequeña ardilla, era un buen entrenamiento para buscador, no había nada mas rápido que una snitch, pero las ardillas eran un gran rival contra esas pelotas así que, se dedicó a acechar y a cazar al pequeño animal, sin hacerle daño claro.

Cuando la atrapó se acercó a sus padres con el animalito en la mano - Papá, mamá mirad he cazado una ardilla - dijo orgulloso

-Vaya, no hay nada mas veloz que esos animalejos- Lucius sonrió de medio lado, igual que su hijo hace apenas unos segundos - serás un gran buscador Draco-

El joven Slytherin sonrió y miró de cerca a la ardilla que abría la boca queriendo morderle para liberarse del agarre del rubio, la miro de cerca y empezó a reír a carcajadas - ¡se parece a Granger! ¡tiene sus mismos dientes! si vierais su sonrisa -

Narcissa se tensó y Lucius se tenso el doble, otra vez, otra vez esa condenada mocosa en la boca de su hijo, Lucius ya estaba harto de ella, harto de su familia, de su inteligencia, de sus rasgos y debilidades que conocía tan bien por culpa de su hijo que ya la veía incluso en un asqueroso animal. Estaba tan harto que se levantó le arrebató el animal de las manos a su hijo y lo soltó con fuerza haciendo al pequeño Draco preocuparse por si le había echo daño.

-Ni una palabra Draco Lucius Malfoy - su padre le apuntaba con su bastón de serpiente muy serio - a casa -

Draco intentó protestar - Pero solo llevamos - la cabeza de la serpiente hizo presión en su barbilla levantándole mas la cabeza.

\- He dicho, ¡a! ¡CASA! - y sin mas se adelantó dejando a su mujer apenada y a un hijo confuso.

* * *

Estaban en la mansión, como siempre Narcissa y Draco leían un libro y el patriarca de la casa leía "El profeta". Lucius estaba rebosante de paz, como si alguien se hubiera llevado las penas y preocupaciones, hacía un día que su hijo no nombraba a Granger, de vez en cuando contaba alguna batallita pero no duraba mas de un segundo pues cuando miraba a la cara de su padre este se quedaba calladito.

No entendía la obsesión de Draco por esa niña, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta, decidido a ignorar esos pensamientos, siguió leyendo el periódico y una noticia le llamo la atención - vaya, un trol a causado daños en Hogsmade - Narcissa y su hijo levantaron la vista de su lectura - por lo visto tuvieron que reducirlo entre 4 magos -

-Vaya inútiles - dijo la voz de Draco haciendo a su padre mirarle - 4 magos adultos para tumbar a un trol, ¿sabéis quien fue a enfrentarse ella sola a un trol que se coló en Halloween en el castillo? - preguntó el joven como si no fuera obvio.

Lucius sonrió y con ironía respondió - no me digas mas, ¿la señorita Granger?- para Lucius ya era un caso perdido, su hijo se pasaba horas y horas y horas hablando de la chica de padres muggles, se sabía de memoria todas las historias que su hijo le contaba pues lo hacía tres o cuatro veces a la semana.

Draco afirmó rápidamente con la cabeza - la muy boba pensó que podría con el y claramente no pudo, tuvo que ir a salvarla Potter y Weasley... ¡idiota! podría haber muerto- dijo enfadado arrojando el libro a la mesa - idiota cabeza dura...-

-¿y eso que te importa? - su hijo le miró -¿que importa que pase con ella? deberías ignorarla Draco, no es digna de ser nombrada, hija de muggles... sangre sucia...- la voz de Lucius estalla llena de odio y desprecio y eso no gusto a su hijo que se levantó sin decir nada y salió del salón.

\- Son niños Lucius - suspiró su mujer cuando el pequeño salió del salón - no entiendes esas cosas...- pero Lucius la interrumpió.

-Mi hijo sabe perfectamente de que familias viene y con quien debe y no debe juntarse - volvió su vista al periódico y Narcissa supo que la conversación había terminado.

* * *

Los Malfoy estaban en el callejón Diagón para comprar lo necesario para el nuevo curso en Hogwarts de Draco, en cierta manera, Lucius, estaba contento de que Draco volviera porque así ya no tendría que oír de nuevo las 1001 historias de Granger lo cual era un alivio para sus oídos y cabeza, pero por otro lado temía que Draco se obsesionara de nuevo con ella este año y que recopilara mas batallitas para contar en el verano, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, no señor.

Había dejado a Draco en Flourish and Blotts mientras el sacaba dinero en Gringotts y Narcisa buscaba unas plumas nuevas y pergamino para su hijo, quedaron en encontrarse fuera de la librería todos y cuando llegaba vio por la ventana a su hijo tapando el paso a un grupo de personas, que al acercarse bien pudo ver quienes eran.

Con paso decidió se acercó por detrás sigilosamente - Vaya Potter, veo que novia - no dejó continuar a su hijo porque puso su bastón sobre su hombro sobresaltando al chico.

\- eh Draco se mas amable - apartó a su hijo y miró la cara del joven que tenía en frente, si, sin duda era el - el señor Potter... Lucius Malfoy - dijo ofreciéndole su mano, siendo estrechada por el chico de gafas. Al instante tiró de el para poder ver con claridad eso que anhelaba observar hace tiempo - permíteme - con su bastón apartó el fleco del chico viendo su característica cicatriz - tu cicatriz es una leyenda... al igual que aquel que te la hizo- sonrió

\- Voldemort mató a mis padres - dijo Harry separándose del señor Malfoy - no es mas que un vulgar asesino- la ira y repulsión eran notables en la voz de el joven lo que impresionó a Lucius.

\- Has pronunciado su nombre, eres muy valiente... o muy insensato - y en ese momento una nueva voz interrumpió la sala.

-Temer un nombre solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado - Lucius la miró, no había duda, como no reconocerla si su hijo la había descrito con todo detalle este verano.

\- Y tu debes de ser... la señorita Granger- ella frunció el ceño, vio a Draco mirarla de arriba abajo con un gesto de asco y asintió - si, Draco me ha hablado mucho sobre ti... y tus padres - Vio a los chicos abrir los ojos, sobretodo a su hijo que se empezó a poner mas pálido de lo que era - me lo ha contado todo... absolutamente TODO, todo el verano, sin parar, ni un solo día - escupió con rencor. Hermione miró roja a Draco que parecía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza en cualquier momento ¿como le hacía eso su propio padre? - te agradecería que no fueras tan interesante para el y dejes de darle motivos para que me cuente tus aventuras con tus amiguitos - miró a su hijo que ya no podía estar mas rojo - ha estado muy pesadito, así que por favor este año intenta no tener muchas aventuras, mi cabeza y yo te lo agradeceremos-

Los Weasley y Potter se reían por lo bajo del color rojo brillante de su hijo y Granger, pero a el no le parecía gracioso, estaba harto de las historietas de la señorita Granger así que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano - vámonos Draco - y salió de la librería con la esperanza de que el mal trago que hizo pasar a su hijo sirviera como detonante a que no se acercara mas a ella para evitar situaciones similares en el futuro. Era un genio, o eso creía el.

Lo que no sabía es que mientras un joven Draco salía a toda prisa de la librería avergonzado y enfadado con su padre y los amigos de la tonta esa que se atrevieron a mofarse de el, la pequeña Hermione tenía un sonrojo en su cara mientras una tierna sonrisa se adornaba en su cara - serpiente boba...-


	2. Chapter 2

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejasteis un review o la mandasteis a favoritos, de verdad me animan mucho. Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a Hermion Granger y al tonto de su hijo"_

Lucius caminaba por casa tranquilamente, la gran mansión era un remanso de paz, su hijo estaba en el colegio y Narcissa estaba de compras, por ende la casa era toda para el. Aunque lo negara le gustaba pasear por la majestuosa mansión y pensar en sus cosas, le gustaba el silencio y la oscuridad, eso es lo que a el le daba paz.

Estaba en el salón leyendo un libro cuando una majestuosa lechuza negra entró por el balcón abierto y se posó en la mesa dejando un sobre en la mesa, Lucius lo vio y tomó el sobre. Era una carta de Draco desde Hogwarts. La abrió y la leyó con calma, no era muy larga pero contaba cosas muy importantes. Narcissa entró en el salón en el momento en que Lucius terminaba de leer la carta con una sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Qué pasa Lucius? ¿Es una carta de Draco? - Lucius asintió - Que se cuenta nuestro pequeño ¿lo está pasando bien?

Lucius la miró a los ojos feliz, con una felicidad que su mujer hacía tiempo que no veía en el - oh si, dice que está en el equipo de quidditch, es el buscador.

Narcissa llevo las manos a su pecho - oh que bien Lucius, era el sueño de Draco...

-Si... pero hay algo mas - su mujer le miró interrogante- la cámara de los secretos... la han abierto de nuevo - Narcissa abrió los ojos tapándose la boca con sus manos.

\- Dime que no has tenido nada que ver, ni tu, ni los objetos de los que te deshiciste cuando Arthur Weasley comenzó con sus redadas - Lucius sonrió haciéndose el loco

\- No se de que me hablas...- y dejó la carta en la mesa - iré a Hogwarts mañana, es el primer partido de Draco como buscador - y se levantó dejando a Narcissa preocupada.

\- Lucius... son solo niños...

* * *

En el campo de quidditch Lucius veía con orgullo salir a su hijo al campo, el joven buscador tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y buscaba algo con la mirada, Lucius supuso que lo buscaba a el y levantó su bastón saludándolo con lo que recibió un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

El partido Gryffindor vs Slytherin estaba caldeado, no por nada eran las casas con mayor rivalidad de todo el colegio. La grada de Gryffindor rugió cuando su equipo salio al campo y pudo ver a Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor intercambiar miradas con su hijo.

\- Draco acabará con la racha de ese muchacho insolente - la voz rasposa de Snape que estaba sentado a su lado lo sacó de su trance - aunque parece que este está mas ocupado buscando algo... o alguien - Snape hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa mientras miraba el partido que acababa de comenzar haciendo rugir a la afición.

Lucius veía a su hijo muy concentrado mirando en todas direcciones, buscando la snitch, o eso creía el. Cuando Potter empezó a tener problemas con una bludger su hijo no perdió la ocasión para reírse de el.

\- ¿Ensayando ballet Potter? - cuando Harry esquivó la bludger esta iba directa a la cabeza de Draco pero este ni se dio cuenta hasta que una chillona voz resonó en todo el estadio

\- ¡Malfoy cuidado idiota!

La voz de Hermione le hizo reaccionar apartándose esquivando la bludger. El en cuanto mantuvo el equilibrio le regalo una sonrisa, pero no una ladeada típica de los malfoy, no. Una sonrisa de verdad. Sin decir nada volvió al juego.

Ron y los demás Gryffindor miraron a la niña - ¿te has vuelto loca? Habría sido genial que esa bludger le diera en su dura cabeza - le riñó Ron.

\- Podría haberle matado Ronald- dijo la niña sonrojada

-Que mas da - sonrió el pelirrojo

Lucius que había visto tan "enternecedora" escena sintió ganas de matar a alguien, apretó con furia su bastón, pero el momento en el que vio a su hijo salir disparado de su escoba para terminar en el suelo volvió la atención al juego. Su hijo había fallado estrepitosamente, Potter tenía la snitch venciendo así a Slytherin.

* * *

Draco estaba en la camilla dando quejidos de dolor aún cuando la señora Pomfrey le había dicho que ya podía irse, pero Merlín bien sabía como le gustaba al joven Malfoy que estuvieran pendiente de el aunque en su camilla solo estaban sus inseparables y en cambio en la de Potter estaba prácticamente todo Gryffindor.

\- Ya os he dicho que todos fuera Potter necesita descansar - dijo la señora Pomfrey enfadada - ¡y ustedes!- gritó a los Slytherin - todos fuera, ¡ya! señor Malfoy ya le dije que solo tuvo un golpe en el trasero no sea dramático -

Draco enrojeció mientras todos salían de la enfermería, Potter se había quedado dormido tras beber la poción que la enfermera le había dado y Hermione se quedó mirándole a los pies de su cama - ¿estas bien Malfoy?

Draco apartó su mirada rojo - la verdad que no, me he dado un fuerte golpe, podría haberme roto la espalda y quedarme sin andar... - la dulce risa de la niña le hizo mirarla - ¿de que te ríes? Podría haber muerto, la escoba me lanzó lejos, volé lo menos 100 metro - estaba exagerando, sí, lo sabía pero no iba a quedar como un débil y menos frente a ella.

\- Malfoy, escuchaste a la señora Pomfrey, solo fue un golpe en el trasero - y siguió riéndose cabreando más al chico

\- Si tanta gracia te hace lárgate, sangre sucia

Hermione se calló ante el insulto del joven Slytherin, sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar pero se las aguanto - espero que te mejores... ¡no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti! ¡Cuando saliste volando me asuste mucho! ¡Te salve de que una bludger te matará aún perjudicando a mi mejor amigo! ¡Y aún así me insultas! - la leona no pudo evitar llorar, que Draco la insultara le rompía el corazón, no sabía porque y eso la frustraba - ¡Eres un tonto! ¡TE ODIO! - y se fue dejando a un anonadado Draco.

Lucius que lo había visto todo desde la puerta de la enfermería se sintió orgulloso de su hijo y de su forma de hablarle a esa niñita. Miró fijamente a Hermione que se chocó con el al salir - mira por donde caminas niña - y la apartó con el bastón pasando por la puerta cerrándola tras de si.

\- Draco hijo - el joven le miró

\- Papá ¿cuánto llevas ahí? - el hombre sonrió

\- Lo suficiente para ver como has tratado a esa mocosa insolente, estoy orgulloso de ti, a esos sangre sucia hay que tratarles con mano dura, son unos impuros asquerosos y ella sobretodo hijo, tiene una altanería y una soberbia enorme, se cree mas de lo que es, una asquerosa hija de muggles - Draco bajó la mirada - he leído tu carta, eso de la cámara de los secretos... ya la habían abierto antes sabes - su hijo le miró

\- Están petrificando a los sangre sucia...

Lucius se sentó al borde de la cama de su hijo - sabes hace tiempo la cámara fue abierta y en esa ocasión... no solo hubo petrificados, sino también muertos, una mocosa sangre sucia... - el sonrió - ¿sabes? si la historia se repite no tardará mucho en morir alguien y espero que sea esa chiquilla, ¿Granger se llamaba?

Draco asintió - si... ojala se muera... la odio con todo mi corazón - Lucius puso la mayor cara de satisfacción del mundo.

* * *

Narcissa veía que su marido estaba de muy buen humor desde que volvió de Hogwarts a pesar de que su hijo había perdido frente a Potter, y eso la tenía verdaderamente intrigada.

\- Lucius querido ¿pasó algo en Hogwarts?

Su marido le miró interesado - ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-Bueno... llevas de buen humor desde que volviste y pensé que tal vez pasó algo bueno - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lucius sonrió y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá de la sala - a decir verdad, si, pasó algo muy bueno - su mujer le miró invitándole a continuar - se acabaron las batallitas de Granger, ya no mas sangre sucia en mis oídos Cissy querida, ayer comprobé que Draco solo siente por ella desprecio.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué le has dicho a Draco, Lucius?

El humor de su mujer no pasó desapercibido para el - nada mujer, no te alteres, solo le conté lo que pasó la última vez que se abrió la cámara... ya sabes, lo de la impura muerta, y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que sería muy bueno que esa niñita sabelotodo y respondona fuera la siguiente víctima del monstruo - Narcissa se quedo petrificada, como si ella misma hubiera visto al monstruo de Slytherin.

-Lucius, ¡es una niña! ¡Como puedes desear la muerte de una niña!

\- Es una impura Cissy una hija de muggles con complejo de bruja, no, no es buena y no merece estar donde está -

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Narcissa Malfoy se levantó de su sitio dejando una conversación inconclusa. Es cierto que ella no era partidaria de que los hijos de muggles estudiaran magia, era una Black, una de las familias de sangre limpia más grande del mundo, pero primero era madre y jamás desearía la muerte de una niña que no tenía culpa de nacer de unos simples muggles.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Narcissa estaba decepcionada con su marido e hijo.

* * *

Lucius caminaba contento por Hogwarts, había recibido una lechuza de su hijo, una gran noticia había llegado a su casa esa mañana y no podía esperar a corroborar que fuera cierto.

 _"La sangre sucia Granger ha sido petrificada -_ fue lo único que su hijo había escrito en la nota y aunque fueran siete palabras le sabían a gloria. Además esa mañana había conseguido las firmas necesarias para destituir al inútil de Dumbledor de su puesto, ¿qué mas podía pedir Lucius a la vida?

Cuando pasó por la enfermería entró para ver a esa pequeña estúpida en la camilla de la enfermería y corroborar que su hijo no se había equivocado. Entró en silencio y una imagen le dejó totalmente frío. La joven estaba tumbada en la camilla totalmente rígida, pálida, muy pálida como si estuviera muerta, la verdad es que si no fuera alguien a quien despreciara esa imagen le encogería el alma, pero lo que de verdad le tensó fue a quien tenía esa pequeña sabandija sentado en su cama.

A su lado su estúpido hijo la miraba, la miraba con pena, con la cabeza gacha, cada poco suspiraba y cuando se fijo bien pudo observar que la mano de su hijo acariciaba delicadamente la blanquecina mano de la petrificada muchacha. Pero ¡oh! no podía quedar ahí la cosa, no. Con delicadeza Draco apartó un mechón de su cara, acariciando la mejilla de la chica con ternura y susurró - tonta, siempre igual, siempre enfrentándote sola a todo... tonta.

Lucius sintió la bilis acumularse en su cuerpo y decidió salir de ahí antes de mandar a su hijo un cruciatus por semejante espectáculo. Pero no podía, estaba en el colegio y si se alteraba su plan de echar a Dumbledore se quedaría en eso, un simple plan sin éxito. Pero eso no se quedaría ahí no, por encima de su cadáver su hijo tenía algo que ver con una sangre sucia.

Y salió de ahí con paso firme antes de cometer una locura, pues sentía ganas de desaparecer a su hijo de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Unos días después, Lucius Malfoy salía enfadado del colegio, no solo su plan había fallado estrepitosamente y ese viejo idiota seguía al mando de Hogwarts, sino que todos los petrificados volverían a la normalidad y por si fuera poco esa rata de Potter le había hecho liberar a su elfo doméstico Dobby.

\- Malditos sean todos... esto no quedará así, no quedará así - al girar una esquina tuvo un deja vu, frente a sus ojos su hijo y la sangre sucia Granger se miraban en silencio, ¿tímidos? no, imposible, Lucius quería creer que lo del otro día había sido una visión, una paranoia, pero ahora lo volvía a tener delante de sus grises y cristalinos ojos.

\- Malfoy, la señora Pomfrey me dijo que me habías ido a ver muchas veces mientras yo... ya sabes... estaba petrificada - susurró sonrojada la niña haciendo a Draco ponerse del color del tomate.

-Bueno me sentía mal por insultarte tan duramente el otro día, ¡pero solo porque me ayudaste con la bludger! - la chica le miró - ¡eso no quiere decir nada! ¡Me sigues cayendo mal y siendo una sangre sucia para mi! - Lucius suspiró aliviado ¿con qué era esa pequeña impura quien perseguía a su hijo? como no, era imposible que su hijo posara sus grises ojos en ella, -ridículo- se dijo a si mismo con las esperanzas renovadas y el enfado un poco mas disperso.

Los mas jóvenes aún no se habían percatado de la presencia de Lucius cuando Hermione se acercó a el - bueno, aunque para ti siga siendo despreciable, insoportable o una... una... - no pudo terminar porque sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo.

\- Sangre sucia - terminó el rubio con indiferencia.

La Gryffindor asintió - aunque sea todo eso para ti... aún así - le dio un abrazó, abrazándolo por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico cerrando los ojos - gracias por ir a verme... - Draco y Lucius tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par y cuando Hermione se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla Draco suspiró - te veré en la cena...

La niña se fue y dejó a un atolondrado Draco que mirando por donde se iba Hermione, puso su mano en la mejilla - wow... - sonrojado sonrió y se fue escaleras abajo tras la pequeña leona a la que tanto le gustaba molestar sin percatarse de que a su espalda su padre tenía la varita fuertemente apretada en su mano derecha, la cara roja de ira y los dientes apretados, quien pasara por allí y lo viera podría jurar ver humo salírsele por las orejas.

Decidió respirar tres veces y salir de ahí, necesitaba volver a su casa, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba, necesitaba... ¡necesitaba mandar al otro mundo a esa niña estúpida y al inconsciente de su hijo!

Lucius Malfoy decidió en ese momento no volver a aparecer en Hogwarts por su salud mental y la integridad física de su hijo pues sinceramente, nunca tuvo tantas ganas de volatilizar a alguien como ese día. Quería desaparecerlos a ambos, para que aprendieran. Y con el tiempo Lucius llego a una conclusión: Estúpida Granger y su encanto de sangre sucia que tenía perdido a su hijo y estúpido su hijo que ese verano volvió a martillearle la cabeza con historias de esa niña tonta. Definitivamente esa sangre sucia le iba a dar más de un dolor de cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejasteis un review o la mandasteis a favoritos, de verdad me animan mucho. Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy odia la enfermería de Hogwarts, a los hipogrifos y a Hagrid (y como sintió admiración por Granger durante 3 segundos)"_

Narcissa miraba a Lucius fruncir el ceño apretando una carta que acababa de llegar de Hogwarts -¿qué ocurre Lucius? ¿Se ha metido Draco en problemas?

El hombre clavó su mirada en ella casi atravesándola - no el no, pero el idiota de Hagrid si.

-Deja de hacerte el misterioso y responde de una vez ¡¿que ha pasado?! - grito Narcissa pues se estaba empezando a impacientar de verdad, su marido a veces le sacaba de sus casillas.

\- Draco ha sido atacado por un hipogrifo, está en la enfermería del colegio - Narcissa ahogó un grito de preocupación - está bien no montes un escándalo antes de tiempo.

-¿qué no monte un escándalo? ¿¡Que no monte un escándalo?! MI HIJO ESTA EN LA ENFERMERÍA TRAS SER ATACADO POR UNA BESTIA INMUNDA ¿¡Y TU QUIERES QUE NO MONTE UN ESCÁNDALO!? - Narcissa Malfoy estaba colérica, ella era una dama de la sociedad, criada en las más profundas leyes de educación pero sobretodo era una madre protectora con su único hijo y saber que su pequeño estaba en la enfermería tras ser atacado por un hipogrifo crispaba sus nervios.

Lucius miraba la reacción de "mamá osa Narcissa" como la llamaba el en la intimidad de su mente cada vez que la rubia montaba sus dramas - Ha sido un arañazo en el brazo, pero tranquila que esto no quedará así, ese Hagrid va a lamentar el día que se hizo profesor y decidió criar a esa bestia.

Narcissa asintió - quiero ir a ver a Draco.

Lucius soltó la carta y la miro - muy bien, pero primero déjame ir a hacer unos trámites para que ese bicho asqueroso pague por todo.

* * *

El matrimonio Malfoy caminaba apresuradamente hasta la enfermería de Hogwarts para ver a su único hijo. Narcissa caminaba mas de prisa de lo protocolariamente correcto para una dama de su condición pero poco le importaba, decidida abrió la puerta de la enfermería y la visión la dejó congelada en el sitio, boquiabierta.

Lucius detrás de ella tuvo una reacción parecida pero no había estupefacción en su rostro, sino ira, pura y simple ira. Ante sus ojos su único hijo estaba tumbado en la camilla poniendo su mejor gesto de chico herido y desvalido, como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el costado y acabará de salir de una intervención a vida o muerte, cada poco hacía sonidos de dolor para que su acompañante preocupada se acercara a el y le pasara las manos por la mejilla.

Ante los duros ojos de Lucius Malfoy su hijo (el cual el sabía que tenía un simple rasguño en el brazo) estaba fingiendo fuertes dolores para ser mimado y consentido nada mas y nada menos que por Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia de la que su hijo habla sin parar todos los veranos con desprecio, aunque esa visión reflejara todo lo contrario.

-Lucius... - susurró Narcissa al ver a su hijo tomar la mano de la chica que le acariciaba con ternura su mejilla izquierda. En cierta manera esa chica no era de su agrado, no por nada, pero tuvo la mala suerte de ser hija de muggles, por lo que para Narcissa Malfoy Black no era digna de pisar su mismo suelo ni respirar su mismo aire, para ella y las convicciones que le inculcaron desde la infancia esa chiquilla era inferior a ellos. Pero por otra parte, como madre, veía la ternura con la que la castaña miraba a su hijo Draco, con preocupación, la que ella sentía y siente en este momento al ver el brazo de su hijo en un cabestrillo. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios en cuanto a la chica, por un lado agradecía que la Gryffindor estuviera acompañando a su hijo cuando nadie mas lo hacía, se fijo que ninguno de sus amigos estaban a su lado y agradeció el doble la compañía de la castaña, además no pasaba por alto las historias que su hijo contaba sobre ella, lo que la hacía pensar que a pesar de su procedencia era una gran bruja, pero sus ideales tiraban mucho de ella.

Lucius en cambio no tenía más sentimiento que el odio y el desprecio. Odio porque esa sangre sucia estaba llevando a su hijo al mal camino y desprecio simple y llanamente por ser una impura. Iba a dar un paso cuando vio a su hijo levantarse levemente de la camilla, observó con la respiración cortada como el rubio agarraba la mejilla derecha de la chica y tomó una bocanada de aire cuando observo a su hijo acercarse poco a poco a la cara de la joven ¿sus ojos le engañaban o su hijo intentaba besar a una sangre sucia?

Sin aguantar un segundo mas explotó en un grito que heló la sangre de los adolescentes - DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Narcissa miraba con pena la cara de susto y vergüenza que tenía su hijo y miró fijamente a la jovencita que tenía la misma cara de incredulidad que ellos mismo tenían hace un momento, la chica se levantó rápidamente y echo un último vistazo a Draco - me alegro que estés bien Buckbeak no lo hizo a posta - la chica miró a los padres de Draco y se sonrojo - yo... mejor me voy - y salio por la puerta mirando al suelo.

\- si... mejor que se vaya - dijo la mujer observando como su hijo iba a decir algo.

Lucius en cambio no tenía la sangre fría de su mujer ante lo que había visto, se acercó a un aterrado Draco varita en mano apuntando al cuello de su hijo mientras Narcissa le gritaba para que se calmara - DAME UNA SOLA RAZON PARA NO MATARTE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO MOCOSO IDIOTA

La rabia en los ojos de su padre le hizo temblar, nunca había visto a su padre así de enfadado, al menos no con el - puedo explicarlo... - su padre le agarro la cara por las mejilla haciendo que su cara cobrara una graciosa forma y que sus ojos se llenaran de pavor mientras la varita de su padre acercarse a su cara.

\- ¡MAS TE VALE QUE SEA BUENA!

\- ¡LUCIUS POR FAVOR! ES TU HIJO BAJA ESA VARITA YA -Gritaba Narcissa tomando el brazo de su marido. Lucius soltó el agarre dejando las marcas de sus dedos en la cara de su hijo - Draco... mas te vale tener una explicación.

El chico asintió - estaba intentando ganármela para tener testigos en el juicio - soltó rápidamente y con miedo a su padre - si la enamoraba y se ponía de mi parte diciendo que ese pajarraco me había atacado sin motivo aparente ganar el juicio sería mucho mas rápido y en menos que canta un gallo tendríamos la cabeza de ese asqueroso bicho colgado en el salón de casa.

Lucius le miraba fijamente, buscando un signo de mentira en la cara de su hijo pues mas de una vez le había visto en situaciones extrañas junto a esa sangre sucia. Su mujer en cambio parecía convencida - ¿lo ves Lucius? El niño intentaba ayudar.

Sin despegar sus ojos de Draco Lucius dijo - no necesitamos ayuda de asquerosas sangre sucia, somos Malfoys hijo, siempre ganamos y sin la ayuda de nadie, que te quede claro eso - miro su brazo - mas te vale dramatizar tan bien el dolor cuando tengamos la vista, espero no volver a verte en ninguna situación parecida con esa sangre sucia nunca mas - la dureza y firmeza de sus palabras hizo que el Slytherin tragara duro - ¿te ha quedado claro?

\- Transparente - contestó el joven con un deje de arrogancia.

-Bien. Espero que te mejores, los Greengrass me han mandado una lechuza, por lo visto las señoritas Astoria y Daphne le han contado tu accidente, deberías agradecerles - Narcissa rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué debería?

Lucias miró a su mujer anonadado - Porque están preocupadas por el y por que son dos señoritas de buena familia. Es mas estaría encantado de que en un futuro nuestro hijo se uniera a alguna de ellas.

-Mi niño no tiene que agradecer nada a nadie, y si tan preocupadas están ¿por que no están aquí?- Draco sonreía ante la pequeña discusión de sus padres, el rubio sabía las ganas que tenía su padre de comprometerlo con una de las Greengrass, las mismas que tenía su madre de evaporar a toda aquella que planeara quitarle a su niño.

-Bueno ya basta - dijo Lucius y volvió a mirar a su hijo - el juicio es pasado mañana, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - el rubio asintió mientras recibía un beso de su madre - nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos hijo.

\- Adiós padre.

Lucius salió de la enfermería seguido por Narcissa que estaba mas tranquila al ver que solo había sido un pequeño arañazo, aunque eso no significaba que quisiera venganza, ante todo era una Black. En cambio Lucius seguía enfadado por lo que había visto, su mente quería creer a su hijo, quería hacerlo de verdad pero con todo lo que lleva viendo en esa sala del colegio, el año pasado el accidente con la sangre sucia y su hijo velando por ella y ahora esto, comenzaba a tener serias dudas - odio la maldita enfermería de Hogwarts - si de algo estaba seguro, es que no entraría ahí nunca mas

* * *

El día de la ejecución de ese pajarraco había llegado, su hijo le había mandado una lechuza diciéndole que esa misma tarde el bicho ese sería ejecutado y que el estaría presente. Le daba un poco de coraje no poder ir pues para el era una satisfacción ver a ese gigante idiota sufrir por la muerte de esa cosa a la que el llamaba Buckbeak.

Recordó con gracia y orgullo como su hijo había dramatizado hasta la exageración sus heridas, parecía un cachorro desvalido, logró tocar la fibra de todo el mundo, además la pobre defensa de Hagrid ayudó mucho. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar el rostro bañado en lágrimas del guardián de Hogwarts.

Cuando el reloj sonó, tomo su copa y brindó al vacío, ese bicho ya debía estar muerto - por otro trabajo bien hecho.

* * *

Narcissa llegaba sobresaltada al despacho de su marido. Estaba abajo en el salón tranquilamente con un buen libro y una taza de té cuando empezó a escuchar un gran estruendo en el despacho de Lucius como si alguien estuviera destrozándolo todo.

Abrió la puerta y observó que no se equivocaba, su marido varita en mano estaba destrozándolo todo, absolutamente todo. La mujer se asusto y tuvo que agacharse esquivando un hechizo que de llegar a darle la llevaría un buen tiempo a San Mungo. Asustada de ver a su marido con la cara desencajada, el pelo revuelto y destrozando los carísimos muebles, sacó su elegante varita y grito - PETRIFICUS TOTALUS.

Lucius se quedo tieso como una estatua, con la varita levantada sobre su cabeza, solo podía girar sus ojos y al ver que su mujer le había petrificado puso ojos de incógnita - era la única solución querido, estabas como loco - se acercó a el - te quitaré el hechizo si me prometes tranquilizarte.

Lucius pensaba como narices iba a aceptar la petición estando petrificado - mueve los ojos a la izquierda si estás de a cuerdo - el hombre lo hizo y Narcissa le despetrificó - por dios Lucius lo has destrozado todo ¿que diablo pasa? - Su marido se acercó al escritorio y tomó una carta, la pulcra letra verde le hizo saber que era de su hijo. Cuando termino de leer le miró enfadada - ¿todo este escándalo porque ese estúpido pájaro se ha escapado?

Lucius la miraba sin entender - querida no se si te enteras pero el hipogrifo que ataco a nuestro hijo se ha escapado, seguro que esa bola peluda de Hagrid lo ha soltado de alguna forma.

-Claro que lo entiendo y estoy igual o mas indignada que tu ¡pero ese no es motivo para destrozar la casa! - se agacho recogiendo un trozo de un reloj de pared - por dios Lucius este reloj era de nogal y es carísimo.

-Puedo arreglarlo luego, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

-¡Pues date cabezazos contra la pared pero no destroces mis muebles!- Lucius le miró asombrado - y ahora me voy y como me entere de que destrozas algo mas te juro por mi familia que te lanzare una maldición ¿ha quedado claro? - y sin esperar contestación salio por la puerta elegantemente, como toda una señora.

Lucius miraba la puerta por donde había salido su mujer, realmente Narcissa era toda una Black y como tal daba miedo. Merlín sabía que Lucius Malfoy no era muy valiente pero solo había dos cosas en este mundo que le hacían temblar: El señor tenebroso y su mujer.

De repente el motivo de su enfado volvió a su mente y tuvo el impulso de romper algo pero la amenaza de su mujer retumbaba en su cabeza y bien sabía que Narcissa Malfoy Black cumple sus amenazas así que como un perro faldero recogió todo y dejó la habitación impoluta como si nada hubiera pasado mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza - ¡odio a los malditos hipogrifos y a ese imbécil de Hagrid!

* * *

Otro curso había pasado y Draco estaba exageradamente callado, no contaba nada de su tiempo en el colegio, nada ni la más mínima noticia. Su madre intentaba sacarle alguna información a lo que ella recibía escuetas respuestas monosílabas.

No era que se quejara, no. Para Lucius que su hijo estuviera callado y no contara alguna historieta de cierta impura le tenía terriblemente contento, es mas ya casi había olvidado cierto incidente del hipogrifo. Draco llevaba una semana sin hablar de nada relacionado con el colegio y Lucius observaba a su mujer revolverse inquieta y sabía que tarde o temprano Cissy iba a explotar.

-¡Ya basta Draco! - ¿Veis? Ahí estaba.

Draco miró interrogante a su madre - ¿de que hablas?

-Llevas semanas sin hablar- contestó dramatizando la situación- antes nos contabas cosas de Hogwarts, de Crabbe, de Goyle, de Blaise, Pansy...incluso de tus clases - Draco le miró un poco sorprendido de la inquietud de la mujer

-Bueno es que no ha pasado nada digno de contar...

-Ya ni nos habla de la chica Gryffindor antes te pasabas horas hablando de ella y ahora nada, como si no existiera- Lucius observo como la mirada de su hijo se endureció ante la mención de esa chica. Quería pensar que Draco al fin se daba cuenta de que su asquerosa presencia no era digna de un Malfoy y que se había cansado de estar atento a ella. Gran error.

-Me ha dado una bofetada la muy idiota - escupió con rencor

Sus padres le miraron asombrados, Narcissa que se llevaba en ese momento un trozo de fruta a la boca estaba tan sorprendida que el alimento quedó a medio camino.

-¿Como?

Draco bufó olvidando su desayuno y se cruzó de brazos - pues eso la muy... asquerosa me dio una buena hostia.

-¡Draco ese lenguaje! - riñó Narcissa

Su hijo en respuesta rodó los ojos- no debería importante tanto mi lenguaje cuando te estoy contando que una estúpida sangre sucia me ha cruzado la cara con toda la gana del mundo. ¡JA! Y todo por defender a ese pajarraco, ¡me ha pegado a mí, a Draco Malfoy! - sus padres escuchaban atentos a su ofendido hijo - yo solo estaba esperando el momento en que le cortaran la cabeza a esa gallina boba y nada mas, ella llego hecha un basilisco llamándome mala persona y desalmado o no se que mierdas mas.

-¡Draco! - volvió a regañar su madre

-Sí, sí lo siento, bueno a lo que iba me apunto el gaznate con su estúpida varita sin temblarle el pulso siquiera, pero claro Potter y la comadreja estaban ahí detrás sin hacer nada, y yo estaba acompañado de 5 personas, O venga ya, una sangre sucia contra 5 Slytherin y no dudo ni un solo momento en enfrentarse a mi y cruzarme la cara, prefiriendo defender a esa...bestia antes que a mi - la voz del rubio sonaba decepcionada.

-¿Y tu que hiciste? - preguntó escandalizada Narcissa.

-¿Que voy a hacer cuando una sangre sucia loca casi me arranca la cabeza de un tortazo? HUIR- respondió como si fuera obvio - maldita tonta, ¡la odio!

Lucius escuchaba en silencio toda la historia que su hijo relataba y la verdad que aunque quisiera negarlo, por un momento admiró a esa pequeña sangre sucia. No cualquier nacido de muggles se atreve a enfrentarse a 5 Slytherins sola, aunque anden cerca sus amigos, eran 5 contra 3 de los cuales 1 era una chica, y ella sin dudarlo por lo que contaba su hijo se había enfrentado a ellos.

Y no solo eso, se había atrevido a darle una bofetada a un Malfoy, es decir una asquerosa sangre sucia, una impura abofeteando a un Malfoy... ¿es que acaso esa chica estaba loca? Nunca, nadie, ningún impuro se había atrevido a usar la violencia física contra algún sangre pura, y ahora llega ella y lo hace casi sin pensarlo, descolocando a su hijo, haciéndole quedarse en estado de shock hasta que su madre le obligó a hablar. Esa niña era una loca, una insensata, exageradamente valiente... por unos tres segundos sintió admiración por esa chica Granger. Pero solo tres segundos y nada más, luego empezó a odiarla, como siempre por culpa de su hijo.

-¿Sabéis que se decía en el colegio? Que había sido ella y Potter quienes ayudaron a Sirius Black a escapar- oh no, ahí estaban las historias de nuevo.

-Draco, deberías pensar en como vengarte en vez de contarnos historietas tontas sobre esa chica- dijo Lucius intentando desviar el tema pues temía que su cabeza le comenzara a doler.

-Ya si lo sé, algún día me las pagará todas juntas ¡ja! - tomo una tostada en sus manos y lo untó con mermelada de arándanos de un extraño color violeta - ¿sabéis que esa tonta a penas desayunaba? por lo visto este año tenía muchísimas asignaturas, no entiendo como narices lo hace... - Lucius quería llamar a su nueva elfa doméstica y pedirle que le trajera una soga para colgarse de la lámpara -es que no es broma ha llegado a tener 3 exámenes el mismo día y a la misma hora... - Draco seguía parloteando sobre la "tonta sangre sucia ratona de biblioteca e insoportable come libros Granger" sin darse cuenta de que una vena en la frente de su padre comenzaba a palpitar.

Narcissa suspiró y tomo un largo sorbo de té, jamás lo diría en voz alta pero esa chica comenzaba a llamarle la atención pues la obsesión de Draco por ella la hacían sospechar de que ese odio no fuera un disfraz para otra cosa, y para ser sinceras, por muy hijo suyo que fuera, que una sangre sucia le diera un bofetón a un Malfoy era algo digno de admirar, pero claro jamás lo diría en voz alta, así que con paciencia comenzó a escuchar todo lo que su niño quisiera contarle.

Lucius en cambio no aguantaba mas, en que momento su mujer decidió prender la mecha de su hijo ¿por qué? ¡Con lo bien que estaban sin las historias de esa niña! Lucius no pudo aguantarse más cuando su hijo dijo: - sabes madre, cuando se enfada le brillan los ojos y se muerde el labio con rabia- espetó soltando una carcajada- es tan fácil hacerla enfadar.

Lucius notó algo en su cerebro hacer _crack_ y se levantó de un salto de su silla dejando a su mujer e hijo asombrados, tomó su bastón y salió de allí a grandes zancadas rojo de rabia, no aguantaba mas, otro verano como los anteriores y se lanzaba a si mismo un Avada, lo juraba. Así con esos pensamientos suicidas fruto de la frustración que le provocaba el parloteo del descerebrado de su hijo gritó - ¡ODIO HOGWARTS, ODIO LOS HIPOGRIFOS Y SOBRETODO TE ODIO A TI HERMIONE GRANGER!

Desde el salón Draco y Narcissa lo habían escuchado todo, el rubio miró a su madre y dijo- Y eso que no le he contado que una tarde me arrastró por todo Hogsmade de la mano - Narcissa sonrió y asintió.

-Mejor ahórrate eso hijo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejasteis un review o la mandasteis a favoritos, de verdad me animan mucho.**

 **Este capítulo se me ha quedado mas largo de lo normal pues decidí añadirle algunas escenas mas que en un principió no pensaba poner para compensar la espera (pues no pude subir la actualización antes debido a las fiestas) y como mi regalo de navidad.**

 **Sin más desearon FELIZ NAVIDAD, y a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy descubrió que Pansy Parkinson era una arpía digna de la casa Slytherin y sintió pena de Draco por una vez en la vida"_

Lucius observaba con gesto de clara incomodidad la situación en la que había estado obligado a participar. Por motivos obvios como eran la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso, los Malfoy dieron una cena de celebración una vez el curso escolar había finalizado. Era difícil de creer pero si, su hijo había terminado el cuarto curso de Hogwarts, y con honores.

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando el pequeño Draco se había subido al Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez. Sin duda el tiempo pasaba volando... Pero no era esa melancolía lo que tenía a Lucius en ese estado, no, ni siquiera el hecho de que el día en que su hijo llegó a casa finalizado el curso había azotado de mala forma su baúl en su habitación gritando- menos mal que no me enviasteis a Durmstrang, no soportaría aguantar al descerebrado de Krum 24h durante meses...- eso descolocó al matrimonio Malfoy.

Sabían que su hijo era fiel seguidor de Krum y que para el rubio, Krum era una especie de ídolo deportivo. El día de los mundiales de Quidditch el joven estaba emocionadísimo porque podría conocer al joven buscador, pero algo había pasado ese día que recuerda casi como ayer.

* * *

 **Flash back**

Lucius Malfoy y su mujer hablaban cordialmente con Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia en el palco del Ministerio, observaba de reojo a su hijo, vigilando que se comportara como un Malfoy y no como los pordioseros que tenían justo al lado. Sí, Arthur Weasley había sido invitado también al palco (cosa que Lucius aún no entendía) y había llevado a toda su prole con el, incluyendo a Potter y a la sangre sucia Granger.

En realidad, lo que Lucius vigilaba era el comportamiento de su hijo para con esa chiquilla, aún tiene pesadillas con las escenas que vio el curso pasado en la enfermería y tiembla solo de pensar que su hijo pueda hacer una tontería y dejarles en evidencia. Miró a la joven, con esa maraña de pelo y esas ropas tan poco elegantes... parecía tan pordiosera como los Weasley, podría pasar por una mas de las comadrejas. Y a sus lados sus fieles guardaespaldas: comadreja hijo y Potter, siempre protegiéndola, siempre a su lado.

Draco observaba sin pestañear a la chica que le devolvía pequeñas miradas tímidas cuando nadie se daba cuenta, miradas que su hijo devolvía acompañadas de una boba sonrisa que casi hacen a Lucius vomitar. Alguien debía parar tan patético espectáculo.

-¡Draco!

Su hijo se giró asustado, mirándole con el temor de un niño que ha sido pillado en una travesura - ¿si padre?

-Vamos, sentémonos, el partido va a empezar y no querrás perderte al señor Krum - el rubio seguido de su mujer se sentó al lado del ministro y al lado de Narcissa, Draco, mantuvo su atención en el partido.

Por desgracia para él, el juego terminó co Krum atrapando la snitch pero con Irlanda como campeona, Narcissa vio la desilusión en los ojos de su hijo y acariciándole la espalda susurró:

\- Bueno, han jugado muy bien, además el equipo búlgaro subirá en unos momentos, podrás conocer al señor Krum.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Draco con recobrada alegría, viendo a su madre asentir.

Al poco tiempo, el equipo búlgaro hizo su aparición cabizbajo pues era mucho lo que habían perdido, Lucius vio la mirada de admiración de su hijo para con el búlgaro y sonrió. Al menos ahora mismo la atención de su hijo no estaba en cierta castaña que revoloteaba por el palco. No era tonto, ni mucho menos ciego, Lucius había visto a su hijo mirar de cuando en cuando a la castaña, e incluso juraría que le había visto tirarle un papelito en forma de juego de adolescente enamorado.

Desechando ideas tontas y las ganas de tirar a su hijo en dirección a los aros de gol Lucius estuvo atento al partido. Y ahí estaba ahora, viendo a su hijo admirar a Viktor Krum. La verdad es que el joven era admirable, era alto, fuerte, casi como un oso. Unas cejas tupidas enmarcaban esos pequeños ojos, su rostro duro, impasible, su andar digno aún cuando había perdido... era todo un sangre pura.

\- Viktor, me gustaría presentarle a los señores Malfoy, Lucius y Narcissa - el matrimonio estrechó la mano que el búlgaro les ofreció con cara seria - y este es su hijo, Draco - el joven Malfoy estrechó con fingida calma la mano del cazador, el apretón fue fuerte, firme al igual que su cara, que se mantenía con un gesto estoico hasta que los ojos de Viktor vieron algo tras la cabeza del joven Malfoy.

Por primera vez un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en la cara del búlgaro y sus ojos brillaron como quien ve a una veela. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde Krum observaba embobado y entonces Lucius la vio. Hermione Granger junto con los gemelos Weasley.

-Ah Viktor - rió el Fudge, el ministro de magia - no solo tu equipo ha traído como mascotas a las veelas, tu has encontrado a tu veela particular - Lucius y Draco torcieron el ceño, el primero con asco, el segundo con odio - esa jovencita es Hermione Granger, estudia en Hogwarts como el joven Malfoy ¿no es así hijo?- le preguntó directamente el ministro, los ojos de Krum le miraron por primera vez con interés - ¿está en Gryffindor no?

Draco asintió y Krum sonrió volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia Hermione- Es una chica rrealmente herrrmosa- para Lucius su voz, sonó como un gruñido que tiempo después descubriría que había salido de los labios de un malhumorado Draco.

Tiempo después pasó todo lo de los mortífagos con los muggles, la huida del campamento y la marca tenebrosa así que no tuvo oportunidad de hablar mucho más con su hijo

 **Fin flash back**

* * *

A pesar de tan extraña escena, eso no era lo que tenía incómodo a Lucius, no, como dijo antes su incomodidad viene de la mano de la cena y del especial mal humor y mutismo de su hijo. En el poco tiempo que llevaba fuera de Hogwarts, Draco no había hablado nada acerca de las clases y mucho menos de Granger. Nada, ni una sola palabra.

¿Debería estar contento no? Pues no, no lo estaba. No es que no escuchar el absurdo y constante parloteo de su hijo le molestara, al contrario ¡claro que le gustaba no tener que aguantar historias tontas! Pero estaba hasta la coronilla de aguantar el mal humor de Draco, se levantaba con el ceño fruncido, cada poco bufaba y su cara estaba desfigurada en un gesto digno de alguien que huele constantemente el trasero de un troll. En pocas palabras, su hijo se había vuelto un amargado y un cascarrabias.

Y por si eso fuera poco, en un intento de animarle Narcissa había decidido organizar una cena con sus más allegadas amistades con la excusa de celebrar la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso. ¡Pamplinas! Narcissa había montado semejante circo para poder invitar a los Parkinson y los Zabini y por ende a sus hijos y así intentar animar a Draco.

Pero como no, todo se había ido a freír espárragos, ya que Draco lo que menos ganas tenía era de cenar con Pansy Parkinson y ahora Lucius entendía porqué. Era gritona, caprichosa, mal hablada y muy muy MUY estúpida. Sí, estúpida, con todas las letras. Es decir, la vergüenza de los sangre limpia.

Al principio le pareció buena idea, el sabía que la joven bebía los vientos por Draco, además era sangre limpia, es decir, una buena candidata a ser la futura señora Malfoy, pero al poco, cuando la vio llegar en ese pomposo vestido negro y esta se agarró al brazo de su hijo como un pulpo mientras gritaba un "Draquitooooo que contenta estoy de verte mi rey" Lucius, sintió pena de su hijo.

En todo lo que llevaban de cena Pansy no había parado de hablar y hablar y hablar, lo que tenía mareado a Lucius, si seguía así llamaría a Twinky la nueva elfina para que le clavara el cuchillo de la mantequilla en el cuello y así le liberará de tal castigo. Narcissa por el contrario estaba encantada con la muchacha. Las mujeres presentes en la cena estaban hablando sobre no se que nueva colección de ropa y no se que mas poción alisadora ¿para que diablos necesitaban esa poción si ya tenían el pelo mas liso que la crin de un caballo?

-Oh Cissy querida- gritó de repente la chillona voz de Pansy- ojala conocieras a Granger, esa sangre sucia si que necesita esa poción alisadora- todos los comensales le dirigieron una mirada a la morena, Lucius comenzó a sentir un tic en su ceja y Draco trataba de disimular que casi se ahoga con la sopa cuando Pansy nombró a Granger.

\- Si que la conozco querida - comentó tranquilamente Narcissa, pues sabía que un paso en falso y Lucius mandaría sus buenos modales al diablo- pero no creo que sea un tema para hablar en la mesa.

-Sí, solo de oír su nombre me dan arcadas- dijo Lucius con un gesto de asco.

Pansy rió escandalosamente - la verdad es que si, es bastante asquerosa, y fea y su cuerpo, por dios ni siquiera se si es una chica de verdad- y volvió a soltar otra carcajada.

-Pues a mi me parece mona- dijo la voz de Blaise recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

-Pues deberías cerrar el pico-contestó Draco, participando por primera vez en la conversación- los dos- y miró a Pansy con gesto de enfado.

La chica le miró y con un gesto claro de indiferencia dijo- oh vamos Draco cariño, no te enfades, yo debería estar enfadada contigo.

Draco enmudeció y miró a la chica con un gesto de advertencia mientras Blaise se desternillaba de risa.

-¿Y por qué estas tu enfadada con mi hijo señorita Parkinson?- preguntó Lucius, no sabía porque pero la mirada de su hijo le hizo sospechar, el que hubiera hablado por primera vez en mucho tiempo le había causado una curiosidad que estaba dispuesto a solucionar - ¿te ha hecho algo mi hijo? Seguro que no fue más que una tontería... las mujeres dramatizáis demasiado las cosas.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos- hombre, si para ti, despreciar mis cuidados por los de otra es una tontería - Lucius rodó los ojos, mujeres...-o invitarme como segunda opción al baile porque a quien el señorito quería llevar fue con otro, mucho, mucho mas apuesto, famoso y rico que el, es una tontería...- Narcissa miró con un gesto de reproche a su hijo- o mejor aún, si plantarme en pleno baile para ir a discutir o a dios sabe que con dicha chica, si se le puede llamar así, dentro de una carroza es una tontería - el rostro de Draco estaba del tono de las amapolas que Narcissa tenía en el jardín y Blaise ya no pudo reprimir la carcajada llevándose un regaño de su padre- si todo eso y mas son tontería pues supongo que no debería estar enfadada ¿no?

Lucius miraba furioso a la chica, acababa de humillar a su hijo frente a sus padres y el resto de invitados. Eso no lo iba a tolerar por más sangre pura que esta fuera. Además, ¿quién le había dado permiso a semejante víbora de tutearlo?- bueno quizás esa chica mereciera mucho la pena, quien sabe, tal vez podría ser la futura señora Malfoy - la cara de Pansy se deformó por la ira y Lucius miró a su hijo-¿te interesa mucho esa chica? tal vez podríamos hablar con sus padres...- comentó con apenas interés Lucius mientras bebía un poco de vino.

Pansy sonrió con maldad- sería bonito ver a Hermione Granger convertida en Hermione Malfoy.

Ese comentario consiguió dos cosas: la primera que todos quedaran mudos mirando a Draco con los ojos abiertos. La segunda, que Lucius Malfoy escupiera todo el vino que estaba bebiendo.

-¡Lucius por Merlín!- gritó Narcissa avergonzada- ¡Twinky!- la elfina apareció al segundo- limpia este desorden- en menos de un pestañeo la elfina limpió todo y se retiró.

Narcissa, con toda la calma del mundo volvió a hablar - a ver Pansy cuéntanos un poco sobre eso ya que, aquí Draco - dijo con tono de reproche mirando de reojo a su hijo que estaba a punto de sufrir una embolia cerebral - no nos ha contado nada de Hogwarts, además seguro que hay una explicación razonable.

Pansy asintió, bebió de su copa y comenzó a hablar en un tono melodramático - pues veras Cissy, todo empezó cuando el profesor Moody transformó a Draco en hurón.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Draco estaba en el suelo del baño de prefectos, en sus ojos aún brillaban las lágrima de la humillación y la vergüenza - ese asqueroso de Moody me las pagará, ¡mi padre se va ha enterar de esto!- Pansy había entrado sin que el se diera cuenta, era su oportunidad de ganarse el afecto del chico. Justo cuando iba a dar un paso alguien entró haciendo que la chica se escondiera en un rincón.

-Draco... - la voz de una castaña resonó en todo el baño- ¿estás ahí?

-¿Qué quieres Granger? - preguntó de mala manera haciendo a la chica fruncir el ceño.

La chica se cruzó de brazos- ¡oye! he venido preocupada por ti ¿y así me recibes?- se acercó a el agachándose a su altura.

-No necesito tu compasión.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura y le acaricio la cabeza - ¿sabes? como hurón eres muy mono...- Draco le miró de mala forma - lo digo enserio, me entraron ganas de abrazarte.

La cantarina risa de la joven hizo que el corazón de Draco se acelerara- hazlo...- Hermione paró de reír- abrázame- y tomándole del brazo la apretó contra si, enterrando su avergonzado rostro en el hueco del cuello de la chica.

Pansy entre las sombras no podía creer lo que veía y una furia se desató dentro de ella - Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

La pareja se separó de golpe y Draco sintió la furia crecer pues habían roto el momento mas feliz de su vida, hasta ahora -¿Que quieres Pansy?

-Aléjate de el sangre sucia- gritó la morena ignorando a Draco- no eres digna de el.

Hermione se puso en pie y se enfrentó a ella- ¿que te duele más? ¿Que yo esté aquí con el o que nunca te haya abrazado como lo hace conmigo?

La ira de la Slytherin no se hizo esperar e intentó abofetear a la castaña siendo detenida por una fuerte mano- basta Pansy, ¡lárgate!

La chica le miró con los ojos llorosos- yo quería cuidarte...

-No necesito tus cuidados, ¡y ahora lárgate!- Pansy con toda la furia de su ser se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta del baño dando un gran portazo, lo que hizo asustarse a la Gryffindor -Lo siento... - y volvió a abrazar a la chica, quedando uno en brazos del otro un par de minutos mas.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

El padre de Pansy miraba a Draco con llamas en los ojos - ¿como osas despreciar a mi hija por una sangre sucia mocoso?

-¡oiga! ¡Muestre respeto!- escupió Draco- además que no se queje, fui a ese estúpido baile con ella como siempre deseó, llevaba semanas arrastrándose así que no se de que se queja.

-¡Yo no me arrastraba!- gritó colérica Pansy- y si, me invitaste, ¡pero no porque tu querías! además ni siquiera me lo pediste, prácticamente me obligaste.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Draco caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no se lo podía creer, era imposible, ese estúpido Neanderthal ¿como se atrevió? ¿Como osaba invitar a su chica al baile? Draco paró en seco ¿su chica? ¿Desde cuando la sangre sucia era su chica?

Bueno eso no importaba, lo importante es que ese imbécil no merecía ir con ella, ese estúpido con complejo de jugador de quidditch, ese estúpido primate que ni siquiera sabe pronunciar su nombre, ese, ese al que el admiraba y ahora detesta, era el que había invitado a Hermione Granger a ir al baile con el y eso lo tenía furioso.

Esa idiota no debería ir al baile con nadie, con nadie que no fuera el ¡maldita sea! ¡Como se atrevió! Pero eso no quedaría así, no señor, si ella tenía cita para el baile el también la tendría, con chasquear un dedo podría tener a cualquiera pero no quería a cualquiera, quería a alguien que esa sangre sucia odiara e iba directo hacia ella.

Entro en la sala común de Slytherin y la vio sentada leyendo la revista corazón de bruja- ni siquiera puede leer algo decente...- pensó mientras se acercaba a ella arrebatándole la revista- Pansy, iras al baile conmigo y no se hable mas.

Dejando a una Pansy anonadada y feliz tras de si, Malfoy salió en dirección a la biblioteca, donde por accidente se encontraría con la dueña de su enfado y le dejaría caer como quien no quiere la cosa que el ya tenía pareja y que era mucho mejor que ella. O sí, iba a disfrutar ver su estúpida carita enfadada mientras discutían.

 **Fin del flash back**

* * *

Lucius escuchaba atónito la historia, no entendía como esa cena había llegado a semejante punto, es decir, con una Pansy furiosa, una Narcissa avergonzada, un Draco el doble de enfadado de lo normal, un Blaise desternillado de risa, unos señores Parkinson ofendidos y unos Zabini mudos.

Y mientras, el allí, como si no existiera, como si fuera un simple mueble del salón al que nadie hacía caso. Estaba por hablar cuando la voz de Draco retumbó por la habitación.

-¿Qué mas dará con quien o con quien no quería ir? ¡Al final fui contigo! ¡Incluso bailamos! así que no entiendo tantas tonterías ahora ¡niñata caprichosa!

-¡OYE MUCHACHO DESCARADO RESPETA A MI HIJA!- Grito el señor Parkinson.

Narcissa miraba apenada a los Zabini que intentaban hacer a su hijo callar - lo siento mucho yo no...

-¡FUISTE CONMIGO PERO AL FINAL TE LARGASTE CON ELLA Y TE LA TIRASTE EN UNA CARROZA EN EL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA- Los comensales se quedaron estáticos y Narcissa se llevo una mano a la boca.

Draco enrojeció hasta las orejas - ¿¡estas demente!?

-¡Claro que no, esto muy cuerda! ¿Te refresco la memoria?

Lucius que tras esa información sintió que algo le había seccionado el alma, es mas, parecía que su casa estaba llena de dementores en ese momento - no se la refresques a el, cuéntamelo a mi.

\- Con gusto.

Blaise miró a sus padres aún sonriendo- uuuh esto se va a poner interesante.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Pansy estaba sentada en una silla mirando la pista de baile llena de gente, las parejas bailaban y ella solo deseaba que Draco la sacara a bailar. Solo habían bailado una vez en toda la noche y ella quería más, necesitaba más. Ella sentía que esa era la noche, la gran noche donde ella y su Draco comenzarían algo.

Pero no, ahí estaba ella, sentada al lado de un Draco con cara de malas pulgas- Draco cielo ¿estás bien?- el rubio asintió-¿bailamos?- recibió una negación con la cabeza. La chica suspiró y miró en dirección a donde el chico miraba, la sangre sucia bailaba con Viktor Krum, no entendía como alguien como el estuviera interesado en esa rata de biblioteca- oh vaya así que es eso ¿te molesta que Granger viniera con Viktor?

El chico resoplo- cállate Pansy

En ese momento escucharon como el trío dorado comenzaba a discutir, eso atrapó la atención de Draco y en cuanto los vio salir por la puerta, este se levantó dejando a Pansy atrás - oye, Draco ¿a donde vas?- pero no recibió respuesta.

Así que ofendida como estaba decidió no ir tras el, si el en verdad quería estar con ella volvería, no se iba a arrastras, claro que no, ella era una Parkinson, los hombres besaban el suelo por donde ella pisaba y Draco Malfoy no sería la excepción. Y así pasaron 5, 10...30 minutos sola, en ese salón lleno de parejas felices bailando.

-Bueno- dijo levantándose dignamente- será la ultima vez que le busco- y salió fuera del comedor. No vio a nadie, solo un par de parejas dándose el lote como si no hubiera un mañana - esos podríamos ser nosotros ¡tonto! - suspiró la chica.

Salió al patio buscándole con la mirada, había varias carrozas aparcadas, realmente no sabía de donde habían salido pero no le importó, prestó especial atención a una que se movía mas frenéticamente que ninguna - par de salidos - la verdad es que quien quisiera que estuviera ahí dentro lo estaría pasando en grande.

Ella sabía que debía buscar a Draco pero no podía evitar la vena cotilla que vivía en ella, así que decidió esperar hasta ver salir a la pareja que posiblemente estaban en el mejor revolcón de sus vidas, soltó un grito de entusiasmo y vergüenza cuando vio una gran mano apoyada en el cristal del carruaje. Oh sí, fuera quien fuesen serían el cotilleo del mes. Pasaron otros 10 minutos hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió. Pansy tuvo que ahogar un grito, esta vez de asombro y agazaparse bien en su escondite, pues se negaba a creer lo que veía.

-¡Ni una palabra de esto Malfoy!- gritaba Hermione Granger con el moño desecho y los zapatos en la mano. Tras de ella un Draco despeinado, con la ropa arrugada y la capa en la mano salía tras de ella.

-¡Já! Fué tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Perdona ¡el que me arrastró hasta aquí gritando no se que tonterías sobre Viktor fuiste tu!- gritó enfrentándose al chico mas roja aún de lo que había salido del cubículo - me debes una disculpa.

Draco resopló y empezó a andar- me voy a mi habitación ya he tenido bastante, deberías hacer tu lo mismo nena, quizás oigas la disculpa en sueños.

Hermione resoplo indignada y le dio en la espalda con el zapato - maldito celoso arrogante.

La Slytherin solo pudo quedarse quieta mientras sentía las lágrimas bajar por su rostro.

* * *

Draco la miraba indignado y rojo- ¿pero que dices? ¿¡Te estas escuchando!?

El padre de la chica gritaba como loco- TU SABANDIJA COMO OSAS PLANTAR A MI NIÑA, ¡A MI PRINCESA! PARA REVOLCARTE CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA.

-¿¡Yo no me he acostado con Granger!?

-MIENTES, TRAIDOR.

Draco en ese momento quería tirarse de los pelos- ¡SU HIJA ESTA COMO UNA CABRA, YO NO ME REVUELCO CON LA PRIMERA QUE SE ME CRUZA AUNQUE SU HIJA SE META EN MI CAMA TODOS LOS MALDITOS DIAS!

La señora Parkinson se levantó ofendida-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!

-INSINUAS QUE MI NIÑA ES UNA CUALQUIERA- gritó el padre de Pansy

-No lo insinúa, lo afirma- dijo Blaise con gracia mirando a la chica- y yo también, Pansy se mete en los pantalones de cualquiera.

-¡Blaise! Por el amor de Merlín-gritó la madre del moreno.

-¡YA ESTA BIEN!-Gritó Narcissa fuera de si, demasiada información, demasiada, se sentía mal por preguntarle a esa chica, debería haberse callado como siempre le enseñaron "calladita estás mas guapa", pero no, esa necesidad de animar a su pequeño la había llevado a tal desastrosa situación.

La mujer observó a Lucius, que en ese momento estaba quieto, muy quieto. Casi ni pestañeaba, miraba a su hijo fijamente con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa que puso los pelos de punta a su hijo. Lucius Malfoy estaba en shock.

-Lucius...-dijo Narcissa con mucho cuidado.

-Te mato...-la voz de Lucius sonaba tranquila, casi susurrante como si no pasara nada, su sonrisa aún no se borraba de su rostro- jeje si...si... te mato- Draco palideció al mirar el rostro sonriente de su padre, que poco a poco se transformaba en uno de ira, de amarga ira y verguenza. Tembló al verle sacar su varita y lánzale un hechizo que esquivó por los pelos- ¡YO TE MATO DESGRACIADO!

-¡LUCIUS!- grito Nacissa

-¡No yo lo matare por ti!- gritó el señor Parkinson

-¡POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER!-Gritó Narcissa.

La mesa se volvió un campo de batalla, ya nadie sabía a quien atacaba ni porqué, Blaise, Pansy y los señores Zabini miraban la escena, agachándose de vez en cuando para no recibir el hechizo. Pasados 5 minutos, Blaise suspiró y miró a una divertida Pansy - deberías decir la verdad.

La chica le miró- oh vamos aguafiestas- dijo agachándose para no recibir un "Desmaius" proveniente de Lucius- es divertido- La mirada dura del chico hizo que rodara los ojos y suspiró - esta bieen.

Se levantó y con su voz chillona dio el mayor grito que Blaise jamás habría escuchado, era peor que Dumbledore cuando el comedor se alborotaba- YA BASTA ERA UNA BROMA ¡UNA BRO-MAAAA!

Todos frenaron en seco mirando a la chica.

-Repite eso- dijo Lucius sin dejar de apuntar a Draco con su varita, el cual estaba más pendiente de la señora Parkinson.

Pansy bufó molesta volviendo a sentarse- es cierto que estoy enfadada con Draquito pero lo demás es todo mentira, quería hacerle enfadar un poco, ya sabéis avergonzarle...- y miró al rubio que la observaba como si la quisiera ahogar en la sopa- vamos Draquito cielo no te enfades, te dije cuando me plantaste en el baile que me vengaría.

El señor Parkinson volvió a apuntar a Draco- ¡PUES ES VERDAD QUE TE DEJO POR GRANGER!

Pansy rió a carcajadas- ¡Claro que no! Draquito con la sangre sucia- y rió exageradamente como si le acabaran de contar el mejor chiste del mundo- que locura. Eso fue un rumor que hicieron correr Blaise y Nott para molestar a Granger y sus bobos amigos.

Draco rojo de furia se levantó- me largo ¡ya no aguanto mas a esta loca! ¡ME LARGO!

Todos en la mesa vieron al heredero Malfoy salir por la puerta mientras ellos se sentaban en sus puestos, avergonzados. La seora Parkinson miró a su hija con enfado - Pansy querida, tu bromita ha costado cara, ¡que bochorno he pasado por tu culpa!- y ahora miró a Narcissa- oh Cissy querida cuanto lo lamento- Narcissa negó como intentando quitar importancia.

-Pansy- dijo severamente el señor Parkinson- creo que debes una disculpa a todos.

La chica bufó- si, si lo siento, pero entenderme, estaba muy enfadada, Draquito me plantó en el baile para irse a dormir, ¡A DORMIR!

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación, Lucius Malfoy estaba tentado a mandarle la maldición mortal a la chica, esa tonta había causado todo ese revuelo porque Draco se había ido a dormir ¡dormir! Casi mata a su hijo por una bola de mentiras mal intencionadas de esa arpía. Definitivamente, Pansy Parkinson no le caía bien y jamás, repite, ¡JAMÁS! permitiría a su hijo casarse con ella... aunque visto lo visto su hijo mas que querer casarse con ella posiblemente querría enterrarla viva.

Lucius sintió pena por su hijo, mucha pena, le había atacado injustamente por culpa de esa mentirosa, esa bruja que merecía ser quemada en la hoguera como antiguamente hacían los muggles con ellas. Definitivamente, necesitaba disculparse con su hijo, pero nunca directamente.

El era un Malfoy y los Malfoy nunca pedían perdón. Así que haría con Draco como hacía con su mujer cada vez que metía la pata. Le compraría algo grande, bueno y caro. Carísimo. Miró de mala manera a los Parkinson, esa familia había criado a una verdadera Slytherin. Mala, fría, mentirosa, calculadora, egoísta y caprichosa. Lucius estaba aniquilando con la mirada a la joven cuando la voz de Blaise retumbó en la sala.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere postre?

Los padres del moreno miraron avergonzados a su hijo- ¡Blaise Zabini!

-¿Qué? Solo quería romper la tensión- dijo con fingido enfado.

Los Zabini se miraron entre ellos, definitivamente la cena había sido peculiar, y no perderían el tiempo en contarlo por ahí a todo aquel que se cruzara y tuviera interés en escucharlo, pero definitivamente no volverían a una cena en la que participaran los Malfoy y los Parkinson. Nunca.

Pansy se levantó y dijo- creo que será mejor que me disculpe con Draquito.

Blaise se levantó siguiendo a la chica- mejor los acompaño por si acaso, no vaya a ser que se maten- Narcissa asintió y salió por la puerta.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, parecía que lo que acababa de pasar no hubiera sido importante. Era como si llevaran una apacible cena toda la noche y eso Lucius no lo soportaba. Es cierto que el era un cínico y que las apariencias eran lo primero, pero esto era demasiado descaro, incluso para el, así que soltando una maldición en un murmullo se levantó- perdón si no continúo presente en esta "maravillosa" cena- dijo con sarcasmo- pero se me ha atragantado la comida. Buenas noches- y sin esperar a que contestarán salio de la sala.

* * *

Lucius caminaba por su mansión, solo, tranquilo, embriagado por la oscuridad y los sonidos de la noche. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, como habían acabado por las mentiras de una niña celosa. A Lucius le recorrió un escalofrío, definitivamente una mujer celosa era lo peor del mundo. Pobre de su hijo, jamás tendría paz en su vida mientras esa niña siguiera a su lado en Hogwarts.

Dobló una esquina y se adentró en una zona de la casa en la que casi nadie entraba, por ende una de sus favoritas, pero una vez mas la suerte no estaba al doblar la esquina, no, allí en una sala Draco y sus dos amigos estaban enfrascados en una conversación que no llegaba a la discusión pero no era amistosa.

-¡¿Pero estas loca?!- Draco estaba por saltarle al cuello- Podrías haberme metido en un lío ¿como insinúas que me cepillé a Granger en una carroza?

Blaise le miró con los brazos cruzados- no lo insinuó, lo afirmó.

-Gracias Blaise- escupió Draco con una mezcla de sarcasmo y rabia.

-Vamos Draco, no es para tanto además podría haber dicho muchas cosas que si fueron verdad pero me las callé, porque tu eres mi amor y jamás te haría daño- al escuchar esto, Lucius se escondió en las sombras para no ser detectado y poder escuchar bien- vale que no te acostaste con ella, ni te mimó cuando te convertiste en hurón, al menos no tanto como dije...pero si te enfadaste porque Krum la llevó al baile.

Draco bufó- no me enfade porque Krum la llevó al baile, me enfadé porque la muy imbecil se sentía superior al resto cuando no lo es, Krum es un sangre pura que no se que le vio a esa, esa... ¡Ag! la odio.

-Le vio lo mismo que tu y que yo, que debajo de ese uniforme de señora mayor hay un cuerpo que enciende la vela a cualquiera- habló Blaise con calma- además desde que se le arreglaron los dientes hay que admitir que la chica...

-Una palabra mas Blaise...- amenazó Draco.

Pansy harta de verse ignorada se cruzó de brazos- bueno a lo que íbamos, que lo siento pero estaba muy enfadada, así que si no quieres que me vaya de la lengua ¡no me cabrees mas!

-¿Que vas a decir? ¿Que me la tiré también en la biblioteca? ¡No! que te deje plantada en un trabajo para irme a besuquearme con ella- las burlas del rubio enfurecieron a la morena que se acercó peligrosamente a el con un gesto de superioridad.

-No Draco, me cabreas otra vez y toda la comunidad mágica sabrá que estuviste llorando 10 minutos cuando te enteraste que estaba hundida en el lago negro porque formaba parte de la segunda prueba del torneo- Draco palideció- aún escucho tus patéticos sonidos "oh dios Hermione si no consigue sacarte...si ese idiota no puede... ¿con quien discutiré Hermione?- se burló la joven imitando a la llorosa voz de Draco haciendo que Lucius sintiera que le faltaba el aire ¿su hijo llorando por una sangre sucia? no podía ser cierto... - sabes que tengo pruebas... tanto de eso como del abrazo que le diste cuando finalizó la prueba.

El rubio tragó seco- ¿que quieres Pansy?

-Que seas mi novio.

-¡Nunca!- la chica le miró con burla- pídeme otra cosa, lo que quieras... menos eso.

Lucius temía la respuesta de la chica, quizás le pediría que dijera ante Hogwarts que eran pareja, o que fuera a su padre a pedirle su mano, se esperaba cualquier cosa de esa arpía. Definitivamente sentía mucha lástima por su hijo.

-Bueno, hay un collar precioso en una tienda del callejón Diagón, vale unos 600 galeones- miró a Draco- lo quiero pero mi padre no quiere gastarse tanto dinero en mi así que...

Draco suspiró, mejor eso que ser su novio- está bien, tendrás tu collar- la chica dio un grito de emoción.

-Perfecto cielo- y le abrazó con fuerza. Una vez se separó de el salió de la habitación dando saltitos de alegría, Pansy Parkinson siempre se salía con la suya y con Draco Malfoy no sería la excepción

Lucius no podía respirar de la rabia, si su hijo había cedido a tal chantaje es porque lo que había dicho Pansy era cierto, es decir su hijo había llorado por una sangre sucia. ¿Que más había pasado este año? ¿Celos de su hijo por Viktor? ¿Por eso el ahora agradecía tanto no ir a Durmstrang? No sabía que pensar, su mente había entrado en bucle ¿que hacer? ¿Que decir? ¿Que creer?

-Draco, amigo, estás en problemas...

-Lo se, espero que con el collar esté lo suficientemente contenta para que se calle lo que queda de verano.

Blaise asintió- ¿que pasó en la carroza? Porque Nott y yo os vimos salir de ella- Draco le miró rojo- vamos, yo soy tu amigo sabes que jamás diré nada ¿te la tiraste?- el rubio negó- ¿os besasteis?- Draco asintió- ¿os besasteis mucho y ella se asustó y por eso tuviste que parar?- recibió otro asentimiento- ¿querías tirártela en esa carroza?- el rostro de su amigo se puso aún mas rojo y volvió a asentir- pero ella... no quiso ¿verdad?

Draco suspiró- si... se asustó, dijo que aún éramos muy jóvenes- Blaise bufó mientras susurraba un "tonterías" - mejor, nos habríamos arrepentido...

Lucius desde las sombras acababa de entrar en una espiral donde solo escuchaba a su hijo reír y decir que amaba a Hermione Granger, es mas juraría que veía a pequeños Dracos a su alrededor bailando y cantando diciendo que quería tener hijos con la sangre sucia. Le iba a dar un patatús, lo sabía, este era el último día de Lucius Malfoy en la tierra y si sobrevivía lo suficiente para alcanzar su varita sería el de su hijo.

¿Pena? ¿Disculpas? Su hijo se iba a cansar de esperar sus disculpas, la pena y el remordimiento se fueron tan rápido como llegaron las palabras de su hijo con Blaise, pero no se quedó sin sentimientos, unos viejos amigos conocidos como ira y odio llegaron para ocupar la mente y corazón de Lucius Malfoy. Pero debía pensar en frío, no podía matar a su hijo así como así, con tanto ajetreo había olvidado que su señor había vuelto, estaba otra vez aquí y definitivamente sería el quien le ayudara a enderezar de nuevo a Draco, de llevarle por el buen camino.

Así que un poco mas calmado salió de la habitación, pero antes de doblar de nuevo la esquina escuchó a Blaise decir - bueno, será una sangre sucia, pero admitámoslo está como para comérsela...- un sonido de dolor retumbó por el pasillo haciendo a Lucius frenar en seco-¿por qué me pegas? hasta Nott ha notado que este año Granger estaba espectacular, por lo visto no solo tu tienes ojos en la cara- su risa pervertida casi hace a Lucius vomitar- cuidado Draco hay mas serpientes de las que crees acechando a la leona.

Lucius se quedó estático en medio del pasillo oscuro, no lo entendía, no lo llegaba a comprender, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sus desgracias siempre iban acompañadas de la mano de esa niña? siempre ella, siempre la misma, siempre Hermione Granger. Lucius movió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos homicidas que nacían en su cabeza.

Era el momento, estaba decidido, le pediría a su señor ayuda con Draco, y rezaría a Salazar, Merlín y todos los grandes magos de Slytherin para que le ayudaran en la ardua tarea. Porque por lo que descubrió esta noche, Hermione Granger era la perdición de la serpientes, esa sangre sucia debía ser aniquilada de raíz de la vida de su hijo.

Caminaba lentamente por la casa cuando la voz de Pansy sonó por todo el pasillo como el grito de una sirena - Dracooooooooooo mi amoooor, que me vooy ¡dame un besito!

Lucius se llevó las manos a los oídos, pues esa chillona voz casi le revienta los tímpanos. Suspiró. Y Pansy Parkinson. También debía aniquilar a la arpía gritona de Pansy Parkinson. Quizás antes que a Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejasteis un review o la mandasteis a favoritos, de verdad me animan mucho.**

 **A partir de ahora los capítulos serán un poco mas serios pues están entrando en la fase de la guerra y hacer de una guerra un chiste es algo difícil pues no es cómico para nada, pero aún así seguirán teniendo ese toque sarcástico y gracioso que me infunde Lucius.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy fue de cabeza a Azkaban y tembló ante la ira de su querida Cissy. Mas de una vez."_

Narcissa llegaba a toda prisa al despacho de su marido, estaba enfada, muy enfadada, que echaba chispas vamos. Apretaba un pergamino en la mano como si fuera el cuello de su marido. Al entrar vio a Lucius rodeado de papeles, estaba tan enfrascado en el trabajo que ni se dio cuenta de la aparición de su flamante y cabreada esposa hasta que una mano con una manicura perfecta se estrelló en su escritorio con una carta bajo ella.

-¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE DOLORES UMBRIDGE ESTA EN HOGWARTS?

Lucius miró a su mujer tranquilamente, al menos eso parecía- ¿que tiene de malo?

-¿COMO QUE QUÉ TIENE DE MALO?

El grito hizo a Lucius echar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos con una mueca de desagrado- Vamos querida, no es para tanto, da Defensa contra las artes oscuras, además así vigila al loco Dumbledore, se dice que planea ser el próximo ministro de magia y ya sabes que esa señora tiene debilidad por Fudge...- vio a su mujer crisparse- además por lo que cuenta Draco en sus cartas se lleva bastante bien con ella.

Narcissa se puso recta y se cruzó de brazos- esa mujer, la odio, esa señora con ínfulas de sangre pura, cuando no es más que una mestiza con un hermano squib.

Lucius la miró con reproche- Cissy...

-¡Ni Cissy ni unicornios tuertos! Sabes de sobra que esa mujer es un mal bicho, ¡se le llena la boca hablando de su pureza y menospreciando a todos cuando en su casa hay mucho que liquidar!

Lucius sabía que el odio de su mujer hacia Umbridge venía de una cena en la que la mujer se pasó la velada hablando sobre la familia Black, sobretodo sobre Andrómeda y Sirius. Narcissa estuvo tentada a mandarle un par de maldiciones pero su marido la contuvo, desde esa, su mujer no quería ni escuchar el nombre de esa vieja con cara de sapo vestida de rosa.

-Draco esta contenta con ella- Narcissa le miró- bueno según el defensa contra las artes oscuras se ha convertido en una especie de clase de como preparar pastelitos con virutas de fresa pero por lo demás...

Narcissa se volvió a acercar a la cara de Lucius y levantó su dedo apuntándole severamente- Una carta- dijo con odio-una simple carta de mi hijo con una queja sobre ella y te juro Lucius Malfoy que esa mujer desaparece de esta tierra- y se fue elegantemente dejando a Lucius tenso y aliviado.

-Ay Cissy, Cissy... que guapa te pones cuando te enfadas- suspiró y siguió trabajando.

* * *

Era la hora del té y Narcissa estaba en un gran salón mientras leía tranquilamente, habían pasado un tiempo desde su conversación con su marido y en realidad las cartas de Draco no comentaban nada malo sobre esa vieja bruja, mas bien lo contrario, Draco estaba encantado con ella, pues por lo visto el señorito Potter y sus inseparables habían creado el "Ejercito Dumbledore" o algo así y el se había unido a Umbridge en "no se que inquisitorial" para atraparles.

En realidad Cissy tenía un lío mental bastante grande pues cada carta de su hijo era una historia nueva, llena de espionaje, rebeldía y lucha contra Dumbledore. Suspiró. No lo diría nunca en voz alta pero si el "Ejercito Dumbledore" era un ejercito para volatilizar a esa mujer ella no dudaría en aparecerse en Hogwarts y unirse la primera a sus filas.

Es mas si la misión de Potter era acabar con Dolores Umbridge, ella misma se convertiría en la mano derecha del chico.

Lucius entró en ese momento, caminando elegantemente bastón en mano- me tengo que ir, el señor tenebroso me quiere comentar algo- Narcissa se tensó, que el señor tenebroso llamara a Lucius no podía significar nada bueno, su marido le tiró una carta sin mirarla- es de Draco, es solamente para "mamá"- dijo esto último con burla- te veré en la cena querida- y sin mas salió de allí.

Narcissa se había quedado parada en su sitio aún asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Pero saber que tenía carta de su hijo y que era solamente para ella la hizo sentirse entre animada y curiosa. Animada porque su pequeño quería contarle algo a ella, solo a ella y curiosa porque no entendía que era eso que Draco no quería que Lucius supiera.

Con rapidez abrió la carta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

 _Querida mamá:_

 _No sabes lo bien que me lo estoy pasando persiguiendo al Ejército Dumbledore. La verdad es que este podría ser uno de mis mejores años en Hogwarts, como te dije Crabbe y Goyle también están conmigo al igual que Zabini, Pansy y Nott no quieren saber nada porque la vieja cara de sapo les castigó por no se que tontería y ahora se la tienen jurada._

 _¡No te vas a creer lo que me pasó el otro día mama! Estaba espiando la puerta de la sala de los menesteres cuando la sangre sucia de Granger pasó por ahí, miró a su alrededor y al verme me sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo ¡se burló de mi mamá! ¿Como se atreve? Esa tonta, me paso el día persiguiéndola, espiándola pero nunca consigo atraparla ¡y eso me frustra!_

 _El otro día en la biblioteca la amenacé pero no me quiso decir nada y pasó una cosa que... no se si debería contar porque no quiero que te enfades pero necesito contárselo a alguien y se que eres la única que me quiere lo suficiente como para guardar el secreto. ¡La besé! No se por que, pero siempre me pasa cuando estoy con ella, siempre que la veo tengo que hacerlo ¿es normal mamá? ¿Estaré bajo un imperio de esa sangre sucia?_

 _No lo se la verdad, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que le pase algo, a ella, a mi, a vosotros... se que tengo que olvidarme de esto pero es que ¿como olvidar algo que no entiendo? Necesito tu ayuda mamá, necesito consejo para matar esas cosquillas que siento en la barriga cuando la veo. ¡Son muy molestas!_

 _Por favor que nadie se entere de esto sino tendría que tirarme por la torre de astronomía, y nada mas, te dejo porque acaba de venir Goyle a decirme que tienen un plan para pillar a esos idiotas. Cuídate mucho mamá._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Narcissa abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, sintió pánico, un pánico mortal, horrible, como del que sabe que será ejecutado en un par de horas y no verá la luz del sol. No sabía que hacer y eso la frustraba como madre, puede que su hijo no entendiera que le pasaba pero ella si, se estaba enamorando, su pequeño estaba enamorado de una sangre sucia, y eso no podía ser.

Se levantó con rapidez y quemo la carta de Draco para asegurarse de que nadie mas la leía.

* * *

Lucius temblaba ligeramente, su señor le hacía temblar como un niño ante un padre tras haber echo algo malo. No sabía que quería de el su señor y eso le estaba matando. Temía por su vida pues el bien sabía lo que le costó que su señor volviera a confiar en el, a su lado un par de mortífagos mas los cuales estaban mas calmado que el

-Lucius...- dijo la nasal voz silabeando la "s" final de su nombre como una serpiente-ven... acércate.

Lucius se acercó a su señor a cuya derecha estaba Bellatrix su loca cuñada, hermana de su mujer, tan parecida físicamente pero tan distinta a su vez y a su izquierda Pettigrew, el gordo idiota que siempre estaba detrás del señor tenebroso.

-Dígame mi señor...- intentó sonar seguro pero su voz no le hacía justicia- ¿qué deseas de mi?

Aquel al que llamaban Voldemort sonrió- oh mi querido e inútil Lucius- ese comentario provocó la risa de los presentes- siempre has sido muy fiel Lucius, hasta que Harry Potter me venció esa noche...

-Mi señor yo no...

-¡CALLATE!- El grito le hizo saltar en su sitio y contener la respiración-siempre lo mismo, hablando y hablando y siempre diciendo tonterías-dijo mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor hasta quedar justo en su frente-nunca dices nada sensato querido Lucius...

-Lo siento mi señor...- contestó con miedo.

-Lo siento mi señor- repitió con burla el señor tenebroso- si no fueras importante entre mis filas te mataría ahora mismo... pero tengo una misión para ti...- Lucius abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Lo que sea mi señor, lo que usted desee.

Voldemort se sobó las sienes- me enternece tu predisposición-dijo con sarcasmo- tu junto con Bellatrix y otros iréis al ministerio y os llevaréis la profecía...

-Señor, por lo que se, el chico Potter- comenzó a explicar uno de los hombres

-Se perfectamente que el chico va a ir ahí ¿quién crees que le mostró la visión de Sirius? ¿Un hada?...- el otro mortífago calló avergonzado- estoy rodeado de idiotas... ¡QUIERO LA PROFECÍA ESTA NOCHE! Y al chico... lo quiero vivo... a los demás podéis matarlos- y sin mas se retiró.

Lucius se quedo quieto, así que esa era su misión, ir al ministerio a por la profecía, esperar a que Potter y sus amiguitos la encontraran para mas tarde arrebatársela y matar a todo aquel que estuviera con el. Lucius sonrió de repente, seguramente ella estuviera allí, la sangre sucia Granger, era su oportunidad, por fin podría acabar con aquel infierno andante que tenía nombre y apellidos.

Con una sonrisa y mucho mas calmado, salió de allí con la cabeza alta mientras movía su platina melena al viento. Bellatrix le miró con asco y burla mientras se miraba las uñas y las limpiaba con la varita y susurró- Malfoy, mariquita... pobre Cissy.

* * *

Lucius entró en su mansión y buscó a su mujer, debía darle las buenas nuevas de que su señor volvía a confiar en el y que había recuperado su cercana posición. Estaba que no cabía en si de gozo, de nuevo su familia estaba en las mas cercanas filas de su señor y esta vez lo haría bien. No podía permitirse dar un paso en falso.

Iba feliz, extasiado, si no supiera que alguien podría pillarle Lucius se pondría a bailar como un loco. Aún así caminó por los pasillos dando pequeños saltitos por el oscuro pasillo. Entro al cuarto donde estaba su mujer recomponiendo la compostura y dijo:

-Cissy querida ya está.

Su mujer levantó la vista de las rosas que estaba cuidando-¿el que está si se puede saber?

-El señor tenebroso, me ha encomendado una misión muy importante- al ver que tenía toda la atención de su mujer prosiguió- tengo que ir al ministerio a por la profecía.

Narcissa le miró con gesto aburrido, bufó y se giró de nuevo a su planta- vaya tontería.

Lucius le miró anonadado-¿como? ¿Tontería? ¿Es que una misión de nuestro señor para conquistar el mundo y terminar con ese idiota de Dumbledore y los sangre sucia te parecen tonterías?

Narcissa dejó sus flores y caminó tranquila hasta un sofá donde se sentó y se dispuso a leer- pues si, me parece una soberana tontería. Llegas aquí feliz como si hubieras ganado el mejor premio del mundo a contarme que el señor tenebroso te mando entrar en el ministerio al que vas todos los días a robar una bolita parlante, posiblemente acompañado de otros mortífagos porque duda de tu capacidad, pero eso no me los vas a decir- Lucius la miró cabreado- ¿me equivoco?

-No solo voy a robar una bola parlante-escupió con veneno- Potter y sus amigos estarán ahí, incluso me atrevería a decir la sangre sucia de Granger, que siempre va pegada a ese chico.

Narcissa se tensó y volvió a despegar la vista de su libro, comenzaba a entender porque Lucius estaba contento- ¿te ha dicho que los mates?- Lucius asintió-¿estas contento porque te mando robar la profecía o porque es la oportunidad de oro para acabar con esa chiquilla?

-Exactamente querida, me conoces, nuestra oportunidad Narcissa, en pocas horas Granger ya no será nuestro problema.

-Ahora tampoco lo es.

Lucius suspiró- Claro que si, ¿es que quieres pasar otro verano con dolores de cabeza? ¿Quieres que vuelvan a humillar a nuestra familia? Si todo sale bien hoy, matare dos pájaros de un tiro, nunca mejor dicho.

Narcissa comenzó a sudar, si a esa niña le pasaba algo, su hijo sufriría, aunque no lo admitiera ella sabía que su hijo estaba colado hasta los huesos por esa chica, no lo aceptaba claro y ya tenía planeado como terminar con esa situación, pero no así, no acabando con la vida de la muchacha. Primero muerta a hacer a su hijo sufrir así- Me niego, no vas a ir.

Lucius la miró asombrado-¿perdona?

-Lo que has oído, no puedes ir, es una locura, ¡es peligroso!

-Acabas de decir que era una tontería-Narcissa cerró de golpe su libro haciendo retumbar un golpe seco por todo el salón haciendo a Lucius saltar-bueno, bueno, no te pongas así.

-¿QUE NO ME PONGA ASÍ? CLARO QUE PENSÉ QUE ERA UNA TONTERÍA, ANTES DE ENTERARME DE TUS PLANES HOMICIDAS HACIA UNOS ADOLESCENTES DE LA EDAD DE TU HIJO.

-Vamos Cissy.

-NI CISSY NI NADA, COMO TE PILLEN IRÁS DE CABEZA A AZKABAN ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?- Narcissa estaba a punto de explotar de la ira que la recorría- ¿ADEMAS PARA QUE? ¿DE QUE VA A SERVIR? SI TE ATRAPAN LUCIUS...

-NO ME ATRAPARAN MUJER, NO SOY UN INÚTIL Y AHORA CÁLLATE-Gritó ya mas que harto Lucius.

Mala idea, en cuanto vio la cara de su mujer deformarse por la ira Lucius deseó desaparecerse en ese instante, no sería un mal plan si no fuera porque tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a su mujer nuevamente y sería peor.

-¡NO ME HABLES COMO SI FUERA UN ELFO DOMESTICO! ¡MUÉSTRAME EL RESPETO QUE MEREZCO MAGO DE PACOTILLA!- Lucius estaba pálido al ver a su mujer así.

-Cissy querida...

-¡NO AHORA ME ESCUCHAS!- le apuntó con el dedo- ¡COMO TE PASE ALGO Y ACABES EN AZKABAN NI YO NI NUESTRO HIJO MOVEREMOS UN DEDO POR SACARTE DE AHÍ PORQUE TU TE LO HAS BUSCADO! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

Lucius con cara de aparente tranquilidad pero temblando como una hoja susurró- cristalino...- Entonces su mujer, se giró y salió por la puerta dando un portazo tirando el retrato mágico de Abraxas Malfoy que soltó un improperio. Lucius sin escuchar las quejas del cuadro parlante, seguía quieto en su sitió mientras miraba la puerta por la que su mujer había salido- sí... te pones realmente guapa cuando te enfadas...

La cabeza de su mujer volvió a aparecer por la puerta, haciendo que Lucius volviera a ponerse rígido como una vela -¿¡En caso de que no vayas de cabeza a Azkaban que quieres para cenar!?- preguntó de mala manera su mujer.

-Lo... que quieras querida...- ella asintió y escupiendo un "bien" volvió a cerrarla con fuerza haciendo a Lucius sonreír - realmente guapa.

* * *

Lucius caminaba por los pasillos para llegar al Departamento de misterios junto con los demás mortífagos, sabían que Potter ya estaba en la sala de las profecías y que no tardaría en encontrarlo. No estaba de muy buen humor pues su mujer se había negado en redondo a despedirse de él, ¡maldita mujer cabezota!

-Si esto sale bien, mi señor estará muy contento- susurró la voz de Bellatrix

-Sí, peor si esto sale bien será gracias a mi.

Bellatrix bufó

Cuando entraron encapuchados a la sala de las profecías y vieron a Potter comenzó el plan, Lucius no sabría decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo les llevó pues la adrenalina del momento hizo que todo se moviera a cámara lenta, lo único que recuerda es al joven Potter y a la sangre sucia, estaban acorralados como pajaritos, ni siquiera se había fijado quien mas estaba allí.

Pero claro para Lucius Malfoy la suerte siempre tiene una sorpresa y es que cuando tiene en sus manos la profecía llega el imbécil del cuñado desheredado y prófugo y le pega un puñetazo en su real nariz creando un caos que desencadena en una batalla campal, un Sirius muerto y un Lucius en Azkaban.

¿Y la sangre sucia diréis? ¡Pues mas fresca que una lechuga! solo un par de arañazos en su feo rostro. Y ahora Lucius estaba en una fría, oscura y húmeda celda con el cuerpo dolorido esperando la llegada de su mujer.

-Madita sea Narcissa, ¿por qué siempre tienes razón?

En realidad Lucius no temía ir a Azkaban. ¿Los dementores? Simples hadas al lado de la criatura que le esperaba en casa en estos momentos. Lucius no temía a Azkaban no, Lucius temía la reacción de su mujer al enterarse de que estaba preso. No quería que su mujer fuera y a la vez estaba deseoso. Temía a Narcissa Malfoy Black mas que a cualquier cosa y sabía que no le iba a gritar, claro que no lo haría, era toda una señora, y eso es lo que mas pánico le daba a Lucius, la elegante frialdad y mal carácter de su mujer.

-Me va a matar, si... me va a matar- se lamentaba Lucius justo cuando un hombre se acercaba a su celda.

-No, no te voy a matar...

No le dejó terminar porque Lucius fijó sus grises ojos en el hombre que tenía en frente- no es de ti de quien temo, mi mujer me va a matar... ¡eso es lo que me tiene alterado! ¿Está aquí verdad?- El hombre asintió- y ¿no está de humor verdad?- el hombre resoplo y negó con la cabeza

Le abrió la celda- Lo siento amigo...

-Oh por Merlín no me hagas ir a verla, me va a matar, dejadme quedarme aquí.

-Son las órdenes, tenéis derecho a una simple visita, y es tu mujer.

Lucius palideció- por eso mismo, es mi mujer y se lo que puede hacerme, prefiero quedarme aquí ¡que vengan los dementores si hace falta, pero no me hagáis enfrentarme a ella!

El hombre se acercó y le levantó sacándolo de la celda a duras penas- te entiendo Malfoy, créeme. No hay nada que me de mas temor que mi Lu Ann enfadada, es lo único que me da verdadero temor pero tienes que hablar con ella.

Intentó entrar corriendo a la celda de nuevo enganchándose a los barrotes- no por Merlín no quiero, no puedo enfrentarme a su mirada inquisidora y ese tono de falsa calma.

El carcelero tiraba de el- ¡vamos Malfoy no seas cobarde!

-¡No quiero!, ¡me niego! ¡Tu no conoces a Narcissa Black! además me advirtió de esto.

El hombre paró en seco- ¿te advirtió de esto? - Lucius asintió- vaya... la verdad si que estás jodido- Lucius le miró asintiendo fervientemente- pero debo llevarte con ella- y murmurando un hechizo le despegó de los barrotes haciéndole andar.

Lucius observaba como la puerta se acercaba a el lentamente, bueno en realidad el se acercaba. Notaba su corazón acelerarse, iba a morir y no por el beso del dementor, iba a morir a manos de su mujer ¡genial! Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta el hombre murmuró el contra hechizo y palmeó a Lucius en la espalda- buena suerte...- y se fue.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella una Narcissa Malfoy temblaba de ira, sus ojos habían perdido todo sentimiento bueno y había sido sustituido por el odio, la frialdad, el disgusto y todo lo malo del mundo.

-hola querido- susurró con sarcasmo haciendo a Lucius tragar saliva a pesar de que su boca se hubiera vuelto mas seca que un desierto.

-Cissy querida...

Lucius escuchó la puerta cerrar y dio un salto, ahora si estaba acabado- Lucius... te lo dije, ¡te lo di-je!- comentó con todo el veneno que su tono calmado podía expresar haciendo palidecer a su marido.

-Querida yo...

Narcissa se levantó dignamente y se acercó a el- búscate la vida Lucius, que te saque aquel que te metió aquí o púdrete si quieres que yo no voy a mover un dedo- Lucius palideció- no sabes el disgusto que nos has dado a Draco y a mi ¿es que no te importamos? ¿Es que no te lo advertí?- el hombre asintió- mira, si estuviéramos en casa, te mataría, te gritaría y... ¡agg! estoy muy enfadada ahora mismo.

Su lenta y fingida calma estaban llevando a Lucius a un estado catatónico- Cissy querida...

Y Narcissa exploto -¡deja de repetir Cissy querida mentecato! ¡Estoy harta de ti y tus tonterías! ¡Me largo! ¡No quiero verte en un tiempo y reza por que quien tu y yo sabemos te saque de aquí a ti y a los dementes que fueron contigo porque yo no lo haré! ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te dije que irías a Azkaban de cabeza! ¡PERO NO! ¡EL SEÑOR PREFIRIÓ IR A JUGAR A LA CAZA DE LA PROFECÍA CON ADOLESCENTES CON MAS CABEZA QUE VOSOTROS!

Lucius se encogió en si mismo - Lo siento.

Narcissa suspiró- ¡ME LARGO NO AGUANTO TU PRESENCIA UN SEGUNDO MAS!- Y se dirigió a la puerta -¡TE LO ADVIERTO COMO ESTO AFECTE EN ALGO A LA VIDA ACTUAL DE DRACO DESEARAS QUE TE BESE UN DEMENTOR Y QUIEN TU SABES JUNTOS ANTES QUE ENFRENTARTE A MI! ¡ABRIDME LA MALDITA PUERTA!- Gritó la mujer ya perdiendo toda la elegancia que tenía, pues estaba demasiado cabreada para guardar las apariencias.

El hombre que había conducido a Lucius hasta esa sala de tortura le abrió y Narcissa salió desapareciendo de la vista de todos. El hombre se asomó y vio a Lucius, blanco, muy blanco, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sudando- vaya... su mujer da miedo.

-Ni te lo imaginas...- susurró Lucius aún tieso como una vela. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta por donde había salido su mujer echando pestes sobre su persona, nadie lo sabía, nadie, pero el boggart de Lucius Malfoy era Narcissa enfadada y en ese momento el rubio no sabría decir si ese torbellino era su mujer o el impostor que se transforma en su mas terrible miedo.

Y mientras se dirigían a la celda de nuevo Lucius solo podía pensar -realmente da miedo, pero que guapa está cuando se enfada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejasteis un review o la mandasteis a favoritos, de verdad me animan mucho.**

 **A partir de ahora los capítulos serán un poco mas serios pues están entrando en la fase de la guerra y hacer de una guerra un chiste es algo difícil pues no es cómico para nada, pero aún así seguirán teniendo ese toque sarcástico y gracioso que me infunde Lucius. Pero no os preocupéis, en cuanto pase la guerra la risa volverá.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy temió por la vida de su hijo y notó los celos apoderarse de él. Porque Cissy es suya y punto."_

Lucius estaba intranquilo, demasiado. Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados en muy poco tiempo. Tras su entrada en Azkaban y el monumental enfado de su mujer Lucius tenía en su cabeza un popurrí de ideas que le estaba derritiendo las neuronas.

Cuando el señor tenebroso le rescató de prisión sintió alivio a la par que miedo, pero ese alivio desapareció cuando su señor le obligo a quedar recluido en su casa la cual fue utilizada como cuartel general de los mortífagos.

Eso a su mujer no le hizo ni pizca de gracia pero aun así no tuvo el valor de oponerse al señor tenebroso, Lucius observaba que su esposa seguía enfadada con el pero lo disimulaba bien, sin embargo había algo que le hacía sumirse en un estado de ira permanente, su señor estaba demasiado pendiente de ella, y eso a Lucius no le hacía gracia.

Pero eso no era todo. Al poco su señor les llamó para decirles que su hijo, Draco, debía unirse a sus filas. Y Lucius nunca vio mayor temor en los ojos de su hijo -Draco, acércate- susurró la aguda voz del señor tenebroso- no tengas miedo, no muerdo, eso es trabajo de _Nagini_ -bromeó el hombre al ver la vacilación de Draco.

Lucius observaba impotente como su hijo temblaba mientras era marcado. Por un momento se sintió orgulloso de él, su hijo, su heredero, era un mortífago, como sus padres (a pesar de que Narcissa no tuviera la marca en su antebrazo) pero ver la cara de desolación y miedo de su mujer e hijo consiguió desmoronar un poco ese orgullo.

-Muy bien, Draco... podéis iros, necesito pensar...

Al salir de la habitación Draco seguía temblando como una hoja en pleno otoño, Narcissa le abrazó como cuando era un niño- hijo, lo siento... lo siento tanto...

-No deberíais estar así, es un día de alegría y celebración, Draco, nuestro Draco es ahora uno más en las filas del señor tenebroso.

Narcissa le miró con ojos desgarradores que hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del hombre- ¿qué debo celebrar? ¿Qué mi único hijo va a participar en una guerra? ¿Debo celebrar que le manden a morir si al señor tenebroso así le conviene?

Lucius movió la mano en señal de que se callara- no hables estas cosas a la ligera, además, si de morir por el señor tenebroso se trata-tomó a su hijo por el hombro que aún seguía abrazado a su madre- moriremos con orgullo.

Narcissa abrió los ojos- no me puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, ¿cómo puedes?

-Es nuestro deber Cissy, el deber de un Malfoy, purgar el mundo de sangres sucias o morir en el intento.

Ella se separó un poco de su hijo y le tomó la mano- pues a mí no me avisaron de esto al casarme contigo. Si ser una Malfoy significa sacrificar a tu propio hijo por una guerra estúpida, mejor me quedo siendo una Black...

Y se fue con su Draco, dejando a Lucius pasmado en la puerta con una expresión de asombro. Su mujer solía enfadarse con él, mucho y la mayoría de las veces sin motivo aparente, pero no le duraba más de 30 o 40 minutos, ¡jamás llegaba a la hora! Mas esta vez sus ojos le decían que la cosa iba en serio y su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que se alejara de Narcissa un tiempo si no quería sufrir un destino peor del que los muggles sufren a manos de su señor.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y los ataques a muggles encabezados por Lucius y Bellatrix crecían. Una tarde Lucius estaba más incómodo de lo normal, Cissy llevaba un tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra y eso no le gustaba. Por muy orgulloso que el fuera, Lucius no entendía la vida sin Narcissa a su lado, siempre fiel, siempre apoyándole. Pero esta vez sabía que se había pasado de la raya con esa conversación, pues prácticamente había declarado que entregaría la vida de su hijo por la causa aun sabiendo que el mayor tesoro de su mujer era Draco.

Narcissa había duplicado sus barreras con el cuándo se enteraron de que el señor tenebroso tenía una misión sumamente importante para Draco.

-Será tu oportunidad de arreglar el desastre de tu padre, espero que tu no hayas heredado su don por el fracaso así como también espero que al menos tu si me seas de utilidad- le había dicho su señor a su hijo al comentarle por primera vez su misión. Lucius sintió un deseo irrefrenable de decirle cuatro cosas a su señor, empezando por restregarle que al menos él era un sangre limpia y su señor un simple mestizo, pero al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, Lucius, frenó su impulso de autocastigarse. Dándose así cuenta de que era tan patético como un elfo doméstico que habla mal de su amo.

Draco asintió asustado y Voldemort sonrió paseando entre los Malfoy parando al lado de Narcissa, colocó sus largos dedos en su hombro y susurró-espero, que hayas heredado el talento de tu madre, créeme si no es por ella, no sé qué sería de esta familia- susurró con voz aguda y silbante haciendo a Narcissa temblar. Lucius noto un nudo en la boca del estómago, llevaba un tiempo sintiéndolo y ahora sabía que eran celos, pero no celos porque su señor valoraba más el trabajo de su mujer que el suyo, eran celos de hombre, celos mortales por la causa de que su Cissy era vista por otros ojos con admiración... celos porque su señor la había tocado. Pero el mirar la desolada mirada de su mujer transformó esos celos en tristeza.

Narcissa se pasó días llorando, lloraba siempre en la oscura soledad, cuando nadie la veía, o al menos eso creía ella. Y eso a Lucius le dolió, como le dolió llegar una tarde a una sala que el creía vacía y encontrarse allí a su mujer y a su hijo, este último abrazado a su madre, sollozando como un simple niño, el niño que era.

Se quedó quieto, escondido, observando entre las sombras el dolor de su familia sin la valentía suficiente de mostrarles que a el también le hacía daño haberles puesto en esa situación, pero debían entenderlo, era su deber, su lealtad a su señor era lo único que los mantendría unidos, y lo más importante, con vida. Y si para vivir Draco debía matar a ese idiota de Dumbledore, Lucius obligaría a Draco a matar.

-Una vez lo haces por primera vez, las siguientes ya te salen solas- le había animado la desquiciada de Bellatrix cuando el señor tenebroso comunicó su misión a su hijo delante de todos los mortífagos que le felicitaron, algunos incluso con un deje de envidia.

Todos creían que el "bondadoso" Lord, le había perdonado todo a Lucius, que había olvidado todo y le daba una nueva oportunidad de limpiar su nombre a través de Draco, pero Lucius sabía la verdad, eso era un castigo, un castigo para el por su incompetencia, por haberle negado, era un castigo que ahora pagaba muy caro escuchando los sollozos de su hijo y su mujer.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho la quebrada voz de Draco- me va a odiar...

-Tu padre no te odiaría nunca, cielo, escucha tu padre...

-¡No me refiero a él!- gritó Draco separándose de su madre con los ojos inyectados en ira- ¡me refiero a Hermione!- otro débil sollozo inundó la sala- mi Hermione...

Lucius se quedó quieto en su sitio, pasmado. Su único hijo, llorando como un niño de pecho por una sangre sucia, eso le hacía marearse, no quería oír más, no quería, pero aun así siguió escuchando.

-¿¡Con que cara voy a mirarla cuando vaya a Hogwarts mamá!?- gritó la desgarradora voz del chico- ¿cómo voy a ir y matar al mejor mago del mundo? va a matarme mamá... me habéis condenado a muerte, ¡a mí y a ella!

Narcissa sollozó y abrazó fuerte a su hijo- no, no hijo nada de eso, no lo permitiré, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para salvarte...- Narcissa suspiró- y te prometo que ella no te va a odiar. No lo hará mi cielo...

Lucius observaba desde las sombras la escena, su hijo no paraba de susurrar el nombre de la chica, ese nombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le ha dado, ese nombre que odia por hacer a su hijo débil, un simple llorón, el que creía que su hijo temía por la vida de sus padres y solo teme por la suya propia y la de esa sangre sucia. Pues que se hiciera a la idea, ella iba a morir, porque así debía ser, y si era en sus manos mejor.

* * *

Lucius buscaba por toda la mansión a su mujer, acababa de llegar de un ataque en Londres y Bellatrix le había comentado muy amablemente lo que su mujer había hecho ¿cómo se atrevía a ir a ver a Snape? ¿Como? ¿Cuándo Narcissa había perdido de esa forma la cabeza? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué pedir ayuda a ese traidor en vez de a el que era su marido?

Caminaba más furioso que nunca pues el cúmulo de estrés y celos de los últimos tiempos le habían pasado factura, estaba más delgado y ojeroso que nunca, se veía enfermo aún a pesar de tener buena salud, pero sobre todo estaba cansado, agotado mental y físicamente. Desde que Draco había vuelto a Hogwarts, Narcissa estaba más apagada que nunca. Y eso le frustraba, pues él no era motivo suficiente para la felicidad de su mujer.

La encontró en la biblioteca, sola, deambulando entre los pasillos repletos de libros- ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO MALDITA SEA?-Gritó notando su furia incrementarse, pero a pesar del grito su mujer ni se tambaleo, le miró con los ojos acusadores que su Cissy poseía desde que había entrado (y salido más adelante) de Azkaban.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?-preguntó con cansancio la mujer

-¡Bien lo sabes mujer necia, has ido a ver a Snape!

Narcissa abrió los ojos, preguntándose a sí misma como lo sabía, Lucius estaba más que seguro de escuchar el cerebro de su mujer buscando la respuesta, incluso percibió el "click" de su cerebro cuando se dio cuenta de quien había sido el chivato- Bella...

Lucius asintió- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir? ¿Quieres que el señor tenebroso te mate?

-No, pero prefiero que me mate a mí antes que a Draco.

-Si lo hace bien no correrá peligro, Narcissa.

-Mi hijo no es un asesino, pedir ayuda a Severus fue la única solución que encontré.

En ese momento los celos de Lucius explotaron al escuchar salir el nombre de otro de los labios de la rubia ¿Severus? ¿Desde cuándo existía esa confianza entre ellos?- ¡maldita sea! ¡Yo soy tu marido! ¡Yo! ¡Ni el señor tenebroso, ni Snape ni nadie más! ¡Yo! ¡Deberías consultarme tus miedos y dudas a mí!

Narcissa estaba sin habla- ¿me estás montando una escena de celos cuando tu hijo se está jugando el pellejo por tu culpa? ¡No quiere hacerlo! ¡Lo hace por ti! ¡Y por mí! pero sobretodo ¡lo hace por amor!- gritó harta la mujer omitiendo cual era el objeto de deseo de su hijo pues no quería alterar más a su marido.

Lucius suspiró frustrado- es igualito que tu, maldición ¡ha salido una copia de ti!- Narcissa le miró sin entender- os escuche el otro día, ¡maldición! sois igual de cabezotas, igual de estúpidos...

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme!

El hombre tenía que aguantarse las ganas de arrancarse el pelo a tirones- ¡¿Cómo paso Cissy?! ¿¡Cómo llego a enamorarse de ese engendro!?

-Es un niño...

-¡ES UN IDIOTA! ¿ES QUE NO LE DIMOS SUFICIENTES COSAS? ¿NO COMPLACIMOS TODOS SUS CAPRICHOS? ¿¡NO LE PRESENTAMOS A BUENAS CHICAS?! ¡¿QUÉ FALLO CISSY?! ¿¡QUE!?

-¡NO PODEMOS OBLIGARLE A NO AMARLA!, BASTANTE HEMOS HECHO YA POR EL, MI NIÑO, MI ÚNICO HIJO ESTÁ AHORA MISMO PLANEANDO MATAR A UN HOMBRE, ESTÁ PLANEANDO UN MALDITO ASESINATO POR UNA CAUSA EN LA QUE NO CREE, NO PIENSO OBLIGARLE A NO AMAR. ¡POR MUY EN DESACUERDO QUE ESTÉ YO!

Lucius observó cómo su mujer estallaba en un llanto desgarrador, un llanto que le partía el alma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando la abrazó, Cissy, su Cissy, se dejó consolar- Lo lamento- susurró, tan bajo que casi podían jurar que no lo había dicho.

-Es un cabezota- habló Cissy cuando se tranquilizó- y un orgulloso, como su padre. Está dispuesto a matar por su familia, pero también por ella Lucius...

\- Mi hijo amando a una sangre sucia... esto lo tenemos que arreglar Cissy y lo sabes- la mujer asintió- maldita sea, el maldito gen Black.

Narcissa se alejó de el-¿¡cómo has dicho!?

Lucius con su máscara de fría indiferencia, que su hijo había heredado muy bien contestó- lo que has oído, el gen Black de defender las causas perdidas, de tratar a muggles y mestizos como iguales, de relacionarse con ellos, lo tenía Sirius, Andrómeda y ahora Draco- Narcissa le miró ofendida- eso en la casa Malfoy no pasaba.

Narcissa miró a los ojos a su marido y pudo ver en ellos un deje de burla, por lo que comprendió que en realidad estaba bromeando- idiota... Lucius, idiota- se abrazó aún más fuerte a su marido- Si no lo lograba, le iba a matar... su vida está en peligro, por eso Snape y yo hicimos el juramento inquebrantable... no puedo perder a mi pequeño...

Lucius asintió- no pasa nada...- y sintió miedo, miedo al imaginarse a su hijo en manos de su señor, miedo de que su pequeño fuera torturado hasta la locura, asesinado... por una vez Lucius tenía muchísimo miedo, y no era por el mismo.

* * *

Estaban en una reunión de mortífagos, Lucius temblaba como hacía siempre que compartía sala con su señor, Narcissa en cambio se veía tranquila, triste, pero tranquila y eso despertó su envidia pues el, un Malfoy, un sangre limpia hecho y derecho, estaba asustado y su mujer más tranquila que un pajarito volando libre.

-¿Tienes frío Lucius?- susurró la silbante voz de Voldemort- estas temblando mucho.

-No señor, bueno un poco mi señor...

El hombre sonrió con cinismo- encendamos el fuego pues... ¡colagusano!- ante el grito un hombre bajito, gordo y medio calvo entró en la sala temblando aún más que Lucius, lo cual era difícil de superar- enciende la chimenea, nuestro Lucius tiene algo de frío.

El hombre obedeció ante las risas del resto de mortífagos y el silencio sepulcral de los Malfoy. Tras estar de nuevo a solas el señor Tenebroso hablo de nuevo- ya van dos ocasiones fallidas Lucius...- los Malfoy se pusieron rectos y tensos, sabían de que hablaba- Nuestro querido Draco aún no ha matado a ese viejo idiota.

-Mi señor dele tiempo...

-¡Cállate necio! no te he dado permiso para hablar- contestó severamente Voldemort haciendo a Lucius saltar de la silla- no eres de gran ayuda Lucius, más bien todo lo contrario- el hombre tembló en su asiento- créeme que te terminaría con mis propias manos, pero seguro que eres útil en el futuro. Tranquilo, no temas por tu vida, por ahora...- dijo con voz aguda.

Narcissa observaba con fingida calma la pulcra madera de la mesa pus si levantaba la vista y miraba a alguno de los individuos que se reían de su marido soltaría algún improperio que seguramente la llevaran a la tumba.

-En cambio, nuestra querida Cissy si ha ayudado bastante a la causa- Lucius se tensó pero esta vez no de miedo, no de incomodidad, sino de mal humor ¿cómo osaba llamar Cissy a su Cissy? Solo él podía llamarla así, solo él era su marido. Lucius abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a su señor, hacía tiempo que sentía celos, pero la mirada de su señor para con su esposa y ese apodo consiguió que se le removieran las entrañas aún más. Cissy era suya, no de él.

-No he hecho nada que deba agradecer mi señor- susurró Narcissa mirando a Snape que apenas parpadeaba observándola fijamente con su seria cara.

-¿Como que no?- comentó Bellatrix- Cissy, tú le diste la idea del armario evanescente a Draco para colarnos en Hogwarts, tú le enseñaste el hechizo para arreglarlo, a pesar de su complejidad el chico lo está haciendo bien. Se ve que le habéis dedicado tiempo.

Narcissa abrió sus azules ojos pero disimuló rápidamente, aunque ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Lucius, que la conocía demasiado bien- yo... es mi deber, pero fue Lucius quien pensó en el armario, yo solo le acompañé a por él.

Lucius notó la mirada inquisidora de todos, incluidos la de su señor-¿es eso cierto Lucius? ¿Fue tu idea?- el rubio miró a su mujer fijamente, y ella con una simple mirada le dijo todo lo que debía decir, entonces el asintió- muy bien Lucius, ¿ves? sabía que no debía matarte...

Finalizada la reunión, Lucius se llevó a Narcissa a un lugar solitario y oscuro-¿por qué has hecho eso?

Narcissa le miró ofendida- por salvarte el pellejo.

-¡NO NECESITO QUE ME SALVES! ¡YO SOY LUCIUS MALFOY!

-¡Y YO NARCISSA MALFOY, ANTES BLACK! ¿NO PUEDES APARCAR TU ORGULLO POR UNA VEZ Y DAR LAS GRACIAS?

Lucius se mordió la lengua para no soltar un improperio, ¡por merlín que esa mujer tenía el poder de desquiciarle!- gracias por nada querida.

Su mujer le miró aún más ofendida y cuando iba a soltarle un buen maleficio a su marido una voz sombría y seria retumbó por el pasillo- Mañana.

Lucius y Narcissa se giraron para observar al dueño de la voz, era Severus Snape, ese hombre ponía en extremo nervioso a Lucius, su pasotismo, sus aires de grandeza, esa frialdad que superaba con creces la suya, esa admiración de su señor por el y esa fe ciega que su Cissy había puesto sobre el...no, definitivamente Snape no le caía bien.

-¿Mañana?- susurró Narcissa captando el mensaje. Lucius en cambio no se enteraba de nada y unos pequeños celos no ayudaban en su comprensión, más bien lo contrario, le hicieron desquiciarse aún más.

-¿Mañana? ¿Qué demonios pasa mañana? ¿¡Qué ocultáis!?

Snape hizo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa- Te noto alterado Lucius...

-No estaría alterado si no tuvieras secretitos con mi mujer.

Snape volvió a hacer un intento de sonrisa- No es ningún secretito Lucius, simplemente vengo a comunicaros que mañana nuestros compañeros entraran en Hogwarts y Draco deberá cumplir su misión- miró a Narcissa- o... yo... en caso de que el chico no lo logre.

Narcissa se acercó a él y tomo las frías y blancas manos de Snape- Severus, te lo ruego... por favor.

Lucius observaba rojo de ira la unión de manos, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿En sus narices? y entonces dejó su ira surgir de su interior, ya estaba harto, harto de que Cissy no le hiciera caso desde hace más de 3 meses, de que pasara olímpicamente de él, de que sus mimos fueran para su hijo y que el no fuera motivo suficiente para hacerla reír, de que el señor tenebroso la elogiara y la mirara con descaro, de que Snape aprovechará la situación para tomar sus finas manos que solo debían ser tocar por las de él.

-¡BUENO YA BASTA! CISSY, SEPARATE DE EL, LOS MALFOY NO SUPLICAN.

Snape miró a Lucius y soltó las manos de Narcissa. Con voz solemne se acercó a el rubio dejando a la mujer atrás- Sabes Lucius, deberías centrar más esa rubia cabeza y hacer las cosas bien en vez de andar por los pasillos celando a tu esposa- comentó con una desesperante calma- ¿sabes? muchos mortífagos ceden a su mujer al señor tenebroso, es como una especie de honor que su señor desee a su esposa.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- le interrumpió Lucius rojo, tan rojo que Snape podía jurar ver el humo salir de sus orejas.

-Me parece bien pero, no es eso de lo que te debes preocupar, sino de lo que pasará mañana con tu hijo- apartó sus ojos negros de los grises de Lucius y los dirigió hacia Narcissa- no le pasará nada a Draco, mañana estará de nuevo en casa.

Y se giró para salir, dio unos pasos cuando frenó en seco haciendo al matrimonio observarle fijamente- aunque eso tampoco os debería preocupar, más bien deberíais preguntaros como aprendió a arreglar el armario él solito.

-¿no le ayudaste tu?- preguntó la temblorosa voz de Narcissa, una nueva mueca surgió en la cara de Snape que negó- ¿entonces quién?-aunque Narcissa no necesitaba respuesta, solo conocía a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente que supiera hacer ese hechizo en el colegio, lo sabía, ¡sabía que era ella!

-¿Sabéis? Draco en realidad, se parece muchísimo a Andrómeda- Snape miró fijamente a Lucius que se había puesto rígido y pálido-más de lo que pensáis, él también tiene cierta "debilidad" por lo muggle- y salió de allí dejando a unos incrédulos Lucius y Narcissa.

-Llama a Greengrass- susurró Lucius haciendo a Narcissa mirarle- ¡Quiero a Draco prometido con Astoria esta misma noche!

Narcissa se llevó las manos a la boca escandalizada- no puedes hacer eso, no así, no sin su consentimiento, te odiará Lucius.

-Se le pasará- comentó aún tenso- prefiero que me odie un año a lo que está planeando hacer.

Y Narcissa no pudo reprocharle nada pues en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, el amor de su hijo era un imposible y ellos como sus padres que eran debían hacérselo ver, aún a la fuerza.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lucius y Narcissa estaban en un constante estado de nervios, sabían que ese día Draco debía matar a Dumbledore, y a pesar de saber que ese día, Draco volvía a casa, estaban intranquilos. Era una misión peligrosa, posiblemente el colegio se convirtiera en un campo de batalla y temían por la vida de su hijo.

Incluido Lucius.

La noche llegó y con ella los nervios se incrementaron, hacía horas que Bellatrix y el resto habían partido y aún no había noticias, ni buenas, ni malas y eso los tenía en un sin vivir. De repente las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y desde un amplio ventanal los Malfoy vieron la rubia cabellera de su hijo entrar corriendo. Se miraron ansiosos, esperando el momento para abrazar a su hijo.

Y el ansiado momento llegó, las puertas del enorme salón se abrieron y un lloroso y compungido Draco apareció tras ella.

-Draco, ¡Draco hijo!- Narcissa avanzó hacia él y le abrazó, pero el gesto no fue devuelto. La mujer se separó de él un poco y observó asustado el ido rostro del joven- Draco... ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?- comenzó a preguntar con desesperación.

Lucius se acercó preocupado-¿qué te pasa hijo? ¿Te han herido?

-Me odia...- susurró haciendo imposible que le entendieran.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-preguntó su madre.

-Que me odia- susurró un poco más alto, ahora mirando fijamente a sus padres con dolor y odio en sus ojos- ¡ella me odia por vuestra maldita culpa!

Narcissa y Lucius se miraron asustados y el hombre comentó con voz calmada, a pesar de no estar para nada calmado- ¿hablas de la sangre sucia Granger?

Draco le miró con tal odio que por un momento pensaron que estaban hablando con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. En un arranque de furia tomó a su padre por las solapas del cuello- ¡no la llames así! ¡No oses pronunciar esas palabras de nuevo contra ella!

-¡Draco por Merlín! ¡Suelta a tu padre!

-¡Me has arruinado la vida!- gritó furioso Draco- ¡ME LA HAS DESTROZADO! ¡NO QUIERE SABER MAS DE MI MAMÁ! ¡PARA ELLA SOY UN VULGAR ASESINO!

-¡Suéltame muchacho insolente! ¡Soy tu padre!

Draco siguió aferrándose al cuello de la camisa de su padre zarandeándolo- POR TU CULPA, ME HAS MARCADO COMO EL GANADO, ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN ALGO QUE ELLA ODIA ¡ME HAS UNIDO A LA GENTE QUE DESPRECIA A LOS QUE SON COMO ELLA!

-¡TU DEBERÍAS DESPRECIARLA TAMBIÉN!-gritó Lucius mientras Narcissa lloraba intentando separarles.

-¡¿CÓMO VOY A DESPRECIAR A LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE HE AMADO?! ¡AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!-Soltó Draco haciendo a Lucius ponerse pálido y a abrir los ojos al máximo. Narcissa cesó su llanto pero al segundo se hizo mucho más fuerte- ¡ERA LO ÚNICO QUE ME DABA ESPERANZA! ¡ERA MI LUZ! ¡MI MOTIVO PARA ESTAR VIVO Y RESISTIR UN DÍA MAS SIN QUE MI CONCIENCIA ME MATE! ¡YO LA QUIERO MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA!

Lucius nervioso porque alguien los escuchara intentó separarse de el- ¡POR CIRCE MUCHACHO CONTROLATE!- Su enfado crecía por momentos pues escuchar de boca propia de Draco lo que sentía en realidad le crispaba los nervios- ¡ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA! ¡ES UN SER INFERIOR!- entonces fue Lucius quien sujeto a Draco por las solapas- ¡ADEMÁS OLVIDATE DE ELLA PORQUE TU ESTÁS PROMETIDO CON ASTORIA GREENGRASS!

Draco dejó de forcejear y susurró un débil-¿qué has dicho?

Lucius se relajó y soltó a su hijo- lo que has oído, hablamos ayer con su padre, en cuanto todo pase os casaréis.

-NO-gritó Draco y llevó una mirada desesperada a su madre-¡Madre no puede...no podéis!- al ver la mirada de su madre sus esperanzas de que fuera una broma se evaporaron-¡NO ME VOY A CASAR POR QUE ASÍ LO QUERÁIS!

Lucius ya harto de su hijo le enganchó por el pecho de la camisa y le susurró amenazadoramente-¿quieres ver a tu madre muerta? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que te traten como traidor de la sangre? ¿Quieres acabar como Andrómeda? ¿Sirius?- Draco le miró con furia- ellos también eran amantes de lo impuro y mira como acabaron, ¡muertos! ¡Repudiados! ¿Eso quieres? ¿O qué? ¿Piensas que si te cambias de bando nosotros no sufriremos las consecuencias? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quieres vernos muertos a tu madre y a mí?!

-¡NO!- gritó Draco soltándose del agarre de su padre tambaleándose un poco, Narcissa no paraba de llorar.

-Pues cállate, haz lo que el señor tenebroso te ordena, olvida a esa sangre sucia y cásate con Astoria.

-Os odio...- susurró Draco tras una breve pausa en silencio- ¡Malditos seáis todos!

-Draco por favor...- susurró Narcissa- es por tu propio bien, Astoria es... buena chica y sangre limpia y...

-Lo sé- susurró el rubio mirándola con severidad- pero jamás esperé de ti que me dieras esta puñalada madre de él- dijo señalando a su padre- me esperaba todo pero de ti no... me has decepcionado madre.

Narcissa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la nuca al ver la devastada mirada de su hijo- lo siento cielo... lo siento tanto.

-Ya es tarde, lo hecho está hecho- y fue su momento de clavar su mirada en su padre que le miraba entre asustado y preocupado- me casaré con esa idiota sin cerebro, pero te advierto una cosa padre- soltó esa última palabra con asco, un asco que golpeó a Lucius en la boca del estómago- como le pase algo a Hermione por tu culpa, dejaré de recordar que soy tu hijo y te mataré con mis propias manos.

Lucius sintió un escalofrío- es por tu bien hijo.

Draco rio- si pensaras de verdad en mi bienestar, me dejarías al margen de esto, pero preferiste ofrecerme en bandeja de plata- Lucius sintió que esas palabras le dolían más que mil _crucios_ \- ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo una reunión con el señor tenebroso, quien sabe, igual quiere matarme, cosa que le agradecería, mejor muerto, que lejos de Hermione- y salió de la habitación sin mirar a sus padres.

Lucius observaba la puerta estoico, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar, realmente su hijo estaba furioso y dolido, pero también asustado. Muy asustado. Lo cual entendía pues solo era un niño, su niño, aquel que le traía _El profeta_ por las mañanas, aquel que le miraba con admiración cuando le enseñó a montar en escoba, aquél que quería ser como el... y ya no estaba. Él se había encargado de destruirlo.

Observó a su mujer, sin darse cuenta se había caído de rodillas en el suelo llorando amargamente, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sin dudarlo se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Qué hemos hecho Lucius? ¿Qué le hemos hecho a nuestro pequeño?

Lucius suspiró, sabía perfectamente que su mujer se refería al compromiso- es por su bien Cissy.

Y allí, en esa oscura y vacía sala, Lucius temió por Draco, no por su vida pues sabía que gracias a Snape, el estaría a salvo, lo cual también le hizo plantearse sus estúpidos celos, aunque esos no eran ahora importante, sino que temía por su salud mental, el bien sabía lo que era estar enamorado de un imposible y el dolor que eso te lleva, por suerte para él, al final consiguió el amor de Cissy, cosa que Draco no conseguiría jamás.

Y eso le dio miedo, muchísimo. Temía por su hijo, porque en la guerra y en el amor todo vale, y su Draco estaba en medio de ambas cosas siendo su enemiga el amor de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejasteis un review o la mandasteis a favoritos, de verdad me animan mucho.**

 **A partir de ahora los capítulos serán un poco mas serios pues están en la fase de la guerra y hacer de una guerra un chiste es algo difícil pues no es cómico para nada. Pero no os preocupéis, en cuanto pase la guerra la risa volverá y Lucius volverá a ser el de siempre.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy sintió pena de Hermione Granger. Y comenzó a dudar de todo en lo que creía."_

Que Lucius estaba desmejorado era un hecho que cualquiera podría afirmar. Sus enormes ojeras, su rostro pálido y cansado y su constante nerviosismo hacían saber a quién le mirase que Lucius estaba al borde de la histeria.

El señor tenebroso era ahora más cruel que nunca, su hijo ni le miraba y su mujer aunque por fuera aparentara indiferencia, él sabía que por dentro su querida Cissy estaba destrozada. Su mansión tomada por los mortífagos y su vida y la de su familia pendiente de un hilo estaban haciendo que la pequeña cuerda de la cordura del hombre estuviera a un milímetro de romperse.

Esa tarde había una reunión, su casa estaba llena de mortífagos y tenían una prisionera que de todos era sabido que esa noche sería la última para ella. Estaban alrededor de la mesa sentados, el entre su mujer y su hijo el cual no tenía ningún sentimiento en el rostro, aunque sus grises ojos se teñían de miedo cada vez que el señor oscuro posaba sus ojos en el.

Lucius no escuchaba hasta que el señor tenebroso se levantó de su asiento y habló- la varita de Harry Potter y la mía son hermanas, contienen la misma pluma de fénix en su interior- comenzó a explicar con tranquilidad- por lo que ninguno puede hacerle verdadero daño al otro- comenzó a caminar por detrás de las sillas de los mortífagos- por eso, necesito una de vuestras varitas... ¿quién estaría dispuesto a cederme la suya?- Lucius tembló, sabía a quién se la pediría, y ese sería a el ya que aún no había pagado del todo el castigo de su señor. Voldemort se acercaba poco a poco mientras hablaba en todo solemne- que hay de ti... ¿Lucius?

Lucius notó que su boca se secaba y procuró no mirar a los ojos de Voldemort- mi señor...- susurró atragantándose con su propia saliva, presa del miedo.

-Mi señor...- se burló Voldemort mientras extendía su mano- requiero tu varita...

Lucius suspiró para intenta tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y con manos temblorosas pero sin un ápice de miedo en el rostro sacó su varita de su bastón y se la dio a su señor.

-¿madera de olmo?- preguntó Lord Voldemort.

-Así es mi señor...- Voldemort sonrió y rompió el extremo de la varita desuniendo así el mango de cabeza de serpiente de plata de la varita. Ante el sonido que hizo Lucius cerró los ojos. Su señor acababa de destrozar su varita, su varita pasada de generación en generación desde hace 1000 años.

-¿Y el interior?

Lucius suspiró- dragón...- su voz sonó tan débil y aguda debido al miedo que dudaba que incluso su señor que estaba a pocos centímetros de él le hubiera escuchado. Carraspeó y volvió a hablar esta vez un poco más fuerte- fibra de corazón de dragón.

-Fibra de corazón de dragón...- repitió Voldemort haciendo asentir a Lucius. Voldemort lanzó la pesada cabeza de serpiente a la mesa justo delante de Lucius y este entendió que era una advertencia. Una amenaza clara de que el sufriría lo mismo si volvía a fallar. Alzó un poco la vista y al parecer Snape, allí presente, también lo entendió pues le miraba casi sin parpadear.

Con un movimiento de varita una mujer apareció levitando hasta quedar justo delante de los Malfoy, Lucius miró a su hijo y vio la cara de terror que ponía pues sabía perfectamente quien era esa mujer.

-Señores- habló el señor tenebroso- esta noche tenemos el honor de recibir a nuestra invitada, la señora Charity Burbage que da clase de Estudios Muggles en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería- Se oyeron varias risas de fondo y Lucius miró a Snape cuyos ojos se clavaban ahora en la mujer flotante. La miraban con pena y asombro pues el, al llegar tarde a la reunión no se había enterado de quien era la prisionera- según las señora Burbage, los muggles no son diferentes a nosotros y según ella deberíamos unirnos a ellos...

Con esta última frase casi todos los mortífagos rieron a excepción de los Malfoy, Snape y algún pobre diablo con el mismo miedo que los dueños de la casa en la que estaban, tras una pausa siguió su pequeño discurso- ... que la mezcla entre magos y muggles no es una abominación sino algo que debemos fomentar.

Ante los ojos de todos, la mujer posó sus cristalinos y asustados ojos en su compañero de Hogwarts y comenzó a susurrar- Severus... Severus por favor...- Voldemort miró serio a la mujer y poso disimuladamente sus ojos en su seguidor y al ver la cara totalmente sin sentimiento de Snape volvió a mirar a la mujer que seguía hablando- por favor... somos amigos...- Voldemort sonrió y levantó su varita.

-Avada Kedavra- de la varita salió un rayo de luz verde y el cuerpo de la mujer cayó dando un golpe seco enfrente de Draco que dio un pequeño bote en el sitio mientras miraba compungido los ojos sin vida de la que una vez fue su profesora, aunque nunca le hubiera dado clase directamente siempre se la cruzaba por los pasillos. Lucius vio en el rostro de su hijo el intento de retener el llanto y se sintió mal, fatal, un monstruo por obligar a su hijo a presenciar el asesinato de una profesora, y con anterioridad a matar a su director.

- _Nagini_ \- susurró Voldemort acariciando la enorme cabeza de su serpiente que se subía poco a poco a la mesa- la cena- la serpiente comenzó a serpentear por la mesa y Lucius observó horrorizado a Snape que seguía con un gesto serio. Luego sus ojos se posaron en los de su mujer que miraba fijamente a la madera de la mesa y para finalizar se fijó en su hijo que seguía en shock los movimientos del animal. Justo delante de la mujer _Nagini_ abrió la boca y la devoró haciendo que Lucius cerrara los ojos para evitar ver tan desagradable escena, deseando que Draco y Narcissa hicieran lo mismo para así evitar tan desagradable escena. Por un segundo Lucius deseó no haber sido un mortífago, y así les habría ahorrado tal horrible escena a su familia.

* * *

Una vez fuera los Malfoy se retiraron a un salón vacío. Draco y Narcissa estaban callados, aún asustados y asqueados por lo que habían presenciado, Lucius en cambio aparentaba serenidad.

-Esto... bueno... ¿cómo estáis?- preguntó Lucius intentando romper el incómodo silenció.

Draco le miró sin ningún sentimiento en la cara, aunque sus ojos destilaban odio y miedo, se giró sobre sus talones y se sentó en un sofá lejos de sus padres con las manos en la cabeza. Narcissa miró a Lucius mientras le tocaba el brazo en señal de ánimo y le señalaba a su hijo con la cabeza.

Lucius entendió perfectamente el mensaje y con pasos cautos se acercó a su hijo- Draco... hijo escúchame- silencio- no puedes estar toda la vida sin hablarnos...- más silencio- ¡Draco por Merlín somos tus padres!- gritó Lucius harto del silencio de su hijo. Draco se giró y le miró con los ojos más duros y acusadores que jamás había visto en su hijo.

-Me da igual quien seáis, me habéis arruinado la vida y los padres no hacen eso...

Narcissa tembló ante las duras palabras de su hijo- Draco por favor, entiende que lo hicimos por tu bien, esa chica será buena esposa- Lucius observó fijamente a su mujer, ¿así que era eso? ¿Era por el compromiso? ¿Ver a gente morir no le afectaba y el casarse con un chica decente si?

-¿Por mi bien? ¿Darme a un asesino es hacer las cosas por mi bien? ¿Obligarme a ver como matan y torturan a la gente es hacer las cosas por mi bien? ¿Mandarme asesinar a un hombre es hacer las cosas por mi bien?- cada pregunta era una daga clavándose en el corazón de sus padres y eso Draco lo sabía, pero no le importaba, quería que sufrieran como él estaba sufriendo y era hora de asestar el golpe final- ¿comprometerme con alguien a la fuerza es hacer las cosas por mi bien? ¿Obligarme a separarme de la mujer a la que quiero... es hacer las cosas por mi bien?

-Draco nosotros...- pero Lucius fue interrumpido por Narcissa.

-¡Sé que hicimos mal! ¡Sé que últimamente no hemos sido buenos padres! ¡Pero no puedes condenarnos por querer mantenerte a salvo! ¡POR QUERER MANTENERTE CON VIDA!- gritó Narcissa harta de la tozudez de su hijo. Los hombres miraban a Narcissa con un claro gesto de asombro e incluso Lucius se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de su mujer- ¡No me pidas que deje que te maten porque jamás lo haré! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo!- lloró la mujer- ¡no debí dejar que te hicieras mortífago! ¡Claro que no, y me arrepiento todos los días de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para permitir tal cosa!- las lágrimas ya caían libres por los ojos de la rubia- ¡PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO DE SEPARARTE DE ESA CHICA, POR MUCHO QUE LA AMES ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE! ¡SI SE ENTERARAN OS MATARÍAN! ¡A LOS DOS! ¡NO ME CULPES POR SALVAROS LA VIDA A AMBOS!

Draco miraba fijamente a su madre y al igual que ella, su rostro comenzó a contraerse en una mueca de dolor- Madre... yo...- Narcissa sonrió entre lágrimas y abrió los brazos para que al segundo siguiente su hijo se acurrucara en su regazo- no quiero que le pase nada.

Lucius miró a su hijo- Draco, no quiero discutir más contigo pues no es tiempo para que la familia no esté unida pero... esa chica...

-¡Ni lo digas! ¡Ni se te ocurra insinuarlo padre!- gritó Draco mirando a su padre.

\- Draco asúmelo, es una sangre sucia, jamás encajará aquí. Ella es un ser desagradable.

Draco se acercó a su padre y le apuntó con su varita haciendo que Lucius se pusiera rígido pues ya no tenía con que defenderse y los ojos de su hijo le dejaban claro que una palabra más y le daría matarile sin pesarlo- Como le pongas un dedo encima a Hermione...

Lucius carraspeó- no lo haré, solo porque estás obsesionado con ella- Draco bajó la varita- pero no todos tendrán piedad Draco, esto es una guerra y ella una sangre sucia amiga de Potter, es una diana, un blanco fácil sabes que irán a por ella y tu no podrás protegerla. Cuanto antes te hagas a la idea de que morirá más feliz serás.

-¡Lucius!- gritó Narcissa- ¿cómo le dices eso?

-¡Es la verdad! ¡No pienso engañarle diciéndole que por ser la mujer de la que mi hijo, para mi desgracia, está enamorado la voy a proteger porque sería una mentira! ¡Ambos sabéis que la odio! ¡Que la desprecio! ¡Qué deseo que muera y si es entre mis manos mejor!- Draco en ese momento se lanzó contra su padre a golpes y Narcissa comenzó a gritar- ¿ves en lo que te ha convertido?- preguntaba Lucius intentando soltarse de su hijo- ¡un mago como Merlín manda no pelea a los golpes como los vulgares muggles! ¡ESA ESCORIA TE HA VUELTO LOCO!

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Draco fuera de si -¡NO LA LLAMES ESCORIA, CÁLLATE!-de repente una fuerza le lanzó hacía atrás estampándolo contra la pared. Su madre con un hechizo los había separado.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya está bien!- miró a su hijo- ¡asúmelo Draco! ¡No puedes estar con ella, te casarás con Astoria cuando todo esto termine!- y se giró a su marido- ¡y tu prometerás a tu hijo no hacerle daño a esa chica si en algún momento nos enfrentamos a ellos! ¡Qué centrarás tus ataques a otra persona pero no a ella! ¿OS HA QUEDADO CLARO?- los hombres asintieron y Narcissa rompió el hechizo - tu mismo lo dijiste Lucius, son tiempos difíciles y la familia debe permanecer unida.

-No pienso estar unido a un hombre que desea la muerte de Hermione.

-¡pues lo estarás!- gritó Narcissa asustando a su hijo- ¿quieres mantenerla con vida? pues que no te relacionen con ella Draco. Si ellos se enteran, estáis muertos los dos- Narcissa ya estaba harta, el estrés la iban a matar y no estaba dispuesta a perder a su familia por un amor imposible de su hijo y un fanatismo extremo de su marido - pediros perdón- miró a Lucius que le observaba incrédulo- ambos.

Draco miró al suelo y susurró entre dientes- lo siento, padre- escupió lo último dando a entender que en realidad no sentía nada.

-Lo siento hijo- Draco lo observó incrédulo pero algo en la voz de Lucius le hizo pensar que el hombre de verdad se estaba disculpando, lo que no estaba segura era de porqué.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y su señor estaba muy inquieto pues no había rastro de Harry Potter, Lucius lo sabía, en cada misión que había la regla número uno era matar a todo aquel que no se quiera unir al señor oscuro, aniquilar a sangre sucia y llevar con vida a Harry Potter ante Voldemort.

En la Mansión Malfoy la cosa estaba más o menos tranquila, lo único que rompía esa tranquilidad era la desquiciada voz de Bellatrix que ponía de los nervios a Lucius. Todo el día hablando sin parar, gritando y proclamando la pureza de la sangre y siempre lamiéndole el culo al señor tenebroso.

Una tarde los Malfoy junto con Bellatrix estaban en un salón de la mansión pasando las horas muertas hasta que su señor decidiera que debían hacer, en ese momento de soledad mental puesto que Cissy y Draco hablaban con Bellatrix, Lucius se dio cuenta de que su vida era un círculo vicioso, despertarse, comer, esperar a que su señor les diera una tarea, hacer la tarea, dormir y vuelta a empezar.

El, un sangre limpia de los pies a la cabeza, condenado a convertirse en un servidor, en un esclavo de su señor. Alguien que debía acatar las órdenes como se le mandaba, alguien que debía estar a disposición del señor tenebroso 24 horas al día. El, Lucius Malfoy se había convertido en el elfo domestico de Lord Voldemort. Y había condenado a su familia al mismo destino. Temió por lo que estaba pensando, nunca en su vida se había planteado su vida o sus ideales y por un momento todo se tambaleaba.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que la estridente voz de Bellatrix le sacó de su mundo, la aguda risa consiguió que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y vio a la mujer salir de la estancia riendo y saltando como la loca que era. Lucius miró a su mujer que observaba detenidamente la puerta por la que su hermana había salido.

-Tu hermana y su voz me dan dolores de cabeza.

Narcissa frunció el ceño- la verdad es que sí, pero...

-Está loca- gruñó Lucius- tiene cara de loca, voz de loca y personalidad de loca.

-¡No te metas con mi hermana!

Lucius se encogió de hombros- acéptalo Cissy tus hermanas no son normales, por eso me casé contigo, eres la más hermosa y la única normal de esa familia.

Narcissa rodó los ojos- ¿Estás intentando hacerme un cumplido? porque si es así lo estás haciendo fatal.

-Bueno- dijo Lucius- los Malfoy no somos mucho de adular a la gente, preferimos adularnos a nosotros mismos, pero eres mi mujer así que tienes ciertos beneficios.

Narcissa sonrió y Draco interrumpió la conversación- si os vais a poner románticos me largo, me están dando ganas de vomitar...

Narcissa se puso roja y Lucius sonrió con prepotencia- hijo no sientas envidia, no todos podéis tener el encanto natural de Lucius Malfoy...

La risa estridente de Bellatrix volvió a interrumpir la sala haciendo que Lucius quisiera matarla con sus propias manos. Hacía siglos que su familia no tenía una conversación pacífica, hacía siglos que su familia no se reía y charlaba junta sin miedos ni preocupaciones y llegaba esa loca y rompía esa aura de paz que habían creado sin darse cuenta. Definitivamente iba a matarla.

-¡Creemos que tenemos a Potter y sus amigos!- gritó Bellatrix riendo cual loca. Lucius y Narcissa abrieron los ojos y observaron a Draco. El rostro de rubio, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa se había puesto serio y tenía un toque de miedo que consiguió romper totalmente la paz del ambiente creando un tenso.

Se abrió la puerta del gran salón y entraron los carroñeros junto con tres jóvenes, Lucius pudo distinguir perfectamente a la sangre sucia Granger entre ellos. Vaya si había cambiado, ya no era una niña, ya era una mujer y aunque en su cara había miedo, lo disimulaba muy bien bajo una capa de orgullo típico de los Gryffindor.

-Hermione...-Lucius escuchó el susurró de su hijo al igual que Narcissa que le tomó del brazo para evitar que su hijo hiciera una tontería.

Los ojos de la castaña estaban fijos en Bellatrix que arrastraba a un muchacho con el rostro hinchado, como si le hubiera picado un enjambre de abejas y un segundo después se posaron en los de Draco, mirándole con tristeza.

-Draco...- le llamó Bellatrix- acércate.

Lucius y Narcissa observaban como su hijo se acercaba tambaleante al chico que estaba de rodillas. Ellos no podrían asegurar si ese chico era o no Harry Potter aunque la presencia de la sangre sucia y la comadreja apuntaba que era exactamente quien ellos creían que era.

-Dime Draco, ¿es el? ¿Es Harry Potter?- preguntó con impaciencia la morena a su sobrino que está de pie a una distancia prudencial de ellos.

-No... no estoy seguro- Lucius se acercó en cuanto su hijo pronunció las últimas palabras, sabía lo que estaba pensando su hijo, quería creer que en realidad no estaba seguro y no que en realidad su hijo iba a tapar a Potter para así salvar la vida de esa muchacha que estaba a sus espaldas. No quería creer que su hijo iba a proteger a esa joven antes que a su familia.

Lucius se acercó al oído de su hijo temblando de miedo y rabia mientras le tomaba por la parte trasera del cuello- Draco... Draco necesitamos que nos des una respuesta clara. Si este joven en realidad es Potter imagínate la recompensa que nos dará el señor oscuro.

En ese momento un carroñero interrumpió- recuerda quien los capturó señor Malfoy.

Lucius notó su ira revolverse en sus entrañas, entre la mirada de pánico que tenía su hijo en el rostro y el comentario de ese asqueroso ser Lucius dejó salir toda la ira reprimida- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME COMO SI FUÉRAMOS IGUALES Y MENOS EN MI PROPIA CASA ASQUEROSO...!

Narcissa se acercó a él y tomándolo de los hombros lo alejó de Draco- Lucius... por favor...

Bellatrix se acercó a su sobrino favorito y le tomó la mano- no seas tímido cielo, ven acércate- dijo agachándolo para tenerlo a la altura del rostro hinchado del chico- ahora necesitamos saber si es quien creemos que es para poder llevárselo al señor tenebroso, pero antes de llamarle necesitamos estar seguros...

Draco miraba fijamente el rostro del otro pero sin decir una palabra, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente debido al miedo- ¿qué le pasa en la cara?

Bellatrix miró a los carroñeros- ¡eso! ¿Qué le pasa en la cara?

El carroñero se encogió de hombros- ya lo encontramos así, supongo que fue un hechizo.

-Si- dijo Bellatrix dándose la vuelta para mirar a los otros dos jóvenes- ¿has sido tu verdad chica?

Lucius vio que su hijo abría los ojos y se ponía aún más pálido, entonces Narcissa se acercó a él tocándole el hombro para hacer que se levantara, Draco se acercó en silenció a sus padres y Lucius escuchó claramente como Draco susurraba a su madre.

-Soy un idiota, la acabo de poner en peligro- y Narcissa apretó el brazo de su hijo.

Y de repente todo se volvió una locura, Bellatrix gritaba como loca porque le habían robado una espada de su cámara, a los chicos se los llevaron a las mazmorras y la chica Granger se quedó en el salón. Los Malfoy sabían que iba a pasar, cuál sería el destino de la joven.

-Esta señorita y yo, vamos a tener una conversación- rio Bellatrix.

Draco giró su rostro para mirar a Hermione que tenía sus asustados ojos fijos en el, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y el temblor de su cuerpo desvelaba el terror que sentía- Draco...-susurró Hermione temblorosa.

Los Malfoy pusieron cara de asombro y Bellatrix miró a su sobrino que en ese momento estaba siendo agarrado por su madre para que no cometiera una locura y acabaran todos en la tumba. La morena fijó de nuevos sus locos ojos sobre Hermione y dijo -¡te atreves a pronunciar el nombre de mi sobrino! ¡ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIAS! ¡CRUCIO!

Hermione comenzó a gritar, con tal dolor que parecía que le estaban clavando mil agujas ardientes por el cuerpo, el dolor que sintió la hizo caer de rodillas mientras gritaba. Cuando Bellatrix paró,los ojos de Hermione volvieron a fijarse en los de Draco que la miraban con las mismas lágrimas que ella tenía. El joven estaba a punto de soltar la mano de su madre para ayudar a la castaña cuando ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿¡Como osas seguir mirándole!? ¿Acaso estás enamorada de el?- Bellatrix rio como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo- ¡CRUCIO!

Hermione volvió a gritar con más ganas se retorcía en el suelo y las lágrimas caían por sus castaños ojos. Draco sentía ganas de vomitar, se sentía impotente, sentía que era a el a quien estaban torturando, se tambaleó un poco y su madre le guio al otro lado de la habitación donde le sentó en una silla frente a una ventana.

Lucius se sentó en un butacón con una copa de vino mientras escuchaba los aullidos de dolor de la Gryffindor. Debía estar contento, la sangre sucia estaba siendo torturada en su salón, era chiquilla que había dado tantos dolores de cabeza, esa cuyas historias se sabía de memoria gracias a su hijo, esa a quien una vez deseo la muerte estaba sufriendo en su salón, y Lucius no estaba contento.

Miró a su mujer, dando la espalda a la joven y a su hermana, cerrando fuertemente los ojos cada vez que la chica gritaba de dolor, como intentando evitar que los sonidos llegaran a ella. Como si esos gritos le dolieran a ella. Y luego sus grises ojos se posaron en la otra esquina de la habitación, donde Draco lloraba en silencio, con las manos tapándose los oídos, temblando.

Y esta vez sí sintió pena por Granger, porque se imaginó que el torturado no era ella, sino Draco, que sus gritos eran los de su hijo y sintió una opresión en el estómago ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¿Merecía la pena tanto dolor? ¿Merecía la pena hacer sufrir a Granger si el que más dolor sentiría era su hijo? Su cabeza se volvió un hervidero de pensamientos, estaba tan sumido en su cabeza que ni se enteró cuando cesaron los agónicos gritos de la sangre sucia, ni siquiera cuando mandaron traer al duende que tenían en las mazmorras.

Solo volvió al mundo cuando la comadreja y Potter entraron en el salón para salvar a la joven. En ese momento su salón se convirtió en un campo de batalla, el intentó sacar su varita recién devuelta pero un hechizo de Potter le hizo caer al suelo. Ese golpe le dio más fuerte en el orgullo que en el cuerpo y entonces las dudas desaparecieron. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, hechizos por aquí, la cara desinflada de Potter por allá, Draco sufriendo porque su tía tenía una daga al rededor del cuello de la sangre sucia y un elfo doméstico con ínfulas de héroe para terminar la escena ¿Conclusión? Potter y sus amigos escapando y ellos sufriendo la ira del señor tenebroso.

Gracias a Merlín fue solo una buena bronca, ya que Bellatrix abogó por ellos dejando claro que lucharon hasta el último aliento para que no se escaparan y que Draco había sido de gran ayuda para intentar adivinar quién era el desconocido y que había dado la clave para saber que debían esperar para que el hechizo pasara.

\- Estoy muy cansado- los Malfoy y Bellatrix asintieron- Draco, viendo que eres mucho más útil que tu padre, tendrás una importante misión cuando la batalla se lleve a cabo...

-¿Qué misión mi señor?- preguntó Lucius temiendo lo que le iba a pedir su señor.

El señor tenebroso miró a Lucius y luego a Draco- ya que tu padre no puede contener su curiosidad, te lo diré- se acercó a Draco y le silbó en el oído- tu misión es traer con vida a Potter y matar a la sangre sucia y al traidor de la sangre que le acompañan- Voldemort se acercó a su otro oído y susurró- Si no lo haces, quizás quienes mueran sean tus padres.

Draco tembló y se puso pálido, Narcissa cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro y Lucius no dijo nada, solo suspiró y bajó su mirada al suelo. Cuando el señor tenebroso se fue, Bellatrix se acercó a su sobrino.

-Deberías sentirte muy honrado Draco, ojala yo tuviera esa gran misión... pero al menos torturé a esa sangre sucia un poco. Oh mi pequeño sobrino, sabía qué harías grandes cosas, tu sí que eres un digno Black y no esa sarta de asquerosos traidores que había en la familia.

Draco asintió y salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie. Necesitaba aire urgentemente.

* * *

Lucius y Narcissa siguieron a su hijo, no sabían a donde había ido pero el instinto les decía que iban en buen camino. Cruzaron dando grandes zancadas la inmensa mansión cruzándose con un par de mortífagos que los miraban curiosos. Al salir de la inmensa casa en dirección a los jardines vieron la silueta de su hijo internarse en el gran invernadero donde Narcissa Malfoy solía pasar el tiempo libre.

Narcissa dejó atrás a su marido y al entrar vio algo que la desgarró. Su hijo, su pequeño Draco tenía los ojos tan abiertos que casi se le salían de las órbitas, su mirada era de locura y tenía sus manos en su cabeza, con sus dedos en sus cabellos. Hiperventilaba a la par que soltaba gemidos de dolor, como si su cabeza le fuera a estallar.

En el momento en que Lucius entró su corazón se oprimió, su mujer lloraba en silencio viendo a su hijo caminar de un lado a otro desesperado, dando cortos pasos de aquí para allá. Cualquiera ajeno a la situación de estrés que el joven estaba soportando podría decir que Draco Malfoy había perdido el juicio. Lucius sintió pavor, su pecho dolía, dolía como nunca le había dolido y todo por ver tal sufrimiento en la cara de su hijo.

-Draco...- susurró Lucius avanzando lentamente hacia el chico- Tranquilízate por favor.

Draco ajeno a su padre seguía en un estado de histeria- No... No por favor... a ella no...-susurraba

Narcissa volvió a dejar salir unas lágrimas al ver el deplorable estado de su pequeño- Lucius... está perdiendo el juicio.

-No... No puedo... no a ella... no... ¡NOOOO!- comenzó a gritar mientras se agachaba con las manos en la cabeza.

Narcissa soltó un gritó debido al llanto y Lucius se acercó a su hijo abrazándole por detrás para evitar que el joven se fuera al suelo- ¡Draco! ¡Draco por Circe tranquilízate!

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDO NO A ELLA! ¡HERMIOOOONE!- Mientras gritaba, el rubio dejó salir las lágrimas, era demasiado para él, su cabeza había estallado y no podía más. No podía hacerlo, no podía acabar con la vida de la Gryffindor, la quería, la adoraba.

-¡Draco!- gritaba su padre intentando tranquilizarle. Los desgarradores gritos de dolor de su hijo le partían el alma. Ver a su pequeño, tan asustado, tan desesperado le hacían dudar de todo lo que conocía. ¿Cómo el amor podía hacerte eso? ¿Tan poderoso era ese sentimiento que el trato de ocultar y expulsar de su cuerpo? Lucius sabía la respuesta. Sí, el amor era el sentimiento más poderoso, el junto a su Cissy era más fuerte, más valiente, más inteligente. El amor de Lucius por su familia, que siempre intento ocultar bajo su máscara de frialdad, era lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Ahora ver a su hijo tan devastado le hacía arrepentirse de todo, cada grito de dolor le hacía arrepentirse de no haber demostrado más amor, más afecto por su familia. Cada grito debido al llanto desconsolado de su hijo hacía eco en su cabeza haciéndole sentirse una mala persona, un mal padre. Y eso era el peor castigo que Lucius Malfoy podría tener.

-Draco...- la voz de su mujer competía con el llanto de su hijo- Por favor hijo mío, por favor, vuelve en ti, por favor mi niño- lloraba desesperaba Narcissa agarrándole la cara a su hijo entre sus manos- por favor...

Draco dejó de removerse entre los brazos de su padre pero siguió llorando. Dejo caer su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo hacia delante, haciendo que el flequillo rubio le tapara los ojos, Lucius tuvo que hacer un poco más de fuerza para no caer el también- Mama, no puedo matarla... ¡la quiero!- y el joven calló de rodillas, arrastrando a Lucius con el que se dejó caer aun abrazando a su hijo-¡LA QUIERO MAMA! ¡MI HERMIONE!

-Mi amor... no llores...- pero no podía evitarlo.

Y allí en la soledad del invernadero el matrimonio Malfoy consoló a su hijo. Intentaron cubrir esa tristeza con todo el amor que podían darle. Los Malfoy se pasaron la noche en el suelo del invernadero abrazando a su hijo, intentando reconfortarle y Draco simplemente lloró y lanzó a la noche desgarradores gritos de dolor y desesperación. Gritos en los que llamaba desesperado a esa joven de cabellos castaños que Lucius Malfoy odiaba. Gritos que hacían que el corazón de Lucius y Narcissa se partiera en mil pedazos. Gritos que no cesaron hasta la mañana siguiente. Gritos que hicieron a Lucius Malfoy dudar de todo en lo que creía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejasteis un review o la mandasteis a favoritos, de verdad me animan mucho.**

 **Un par de cosas sobre este capítulo, primero, este capítulo me ha quedado excesivamente largo pero ya quería terminar la parte de la guerra para que la historia volviera a tomar ese carácter divertido del principio, además en este me he centrado en la relación de Lucius y Narcissa (pues shippeo con locura los Lucissa) pero en el siguiente prometo dosis extremas de Dramione y un Lucius divertido, ese que nos gusta tanto.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy dejó a un lado sus ideales por su familia. A pesar del miedo."_

Los Malfoy habían pasado sus días confinados en su mansión, Lucius sufría ante el dolor de su familia, pero su miedo era aún mayor y sus ideales estaban grabados a fuego en su cabeza. Él sabía que a pesar de que en su antebrazo Narcissa no portaba la marca tenebrosa, ella creía en la causa, pero los últimos acontecimientos tambalearon la vida y creencias de su mujer y ahora no era más que un peón que se movía presa del miedo.

Igual que Draco. Su hijo siempre vivo, siempre arrogante, se había hundido. Ya no quedaba nada del Draco del pasado, aquel que quería ser como el, aquel cuyo sueño era ser buscador profesional de qudditch y que deseaba llegar a ser un Malfoy hecho y derecho. Ahora solo era un cuerpo, un cuerpo vacío, como si le hubieran dado el beso del dementor. Y todo era por su culpa, por querer inculcar a su hijo sus creencias, por entregarlo a un hombre que quería dominar el mundo mediante el miedo.

Miedo que Lucius sentía hasta en las entrañas, miedo por él, miedo por su familia, a lo desconocido, a no saber qué pasará si su señor ganaba la batalla ¿los mataría? ¿Los dejaría con vida? La respuesta era simple, las cosas serían como su señor quisiera y sintiera en ese momento. Lucius le había visto matar a más de un fiel seguidor solo porque estaba de mal humor, porque Potter se le adelantaba en algo o simplemente por puro aburrimiento. Y eso le hacía tener ganas de vomitar.

Y ahora tenía la prueba ante sus narices, veía su salón repleto de sangre y cuerpos tirados, su mujer y su hijo estaban de espaldas a los cadáveres amontonados, tanto de duendes como de los magos guardianes de Gringotts que habían sido asesinados a sangre fría por un encolerizado Voldemort al descubrir que Potter sabía su secreto.

-¡Lucius!- la voz de Goyle le despertó de su ensoñación- reunión.

Lucius asintió y fue a la gran sala donde ya estaban reunidos casi todos los mortífagos, incluidos Draco y Narcissa. Lucius se sentó en el medio de su mujer y su hijo y esperó a que su señor tuviera ganas de hablar. Y no tardó mucho.

-El momento se acerca amigos míos- dio con su voz silbante típica de una serpiente- A pesar del gran error cometido de dejar escapar a Harry Potter y a sus amigos- escupió con asco mirando a los Malfoy y a Bellatrix que se encogió en su asiento- la batalla es algo inevitable, necesitamos conseguir todos los apoyos que podamos, cualquier criatura mágica debe estar a mi servicio ¿comprendido?

Los mortífagos asintieron y los ojos rojos de serpiente de Voldemort se pasearon por toda la mesa, posándose en el mortífago más joven hasta la fecha- y eso nos lleva a ti... Draco...- el joven tembló mirando fijamente a la mesa.

-Sí mi señor...

-¿Tienes clara tu misión Draco?- el joven asintió- es una gran misión, que te llevara a la gloria si lo consigues, y no solo eso, te convertirás en mi mano derecha Draco, serás mi protegido.

Lucius y Narcissa soltaron todo el aire que tenían en los pulmones, no sabían si eso era bueno o malo. Algunos mortífagos presentes protestaban preguntándose el por qué su señor hacía eso con un Malfoy, siendo su padre el seguidor que más veces le había fallado. Y Lucius lo sabía, el señor tenebroso les estaba poniendo a prueba, a ellos y su lealtad, y tanto el cómo Narcissa sabían que un paso el falso y sus cabezas rodarían por el suelo.

-Mi señor...- susurró débilmente Nott- ¿qué misión es esa tan importante? No sé si deba dársele a un joven de su edad, tengo un hijo y van a clase juntos y...

-Silencio Nott- dijo Voldemort con seriedad haciendo al hombre callarse- la misión es simple, Draco me traerá a Potter y matará a la sangre sucia y al traidor a la sangre que le acompañan.

Draco se puso tenso al mencionar a Hermione Granger y sus padres lo notaron- y ya sabes Draco- comentó el señor tenebroso en un tono tranquilo- quiero que esto salga bien, mátalos o muere en el intento, pero quiero a esos dos muertos y a Potter conmigo.

Draco tembló pero no dejó que nadie lo notara, mirando a Voldemort a los ojos dijo- No se preocupe mi señor, están muertos.

Narcissa miró a su marido que estaba un poco aturdido, hacía una semana que Draco lloraba como un bebé porque debía matar a esa chiquilla y ahora parecía deseoso de cumplir esa misión, no entendía nada, pero algo dentro de él se tranquilizó, no sabía porque pero le calmaba saber que al menos Draco había aceptado que ese supuesto amor por la sangre sucia era una locura y aceptaba bien su destino. Pero aun así no le hacía gracia que su hijo se manchara las manos de sangre.

* * *

Draco caminaba por un pasillo vacío, su cabeza daba vueltas, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, no sabía cómo salir de esta. Por un lado amaba a Hermione, lo sabía y no quería matarla, prefería arrancarse a sí mismo el corazón antes de ver sufrir a su preciosa castaña. Pero por otra, sabía que si fallaba el que acabaría muerto era él y sus padres.

Para ser sinceros su padre no le preocupaba, temía por su vida si, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su madre, esa mujer buena que toda la vida vivió para darle amor, para quererle con todos sus defectos y virtudes, para amarle incondicionalmente, a él y a su padre. No podía permitir que le pasara nada. No sabía que pasaría pero fuera lo que fuera no iba a dejar morir a su madre. Jamás.

-¡Draco!- la voz de su madre le hizo frenar en seco y girarse.

-Madre ¿quieres algo?

La mujer se acercó a él con gesto de enfado- ¿para eso montaste esa escena el otro día?-Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¡dime! ¿Para esto lloraste como una niña la otra noche? ¿Para aceptar ahora de buenas a primera acabar con la vida de esa joven?

-No lo entiendes madre...

-Pues explícamelo- le cortó Narcissa.

Draco suspiró- La quiero mamá, te juro que la quiero con locura y que me moriría si algo le pasara, pero no puedo permitir que te pase algo a ti. Si fallo de nuevo nos matará...

-Draco, cielo por favor tiene que haber otra manera, no puedo dejar que te manches las manos de sangre inocente.

-Cissy- la voz de Lucius sonó por el pasillo- es mejor así.

Narcissa miró a su marido incrédula- ¿qué me estás diciendo? ¿Qué aceptas que tu hijo se convierta en un asesino? ¿Que renuncie a ser feliz?

-Nunca será feliz con ella viva o muera Cissy. Draco está prometido con otra mujer.

-¡Al carajo el compromiso! Yo misma hablare con el señor Greengrass pero...

-Cissy, escúchame, Draco tiene razón. Debe hacerlo no tiene opción o nos matará. Y créeme que prefiero muerta a esa sangre sucia que a mi familia,

-No la llames así- dijo Draco furioso.

-Deberías hacerte a la idea hijo, es lo que es y siempre será...

Draco apretó los puños- me da igual, no la llames así...

Lucius suspiró con cansancio- como tú digas, pero las cosas son así, el día de la batalla final tú irás a Hogwarts, buscarás a esos tres y cumplirás tu misión.

-¡Lucius! es enviarle a una muerte segura.

-No tiene por qué- comentó tranquilo Lucius- Draco es astuto y sabe defenderse bien. A pesar de que esos tres le robaron su varita si le prestamos una podrá llevar a cabo la misión, ese pobretón de Weasley no tiene nada que hacer contra Draco.

Narcissa le miró con ofensa y luego miró a su hijo- ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Vas a matar a la mujer que quieres por miedo?

-No es por miedo- gritó Draco- lo hago por vosotros, porque debo hacerlo.

Narcissa bajó la mirada y suspiró, era una batalla perdida, su hijo era tan cabezota como su padre y si algo se le metía en la cabeza nadie se lo sacaría- está bien- susurró levantando sus azules ojos clavándolos en lo grises de su vástago- hazlo, mátala pero ten clara una cosa hijo, en cuanto lo hagas, para mí ya no tendrás valor como hombre.

-Madre...

-¡Cissy no digas locuras!

-No son locuras, es lo que siento- y con una voz resentida mirando fijamente a Draco le dijo- eres un cobarde Draco Lucius Malfoy. Te llenas la boca diciendo que la amas, que la adoras, que es tu mundo y vas a renunciar a ella así de fácil...

-¡Ella me detesta madre! ¡Para ella soy un asesino!

-Eso no me pareció cuando la estaban torturando y ella solo clavaba sus ojos en ti, a pesar del dolor, te sonrió, te miraba con amor hijo, un amor que yo creía correspondido, pero me equivoqué.

Y sin más Narcissa caminó por el lado contrario a su marido e hijo, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a matar a gente inocente, gente que por su nacimiento debía ser inferior, Narcissa estaba harta de todo y sobretodo agotada, agotada de luchar, de intentar sobrevivir un día más, de proteger a su familia. Porque Narcissa Malfoy Black ya no creía en nada.

Los hombres Malfoy se quedaron en el oscuro pasillo quietos como estatuas aun preguntándose qué había pasado. Draco estaba destrozado ¿es que su madre no entendía nada? ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a matar a Hermione por gusto? ¡Si la adoraba por el amor de dios! ¡Por eso mismo él iba a acabar con su vida! Cuando el asqueroso de Voldemort se alzara con el poder (porque siendo sinceros Potter no es rival) si la capturaban con vida la torturarían, de las peores maneras, y él no estaba dispuesto a volver a ver a su pequeña sufrir como cuando su tía la torturó en su salón. Por eso él debía matarla, porque él no se ensañaría con su pequeño cuerpo, sería rápido e indoloro, al menos para ella porque él sabía que en cuanto el cuerpo de Hermione cayera sin vida en sus brazos, para el sería peor que mil crucios a la vez. Su corazón se rompería y su alma se escaparía de su cuerpo.

Pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de su Hermione y por el de su madre.

-Tranquilo hijo- intentó animarle Lucius al ver la compungida cara de su hijo- está confundida y agotada, ya se le pasará.

Draco asintió y salió a los jardines, necesitaba aire urgente.

* * *

Una noche Lucius sintió su antebrazo arder, dolía como los mil demonios y sin darse cuenta su mano se aferraba al antebrazo izquierdo con fuerza intentando mitigar el dolor. Sus grises ojos se levantaron y se toparon con los azules de Narcissa que le miraban asustados, en la otra esquina su hijo sufría su mismo resquemor, la marca ardía, ardía como nunca y al levantarse la mangas observaron el tatuaje en movimiento, más vivo que nunca.

-Lucius... Draco...- Narcissa miraba a su esposo e hijos con las manos en la boca, sabía lo que ese resquemor significaba, era el día, era el momento de atacar y su Lord así se lo estaba comunicando.

-¡Vamos a matar a todos los sangre sucia! ¡Vamos a matarles a todos!- llegaba cantando Bellatrix con voz de loca- ¡Cissy! ¡Es la hora!

-No...- Narcisa se acercó a su marido e hijo y les abrazo-no, no podemos...

Bellatrix abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡No seas estúpida Cissy! ¡Draco tiene una misión!

-No... No quiero que muera- lloró Narcissa aferrándose aún más a un asustado y dolorido Draco- es mi niño Bella.

-¡Ya no es un niño Cissy!- gritó Bellatrix poniendo aún más cara de loca- ¡deberíais estar orgullosos!

-¡Lo estamos!- interrumpió Lucius.

La mujer con cara de desquiciada sonrió con maldad, escondiendo media cara entre su alborotado rostro soltó una carcajada dejando ver sus amarillentos dientes, mientras sacaba la lengua, a Lucius ese gesto le pareció de enferma total, y debía reconocerlo, su cuñada le daba miedo. A la par que dolor de cabeza.

-Lucius, Lucius, has vuelto a mi hermana una débil.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

Bellatrix volvió a reír- que le has pegado tu cobardía ¿qué pasa? ¿Miento?

A Lucius le apetecía estamparle el jarrón que había en la mesa de la sala y hacerlo pedazos en el cráneo de esa desquiciada, pero se contuvo. Era el jarrón favorito de su mujer y seguramente el que acabaría muerto después era el.

-No me llames cobarde Lestrange.

-Vaya, cu-ña-do- silabeó con gracia la mujer- ahora soy Lestrange...

-Lucius... déjalo.

-No, no lo dejo- espetó furioso Lucius clavando su mirada en los ojos de Bellatrix- yo sé lo que le pasa a esta loca, está muerta de rabia y de celos- la mujer dejó de sonreír para poner un gesto serio- te mueres de envidia porque es a Draco a quien el señor tenebroso más valora en sus filas, porque es a él a quien le manda las grandes misiones, ¿qué pasa Bella querida? ¿Estás perdiendo facultades?

Bellatrix frunció el ceño-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

Lucius sonrió con soberbia-¿he dado en el clavo verdad?

Otro nuevo quemazón, ahora mucho más fuerte si es que era posible, tanto que hizo a los tres mortífagos tatuados doblarse un poco ante el dolor, no había duda, era el momento, su señor estaba impaciente.

-Dejaremos esto para otro momento, Lucius- escupió con asco Bellatrix- ahora vámonos, mi señor nos espera.

Salió de la sala con pose digno, como si toda la locura que tenía dentro se hubiera esfumado, pero una vez pasado el umbral Lucius la escuchó de nuevo cantar desquiciadamente "Colgaremos a los traidores y aniquilaremos a los sangre sucia" Definitivamente, su cuñada necesitaba ayuda. Y mucha, esos cambios de humor no eran normales.

-Lucius... por favor...- Narcissa seguía abrazando a Draco que se sobaba con lágrimas en los ojos el tatuaje- por favor Lucius.

El hombre suspiró y apartó su mirada de la de su mujer, pues sabía que si le sostenía la mirada un poco más, le acabaría convenciendo de huir y entonces si el señor tenebroso ganaba ya no habría salvación para ellos.

-Lo siento querida, debemos ser fuertes.

Narcissa solo suspiró, se quitó las lágrimas de la cara e hizo lo mismo con las de su hijo- lo siento hijo mío.

Salieron de la sala en silencio, los tres juntos, como una familia, la familia que eran en un principio antes de que comenzara toda esta locura, no una rota y hundida, sino una fuerte y unida. Que si debían morir lo harían juntos y si sobrevivían lo harían los tres. Narcissa agarraba fuertemente la mano de Draco, temblando. Pasaron por las puertas del salón donde ya todos los mortífagos estaban reunidos junto a Voldemort, que al verlos sonrió malicioso.

-Vaya, los Malfoy... pensé que os habíais perdido ¿a qué se debe vuestra tardanza?

Los Malfoy se quedaron blancos y paralizados pero entonces Narcissa habló- fue mi culpa mi señor, me puse un poco... melancólica, ya sabe... este momento es...

-Muy bueno ¿verdad?- interrumpió Voldemort aumentando su sonrisa- No pasa nada, soy un hombre bueno y paciente...

-Gra... gracias mi señor- susurró Lucius.

Voldemort miró a todos sus seguidores y comenzó a hablar- la gran noche a llegado amigos míos, por fin, este momento tan ansiado...- se escucharon débiles murmullos entre los presentes-esta noche, iremos a Hogwarts y acabaremos lo que empezamos hace tantos años ya... esta noche Harry Potter será destruido y con el los sangre sucia de los que se rodea.

Lucius vio a su hijo dar un respigo- Draco- la voz de Voldemort hizo botar al joven Malfoy en su sitio y detener la respiración a sus padres- ¿sabes bien que hacer hoy no?

El rubio asintió y con voz débil murmuro-Entregarle a Potter y matar a sus amigos.

-Correcto-habló rápido y feliz el señor tenebroso acercándose a Draco- correcto muchacho, muy bien.

Draco hizo un amago de sonreír pero solo consiguió poner una mueca- Gracias... mi señor.

En ese momento Lucius sintió la punzada de la envidia en su estómago, pero también la del orgullo. Envidia porque su hijo tenía el reconocimiento de su señor, lo que el más ansiaba, que el señor tenebroso le notara, ser su mano derecha pues, estaba seguro que ninguno de los presentes se lo mereciera más que el, que creía fervientemente en la causa y estaba siempre dispuesto a acatar las órdenes de su señor, bueno quizás la loca de Bellatrix, pero a esa ni agua le daría si dependiera de él.

Por otro lado estaba el orgullo, el orgullo de ver a su hijo escalar posiciones tan rápido, de verle convertirse en un hombre, de verle luchar por sus ideales, aunque realmente dudaba de que su hijo creyera en la causa, pero ahí estaba, en las más altas filas del señor tenebroso, recibiendo su confianza.

Pero ese orgullo se desinfló al mirar el afligido rostro de su esposa e hijo, estaban nerviosos, muertos de miedo y el también, ¿a quién iba a engañar? estaba que se derretía de miedo. Saber que esa noche iban a ir a la batalla y que tenían un 50% de probabilidades de vivir o morir le ponía histérico. Por eso tomó la mano de su mujer fuertemente, dándole a entender a Narcissa que estaría ahí para ella, pero sobretodo intentando pedirle perdón con un gesto. Lucius sonrió cuando su mujer le devolvió el apretón, ella lo había perdonado.

-Bueno, ya basta de esperar- dijo el señor tenebroso- vámonos.

Y en plena noche partieron a Hogwarts sin estar totalmente convencidos de que fueran a volver, al menos con vida.

* * *

Lucius sudaba a chorros, estaban en una explanada, donde perfectamente veían el castillo, hacía un segundo que habían llegado e intentaban romper el hechizo protector que envolvía la escuela, todo se sumió en un abrasador silencio de voces y de sonidos de hechizos rebotar contra la defensa del castillo, solo miraban al horizonte, esperando una señal.

Y para Lucius esa señal se volvió un infierno cuando el señor tenebroso se acercó a ellos y agarró el hombro de Draco mientras decía- en cuanto ataquemos, entras en Hogwarts y cumples tu misión ¿queda claro?- el odio con el que le dijo esas palabras a Draco, con su rostro de serpiente tan cerca del suyo y esos rojos ojos mirándole casi penetrándole el alma hizo que el chico asintiera frenéticamente mientras asentía- quiero a Potter vivo.

Se dio la vuelta y de repente su señor se quedó clavado en el sitio, como si algo le hubiera explotado dentro. Sus rojos ojos se abrieron al máximo y los mortífagos lo supieron, Potter se había vuelto a adelantar. La ira del señor tenebroso creció hasta límites insospechados, gritó mientras lanzaba un potente hechizo hacia el castillo que destruyó completamente el escudo invisible, dejando a Hogwarts vulnerable, entonces lo supieron debían atacar. Voldemort se desapareció y los mortífagos se dirigieron al castillo lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, desde la colina los Malfoy y algunos rezagados más miraban con horror la batalla y veían el castillo caer destrozado. Narcissa agarró el brazo de Draco.

-No vayas, no vayas hijo por Merlín.

Lucius tomo a Narcissa e intentó separarla de Draco- Narcissa vamos debemos ir.

-¡NO! ¡No Lucius! ¡No quiero que muramos!

Ver a su mujer tan asustada y desesperada por salvar la vida de su familia le hizo sentirse el peor ser humano del planeta, la peor cucaracha del mundo- Narcissa escúchame- tomó la cara mojada por las lágrimas de su mujer entre sus manos y pegó sus frentes- tenemos que hacerlo, ¿vale? estará bien, Draco estará bien, es fuerte, pero debemos ir, debemos pelear.

-Lucius...

El hombre solo podía mirar los azules ojos de su mujer- si el gana y sabe que huimos, nos matará, Cissy querida.

Narcissa solo asintió Lucius la soltó mirando a su hijo que observaba incrédulo la destrucción del que había sido casi un hogar para el durante seis años. Lo tomo por los hombros y le dijo- no pienses, hazlo, sabes que debes hacerlo.

Draco asintió y Narcissa le abrazó- ten muchísimo cuidado. Te quiero hijo.

-Y yo a ti madre- y desapareció dejando a una triste Narcissa con los brazos vacíos.

Lucius se acercó a ella, solo escuchaban gritos y el sonido del castillo siendo destruido, era el momento, tenían que pelear- Cissy querida, si pasa algo...

-¡No se te ocurra! ¡Ni lo pienses!

-Está bien, está bien...lo siento- la mujer asintió- pero si pasa quiero que sepas que si estos años de vida han merecido la pena, ha sido por ti, no he podido tener mayor suerte en la vida, gracias por ser la mejor esposa y madre del mundo.

-Lucius...

El suspiró- sé que no lo digo mucho, que hace siglos que no te lo digo pero... te quiero Narcissa Malfoy Black. Eres la única luz en mi oscuro mundo.

La mujer soltó unas lágrimas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su marido, hacía años que no se daban muestras de amor, años, desde que su marido era mortífago para ser exactos, pero ahí estaba de nuevo el Lucius de Hogwarts, del que se enamoró, del caballero romántico, su Lucius-yo también te quiero Lucius.

El hombre sonrió y desaparecieron rumbo a la batalla.

* * *

Si Lucius pensaba que había estado en situaciones aterradoras antes, esta se llevaba la palma. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo, estaba lanzando maldiciones sin pensar siquiera, solo actuaba, como un robot, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya peleando pero para él era una eternidad, estaba atacando a gente que conocía, con la que trabajaba, con niños... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Qué sentido tenía que se estuviera jugando el cuello de esa manera? ¿Dónde estaba Draco ahora mismo? ¿Vivo, muerto?

La incertidumbre hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Y si fuera poco el nerviosismo por Draco, saber que su mujer estaba a escasos metro peleando con una mujer a la que identificó como la profesora Vector no le daba tregua alguna a intentar calmarse. Observó que su mujer no atacaba, no usaba maldiciones, tan solo bloqueaba las que le llegaban. Veía en su cara determinación de vivir pero también nerviosismo.

Un estruendo les hizo volar, un hechizo bombarda había pasado cerca de ellos y Lucius sintió que la sangre se le escapaba del cuerpo, veía borroso, todo pasaba a cámara lenta y pasando la vista por el campo de batalla no veía a Narcissa. Y entonces supo que el nerviosismo de antes no era nada con lo que sentía ahora, ahora era pánico lo que corría por sus venas, un pánico que desencadeno a la mayor histeria jamás vivida por el hombre, se puso en pie con dificultad y giró sobre su eje, varita en mano, con los ojos desenfocados bailando por todo el patio, ni rastro de su mujer.

Solo veía a la gente cayendo muerta, de un bando y de otro, jóvenes y mayores, todos uno a uno caían sin vida en el suelo. Comenzó a hiperventilar, no sabía nada de Draco y había perdido la pista de Narcissa ¿y si están muertos? Lucius notó sus grises ojos llenarse de lágrimas, si su familia moría no tenía sentido seguir viviendo. Camino con dificultad entre los escombros mirando a todas partes, reconociendo a algunos de los muertos del suelo, sin darse cuenta tropezó y calló de rodillas, justo a un lado del cuerpo sin vida de un chico de no más de 17 años. Por su uniforme era de Hufflepuff. Lucius sintió ganas de vomitar, y se imaginó que ese cuerpo era el de Draco o el de Narcissa y gimió de dolor.

Se puso en pie con dificultad esquivando hechizos y gritando como un loco- ¡NARCISSA! ¡NARCISSA!-nada, nadie contestaba a su llamado, la única contestación eran los gritos de los que allí peleaban, pero no se iba a rendir- ¡NARCISAAA! ¡POR FAVOR CISSY RESPONDE!

-¡LUCIUS!

La voz, esa voz que sonó como cantos celestiales para él, se giró a su izquierda y la vio, sana y salva, quizás un poco sucia y despeinada y con una imperceptible rotura en la manga de su vestido, pero Lucius podía jurar que nunca la había visto tan guapa. Corrió hacia ella desesperado, tan desesperado como la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho, respirando por fin todo el aire que había quedado en sus pulmones en el momento que el miedo se apoderó de el- Merlín, Cissy, pensé que te había perdido.

-Lucius... estoy bien...

La cara de miedo de su esposa despertó en Lucius algo que no pudo explicar, pero que le hizo tomarla de la mano y decir- vamos a por Draco.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron y asintió apretando más la unión de manos y corrieron hacia el castillo, donde el panorama no era mejor que el de afuera. Era quizás incluso peor. Allí los aurores combatían fervientemente en una batalla mortal contra los mortífagos. Lucius fijó su mirada hacia la izquierda y vio como la familia Weasley al completo estaba allí.

-¿Dónde crees que estará?- preguntó Narcissa.

-No lo sé...- la mano de Lucius apretó aún más la de su mujer e intentó tirar de ella pero no podía parecía que su mujer estaba pegada al suelo, dirigió su mirada en dirección a donde Narcissa clavaba sus ojos azules y lo vio, Bellatrix luchando con una joven, una joven que él sabía perfectamente quien era.

El matrimonio observó como Bellatrix desarmaba a la mujer, que puso cara de pánico pero que disimuló muy bien, Lucius sabía que el orgullo venía en los genes y esa chica tenía una parte Black, sabía que iba a morir pero no demostró miedo. Narcissa en cambio se puso pálida.

-No... ¡Bellatrix no!- no hubo respuesta, Lucius dudo incluso de que la hubieran escuchado con tanto ajetreo, un rayo de luz verde fue hacia la mujer y esta calló al suelo dando un golpe seco, los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron de par en par.

-Cissy- le habló Lucius- Cissy vamos.

-La ha matado...- susurró su esposa mirándole- era su sobrina... y la ha matado...

Lucius tiró de ella y la obligó a moverse, lo que había visto no había sido agradable, no entendía como alguien podría matar a su familia, a pesar de que nunca la hubieran conocido y que Andrómeda había sido repudiada. Definitivamente Bellatrix Lestrange Black no era del agrado de Lucius Malfoy.

Caminaban desesperados y estupefactos por lo que habían visto, llamaban a gritos a Draco y sus ojos barrían el campo de batalla que era ahora el colegio buscando la característica cabellera rubia de Draco, pero nada, solo veían muertos y más muertos, Lucius vio el momento exacto en que Dolohov mataba a Lupin y sintió un nudo en sus entrañas ¿y si Draco estaba muerto en esos instantes? ¿Y si se tropezaban con su cuerpo? Lucius se puso pálido ante esos pensamientos y hecho a correr de la mano de su esposa, iba a encontrar a Draco y lo encontrarían con vida.

Pero la voz de su señor se metió en su cabeza, martilleante, como el susurro de una serpiente y se detuvieron en seco. Por lo visto solo le requería a él, y eso le hizo palidecer ¿y si le mataba? ¿Debería ir?

-Lucius... ¡debemos irnos!

El rubio miró a su mujer- me está llamando- ante la estupefacción de la cara de Narcissa aclaró- me busca solo a mí, debo ir...- soltó la mano de su mujer que intentaba aferrarse aún más fuerte a la suya.

-No, no puedes, Lucius ¿y si te mata?

Lucius le arrastró bajo unas escaleras y le volvió a sujetar la cara igual que hizo en la colina- escúchame voy a ir, escóndete aquí y protégete cuanto puedas, si no he vuelto en una hora, busca a Draco y huye.

Narcissa soltó unas lágrimas y se abrazó a su marido- ten cuidado, y vuelve con vida.

Lucius asintió y desapareció, no sabía que le deparaba la suerte pero rezó a Merlín por sobrevivir a esa noche. Pensó en su familia y el tiempo que había malgastado siendo un idiota frío y sin corazón. Tembló como un niño cuando apareció en una especie de embarcadero y vislumbró la espalda del señor tenebroso.

-Mi señor...- susurró Lucius con la voz temblando.

-Lucius, ¿sabes porque te he mandado llamar?- preguntó mientras se giraba mirando fijamente a los grises ojos de Lucius que negó con la cabeza intentando ignorar la enorme serpiente que le miraba con deseo- porque aunque creo que eres un inútil, confío en ti.

-Mi señor yo... gracias, gracias mi señor.

Voldemort subió una mano pidiendo silencio- esto no funciona Lucius- el rubio le miró sin entender- la varita, no acaba de entenderme...no soy capaz de controlarla del todo.

Lucius vio una ventana de esperanza, si su señor no estaba seguro de la efectividad de su plan, podría sugerir huir y salvar el pellejo, al menos por esa noche. Por eso con voz temblorosa se atrevió a preguntar- mi señor... ¿no es mejor retirarse? al menos por esta noche...

La fría mirada de Voldemort le congeló las entrañas, el hombre serpiente se acercó a Lucius y le dio un bofetón girando la cara del rubio. Si no fuera porque ese hombre le inspiraba temor y no temblaría ni un segundo al quitarle la vida Lucius, le abría devuelto el golpe- ¿no te cansas de vivir siendo un cobarde, Lucius?- silbó Voldemort como una serpiente.

-Mi señor...

Voldemort se alejó de el con gesto cansado- es lo único que sabes hacer, lloriquear y decir "mi señor"- se burló el que no debe ser nombrado- tráeme a Severus.

Lucius asintió y desapareció en un segundo, no deseaba estar allí más, la presencia de su señor le incomodaba, le daba pánico y la serpiente ni que digamos. Cuando se apareció en una explanada y vio a Severus, sintió lástima por el hombre pues se veía agotado. No sabía que querría su señor de él, pero por el tono nada bueno.

-Severus, el señor tenebroso quiere verte.

Severus le miró con un gesto estoico- ¿qué quiere de mí?

-No lo sé- se giró para irse, pero frenó en seco y se dio la vuelta para advertirle- pero no está contento, ten mucho cuidado Severus.

-Lo tendré- contesto- tu dedícate a proteger a los tuyos- y desapareció dejando a Lucius solo, planteándose que hacer, ¿sus ideales o su familia? La respuesta fue simple, su familia. Por eso se apareció en la misma escalera donde dejó a Cissy. Allí la encontró esquivando los hechizos y protegiendo a una chica de Ravenclaw que era atacada por una mortífaga.

-¡Cissy!-gritó a su mujer que en cuanto le vio se abrazó a el- ¿qué estás haciendo?

-No podía dejar que la matara, es una niña.

Lucius se frotó el puente de la nariz- si llegan a saber que fuiste tú...

-Me escondí tras el pilar cuando lancé el hechizo, nadie me vio- interrumpió su mujer.

Lucius resopló y volvió a tomar la mano de su mujer- vamos tenemos que buscar a Draco, vamos a mirar en la parte de abajo- y bajaron la escalera a trompicones, esquivando cadáveres y maldiciones, llamando a gritos a su hijo, pero nada, ni rastro de Draco. En un momento una explosión retumbó por todo el castillo, Rokwood había sido el causante y esto aturdió un segundo al matrimonio.

Lucius escuchaba un pitido en sus oídos, y mientras poco a poco recuperaba el sentido de la audición la voz de el joven Percy Weasley fue lo primero que escuchó- ¡Fred!, ¡no Fred!- Malfoy levantó la vista y vio el cadáver sin vida de uno de los gemelos de Arthur Weasley. Se quedó frío, sabía que estaban todos allí, incluso que su hijo tenía la misión de matar a uno de ellos, pero jamás espero ver la muerte de un Weasley tan de cerca, y menos de uno tan joven.

-Oh Merlín...- susurró Narcissa- es un Weasley.

Lucius asintió y por primera vez sintió lástima por el pobretón de Arthur Weasley, porque no quería imaginar el dolor que sentiría al perder un hijo, porque ahora que estaba viviendo en sus carnes el miedo por no saber dónde estaba Draco pudo ponerse en el lugar del pobretón y no era una sensación agradable. Pero aun así no era su problema, debía buscar a Draco, por eso hecho a correr buscando y buscando pero nada, se cruzó con un montón de alumnos, pero ninguno su hijo. No sabía cuánto llevaban buscando desesperados, pero ya estaban agotados, apenas tenían fuerzas. Pero una vez más la silbante voz de su señor se coló en su cabeza, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, esta fue un llamado a todos los que allí peleaban, y la batalla cesó por unos segundos, los gritos y golpes se acallaron.

Narcissa soltó la mano de su marido y se llevó las manos a los oídos, el aviso era claro, aquel mortífago que siguiera con vida y no se reuniera con él en el bosque prohibido estaría muerto además de querer a Harry Potter en una hora.

Lucius miró a su mujer- debemos ir.

-Pero Draco...

Lucius la interrumpió- seguro se reúne con nosotros en el bosque, pero ahora vámonos- y desaparecieron junto con todos los mortifagos presentes que seguían con vida.

* * *

En el bosque Narcissa seguía tomando la mano de Lucius fuertemente, esperando ver llegar a Draco, su corazón latía rápido y un temblor la cubrió. Lucius no estaba mejor que ella, debía admitir que pensaba que su hijo se encontraría ya en el bosque, pero no había rastro de él, su última esperanza es que apareciera junto con Potter en aquel bosque, si no era así no quería imaginarse que sentiría al respecto.

Una cabellera negra como el carbón le hizo volver en sí, Bellatrix con su misma cara de loca de siempre se acercó a ellos. Lucius pudo ver por primera vez la repulsión en los ojos de su mujer mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Cissy, que bien que estés viva- genial, pensó Lucius, a mí que me parta un rayo.

-Si...-susurró la mujer con gesto ofendido.

-¿Qué pasa Cissy? ¿Es Draco?

Narcissa clavo sus azules ojos en los de su hermana con un gesto de enfado más que claro en sus facciones-¿te atreves a nombrar a Draco?

-Es mi sobrino- respondió Bellatrix asombrada- ¿qué diablos te pasa Cissy? estas rara.

-No sé qué me pasara, tal vez que casi me matan, que mi hijo está desaparecido puede ser una opción para mi estado de histeria permanente-comentaba Narcissa tranquilamente aunque su gesto demostrara el más profundo de los odios- aunque quizás verte como matabas a nuestra sobrina me haya quitado el poco buen humor que me quedaba...

Bellatrix abrió los ojos ofendida- ¿qué más te dará a ti? era una traidora, como su asquerosa madre.

-¡Su asquerosa madre es tu hermana!- gritó Narcissa- y ahora déjame en paz, estoy esperando a Draco.

Lucius observó a Bellatrix irse ofendida al lado de su señor pero esta no comentó nada, Lucius sabía que a pesar de la locura de la morena, esta quería a Narcissa y sabía que jamás la delataría frente al señor tenebroso, a él tenía claro que le delataría incluso un estornudo. Apretó la mano de su mujer y le susurró- estoy orgulloso de ti-la mujer sonrió pero en su cara aún se veía la preocupación y sus ojos vagar por el bosque, esperando ver aparecer a Draco.

Pero no apareció, el mundo del matrimonio Malfoy se vino abajo cuando Harry Potter apareció en el bosque, solo. Narcissa apretó las manos de Lucius, tanto que incluso sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus ojos bailaban debido a las lágrimas. Sus respiraciones se cortaron, no podía ser real, era imposible. Draco tenía que estar vivo.

-Lucius... ¿dónde está Draco?-susurró muy bajo pues estaban a unos pasos del señor tenebroso.

-No lo sé Cissy.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido, un rayo verde inundo el bosque y los cegó por completo, tanto que sus ojos se cerraron y echaron la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo siguiente que vieron fue el cuerpo sin vida de Potter y para ser sinceros, Lucius no sintió satisfacción alguna, más bien un vacío en el pecho. Ya estaba, Harry Potter estaba muerto y Draco desaparecido ¿ahora qué?

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber que hacer, incluso Voldemort estaba quieto, mirando fijamente el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho. Narcissa soltó la mano de su marido y avanzó hacia el cuerpo, en su corazón no había felicidad, ni orgullo, solo tristeza, tristeza porque otro joven más había muerto esa noche, no importaba quien era ni su nombre, era un niño indefenso más, asesinado a manos del señor tenebroso.

Se quedó quieta a su lado y escuchó la voz de su hermana preguntar- el chico... ¿está muerto?

Narcissa miró a los mortífagos y giró su rostro hacia el cuerpo de Harry, no sabía porque sus pies le habían llevado hasta allí, pero algo dentro de ella la obligó andar, ¿lástima? ¿Compasión? no lo sabía, pero ahora se encontraba agachada junto al chico y tomó su pulso esperando no encontrar nada. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar su débil pulso. La mujer abrió los ojos y se agacho aún más cerca y susurró- ¿está vivo? Draco, ¿está vivo?- Harry susurró un débil "sí" y Narcissa suspiró. Se levantó con calma y tomó una determinación, por una vez desde que esta locura había empezado haría lo correcto, miró a los ojos rojos de su señor y dijo un firme- está muerto.

Lucius observaba la calma de su mujer, no entendía nada, solo escuchaba las risas de los mortífagos, la alegría lleno el bosque y su mujer llegó a su lado tan serena como si nada hubiera pasado. Justo en frente, el gigante idiota de Hagrid tomaba el cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos- Narcissa ¿qué ha pasado?

-Espera y veras.

Lucius no se quedó muy conforme con lo que su mujer le había dicho, no entendía nada, estaba en extremo calmada, como si su hijo no estuviera desaparecido y Lucius temió que su mujer hubiera perdido la cabeza. No entendía ese estado de indiferencia fría que tenía ahora Cissy, pero poco pudo pensar pues el señor tenebroso les hizo moverse hasta el castillo. La procesión fue eterna para Lucius a pesar de estar a unos metro del colegio, cuando llegaron todos los alumnos que quedaban en Hogwarts salieron a su encuentro, mientras Voldemort gritaba que Harry Potter estaba muerto. El hombre vio aparecer a Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger.

El corazón de Lucius se paró, si ellos estaban vivos, eso quería decir que... no, no era posible...miró afligido a su mujer, pero esta no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Lucius comenzó a perder esperanzas, comenzó a hundirse, pero de entre los escombros cerca de la puerta surgió un pelo rubio platino muy conocido para él. Ahí estaba, vivo, herido, pero vivo a fin de cuentas, su hijo. Su Draco.

Los ojos de Narcissa brillaron al ver de nuevo el rostro de su hijo, apenas atenta al discurso de Voldemort que dejaba claro que o se unían a ellos o morirían. Lucius vio la cara compungida de su hijo observando fijamente a los mortífagos, no se movió, ni hizo el amago de intentarlo y eso le puso los pelos de punta. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su hijo.

-¡Draco!- todos los ojos se posaron en el- Oh Draco...

El joven seguía quieto entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, inmóvil, y Lucius se puso aún más nervioso ¿es que ese niño era idiota? ¿Es que quería morir? Iba a llamarle de nuevo pero la tranquila voz e su mujer se adelantaron- Draco, ven...

Y ante los ojos de Lucius, Draco hizo una mueca de dolor, como si la situación le superara, pero no se movió de inmediato, sino que giró su cabeza y la miró, la miró a ella. Miró a Hermione Granger con amor, pero Lucius también vio la vergüenza reflejada en los ojos de su hijo, y quedo claro cuando al pasar por el lado de la chica una vez se decidió a andar, los ojos de Draco se negaron a mirarla sino que se clavaron en el suelo.

-Draco por favor...-intentó frenarle Hermione pero no consiguió nada, el rubio poco a poco se acercó a Voldemort que le recibió con una sonrisa.

-Oh, bien hecho, Draco- y ante la estupefacción de todos, Lord Voldemort abrazó a Draco, como si fuera un igual. Y el pecho de Lucius se infló al ver las caras de envidia del resto de los mortífagos. Una vez le soltó su hijo se acercó a Narcissa que le abrazó con fuerza, Draco ni siquiera miró a su padre, solo susurró un débil- esta con Weasley... ya no hay esperanza...

Narcissa se separó de él y le miró con lágrimas en los ojos- lo siento hijo...

Y su hijo tenía razón, ya no había esperanza para esa chiquilla a la que detestaba ya sin saber por qué, por su sangre podía ser, pero también por ese obsesivo amor que le profesaba su hijo, ese amor que él no entendía y que envidiaba, ¿odiaba a Granger porque su hijo la amaba más que a su propio padre? ¿O era por su sangre? no lo sabía, pero la odiaba, vamos que si la odiaba, y ahora iba a morir, ella y todos los que son iguales a ella. Longbottom estaba dando un discursito sobre que se uniría a las filas del señor tenebroso cuando se helaran los infiernos, pero el apenas escuchaba, sus ojos estaban clavados en Granger que miraba fijamente a su hijo, como esperando que el volviera a su lado y eso Lucius no lo iba a permitir. Esa necia no pondría en peligro a su familia.

Un golpe secó llamó la atención de Lucius, Potter se había levantado, ¡estaba vivo! Miró a su mujer que estaba seria ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Cissy había mentido al señor tenebroso? ¿O el maldito niño que vivió, ahora dos veces es una especie de Dios que resucita a su antojo? Lucius no podía con el asombro, la cólera de Voldemort inundó el lugar y se puso a perseguir a Potter mientras cientos de mortífagos huían con el rabo entre las patas, si Potter había sobrevivido una vez más, posiblemente fuera inmatable, lo que llevaba a que el señor tenebroso caería tarde o temprano y ellos no iban a ir a Azkaban.

Lucius se giró a mirar a su familia pero Cissy ya había arrastrado a Draco hacia la salida sin avisar siquiera, llevándoselo lejos de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo por los pocos seguidores fieles que le quedaban al señor tenebroso ¿qué hacer? ¿Huir con su familia y ponerse a salvo? ¿O pelear por sus ideales? Fácil, huir. ¿Era un cobarde? seguramente, pero Lucius Malfoy no tenía pensado morir ese día.

Ignorando el alboroto que se escuchaba a sus espaldas alcanzó a su mujer e hijo, el cual iba callado con la mirada gacha- Hijo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Lucius recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-No los mataste- siguió hablando Narcissa esta vez con un tono neutral.

Draco esta vez negó- no pude, fui incapaz...la quiero.

Narcissa aún caminando sujetando firmemente la mano de su hijo sonrió-llegué a pensar que lo harías.

-Y yo también, pero al tenerla enfrente, en la sala de los menesteres... no pude, simplemente no podía asesinar a lo único bueno de mi vida- Draco suspiró- está con Weasley...

Lucius que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento aún caminando a grandes zancadas habló- es lo mejor...

-¡DRACO! ¡DRACO ESPERA!

Los Malfoy frenaron en seco y la sangre de Lucius se heló, esa voz, esa chillona voz...se giraron y la vieron, Hermione Granger llegó a su lado con dificultad y una vez llegó al lado de los Malfoy se dobló intentando recobrar aire.

-Señorita Granger- dijo Narcissa

-Señora, yo... ¿puedo hablar con Draco?

-No- contestó firme y con indiferencia Lucius, llevándose una mirada de reproche de su mujer.

-Lucius, eso deberá decidirlo el.

Draco se soltó de la mano de su madre y miró a Hermione fijamente- no, mi padre tiene razón, no quiero hablar contigo.

Tal respuesta congeló a todos, Lucius sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo mientras que Narcissa y Hermione seguían clavadas en su sitio, Draco simplemente se giró y siguió caminando mientras susurraba un débil "vamos" a sus padres. Lucius pasó al lado de Hermione con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras que Narcissa le tocó un brazo en señal de apoyo y sonrió débilmente mientras seguía a su marido e hijo.

Hermione sentía su mundo tambalearse y comenzó a temblar, no podía perder así a Draco, no podía y menos por un estúpido error, así que sacando fuerza de donde no tenía dijo con voz quebrada- ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Entre Ron y yo no hay nada!

Draco se giró y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona-¿crees que me importa? ¿Crees que fuiste algo especial para mí? no seas ingenua.

-Draco...

El rubio la cortó- vete, escóndete y luego quédate con Weasley, se feliz y olvídame. No te quiero, nunca te quise, fuiste una diversión una huida, pero nada más. Además yo también voy a casarme, con Astoria, así que déjame no me atosigues más.

El matrimonio Malfoy miraban incrédulos la situación, no entendían nada- Draco- habló Narcissa- ¿qué estás diciendo?

-No, déjelo- hablo con firmeza Hermione a pesar de que las lágrimas bañaban su rostro- no importa, sé que no lo dice enserio, solo está dolido.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡No me importas!-gritó frustrado Draco.

-No te creo, si no te importara...- se calló y sonrió- da igual, solo vengo a decirte que... es un error. Entre Ron y yo no hay nada, no le quiero al menos no como más que a un hermano. Lo que pasó en la sala de los menesteres o en la cámara de los secretos, no fue nada. Solo tú tienes cabida en mi corazón Draco.

El rubio fijó sus grises ojos en la chica- vete con el pobretón a salvar el mundo y a mi déjame en paz.

Hermione suspiró- eres un cabezota- y se dio la vuelta para volver a la batalla y ayudar a sus amigos. Ya pensaría como recuperar al rubio pero ahora debía ir y luchar por la libertad del mundo mágico, lo primero era librarse de Voldemort definitivamente y luego recuperar el amor de Draco.

Mientras la veían alejarse los Malfoy se quedaron quietos, observando a los jóvenes caminar cada uno por su lado, alejándose más y más. Cuando reaccionaron Narcissa y Lucius siguieron a su hijo quien iba cabizbajo con los puños apretados.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo-debido a este comentario se ganó una mirada de rencor de su esposa, quien luego miró la espalda de su hijo y habló con voz tranquila.

-No lo entiendo, hace un momento me decías que la querías y ahora...

-¡Es lo mejor para ella madre!- dijo Draco frenando en seco asustando a sus padres que dieron un bote, su hijo se giró con lágrimas en los ojos y siguió hablando- ¿qué futuro le espera conmigo? ¿Eh? ¡Posiblemente acabemos en Azkaban! ¿Qué futuro sería el suyo? ¿Mujer de un preso? no, me niego a cortarle así las alas...

Narcissa miró a su hijo con pesar, ahora entendía- Draco cielo, eso ha sido muy valiente.

-Vámonos a casa de una vez- pidió el rubio- me va a explotar la cabeza.

-Sí- contestó Narcissa- vamos.

Lucius solamente observaba en silencio, su hijo había dado en el clavo, él no lo había pensado pero lo más probable es que acabaran en Azkaban, y realmente le temblaron las rodillas al pensar que volvería a esa asquerosa, fría y húmeda celda. Pero no le preocupó solo él, sino también ver a su Cissy en esa situación... ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito orgullo y malditos ideales! giró su vista hacia la izquierda donde el castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba aún imponente, a pesar de estar medio destruido y suspiró. No estaba seguro que le depararía a su familia y no quería pensarlo.

Su hijo tenía razón, debían ir a casa y descansar. Vendrían tiempos difíciles y posiblemente una larga estancia en Azkaban, pues estaba seguro de que esta vez no podría alegar que estaba siendo controlado por la maldición Imperius. Con otro largo suspiro emprendió camino tras su familia, rezando a Merlín por un milagro que les salvara del desenlace que les acechaba. Lo que no sabía Lucius es que una vez más la suerte iba a estar de su parte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejasteis un review o la mandasteis a favoritos, de verdad me animan mucho.**

 **Un par de cosas sobre este capítulo, primero, este capítulo ha sido el mas largo y complicado de escribir, pero quería meter todo el Dramione que tuve que omitir en los anteriores. Otra cosa IMPORTANTE: La declaración de Hermione a Draco no es mía, es un poema llamado "Doce vidas en tu espalda" de Mónica Gae.**

 **Como véis ha vuelto el Lucius dramático y divertido de siempre, y en los siguientes capítulos será igual o peor pues la relación de los tórtolos avanzará y como sabéis eso es demasiado para el pobre corazón de Lucius.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

"De como Lucius Malfoy se libró de ir a Azkaban. Gracias a quien menos esperaba."

Lucius Malfoy, sangre pura, casado, padre, multimillonario, trabajador del ministerio, ex mortífago y cobarde. Así podría definirse perfectamente Lucius a sí mismo, como bien sabía que su mujer e hijo le definían también ¿Pero qué culpa tenía el de no querer entrar en esa dichosa habitación?

-¡Lucius! ¡Por Merlín! Sé un hombre y entra ahí dentro- le decía su mujer mientras le empujaba por la espalda. El hombre negaba fervientemente mientras se trababa en el marco de la puerta apoyándose fuertemente en sus manos para evitar que su dulce esposa le obligara a entrar ahí.

-¡Que no! ¡Que yo ahí no entro! ¡Me da mal rollo!

Narcissa le miró perpleja mientras le dejaba de empujar-¿mal rollo? ¿Desde cuándo usas expresiones así? ¿Qué tienes? ¿15 años?

-Muy graciosa-suspiró Lucius.

Narcissa viendo desprevenido a su marido volvió a darle un empujón pero los reflejos del hombre volvieron a aparecer, aferrándose fuertemente al marco de la puerta- ¡no seas cobarde Lucius Malfoy!

-¡He dicho que no!-gritaba Lucius desesperado. Realmente no quería entrar ahí, esa habitación había sido la guarida de su señ... digo, del señor tenebroso y el ambiente era extremadamente oscuro. Normalmente no se quejaba de los ambientes solitarios y oscuros pero esa habitación tenía algo maligno, se moría de miedo solo con pensar que una parte del alma del señor tenebroso siguiera por allí, temblaba solo al pasar al lado de esa puerta y que decir de mirar hacia ella, temía que se abriera y tras ella volvieran a aparecer los rojos ojos de serpiente que tanto le atemorizan.

Narcissa suspiró frustrada cesando su intento de que Lucius entrara en el cuarto, en el fondo le entendía, a ella también le daban escalofríos cuando pensaba que ese horrible ser había dormido en esa habitación y a saber cuántas cosas más. Y qué decir de los innumerables objetos que allí había dejado y que a Lucius le tocaba recoger. Si el señor tenebroso había estado allí atrincherado había sido su culpa, así que él lo recogería- eres peor que un crío.

Lucius la miró ofendido-perdóneme señora valentía por no querer entrar en un cuarto que rezuma maldad por los cuatro costados.

-Si rezuma maldad es porque tú así lo permitiste.

-Claro, como que yo estaba muy cómodo en esa situación-comentó Lucius con sarcasmo- ¡además! ¡No soy un elfo doméstico!

Su mujer se cruzó de brazos- Escúchame bien Lucius Malfoy- Lucius tembló ante la gélida mirada de su mujer- en menos de una semana se celebra nuestro juicio, da gracias que nos permitieron estar en libertad hasta el día de la vista.

-Estamos encerrados en casa sin poder salir con la mansión rodeada de aurores y sin varitas-le cortó Lucius.

-Mejor esto que estar en una asquerosa celda mohosa-y mentalmente Lucius le dio la razón- además de eso tu hijo se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto, no quiere salir ni a comer, está deprimido y el nuevo ministro ha prometido que la condena sería menor si entregamos todo lo perteneciente a ese psicópata al que llamábamos señor así que mientras yo me encargo de intentar arreglar el roto corazón de nuestro hijo tú te encargas de recoger esas porquerías.

Lucius la volvió a mirar ofendido- Que lo haga la elfina, para eso la tenemos aquí.

-Twinky está de vacaciones- Lucius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Que has dicho?

Narcissa aún de brazos cruzados sonrió- lo que has oído. Me he afiliado a la P.E.D.D.O

Lucius seguía alucinando, si, sabía perfectamente que era esa tontería de la PEDDO, esa plataforma por los derechos de los elfos que la sangre... se cortó mentalmente pues prometió a su mujer no usar más ese término, pero bueno impura podía seguir usándolo, esa plataforma que la impura Granger había creado para defender a esas cosas ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, Draco. Lo escuchó hablando con su madre un verano hace mucho tiempo ya y en cuanto lo escuchó le pareció una tontería y la carcajada que su mujer soltó en ese momento le indicó que tenía razón. Pero ahí estaba ahora, Narcissa Malfoy Black, miembro de la PEDDO, que mal gusto de nombre por Merlín.

-Me estas vacilando ¿verdad?

-¿Vacilando? por Circe querido, estas entrando en la crisis de los 50.

Lucius abrió los ojos ofendido- ¡no tengo 50! Y no cambies de tema...

Su mujer hizo un gesto con la mano- ya, ya... me he afiliado porque Twinky es amiga de Dobby nuestro antiguo elfo, vino a verla de vez en cuando antes de que el pobrecito... bueno... muriera y me comentó un poco de que trata la Plataforma, tiene sentido, y mandé a la señorita Granger el galeón para ingresar. Si vieras la cara de Twinky, pobrecita, en el fondo deseaba ser libre pero tenía miedo de lo que yo podía pensar.

-¿Twinky? ¡Pero si se desvive por ti!

-Lo sé, y por eso está de vacaciones, la pobrecita ha sufrido mucho este último tiempo y se merecía un buen descanso. Además, la charla que me dio sobre porque deberían tener derechos y cobrar me convenció, totalmente, bueno he de decir que Dobby la ayudó un poco- comentó con gracia la mujer recordando el discurso liberal que su antiguo elfo le había dado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que elegimos a todos los elfos sindicalistas?

Narcissa rodó los ojos- bueno, me importa poco, estoy afiliada a la P.E.D.D.O, Twinky está de vacaciones, cobrará 3 knuts al mes, ya que la pobrecita se negó a cobrar más y punto redondo.

Lucius estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, no solo esa chiquilla boba le sorbía el seso a su hijo sino que ahora, con la ayuda de sus alimañas le lavaba el cerebro a su esposa ¡genial! ¡Simplemente genial!

-Muy bien, ¡perfecto! ya veo que ya no se respeta mi opinión en esta casa.

Narcisa asintió- la verdad es que no, ya no se hará tu santa voluntad, la última vez que acatamos tus órdenes MI casa se convirtió en el cuartel general de un montón de extremistas chiflados. Así que no seas gallina, entra en esa habitación y recoge todo ¡abuelo!

Lucius abrió la boca mientras observaba a su mujer desaparecer por el pasillo, puso un gesto ofendido y gritó-¡Lo hago porque quiero no porque tú me lo ordenes! ¡Y no soy un abuelo!

-Ya claro-retumbó la voz de su mujer-tus entradas no dicen lo mismo-y desapareció por el pasillo dejando a un anonadado Lucius, esto era alucinante, su mujer se atrevía a ofenderle así, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Una brisa le hizo cosquillas en la frente y su gesto paso de uno ofendido a uno asustado, se apresuró al espejo que colgaba en medio del pasillo, pasándose las manos por el pelo, ¿y si de verdad tenía entradas?

Cuando comprobó que todo seguía en orden y que solo había sido una broma de su cabreada mujer volvió a fijar su mirada en la puerta abierta de esa tétrica habitación. Dio unos temblorosos pasos, como cuando el señor tenebroso vivía ahí y dio un largo suspiro.

-Vamos Lucius, tu puedes, no hay nada, nada, el señor tenebroso no está, Potter venció, el señor tenebroso NO ESTÁ- cuando se dispuso a entrar juró escuchar la voz de Voldemort llamarle y pegó un brinco mientras cerraba la puerta y corría por el pasillo.

-¡Cissy! ¡Cissy! ¡Yo lo recojo todo pero entra conmigo! ¡CIIIIISSY!

* * *

El día de la vista había llegado, la familia Malfoy iba a ser juzgada y posiblemente condenada a una larga estancia en Azkaban. Esa mañana todos se levantaron con los primero rayos de sol, a pesar de que el juicio fuera a las 9 y media de la mañana. Narcissa se vistió con un elegante pero sobrio vestido azul marino que conjuntó con un abrigo blanco igual de sobrio, apenas se puso joyas, total en la cárcel no las iba a necesitar.

Draco temblaba, sentía la juventud escapársele de las manos, apenas era un crio y ya iba a perder su libertad, su vida, vestido con un simple traje negro se situó junto a su madre en la puerta de la mansión donde dos aurores les acompañarían hasta el ministerio. Por lo visto los Malfoy no querían llamar la atención, no les interesaba ya presumir de estatus porque en Azkaban el estatus poco importaba. Solo serían unos presos más.

Pero como siempre, en la familia siempre hay una oveja negra, más bien verde en este caso. Lucius Malfoy bajaba por la escalera con su traje más caro, era de color verde y plata, colores de la casa Slytherin de la que tan orgulloso estaba, porque como Lucius decía, si iba a acabar con el culo en la cárcel al menos lucir sus mejores galas antes.

Draco suspiró cuando le vio entrar- no sé porque te viste tan elegante si vas a acabar en una celda asquerosa.

-Hijo-suspiró Lucius- soy un Malfoy, y vosotros también, deberíais Lucir como tal.

-¿Cómo luce un Malfoy padre?-preguntó con rabia Draco- también hay normas en la vestimenta, ¿es que somos libres en algo?

-Si-contestó furioso Lucius- en cerrar la boca cuando tu padre te lo ordena.

-¡Ya está bien!-dijo Narcissa con voz profunda-quiero estar en paz los últimos momentos que nos quedan juntos.

Lucius rodó los ojos- Aún hay esperanzas Cissy- aunque realmente ni el mismo se lo creía. Lucius estaba convencido de que el rollo de que estaban bajo la maldición Imperius no funcionaría una segunda vez, así como estaba convencido de que él y su familia estaban condenados a pasar el resto de sus vidas tras las rejas. Y le dolió, le dolió mucho pues su mujer no se merecía esa vida, su Cissy no se merecía pasar entre rejas el resto de su vida. Y aunque fuera un idiota y un inconsciente, Draco tampoco.

-No la hay- dijo la profunda voz de Draco- yo al menos no la tengo.

Narcissa tomó el brazo de su hijo en señal de apoyo y le sonrió débilmente, sonrisa que le fue devuelta tan débil como la que ella dio. Lucius estaba nervioso pero el ver a ese auror entrar en su casa mientras murmuraba "ya es la hora" le hizo dejar al lado sus nervios y poner esa pose orgullosa y fría que poseía. Porque puede que acabara en la cárcel, pero aún tenía su orgullo intacto.

* * *

Los Malfoy estaban sentados en tres sillas en el centro de una sala, con Narcissa en medio de los dos. A su alrededor el Wizengamot les observaban fijamente, algunos con pena, otros con desprecio y otros simplemente con neutralidad, como en ese momento les miraba el ministro Shaklebolt. Por más que le diera vueltas Lucius no entendía como un auror había acabado siendo ministro de magia, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo importante ahora era responder e intentar librar el pellejo, o al menos intentar que la condena no fuera muy larga. Con un poco de suerte cuando salieran él tendría cerca de 120 años y su hijo unos 98, ni tan mal...

-Miembros del Wizengamot- sonó la voz de Kingsley Shaklebolt por toda la sala captando atención- estamos hoy reunidos para juzgar a la familia Malfoy por los crímenes realizados durante la segunda guerra mágica.

Los Malfoy se encogieron en su asiento de forma inconsciente, a pesar de eso todos se fijaron que aún asustados como corderos en el matadero, los Malfoy seguían poseyendo ese aire señorial tan característico, tras una breve pausa la voz del nuevo ministro volvió a sonar- Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, antes Black y Draco Lucius Malfoy, están siendo juzgados por los cargos de pertenecer al bando mortífago, ser fieles a Lord Voldemort y ofrecerle su casa como cuartel general.

-¡Él se adueñó de nuestra casa!-gritó Lucius.

-Señor Malfoy- comentó sereno Kingsley- déjeme terminar y después darán sus explicaciones- Lucius gruñó y Kingsley continuó- además se les acusa de participar activamente en la persecución y asesinato de muggles y magos que se negaron a unirse a las filas de Lord Voldemort ¿Cómo os declaráis?

-Inocentes- dijo Lucius- lo hicimos por miedo.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó Kingsley con escepticismo en su voz- por lo que sabemos señor Malfoy usted ya perteneció a las filas del señor tenebroso.

-Estaba bajo la maldición imperius.

-Lleva la marca tenebrosa en el brazo y el señor Potter, aquí presente aseguró verle aparecer en el cementerio en el que Lord Voldemort llevó a cabo el hechizo para volver ¿es eso cierto?

-Bueno sí.

Kingsley le cortó- ¿afirma que usted estuvo allí esa noche?

-Si...

-¿Y asegura que participó como miembro activo de los mortífagos?

-Si pero...

-¡Ya lo ven señoras y señores! Acepta los hechos.

-Primero déjame terminar pedazo de...

-¡Lucius!- gritó Narcissa.

-¡Silencio!-dijo Kingsley- Entonces veamos, usted afirma que fue mortífago, que se apareció la noche del regreso de Voldemort, así como afirma que participó en dichas persecuciones, todo, según usted por culpa del miedo.

-¿Que pretende? ¿Qué le dijera que no y que matara a mi familia?

Kingsley le miró fijamente y se dirigió a Narcissa- Señora Malfoy ¿es cierto que usted no posé la marca tenebrosa pero aun así creía en la causa?

-Es cierto- dijo Narcissa en un tono sereno- pero eso cambió al principio de la segunda guerra mágica.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó un señor bajito y rechoncho al que Lucius reconoció como Alfred Weillgs- ¿Que la hizo cambiar de opinión?

Narcissa suspiró y bajo su vista- mi hijo.

-Oh es cierto- comentó Kingsley de nuevo- el joven Malfoy, el mortífago más joven.

-Él no es un mortífago.

-¿No?-preguntó Kingsley con cara de sorpresa- entonces si le pedimos que se suba la manga de la camisa no encontraremos nada.

-Depende de cual le mande subir- masculló Lucius entre dientes. Si antes ese auror idiota le caía mal, ahora lo detestaba, estaba más que claro que el nuevo ministro de magia estaba más que dispuesto a hundirles.

-No tuvo elección- susurró Narcissa- si no lo hacía le matarían, ese hombre era cruel, era despiadado, no tenía compasión y si Draco se negaba, el...-Narcissa soltó unas lágrimas y Lucius observó cómo algunos miembros del Wizengamot ponían caras afligidas, compadeciéndose de esa pobre mujer.

-¿Te amenazó Lord Voldemort con matarte si no te unías a el?- Draco alzó sus grises ojos por primera vez del suelo y miró al Wizengamot antes de asentir-¿Te amenazó también cuando te ordeno matar a Albus Dumbledore?

-Yo no le maté-dijo Draco con una débil voz.

-No le mataste, pero ibas a hacerlo.

Draco volvió a bajar los ojos hacia el suelo- si...- susurró con voz débil.

-¿Y estabas presente cuando la señorita Hermione Granger fue torturada en la Mansión Malfoy por Bellatrix Lestrange, hermana de Narcissa Malfoy?

Draco cerró fuertemente los ojos, esa escena era algo que deseaba borrar con todas sus ganas, odiaba recordarlo, odiaba saber que su Hermione había sido torturada frente a sus ojos y que él no había hecho nada. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y susurró un débil- si...

-Miembros del Wizengamot, creo que podemos llegar a la conclusión de que los Malfoy, son culpables y que deberían ser condenados a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban, a menos...- en ese momento la voz de Shaklebolt cambió consiguiendo que la familia Malfoy al completo dirigiera su mirada hacia el- a menos que exista algún testigo que pueda aportar algo a favor de la familia Malfoy.

Un breve silencio lleno la sala y Lucius rodó los ojos, nadie iba a salir en su defensa, nadie, ya estaba, era un hecho, se iban a pudrir en Azkaban, había condenado a su familia.

-Si hay un testigo- una potente voz inundó la sala y de detrás de las sillas de los Malfoy apareció el héroe de guerra, el niño que sobrevivió dos veces, Harry Potter.

-Señor Potter- comenzó a hablar Kingsley-¿viene a defender a los señores Malfoy?

-Sí-contestó firmemente Harry.

-Bien, comience, le escuchamos.

Harry desvió su mirada hacia los Malfoy, más concretamente a una temerosa y llorosa Narcissa y sonrió. Tomó aire y comenzó a caminar por la sala mientras hablaba- miembros del Wizengamot, es cierto que los Malfoy obraron mal, todos somos conscientes de que participaron en horribles actos contra muggles y magos, así como sabemos que eran fieles a Voldemort- Lucius tuvo el impulso de levantarse y matarle a golpes, pues su varita había sido requisada por los aurores, ¿así pretendía salvarlos? Mejor se hubiera quedado en casa.

-Pero- continuó Harry- también es cierto que los Malfoy fueron de ayuda para la orden y para todos aquellos que luchábamos contra la oscuridad.

-¿De qué manera?-preguntó intrigada Miranda Lyne, una mujer que Lucius conocía del ministerio y que siempre iba alegre de aquí para allá.

-Por ejemplo, la tortura a la que mi amiga Hermione Granger se vio sometida a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange- Lucius vio por el rabillo del ojo estremecerse a su hijo de nuevo- es cierto que estuvieron presentes, es cierto que no hicieron nada pero ¿qué podían hacer? si nos ayudaban estaban muertos y eso, todos los que allí estábamos presentes lo sabemos...

-Eso no justifica...

-No he terminado-le cortó Harry- es cierto que los Malfoy no hicieron nada para evitar dicha tortura pero no nos entregaron.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó de nuevo Lyne.

-Muy simple, una vez apresados por los carroñeros, la señorita Granger, el señor Weasley y yo mismo fuimos llevados a la mansión Malfoy, por suerte la señorita Granger actuó y consiguió deformarme la cara con un hechizo punzante, por lo que no resultaba fácil identificarme. Llamaron al señor Draco Malfoy y este no reveló quien era yo en realidad, fingió no conocernos para salvarnos así de una muerte segura.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro? ¿Cómo sabe que en realidad le reconoció?-pregunto Shacklebolt.

-Fácil, Ron y Hermione seguían con su misma apariencia. El señor Malfoy y yo vamos al mismo curso de Hogwarts, nos conocemos y sabemos bien quienes son nuestros amigos, el señor Malfoy sabía perfectamente que era yo pues ¿a quién más iban a acompañar Ron y Hermione? él lo sabía, sabía que era yo, y no dijo nada. No nos entregó aun sabiendo que si descubrían su mentira podrían matarles.

Un pequeño silencio se instauró en la sala y al poco tiempo la voz de Kingsley dijo- bien, eso está muy bien, si es todo...

-No he terminado- dijo Harry- otra prueba de que los Malfoy en realidad actuaban por el miedo es el hecho de que Narcissa Malfoy engañó al señor tenebroso cuando yo fui a encontrarme con él para que así el mismo destruyera el Horrocrux que había dentro de mí. La señora Malfoy se acercó a mí y vio que estaba vivo y aun así le mintió, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que yo estaba muerto. Si no llega a ser por la señora Malfoy yo no habría podido acabar con Voldemort.

Murmullos y gritos ahogados inundaron la sala, Lucius observaba a Potter que se situaba frente a ellos en una clara prueba de que les protegería, se giró levemente y asintió a Narcissa que susurró un débil "gracias" recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del héroe de guerra. Lucius estaba pálido, si ese mocoso les ayudaba posiblemente podrían librarse de la cadena perpetua.

-Bien- pronunció la voz de Kingsley- eso está muy bien señor Potter pero su sola intervención, existiendo más testigos que por lo visto no tienen pensado declarar...

-¡Yo también salgo en su defensa!-gritó una chillona voz que crispó los nervios de Lucius. Ella otra vez, ¿es que no pararía nunca de atormentarlo? ¿Es que no podría simplemente desaparecer de su vida?

-Señorita Granger, ¿viene a ofrecer una declaración a favor de los Malfoy?

Hermione miró fijamente a Kingsley-Sí, sí vengo a ofrecer una declaración para dejar constancia de que los Malfoy son inocentes.

-Hermione...-susurró Draco débilmente.

-Bien-pronunció solemne Kingsley- ¿es usted consciente de que fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange en el domicilio de los acusados?

Hermione respiró con fuerza mientras se tocaba el antebrazo- soy plenamente consciente.

-Muy bien, pues puede comenzar.

Hermione suspiró dándose fuerzas a si misma- cuando... cuando fui torturada, los Malfoy no hicieron nada, es cierto, pero fue... ¡Porque yo no les deje!

Todos en la sala ahogaron un grito y la familia Malfoy miraba a la joven boquiabiertos, Lucius descubrió que definitivamente esa niña se había vuelto loca.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó un hombre que Lucius no conocía.

-Quiero decir que cuando estaba siendo torturada, el señor Draco Malfoy intentó pararlo, lo sé porque lo vi en sus ojos y yo simplemente le obligue a permanecer quieto, le di una orden muda de que no se moviera, simplemente no podía permitir que a el también le mataran.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió una vez más la señora Lyne- podría haber escapado, la estaban torturando ¿por qué no dejar que mataran al cómplice de su tortura?

Hermione se quedó callada un segundo, ida, pero poco a poco sus ojos brillaron y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara. Hermione se giró poco a poco y miró a los ojos grises de Draco, esos ojos que le hacían temblar las piernas y dijo con voz firme- Porque le quiero.

Esta vez los gritos de sorpresa no fueron ahogados, sino que salieron con fuerza, Lucius observaba en silencio las diferentes reacciones de los presentes, incredulidad, estupefacción, miedo, repulsión... había un abanico enorme de sentimientos plasmados en las caras de los presentes, pero la que de verdad le hizo permanecer quieto y asombrado fue la mirada de amor que su hijo y esa joven pedante se dedicaban el uno al otro. Esa mirada que él conocía bien pues era la misma que él le dedicaba a su Cissy.

-¿Le quiere?-interrumpió la voz del ministro de magia-¿pero el a usted? Señor Malfoy ¿qué siente usted?

Draco no sabía que decir, por un lado se moría por saltar de la silla y abrazar a la mujer de sus sueños, de prometerle amor eterno y de formar una maravillosa vida junto a ella, pero por otro lado, la realidad le golpeaba en la cara, ella no podía estar con él, era demasiado buena, demasiado pura... y él no podría corromper algo tan hermoso, así que se quedó callado y bajó su vista al suelo.

-Draco...-susurró Narcissa- Draco di la verdad...

Draco negó efusivamente, con los labios sellados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Lucius se regodeó de la mirada de dolor que tenía la impura en su cara al ver el mutismo de su hijo. No era momento para ser cruel pues Merlín sabía que tenía medio cuerpo en la cárcel pero es que esa niña no le gustaba un pelo. Era feliz, era feliz porque esa niña estaba sufriendo aun cuando le intentaba salvar el pellejo, pero esa felicidad se escapó cuando Granger volvió a hablar.

-Me quieres Draco, me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti...

Draco volvió a negar sin mirarla a los ojos, jamás podría mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no la quería. Hermione soltó una triste risa mientras notaba sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y se acercó un poco a él, pero manteniendo las distancias.

-Me quieres, me quieres con todo tu alma, pero tienes miedo, tienes miedo de que funcione, de ser feliz- Draco subió sus grises y ahora cristalinos ojos y los chocó con las pupilas de ella que siguió hablando- sé que me quieres desde el principio, desde siempre... ¿Lo recuerdas Draco? ¿Recuerdas cómo yo ese primer curso en Hogwarts?

Como olvidarlo pensó Draco, si ese verano conoció a la niña más bonita del mundo y amor de su vida. Simplemente asintió y se sumió en sus recuerdos.

* * *

 _Flash Back_

El pequeño Draco estaba cansado, agotado, mental y físicamente. Mañana empezaría en Hogwarts y él y sus padres habían ido al callejón Diagón a comprar lo necesario para el curso escolar. Llevaba toda la tarde caminando comprando todo, desde pergaminos, libros, una lechuza solo para él, hasta la varita. Ya solo quedaba la túnica. Y como no, sus padres se entretuvieron en un callejón al que a él no le dejaron pasar indicándole que debía ir a la tienda de Madame Malkin y esperarlos allí.

Bufó y entró en la tienda, odiaba ir de compras, bueno odiaba comprar cosas inútiles, si su padre le hubiera comprado la Nimbus 2000 del escaparate de la tienda de quidditch, el sería mucho más feliz, pero no, ahora estaba en una ridícula tienda, siguiendo a una ridícula bruja, para comprar una ridícula túnica, ¡Todo ridículo!

Siguió a la mujer hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda donde le indicó un taburete- súbete aquí guapo, ahora vuelvo.

El pequeño Draco bufó y se subió al taburete, estaba enfadado, pero cuando giró su rubia cabeza a la izquierda su enfado se evaporó. Ante sus ojos se alzaba la niña más bonita que había visto nunca, ¡más incluso que Daphne Greengrass o Pansy! Su alborotado pelo le daba un toque gracioso y único, sus marrones ojos brillaban con incredulidad al ver las agujas y tijeras moverse solas, y esos dientes largos le parecían incluso bonitos.

La pequeña le miró a través del espejo y se giró hacia el- Hola.

El pequeño Draco se sonrojó, y eso le molestó, no entendía porque una niña tonta le hacía ponerse rojo- Hola-masculló con mal humor. Y giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario dejándole claro a esa niña que no quería hablar más con ella. Esta se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar embelesada como la túnica cobraba forma.

Que no le importunara que le dejara de hablar molestó al pequeño Draco que tosió y dirigió la mirada que su padre le había dicho que debía poner en público, a pesar de que a él le parecía ridícula- esto... ¿primer año en Hogwarts?

La pequeña le volvió a mirar y sonrió- así es ¿tú también?

El niño asintió-¿por qué miras las cosas como si nunca las hubieras visto?- preguntó curioso Draco pues realmente le llamaba la atención la fascinación en la cara de la niña, no entendía cómo podía sorprenderse tanto con algo tan cotidiano.

-Es que yo no sabía que era bruja...-dijo sonrojada la niña.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Ahora lo entiendo!-se encogió de hombros- pues vete acostumbrándote a esto, lo empezarás a ver a menudo.

Hermione rio y el corazón del pequeño se aceleró, justo cuando iba a contestarle Madame Malkin apareció de nuevo- lo tuyo ya está cielo- dijo dirigiéndose a la niña- ya puedes bajar.

La pequeña bajo de un salto del taburete dispuesta a seguir a la mujer hacia la parte delantera de la tienda, pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a perderle la pista a pesar de que posiblemente la vería a menudo, quería saber. Necesitaba saber.

-¡espera!- la niña se giró a mirarle con sus grandes ojos castaños- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Hermione- contestó sonriendo haciendo que el corazón de Draco se volviera a acelerar- Hermione Granger ¿y tú?

-Draco Malfoy...

-Un placer- hizo un movimiento de mano para despedirse- nos vemos en el colegio Draco...- y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a un feliz Draco plantado en el taburete mirando el reloj, viendo las manecillas moverse con demasiada tranquilidad. Ya deseaba verla de nuevo y estaba seguro de que Hermione sería su mejor amiga en Hogwarts, su corazón se lo decía, esa niña le hacía feliz.

Al día siguiente Draco empujaba su carrito por la estación King's Cross, delante de el sus padres caminaban erguidos y tiesos como velas, mirando con asco a su alrededor, como si estuvieran rodeados de apestosos trols. Apenas les podía seguir el paso, sus cortas piernas no daban para mucho y no tenía mucha fuerza, pero él era Draco Malfoy, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

Iba ya sudando por el esfuerzo cuando una voz inundó el andén- ¡Draco!- esa voz, esa dulce voz, se giró y la vio, la niña de ayer, Hermione... esta se acercó a él y le sonrió-¿cómo has estado?

-¡Bien!- sonrió el de vuelta- ahora mismo iba al andén.

-¡oh sí!-dijo una solemne voz de mujer, alzó su vista y vio a una versión más adulta de la niña- ¿tú sabes dónde queda ese andén raro? ¿El 9 y... dos quintos?

-Tres cuartos mamá- dijo sonrojada Hermione.

-¡eso! ¿Sabes dónde está?

Draco asintió, entonces era verdad, era hija de muggles, no había sido una broma... él sabía que sus padres odiaban lo muggle, no querían que se juntara con hijos de muggles y el hacía una amiga cuyas padres tenían menos magia que un squib. Pero aun así no le importaba, ayudaría a Hermione, era su amiga.

-Sí, seguidme es por aquí- los guio por la estación hasta el punto donde vieron a una familia de pelirrojos desaparecer seguido de un chico de gafas. Los Granger miraban aturdidos el muro- No os preocupéis, no pasará nada, mira- dijo mirando a la niña- primero paso yo y luego lo haces tú, yo te esperare al otro lado.

Hermione sonrió y dijo un débil "gracias". Ante sus ojos Draco desapareció y ella se despidió de sus padres.

Poco tiempo después la pequeña amistad entablada desapareció, o eso pensaba una triste Hermione. Al entrar en el colegio, Draco había sido mandado a Slytherin y ella a Gryffindor, por lo tanto eran rivales. Además, el chico cambió, se volvió arisco con ella y no le dirigía la palabra salvo para molestar. Eso entristeció a Hermione pero lo disimulaba bien.

También el pequeño Draco estaba triste, no solo porque había perdido la amistad de Hermione sino porque además ella se había juntado con tonto Potter y la comadreja Weasley. Eso le llenó de ira, él tenía más derecho de ser su amigo que esos dos. El la conoció primero, a él le dedicó primero una sonrisa... pero no podía ser, sabía que su padre no permitiría jamás esa amistad. Por eso comenzó a ser malo con ella, por eso la molestaba, pero ya no aguantaba más, necesita explicarle a Hermione por qué ya no eran amigos. Quería a toda costa evitar que ella le odiara.

Por eso, escondido tras la estatua de la bruja tuerta, esperó a que la niña apareciera por el pasillo, Merlín se puso de su parte, cinco minutos después un arbusto castaño y rizado pasó solo por el pasillo. Draco sonrió y se asomó un poco- chsst, chsst- Hermione freno en seco ante los sonidos de alguien llamando tras la estatua- Hermione soy yo- susurró Draco bajito, la niña se acercó a él con cautela.

-Draco ¿qué haces aquí?

El niño la hizo esconderse junto a el- yo... veras yo quería...- estaba rojo, como nunca antes, juntaba los dedos de sus pequeñas manos sin atreverse a mirar a la chica, en estos momentos lamentaba no ser un valiente Gryffindor.

-¿Pasa algo? No tengo todo el día Draco- comentó un poco harta Hermione. No entendí a Draco un día son amigos, al siguiente no y ahora le habla como si nada ¡Merlín la quería volver loca!

Draco levantó la vista ofendido-¡Oye! encima que quiero hablar contigo.

Hermione bufó- pues adelante, díme, te escucho.

El pequeño Draco tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con suavidad, la miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo- no podemos ser amigos Hermione, en mi familia y las familias como yo, es decir de sangre limpia... no se nos está permitido hablar con hijos de muggles.

Hermione le miró sorprendida- menuda tontería ¿por qué?

-Ni idea- se encogió de hombros Draco- lo único que sé es que no podemos ser amigos, que yo debo odiarte...

La niña agachó la mirada un poco triste y apretó los libros que llevaba en los brazos- está bien, no pasa nada. Es una pena, realmente me caes bien- se sonrojó al decir eso pero Merlín sabía que era verdad.

-¡déjame terminar!-Hermione dio un pequeño salto y volvió a mirarle fijamente, clavando sus enormes ojos en el- debo odiarte, pero no puedo. Me... me gus...- el niño suspiro- me caes bien, y aunque no podamos ser amigos en público, si nadie se entera... nosotros... tal vez...

-¿Quieres que finjamos que nos llevamos mal en público y ser amigos en privado?- preguntó asombrada. Draco asintió avergonzado, entendería que la niña le mandará a freír espárragos pero no fue así, ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo- está bien Draco, será nuestro secreto- susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Draco suspiró nervioso pero aun así le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, tal como ella hacía- sí Herms... será nuestro secreto- Realmente no sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados en silencio tras esa estatua que guardaba su clandestina amistad, solo sabían que cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era la hora de la cena.

 _Fin flash back_

* * *

Lucius miraba atónito a los jóvenes, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? ¿Por qué él no sabía nada? ¿Cómo su hijo le engaño así? Sentía la ira correr por sus venas, se sintió estúpido, sintió ira homicida, mucha ira, ira que iba dirigida a la joven de cabello castaño que soltaba lágrimas de cocodrilo al igual que el zopenco de su hijo.

-Todos creen, que Ron fue mi primer amor- habló Hermione- pero no es cierto, tú fuiste mi primer amor Draco... el primero y el último...el único.

Draco la miró serio, sus ojos se negaban a dejar escapar las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirle y él se sintió mareado, porque en todos los recuerdos estaba ella, solo ella. Ella feliz, ella enfada, ella asustada... pero siempre ella...

-Me quieres Draco, me quieres a pesar de que tu padre me quiera muerta- Lucius la miró ofendido, ¿Como decía eso delante del Wizengamot? ¿Es que quería su ruina? seguramente, como él deseaba la suya.

-Me quieres y por eso me fuiste a buscar en segundo...por eso me cuidaste, por eso me ayudaste...- Una vez más Draco apretó sus ojos y se sumió en los recuerdos...

* * *

 _Flash back_

Draco corría desesperado por los jardines del colegio, era un idiota, un completo gilipollas pero era lo mejor, lo mejor para ambos. Pero no podía negar que verla llorar le dolía. No sabía dónde estaba, lo último que sabía era que habían ido a ver a Hagrid para que el idiota ese curara a la comadreja su propia maldición.

Frenó en seco, era inútil, la estaba buscando en vano. El la conocía y si no quería ser encontrada, Hermione se escondería bien. Abrió los ojos un momento, ¡ya estaba! ¿Dónde más se iba a esconder? Salió corriendo hacia el castillo, aún con la ropa de quidditch puesta y se encaminó al baño de las chicas. Entró y lo primero que vio fue a una malhumorada fantasma que se parecía siniestramente a Potter en chica.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Draco ignoro la figura flotante y se adentró aún más en el baño. La fantasma se ofendió muchísimo por culpa de ese tonto que solo sabía molestar, así que bajo a gran velocidad hasta quedar cara a cara con el niño-¿es que no me has oído? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No es tu asunto- dijo enfadado Draco que movió sus manos como si tratara de apartar el humo sobre la fantasma- lárgate.

-¡Claro! ¡Lárgate Myrtle a nadie le importas! ¿Quién querría preocuparse de la fea Myrtle la llorona que solo sabe molestar?- gimoteó la fantasma.

-Tu lo has dicho no yo- comentó Draco harto mientras Myrtle lloraba y desaparecía por la cañería del retrete- pesada.

Guio sus ojos por el baño esperando encontrar a Hermione cuando la niña abrió el cubículo donde estaba y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia él, Draco tembló ante esos ojos marrones que lo miraban como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

-¡Tu! ¡Tú maldito estúpido! ¿Por qué le hablas así eh? Ella no te ha hecho nada y además tenía razón ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Este es el baño de chicas!

Draco daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás- ¡oye! He venido a disculparme.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Tu?

Draco bufó- sí yo, ¿Qué pasa? Eres mi amiga ¿no?

-Estoy empezando a dudarlo- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- a veces eres realmente cruel.

-¡Oh vamos! Sabes que debemos hacerlo. Sabes que lo siento.

La niña le dio un pequeño empujón sin apenas fuerza- eres un tonto, siempre es igual, me insultas de la peor forma frente a tus amigos y luego vienes me pones cara de cachorro y esperar a que te perdone ¡me estoy cansando!

El corazón de Draco salto, no quería perder a Hermione, ella era su amiga, ella… ella… ¡no entendía nada!- oh vamos te lo dije el año pasado, debemos estar así. No puedo dejar que la gente sepa que soy amigo de una sangre…-se llevó las manos a la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, ¿Cómo era tan idiota? Precisamente venía a disculparse por llamarla así.

La cara de Hermione se puso seria- dilo… una ¿qué? ¡Vamos! Ten valor y dilo una vez más.

-No iba a decir nada- protestó el niño

-Sí, ¡ibas a llamarme sangre sucia de nuevo! Lo ibas a hacer y lo harás siempre, porque para ti es lo que soy…

-¿Quieres dejarme hablar de una santa vez?-dijo harto de todo Draco, estaba agotado, había corrido por todo el maldito castillo, había tropezado con Filch que casi lo estrangula por correr en los pasillos, se había peleado con una fantasma estúpida y ahora ella montaba una escena, ¡estaba harto!- a veces no te aguanto ¡SANGRE SUCIA!

Hermione abrió los ojos de los cuales se escapó una solitaria lágrima, otra vez esa palabra, otra vez el corazón roto- No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Malfoy- Y salió del baño dándole la espalda al niño.

Draco por su parte había cerrado los ojos con frustración en el momento que escuchó salir esa palabra de sus labios de nuevo, le dolió ver esa lagrima caer de sus castaños ojos, pero lo que más le dolió fue escucharla llamarla por su apellido, con tanto rencor en sus palabras, soltó un gruñido y dijo en voz alta esperando que ella lo escuchara- ¡ASÍ SERA GRANGER!

Esa misma noche Draco no pegó ojo no solo porque Hermione y el ya no eran amigos sino porque un monstruo andaba suelto por el castillo atacando a los sangre sucia, ¿y si atacaba a Hermione? No lo soportaría. El tiempo pasaba y su amistad con la niña cada vez era más lejana, raro era cruzarse sin insultarse, pero aun así desde las sombras Draco vigilaba a Hermione, procurando que estuviera a salvo, él sabía que era ese monstruo, su padre se lo contó, como también le dijo que le mataría si desvelaba que criatura era, ni siquiera a sus amigos, y el respetaba demasiado a su padre. Pero debía proteger Hermione.

Una tarde, la vio en la biblioteca sola, ojeando un montón de libros y cuando se perdió en las estanterías supo que era el momento. Se acercó a la mesa de Hermione sin que le viera y dejó en ella la hoja que había arrancado en Flourish and Blotts, en ella hablaba sobre los basilisco y la forma en que atacaban. Antes de que Hermione llegara se escondió de nuevo y vigiló a la niña desde las sombras. Esta al ver la hoja miró en varias direcciones para saber quien la había dejado allí, pero nada. Ni rastro de él.

Draco sonrió, Hermione era lista, estaba seguro de que con esa pequeña ayuda lo descifraría a todo y estaría a salvo, con ese pensamiento salió de la biblioteca, un poco más tranquilo. Tranquilidad que se esfumó cuando le llegó la noticia de que su castaña estaba en la enfermería petrificada.

 _Fin flash back_

* * *

En la sala toda permanecía en silencio, nadie se atrevía a romper el mágico contacto que había entre los chicos, nadie sabía que pasaba pero ahí estaban, la heroína de guerra y el mortífago, ambos sumidos en sus recuerdos, mirándose con un amor tan puro que se sentían monstruos si alguno rompía esa conexión.

-Tú me cuidaste Draco, aun cuando no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento, velaste por mí, desobedeciendo a tu padre, me cuidaste…

El rubio la miró a los ojos y habló por primera vez- pero no sirvió de nada, fuiste atacada… si yo hubiera estado a tu lado…

-No podías Draco, eras solo un niño… lo hacías por los dos, para protegernos… a pesar de que eso nos separaba, sobretodo en tercero… ¿recuerdas?- sonrió Hermione entre lágrimas.

Draco sonrió débilmente, ¿Cómo olvidar ese año? ¿Cómo olvidar cuando sintió celos por primera vez? ¿Cómo olvidar que estuvo a punto de perderla para siempre?

* * *

 _Flash back_

Draco estaba que echaba chispas, ese curso era una mierda, una soberana basura, no solo Hermione ya ni le miraba sino que ese idiota gigante era su nuevo profesor, ¡si su padre se enteraba!

Además ahora tenía que presenciar como Potter y la comadreja hacía reír a la castaña con algunos de sus estúpidos comentarios ¿Cómo osaban hacerla reír? ¿Cómo se atrevían a tocar lo que es suyo?

No pudo evitarlo, ¿Cómo conseguir la atención de Hermione? Fácil, riéndose de Potter. Y funcionó pero no de la forma que le habría gustado, pues Hermione solo le dirigió una mirada severa – estúpida Granger…

-Sí- escuchó la estridente risa de Pansy- es una sangre sucia estúpida.

Draco gruñó, no soportaba a esa chica que se pegó a él como una lapa desde principios de curso, las malas lenguas decían que estaba colada por él, pero ¿quién no? Si él era perfecto, pues la respuesta estaba ante sus ojos. Hermione Granger, ella ahora mismo no quería verle ni en pintura y eso le frustraba. Observaba callado como miraba con fascinación a tonto Potter a lomos de esa gallina gigante, por Merlín, ni que fuera un gran logro… estúpido cara rajada, recibiendo aplausos de todos los estúpidos Gryffindor.

Le dio un mordisco a su manzana pero en un segundo su sangre se heló, observó con ojos duros como su Hermione abrazaba el brazo de la comadreja contenta, y eso lo enfureció, notó su ira acumularse en su estómago, no solo sentía esa admiración por Potter sino que ahora se abrazaba a Weasley Pis. En un ataque de ira homicida típico de los Malfoy, se abrió paso entre la multitud para acercarse a ele pajarraco idiota.

Él le haría ver a Hermione Granger quien era el mejor y el merecedor de su admiración y afecto- tu, tú no eres peligroso pajarraco apestoso- mala idea, lo siguiente que recuerda es que esa cosa gigante se abalanzaba sobe él.

Despertó poco después en la enfermería dolorido pero una presencia le hizo olvidar todo, a su derecha Hermione Granger lo miraba preocupada- Draco… ¿estás bien?

Draco miró al suelo poniendo su mejor pose de victima afligida- ¿te importa que esté bien?

-¡Pues claro que sí!-gritó Hermione- yo… estaba preocupada…

El tímido susurró de la chica le hizo clavar sus grises ojos en ella, que le miró también y sin decir palabras ella se acercó a su cama. Porque se conocían tan bien que no hacía falta palabras para entenderse. Estuvo encantado recibiendo los mimos de la chica hasta que su entrometido padre entró hecho un animal y la chica desapareció.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Ese año Draco se propuso recuperar a la chica, ver la preocupación en sus ojos hizo que naciera en el la esperanza de que el todavía fuera importante para ella. Pero eso no quitaba que hubiera sido duro. Allí donde iba sus dos perros falderos la acompañaban. No había manera de pillarla a solas, por eso cuando se enteró de que Potter no podría ir a Hogsmade ideó un plan perfecto en su cabeza, solo debería esperar a que Weasle se despistara y secuestrar a Hermione. Era pan comido.

Ah pero la suerte no estaba de parte de Malfoy. No solo Weasley estuvo pegado a ella como un idiota, sino que sus dos estúpidos guardaespaldas tampoco le dejaron en paz. Draco iba de muy cabreado por las calles de ese pueblucho buscándola. Pensar que estaba a solas con ese idiota pelirrojo le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¿A dónde vamos tan rápido Draco?-preguntó Crabbe que le seguía a duras penas.

-A buscar a la sangre sucia y al pobretón, me aburro y ¿qué mejor manera de entretenernos que fastidiándoles?- escucho las risas de sus unineuronales amigos, en realidad era una suerte lo idiotas que eran pues en de verdad creían que el buscaba con tanto afán a esos dos solo por fastidiar y no porque a Draco le estaban carcomiendo los celos.

Al llegar cerca de la casa de los gritos los vio, juntos mirando hacia la casa y no lo aguantó, frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia ellos- vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Draco con burla haciendo a Ron y a Hermione girarse- ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Imaginar vuestra casa de ensueño? ¿No duerme toda tu familia en una sola habitación?

-Cállate Malfoy…-escupió el pelirrojo con asco.

-Vaya, creo que alguien debe enseñarle a Weasley Pis a respetar a sus superiores- comentó Draco con gracia haciendo reír a Crabbe y Goyle. Realmente él quería recuperar la amistad de la castaña pero los celos le habían cegado por completo.

-¿No hablaras de ti no?-comentó Hermione ofendida, porque puede que esos ojos grises la hicieran suspirar pero no iba a permitir que se metiera con sus amigos.

Draco notó el coraje apoderarse de él, no solo se iba lejos de él, no solo apenas le dirigía la palabra y se iba con ese pobretón sino que ahora además se atrevía a defenderle. ¿Cómo se atrevía?- Te atreves a hablarme… asquerosa sangre sucia.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo señoras y señores, esa maldita palabra, Draco escuchó a sus gorilas reírse de Hermione mientras gritaban ¡eso es Malfoy! Pero apenas puso atención, su mirada estaba clavada en la cara de la castaña que lo miraba dolida. Y como pasó en la enfermería de Hogwarts, Draco entendió perfectamente solo con mirarla como sus ojos le decían que era un imbécil. Y así se sentía él.

Si ese día fue horrible para él, nada tuvo que ver cuando ella le dio una bofetada que casi le arranca la cabeza del sitio. Draco estaba cabreadísimo, como nunca antes. Nadie jamás se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima, ni siquiera sus padres, y ahora esa niña estúpida le golpea y se quedaba tan ancha, y no solo eso sino que además ayudó a esa gallina a escaparse cuando debería tener la cabeza separada del cuerpo.

Justo después de enviar una lechuza a su padre, la esperó en un pasillo de la biblioteca. Le cantaría las cuarenta, si, esa tonta no sabía quién era Draco Malfoy. La vio entrar cargada de libros como siempre. Sonrió un momento, en realidad era única. Solo ella llevaba ese arbusto por pelo, el uniforme dos tallas mayor y se encerraba en una biblioteca cuando tenía tiempo libre… despejó esos pensamientos, no iba a contemplarla embelesado estudiar, iba a ponerla en su lugar.

Se acercó decidido a ella entre los estantes de libros y cuando la tuvo a un palmo la agarró de un brazo para girarla- Granger.

La chica se asustó y abrió mucho los ojos, pero cuando vio quien era su captor simplemente soltó un bufido y se revolvió- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-¿por qué?-preguntó dejando confundida a la chica.

-Se más claro Malfoy.

Draco gruñó apretando más el agarré de su brazo- no te hagas la tonta conmigo que no funciona, ¿por qué ayudaste a escapar a ese bicho? ¡CASI ME MATA!

Escucharon a la señora Pince protestar y Hermione le miró contrariada- ¿te has vuelto loco? ¡Baja la voz!-gritó en susurros.

-¡Contéstame maldita sea!-contestó Draco de la misma forma- ¿por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué ya no te importo?

La chica le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. La situación era extraña, ya no conocía a Draco, simplemente no era el mismo niño que conoció, ahora era un ser egoísta y vanidoso, un estúpido con aires de grandeza- suéltame.

-¡Contesta!

-¡No, he dicho que me dejes en paz!- se soltó del agarré del chico- estoy harta de ti Malfoy, no sé qué te pasa pero este no eres tú, llevas un tiempo siendo un patán, ni te reconozco.

-siempre he sido así- contestó Draco.

-No, no lo eres, al menos no eras así cuando te conocí, me gustabas Draco, me gustabas mucho, pero ahora…

Draco abrió los ojos y notó su corazón acelerarse- ¿ahora ya no?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Hermione bajó la vista al suelo- no lo sé, es confuso… yo… es que siempre me llamas sangre sucia, siempre me insultas, eres… no se ni como describirte, eres confuso…- Draco la miraba serio- a veces, eres dulce y otras te vuelves amargo… el otro día en la enfermería yo… pensé que te recuperaba, pero no fue así, solo fue un espejismo… ¡por Merlín! ¡Quisiste matar a Buckbeak!

-Ese bicho se lo merecía- masculló con odio el rubio.

Hermione suspiró- ¿ves lo que digo? El Draco que me gustaba jamás diría eso, mi Draco no quiere matar a nadie…

-Es solo un pajarraco asqueroso…

-Y yo una asquerosa sangre sucia…- susurró Hermione.

-¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!-gritó Draco recibiendo una nueva advertencia de Madame Pince.

Hermione suspiró- lo sé, pero… mira déjalo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, jamás podremos ser amigos, que nos vean juntos en público no es bueno para tu reputación- soltó con ironía- es mejor… dejarlo aquí…

-¿Dejarlo aquí?-preguntó con miedo Draco.

Los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en los de Draco. Marrón contra gris, tierra contra hielo, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, puro contra impuro y sobretodo miedo contra tristeza- sí, simplemente finjamos que nunca nos llevamos bien, que todo fue un sueño…- suspiró y bajó su mirada, no aguantaría otro segundo más mirando al Slythein sin llorar- adiós Draco.

Y se fue dejando solo a Draco, dejándolo atrás, sumido en una profunda desesperación. Comenzó a hiperventilar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su labio temblaba, la había perdido, y esta vez de verdad. Su orgullo y su miedo habían conseguido que perdiera a Hermione Granger.

 _Fin del flash back_

* * *

En la sala Hermione se acercaba poco a poco a Draco, pero no demasiado, se paró frente a él y dijo- no puedo creer que estuvieras celoso de un hipogrifo, solo porque me preocupe por que no le mataran…

-No estaba celoso de un hipogrifo- gruñó Draco con gracia- solo quería que me hicieras caso… solo a mi…

Hermione soltó una débil carcajada- tienes razón, tus celos enfermizos cobraron forma en cuarto.

Draco gruñó- estúpido Krum…

-¿Krum?-dijo la voz del ministro que se arrepintió al minuto de hablar en voz alta, pero ya de perdidos al río, estaba descubriendo muchas cosas que sin duda eran dignas de escuchar, y además ver la cara de estupefacción de Lucius Malfoy al descubrir que su hijo se había pasado la pureza de la sangre por el forro de la túnica desde siempre era simplemente maravilloso.

Hermione asintió- Viktor Krum, el jugador búlgaro.

-Idiota- susurró Draco, a pesar del tiempo sus celos por ese bobo seguían presentes, pero es que ¿Cómo no odiarle si quería robarle el amor de su castaña?

-Yo le mato- dijo la susurrante voz de Lucius a su mujer- te juro que como nos libremos le mato…-Narcissa le miró de malas formas.

-¿Dijo algo señor Malfoy?-preguntó Kingsley.

-Nada, ministro- contestó con ironía.

-Bien, eso me pareció- torció su cabeza y miró a Hermione- continúe.

La Gryffindor seguía con los ojos fijos en Draco- me quieres, me quieres desde siempre, y lo supiste en cuarto por culpa de Viktor…

Draco solo pudo sonreír con melancolía, ese año conoció el verdadero significado de los celos, ese año descubrió porque ansiaba con tanta locura recuperar a Hermione. Simplemente estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

 _Fin flash back_

Iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts como alma que llevan los dementores, desde el mundial de quidditch que no se puede sacar ese malestar del cuerpo, no solo porque su padre había armado un buen lío con esos muggles sino porque no se puede quitar de la cabeza la mirada que bobo Krum le lanzó a su Hermione…

Y por si eso fuera poco tenía que aguantarle todo el curso porque el estúpido Torneo de los Tres Magos se celebraba en Hogwarts, ¡genial! ¡Simplemente genial!

Caminó serio hacia la biblioteca, con unos andares que demostraban que estaba cabreado y que era mejor que nadie le molestara. Tenía que verla, tenía que hablar con ella aunque fuera insultándose. Necesitaba la atención de la Gryffindor. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio en compañía de ese cavernícola búlgaro ¿es que siempre iba a estar en medio? ¿No podía quedarse en su estúpido barco? ¿No había suficientes chicas de Beauxbatons con las que podía hablar que siempre tenía que estar tras Hermione?

-Erres rrealmente bella ezmiope- Draco tuvo que contener una carcajada, el muy idiota ni su nombre sabía pronunciar.

-Gracias Viktor…-susurró sonrojada con una sonrisa- y además no es ezmiope, es Hermione, Her-mi-o-ne.

-Herr-mi-o-ne-repitió el búlgaro haciendo reir a la chica.

-Más o menos, con un poco de práctica te saldrá solo…

-Herrr-mi-O-neee- se burló Draco entre las estanterías sin quitar la vista de la pareja-imbécil.

-Herr-mi-o-ne verras yo querrria de verrrdad que fuerras al baile, conmigo…

Hermione se sonrojó aún más y Draco también se puso rojo pero no de vergüenza sino de ira ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Es que no sabía que Hermione era su chica?-Vamos Herms-susurró para sí el Slytherin- dile que no…

La chica se lo pensó un poco y contestó- muy bien Viktor, iré contigo.

El corazón de Draco se paró en ese momento, la castaña había dicho que sí, que iría con él, ¿es que acaso que ese imbécil le gustaba? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabía pronunciar su nombre! La ira le recorrió de pies a cabeza, sintió un deseo enorme de lanzarle el libro más pesado que encontrara a la hueca cabeza de ese oso, pero se contuvo. No le haría ver a la leona que le molestaba, es más, fingiría indiferencia, eso es, no hay mayor desprecio que no dar aprecio.

El también llevaría a alguien que ella odiara, y la luciría como un trofeo frente a sus narices, para que aprendiera quien era él. Dando un sonoro gruñido salió de la biblioteca dejando a la pareja atrás buscando a la idiota de Pansy, oh si, la venganza seria dulce.

Al poco tiempo Draco se estaba arrepintiendo de llevar a Pansy al baile, no solo llevaba el vestido más vaporoso y feo del mundo sino que no paraba de hablar de tonterías a las que no prestaba atención. Sus ansias de venganza se evaporaron cuando la vieron entrar con Krum por la puerta, ni siquiera pudo insultarla, se veía radiante, perfecta, hermosa… aunque para el ella ya lo era.

También se fijó que se había arreglado los dientes, esos que él hizo crecer hasta parecer los de un castor (totalmente sin querer) y no lo entendía, vale que no eran los dientes más bonitos del mundo pero eran suyos y eso la hacían especial…-se los habrá arreglado para besar mejor a el gorila de Krum-había dicho el imbécil de Zabini.

Ese comentario le puso de un humor de perros toda la noche, si se podía estar de peor humor del que ya estaba. Imaginarse a su ratón de biblioteca besuquearse con Krum consiguió que su ira se elevara y que su bilis subiera por el pecho. Si seguía así posiblemente le saldría una úlcera.

La vigiló todo el tiempo, la veía bailar contenta con el búlgaro y deseó ser el quien se moviera al ritmo de la música con ella, ardía de celos por no ser el su pareja, y ardía de celos al pensar que Krum intentara besarla… La vio separarse del búlgaro y sintió una leve tranquilidad, tranquilidad que desapareció cuando la vio discutir con la comadreja y cara rajada y acto seguido salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor, ¿y si iba a verse con Krum? ¿Y si iba a besarse con él? ¡Por encima de su cadáver! ¡Nadie osa tocar la propiedad de Draco Malfoy! Así que levantándose de su asiento dejó plantada a Pansy y fue tras la chica.

La encontró sentada en la escalera, echaba humo por las orejas y vio un leve atisbo de querer llorar, seguro estaba esperando a Krum, se dijo así mismo. Con el ceño fruncido y los celos apoderándose de su cuerpo se acercó a ella y la agarró por el brazo haciéndola levantarse.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella intentado soltarse-¿A dónde me llevas?

Draco no contestó, simplemente aceleró el paso y la sacó a los jardines donde varias carrozas estaban aparcadas. Sin mediar palabra vio una vacía y la metió dentro, acto seguido entro él y cerró la puerta.

-¡MALFOY! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACEMOS AQUÍ?

-Te molesta que te separara de tu amorcito ¿cierto?

El tono de burla del rubio crispo aún más los nervios de la chica que se contuvo el volver a darle una buena bofetada en su pálida cara- escúchame bien Malfoy, no sé qué planeas ni qué diablos quieres, pero te lo advierto ¡déjame salir de aquí!

Draco puso una mano en puerta de la carroza- no hasta que me escuches.

-¡PUES HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Draco la miró fijamente a los ojos y perdió la paciencia- ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de ti y de ese imbécil búlgaro! ¡Harto de veros tontear por todo el maldito castillo! ¡Harto de que lleves toda la noche coqueteando con el! ¡Harto de sentirme así! ¡HARTO DE TODO!

Hermione le miró anonadada- ¿Estas montando una escena de celos?

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy celoso maldita sea! ¡Estoy celoso porque es el quien recibe tu atención aun sin saber decir tu nombre! ¡Estoy celoso porque le sonríes como quiero que me sonrías a mí! ¡Estoy celoso porque hayas venido al baile con el! ¡Y ME MUERO DE CELOS SOLO DE PENSAR QUE IBA A BESARTE, CUANDO QUIERO SER YO QUIEN LO HAGA!

La carroza se sumió en un sepulcral silencio, Draco se sentía humillado, pero en cierta forma aliviado, se había quitado un gran peso de encima diciéndole a la chica lo que sentía. Ella por el contrario estaba asombrada y nerviosa, sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, ella quería a Draco de nuevo en su vida pero sabía que no era posible, hasta esa noche…

Hermione se acercó un poco a él y susurró- hazlo…

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y los clavo en los marrones de ella-¿qué?

-Hazlo…-susurró de nuevo- bésame…

El rubio no se lo pensó dos veces, con toda el ansia y desesperación de su alma acercó su cara a la de la chica y la besó con hambre, con esa hambre que tenía de ella desde los 11 años, con un hambre voraz.

Hermione no se quedó atrás y respondió con igual entusiasmo llevando las manos al cuello del chico que al ver la respuesta de la joven la tomo en brazos y la sentó en sus piernas. Los besos se volvieron apasionados, al igual que las caricias.

Draco no sabía qué hacía, solo se dejaba llevar al igual que Hermione. Ese beso era una batalla que ninguno iba a perder, era una constante pelea de boca, lenguas y brazos. Las manos de Draco se enredaron en el pelo de Hermione y los besos de esta bajaron por el cuello del rubio.

No sabían cuánto llevaban así pero para ellos fueron horas, estaban flotando en una nube de pasión pero sobretodo amor. Un beso especialmente fervoroso por parte de Draco hizo que se cayeran hacia un lado, quedando tumbados sobre el asiento del carruaje, fue en ese momento cuando los besos del chico bajaban hacia el escote de Hermione que la Gryffindor se dio cuenta de la situación.

-Draco, Draco espera… para…

El rubio dejó de besarla y la miró confundido- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué… que estamos…?-titubeaba tímida Hermione.

Draco se separó un poco ella y la miró a los ojos-¿a ti que te parece? Pues está claro, si te callas posiblemente acabemos fo…

La chica se puso roja como una amapola y llevó sus manos a la boca de Draco, evitando que dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir- Calla, no lo digas…

Hermione se levantó haciendo que Draco se quitara de encima, no sabía cuándo su moño se había deshecho ni cuando la capa de Draco había acabado en el suelo- Draco, no debimos hacer esto…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ofendido el Slytherin.

-Es que… somos muy jóvenes…

Draco bufó- tonterías, Blaise ya lo ha hecho cien veces, y Pansy también…

La chica enfureció de golpe asustando a Draco-¡No te atrevas a compararme con esa golfa estúpida!- y salió del carruaje ofendida con los zapatos en la mano- ni una palabra de esto Malfoy…

-¡Já fue tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? Perdona ¡el que me arrastró aquí diciendo no sé qué tonterías de Viktor fuiste tú! Me debes una disculpa.

-Me voy a mi habitación ya he tenido bastante, deberías hacer tu lo mismo nena, quizás oigas la disculpa en sueños.

-¡Maldito celoso arrogante! ¡Vuelve aquí Malfoy!

Draco caminó por los pasillos ignorando a la castaña, estaba cabreado con ella y consigo mismo, había sido débil maldita sea, pero eso no quitaba que esa noche dormiría como un tronco, porque esa noche los labios de Hermione habían sido suyos.

El enfado le duró varios días, allí donde iba se desquitaba con Potter y la comadreja, necesitaba liberar su frustración, no quería ver a Hermione ni en pintura. Cuando llegó la segunda prueba el no verla le asustó consiguiendo así que el enfado quedara a un lado y el hueco quedara ocupado por la desesperación ¿y si le pasaba algo? ¿Es que Dumbledore era idiota? ¿Cómo dejaban a Hermione a merced de las criaturas del agua?

Toda la prueba estuvo en un sin vivir, incluso había soltado un par de lágrimas en su sala común fruto del nerviosismo, aunque eso claro, nadie lo sabría nunca. Cuando ya casi pasaba la hora Draco juró que el corazón le iba a explotar, ese día moriría de un infarto.

Cuando la vio emerger del agua expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones, respiró tranquilo, ella estaba bien, su castaña estaba bien… todos alababan al imbécil de Krum, y él tuvo que fingir alegría también junto con Crabbe y Goyle que comentaban que mejor hubiera dejado a Granger en el fondo del lago y hubiera salvado a la china de Ravenclaw. En ese momento Draco la pagó con un pequeño Gryffindor, dándole un capón al pobre chico para así desviar las ganas que tenía de convertir a sus gorilas en comida de Grindylow.

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco se dio cuenta por primera vez que no solo sentía atracción por Hermione, sino que tenía la sospecha de que se estaba enamorado de ella.

 _Fin flash back_

* * *

Lucius no entendía nada, estaba en una situación surrealista, su juicio se había convertido en la declaración de amor pública de la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger hacia su hijo, ex mortífago Draco Malfoy ¿acaso esto era una pesadilla?

-Señores del jurado, puede que esto les suene raro pero, Draco jamás fue malo, como han podido comprobar nunca tuvo los ideales de la pureza de la sangre, solo era un niño asustado, al igual que su familia, estaban bajo el dominio del señor tenebroso y…

-¡Aun así!-exclamó un hombre de mediana edad con un bigote poblado- aún queda mucha historia por descubrir, ese año, que yo sepa el señor tenebroso regresó, su amigo el señor Potter fue nombrado el mentiroso público número uno, ¿está diciendo que el señor Potter mentía realmente cuando dijo que el señor Malfoy había ido al cementerio a reunirse con él?

Hermione frunció el ceño- nunca he dicho eso, es más fui yo quien convenció a la señora Rita Skeeter para que escribiera la historia de Harry en "El Quisquilloso".

-¿Entonces?-volvió a preguntar el hombre- decídase por favor, los Malfoy eran o no eran seguidores del señor tenebroso…

-Claro que lo eran- dijo Hermione enfadada por primera vez en la tarde. Lucius casi se cae al suelo de la impresión, perfecto, si tenían una vaga esperanza de salvarse, esa niñata idiota la había hundido en el fango- pero creo que no me escuchó cuando dije que actuaban por miedo…

-Explíquese mejor.

Hermione bufó exasperada- aun sabiendo que el señor tenebroso estaba presente y mis intentos porque Harry contara la historia de lo que realmente paso, el señor Draco Malfoy me protegió en Hogwarts cuando ustedes decidieron enviar a Dolores Umbridge…

-¿Protegerla?

Hermione asintió- no del señor tenebroso directamente claro, Draco aún no era consciente del peligro que amenazaba a su familia, sino de ustedes, del ministerio. Harían lo posible por echar a Harry de Hogwarts, incluso expulsar a los que le apoyáramos y si me echaban y caía en manos de Voldemort, me mataría sin pensarlo, por eso el señor Malfoy se unió a la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Lucius miró a su hijo contrariado, ¿se había unido por ella? ¿Por protegerla? ¿Mientras él se jugaba el cuello por el señor tenebroso su hijo protegía al enemigo? Sin duda ese día Lucius estaba descubriendo muchas incógnitas.

-Nunca te di las gracias lo suficiente ese año Draco- dijo Hermione mirando al rubio que la miraba con amor- Gracias por cuidarme, siempre…- Ante eso Draco sonrió recordando ese loco año en Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Flash back_

Draco corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando a los miembros del ED como había mandado la cara de sapo de Umbridge. Ese año se había prometido proteger a la Gryffindor pues sabía de primera mano los deseos de esa vieja de echarlos a todos y desacreditar a Potter.

Realmente lo que le pasara a cara cortada y el resto de los bobos del ED le daba igual, pero temblaba solo de pensar que pillaran a Hermione, la expulsaran y quedara vulnerable frente a ese psicópata al que su padre veneraba.

Por eso ahora estaba tan desesperado en encontrarla, tenía que advertirla de que Marietta, esa boba amiga de Chang había dado el chivatazo de la reunión clandestina. Corría y corría por los pasillos y decidió cruzar la escalera con la esperanza de verla subir hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Y así fue.

La vio corriendo por el pasillo, suspiró aliviado, menos mal que Dobby había llegado a tiempo a avisar a Potter. Fue detrás de ella y gritó- ¡Hermione!

La chica se paró en seco y dio la vuelta, le miró asustada pero él siguió corriendo hacia ella que le apuntó con su varita- ¡Baja eso! Vengo a ayudarte.

-¿Por qué harías eso? El curso pasado no acabamos muy bien.

-¡Porque aunque discutamos me sigues importando tonta! ¡Corréis peligro tú y tus amiguitos del ED!

-¿Quién se ha chivado?-pareció pensar un momento- bueno da igual, tarde o temprano lo sabremos…

Draco se impacientó- No tengo tiempo Granger, escúchame, vete a tu sala común no salgas de ella, si viene alguien a buscarte niégate, di que no, que no tienen pruebas y que hagan los mismo todos aquellos que lleguen a tiempo.

Hermione le miró desconfiada pero al final bajo su varita y asintió- Vale, vale está bien te creo… - echó a correr en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor pero sin poder evitarlo la siguió, la enganchó de la parte de atrás de su túnica haciéndola frenar- Malfoy, ¿Qué…?

No pudo continuar, el rubio la había girado y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, no como el ultimo que se habían dado en el baile, ni ese que le robo entre las estanterías hace unas semanas para intentar sacarle información sobre el ED, este era un beso con amor… con amor puro y preocupación.

Cuando la soltó la chica se quedó quieta en el sitio roja como un tomate- Draco…

-¡Ni una palabra Granger!-susurró con una sonrisa mientras se giraba- y ahora vete a tu sala común, tengo que ir de caza.

Y la dejó allí mientras salía en busca del premio gordo, de Potter. A ese como si se lo daban a los gigantes de las montañas de aperitivo, poco le importaba, la que no iba a permitir que le tocaran un pelo era a su Herms.

Tiempo después Draco estaba desesperado, no entendía sus sentimientos y por eso le escribió una carta a su madre, explicándole lo que pasaba, omitió varios besos con Hermione y fue lo más indiferente a ella que pudo, quizás su madre podría ayudarlo a aclararse…

Pero no hizo falta contestación materna, cuando Goyle vino a avisarles de que Potter y sus amigos estaban planeando algo y que la "sangre sucia" estaba en el ajo Draco no pudo evitar salir corriendo, llevaba mucho tiempo pisándole los talones a ese grupito pero por nada iba a descuidar a Hermione. Casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Bulstrode apresando a su castaña con sus manazas.

-Coja sus varitas señor Malfoy- había dicho la cara de sapo. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí el solo podía mirar a su castaña, ese odio en las pupilas cuando miraba a Umbridge.

-La maldición cruciatus te soltará la lengua- había dicho la loca esa a Potter, realmente verle retorcerse de dolor no era algo que le quitara el sueño, más bien le atraía la idea pero no esperaba que vería semejante espectáculo tan pronto…

-Eso es ilegal- dijo Hermione desesperada, temía por su amigo, y en parte lo entendía pero una punzada de celos le dio en el pecho, aun así eso no detuvo a la vieja que se disponía a maldecir a Potter cuando Hermione comenzó a cantar como un pajarito. Habló del arma que Dumbledore les había pedido fabricar, un arma extraña que sonaba a gloria para mí, quizás con ella él podría desaparecer con Hermione de allí, huir y hacer una vida juntos. Por eso le pidió a Umbridge acompañarlos, no solo para vigilar a Hermione sino también para llevar a cabo su gran plan de escape.

Pero claro, a Merlín Draco Malfoy no le cae bien y decidió que no solo no los acompañaría sino que sería maldito por la comadreja mujer por la maldición mocomurciélago y que además ese mismo día su padre sería enviado a Azkaban.

Que gran año- pensó con ironía, lo que el joven Draco no sabía es que en el fondo añoraría esos momentos pues todo se volvería cuesta arriba

 _Fin flash back_

* * *

-¿ME ESTAS CONTANDO QUE TU SABIAS QUE ESTABAN JUNSTOS?- giró Lucius a su mujer, que le miraba entre ofendida y asustada.

-¡No me grites Lucius!

-Tú lo sabias, por eso no podía leer la carta…-comentó lucius indignado.

-Señor Malfoy cálmese- dijo el ministro Shacklebolt.

Lucius se exaspero de tal manera que sintió los pelos de la nuca crispársele como si fuera un gato- ¿Cómo me voy a calmar? ¡Si me entero de que mi propia mujer me ha traicionado!-bramó Lucius melodramático- ¡en mi cara!

-Está usted exagerando señor Malfoy- habló de nuevo Kingsley

-¡QUIERO PONERLES UNA DEMANDA A MI MUJER E HIJO POR ENCUBRIMIENTO DE… RELACIONES AMOROSAS POCO NATURALES!

Las personas presentes en la sala le miraban con incredulidad, realmente Malfoy padre tenía sus convicciones bien arraigadas. Otro hombre de aspecto fiero pero muy bajito se levantó y habló- señorita Granger, ha visto como ha reaccionado el señor Malfoy al descubrir su relación, ¿Cómo podemos creer que no es una amenaza para la sociedad? ¿Cómo podemos creer que la familia Malfoy no es un peligro?

Hermione meditó unos segundos- Es cierto que para el señor Malfoy la pureza de la sangre es importante y que no aceptará con facilidad lo que Draco y yo sentimos, pero sé que no es mala persona, no es malo y Narcissa y Draco Malfoy tampoco. Es más vuelvo a insistir en que lo que hacían era por miedo. El señor tenebroso los tenía amenazados…

-¿Usted lo sabe? ¿Se lo dijeron a usted?-comento Kingsley.

-Yo se lo dije- susurró la voz de Draco captando la atención de todos- ella descubrió que estaba arreglando el armario evanescente de la sala de los menesteres, y yo le dije que me habían amenazado…

-¿Y ella? ¿Qué hizo?

Draco la miró y Hermione bajó la vista avergonzada- ella… se enfadó cuando me negué a hablar con Dumbledore.

-En ese momento no sabía…-intentó explicarse Hermione.

-No importa Hermione, fue lo que pasó… y gracias a que pasó me convencí totalmente de que estaba enamorado de ti.

* * *

 _Flash back_

Draco estaba alterado, como siempre, cuanto más mayor se hacía más se daba cuenta de que había pasado su vida enfadado o asustado, siempre. Las únicas veces que encontró un atisbo de felicidad era cuando estaba con Hermione…

Entro en la sala de los menesteres dispuesto a arreglar el armario evanescente del que Montague le había hablado. Ya había dejado claro a Borgin que no debía vender bajo ningún concepto el de su tienda, o Greyback iría a hacerle una visita.

Cada vez que entraba en la sala de los menesteres se sentía peor persona, menos merecedor del amor de Hermione pero debía hacerlo, debía salvar a su familia… Era fascinante como a medida que su alma se podría su amor por Hermione se hacía más grande. Si hasta el hechizo que usaba para arreglar el armario le recordaba a ella.

-Harmonia Nectere Passus…-susurraba Draco. Al abrir la puerta vio que la pequeña cuerda que había dejado allí había desaparecido. Sonrió.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y cerrando los ojos pensó en ella. En su sonrisa- Harmonia Nectere Passus…- volvió a abrir la puerta y allí estaba de nuevo la cuerda, pero con un extremo quemado.

Estaba tan enfrascado en su tarea que no había escuchado los pasos de alguien que había entrado en la sala- Draco…- la voz de la castaña le hizo abrir los ojos y girarse sorprendido- Lo se todo…

Draco fingió indiferencia, debía alejarla de él, solo así estaría a salvo- ¿Qué has descubierto sabelotodo?

-Lo que estás haciendo- le dijo – estas arreglando el armario para dejarlos pasar…

La garganta del rubio se secó pero se recompuso en seguida- premio para la sangre sucia, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decírselo a Potter?

Hermione ignoró el insulto y camino hacia el- no… no porque si lo digo te atraparían, y yo me muero antes de que te pase algo…

Draco abrió los ojos, la chica ya estaba a un palmo de distancia de el- lárgate de aquí impura… déjame en paz…- Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!-le gritó mientras la acorralaba contra el armario- ¿no entiendes que no quiero estar cerca de ti?

Las palabras le dolían más a el que a ella pues Draco bien sabía lo enamorado que estaba de esa teca, esa sangre sucia era su luz entre tanta oscuridad, y si quería protegerla debía alejarla de él.

-No te creo…- le dijo Hermione entre lágrimas- déjame ayudarte…

-¡No puedes ayudarme! ¿No lo entiendes?

-Draco por favor… hay otra manera…- El rubio la tenía acorralada, ella lloraba como nunca había llorado y el eso no podía soportarlo, él quería hacerla reir no llorar… se moría solo con ver esas lagrimas bañar su rostro, y por eso bajo la cabeza, por eso escondió su mirada de la de ella… y fue entonces que sintió un beso en sus labios…

Hermione le había besado entre lágrimas, queriendo demostrarle que no le importaba lo que él fuera o lo que hacía que le querría siempre. Fue un beso corto y suave que Draco aunque intento evitarlo no pudo cortar, sino que correspondió con todo el amor que tenía para darle a la leona.

-¿Vas a hacerlos entrar?-el solo asintió-¿Por qué Draco?

-Si no lo hago… me mataran…

-Puedes contárselo a Dumbledore, por favor Draco…-suplico entre lágrimas la chica.

Él se separó de ella- no puedo Hermione, así tiene que ser… es mi destino.

Ella aún entre lágrimas se separó de el molesta y le empujo- ¿ahora me dirás que te has dejado marcar?

Draco suspiró y se levantó la manga izquierda dejándola ver la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su blanca piel. Hermione abrió los ojos y se separó de el aún más – no… no Draco no puede ser…

-Es…- dijo Draco- soy un mortífago Hermione… mi misión es matar a Dumbledore…- vio como la chica comenzaba a hiperventilar de angustia, negaba con la cabeza y ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus castaños ojos- Hermione por favor…

-¡No!- gritó ella cuando el intentó tocarla- ¡confié en ti! ¡Eres uno de ellos!

-No lo hice por gusto fue….

-¡No me importa!-volvió a gritar- ¡ellos persiguen a los que son como yo! ¡Matan a los que son como yo!

Draco se puso aún más nervioso, volvió a intentar tocar a Hermione pero esta se alejaba- Jamás te haría daño…

-¡Siempre me haces daño! ¡Te has pasado los últimos 6 años haciéndome daño!- gritó llena de dolor Hermione- pero eso se acabó…. ¡esto se acabó!

Y salió corriendo de la sala de los menesteres dejando atrás a un dolido Draco. No quería alejarse de ella pero era lo mejor por ahora. Si estaba a su lado posiblemente moriría y él lo haría detrás de ella si le pasara algo…

En esa sala Draco perdió a Hermione, en esa sala se lamentó por no haber sido valiente hace años, por no pelear por ella. Ahora para ella el solo era un cobarde, un cobarde y un asesino.

 _Fin del flash back_

* * *

-Fui una idiota Draco, solo miraba por mí y no pensé en ti, en lo asustado que debías estar… pero jamás pensé que fueras un asesino…

-Señor Malfoy- los ojos de Lucius y Draco fueron directos a los de Kingsley- Malfoy hijo.

-No se equivoque yo soy el señor Malfoy- dijo con altanería Lucius.

-Sí, si bueno a lo importante, joven Malfoy ¿ayudó entonces usted al señor Harry Potter tanto en la mansión Malfoy como en Hogwarts, siendo consciente de que su vida corría peligro si le descubrían?

Hubo un breve silencio en la sala, las respiraciones estaban congeladas, nadie se atrevía a moverse lo más mínimo. Draco bajó la mirada y susurró un débil- no…

-¡Draco!-gritó Hermione

-¡No lo hice para ayudar a Potter!-contestó Draco levantando los ojos mirando a la Gryffindor fijamente- lo hice por ti… vi morir a uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no me importo…-susurró en un débil llanto- no me importó porque intentó matarte antes a ti… y a pesar de que tu… estuvieras con…

-¡No estoy con Ronald maldito cabezón!-bramó furiosa-¡te dije que tiene una explicación!

-No hace falta que la des jovencita- habló Lucius ganándose otra mirada reprobatoria de su mujer y del resto del Wizengamot- ¿qué? ¡Oh vamos! ¡Mejor así! No sufriría ninguno de los dos…

-¡Ya están sufriendo Lucius!-giró Narcissa harta de la estupidez de su marido- mi hijo lleva sufriendo desde que esta locura empezó, desde que no tiene alternativa…

-Cissy…

La mujer soltó otra lágrima- no me importa ir a la cárcel, no me importa solo si Draco se libra, lo único que quiero es ver a mi hijo feliz…

Todos en la sala miraban a la mujer, Lucius seguía pálido, más pálido aun de lo normal, su juicio era un chiste, una broma de mal gusto estaba seguro. Quería pellizcarse para estar seguro que esto no era más que un tonto sueño, una maldita pesadilla.

-Draco- susurró la voz de Hermione- yo te quiero a ti, siempre has sido tú, lo de Hogwarts… no fue nada…

Draco no quería mirar esos ojos marrones que le cautivaban, no quería pero no podía evitarlo, Hermione era su fortaleza y debilidad. Así lo demostró en la sala de los menesteres.

* * *

 _Flash back_

Draco apuntaba a Harry junto con Crabbe y Goyle, el rubio temblaba de pies a cabeza pero el orgullo le obligaban a disimularlo. No le caía bien Potter y sabía que el señor tenebroso lo quería con vida pero pensar que él estaba ahí de pie y que su Hermione estuviera por el casitllo peleando sola le ponía histérico.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?-preguntó Harry con calma- a Bellatrix…

Draco abrió los ojos ¿es que Potter era idiota? ¿Cómo decía eso delante de Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Es que quería que murieran ambos?

-Vamos Draco, no seas blando…- susurró Crabbe…

-Sabías que era yo- continuó hablando Harry calmado, como si no hubiera tres personas apuntándole con una varita- no dijiste nada…

Draco iba a aturdirle, estaba decidido le aturdiría y saldría a buscar a Hermione, tendría que cumplir su misión, sería doloroso pero debía hacerlo…

-¡DESMAIUS!-gritó Hermione lanzando el hechizo a Crabbe que se agachó lo suficiente para esquivar el ataque. Draco sintió alivio al verle, cansada, sucia e incluso herida ¿pero que más daba? Estaba viva, y para Draco estaba más bonita que nunca.

-Es la sangre sucia… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-gritó Crabbe dirigiendo la maldición mortal hacia la castaña que se agachó. Draco tuvo que contenerse el no lanzarle un crucio al imbécil de Crabbe ¿Cómo osaba lanzarle un Avada? No tuvo tiempo a pensar demasiado una lluvia de hechizos llenó la sala y solo pudo correr. Solo quería huir, huir y esconderse hasta que todo pasara, huir lejos de ella, para mantenerla a salvo, pues nunca podría matarla, nunca…

-¡ES MI CHICA CAPULLO!

El grito de la comadreja le hizo frenar en seco, los ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y se giró para ver al pelirrojo acercarse a ellos corriendo ¿su chica? ¿Acaso sus oídos le engañaban? ¿Es que acaso Hermione había olvidado todo lo que vivieron? ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si él no era más que un asesino para ella?

Ya no quería luchar, no merecía la pena, para el nada tenía ya sentido si Hermione no estaba con él. En cierta forma era mejor pero su corazón dolía, dolía muchísimo…

Todo se volvió un caos, una maldición incontrolada, la sala de los menesteres ardiendo, Crabbe muerto y el siendo ayudado por la personas a las que tenía que matar de la cual una había robado el corazón de Draco, irónico ¿no?

Una vez fuera dela sala, a salvo, si es que se podía decir que estaban a salvo, el trio dorado destruyó un objeto y lo tiró a las abrasadoras llamas que llenaban la habitación. El solo podía estar tirado en el suelo, con el corazón roto. Lo había perdido todo, Hermione era su todo y ya no era suya, ¿lo había sido alguna vez acaso?

-Draco…- la voz de la chica le hizo girarse a mirarla- Draco por Merlín ¿estás bien?

-¿Bien?-preguntó con odio Ron- esos tres chiflados casi nos matan ¿y tú preguntas si está bien?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche- por si no te acuerdas nos libró en la mansión de morir…

-Oh, claro justo antes de que su tía te torturara en su salón.

-Ron…- susurró con advertencia Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿También crees que le debemos estar agradecido? ¿Por qué porque casi nos mata? ¿Por qué casi morimos por salvarle el culo?- escupió Ron con enfado- ¡ah perdóneme señor Malfoy rey de los capullos! ¿Cómo oso no intentar salvar su brillante y mortifago culo?

-¡YA ESTA BIEN RON!

-¿Y TU POR QUE DIABLOS LE DEFIENDES TANTO?

-¡POR QUE LE QUIERO!-gritó harta Hermione dejando a sus amigos perplejos- le quiero…

El pelirrojo le miró incrédulo- Pero Herms… el beso…

Draco se levantó como un resorte, recuperando todas las fuerzas perdidas y se lanzó contra Ron que levantó su varita-¡¿te has atrevido a tocarla sucia comadreja?!

-¡Draco! ¡Basta! Fue un error…

-¿Así lo llamas ahora?-pregunto dolido Ron.

-Lo siento- lloró la chica abrazada a la espalda de Draco a la cual se había sujetado para evitar que el rubio se lanzara contra su amigo- lo siento Ron… yo no quise… pero estaba confundida y enfadada con Draco y… lo siento, te he hecho daño a ti y a el…

Draco se giró a mirarla con ojos fríos- ¿te has dejado besar?

-Draco… lo siento, fue un error yo…

La empujó haciéndola tambalearse un poco y se separó de ella- no me lo puedo creer… me dais asco, ¡todos!

-Draco por favor…-intentó hablar la chica pero fue cortada por un colérico Draco.

-¡No! Déjame en paz, haz tu maldita vida si es que la tienes al final del día, porque a mí me la has quitado hoy, me has matado Hermione, con esta traición…-la chica soltó un sollozo- pero así mejor… es mejor para todos… quédate con tu pobretón y a mi olvídame…-y se desapareció dejando atrás a su Hermione que cayó de rodillas destrozada siendo observada por sus amigos, que no sabían cómo actuar…

 _Fin del flash back_

* * *

-Sé que me equivoque- retumbó la voz temblorosa de Hermione- pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa Draco Lucius Malfoy…- su mirada chocaba con la gris del rubio en una batalla sin precedentes-Te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre lo haré, siempre has sido y serás tú, ni Ron, ni Viktor, ni nadie… solo tu…

La sala estaba atenta al pequeño discurso de la heroína de guerra. Kingsley apenas pestañeaba, estaba atento a todo lo que diría la castaña al igual que el resto del Wizengamot y los demás presentes en ese juicio. En una esquina Rita Skeeter estaba ya desmayada de la emoción pues el artículo que iba a escribir sobre ese juicio sería su braguetazo periodístico, su mayor sueño hecho realidad… Narcissa apenada lloraba en silencio, con una mezcla de sentimientos que rozaban la tristeza y la felicidad y Lucius simplemente estaba agarrado fuertemente a los reposa brazos mientras se daba cabezazos contra la silla y repetía.

-Despierta Lucius, despierta, es una pesadilla. Si una pesadilla- como si fuera un mantra.

-Voy a partirme el pecho para decirte esto, así que si quieres, aprovecha y cuélate dentro… qué fácil sería tenerte ahí toda una vida, quizás por eso te pido doce y quizás por eso debería pedirte unas cuantas más- Draco la miraba fijamente sin pestañear, Hermione soltó un suspiro y sonrió con todo el amor que tenía para darle al rubio.

-Yo por mi parte, sigo sin entender qué has visto tú en mí, pero sea lo que sea, no dejes de mirarme así- continuó ella- Porque tiemblo, sé que eres tú porque tiemblo, porque me imaginé besándote seis veces antes de besarte, antes de si quiera conocerte… y porque no te imaginas cuánto llegué a temer a tus labios entonces.

Sé que eres tú porque existes, porque lates y me paras el corazón y lo manejas a tu antojo cuando te abrazas a mi pecho. Sé que eres tú porque desde que tú llegaste, mi único miedo son tus miedos y te juro que ahora envidio a la niña que temía al monstruo de debajo de mi cama.

La sala estaba parada, parecía que alguien había manipulado el tiempo y que allí los únicos con vida y movimiento así como noción del tiempo eran la joven pareja que se miraban con un anhelo desorbitante, con todo el amor que les es prohibido…

-Pensar en tus dudas me tambalea la vida, déjame sacarlas a bailar, que ya sé que dices que no tengo ritmo pero es que me encanta verte reír- Draco sonrió entre lágrimas, es cierto que después del baile de navidad tras su enfado le había dicho que bailaba como un trol con dos pies izquierdos- Porque yo te hice esperar 7 años, pero tú me has tenido buscándote una vida entera y creo que lo justo va a ser comernos las ganas antes de que vuelva a salir el tren.

Harry observaba orgulloso a su mejor amiga, su hermana, su Hermione estaba siendo valiente, pero esta vez de verdad, estaba abriendo su corazón, estaba recuperando el amor de su Slytherin tal y como le prometió tras la batalla final. Y no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de ella.

-El tren… qué ganas tengo de volver a cogerlo, de volver tocarte, qué ganas de volver a convivir todo un curso contigo, compartir torre porque aunque seas un bobo serás también Premio Anual, que lo sé y ya sabes que a sabelotodo no me gana nadie…- este comentario hizo sonreír aún más al chico al que la emoción ya le había inundado el pecho.

\- Y despertarme antes solo para verte dormir. Esa imagen, ésa, tú soñando y yo mirándote, se ha convertido en la página marcada de mi libro preferido…déjame leerte un rato. O dos, o tres, o qué coño, déjame leerte cada noche. Y es que qué es la vida sino perderla en tu espalda para luego girarte y volverla a encontrar, encontrarte.

Narcissa lloraba emocionada, nunca antes se arrepintió tanto de sus ideales, nunca antes se sintió tan avergonzada de su familia y la supuesta pureza de la sangre, ¿qué más daba la pureza de la sangre? La verdadera pureza que importaba era la del corazón y esa niña era un alma puro y limpio, alguien bueno, alguien que ella estaría encantada de llamar hija, de que cuidara a su Draco.

Hermione mientras tanto seguía hablando- Te aseguro que intenté no desear besarte, intenté no querer vivir en ese lunar que poco a poco se está convirtiendo en el centro de mi universo, pero el viento vino y lo sacó a volar, y yo no pude sino ponerte la canción más lenta para hacerte eso que algunos, llaman amor, porque quiero bailar contigo hasta las tantas, juntos tu y yo, encerrados en nuestra torre, aunque no sepamos bailar.

Ven y dame la mano, que saltar al vacío es llenarme las ganas de tirarme contigo, y es que has venido sacudiendo mis mañanas llevándote por delante todo lo que miren tus ojos grises. Claro que Hogwarts tiene playa, solo que la tiene tu mirada, y a ti te tiene Slytherin, y eso es una gran putada- hubo un débil murmullo de risas que la contagió que soltó una débil carcajada entre lágrimas aun mirando fijamente los grises ojos de Draco.

Qué envidia me dan sus pasillos, qué rabia sus puertas y las mazmorras… Ya me imagino este curso a Peeves viéndote cruzar, poniéndose nervioso y pensando que trastada te puede liar…

A estas alturas incluso Lucius había parado su castigo para escuchar la declaración pública de amor de Granger. Debía admitir que la chica estaba dejando el corazón en cada palabra pero ¡es que eso no estaba bien! ¿Es que no lo entendían? Puede que el señor tenebroso hubiera caído pero los prejuicios seguían ahí y no solo los suyos sino los de muchísimos magos hipócritas que les harían la vida imposible, ¡encima que era buena persona con ellos y los protegía de la burla social! El hombre notaba la ulcera sangrante en el interior de su cuerpo, esto era una broma de mal gusto, seguro, de muy mal gusto.

Ajena a los pensamientos racistas del que ella esperara en un futuro fuera su suegro, que Merlín la ayudara pensaba para ella, siguió hablando con el corazón en la mano al único hombre Malfoy que le interesaba ganarse, porque con Draco a su lado que más daba el mundo, ella era fuerte- Dame unos pocos minutos. Yo solo te pido dos, de momento...y doce vidas; pero ese es otro tema- Draco entre lágrimas no pudo reprimir la débil carcajada que salió de su pecho

-Como sentir que me sobran cinco sentidos para sentirte, porque joder, aún no se ha inventado la manera de contemplarte así como tampoco existen palabras para describirte. Esto solo es un intento. Porque durante la guerra te escribí mil cartas mirando una fotografía tuya y aun así cómo hablar de tu cuello, de ese perfecto acantilado por el que saltar de la mano, cómo hablar del espacio que separa el lóbulo de tu oreja, de tu clavícula y cómo explicar que dedicaría el resto de mi vida a besar ese abismo.

Draco por su parte notaba el pecho fundírsele de alegría, su pequeña ratona, su sabelotodo su Gryffindor insufrible y valiente, porque si, ella era la valiente de la relación, porque el juro que la dejaría ir para que fuera feliz pero acaba de descubrir que sin el ella no era nada como el sin ella. Su corazón estallaría de un momento a otro, su Hermione le estaba devolviendo la vida, con simples palabras le estaba borrando toda la oscuridad que hay en él y lo está llenando de amor…

-Cómo voy a explicar el color de tus ojos si hasta los mares lo utilizan para sentirte cerca, cómo voy a explicar el terciopelo de tu piel, la longitud de tus pestañas, la manera en la que se te pegan las sabanas aunque nadie lo sepa o esa otra manera en que los celos te ganan y lo retrasaste todo por mi frente dentro de esa carroza.

Cinco minutos más ...y me besaste, y fueron de repente los cinco minutos más bonitos de toda la historia, y fuiste de repente, mi lugar preferido de todo Hogwarts...

Hermione se quedó callada un momento, era todo o nada, si con esto no recuperaba a Draco ya no tendría sentido seguir allí, y se iría, pero su corazón le decía que había esperanza pues en los ojos grises de él veía reflejado los sentimientos de ella y por ella- Eres mi lugar preferido donde quedarme a vivir… y si tú me dejas yo prometo quedarme para siempre… ¿Qué dices Draco? ¿Me dejas estar a tu lado? no se- rio entre lágrimas aún más fuerte- ¿toda la vida?

La sala de la vista tenía ahora sus ojos clavados en el joven Malfoy que solo miraba a Hermione, respirando fuertemente con una boba sonrisa en la cara, los miembros del Wizengamot, Narcissa, Harry y varios de los presentes incluidos Rita Skeeter susurraban débiles "di que sí, vamos di que sí…"

Por el contrario un destruido Lucius rodeado de una depresiva aura digna de un condenado al beso del dementor tenía su cabeza agachaba contra el pecho en una pose de absoluta rendición y negaba suavemente con la cabeza mientras susurraba "di que no, por Merlín chico di que no"

Ante el silencio del rubio Hermione se desesperó un poco ¿y si había interpretado mal al chico? ¿Y si solo veía agradecimiento en sus ojos y de verdad no la amaba y quería casarse con Astoria? La castaña se puso nerviosa pero un instante después Draco derramo un montón de lágrimas y mostró su más grande sonrisa mostrando todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes y mirándola sin parpadear con la felicidad pintada en sus facciones dijo- Te quiero…- Hermione sonrió y Draco se levantó de su silla.

Un funcionario se levantó varita en mano dispuesto a aturdirle pero el ministro Shacklebolt le hizo un gesto con la mano para impedirlo, ni loco dejaba que semejante espectáculo fuera interrumpido, Draco se acercó a Hermione y la estrechó entre sus brazos como llevaba tiempo deseando, ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud la última vez que la abrazo así- te quiero, te quiero- repetía el chico mientras daba pequeños besos en el pelo de Hermione que se aferraba más a su camisa- claro que quiero tenerte en mi vida, siempre, siempre mi rata de biblioteca- le tomo la cara y la miró fijamente a los ojos- Toda mi maldita vida- y la besó, la besó con todo el amor que guardaba para ella, solo para ella.

La sala antes quieta y sumida en un silencio sepulcral estallo en gritos de júbilo (y uno de desesperación cortesía de Lucius), incluso una señora del jurado gritaba- viva el amor, viva, viva…

Cuando se separaron y cesaron los vítores el ministro carraspeó- bueno esto… ha sido… precioso- sonrió con dulzura a Hermione- pero el juicio debe continuar… aunque creo que la decisión está tomada…

Los miembros del Wizengamot asintieron, pero la voz de un hombre al que Lucius reconoció como Berty Macline, dijo con voz potente- sí, sí, esto ha estado muy bien, hasta yo me he emocionado… ya saben el amor de la heroína miembro de la Orden y del mortífago redimido…

-¡Gran titular!-retumbó la voz de Rita Skeeter que al darse cuenta dejó de apuntar y se tapó la boca con la mano tímidamente, o al menos eso intentó fingir.

-Cómo iba diciendo… todo está muy bien, la señora Malfoy salvando a Potter, el joven Malfoy luchando por amor, pero… ¿y el señor Malfoy? Yo no he escuchado nada a su favor…

Narcissa abrió los ojos asustada, al igual que Harry y Hermione, no habían caído en ese pequeño detalle- oiga, he dado todo lo que perteneció a el señor tenebroso al departamento de misterios así como estoy cooperando para cazar a los mortífagos fugados.

-Y eso está muy bien- continuó Macline- pero como mucho le rebaja la condena a 15 años... a no ser claro está que alguien hable a su favor…

A Lucius le tembló la ceja del coraje, ese hombre nunca se habían llevado bien pero este ensañamiento publico era demasiado…. Gruñó por lo bajo, ese hombre quería su cabeza y estaba claro que la iba a tener. Notó la mano de Narcissa sobre la suya que le miraba preocupada y Lucius tembló, no quería volver a Azkaban…

Estaba a punto de perder todo el orgullo y suplicar clemencia cuando una voz sonó en la sala- ¡Yo tengo algo que decir a favor del señor Malfoy!- todos se giraron para ver la pelirroja cabellera de Ron Weasley, quien al entrar miró a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa de cariño y luego dirigió sus ojos al ministro- yo puedo decir algo a favor de Lucius Malfoy…

-¿Weasley?-preguntó sorprendido Lucius, genial ya estaba claro, alguien se estaba burlando de él, eso o estaba muerto y eso era el inferno…

-Exacto, Ronald Bilius Weasley- comentó con aires de grandeza Ron haciendo que su mejor amigo soltara una pequeña risa.

Kingsley le miró fijamente y Macline volvió a hablar- muy bien, señor Weasley cuéntenos, somos todo oídos…

El joven se sonrojó un poco y se quedó mudo, pero enseguida recobró la compostura- pues el señor Malfoy, en su mansión… nos ayudó… esto… lanzó un hechizo Protego cuando estaba a punto de darme la maldición… Avada Kedavra por parte de Bellatrix… ¡si eso!

-¿Yo?- dijo incrédulo Lucius quien luego soltó un gesto de dolor debido al pisotón que le dio su mujer con toda la gana del mundo- vale, lo pillo, lo pillo- susurró.

-¿Es eso cierto señor Malfoy?-preguntó el ministro.

-Sí…- dijo con voz aguda Lucius debido al dolor que el tacón de su dulce esposa le produjo-tan cierto como usted y yo señor…

-Y en la guerra-dijo esta vez Hermione- el no participó, los Malfoy no lanzaron ninguna maldición ni hechizo contra ningún alumno o miembro dela orden, huyeron para buscar a Draco…

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡Au!- un nuevo pisotón mucho más fuerte de parte de Narcissa le hizo soltar todo el aire y quedarse aún más blanco.

-¿Quieres callarte pedazo de idiota?- susurró mal humorada Narcissa.

Lucius estaba doblado del dolor- Cualquier día me matas Cissy…- dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué se queja señor Malfoy?-preguntó Macline de nuevo con suspicacia…

Lucius subió su mirada hacia el Wizengamot y dijo con una vocecilla débil producto del segundo pisotón- es que… me emociono solo de pensar… olvídelo…

Kingsley hecho una mirada cómica a Narcissa que seguía mirando a Lucius de malas maneras, y luego se fijó en la dulce pareja que se abrazaba en el centro de la sala- por favor señor Malfoy tome asiento- Draco se separó a regañadientes de Hermione y se sentó- Bien, como iba diciendo creo que la decisión es clara… Los Malfoy quedan retirados de todos los cargos y se libran de su condena de cadena perpetua en Azkaban- Narcissa lloró y Draco dio un beso en la frente de su madre que le había abrazado- pero…- todo se quedó quieto- deben pagar una multa de 5.000 galeones por los daños ocasionados.

-No hay problema- susurró Lucius recuperándose un poco de los pisotones.

-Bien pues no queda más que decir- dio un golpe con el mazo y miró sonriendo a Draco- eres libre. Vete con tu chica.

Narcissa se levantó y abrazó a Lucius con fuerza que aún estaba en shock por todo lo que había vivido esa tarde. No solo se había librado por los pelos de ir a la cárcel sino que además la única persona a la que Lucius detesta con todo su ser ha declarado su amor en público a su hijo, ah y por cierto ¡un Weasley le había salvado de Azkaban! ¡Un Weasley! ¿Podía ser la vida más irónica?

En cierta forma Lucius estaba agradecido, porque su mujer y su hijo eran libres pero por otra algo se le atascaba en el pecho, ver a su hijo abrazando a esa pequeña impura le daba nauseas, pero bueno, Lucius estaba seguro que era un capricho pasajero, así que solo tendría que esperar a que Draco se cansara de ella y que retomara su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass. Por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar de su plena libertad, mañana ya pensaría como separar a esos dos…

-¡Enhorabuena consuegro!- la voz de Arthur Weasley sonó tras de el mientras recibía una palmada que le tambaleó hacia delante.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Lucius con altanería.

Arthur le miró y el rubio pudo ver un deje de tristeza en sus ojos- Bueno, Herms es casi una hija para mí, además la pobre está sola así que bueno, Molly y yo hemos decidido adoptarla, si es que la ley nos deja…

Narcissa miró a Molly Weasley, la mujer regordeta y siempre vivaracha había perdido la alegría aunque aun así hizo el esfuerzo por sonreír, Narcissa sabía que esa tristeza era debido a la muerte del joven Fred- siento mucho lo de su hijo…

Molly sonrió- Sé que nuestra querida Lily le está cuidando donde quiera que este como yo cuido de Harry- dijo girándose para mirar a los más jóvenes que hablaban con la nueva pareja que no se soltaba ni un minuto, aunque hemos de decir que Ron no tenía la cara muy feliz…

-Oh señora Weasley, que sepa que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera- Lucius pegó un bote en el sitio y la miró con los ojos desorbitados- somos casi familia.

La pelirroja devolvió la sonrisa a Narcissa y asintió- claro que sí, el amor es maravilloso, capaz de unir lo que nadie creía capaz…

Lucius observaba anonadado como las mujeres reían con cariño y hablaban como "consuegras" mientras miraban a sus retoños, entonces la voz de Arthur le sacó de sus cavilaciones- bueno consuegro, les esperamos esta Navidad en casa.

Lucius se puso aún más pálido cuando escuchó la voz de Narcissa decir- oh por Merlín no, vosotros os venís a casa, es muy grande y hay sitio de sobra…

Lucius se estaba mareando, no solo su mujer se afiliaba a la PEDDO esa de la impura, no solo su hijo se había ennoviado con dicha impura sino que ahora por culpa suya debía ser familia política ¡de esas comadrejas pobretonas!

Comenzó a temblar, eso sí que no, eso no lo iba a tolerar, ¡prefería ir a la cárcel! Así que echando a correr por la sala se acercó a Kingsley y le tomó por la túnica zarandeándolo mientras este le miraba como si estuviera loco.

-Shacklebolt ¡no quiero la libertad! ¡Paso de libertad! ¡Antes Azkaban que esta tortura de vida!- gritaba con lagrimillas dramáticas en los ojos arrodillado a los pies del ministro que no sabía si reír o llorar con él.

Todos los presentes los miraban y el ministro notó la vergüenza comerle vivo. Draco miraba a su padre con el ceño fruncido y Narcissa agarrada del brazo de Molly le miraba enfadadísima. Ya se enteraría ese cuando llegaran a casa.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Lucius, Narcissa querida?- preguntó Molly asustada viendo los desgarradores llantos de Lucius.

Narcissa bufó- nada, que es idiota- y arrastró a la mujer del brazo- vamos a tomar un té, dejadle ahí…- y salió de la sala dejando a su marido allí desesperado.

-¡Por Circe Kingsley no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Prefiero una vida En Azkaban!

-¡Por Merlín Malfoy compórtate, solo es una cena de Navidad! ¡Aún queda muchísimo!- gritaba intentando soltar al hombre del bajo de su túnica.

Y allí en la sala en la que había sido juzgado y librado de Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy estuvo una hora suplicando clemencia, clemencia que no obtuvo. Solo le quedaba vivir con eso, con esa tortura, con la esperanza de que a Draco se le pasara rápido el capricho por Granger para así librarse rápido de los Weasley. Por qué puede que le hubieran librado de Azkaban, ¡pero él no compartiría mesa con un Weasley!


	10. Chapter 10

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Me he enterado que habéis compartido mi historia en Facebook en la página "Dramione Shipper" y casi exploto de felicidad. Quien lo haya hecho por favor MANIFIESTATE para agradecértelo.**

 **Me he fijado que los capítulos cada vez me quedan mas largos, si os parecen demasiado largos hacérmelo saber. Hoy como veréis Lucius la va a liar y claro nuestra Narcissa le hará pagar caro (Arriba el shippeo Lucissa) y el poco Dramione que tenemos hoy lo compensaré en el siguiente capítulo donde nuestra pareja favorita sacará de quicio a Lucius, pero no voy a adelantar mas.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy metió la pata hasta el fondo y sufrió la ira de Narcissa. Otra vez."_

Desde que la tempestad había pasado todo era calma en el mundo mágico. Por las calles reinaba la paz, ya no había miedo de ser atacado por algún seguidor de Voldemort, ya nadie temía salir a la calle, todo era paz y armonía desde que el niño que sobrevivió había vencido...Bueno, quizás no todo...

-¡Cissy!- gritaba un histérico Lucius por la ventana que daba a los inmensos jardines. Narcissa dio un bote en la silla y dejó a un lado el maravilloso libro que le había regalado Hermione. "Romeo y Julieta" había conquistado el corazón de Narcissa por completo. Ella era una mujer de clase alta, la realeza de los sangre limpia, y precisamente por esto la rubia mujer fue obligada a desligarse de muchísimas cosas que tenían que ver con el mundo muggle, entre ellos la literatura. Miró hacía la ventana donde medio cuerpo de su marido sobresalía agarrado fuertemente a la barandilla del balcón. Narcissa rio un segundo pues su marido se veía igual de crispado que un gato enfadado.

-¿Que ocurre querido?

-¡Tu hijo! ¡Tu hijo es lo que me ocurre!-bramó furioso Lucius.

Narcissa rodó los ojos con cansancio, por eso amaba ese libro de Shakespeare como lo hacía, porque le resultaba una situación de lo más conocida. Su hijo y Hermione, al igual que Romeo y Julieta, tuvieron que sortear miles de baches para vivir su amor por culpa de los padres de estos, pero gracias a Merlín su pequeño y Hermione no habían sufrido tal fatal desenlace. Se levantó de su silla y entró tranquilamente a la casa, donde un enfurecido Lucius la esperaba en un salón dando vueltas como un león enjaulado- ¿qué pasa ahora?-preguntó en un suspiro.

Lucius frunció el ceño y notó una vena palpitarle en la frente- Pues que dice que se va a comer con esa... esa...

-¿Chica?-respondió Narcissa.

-Bueno, chica, si se le puede llamar chica.

-Es la pareja de Draco, Lucius. Es hora de que lo vayas asimilando.

Lucius dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón y masculló- Nunca.

Narcissa se cruzó de brazos- Bueno, pues nada, vive amargado lo que te reste de vida.

Lucius la miró ofendido, su mujer a veces le sacaba de quicio, la quería, Merlín si la quería, él no era nada sin su Cissy, pero esa pasividad y aceptación para con la anti natura relación de Draco conseguían crisparle los nervios- Quien te ha visto y quién te ve querida, hace un par de años habrías puesto el grito en el cielo.

Narcissa le miró ofendida- Hace un par de años estaba muy equivocada. Ahora veo la realidad, la sangre no importa, si mi hijo es feliz con Hermione yo no soy nadie para meterme en medio, y tú tampoco, hazte a la idea.

Lucius se sentó derrotado en un elegante sofá de terciopelo negro, quien le viera no pensaría que era un hombre de refinados modales y de largo linaje de sangre pura. Estaba recostado de mala forma, todo lo largo que era, con brazos y pies extendidos y separados, incluso el pelo llevaba revuelto y eso solo significaba una cosa: Lucius estaba agotado, mental y físicamente- ¿qué hicimos mal Narcissa? ¿En qué me equivoqué?

-Por favor - resopló la mujer cansada- No has hecho nada malo, es más aplaudo la decisión de Draco de ser feliz con quien el realmente quiere. El único error que has cometido fue... bueno... ya sabes- Lucius vio la tristeza en los ojos azules de su mujer. Realmente a su Cissy le dolía recordar los tiempos de guerra, aún demasiado frescos en sus memorias. El solo recordar las torturas que vivió y presenció, los asesinatos... a Lucius le entraron ganas de vomitar.

-Por Merlín Cissy, el niño está con una sangre sucia.

-Tiene nombre- dijo ofendida Narcissa- Se llama Hermione, no sangre sucia. Creo haberte dicho que no quería oír ese apodo en mi casa nunca más.

-Sí, si querida lo siento, se me olvidó- comentó haciéndose el inocente.

Tras un breve silencio donde Lucius se hundió en unos apocalípticos pensamientos que abarcaban una boda y una camada de niños rubios y rizosos que le llamaban abuelo mientras le tiraban de la boca y la nariz, Narcissa carraspeó y volvió a hablar.

-¿Entonces el niño no come en casa?

Lucius, que había apoyado hacia atrás su cabeza, la levantó con tal rapidez y fuerza que Narcissa creyó escuchar todos los huesos del cuello de su marido crujir. Mala decisión recordarle el motivo de su enfado.

-¡Es cierto! Tu hijo, tu hijo Cissy ¡tu hijo!

-También es tuyo, por si no te acuerdas- comentó la mujer con los brazos cruzados.

Lucius bufó- Me cuesta creerlo, yo no estaría con una...- ante la afilada mirada de Narcissa, Lucius prefirió callar- con una chica como ella.

-¡Por Circe Lucius! ¡Eres imposible!

Justo cuando iba a reclamarle a su querida mujer, Draco entró en el salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Lucius observó con pesar como los ojos del rubio brillaban haciendo que el gris se volviera aún más claro, el joven brillaba con luz propia, su altanería y orgullo seguían intactos, pero había algo en su hijo que había cambiado y que no sabía que era realmente. Además de que ahora era un amante de lo impuro.

Draco se acercó a su madre y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- hoy comeré con Hermione madre.

Narcissa recibió encantada el gesto de cariño de su hijo- Muy bien cielo ¿tienes pensado algún sitio especial?

Draco asintió efusivamente- Hermione quiere llevarme a una hamburguesería a la que iba con sus padres en el centro de Londres- la cara del joven se deformó en una triste mueca- ya sabes que hace una semana nos dijeron que bueno... sus padres...

La mujer asintió- sí, pobrecita, fue un duro golpe enterarse de que borrarles la memoria no fue suficiente para protegerles- Draco asintió apenado- ¿Ella ya está mejor?

-Sí, es una mujer fuerte- comentó con orgullo- deberías verla mamá, que entereza tiene para afrontar las cosas, los golpes de la vida. No solo es fuerte, también es valiente, es... es... no tengo palabras para describirla mamá. El otro día en el juicio contra los mortífagos que mataron a sus padres... no puedes creer la sangre fría que tenía, como se acercó a ellos cuando fueron condenados al beso del dementor, les miró a los ojos y les dijo que los perdonaba...

Narcissa se llevó las manos a la boca- ¿qué me dices?

-Como te lo cuento mamá, se acercó y les perdonó, así sin más, yo me habría vuelto loco, incluso Potter le dijo que estaba impresionado. Pero es que ella es impresionante mamá, es la mujer más bondadosa del mundo, tiene un corazón de oro, ni siquiera es rencorosa, la palabra odio no existe en su vocabulario, es simplemente maravillosa.

-Voy a vomitar-la sarcástica voz de Lucius cortó el monólogo de Draco, que se giró a mirar a su padre con el ceño fruncido-Vaya Draco, toda mi vida criando a un hombre y ahora esa sangre...- de nuevo los fríos ojos de su mujer e hijo le hicieron callarse- esa muchachita te convierte en un blandito.

-Es lo que tiene estar enamorado PADRE- escupió Draco- Que tu no sepas amar no es mi culpa.

-¡Draco!- le riñó Narcissa. Una cosa es que defendiera a capa y espada su relación con Hermione, lo cual estaba muy bien y ella aplaudía, pero otra muy diferente era faltarle de esa forma el respeto a su padre.

-¡Mocoso insolente!-gritó Lucius poniéndose en pie- ¡Un respeto soy tu padre!

Draco supo por el regaño de su madre que había cruzado una línea peligrosa, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar que su padre faltara el respeto a su chica de esa forma- Esta bien, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que quieres a mi madre, pero a veces parece que tengas un cubito de hielo por corazón.

-Que no me guste tu noviecita, ni sus orígenes no quiere decir que no sepa querer. O sino pregúntale a tu madre.

Draco bufó y miró el enorme reloj de oro de su muñeca- ¡Rayos! ¡Llego tarde!- le dio un breve beso a su madre en la mejilla y salió corriendo del salón mientras decía- ¡Hermione me va a matar!

El matrimonio Malfoy observó a su hijo salir de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo, incluso juraron ver una estela de polvo levantarse a los pies de su hijo. Lucius seguía con la cara deformada por el mal humor y Narcissa tras un breve silenció soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó indignado.

-Nunca he visto a Draco tan asustado por llegar tarde a algún lado, y eso que le he visto llegar horas tarde. Está muy enamorado ¿verdad?

Lucius asintió- me sube la diabetes solo de verle tan atontado.

Narcissa le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa- Bueno, antes de volverte un viejo amargado tú fuiste parecido querido- su marido le dedicó una mirada de escepticismo- no me mires así que sabes que es cierto ¿o sino quien me llenó la habitación de rosas en cuarto curso?

Lucius por primera vez hace mucho tiempo cogió color en las mejillas tiñéndolas de un gracioso color rojo- Era una maniobra desesperada, el idiota de Goyle no hacía más que cortejarte ¡y tú eras mi futura prometida!

-Ya, será eso- comentó Narcissa con ironía- Aun así me pareció un gesto precioso, echo de menos esos detalles románticos de entonces- Lucius se cruzó brazos y bufó- Se parece más a ti de lo que crees, simplemente, trata de llevarte bien con Hermione ¿vale?

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Pues lo intentas- comentó seria Narcissa- ahora si me disculpas volveré a mi nuevo y precioso jardín a disfrutar del sol, de una buena taza de té y de un maravilloso libro.

Lucius que tenía su cara mirando al lado contrario de su mujer, sintió los delicados labios de Narcissa posarse sobre su mejilla. Cuando se giró su mujer ya estaba saliendo por la puerta rumbo al jardín. Una vez solo del todo, suspiró y observó a su Cissy sentada donde se encontraba antes de que él le robara un poco de su atención. Se fijó en el cambio que su esposa había dado a la mansión y al jardín. La casa antes oscura y tétrica ahora era luminosa y cálida, los enormes cortinajes de terciopelo negro estaban abiertos de par en par dejando entrar la luz del sol.

El jardín antes oscuro y frío parecía otro, ahora no solo era adornado por rosas rojas o negras, ahora había plantado todo tipo de flores coloridas, las mariposas revoloteaban de aquí para allá, los pavo reales blancos danzaban por todo el jardín y los rayos de sol se reflejaban en el agua de las fuentes de mármol que habían vuelto a funcionar después de tanto tiempo.

Lucius volvió a suspirar y se apoyó en el gran ventanal, su Cissy era todo para él, todo. No podía aceptar a Hermione Granger, era imposible que eso sucediera y Lucius lamentaba eso, el no poder satisfacer su capricho pues su única meta en la vida era hacer feliz a su mujer, aunque en el pasado la hubiera cagado. Pero bueno, si ese capricho no podía ser satisfecho, él se encargaría de cumplir otro.

-¡Twinky!-gritó con una potente voz, al segundo la pequeña elfina apareció ante el haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-¿Me necesita el amo?- preguntó servicial.

-Necesito que compres 2.000 rosas rojas y las lleves a la habitación de la señora.

La elfina puso cara de asombro y se llevó sus finas manos a la cara- ¿2.000 rosas amo? ¿No son demasiadas amo?

Lucius se giró y la miró con un gesto frío- ¿Tengo que repetírtelo otra vez Twinky?

La elfina negó efusivamente con la cabeza, haciendo que sus largas orejas se agitaran también- No señor, lo siento señor... Twinky traerá ahora las 2.000 rosas para la ama Narcissa.

-Bien- y tras eso, la elfina desapareció dejando a Lucius solo de nuevo, mirando por la ventana a su esposa- Ay Cissy, Cissy... de verdad no te imaginas lo que te quiero - lástima que su orgullo masculino no le permitiera decírselo a ella en voz alta. Pero no pasaba nada, porque Lucius sabía que su mujer era consciente de su gran amor por ella. La observó en silencio, con un gesto serio pero con un amor inmenso en sus ojos. Narcissa notó una mirada fija en ella y levantó sus azules ojos del libro, topándose con la grisácea mirada de su marido, y sonrió, porque ella sabía que a su manera su esposo, le estaba diciendo "te quiero" y ella no necesitaba más.

* * *

Lucius caminaba tranquilo por el ministerio. Debido a su pasado en la guerra debía pasar revisiones rutinarias cada cierto tiempo y esa era la primera, apenas habían pasado 15 días desde su juicio y ya estaban atosigándole. Pero claro, eso no iba a hundir el ya de por si egocentrismo made in Malfoy. Ataviado en un elegante traje negro recién comprado por su esposa en agradecimiento por las rosas, aunque comprado con sus galeones claro, y con su bastón en la mano, Lucius caminaba bien erguido y con el mentón en alto por el Ministerio de magia.

Acababa de salir de la primera revisión rutinaria y le había parecido una soberana tontería. Un control de la varita por aquí, un par de preguntas por allá y su desembolso mensual de la multa impuesta ¡Una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Él era Lucius Malfoy! ¿Quién se creía que era el Ministerio para tomar así por las buenas una hora de su tiempo? ¡Tenía cosas que atender!

Pasó al lado de dos empleadas que trastabillaron al verle llegar y eso le supo a gloria a Lucius. Ahora la mayoría de las miradas que recibía eran de recelo, y eso le frustraba pero cuando muy de vez en cuando se tropezaba con personas que aún temían su sola presencia, Lucius volvía a sentirse poderoso. Pasó a su lado mirándolas por encima del hombro y las mujeres bajaron su vista al suelo, y eso fue el detonante para el éxtasis de felicidad extrema de Lucius. Sí, aún había gente sensata que le respetaba. La vida era hermosa ahora mismo, era perfecta, era...

-¡Lucius! ¡Lucius amigo!- era una mierda. Con el mayor gesto de indiferencia que pudo poner en su pálida cara, se giró poco a poco, sin girar un ápice el cuello, se giró de tal manera que su interlocutor dio un paso atrás impresionado.

-¡Señor Greengrass! Que sorpresa encontrármelo por aquí- la voz de Lucius sonaba tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba deseando lanzarse por un puente de cabeza. Desde que la cotilla de Rita Skeeter escribió su artículo _"La heroína y el mortífago; una historia de amor"_ todo el mundo se enteró de la relación de su hijo con la impura. Y claro, al señor Greengrass no le tuvo que hacer mucha gracia teniendo en cuenta de que poco tiempo antes, el mismo Lucius había comprometido a Draco con su hija pequeña.

-Es cierto amigo es cierto, parece que me evitas- comentó con suspicacia el señor Greengrass. Lucius le miró, Era un hombre bien parecido, alto, no tanto como el pero no era pequeño, unos ojos azules, un pelo castaño algo ondulado y con algunas entradas y un par de arrugas. Era elegante y su postura así lo delataba, es decir llevaba escrita la palabra "sangre limpia" por todo el cuerpo.

Ante la respuesta del señor Greengrass, Lucius solo pudo poner una sonrisilla que apenas era un levantamiento de labio por la parte izquierda- No tengo ni idea a que se refiere.

El señor Greengrass rio- Oh Lucius amigo sí que lo sabes- La sonrisa de Lucius calló poco a poco transformándose en un gesto de desagrado- Después de ese juicio tan... ¡pintoresco! al que os visteis sometidos tú y tu familia, Narcissa me mandó una carta comunicándome que el compromiso estaba roto y que lamentaba mucho las molestias causadas.

-Bueno, no pude escribirte yo en persona debido a que...

El señor Greengrass le cortó- ¿estás diciendo que esto no es un montaje para limpiar la imagen de los Malfoy?

-¡Claro que no!- comentó indignado Lucius- Por lo visto mi hijo...

El señor Greengrass volvió a cortarle de nuevo, consiguiendo así que el mal humor de Lucius aflorara- ¿Qué? ¡Estas insinuando que habéis roto el compromiso de mi hija porque a tu hijo se le ha antojado experimentar con...!- bajo la voz un poco y miró a su alrededor. Lucius entendió el gesto, ahora estaba mal visto llamar cada cosa por su nombre, a su parecer habían destruido la libertad de expresión- Con una sangre sucia- murmuro más bajo.

-¿Que quiere que haga señor Greengrass? Draco parece encantado con ella, y Narcissa también.

-Pero... Lucius... ¿estás insinuando que su hijo prefirió a una sangre sucia antes que a mi pequeña princesa?

Lucius rodó los ojos- No lo insinúo, lo afirmo- el señor Greengrass por primera vez ocultó el falso gesto amable y lo convirtió en una mueca de enfado- Créame señor Greengrass que estoy tan o más disgustado que usted.

-No lo creo, si no le agradara la idea haría algo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-preguntó harto- Draco es un adulto, no puedo simplemente decirle que deje a esa sangre sucia porque se pasara mi comentario por los...- se frenó un momento tomando aire, intentando recomponerse- No me hará caso.

-¿Qué tiene esa muchacha que no pueda darle mi Tori?

-Pues no lo sé, la verdad es que no he hablado mucho con ella, cuando la trae a casa a cenar o a pasar el día desaparezco o la ignoro por completo, pero no parece para nada algo del otro mundo, es mal educada, habla muchísimo, tiene un gusto pésimo, es una sabelotodo y tampoco es que sea hermosa- el señor Greengrass parecía confuso- Mire, a mí tampoco me hace gracia, no me cae bien esa chica pero conozco a Draco y sé que es solo un capricho. En cuanto se canse la dejará como hace con todo, entonces será el momento de volver a retomar el compromiso.

El señor Greengrass pareció meditarlo pero de repente sus ojos se encendieron con una llama de malicia que hizo que a Lucius le diera un escalofrío- Tengo un plan mejor.

-Le escucho- respondió solemne el rubio.

-Usted dígale a su esposa e hijo que quiere hacer una cena, ya sabe, con viejos amigos, que sería un buen momento para meter a la sangre sucia en el círculo de vuestras amistades. No hace falta que invite a todo el mundo, algo íntimo, mi familia y quizás otra más, los Zabini son una buena opción, sus hijos son grandes amigos.

Lucius escuchaba atento- ¿a dónde quiere llegar con esto?

-Bueno, es simple- comentó el señor Greengrass con una sonrisa suficiente- Yo iré con mi preciosa hija y entre todos pondremos en evidencia a la sangre sucia esa que tiene su hijo y le haremos ver a Draco que mi Tori es mejor opción. Le haremos quedar en evidencia de tal manera que su hijo se morirá de vergüenza y terminará dejándola, además claro está que probablemente quedará prendado de mi princesa.

Lucius se lo pensó un momento, ese plan hacía aguas por todos los sitios, pero era una forma de adelantar el trágico desenlace e esa estúpida relación. Quizás con un poco de suerte la joven Greengrass con la belleza y elegancia que Granger no tiene consiguiera abrir los ojos a Draco. Era arriesgado, pero podría funcionar- está bien, me parece buen plan. Este viernes a las 8 les espero en mi casa.

El señor Greengrass sonrió con malicia- Allí estaremos amigo, allí estaremos.

* * *

Lucius llegaba del ministerio un poco nervioso, bueno bastante, ¡demasiado! le temblaban las rodillas a cada paso que daba, pero no era menos, si su mujer se enteraba del plan que había creado con el señor Greengrass para acabar con esa tontería a la que su mujer e hijo llamaban relación, Lucius era hombre muerto. Entró en la casa y buscó a su Cissy, preguntó a la elfina que estaba limpiando una vitrina enorme por ella.

-El ama está con el joven amo en el salón de té de la zona este amo.

Lucius asintió y sin dar las gracias siguió su camino, su hijo estaba en casa, mejor, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Si disimulaba bien, Narcissa podría ayudarle a convencer a Draco de traer a la sangre sucia a la cena. Caminaba con seguridad, notando como a medida que se acercaba a la puerta esa seguridad desaparecía. Cuando llegó a la inmensa puerta de roble macizo que le separaba de su familia, dio un largo suspiro.

-Bien. Tu puedes Lucius, eres un Malfoy... eres un Malfoy- se repetía a sí mismo para darse valor. Valor que se evaporaba por momentos- Vamos, es por un bien mayor, si todo sale bien acabarán agradeciéndotelo- dio otro largo suspiro y abrió la puerta volviendo a ponerse su máscara de indiferencia.

-Buenas tardes familia.

-Buenas tardes querido- respondió Narcissa con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Lucius sonrió también, desde el detalle de las 2.000 rosas, su Cissy estaba más calmada, ya no le gritaba tanto ni le fruncía el ceño. A menos que hiciera algo muy mal.

-Hola- contestó Draco sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Vaya hijo, tu entusiasmo me enternece- comentó con sarcasmo Lucius- ¿qué lees que sea tan importante para no saludar a tu padre debidamente?

Draco asomó sus ojos grises por el borde del libro y alzó la tapa para que su padre leyera el título- "El diario de Anna Frank".

-¿Quién diantres es Anna Frank?-preguntó Lucius- ¿y por qué lees su diario? Eso es algo privado mequetrefe.

Draco rodó los ojos- Es un libro padre, se llama así, y Anna Frank fue una niña muggle judía a la que los nazis mataron en un campo de concentración en la segunda guerra mundial. Bueno en realidad murió de una grave enfermedad muggle, pero la culpa fue de esos jodidos nazis.

Lucius le miraba sin pestañear intentando captar toda la información- ¿Qué cuernos es un nazi? ¿Los muggles han tenido una guerra en el mundo?

-Déjalo, ya te lo explicaré más tarde.

Lucius bufó- Aún sigo sin entender que tiene de interesante el diario de una mocosa muggle como para que escribieran un libro sobre ella. Seguro que te lo prestó tu novia- dijo con aspereza y desagrado en la voz.

Draco cerró el libro de golpe asustando a su madre que miraba preocupada la reacción de Draco- ¿Sabes padre? Deberías leerlo, te sentirías muy identificado, pues al igual que ella nosotros vivimos encerrados en nuestra propia casa mucho tiempo, sobre todo tu.

-No pienso leer las tonterías de un muggle.

-Lucius - le advirtió su mujer, pero el hombre ya tenía la bilis en la garganta.

-¡No, ni Lucius ni nada!-gritó furioso- ¡Estoy harto de las insolencias de este mocoso malcriado! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Respétame!

-Pues respétame tu a mí- respondió Draco muy tranquilo- Y no me grites que yo no te estoy gritando.

Lucius volvió a notar su ya tan conocida vena en su sien- No estoy gritando, hablo fuerte.

Narcissa rodó los ojos- Que más da lo que lea el niño, yo misma he descubierto la literatura muggle y es muy interesante. Deberías leer algo, Hermione te podía prestar algún libro si se lo pides.

-No pienso pedirle nada a esa impura.

-¡Lucius!-gritó Narcissa ofendida.

-¿Ves?- preguntó Draco mientras apuntaba a su padre con el dedo- ¿Lo ves madre? ¿Cómo voy a intentar llevar las cosas a buen término con el si no respeta a mi novia?

Lucius miró a su mujer y a su hijo alternativamente- ¿Qué? Vamos Cissy, impura no es un insulto.

-¡Sí que lo es!- respondió Narcissa furiosa.

Lucius explotó- ¡No puedo llamarla sangre sucia porque el niño y la señora se enfadan, no puedo llamarla impura, porque la señora y el niño SE ENFADAN! ¿Si la llamo inmunda también os enfadaréis?

Draco dejó el libro de un golpe en la mesa y se levantó apuntando a su padre con el dedo- Eso sí que no, llámala inmunda, y te juro padre...

-¡¿Entonces como la llamo?!-preguntó desesperado Lucius. El pobre se sentía atacado en su propia casa, ¿que tenía que hacer para tenerlos contentos? Que no fuera llamarla por su nombre claro.

-¡Por cualquier cosa que no sea Inmunda, sangre sucia, impura, asquerosa o algo parecido!- Gritó Narcissa harta de la estupidez e inmadurez de su marido. Cuando le compró las rosas, tuvo la esperanza de que su esposo estuviera recapacitando, que estuviera intentando enmendar errores y borrar el pasado, pasar página. Avanzar. Pero se equivocó, seguía tan retrógrado como siempre- Llámala por su nombre o simplemente Granger y se acabó.

Lucius observaba en silencio a su mujer e hijo desde su cómodo sofá, se sentía atacado, atacado de verdad, dos contra uno ¡qué vergüenza! Eso no era justo, además ya no solo le cortaban la libertad de expresión en el ministerio o la calle, ahora también bajo su techo. Movió los brazos haciendo aspavientos con ellos y se levantó del sofá- ¡Genial! ¡Ahora censura hasta en mi propia casa!

-No es censura-reprendió Draco- Es respeto.

Narcissa asintió- Hazte a la idea querido, Hermione es la novia de Draco, están juntos, se quieren, ellas es hija de muggles y tú te quedarás calladito, sin molestar y sobretodo serás amable ¿Queda claro?

Lucius gruñó y se dirigió al mueble bar donde se sirvió una copa de vino. Estaba exhausto, mental y físicamente- Ya había discutido con su familia y ni siquiera había tocado el tema de la cena. Dio un largo sorbo y suspiró- Está bien, lo intentaré.

-No sé si creerte- dijo Draco.

Lucius se tensó y se giró a mirarlo a los ojos- Mira muchachito rencoroso, acaba de ocurrírseme una idea para empezar a aprender a convivir con tu... ¡novia! Pero por listo ya no digo nada.

Draco y Narcissa se miraron entre ellos incrédulos, se miraban de reojo con cara de no creer una palabra al hombre y luego volvieron a posar sus ojos en Lucius quien en ese momento se hacía el ofendidísimo. Aunque debía admitir que un poco ofendido sí que estaba.

-¿Y cuál es el gran plan?-preguntó Draco.

Lucius dio un sorbo a su bebida- Ahora no me da la gana contarlo- en realidad, iba a hacerlo pero el orgullo le pedía a gritos que se hiciera el duro y los hiciera suplicar, ¡oh si! Sería divertido. Un regalo para su ego.

Narcissa bufó tomó del brazo a Draco y dijo- Bueno, pues nada, si no nos lo quieres contar, no lo cuentes- sonrió a su hijo- Vamos cielo, es casi hora de cenar.

El pecho de Lucius se deshinchó en menos de un segundo al ver a su hijo y a su mujer dirigirse dignamente hacia la puerta, orgulloso. Si es que luego hablaban de él, pero a orgullosos y cabezones nadie gana a Draco y a Narcissa Malfoy- Es igualito que su mama- masculló terminándose la copa de vino- Esperad.

Madre e hijo giraron sus cabezas con un gesto indiferente diciendo un -¿Sí?- a la vez.

Lucius se frotó el puente de la nariz y se dio valor "ahora o nunca, que sea lo que Merlín quiera"- he pensado que si Draco está tan convencido de que esa...chica- dijo lo último con dificultad- es la mujer que quiere a su lado, lo mejor es que... empiece a conocer a nuestras amistades.

Narcissa y Draco se miraron entre sí. La mujer soltó el brazo de su hijo y dijo- Te escucho.

-Bien, bueno... sabéis que esa chica no me gusta y nunca lo hará- Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos- ¡Pero! si es lo que quieres, yo no puedo hacer nada. Al ser la futura señora Malfoy, tendrá que conocer a nuestras amistades y pensé, hacer una pequeña cena... no se... ¿este viernes?

Narcissa parpadeo perpleja- Bueno... sí, es buena idea- Lucius soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, la cosa había salido bien- ¿A quién tenías pensado en invitar? No mucha gente, Hermione no está acostumbra...

-Nada, nada, un par nada mas- le cortó rápidamente Lucius- Los Zabini y los Greengrass por ejemplo.

Draco bufó- Ni de coña.

-Vamos hijo, no lo pediría si no fuera necesario- no sabía que narices estaba diciendo, pero decidió improvisar. Sabía que en cuanto nombrara a los Greengrass, Draco se echaría para atrás. Ahora solo le quedaba improvisar y usar su ingenio de serpiente- Pero debido a tu relación, tu madre y yo no quedamos en un buen lugar con esa familia, y créeme son unos buenos socios en los negocios.

-Eso es cierto- comentó Narcissa-aún así...

-Será una cena, para firmar la paz. Por lo visto la joven Astoria estaba muy ilusionada y le rompiste el corazón.

-¡Yo no le prometí nada!-dijo Draco cabreado.

-Lo sé, por eso te pido esto como un favor. Déjame invitarlos y deja claro que estás con... bueno con esa... chica. Déjame limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy y no te pediré nada más. Serás libre como un pajarito de hacer lo que quieras con tu relación, no interferiré.

Draco le miró con desconfianza clavando sus ojos grises en los aún más grises de su padre. Lo pensó un momento y miró a su madre que se encogió de hombros, suspiró y dijo- Está bien, la traeré- Lucius sonrió ladinamente- ¡Pero te lo advierto! ¡Un comentario despectivo para con mi novia tanto tuyo como de esos puristas idiotas y conoceréis la ira de Draco Malfoy! ¿Queda claro padre?- preguntó con resentimiento en la voz.

-Transparente, hijo- contestó de igual forma- Muy bien, les mandaré una lechuza para cenar el viernes por la noche. Tú avisa a tu novia, y recuerda que debe estar presentable, estos puristas como tú los llamas son muy tiquismiquis.

Y salió de allí escondiendo una sonrisa de triunfo dejando atrás a unos anonadados Draco y Narcissa. Caminó hasta su despachó donde exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones y una sonrisa pedante se dibujaba en su cara.

-Lucius Malfoy eres un genio.

* * *

Los días pasaron y llegó el viernes. Lucius caminaba por su despacho un poco alterado. Todo el valor y orgullo que sintió el día que convenció a su mujer e hijo de la dichosa cena había volado, es más ahora estaba intranquilo. Por más que lo pensara ese plan no tenía mucho sentido, su hijo era astuto y por eso debían tener cuidado en los comentarios que soltaran, debían disimular muy bien y no dejarse llevar. Es mas, para él la única esperanza era que Astoria impresionara tanto a Draco que decidiera probar con ella y echara a la sangre sucia con cajas destempladas. Lo cual era muy poco probable.

El señor Greengrass y el habían estado en contacto vía lechuza para saber qué hacer, él le había dicho que preparará a Astoria lo mejor que pudiera, la chica debía parecer una veela, una mujer despampanante, pues el bien sabía la debilidad de su hijo para con las mujeres. En cambio el señor Greengrass le preguntó acerca de los gustos y aficiones de Draco para preparar a su hija, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no conocía para nada a su hijo y tuvo que recurrir a la elfina doméstica.

-Manda narices que una estúpida elfa doméstica conozca mejor a tu hijo que tu- le decía la voz de su conciencia a la que acallaba con movimientos de cabeza.

Su despacho siempre fue su paraíso, su oasis y vía de escape, por eso ahora estaba encerrado allí, vestido con un elegante traje de terciopelo negro y mangas de cuero. Si es que el porte que tenía Lucius Malfoy era único, se le notaba la elegancia, la pureza... no había nadie como él.

Unos golpes lo sacaron de sus narcisistas pensamientos. Su mujer apareció por la puerta con un elegante vestido morado, estaba perfectamente peinada y maquillada y lucía las mejores joyas de su colección. Él sonrió al verla, su mujer era toda una dama, una belleza, pero sobre todo era una mujer de la alta sociedad. Sabía que por mucho que sus ideales hubieran cambiado, nada cambiaría el hecho de que su orgullo de mujer y su soberbia le hicieran aparentar lo mejor posible cada vez que hubiera otra mujer cerca. Le hizo gracia pensar que para el mundo mágico, Draco había heredado ese egocentrismo y soberbia de él.¡Si ellos supieran que en eso era igualito a su madre!

-Lucius, tus invitados están por llegar.

Asintió mirando a su mujer y contestó- Sí, ahora bajo, estaba mirando unas cosas.

-Querido, he estado muy preocupada por esto- al ver que tenía toda la atención del hombre prosiguió- Entiendo que quieras llegar a buen puerto con los Greengrass pero, temo lo que ellos puedan hacerle a Hermione.

Lucius bufó- Cissy querida, esa niñita sabrá arreglárselas ¿no es la bruja más brillante de su generación?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Lo es- contestó firme Narcissa- Por supuesto que lo es, es una chica brillante, pero...

-Nada, estará bien-la cortó Lucius- Ahora si me disculpas querida, iré a hablar con Draco un momento- y salió de su despacho dejando atrás a una contrariada Narcissa.

Caminaba por los grandes pasillos de su mansión camino a la habitación de su hijo. Le desagradaba muchísimo saber que en ese momento Draco estaba encerrado en su cuarto con esa impura. A saber que estarían haciendo. Freno en seco y se puso a temblar de la ira ¿y si estaban haciendo actos poco decorosos? ¿Y si estaban profanando su hogar con actos indecentes? Si así era les mataría con sus propias manos.

Imaginándose todo tipo de situaciones a sus ojos macabras, salió corriendo por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de Draco, ¡más les valía estar a diez metros el uno del otro! ¡No toleraría actos tan bajos en su casa! Corría y corría, nunca su casa se le había hecho tan grande y entonces divisó la enorme puerta de madera entreabierta. Esto le hizo bajar la velocidad, al menos no estaban profanándose el uno al otro. Suspiro de alivio y camino más despacio, recuperando la compostura.

Se acercó en silencio intentando captar algún fragmento de la conversación antes de entrar, cuando llegó del todo a la puerta, se pegó a ella intentando no hacer ruido para que su hijo y la impura no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Tranquilo Draco, todo saldrá bien- dijo la voz de la muchacha.

-No puedo estar tranquilo cuando sé que esa bruja va a intentar ponerte en evidencia- respondió la voz de Draco consiguiendo tensar sin saberlo a su padre ¿es que Draco había descubierto su plan? si eso era así podía darse por muerto en cuanto Narcissa se enterara.

Escuchó a la Gryffindor bufar- Eso son suposiciones tuyas ¿crees que serán tan tontos de intentar algo contra mí en tu casa? ¿Contigo y con tu madre delante? ¿Delante de los Zabini?

Un breve silencio llegó a los oídos de Lucius que noto el sudor correr por su frente, en realidad la impura tenía razón, era el plan más idiota del mundo, no tenía sentido pero su afán por deshacerse de ella le hizo correr el riesgo. Situaciones desesperadas necesitan acciones desesperadas. Y no había nadie mas desesperado que el patriarca Malfoy- No se Herms, de verdad que no estoy tranquilo.

Una risita inundó el pasillo- No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien, no soy una niña pequeña se defenderme, creo que lo dejé claro en la guerra- Lucius rodó los ojos, esa muchachita impertinente, además de sabelotodo era una egocéntrica. Perfecta para Draco, pensó inconscientemente.

-Sí, lo sé, la leona valiente puede enfrentarse a todo ella sola.

-Exactamente, para algo soy una Gryffindor, puedo sobrevivir perfectamente en un nido de serpientes- la carcajada de su hijo le hizo temblar de rabia. Maldita impura asquerosa, le había lavado el cerebro a su hijo, a su mujer, a todos... la odiaba, la odiaba de verdad.

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?-preguntó Draco melosamente, consiguiendo que tras la puerta su padre hiciera un gesto que imitaba que iba a vomitar.

-Y yo a ti, por eso tenemos que hacer esto, para dejar claro que no nos importa nada, que vamos a pelear por esto. Te quiero y si tengo que enfrentarme a todo Slytherin y sus familias lo haré. Aún si muero en el intento- dijo con gracia la chica.

-Aunque muera en el intento- se burló Lucius imitando en un murmullo la voz de Hermione- No caerá esa breva, no tendré tanta suerte maldita mocosa.

A los oídos de Lucius llegó la débil risa de su hijo y un sonido que en un principio no pudo identificar. Se quedó quieto en su sitio, apenas respiraba y se concentró en ese sonido ¿que era? le resultaba familiar pero ¿a qué? De repente la bombilla se le encendió y su gesto se transformó a uno de ofensa y asco ¡Era un maldito beso! ¡Y uno apasionado! ¿Cómo osaban besuquearse bajo su techo?

Tocó con dos golpes secos la puerta y dijo- ¡Draco! Tengo que hablar contigo.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta que se abrió dejándole ver la figura de su hijo- ¿A qué se debe el honor padre?

-Debo hablar contigo, hijo- contestó con el mismo tono sarcástico que empleó su hijo- A solas.

Hermione miró avergonzada a Lucius y el hombre por fin pudo verla bien por primera vez ¿pero qué demonios llevaba puesto?- Tú-le dijo despectivamente- ¿Qué diantres llevas puesto?

Su hijo y la chica se miraron entre si y luego al atuendo de esta ¿es que acaso no era una mujer? ¿Dónde estaba su vestido? ¿Y el peinado de peluquería? ¡Vale que él no la considerara una mujer! pero ¿es que ella tampoco se consideraba una? Si apenas llevaba maquillaje en su rostro.

-Un jampsuit- contestó Hermione tranquila sin entender del todo a su "querido" suegro.

-¿Y qué centellas es eso?- Por más que Lucius mirara el atuendo no lo entendía, era como un pantalón muy, muy largo, de color rojo, ajustándose a cada curva de esa impura, y acabando en un escote palabra de honor de esos con forma de corazón que tanto amaba su mujer, no llevaba mangas y como complemento solo llevaba una cadena minúscula que apenas destacaba, ¿Es que esa chica no tenía ambición? ¡Por Merlín la casa iba a estar llena de mujeres y ella escoge eso para vestir!

Draco bufó- Pues lo que ves padre, un jasuit.

Hermione rio- Jampsuit cielo, se dice jampsuit- Lucius se indignó antes el asentimiento bobo de su hijo. Si hace unos años alguien corregía a Draco en público se hubiera llevado una buena retahíla de insultos y una maldición. Maldita sangre sucia - Aunque también se puede llamar "mono"

Para mona ya estaba ella- pensó Lucius- si es que en realidad ni mujer, ni alimaña, ni nada, era eso, un simio, un primate... ¡el eslabón perdido de la evolución!

\- Sí, si bueno, da igual. Vete, necesito hablar con Draco- espetó de mala manera.

-Respeta a mi novia, padre.

Ignorando a su hijo siguió halando con Hermione- Busca a mi mujer y entretenla un rato, además quizás te ayude a estar un poco más...presentable.

Hermione frunció el ceño ofendida pero luego sonrió con maldad, y esa mirada no le gustó nada al patriarca y señor de esa casa- Como usted diga, suegro- Ahí estaba ¡ahí! si es que era una arpía. Odiaba que le llamara así, es más avisó reiteradamente que jamás aceptaría que Hermione le llamara así. Era inaceptable. Ah, pero ahí no acabo la cosa, el encolerizado rostro de Lucius observó como esa muchacha impura se acercaba a su hijo y le daba un leve beso en los labios, para luego salir de allí.

Observó a su hijo, su cara de tonto le hacía hervir la sangre- Que vergüenza Draco, en que te ha convertido.

Draco miró duramente a su padre y se cruzó de brazos, consiguiendo que la tela de su camisa se apretara más contra la piel de este, creando tensión en las costuras, haciéndole saber que su hijo estaba más hinchado de orgullo que un pavo.

-Me ha convertido en alguien mejor, aunque bueno, ella no lo hizo todo... yo cambié por ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto contrariado su padre- Con lo bien que estábamos.

-Vivir una mentira, no es vida padre.

Esa frase consiguió moverle las entrañas a Lucius, su hijo se había vuelto un idiota. Definitivamente. ¿Una mentira? ¿Vivía una mentira? Pues no le vio quejándose cuando le compraba los mejores juguetes de niño, ni cuando le compró una escoba, o la Nimbus 2001, ni que hablar de todos los regalos de navidad, los dulces que le enviaba a Hogwarts o todo el dinero que conseguía solo con pedírselo.

-No te quejabas mucho hace años cuando tenías todo lo que querías- escupió con saña.

Draco suspiró, su padre no entendía nada- Todo material, padre. Todo material...- los hombres se sumieron en un silencio que fue roto por la potente voz de Draco- Ahora, ¿que querías? Por si no te has dado cuenta interrumpiste algo importante.

La ceja de Lucius sufrió un tic debido al enfado- Oh sí, una sesión de pasión entre una impura y mi hijo ¿cómo he osado? ¡Merlín apiádate de mí!

El sarcasmo de su padre sacó de quicio a Draco que se puso aún más tenso- ¿Qué diablos querías?

-Decirte que a pesar de todo, de lo enfadado que estés, de lo incómoda que te resulte la situación, debes ser amable con Astoria.

-Si ellos son amables, yo y Hermione lo seremos también-contesto altanero Draco crispando a su padre.

-Y sobre todo, no enfadarte- prosiguió ignorando a su hijo- Es una chica hermosa, estará dolida, y bueno, necesitará cariño.

Draco lo miró incrédulo- ¿Y qué planeas? ¿Qué me la tire delante de mi novia para consolarla?

El sarcasmo de Draco le hizo reír- No sería mal plan, pero no. Simplemente te pido que bueno, no vayas con prejuicios a la cena, Astoria es hermosa, y encantadora además de muy inteligente.

-¿Inteligente?-preguntó Draco con burla- Padre, vamos al mismo colegio, se de sobra que no sabe agarrar la varita como Merlín manda.

-¡SE AMABLE Y PUNTO!-gritó Lucius harto.

-¡Esta bien está bien! Seré amable, pero no porque tú me lo ordenas, sino porque Hermione así me lo pidió.

Los grises ojos del padre, chocaron con los grises del hijo, mostrándole a Draco que había descolocado del todo a su progenitor- ¿Disculpa?

-Bueno, Hermione y yo estuvimos hablando y ella me dijo que bueno... se sentía mal ya que según ella es su culpa que hubiéramos perdido el honor y la palabra "Malfoy"- comento con ironía- por mucho que intenté decirle que la culpa es vuestra por comprometerme sin mi permiso es más terca que una mula así que me pidió que fuera amable con los Greengrass para que no pierdas a un socio.

Lucius estaba alucinando, definitivamente, esa chica era idiota, tonta del culo vamos ¿cómo se le ocurre decir eso cuando va a cenar con la ex-prometida de su novio? ¿Cómo le dice eso cuando ella debería ser la más ofendida y dispuesta a pelear? Esa chica era un misterio para Lucius, y eso le hacía odiarla un poquito más.

-Pues hazle caso y se amable, nos gustaría tener una velada satisfactoria- y salió por la puerta dejando atrás a su hijo. Satisfactoria, eso era lo que necesitaba, una velada que saliera como la seda, una velada en la que la joven Greengrass enamorara a Draco, le hiciera ver lo poca cosa que es la sangre sucia comparada con una mujer inteligente, hábil y de puro linaje. Además de necesitar la satisfacción de ver sufrir a la impura por sentirse fuera de lugar.

Por Merlín, que todo saliera bien.

* * *

A la hora acordada los Malfoy y Hermione estaban sentados esperando la llegada de sus "impuntuales" invitados, según Narcissa. Para ella la puntualidad era algo necesario en la vida de una persona, odiaba llegar tarde y que llegaran tarde. La impuntualidad la sacaba de sus casillas, y por eso se llevaba tan bien con Hermione Granger.

Lucius sentado en un elegante sofá de cuero negro, observaba el parloteo de su esposa con la impura mientras su hijo, sujetaba la mano de esta entrelazando sus dedos. Conmovedor, pensó Lucius con asco. Miró disimuladamente el reloj de pared y sudó, la hora se acercaba, era inminente el choque de trenes y eso lo alteró. Por más que lo pensó el plan era un desastre pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

La elfina apareció y los presentes la miraron- Amos, los señores Zabini están aquí.

-Gracias Twinky- respondió Narcissa levantándose- Y te he dicho que no me llames ama, no somos tus amos, sino tus jefes.

La elfina se puso nerviosa- Lo sé, ama, pero el ama es tan buena con Twinky, que Twinky le debe respeto.

-Oh que dulce es- le dijo Cissy a Hermione que sonreía asintiendo- Está bien, llámame ama, pero recuerda si necesitas algo, lo que sea, pídemelo ¿vale?

La elfina asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Si ama, es usted muy buena ama- Y desapareció de la sala.

A Lucius estuvo a punto de darle una embolia cerebral ante semejante espectáculo, su Cissy había perdido el juicio y como no, según su mente, todo era culpa de la sangre sucia. Soltó un gruñido y se puso en pie- Vamos, no hagamos esperar- y salió dignamente por la puerta dejando atrás al resto que le miraban aburridos.

Una vez en la puerta, los Zabini saludaron a la familia, incluido a Hermione lo cual descolocó a Lucius, pues esperaba que los Zabini tuvieran los mismo ¿prejuicios? ¿creencias? bueno, que pensaran igual que el. Miró un momento a la pareja de la señora Zabini y descubrió para su sorpresa que no era el mismo que de la cena anterior.

-Permítanme presentarles a mi nuevo marido- Blaise bufó y se cruzó de brazos- Adrian Bells.

-Un placer señores Malfoy- saludó con elegancia- Querida, un placer- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Buenas noches- respondió educada Narcissa aunque su rostro se veía ofendido, sabía perfectamente que la señora Zabini había hablado del espectáculo de la anterior cena en la que se vieron envueltas las familias. Pero ante todo era una mujer de gran linaje, y sabía comportarse.

Blaise se había acercado a la joven pareja y se saludaban con familiaridad, observaron de reojo como Zabini hijo había mirado un poco a Hermione con ojos soñadores y Lucius sintió la ira en sus entrañas al ver como "disimuladamente" Draco la había abrazado.

-Marcando territorio-murmuró- Todo un Malfoy.

-Por favor, vamos al salón, los Greengrass aún no han llegado- dijo Narcissa con un tono de voz que dejaba claro cuan indignada estaba. Pero esa indignación no fue a mayores cuando la puerta volvió a sonar y Twinky hizo aparición abriéndola. Los ojos de los presentes se clavaron en la familia Greengrass que acababa de llegar. Lucius tembló disimuladamente y miró el horizonte. Las nubes grises y el exagerado calor, auguraban una tormenta de verano de las buenas, con rayos y truenos, y en su casa también se avecinaba tormenta. Esa noche o celebraba una victoria, o moría a manos de Cissy.

-Señores Greengrass, un honor tenerles en mi casa- dijo Lucius intentando olvidarse de los miedos.

-Sí, ya pensábamos que no iban a llegar- soltó Narcissa con una venenosa voz.

La señora Greengrass rio haciéndose la desentendida, mientras se quitaba el carísimo abrigo de piel- Mi pequeña Tori quería verse espectacular, para... bueno el joven Draco.

La risita vergonzosa de Astoria llamó la atención de todos, Lucius observaba la irritada cara de su mujer y supo perfectamente que su Cissy estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un improperio. Desvió un poco los ojos hacia su hijo que miraban a los invitados con aburrimiento, sin soltar a su pareja. Para liberar tensiones Lucius formó una falsa sonrisa- Y lo ha logrado, está realmente bella ¿verdad Draco?- y no mentía para nada, es mas Draco debía ser un ciego para no darse cuenta. ¡Astoria si que era una mujer! Ese vestido azul que llevaba se veía de las mejores telas ¡y al menos era un vestido! Su peinado semi recogido le daba un toque elegante a su rostro perfectamente maquillado. Y que decir de las joyas que lucía, las mejores a sus ojos. Sin duda la joven Greengrass sabía perfectamente a que había venido.

Su hijo le miró de malas maneras- si, realmente bonita.

El señor Greengrass puso una sonrisa exageradamente grande, se le veía en el rostro la satisfacción que sintió al escuchar las palabras de Draco para con su hija. Al igual que su mujer e hijas, pues Daphne aún no había hablado ni hecho ningún gesto más que quitarse el abrigo, se despojó de toda ropa que sobrara y tomó el de su mujer, Astoria y Daphne- vaya, veo que la pareja de su hijo aún no ha llegado- se acercó a Hermione sin apenas mirarla y le arrojó la ropa a los brazos- tú-dijo con desprecio- lleva esto al armario y tráenos algo para beber, estamos secos.

Lucius se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de pánico, la primera en la frente. El gesto anonadado de la sangre sucia no era nada comparado con el de indignación de Draco y su mujer- No señor Greengrass, ella...

-Ella es Hermione, mi pareja- escupió Draco observando con odio a el señor Greengrass y le quitaba las cosas de los brazos a Hermione- Y le pediría que la tratara con respeto- mientras decía esto le daba de nuevo los abrigos a su dueño.

El señor Greengrass no parecía para nada avergonzado, más bien sorprendido- Oh, vaya no lo sabía, sabía que su pareja era... bueno de procedencia muggle, pero jamás me imagine que fuera... ella- dijo lo último burlón señalándo a la castaña con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no?- cuestionó Narcissa ofendida hasta el alma.

-Bueno, mírela- todos dirigieron la vista hacia ella y Hermione se sintió avergonzada, tanto que se puso del color de su traje- Debería llevar un bonito vestido, el pelo arreglado, maquillaje de noche... ¡no sé! Yo que soy hombre se lo básico para estar decente en una cena y ella parece la criada.

-Pues es la señora- dijo Draco enfadado. Lucius se dio cuenta de que si las miradas matasen, Greengrass estaría haciendo compañía a Bellatrix. Decidido a cortar la tensión del ambiente habló con voz de fingida calma.

-Bueno, vamos pasando al comedor ¡Twinky!- la elfina apareció e hizo una reverencia a su amo- Lleva los abrigos de los Greengrass y los Zabini al armario y vete sirviendo la cena, ¡rápido!- La elfina dio un bote en el sitio y recogió los abrigos, para luego desaparecer.

-¿Por qué su elfina lleva un vestido?-habló por primera vez Daphne.

Narcissa sonrió- oh, Twinky es libre, le regale ese vestido y bueno, ahora trabaja de forma honrada.

La cara de todos los invitados fue un poema, y Lucius solo pudo dar una palmada y sonreír aún más falsamente- ¿Y si pasamos al comedor?

Los hombres asintieron y se encaminaron al comedor pero Lucius pudo escuchar perfectamente como Astoria decía- oh señora Malfoy, ¿pero cómo se le ocurre liberarla? Ahora deberá pagarle.

-Bueno- gruñó Narcissa- no me gusta explotar a la gente.

Astoria y su madre soltaron una carcajada exagerada, demasiado y mientras tomaban asiento la señora Greengrass dijo- oh vamos querida, esas alimañas no son personas, son como los sangre sucia...

-¡Vaya! que mal tiempo hace últimamente ¿verdad?- preguntó Lucius rápidamente para desviar la atención del que había dicho la señora Greengrass. La tensión le estaba matando, su mujer estaba a punto de estrangular a las Greengrass y Draco iba a reventar de rabia. Definitivamente, todo había empezado mal.

-Sí, realmente horrible- respondió el nuevo marido de la señora Zabini sin darse cuenta de nada. Lucius suspiró, ese hombre le caía bien, le acababa de salvar el trasero aún sin saberlo.

-El tiempo en verano es bastante engañoso- respondió el señor Greengrass que se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, justo en frente de Lucius, quien la presidía. Ese gesto no le gustó nada, normalmente en las cenas solo había un presidente y ese era el, y cuando había dos se ponía Cissy, pero ese señor, entra como Circe por su casa, se adueña de su comedor, mete la pata nada mas empezar su plan y ocupa el lugar de Narcissa. Inaudito.

Aun así decidió ignorar esa pequeñez pues lo que estaba por llegar lo tenían en tensión. A su izquierda Narcissa estaba enfrente de la señora Greengrass, al lado de Narcissa, la sangre sucia, frente a frente con Daphne, al lado de Hermione su hijo que no soltaba la mano de la impura ni con agua caliente, y justo en frente de el Astoria que le miraban con ojos seductores.

Lucius bufó, esos ojos seductores parecían más la cara de una loca, daba miedo, apenas parpadeaba, incluso desde su posición se notaba la incomodidad de su hijo. Al lado de Draco la señora Zabini y en frente su hijo para terminar con el nuevo marido de la señora Zabini al lado de este.

\- Y bueno... chica- habló el señor Greengrass mirando directamente a Hermione- ¿Tú has sido muggle toda la vida?

Lucius volvió a golpearse la cara con la mano derecha ¿es que la palabra disimulo no entraba en el vocabulario de ese hombre? Definitivamente, Greengrass era gilipollas. Todos los presentes lo eran, excepto Cissy y el, claro está. La cara de Hermione no tenía precio, estaba deformada en una mueca entre diversión y sorpresa y entonces, con calma sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno la verdad es que mientras estaba en el vientre materno de mi madre bruja me dije a mi misma: Hermione, tu vida será aburrida si naces en una familia de magos de sangre limpia, mejor creces creyendo ser una muggle y a los once descubres que eres bruja, eso le dará aventura a tu vida. Así que me preparé durante semanas y me aparecí en el vientre de mi madre muggle.

Zabini y Draco soltaron una carcajada ante la desecha cara de los Greengrass.

-Muy graciosa- escupió el señor Greengrass con un poco disimulado odio- Solo me dio curiosidad, quiero conocerla mejor ¿sabe?

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Draco tenso.

-Bueno, me preguntaba que tenía de especial una sangre sucia como para que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, descendiente de los sagrados 28 perdiera la cabeza por ella y dejara plantada a mi Tori.

Lucius tembló ante la mirada que su esposa le echo a el señor Greengrass- Le agradecería que no usara esos apelativos en mi casa, señor Greengrass.

-Oh Cissy querida- le contestó - la chica es lo que es, y ella lo sabe ¿verdad?

Hermione sonrió falsamente y dijo- Aun así me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.

El señor Greengrass ignoró a Hermione y fijo sus ojos en Lucius- Lucius amigo, me gusta mucho que hayas organizado esta cena para limar asperezas y quien sabe, a lo mejor de aquí sale una nueva pareja- comentó con gracia mirando alternativamente a un furioso Draco que le taladraba con la mirada y a una contenta Astoria.

-No pienso estar con Blaise- dijo Daphne medio en broma. Ella sabía de los planes del señor Malfoy y sus padres y la ponían enferma. Ella nunca creyó en la superioridad de la sangre, para ella todos eran personas que se merecen respeto y si Draco quería estar con Granger, pues que estuviera.

-No me refería a ti cielo- contestó el señor Greengrass.

-No creo que a Astoria le interese estar con Blaise- rio de nuevo Daphne.

-Cielo tu padre tampoco habla de Blaise.

Narcissa bebió su vino para aguantarse las ganas de soltar cuatro buenas maldiciones a ese matrimonio y a su boba hija, comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que había planeado su marido pero prefirió no adelantarse a los hechos y ver como acababa todo, aunque si seguían así, la cosa no acabaría nada bien.

-Lucius, Lucius amigo que bien que nos hayas invitado, brindo por ello- dijo alzando la copa mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo con una falsa mueca.

Antes de poder decir nada aparecieron en la mesa por arte de magia un montón de cubiertos, vasos y platos. Toda la cubertería estaba en la mesa. Lucius juró que incluso no sabía para que servían algunos tenedores, cucharas o cuchillos, porque no los había visto en la vida.

Comenzó a arrepentirse de su plan. Le había dicho a Twinky que preparara la mesa con todos los cubiertos que hicieran falta, quería la cena más elegante del mundo y ahora se arrepentía porque no sabía usar la mitad. Levantó la vista y observó la incredulidad en los ojos del resto de comensales y se dio cuenta de que todos a excepción de Narcissa estaban en las mismas que él.

\- Vaya querido- comenzó a hablar Narcissa- No sé qué cena le habrás pedido a Twinky pero parece la cena de la boda de los reyes de Inglaterra.

-Bueno, yo...- Lucius sudó frío- Quería que fuera una cena de postín, solo eso.

-Sí, ya veo- contestó Narcissa con un tono de voz que Lucius conocía bien. El tono de voz que usaba cuando estaba enfadada con él en público, el tono de voz que conseguía que miles de escalofríos recorrieran su espalda- Ni en nuestra boda pusiste tanto empeño en el menú.

Sonrió nervioso y ante sus ojos una extraña crema verde y blanca apareció en un plato. El hombre miró a sus invitados pasar la mirada por todos los cubiertos buscando el adecuado para ese plato. Incluso parecía que Astoria iba a ponerse a llorar. Los ojos de Lucius se posaron en su mujer, él sabía que Cissy conocía todos y cada uno de esos cubiertos y cuales servían para cada cosa, pero esta, en vez de moverse, miraba solemne el plato con las manos en su regazo, seria y orgullosa. Luego miró a la sangre sucia Granger que observaba igual de pasmada los cubiertos pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Draco hizo el primer gesto y cogió una cuchara cualquiera de mala gana, pero Hermione se acercó a él y le dijo- La otro cielo, la de la izquierda- y tras eso ella cogió la cuchara que le había indicado a su hijo y la hundió en el plato.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzó la cara de Narcissa no tenía precio. Con un leve que aproveche, tomó la misma cuchara que había tomado Hermione y se dispuso a comer. Todos las imitaron incluidos los Greengrass.

El señor Greengrass de mala forma y con cara de perro enfadado dijo- Vaya, no sabía que los muggles conocieran tantos cubiertos.

Hermione puso una falsa sonrisa, de esas made in Narcissa Malfoy y habló- Bueno nos gusta mas comer con las manos cual hombre de las cavernas, es mas es a primera vez que veo un tenedor- la cara de asombro del hombre hizo reír a Hermione- Es broma, por lo que me dice su cara cada vez que hablo no creo que sepa mucho de muggles- Draco sonrió con disimulo sin levantar su vista del plato- pero aun así le digo que mi abuela por parte de padre siempre fue una señora muy... ¡elegante! Por llamarlo de alguna forma- soltó una pequeña risa- En navidad siempre ponía tantos o más cubiertos a la mesa, así que no me quedó otra más que aprender.

La señora Greengrass miró sorprendida a la castaña- ¿Navidad? ¿Los muggles?

-Sí señora.

-¿Pero los muggles celebráis la navidad? Si es una celebración de magos- comentó ofendida la señora Greengrass. Como si le acabaran de decir que ese peinado le quedaba horrible y le hacía cara de trol

-No señora, la navidad es una celebración muggle, los magos la adoptaron en el siglo XV para poder pasar desapercibidos entre los muggles.

-¡Falacias!-bramó indignado el señor Greengrass.

-No lo es- prosiguió tranquilamente Hermione- La navidad es una celebración muggle cristiana, en ella se conmemora el nacimiento del dios muggle, Jesucristo, el 25 de diciembre. Con el tiempo se fue transformando y bueno ahora es mas una celebración familiar, la que adoptaron los magos, aunque para ustedes esa noche llega Santa Claus el cual también es invención muggle.

-¡Santa Claus es un gran mago!- habló Astoria- ¿Sino como hace para dejar regalos a todo el mundo? Un muggle no puede hacer eso, se necesita magia.

Lucius dejó su cuchara a medio camino ¿Astoria seguía creyendo en Santa Claus? ¿A su edad? Echó un vistazo a la mesa y vio el gesto burlón de Blaise y Draco. Definitivamente apelar a la inteligencia de esa muchacha era inútil. Suspiró, esto iba de mal en peor.

-Es cierto- habló rápido la señora Greengrass- Mi Tori tiene razón, los muggles fuisteis los que copiasteis la celebración.

-No es cierto, pero si ustedes son felices viviendo en la ignorancia yo no soy quien para sacarles de ella- respondió tranquilamente Hermione llevándose otra cucharada a la boca elegantemente. Blaise soltó una carcajada y se llevó de regalo una mirada de advertencia de su madre.

-Bueno, ¿qué más da si la navidad es muggle o mágica? Es un día para estar en familia- contestó la señora Zabini.

Hermione asintió- Tiene mucha razón.

Blaise que hasta ese momento se mantuvo callado, levantó una mano pidiendo permiso para hablar, igual que hacía en Hogwarts. Draco soltó una risilla y bajó la cabeza intentando disimularla pero esta fue vista por Lucius - ¿Qué pasa Blaise?

Blaise miró a Astoria y con toda la calma del mundo preguntó-¿Crees en Santa Claus? ¿A tu edad? ¿Le sigues poniendo galletas y leche? ¡Tus elfos deben de estar encantados!

Los más jóvenes y Narcissa soltaron una carcajada espontanea, que ofendió en el alma a los padres de la enrojecida muchacha- La ilusión es lo que importa señor Zabini- escupió con veneno la señora Greengrass.

-Hombre, pero a su edad ya es hora de pasar página y entrar en el mundo de los adultos.

-¡Bueno! No se puede ser perfecta- dijo el señor Greengrass- Y tú, chica- dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-Se llama Hermione, no chica- respondió Draco.

-Sí, sí, no me importa- Lucius se tapó la cara con las manos y las dejó caer con desesperación atrapando la piel pálida que se deslizó hacia abajo por el rostro. Estaba desesperado, el afán del señor Greengrass de dejar mal a Hermione y hacerla sentir incómoda estaba saliendo como el culo. Es mas, quien estaba qudando por los suelos era el y su familia.

-Dígame usted- respondió Hermione con elegancia.

-Mi Tori habla 3 idiomas, inglés, francés, español y un poco de italiano.

-Eso son cuatro idiomas señor- respondió con calma la castaña, haciendo reír a Narcissa y Draco.

El señor Greengras tensionó tanto la mandíbula de la rabia que Lucius temía por que se la rompiera. Estaba desesperado, la mirada que le lanzó su mujer segundos antes le sacó de toda duda, su Cissy sabía su plan. Ya lo había descubierto para su desgracia. La comida había desaparecido y ahora esperaban el primer plato, y debido al espacio que había en la mesa, Lucius apoyo su cara entre sus manos, en un gesto de derrota. El plan estaba siendo un fracaso y su mujer se había enterado de todo. Era mago muerto.

-Un error lo tiene cualquiera, salvo tú por lo que veo- El señor Greengrass no escondía su aversión por la castaña- ¿Tu cuantos hablas?

-Bueno, se un poco de español, francés, italiano y alemán.

-¿No sabes hablar inglés?-preguntó con superioridad Astoria, recibiendo la incrédula mirada de todos los presentes.

-Tori princesa- dijo el señor Greengrass intentando controlar su mal humor- Todos hablamos inglés- la chica se sonrojó y dijo un débil "es cierto" y bajó la mirada. avergonzada.

-¿Habláis italiano?-preguntó Blaise gratamente sorprendido- _Che cosa si può dire in italiano?_ (¿Que puede decir en Italiano?)

Draco rodó los ojos. Si hay algo que más le gustara a Blaise era mostrar sus raíces italianas. Astoria miró a sus padres un poco asustada y luego dijo- Bueno se decir " _Prego_ " " _Buongiorno_ " y " _Voglio comprare quel vestito_ " (Por favor, Buenos días y quiero comprar ese vestido)

Blaise sonrió de medio lado- _molto bene_. (Muy bien)

El señor Greengrass sonrió orgulloso- ¿Has visto Draco? ¿Has visto que bien habla mi Tori?-Draco asintió con una falsa amabilidad- No creo que tu novia sepa tanto italiano.

- _Beh, io non mi considero un esperto, ma mi difendo (_ Bueno, no me considero una experta pero me defiendo)- Los Zabini se quedaron boquiabiertos y Draco y Narcissa sonrieron orgulloso. Lucius seguía en la misma posición de desesperación, mirando a su mujer e hijo inflarse como pavos- _Penso che sia una lingua bella. Ho studiato italiano da quando avevo otto anni. (_ Creo que es un idioma bonito. Estudio italiano desde que tengo ocho años)

-Se me ha puesto dura- comentó Blaise llevándose un regaño de su madre.

El señor Greengrass estaba rojo de ira y dijo con sarcasmo -¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

Hermione asintió- Claro que si, por ejemplo se me da fatal volar.

-¿Volar?- preguntó la señora Greengrass- Eso no es para mujeres.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Hermione- Ginny Weasley vuela magníficamente y Angelina Johnson también.

-¿Quién?- preguntó de nuevo la señora Greengrass.

-Jugadoras de quidditch de Gryffindor madre- comentó amable Daphne- Son muy buenas.

-Marimachos- rio Astoria con una boba sonrisa mientras miraba a Draco y le guiñaba un ojo. Este solo pudo poner cara de aburrimiento y mirar a su novia.

Narcissa apretó la copa entre sus manos, Lucius la miraba con pavor. Que su mujer estuviera tan callada era una mala señal, horrible. Podía escucharla maquinar una venganza horrible contra el en su cabeza. Deseaba darse golpes contra la mesa, quería quedar inconsciente y no ver el desastre que había formado.

Cuando llegó el primer plato, todos miraron a Narcissa y Hermione para ver que cubiertos tomaban ellas, al verlas coger un tenedor y el cuchillo más alejado todos las imitaron. Lucius decidió que lo mejor era desviar el tema de hacer quedar mal a la impura, ya que la señoritinga parecía perfecta. Atacaría por otro lado, era su última opción. Intentar que Draco se fijara en Astoria.

-Bueno Astoria- dijo el patriarca Malfoy captando la atención de todo- Cuéntanos, ¿Cómo vas en Hogwarts?

La chica tragó lo que estaba comiendo y con una boba sonrisa contestó- Muy bien, he sacado 4 TIMOS y me quiero centrar en adivinación, me apasiona esa asignatura.

-¿Has oído Draco? ¡Cuatro TIMOS!- gritó el señor Greengrass como si su hija fuera un genio.

Draco contuvo una carcajada y asintió mientras comía, Lucius suspiró y siguió comiendo ya sin fuerzas, estaba cabreado, todo estaba saliendo mal.

-¿Cuatro TIMOS?- preguntó asombrado el nuevo marido de la señora Zabini- Creo recordar que el número medio de TIMOS que se hacen son…

-Nueve- cortó Narcissa solemne con una sonrisa de burla en su cara- Normalmente son nueve, aunque Hermione hizo 10 y sacó excelentes calificaciones en todo, su media fue de Excelente.

Draco asintió con orgullo- Y puede ejercer de auror si así lo quiere, pero prefiere volver a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios.

-Ser amiga de Potter es lo que tiene- murmuró Lucius de mala gana.

-El mismo Potter que te salvo el pellejo- murmuró también Narcissa consiguiendo poner aún más pálido de lo que era a su marido.

La señora Greengrass que tenía el ceño más que fruncido al descubrir que esa sangre sucia superaba a su Tori en todo dijo- Mi Tori es muy buena en Adivinación, es más el otro día tuvo una visión sobre que se iba a comprar un vestido ¡y se lo compro!

-Eso no fue una visión madre, fue un capricho-dijo aburrida Daphne mientras los restos del primer plato desaparecían.

-Daphne, no intentes restarle valor a tu hermana.

La rubia miró a su madre- No lo hago, solo digo que eso no fue una visión, una visión son las de Pavarti ¿es tu compañera no?- Hermione asintió- Una vez me advirtió que debía tener cuidado con un escalón de mi habitación, que había visto que una chica de Slytherin rubia se caería y se haría mucho daño. Al llegar a las mazmorras vi el escalón roto y lo arreglé.

-Fascinante- dijo Lucius, le importaba un cuerno de trol las historias de la hermana mayor, lo que le interesaba era que Draco se fijara en Astoria, en su físico ya que la inteligencia brillaba por su ausencia. La miró fijamente, era guapa, bastante, aunque ese maquillaje exagerado le restaba belleza, su cabello largo estaba perfectamente peinado en un semi recogido y llevaba un bonito vertido azul bastante vaporoso- ¿es ese el vestido que viste en tu visión? Parece muy fino.

Astoria asintió demasiado feliz, pareciera que Lucius había acertado y que llevara años deseando hablar de él.

-Así es señor Malfoy, tiene buen ojo- Lucius sonrió complacido- ¿Le gusta a usted señora Malfoy?

-Muy bonito- respondió de mala gana.

-Me lo compre en una exclusiva tienda del Londres mágico, es una maravilla, deberíamos ir juntas señora Malfoy, se le ve el buen gusto.

Lucius sonrió de medio lado mientras bebía un poco de vino, Astoria había dado en el clavo. Su mujer era orgullosa y extremadamente coqueta, le gustaba que le alabaran su belleza y buen gusto. Un punto para la pequeña "Tori".

-No gracias queridas, la gente podría malinterpretar las cosas.

Lucius bebió otro poco notando su seguridad desaparecer.

-Oh señora Malfoy no sea así, mi niña solo quiere conocer a su futura suegra para llevarse bien.

El comentario del señor Greengrass cayó a plomo en la mesa, tanto fue la sorpresa de los comensales que Lucius escupió el vino ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos. Comenzó a toser exageradamente mientras se daba golpes en el pecho ¿pero cómo se le ocurría decir eso? ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba destapando el plan? Vale que Cissy lo había descubierto, pero su hijo no ¿no se enteraba lo que era disimular?

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Draco de mala forma.

-Bueno hijo, es una forma de hablar- contestó el señor Greengrass restándole importancia- No creo que a ella le moleste- prosiguió mirando despectivamente a Hermione.

-Tiene nombre- Lucius observó los ojos de su hijo tornarse oscuros. Eso solo significaba una cosa; Draco Lucius Malfoy se estaba cabreando. Ya tardaba.

-Es un vestido muy elegante Astoria- la señora Zabini, sin saberlo había despejado la tensión y la morena sonrió complacida mientras Lucius suspiraba de alivio.

-Oh gracias, en verdad me salió barato para la buena calidad que tiene, solo fueron 3.565 galeones- Hermione soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones con una carcajada que resonó por todo el comedor. Astoria la miró indignada- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La castaña se puso tan roja como su atuendo y observó que nadie se reía, más bien estaban todos muy serios- Creí que era una broma.

-Pues no- repuso indignada Astoria.

-¡¿Te has gastado casi cuatro mil galeones en un vestido?!-preguntó anonadada Hermione.

-Puede que para ti eso sea una locura pero mi niña puede permitírselo- con este comentario el señor Greengrass se llevó una mirada enfadada de Draco- Mi niña es muy elegante.

-Que sea elegante o no, no tiene nada que ver, estamos hablando de cuatro mil galeones. Yo… osea…- Hermione estaba en shock- No sería capaz de gastarme tanto en un vestido.

-Es verdad, a ti te lo hacen los Weasley- dijo Lucius con asco.

-¡Padre!-bramó Draco.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, es una afición de esa señora, tejer.

Hermione frunció el ceño- Pues sus jerséis navideños son preciosos.

-Y faltos de estilo- contraatacó Lucius.

-Bueno- interrumpió el señor Greengrass- Por lo que hemos visto hoy ella no tiene mucho estilo- dijo señalando despectivamente a Hermione con la cabeza.

-¡Mire usted!- Draco iba a levantarse de un salto pero la mano de Hermione le agarró del brazo.

-Oh vamos hijo- siguió el señor Greengrass- Mira que lleva puesto, ¿qué es? No parece de mujer.

-Pues a mí me encanta- dijo la señora Zabini- Es diferente, me gusta ¿Qué es querida?

Hermione ignoró a Greengrass y sonrió a la madre de Blaise- Es un Jampsuit señora Zabini, pero también se les llama mono. Son muy cómodos y elegantes. Están muy de moda entre los muggles. Es la opción perfecta para ir cómoda a una cita mas o menos elegante.

La señora Zabini asintió – ¿Se venden en el Londres mágico? Me encantaría tener uno.

-No señora Zabini- respondió Narcissa- Pero podría venir conmigo y con Hermione al Londres muggle, Herms me va a llevar a la tienda donde se lo compro.

La señora Zabini asintió feliz- Me encantaría.

-¿Puedo ir yo también?-preguntó Daphne- Realmente es bonito, diferente. Queda elegante y parece más cómodo que los vestidos, al menos te puedes sentar sin que se te vea hasta el alma ¿Hay más modelos?

-Claro, el estilo que más te guste, manga larga, corta, mas apretado, más suelto…

Blaise miró con una sonrisa coqueta a Hermione y dijo- Herms querida ese es lo suficientemente apretado, te hace un culo espectacular.

Draco y Hermione se pusieron rojos, el primero de ira y el segundo de vergüenza- ¡Blaise!- le riñó su madre.

-Te mataré Zabini- dijo Draco medio en broma medio en serio.

El otro levantó las manos al aire con gesto de derrota- Es broma hermano, sé que ese culito tiene dueño, y que lo protege demasiado.

-Así es- dicho esto agarró la mano de Hermione entrelazando los dedos y besó la mano de su novia para luego sonreír- Así que aparta tus lujuriosos ojos de ella Zabini.

El señor Greengrass lanzó una mirada a Lucius que se encogió de hombros con gesto de miedo mientras negava con la cabeza, lo sabía, el señor Greengrass estaba que rabiaba, y era natural. Su "Tori" había quedado como una mocosa idiota y caprichosa además de que Draco no la miraba ni por un segundo.

La mirada del señor Greengrass se desvió a la de su mujer que dio un pequeño asentimiento y abrió la boca para hablar en el momento en que llegó el segundo y último plato- Bueno, y cuéntanos Draco, ¿Qué viste en ella?- para disimular que no sabía que cubierto coger desvió una altanera mirada a Hermione que se quedó quieta en su sitio sin coger ningún cubierto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la voz del señor Greengrass- ¿Es que la señorita perfecta no sabe que cubiertos usar?

Draco dio un golpe seco en la mesa con el puño pero la mano de Hermione le detuvo una vez más, esta solemne dijo- Claro que se usar el siguiente cubierto, es solo que me parece gracioso que su mujer y usted mismo, que no han parado de criticarme toda la noche intentando ponerme en evidencia y hacer destacar a su hija, miren hacia mi cada vez que llega un nuevo plato.

Todo el comedor se quedó en un mutismo de asombro y Draco sonrió de medio lado susurrando – Esa es mi chica.

Narcissa miró a Lucius que pudo ver grabado en los azules ojos de su mujer un claro mensaje que decía – chupaos esa ambos dos.

El señor Greengrass indignado miró a Lucius - ¿Vas a permitir que le hable así a tus invitados?

-Vosotros empezasteis- escupió Draco enfadado. Se había callado mucho durante la cena, había pasado muchísimos desplantes pero estaba al borde de un arranque de ira.

-Querido, es que entiéndenos estamos un poco molestos por como acabo todo entre tú y mi Tori.

-¿Y qué culpa tiene ella?- pregunto Draco de malas formas.

-Draco por favor…-susurraba Hermione.

-Es obvio, ella te ha seducido con sus dotes de sangre sucia- explico tranquilamente la señora Greengrass y dirigió una mirada a Narcissa- ¿Habéis comprobado que no esté bajo una Amortentia o un Imperius?

-¡Oiga usted!- gritó Draco.

-Primero de todo- dijo Narcissa con una voz dura y seria que hizo temblar a Lucius pues sabía que cuando su Cissy usaba esa voz, significaba que estaba cabreada. Mucho. - No permitiré que la llame de nuevo con ese apodo, segundo no me hace falta comprobar nada y tercero, les pediría por favor que no le falten más el respeto a mi nuera lo que queda de cena si no quieren que les eche con viento fresco ¿ha quedado claro?

Los Greengrass asintieron sorprendidos, jamás esperaron que quien acabaría perdiendo la paciencia fuera la propia Narcissa. La siempre correcta Narcissa.

-Cissy deberías…- Lucius se quedó callado cuando vio la gélida mirada de su mujer.

-Tú y yo ya hablaremos luego.

Lucius se enfadó, si, su paciencia tenía un límite y la había alcanzado. No solo su plan había salido mal desde el principio, no solo la impura esa se regodeó dejando claro que a pesar de ser hija de muggles era mejor que Astoria, ahora estaba a punto de morir a manos de Cissy y todo por culpa de Granger.

A su ojo todo era culpa de esa muchacha idiota que estaba sentada en su mesa. Era culpable de todos sus males. Su vena palpitaba en su sien y apretaba la copa fuertemente en sus manos. Todo era culpa suya, su desgracia, la caída del señor tenebroso (aunque eso quizás se lo agradecía), que su mujer se enfadara con él, que su hijo se volviera idiota, que su elfina cobrara, que fuera lloviera, que hubiera hambre en el mundo, que existieran las enfermedades… todo era culpa de ella y su impureza.

Blaise estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, le gustaba ir a casa delos Malfoy, siempre pasaban cosas divertidas y que decir del gesto de cabreo de los mayores, era una gozada. Hermione le caía bien, era una chica que sabía defenderse sola. En toda la cena no había necesitado que Draco la ayudara ni una vez. Era fuerte e independiente, y su amigo un cabrón con suerte.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema- dijo Blaise mientras comía, cogiendo el primer cubierto que tenía a mano, importándole un comino si era el correcto o no- ¿lo vuestro ya es oficial?

-Hemos salido hasta en el profeta Blaise, está claro que si- respondió Draco con gracia.

-Es verdad, esa Skeeter escribió todo un drama sobre vosotros.

Hermione asintió avergonzada y la señora Zabini habló- ¿vais a casaros?

Draco miró a Hermione que enrojeció hasta el pelo y sonrió tocándole amorosamente la cara a su novia- Ahora mismo no, pero en un tiempo claro.

Narcissa sonrió por primera vez en la noche- Ojala pase pronto, tengo unas ganas enormes de que se casen, será una boda preciosa.

\- Maravillosa- dijo con sarcasmo Lucius ganándose otra mirada de Narcissa que le hizo bajar la cabeza y quedarse calladito mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca.

-¿Vais a vivir aquí u os compraréis una casa?-preguntó Adrian, el marido de la señora Zabini.

Draco tras tragar miró a Hermione- realmente no lo sabemos.

-En realidad, aún no lo hemos pensado pues no tenemos planeado casarnos en un futuro cercano, somos muy jóvenes.

-La señora Zabini asintió- Tienes razón, hay que vivir la juventud.

-Eso es libertinaje- dijo la señora Greengrass con odio- Cissy yo no permitiría que una hija mía viviera así, es su deber casarse.

-No se si no has oído bien- dijo Draco con la mandíbula tensa- Pero nos casaremos cuando estemos preparados. Primero acabaremos los estudios, nos iremos a vivir juntos y luego ya veremos.

La señora Zabini miró a Narcissa y dijo- Seguro que estás deseando tener miles de nietos.

Hermione que en ese momento estaba bebiendo se atragantó al igual que Draco que casi se traga el tenedor de la impresión. El resto de los comensales se asustaron un poco al ver a la pareja tan pálida.

-Oh hijos- dijo preocupada Narcissa- ¿Estáis bien?- La pareja asintió.

El señor Greengrass decidió hablar y con voz tensa y un tono de asco en su voz dijo- ¿Sabéis que si tenéis hijos os saldrá un mestizo verdad?

-Es lo que pasa cuando una hija de muggles y un sangre limpia tienen hijo- contestó Draco rojo de rabia.

-¿Vais a hacerle eso a una criatura inocente? Se meterían con él, es decir… ¡un mestizo!, no encajaría en ningún lado, además Draco chico, no puedes ensuciar aún más el apellido Malfoy teniendo un hijo mestizo- dijo con repulsión el señor Greengrass.

-¡Mire usted! ¡Me está cansando!- Lucius vio como la pequeña e invisible cuerda de la paciencia de su hijo estaba a punto de romperse.

-Es un poco pronto para hablar de nietos ¿no?- pregunto Hermione intentando ser amable para calmar a Draco.

-Sin duda- repuso Lucius que estaba a punto de estallar debido al matiz de la conversación- Además, aún estamos comiendo.

Ese comentario, especialmente cruel de Lucius fue el que colmó el vaso. Draco fulminó con la mirada a su padre y tirando la servilleta a la mesa dijo- Suficiente.

Cogió la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella hasta levantarla y sacarla a rastras del comedor ignorando las suplicas de su madre para que se sentara de nuevo.

Lucius observó a su hijo salir hecho un basilisco y supo que había metido la pata, él se quejaba de que Greengrass era un idiota pero el, realmente era el idiota mayor. Había metido la pata con ese comentario. ¿Estaba arrepentido? No. Pero no debió decirlo, al menos no en voz alta.

La gélida mirada de su mujer le hizo estremecer de miedo y los pelos de su nuca se erizaron- Más te vale que esto no llegue a mayores Lucius- dirigió una mirada a los Greengrass y subió su rostro, poniendo una mirada altiva, una mirada cortesía Narcissa Malfoy Black- Y ustedes, si aún tienen un poco de vergüenza, lárguense de mi casa, no quiero verlos más por aquí y olvídense de mi hijo. Draco jamás estará con Astoria y punto- los ojos de Narcissa se posaron en los de Daphne y se ablandaron un poco- Daphne querida, tu si eres bienvenida de nuevo.

-Señora Malfoy…- intentó hablar Greengrass.

-Nada, estoy harta de ustedes, han intentado que mi hijo se fijara en su hija de la forma más baja y cruel del mundo, han intentado humillar a mi nuera pero claro, no contaban con que es la chica más brillante del mundo, y eso Astoria está muy lejos de serlo.

-¡Respete a mi hija!- gritó el señor Greengrass.

-¡Pues respete usted a mi nuera! ¡Que por cierto se llama Hermione! ¡No tú, chica, impura o sangre sucia! ¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! ¡EN EL FUTURO MALFOY!

Lucius estaba encogido en su asiento, conocía a su mujer y estaba a punto de maldecir a los Greengrass, ese color rojizo en su pálida piel auguraban lo peor y eso le hizo sudar, sudaba a chorros porque sabía que quien lo pagaría todo al final sería el. Y con razón.

Unos golpes secos y unos murmullos llegaban al comedor, vieron pasar a Draco por la puerta, cargando un baúl seguido de la castaña que le suplicaba que pensara las cosas. Narcissa se giró y miró a Lucius con las llamas de la ira danzando en sus ojos, salió corriendo tras su hijo y el comedor quedó sumido en un silencio.

Desde su asiento el rubio podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación de Narcissa y su cabreadísimo retoño.

-¡He dicho que me largo de aquí!- gritaba furioso el rubio.

-Hijo por favor, ¿a dónde vas a ir?

-¡Lejos de el!- respondió la voz de su hijo ofendiendo a Lucius, pues sabía que "el" era su persona.

-Hijo por favor, entiendo que estés enfadado…

-¿ENFADADO? ¿ENFADADO? ¡ESTOY QUE MUERDO! ESTOY A MENOS DE UN SEGUNDO DE MATAR A ALGUIEN.

-Draco por favor, piensa las cosas- sonó la asustada voz de Hermione.

-¡No hay nada que pensar! Me largo a la casa que me cedió el abuelo en herencia, ¡es mía! ¡Ya soy mayor de edad!- por el pasillo llegaban los sonidos de pasos y del baúl siendo arrastrado.

-Draco hijo por favor…

-¡Nada! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡No pienso vivir con alguien que desprecia a mi mujer!

-¡DRACO!-Tras el llamado desesperado de Narcissa retumbó un sonido que inundó la casa, polvos flú, pensó Lucius, su hijo se había largado.

Por la puerta entró una temblorosa Narcissa, pero no temblaba de tristeza o debido al llanto, temblaba de rabia, de pura y real rabia. Lucius se levantó como un resorte y dijo- ¡vaya! Se me ha olvidado una cosa en mi despacho, debo ir por ella ¡gracias por su visita! Ya se pueden retirar.

Y salió por la puerta sin atreverse a mirar a su mujer, corrió con toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas y se encerró en su despacho. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, era un cobarde por huir así frente a sus invitados pero prefería salvar su pelleja antes que cumplir un protocolo.

* * *

Lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre, su plan era una mierda de centauro y aun así siguió adelante con él. Aun cuando descubrió que su mujer se había dado cuenta, el siguió el plan cuando debía de haber abortado misión, cuando vio la paciencia de su hijo desaparecer siguió, y sobre todo cuando descubrió que Astoria Greengrass no le llegaba a la impura a la suela del zapato, el, siguió.

Y metió la pata hasta el fondo.

Acurrucado en su sofá con una copa de Whiskey de fuego en la mano para intentar calmar su nerviosismo, Lucius pensó como combatir la ira de su mujer, porque no solo había cabreado a Draco, no, el muy imbécil se había ido de casa y eso era algo que su mujer no le perdonaría jamás.

De repente un pavo real plateado entró en su despacho. El patronus de Cissy. Venía a darle un mensaje, mensaje que hizo que se le escurriera el vaso entre sus dedos debido al terror – _Eres hombre muerto Lucius._

Narcissa esperaba entre las sombras del pasillo, sabía que su marido tarde o temprano debería de salir de allí y entonces sería su momento, ese viejo idiota se las iba a pagar. No solo humillaba a su nuera (o al menos lo intentaba) sino que además hace que Draco se vaya y luego huye el como un cobarde dejándola plantada en el comedor con SUS invitados.

Pero eso no iba a quedar así, no señor, ella le enseñaría quien es Narcissa Malfoy Black.

-¡ABRE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- gritó aporreando la puerta del despacho de su marido.

-¡NO!-gritaron desde el otro lado- ¡ME HARÁS DAÑO!

Narcissa sonrió con maldad- ¡PUES CLARO QUE TE HARÉ DAÑO! ¡TE HARÉ DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO!

-¡NO SERÁS CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO A TU MARIDO!

-¡SOY CAPAZ DE ESO Y MUCHO MAS!- gritó volviendo a aporrear la puerta- ¡SALE Y SE UN HOMBRE!

-¡NO!-gritó simplemente Lucius.

Narcissa roja de ira comenzó a acompañar los golpes con patadas- ¡ABRE MALDITO COBARDE!

Al ver que su marido hacia caso omiso saco su varita y dijo- ¡TÚ TE LO HAS BUSCADO! ¡BOMBARDA!

La puerta salió despedida debido a la explosión y a Lucius casi le da un infarto. Por el dintel de la puerta una diabólica Narcissa le miraba amenazadoramente. Lucius solo recordaba ver esa mirada asesina en otros ojos, unos ojos rojos que aún aparecían en sus pesadillas; los de Lord Voldemort.

-Cissy…

Narcissa le apuntó con su varita y el a duras penas pudo escapar de su hechizo- ¡NO ME DIGAS CISSY!

-¡Tranquila! ¡Ya volverá!- gritaba Lucius escapando de los hechizos aturdidores de su mujer.

-¡VOY A ACABAR CON TU VIDA RATA COBARDE!- Narcissa lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro mientras perseguía a Lucius por todo el despacho, el cual se había atrincherado tras el volado escritorio.

-Querida por favor… déjame explicarte- un potente hechizo le hizo volver a esconderse tras el mueble.

-¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR LUCIUS!

El rubio vio un hueco y hecho a correr hacia la puerta, su mujer le lanzó otro hechizo que dio en toda la pared mientras el gritaba- ¡Estás loca!

Narcissa salió tras el varita en mano, persiguiendo a su marido por todo el pasillo, que corría por su vida, con la cara deformada por el pánico, sus grises ojos se salían casi de las cuencas y cada vez que esquivaba un hechizo gritaba un "¡CISSY POR MERLÍN!"

-¡MERLÍN NO TE VA A SALVAR DE ESTA LUCIUS MALFOY!-gritaba Narcissa corriendo detrás de él.

Lucius corría por toda la casa, dando vueltas, esquivando hechizos, Narcissa le pisaba los talones y le insultaba- ¡TWINKY! ¡TWIIIIINKY!- gritaba Lucius en un salón, perseguido por Narcissa.

-¡DEFIÉNDETE COMO UN HOMBRE! ¡DESMAIUS!- El hechizo le rozó la oreja e impactó en un enorme reloj de cuco que empezó a cantar.

La elfina se apareció con el llamado de su amo pero se llevó las pequeñas manos a la cara y puso una cara de horror- Amos ¿Qué les pasa?

-¡QUE VOY A HACER BROCHETAS DE LUCIUS!-gritaba Narcissa, mirando fijamente a Lucius que se protegía tras el sofá.

-Querida por favor…

-¡NO ME SUPLIQUES!- salió por la derecha para atraparlo pero Lucius fue más rápido y escapó por el otro lado del sofá mientras gritaba al borde de las lágrimas un "PERDONAME CISSY"

La pobre Twinky observaba desde el salón aparecer corriendo, pasillo arriba y pasillo abajo a su señor gritando como un niño asustado, siendo perseguido por su ama que lanzaba maldiciones. La elfina suspiró, que el amo corriera lo que quisiera, que cuando a la ama se le metía algo en la cabeza no se lo sacaba nadie y parece que esta vez la misión de su ama era matar al señor.

-Preparare las pociones curativas para el señor.

Lucius corría por el pasillo gritando como una niña y al pasar al lado de la chimenea se metió de un salto y vació los polvos flú mientras gritaba:

-AL MINISTERIO, A CASA DE MIS PADRES, AL INFIERNO, A LA MADRIGUERA, DONDE SEA PERO LEJOS DE ESTA MUJER- desesperado soltó el tarro de polvos flú e intentó huir al ver que no funcionaba pero era tarde, su mujer le había acorralado y llevaba una sádica sonrisa en la cara.

-Me encargué de desconectar la red flú para que no tuvieras escapatoria.

La voz de ultratumba de su mujer hizo que sus piernas temblaran tanto como la gelatina muggle, no tenía salida, era hombre muerto. Se arrodilló a los pies de su mujer y dijo:

-Cissy querida, no matarías a tu marido ¿Verdad?

Narcissa abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿matarte? No querido, matarte sería muy sencillo, haré que te arrepientas de verdad.

Poco a poco se acercó al tembloroso Lucius cuyos ojos bailaban presos del miedo por el rostro de su mujer y la varita de esta.

-¡CISSY RECUERDA QUE TE QUIERO!-gritó como último recurso.

-ESO NO TE SALVARA AHORA LUCIUS MALFOY.

En el jardín de los Malfoy, un pavo real blanco picoteaba las flores que crecían en el césped. Estaba próximo a la ventana buscando comida cuando un grito de dolor y un "POR PIEDAD CISSY" le hicieron graznar y salir huyendo de allí. En la cocina, la pobre elfina escuchaba el castigo de su señora mientras preparaba las pociones curativas, murmurando- Pobre amo, pobre de mí amo, pero hizo sufrir a la ama, mi pobre ama, lo que aguanta mi ama, pobrecita mi ama.

* * *

En el ministerio un auror esperaba la visita de Lucius Malfoy, estaba sentado en su silla cuando picaron a la puerta.

-Pase.

Por esta entró una cabellera rubia platinada que tan bien conocía, debido a que estaba cerrando la puerta solo vio la espalda del hombre- Oh Malfoy le esperaba, pase siéntese ¿quiere al…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire debido a que Lucius se había dado la vuelta mostrando un magullado rostro y un ojo algo morado- ¿Qué le paso Malfoy?

El hombre tembló al recordar el castigo que su mujer le impuso y sonrió con disimulo- Me caí.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó el auror no muy convencido.

-Segurísimo, ¿Quién me haría esto? ¿Mi mujer? ¿Eh?- comenzó a hablar cual loco- ¿mi encolerizada mujer? ¿La que todos piensan que es una dama pero cuando se enfada da más miedo que el mismísimo señor tenebroso? ¿Esa? ¿La que me hace dormir en el sofá desde hace tres días? ¿La que no me dirige la palabra? Que va, que va, fue un accidente en el baño.

El auror le miraba asustado desde su silla. Lucius apenas había respirado al habar y esa cara de desequilibrado le hacía pensar al pobre auror que eso que había soltado había sido exactamente lo que había pasado. Pobre Malfoy.

-Las mujeres a veces son un poco exageradas.

-No, la mía no- dijo Malfoy derrotado- Realmente me lo merecía,

El auror abrió los ojos sorprendido pero decidió no decir más mientras disimulaba una sonrisa. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, el prepotente Malfoy, era dominado por una mujer, su mujer. El auror en su fuero interno se planteó visitar la Mansión Malfoy y pedir un autógrafo a Narcissa.

-No diga nada a nadie- amenazó Lucius.

El auror rio- Soy una tumba Malfoy.

Lucius bufó y un arañazo de su mejilla comenzó a arder, recordándole que su Cissy seguía enfadada. Realmente Lucius sabe que se lo había merecido, quizás su mujer fuera un poco bruta, pero realmente lo merecía. Había metido la pata, y lo había pagado. Y con creces.

Porque Lucius lo sabía, sabía que para el mundo el, era un hombre orgulloso, de linaje puro, intocable para el resto. Para el mundo, Lucius era un ser que no se doblegaba ante nadie, ni siquiera ante la ley. Pero se equivocaban, había alguien que hacía que Lucius bajara las orejas y se sometiera a sus deseos. Su mujer, Narcissa Malfoy.

Y eso, sería así siempre. Porque por mucho que le reventara e intentara disimularlo el respetaba a su Cissy, muchísimo. Y le temía aún más. La temía casi tanto como la quería. Y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.


	11. Chapter 11

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Me he fijado que los capítulos cada vez me quedan mas largos, si os parecen demasiado largos hacérmelo saber. Espero que este capítulo os guste, como veréis Merlín no está de parte del pobre Lucius al que no le sale nada bien. ¡Espero que me dejéis un mensajito contando que os parece!**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy se convenció de que Granger no era un capricho de Draco. Y vio lo que no debería ver, por cotilla"_

Lucius miraba fijamente a su hijo que pasaba olímpicamente de él. Draco llevaba exactamente 23 días fuera de casa. Los tenía contados porque hacía 23 días que Narcissa le había prohibido entrar en la habitación haciéndole dormir en el sofá de su despacho que si bien era enorme, era bastante incómodo.

Lucius tenía un gesto de enfado muy marcado en su cara, pero es que estaba cabreado. Llevaba allí más de dos horas, pidiéndole a su hijo que volviera a casa para que así Narcissa le perdonara y su espalda no se destrozara más de lo que ya estaba, pero nada. No había conseguido nada, solo miradas orgullosas.

\- Draco deja de hacer el tonto y vuelve a casa – había dicho nada más entrar por la puerta de la nueva casa de su vástago recibiendo una mirada de ira y un par de improperios, lo que desencadenó en una pequeña trifulca solucionada por la metomentodo de Granger.

Y ahora estaba allí, frente a su hijo y la impura de su novia, suplicando como un vil perro porque su hijo entrara en razón.

\- Hijo, de verdad, es necesario que vuelvas a casa.

Los grises ojos de Draco se clavaron en él, negó y volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro que tenía entre las manos. Lucius se tensó, ese maldito mocoso solo le estaba desafiando.

\- ¡Al menos contéstame! – gritó furioso Lucius.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres maldita sea?

\- ¡Que vuelvas a casa necio!

Draco se levantó de su asiento como un resorte pero esto no intimidó a Lucius que seguía de pie justo en frente del sofá que antes había ocupado su hijo, con su gesto altanero y su mirada de orgullo. Se había enfrentado a la ira del señor tenebroso, ¡por Merlín! Su hijo jamás podría darle miedo.

\- No pienso volver, lo siento por mamá pero no voy a volver. Este es mi hogar ahora, con mi novia – Lucius puso un gesto de asco en su cara cuando nombró a Hermione y Draco sintió la rabia hervirle en las venas – No pongas esa cara cuando estoy hablando de Hermione padre.

Lucius puso una falsa sonrisa en la cara – ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me pusiera a bailar la conga? Sabes de sobra lo que opino de ella.

\- ¿Ves? Por esto no vuelvo a casa – dijo Draco cansado – Hermione es mi novia padre, algún día me casaré con ella, asúmelo. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes te perdonare y antes volverás a dormir en una cama – esto último lo dijo con burla consiguiendo que Lucius sintiera ganas de asesinarle con sus propias manos.

Su hijo, carne de su carne, el chico que antes le respetaba y jamás le desobedecía había sacado las piernas del tiesto y no solo le retaba, ¡sino que le burlaba! ¡Era inaudito!

\- No te atrevas a burlarte de mí Draco, soy tu padre.

Draco se cruzó de brazos – Pues respeta mi relación.

\- ¿¡Cómo voy a respetar tu relación!? ¡Por Circe hijo! ¡Estas con una sangre sucia!

La voz ofendida de Hermione resonó por la sala produciendo un hastío en Lucius que solo sentía cuando ella estaba cerca – Por si no se ha fijado, sigo aquí.

Lucius la miró con desdén – Sí que me he fijado, es imposible no fijarse, tu vulgar presencia me molesta de sobremanera.

Draco dio un paso más al frente con el rostro rojo de cólera – ¡Lárgate de aquí!

\- Hijo vamos, tu y yo sabemos que ella solo es un capricho.

\- ¡Que te largues!

Lucius rodó los ojos y tomo su bastón entre sus manos – Mira, no quería terminar así de mal. Eres mi único hijo, mi heredero y te conozco. Ella solo es un capricho Draco, una forma de llevarme la contraria, de castigarme por lo que te hice – miró por encima del hombro de su hijo a la impura que tenía por nuera y sonrió con burla – tarde o temprano te dará la patada. Y yo diré "os lo dije"

Draco estuvo a punto de lanzarse al cuello de su padre, pero Hermione se levantó rápidamente agarrándole el brazo para intentar calmarle – es mejor que se vaya señor Malfoy.

El asintió – Si, no me es agradable esta situación, solo piénsatelo.

\- No hay nada que pensar – dijo Draco con un leve tono de odio en su voz que le hizo bastante gracia a Lucius.

\- En una semana os iréis a Hogwarts ¿no? – Hermione asintió – No te voy a mentir, si vuelves a casa eso llevaría a que ella – señalo a Hermione con su bastón – Pasara tiempo en casa, y créeme que eso no es de mi agrado.

Draco soltó un gruñido – Por eso te pido, que antes de irte, vas a casa, te despidas de tu madre y le digas que hemos tenido una conversación civilizada y que me has perdonado, pero que no merece la pena que vuelvas a casa pues estás a punto de irte de nuevo.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó Draco.

\- Estoy harto de ese maldito sofá, tu madre ha encantado todas las puertas del resto de habitaciones de la mansión para que no pueda entrar en ninguna – soltó con enfado Lucius y miró con recelo a Hermione – por lo visto, alguien le dijo que las mujeres muggles, castigan así a sus maridos por así decirlo y le pareció algo fascinante.

La pareja se miró entre ellos y Hermione bajó la vista avergonzada ante la sonrisa del rubio – entonces me estás pidiendo que vaya a casa y le diga a mamá que estamos bien, para que puedas volver a dormir en la cama ¿no?

\- Veo que lo has entendido.

Draco puso una ladina sonrisa en su rostro y su padre se temió lo peor. Esa sonrisa maligna era la que le había enseñado a poner a su hijo desde bien pequeño. Esa sonrisa que ponían los Malfoy cuando iban a salirse con la suya. Esa sonrisa altanera que el siempre lleva pintada en el rostro, de la que se sentía orgulloso.

\- Olvídate – contestó simplemente Draco.

Lucius notó su ya tan conocida vena en la frente hincharse y comenzar a latir furiosa, tan furiosa como estaba el. Ese muchacho le sacaba de sus casillas, su hijo le había tomado la delantera y eso no podía ser ¡seguía siendo su padre!

\- ¡Mira mocoso insolente! ¿Quieres que te deje en paz a tu impura y a ti? ¡Pues haz lo que te digo!

\- No.

Ante la negativa rotunda de su hijo apretó su bastón fuertemente fantaseando que era el pálido cuello de Draco – Mira, hagamos un trato, tú haces eso y yo convenzo a tu madre de que al volver de Hogwarts vivas solo.

Draco le miró con incredulidad y el asintió – Lo juro, no me mires así. Tu hazme ese pequeño favor y yo convenceré a tu madre de que ya eres mayor y que tú y… esa necesitáis intimidad. Tu no quieres volver a casa y yo tampoco tengo ganas de que vuelvas si vas a meter a tu noviecita todo el día en ella – su hijo soltó un gruñido – ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Lucius extendió la mano para acercarla a su hijo con una sonrisa segura en su cara, los ojos grises de los hombres se peleaban por ver quien aguantaba más la mirada. Una batalla por la superioridad. Para él, su hijo a era un hombre y como hombre quiere demostrar que es el mejor, como un buen Malfoy.

A sus ojos su situación no era muy diferente a la de los animales salvajes, el león joven se quiere enfrentar al viejo para empezar a ser el quien mueva el cotarro, pero el león viejo cuenta con la experiencia de la vida ¡Un momento! ¿Estaba pensando en leones? ¿Qué diablos era? ¿Un Gryffindor? ¡Mejor serpientes! ¡Eso! El y su hijo eran una serpiente joven y una vieja, peleando por la superioridad.

Draco bajó los ojos rompiendo el contacto visual y Lucius sonrió victorioso. Su hijo era un digno aprendiz, él le enseñó desde la cuna a no dejarse intimidar y siempre había sido un gran alumno. Pero como había dicho antes, la serpiente vieja tiene el plus de la experiencia y nadie ganaba a Lucius Malfoy en una pelea visual. Ni siquiera su propio hijo.

\- Esta bien – dijo Draco estrechando la mano de su sonriente padre.

\- Bien, pues quedamos en eso, tú consigues que tu madre me deje dormir en la habitación de nuevo y yo cumplo mi promesa.

Su hijo lo miró con ojos fríos de desconfianza – más te vale cumplir tu promesa.

Lucius que se había girado para irse, freno en seco y giró su cabeza con una expresión burlesca en su cara – No te preocupes hijo, Lucius Malfoy siempre cumple su palabra.

Y salió por la puerta con la esperanza renovada, no solo había ganado una pelea silenciosa contra su hijo, sino que además muy pronto estaría de nuevo en su enorme y cómoda cama. Aunque Cissy le matara a patadas por las noches mientras dormía, no le importaba, solo quería dormir en su cama y abrazar a su mujer. Porque aunque Lucius lo negara, no echaba de menos el cómodo y carísimo colchón, lo que echaba de menos por las noches era a su Cissy.

* * *

Pasaron los días y Draco no dio señales de vida por casa y por ende el seguía durmiendo en el incómodo sofá de su despacho. Lo recordaba bien, habían pasado cinco días desde que había ido a hablar con su hijo y su espalda ya no lo soportaría más. Llego de su visita rutinaria del ministerio dispuesto a visitar de nuevo a su maldito vástago cuando Twinky le avisó que su mujer quería verle. Rápido como una centella subió y Narcissa le explicó como Draco le había dicho que las cosas estaban resueltas y que podía volver a dormir en la habitación.

Y ahí estaba, tumbado boca arriba en su enorme cama, con la espalda agradeciéndoselo pero sin poder dormir. Narcissa le había levantado el castigo sí, pero apenas le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía era muy fría y eso crispaba los nervios de Lucius.

La luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche de su esposa le daba en toda la cara a pesar de que la sombra de esta le protegía bastante. La miró un momento de reojo, su perfil serio mientras devoraba un inmenso libro le parecieron sumamente atrayentes. Para su edad, su mujer estaba de muy buen ver.

Pero claro, ella le ignoraba olímpicamente, enfrascada en ese viejo libro y enfadada hasta el alma con él. Por eso decidió intentar que al menos su Cissy y el hicieran las paces. Al menos intentarlo.

\- Cissy, querida.

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

Lucius puso un gesto de enfado en su cara pero decidió quitarlo rápido. Estaba intentando hacer las paces con ella no cagarla aún más. Se incorporó un poco y apoyó una pequeña parte de su espalda en la almohada – ¿Qué lees querida?

Los azules ojos de su mujer se clavaron en el haciéndole temblar de miedo. Cuando Cissy estaba enfadada sus ojos ardían de ira, y al igual que Medusa si te miraba fijamente a los ojos sería capaz de volverte piedra.

Narcissa con un tono de voz seco respondió – La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días, de Julio Verne.

Lucius puso cara de asombro, pues no había escuchado en su vida tal nombre – ¿Quién?

\- Julio Verne. Es un gran escritor muggle.

El hombre suspiró enfadado, ahí estaba de nuevo la sombra de esa sangre sucia manchándolo todo. Intentando joderle la vida una vez más – Que nombre tan ridículo para un libro, ¿y de que va?

Narcissa resoplo poniendo los ojos en blanco – Se llama "la vuelta al mundo en ochenta días", por lo que trata de un perro que nada por el mar en quince minutos y medio.

Lucius infló las mejillas en un gesto de ofensa bastante gracioso a los ojos de su mujer – Perdóneme su señoría por no saber nada de muggles.

\- Pues deberías – contestó secamente retomando su lectura – La literatura muggle es interesantísima. De verdad que me fastidia mucho que mis padres no me dejaran nunca tocar nada muggle. Me apasiona leer y esto es oro.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan a ti los libros muggles?

\- Desde que no me interesa el que dirá la gente ni los estúpidos prejuicios.

Lucius la miraba alucinado, su Cissy, su querida y perfecta Cissy se había convertido en lo que el más detestaba: En una traidora a la sangre.

Era como si se hubiera transformado en una Weasley, curiosa por todo lo muggle, amante de ello una vez lo descubre y lo gusta y como no, adoradora de esa niñata que había jodido su perfecto y puro hogar – No me digas más, esa muggle que tu hijo tiene por novia te lo presto.

Narcissa le dio una rápida mirada severa y volvió a posar sus ojos en el libro – Su nombre es Hermione, Lucius. Y sí, me lo prestó ella. Los niños vuelven mañana a terminar su último curso de Hogwarts y me da dejado algunos libros.

Lucius le miró con un tic en la ceja, literatura muggle en su casa, en la cabeza e imaginación de su mujer ¡inaudito! Él quería hacer las paces con Cissy, ¡claro que quería! Pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo cuando ella estaba enfrascada en un apasionante libro de un escritor con menos magia que un squib.

\- ¿Cuántos libros te ha prestado?

Sin apartar la vista del libro, agarró su varita de la mesita de noche e hizo un rápido movimiento. En medio de la cama, justo en el enorme hueco que les separaba un montón de libros, grandes y pequeños cayeron estrepitosamente haciendo a Lucius pegar un bote tan grande que casi se cae de la cama. Apoyando sus manos en el suelo para mantenerse, miró incrédulo la cantidad de libros que había desperdigados por la cama.

Se reincorporó a duras penas y quedo perfectamente sentado paseando sus ojos por los libros - ¿pero cuantos hay?

\- Cuarenta y dos.

Lucius contó rápidamente y en silencio los libros para verificar tal cifra – Hay cuarenta y uno.

En la cara de su mujer se dibujó una sonrisa y antes de que Lucius pudiera hacer algo un enorme libro de tapas gruesas cayó sobre su cabeza aterrizando en el regazo de este, que lo cogió con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Faltaba uno – dijo entre risas Narcissa.

Lucius decidió no discutir con ella, sabía que ese castigo había sido la forma de enterrar el hacha de guerra y poder comenzar otra vez. Masculló entre murmullos algunas maldiciones mientras veía a Narcissa sonreír. Se había llevado un gran chichón en la cabeza, pero al menos Cissy ya le sonreía y había quitado ese tono frío.

Leyó el título de aquel armatroste que casi le parte la cabeza como un melón – La Odisea…

\- Ese es buenísimo según Hermione.

Lucius se enfurruñó un poco y apartó el libro de mala gana. Narcissa puso una sonrisa, Lucius estaba intentando aparcar ese mal entendido, jamás pidió perdón pero saber que había dejado a un lado su orgullo para ir a hablar con Draco por ella, había conseguido que su corazón se ablandara y decidiera dejar esa discusión a un lado.

\- ¿Vas a ir a la estación a despedirte de los chicos? – preguntó Narcissa ahora con un tono normal.

Lucius negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos – una cosa es hacer las paces con él y otra muy diferente es aceptar de buena gana todo y comportarme como un hipócrita.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – No tienes remedio querido. Mañana tu hijo vuelve a Hogwarts, estaremos un tiempo sin verle. Anda, vete.

El soltó un suspiró y la miró. Se arrepintió al instante que lo hizo. Su Cissy le miraba con unos grandes ojos azules de cordero degollado, esa mirada que usaba cuando quería enredarle en algo, pues sabía que con ella Lucius acataría sus deseos sin protestar.

\- Esta bien ¡iré!- dijo de mal humor mientras se tumbaba en la cama tapándose hasta arriba ignorando la sonrisa de triunfo que ponía su mujer – Maldita tramposa.

Ella rio y dejó su lectura a un lado mientras apagaba la luz. Se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó por la espalda, consiguiendo que el corazón de Lucius se acelerará. Podrían pasar mil años, pero el amor de su Cissy siempre le hacía temblar.

\- Gracias querido – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la espalda y se acomodaba – No te preocupes, tarde o temprano Hermione te conquistará a ti también.

Lucius soltó una sonrisa escéptica – Seguir soñando – y aunque el tono que usó era de un completo enfado y desagrado sus manos buscaron las de su Cissy a la altura de su corazón y las entrelazó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Para el, saber que a pesar de las discusiones su Cissy siempre estaba ahí le hacía feliz, y aunque fuera un orgulloso que no muestra sus sentimientos su mujer sabía que ella era su mayor tesoro. Porque pasara lo que pasara el siempre estaría ahí para ella como ella lo estaba para él.

* * *

Lucius caminaba del brazo de su mujer por King Cross. Su cara llevaba dibujada una mueca de profundo asco mientras que su mujer iba encantada de la vida. La miró de reojo y masculló una maldición entre dientes.

¡No lo podía creer! Hace apenas unos años, Narcissa se quejaba de lo repugnante que le parecía ese lugar plagado de muggles, y ahora lo miraba todo con unos ojos de admiración que le revolvieron las tripas.

Aceleró el paso casi arrastrando a su mujer y cuando vio el andén nueve y tres cuartos sintió un alivio apoderarse de él. Prefería estar en un andén mágico lleno de idiotas que en una estación muggle repleto de esos seres tan asquerosos.

Cuando cruzaron el andén Narcissa se soltó de él y le dio un golpe en el brazo – ¿Estás loco? Casi me matas.

La observó colocarse el pelo rubio en su sitio y sonrió – Lo siento querida, pero estaba impaciente por salir de ahí.

\- Idiota, casi me estampo contra cuatro carritos por tu estúpida prisa.

Iba a respondes cuando unos destellos pelirrojos se cruzaron ante él. Sintió las tripas revolvérsele de nuevo y puso un gesto de desprecio en su rostro. Ante el los Weasley sonreían tontamente mientras los saludaban.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Narcissa querida! – gritó Molly, la matriarca Weasley.

\- Molly, querida que alegría verte – respondió Narcissa olvidando su pequeño enfado con su marido mientras abrazaba a la regordeta mujer ante la estupefacta mirada de su marido.

\- Lucius – Arthur Weasley le miraba con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desde luego no le fue devuelta.

\- Buenas Arthur.

\- ¿Han venido a despedir a Draco y a Hermione? – preguntó con alegría Arthur. El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que Malfoy no estaba pasándolo nada bien con esta situación, y decidió aprovechar para desquitarse un poquito todos esos años de desprecio.

\- No, solo hemos venido a despedir a Draco, a esa que le parta un rayo.

-¡Lucius Malfoy! – gritó colérica Narcissa captando la atención de algunos transeúntes que pasaban por allí.

\- ¿Qué? No voy a mentir, esa niña no es de mi agrado y tanto tú, como Draco incluida ella misma saben que no me cae bien – los azules ojos de su mujer brillaban de ira mientras que en la cara de los Weasley se formaba una mueca de desagrado.

\- Deberías conocerla consuegro – comentó Molly haciendo que Lucius pusiera un gesto de odio en sus facciones – es una niña estupenda, y hace muy feliz a Draco.

\- Exacto, estoy de acuerdo – dijo Narcissa – Pero es el hombre más cabezota de la tierra.

Lucius miró enfadado a su mujer frunciendo el ceño – Como que vosotros no sois cabezotas, empeñados en que acepte ese capricho.

-¿Capricho? – Preguntó sorprendido Arthur – ¿Crees que lo que Draco siente es solo un capricho?

\- No lo creo, lo sé.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – Pues no lo es, tu hijo está enamorado de Hermione y ella de él. Asúmelo.

Molly asintió dándole la razón – Es cierto, ayer en la madriguera, deberíais verles estaban tan cariñosos el uno con el otro.

\- Si, cuando pasaban tiempo en casa – dijo esto mirando acusadoramente a Lucius que se hizo el desentendido – estaban muy cariñosos el uno con el otro. No se pueden quitar las manos de encima.

\- Como están haciendo ahora mismo – dijo divertido Arthur Weasley mientras apuntaba con un dedo hacia la derecha.

Los cuatro adultos miraban hacia donde señalaba el pelirrojo, y ante los ojos de Lucius su hijo estaba dando un descarado espectáculo que hizo que su bilis se arremolinara en su garganta.

¿Pero que se creían esos dos? ¿Qué espectáculo era ese en medio de una estación plagada de niños?

No solo la situación le provocaba repulsión, sino que la ira que le recorría el cuerpo le nubló la mente. Ya no estaba en el andén, ya no estaba en una incómoda situación con dos paletos a los que despreciaba, sino que ahora lo veía todo rojo. A su alrededor todo había desaparecido. Solo podía ver como Draco y la sangre sucia se besuqueaba sin ningún pudor en medio del andén. Se quedó paralizado por la ira, su mandíbula se tensó y casi se rompe los dientes por la presión que ejercía.

Su hijo apoyado cómodamente sobre su carrito besaba a esa impura sabelotodo que estaba más que encantada la muy descarada, enredados en un beso que causaba incomodidad a aquellos que les miraban. La muchacha rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Draco mientras este la abrazaba firmemente por la cintura.

\- Que monos por Merlín – suspiró Molly mientras su mujer sonreía abiertamente.

¿Monos? ¡¿MONOS?! ¡Descarados más bien! Su hijo no solo se enredaba con una sangre sucia sino que ahora también los ponía en vergüenza en público. ¿Es que no pensaban respirar nunca?

Observó con desagrado como el beso se tornaba más y más apasionado y sintió ganas de vomitar, su hijo le estaba limpiando las muelas a esa muchacha y él estaba al borde del colapso mental.

\- Lucius amigo, respira que te va a dar algo – se burló Arthur Weasley ganándose una fulminante mirada de desprecio por parte del rubio.

\- Weasley, cállate si sabes lo que es bueno.

Cuando volvía a posar su mirada en tal descarado espectáculo, observó a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón como las manos de su hijo se posaban descaradamente en una parte de la anatomía femenina que sin lugar a dudas no era su espalda.

Sin poder aguantar más semejante espectáculo gritó – ¡Draco!

El gritó retumbó por todo el andén consiguiendo que la empalagosa pareja se separara asustados. Cuando Draco vislumbró quien le había llamado con tanto enfado rodo los ojos. Su padre. Su estúpido padre acababa de cortarle el beso más perfecto del mundo.

Con la respiración acelerada y los ojos desorbitados, Lucius miraba fijamente a la pareja. Hermione estaba roja como un tomate por haber sido vista por sus casi padres y suegros de esa forma, mientras que Draco solo miraba a su padre con indiferencia.

Tras un choque de pupilas padre e hijo, Draco negó con la cabeza aburrido mientras volvía a abrazar a la castaña que intentaba separarse de el avergonzada. Los músculos de Lucius se tensaron producto del bochorno y la rabia y creyó explotar en el momento en que su hijo tomaba de la barbilla a Granger para volver a besarla como si su padre no estuviera a pocos metras matándoles con la mirada.

-¡Esto es inaudito! – gritó mientas se aceraba a ellos a paso acelerado.

\- Lucius por Merlín – decía Narcissa avergonzada siguiéndole.

Cuando llegó a la altura de la pareja, estos le miraron. Lucius rojo de ira estaba que iba a reventar como una tetera demasiado caliente.

\- Padre, si no respiras y te tranquilizas te saldrá humo de las orejas.

El rostro de Lucius se crispó aún más – Encima no intentes reírte de mí niñato idiota – Draco le miró sorprendido – ¿Qué diablos pensáis que estás haciendo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estamos en un andén! ¡Un sitio público con niños!

-Solo era un beso señor Malfoy – susurró tímidamente Hermione.

Los duros ojos grises se posaron con reproche sobre los castaños de Hermione que temblaron un momento debido al temor pero se recompuso rápidamente, ante todo era un Gryffindor y Lucius Malfoy no la iba a acobardar.

\- ¿Solo un beso? ¿¡Solo un beso!? Merlín, estabais dando un espectáculo de lo más desagradable, casi os rompéis el cuello.

Narcissa que llegaba en ese momento junto a los Weasley dijo – No es cierto, no le hagáis caso.

Draco sonrió – Hola mama, señores Weasley.

Molly puso un puchero que hizo reír a la pareja – ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no llames por el nombre? Draco querido, ya eres un Weasley más – y miró a Narcissa – somos una gran familia.

\- Lo que me quedaba ya – susurró Lucius entre dientes ganándose un pisotón de su mujer. El aullido que pegó asusto a los presentes que pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa al ver los vagos intentos de resistirse a echar unas lágrimas de dolor – que manía… te ha entrado con eso – dijo Lucius con voz débil y entrecortada debido al dolor. Su mujer casi le rebana un dedo con su tacón.

\- Te lo has ganado, por mal educado.

El silbido del Hogwarts Express llamó la atención de los presentes, era hora de partir. Narcissa abrazó a su hijo y a Hermione con fuerza mientras les daba besos a ambos – Cuidaos mucho y portaos bien.

\- No hace falta que nos lo digas mamá, además Hermione es una buena influencia ¿a qué si Granger?

Hermione sonrió – Así es Malfoy.

Un torbellino pequeño y pelirrojo llegó corriendo arrastrando a una mancha morena que al frenar en seco se transformó en Harry Potter. La pequeña pelirroja le tenía bien abrazado por el brazo y las gafas de este estaban descolocadas – Hermione, Draco ¿compartimos vagón?

\- Ginny, Harry ¿Dónde estabais?

El chico de gafas se puso colorado consiguiendo que una sonrisa maliciosa se pintara en la cara de Draco – Creo que estaban revisando que lo llevaban todo.

\- ¡Malfoy! – gritó colorado Harry.

Arthur que estaba abrazando a Ginny dijo – bueno no importa, lo importante es que ya estamos todos y que debéis subir al tren.

\- ¿No vuelve a Hogwarts señor Potter? – preguntó con amabilidad Narcissa que seguía abrazando a su hijo por un brazo.

Harry negó – No señora, Ron y yo vamos a trabajar en el Ministerio, para prepararnos como aurores y por cierto – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa – No me llame señor Potter, solo Harry.

Ella asintió – Entonces llámame Narcissa querido.

Lucius estaba separado observando sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos veían. El mundo se había vuelto loco, Potter y Weasley aurores, Draco con la sangre sucia y su mujer tan amiga de los pobretones ¿Pero que había hecho el para merecerse eso? Ah, sí, ser seguidor de Voldemort, los asesinatos y todo eso… claro.

Pero había pedido perdón, había colaborado, no merecía tan duro castigo ¡Por Merlín! Que solo quedaba que se casaran para dar la campanada final a la desastrosa vida que llevaba en ese momento. Entonces recordó un pequeño detalle. Draco estaba en Slytherin, Hermione en Gryffindor. Por mucho que pasaran juntos en clase u horas libres, a la hora de la verdad cada uno estaría en su casa y Draco estaría rodeado de bonitas muchachas de sangre limpia que podrían ayudarle a terminar con ese tonto capricho…

Sus ojos se abrieron ilusionados y una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara. ¡Ya está! Hogwarts era la solución a sus problemas. Tanto tiempo separados terminaría con esa boba relación y su vida volvería a ser perfecta.

\- ¡Lucius! – el grito de Narcissa le devolvió a la realidad.

Llevó una mano a su oído derecho y miró a su mujer con la frente arrugada - ¿Qué diablos haces?

Cissy estaba cruzada de brazos – El tren se va y no te has despedido de Draco.

Lucius giró su cabeza para mirar a su rubio hijo que estaba en la misma posición que si madre. Brazos cruzados, barbilla alta y ojos orgullosos. ¡Si no fuera por su noviecita sería el perfecto Malfoy!

Se acercó a su hijo dando un gruñido y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – Adiós.

\- ¡Lucius Malfoy! – gritó su mujer ofendida. Su marido era un idiota integral, su hijo se iba y no le verían hasta navidad ¿¡Y LE DABA UN GOLPECITO EN EL HOMBRO Y UN TRISTE ADIOS!? Definitivamente iba a matarle.

-Déjale mamá – suspiró aburrido Draco – Tiene la sensibilidad de un ladrillo.

Se giró dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca y tomó a Hermione por los hombros en un abrazo para subir al tren. Lucius bufó molesto, ese idiota que tenía por hijo le iba a matar un día de un disgusto.

Menos mal que ahora se separaría un poco de esa sangre sucia y volver al buen camino.

\- ¡Ay Narcissa querida! – Dijo de repente la señora Weasley mientras decía adiós a su hija que estaba sentada ya junto a Draco y Hermione – Estoy preocupada por la situación de los chicos.

Lucius puso atención de forma muy poco disimulada al parloteo de esa señora regordeta que trataba a su Cissy como una igual – Sí, yo también estoy un poco preocupada, pero he hablado ya con Draco.

Arthur interrumpió – Bueno, son jóvenes y no harán nada que nosotros no hiciéramos a su edad.

Lucius sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al imaginarse situaciones poco decorosas en las que su hijo y esa impura podrían verse envueltos, pero era poco probable pues como Lucius estaba seguro, la distancia entre ellos haría mella en su relación.

\- Sí Arthur, pero para nosotros era más complicado ¡ellos compartirán torre!

Lucius casi se cae para atrás de la impresión, su cuello giró a tal velocidad que su mujer y los Weasley le miraron asombrados. Sus grises ojos estaban abiertos de par en par ¿¡COMO QUE COMPARTIR TORRE!?

-Disculpa, ¿Qué has dicho? Creo que me pitan los oídos y…

\- No te pita nada Lucius – contestó Narcissa – Los chicos fueron nombrados Premios Anuales. Compartirán torre todo el curso.

\- ¿¡QUE!? Pero… pero…- el mundo fantasioso y perfecto que Lucius había creado en su mente se destruyó en un segundo.

\- No seas melodramático Lucius.

Arthur sonrió abrazando a su mujer por los hombros – No os preocupéis, los chicos son inteligentes, sabrán cuidarse.

\- ¿Cuidarse de qué? – preguntó Lucius al borde de un ataque de nervios.

\- Pues ya sabes consuegro – dijo entre risas el pelirrojo – Estarán solos todo el año, son jóvenes y sanos y las hormonas son un peligro.

Lucius se puso blanco - ¿¡Estas insinuando que mi hijo se acostará con esa impura!?

\- ¡Lucius me tienes harta! – Gritó Narcissa – Pues claro que lo insinuamos.

\- Pero… pero… no pueden ellos…

Antes los balbuceos catatónicos de Lucius Narcissa suspiró – Lucius, como Arthur dice son jóvenes, se quieren y las hormonas están ahí. Pero bueno, he hablado con Draco y me ha dicho que estemos tranquilos que saben de sobra los riesgos que corren y que medidas seguir.

-¡¿Pero cómo hablas de eso con el crío?! – preguntó Lucius desesperado.

\- Hombre consuegro, ya no es un crio. Ya es todo un hombre y como hombre tiene sus necesidades, al igual que nuestra Herms – comentó tranquilo Arthur.

\- Ah no, eso sí que no… ¡me niego! ¡Lo que me quedaba ya! ¡Un nieto mestizo!

Molly formó una graciosa mueca de desagrado en su regordeta cara – Señor Malfoy, los chicos se quieren y es normal que tengan…- Molly no pudo continuar porque se tapó las orejas con las manos y cantaba "LALALALA NO OS ESCUCHO" a todo lo que le daba la garganta para vergüenza de su mujer.

-Querido eres peor que un crio – dijo con una mano en la cara y roja.

Arthur soltó una carcajada viendo como Lucius seguía en su mundo cantarín negándose a escuchar lo evidente – Bueno, lo importante es que hemos hablado con ellos y son conscientes de los riesgos así que no dudo que sepan ponerle las precauciones necesarias a esta situación.

-¡LALALALALALA NO OIGO NADA! – gritó Lucius mas fuerte ante el comentario de Arthur.

Narcissa harta del espectáculo de su marido agarró su brazo y le destapo una oreja - ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo nos está mirando todo el mundo! ¡Y vámonos a casa antes de que me enfade de verdad y vuelva a mandarte a dormir a tu cómodo sofá!

Lucius se calló al instante y afirmó, primero muerto que volver al sofá. Tras despedirse de los Weasley (Narcissa al menos, pues de Lucius solo recibieron una mirada altanera y soberbia) los Malfoy se aparecieron en su casa.

\- Por Merlín Lucius, que vergüenza he pasado por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo no era el que se estaba comiendo la boca con una sangre sucia frente a todos ni insinué cosas tan poco decorosas como las que habéis insinuado vosotros.

Tras un fuerte resoplido Narcissa habló – Lucius, sabes tan bien como yo que compartiendo torre para ellos ninguno de los dos dormirá solo en sus camas a partir de esta noche.

\- No si yo puedo impedirlo – dijo furioso Lucius dando un golpe en el suelo con su bastón.

\- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Presentarte en Hogwarts y dormir con ellos?

-Mira, no es mala idea. Cualquier cosa antes de que eso pase – dijo Lucius ante la divertida mirada de Narcissa – El capricho de tu hijo nos va a salir muy caro Cissy.

La rubia rio – Eres peor que un crio Lucius – recibió un gruñido de su marido – Mira haz lo que quieras, he intentado advertirte para que no te dieras de bruces contra la realidad pero me rindo. Haz lo que quieras y descubre por ti solo que Hermione no es un capricho.

-¡Claro que lo es! – dijo Lucius antes de salir por la puerta - ¡Me encargaré yo mismo de abrirle los ojos!- y cerró la puerta tras de sí yendo directo a su despacho. ¡Estaba harto! Nada le salía bien, sus intentos por separar a esos dos habían sido inútiles ¿y por qué? Porque había sido siempre idea de otro.

\- Si quieres un trabajo bien hecho debes hacerlo tú mismo- dijo antes de encerrarse en su despacho a pensar en su nuevo plan al que más tarde llamaría _"Operación Rompe Capricho"_

* * *

Hermione caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero sin llegar a correr, era prefecta y premio anual debía dar ejemplo. Se dirigía a toda prisa al lago pues había quedado con Draco después de clases. Ella se había quedado un rato en la biblioteca con Ginny ayudándola con una asignatura y él había ido a pasar rato con Nott uno de sus mejores amigos.

Cuando le vio a lo lejos en el lago sonrió como una tonta al igual que hizo el cuándo la vio a ella – Siento la tardanza, pero debía acabar con Ginny.

Él sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – Tranquila, acabo de llegar. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

\- Bien – sonrió – Ginny es muy inteligente, pero le da pereza estudiar. Es la mezcla perfecta de todos los hermanos Weasley.

Draco sonrió, admirando a su novia hablar. Era preciosa, a sus ojos el ser más bonito del mundo. Siempre lo creyó así y siempre lo haría. Estaba enfrascada en contarle todo lo lista que era su mejor amiga y sonrió. Ella no lo sabía pero cando contaba algo con pasión se le arrugaba la frente, hablaba muy rápido y gesticulaba mucho.

¡Cuántas veces tuvo que esquivar un golpe debido a los gestos de entusiasmo de esta! La sonrisa se ensancho y entonces Hermione posó sus castaños ojos en el – No me has escuchado ¿verdad?

Sabía que no estaba enfadada, él lo sabía pues aunque su cara era un gesto serio su voz sonó juguetona – Lo siento, pero no.

\- Gracias Malfoy. He desperdiciado tiempo y saliva para nada.

Él sonrió con malicia y le tomó la mejilla con la mano derecha – Pues ven, que te ayudo a recuperar el tiempo y la saliva – susurró mientras ella reía.

-Eres un sucio Draco Malfoy.

\- Solo contigo Granger, solo contigo – y la besó. La besó con ansia, con hambre, con las ganas que tenía desde que las clases no le permitieron tocarla o besarla. Sonrieron en medio del beso olvidándose de donde estaban o quienes eran, solo les importaba demostrarse su amor.

A una distancia prudencial escondido entre los setos, un rojo Lucius Malfoy observaba el romántico espectáculo con asco. Su hijo, su único hijo y heredero era una vergüenza para la familia. Verle ahí comiéndose la boca con una sangre sucia le revolvía las entrañas. Había conseguido que Macgonagall, la nueva directora le diera un permiso especial para entrar en el colegio (obra de una magnífica y elaborada mentira que Lucius había creado y contado a la mujer) y ahí estaba ahora, escondido entre las plantas, espiando al besucón de su hijo. Conteniéndose las ganas de lanzarles un maleficio.

\- ¿Me va a pagar ya o no? – susurró una jovencita que tenía a su lado.

Lucius desvió su atención de su objetivo y el clavo en su acompañante. El primer intento de la operación estaba justo a s lado mirándole con avaricia. Había planeado tentar a Draco con una mujer como Merlín manda. Y ahí estaba su arma para acabar con semejante espectáculo. A este intento lo había llamado _"La tentación es la solución"_

Buscó a la Slytherin más guapa del colegio (llevando a cabo un estudio exhaustivo y un montón de preguntas a adolescentes hormonales) y la elegida había sido Martha Lymers una chica de sangre pura dos años menor que Draco, morena y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes.

La chica estaba más que interesada en aceptar el trato, no solo ganaría al chico más deseado de Hogwarts, sino también 15 galeones que le iba a pagar Malfoy padre.

Lucius bufó y sacó los 15 galeones de su túnica – Toma, y ahora ve y cumple tu parte del trato.

La chica se levantó elegantemente agitando su larga melena negra y se acercó a paso decidido hacia la pareja que seguía dándose arrumacos. Arrastrándose como una serpiente se acercó a un escondite más cercano a la pareja para poder escuchar mejor.

-Hola Draco.

La pareja se desapegó por fin para alivio de Lucius que estaba a punto de echar hasta la primera papilla y miraron a la recién llegada – ¿Te conozco?

Martha rio de forma coqueta mientras se tocaba el pelo – Claro que sí, vamos a la misma casa – dijo señalando su túnica verde.

\- Muy bien – susurró Draco un poco ido y mirando a su novia que solo se encogió de hombros – ¿Necesitas algo?

Martha volvió a reír tontamente desesperando a Lucius, podía ser muy guapa pero le faltaban luces ¿es que no había una Slytherin medio inteligente aparte de Daphne Greengrass?

\- Bueno, me preguntaba si querías pasear un rato conmigo.

Hubo un breve silencio y Draco dijo – No gracias, estoy ocupado.

\- Vamos – insistió Martha – seguro que a tu… ¿amiga? No le importará que te robe unas horas.

\- No es mi amiga – dijo la potente voz de Draco – es mi novia, y por si no lo sabes has interrumpido un momento importante, así que puedes largarte.

Lucius gruñó un momento captando la atención de Hermione que se giró hacia donde había sonado el gruñido. Para no ser descubierto se pegó totalmente al suelo y se mantuvo muy quito.

\- Venga Draco, ¿en serio prefieres la compañía de una sangre sucia a la mía? – dijo coquetamente terminando con la paciencia de Draco.

\- Mira niñata – escupió con odio – Primero de todo respeta a mi novia, no vuelvas a llamarla así o juro por mis antepasados que te lo haré pagar. Por culpa de gente como tú y posiblemente tu familia en el mundo mágico hay tantos prejuicios – Lucius, Martha y Hermione escuchaban atentos y asombrados el discurso de Draco – segundo, no te conozco ni tampoco tengo ganas porque no sé qué te crees pero tampoco eres tan guapa como para pensar que enamoras a simple vista – la moren le miró ofendida pero no dijo nada, mientras que Lucius se daba cabezazos desesperados contra la hierba – y tercero lárgate de aquí para que yo pueda seguir demostrándole a mi chica lo mucho que me gusta y que la quiero. Así que si no te importa te largas y buscas a otro que te aguante.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia mirando a la morena mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Draco. La "tentación" puso una cara de ofensa peor luego se encogió de hombros – bueno, pues nada, tú te lo pierdes. Total, ya me han pagado – dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose dignamente.

Al oír sus últimas palabras a Lucius casi le da un patatús ¿es que esa muchacha era idiota? Se contuvo para no mandarle un maleficio que le arreglara su estúpido cerebro, no, mejor, que le otorgara uno y dio un puño al suelo.

\- ¿Pagarle? – preguntó Hermione mirando a Draco.

Este que se había puesto más tenso que un tabique de hormigón comenzó a temblar de ira – Mi padre…

Hermione abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír – Espera, no puede ser.

Se separó entre carcajadas de él y Lucius se preguntó que le parecía tan gracioso. La escuchó acercarse y la alarma de su cabeza se encendió. Intentó desaparecerse pero fue inútil, recordó que la nueva directora había vuelto a colocar el hechizo que impide aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca y él era hombre muerto. Hermione movió las hojas de un arbusto y comenzó a reír – Vaya, que tenemos aquí.

Draco se acercó corriendo y vio la platinada cabellera de su padre, tan igual a la suya y la ira comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo – Padre ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

\- Buenas tardes hijo – comentó levantándose dignamente con una mirada de soberbia, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Su hijo le miraba alucinado – No puede ser ¿le has pagado a esa idiota para intentar que dejara a Hermione? ¿En serio? Es patético.

Lucius frunció el ceño – Bueno, quería comprobar que… ella – dijo mirándola con desdén – no era un capricho. Tu madre está empeñada en que es amor.

\- Lo es padre – dijo contundente Draco tomando a Hermione de la mano.

-Sí, sí, bueno… quería probarlo – puso una falsa sonrisa en la cara y se giró – ya está comprobado, ya me puedo ir. Disfrutad de… la vista – y se fue a paso acelerado. Se había librado, por ahora. Su plan había fallado estrepitosamente pero no importaba, habría más oportunidades. La operación sería un éxito, como no serlo si el mismo la creó.

Draco y Hermione miraban anonadados como Lucius se iba tranquilamente de allí, como si no hubiera estado espiándoles, como si no hubiera pagado a una idiota para que los separara – Te juro por mi madre que le asesinaría – dijo enfadado Draco.

Hermione rio con ganas, sin darle importancia a ese asunto. Con el tiempo había asumido que Lucius Malfoy estaba en desacuerdo con su amor y que jamás lo estaría, por eso decidió aceptarlo y dejarlo pasar. Total, no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para estar con Draco – Me da la sensación de que le veremos a menudo.

Draco gruñó y Hermione rio de nuevo ganándose una mirada de regaño por parte de su novio – Muy gracioso, me parto de risa.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto. Sabes tan bien como yo que está convencido de que esto no durará, está convencido de que yo para ti soy una forma de castigarle a él. Debemos demostrarle que se equivoca.

\- Un día le mato – dijo Draco aún enfadado.

Hermione le dio un corto beso en los labios que disipo un poco el enfado del chico – Antes de que tu padre y su intento de separación nos interrumpiera tu y yo estábamos en algo.

Draco sonrió con picardía – sí, te estaba contando una cosa… importante.

\- Pues ya puedes continuar – dijo antes de que su boca fuera atacada por la de un divertido Draco. Esa mujer era su debilidad, su mayor debilidad. Era imposible enfadarse con ella pues su simple presencia le calmaba y le convertía en un cachorrito domesticado. Y él no haría nada para evitarlo.

* * *

Lucius iba hacia la biblioteca de Hogwarts a paso decidido, agradeció a Merlín el permiso concedido por esa vieja bruja para entrar y salir a sus anchas. Ya que tentar a Draco con otras no había servido de mucho, la siguiente idea que le vino fue evitar a toda costa que tuvieran un acercamiento romántico. Quizás así se enfriaría la situación y el capricho de Draco desaparecería.

A este plan lo llamo _"Cortar el rollo para terminar con el embrollo"._ Por eso ahora se dirigía a la biblioteca, para vigilar bien de cerca a esos dos y actuar al menor indicio de situación romántica. Blaise se había chivado (por un módico precio) de donde estaba Draco y salió como alma que lleva el dementor.

Al pasar por la enorme puerta de la biblioteca escaneó con sus ojos grises la sala pero no los vio, miró en cada una de las mesas pero ni rastro de esos dos. Entro con sigilo pero llamando la atención de los estudiantes que ponían cara de susto al verle pasar.

Cabe decir que eso fue un chute de egocentrismo para él. Vio que en una mesa había un montón de cosas pero que estaba vacía y entonces lo vio. La carísima mochila de su hijo, junto a un bolsito hortera lleno de libros. No cabía duda, esos dos estaban ahí ¿pero dónde?

Decidido se adentró entre las estanterías buscándolo, pero nada. El corazón de Lucius iba a toda pastilla. Por un lado quería encontrarlos para molestar pero por otra temía lo que sus pobres y puros ojos llegarían ver.

Una risita tras la estantería llamó su atención y salió volando hacia allí. Prestó atención y el sonido de lo que parecían unos besos le hicieron sonreír. Ahí estaban esos dos desgraciados, pues que lo disfruten bien que se les había acabado la diversión.

Puso su mejor cara de enfado y salió de su escondite - ¡¿Qué HACEIS?!

Unos pequeños alumnos de no más de tercer curso pegaron un bote y un grito de tal magnitud que hicieron gritar también a Lucius al darse cuenta de su error.

Madame Pince les llamó la atención pero Lucius seguía pálido por lo que estaba viendo. Dos alumnos bastante pequeños, de Ravenclaw él y Slytherin ella estaban temblando como una hoja frente a la imponente figura del rubio.

Su misión era otra, claro que sí, pero no iba a permitir que una Slytherin hiciera tales actos con un tonto Ravenclaw, ¡y menos una tan joven! ¿Pero desde cuando la juventud era tan espabilada? ¡En sus tiempos eso era inconcebible!

\- Vosotros, mocosos – susurró pero con tono autoritario – ¿Qué se supone que hacéis?

\- Nada señor – susurró tímido el chico bajando la cabeza al igual que la roja muchacha.

-¿A qué curso vais?

\- Segundo señor.

Lucius abrió los ojos escandalizado -¿SEGUNDO? –Volvió a gritar llevándose un nuevo regaño – ¿Pero es que estáis mal de la cabeza? ¡Sois niños por Merlín!

Los jóvenes avergonzados no dijeron nada – Largaos de aquí antes de que me entere de vuestros nombres y escriba a vuestros padres para contarles a que os dedicáis.

La joven pareja negó rápidamente y salió de allí. Lucius bufó siguiéndolos con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de hombros, ¡Qué vergüenza! Esta juventud cada vez iba a peor.

Unas pequeñas risas y un carraspeo le hicieron voltearse y ante sus ojos su hijo y la impura que tenía por novia se reían por lo bajo crispándole mas los nervios y aumentando su mal humor – ¿De qué diablos te ríes mocoso insolente?

Draco siguió riendo con gana – Me apuesto un brazo que pensabas que esos dos éramos Hermione y yo.

\- Te estaba buscando – contestó ignorando a su hijo.

\- ¿Para qué?

Lucius apretó sus puños al observar que su hijo tomaba la mano de la muchacha que se estaba aguantando la risa – Para verte, soy tu padre.

Draco puso una mueca graciosa en su cara – Mira, padre – dijo lo último con un tono de burla – en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no me has venido a visitar por gusto. Nunca.

Lucius trago saliva con nerviosismo, la boca se le había quedado seca – Bueno, he decidido que deberíamos retomar nuestra relación.

\- Ya claro – dijo escéptico – padre no finjas, has venido aquí a buscarnos para molestar, intentas cortarnos el rollo.

La cara se le tenso por completo, maldito mocoso sabelotodo, esa impura tenía la culpa de ello, seguro – Pues claro que no hijo.

-Además – continuo ignorando a su padre – es inútil que intentes eso padre, tu solo podrás molestar por el día, pero por la noche no estarás aquí.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo con el libro roja como un tomate y por una vez Lucius estuvo de acuerdo con ella, aunque él se lo habría estampado en la cabeza – Hijo, soy tu padre no debería enterarme de esas cosas.

Draco se encogió de hombros – Que más da, deberías tener claro que al compartir torre dormimos juntos todos los días – miró a Hermione que estaba roja – y lo que no es dormir ¿verdad nena?

Hermione abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" y empezó a golpear con más fuerza a Draco que se desternillaba de risa ante un impresionado Lucius.

-¡Descarado! – gritaba entre murmullos Hermione.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ella – dijo Lucius - ¡descarado! Soy tu padre y sabes lo que opino de esta… ¡cosa a la que llamáis relación!

-Pues te aguantas – dijo Draco una vez controlo a la pequeña fiera que tenía por novia – así que te pido amablemente que te vayas, tenemos mucho que estudiar. Buenas tardes.

Lucius se quedó mirando la espalda de su hijo y su novia que habían pasado por su lado rumbo de nuevo a su mesa. La cara se le deformó en una mueca de ira descontrolada, deseaba acabar con esa maldita insufrible que había convertido a su mujer e hijo en unos traidores a la sangre.

Tembló producto de la rabia y de las ganas que tenía de maldecir a su vástago, pero no podía hacerlo. Tomó el primer libro que vio y comenzó a apretarlo entre sus manos, imaginando que era el blanco cuello de su hijo y la sangre sucia. Sus dientes estaban tensos y se apretaban mientras su ya tan famosa vena se marcaba más que nunca en su frente.

Un Gryffindor que pasaba por allí sin saber que pasaba al lado de un demonio, recibió un golpe en la cabeza con el libro quedándose anonadado, pero al ver esa furia en el rostro de Lucius decidió no decir nada y salir pitando de allí.

Lucius respiro con calma intentando tranquilizarse entre las estanterías. Desde su posición veía a su hijo y a esa chica estudiar en su mesa, pero observó como el descarado de su hijo posaba su mano en la rosilla de la chica y como esta se removía entre avergonzada y enfadada causando la risa de Draco.

Lucius notó como su autocontrol se iba al caño y volvió a apretar fuertemente el libro entre sus manos a la par que su rostro se ponía rojo. Al poco rato Draco besó con cariño a Hermione y el libro ya no aguantó más presión por lo que terminó partiéndose a la mitad.

Raudo y veloz salió de allí ante la mirada de burla de su hijo que se despedía de el con la mano. Debía salir de allí o lo asesinaría, además debía pensar otro plan pues este tampoco había funcionado.

* * *

Los meses pasaban y Lucius cada vez estaba más harto. No había avanzado nada, sus planes anti-encaprichamiento salían siempre mal, y había probado muchos. Después del desastre de la biblioteca probó el _"Tira la sangre sucia al lago y problema arreglado"_ que constaba de lanzarle un hechizo por la espalda a esa mocosa, que se cayera al lago y sirviera de aperitivo al calamar gigante. Lo hizo, le lanzo un hechizo por la espalda que la impulso varios metros hacia delante, pero claro tenía que estar su hijo en medio para joderlo todo. Lo que prometía ser un deleite para sus pupilas se transformó en un infierno en la tierra pues la impura cayó encima de Draco, acabando ambos en el lago jugando y besuqueándose. Asqueroso.

Otro intento fue _"Perderla en el bosque prohibido será pan comido"_. Con sus contactos en Hogwarts (Zabini era un mocoso avaricioso) se enteró de que una tarde de marzo su hijo y esa chiquilla irían al bosque prohibido a da run paseo. No lo entendía, ¿Qué podía tener de atractivo el bosque? Aun así los siguió y cuando llegaron a un claro tranquilo se sentaron a hablar y a darse amor. Lucius tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar ante tales muestras de afecto. Su hijo, su duro heredero, el que prometía ser un gran Malfoy se había convertido en un cachorro domesticado, ¿desde cuándo un Malfoy llamaba a su pareja "mi amor"? Patético.

A la cabeza de la sangre sucia vio un enorme panal de Acroavispas (las cuales fueron una mutación genética de cierto guardabosques idiota) bastante peligrosas. Sus grises ojos le iluminaron, si le tiraba el panal en la cabeza no solo echaría a correr y se perdería por ahí sino que además quedaría deformada. Su cara hecha un cirio sería ambrosía para él.

Con una sonrisa malvada lanzó un hechizo contra el panal, que cayó justo cuando Draco tomaba de las manos a Hermione y echaban a correr por el bosque entre risas idiotas. Se puso en pie y a grandes zancada se dirigió al panal caído. Lo tomó y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia donde estaba la pareja, pero nada. No escuchó gritos ni nada. Solo se escuchaba u gran zumbido a sus espaldas. Blanco y tembloroso se giró y vio el enorme enjambre amenazante a pocos centímetros de él y comenzó a sudar. Echó a correr todo lo que sus piernas daban gritando a todo pulmón, corrió tanto que incluso pasó a la joven pareja que la verle se quedó parados.

-¿Padre? – preguntó anonadado Draco al ver el torbellino rubio agitando las manos, seguido de un furioso enjambre de Acroavispas made in Hagrid. ¿Qué paso? Pues que en su mansión un inflamado Lucius era curado por una Narcissa que se desternillaba de risa mientras le decía "eso es el Karma querido" o le soltaba un sarcástico "pobrecito, tu que lo hacías con buena intención"

Al poco decidió llevar a cabo el plan _"Conquista el terreno y se acabara el juego"_ ¿Qué hizo? Se plantó en la Torre de Premios Anuales al finalizar las clases y picó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba decidido a echar la puerta abajo. Las quejas del exasperante cuadro no eran nada para un alterado Lucius que picaba y picaba.

Abrió su hijo con cara de malas pulgas y a medio vestir, esto encendió aún más la ira de Lucius que entró sin pedir permiso a trompicones llamándoles degenerados y viciosos. Parecía un perro rabioso echando espumarajos por la boca pero se dio cuenta tarde de que Hermione no estaba en la sala.

\- Está en la biblioteca, yo estaba punto de entrar en la ducha, ¡hoy tuve quidditch!

Tras una serie de improperios padre-hijo, una discusión y una vaga amenaza a la que Lucius no pensaba hacer caso, salió por la puerta dignamente, dejando atrás a un colérico Draco que estaba a punto de ahorcar a su padre. Cuando se cerró la puerta de la torre, una Hermione a medio vestir y con el pelo demasiado alborotado bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios – Te dije que íbamos a tenerle aquí muy a menudo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al llegar al lado del rubio.

\- Lo mato – decía dando vueltas como un león enjaulado – cualquier día Hermione, cualquier día le mato.

Hermione sonrió perversamente mientras le abrazaba por la espalda – No deberías, sino terminarías en Azkaban y eres demasiado guapo como para pudrirte en la cárcel Malfoy. Además de que te echaría de menos.

Draco sonrió igual que ella y se dejó abrazar – ¿Me está diciendo que no iría a verme Granger?

\- Bueno, si me lo pides con mucha gana – soltó una risita que erizó la piel de Draco. Dio un suave beso en la espalda de su novio – Creo que tú y yo estábamos en algo antes de que el neurótico de padre nos interrumpiera.

El rubio amplió su perversa sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y la cargaba como un saco de patatas mientras Hermione soltaba una carcajada y se dejaba llevar arriba – Tienes razón Granger, no debemos retrasarlo más.

Y entre besos y risas llegaron al cuarto de ella, el que normalmente usaban para dormir, y no dormir y cerraron la puerta. Nadie sabe que hicieron exactamente pero no bajaron a cenar esa noche.

* * *

Lucius buscó a su mujer por toda la mansión pero nada, ni rastro de su mujer. Debía partir para Hogwarts pues la final de quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor era hoy y no podía faltar. Además de que debía seguir intentando acabar con esa tontería con la que Draco se empeñaba en castigarle.

Cuando estaba por irse un estruendo en la chimenea llamó su atención y por el salió una elegante Narcissa con muchísimas bolsas. Lucius rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Su mujer podría haberse vuelto muy liberal pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma mujer soberbia y orgullosa que tanto le gustaba. Toda una Black.

\- Oh, querido

\- Hola Cissy, ¿Qué tal la tarde? – preguntó Lucius.

Ella sonrió mientras que con un movimiento de varita sacó todas las bolsas – Muy bien, he ido con Molly a comprar unas cositas.

La sonrisa en la cara de Lucius se borró al segundo de decir la palabra "Molly" – ¿Me pitan los oídos? ¿Has dicho Molly?

\- Sí Lucius, Molly, Molly Weasley.

\- No creo que ella pueda permitirse nada de lo que tú si querida – comentó Lucius con desprecio observando las bolsas de su mujer. Eran todas de tiendas carísimas en las que un jersey valía por lo menos 100 galeones el más barato.

\- Ya lo sé, ella no, pero yo si – contestó tranquila la mujer quitándose el abrigo.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Lucius sintiendo sus nervios crisparse – ¿Estas insinuando acaso que le has comprado ropa a esa… cosa llamada mujer?

Narcissa frunció el ceño ofendida – Mira Lucius, estas Navidades Draco no ha querido venir a casa por tus constantes intentos de romper su relación – el rubio puso una cara de aburrimiento – no me mires así, que sabes que es tu culpa.

\- Según él tenía mucho que estudiar y en casa se distraería, yo no he hecho nada.

Narcissa bufó – sabes tan bien como yo que eso ha sido una excusa. El niño no ha querido venir porque no quiere toparse contigo. Y por tu culpa no hemos podido cenar todos en la mansión en familia.

\- Me muero del disgusto – pronunció Lucius con una falsa aprensión cabreando aún más a su mujer.

\- Pues a mí sí que me molesta, pero no te creas que esto te servirá el año que viene. Quiero una bonita y elegante cena navideña en familia y le he comprado a Molly un precioso vestido para la ocasión. En las próximas navidades los Weasley vendrán a casa a cenar y punto en boca.

En los labios del hombre se pintó una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Narcissa sintiera ganas de hacerle tragar las bolsas de un guantazo – Si es que esa tontería que llama relación continúa.

\- Lucius, por mucho que te fastidie lo de Draco no es un capricho, es amor.

Haciéndose el loco movió las manos – Si, si querida lo que tú digas, bueno me voy – a Lucius no le gustaba hablar del tema del amor, no le gustaba, le ponía nervioso y más si se trataba del supuesto amor de su hijo para con la sangre sucia. Era imposible, IMPOSIBLE.

Lo que pasaba es que Draco se estaba vengando de el por todo, eso era. Estaba convencido. De hoy no pasaba, hoy terminaría con ese encaprichamiento de una vez por todas. Le había costado planearlo pero al fin llevaría a cabo la última fase del plan, al que decidió llamar _"Una bludger es suficiente para arreglar el problema reciente"_ que constaba de él, mirando el partido, una Hermione distraída, una bludger modificada y un golpe certero en la cabeza de cierta muchacha para crear amnesia permanente (aunque la muerte a Lucius le parecía más atractiva) y fin del problema. Tenía que funcionar.

* * *

En el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts los alumnos se arremolinaban y cantaban los nombres de sus casas con alegría. Lucius sentado en la zona de los Slytherin observaba a una distraída Hermione que había aparecido en la grada de las serpientes en compañía de Daphne Greengrass.

Esta llevaba un estandarte de Gryffindor en las manos, y Lucius rio, a lo mejor su plan no hacía falta porque las serpientes la acababan linchando. La castaña no había visto a su suegro mientras subía a las gradas pero los azules ojos de Daphne chocaron con los grises de Lucius

\- Señor Malfoy ¡que sorpresa! – dijo la rubia codeando a Hermione que se dio la vuelta a verle.

\- Suegro, que grata sorpresa.

La bilis de Lucius subió por la garganta y notó que una úlcera comenzaba a salirle, o tal vez dos. Esa sangre sucia idiota le había llamado suegro frente a todos, como si se llevaran bien ¿Quién se creía ella que era?

\- Buenas tardes Daphne una alegría verte de nuevo – contestó Lucius ignorando completamente a Hermione que le dedicó una mirada burlona. Lucius la observó con un gesto altanero que hizo sonreír más a la castaña. No entendía que era tan gracioso, pero no pensaba preguntar, quizás se le quitara la risa cuando acabara en la enfermería con la cabeza rota. Oh s, deseaba ver si esa niñata arrogante se reía entonces.

La observó fijamente ese pelo encrespado y castaño, esa cara, nada del otro mundo si la comparaba con las cientos de Slytherins que Draco tenía a sus pies, ese cuerpo menudo que ocultaba con un abrigo… ¡espera! ¿Por qué narices llevaba un abrigo si estaban casi en Junio? ¿Y qué narices hacía ella en la grada de Slytherin con Daphne si sus amiguitos estaban en el lado contrario? ¡Por fastidiarle a el seguramente! Se contestó a sí mismo.

Los jugadores de Gryffindor salieron al campo y entre ellos distinguió a Ginny Weasley y a un amiguito de la sangre sucia, Dean Thomas o algo así, el mago del padre muerto, lo recuerda bien.

Los Gryffindor saludaron con una sonrisa a Hermione aunque le gritaban entre risas "traidora" mientras la castaña reía junto con Daphne mientras movían las banderitas de Gryffindor.

Al poco salieron los Slytherin, su hijo capitán del equipo y buscador flanqueado por Goyle y Zabini y un par de muchachitos más. Lástima lo del joven Crabbe pensó Lucius, una verdadera lástima.

Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en la grada Slytherin y saludó alegre mientras se acercaba. Lucius respondió el saludo dispuesto a bajar un escalón para encontrarse con su hijo pero vio de mala gana que a quien Draco saludaba no había sido a él.

\- ¿Pasándote al lado oscuro Granger? – preguntó Draco.

La chica soltó una risita tonta – Bueno, puede ser es que me he enterado que hay un cazador muy guapo entre las serpientes y he decidido apoyarle.

\- Vaya, ¿y quienes le conozco? – preguntó juguetonamente Draco.

\- Puede ser, no recuerdo bien su nombre. Era algo como Mafloy o Molfy… ¡Ah ya se! – se quitó el abrigo y enseñó la camiseta que llevaba. Draco miraba sorprendido y con los ojos brillantes la camiseta de su chica. Era su camiseta vieja de Quidditch, esa que ya le quedaba pequeña pero a ella le sentaba como un guante.

La chica sonrió abiertamente al ver la cara de tonto de su novio – Ya me acuerdo, el nombre era Malfoy.

Draco sonrió mostrando toda la dentadura perversamente – Sí que le conozco pero hoy no juega.

\- Lástima – contestó Hermione siguiéndole el juego.

\- Pero bueno aunque él no esté, estoy yo y soy igual de bueno que él.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a el – Bueno pues te animaré a ti en su lugar.

\- Deséame suerte ¿no?

\- Claro guapo – subió sus pulgares con una sonrisa – Buenas suerte.

\- No, no – respondió juguetón negando con la cabeza – Un beso de buena suerte, es lo justo.

Ella pareció pensárselo pero luego con gesto inocente asintió – si insistes – y se acercó a Draco que la recibió con un beso de película mientras la grada Slytherin, la Gryffindor y los jugadores les silbaban y reían ante la situación, haciendo sonreír a la pareja en el beso.

\- Que enternecedor – dijo la sarcástica voz de Lucius.

Draco se separó de Hermione con cara de pocos amigos – Hola a ti también padre.

Lucius sonrió falsamente mientras arqueaba una ceja – Vaya, al final te has dado cuenta de que existo.

\- Ya me había dado cuenta para mi desgracia.

\- Vaya, que manera de recibir a tu padre.

Draco bufó y volvió a mirar a su novia antes de recibir el llamado de la profesora Hooch para que tomara posición – debo irme.

Se dieron otro pequeño beso mientras Hermione susurraba un – Buena suerte.

Lucius rodó los ojos y puso gesto de asco, esa niñata era insufrible. La castaña se colocó justo enfrente de Lucius para mirar el partido. Lucius se mordió la lengua muchas veces para intentar desviar sus ganas de darle una patada en la espalda y tirarla de la grada abajo. Cada vez que Gryffindor marcaba ella y Daphne eran las únicas que celebraban el punto en la grada de las serpientes.

Iba ganando Slytherin 40 - 70 y el partido estaba muy apretado. Ginny Weasley era muy buena, incluso Lucius que odiaba a toda su familia lo admitía, pero ella sola no podía controlar a todo Slytherin, quizás solo Thomas era de ayuda para ella.

Frente a la grada de Slytherin pasó una bludger y Lucius sonrió de manera perversa, era hora de llevar a cabo el plan. Hermione estaba atenta a los movimientos de Draco que se había lanzado en picado contra la pequeña snitch seguido muy de cerca del buscador de los leones.

Lucius hizo contacto visual con la bludger sin apenas parpadear mientras murmuraba el hechizo controlador para manejar la bludger a su gusto. Las gradas rugían, la tensión se palpaba, Draco a unos milímetros de coger la snitch, la bludger ya dominaba se acercaba a la grada, Hermione anima a Draco con histerismo, la bludger cada vez más cerca y Draco rozando la snitch.

Gritos y vítores, Draco atrapa la snitch, Hermione chilla de alegría y se abraza a Daphne, apartándose justo cuando la bludger se dirige hacia ella, Lucius abre los ojos y se le hace imposible esquivarla, y todo termina con la victoria de Slytherin y con Lucius Malfoy desmayado en las gradas a causa de una bludger loca.

* * *

Poco a poco volvía a la realidad, estaba en una incómoda cama, pequeña y dura, el techo le era familiar pero no sabía de qué y la cabeza le dolía a horrores. Recordó lo que había pasado y la furia toma todo su cuerpo, empieza a temblar y a ponerse rojo de rabia lo que hace que su cabeza duela el doble y se queje sonoramente.

-¡Lucius! Querido – la preocupada voz de Narcissa retumba por toda la habitación.

-Cissy querida, no grites – dijo dolorido.

-Lo siento querido, pero estaba muy preocupada.

Lucius miró por los ventanales y observó que fuera era de noche - ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

\- 5 horas – contestó compungida la mujer mientras se tiraba al cuello de su marido – Oh Lucius, que susto nos has dado.

El gruño por el dolor pero acarició levemente la espalda de su mujer – Ya, ya suéltame mujer, estoy bien.

Narcissa se apartó un poco quedándose sentada en la cama - ¿Pero cómo ha pasado?

\- No tengo ni idea – siseó el entre dientes, molesto no solo por el golpe, sino porque su plan había fracasado.

\- La señora Pomfrey dice que estarás bien, que solo necesitas reposar y que te saldrá un buen chichón pero nada más.

Asintió mientras se tiraba en la almohada – ¿Dónde está Draco?

\- Celebrando la victoria en las mazmorras, estuvo aquí con Hermione hasta hace una hora que les dije que se fueran.

\- Mal agradecido – murmuró Lucius – estúpida chiquilla.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – Pues esa chiquilla no se ha movido de tu lado mientras estabas inconsciente.

\- Me da igual – dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia el lado contrario de su esposa que rio.

-Eres un niño grande Lucius. Hoy dormiré en la torre con los chicos, y mañana podremos irnos a casa.

Lucius la miró - ¿dormirás aquí?

Narcissa asintió – No puedo dejarte aquí solo, aunque esté con los niños al menos estaré cerca por si me necesitas, aunque yo prefiero quedarme aquí con…

\- No querida, no, yo estoy bien, necesito descansar y tú también – le cortó rápidamente. Aunque el plan no hubiera salido bien y el que hubiera acabado con la cabeza medio rota había sido él, que Cissy se quedara a dormir con ellos era muy bueno. Con Narcissa por ahí danzando esos dos monos en celo no se atreverían a hacer nada indecoroso. ¡Les había roto la celebración! Oh si, Lucius Malfoy incluso sin querer es un genio.

Narcissa miró como la cara de su marido comenzaba a brillar con una gran sonrisa y ojos de satisfacción, como cuando uno de sus grandes planes ambiciosos sale bien y resoplo hastiada, sabía de sobra lo que pensaba y ya estaba un poco harta – Lucius querido, posiblemente en estos momentos estén… ¡celebrando! La victoria de Draco.

\- Sí, con sus amigos en la mazmorra – contestó Lucius extrañado.

-No cielo, eso es lo que ellos me han dicho, pero posiblemente ahora estén dando rienda suelta a la pasión hasta que yo llegue y les corte el rollo – dijo Narcissa con una burlesca mueca en la cara.

Lucius la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Intentó ponerse en pie a toda pastilla para ir a terminar con el momento tórrido que el enfermo de su hijo posiblemente estuviera protagonizando en ese momento pero fue sujetado por la mano de Narcissa.

\- ¿A dónde diablos vas?

\- ¡A terminar con la vida de ese mocoso!

Narcissa suspiró y le inmovilizó con un Petrificus, se sentó a su lado hasta que se calmara un poco y la señora Pomfrey llegara para pedirle un sedante que le dejara frito – Deberías comenzar a aceptar, que Hermione no es un capricho. Viejo cabezota.

En medio de la parálisis Lucius a duras penas soltaba ruiditos sin sentido que Narcissa estaba segura de que era improperios hacia su hijo, su nuera e incluso su persona. Sonrió con burla una vez más y le dio un beso en la frente – yo también te quiero querido.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado, su cabeza se había curado y Draco y su novia casi hacían un año juntos. Lucius muy a su pesar empezaba a pensar que esa muchachita no era un capricho para su hijo. Empezaba a pensar que en realidad no era una manera cruel de castigarle, sino amor.

Por eso Lucius una vez más caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts directo a la Torre de premios anuales. Iba a hablar con Draco, le pediría explicaciones y le daría una última oportunidad para arreglar ese embrollo y aceptar a Greengrass o a cualquiera, cualquiera menos esa Sangre sucia.

Con otra de sus grandes excusas había convencido a McGonagall de que le diera la contraseña de la Torre pues debía hablar urgentemente con su hijo y no había tiempo para esperar a que le abriera la puerta.

Estaba nervioso, ese era el momento. Ese día o volvía a tener su maravillosa y pura vida o su hijo le condenaba a aguantar una sangre sucia para siempre. Llegó frente al cuadro que nada más enfocarle le fulminó con la mirada, por lo visto no le había perdonado que le aporreara la última vez que estuvo allí.

Murmuró la contraseña y entro sin hacer ruido. La sala estaba totalmente en silencio, parecía que no hubiera ni un alma – ¿Draco? – Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Subió las escaleras y se asomó a las habitaciones con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar, pero nada, ni rastro.

Entonces escuchó la risa de su hijo llegar desde una habitación, giró su cabeza y vio una enorme puerta de roble entornada, de ella salía la risa de su hijo y la de alguien más, la sangre sucia probablemente ¿Qué sería ese cuarto? ¿Y qué narices hacían que se reían tanto? ¿Sería una sala de estar?

Decidido y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta un poco tembloroso pues desde dentro salían sonidos extraños que Lucius no llegaba a identificar. Una vez abierta la puerta del todo, la mandíbula se le cayó al suelo y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

Ante él una enorme bañera blanca llena de espuma recogía los cuerpos de Draco y Hermione. Este apoyado en la bañera con los brazos por fuera, apoyado cómodamente. Ella apoyando su espalda en el pecho del rubio, cómoda dejándose mimar por él.

Como llevaba el pelo en un desarreglado moño, su hijo besuqueaba el cuello de la castaña haciéndola reír producto de las cosquillas. Esta visión fue demasiado para la cabeza de Lucius, que comenzó a verlo todo rojo y a temblar, pero esta vez no de nerviosismo sino de ira.

En el momento en que Draco abrazaba a Hermione y le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja Lucius no lo soportó más - ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!

El grito que pegó Hermione retumbó por toda la torre, Draco se dio la vuelta y miró a su traumatizado padre - ¡¿QUIERES SALIR DE AQUÍ MALDITO MIRÓN?! –gritó Draco intentando tapar con su cuerpo a su novia que estaba roja de vergüenza.

Lucius reacciono y se llevó las manos a los ojos mientras intentaba salir del baño a trompicones mientras su hijo le arrojaba todo lo que tenía a mano. Una vez fuera bajó a la sala común de los chicos y esperó a que bajaran.

Los ojos grises de su hijo centelleaban de rabia mientras que Hermione se escondía tras la espalda de Draco por la vergüenza, su suegro los acababa de pillar en una situación demasiado comprometida.

En cuanto bajaron se desató la tercera guerra mágica – ¿¡Pero qué diablos haces aquí!? ¿¡Como coño has entrado!? – gritó Draco fuera de sí.

\- ¡Con la contraseña maldito degenerado!

\- ¡¿Degenerado yo?! – Preguntó indignado – ¿¡Quien entró en mi baño mientras mi novia y yo estábamos desnudos!?

Lucius se quedó un momento pillado y luego volvió a hablar - ¡Ese no es el tema!

\- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Y si nos hubieras pillado foll…! – la mano de una avergonzada Hermione le tapó la boca.

-Señor Malfoy – habló avergonzada Hermione – ¿Qué hace aquí?

Lucius bufó rojo de enfado y miró a Draco – Tu, mocoso estoy harto ya de esta situación. Si este es un castigo que me quieres poner, está bien, lo acepto, ha sido bueno pero acaba con esta maldita tortura de una vez ¡y mándala a paseo!

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara mientras soltaba un grito de frustración – ¡Cuando te entrará en esa maldita cabeza tuya que la quiero! ¡No es un capricho! ¡No es un castigo! ¡LA QUIERO!

Lucius clavó sus grises ojos en los de su hijo intentando buscar ese brillo de maldad que ponen los Malfoy cada vez que mienten, pero no vio nada. Vio un brillo sí, pero uno diferente, uno que él ve en los ojos de Cissy cada vez que le mira, uno que está seguro que aparecía en los suyos cuando miraba a su mujer. Y lo comprendió todo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Estas dispuesto a terminar con siglos de pureza por ella? ¿Merece la pena?

Draco le miró con seriedad y segura y dijo un firme – sí padre, la quiero.

Lucius suspiro enfadado y se giró dispuesto a salir de allí pero antes de salir por la puerta dijo – Mas te vale que no te arrepientas, pero créeme que cuando esta tontería se acabe seré el primero en decirte "te lo dije" – Draco rodó los ojos y Lucius se giró para mirar a Hermione que se enderezó tensa – Y créeme muchachita, nunca será mi nuera, jamás te aceptaré en mi casa, pero si es lo que Draco quiere yo no diré nada.

\- Padre…

\- No, Draco, vamos a ser todos sinceros. No me meteré más en vuestros asuntos, sé que no estáis hechos el uno para el otro por lo que dejaré que sea el tiempo quien os lo muestre, no interferiré, pero no me pidas que la acepte.

\- Mientras la respetes me importa poco lo que hagas – dijo Draco firme. Lucius puso una sonrisa burlona y asintió para después salir por la puerta sin decir nada.

En el pasillo decidió acelerar el paso, estaba enfadado pues Draco amaba a una sangre sucia, lo único que le pidió toda la vida él no se lo cumple, con toda su cara se junta a una hija de muggles ¡Merlín le odiaba seguro! Pero ya no pensaba hacer nada, no podía hacer nada.

Siguió caminando con un pensamiento en la mente, el recuerdo de su hijo con esa sangre sucia en la bañera. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió nauseas, su hijo ya no era un niño, era una hormona con patas y él lo había visto en una situación indecente. A saber que habrían hecho todo el curso solos…

¡Merlín! Prefería no pensarlo o sufriría un infarto y una embolia cerebral en medio de Hogwarts. Lo mejor ahora era ir a casa y encerrarse en su despacho a trabajar y despejar la mente, eso haría… y más tarde se acurrucaría en su enorme cama con su querida Cissy para intentar dormir sin tener pesadillas, no pesadillas de la guerra no, sino unas peores, más terroríficas, unas que le perseguían cada noche desde que Draco había vuelto a Hogwarts.

Unas en las que 6 niños rubios y con ojos marrones y pelo rizado le llamaban abuelo y le enterraban en una montaña de sonajeros, pañales y osos de peluche. Sintió un nuevo escalofrío solo de recordarlos.

Narcissa se moría por una boda y nietos, pero no podía ser, era imposible, aunque esa impura no fuera un capricho era simplemente impensable. Por encima de su cadáver. El tiempo le daría la razón, él lo sabía. O quería creerlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Espero que este capítulo os guste, tanto como los anteriores. Hoy descubriréis que las cenas en la Mansión Malfoy nunca salen bien, además de que aparecerá aunque brevemente uno de mis personajes favoritos: Charlie Weasley (y dejo aquí plasmado que me FRUSTRA ENORMEMENTE que en la película no salga mas que en una escena en la que apenas se ve por detrás en una foto)**

 **¡Espero que me dejéis un mensajito contando que os parece!**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy pasó la Navidad más surrealista de su vida. Y todo por culpa de Granger."_

Lucius estaba en su despacho revisando unos papeles, hoy era un día alegre o más bien debía serlo, el profeta le había nombrado "El hombre más rico y exitoso del mundo mágico" y no era para menos, su enorme cuenta de Gringotts, sus innumerables negocios exitosos y su trabajo en el Ministerio habían ayudado bastante a recibir tal nombramiento.

A pesar de su turbio pasado, los Malfoy poco a poco estaban recuperando su estatus social. Eso le gustaba, como no. Él era un Malfoy acostumbrado a lo mejor y a destacar entre la gente. Solo por su apellido era un ser superior, pero la guerra y su bando en esta lo habían descolocado todo para mal, más había algo que les estaba ayudando a recuperar ese estatus. Sí amigos, por mucho que le sentara como una patada en la boca del estómago, Lucius sabía que todo era gracias a la anti natura relación de su hijo con Hermione Granger.

-Si hasta los Malfoy tienen hijos de muggles en su familia es que el mundo está avanzando – habían dicho algunos idiotas. Que quedara claro, él no estaba para nada feliz con la decisión de Draco ¡Y nunca lo estaría! Pero poco podía hacer ya, lo había intentado todo, dio su máximo esfuerzo en romper tal relación, pero no había servido de nada.

Draco estaba en sus trece de seguir su relación e irse a vivir con esa impura. Esta decisión fue un palo emocional muy grande para Narcissa quien pidió, suplicó y chantajeó emocionalmente a su hijo para que estos se quedaran en la inmensa mansión familiar. Pero su hijo se había negado en redondo.

Dijo sin el menor pudor, a pesar de que él estuviera presente, que no pensaba volver a la casa en donde su "mujer" no recibía ningún respeto y que además el y su novia necesitaban intimidad para poder avanzar.

No fue fácil convencer a Narcissa, es más ¡fue un jodido infierno! Pero lo habían logrado. Él le había prometido a Draco convencerla a cambio del pequeño favor que su hijo había cumplido y ahora le tocaba cumplir a él. Y lo hizo. Tras una larga (pero larga de verdad, tan larga que Lucius casi se tira por la ventana de frustración ante la cabezonería de su esposa) charla, Narcissa aceptó que Draco y Hermione ya eran adultos, con una relación seria y que desearan un poco de intimidad.

Él estaba extasiado, su casa para él y su mujer, su hijo fuera, independizado, ya no molestaría en casa ni tendría que aguantar la presencia de esa impura en su hogar nunca más, ¿podía ser la vida mejor?

Pero como no, Lucius se equivocaba. Su Cissy tenía el síndrome del nido vacío y le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a él, cada poco tenía arrebatos de ira o tristeza, le pedía cosas sin sentido o se iba a verles durante horas dejándole solo. Su mujer le estaba llevando al borde de la locura y por eso él estaba en esos momentos encerrado en su despacho trabajando.

Su Cissy acababa de llegar de casa de Draco y la impura y venía llorando como una magdalena, comenzó a gritarle un montón de cosas sin sentido y él había acabado encerrado en su despacho para no aguantarla. Ni enterarse de que " _El Profeta_ " le había tenido en consideración conseguía animarle.

Su día estaba siendo pésimo.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantar la cabeza y temblar un poco, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Esos golpes significaban que Cissy estaba tras la puerta, y eso no era nada bueno.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó cauteloso con voz firme.

\- Voldemort que ha vuelto de entre los muertos no te digo – contestó la malhumorada voz de Narcissa haciéndole rodar los ojos.

-Pasa querida.

La puerta se abrió y su mujer apareció por ella – Lucius – dijo con voz potente – tengo algo que anunciarte.

Lucius suspiró hondamente – te escucho.

Narcissa se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero – Como sabes pronto será Navidad – Lucius rodó los ojos, ya se olía a chamusquina y estaba seguro al 100% de lo que le iba a contar su mujer – y los chicos vendrán a pasar las fiestas aquí.

\- Ya me lo supongo…

\- Pero eso no es todo – le cortó su mujer – los Weasley vendrán también – ahí estaba, ahí. ¿Pero qué pintaban esos pobretones en su mansión? ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo y estatus?

Lucius levantó por primera vez la vista de los documentos chocándose con la imperturbable mirada de su mujer, en sus ojos azules vio pintada la determinación que tanto le gustaba de ella, aunque en esos momentos quisiera estrangularla.

\- Pero vamos a ver querida ¿Qué pintan esos aquí?

Narcissa bufó – son la familia de tu nuera, los suegros de tu hijo.

A Lucius se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar eso. Suegros, Draco tenía como suegros a esos traidores a la sangre pelirrojos. Y el, tenía como nuera a una hija de muggles ¡sus antepasados tenían que estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas!

\- No me lo recuerdes. Y debo adivinar por tu tono de voz que mi decisión no pinta nada.

Su mujer puso una sonrisa de superioridad digna de un Malfoy, y una masoquista parte de él se sintió orgulloso de su Cissy – Exactamente. Este año no quiero bailes ni reuniones con ricos hipócritas, este año quiero una velada familiar y tranquila.

\- Pues que venga el niño y san se acabó – dijo Lucius cruzándose de brazos.

\- Por mucho que te lo niegues querido Hermione y los Weasley son tu familia ahora.

-¡Nunca! – gritó ofendido Lucius. Jamás, en la vida el aceptaría mezclarse con gente de tan baja calaña como eran los Weasley y esa impura. Sus nervios empezaban a moverse como centellas por todo su cuerpo y es que el pasotismo y aceptación de su esposa le estaban llevando a la locura – No te entiendo Cissy, lo he intentado de verdad pero no lo entiendo. Tú eras fiel a la causa, creías en nuestros ideales tanto como yo, y ahora eres una amante de lo muggle y lo peor es que te relacionas con ellos ¡Por Circe Cissy hace un par de años habrías puesto el grito en el cielo! ¡Odiabas a los Weasley y la niñata esa no te gustaba! ¿Qué paso Cissy? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

Narcissa tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su expresión era de total incredulidad. Lucius había soltado todas sus dudas y frustraciones en menos de un minuto y sin apenas respirar, pero a ella eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo – ¿Has terminado ya? – Lucius frunció el ceño – Vamos querido, es cierto que he cambiado un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? – Pregunto al borde de la histeria – ¡Que has liberado a la elfina doméstica y le estas pagando por Merlín!

\- Lucius, esta guerra me ha servido de mucho – habló Narcissa solemne – No solo para darme cuenta que la sangre no importa cuando se está enamorado, también me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que no soy superior a nadie solo por un apellido. Toda mi vida he sido una hipócrita.

\- Pero éramos felices Cissy, ahora estoy al borde de un infarto.

\- Porque así tú lo quieres – respondió – Lucius, querido, de verdad te imploro que intentes cambiar esos pensamientos, esos ideales hoy en día son basura. He conocido bien a Molly y es cierto que antes me desagradaba por completo pues pensaba que era una pobretona tonta, pero no lo es, es encantadora, una gran conversadora y adora a tu hijo – Lucius gruñó – Es cierto, lo trata como a un hijo más y yo eso se lo agradezco en el alma.

Narcissa suspiró y bajó los ojos a sus manos – Es cierto que hace un tiempo, la relación de Draco me habría llevado a la tumba del disgusto, pero ahora no es así, Hermione es maravillosa, con ella he aprendido aún después de vieja que la elegancia y la clase no te la da la sangre ni el dinero – Lucius soltó otro gruñido, sabía perfectamente que Narcissa se refería a la desastrosa cena con los Greengrass, donde esa impura demostró darles mil vueltas en modales y cortesía a unas de las familias de linaje más puro del mundo mágico.

\- Y sobre todo hace a Draco feliz – concluyó Narcissa.

\- El chico ya era feliz, tenía el maldito mundo a sus pies y lo ha desperdiciado por esa.

Ella negó con la cabeza con una triste sonrisa – te niegas a aceptarlo porque tus prejuicios pueden contigo, pero en el fondo sabes que no es verdad. Desde que está con ella, Draco es otro, ha cambiado tanto, sigue siendo un egocéntrico y un terco pero eso viene en los genes, conozco a alguien igualito que el – dijo con una media sonrisa – pero ha cambiado, se ríe todo el tiempo, ha madurado Lucius, nuestro pequeño ya es un hombre, un hombre bueno y todo es gracias a Hermione.

\- No pienso aceptarla en mi familia Cissy.

Narcissa suspiró – Si te empeñas en alejarla de tu vida, alejarás también a Draco. Lucius, estás a punto de perder a tu hijo.

Lucius pensó fríamente un segundo. Era cierto que no había sido el mejor padre, es más había sido un padre pésimo, pero a su manera el adoraba a su hijo. Es cierto que discutían todo el tiempo, y a veces le mataría con sus propias manos, es cierto que podía matarle a disgustos, pero era su hijo. Su único hijo y no quería perderle. Debía hacer ese esfuerzo, total, era solo una cena ¿No?

Suspiró y clavó sus ojos grises en los azules de su esposa que le miraban serios – Mi opinión vale lo mismo que la de un troll ¿cierto?

El tono de voz relajó a Narcissa que soltó una burlona risa mientras se peinaba el rubio pelo hacia atrás elegantemente – En este caso me temo que no querido, los Weasley vendrán a cenar en Navidad y no me importa lo que digas, pienses o hagas.

Lucius bufó – está bien que vengan, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar – advirtió.

Narcissa rodó los ojos y se levantó de la silla – si cielo muy bien, lo que digas – abrió la puerta y se giró para mirarle – y querido, compórtate ¿sí? Seguro que al final les coges cariño tú también – y salió por la puerta dejando solo a Lucius con una falsa sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Cariño? ¿A esos? Nunca – Soltó un profundo suspiro y regreso su vista a los papeles pero la concentración se había esfumado. Ya no podría avanzar más pues en su cabeza se formaban miles de imágenes de la dichosa cena de navidad en la que tendría que compartir mesa con esos pelirrojos idiotas.

Soltó un gritito de frustración y estrello su cabeza en la mesa entre los papeles ¡que Merlín le ayudara esa noche porque acabaría matando a alguien!

* * *

Lucius miraba de mal humor como el hombre frente a el revisaba innumerables papeles sin apenas dirigirle la palabra. Había llegado hace 15 minutos a su control rutinario del mes y el idiota frente a él le había hecho sentarse para tenerle allí como un pasmarote mientras el adelantaba trabajo ¡¿Quién se creía que era?!

Su paciencia tenía un límite y esta llevaba tiempo al borde, no solo porque no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar, sino que la dichosa cena "familiar" se acercaba y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Harto de ser ignorado por ese estúpido funcionario carraspeó, pero nada, ni una mirada. Carraspeó más fuerte si era posible y el hombrecillo frente al alzó los ojos de los papeles.

\- ¿Quiere un caramelo para la tos señor Malfoy?

Lucius puso una macabra sonrisa en su rostro – No muchas gracias, lo que quiero es saber porque llevo 15 minutos aquí sentado perdiendo mi tiempo.

\- Oh no amigo, no está perdiendo el tiempo, es parte de su control – Lucius le miró sin entender – según su ficha psicológica no le gusta ser ignorado y esto le proporciona arranques de ira, quería ver cuánto era capaz de aguantar y créame me ha sorprendido para bien, está avanzando mucho Malfoy.

Lucius abrió los ojos como platos, estaba indignado ¿Quién se pensaba ese imbécil que era él? ¡¿Un mono de feria!? ¿Una alimaña con la que experimentar? ¡Él era Lucius Malfoy, descendiente de un largo linaje de sangre puras y uno de los sagrados 28! Aguantando sus instintos homicidas apretando su bastón dijo intentando sonar calmado – Muy bien, muy bien me alegro, pero verá tengo algo de prisa…

El hombre le miró – ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer?

\- Cosas personales, de negocios, ya sabe… reuniones.

-¿Con mortífagos?

La cara del rubio fue un poema, no sabía si reír o llorar, esa situación era surrealista. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, definitivamente. Si pensara hacer una reunión con antiguos compañeros ¿iba a ser tan imbécil como para contárselo a él? ¿Es que le tomaban por tonto?

\- Claro que si amigo, es más llego tarde a una persecución en masa por Londres de algunos muggles, ya sabe para recordar viejos tiempos – el funcionario se quedó quieto presa del desconcierto, los castaños ojos bailaban por el rostro pálido de Lucius buscando un atisbo de broma.

Cuando este puso una falsa sonrisa el funcionario se rio también con el – Lucius amigo, no haga esas bromas tan a la ligera, le pueden costar caras.

\- Es que me pareció una pregunta bastante tonta y no he podido evitarlo.

El hombre asintió – Bueno, parece que todo está en orden ¿me prestarías tu varita? – Lucius le tendió la varita de mala gana, odiaba que hicieran eso, sabía perfectamente que estaban buscando algo incriminatorio, algún hechizo oscuro, algún _cruciatus_ … lo que fuera con tal de meterle entre rejas, pero no encontrarían nada – Muy bien, muy bien ¿se le ha roto algo?

La cara de desconcierto de Lucius hizo reír al hombre – es que su ultimo hechizo ha sido un _Reparo_.

\- Un jarrón de mi mujer – el hombre asintió – No quería ser asesinado a manos de mi esposa por hacer pedacitos su amado jarrón.

El hombrecillo hizo un gesto con las manos – No me diga más, lo comprendo, tranquilo, solo me dio curiosidad.

Lucius volvió a poner una sonrisa falsa mientras el hombre le devolvía la varita. Curiosidad, si claro ¡un cotilla es lo que era!

-Ahora la ronda de preguntas amigo – el rubio asintió – ¿Ha tenido problemas con alguien este último mes?

Lucius se lo pensó un momento – No, ninguno. Bueno puede que con un vendedor del callejón Diagón, le dije que sus joyas eran basura, ¡ah! Y el repartidor de periódicos es un inútil, " _El Profeta_ " me llegó en una lechuza defectuosa y fui a reclamar. ¡Ah bueno! Sin olvidarnos de Greengrass, desde que mi hijo rechazó a su hija menor no está muy contento.

El pobre hombre frente a él le miraba perplejo – Bueno, pleitos menores ¿No ha llegado a la violencia con ninguno?

\- No, ninguno, aunque he de admitir que ganas no me faltaron en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo con mi hijo, es con quien más discuto – ante la asombrada cara del funcionario Lucius, curvó su labio en una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa inocente.

\- Muy bien… - escribió algo en sus papeles y luego volvió hablar – Discute a menudo con su hijo ¿verdad?

Lucius se tensó enormemente, sabía que tarde o temprano esa conversación saldría a la luz, y dudaba mucho que en cuanto salieran las preguntas se centraran en lo puramente profesional, pues había podido comprobar en varias ocasiones que el hombre era un cotilla, peor incluso que la señora Parkinson y Zabini juntas.

\- Bueno, pequeños pleitos como dice usted.

\- ¿A qué se deben? – preguntó curioso pluma en mano.

\- Bueno, Draco es un muchacho joven y está en la época de revelarse.

\- ¿Es su relación un inconveniente? – preguntó de nuevo mirando a Lucius fijamente a los ojos.

Este solo pudo tensarse más intentando controlar la desagradable mueca de enfado que posiblemente estaba pintada en su cara – Bueno, no es que esté muy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Es por los orígenes de la chica?

Se estaba cansando del hombre así que con voz tensa y la mandíbula apretada dijo – A ver, como se lo explico, esa muchacha no es de mi agrado no por sus orígenes – que también – pensó – sino por su forma de ser, no me gusta su carácter, es demasiado… ¡soberbia! para mi gusto.

Le dijo la sartén al cazo – pensó Lucius. Sabía de sobra que no había nadie en el mundo, muggle o mágico que fuera más soberbio que Lucius Malfoy.

\- Bueno, entonces sus prejuicios han cambiado ¿no?

\- Pues permítame decirle que no – contestó Lucius para asombro del hombre – Sigo pensando que los hijos de muggles son inferiores a nosotros, que los traidores a la sangre son iguales o peores que ellos y que no se debería permitir la entrada a nuestro mundo a los nacidos de muggles, pero como podrá comprobar ya no deseo terminar con ellos e implantar la pureza de la sangre, para mi desgracia mi hijo se está cepillando a una impura y yo no puedo hacer nada más que verlo y aguantarme las ganas de tirarme por el balcón más alto de mi casa cada vez que la lleva a cenar.

El monólogo de Lucius dejó al pobre funcionario K.O, no estaba en sus planes contar todo aquello pero le había salido, estaba harto de fingir, harto de que la sociedad de hoy en día fuera tan hipócrita que fingía ser tolerante cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario y estaba harto de Granger, esa maldita bruja impura que había conquistado a su mujer e hijo y por la que en un par de días debería cenar con la familia de magos que más aborrecía fingiendo jugar a la familia feliz.

La sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, los hombres se miraban fijamente, y el funcionario sujetaba vagamente su pluma mientras tenía la boca abierta debido al asombro, su cara pálida y una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente hizo a Lucius bufar – Al menos soy sincero, no quiero pensar la cantidad de hipócrita mentiroso que entra en esta sala fingiendo ser un puro unicornio cuando en realidad por dentro están más podridos que un Inferius.

El funcionario parpadeo repetidamente y asintió mientras escribía algo en su papel – Tiene razón, al menos es sincero.

Lucius asintió – que no me agrade lo muggle no quiere decir que vaya a invocar la marca tenebrosa mientras cuelgo a un muggle boca abajo, esos tiempos ya pasaron, pertenecen a mi pasado, ahora solo quiero avanzar.

\- Muy… bien, muy bien eso está muy pero que muy bien – dijo asombrado el funcionario para alegría de Lucius. Por lo que veía, el hombre estaba encantado con sus respuestas, con un poco de suerte le dejaría salir de allí rápido.

\- Una cosa más y podrá irse señor Malfoy – dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa, lo que hizo relamerse de gusto a Lucius.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- ¿Qué hará en Navidades? ¿Su nuera estará con ustedes?

Lucius volvió a tensarse y notó su bilis aumentar debido al recuerdo de esa estúpida cena que su mujer se había empeñado en planear. Asintió con un gesto duro y dijo – Si, mi mujer va a celebrar una cena familiar, estaremos nosotros, la… chica de mi hijo – dijo mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar la palabra "impura" – y los Weasley.

El hombrecillo le miró asombrado – ¿Los Weasley? ¿Nuestros Weasley?

\- Pues no sé cuántos Weasley conocerá pero no dudo que sean muchos, las mujeres de esa familia son como pequeñas conejas, se dedican a tener críos sin parar. Pero si, los Weasley.

\- Muy bien, muy bien – esos "muy bien" le estaban cansando un poco ya, solo quería levantarse e irse a casa, tomarse una copa de vino y relajar la mente. Que le dieran a los negocios, ya lo haría mañana.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el funcionario se puso a rellenar unas hojas. Lucius comenzó a mover su pierna impaciente y sin aguantarlo más dijo – ¿Me puedo ir ya?

El hombre levantó la vista – sí, sí váyase tranquilo, la visita de este mes ha sido maravillosa, está avanzando mucho Malfoy.

Lucius asintió un poco sorprendido, no esperaba eso para nada, pero bueno si ese bobo pensaba que iba bien, pues él no era nadie para quitarle la ilusión. Salió por la puerta y bufó frustrado, le dolía a horrores la cabeza y estaba de un humor de perros, y todo por culpa de esa niñata soberbia, sabelotodo, embaucadora y estúpida…

\- ¡Malfoy! - ¡Jodido Merlín! ¿Quién diablos molestaba ahora?

Se giró elegantemente con cara de centauro mal humorado dejando claro a su interceptor que no tenía ganas de cháchara ¡Por el jodido Merlín! Cuando las pupilas de Lucius se chocaron con unos ojos marrones y vibrantes, su mal humor se incrementó al máximo. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de escuchar al señor Greengrass.

\- Así me llaman – contestó en tono ácido Lucius.

El señor Greengrass llegó a su altura con cara oler a troll y Lucius suspiró, por lo visto estaba enfadado, y realmente le importaba más bien poco – Muy gracioso Malfoy – escupió con veneno el señor Greengrass – No me has traído más que desgracias, a mí y mi familia.

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco – y dígame señor Greengrass ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez? ¿Draco ha vuelto a rechazar a Astoria? – preguntó con burla, la sonrisa que se pintó en la cara de Lucius consiguió enfadar tanto a Greengrass que su cara se puso roja. No era para menos, su querida princesa estaba quedando fatal ante el mundo mágico, como una penosa arrastrada.

Le encantaba esa situación, tener a ese viejo amargado y mete patas hundido en la vergüenza por culpa de la bobalicona de su hija pequeña – ¡No es nada de eso! ¡Y mi Tori no es una arrastrada!

Lucius sonrió – Nunca he dicho eso, solo digo que debería desistir de una vez y deje de molestar a Draco – su sonrisa burlona crecía a medida que el señor Greengrass se enfadaba, era maravilloso. Sabía bien que esa niña se presentaba día sí y día también en la casa de su hijo, suplicando por un poco de atención y recibiendo negativas.

Lo sabía de primera mano pues su querida esposa se lo había contado una tarde que llegaba muy alterada de casa de su hijo. Mientras tomaba el té con Hermione la pequeña Tori había entrado como Morgana por su casa exigiendo hablar con Draco.

El desenlace fue fatal y digno de recordar, Narcissa histérica llamando de todo menos bonita a la joven Greengrass, Hermione intentando frenar las maldiciones de su mujer y la pequeña Astoria humillada públicamente al ser echada a patadas de la casa de su hijo en pleno centro del Londres mágico.

Lástima habérselo perdido – pensó con gracia.

El señor Greengras apretó sus puños y su pelo se crispo como el de un gato a punto de atacar – No es por eso por lo que quiero discutir contigo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué?

\- ¡Tu familia ha maldecido a la mía!- gritó fuera de sí.

Lucius no se esperaba para nada tal contestación, es más, sus ojos grises estaban tan abiertos que quien lo viera pensaba que era la joven Lovegood disfrazada – Creo que debería ir a un sanador, ha perdido definitivamente la cabeza.

\- ¡DAPHNE ESTÁ CON UN SANGRE SUCIA! – Ante el último apelativo, nada cariñoso hacia la pareja de la mayor de las Greengrass, Lucius sintió un escalofrío. Narcissa le había enseñado a golpe de varita que ese apelativo causaba dolor.

Aún tiembla recordando el " _Rictusempra_ " que le regaló hace unas semanas en una discusión acerca de la impura novia de su hijo. ¡Dos horas estuvo brincando como un idiota! Pero malos recuerdos a parte, la verdad es que esa bomba soltada por Greengrass le había dejado a cuadros. Parado en su sitio, mirando fijamente a Greengrass, Lucius no sabía que hacer o decir.

Por una parte entendía la ira del hombre frente a el ¡claro que la entendía! Para una familia tan pura tener una mancha como esa en la familia es una vergüenza ¡horrible! Pero por otra sentía una felicidad tan plena ante la noticia que no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo o mi familia en que Daphne esté con un sangre sucia? - dijo las últimas palabras con diificultad.

Greengrass se tensó aún más – La maldita Maldición de los Malfoy.

Lucius dio un paso hacia atrás anonadado, definitivamente ese señor era idiota, si le había quedado cualquier atisbo de duda durante la cena que habían protagonizado, esa mañana lo había confirmado ¡Por Merlín que le internen en San Mungo y no le dejen salir jamás!

\- ¿Qué diablos dices Greengrass? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

\- ¡No! –gritó colérico – Desde que tu hijo está con esa muchachita a mi familia no le ocurren más que desgracias, mi mujer disgustadísima porque Draco no acepta a nuestra preciosa, inteligente y perfecta niña – Inteligente, si claro – pensó Lucius con burla – Tori siendo humillada públicamente y ahora Daphne ¡ESTA CON UN IMPURO! ¡MI DAPHNE MANCHANDO EL NOMBRE DE SU FAMILIA!

\- Puede que las dos primeras situaciones sean en parte culpa nuestra, pero ¿qué culpa tiene mi familia de que Daphne se enamore de un impuro? Ni que Draco obligue a todos los jóvenes varita en mano a juntarse a uno.

\- No es culpa de Draco, sino de esa nuera sangre sucia tuya.

Lucius olvidó su buen humor y tensó la mandíbula, no solo el escalofrío por el apelativo recorrió su espalda como un huracán, sino que ese idiota se atrevía a decir que esa sabelotodo insufrible ¡era su familia! ¿Pero quién se creía? ¡Por encima de su cadáver!

\- Esa muchacha no es parte de mi familia – dijo tenso – ni mi nuera.

\- ¿Es la pareja de Draco? – Lucius asintió con cara de poco amigos – Pues es tu familia.

\- Al grano Greengrass – escupió intentando no perder los papeles y asesinar a ese hombre en medio de los pasillos del Ministerio – ¿Qué tiene esa muchacha que ver?

El señor Greengrass apretó aún más si eran posible sus puños, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, una vena surgió en su frente y Lucius la miró perplejo, ¿le quedaría a él tan mal su ya tan conocida vena en la frente? Porque el señor Greengrass parecía un idiota cuya cabeza iba a explotar.

\- Esa muchacha, esa… ¡sangre sucia! – Escupió con asco – Ella y Daphne se han hecho muy amigas en Hogwarts este año, y… ella… ¡le presentó a ese idiota de Gryffindor llamado Thomas!

Lucius parpadeó perplejo - ¿Thomas? ¿Dean Thomas? – Greengrass asintió – No es sangre sucia, es mestizo.

\- ¡Mismo perro con diferente collar! – gritó haciendo a Lucius retroceder tapándose los oídos – Por su culpa mi niña…

\- Mira Greengrass, si quieres discutir esto con alguien, discútelo con ella, a mí me importa más bien poco lo que esa mocosa haga – dijo cansado Lucius dejando a Greengrass perplejo – Sabes dónde encontrarla, puedes preguntarle a Astoria normalmente suele arrastrarse mucho por su puerta. Si tienes algo que decir sobre eso, díselo a ella y a mi déjame en paz, que bastante tengo con lo mío. Buenos días Greengrass.

Y se dio la vuelta caminando dignamente por el pasillo del Ministerio, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Greengrass. Una vez en el ascensor Lucius soltó un suspiro para liberar tensión y sonrió con malicia. Amaba dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca, se sentía superior.

Pensó en la situación de Greengrass y sonrió aún más, que ese viejo mete patas estuviera en una situación parecida a la suya le aliviaba de sobre manera, comenzaba a pensar que la justicia divina existía. Y aunque quisiera negarlo, por un segundo deseó picar a la puerta de su casa y abrazar a la sabelotodo por llevar a Greengrass a un estado de inestabilidad mental.

Dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos agitó su cabeza, consiguiendo que su plateada melena se moviera frenéticamente, despeinándose y dándole un aspecto de loco ¿Abrazar el a Granger? ¡Nunca!

A medida que subía se imaginó la cara de Greengrass una vez conociera a su yerno mestizo, se imaginó que le daba un infarto mortal y le llevaba al otro barrio, y sonrió. Soltó unas risillas de maldad que solo el sabe hacer y en su cara se pintó la satisfacción.

La mañana había mejorado considerablemente.

El ascensor se abrió y frente a el apareció Arthur Weasley rompiendo la pequeña burbuja de felicidad de Lucius – ¡Oh Malfoy! ¡Buenos días!

Lucius hizo un movimiento de cabeza y subió su rostro, orgulloso – Weasley.

El pelirrojo comenzó a hablar y hablar de cosas que para Lucius no tenían sentido ni interés. Ni siquiera fingió prestar atención. Puso su mejor cara soberbia e ignoro a Arthur.

Una vez llegado a la planta principal, salió sin siquiera despedirse del pelirrojo quien tomándose una pequeña venganza sonrió como un duendecillo de Cornualles y gritó - ¡eh Lucius amigo! ¡Nos vemos en la cena de Navidad! ¡Iremos todos!

Se paró en seco en medio del pasillo del ministerio y se giró con los ojos que echaban chispas a mirar al pelirrojo que le saludaba con burla desde el ascensor mientras las puertas se cerraban. Si las miradas matasen Arthur Weasley estaría bajo tierra.

Enderezándose bufó y giró su rostro dignamente, mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos, notando la asombrada mirada de todos aquellos que habían escuchado las palabras de Weasley.

Volvió a bufar molesto mientras se dirigía a la salida para volver a su casa ¡Estúpido Weasley! Le había arruinado su recién mejorada mañana.

* * *

Por fin estaba en su amplia, tranquila y ya no tan oscura mansión. Respiró profundamente y sintió la paz que le proporcionaba su hogar. Dejó la pesada y carísima capa a un lado y buscó a su mujer por la casa. Recorrió todos los pasillos y puertas (algunas incluso las había descubierto hoy, realmente no sabía que tenían una sala de té en la segunda puerta a la izquierda del segundo piso) pero nada, ni rastro de Narcissa.

\- Habrá ido a casa de Draco – Pensó. Pero prefirió comprobarlo, no estaba tranquilo sin saber exactamente donde estaba Cissy.

\- ¡Twinky! – gritó y al segundo una elfina pequeñita y con un bonito vestido blanco de flores apareció ante el haciendo una reverencia exagerada – ¿Dónde está la señora?

\- La ama está en el jardín, amo – Lucius se golpeó la frente mentalmente ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? – Está con la joven amita.

La cara de Lucius se transformó en una mueca de enfado que hizo temblar a la pobre elfina – Twinky, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esa chica no es tu ama?

La elfina asintió frenéticamente – si amo, Twinky lo siente amo.

Lucius asintió y se fue camino de los jardines dejando atrás a una aterrorizada elfina. Su ama era buena, pero su amo le daba mucho miedo – Ay pobre de Twinky, pobre Twinky, por suerte tiene a su ama, su ama es buena y sabe controlar la ira del amo. Qué suerte tiene Twinky con su ama – se decía mientras camina por los pasillos volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Camino al jardín, Lucius pensaba en su mala suerte ¿Por qué Merlín se cebaba así con él? No solo su mañana había sido horrible, ahora cuando solo deseaba llegar a casa con su mujer y leer un libro al calor de la chimenea, se encuentra a la mocosa esa acaparando la atención de su Cissy ¡Inaudito!

Se arrepintió al instante de salir al jardín sin más protección que su traje, el invierno estaba en su máxima expresión y la nieve bañaba todo el jardín. Temblando a causa del frio y con el vaho saliendo de su boca buscó a su mujer y a la impura por el jardín ¿Qué diablos hacían allí con ese mal tiempo?

Unas risas se escucharon a lo lejos y Lucius aceleró el paso, ante sus ojos se alzaba una de las visiones más locas que sus pobres ojos podían soportar.

Frente a él, su Cissy, vestida con un gordo abrigo, un gorro y unos fuertes guantes, estaba haciendo un enorme muñeco de nieve junto a la novia de su hijo. Su esposa reía y reía sin parar, incluso vio algunas lágrimas deslizarse por sus ojos debido a la risa, y no era para menos.

El enorme muñeco se estaba cayendo por la parte en la que estaba Granger y esta lo sujetaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, gritando y causando las risas de su mujer.

¿Era esto una pesadilla? ¿Estaba muerto y era el infierno muggle ese del que tanto se habla donde pagas tus pecados? ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Su mujer, su siempre recta mujer, jugando en la nieve como una estúpida colegiala, a su edad. Las miró perplejo y quieto sin atreverse a romper esa burbuja de felicidad que las rodeaba. Asombrado.

\- Oh Hermione, querida ¡cuidado! – gritó justo cuando el enorme muñeco se rompió y la nieve se le calló a la chica en la cabeza.

\- ¡Frio, frio! – gritó entre risas pues algunos pedazos de nieve se habían colado por el cuello de su chaqueta.

Narcissa empezó a reír más fuerte sujetándose la barriga y Hermione le miró ceñuda pero con una expresión divertida – Que Merlín me ayude, mi suegra riéndose de mi desgracia - y le lanzó una bola de nieve que le dio en el brazo.

Narcissa se quedó perpleja para un segundo más tarde recoger nieve ella también con una maliciosa sonrisa – Con que esas tenemos ¿no querida? – y le lanzó la bola que dio directo en la cabeza de la chica.

Agachándose a por más nieve, ambas se enzarzaron en una pelea de bolas entre correteos y risas, parecían madre e hija jugando juntas en la nieve – No podrás contra mi Hermione querida – dijo lanzando una bola que fallo y recibiendo otra en su hombro.

\- Cissy querida pasé inviernos enteros con Fred y George, puedo con todo.

Volvieron a lanzarse un aluvión de bolas de nieve, en una de estás Narcissa corrió hacia la derecha, y se agachó justo en el momento en que Hermione lanzaba una enorme bola que impactó en la cara de Lucius, que solo pudo cerrar los ojos y tensarse.

La cara de las mujeres fue un poema al ver el rostro de Lucius completamente bañado en nieve, que se deslizaba poco a poco hacia abajo y con una pequeña marca roja donde la bola había impactado.

Hermione casi se desmaya del susto. Narcissa intentando contener la risa que le produjo la situación se acercó a su marido – Lucius, querido ¿estás bien?

Lucius que poco a poco abrió sus grises ojos con un gesto de malas pulgas, alzó su mano y retiró los restos de la nieve que quedaron pegados en él.

\- Se puede saber – preguntó con voz tensa – ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?

Las mujeres parpadearon perplejas, a sus ojos Lucius estaba a punto de estallar, la venita tan cómica que le salía en situaciones de verdadero enfado hizo acto de presencia saludándolas como solo ella sabía hacer.

\- Señor Malfoy lo siento, yo…

Lucius miró secamente a Hermione que se tensó tanto o más que él, buena la había liado – No es suficiente que lo sientas. ¿Qué diablos hacéis? ¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Cuatro?

\- Oh Lucius, solo nos divertíamos.

\- Hay maneras más correctas de divertirse – escupió con rabia.

\- Vamos querido, eres un aburrido, estábamos en la mansión y comenzó a nevar y Hermione me contó que en navidades ella salía a la calle a jugar con la nieve y bueno, simplemente salimos.

\- Narcissa querida – dijo Lucius – Eres demasiado mayor para hacer estas tonterías.

Narcissa le miró ofendida – ¿Perdona? ¿¡Me estas llamando vieja!?

El mal humor de Lucius quedo a un lado, pues un sentimiento llamado terror se instaló en su pecho, la había liado pero bien – No querida solo digo…

-¡Nada! – Le cortó mal humorada – ¡Me acabas de llamar vieja! ¡Pues perdona viejo idiota, soy más joven que tú! – gritó cogiendo un puñado de nieve y lanzándosela al pecho.

-No querida yo… - otro golpe con nieve volvió a caer sobre su pecho. Su mujer estaba de mal humor – ¡Por Merlín Cissy! ¿Quieres parar?

Narcissa seguía lanzado improperios mientras le tiraba nieve encima presa de la ira. Hermione desde la lejanía miraba la escena divertida. Era algo fascinante ver como un hombre tan enorme e imponente como era Lucius Malfoy era dominado por una simple mirada por una mujer como Narcissa. Soltó una débil risa al observar como Lucius corría por el jardín intentando escapar de la ira de su esposa.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – la voz de Draco los hizo parar en seco y voltearse hacia la entrada del jardín.

\- Mi amor – dijo Narcissa olvidando momentáneamente el enfado y acercándose a su hijo quien la recibió con un leve abrazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estáis jugando en la nieve? ¿Sin mí? – preguntó Draco con un fingido mal humor mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Hermione que se había acercado a él.

Narcissa negó y volvió a fruncir el ceño – el idiota de tu padre me ha llamado vieja.

-¡QUE NO TE HE LLAMADO VIEJA! –Gritó Lucius sacudiéndose la nieve atrapada en sus ropas – Merlín mujer, eres peor que una niña.

\- Mira quien fue a hablar – masculló Draco a Hermione quien le contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Si lo has hecho – respondió Narcissa – Has estropeado el momento de diversión ¡aguafiestas! – Lucius frunció el ceño y dio una patada en el suelo, gesto que hizo reír a su "nuera" lo cual lo cabreó más. Qué situación más humillante.

\- Tu madre y yo vinimos a pasar el rato en la nieve y al poco se unió tu padre – explicó Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- Me agredió con una bola – dijo enfurruñado Lucius.

\- ¡Fue sin querer! – gritó avergonzada Hermione.

\- Seguro, eso ha sido una venganza por todo lo que ha pasado.

Draco rio fuerte mientras apretaba su agarre en la cintura de Hermione – Pues si fuera así te lo mereces – y miró a su madre – ¿recuerdas cuando salíamos al jardín a jugar con la nieve?

Narcissa asintió sonriente – Pues claro, estabas tan mono lleno de nieve – los tres sonrieron ignorando olímpicamente a un ceñudo Lucius.

\- Me embriaga vuestra preocupación por mi estado de salud – recibió una mirada interrogante de sus acompañantes – ¿Y si me hace cardenales? ¿Y si se me infecta algo? ¿O pesco un resfriado mortal?

Narcissa rodó los ojos – es solo nieve Lucius – posó sus azules ojos en su hijo y nuera y dijo – vamos a dentro a por un chocolate caliente, como cuando eras pequeño – agarró un moflete de un avergonzado Draco que intentaba soltarse.

\- Ya vale mamá – las mujeres sonrieron y se dieron la vuelta – aceptó ese chocolate, hace siglos que no tomo uno.

Narcissa sacó disimuladamente su varita e hizo un movimiento con una malvada sonrisa en la cara. Lucius que miraba ofendidísimo a esos tres dejarle atrás noto que una enorme sombra le envolvía, miro a todos los lados preguntándose qué era eso, cuando su bombilla se encendió.

Subiendo sus ojos al cielo, miró con pánico una enorme bola de nieve dirigirse directamente hacia su cabeza – Oh, no – cuando la bola impactó Lucius quedo enterrado en la blanca nieve, solo se veían sus brazos y piernas extendidos en el suelo.

Draco se empezó a carcajear apuntando a su padre con el dedo y Hermione intentó contener la risa –Eso por llamarme vieja – dijo Narcissa mientras chocaba la mano con su hijo que se agarraba la barriga de la risa.

De entre la montaña de nieve salió la aturdida cabeza de Lucius quien frunció el ceño al ver a esos tres desaparecer – Maldita Granger, todo es por tu culpa – porque si, en la mente de Lucius no había cabida para enfadarse con su mujer aunque esta lo mereciera así que su cabeza comenzó a enredarlo todo para llegar a la conclusión de que todo era culpa de Hermione.

Y Merlín como la odiaba.

* * *

Los días pasaron y el humor de Lucius iba de mal en peor. El mal tiempo azotaba el país, las nevadas eran enormes, hacía un frío que pelaba y ese día era Navidad.

Un día maravilloso y perfecto para muchos pero no para el. Esa noche la camada de comadrejas iría a cenar a su casa, en su mesa, con sus cubiertos de plata y eso no le hacía gracia. La casa estaba adornada en exceso, velas flotantes, guirnaldas, espumillón y un enorme árbol de Navidad en el centro del salón.

Su casa nunca había sido así, es mas en Navidades colocaban un árbol y se acabó. Siempre era lo mismo y así le gustaba. Pero como no, ese año llega esa niñita tonta y lo jode todo. No solo por su culpa su casa parece un circo y los Weasley serían sus invitados, además ese año no celebrarían la fabulosa fiesta de Navidad de todos los años con las familias de sangre pura más importantes del país.

Su vida se estaba desmoronando.

\- Navidad, Navidad hoy es navidad, es un día de alegría y felicidad – pasó canturreando Twinky colocando bolitas de nieve levitantes alrededor de su amo el cual miró incrédulo a la elfina.

\- ¿Quién te ha enseñado esa tontería de canción?

La pequeña elfina le miró con una gran sonrisa en su arrugada cara – La joven a… – ante la cara de advertencia de su amo Twinky frenó la explicación y trago saliva – La señorita Hermione amo.

Lucius bufó y se cruzó de brazos en su amplio sofá – como no.

Twinky al ver a su amo perderse en sus pensamientos salió pitando de allí, dejando a Lucius solo mascullando maldiciones hacia su joven nuera. Tan ensimismado estaba que no cayó en la cuenta de que ambas mujeres (la suya y la de su hijo) habían entrado en la sala y se sentaban en el sofá de al lado.

\- Oh Cissy querida, la casa está preciosa – dijo Hermione maravillada.

\- Gracias querida, pero todo es obra de Twinky, nunca pensé que una elfina tuviera tan buen gusto para la decoración navideña.

Lucius que había recuperado el hilo y seguía disimuladamente la conversación bufó de nuevo. Debía admitir que la decoración era buena, bonita incluso, la elfina se había esmerado bastante en dejar la casa perfecta, pero para el todo era basura, él era feliz con su oscuridad y sus cuatro velas flotantes para darle serenidad a la sala.

Su perfecta casa Slytherin ahora era una tonta casa Gryffinor, inaudito.

\- Le he comprado un regalo a Twinky precioso – dijo entonces Narcissa.

Lucius se levantó de golpe del sillón asustando a las mujeres que le miraron asombradas – ¿Qué has dicho?

Narcissa parpadeó un momento y contesto como si tal cosa – Que le he comprado un regalo de navidad a Twinky.

Parpadeó un segundo asombrado, cualquiera que le viera pensaría que era un idiota. Apoyando sus manos en los reposabrazos del sofá, inclinado hacia delante y con la boca abierta. Miró a su mujer y luego a Hermione intentado buscar en ambas un atisbo de broma, pero no lo encontró. Se reclino para atrás y se llevó las manos a la cara – Ahora sí, ya lo he visto todo, mi familia ha perdido la cabeza.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – Que dramático eres – e ignorando a su marido clavó sus azules ojos en su nuera con una sonrisa – ¿A qué hora vendrán?

\- Draco llega sobre las 7 y media de su reunión con Theo y Blaise – Lucius escuchaba atento a la impura de su "nuera". Desde que dejaron Hogwarts, Draco se encargaba de los negocios familiares y lo hacía bastante bien. Sus empresas aumentaban su capital a pasos agigantados y su hijo demostraba un olfato perfecto para los negocios. Si no estuviera con esa impura, Lucius, estaría orgulloso de él.

\- Por eso les dije que vinieran sobre las 8 y media, para que le diera tiempo a prepararse.

Narcissa asintió – tengo ganas de que lleguen, Molly estaba deseosa de estrenar su vestido.

\- No sabes cuánto te agradezco ese detalle Cissy, pero no tenías por que.

Con un movimiento de mano cortó el parloteo de Hermione – Calla, calla si no ha sido nada.

Hermione sonrió sincera – Aun así, gracias Cissy.

\- Gracias Cissy – murmuró muy bajito Lucius burlándose de Hermione. Llevaba un tiempo que Hermione llamaba Cissy a su Cissy, y eso no le hacía ni puñetera gracia. Solo él podía llamarla Cissy, nadie más. Cissy era su Cissy, no la Cissy de esa impura tonta.

\- ¿Vendrán por red flú? – preguntó Narcissa.

Hermione asintió – sí, bueno tendrán que venir por turnos, son muchísimos.

\- ¿Pero cuantos van a venir? – preguntó de mala forma Lucius ganándose una mirada severa de su esposa.

Poniéndose la mano en el mentón como gesto pensativo, Hermione comenzó a contar en voz alta – Veamos, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur con la pequeña Victoire…

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron felices – ¿Van a traer a esa pequeñina? Oh que ilusión tan grande.

Lucius rodó los ojos ante la felicidad de su mujer – apasionante, una mocosa llorona, lo mejor para pasar una velada tranquila – una nueva mirada aún más cabreada le obligó a callarse.

\- Supongo que George, Ginny, Harry y no sé si Percy pero este último no creo.

\- ¿Y Ronald?

Hermione suspiró – No lo sé, dice que no está seguro de que pueda pasar una cena en paz con Draco. Aunque pase el tiempo esos dos siguen comportándose como niños. Según Ron es una blasfemia que los Weasley y los Malfoy cenen juntos en Navidad.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con la pequeña comadreja.

\- ¡Lucius!

-¿Qué? Vamos mujer, es cierto ¿Dónde se ha visto? Nuestros antepasados deben de estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas.

Un potente estruendo de color verde llamó la atención de los presentes. De la chimenea apareció un imponente Draco enfundado en un traje gris que olía a carísimo.

\- Buenas tardes tengáis todos – dijo sonriendo, incluso a su padre.

\- Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal la reunión? – preguntó Narcissa mientras recibía un beso en la frente de su hijo.

\- Bien, la verdad que bien, Nott y Blaise se entienden muy bien entre ellos y como somos buenos amigos pues… no ha sido difícil llegar a un acuerdo.

Ante la mención del joven Zabini, Lucius soltó un gruñido – Zabini, idiota avaricioso – dijo recordando la cantidad de galeones que había perdido por culpa del moreno. Toda esa información a veces errónea no le había servido para nada, solo para menguar en unos 100 galeones su cuenta de Gringotts.

\- Será todo lo avaricioso que quieras – comentó Draco sentándose junto a Hermione cómodamente mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica – pero es un lince en los negocios, la fortuna de su madre la lleva él solito.

\- La fortuna de su madre crece cada vez que se le muere un marido, ¿Cuántos van ya? ¿Siete?

Hermione rio tímidamente – siete llevaba cuando íbamos a sexto curso, por lo que se debe ir ya por el noveno.

\- Décimo – corrigió Draco – Blaise lo remarca siempre, está de muy mal humor. Tenemos una apuesta a ver cuánto le dura este que tiene ahora.

\- Pues al paso que va no le doy ni un año – bufó Narcissa molesta. Por muy bien que acabaran en la cena, la rubia no olvidaba los cotilleos que soltó hace un par de años. Porque Narcissa Malfoy perdona, pero no olvida.

\- Pobre hombre, en vez de un contrato matrimonial ha firmado una sentencia de muerte – dijo Lucius tranquilamente sin maldad por una vez en la vida. Los tres pares de ojos le miraron un momento y luego comenzaron a reír a pierna suelta.

\- Muy buena padre – rio Draco.

Los ojos grises de Lucius se quedaron pasmados. Por primera vez en su vida lanzaba un comentario que no era mal intencionado y no buscaba la risa y resulta que se empiezan a reír como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Quién los entendía?

Hermione miró a Draco entre risas y dijo – Deberías ir a prepararte.

\- Y tú también – dijo mirándola de manera para nada inocente – Vamos a cambiarnos.

\- Yo ya estoy lista – dijo Hermione avergonzada. Lucía un vestido por debajo de las rodillas de color champan, apretado pero sin ser vulgar con mangas hasta los codos – Por una vez tu padre no podrá quejarse de que no llevo vestidos de mujer.

Lucius frunció ceño ofendido pues su mujer empezó a reír – Me da igual lo que hagas niña, por mi como si te pones una bolsa.

\- Me enternecen tus palabras suegro – dijo con burla consiguiendo que Lucius la matara con la mirada. Se giró hacia Draco y tomando su mentón le dio un corto beso en los labios – Anda sube a cambiarte, que llegaran en nada.

Draco puso un puchero y le devolvió el beso – ¿No quieres subir a cambiarte de verdad? – Hermione negó entre risas y sonrojos – Aburrida.

Y abandonó la sala dejando a los patriarcas solos de nuevo con Hermione. Narcissa le hacía comentarios burlones a Hermione, si ninguna maldad claro, pero Lucius estuvo a punto de soltar algún comentario cargado de veneno, por eso decidió morderse la lengua. No por ofender a esa impura, claro que no, sino porque no quería que Cissy le convirtiera en un reloj de bolsillo debido a un arranque de furia.

Se levantó solemne ignorando las risitas de su mujer y "nuera" y se encaminó al mueble bar mientras se servía un vaso de vino. Tomó el líquido con calma mientras miraba por la ventana como la nieve caía lentamente.

Su vista se posó en el reloj, faltaba menos de una hora para que los Weasley llegaran. Suspiró agotado y se sirvió más vino. Que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.

* * *

Cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, los Malfoy y Hermione estaban frente a la chimenea, esperando a sus invitados. Narcissa daba saltitos de alegría mientras comprobaba que todo estaba en orden.

Draco y Hermione la miraban sonriendo intentando calmarla, pues la pobre Twinky (que era la encargada de que todo estuviera en orden) estaba ya un poco sobrepasada por culpa de su ama.

Lucius por otro lado llevaba su quinto vaso de vino y la cabeza se le iba un poco. Había bebido demasiado y lo sabía, pero es que solo el alcohol podría ayudarle esa noche. Necesitaría una gran ingesta de vino para poder llevar bien esa cena de Navidad tan estúpida.

Un estruendo verdoso llamó la atención de todos y por la chimenea salieron Molly y Arthur Weasley, ataviados en trajes elegantes. Narcissa fue la primera en acercarse a ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Molly querida, bienvenida a mi humilde hogar – dijo abrazándola.

La pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo y cuando se separaron miró maravillada en todas direcciones – ¿Humilde? Oh Narcissa querida, deberías ver mi casa, eso sí es humilde, esto es una maravilla.

Las mujeres se enfrascaron en una amena charla y Arthur se acercó a Lucius quien puso su mejor gesto altanero – Lucius, un placer verte de nuevo.

\- Que pena no poder decir lo mismo – comentó con una falsa sonrisa. Draco se llevó una mano a la cara dirigiendo una severa mirada a su padre quien le ignoró.

Otro fogonazo y aparecieron Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victoire. En cuanto la vio Narcissa pegó un grito e ignorando a su consuegra se acercó al bebé – Oh por Merlín queridos, es preciosa.

\- Gracias señoga Malfoy – comentó orgullosa Fleur ataviada en un elegante vestido azul mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- Merlín Lucius, mira que preciosidad – dijo haciéndole carantoñas a la niña que reía – y además es risueña, me recuerda tanto a Draco de bebe.

Lucius miró al joven matrimonio y asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo – Su casa es hegmosa señoges Malfoy, me guecuegda mucho a la casa donde me cgrié.

Bill asintió – Gracias por invitarnos a nosotros también señora Malfoy.

Narcissa sonrió – Sois parte de la familia también ¿verdad preciosa? – preguntó mirando a la pequeña quien volvió a sonreír.

El joven pelirrojo asintió y miró a Fleur quien le sonrió - ¿Quiere cargarla señora Malfoy?

\- ¡¿Puedo?! – preguntó extasiada recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los padres. Una vez la tuvo en brazos comenzó a hacerle más carantoñas – Oh Molly, su nieta es preciosa.

Molly asintió – Entre el gen Weasley y la parte veela la niña tiene una belleza especial.

Narcissa asintió – romperá muchos corazones de mayor ¿a qué si? ¿A qué si?

Lucius rodó los ojos ante la patética visión de su mujer. La última vez que Narcissa había arrullado así un bebe fue con su propio hijo, después de eso nada, los bebes no le llamaban la atención, y ahora su mujer se comportaba como una adolescente hormonal que nunca había visto a un crío, olvidándose de los modales ¡Increíble!

Otro fogonazo y por la chimenea apareció George con Charlie el cual miraba sorprendido todo a su alrededor – ¡Buenas noches familia! – dijo George animado.

Lucius que en ese momento bebía otro sorbo de vino casi se atraganta asustando a Hermione que estaba a su lado – Señor Malfoy ¿está bien? – preguntó dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Mientras tosía y asentía bajo la mirada de todos, se apartó de los golpes de la castaña mirando de mala forma al Weasley recién llegado ¿Cómo familia? ¿Quién se creía? No tuvo tiempo de replicar pues Arthur se adelantó.

\- Aaah Lucius, Narcissa aún no conocéis a mi hijo mayor, Charlie – ante Lucius un enorme pelirrojo con las espaldas más anchas que un armario y unos brazos fuertes como robles saludaba amigablemente a su mujer.

\- Buenas noches señores Malfoy, soy Charlie – Narcissa apretó la mano del joven educadamente, luego se acercó a Lucius que seguía pasmado debido a las dimensiones del mayor de los Weasley.

Por una vez en su vida, Lucius se sintió cohibido ante alguien, él no era bajo, pero Charlie le sacaba como dos cabeza y aunque su rostro era amable su tamaño infundía respeto, por lo que le estrechó la mano. Una vez tomada sintió sus huesos crujir, no solo era enorme, también fuerte como un dragón.

\- Charlie trabaja en Rumanía con dragones – claro, tiene sentido semejante tamaño – pensó Lucius.

\- Es fascinante – dijo Draco – ¿Es muy peligroso no?

Charlie se encogió de hombros – al principio sí, muchos acaban sin algún brazo o pierna, pero una vez le coges el tranquillo son como gatitos.

\- No creo, el gato aplastado de Hermione da unos arañazos buenos – dijo George con gracia – prefiero enfrentarme a un Colacuerno Húngaro antes que a ese feo gato.

\- ¡No te metas con Crookshanks! – gritó ofendida Hermione dando una patada en el suelo, un gesto muy Lucius, quien se enfadó un poco – encima me copia las expresiones de enfado la muy impura – pensó

\- Lo siento Hermione – dijo Draco mirando a su novia – pero George tiene razón, Crook es muy feo.

\- Pues a mí me parece precioso – comentó Narcissa que seguía pendiente de la pequeña Victoire.

Hermione asintió cruzándose de brazos – Es que es precioso, y muy bueno – tanto George como Draco la miraron con burla – si no le tirarais de la cola para molestarle no os arañaría.

Draco rio con gana – es que es divertido verle crisparse.

\- Pues luego no te quejes, maldito zopenco – dijo rápido Hermione pues fue callada por un beso de Draco que seguía riendo.

Lucius volvió a beber, ese buen rollo entre todos le ponía nervioso, no le gustaba, no era natural. Su cabeza daba vueltas pero no le importaba, no aguantaría tal circo sobrio. Otro nuevo fogonazo y aparecieron Harry y Ginny.

Hermione se acercó a ellos y los abrazó. Lucius miró a la joven pareja un momento y volvió a beber, en el salón todos reían y hablaban tranquilos, como una gran familia feliz ¡tonterías!

Narcissa miró de reojo a su marido acabarse ¿el cuarto? ¿Quinto? Vaso de vino. Comenzó a ponerse furiosa pero decidió dejarlo pasar, esa noche era una noche para celebrar en familia y ni Lucius, ni nadie lo iba a impedir.

Devolviendo a la pequeña a su madre que alababa el buen gusto de Narcissa tanto a la hora de decorar como de vestir (pues la señora Weasley llevaba el vestido regalado por Narcissa y que le sentaba como un saco de patatas a ojos de Lucius) sonrió y llamó la atención de todos – Creo que debemos ir pasando al comedor – miró a Molly - ¿El joven Ron no nos acompañara?

Molly bufó enfadada – No querida, se ha ido a pasar la Navidad con su novia – dijo con reproche en su voz.

Arthur sonrió – vamos, vamos Molly, es joven y esa pobre chica está todavía mal, es entendible.

\- No lo es- repuso furiosa la regordeta mujer – La navidad es para estar en familia, esa muchacha que se quede con la suya y el con nosotros.

Lucius por un segundo estuvo por decirle que en ese caso no entendía que hacían todos allí pero prefirió ahorrarse el comentario, hacía un tiempo que había visto "la mirada" de Narcissa y eso no era bueno.

Se dirigió al comedor seguido de todos escuchando el cacareo de la pelirroja que ponía de vuelta y media a la pareja de la mini comadreja – Es muy pesada, se escuda en su enfermedad para tener la atención de Ron.

Harry rio mientras tomaba asiento – Bueno, en el colegio Lavender ya era un poco… especial.

\- ¿Especial? – Preguntó Hermione entre risas – era una pesada.

\- Y tú estabas celosa – contestó Draco sentándose junto a Hermione con el ceño un poco fruncido.

La castaña soltó una risa – No estaba celosa de ellos, sino de que mientras ellos estaban besuqueándose tu no me hacías ni caso.

\- Seguro – dijo enfadado Draco medio en broma medio enserio.

\- Vaya Herms – dijo Harry riendo – la serpiente se te ha puesto celosa.

Draco bufó mirando su plato aún vacío haciendo reír a Hermione, su novio no cambiaría nunca. Tomó su cara y le dijo – Tonto, sabes que es cierto, solo tu estas en mi corazón.

Draco vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y sonrió dulcemente mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios. Lucius afectado por el alcohol hizo una muy clara representación de que iba a vomitar ganándose un regaño de parte de su esposa.

\- No le regañe señora Malfoy – dijo Ginny riendo – Es natural que haga eso, yo también opino que son unos empalagosos de primera.

Lucius apuntó a la pelirroja con el dedo mirando a su mujer - ¿Lo ves? Hasta su amiga piensa que es asqueroso.

\- Como que tú no te pegas a Potter como un pulpo – recriminó avergonzado Draco.

\- Bueno, bueno ya está bien. Que todas las parejas se ahorren los gestos de cariño a la mesa – sentenció Arthur con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – afirmó Lucius con gesto de asco.

Narcissa asintió y volvió a mirar a Molly – Has dicho que esa chica se aprovecha de su enfermedad ¿le pasa algo malo?

\- Oh sí, durante la guerra Fenrir Greyback le mordió, todos pensábamos que estaba muerta, pero no, sigue vivita y coleando.

\- ¿Es un hombre lobo? - Preguntó asombrada Narcissa.

Mientras Lucius bebía más vino dijo con una burlona sonrisa – será mujer lobo, a no ser que a el pelirrojo le vaya ahora el mango.

George soltó una carcajada espontanea al igual que Charlie pues a su cabeza llegaron imágenes de su hermano pequeño con un hombre lobo peludo en actitud cariñosa.

\- ¡Lucius! – Riñó Narcissa – es una cosa horrible y tú la tomas a broma.

Se encogió de hombros – Los hombres lobo están ya casi insertados en la sociedad, mira Lupin.

Harry asintió un poco más serio – Pero el profesor Lupin lo pasó muy mal por culpa de los prejuicios, ahora el pequeño Teddy tendrá que lidiar con ellos.

Los ojos de Narcissa se opacaron un momento y la mesa se sumió en un profundo silencio. Lucius que ya no se enteraba de la misa la media volvió a beber mirando a todos los presentes. Harry se sintió un poco mal por lo que había dicho – Señora Malfoy yo… no quería recordarle…

Narcissa sonrió con los ojos tristes – No te preocupes, solo es que… echo de menos a mi hermana… y saber que tiene un nieto y…

Molly le tocó el brazo reconfortándola – Querida…

\- ¿Y porque no vas a hablar con ella? – Preguntó para sorpresa de todos Lucius que volvía a tener una copa llena en la mano – Total, Voldy ya no está, lo que la gente piensa te sale por un oído y te entra por el otro.

\- Es al gueves señog Malfoy – corrigió Fleur ganándose un codazo de su marido.

Lucius se encogió de hombros y volvió a hablar arrastrando las palabras debido al estado alcoholizado en el que se encontraba – bueno que más da, la cosa es que a mí ya me da igual lo que digan también, ¿Qué más van a decir? Mi hijo pasándose la tradición por los hue… hue…- la fría mirada de Narcissa le hizo callar lo que pensaba decir – huesos. Está con una impura, a la cual no puedo llamar sangre lo que sigue porque si no me matas, los Weasley están en mi mesa a punto de cenar con nosotros, ¿Qué más me dará a mí que te amigues con tu hermana?

Todos miraban sorprendidos a un más que contento Lucius, cuyo pálido rostro estaba ya un poco rojo por la zona de las mejillas y la nariz. Narcissa le miró preocupada – Lucius, no deberías beber más.

\- Aprovecha ahora que está pedo mujer, sácale todo lo que puedas – dijo divertido George llevándose un regaño de Molly.

Lucius le señalo con el dedo y asintió – el pelirrojo bromista tiene razón ¡Aprovecha ahora mujer! ¡Mañana quizás sea tarde!

Draco miraba a su padre con una sonrisa en la cara, nunca, en su vida había visto a su padre ebrio en público. Nunca. Era la situación más irreal que le había tocado vivir, y mira que había vivido muchas. Esos momentos eran oro.

Se acercó a Hermione que miraba perpleja a su borracho suegro y le susurró – Va a ser una cena interesante – la castaña rio por lo bajo y asintió.

\- ¿Estás seguro Lucius? Mira que mañana te vas a arrepentir.

-Que sí, que si mujer hazlo – Miró a Harry – ¡Potter! ¿Podrías hablar con mi cuñada?

Harry asintió medio sorprendido medio divertido y luego miró a Narcissa – Mañana hablaré con Andrómeda y le traeré a Teddy, soy su padrino.

Narcissa asintió emocionada – Gracias hijo – Harry le sonrió de vuelta y de repente unos aplausos y vítores resonaron por la sala.

-¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Finjamos que nos queremos! ¡Total, mañana podemos morir o ir a Azkaban! ¡Uuuuh! - debido al movimiento de brazos parte del vino se cayó al suelo. Lucius se quedó mirando el vino desparramado y soltó un "ups" mirando a los presentes. Draco soltó una carcajada y Narcissa miraba asombrada a su marido. Al segundo la comida hizo aparición, el banquete recordaba perfectamente a los de Hogwarts.

\- No sabía que os gustaba sí que mande a Twinky hacer un poco de todo.

Arthur miraba maravillado la comida, había sacado el estómago de sus hijos – Caramba Narcissa, esto es maravilloso – dijo tomando un muslo de pollo del tamaño de un trasatlántico.

Molly que se servía una sopa de mariscos asintió – tiene todo una pinta estupenda querida.

La rubia sonrió orgullosa – que les aproveche – miró a su marido y su alegre gesto cambió a uno de vergüenza. Cuchillo y tenedor en mano Lucius se balanceaba de un lado a otro agachado hacia delante con los ojos fijos en un trozo de carne.

\- Lucius ¡Por Merlín! – gimió avergonzada Narcissa.

-Shhhh – dijo Lucius poniendo el dedo en la boca – cállate o me espantaras a la carne.

Otra carcajada retumbó por la sala – Creo que mañana alguien lo va a pasar mal – dijo Arthur entre bocados con la vista en su ebrio consuegro.

\- No te muevas mal nacido – susurraba Lucius al inerte trozo de carne ante la aturdida mirada de Narcissa. Subió los cuchillos al aire y con un grito de guerra clavó el cuchillo en la carne levantándolo sobre su cabeza - ¡Ja! ¡Victoria! ¡Mira Cissy, lo he cazado! – gritó lleno de júbilo.

Los presentes incluidos Narcissa explotaron en una sonora carcajada, Draco no podía con el dolor de tripa que llevaba encima y George y Charlie daban golpes en la mesa producto de la risa.

\- Oh Narcissa querida, mejor que mandes a Twinky preparar una poción anti resaca, la necesitará – dijo Molly algo preocupada.

\- Y un cuerno – respondió Narcissa – se va a tragar la resaca, por listo.

Lucius ignorante a las burlas que recibía de los presentes, intentaba comer el trozo de carne, pero la visión era algo borrosa y no coordinaba bien. El trozo de carne chocó contra la mejilla y la nariz antes de entrar por la boca.

\- Bueno – comenzó Arthur mirando a Hermione y Draco – ¿Y vosotros que planes tenéis de futuro?

\- Casarse y llenarme la casa de mocosos mestizos – dijo Lucius riéndose de su propio chiste, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su mujer.

Draco ignoró a su padre y dijo – Pues yo ahora me estoy encargando de los negocios de mi padre y Hermione está estudiando leyes mágicas. En un futuro tenemos pensado trabajar en el Ministerio.

\- ¿Vais a casaros? – preguntó Charlie mientras tomaba puré de patatas.

Draco asintió – Claro, en un futuro.

Narcissa y Molly sonrieron y juntaron sus manos, incluso podrían jurar que se le formaron estrellitas en los ojos – Me muero de ilusión – dijo Narcissa – será una boda preciosa.

Molly asintió – si debemos organizarla ya, sino se nos echara el tiempo encima.

\- Sí, es cierto, deberíamos empezar a mirar vestidos.

\- Aunque la seda se vista de mona la seda de la mona se queda… ¡la mona! – dijo Lucius trabándose recibiendo la mirada interrogante de todos. Narcissa comenzó a ponerse igual de roja que su marido, pero debido a la ira y la vergüenza.

Le pinchó otro trozo de carne y se lo metió en la boca de mala manera a su marido – tu come y calla ¡borracho!

Lucius asintió y comenzó a masticar la carne aún con el tenedor en la boca – que vergüenza estoy pasando por tu culpa Lucius.

\- No te avergüences – dijo Charlie – deberías haber visto a mi padre el año pasado, acabó desmayado tras pelear contra un gnomo de jardín.

Bill rio fuertemente – es verdad, y el pobre Pigwidgeon acabó repartiendo una carta a no sé qué pariente de Bruselas, pobrecita casi no llega viva.

Arthur rio al recordar tal aventura pero Molly bufó molesta – menudo espectáculo diste.

\- Pues como el que está dando aquí el señor – replicó Narcissa mirando a su marido.

Draco sonrió y dijo – Bueno, volviendo al tema boda, no nos adelantemos, aún queda bastante, ni siquiera se lo he pedido propiamente.

Hermione asintió – es muy pronto para bodas.

La felicidad de Narcissa y Molly se desinfló pero no dijeron nada, solo asintieron y siguieron comiendo. La charla se hizo amena a medida que la cena pasaba, cada poco se escuchaban comentarios absurdos de un alcoholizado Lucius seguido de las risas de los presentes.

Con el postre la conversación seguía el mismo hilo del principio, el futuro de los más jóvenes.

\- ¿Cómo te va siendo auror? – preguntó Narcissa mientras tomaba un trozo de tarta de manzana.

Harry sonrió y dijo – Muy bien, me encanta, Ron y yo estamos muy a gusto.

Molly sonrió – son los mejores de su promoción.

\- Siendo amigos del ministro como para no serlo – dijo Lucius que en ese momento se apoyaba en una mano con gesto aburrido y los ojos medio entornados.

\- ¡Lucius! No seas mal educado.

Se encogió de hombros y tomó un trozo de un extraño pastel con una especie de fibras verdes encima. Puso gesto de asombro y se agacho entre bamboleos para mirarlo bien. Agarro una fibra que empezó a balancearse al igual que Lucius – que cosa tan extraña ¿Qué eres? – le preguntó como si le pudiera contestar.

Narcissa ya estaba fuera de sí, algunas situaciones eran graciosas pero su marido le había dado la noche - ¿¡Quieres dejar de jugar con la comida!?

Ante el grito de Narcissa, pegó un bote y soltó la fibra poniéndose tieso como una vela y llevando su mano a la frente - ¡SI MI SARGENTO! –gritó Lucius ante la incrédula mirada de Narcisa.

Draco soltó una carcajada haciendo que casi se atragante con ponche de huevo. Hermione le lanzó una mirada severa pero luego sonrió disimuladamente. A su suegro le iba a dar un infarto al día siguiente.

La pequeña Victoire comenzó a llorar y su madre comenzó a moverla – Oh ¿ves Lucius? La has asustado.

\- Eh, yo no fui quien grito como una banshee – dijo ofendido Lucius.

\- Le mato – dijo Narcissa mirando a su hijo y su nuera – hoy duermo con vosotros porque sino le mato.

Molly le sonrió – vamos querida, no pasa nada.

La pequeña Victoire miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules a Draco pues estaba justo en frente de Fleur y comenzó sonreír. La medio veela le sonrió a Draco – paguece que a alguien le gustags.

Draco sonrió y le hizo carantoñas a la bebé que comenzó a reír – ¿Puedo cagarla? – preguntó tímido el rubio.

\- Claro que si – respondió Bill. Fleur le pasó por encima de la mesa a la niña que se acomodó en los brazos de Draco mirándole fijamente alargando sus manitas para intentar tocarle. Draco sonrió aún más y miró a Hermione quien observaba embelesada a la pequeña rubia. Hermione tocó la manita de la pequeña que rodeo el dedo de la castaña sonriendo.

Todo el mal humor de Narcissa desapareció al ver la tierna escena, ante sus ojos estaba su mayor anhelo, que su hijo se casara con Hermione y le diera muchos nietos. Era increíble lo bien que les quedaba un bebe a esos dos, y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente.

\- Se os da muy bien – dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

\- Si, además siendo tan rubia podría pasar por hija vuestra – dijo Ginny – por las miradas de Narcissa creo que deberíais ir encargando uno a santa Claus.

\- Buena idea – dijeron Molly y Narcissa a la vez haciendo reír a la pareja.

\- Yo hace mucho tiempo le pedí a santa Claus una escoba voladora – dijo Lucius apoyado en su silla con los ojos cerrados – No me la trajo ¡maldito bastardo!

George comenzó a reír dijo – no te preocupes Malfoy, el año que viene yo te regalaré la alfombra.

Lucius asintió fervientemente y Narcissa rodó los ojos – Bueno, hablando de santa Claus ¡hora de los regalos!

Todos sonrieron y frente a cada uno se apiló una serie de regalos. Todos comenzaron a entregarse los regalos entre los que había un montón de libros para Hermione, además del enorme ramo de rosas rojas y la pulsera de plata con sus nombres grabados de parte de su novio, una capa nueva para Draco así como varios libros además de una camisa nueva verde de seda y un porta retratos con una foto mágica de él y Hermione de parte de esta última, un montón de artículos de broma para todos de parte de George (y Fred, pues el pelirrojo fallecido seguía entre ellos) una escoba nueva para Ginny además de ropa, un par de objetos muggles para Arthur, guantes nuevos resistentes a mordeduras de dragón para Charlie, un montón de juguetes para Victoire…

Todos tenían un montón de obsequios pero entonces llegó el momento de los adultos de entregar sus regalos. Narcissa entregó sus regalos para su familia y espero sonriente para ver las reacciones de cada uno.

A Draco le regaló una túnica elegantísima pues ahora era un hombre de negocios hecho y derecho, un precioso collar de la familia Black a Hermione quien se emocionó muchísimo – No llores querida – había dicho Narcissa con una sonrisa – ese collar lleva en mi familia siglos, yo te lo doy a ti y tu algún día se lo darás a mi nieta o a la mujer de mi nieto – Hermione asintió feliz y se lo puso.

Lucius miraba con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos como un niño ofendido a todos abriendo regalos ¿Por qué él no tenía? – ¿y yo qué? Solo el gemelito me ha regalado una caja de artículos de broma – miró a Narcissa - ¡quiero mi regalo! – exclamó indignado mirando a su mujer.

Draco soltó una risa burlona – Gracias por decir que nuestro regalo es una basura padre – Hermione rio, ella y Draco le habían regalado unos guantes de piel de serpiente – perfectos para ti – habían dicho.

Narcissa rodó los ojos y dijo – toma caprichoso.

Tomó rápidamente el cuadrado paquete entre sus manos y lo abrió tirando del papel como un niño pequeño, la gran sonrisa que estaba pintada en sus facciones cambio poco a poco para convertirse en una mueca de enfado – ¿ _"Cien pasos para encontrar la paz espiritual"_? – preguntó leyendo el título del pesado libro.

Narcissa asintió – últimamente estás demasiado estresado, andas todo el día enfadado y no aceptas que el mundo está cambiando y las personas con él, con este libro canalizarás esa ira y lo convertirás en energía positiva – Lucius bufó y dejó el libro en la mesa y apoyó sus brazos y su cara en él.

Todos rieron ante la infantil actitud de Lucius y siguieron desenvolviendo regalos.

Para Ginny un equipamiento entero de quidditch que la pelirroja agradeció de corazón, para Harry un libro de encantamientos de defensa contra las artes oscuras de la biblioteca de los Black, para Bill y Fleur un porta bebés mágico precioso, para George un juego de pluma y tintero con su nombre y otro idéntico con el de Fred, para Charlie el libro "Trucos para entrenar dragones nivel experto" y para Arthur y Molly túnicas de gala nuevas.

\- Oh querida – dijo extasiada Molly – no debiste…

\- Vamos Molly, es Navidad.

La pelirroja asintió algo avergonzada y sacó sus regalos – pero es que ahora, bueno me da un poco de vergüenza dar los míos.

Hermione sonrió – no seas boba Molly, tus tejidos navideños son lo mejor del mundo.

La pelirroja ofreció sonriente a cada uno su paquete y estos lo desenvolvieron felices. Draco miraba con una sonrisa el jersey verde y plata con una "D" tejido en ella. Miró a Molly que le observaba esperando una reacción, sonrió y se lo puso encima del traje – es precioso Molly ¡me encanta!

Sonrió contenta – ¿Enserio?

Draco asintió, miró alrededor de la mesa y vio que Bill y Fleur tenía unas bufandas bordadas y Victoire un gracioso gorrito, George recibió unos guantes con una "G" y una "F" en cada mano, Hermione recibió otro Jersey con la "H" al igual que Ginny y Harry salvo que estos llevaban ambos una "P" – de futuros señores Potter – había explicado – el señor Weasley recibió una gorda chaqueta naranja y Bill un chaleco de pelo con su nombre bordado.

Molly miraba sin parpadear a Narcissa que levantaba asombrada el jersey morado y negro con una enorme "N" en el centro. La rubia no apartaba la mirada de la prenda, estaba quieta, sin decir nada, su gesto no delataba ninguna emoción, ni buena ni mala y eso preocupó a Molly.

\- Narcissa – dijo ahorrándose por primea vez en la noche el "querida" – si no te gusta…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Narcissa se puso el jersey rápidamente y abrazó a una sorprendida Molly – gracias, es lo más maravilloso del mundo, gracias.

Molly soltó unas lagrimitas – no es nada querida, al lado de tus regalos el mío es basura.

Narcissa negó rápidamente – no tiene comparación. Mis regalos son algo material, sin valor, pero lo tuyo está hecho con lo más importante del mundo, amor.

La pelirroja asintió y se volvió a abrazar a la rubia – Ahora ya somos familia, definitivamente.

\- Que enternecedor, entre esto y el pastel me va a dar un subidón de azúcar – dijo la torpe voz de Lucius que se ganó una mirada de odio de parte de su esposa por romper tal enternecedora escena.

\- No te enfades consuegro – dijo Molly más animada – tú también tienes tu jersey Weasley.

Lucius tomó con dificultad el paquete y lo abrió encontrándose dentro la prenda más fea que había visto en su vida, de color negro con una brillante y verde "L" en el centro, el jersey Weasley era todo suyo.

No sabía si fue por la borrachera o por qué pero lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo puso con dificultad, lo paso por la cabeza que apenas entraba, sus brazos quedaron atrapados y tras una lucha monumental que derivó en un aluvión de risas se lo puso al revés - ¡tengo un jersey Wesley! ¡Ya soy una comadreja más! – gritó tomando su vaso de vino para intentar beber otro trago siendo interrumpido por su mujer.

\- ¡Ni una gota más Lucius!

\- Aburrida – dijo tambaleándose debido al alcohol y al forcejeo – pues ya no te doy mi… mi… - se rascó la cabeza – ¡regalo!

Narcissa bufó pero se calló, que estaba enfadada era un hecho, que estaba avergonzada otro pero seguía siendo una mujer vanidosa y quería el regalo de Navidad de su marido.

Lucius a duras penas se agacho hacia la izquierda donde había dos paquetes. Debido al estado donde se encontraba oscilo hacia delante provocando los gritos de Narcissa y Hermione que le cogieron al vuelo. Lucius se puso recto rápidamente y subió las manos al aire – estoy bien, estoy bien – volvió a agacharse esta vez agarrándose firmemente a la mesa y tomó los dos paquetes.

\- Agaradezco… no, agrrrradezcooo – intentó pronunciar – eso, que gracias por vuestros regalos, pero yo solo compre para mi Cissy y para ti – dijo señalando a una sorprendida Hermione.

Narcissa abrió su paquete y vio un precioso collar de diamantes y sonrió – Gracias querido, es precioso – No es que no le gustara, es más le fascinaba, su egocentrismo y coquetería natural le hacía adorar aquella obra de joyería, pero era tal la duda por saber que le había regalado Lucius a Hermione que toda fascinación por su collar quedó aparcado.

Hermione tomó el paquete entre sus manos y miró asombrada a Lucius quien hizo aspavientos con las manos – No me mires así niña y ábrelo.

Hermione miró a los presentes que seguían anonadado y rasgó el papel, ante ella había un montón de botellitas iguales, de un color rosa oscuro con los diferentes meses del año escritos en ellas.

Ante la mirada de incomprensión de los presentes Lucius sonrió – pociones anticonceptivas para los próximos dos años – dijo tranquilamente – para que no me matéis de un infarto y me bendigáis con un nieto mestizo.

La cara de todos fue digna de fotografiar, Narcissa tuvo que ser sujetada por Molly pues ya estaba varita en mano preparada para maldecir a su marido. Draco miraba ceñudo a su borracho padre que tenía una sonrisa petulante en su roja cara. Hermione simplemente pudo musitar un "gracias, supongo"

Lucius negó con la cabeza – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, no lo hago por ti, claro, que te pongas gorda me da igual, lo hago por mí, no quiero que mi apellido se vea involucrado con mestizos, con un poco de suerte en un par de años Draco se aburre de ti y te manda a paseo.

\- ¡LUCIUS MALFOY! –gritó Narcissa roja de ira. Los borrachos ojos de Lucius detectaron el peligro. La ira bailando en sus azules ojos consiguió despejar un poco la borracha mente de Lucius que se levantó como un resorte pues, su instinto de supervivencia aún borracho, le gritaba que se alejara lo más que pudiera de la neurótica esposa.

\- ¡Creo que me voy a ir a dormir! – dijo Lucius intentando caminar fallando estrepitosamente, sus pies se enredaron y cayó de bruces al suelo como un saco de patatas dando un golpe seco.

\- ¡LUCIUS! –gritó entre enfadada y preocupada Narcissa al ver a su marido despatarrado boca abajo en el suelo.

\- ¡SEÑOR MALFOY! ¡PADRE! –gritaron todos a la vez levantándose de sus asientos para ver si el patriarca Malfoy estaba bien. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse hasta que escucharon unos ronquidos procedentes del rubio.

Lucius Malfoy estaba K.O

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol despertó a Lucius que estaba tumbado en su cama, no era mucha pero sirvió para despertarle de una forma más que dolorosa. Sus claros ojos parpadearon varias veces intentando enfocar, pero fue inútil. La boca le sabía a poción multijugos y estaba seca, la cabeza le taladraba y todo le daba vueltas.

Intentó recordar que había pasado y como había llegado allí, pero nada, en su cabeza solo había un manchurrón negro. Estaba boca abajo y poco a poco se levantó con la mano en la cabeza quejándose.

¿Dónde diablos estaba su poción anti resaca? Desplazó los entrecerrados ojos por la habitación y se topó con el reloj de pared, la una y media de la tarde. Dando un suspiro se dejó caer boca debajo de nuevo y soltó un grito lastimero.

\- Vaya, vaya, mira quien se digna en despertar – dijo la cabreada voz de Narcissa.

\- No hables tan alto mujer, me va a explotar la cabeza.

Narcissa cruzó a grandes zancadas la habitación y se posicionó de brazos cruzados al lado de la cama – Te lo mereces, ¡Merlín! Qué vergüenza he pasado.

Lucius soltó un gruñido y Narcissa sintió ganas de agarrarle por la melena y zarandearlo hasta espabilarle – No sabes qué momento más embarazoso, me quería morir.

-No seas melodramática – dijo Lucius.

\- ¿Melodramática? – Gritó haciendo que su marido se tapara la cabeza con la almohada - ¡Por Circe! ¡Que te desmayaste de lo ebrio que ibas!

\- ¡No grites! – bramó Lucius llevándose la mano a las sienes apretándolas para aliviar el dolor mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- ¡Gritare si quiero! ¡Te mereces que te grite! ¡Montaste un espectáculo deplorable ayer! ¡Tu! ¡que te jactas de tener perfectos y nobles modales y te ríes de los Weasley pro ser unos paletos pobretones, pues tu ayer quedaste a la altura del betún!

A la cabeza de Lucius llegaron pequeñas lagunas en las que su imagen no quedaba muy bien parada, soltó un grito de frustración y se tumbó en la cama – Maldita sea Cissy ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme quedar así de mal?

Narcissa bufó indignada – encima es mi culpa, la culpa es tuya por beber como un poseso.

-Era la única forma de aguantar en paz toda la cena.

\- Pues más bien fuiste el payaso de la misma – Lucius soltó un suspiro de enfado – mira, mejor sigue durmiendo la mona porque como me quede un segundo más aquí te juro por dios que llevare a cabo el maleficio moco murciélago que me enseño anoche Ginevra.

Lucius soltó otro gruñido mientras Narcissa retoricaba y soltaba una serie de improperios mientras le contaba la vergüenza que pasó cuando Potter y Draco tuvieron que llevarle levitando mediante un " _Levicorpus_ " a su cuarto – Inaudito, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzada, y no solo por la borrachera ¿Cómo le regalas eso a Hermione?

Lucius hizo oídos sordos al parloteo de su mujer ¿No se iba a ir? ¡Que le dejara solo con su resaca y vergüenza! Que idiota había sido, ¿como pudo acabar así? ¡El! ¡Un Malfoy! ¡Un sangre pura cayendo redondo como un pobretón borrachín! ¡Qué vergüenza, y delante de los Weasley!

Su mente iba a mil por hora, le dolía a horrores, hacía un esfuerzo por recordar todo, pero era inútil, la borrachera de Navidad había sido monumental. ¿Y todo por culpa de quién? ¡De Hermione Granger!

Por su culpa ellos tuvieron que cenar con los Weasley, fue su culpa que él tuviera que compartir mesa con esos pelirrojos y darse a la bebida para poder aguantar. Todo era culpa suya, había llegado para destrozarle la vida, ¡maldita impura!

\- Eso, no me escuches – dijo ofendida Narcissa mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Duerme lo que quieras pero en cuanto despiertes deberás pedir perdón a los Weasley y a tu hijo y nuera, ¡sin vergüenza! ¡Mal educado! ¡Que un día me matas de un disgusto! – gritó Narcissa saliendo por la puerta dando un portazo.

La cabeza de Lucius vibró a cuenta del golpe de la puerta. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar, solo quería dormir y que se le pasara el mal estar. Se tumbó de nuevo boca abajo y escondió su cabeza bajo sus brazos en una posición cómoda que le aliviara el dolor.

Ahora no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para culpar a la impura novia de su hijo de sus errores. Por ahora solo dormiría hasta que se le pasara la resaca y luego ya le echaría la culpa a Granger de todo, al menos en su mente. Pues estaba seguro de que en cuanto tocara el salón Narcissa le obligaría a disculparse con todos amenazándole con su varita.

Y él debía cumplir pues no quería morir aún y menos a manos de Cissy. Le tocaría disculparse en público aun cuando él no tenía la culpa de nada. La culpa era de Hermione Granger. Sí, esa impura que le obligó a vivir la cena de Navidad más surrealista de su vida.

Todo era culpa suya, todo. Y así, pensando en que Hermione vivía por y para destrozarle la vida, Lucius se quedó durmiendo el resto del día la monumental borrachera. Ya mañana seguiría echándole la culpa a Hermione, pero ahora solo quería dormir e intentar olvidar la desastrosa cena.


	13. Chapter 13

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Espero que este capítulo os guste, tanto como los anteriores. Hoy aparecerá Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy. El pobre Lucius sufrirá un poco bastante pero bueno, este fic va sobre eso, Lucius sufriendo por culpa de Draco y Hermione, menos mal que tiene a su Cissy para ayudarlo.**

 **¡Espero que me dejéis un mensajito contando que os parece!**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy se reencontró con Andrómeda por hacer feliz a Cissy. Y sufrió su primera ataque de ansiedad por culpa de su hijo y su impura novia."_

Merlín le odiaba. Estaba más que seguro. Le odiaba con todas sus ganas. Y lo entendía, se merecía un castigo "divino" por así llamarlo, el Karma como decía la impura, se estaba encargando de hacerle pagar todos sus errores.

Pero esto le parecía excesivo. Se estaban cebando con el ahí arriba. Oh si, Lucius estaba seguro de que Dumbledore junto al resto de los grandes magos muertos estaba desparramándose de risa al verle en esa situación.

Sentado en una enorme butaca de cuero negro justo al lado del fuego, con una copa de zumo de calabaza (pues Narcissa le había prohibido beber una larga temporada) Lucius maldecía su suerte.

Frente a él, en el cómodo sillón la joven parejita se hacía carantoñas. Y qué asco le daban ¿Es que no tenían vergüenza? ¿Es que Draco había perdido todos sus modales? Siempre había hecho lo que le daba la gana, pero nunca ¡jamás! había manoseado a una chica frente a el ¡Por Salazar, que era su padre!

Los ojos grises no se despegaban de la "dulce" y extremadamente exagerada muestra de amor. Draco y Hermione estaban enroscados en un beso apasionado, el abrazándola como un maldito pulpo y ella lanzando estúpidas sonrisas entre besos que le provocaban nauseas.

Hizo un gesto de asco, su paciencia tenía un límite y la estaban pasando. Encima se tuvo que quedar con ellos solo en la sala porque Potter había llamado por la Red flú a su mujer.

Otra cosa por la que Lucius estaba seguro de que alguien estaba conspirando contra el allí arriba. Desde que el diera su "bendición" durante esa fatídica cena de Navidad, Potter estaba mediando entre las dos hermanas Black que quedaban con vida.

Su Cissy estaba pletórica al saber que su hermana estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad pero eso era demasiado para él. Por mucho que quisiera a Cissy el jamás se llevaría bien con Andrómeda. Nunca lo hizo, jamás simpatizaron, eran muy diferentes.

Su cuñada le odiaba por ser un clasista y el la despreciaba por ser una traidora a la sangre. Pero ahora ¿Qué más daba ya? El nunca permitió que a su esposa se le pasara siquiera por la cabeza intentar arreglar las cosas con Andrómeda, pero eso ya le daba igual. Había sobrevivido a duras penas una guerra, torturas hacia él y su familia, su hijo estaba frente a él limpiándole hasta las muelas a una impura… ¡¿Pero esa abominación que estaban llevando a cabo podía llamarse beso?! Era repugnante.

Lucius comenzó a tensarse, Cissy llevaba al menos 10 minutos hablando pero para el fueron horas, nada más abandonar la sala Narcissa, su hijo había aprovechado para meterle mano a esa impura, importándole tres narices que él estuviera delante o no.

Sus duros ojos observaron como la chica comenzaba a protestar, ¡Vaya, hasta que alguien se da cuenta de su presencia! Pero su hijo, como no, hizo oídos sordos. Como dijo antes la paciencia tiene un límite y la de Lucius se fue a la mierda cuando vio como el descarado de su hijo comenzaba a acariciar la pierna de la castaña.

Su vista se nubló, mezcla de la vergüenza y la ira y ejerció tanta presión en su copa de zumo que le hizo una grieta. No lo soportaba más - ¿Os importa? No quiero ver como intentáis engendrar a mi nieto mestizo.

Hermione pasó del blanco al rojo en una centésima de segundo y se separó de Draco que protestó, haciendo sonreír a Lucius con burla – Vaya hijo, siento estropear tu burbuja de pasión pero no creo que sea necesario hacerme partícipe de esto.

\- Tranquilo padre, no estabas presente cuando engendramos a Scorpius – respondió Draco con un gesto de arrogancia tan típico en él.

\- ¿A quién?

Draco rio al ver la confusión en la cara de su padre – Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ya hemos decidido el nombre – dijo tocando la tripa de una asombrada Hermione – Es una bendición, tus pociones no nos han ayudado mucho, no eran de muy buena calidad.

Lucius sintió un tic en el ojo derecho, su mandíbula caía descolgada en un gesto de asombro y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al igual que su voz – Draco… ¿Qué estas intentado decirme?

Su hijo puso una sonrisa petulante – No intento decir nada padre, creo que has captado la indirecta – Miró a Hermione que tenía una cara digna de una foto y le dio un rápido beso – Mi amor, es mi padre, es una tontería ocultarlo, tarde o temprano Scorp comenzará a crecer – se acercó a la barriga de Hermione – ¿Verdad campeón?

A Lucius casi le da un infarto en ese momento, su ira se multiplicó por mil, ¿Cómo paso? ¿¡Como!? El que les había dado un gran regalo de Navidad para evitar precisamente esa situación… Se sentía mareado, comenzó a hiperventilar – Dime que es una broma – dijo intentando sonar calmado fallando estrepitosamente.

\- Que ganas tengo de verte bebe – canturreaba Draco frente a la barriga de una anonadada Hermione que apenas parpadeaba – Tengo ganas de verte, y jugar contigo… aunque si fueras una niña no me importaría – dijo con la misma voz para luego besar la barriga de Hermione – a papá no le importa lo que seas, solo quiere verte ya, pero aún queda mucho bebe.

La copa se deslizó por la mano de Lucius y Hermione reaccionó ante el sonido del cristal resquebrajándose en el suelo, movió su cabeza y su cara se tornó avergonzada y enfadada empujando a Draco por los hombros - ¡¿Pero estás loco!?

\- Mi amor no intentes negarlo, te lo he dicho tarde o temprano será obvio – miró a su padre con burla y su sonrisa se ensanchó enormemente al verle en un estado casi catatónico. Lucius intentaba hablar entre balbuceos pero no conseguía hilar una sola frase coherente. Con el dedo índice tembloroso apuntaba a la pareja y su rostro estaba pálido como una vela.

\- Draco… a tu padre le va a dar algo – comentó Hermione preocupada por el estado de su suegro, pasó la mano por los ojos grises de Lucius pero este no reaccionaba, seguía balbuceando frases sin sentido - ¡Draco! Está ido – dijo mirándole enfadada mientras este se reía con arrogancia cruzándose de brazos – No deberías bromear con esto.

El rubio se llevó una mano al corazón en gesto ofendido – Pero querido, ¿Cómo puedes negar lo evidente? Mi padre solo está asombrado por la noticia de que será abuelito pronto – miró a Lucius con una mirada 100% Malfoy que hizo a la castaña rodar los ojos, ahora mismo Draco parecía el niño que le hacía la vida imposible en el colegio, solo que ahora su diana era Lucius Malfoy - ¿verdad padre?

Un histérico grito inundó la sala, haciendo que Lucius saliera de ese estado catártico en el que había entrado. Los presentes se giraron hacia la puerta donde Narcisa Malfoy seguía dando gritos y saltitos de alegría.

\- ¡Merlín, Merlín, Merlín! ¡No puede ser que alegría!

Hermione puso cara de pánico y comenzó a negar efusivamente mientras movía sus brazos para recalcar la negativa. Sus ojos abiertos al máximo veían con miedo a su eufórica suegra – No Cissy, no es…

\- ¡Mi pequeño será padre! ¡Salazar seré abuela! – dio otro gritito y entró dando saltitos. Hermione miró a Draco asustada y este aún seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Por Merlín Draco di algo!

\- ¡Eso, di algo! – Exigió Lucius desde su asiento volviendo a entrar en su repentino ataque de histeria – No puede ser, no puede ser ¡¿Cómo habéis podido?! ¿¡Es que no pillasteis la indirecta de mi regalo!?

Draco miró a su madre ignorando el estúpido comentario de su padre y se sintió un poco mal, ver a su madre tan ilusionada por algo que no iba a pasar, al menos no por ahora, hizo que la culpa le diera un pinchazo en el corazón. Suspiró y agarró los brazos de la mujer que seguía saltado – Madre, madre… ¡escucha! – Los azules ojos de Narcissa la miraron interrogante peor sin perder el brillo de la felicidad – Era una broma, Hermione y yo o vamos a ser padres, por ahora.

La felicidad que embargaba a Narcissa desapareció rápidamente dando paso a una profunda decepción que se reflejó en sus ojos azules, Draco se sintió fatal porque la broma se le había salido de las manos, pero no era su culpa ¿Quién la mandaba entrar en ese momento?

Lucius cuando escuchó esas palabras de la boca de su hijo soltó todo el aire que de sus pulmones y se hecho aliviado en la butaca. Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente intentando tranquilizarse. El sonido seco de una mano contra una nuca retumbó por el sofá y Lucius abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Frente a él una neurótica Narcissa intentaba golpear de nuevo a su hijo quien se sobaba la parte golpeada e intentaba alejarse de su madre ante la risa de Hermione.

\- ¡Mal hijo! ¡Toda una vida cuidando de ti y así me lo pagas! ¡Malvado! ¡Jugar así con la felicidad de una madre! – gritaba Narcissa intentando acertar otro golpe en su hijo.

Miraba alucinado a su mujer, cuando el niño le dice que está con una impura ella casi baila la conga de felicidad, mandando al demonio todo en lo que creía, ahora casi les mata de un infarto con una broma y Narcissa se vuelve loca e intenta matar con sus propias manos a Draco ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

\- Hijo – habló la calmada voz de Lucius que intentaba de verdad permanecer calmado – No ha tenido gracia.

\- Lo sé – dijo esquivando un hechizo de su madre – Tendrías que verte la cara.

Lucius frunció el ceño – Casi acabo en San Mungo, o peor en el cementerio.

\- Mala hierba nunca muere padre – dijo Draco ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su novia.

\- Tiene razón Draco – riñó Hermione esquivando otro hechizo que no iba dirigido a ella pero que casi le da – No ha tenido gracia, a tu padre casi le da un síncope – se cruzó de brazos – y a mi otro ¿Cómo juegas con eso?

Sentándose en el sillón protegiéndose con un cojín de los golpecitos de su madre, Draco puso ojos de perro abandonado a su chica. Sabía que esa mirada nunca le fallaba con ella – Era una bromita mi reina.

Hermione le miró un segundo con una cara de malas pulgas aún con los brazos cruzados – No pongas esa cara que ahora no va a funcionar, les debes una disculpa.

\- La impura tiene razón – dijo Lucius con soberbia ganándose una mirada de ira de su mujer e hijo.

\- Ahora tú se la debes a ella – reclamó Draco.

\- No pienso hacerlo.

\- Pues yo tampoco – replicó Draco – solo me disculparé con mi madre – la miró y le puso la misma cara que le había puesto segundos antes a Hermione, con la diferencia de que Narcissa cayó totalmente en la trampa – Lo siento madre, no volveré a bromear con eso.

\- Oh mi bebé, yo también lo siento – y le dio un beso y abrazó por el cuello al rubio que miró con gesto de triunfo a su padre y a su chica mientras les sacaba la lengua y se acurrucaba más en su encantada madre.

\- Patético – dijeron al unísono Lucius y Hermione haciendo reír a Narcissa. Su marido y nuera estaban mirándoles fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, tiesos como velas, misma posición, mismo gesto en la cara, ¡parecían padre e hija!

\- Es mi pequeño, se lo perdono todo – dijo besándole la cabeza – además mirad que carita, ¿Quién puede resistirse?

\- Por Merlín Cissy – rodó los ojos Hermione – te has vendido muy rápido, ahora no habrá quien le aguante en casa.

Draco puso su mejor gesto arrogante – Estas celosa porque mi madre me quiere y me consiente y la abrazo más que a ti.

\- Claro que si mi amor, claro – dijo entre risas Hermione a la que esa escena tan infantil le había ablandado y disipado el mal humor.

\- No me puedo creer que mis ojos estén presenciando esto – dijo Lucius con ofensa. Puede que esa impura no estuviera celosa por tan patética escena, pero el sí, su Cissy estaba mimando descaradamente a su hijo frente a sus narices, pasando olímpicamente de él. Centrando toda su atención en Draco ¿es que acaso él no era su marido? ¿Es que no merecía también ser consentido en los cálidos brazos de su mujer? Maldito mocoso suertudo.

\- Lucius querido, creo que tu si estás celoso.

Lucius bufó intentando parecer indiferente – tonterías.

\- Claro que lo estás – dijo Narcissa soltando a Draco que abrazó a Hermione dándole un beso en su rebelde pelo.

\- Que no lo estoy.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento con los ojos encendidos de picardía y emoción – Ay mi maridito ¡que está celoso! Hacía tanto que no te ponías celoso – dijo mientras abrazaba el cuello de su marido quien intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

\- Cissy, que me ahogas – pero la mujer se aferraba aún más a su cuello.

\- Tonterías, sabes que te encanta – Lucius posó su vista en su hijo y su novia y vio una sonrisita estúpida en sus caras ¡Se estaban burlando de el! – Ay mi amor no te enfades, dame un besito – dijo poniendo morritos sabiendo que Lucius se moriría de vergüenza.

\- Por Circe mujer, que están esos dos aquí presentes.

\- Por nosotros no os cortéis – dijo Hermione con un gesto dulce – a mí me encanta ver el amor.

\- Y hacerlo – murmuro Draco ganándose un golpe en el brazo – Bruta.

Narcissa soltó una risita y se sentó en el reposabrazos de la butaca de Lucius. Este miró de reojo a su mujer cuya sonrisa se había convertido en una especie de mueca de nerviosismo, algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No… bueno si… no se – movió con nerviosismo su anillo de matrimonio en un gesto de nerviosísimo.

\- Madre, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que, bueno como sabéis Potter llamó antes.

Lucius abrió los ojos, claro, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar? Por culpa del gilipollas de su hijo y sus bromitas sin gracia – es cierto, ¿qué quería?

\- Bueno – dijo Narcissa que tomó aire – Andrómeda quiere que vaya mañana a tomar el té con ella a su casa.

\- ¡Eso es genial Cissy! – dijo emocionada Hermione haciendo sonreír a Narcissa.

\- Si, maravilloso.

El semblante serio y alicaído de su mujer le hicieron fruncir el ceño ¿no era eso lo que quería? ¿Retomar la relación con su hermana? – No se te ve feliz, más bien parece que te haya invitado a darte el beso del dementor.

\- No es eso, estoy feliz de verdad pero…

\- ¡Escúpelo de una vez mujer! – Bramó Lucius – Sabes que odio la expectación.

Su Cissy frunció el ceño y sus ojos azules se tornaron oscuros, su sentido de supervivencia le dio el toque de aviso, un grito más y Lucius sería comida de trol – Pues lo que pasa es que quiere que vayamos todos ¡ala! ¡Ya lo he dicho!

\- ¿Cuándo dices todos te refieres a…?

\- ¡Todos Lucius! ¡Todos es todos! ¡Tú, yo y los chicos!

Parpadeo un momento asombrado, no se esperaba para nada tales palabras. Su relación con su cuñada nunca había sido buena, ni siquiera en sus años de colegio cuando ella aún no había traicionado a su familia juntándose con ese Tonks. Más bien se odiaban mutuamente ¿Por qué querría ahora esa mujer que él también fuera? Para más inri ¿Por qué querría el volver a verle su fea cara a ella?

\- Bueno – dijo la voz de Draco – ese no es problema madre, iremos encantados.

\- Habla por ti – dijo Lucius.

\- Por favor Lucius, por favor – suplicó Narcissa a su marido – De verdad que es importante para mí, Andrómeda está dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás, incluso a enterrar el hacha de guerra contigo – El patriarca Malfoy se negaba a mirar a los ojos a su mujer, sabía que si lo hacía caería en la trampa y terminaría aceptando. No podía negarle nada a esa mirada de cordero degollado.

\- No – respondió firme – Acepté que tú arreglaras las cosas con ella, pero yo no quiero saber nada. Nos odiamos Cissy, estoy seguro de que si voy terminaremos discutiendo y todo se ira a tomar vientos.

\- Lucius – dijo la suave voz de Narcissa – Por favor necesito recuperar a mi hermana.

Lucius seguía con la vista en otro punto que no fueran los ojos de su mujer, él quería darle todo lo que ella deseara, sus caprichos serían felizmente concedidos pero eso era demasiado.

\- Señor Malfoy – dijo la impura novia de su hijo – hágalo por ella, mírela está sufriendo.

Los ojos grises de Lucius se movieron con esfuerzos hacia la triste cara de su mujer, que tenía un adorable puchero mientras miraba hacia la alfombra que cubría el inmaculado parqué.

\- Vamos padre, has cenado con los Weasley que para ti era impensable ¿Qué puede ser peor? – Si le dieran la oportunidad de cenar con los Weasley o pasar dos horas con Andrómeda Black, elegiría una y mil veces a los Weasley, sin dudarlo. Esa mujer era demasiado para él, era como su Cissy pero con una soberbia digna de un Malfoy, muchos decían en sus años de escuela que en realidad la pareja perfecta para Lucius habría sido Andrómeda, ¡já! ¡Y un rábano! ¡Esa loca soberbia no le llegaba a su Cissy ni a los talones!

Y hablando de su Cissy en ese momento levantó sus tristes y brillantes ojos y chocó su mirada con la de Lucius, azul contra gris, en una batalla que el hombre sabía que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, más concretamente, cuando dirigió su mirada por primera vez hacia ella. Culpa de Hermione Impura y Maldita Granger, como no.

Hizo un gesto brusco y se llevó las manos al pelo despeinándolo - ¡Vale, está bien! ¡Iré! ¡Pero lo hago por ti, no porque la bruja de tu hermana lo ordene!

La cara de su esposa se iluminó como un lucero y se volvió a abrazar al cuello de su marido quien un poco sonrojado aunque con gesto indiferente no hacía nada por separarla – Oh gracias querido, ¡sabía que podía contar contigo!

\- Siempre me tendrás a tu lado querida, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, vivo por y para darte tus caprichos.

No sabía de donde había salido tanto "romanticismo", porque para Narcissa esa simple frase, que para algunos era tan mundana, salida de los labios del frío Lucius Malfoy era una declaración de amor mucho mejor de la que su amado Romeo le decía a la delicada Julieta (ese libro se había convertido en su favorito sin duda) y sin poder evitarlo agarró la cara de su marido con una gran sonrisa – Oh Lucius – y le plantó un firme beso que dejó anonadado a su marido. Estaba en éxtasis, aunque le estuviera costando su esposo estaba cambiando, estaba segura de ello. Ya apenas protestaba cuando Draco traía a Hermione a casa y ahora acepta ir a arreglar las cosas con su hermana. Si en el fondo su marido era un trozo de pan.

Notó sorprendida como Lucius le devolvía el beso y un calorcito inundó su corazón, ella sabía que su marido la quería pero de vez en cuando necesitaba que se lo dijera o demostrara y en momentos así, en los que Lucius se olvidaba de todo y le dejaba claro con hechos y palabras que la amaba como ella le amaba a él, Narcissa Malfoy Black se emocionaba como una adolescente que recibe su primer beso de su gran amor.

Un carraspeo y unas risitas les hicieron separarse sonrojados, debido a la emoción habían olvidado que su hijo estaba ahí – Me alegro mucho de que os queráis pero por favor, ahorraros esto delante de mí, me da grima – dijo Draco con gesto de asco.

\- Ya sabes que se siente cuando empiezas a manosear a tu novia delante de mi cara – dijo Lucius en un gesto de superioridad. Ese beso de su Cissy le había subido el buen humor, a pesar de que frente a sus narices estuviera una impura a la que Draco amaba.

\- No es lo mismo – protestó Draco – ¡Sois mis padres Merlín!

Lucius se sonrojó ante la protesta y las risitas tímidas de su mujer y "nuera". No es que no lo hubiera disfrutado, ¡claro que sí! No besaba a su mujer mucho, pero cuando lo hacía reafirmaba sin dudas su amor por ella. Aun así los pocos besos que se daban eran en privado y nunca ¡Jamás! delante de su hijo.

No pudiendo aguantar más el bochorno, pues dejarse llevar como un colegial salido no era típico de él, se levantó rápido como un resorte y tomando su bastón salió sin mirar a nadie – Tengo cosas que hacer, os veré en la cena.

Caminando por el pasillo escuchó las risas burlonas de la novia de su hijo y los improperios de este y por eso aceleró el paso, debía alejarse lo más que pudiera de ellos. Estaba muerto de vergüenza pero no se arrepentía. Eso sí que no, él amaba besar a su Cissy, pero en privado claro.

Recordó cuantas veces su hijo besaba a la impura frente a sus narices y decidió que Draco era un sinvergüenza. El solo recordar esos dos pares de ojos clavados en ellos mientras se besaban le hacían desear hundir la cabeza en un hueco y no sacarla jamás.

No se arrepentía de besar a su Cissy, pero sí de que esos dos fueran espectadores. No pudo besarla como se merecía – Ya habrá otra oportunidad – dijo poniendo una ladeada sonrisa en su ya no tan pálido rostro y cerró la puerta de su despacho.

* * *

El día del maldito reencuentro había llegado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Sin apenas darse cuenta se encontraba en frente de una puerta blanca y brillante junto a su familia y una impura acoplada a ella.

Su mujer enfundada en un elegante traje de falda y chaqueta gris perla estaba poniéndole histérico. Llevaba todo el día de arriba abajo sin parar, contando las horas y dando saltitos de nerviosismo y ahora no era la excepción.

Plantada como una mandrágora delante de la puerta mirando en intervalos hacia ellos y la puerta, dudando si llamar o no. Suspiró frustrado y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz masajeándolo. Cissy había hecho el amago de llamar tres veces, no, perdón con esta reciente cuatro, pero nunca llamaba. Entendía que estuviera nerviosa pero ¡Merlín! ¡Que llamara de una vez! No se había vestido con esa estúpida ropa tan elegante para nada. Porque esa era otra, Narcissa le había obligado a vestir un traje azul oscuro que no le gustaba para nada. Estaba fuera de su zona de confort, el siempre vestía de negro o verde en su defecto, como mucho un gris, y ahora iba vestido de gilipollas azul, ¡como un simple Ravenclaw! Al menos era un color oscuro.

Por lo visto el estado de Narcissa no solo estaba crispando los nervios y la paciencia de Lucius, cuando bajo el brazo por quinta vez, un cansado Draco pegó un resoplido y avanzó junto a su madre – Por el jodido Merlín – dijo antes de llamar a la puerta y mirar a su madre con burla – Que difícil ¿verdad?

Con esto se ganó la enfadada mirada de su madre y su novia y un silencioso agradecimiento por parte de su padre. Narcissa estaba a punto de decirle una cosa bien dicha cuando el sonido de la puerta la hizo tensarse. Cuando se abrió unos envejecidos pero felices ojos castaños chocaron con los azules de la rubia que brillaron de alegría. Nunca pensó volver a ver esos ojos nunca más.

\- Cissy… - susurró la mujer en la puerta. Lucius la observó y gruñó, seguía igual que siempre, ese cabello castaño perfectamente peinado y esas facciones de no romper un plato en su blanco e inmaculado rostro ¡pamplinas! Vieja bruja. Lo que agradecía era que en los castaños ojos de Andrómeda no hubiera reproche alguno contra Narcissa, más bien un infinito cariño.

\- Andrómeda yo… - la voz de Narcissa se vio interrumpida por los brazos de Andrómeda que la rodearon y apretaron contra ella. Sin poder evitarlo dejo caer unas gruesas lágrimas que impactaron en el vestido de su hermana mayor, a la que en silencio había echado tanto de menos.

\- Mi pequeña Cissy, mi hermanita – cuando se separaron tomó el rostro de Narcissa entre sus manos limpiando las lágrimas de su hermana pequeña – estas preciosa, siempre lo has sido pero los años te sientan bien querida – dijo con una sonrisa entre lágrimas ella también.

Narcissa se volvió a abrazar a ella – lo siento, lo siento tanto hermana, perdóname.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, ya está, todos cometemos errores – tras esto la abrazó protectoramente.

Tras unos segundos pidiéndose perdón en un silencioso abrazo se separaron y rieron mientras Andrómeda besaba la frente de su hermana pequeña. Luego la vista se posó en una castaña que estaba un poco más atrás – Un placer verte Herms querida.

Hermione sonrió - ¿Qué tal Andrómeda?

\- Ahora mucho mejor – sus castaños ojos se posaron en un pelo rubio platino que siempre le había sacado de sus casillas pero la cara de este era una mezcla de su hermana y el idiota de su marido y sonrió – Creo que tú eres Draco, mi sobrino.

Este asintió y avanzó debido a un pequeño empujón que le dio su novia, titubeo un poco pues no sabía si debía interrumpir el momento de su madre pero esta le tendió la mano y el sujeto – Así es señora, Draco Malfoy, su sobrino.

Andrómeda agarró los mofletes ante la sorprendida mirada de todos y comenzó a tirar de ellos – pero mira nada más si eres guapísimo, ¿y qué es eso de señora? Soy la tía Andrómeda querido.

Draco se zafó del agarre y se sobó la mejilla asustado – sí claro, señora – la mirada que le dio Andrómeda le hizo corregirse – Tía.

La castaña sonrió y dijo – Bien pero no os quedéis ahí, vamos pasad, pasad, el té estará listo en unos instantes – fijó su mirada en otro platinado pelo que esta vez sí le crispo los nervios, la cara no era la de su guapo sobrino no, era la cara del idiota mayor del mundo, del marido de su hermana – Lucius, querido, no te había visto.

Lucius puso una sonrisa tan falsa como la que asomaba en la cara de su cuñada – Pues llevo aquí desde que llegamos.

\- Soy muy despistada – dijo mientras los hacía pasar – Bienvenidos a mi hogar, no es mucho, pero bueno, es el sitio que se ha convertido en mi casa – Miró a Lucius que observaba todo con un gesto de desdén que cabreó a la castaña – Espero que sea suficiente para al menos unas horas, su majestad Lucius.

\- Claro que lo es, al menos como tú dices, para unas horas – respondió con el mismo sarcasmo – luego volveré a mi hogar, lo que sí puedo llamar una casa. Comparado con esto que parece la madriguera de los Weasley.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué tal Teddy? – intento cambiar de conversación Hermione. Era evidente que esos dos no se llevaban bien y que si seguían así esa reunión terminaría en desastre antes incluso de que se sirviera la primera taza de té – hace mucho que no lo veo.

Los ojos de Andrómeda brillaron de orgullo y Hermione supo que lo había conseguido, no había cosa que más le gustara a Andrómeda que hablar del pequeño Teddy – oh está arriba durmiendo, en cuanto despierte le traeré – miró a su hermana mientras se sentaba en un sofá – Cissy querida deberías verlo, es tan guapo y crece tan rápido.

\- Me muero por conocer a mi sobrino.

\- En cuanto se despierte querida – una pequeña elfina ya mayor entró en la sala abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos – oh Meivy querida deberías estar acostada.

Narcissa abrió sorprendida los ojos mirando a la elfina que aún estaba quieta en el sitio – Meivy… ¿nuestra Meivy?

Los ojos verdes y redondos de la elfina brillaron con emoción y se acercaron a las mujeres mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia – Oh mis amas, mis amas buenas y bonitas juntas – decía emocionada – Meivy es tan feliz ama, Meivy ya puede morir tranquila.

Andrómeda tocó un hombro de la elfina – No digas eso Mei, aun te queda mucho por vivir y aguantarme.

\- Meivy solo vive para hacer feliz a la ama y el amito, pero Meivy es más feliz ahora al ver que las amas vuelven a unirse – dijo mirando a Narcissa que sonreía – Meivy está feliz de ver de nuevo a la pequeña ama.

Narcissa tomó entre sus manos la pequeña mano de Meivy y las apretó, esa elfina vivía en su casa cuando era pequeña, aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta esa elfina era importante para ella, siempre la cuidaba y le hacía manjares y que decir de que siempre guardaba sus secretos. La elfina miró asombrada que su joven ama le sujetara las manos, como una igual, como solo hacía la ama Andrómeda y se emocionó – La ama está tocando a Meivy, Meivy es feliz.

\- Claro que si Meivy, aunque nunca te lo dije siempre te aprecié mucho, te eche de menos cuando te fuiste.

\- Meivy lo siente ama, pero Meivy no podía dejar sola a la ama Andrómeda.

Narcissa sonrió – Lo sé.

\- Meivy traerá él te para los señores – y miró a los presentes dando un respingo al ver al hombre mayor sentado en un sillón. Ese hombre siempre le dio miedo, cuando la ama Narcissa fue a Hogwarts y le conoció la ama se convirtió en un ser oscuro, la lleno de prejuicios, más de los que ya tenía. Cada poco estaba en casa para cortejar a la joven ama y siempre trataba a Meivy mal – Señor Lucius, señor, un placer volver a verle.

Lucius le miró con desdén y movió la cabeza – Vaya Lucius, sigues siendo tan elocuente – dijo Andrómeda con burla.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le dé un abrazo? ¿Qué le dé un discurso motivador?

\- Solo se amable Lucius – riño Narcissa.

\- No se preocupen amas – respondió Meivy – Meivy traerá el té enseguida – sus redondos ojos vagaron por la sala – usted es el joven amito ¿verdad? – Preguntó mirando a Draco el cual asintió – El joven amito es muy guapo ama, se parece mucho a la joven ama y Meivy está feliz de ver a la joven Hermione – Narcissa sonrió y acarició el pelo de Draco como cuando era un niño – Meivy está muy feliz, Meivy vendrá ahora.

Cuando la elfina desapareció Andrómeda volvió a mirar a Narcissa – está mayor, pero tiene la vitalidad de una elfina joven.

\- Se le ve, me alegro de que esté bien.

Andrómeda asintió – en un principio Hermione no le caía muy bien

Todos a excepción de Lucius soltaron una carcajada – Déjame adivinar, se sentía insultada por la P.E.D.D.O

\- Insultadísima – respondió con gracia Andrómeda – Pero cuando la libere y le deje claro que jamás se iría de mi lado y que solo recibiría ropa nueva se sintió tan contenta que comenzó a encariñarse con Herms.

La castaña puso una sonrisa – Sigo pensando que deberías pagarle, pero bueno, la ropa la hace muy feliz y según ella es suficiente paga así que no soy nadie para interponerme en su felicidad.

\- Tiene una colección de vestidos mayor que la mía – rio Andrómeda – tiene buen gusto.

\- Se le ve, nuestra elfina también es libre, cobra y tiene descansos.

\- Otra que ha caído en las garras de la persuasión de Hermione – dijo Andrómeda tocando el hombro de su hermana mientras miraba a una sonrojada Hermione.

\- Que va, es que todos nuestros elfos son sindicalistas, Dobby, Twinky… no damos con uno normal – respondió Lucius de mala gana mirando a Hermione.

\- Define normal – respondió Andrómeda.

\- Pues un elfo normal es aquel que sirve sin preguntar a su amo, quien acepta todo sin rechistar y no tiene estúpidos pensamientos de liberación en la cabeza.

\- Vamos, un elfo a la antigua, reprimido y asustado – dijo Hermione de mala forma.

\- Pues sí, un elfo como toda la vida, tu estúpida plataforma está descolocando el mundo mágico ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿La igualdad de los centauros?

\- Los centauros también tienen derechos – contesto enfada Hermione.

\- Tonterías.

\- No son tonterías, toda criatura mágica tiene derechos señor Malfoy, humana o no, si todos tuvieran sus pensamientos retrógrados el mundo mágico seguiría en pleno siglo XVI y yo no sería más que una esclava suya por ser hija de muggles y no la pareja de su hijo, pero gracias a Merlín los tiempos cambian y el mundo avanza. Debería avanzar con ellos.

Lucius se quedó petrificado en su sitio, nunca antes esa impura le había hablado de tal forma, al menos no desde que estaba con Draco. Siempre intentaba mantenerle contento para estar en paz pero esta vez la castaña había sacado las garras por sus ideales dejándole sin palabras. Lucius frunció el ceño y se mantuvo callado esperando que tanto su mujer y su hijo saltaran en su defensa, pero eso no pasó.

\- Vaya, hasta que al fin explotas querida – dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa en su cara – yo pensaban que no lo harías nunca y que terminarías con una ulcera por reprimirte.

\- Vaya Lucius, alguien te ha frenado los pies – dijo Andrómeda – cada día me caes mejor Herms.

El rubio mayor ya tenía el rostro colorado de la ira y entonces escuchó a su hijo decir – Nena, como diría Blaise me la has puesto dura.

-¡Draco! – gritaron al unísono Hermione y Narcissa avergonzadas.

Lucius se sentía atacado, muchísimo así que decidió bufar y cruzarse de brazos, ya se vengaría de esa estúpida impura. Meivy entró en ese momento por la sala y cortó los comentarios y las risitas que estaban enervando a Lucius.

\- Meivy trae el té, Meivy espera que les guste – La elfina intentó servir las tazas pero Andrómeda la frenó.

\- No Mei, déjame a mí, tu vete a descansar.

\- Pero ama

\- Ni pero ni nada – le cortó Andrómeda – Me prometiste que si te dejaba cuidar ayer de Teddy hoy descansarías, así que vamos, a la cama.

La elfina le miró y luego sonrió – Muy bien ama, pero llame a Meivy si necesitan algo.

\- Lo haremos.

La elfina asintió sonriente y sus enormes ojos miraron a Narcissa una vez más – Meivy espera ver a la joven ama pronto por aquí, a Meivy le hace muy feliz que las amas estén juntas de nuevo – y desapareció.

\- Es adorable – dijo Hermione.

\- Mucho, siempre lo fue – respondió Narcissa tomando la taza que le entregaba su hermana – recuerdo que una vez Andrómeda y yo nos comimos un montón de galletas y nos pusimos enfermas, Mei estuvo toda la noche de una habitación a otra curándonos y contándonos cuentos.

\- Vaya madre, no te tomaba por una glotona – rio Draco quien sujetaba la mano de Hermione.

Andrómeda le miró sorprendida – ¿Una glotona? No hijo, era más que eso, le encantaba comer, el chocolate era su debilidad y la muy suertuda jamás engordaba.

\- Pues como Hermione – rio Draco – Es capaz de comerse la despensa entera y no engordar ni un gramo – dijo juguetón agarrando un trozo de piel de su estómago.

\- Hablo el señor gorduras – dijo dando un salto entre risas – como que tú no comes.

Draco rio y besó la mano entrelazada de Hermione mientras esta le miraba con amor. Lucius decidió dar un largo sorbo del te antes de soltar un comentario despectivo, era asqueroso.

\- Por Merlín, que monos.

\- Adorables – dijo con sarcasmo Lucius sin poder evitarlo.

Andrómeda miró a su cuñado con burla – Vaya Lucius querido, quien lo diría, tú que siempre decías que en tu familia jamás habría un sangre sucia o un mestizo y mírate, suegro de una hija de muggles – Lucius se tensó, ¡maldita bruja estúpida! ¿Quién se creía que era? – Como decía mí querido Ted que en paz descanse: Nunca escupas hacia arriba, puede caerte todo en boca.

Narcisa miró con susto la ya tan conocida vena en la frente de Lucius, a pesar de que en su rostro asomaba una falsa sonrisa que intentaba mostrar tranquilidad, su cara roja y su vena palpitante le decían que por dentro estaba maldiciendo a Andrómeda.

\- No creas que estoy muy contento con esto – dijo señalando a la joven pareja que le miraron de mala forma – Pero que voy a hacer, lo he intentado todo y no hay manera de separarles.

\- Están enamorados- respondió Narcissa mirando a Lucius con sus ojos fríos, advirtiéndole con la vista.

\- Amor, que sabrá este de amor – dijo mirando a Draco que se tensó pero fue sujetado por Hermione.

\- Bueno padre – escupió con odio – aunque no te lo creas se bastante del amor, y también como hacérselo a Hermione.

La cara de Lucius fue un poema – ¡No me cuentes esas cosas idiota! ¡Que soy tu padre!

\- Tú te lo has buscado – respondió indiferente Draco sin soltar a Hermione que estaba roja de vergüenza.

\- Belaaaaaa – el grito de una aguda voz retumbó por la casa, venía del segundo piso y todos miraron en dirección a la escalera. Andrómeda sonrió y miró a su hermana – creo que alguien se ha despertado.

Narcissa la miró con los ojos brillantes y la castaña sonrió – iré a por el para que lo conozcáis, aunque igual alguno le tiene miedo, ya sabes, hijo de un hombre lobo… a los clasistas no os suelen gustar ¿no?

\- Bueno, con que no me lo acerques mucho no habrá problema – contestó con asco.

\- ¡Lucius! – Riño Narcissa – discúlpate ahora mismo.

\- Déjalo Cissy – respondió Andrómeda con una sonrisa – Nunca ha tenido muchos modales – dijo mientras salía por la puerta – ¡Y mucho menos cerebro! – gritó desde la escalera.

Lucius dio un golpe con el puño en el reposabrazos del sofá, esa bruja le estaba enervando, su ira estaba hirviendo a borbotones por sus venas y estaba a menos de un segundo de maldecir a esa idiota, meterla en un baúl y tirarla al mar. Si no fuera por su mujer…

\- Lucius, por Merlín compórtate.

\- ¡Pero si es ella! ¡Lleva todo el día provocándome!

Narcissa se masajeo la sienes – mira, eres mi marido y te quiero – Draco hizo un sonido de asco que fue reprendido por un golpe de Hermione – pero en cierta forma la entiendo. Te pasaste años en Hogwarts metiéndote con ella incluso cuando sabías que era mi hermana.

\- Merlín Cissy se juntaba con impuros…

\- ¿Y qué? Era su decisión – dijo de malas formas – Y cuando nos enteramos que estaba con Ted.

\- Anda, ahora le llamas por su nombre – le cortó Lucius con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Lucius compórtate o te juro por mi niño que es lo que más quiero que en cuanto llegues a casa te encierro en la habitación de Voldemort un mes!

Lucius se puso pálido y tembló de pánico. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente y se puso rígido. Era mejor callar y acatar los deseos de su mujer pues Narcissa nunca amenazaba en vano y él sabía que era muy capaz de hacerlo.

\- Vaya, vaya – rio la voz de Andrómeda – Lucius Malfoy temiendo a mi pequeña hermanita, que momento más maravilloso.

Los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en la puerta de la sala. Frente a ellos Andrómeda sujetaba a un adormilado niño de no más dos años de edad, moreno y con unos brillantes ojos color miel. El pequeño miró a todos en la sala con unos curiosos ojos y en cuanto sus ojitos se clavaron en una castaña sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

\- ¡Tía Mione! – gritó con alegría y su pelo cambio a un profundo azul turquesa asombrando a todos en la sala a excepción de Hermione y su abuela claro.

La castaña se levantó y tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos que la abrazo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la "Tía Mione" – Hola Teddy ¡que guapo estas!

El pequeño se separó y tomo con sus manitas la cara de Hermione – Tía apa – y le dio un besito en la mejilla mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Andrómeda sonrió ante la cara de asombro de todos – Vaya sobrino, ten cuidado que te la quitan – rio sentándose al lado de su hermana de nuevo.

\- Eh chaval – rio Draco cuando Hermione volvió a sentarse al lado suyo con el pequeño Teddy en brazos – que es mi novia.

El niño le miró con gesto interrogante y negó – No, tía Mione mía.

\- No – dijo acercando su cara a ellos – Es mía, es mi novia – y besó la mejilla de Hermione ante un estupefacto Teddy que arrugó su carita y aparto la cara de Draco de la de Hermione con sus manos.

\- ¡NO! ¡Tía Mione mía! – gritó enfadado mientras su pelo cambiaba a un rojo intenso y sus ojos se tornaban negros.

\- No le hagas enfadar – dijo entre risas Hermione – No le hagas caso Teddy, la tía Mione es tuya ¿a qué si? – el niño asintió con una sonrisa y sus ojos volvieron a ser color miel.

Lucius miraba asombrado a ese pequeño demonio, porque para él todos los mocosos eran demonios, y luego miró a su mujer que estaba igual de sorprendida – Eso que hace… es…

Andrómeda asintió orgullosa – Es metamorfomago, como mi Nymphadora – los ojos de la mujer se apagaron y se dirigieron al suelo.

Narcissa la miró triste, no entendía el sufrimiento de su hermana, ella por suerte tenía a su hijo con vida a su lado, pero Andrómeda no, y lo que es peor, fue su propia hermana quien acabó con la vida de su hija – Andrómeda querida…

\- No, tranquila, estoy bien - sonrió tristemente – es solo que aun duele recordarla ¿sabes? La pérdida de Ted me dolió en el alma, era mi marido, el amor de mi vida, pero nada se compara con perder un hijo. No se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo – dijo mirando a Lucius.

\- Yo… lo siento tanto… - dijo tristemente Narcissa reprimiendo las lágrimas.

\- Tú no hiciste nada malo Cissy, fue… bueno, ella.

\- Pero yo lo vi, lo presencie y no pude hacer nada – Andrómeda en ese momento tampoco reprimió las lágrimas, no les importaba que tanto la joven pareja como Lucius estuviera allí.

\- No fue tu culpa Cissy, si la hubieras defendido, la loca de nuestra hermana te habría matado a ti también.

\- Pero aun así… pude haberlo intentado.

Andrómeda dejó escapar una lágrima – No habría servido de nada – dijo limpiando una lágrima de su pequeña hermana – Bella siempre estuvo loca, ¿recuerda cuando mato a nuestro gato? ¿O cuando encerraba a los hijos de muggles en Hogwarts y les pegaba? ¿Cuándo mató a Sirius?

Lucius se removió inquieto en su sitio al igual que Hermione que intentaba distraer al pequeño Teddy que jugaba con el pelo de esta. Lucius recordaba bien ese día, ese día era uno de sus pesadillas. Recordó lo cerca estuvo de esa profecía y de lo cerca que estuvo de matar a esos mocosos, incluso a Granger que recibió un duro maleficio. Pero las cosas no habían salido como planearon y solo cayó Sirius esa noche. Aún sueña con el castigo que recibió de su señor cuando le liberó de Azkaban.

Draco tosió un momento y todos dirigieron la vista a el – Todos sufrimos mucho en la guerra, yo, vosotras, mi padre, Hermione… hubo muchas muertes inocentes, pero lo que tenemos que pensar es, que nosotros hoy estamos aquí y que aunque mi prima no está, Teddy queda aquí para recordártela, devolviéndote la alegría de vivir, como Hermione me devolvió a mi la mía… Todos tenemos nuestras cicatrices, pero debemos seguir adelante. Y vosotras os necesitáis la una a la otra, sin rencores, con amor, como ahora, pidiendo perdón aunque no debas, perdonando aunque te duela.

Andrómeda y Narcissa sonrieron y se abrazaron entre lágrimas – Te quiero Cissy, no fue tu culpa.

Narcissa volvió a llorar más fuerte siendo apretada en un protector abrazo – Cada noche, sueño con ello, con la guerra, la veo a ella, matándonos a todos, a mí a mi familia, a ti… cada noche recuerdo sus torturas, los gritos de Hermione en el salón de mi casa, sintiéndome impotente, malvada…

\- No – dijo la potente voz de Hermione – Ya hablamos de eso Cissy, yo te perdone y lo sabes, no te tortures por ello, Draco te quiere, tu marido te quiere, Lucius aunque le cueste mostrarlo te adora, y para mi… te has convertido en una madre. Estás ahí cuando te necesito, cuando me acuerdo de mis padres y lloro siempre estás ahí, junto con Draco y Molly, dándome ánimos, recordando que no estoy sola. Que tengo una familia. No es tu culpa Cissy.

Narcissa lloró abrazada a su hermana y sonrió – Gracias… de verdad.

A Lucius se le estaba partiendo su pequeño y helado corazón por ver a si a su mujer. Él no tenía ni idea de eso, nunca imaginó que su esposa tenía tantas pesadillas por la noche, al igual que él y se sintió un hombre horrible, por no darse cuenta, por no apoyarla y reconfortarla, por no estar ahí para ella como ella estaba para él.

\- Bela – dijo la vocecita de Teddy – ¿bela llora? – le preguntó a Hermione apuntando con un dedito a su abuela.

\- Si mi amor, peor la abuela está contenta – dijo tomando a su nieto en brazos – Porque te tiene con ella y porque ha recuperado a su hermana, mira Teddy, esta es la tía Cissy – los enormes ojos del pequeño escanearon a la llorosa Narcissa que sonreía y tomaba una manita de Teddy.

\- Hola pequeño, soy tu tía – el niño sonrió y estiró sus manitas hacia ella que le tomó en brazos con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Tía Cissy apa – y rio abrazándola.

\- Vaya – rio Draco que en ese momento abrazaba a una triste Hermione – Otra que me roba, este chaval me quiere quitar el trono del mimado de la familia.

\- Ya lo ha hecho – dijo Hermione sonriendo tristemente recibiendo un beso de Draco. Pasaron la tarde entre charlas y risas jugando con el pequeño Teddy mientras que Lucius se mantenía al margen de todo. El en un egocéntrico pensamiento había creído que la guerra solo había sido dura para él, sin pensar que no solo su persona estuvo involucrada, sino también su familia.

Esa charla le había dado que pensar, sobre todo en lo idiota que era, en lo mal marido y padre que era por no darse cuenta de que las dos personas más importantes de su vida estaban sufriendo igual que él, teniendo horribles pesadillas que por desgracia él también tenía.

Miró a su hijo jugar embelesado con el niño medio lobo, a su lado la impura de su novia reía cuando se daban un beso y el pequeño les daba manotazos y lo comprendió, no podía proteger a Draco porque ya había alguien más haciéndolo, esa impura por mucho que la odiara, había curado el alma de su hijo, calmando sus pesadillas.

En cambio el ignorante del sufrimiento de su esposa no había hecho nada por hacerla olvidar, por confortarla aun cuando dormía a su lado. Muchas veces la sintió removerse en el colchón pero no hizo nada, pensando que quizás eran pesadillas mundanas cuando en realidad su mujer estaba pasando por su mismo infierno.

Se sentía una mierda.

\- Que bien se os da – dijo la voz de Andrómeda sacando a Lucius de su auto castigo mental – ¿Cuándo le daréis a Cissy nietos?

Lucius casi se cae del sillón alertando a todos, su gesto de pavor hizo que su mujer rodara los ojos aburrida – No digas esas cosas delante de tu cuñado porque cualquier día le da algo.

\- ¡No es un tema para nada bueno del que hablar!

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – Preguntó con burla la castaña – Lucius querido, asúmelo, algún día serás abuelo – tomó al niño de los brazos de Draco y este protestó pues su recién descubierto tío era un gran compañero de juegos – y deberás empezar ahora.

Colocó al bebe sobre las piernas de Lucius que dio un respigo abriendo mucho los ojos, como si el bebé le diera miedo, sus manos en alto sujetaban fuertemente el bastón y estaba muy quieto, como si en vez del pequeño Teddy su cuñada le hubiera puesto enfrente a un oso de 5 metros.

\- Lucius querido, es un bebé no te va a morder.

\- Permíteme discrepar – dijo Draco con burla al ver la cara de incomodidad de su padre – y más teniendo en cuenta de que es medio hombre lobo.

Lucius se puso aún más pálido y sus ojos grises se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras miraba a su cuñada – ¿Ha heredado el… problema de su padre?

\- Merlín no – dijo Andrómeda tranquila – Solo heredó el don de su madre.

\- Aunque el gen está ahí – volvió a decir Draco – ten cuidado padre en cuanto te descuides ¡zas! Adiós dedo.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo al ver la cara catatónica de su suegro – No le mientas.

Draco comenzó a reír exageradamente al igual que las dos mujeres mayores, pero a Lucius no le hacía ninguna gracia ¿Por qué debía entretener a un mocoso medio hombre lobo? ¿Es que era un elfo niñera?

El pequeño Teddy miró con sus enormes ojos la cara de Lucius que debido a las burlas se había transformado en un gesto serio y mal humorado, los ojos castaños del bebe se toparon con los grises y gélidos de Lucius que le miraban con desdén. El pelo del niño se puso gris y sus ojos cambiaron a un color parecido al de su pelo y comenzó a hacer gimoteos mientras ponía un puchero en su cara.

Lucius abrió los ojos asustado y miró en todas direcciones aún sin tocar al bebé – ¿Qué diantres le pasa? – Pregunto cuando el agudo llanto del niño le taladraba los oídos – Merlín que gritos – dijo tapándose los oídos.

\- Oh Lucius ya le has hecho llorar – le riñó Narcissa.

\- No es mi culpa – dijo mal humorado mientras el niño seguía berreando en su regazo - ¡Por Circe que pulmones! ¡Parece hijo de Banshee!

Andrómeda cogió al pequeño que se acurrucó en su regazo evitando mirar a Lucius – Ya, ya pequeño Teddy mira no pasa nada, es el tío Lucius.

\- Señor Malfoy si no te importa – dijo secamente mientras se alisaba una arruga de su traje.

\- Si me importa, aunque te fastidie Teddy es tu sobrino y Herms tu nuera – arrulló al niño que levantó los ojos para mirar a su abuela – Ya mi amor ¿ves? Es el tío Lucius, es un bocazas y un soberbio pero luego es manso como un corderito, la tía Cissy le tiene bien adiestrado.

\- ¡Oye! – protestó Lucius furioso.

Los tristes ojos grises se clavaron en los de Lucius cuya mirada detonaba un enorme enfado y el pequeño se escondió mas en el regazo de su abuela haciendo que su color de pelo se apagara más.

Esto tenía fascinada a Narcissa – Andrómeda no quiero sonar… no se… esto…

\- ¿Quieres saber porque el pelo de Teddy cambia? – Narcissa colorada asintió – Pero no te avergüences mujer, es normal, no creo que conozcas muchos metamorfomagos.

\- Por suerte ninguno – dijo con desdén Lucius ganándose una mirada de rabia de su cuñada.

\- Ignorando al pedante de tu marido – se sentó al lado de su hermana – te diré que los metamorfomagos cambian su físico a su antojo.

Hermione rio – recuerdo lo bien que nos lo pasábamos Ginny y yo cuando Tonks iba al cuartel de la Orden. Nuestro favorito era cuando se ponía morro de cerdito.

\- Fascinante – dijo Draco – me habría encantado verlo.

Andrómeda sonrió – Mi Nymphadora no tenía más afición que cambiarse el pelo de estilos y colores – rio – cosa que parece que ha heredado Teddy, aún es muy pequeño y no controla bien su magia pero cuando se enfada o se aburre o está muy contento su pelo y ojos cambian involuntariamente de color.

Narcissa asintió haciéndole carantoñas al niño – Vaya, es maravilloso. Si fueras una chica de mayor no tendrías que usar pociones alisadoras ni cambia color, serías una mujer afortunada.

\- Pues sí, la abuela comprándose pociones carísimas y el pequeño cambiándose el pelo a su antojo – rio al ver que el pelo de Teddy había adquirido un gracioso toque rosa.

\- Mira ahí está la solución para el horrible pelo de arbusto de tu novia hijo, convertirse en metamorfomaga.

El pequeño Teddy al escuchar la grave y tranquila voz de Lucius volvió a aferrarse al regazo de su abuela cambiando su color de pelo de nuevo al triste gris. Lucius frunció el ceño al ver esto y Narcissa tomó al pequeño en brazos mientras lo abrazada – Oh Lucius, ¿es que tienes que usar cualquier pretexto para meterte con Hermione?

\- Es mi mayor hobbie.

Draco que tenía el ceño fruncido dijo – Pues mi mayor hobbie es hacerte callar a las buenas o a las malas.

Lucius puso una sonrisa soberbia y dijo – tú y cuantos más mocoso.

\- Pues Draco y yo – dijo Narcissa mirando a Lucius con unos fríos ojos que le advertían que o se mantenía con el pico cerrado o lo lamentaría. Lucius pillando la indirecta no dijo más.

\- Le debes una disculpa – reclamó Draco.

\- No.

\- Si, se la debes – replicó de nuevo el joven Malfoy.

\- Antes muerto.

\- Con gusto – dijo Draco harto de las tonterías de su padre mientras sacaba su varita haciendo que Lucius se tensara y sacara la suya el también. Las mujeres se quedaron de piedra y Hermione para evitar mayores altercados bajo la varita de Draco.

\- Déjalo, de verdad no me importa.

\- No – le dijo firme mirando a la castaña – te debe una disculpa, ya me tiene harto.

\- No me pienso disculpar – escupió Lucius con veneno – y menos con una impura.

\- ¡Te la estas ganando!

\- ¡Lucius! – Gritó Narcissa devolviendo a Teddy al regazo de su hermana - ¡Ya basta, discúlpate!

\- ¡No! – gritó furioso.

\- Déjalo Draco, enserio no importa – El rubio miró a su novia que le observaban con ojos suplicantes – Por favor, hazlo por mí.

\- Vamos muchacho – rio Lucius – hazle caso a tu novia y déjate de tonterías.

Draco tensó la mandíbula y apretó con más fuerza la varita mientras Hermione le sujetaba, hecho otra rápida mirada hacia la castaña y se relajó – Te juro por mi madre que ahora te salvas, pero un comentario más…

Lucius mientras guardaba su varita le cortó - ¡Bah! Todos sabéis de sobra que habrá más comentarios – miró a Hermione que le miraba con el ceño fruncido – incluso ella lo sabe.

\- Y de verdad que me importa un bledo lo que piense o diga sobre mí – contestó orgullosa Hermione.

\- Me parece perfecto – dijo Lucius con una falsa sonrisa.

Andrómeda se había quedado quieta en su sitio, sabía por las habladurías que la familia de su hermana no estaba pasando por un gran momento, pero jamás se imaginó que sacarían sus varitas en medio de una casa incluso con un bebe en ella para maldecirse mutuamente. Lástima no haberlo presenciado antes.

Se giró hacia su hermana que estaba taladrando a un altanero Lucius con la mirada y sonrió – Vaya, vosotros jamás os aburrís ¿verdad?

\- Nunca – contestaron los cuatro al unísono haciendo a la mujer reír.

\- Si hay tanta tensión ahora, no me quiero imaginar cuando tengáis hijos – rio mirando a la joven pareja – a uno que yo me se le dará un patatús y acabará en San Mungo.

\- No querida, Lucius se ha encargado muy bien el solo de que no tengas bebés, le ha regalado pociones anticonceptivas a mi nuera – dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Y más les vale que las usen – dijo Lucius con un tono de reproche y advertencia.

\- Las usamos créeme – respondió con burla Draco.

\- ¡Draco! – Riñó Lucius - ¡No me interesa saber que le haces a la impura!

\- Ni a mi contártelo – respondió con una sonrisa en la cara – aunque créeme cuando te digo que hacemos tantas cosas que si no fuera por tu maravilloso regalo de Navidad ahora tendríamos la casa plagada de bebes.

Los ojos de Narcissa brillaron de emoción – sería tan perfecto – y miró con reproche a su marido – Oh Lucius podrías haberle comprado u jersey.

\- Que yo me encargaría de quitarle.

Lucius miró a su hijo tenso – No me interesa que no pase frío lo que me interesa es que no me llenéis la casa de mocosos mestizos.

\- Técnicamente no llenaríamos tu casa – respondió Hermione con ese tonito que ponía cuando respondía a una pregunta de un profesor, ese tonito de sabelotodo que crispaba a Lucius – En realidad llenaríamos la nuestra, pero no te preocupes suegro por ahora no me interesa hacerte abuelo.

\- ¡Por la cuenta que os trae! – gritó Lucius rojo de ira.

Andrómeda observaba con el pequeño Teddy en brazos como su recién recuperada familia discutía acerca de los hijos de la pareja. Rio al ver la compungida cara de su estúpido cuñado cada vez que se decía la palabra "nieto" y se regocijaba cada vez que una peculiar vena saltaba en su frente. Era divertido meterse con su cuñado.

Poso sus castaños ojos en el reloj de pared y descubrió con sorpresa que apenas habían pasado dos horas. Miró a su nieto que jugaba con un botón de su fina chaqueta y sonrió. Un grito amenazante de su hermana la hizo estallar en carcajadas pues la cara de pavor de Lucius en ese momento no tenía precio.

Se acomodó en el sofá y miró a un sorprendido Teddy que observaba la rencilla con sus curiosos ojos, su familia se había olvidado que ellos estaban ahí. El pequeño señalo con su manita a los cuatro invitados y Andrómeda asintió con una sonrisa – Si mi niño, esa es tu familia – el grito de un cabreado Lucius hizo que posara de nuevo sus ojos en ellos.

Si en apenas dos horas ya habían tenido tan divertido espectáculo no podía esperar para saber qué pasaría en las siguientes. Sería una velada interesante.

* * *

Desde que Narcissa y su hermana habían arreglado las cosas, la vida de Lucius era un jodido infiero, ya no solo tenía que soportar las constantes visitas de Draco y su novia, sino que ahora la pesada de su cuñada y su nieto se pasaban la vida en la Mansión.

Quizás lo único bueno que pudo sacar de esa visita fue que esa misma noche Lucius calmó todas las pesadillas de su esposa, abrazándola toda la noche. Una sonrisa sincera se formó en la cara del hombre, desde ese día aunque sus días fueran agotadores mental y físicamente sus noches eran un remanso de paz donde él y su mujer se pedían perdón mutuamente por todo lo que pasó las horas anteriores y se abrazaban consolando sus miedos postguerra el uno al otro.

\- ¡Tío Luzus! – el agudo grito del bebé medio hombre lobo le sacó de sus pensamientos, con un gesto de indiferencia bajó su cabeza para mirar al pequeño que se había aferrado a sus piernas.

Este con gesto robótico le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza mientras gruñía a modo de saldo.

\- Vaya padre – dijo Draco que entraba con Hermione – no sé cómo el niño no ha explotado de amor con ese tierno gesto.

\- Soy un hombre no una niñera – gruñó cuando el pequeño rozó su mejilla en su pierna.

\- Pues al menos espero que con nuestros hijos seas más tierno – dijo su hijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Quién habla de hijos? – preguntó Narcissa apareciendo por la puerta.

\- ¡Tía Cissy! – gritó Teddy mientras corría a los brazos de su tía quien le sujeto con una sonrisa.

\- Hola querido, que guapo estás ¿lo has pasado bien con los tíos?

Lucius puso un gesto de burla en su rostro, el pequeño Teddy había pasado la noche con Draco y Hermione y por la cara de esta última no había sido una buena noche. La chica lucía pálida y asustada como si el niño se hubiera transformado esa noche ¿fue ayer luna llena? No, según sus cálculos no ¿entonces que le pasaba?

\- Si, tía Herms cuento, y tío Draco jugó migo a ditch – decía entusiasmado el pequeño haciendo cambiar su color de pelo a un amarillo canario.

\- Pues por la cara de esta – dijo señalando con burla a Hermione que se puso aún más pálida – No ha pasado buena noche ¿un bebe es mucho para doña perfecta?

\- Padre – advirtió Draco.

\- ¿Qué? Vamos mírala esta sudorosa y temblorosa, parece que le va a dar una gripe – de repente abrió sus ojos y se alejó de la castaña cubriéndose tras el sofá - ¿No estarás enferma de esa cosa muggle no?

Hermione negó rápidamente y Narcissa la miró preocupada – Es cierta querida, no tienes buena cara, ¿has pasado mala noche?

Hermione volvió a negar rápidamente – Cielo, ¿estas segura de que estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Draco.

Los ojos de la castaña temblaron un momento y miraron al rubio, quien pegó un bote al ver el asustado rostro de su novia – Po… podemos ¿hablar?

Draco enarcó una ceja – si claro, cielo, vamos a mi habitación – la chica asintió tomando su mano asustada – Venimos ahora.

Los adultos asintieron y vieron a la pareja desaparecer por la puerta. Narcissa miró a un curioso Lucius que poco a poco salía de detrás de su sofá trinchera anti virus – ¿No has notado a Hermione extraña cielo?

\- Tal vez se cansó de Draco y le va a dejar – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa – ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

Narcissa bufó enfadada acomodando a Teddy en sus brazos – No digas tonterías, eso no sería para nada bueno – miró preocupada hacia donde habían salido los chicos – Bueno, solo podemos esperar.

\- Quizás solo esté enferma – dijo Lucius indiferente.

Teddy que en ese momento jugaba con un lazo de la camisa de Narcissa dijo – Tía Mione maita.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó Lucius intentando descifrar el mensaje de Teddy.

\- Que Hermione está enferma – dijo sin mirarle prestando atención a su pequeño sobrino – ¿Sabes que le pasa a la tía, Teddy?

El niño asintió – Omitó mañana, desauno.

\- Caramba… - dijo Narcissa

Lucius le miraba como si fuera un bicho bicéfalo – ¿Pero cómo narices le entiendes? ¡Si solo balbucea!

\- Pues porque he sido madre.

\- ¿Y que ha dicho? – preguntó curioso, bendito don de las mujeres, era como escuchar élfico y aun así su Cissy lo entendía.

\- Que ha vomitado por la mañana el desayuno – respondió Narcissa con un tono de voz que demostraba sospecha. Lucius la miró quieto y se puso rígido al ver los azules ojos de su mujer brillar como dos luceros mirándole con alegría – Oh Lucius, ¿y si está embarazada?

El rostro de Lucius se quedó en un tono rosado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¡¿Qué?!

Narcissa asintió feliz – Piénsalo querido, podría ser, esos nervios de Hermione queriendo hablar primero con Draco, la palidez, los vómitos… ¡Oh Lucius! ¿Y si fuera eso? – preguntó feliz abrazando al pequeño Teddy que no entendía nada pero le devolvía encantado el abrazo.

Lucius por el contrario no compartía la felicidad de su mujer, era imposible, no podían hacerle eso. Notaba su cuerpo pasar por una serie de estados anímicos entre los que se encontraban el miedo, la incertidumbre, la ira, la rabia, el instinto homicida y como no el suicida.

Estaba en shock, tan en shock que su vena ni siquiera salió a saludar al mundo, solo se quedó quieto, como una roca con la cara descompuesta. Cuando se recobró un poco recordó que él había regalado a esa impura algo que valía específicamente para no dar esos sustos.

\- Pero… no puede ser, es imposible… ¡les regale las malditas pociones!

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco – esas cosas fallan Lucius.

\- ¡Salieron carísimas! ¡Compre las mejores!

\- Cielo, eso no tiene nada que ver, siempre hay una probabilidad de que fallen y si el niño la ejercita tanto como insinúa, no me extraña que hubieran fallado.

Ante la sonrisa burlona de su mujer Lucius palideció y salió pitando escaleras arriba en dirección al cuarto de su hijo, no podía ser ¡era imposible! ¡Merlín no podía odiarle tanto!

\- ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS?! – gritó Narcissa a su esposo que pasó olímpicamente de ella. Suspiró molesta y miró a Teddy que la observaba con unos enormes ojos verdes.

\- ¿Tío Luzus maito? – preguntó inocentemente haciendo que Narcissa sonriera y le diera un beso en la frente.

\- El tío Lucius es tontito.

* * *

Por el oscuro pasillo Lucius corría hasta la habitación de su hijo deseando con fuerzas que eso fuera otra broma de esos dos idiotas. Al llegar a la enorme puerta de madera con una "D" plateada frenó en seco y pegó su oído a la puerta.

Unas débiles voces se escuchaban hablar – Pero cielo escucha, puede que no sea eso.

La asustada voz de Hermione retumbó en sus oídos - ¡Pero podría ser Draco!

\- Tranquila cielo, no te alteres.

\- ¿Pero cómo no me voy a alterar? ¡Esto no entraba en nuestros planes!

Escuchó como su hijo bufaba – Mira, lo primero es hacerse la prueba. Puede ser el estrés de los exámenes…

\- ¿Es que los vómitos y mi retraso de dos semanas no es suficiente prueba?

Esa simple pregunta paralizó el corazón de Lucius que se quedó helado. Es más, podría jurar que si le pinchaban no sangraría. Notando la ira acumularse por sus venas sustituyendo a la sangre abrió la puerta en un golpe seco haciendo saltar a la pareja - ¡DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA!

Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de hombros - ¿Ahora es tu hobbie también espiar?

\- NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS NIÑATO IDIOTA Y CONTESTADME.

Hermione temblaba un poco asustada por la reacción de Lucius – Aun no estamos seguros…

\- ¿PARA QUE OS REGALO YO NADA?

-¡NO ES MI CULPA ESTAR EMBARAZADA!- Explotó Hermione en un grito, bastante alterada estaba ella ya como para que el idiota de su suegro fuera allí a meterles más presión. Clavó sus ojos en el ido rostro del hombre que ahora tenía los ojos fijos en algún punto de la pared.

Hermione se preocupó y Draco rodando los ojos se acercó y le pasó una mano por delante, pero nada, Lucius no reaccionaba – Creo que lo hemos perdido – dijo con burla.

En la planta de abajo Narcissa seguía sentada en el sillón viendo a Teddy jugar con unas mariposas voladoras que había conjurado para él, en su interior deseaba que su hijo y nuera la bendijeran con un bebe, estaba imaginándose a un precioso niño rubio igual que su hijo y a una pequeña igual que Hermione que la llamaban abuela y jugaban en el jardín y una sonrisa se pintó en su cara.

\- ¡AGUA! ¡AGUA! – la fantasía de Narcissa explotó ante los ahogados gritos de Lucius que llegaba corriendo a la sala con el pelo despeinado, le recordó muchísimo a Filch cuando perseguía a algún alumno cuando ella iba a Hogwarts, ¿cuantos años tendría ya ese señor?

\- ¡AGUA! ¡A… AGUA! – gemía Lucius parándose junto a su mujer respirando con dificultad.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – pregunto preocupada al verle hiperventilar. Lucius tenía un gesto de pánico en sus facciones, y mira que había visto el terror en la cara de su marido, peor nunca de esa forma. Respiraba con dificultad, dando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y cuello.

\- ¡Padre! – gritó Draco que entró por la puerta seguido de una preocupada Hermione.

\- Agua… - dijo con voz débil Lucius mientras se sentaba en un sillón con ayuda de su mujer.

Narcissa conjuró una copa y dijo firme: _Aguamenti_ y se la tendió a Lucius que se la bebió de un trago, le tendió la copa de nuevo aun hiperventilando y susurró – mas – Narcissa asintió preocupada y volvió a llenar la copa.

Hermione le tendió una bolsa de papel – Toma, póntelo en la cara y respira – Lucius por primera vez le hizo caso sin rechistar y se puso a respirar exageradamente en la bolsa.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa? – Preguntó asustada Narcissa.

Draco y Hermione se miraron entre ellos – Creemos que Hermione podría estar embarazada.

Narcissa pegó un grito de alegría que asustó al pequeño Teddy que seguía entretenido – Oh Merlín, Merlín ¡Merlín! ¿Seré abuela? - preguntó entusiasmada olvidándose por completo de su casi muerto marido.

Lucius negó efusivamente y se puso a respirar aún más deprisa en la bolsa, Hermione le miró preocupada y luego miró a su mujer – No lo sé, no estoy segura pero tengo todos los puntos.

Otro grito de la mujer inundó la habitación haciendo que los presentes, salvo un Lucius con un ataque de ansiedad, se cubrieran los oídos con las manos – Por Salazar madre, que me vas a dejar sordo.

\- Es que… ¡estoy tan contenta! Oh Draco vas a ser padre.

\- No te emociones que no es seguro – contestó su hijo – debemos hacer la prueba.

Narcissa se desinfló un poco pero rápidamente asintió sujetando su varita – Muy bien, me se el hechizo, ahora querida relájate.

-No puedo relajarme sabiendo que podría estar embarazada.

\- Herms, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea…

\- ¡No estoy preparada para ser madre! ¡Quiero casarme primero!

Draco rodó los ojos – Y luego dices que yo soy el antiguo.

Narcissa que estaba deseosa por confirmar si iba a ser abuela dijo – Callaos y hacedme caso. Te aplicaré el hechizo, si sale un resplandor azul no estas embarazada, si sale rosa, lo estás.

Hermione asintió asustada y Draco tomó su mano derecha dándole un beso en esta, Narcissa se acercó con una gran sonrisa y preguntó - ¿lista?

Hermione asintió temblorosa y la rubia murmuró unas palabras. Un destello plateado salió de la varita de esta y cuando se evaporó como un humo, se alejó de Hermione mirando fijamente el vientre de la castaña.

En la sala nadie se movía, ni siquiera el pequeño Teddy que aun sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba algo en su interior le decía que debía ser un niño bueno y no moverse.

El estresado Lucius dejo de respirar en la bolsa y miraba la barriga de la impura de su nuera mientras murmuraba – Azul… por Merlín que salga azul…

Por el contrario su mujer con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho murmuraba con una sonrisa – Rosa, que sea un precioso rosa…

Draco y Hermione se miraron y este besó la mejilla cuando un resplandor azul claro empezó a brillar a la altura del vientre de la castaña. La sonrisa de Narcissa se borró al instante dando paso a una mueca de decepción. En el rostro de Draco solo había una sonrisa de aceptación, se encogió de hombros y dijo – Otra vez será.

Por el contrario Lucius había tirado la bolsa y miraba con la mayor sonrisa que nunca nadie le hubiera visto en la cara el resplandor azul. Sus ojos buscaron los de la castaña que estaban bañados del brillo del alivio.

Para sorpresa de madre e hijo, Lucius y Hermione comenzaron a gritar de felicidad. El hombre se puso de pie y agarró las manos de Hermione mientras saltaba junto con la chica - ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Los ojos de Narcissa y Draco se abrieron aún más si era posible al verlos empezar a dar vueltas entre saltos aún cogidos de las manos - ¡NO ESTAS EMBARAZADA! ¡NO LO ESTAS!

Draco sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada mientras se sentaba en el sofá – Alucino.

Narcissa parpadeo perpleja y se sentó sin apartar la vista de los dos felices saltadores - ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? - Draco asintió entre risas – De saber que esto sería lo que los uniría…

\- Oh no madre – dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarlos – Mas tarde volverán a sus rencillas, pero por ahora están tan contentos que se han olvidado de todo.

Narcissa asintió aun sorprendida de semejante imagen, notó un tirón en su falda y vio al pequeño Teddy alargar los bracitos hacia ella – ¿A ti te da miedo también esta situación verdad? – el niño asintió mirando asustado a sus tíos cantar y reír dando vueltas.

\- La verdad es que esto – dijo Draco señalándolos – es divertido, pero acojona. Blaise pagaría por verlo.

\- Y Andrómeda.

\- Y Molly.

\- Creo que el mundo mágico en general – contestó Narcissa abrumada.

\- Deberíamos llamar a Skeeter, quizás nos paguen bien, me imagino el titular _"Malfoy hace la danza de la victoria con su impura nuera"_ y más abajo _"Mujer e hijo sufren ataque al corazón por tan bizarra escena"_

Narcissa se hecho a reír junto con Draco sin apartar la vista de su marido y nuera. No sabía cuánto duraría ese estado de felicidad pero ella no era nadie para romperlo.

Por otra parte, Lucius estaba tan pletórico por la noticia de que NO iba a ser abuelo de un mocoso que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba agarrada a una igual de eufórica Hermione mientras reían y se felicitaban mutuamente por NO ser madre y abuelo.

Porque al menos hoy la impura no había dado un disgusto, más bien una alegría ¿Qué más daba que por su culpa sufriera el primer ataque de ansiedad de su vida? Nada se comparaba al estado de máxima felicidad que vivía ahora. Porque por una vez la sabelotodo no había jodido su vida, solo le había dado un susto, enorme eso sí, pero que se había arreglado al ver ese color azul brillar en la tripa de la novia de su hijo.

Benditas sean las pociones anticonceptivas y bendito fuera el por ser un genio y regalárselas. Y mientras festejaba con su impura nuera, Lucius no sabía que ese estado de felicidad no le duraría para siempre, porque seamos realistas, es Lucius Malfoy y Merlín odia a Lucius Malfoy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. He decidido volver a subir este capi porque me di cuenta de que había un par errores ortográficos que hacían sangrar mis ojos. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada otra vez.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo, normalmente no hago menciones especiales pues no quiero que la gente piense que doy mas valor a unos que otros, TODOS vuestros reviews son importantes y me hacen realmente feliz, pero quiero hoy dar especial mención a Salesia que sigue esta historia desde el principio y me deja unos review maravillosos y a Doris que no solo me recomendó en su página de Facebook "Dramione Shipper" sino que siempre me deja unos reviews geniales. Tengo muchísimos mas a quien agradecer pero al finalizar la historia (que todavía queda mucho, no os preocupéis) pondré un espacio para agradecer a todos individualmente.**

 **Espero que este capítulo os guste, tanto como los anteriores. Hoy Lucius volverá a lidiar con sus demonios y sus odios, pero como todos sabemos, en el fondo no es malo y antepondrá la felicidad de su hijo a la suya ¿pero como? pues ya lo descubriréis.**

 **¡Espero que me dejéis un mensajito contando que os parece!**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy hizo lo que debía hacer por conservar la felicidad de Draco. Dos veces"_

El invierno aún no desaparecía del todo pero ya se podían ver los atisbos de la primavera, cada vez era más frecuente ver el sol asomarse entre las nubes grises que amenazaban con lluvia, era un sol muy débil que apenas daba calor pero que subía el ánimo de la gente.

¿De todos? No, el ánimo de Lucius no cambiaba a mejor, más bien estaba entrando en un bucle de gruñidos y bufidos exasperantes para aquellos que le rodeaban. Y la culpa de todo eso era, como no de Hermione Impura Granger.

No entendía porque a pesar del tiempo su hijo seguía tan pendiente de ella, normalmente Draco se aburría con facilidad de las cosas, una vez que las ha disfrutado un tiempo las tira y fija otro objetivo de diversión ¿Por qué en este caso no era igual? Oh, claro, ya se acordaba: El niño estaba enamorado.

¿Por qué esa palabra sonaba burlesca en su cabeza? Porque simplemente no podía admitir ni tolerar que su único hijo cayera en las redes de una impura, ¡Una hija de muggles! Su hijo, un hombre apuesto donde los haya, que tenía a sus pies a todas las hijas de sus compañeros sangre limpia, había decidido pasar de todas ellas y enamorarse de una sabelotodo hija de muggles que apenas parecía una mujer.

Lucius soltó un suspiro cansado, no podía tolerarlo, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarlo pasar por más tiempo, pues Draco parecía igual de ilusionado que el primer día y su mujer se encandilaba cada día más con ella. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que no hubiera marcha atrás.

El susto del casi embarazo que ocurrió hace muy poco tiempo tenía a Lucius en un sin vivir ¿y si su hijo la embarazaba? ¿Y si su primer nieto era un mestizo hijo de una impura? ¿Dónde quedaría su estatus? Comenzó a hiperventilar, no podía sufrir otro ataque de ansiedad de esos de nuevo, tomó aire profundamente intentando tranquilizar sus exagerados latidos de corazón y se frotó los ojos con las manos, para luego mirar por la ventana.

Esta mañana, el sol no se había dignado en aparecer, era un día gris, un poco negro incluso y pequeñas gotas alertaban de que afuera caía una pequeña llovizna. Genial, algo perfecto para empezar el día, lluvia.

Se estiró en su enorme cama matrimonial y se acomodó entre las mantas, no pensaba salir de allí en todo el día, pasaba, no estaba de humor. Esa maldita niñata había jodido su perfecto y puro mundo así que Lucius, decidió que para castigar a Merlín por ponerla en su camino no se levantaría en todo el día de la cama.

Pobre excusa para admitir que en realidad hoy simplemente estaba perezoso. Con una imperceptible sonrisa, se tapó hasta las orejas y se acurrucó como un bebé, estaba tan a gusto y tan calentito que le importaba bien poco que fueran más de las diez de la mañana. Poco a poco fue notando de nuevo el sueño abrazarle y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras suspiraba, estaba a menos de un segundo de quedarse dormido de nuevo cuando unos pies pequeños y congelados le tocaron la espinilla.

Debido a la sensación de congelamiento, pegó un bote abriendo los ojos mientras se alejaba lo más posible de ese cubito de hielo que su mujer tenía por pies - ¡Por Salazar mujer! ¿Qué diablos haces?

\- Te estabas quedando dormido de nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué? – Refunfuñó – Hoy es domingo, puedo pasar el día en la cama si así se me antoja.

\- No digas estupideces Lucius, que ya no eres un niño.

Lucius bufó molesto – Me da igual, hoy no me pienso levantar de la cama.

\- Pues te tocaré de nuevo con mis helados pies ¿es lo que quieres?

\- Ni se te ocurra, mujer – amenazó Lucius con tono autoritario.

Narcissa soltó una maligna risa y acercó de nuevo sus extremidades a su marido – tampoco están tan fríos.

Esta vez su malvada mujer había colocado su pie en la barriga de Lucius ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? No lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que su mujer era un diablo de pies helados que disfrutaba congelándole, alejándose un poco más gritó – ¡Cissy! ¡Es suficiente!

\- No, no lo es – aseguró Narcissa – aun no estás lo suficientemente despierto – cada vez que Lucius se movía lejos de ella, Narcissa avanzaba un poco más ganando terreno, amenazándole con esos fríos pies.

\- ¡Por Merlín mujer te juro por mis antepasados que como me toques una vez más con esos pies!

-¿Qué? – Le cortó Narcissa – Nunca me harías nada, eres incapaz – y avanzó otro poco. Lucius con cara de enfado y de terror, pues esos pies de verdad podían congelar el alma, se movía hacia atrás lejos de su esposa, tanto se alejó que en un momento no encontró cama y calló de espaldas dando un golpe seco cuando su cuerpo se encontró con el suelo.

-¡Lucius! – gritó Narcissa asustada mientras se asomaba al borde de la cama. Su marido estaba desparramado boca arriba, una de sus piernas aún en el colchón y sus manos estiradas daban una visión bastante cómica del siempre recto y perfecto Lucius Malfoy.

\- Merlín mujer – jadeó dolorido – cualquier día me matas.

Al comprobar que estaba bien Narcissa se echó a reír en la cama, reía con gana, cada carcajada sacaba todo el aire de sus pulmones pero poco le importaba, era la situación más divertida que jamás había visto. Lucius por el contrario se sobaba la coronilla y gruñó – Muy gracioso mujer, para haberme roto la espalda.

\- Vamos querido, ni que te hubieras caído desde el techo de la mansión – dijo Narcissa entre risas.

\- Fue una mala caída – reprochó – ¡Podía haberme roto el cuello!

Aun riendo, aunque esta vez se veía que su mujer intentaba reprimir las carcajadas, Narcisa negó con la cabeza y dijo – Que exagerado eres.

\- Si, ríete – dijo Lucius mientras caminaba hacia su baño – Cuando un día me muera por un golpe, caída o disgusto, ya me lloraras.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – Eres peor que Draco.

La voz de Lucius resonó por la habitación – No me hables de ese porque entonces la lío – una vez más, la rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, desperezándose tomó una pequeña bata de seda verde y se la puso, el sonido del agua le alertó de que su marido se estaba tomando una ducha.

Caminó tranquila y se dirigió al baño donde una cortina la separaba de verle los encantos a su marido, negando con una sonrisa tímida se dispuso a lavarse la cara y los dientes no sin antes comentar – Por si no te acuerdas, hoy comemos con Draco y Hermione.

A Lucius en la ducha, le pareció raro que escuchar tan cerca la voz de su mujer, extrañado asomó la cabeza por la cortina para toparse con su esposa cepillándose los dientes tranquilamente. Casi le da un patatús de la impresión y volvió a esconderse tras la cortina ante la mirada asombrada de su mujer - ¡Merlín Cissy! ¿Qué diablos haces?

\- Asearme, ¿no lo ves? – contestó calmada tras la cortina.

-¡Pero me estoy duchando! ¡Estoy desnudo!

Tras la cortina llegó la encantadora risa de su mujer – ¿No me digas que tienes vergüenza? ¡Por Circe querido llevamos años casados! ¡Tenemos un hijo!

\- ¿Y qué? – preguntó avergonzado.

Narcissa suspiró – Pues que a no ser que a Draco lo engendrara yo sola, o que tú hicieras un hechizo a la distancia, ya te he visto desnudo, en más de una ocasión.

-¡Pero no en la ducha!

-¿Qué diferencia hay? – Preguntó Narcissa – Por Merlín Lucius, que no me voy a asustar, te tengo muy visto, no hay parte de ti que no conozca ya.

Lucius estaba alucinando, notaba el agua caerle por la espalda pero nada más, el mundo había desaparecido para él, ¿desde cuándo su mujer era tan descarada? ¿Dónde habían quedado los modales y el decoro de Narcissa? Lo único que escuchaba era a su mujer parlotear pero no era capaz de hilar la información, solo podía estar quieto y en shock, asimilando que Narcissa estaba a pocos metros de él.

\- ¿Te queda claro querido? – preguntó una vez más la voz de Narcissa.

\- Emm… ¿sí? – contestó sin tener ni idea de lo que había dicho su mujer.

-¡Lucius! – Pegó un bote dentro de la ducha debido al susto – Ni me has escuchado ¿verdad?

\- La verdad es que no – respondió Lucius ahora molesto – solo podía pensar que mi mujer está a pocos metros de mí, mientras yo me estoy duchando ¡es vergonzoso!

Escuchó el suspiro cansado de su mujer – Te estaba diciendo que hoy iremos con los chicos porque Hermione no está bien, su gato está enfermo y lleva un tiempo deprimida.

\- ¿Y porque tengo que ir yo a consolarla? ¡Para eso está tu hijo!

\- Pues porque sí, porque yo lo digo y porque TU hijo – espetó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tu" – quiere levantarle el ánimo de alguna forma.

\- ¿Y tengo que ir yo? ¡Circe si nos llevamos como el perro y el gato! Nunca mejor dicho, mi presencia la deprimirá aún más y a mí me ahorrarías el mal trago de verle la cara.

Desde su posición Lucius escuchó un golpe, prueba de que su mujer había dado un manotazo al lava manos, si, podía imaginársela – ¡Lucius Malfoy! Iras a casa de tu hijo y consolaras a tu nuera ¿ha quedado claro?

El tono de voz de su mujer le alertó de lo mejor era mantenerse calladito y acatar las órdenes, estaba seguro de que si peleaba contra ella, le mataría y luego pondría de escusa que se resbalo en la ducha, ¡maldita mujer que hacía con él lo que quería! – Está bien – gruñó – pero lo hago por ti, no por ella.

\- Me parece perfecto – la escuchó salir del baño y suspiró aliviado. Alivio que duro menos que el suspiro dado anteriormente. ¿Por qué tenía que ir a consolar a la impura? Poco le importaba lo que le pasara a ese horrible gato y a ella, sobre todo a ella. Maldijo una y mil veces a Granger por haberse colado en su mundo para desbaratarlo, la maldijo como maldijo al idiota de su hijo, por elegirla a ella en vez de a una de las perfectas hijas de sangre limpia de sus amigos ¡maldito gen Black! ¡Maldito gen que hace amar lo impuro!

Tan concentrado estaba que no escuchó como su mujer volvía a entrar en el baño hasta que descorrió las cortinas. Se giró rápido como una centella y los ojos grises de Lucius se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la cara de burla de su mujer que le tendió una toalla – Te la dejaste en la habitación.

Un anonadado Lucius, que se tapaba como podía tomó la toalla y musitó un débil – gracias.

\- De nada – respondió Narcissa mientras se giraba para salir del baño de nuevo. Cuando Lucius reacciono agarró la cortina con pánico y volvió a taparse – Merlín Cissy, te has vuelto una desvergonzada.

Narcissa frenó en seco y se giró con una sonrisa de burla – Bonito trasero Malfoy, hacía mucho que no veía ese gracioso lunar – y salió del baño cerrando la puerta dejado dentro a un shockeado Lucius.

\- ¡Merlín! ¡Desvergonzada! – gritó de nuevo volviendo a cerrar las cortinas con un enorme sonrojo en su cara. Otra cosa por la que odiaba a esa impura, había cambiado a su Cissy, su perfecta y correcta Cissy ahora era una descarada y burlona mujer.

Un recuerdo inundó la mente de Lucius, un recuerdo de sus años de escuela donde una joven Narcissa era seleccionada para Slytherin, el desde la mesa la vio sonreír con burla a un chico que esperaba también su turno y se dirigió a la mesa, se sentó cerca de una chica, Andrómeda Black y Lucius gruñó, no le gustaba que esa preciosa chica se juntara con alguien tan desagradable como la castaña. Recordó cómo se enteró de que eran hermanas y como él se burló de ellas haciendo reír a sus amigos, y recordó como ella tomó un gran cucharón de puré de patatas y se lo lanzó a la cara mientras decía – Vaya, perdona es que sufro impulsos espontáneos cada vez que veo un idiota, normalmente son controlables pero contigo no.

Y recordó que en ese momento, lleno de puré y siendo la burla de todos los Slytherin el, se enamoró de Narcissa Black.

Se miró las manos arrugadas debido al tiempo que llevaba bajo el agua y suspiró, salió de la ducha y miró hacia la puerta donde posiblemente tras ella se encontrara su mujer esperando su turno de ducha. Y sonrió. En realidad no podía echarle la culpa a Granger por hacer descarada a su mujer, más bien debía agradecerle por devolverle ese rasgo de personalidad suyo que perdió cuando se casó con él.

Con una sonrisa, Lucius salió rumbo a la habitación, su mujer era una descarada, pero siempre lo fue. Y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de menos.

* * *

Lucius caminaba por el jardín de la casa de su hijo, su rostro era serio, no hablaba, simplemente era un robot que caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo dejándose llevar por sus pies. Narcissa iba a su lado mirándole de reojo.

\- ¡Por Circe Lucius! Alegra esa cara, parece que vas a un funeral.

\- Con un poco de suerte – contestó a su mujer mientras esta llamaba a la puerta – en poco tiempo enterramos esa bola de pelo fea a la que la impura llama gato.

Narcissa giró su cuello y le echó una mirada fría y resentida – Lucius te lo advierto…

\- Sí, si querida, se me el discurso de memoria – respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco – se amable con la impura.

\- Exacto, y su nombre es Hermione – en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y ante ellos apareció, para sorpresa de Lucius y Narcissa un joven elfo vestido con un jersey y un gorro de lana verdes – Señores, los amos están dentro, pasen señores.

El matrimonio parpadeo asombrado, que ellos supieran ni Draco ni Hermione tenían elfo doméstico, sin decir palabra asintieron y entraron mirando fijamente al pequeño elfo que se frotaba las manos nervioso mirando al suelo – Perdona querido, pero ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Narcissa una vez dentro.

El elfo que había cerrado la puerta tembló un poco e hizo una reverencia – Mopi señora, Mopi el elfo doméstico.

\- Vaya, mira la impura tanta plataforma y tanta defensa y tiene un elfo en casa, la incoherente bastarda.

-¡Lucius! – Gritó enfadada Narcissa - ¡No vuelvas a insultar de esa forma a Hermione delante de mí!

\- Vamos querida, tengo razón – dijo mirando al asustado elfo que seguía agachado – Siempre molestando diciendo que los elfos tienen derechos y ahora ella tiene un elfo en casa. Es tan explotadora como yo.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero la ama paga a Mopi señor, Mopi respeta mucho a los amos y los amos son buenos con Mopi.

Narcissa miraba curiosa al joven elfo, llevó su fino y largo dedo bajo la barbilla y observó con detalles al ser. Pequeño y con enormes ojos verdes del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, esa nariz larga y esas orejas… le recordaba enormemente a… – se lo que piensa la señora, Mopi se parece a Dobby, su antiguo elfo ¿verdad? Mopi y Dobby son familia señora, vienen del mismo padre señora.

\- ¿Los elfos saben quién los crea? ¿Tienen padres? – preguntó asombrado Lucius.

\- Pues claro padre, no van a salir de un repollo – contestó la voz de Draco que apareció por la puerta. El pequeño elfo dio un respigo y se agachó tocando el suelo con la punta de su nariz.

\- ¡Amo! Mopi siente no haber avisado, Mopi es un elfo malo – dijo compungido intentando golpearse con un jarrón que había en una mesita a su lado.

\- No, no Mopi tranquilo, es normal que te presentaras, has hecho bien – dijo arrebatándole el jarrón – tranquilo.

El elfo asintió – Aun así Mopi lo siente amo, ¿necesitan algo más de Mopi?

Draco negó – No tranquilo, vete a hacer la comida – el elfo asintió y dando otra reverencia se esfumó. Draco suspiró y miró a sus padres que seguían asombrados – ¿Qué?

Lucius se cruzó de brazos – ¿No me digas que a la impura le han dado ínfulas de señora y ahora quiere tener elfos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó Draco – Nos lo encontramos en una calle abandonado, le habían liberado porque pidió un suelo, escuchó hablar de la plataforma de Hermione y se lo hizo saber a sus antiguos amos, siendo despedido.

\- Hicieron bien, que falta de respeto – escupió Lucius con desdén.

\- Lo dejaron en la calle a su suerte – dijo horrorizada Narcissa mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo a su marido.

\- Si, Hermione y yo lo encontramos y le ofrecimos trabajo, estaba al borde de la desnutrición – el rubio soltó una risilla – se pasó dos horas comiendo sin parar. Más tarde llegamos a un acuerdo, un galeón y domingos libres además de 2 semanas de vacaciones en Agosto.

\- Increíble, esto es increíble – dijo Lucius ofendido – mi hijo negociando con elfos.

Draco ignoró a su padre y tomó el brazo de su madre mientras avanzaban al salón. Lucius frunció el ceño, tomó su bastón con elegancia y caminó tras su hijo y su mujer. Observó con dolor la casa de su suegro, la antigua Mansión que Cygnus y Druella heredaron a su primer nieto estaba irreconocible. Ya no había objetos oscuros en enormes vitrinas, ya no había enormes cortinajes negros, y el papel de pared había sido removido para dar paso a un horrible lavanda.

En las paredes espejos y retratos, pero ninguno de los antepasados de Draco, ni uno. La madera negra del suelo totalmente pulida seguía intacta, al menos la impura había respetado algo.

Entró en el salón y observó con horror lo que habían hecho con él, las paredes eran de un color crema amarillento, los muebles eran de colores marrón claro y en la enorme chimenea no había ni un objeto de artes oscuras, sino fotografías. Los estantes seguían llenos pero Lucius podía jurar que los antiguos libros que reposaban en los tiempos de sus suegros no eran los que había allí ahora. Por más veces que pisara esa casa, no se acostumbraba para nada a tal cambio.

\- Oh querida, has conservado el tapiz – dijo la voz de Narcissa sacando a Lucius de su estupefacción.

\- Le dije mil veces que lo quitara – refunfuñó Draco desde una butaca de piel marrón – pero se niega.

Hermione asintió – Es el tapiz de su familia Cissy – Lucius vio como la impura tenía en sus brazos al causante de que él estuviera ese día allí. Ese feo gato, se veía bastante alicaído, tal como su dueña, sus ojos no tenían el brillo de siempre, y su cara delataba una profunda tristeza aunque lo intentara disimular con esa falsa sonrisa.

\- Pero hija, te dije que no me importaba, entiendo que…

-No, no hay que hablar, el tapiz se queda – dijo acariciando a Crookshanks – Además ahora salgo yo, me siento importante.

Narcissa soltó una risa de agradecimiento y los ojos grises de Lucius se movieron hacia el tapiz, buscó con la mirada a su mujer, cuando la encontró desvió la vista al ramaje que representaba a Draco y a su lado aparecía el nombre de la impura, inaudito.

\- No me lo creo – murmuró Lucius captando la atención de todos.

\- Bueno, es de esperar – respondió su hijo con una sonrisa – el tapiz sabe cuándo una pareja es sólida y aunque no estemos casados aún, supongo que sabe que tarde o temprano pasará.

Lucius apretó su bastón, era increíble, aun sin estar casados el linaje Black ya la aceptaba como una más, ese estúpido tapiz se burlaba de él mostrándole con letras grandes y llamativas el nombre de esa estúpida que llegó solo para manchar el nombre de su familia. Tenía que hacer algo rápido.

\- ¿No se quiere sentar señor Malfoy? – preguntó la castaña con suavidad.

Lucius gruñó y se sentó en otra butaca al lado de su hijo, junto al fuego de la chimenea, decidió no prestar más atención de la necesaria, tenía que preparar un plan para separar a esos dos, no podía permitir que avanzaran más, que se encariñaran más con ella.

El débil maullido del gato llamó la atención de Hermione cuyo rostro se deformo de pena – ya se, ya sé que estás cansado – dijo mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal.

Narcissa acarició la cabeza del gato – ¿No mejora?

Hermione negó – le fallan los riñones, es muy habitual en los gatos, les pasa cuando son ya mayores…

Draco suspiró – Es ley de vida, pero es duro – vio a la castaña quitarse una lágrima de la cara y buscó los ojos de su madre que también le miraron con pena, mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

\- Sé que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero como dice Draco, es duro. Crook lleva conmigo años, incluso en la guerra lo perdí pero apareció a la semana intacto.

\- Es duro de pelar – rio Draco intentando hacer reír a su novia – y da unos mordiscos dignos de un perro.

La castaña le miró sonriendo – te gusta tocarle las narices demasiado.

\- Me cae bien la bola de pelo – dijo Draco estirándose para tocar al cansado animal que se acurrucaba en los brazos de su dueña – nos hemos hecho amigos a pesar de tener la misma novia.

Narcissa sonrió y acarició el brazo de Hermione que le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento – Bueno, no nos pongamos así, no adelantemos hechos, como bien has dicho este encanto de aquí es fuerte, quizás saque fuerzas de a saber dónde y en nada está correteando por la casa.

\- Ojala – suspiró con tristeza Hermione – pero en la tienda no me han dado muchas esperanzas, dicen que ya está viejo – los castaños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo fuerte al animal – cuando me falte no sé qué haré.

Draco se levantó y se sentó a su lado – No llores cielo, eso no pasará.

\- Por Merlín – dijo la hastiada voz de Lucius – es solo un saco de pulgas.

-¡Lucius Malfoy! – gritó Narcissa.

Lucius se encogió de hombros, y no dijo más, le sorprendió que la impura de su nuera no le contestara o que su hijo no le maldijera. En cambio se quedaron callados y abrazados, arrullando al débil animal que solo maullaba y movía con lentitud la cola.

No es que le doliera ver algo así, más bien le daba igual, esa bola de pelo aplastada no le gustaba, al igual que su impura dueña, pero no pudo evitar que algo dentro de él se removiera al ver las compungidas caras de esos dos sensiblones.

Lucius gruñó, esa sabelotodo había convertido a su hijo en una nenaza, una nenaza sensible que llora por un simple gato. ¿Y él era un Malfoy? Miró a su mujer que le advertía con la mirada que se quedara callado por la cuenta que le traía y se cruzó de brazos mirando la "tierna" escena ante sus ojos.

Hermione no paraba de llorar y su hijo la abrazaba consolándola, dándole pequeños besos en la cabeza susurrándole posiblemente palabras de amor. Lucius rodó los ojos, quería vomitar. Montar tanto escándalo por un gato moribundo.

\- Bueno querida – dijo Narcissa para intentar animar a su nuera – No pienses eso, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo van los estudios?

\- Bien gracias – sonrió tristemente Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas – Leyes mágicas me encanta, me parece fascinante.

Draco agradeció con la mirada a su madre. Dándole un beso en la sien a su novia se movió y se sentó de nuevo en la butaca individual junto a su padre. Lucius seguía observando en silencio el parloteo incesante de las mujeres cuando su atención se centró en su hijo.

\- ¿Tanto drama por un gato?

Draco suspiró – No esperaba que lo entendieras padre, pero sí, tanto drama por un gato.

\- Menuda tontería – replicó Lucius – en cuanto ese estire la pata cómprale otro y asunto arreglado.

\- No todo se arregla con dinero padre.

\- Todo se arregla con dinero hijo.

Draco negó con la cabeza ignorando los comentarios de su progenitor que no cesó en la charla que quería tener con su hijo, carraspeó y preguntó – ¿Dónde están los cuadros de tus antepasados?

\- En el desván – contestó con simpleza Draco.

\- ¿Y se puede saber que hacen ahí?

\- Bueno – comenzó el rubio – Se puede decir que no era agradable pasar frente a ellos y que empezaran a gritarnos cosas como " _asquerosa sangre sucia, maldito traidor a la sangre, deberíais estar todos muertos maldita escoria de la tierra_ "

Lucius puso un gesto de entendimiento en su rostro y asintió – es entendible, pero aun así son tus antepasados, merecen un respeto.

\- Primero les colocamos una sábana, pero quedaba estéticamente horrible así que tras mucho discutir con ella los subí al desván.

\- No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a los retratos de tus abuelos que tan orgullosos estaban de ti y que te dieron esta casa en herencia, se estarán revolviendo en su tumba.

Draco rio – posiblemente, y más si saben lo que hacemos en el dormitorio.

Lucius se tensó y giró lentamente su rostro para mirar al burlón gesto de su hijo – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me cuentes tus intimidades con esa impura? – preguntó siseando y con voz tensa.

Draco se encogió de hombros – No me toques las narices y yo no te las tocaré a ti.

\- Te has vuelto un descarado – reprendió Lucius con altanería – tanto tu como tu madre, ya no hay respeto en esta familia y todo por culpa de esa impura.

\- No padre, estas equivocado – explicó tranquilo Draco – yo dejé de respetarte cuando me ofreciste a Voldemort como si fuera una vaca para el matadero, y creo que mi madre también.

Lucius se tensó y se encaró con su hijo – mocoso insolente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la voz de Narcissa. Los hombres Malfoy giraron su rostro y se toparon con la glacial mirada de Narcissa.

\- No querida – contestó Lucius con una falsa sonrisa – Nada.

\- Más os vale.

Justo cuando iba a encarar de nuevo al idiota de su hijo el elfo apareció para avisar de que la comida estaba lista. Hermione posó con delicadeza el cuerpo del gato en el sofá que dio un débil maullido.

\- Vamos querida, tienes que comer algo – comentó Narcissa tomando del brazo a su nuera.

Una vez todos en la mesa Lucius seguía observando serio el rostro apesadumbrado de Hermione. De verdad que no llegaba a entender a esa bruja impura y tonta, era un gato, lloró menos la muerte de sus padres… En fin, no entendía nada, lo único que tenía claro es que le irritaba y le agradaba a la vez.

Le irritaba su cara de seta, esa cara triste y llorosa que solo molestaba y la hacía aún más fea. Esa cara de santa sufrida que atontece a su hijo y a su mujer. Le frustraba y le llenaba de ira que esa tonta solo utilizara su tristeza para su beneficio, para tener a su merced a los Malfoy. Sí, Lucius se la imaginaba regocijándose por dentro, felicitándose a sí misma por tener a todos los miembros de una gran familia de sangre pura prestándole atención. Maldita.

Pero claro, por otra parte sentía una satisfacción corriendo por su ser al ver las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, por lo visto ese gato era importante para ella y que se muriera le causaba dolor, era obvio. La odiaba tanto que disfrutaba de verla sufrir y Merlín sabía que en estos momentos la castaña estaba sufriendo para regocijo de Lucius.

\- Bueno, hablemos de cosas menos tristes – empezó Narcissa – Teddy el otro día hizo levitar un joyero de Andy – Lucius rodó los ojos al escuchar el sobrenombre. Ahora su mujer se refería a su hermana mayor como "Andy" ni siquiera la llamaba así en su niñez, patético.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó con un poco de ánimo en la voz la castaña – eso es maravilloso.

\- Ese chaval acabará en Hufflepuff de todas formas – dijo Draco tomando una cucharada de sopa.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Narcissa.

\- Bueno, no sé, me da la corazonada – respondió tranquilo – No tiene pinta de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Y cómo luce un Gryffindor según tú? – preguntó esta vez Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo sonreír ladinamente a Draco.

\- Pues ya sabes – la señalo el rubio – Valientes, morenos, pecosos, con un claro descaro, con cero sentido del humor, con aires de grandeza y bastante metomentodos – Hermione puso cara de ofensa – por no decir tramposos y bien queda.

\- ¿Bien qué? – volvió a preguntar Hermione cada vez más enfadada.

\- Ya sabes cielo, bien queda, falsunos. Queréis caer bien a todo el mundo, siempre queriendo salvar al mundo porque os pensáis los mejores en todo y los líderes del colegio – Hermione se puso roja de furia y apretó el cucharon en su mano derecha. Al ver esto Draco comenzó a carcajearse y tomo su cara dándole sonoros besos en la mejilla – pero no te enfades, y lo que me gusta a mí la Gryffindor mas sabelotodo del mundo.

\- Quita – dijo Hermione medio en broma medio enserio – te odio.

\- No tendré esa suerte – comentó Lucius como quien no quiere la cosa llevándose una mirada reprobatoria de su mujer e hijo.

Hermione puso una débil sonrisa en la cara – Nunca conseguiré caerle bien ¿no señor Malfoy?

\- Mira, lo has entendido a la perfección, va a ser verdad que eres la bruja más brillante de su generación – contestó con burla.

\- Lo es – dijo Draco de mala forma – Y si no te gusta te aguantas, ya te lo dije padre, Hermione es mi novia algún día…

\- Sí, sí, sí. Algún días os casareis, formareis una familia bla-bla-bla. Me se la historieta de memoria, gracias.

Draco bufó e ignoró a su padre. La comida siguió tranquila, de vez en cuando los débiles maullidos de Crookshanks llegaban al comedor y Hermione se tensaba y comenzaba a llorar. Esto destrozaba el corazón de Draco que intentaba consolarla mandado suplicantes miradas de ayuda a Narcissa.

Lucius se sentía un pez fuera del agua. Si esperaban que el consolara a la impura iban listos. No quería, y le daba igual que sufriera, pero no estaba a gusto. Más bien estaba incomodo, y no por ella, sino por la cara de su vástago. Ver su sufrimiento desgarraba a Lucius. Muchos pensaran que es un hombre frío, y llevaban razón, pero Merlín, que era su hijo. Por supuesto que le dolía verle sufrir, aunque fuera en solidaridad con su impura novia.

El resto de la velada se la pasó en silencio, observando desde las sombras maquinando su plan de separación, cada vez con más dudas, los ojos de su hijo reflejaban amor, un amor que le daba nauseas, un amor que debía cortar de raíz. Al menos debía intentarlo una última vez, ¿pero cómo?

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y ese estúpido gato seguía moribundo, ni moría, ni vivía, estaba en una especie de limbo que tenía a la novia de su hijo en un estado de depresión que empezaba a embargar incluso a su mujer, y eso sí que no lo toleraría.

¡Que sufriera ella! ¡Pero que no hiciera sufrir a los demás!

Caminaba por el pasillo del Ministerio directo a su revisión, estaba harto de tanta tontería, si quisiera seguir siendo un fanático podría serlo tranquilamente, esas preguntas eran tonterías y ni siquiera les obligaban a tomar _Veritaserum_ , ¿Cómo narices iban a estar seguros de que no mentía?

Lucius odiaba sus visitas al Ministerio, las preguntas idiotas y sobretodo que revisaran su varita, eso era lo que peor llevaba. Ese hombre no le caía bien. Llevaba más de un año con él y Lucius no sabía ni su nombre, aunque tampoco quería saberlo. Ese hombre, no solo le robaba su valioso tiempo, sino que además cotilleaba su varita, preguntando el porqué de cada hechizo empleado.

En cuanto llegó a una perfectamente pulida puerta negra, Lucius soltó un suspiro cansado, levanto el puño y dio dos golpes secos y potentes. Esperó, y al momento una grave pero campechana voz le dio permiso para entrar.

Cuando entro vio al hombre que le estaba haciendo el seguimiento rodeado de papeles y con un montón de memorándum sobre él. El hombrecillo, que de verdad Lucius no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, levantó la vista y sonrió – Lucius, amigo, siéntate ahora te atiendo.

Asintió y se sentó en una silla acolchada color rojo, miró disimuladamente el escritorio y vio una plaquita con el dichoso nombre del funcionario: Etham Walls. Que nombre tan idiota.

\- Bueno, ya está – dijo el funcionario – Muy bien Lucius, procedamos a tu revisión – Lucius puso una falsa sonrisa en su cara que fue devuelta por Etham. Sacó unos papeles que Lucius ya estaba acostumbrado a ver y pregunto – Bien, ¿Cómo te va?

\- Pues no me quejo – contestó con voz calmada.

\- ¿Seguro? – Insistió – ¿Ningún problema?

Un poco molesto Lucius volvió a contestar con voz calmada – No, ni uno.

\- Ni una pequeña reyerta – insistió Etham escribiendo – ¿Nada?

Lucius, que ya estaba poniéndose de mal humor contesto con voz tensa pero sin perder en ningún momento la calma – No, nada.

El funcionario asintió varias veces rasgando con la pluma el pergamino y Lucius le miró con desprecio, no le caía nada bien ese hombre. Le encantaría saber qué diablos escribía, que decía de él, pero no era tonto y sabía que nunca vería esas notas, quizás si le lanzaba un _imperius_ o le daba _Veritaserum_ , pero eso era tan imposible como que Walls le mostrara sus notas por gusto. Lucius sabía que si estornudaba fuera de tiempo, iba derecho a Azkaban.

\- Bueno, me alegro de oír eso, eres uno de los casos más avanzados que llevo – le dijo con una sonrisa que Lucius no devolvió – Parece que las cosas cambian, esa chica te está haciendo bien.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Ya sabes, Hermione Granger, la heroína.

Lucius puso un gesto de asco y contestó – Ah, sí. Esa.

\- ¿No se llevan bien? – preguntó curioso.

\- Nos toleramos, por Draco.

Etham asintió y volvió a apuntar algo en el pergamino, su rostro serio hizo que Lucius deseara arrancarle el pergamino y huir con él para poder leerlo.

\- Bueno y debido a eso ¿en casa las cosas bien no? ¿Peleas con su hijo?

\- Las normales.

\- ¿Normales? – Lucius asintió y Wells asintió con una sonrisa – Se lo que es amigo, se lo que es, yo tengo un hijo y a veces me desquicia. Parece que hace las cosas para molestarnos a su madre y a mí.

\- No tienes ni idea, de cómo te entiendo.

Etham rio – Bueno, lo importante es que en casa las cosas van bien y que la relación con tu nuera mejora cada día.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? Porque creo que yo no.

El funcionario se quedó perplejo un momento, mientras observaba fijamente a Lucius cuyo rostro seguía impasible. Parpadeo y carraspeando dijo – Bueno, según me has dicho…

\- He dicho que nos toleramos – le cortó – no que nos llevamos bien.

\- Bueno, pero… ¿al menos las cosas mejoran? ¿Su forma de verla?

Lucius bufó serio – Mire ya se lo he dicho, no pienso andarme con tonterías de que ahora adoro a los muggles y que he cambiado de parecer. Sigo creyendo que los muggles son inferiores pero como ya le dije ahora no me planteo si quiera en eliminarlos. Simplemente les ignoro, y eso hago con la pareja de mi hijo.

Etham apuntaba todo bastante asombrado – Bueno si, pero si su hijo…

\- Por el precisamente lo hago – contestó Lucius cortándole de nuevo con gesto altivo – Por él y mi mujer, que son lo que me interesa mantener contento.

\- Bueno, eso está muy bien. ¿Su mujer le tiene gran estima también?

Lucius puso una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa y dijo – No tiene ni idea. Ahora que su estúpido gato se está muriendo…

-¿Gato? ¿El suyo o el de su mujer?

\- El de la novia de mi hijo – contestó tenso – Ese gato está en las ultimas y la muchacha anda como un alma en pena, tal es la estima de mi mujer hacia ella que se ha contagiado la tristeza y eso, como entenderá no me facilita el intentar… ¡aprender a apreciar! A esa muchacha.

Etham ni siquiera tomó notas, le escuchaba muy atento, tanto que incluso Lucius se sintió incomodo ante la penetrante mirada del funcionario, pero no quería ser el débil que apartara la mirada, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo será. Puso su mejor gesto orgulloso y alzó la barbilla, para su sorpresa Etham se echó a reír.

\- Adora a su familia ¿verdad?

Lucius parpadeo perplejo – ¿disculpe?

\- Lo que ha oído, adora a su familia, aunque sea un orgulloso y arrogante que intenta aparentar que le da igual el mundo.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – bramó furioso Lucius dando un golpe a la mesa haciendo que lo que se encontraba sobre ella botara, pero el funcionario ni se inmutó.

\- No te enfades Lucius. Solo intento ayudar.

\- Pues no veo la ayuda por ninguna parte, más bien creo que lo que intenta es humillarme – contestó ofendido.

Walls puso una sonrisa sincera en su cara – Pues créame que lo intento – miró a sus notas y luego a Lucius de nuevo – No eres malo Malfoy aunque muchos así lo crean, solo has tomado decisiones equivocadas – Lucius estaba quieto con su mejor cara indiferente a pesar de la intriga – El mundo mágico te tacha de criminal, y yo creo firmemente que no lo eres, solo eres un cobarde que adora a su familia y no sabe cómo protegerla y por eso se esconde tras una fachada de frialdad e ira.

Lucius volvió dar otro golpe a la mesa - ¡No soy un cobarde!

Etham subió sus manos al cielo – está bien, no lo eres – sonrió de nuevo y Lucius sintió unas ganas inmensas de retorcer ese cuello enclenque – Te voy a preguntar algo Malfoy ¿quieres a tu hijo?

Lucius se quedó pasmado y trastabilló un momento para luego contestar firmemente – Pues claro que sí, es mi hijo, mi primogénito.

\- Pues no le pierdas por prejuicios – Lucius le miró serio y el funcionario suspiro; Malfoy era un hueso duro de roer pero él podría dominarle, estaba seguro – Como te dije, no eres malo, solo torpe y algo cobardica – Lucius tensó la mandíbula y su cara se tornó de un gracioso color rojo – Por eso te aconsejo que, no ignores a tu nuera. Intenta avanzar, no te digo que la quieras y la abraces, pero simplemente no la dañes, pues así dañas a tu hijo.

\- Nunca le haría daño – aunque a veces las ganas de asesinarla con sus propias manos eran inaguantables – pensó

\- Lo sé, yo te creo. Pero el resto del mundo mágico no. Mira Lucius, esto te lo digo como amigo y no como el encargado de llevar tu seguimiento: intenta estar en buenos términos con esa muchacha, no lo hagas por ti, ni por ella, sino por tu hijo y tu mujer. Ellos sufren cuando discutís.

Lucius no dijo nada, solo miraba fijamente a Walls que le devolvía la abrasante mirada. En el fondo ese funcionario inútil tenía razón, si acribillaba a mofas e insultos a la impura, el que sufría era Draco, su hijo. Pero es que era prácticamente imposible para el no hacerlo, esa chiquilla le sacaba de quicio.

Walls carraspeo y dijo – Tómatelo como un consejo – Lucius asintió lentamente y Etham suspiro tomando de nuevo una pose calmada – Bueno, ahora a revisar tu varita.

Pasado un poco más de una hora, Lucius caminaba por el Ministerio para volver a casa. Había sido una revisión de lo más curiosa. Realmente le molestó el hecho de que le llamaran cobarde y torpe pero aunque esto no lo dijera jamás en voz alta, sabía que ese funcionario pesado tenía razón.

Con sus burlas y menosprecios quien realmente sufría era Draco. Sabía que todos pensaban que no tenía corazón y que no amaba a su familia ¡que equivocados estaban! Si solo vivía por y para ellos.

Entendía que pensaran así, esa mascara de frialdad y dureza que se ponía siempre no ayudaba mucho a pensar que era un hombre amoroso, que tampoco lo era, más bien no le gustaba el contacto humano, le molestaba que le tocaran más de la cuenta o que la gente invadiera su espacio personal.

Nunca fue un padre cariñoso con su hijo, pero Merlín, ¿Cómo no iba a quererle? ¡Que era su único hijo! Un hijo que le mataría un día a disgustos pero su hijo a fin de cuentas. A pesar de que estuviera con esa muchacha impura, Lucius, a su manera, siempre iba a querer a Draco. Por eso ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Por una parte su mente le decía que siguiera pensando su plan de separación. Tenía que deshacerse de esa sabelotodo, no podía dejar que se siguiera metiendo en sus vidas, la odiaba y jamás pensaba tomarle cariño.

Pero por otra parte pensó que si la separaba de ellos, su familia sufriría muchísimo y eso era lo último que él quería. Él quería que sufriera ella, no Draco y Narcissa.

Suspiró cansado y se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras lo masajeaba, estaba cansado y solo quería llegar a casa…

\- ¡Lucius amigo! – Paro en seco dando un respigo. Esa voz, esa horrible e irritante voz. Se giró tenso y miró a quien le llamaba con una extraña alegría y lo vio, ese hombre, ese maldito pesado, ese que solo sabe sacarle de sus casillas.

\- Greengrass – silbó como solo lo había escuchado hacer al señor Tenebroso.

El moreno hombre lo alcanzó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que descolocó a Lucius ¿no se suponía que Greengrass le odiaba a él y su familia? ¿Por qué ahora tanta sonrisa y felicidad?

\- Lucius amigo, que bien que te encuentro, que bien.

El ceño de Lucius se dobló de tal manera que su cara daba miedo a quien le mirara – Bueno, cada vez que nos encontramos salgo de mis revisiones así que voy a empezar a pensar que me espías para cazarme solo.

El señor Greengrass rio – No se te escapa una – le palmeó el brazo con camadería y Lucius miro con desprecio la mano que seguía posada en su hombro. Odiaba el contacto físico.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a ser ahora? Porque resulta que no tengo mucho tiempo – espetó echándole una mirada despectiva – ¿Qué te altera ahora? ¿Draco ha maldecido a Astoria y ahora ella también está con un impuro? ¡No, mejor! ¡Tu familia se ha unido a la PEDDO esa y han liberado a tus elfos! – El señor Greengrass le miraba fingiendo calma cuando su rostro delataba que las palabras del rubio estaban colmando su paciencia - ¡No ya se, ya se! ¡El otro día llovió y no pudisteis salir de paseo, lo cual también es culpa mía! ¿No?

\- Pues no, Lucius – contestó con los dientes apretados el señor Greengrass cuando vislumbró la burlona sonrisa de Lucius.

\- Pues entonces no entiendo para que me necesitas – contestó – Si me disculpas…

\- He venido por esto – dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de cristal con un corcho por tapón. Lucius observó con detenimiento el frasco. Estaba lleno de un líquido de un profundo color negro grisáceo, y si te acercabas bien, podías ver reflejos plateados entre las brumas que se veían en el líquido. Era como si una tormenta hubiera sido embotellada.

Lucius tras parpadear puso cara de aburrimiento y miró a su acompañante – ¿Y esto que es?

\- Una poción llamada " _Iratus_ " – ante la cara de Lucius, Greengrass sonrió y prosiguió – es la solución a nuestros problemas.

\- ¿Qué problema tenemos en común tu y yo si puede saberse?

Greengras rodó los ojos – ¿Cuál va a ser? Granger.

Lucius le miró perplejo, el rostro de Greengrass tenía una ladeada y macabra sonrisa y temió que esa poción fuera un veneno mortal. Negando con la cabeza se giró mientras decía – Olvídame Greengrass.

El señor Greengrass echó a andar y se posiciono delante de él frenándolo en seco – Escúchame Malfoy, se lo que estás pensando, no es veneno, es algo mejor – dijo entusiasmado – Sé que no aguantas la relación de tu hijo.

\- Eres un genio – contestó con burla y falso asombro.

\- Y yo tampoco – siguió ignorando la pulla de Lucius – Mi pequeña princesa está sufriendo y yo haré todo lo posible porque sea feliz. Y esto – puso de nuevo ante sus ojos la botella – es la solución.

Lucius se frotó los ojos cansado – Y dime, ¿para qué sirve eso?

\- Pues como su propio nombre indica, para crear ira y odio.

Lucius observó curioso a Greengrass que mantenía su perversa sonrisa – ¿Disculpa?

\- Lo que escuchas, los efectos de esta poción es que quien la bebe odiara profundamente a la primera persona a la que vea nada más tomarla. Tu trabajo será asegurarte de que la tome y justo después vea a Draco.

Lucius escuchaba atento el plan de Greengrass con cierto recelo, los planes del hombre solía ser basura y no funcionaban nunca, pero esta vez parecía tener bastante sentido – Creo que lo voy entendiendo…

El señor Greengrass aumentó su sonrisa – En cuanto la tome, la impura odiara con todo su corazón a su hijo, le dejará y entonces será cuando mi Tori entre en acción. Será ella quien consuele a Draco y en menos de un estornudo seremos familia.

Lucius pensaba y repensaba el plan y por mucho que buscara no le encontraba ningún fallo, por una vez Greengrass había hecho un plan perfecto y tan retorcido y maligno que parecía obra del propio Voldemort.

\- Es la oportunidad de oro amigo – dijo tendiéndole la botellita – ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas?

Lucius observó con desconfianza la botella, estiró su mano pero frenó antes de tomarla, el señor Greengrass se veía ansioso y las dudas de Lucius lo ponían histérico – Vamos Lucius, sabes que es perfecto, no puedes lanzarle un _Obliviate_ porque te pillarían y esto es perfecto… vamos…

A la mente del rubio llegó como una premonición una especie de fantasía, una en la que la impura desaparecía de sus vidas para siempre, una en la que su familia sonreía contenta rodeada de familias puras, una en la que el volvía a ser el gran Lucius Malfoy y su hijo y mujer decían ¿Quién es Granger? Ah sí, esa impura…

La fantasía le sabía tan maravillosa que tomó la botella en sus manos y la guardó en el bolsillo de su capa – Se lo mezclaré con algo y haré que lo beba, no podemos fallar.

Greengrass sonrió aún más si es que era posible y dijo – Un placer hacer negocios contigo, consuegro.

* * *

Llegando a su mansión la cabeza de Lucius solo podía girar y girar en torno al plan, era tan sencillo pero a la vez tan perfecto que no parecía obra del inútil de Greengrass – Alguien le había ayudado sin dudas – pensó.

Cuando llegó dejó su capa en un perchero metálico y se encaminó a los jardines, pues estaba seguro de que allí encontraría a su esposa. Y no fallo. Aunque el cielo estaba oscuro y amenazaba con tormenta, Narcissa se dedicaba a arreglar sus flores, un hobbie que siempre había tenido. La observó en silencio, era tan hermosa. Verla concentrada podando algunos setos, mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de algún pavo real que se acercaba curioso, era la imagen más hermosa que Lucius jamás había visto.

Pero algo fallaba, su rostro, no era el rostro habitual de su mujer. Su perfecta y blanca cara estaba manchada por una mueca de tristeza, su vestido de un apagado azul oscuro le daban un aire apesadumbrado, que sumado al tiempo y la oscuridad del día, le daba un aire melancólico a su mujer, nostálgico, como de aparición…

Su mujer parecía un alma en pena, y eso le ponía nervioso. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de su mujer que dirigió sus ojos hacia él y su cara se pintó con una débil sonrisa.

\- Oh querido, ya has llegado ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Lucius se acercó a ella – Bien, no me quejo. Agotador como siempre, pero bien.

Narcissa asintió – Me alegro, ya verás que tarde o temprano…

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó sin dejarla terminar. Los ojos azules de su mujer se abrieron de par en par mirándole fijamente, no aguanto mucho la mirada inquisidora de su marido y bajo los ojos tristemente.

\- Es Hermione, está tan triste… estaba esperándote para ir a su casa.

\- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó alterado, pero entonces recordó la botella que guardaba en su capa. La visión tan triste de su esposa le había preocupado tanto que se había olvidado de su plan de separación, bueno, del de Greengrass.

Narcissa asintió – Lucius, esa niña, es como una hija para mí – su marido la miró asombrado – No me mires así, adoro a esa niña, con todo mi alma. Es tan buena Lucius, tan pura… si solo la conocieras…

\- Te he dicho mil veces que me niego.

Narcissa suspiró – Draco está desesperado, no sabe cómo animarla, y teme que toque fondo cuando Crook muera.

Lucius rodó los ojos – Es solo un gato.

\- Es su mascota, lleva con ella desde los 13 años… es normal que esté tan triste, ha sido un gran apoyo, y yo ahora pienso ayudarla. Para mi es una hija Lucius.

El rubio trago saliva con dificultad, ver a su mujer con esa cara implorante era demasiado para él y su orgullo. Era increíble como una simple mirada de Narcissa podía derrumbar todas sus defensas hasta tal punto de doblegarle.

\- ¿Tanto significa esa niña para ti? – preguntó serio.

Narcissa asintió – Sí, Lucius – respondió firme – Y no solo para mí, sino para tu hijo. Ella le mantiene en paz y solo por eso Hermione se ha ganado un hueco en mi corazón – la impasividad de Lucius molestó a Narcissa – ¿Sabes que nos defiende a capa y espada de todo el mundo? ¿De las burlas y los desprecios?

\- Os defenderá a vosotros – respondió con resentimiento.

\- No Lucius, a todos, incluso a ti. El otro día se enfrentó al vendedor de la tienda de Flourish and Blotts que le dijo que era un milagro que siguiera viva estando a nuestro lado, a ese hombre le importó un ojo de duende que yo estuviera presente, pero ella le escupió en la cara que tu no eras un asesino y que somos su familia, dejó el libro y se fue.

Lucius escuchó asombrado la historia, sabía que hoy en día todavía su nombre provocaba el odio en mucha gente, pero no esperaba que lo soltaran tan a la ligera aun cuando su esposa estuviera enfrente. Mataría a ese idiota en cuanto pudiera.

\- Lucius, por favor, no te pido que la quieras, solo compórtate – esas palabras trastocaron a Lucius, pues fueron muy parecidas a las que le dijo Etham en su revisión. Su cabeza ahora era un torbellino, tenía claro que despreciaba a esa muchacha y que su vida sería mejor sin ella ¿pero la de su familia? ¿Sería Narcissa feliz cuando llevara a cabo el plan?

\- Lucius – le llamó Narcissa – Te has quedado ido, ¿estás bien? – El hombre asintió y su mujer tomó su mano – Bueno, lo que te decía, por favor, acompáñame hoy a ver a los chicos – Lucius soltó un gruñido de inconformidad y Narcissa apretó su agarre – Hazlo por Draco, nos necesita el también…

Lucius miró a su mujer, grave error, ahí estaba la miradita de nuevo, esa que le doblaba las rodillas y le convertía en su esclavo. Bufó molesto y asintió, su mujer le abrazó y musitó un débil – Gracias querido.

Tomó de nuevo su capa y esperó a su mujer en la entrada, cuando le alcanzó le dio otro abrazo que Lucius no dudo en devolver, el único contacto humano que toleraba era el de su Cissy. Notó la sensación de succión y mareo que producía la aparición, notó que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y que no podía respirar. Cuando tocó el suelo, respiró profundamente y miró a su mujer que seguía abrazándole con una sonrisa en su cara.

Una vez se separaron Narcissa tocó la puerta y esperaron, cuando escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió Mopi hizo una reverencia – señores, que bien que estén aquí, los amos no están muy bien.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo más? – preguntó Narcissa entrando.

El elfo negó mientras cerraba la puerta – No señora, el pequeño gato de la ama ha empeorado, pero nada más.

Narcissa sonrió débilmente y agradeció al elfo, miró a Lucius que seguía quieto en la entrada con gesto serio – Por favor Lucius, no es momento.

\- Lo sé – respondió con un suspiro y tomo su bastón – Venga vamos, antes de que se cuelgue de la lámpara.

Una vez dentro del salón Lucius vislumbró al pequeño gato tumbado en un cojín enorme junto al fuego, inmóvil, parecía muerto. Cerca en el sofá, Hermione abrazaba como una niña abraza a un peluche a su hijo, llorando en su pecho mientras este la apretaba y le besaba delicadamente la cabeza.

\- Oh cielos, Hermione querida – dijo Narcissa llevándose las manos a la cara – Mi niña no llores.

Hermione desapegó su cara del pecho de Draco, cuya camisa estaba oscurecida en una parte debido a las lágrimas de su novia y miró a la mujer. Puso un puchero y se lanzó a los brazos de Narcissa berreando. Lucius cerró los ojos debido al grito de dolor de la chica y luego desvió su vista hacia su hijo que la miraba con dolor.

\- Hola mamá, padre – Narcissa le sonrió aun abrazando a la castaña mientras se sentaba y le acariciaba el pelo.

Lucius por el contrario se sentó en una butaca cerca de su hijo y miró de soslayo al gato - ¿No mejora? – Draco negó y Lucius volvió a mirar a la chica, en brazos de su mujer, desconsolada, la impura parecía una niña indefensa no la desesperante sabelotodo que solía ser. Lucius sintió hasta un poco de pena por ella.

\- Estamos esperando, bueno ya sabes – Lucius asintió serio – Estoy desesperado padre – dijo Draco llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas – No sé cómo consolarla, me duele el pecho cuando la veo así.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Lo sé, pero me duele no poder hacer más, no poder curar a Crook…

Lucius miró el cabizbajo perfil de su hijo iluminado por las llamas y sintió un nudo en su estómago, entonces su boca formuló una pregunta que a su parecer era idiota, pero que sintió la necesidad de preguntar – Hijo, ¿la quieres de verdad?

Los grises ojos de Draco se levantaron del suelo y le fulminaron – ¿Qué pregunta más imbécil es esa? ¡Pues claro que sí!

\- No te enfades, solo quería saber…

\- Lo sabes de sobra – escupió Draco sobrepasado – La quiero, la adoro, es lo que me hace feliz, es la mujer de mi vida y verla así me desgarra el alma. La quiero más que a nada en este jodido mundo… y si algún día la pierdo yo… no sé qué haría…

Lucius estaba atento a su hijo, impasible. Aunque por fuera pareciera que era indiferente a la situación, por dentro estaba librando una enorme batalla. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Seguir con el plan o no? ¿Asegurarse su felicidad o la de su familia?

Sus ojos vagaron de su hijo a su mujer, los dos igual de destrozados por la misma causa, el dolor de la impura. Pareciera que su dolor era el mismo aun cuando a ellos, el gato, les era indiferente. Odio a esa muchacha, la odio con fuerzas por causar daño a su familia aun sin quererlo. La odio por sus orígenes y la odio por enamorar su mujer e hijo. Debía hacerlo, era lo mejor para todo…

En ese momento, Mopi llegó con te, para tranquilizar a la ama y Lucius vio la oportunidad, necesitaba una distracción para poner la poción en la taza de Granger y todo terminaría, su sufrimiento se acabaría.

Un débil maullido agónico llegó a los oídos de Lucius y rápidamente Draco se puso en pie y se posiciono al lado del gato, examinándolo, Narcissa abrazaba a Hermione que temblaba con los ojos fijos en la espalda de Draco.

Se giró y la miró con una sonrisa – Está bien, mira cielo, ven, no te preocupes, está bien – La castaña y Narcissa se levantaron y se acercaron al gato. Era la oportunidad – pensó Lucius – No le estaban mirando, estaban distraídos con esa bola de pelo, era el momento. Llevó su mano a la capa y sacó la botella que vacío en la taza de Hermione. Cuando lo hizo guardó la botella rápidamente de nuevo en la capa.

\- Tranquila querida – dijo la voz de Narcissa - ¿ves está bien? – Lucius miró anonadado a su mujer arrodillada en el suelo, nunca antes, Narcissa se había arrodillado en el suelo por gusto, nunca. Y ahí estaba, tirada junto a la impura mirando a un gato moribundo, velando por él. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y siguió llorando mientras se acurrucaba en Draco que la abrazó susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

\- Ya pasó, mira está bien cielo – la muchacha se abrazó con más fuerza.

Los ojos de Draco chocaron con los de Narcissa que se secaba una lágrima mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hermione. Lucius, casi se cae del asiento al ver los aguados ojos de Draco, que apretaba con fuerza para no dejar escapar el también lágrimas.

\- No me dejes nunca – dijo la débil voz de Hermione – Por favor Draco, no me dejes nunca.

Draco la abrazó más fuerte si era posible y le dio un beso en la sien – Nunca mi amor, jamás, somos tu familia. Nunca me iré de tu lado, te quiero.

Y fue en ese instante en que el cerebro de Lucius colapsó. Miraba la escena con ira pero también lástima, no era un monstruo sin corazón, y esa impura estaba sufriendo muchísimo, y por ende, su familia también. Se arrepintió de echar la poción en la taza, se arrepintió de querer sabotear la relación de su hijo… lo tenía claro, si Hermione odiaba a Draco y le dejaba, su hijo no levantaría jamás cabeza, ni con el apoyo de Astoria. Draco no quería a Astoria, quería a Hermione. Y si ella le odiaba y se iba, Draco se moriría de pena y Narcissa también…y primero se cortaba una pierna a hacer sufrir a su familia.

\- Vamos querida, debes tranquilizarte, vamos a tomar el té que nos ha traído Mopi – Lucius abrió los ojos con miedo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¡Mierda! ¡No! Con manos rápidas y temblorosas cambio la taza hechizada de Hermione por la suya y se sentó correctamente de un bote poniendo gesto indiferente.

El brusco movimiento no pasó desapercibido por Narcissa – Lucius, ¿Qué hacías?

Él se encogió de hombros – Es que había una mosca alrededor de tu té… si eso…

Su mujer le miró con desconfianza pero el rubio puso una sonrisa en la cara que asustó a su mujer, pues era una sonrisa desquiciada – Merlín Lucius, a veces das miedo…

Sentados en el sillón, Hermione, Draco y Narcissa miraban tristes al animal, en cambio Lucius seguía tenso mirando la taza de té – Lucius – le llamó su mujer – ¿no bebes?

Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien y tomó rápidamente la taza entre sus manos – Claro, claro – dijo rápidamente – ahora mismo, tengo mucha sed.

Los azules ojos de Narcissa parpadearon perplejos – De verdad Lucius, hoy estas muy raro ¿te encuentras bien querido? – Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando la atención de su hijo y su pareja fue a parar a su persona. Le miraban con unos ojos de incomprensión y eso le puso más nervioso.

\- No, nada querida ¿Qué me iba a pasar? – Contestó riendo nervioso mientras estiraba el cuello de su camisa – Oye, ¿no hace mucho calor?

\- La verdad es que si, hace bastante calor – contestó una triste Hermione que bajó su cabeza y bebió un sorbo de su té. La mirada de su hijo y su mujer se dirigieron entonces hacia ella y Lucius vio una oportunidad.

Girando rápidamente, tiró el contenido de la poción en una planta que estaba tras él, con agilidad se giró de nuevo y fingió que bebía. Cuando posó la taza en el plato hizo un sonido de gusto. Los tres pares de ojos le miraron asustados, como si vieran un monstruo, su gesto era de horror, incluso a Narcissa se le cayó la taza de las manos por llevárselas a la cara.

Lucius puso un gesto de duda – ¿Pasa algo? – los tres acompañantes apuntaron hacia su espalda. Sin comprender nada Lucius se dispuso a girarse pero una especie de rama le enganchó por el cuello.

\- ¡Lucius! ¡Padre! – gritaron Draco y Narcissa a la vez.

Lucius intentaba zafarse inútilmente, la maldita planta le agarraba y zarandeaba como un muñeco de trapo, cuanto más se resistía más apretaba, veía su final cuando Hermione gritó – _Inmovilus_ – y la plata se quedó quieta, pudiendo arrancar a un asustado Lucius de las ramas.

\- Oh querido ¿estás bien? – preguntó Narcissa asustada tomándole la cara.

Lucius asintió y luego abochornado por no haber podido zafarse de la maldita planta el solo, se encaró con su hijo y nuera – Pero ¿a quién se le ocurre tener en casa un lazo del diablo?

\- No era un lazo del diablo señor Malfoy – contestó aún sorprendida Hermione viendo a su novio examinar la planta – Era un Geranio, normal y corriente.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó furioso – Pues resulta que tu Geranio ¡Casi me mata!

\- Esta planta ha sido alterada con algo – respondió calmado Draco examinando minuciosamente las hojas y raíces. Ante esto Lucius se puso aún más tenso – La maldita poción – tosió un poco y dijo – Bueno, no importa, al menos sigo vivo…

Se pasó toda la tarde intentando que su hijo no indagara más en por qué la planta se había convertido en un bicho asesino. Si llegaba a descubrir que él había tenido algo que ver, su mujer le asesinaría, y no porque alterara un inocente Geranio, sino por el fin que tenía dicha poción. Cuando el tema quedó olvidado – gracias a ese gato agónico – Lucius decidió, y esta vez para siempre que jamás le haría caso de nuevo a Greengrass. Era un idiota con planes patéticos. Y él un idiota doble por arrepentirse en el último momento. Quizás Etham tenía razón y fuera un cobarde.

* * *

Pasaron dos días y Lucius estaba en el Ministerio buscando a Greengrass. Ese pesado no había parado de mandar cartas preguntándole si había puesto en marcha el plan, si no le contestaba, por algo sería ¿no? Pues no, el pesado ese mandaba y mandaba cartas.

Por eso esa mañana tras recibir la nota número 20, Lucius decidió hacerle una visita en persona para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes (aunque quizás no solo lo hiciera por las notas, tal vez lo hiciera porque la pesada de Astoria se había presentado de nuevo en casa de Draco montando un espectáculo)

Lo encontró a punto de entrar en un ascensor, de espaldas a él y por fin, Lucius, pudo hacer lo que siempre hacían con él. Arrinconarle por la espalda – ¡Greengrass! – gritó alto haciendo que el aludido pegara un bote y se girara.

A pesar de la cara de malas pulgas de Lucius, el señor Greengrass sonrió ampliamente – Lucius, amigo que bien verte por aquí ¿ya has suministrado la poción? Mi Tori pasó ayer a ver a Draco y…

\- ¡Cállate ya! ¡Pesado! – gritó Lucius asombrando a Greengrass – Vengo a decirte que no he llevado a cabo el plan y no lo haré nunca, deja de acosarme con notas, no voy a arruinar la felicidad de mi hijo solo por los caprichos de una niñata mimada y arrastrada como es tu hija.

El señor Greengrass en un principio se había quedado en shock, pero al oír la retahíla de improperios que Lucius dirigía a su hija pequeña, el color canela de su cara se transformó en un rojo brillante – ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Mi Tori no es una arrastrada!

\- ¿A no? – Preguntó con burla Lucius – Entonces dígame ¿Cómo se llama a una mujer que no acepta un "no" por respuesta? ¿Cómo se llama a una mujer que va por la calle dando pena diciendo que mi hijo no la toma en cuenta porque su pareja le tiene bajo un _imperius_? ¿Cómo se llama a una mujer que acosa a mi esposa mientras le llora para pedirle ayuda en conquistar a mi hijo? – preguntaba alterado, estaba harto de esa niñata, estaba harto de Granger, estaba harto de la situación, ¡harto de todo! – ¿Sabe cómo se llama eso? Ser una arrastrada sin dignidad.

Greengrass tenía los puños apretados y Lucius supo que se estaba conteniendo para no golpearle en toda la cara – Le exijo que se disculpe. Mi niña está enamorada y si usted tuviera algo de…

\- ¿Enamorada? – rio Lucius crispando más al hombre frente a el – Su hija ¡está loca! Es tan pesada como su padre, que ve que le ignoro todas y cada una de sus cartas y aun así sigue mandándolas – el señor Greengrass abrió la boca para decir algo pero Lucius con un gesto de mano le hizo callar – Se lo advierto, deje en paz a mi familia y déjeme en paz a mí – puso su mejor cara de soberbia – Créame cuando le digo, que si me entero de que su hija vuelve a molestas a Draco, le pondré una denuncia ante los aurores que en menos que parpadee están todos en Azkaban, con solo decir que está atentando contra nuestra seguridad podrían caerle… no se… 15 años…

\- Eres un mortífago – escupió con asco Greengrass – Tu asqueroso tatuaje te delata, ¡jamás me harán algo para protegerte a ti! ¡Yo estoy limpio!

Lucius volvió a reír con soberbia y clavó sus ojos grises en los marrones de Greengras y dijo con orgullo – Sé que este tatuaje me cierra muchas puertas, pero esta marca demuestra que yo al menos tuve valor de luchar por mis ideales, tú en cambio fuiste un cobarde que actuaba en la sombra pero que por no perder sus contactos de la luz, decidiste no llevar la marca… ¿crees que no se quien vendió a varias familias muggles? – el señor Greengrass tragó en seco – Y otra cosa, puede que por mí no muevan un dedo, pero como bien sabes, la novia de mi hijo es una heroína de guerra, LA, heroína de guerra… estornuda a su lado y tendrás a 20 aurores rodeándote…

\- Eres una rata – dijo Greengrass con rabia.

Lucius se llevó una mano al corazón y puso un gesto de dolor – Oh no, ¿Cómo me dices eso? ¡No puedo soportarlo! – se dio un leve golpe en la quijada y dijo – serpiente mala…

\- Escúchame Malfoy – dijo retadoramente el señor Greengrass – No descansare hasta que mi Tori se case con Draco, son sangre pura, deben estar juntos… ¡esa sangre sucia no merece a Draco!

\- ¿Y Astoria si? – Rio Lucius – Mi hijo jamás estaría con una mujer con tan poco amor propio – y subiendo su bastón clavo la cabeza de serpiente en el pecho de Greengrass que trastabilló – te lo advierto, se muchas cosas de ti Greengrass, no me obligues a utilizarlas en tu contra – el aludido tembló y Lucius supo que había ganado la batalla. Asintió y Lucius bajó el bastón.

Cuando pasó por su lado dijo en voz serio – Te lo advierto, no te acerques a mi familia o lo lamentaras – y entró en el ascensor. El señor Greengrass se giró para mirarle con odio pero esto no intimidó a Lucius quien antes de que se cerraran las puertas sonrió con maldad y dijo – Saluda a tu hija Daphne de mi parte, creo que la novia de mi hijo y ella son intimas amigas… Buenos días Greengrass.

* * *

Entró en su mansión aún en un estado de éxtasis, por fin se había liberado de ese pesado, ¡por fin! Algo menos de lo que preocuparse. Ahora solo le quedaba preocuparse por la anti natura relación de Draco… Draco, su único hijo, su heredero… lo que era capaz de hacer por el ¡y luego decían que no le quería! ¡Merlín! Acababa de defender esa relación que tanto odia solo por él, porque él es feliz, a pesar de estar matando a su padre de un disgusto… Suspiró, lo que no se hace por un hijo…

Cuando iba a entrar en el salón se chocó con el pequeño cuerpo de su mujer que salió despedida hacia atrás. Sus reflejos hicieron que la cogiera antes de que diera con sus redondas y perfectas posaderas en el suelo.

\- Merlín Cissy, mira por donde vas, casi me atropellas.

\- ¡Lucius! Que bien que estés aquí – dijo abrazándole. Cuando se separó de él dijo – Nos vamos.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó curioso – ¿A dónde?

\- A casa de los chicos – contestó colocándose un enorme abrigo de pelo brillante y marrón. Su cara se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza – Crookshanks acaba de morir.

Lucius se quedó quieto en su sitio, por fin el gato había pasado a mejor vida, al menos había dejado de sufrir, ¿pero porque tenía que ir? Observo a su mujer que iba de arriba abajo como un torbellino y suspiró, ¿Qué más da si quería o no quería ir? Cissy no le dejaría protestar así que se dirigió a la chimenea y espero a su mujer para ir directos a casa de su hijo.

Esa tarde, por primera vez, Lucius admitió que sintió lastima por Hermione Granger. Cuando llegaron la chica estaba desconsolada llorando amargamente en brazos de Draco mientras Mopi envolvía al difunto animal en una manta para enterrarlo en el jardín. La cara desolada de la castaña incomodo a Lucius hasta tal grado de que cuando estaba en su campo de visión, apartaba sus ojos de ella.

El solo había visto a la castaña tan destrozada una vez, cuando se enteró de que sus padres habían muerto. Esa tarde, enterraron al gato en el jardín de la casa de su hijo y pasaron allí la noche, pues Narcissa se había negado rotundamente a dejarlos solos, la chica estaba destrozada y Draco exhausto.

\- Gracias por quedaros aquí – dijo Draco en cuyos brazos llevaba a una dormida Hermione.

\- No hay que de que hijo – respondió Narcissa mirando con cariño a Hermione – pobrecita, estaba rota…

\- Si, mejor que descanse… - respondió Draco mirando con amor a la chica – Vuestros dormitorios…

\- Se cuales son hijo – le cortó Narcissa – Vete tú también a descansar, lo necesitáis ambos… - Draco asintió y tras susurrar un – buenas noches – subió la escalera con su chica en brazos.

En el salón el matrimonio Malfoy permanecía en silencio con una taza de té que Mopi había llevado a los señores. Lucius no estaba muy conforme con quedarse allí, pero si era lo que Cissy quería, él lo acataría… no quería morir tan joven.

\- Gracias Lucius – el hombre la miró interrogante – Por no oponerte a quedarnos aquí.

Lucius se encogió de hombros – Aunque me negara nos íbamos a quedar igual, siempre te sales con la tuya mujer – contestó y Narcissa soltó una risita.

\- No es cierto, pero aun así, gracias… eres un buen suegro.

\- Esto no lo hago por ella – respondió Lucius – lo hago por ti y por Draco. Lo que ella haga o sienta me trae sin cuidado.

Narcissa le miró con un toque de burla en su rostro pero no dijo nada, siguió bebiendo su te mientras observaba el fuego. Esa noche, Lucius durmió en la casa de su hijo con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, un sentimiento que le ponía nervioso. Él no podía sentir compasión por Hermione impura Granger, la detestaba, la odiaba con ganas, es más debería estar regodeándose en su dolor, peor no podía, y no podía simplemente porque el dolor de esa muchacha era el dolor de su hijo y su mujer… ¡Maldita sea esa impura! ¡Maldita su raza muggle! Esa noche Lucius no durmió por darle vueltas a esos extraños sentimientos, esa noche no pego ojo, y todo por culpa de Granger.

* * *

Decir que Lucius estaba de mal humor era decir poco, hacía una semana que ese gato había estirado la pata y la impura seguía rodeada por un aura de depresión que contagiaba a su mujer e hijo. Desde hacía una semana Draco estaba desesperado pues la chica no levantaba cabeza y eso le hacía sufrir.

Desde hacía una semana Narcissa estaba triste hasta decir basta por culpa del dolor y la pena que sentían por esa estúpida chiquilla, y Lucius solo podía maldecirla por ser tan importante para su mujer e hijo.

Si antes la odiaba lo que ahora sentía era rabia pura, estaba rabioso con ella ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner en ese estado depresivo a su mujer y su hijo? ¡Si quería sufrir que sufriera ella, pero que dejara a los demás en paz!

No sabía qué hacer, llevaba una semana maquinando que hacer para devolver el humor a su mujer, pero nada servía, solo quería ir a casa de Draco para visitar a la llorosa castaña, y ya estaba harto. ¡Harto de verlas a las dos llorar como si se les hubiera muerto un padre!, ¡harto de ver a su hijo desesperado por no poder animar a su pareja! ¡Y harto de tener que ir todos los malditos días a esa casa y verle la cara a esa muchacha!

Por eso tras mucho pensar, decidió que eso debía arreglarlo él ya que el cerebro minúsculo de su hijo no había dado con tan sencilla solución, aunque claro, entendía que no cualquiera podía ser un genio como él.

Con la solución en sus manos se presentó en casa de su hijo por red flú, a sabiendas de que su mujer ya estaba ahí, cuando apareció en el salón tres pares de ojos lo miraban con curiosidad levantándose del sofá para recibirle. Cuando vieron que llevaba en las manos las caras de todos se transformaron en un gesto de sorpresa, Lucius rodó los ojos y acercándose a Hermione le extendió un pequeño gatito marrón casi anaranjado – toma, para que dejes de ir llorando por las esquinas y tengas algo con lo que entretenerte.

Hermione parpadeó perpleja y tomó el pequeño animal entre sus manos que al cambiar de brazos soltó un maullido débil y agudo. Narcissa miró a su marido y luego al animal, para luego volver a mirar a su marido. La sala se sumió en un silencio roto únicamente por los débiles maullidos del minúsculo animal.

\- Señor Malfoy yo… - Hermione soltó una lagrima y sonrió – Gracias… de verdad – y abrazó al pequeño animal que se frotó contra el pecho de la chica.

Lucius que vio las lágrimas en las mejillas de la chica rodó los ojos – Por Circe muchacha te lo he comprado para que no llores más, no para que sigas siendo una fuente con patas.

Hermione le miró con una gran sonrisa y para sorpresa de Lucius, le abrazó con el gatito aun en brazos – Gracias suegro, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

Lucius, subió sus manos hacia arriba para no tocar a Hermione, se quedó rígido y dirigió una mirada a su mujer e hijo en busca de ayuda, pero solo recibió sonrisas embelesadas y burlonas. Sabiendo que nadie la iba a apartar, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – venga, ya, quita, quita…

Hermione se separó de él sonriendo, y miró con ojos brillantes por la emoción al animal, Draco se acercó a su padre y Narcissa le abrazó – Oh Lucius, eres un gran hombre.

Este se encogió de hombros – Era para que se entretuviera con algo y dejara de da por el saco todo el día llorando.

\- Aun así – continuo Draco – gracias padre, de verdad.

\- Bueno, sé que un gato no sustituye a otro pero bueno, al menos tendrá algo de lo que preocuparse y no pensara tanto en el bicho muerto, este al menos es más bonito que el otro.

Draco rio y abrazó a su chica que acariciaba la cabeza del minúsculo animal con una gran sonrisa en su cara – Póngale nombre – dijo de repente Hermione.

\- ¿Yo?

Hermione asintió – usted me lo regalo para animarme, es derecho que le bautice.

Lucius puso su mejor gesto soberbio y dijo – primero de todo, no te lo he comprado por hacerte feliz, más bien para que no siguieras amargando a mi mujer e hijo con tus berrinches – Narcissa le dio u golpe en el brazo – y segundo, no pienso ponerle nombre a tu estúpido gato. Llámale como tú quieras, es tuyo, yo solo lo pagué.

Hermione puso una sonrisa ladeada que puso histérico a Lucius, pues se parecía demasiado a la que ponía Draco cuando se iba a meter con alguien y dijo – Sé que tarde o temprano también me cogerá cariño señor Malfoy.

Lucius negó enérgicamente – Nunca impura.

\- ¡Lucius! – le riño Narcissa.

\- Padre, tan bien que avanzábamos en esta relación familiar y tienes que joderla ahora.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó hastiado Lucius – Ya os lo dije, no compre el estúpido gato por ella, sino por vosotros. Que quede claro, jamás serás mi nuera.

Hermione asintió – muy bien, así será, pero le digo que usted le pondrá nombre.

\- No pienso hacerlo – gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pues yo le digo que si – replicó Hermione.

\- Mocosa caprichosa.

\- Viejo cabezota.

Lucius abrió los ojos de par en par – ¡serás insolente!

\- ¡Lucius! ¡Ponle un nombre al maldito gato! – gritó Narcissa furiosa.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y despeino su perfectamente colocado pelo rubio y dijo - ¡Esta bien! ¡Pues Caractacus!

La sala se quedó en silencio un momento y de repente Draco comenzó a reír – Vaya basura de nombre – mirando al animal le acaricio la cabeza – mejor pónselo tu cielo, seguro que se te ocurre algo mejor.

Narcissa asintió – si la verdad es que es un nombre horrible Lucius, pobre animal.

Lucius estaba rojo de ira, su vena acaba de salir a saludar y está a punto de lanzar una maldición al primero que se le ponga delante, era una situación humillante, humillante de verdad, su hijo y mujer riéndose de el… ¡todo por culpa de esa cabezota empeñada en que el pusiera nombre a ese estúpido animal!

\- Pues me gusta, como el líder de la resistencia contra la invasión romana en Britania – contestó Hermione levantando al animal a la altura de su cara – Así te llamaras, Caractacus.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntaron los Malfoy a la vez.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa mirando al precioso gato dormitar entre sus manos. Narcissa se encogió de hombros y acaricio la cabecita del animal – Bueno, pues bienvenido a la familia Caractacus.

Draco sonrió y tomó al animal entre sus manos y este maulló de nuevo. El resto de la tarde la pasaron pendiente del pequeño animal, olvidándose completamente de la pena. Es cierto que la castaña jamás olvidaría a Crookshanks y por supuesto que Caractacus jamás podría reemplazarle, pero la vida seguía y nuevas aventuras venían con ella. Mientras estaban entretenidos con el gato, Lucius se sentó en su ya habitual butaca con un vaso de vino, pues Narcissa le permitía beber de nuevo, pero con calma.

Observaba como esa impura sonreía como una idiota cada vez que el pequeño animal maullaba, y rodó los ojos. Mujeres, ¿quien las entiende? Pensó en ese sentimiento que había sentido, ese sentimiento de lástima, de compasión y gruñó. El jamás aceptaría a Hermione, ni mucho menos le cogería cariño, pero no iba a permitir que su hijo y mujer sufrieran por su culpa, así que compró el estúpido gato para esa niña.

Impura feliz, mujer e hijo felices. Porque que quede claro, Lucius no había comprado a Caractacus por Hermione, no, lo había comprado para Hermione, pero por su hijo y su esposa, que era diferente. Porque Lucius no permitiría jamás que Draco y Narcissa sufrieran. Que nadie piense que si compró el dichoso gato fue por hacer feliz a su impura nuera, eso a él le valía un ojo de duende, si lo hizo fue por Draco y Narcissa, que quedara claro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada otra vez.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Siento mucho MUCHO la tardanza pero como dije en mi otro fic ando un poco de la gripe, a ratos estoy bien y otros mal y no tuve tiempo para escribir pues me paso en cama casi todo el día y Dios sabe que yo no subo un capítulo hasta que creo que es perfecto.**

 **Espero que este capítulo os guste, tanto como los anteriores. Hoy Lucius se hará adicto a la televisión, porque por lo visto no todo lo muggle le desagrada. Aquí hare mencion a algunos de mis programas favoritos (las malditas telenovelas son adictivas aunque no quieras engancharte) y a la serie favorita de mi sobrinita que en cuanto leáis sabréis cual es, porque si, hoy sale nuestro amado Teddy.**

 **¡Espero que me dejéis un mensajito contando que os parece!**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy se hizo adicto a la televisión y acabó desquiciando a su hijo"_

Decir que la vida de Lucius había mejorado estos meses era decir poco. No sabía muy bien porque pero últimamente Lucius vivía en paz, y eso lo extrañaba demasiado. No había dramas, nadie le molestaba, apenas vieron a los chicos, solo los fines de semana pues la castaña estaba muy ocupada con sus exámenes y Draco no paraba de trabajar.

Lucius estaba algo mosqueado, tanta paz y felicidad no era normal. Cissy apenas le gritaba y se pasaba las tardes en casa de su hermana para ver al pequeño Teddy lo que hacía que llegara tan feliz que apenas discutían. Eso no era normal. Y menos si el que estaba viviendo esa situación era Lucius Malfoy.

\- No, mi vida no puede ser tan maravillosa, algo va a fallar… - había dicho justo antes de que la chimenea diera un estruendo. Efectivamente, ahí estaba el empeoramiento de su día, la novia de su hijo estaba de visita.

\- Buenas tardes suegro.

Lucius gruñó sin mirarla y Hermione soltó una risilla – Tarde o temprano me cogerás cariño.

\- En tus sueños impura.

\- ¡Lucius Malfoy! – ah, cual maravillosa era la vida, ahí estaba su Cissy gritándole, como no. Realmente echaba de menos sus desquiciados gritos, la casa sin los enfados de su Cissy era una basura y que decir aburrida.

\- Hola Cissy – saludó Hermione. Lucius la miró de arriba abajo y puso un gesto de disgusto. Esa mocosa apenas parecía una chica con sus pantalones anchos y esa sudadera negra. Su alborotado pelo estaba recogido en un moño sumamente despeinado que la hacía aún más fea. Merlín, no entendía a su hijo para nada.

\- Hermione querida, que bien que has venido, hacía mucho que no me visitabas – respondió la rubia abrazándola.

\- Lo sé, lo siento he estado un poco ocupada.

\- Oh no lo sientas – dijo Lucius – La verdad es que no hacía falta que vinieras hoy tampoco, la casa estaba más tranquila sin tu chillona voz.

\- Lucius, hoy te la ganas – amenazó Narcissa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y rio – Déjalo Cissy, tarde o temprano se acostumbrará a mí.

Narcissa fulminó a su marido con la mirada, que fingió no darse cuenta de que estaba siendo asesinado por unos gélidos ojos azules. Tomó a su nuera del brazo y la llevó al sofá – Bueno, olvidemos al gruñón de mi marido y cuéntame – dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Caractacus que iba en los brazos de Hermione – ¿Cómo van los estudios?

\- Muy bien la verdad – contestó con una sonrisa – Ayer terminé todos los exámenes y bueno, solo queda esperar.

\- Seguro que te ha ido estupendamente querida.

\- Como no – dijo con burla Lucius – es la sabelotodo más insufrible del mundo.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no me ha ido mal, pero aun así los nervios están ahí – contestó la castaña pasando olímpicamente de su suegro.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa – No te preocupes querida, seguro que lo sacas todo con notas excelentes, eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación.

\- Y la más impura – murmuró Lucius meneando su copa de vino.

\- ¿Decías algo Lucius, querido? – preguntó Narcissa con un tono de enfado en su voz.

\- Que este vino es una locura – respondió intentando fingir inocencia.

Narcissa frunció el ceño – Ya me parecía… - Lucius la miró y puso una falsa sonrisa inocente que crispó los nervios de su mujer – Con lo tranquilos que estábamos últimamente, tienes que estropearlo todo.

\- Bueno, estábamos tranquilos porque esta – dijo señalando a Hermione – ni tu hijo aparecían por casa.

\- Bueno pues lo siento por ti suegro pero ahora que estoy libre de exámenes y estudios voy a pasar por aquí muy a menudo ¿no te molestara cierto? – preguntó con ironía la castaña.

Lucius se mordió la lengua para no soltarle una maldición a la impenitente esa que tenía por nuera – ¿Molestarme? ¿Tu? Tonterías – dijo con la misma ironía.

Narcissa harta de las tonterías de su marido dijo – Bueno, ya está bien Lucius.

\- Ella ha empezado – le acusó el rubio apuntando a Hermione que le miraba con la boca abierta.

\- No es cierto has empezado tu – dijo Hermione.

\- Mentirosa, ¡Cissy! ¡Defiende mi honor!

La rubia rodó los ojos ante la estupidez de su marido, a veces era peor que un crío – Lucius por Merlín, has empezado tu a meterte con ella nada más salió de la chimenea.

\- Es que no debería estar aquí.

\- ¡Ya está bien! – dijo Narcissa explotando – Hermione vendrá a verme cuantas veces quiera, así como nosotros iremos a visitarlos a casa y punto.

Lucius abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces intentando replicar, pero sabía que era inútil. Pelear contra su mujer era un caso perdido, sobre todo cuando usaba ese tono de marimandona y le miraba con esa mirada asesina. Esa mirada que le hacía temblar.

Narcissa suspiró y volvió a mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa – Y dime querida ¿Dónde está Draco? – Twinky había llevado té al escuchar la visita de la joven ama y le ofreció una taza a las mujeres – gracias Twinky.

Hermione tomó su taza – Si Twinky, gracias – dio un sorbo y dijo – Pues ahora mismo debe estar en una reunión, me dijo que no tardaría y que nos veríamos en casa.

\- ¿No va a venir? – preguntó Narcissa algo alicaída, pues últimamente Draco apenas pasaba por casa a saludar a sus padres y Narcissa no llevaba ese abandono muy bien.

\- No creo Cissy, anda enfrascado en unos negocios con una tienda del Callejón Diagón y llega muy cansado a casa – dijo Hermione con tono preocupado – A veces ni cena, llega y se tira a dormir.

\- Pobrecito mío – dijo Narcissa tocándose la cara.

Lucius bufó – Tócate las narices, cuando yo llegaba cansado a casa después de un largo día de trabajo a mí me echabas la bronca, me decías que era un flojo y que debía haceros caso a ti y a Draco que de aquella era un niñito caprichoso e hiperactivo de 8 años y en cambio el, que no tiene hijos ni nada le dices pobrecito… ¡Alucinante!

\- Lo se querido, pero la diferencia está en que tú eres mi marido, y él es mi pequeño. Está claro por quien me preocupo el doble.

\- Está bien saberlo – dijo enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione soltó una risita maligna – ¿Celoso suegro?

\- Cállate impura.

Hermione soltó otra carcajada al ver el rostro desencajado por el enfado de su suegro. Era fascinante de verdad ver el poder que tenía Narcissa sobre Lucius. Nunca pensó que la situación en la familia Malfoy fuera de esa manera hasta que pasó a formar parte de ella.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – dijo de malas formas Lucius ganándose una nueva mirada enfadada de parte de su mujer.

Hermione se encogió de hombros – solo pensaba en como engañan las apariencias – miró la cara de su suegro que delataba que no la estaba entendiendo y prosiguió – es decir, toda mi vida, pensé que quien llevaba los pantalones en esta casa eras tú, ya sabes que la pobre Cissy era una marioneta en tus garras, y que hacías y deshacías a tu antojo – Lucius la miró asombrado, que equivocada estaba esa chiquilla – y resulta que es totalmente al contrario. Me parece fascinante que una mujer tan femenina y delicada como Narcissa es capaz de frenarte con una simple mirada. Te tiene dominado suegro.

\- ¡Ella no me domina! ¡Yo soy quien manda en esta casa! – gritó ofendido.

\- No, no lo eres – dijeron las mujeres al unísono bebiendo su té.

Lucius tenía la boca abierta de la incredulidad. Esas dos mujeres iban a volverle un día loco. Lo estaba viendo, cualquier día sin avisar, le daba un trastorno agresivo compulsivo y se dedicaba a matar a alguien, preferentemente a la castaña sentada en su sofá. Si, ya podía ver el titular de " _El Profeta": Lucius Malfoy se vuelve loco y mata a todo cuanto se mueve por culpa de su mujer y su impura nuera._

\- Ah, por cierto ¡Nos vamos a comprar un televisor! – dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba feliz de la vida al pequeño gato en sus rodillas.

\- ¿Un qué? – respondió Narcissa.

\- Un televisor – contestó Hermione – es una especie de caja, que cuando la enciendes puedes ver la programación.

\- Y eso qué sentido tiene, ¿que proporciona? – volvió a preguntar Narcissa curiosa.

\- Horas y horas de entretenimiento – respondió la castaña – Es genial, la verdad es que echaba de menos una tele y por fin pude convencer a tu hijo de comprar una. La verdad es que una casa sin tele es bastante aburrida… ¡es cierto que prefiero un buen libro! Pero una película de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie.

Lucius escuchaba atento la conversación, Narcissa ponía muchísimo interés en esa cosa muggle, lo que le quedaba ya por ver en la antigua casa de sus suegros, objetos muggles. Definitivamente los Black se estaban retorciendo en sus tumbas.

\- ¿Podemos ir a verla querida? – dijo la voz de Narcissa sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Por supuesto, la traerán el jueves – Dijo sonriendo – pasaos a comer ya de paso.

\- Y un cuerno – dijo Lucius.

Narcissa le ignoró olímpicamente – ahí estaremos querida.

\- He dicho que no – respondió el hombre con falsa calma, pues su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que Hermione temió que se rompiera los dientes.

\- Y yo he dicho que ahí estaremos – replicó Narcissa.

Lucius le miraba con unos ojos asesinos, dignos de un basilisco enfadado, le parecía increíble como su mujer se pasaba por la peineta todo lo que él decía o pensaba. Era inaudito. Qué lejos quedaban esos tiempos en los que Draco y Narcissa hacían lo que él quería, que lejos…

La tarde pasó sin incidentes más allá de algunos comentarios venenosos por parte del hombre que eran ignorados por las mujeres a su lado. Lucius se ponía enfermo al ver la confianza que mostraban esas dos, como si fueran madre e hija, por eso pasó toda la tarde enfurruñado, sentado en el sofá y bufando cada vez que Hermione hablaba.

Como consecuencia de eso, por la noche su mujer casi y digo casi porque tras media hora suplicando y discutiendo (pero mayormente suplicando) logró hacerla cambiar de parecer, casi le obliga a ir a dormir de nuevo a ese incómodo sofá. Aun así no se libró de una noche de toques de pies congelados cortesía de Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

El día en que traían el maldito cachivache muggle había llegado y Lucius estaba de un humor de perros, como siempre vamos. No entendía porque tenían que ir a comer a casa de su hijo solo porque este se había comprado un artilugio muggle.

Quien los ha visto y quién los ve, ellos, los Malfoy, una de las más grandes familias de sangre limpia del mundo mágico, pertenecientes a los sagrados 28 y al bando de los mortífagos en todas y cada una de las guerras mágicas, conviviendo con traidores a la sangre e impuros, esperando y quedando para comer solo porque a su casa va a llegar un aparatejo muggle… definitivamente sus ancestros se estaban revolviendo en sus tumbas. Si antes tenía duda de ellos, el día de hoy podría afirmarlo.

A los pies de la chimenea, Lucius, apoyado en su varita-bastón, esperaba a su mujer con gesto de aburrimiento. Su esposa se había puesto sus mejores galas, como si fueran a comer por el Ministros de magia. Patético.

\- Ya estoy lista querido – dijo Narcissa apareciendo a su lado colocándose un pendiente de oro.

\- Ya era hora mujer – respondió de malas formas haciendo a su esposa fruncir el ceño – No entiendo porque te arreglas tanto, solo vamos a comer con tu hijo y su novia.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos – Por Merlín Lucius, sabes de sobra que me gusta prepararme, que vaya a comer con los chicos no quiere decir que deba lucir como una zarrapastrosa.

\- Créeme querida cuando te digo que con la ropa que tienes no parecerías una zarrapastrosa en la vida – dijo mientras entraba a la chimenea seguido de su mujer y tomaba polvos flú – Para ser una zarrapastrosa deberías pedirle ropa prestada a la novia de tu hijo – comentó poniendo una burlona sonrisa en su cara para después gritar - ¡A casa de Draco!

En casa de la joven pareja Mopi estaba de arriba abajo persiguiendo al pobre gatito que no dejaba de arañar los sillones antiquísimos de la familia Black – No gatito no hagas eso – decía el pequeño elfo observando asustado al animal que se había colgado de la cortina – Si destrozas eso, Mopi pagará las consecuencias.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Mopi? – preguntó Draco entrando en el salón.

El pequeño elfo dio un bote asustado y tras hacer una reverencia señaló al animal colgado de la cortina – Mopi lo siente amo, Mopi ha intentado pararlo pero es imposible, Mopi teme usar magia en el pequeño gato y dañarle amo.

Draco asintió e intentó llegar al pequeño animal pero era inútil, estaba casi arriba del todo – Maldito gato – masculló – Estúpido padre que regala estas tonterías, mejor le regalaba un pez – el enfado de Draco no era nada que no mereciera la pena, a diferencia de Crookshancks que era calmado y se pasaba la vida tumbado, el pequeño Caractacus era un torbellino peludo amigo de los muebles, a ellos era a quien le dedicaba más tiempo arañando y destrozando todo a su paso. Más de una vez los calcetines de Draco acababan destrozados por culpa de ese enano marrón.

\- Vaya si lo llego a saber me ahorro los 15 galeones que costó el estúpido gato – dijo la voz solemne de Lucius. Draco se giró y vio a sus padres salir de la chimenea limpiándose los restos de ceniza y resopló.

\- Te agradezco el detalle padre, pero de verdad que este gato acabará conmigo.

\- No seas melodramático hijo – dijo Narcissa tras darle un ligero abrazo – y hablando de Caractacus, ¿Dónde está? – Draco señalo hacia arriba y la rubia vio al animal aferrado a las cortinas – ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo ha acabado ahí?

\- Créeme madre, es un experto – dijo enfurruñado Draco tomando su varita – Si Mopi tiene miedo a herirle yo no, ese gato va a bajar de ahí como que me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa se llevó las manos a las mejillas – Ten cuidado hijo, aún es muy pequeño.

\- Para lo que quiere – replicó el rubio haciendo un movimiento de varita haciendo así que el gatito se soltara y bajara flotando lentamente como si fuera una pluma. Draco lo cogió entre sus manos y el animal maulló de forma aguda intentando liberarse.

\- Eres igual de curioso que tu dueña, bola de pelo ¡auch! – se quejó sacando una mano de debajo del animal mientras la movía intentando aliviar el dolor – y que decir de esas uñitas largas y afiladas.

\- Es que no sabes agarrarlo – dijo la voz de Hermione que apareció en el salón.

Draco bufó – Será mi culpa.

\- Pues sí, eres muy bruto cogiéndole – y tomó al animalito en brazos que ronroneó haciendo a Draco fruncir el ceño – ¿Ves? A mí no me araña.

\- Bola de pelo aprovechada – murmuró Draco fulminando al animal con la mirada.

\- Hermione querida, que guapa estas – dijo Narcissa. Lucius soltó una risilla burlesca que no pasó desapercibida por su mujer que le miró de la misma manera que su hijo miraba al gato acurrucado en los brazos de la castaña.

\- Gracias Cissy, tú estás espectacular.

\- Tu estas espectacular – repitió Lucius en tono de burla mientras rodaba los ojos – Por Circe niña, eres una pelota.

Hermione rodó los ojos – No se enfade señor Malfoy, usted también está muy elegante.

\- Lo sé – dijo altivo el hombre haciendo reír a la castaña – ¿De qué te ríes eh?

Hermione negó con la cabeza – de nada, de nada… - y se sentó en el sofá siendo seguida por el resto de los Malfoy – Mira Cissy, la televisión irá ahí – dijo señalando un hueco vacío bastante grande.

\- No llego a imaginármela en verdad.

\- Bueno, porque no has visto ninguna, pero en cuanto la traigan te acostumbraras – dijo con una sonrisa – La primera vez que fuimos a buscar una y el chico de la tienda la encendió a Draco casi se le sale el corazón.

El rubio más joven frunció el ceño – Hombre, que de repente un hombre salga en la pantalla matando a una chica con un cuchillo no es agradable.

\- Era una película cielo.

\- ¡Y yo que sabía! – Gritó ofendido – Saqué hasta la varita, por si acaso.

Hermione y Narcissa rieron por la cara de enfado y terror de Draco – La verdad es que fue una suerte que el chico de la tienda no estuviera mirando en ese momento.

Lucius escuchaba atento las batallitas de la castaña con gesto de indiferencia mientras paseaba los ojos por la estancia. Si sus suegros levantaran la cabeza y vieran en lo que se había convertido su familia posiblemente volverían a morir del disgusto. El timbre de la casa retumbó por la habitación y Hermione dio un salto dejando a Caractacus en el regazo de Narcissa mientras salía por la puerta - ¡Mopi no abras! ¡Mopi!

\- ¡Ay unicornios tuertos! – Dijo Draco con las manos en la cabeza - ¡El elfo! – y salió corriendo tras la chica gritando el nombre del pobre elfo.

Narcissa puso una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con su mejilla la cabeza del animal que ronroneaba contento. Lucius parpadeó perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar y poniéndose derecho pregunto – Oye, ¿Qué pasa con el elfo?

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa con el elfo? – preguntó esta vez la mujer mirando a Lucius con sus grandes ojos azules.

\- Eso te he preguntado, ¿Por qué no puede abrir el elfo?

\- ¡Merlín Lucius! – Contestó Narcissa – ¿Cómo va a abrir Mopi la puerta? El repartidor muggle se desmayaría del susto al ver que un elfo anda danzando en una casa.

Lucius soltó un "Aaaaaah" que dejaba claro que se acababa de dar cuenta del revuelo que causaría si ese pequeño ser se plantaba en la puerta y era visto por un estúpido muggle – Hombre, la verdad es que sería divertido, admítelo – respondió con una malvada sonrisa al imaginarse al pobre chico muggle sin cara entrar en pánico y desmayarse.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco – Eres lo peor Lucius.

\- Pongámosla aquí – dijo al voz animada de Hermione que entró en la sala seguida de Draco y un pobre muchacho de no más 22 años que cargaba con una enorme caja de cartón.

Lucius observaba atento al muggle. Era un chico joven, bastante alto y muy delgaducho, llevaba unos pantalones anchos azul oscuro y una camiseta naranja chillón bastante fea. En su cabeza llevaba una gorra del mismo color que la camiseta. La verdad es que los muggles tenían un gusto bastante malo a la hora de vestir.

Miró a su hijo, elegante en sus pantalones negros de corte ejecutivo y su camisa blanca arremangada hasta casi los codos. Normal que esa impura se hubiera fijado en él, si todos los muggles eran como ese repartidor, feos y con mal gusto a la hora de vestir.

\- ¿Quiere que se la programe señorita? – preguntó coqueto el repartidor haciendo a Draco gruñir.

\- Emm… no, gracias no quiero molestar.

\- No es molestia dulzura – habló el chico comenzando a desembalar la televisión. Lucius rodo los ojos, no solo tenían un gusto pésimo para vestir, también eran unos ineptos a la hora de conquistar a una mujer.

\- Bueno, si no es molestia – dijo Hermione situándose al lado de Draco que tomó a la chica del trasero. Lucius sonrió disimuladamente – Marcando territorio, así se hace hijo – pensó.

\- ¡Draco por Dios! – gritó Hermione, dando un respigo.

\- Perdona cielo – comentó el rubio inocentemente – Fue sin querer.

Narcissa roja como un tomate por la osadía pública de su hijo dijo – Pues sigues teniendo ahí la mano hijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa le dio otro apretón – Sigue siendo sin querer.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro y el chico que estaba sacando y colocando el nuevo televisor soltó una risa estridente – Tiene buen gusto amigo.

\- ¿Lo dices por mi novia o por la tele? – preguntó de malas maneras Draco.

El repartidor rio mientras colocaba un cable en la pared – Por las dos cosas – dijo echando una rápida mirada a la pareja.

Lucius miraba asombrado el descaro del chico. En su mundo si un hombre piropeaba a tu mujer lo mínimo que recibía era una buena maldición. Más le valía a ese idiota no decirle nada a su Cissy.

La mujer observaba asombrada el televisor y Lucius entendía porque. Era una caja negra y larga, larguísima y llena de cables que iban a la pared ¿Por qué se enchufaba a la pared? Ni idea. El joven sacó de un envoltorio una especie de ladrillo negro y con muchos botones y sonrió.

\- Esto ya está ¿tiene pilas?

Hermione asintió – sí, ahora las traigo.

El joven asintió con una sonrisa y esperó en la sala a que la castaña le trajera las pilas. Los marrones ojos del joven se posaron en Draco, más tarde en Narcissa y finalmente en Lucius - ¡Vaya! ¿El pelo es hereditario o usas el mismo tinte?

\- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Lucius

\- O sea, sin ofender, es decir ¡mola! Si es su color de pelo está genial – Lucius frunció el ceño ¿Quién se creía que era ese estúpido muggle? – Por cierto ¿son góticos o algo?

-¡¿Cómo?! – preguntó ofendido Lucius.

\- O sea, digo, ¡esta casa es un pasote! – dijo mientras se rascaba la estúpida perilla con cuatro pelos mal puestos, Lucius sintió ganas de arrancárselos uno a uno – Parece una mansión del siglo quince.

\- Dieciséis – corrigió Narcissa.

El joven asintió – Está muy guay, aquí se pueden montar buenas fiestas. Si, si, una barra libre ahí, una barra de striptease por allá.

\- ¡Pero que estás diciendo chaval! Respeta a mi madre – dijo Draco ofendido aguantándose las ganas de echarle a patadas – No uses ese lenguaje frente a ella.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.

\- ¿Dónde narices están las jodidas pilas Hermione? – gritó Draco recibiendo un "ya voy" de parte de la castaña.

\- A lo que iba ¿son góticos no?

\- No sé a qué te refieres – contestó Lucius.

\- Bueno está claro – y se acercó al hombre – la ropa, es bastante rara, toda negra, el cuero, el terciopelo y toda la vaina… no se amigo, pero eso no se lleva desde el siglo diecinueve. Ha llamado Napoleón y dice que quiere su capa de vuelta – dijo señalando la Capa de cuero colgada en un perchero.

\- Aquí están las pilas – dijo Hermione haciendo que el chico se girara y así no viera como Lucius sacaba su varita siendo frenado por su mujer que casi se le tira encima para evitar que cometiera una locura.

\- Gracias encanto – contestó guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

Draco gruñó – Tu haz tu trabajo.

El joven que parecía no oler el peligró asintió y puso una postura militar – sí señor.

Encendió la tele y Narcissa y Lucius quedaron asombrados al ver como una pantalla azul se encendía. El chico tocaba los botones y miles de pequeñas ventanas aparecían en la pantalla de la tele.

Unos minutos después la tele se quedó en negro y al segundo una chica rubia con un mapa del país por detrás hablaba y hablaba haciendo a Lucius pegar un bote.

\- Pues ya está – dijo el chico con una sonrisa – Ya está todo programado y por canales. Las instrucciones del mando y la tele están ahí – dijo señalando una mesita – y si tienes alguna duda, solo llama a la tienda y vendré a repararlo enseguida.

Hermione asintió y tomó el mando – Gracias, espero que no tengamos problemas.

\- Pues yo si lo espero dulzura así poder volver a verte – y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de la inocente castaña que no se daba cuenta de sus intentos de coqueteo. Hermione iba a estrechar la mano del chico pero rápidamente Draco aparto la mano de su novia y la estrechó el con una falsa sonrisa y apretando con fuerza la mano del pobre y enclenque chico que puso cara de dolor.

\- Esperemos no tener que verte por aquí – dijo una vez que le soltó.

El joven se sobó la mano con gesto de dolor – Sí, no quiero ser la víctima de tus celos – Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y Hermione le sujetó el brazo para que no hiciera una locura – Por cierto, mola el tattoo ¿Qué significa? ¿La muerte de las serpientes o qué?

Los Malfoy se quedaron blancos y tiesos al igual que Hermione que notó que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo – emm esto…

\- Es que me he fijado ¿os molan las serpientes no? – Preguntó el chico mirando al rededor – Ya sabes, serpiente – dijo señalando el tatuaje de Draco – serpiente – y señaló un cuadro de la pared – serpiente – un pisapapeles de una vitrina – serpiente, serpiente, serpiente – y señalo las patas de la mesita de café y dos lámparas – y como no – serpiente y serpiente – dijo señalando un broche y el bastón de Lucius.

\- Son reliquias de nuestra casa insolente – dijo alterado Lucius.

-¿Casa? ¿Tienen serpientes en casa? Brrr – dijo dando un respigo – un poco raro, a mí me dan repelús, tan frías y viscosas.

-¡No tenemos serpientes en casa idiota sino…!

Hermione vio la vena de Lucius, esa que sale cada vez que ella anda cerca y supo que su suegro empezaría a soltar por la boca cierta información que debería quedar en secreto, así que agarrando al chico por el brazo lo arrastró hacia la puerta – No, no, se refiere a que trabajan en una protectora, en… ¡La casa de la serpiente! Eso, está en un pequeño pueblo al este, ¡si, eso! Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, un placer y si hay un problema ya te llamaremos – dijo empujando al pobre chico fuera mientras este trastabillaba – Adiós y gracias.

Y cerró la puerta dando un suspiro para luego volver al salón donde Lucius estaba dando un discurso acerca de la bochornosa situación que le había hecho vivir, que él era un Malfoy y bla-bla-bla.

\- Inaudito, maldito muggle idiota, hablarnos así a nosotros, ¡Los Malfoy! – Gritaba Lucius histérico ante la aburrida cara de Narcissa - ¿y qué diablos es un gótico eh?

\- Es una corriente artística suegro, no te preocupes, no era un insulto.

Lucius la miró con una gélida mirada gris que congeló a la chica en el sitio – Oh disculpe por no entender el estúpido lenguaje muggle.

\- Creía que en el mundo mágico también había góticos.

\- Pues no, bonita – escupió con odio Lucius – No los hay.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y tomó el mando de la tele – No le toméis en cuenta, era un muchacho idiota e inmaduro – subió un poco el volumen de la tele - ¡Oh genial! El tiempo, veremos que clima tendremos esta semana.

Lucius miraba sorprendido a la muchacha hablar y hablar, la joven para nada elegante pero bastante guapa soltaba una retahíla de tonterías acerca de qué tiempo haría esa semana. Lucius puso una mueca de desagrado – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una vidente?

Hermione que se había sentado junto a Narcissa le miró con una sonrisa – No, que va, es la chica del tiempo.

\- ¿La qué? – preguntó esta vez Narcissa curiosa.

\- La chica del tiempo – explicó – Veréis ella lee en una pantalla que nosotros son vemos el tiempo que hará esta semana en el país y luego nos lo transmite ayudada por los dibujos que vemos – habló señalando a la pantalla – ¿Veis?

Draco puso una sonrisa torcida la ver el exagerado escote de la chica – Sí, lo veo, lo veo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y le lanzó un cojín – Creo que empezaremos a ver el tiempo en otro canal, creo que había un señor muy majo y muy calvo en el canal cinco…

\- Déjate de tonterías – dijo Lucius escéptico – el tiempo no se puede predecir, la adivinación y la videncia es una magia inexacta y sobre todo para los muggles.

Hermione asintió – estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero esto no es magia o adivinación, es ciencia.

Lucius bufó – tonterías.

La castaña rio y dijo – Bueno, según esta chica, mañana lloverá a cantaros todo el día. Solo podemos esperar a ver si es cierto, o como tú dices tonterías.

\- Así será – gruñó el rubio.

Mopi llegó en ese instante avisando de que la comida estaba lista, y los cuatro se levantaron rumbo al comedor dejando el sonido de la televisión de fondo. Una vez instalados en la mesa, el pequeño elfo sirvió la comida.

\- Bueno querida, cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo lo demás? – preguntó Narcissa.

\- Me abruma el interés hacía tu hijo, madre – dijo con sarcasmo Draco con una sonrisa.

La rubia hizo una protesta con la boca – Por Merlín hijo, de ti se mucho, eres mi hijo.

\- Aun así, me enternece tu interés.

Hermione rio – Olvídelo Cissy, es un celoso – Draco le puso un gesto burlón y le sacó la lengua haciendo a su chica reír. Por el contrario tales gestos pusieron a Lucius de peor humor, si eso era posible.

\- Años de enseñanza de modales y en menos de dos años lo mandas todo a freír espárragos.

\- Yo también te quiero padre – le ignoró Draco.

Justo cuando Draco termino de hablar, Hermione pegó un grito de alegría y se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡Merlín, es cierto! ¡No os lo había contado!

Narcissa puso cara de no entender nada – ¿El que se te ha olvidado contar hija?

\- ¡Harry y Ginny serán padres!

Narcissa se llevó las manos a la cara con gesto de sorpresa, pero al segundo se transformó en una mueca de felicidad – ¡Oh Circe eso es maravilloso! ¡Un bebe siempre es una alegría! ¡Molly estará encantada!

\- ¡Genial! – Dijo Lucius con falsa alegría – Más prole. Como que son pocos ya.

\- Lucius – dijo Narcissa en tono de advertencia.

\- ¿Qué? – Se hizo el inocente – Me negarás que son como conejas en esa familia, Merlín, si el número mínimo de cachorros que tienen son siete.

\- ¡Bah! No merece la pena ni pelear contigo – dijo Narcissa – Debo llamar a Molly por Red flú y felicitarla, ser abuela es una maravilla – y miró a Draco con gesto aguileño – ¡A ver cuando os dignáis en darme algún nieto, que Molly ya tiene dos!

Draco casi se atraganta y entre tos y tos se daba golpes en el pecho – Madre, aún queda mucho.

\- Esperemos que al menos esté muerto cuando eso ocurra – comentó Lucius moviendo su vaso de vino – Porque posiblemente estire la pata del disgusto.

\- Gracias padre – dijo Draco con gesto de enfado.

\- De nada – respondió el hombre altivo.

Draco dio un golpe a la mesa – No tolerare esos comentarios en mi casa y menos delante de mi mujer.

\- Vaya – respondió con ironía – Que ahora es tu mujer…

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo firme – Me da igual no estar casados, me da igual todo, tu, las tradiciones y la jodida sangre, es mi mujer, te guste o no me casaré con ella y te llenaremos la casa de críos porque ten claro padre que estaremos todo el día…

\- ¡Suficiente! – Dijo Hermione dando un golpe callando al bocazas de su novio – No hace falta ser tan específico.

\- Exactamente – contestó Lucius fulminando a su hijo con la mirada y siendo fulminado de vuelta.

\- No, no es suficiente – dijo Draco – Me tienes harto padre, últimamente estaba todo muy tranquilo, pero no, el señor tiene que venir y arruinar la paz.

\- ¿La paz? Yo no arruino nada, es tu novia y su maldita presencia.

\- Pues te aguantas y lo aceptas.

\- Nunca, me niego, nunca ¡¿Me escuchas?!

Draco golpeó la mesa y se levantó – ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Es mi decisión y mi casa y si no te gusta te largas!

\- ¡No estoy aquí por gusto créeme! Me importa más bien poco que hagáis o que os compréis pero tu madre ha insistido en venir y de paso ver ese aparatejo muggle que ensucia la elegancia de esta casa.

\- ¡Pues lárgate!

\- ¡Con gusto! – dijo Lucius con orgullo y se levantó del sitio dignamente tomando su bastón. Al salón llegó el rugido de las llamas de la red flú y el comedor volvió a sumirse en silencio. Narcissa que estaba inmóvil con el tenedor de plata en la mano dijo en un susurro – que gusto da reunir a la familia para comer…

\- Ha empezado el.

Hermione suspiró – Draco, ya sabes cómo es tu padre.

\- Me tiene harto – gruñó – tenía la esperanza de que cambiara, de verdad la tenía. Últimamente controlaba su carácter y apenas te lanzaba comentarios venenosos ¡que te regaló un gato por Merlín! Pero no, el señor sangre limpia tiene que joderlo todo, como siempre.

Narcissa suspiró – Draco, Hermione yo…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra sentirlo! – Bramó Draco haciendo a su madre botar – Tú no has hecho nada más que quererme y apoyarme. Y yo por ti he intentado aguantar, sé que no siempre lo consigo pero esta vez lo intente, pero no puedo tolerarlo más madre. No pienso tolerar que cada vez que se hable de posibles hijos con mi novia el ponga cara de asco y suelte el veneno ¡No voy a consentirlo!

Hermione le miró con gesto de asombro – Cielo, no pasa nada, sabes como es y…

\- No Hermione – dijo rotundo – Se acabó aceptar las tonterías. No pienso tolerar ni una más.

Narcissa y Hermione se miraron entre sí perplejas y siguieron comiendo en silencio al igual que Draco que solo gruñía de vez en cuando. Al cabo de las horas, Narcissa volvió a la mansión donde Lucius la esperaba en su despacho. Cabe decir que la rubia mujer no le dirigía la palabra y solo le daba miradas d enfado y reproche.

Lucius, orgulloso como era respondía igual. Si Narcisa le fulminaba con la mirada, él se lo devolvía, si Narcissa gruñía, el también… era una lucha de poder que Lucius no pensaba perder. Una vez en la cama se pasó horas dando vueltas sin poder dormir.

No se arrepentía de nada, es más seguía pensando que la impura era una idiota y sus aparatos basura, pero no quería estar enfadado con su mujer e hijo. La culpa y las palabras de Walls comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza y bufó molesto. ¡Malditos hijos que solo te dan dolores de cabeza y maldita Hermione y su estúpida televisión! ¡Por su culpa su Cissy no le hablaba! Maldiciendo a la muchacha sin darse cuenta acabó quedándose dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lucius se despertó por el movimiento de su mujer a su lado que estaba ya levantada. La cara de Narcissa le decía que seguía enfadada y suspiró. Dejaría a un lado el orgullo e intentaría arreglar las cosas, eso es, haría como que no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Buenos días querida.

Narcissa gruñó y Lucius rodó los ojos – Por Salazar mujer, ¿sigues enfadada?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – Preguntó con sarcasmo – ¿Por qué mi marido no respeta a su hijo? ¿Por qué mi marido no respeta a su nuera? ¿Por qué mi marido es un bocazas? ¿O quizás porque mi marido es un idiota que solo sabe decir tonterías?

Lucius la miró ceñudo – Tampoco fue para tanto…

Narcissa le puso una mirada tan gélida que le congeló hasta las entrañas - ¿No fue para tanto dices? Perdona que te diga pero fue para tanto y mas – Lucius puso los ojos en blanco – ¡No me trates como a una loca Lucius!

\- Nunca querida – dijo en tono aburrido.

\- Mira, entiendo que Hermione no te caiga bien y que el choque de ver aparatos muggles en nuestra vida sea… ¡duro! Pero por amor de Merlín, no puedes decirle a tu hijo que tener un nieto te llevaría a la tumba de un disgusto.

\- Es la verdad – respondió tranquilo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Una verdad de la que deberías estar avergonzado! – Gritó furiosa – Sería tu nieto Lucius, tu nieto, sangre de tu sangre…

\- Sangre de una impura – escupió con asco.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué importa eso? La sangre es sangre, todos igual, no importa, lo importante es que Hermione es buena persona, dulce e inteligente, y lo más importante ¡quiere con locura a tu hijo y el a ella!

\- Que castigo…

Narcissa se cruzó de brazos – te lo dije muchas veces Lucius, y esta es la última vez que te lo digo, o aceptas la situación o pierdes a Draco. Tú eliges.

Narcissa tomó su bata de baño color esmeralda y entró en el baño dejando a su marido con la palabra en la boca. Lucius aún en la cama estaba de brazos cruzados haciendo un mohín con la boca, como un niño caprichoso haciendo un berrinche. En el fondo su mujer tenía razón ¡pero como le costaba admitirlo!

Lo mejor sería no aparecer por casa de Draco en un tiempo, hasta que el humor se mejorara y entonces ahí actuaría y haría como que no hubiera pasado nada. Como no, Lucius Malfoy ignorando los problemas en vez de enfrentarse a ellos.

Dio un largo suspiro y se levantó de la cama en dirección a la ventana, los grandes cortinajes no dejaban pasar ni un poco de luz, así que agarró las esquinas de la cortina y se preparó para el impacto de un rayo de sol en la cara.

Tiró con fuerza de las cortinas y…

Narcissa estaba en la ducha cuando oyó el grito desgarrador de su marido. Con el corazón en la boca salió a toda prisa y se puso su bata de baño mientras agarraba su varita y salía a ver qué había pasado, dispuesta a pelear contra quien hubiera atacado a su marido.

Cabe decir que grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Lucius de rodillas mirando al cielo a través de la ventana con cara de total asombro. Narcissa se acercó corriendo a su esposo y se colocó a su lado mirando en su misma dirección, esperando ver algo impactante, pero nada. Solo veía el agua caer de forma casi huracanada. El cielo estaba gris, muy gris y Lucius pasaba sus ojos por las gotas.

\- Lucius… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó zarandeando a su marido – ¿has visto algo?

\- Está lloviendo… - murmuró – llueve…

Narcissa puso cara de no entender – si querido, llueve, es una tormenta.

\- Como… como predijo la chica.

La rubia entonces entendió todo, Lucius estaba pensando en la chica muggle esa que había dicho Hermione. Claro, de ahí el grito. Él estaba escéptico con sus "dotes de adivinación" y resultaba que la muchacha había dado en el clavo. Afuera llovía a cántaros y no tenía pinta de amainar en todo el día, como había predicho.

Dando un salto se levantó y se vistió rápidamente ignorando los llamados de su mujer. Se puso el primer traje que vio en el armario, cosa rara en el pues elegía con precisión cada prenda que se ponía, y se calzó las botas del día anterior, que por cierto pegaban muy poco con el traje elegido. Narcissa se visitó rápidamente con un vestido cualquiera, elegante, eso sí, y siguió a su marido que bajaba raudo y veloz bastón en mano hacia la planta de abajo.

\- ¡Lucius! – Gritaba Narcissa – ¡espera! ¿¡Dónde vas!?

Ignorando a su mujer entró en la chimenea y gritó la dirección de la casa de su hijo. La rubia mujer apenas tuvo tiempo de seguirle, dio un largo salto y entró en la chimenea justo cuando las llamas envolvieron a su marido.

En la casa de Draco y Hermione, la parejita estaba aún en pijama pues era viernes y esa mañana ambos la tenían libre. Estaban en el salón desayunado tranquilamente entre risas, bromas y besos. La tele encendida y Caractacus saltando entre las piernas de la pareja recostada en el sofá mientras tomaban su ligero desayuno.

Un rugido resonó en la habitación y Hermione dio un respigo. El pequeño gato dio un gran salto y se escondió tras una pierna de Draco que miraba atento hacia la chimenea de la que un torbellino rubio llamado Lucius Malfoy salía agitado seguido de la pobre Narcissa.

\- ¿Padre? – preguntó asombrado Draco.

Lucius hizo un gesto con la mano mandándole callar y divisó la tele, se acercó a ella y se tiró de rodillas agarrando los bordes con las manos mientras movía la cabeza. La chica no estaba, en su lugar un hombre gordito y con bigote y una pálida y fea mujer hablaban sentados en una mesa sobre no sé qué tragedia en una carretera de Londres.

Lucius frunció el ceño y tocó la pantalla dándole pequeños golpecitos – eh vosotros ¡largo! Quiero comunicarme con la chica de ayer.

Hermione, Draco y Narcissa miraban atónitos a Lucius que discutía fervientemente con las dos personas de la pantalla que según él le ignoraban completamente. La castaña entonces no pudo reprimir su ataque de risa y comenzó a reír a pierna suelta tomándose la barriga con las manos.

Lucius se giró hacia ella con gesto de enfado – ¿de qué diablos te ríes tú? ¡¿Eh?! Necesito hablar con la muggle de ayer.

Hermione intentó controlar las risas y se limpió una lagrimita que bajaba por su mejilla – No funciona así señor Malfoy. Esa chica solo está en la tele a las seis de la mañana, una de la tarde y a las nueve de la noche.

\- ¿Y porque? La necesito ahora.

\- ¿Y para que si puede saberse? – preguntó Narcissa un poco bastante ofendida de que su marido buscara tan desesperado la presencia de una joven y atractiva muggle.

\- Pues para preguntarle como lo ha hecho – dijo como si fuera obvio – esa muchacha es una gran vidente ¡nunca creí en la adivinación pero esa muchacha predijo el futuro! ¡Podría dar clase perfectamente en Hogwarts!

Draco se llevó la mano a la cara frustrado – Padre, Hermione te lo explicó ayer, no es magia, es ciencia.

Lucius negó agresivamente – No, no, tiene que ser magia, un poder tan superior como es adivinar el tiempo no puede ser algo dominado por simples muggles, tiene que existir una gran magia detrás.

\- Pues no, suegro, no hay magia. Solo ciencia y horas de estudio y observación.

Lucius parpadeó sorprendido y miró de nuevo la caja esa llamada televisor. Hermione sonrió y le pasó el mando – toma, busca si hay algo que te interese.

\- Que podría interesarme a mí de ese estúpido aparato – dijo mirando con desprecio el mando.

\- Bueno, has descubierto que te fascina la transmisión del tiempo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ahora estamos viendo el telediario muggle, para enterarme de que pasa fuera del mundo mágico.

Narcissa que se había sentado en el sofá y tomaba un café que Mopi le había ofrecido amablemente dijo – ¿Pasa algo interesante en el mundo muggle?

Hermione asintió acomodándose en el sofá junto a su novio al ver que Lucius al fin había aceptado el mando y se sentaba en su butaca individual – Bueno, no todo es bueno, la mayoría son desgracias, pero los muggles son así…

\- ¡Vaya! – gritó Lucius cuando pulsó un botón y salieron otras dos personas, esta vez dos atractivos cuarentones.

\- Ese es el telediario de la tres, nosotros estábamos en la cuatro… - Hermione sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de su suegro mientras sujetaba el mando – A esta hora supongo que habrá lo mismo en todos los lados.

Draco apretó la rodilla de su novia – Bueno, en los canales de pago no.

\- ¿de pago? – Preguntó Narcissa – ¿se paga por ver la tele?

\- Normalmente no, la televisión pública es gratuita, por así decirlo – y miró de reojo a su novio que ponía una sonrisa malvada – Pero aquí el señor antojos decidió que la programación gratuita sería muy aburrida y contrató la tele de pago.

\- Entiendo… - dijo Narcissa tomando una tostada que le ofrecía el elfo – gracias Mopi – el elfo sonrió e hizo una reverencia – ¿y qué diferencias hay entre los gratuitos y los de pago?

\- Apenas ninguna, el precio – rio Hermione.

\- No es cierto – dijo Draco mordiendo un bollo apretando de nuevo la rodilla de Hermione – Tenemos más canales, se ven películas muggle y esas cosas. Están bien y tampoco es tan caro.

\- ¡Cissy, Cissy! – Gritó Lucius – ¡El fondo del mar!

Hermione se empezó a reír seguido de la rubia mujer. Draco por el contrario miraba alucinado a su padre que agarraba el mando de la tele como si la vida le dependiera en ello – creo que le hemos perdido.

Hermione asintió – le he otorgado el mando, ahora tiene el poder.

Lucius daba gritos de asombro cada vez que encontraba un nuevo canal haciendo reír al resto de los presentes, cuando llegó al _"Canal Cocina"_ Mopi dio un salto de alegría – es el canal favorito de Mopi, Mopi aprenderá de la señora muggle y preparará la comida a los amos.

\- Vaya birria de canal – dijo Lucius apretando el botón y llegó a un nuevo cañar donde un grupo de jóvenes bebidos hacían cosas poco decorosas para los limpios y puritanos ojos de Lucius y Narcissa - ¡Circe que es esto!

Hermione y Draco soltaron una carcajada al ver a los padres de este taparse los ojos escandalizados ante el espectáculo sexual y etílico que presenciaban – Suegros, les presento _Geordie Shore._

Lucius cambió rápidamente el canal llegando de nuevo al que estaba puesto cuando llegaron. La pareja no dejaba de reírse mientras una sonrojada Narcissa miraba perpleja a la tele – Pero… pero… ¡¿de qué iba eso?!

Draco siguió riendo – Como verá madre, jóvenes salidos y borrachos en una casa.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! – Gritó Lucius – ¿Qué pensaran sus padres? Muggles, descarados, no tienen respeto por nada ni nadie.

\- No todos los programas son así – dijo Hermione mordiendo una tostada – Los hay interesantes – Lucius había llegado a un canal donde contaban la historia de una guerra muggle de 1936 – Por ejemplo, este canal es muy bueno, habla sobre la guerra civil española…

Lucius la miró por encima del hombro – ¿Y qué me aporta a mi saber que hicieron los españoles en 1936? ¡Bastante guerra he tenido yo ya!

Narcissa rodó los ojos y le sonrió a Hermione que le devolvió la sonrisa. Lucius parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo, tan reticente que estaba con el dichoso aparato muggle y ahora era el que más encantado estaba, pero tanto explorar los canales estaba acabando con la paciencia de Draco.

\- ¿Quieres elegir un canal de una maldita vez?

Su padre lo miró de malas formas y apretó un botón cualquiera, y ante ellos apareció un canal de series – ¿Te vale esta?

\- _The Flah_ – leyó el título Hermione y se encogió de hombros – está bien, es un buen comic.

\- ¿Un qué? – preguntó Narcissa y Hermione suspiró y sonrió. Miró a los hombres Malfoy entretenidos con las aventuras de Barry y luego miró a su suegra, tenía mucho que enseñarle a la mujer sobre los muggles.

* * *

Los días siguientes Draco estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, cada poco su padre irrumpía en su hogar, llamaba al elfo, se servía un aperitivo, se sentaba en su butaca y se adueñaba del mando. Narcissa avergonzada les pedía disculpas una y otra vez, pero Hermione lejos de estar molesta encontraba la situación bastante cómica.

\- Creo que hemos creado un monstruo – dijo mientras su suegro buscaba algo digno para ver.

\- Tú lo has creado – replicó Draco – tú le diste el mando.

\- Le he otorgado el poder.

Narcissa aunque avergonzada estaba más que encantados con el cambio de su marido. Esa adicción a la tele había conseguido que Lucius pasara tiempo con los chicos, o al menos en presencia de ellos.

\- ¡Por Merlín Cissy! – Gritó apuntando a la pantalla - ¡Salgo en la tele!

\- ¿Qué dices Lucius? – preguntó Narcissa y miró perpleja a la pantalla. La mandíbula se le descolgó al igual que a su marido e hijo. Hermione en ese instante estaba desparramada de risa en el sofá siendo observada por su pequeña mascota que se acurrucaba en el regazo de Draco.

\- La verdad es que sí que os parecéis.

\- ¡Merlín es Dumbledore! – gritó Draco apuntando la pantalla al igual que su padre.

\- ¡Es imposible! ¡Está muerto! – dijo espantado Lucius.

\- Bueno, técnicamente tú estás en la pantalla – dijo Narcissa algo abrumada – Bueno, más bien tu yo de hace unos 30 años…

Lucius olvidando el colapso mental que vivía le dirigió una mirada fiera – ¿Me estas llamando viejo?

\- No querido – dijo Narcissa inocentemente.

Hermione no podía retener las carcajadas al ver la cara desencajada de los Malfoy, su tripa dolía y por sus mejillas bajaban ríos de lágrimas, cuando se pudo recomponer un poco de la risa, aunque la cara de su novio y suegros no ayudaban mucho pues de verdad estaban impactados, la castaña habló – No eres tu suegro, ni Dumbledore, es una película muggles llamada _"El señor de los anillos"_

\- ¡Pues ese viejo es igual que Dumbledore! – Gritó Lucius – ¡y ese hombre me ha copiado el peinado!

Hermione contuvo otra carcajada – Es Légolas, el rey de los elfos silvanos.

-¡¿Es un elfo?! – gritó Lucius.

\- Así es, y uno muy guapo.

Draco gruñó ante lo dicho por su novia – que tontería, eso no es un elfo, los elfos no son así, los elfos son criaturas como Mopi o Twinky – en ese momento los pequeños elfos aparecieron en la sala haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Nos llamaba el amo? – preguntó Twinky.

Narcissa sonrió y dijo – No queridos, lo siento pero es que hemos descubierto que los muggles no tienen ni idea de vuestra apariencia – señaló a Légolas – según esa película, un elfo es así.

Los elfos domésticos se miraron escandalizados – No amo, eso no es un elfo, los elfos no somos así, los elfos no tienen apariencia de amos.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente – Lo sabemos Mopi, pero para la imaginación de los muggles los elfos son hombres guapos y rubios de larga melena y orejas puntiagudas.

Los elfos asintieron – Podéis retiraros chicos – dijo Draco y los elfos hicieron una reverencia para desaparecer.

Lucius miraba intrigado a su doble en la película luchar como un valiente, estaba fascinado sobre la historia que contaba. Narcissa se llevó la mano a la cara sonrojada – La verdad es que es muy guapo…

Lucius giró su cabeza rápidamente poniendo una mirada asesina y Narcissa sonrió con burla – Se parece a ti de joven querido. Como en tu época de Hogwarts.

\- Yo era más guapo – bufó el rubio volviendo su atención a la película.

Hermione rio cuando Narcissa negó con la cabeza a modo de burla. Luego se giró a ver a su novio que estaba algo impactado ante la visión del mago. La castaña sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del rubio, sus antiguos demonios habían aparecido de repente y ella no iba a tolerar que su novio se hundiera de nuevo en un pozo negro del que tanto le costó sacarle aunque pocos lo supiera. Le acarició la mejilla y el rubio dio un bote clavando sus ojos grises en los de su novia – No es Dumbledore cielo, su nombre es Gandalf y es un istar.

\- ¿Un qué? – preguntó Lucius sin apartar la vista del televisor.

\- Un istar – repitió la castaña – un mago, pero no es mago de verdad, es un muggle disfrazado. Así es como los muggles piensan que son los magos.

-Bueno – dijo Draco un poco más tranquilo alejando las sombras de su cabeza – en eso no se equivocan tanto como con los elfos.

\- Deberían hacer una película sobre mí, yo era más guapo que ese falso elfo.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – ¿y que contaría querido?

\- Pues obvio esposa mía, mi juventud, mis aventuras, la guerra… ¡todo!

Hermione sonrió – en caso de hacer una película sobre la guerra debería ser a cerca de Harry. Tiene muchas aventuras que contar.

Draco rodó los ojos – si me imagino el título: _Las aventuras del niño que vivió._

Lucius soltó una risa burlona – No mejor: _Harry Potter y la suerte que tuvo al derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado._

\- _Harry Potter y como fue campeón del Torneo de los tres magos sin querer_ – rio Draco secundando a su padre.

\- _Harry Potter y encuentro a mi padrino perdido_ – Hermione rodó los ojos junto con Narcissa ante la estupidez de los hombres Malfoy.

\- No mejor, mejor – dijo Draco poniendo una recta posición y abriendo sus manos como plasmando el título: _Harry Potter y la suerte que tiene al contar con Hermione para salvarme el culo._

Draco y Lucius soltaron una escandalosa risa mientras la castaña fruncía el ceño y le daba un golpe en el brazo con el cojín – eres un idiota, pensé que Harry te caía bien.

\- No te enfades cielo, si me cae bien – dijo dándole un beso rápido – Pero las viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

\- Reírte así de la gente es de muy mala educación – dijo Narcissa – además ese chico es un héroe.

Lucius bufó – Repito, deberían hacerme a mí una película, o a Draco – el rubio menor afirmó ante lo dicho por su padre.

\- Sí, me imagino el título: _Lucius y Draco Malfoy, los prisionero de Azkaban_ , porque casi acabáis ahí – dijo enfada Hermione.

Draco rodó los ojos y dio una mirada de advertencia a su padre que estaba a punto de soltar uno de sus maliciosos comentarios. Narcissa miraba la película pasando olímpicamente de la pequeña rencilla y Draco pasó el brazo por los hombros de una enfadada Hermione

\- No te enfades amor, es broma, sabes que Potter me cae bien.

Hermione dio un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos haciendo a su novio reír y agarrarle la cara para plantarle sonoros besos que disminuyeron el enfado de la castaña – Me encanta cuando me gruñes.

Hermione sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro de su novio mirando la película, explicándoles de vez en cuando algo que no entendían o haciéndoles ver que simplemente era ficción, imaginación de los muggles. Y así pasaron esa tarde, discutiendo acerca de las verdades y mentiras del señor de los anillos y poniendo nombre a la posible película de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Una tarde de lluvia Lucius estaba en su butaca de siempre en casa de su hijo, para pesar de todos, el hombre había descubierto uno de los mayores peligros a la hora de tener adicción a la televisión: Las telenovelas.

\- Es increíble, lleva dos horas sin parar – se quejó Draco observando a su padre atento a lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

\- Y todavía le queda hora y media más de esta y luego otras dos horas de la otra – dijo Hermione.

Lucius hizo un sonido para hacerlos callar – Queréis callaros, está en lo mejor, Leti está a punto de entrar en la oficina de Don Fernando.

Narcissa se llevó la mano a la cara avergonzada – eres peor que una maruja vieja Lucius – un nuevo sonido de silencio hizo que Narcissa se encendiera de ira – Draco, haz algo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros – ¿Y qué hago? Está viciado a esas malditas telenovelas, María no sé qué, Doña no sé cuánto… Pasión de no sé qué más…

Hermione que leía tranquilamente levantó la vista del libro – ¿Qué ves ahora suegro?

\- _La fea más bella_ – murmuró sin despegar la vista de la pantalla – y si no te importa deberías callarte porque no me dejas oír.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – rio Hermione mirando a Narcissa que puso los ojos en blanco – luego empieza una nueva, está interesante.

\- Sí, por favor con azúcar – respondió Lucius dejándole claro a Hermione que no la había escuchado.

\- Por Merlín hijos – se quejó Narcissa – Maldita la hora que le enseñasteis ese aparato. Nos pasamos la vida aquí.

\- Lo sé – dijo Draco tenso – y es bastante irritante.

\- A mí no me molesta – dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista del libro.

\- A mi si – contestó Draco – no tenemos intimidad. Llega a las ocho de la mañana y se va a las diez de la noche, ya ni siquiera podemos fo… - Hermione despegó rápida como una bala la vista de su libro y le disparó una mirada de reproche a su novio que tosió y dijo – Forrar los libros.

\- ¿Forrar libros? – preguntó Narcissa.

\- Déjelo Cissy, su hijo es idiota.

Draco se tiraba de los pelos – No soy idiota, pero necesitamos intimidad. Me encanta que mi madre venga a verme y si mi padre viene y está tranquilo mejor que mejor ¡pero se pasa la vida en casa!

Lucius dio un golpe con el bastón en el suelo y los tres pares de ojos se desviaron hacia el – ¡Mocoso idiota! ¡¿No estás solo en la habitación sabes?! ¡Algunos queremos ver la tele!

Cuando Lucius se giró digno de nuevo hacia la pantalla Draco hizo una representación de sus manos apretando algo con fuerza, para ser claros, se imaginaba que era el cuello de su padre lo que apretaba con la fuerza de una pitón – Un día… ¡Lo mato!

\- Sí cielo – respondió Hermione sin apenas escucharle.

Cuando se acabó la novela Narcissa suspiró y miró el reloj, las siete y media de la tarde – Lucius deberíamos irnos, ya se acabó esa cosa y los chicos necesitan privacidad.

\- Que suban arriba, a mí no me molestan – Hermione soltó una carcajada desde detrás de su libro. Una música empezó a sonar y Lucius giró su cabeza asombrado, nunca había visto esa novela, al parecer era nueva, una frase retumbó por la sala _"No hay machos como los mercader"_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo osan? ¡No hay nadie más macho que los Malfoy! ¿Verdad hijo?

Draco puso una falsa sonrisa y asintió, miraron a la pantalla el antro de esa nueva telenovela y Narcissa dio un bote en el sitio - ¡Vaya! Esa no me importaría verla.

Hermione dejó al lado el libro y se acomodó junto a su suegra – y a mí tampoco – Draco y Lucius las miraban ceñudas – ¿Qué? ¿Vosotros no babeáis por Rosario Montes? Pues ahora nos toca a nosotras con los Mercader.

\- Oh Hermione mira – dijo señalando a un chico – Que hombre más guapo.

Hermione asintió – Ay, si, que cuerpo ¿no?

\- Si hasta el viejo tiene su encanto – dijo la rubia poniendo una mirada lasciva.

\- ¡Cissy! – gritó Lucius poniendo su mejor cara de ofensa. Al contrario de lo que pensó, que su mujer se acobardaría, Narcissa simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú empezaste con las dichosas telenovelas, ahora te aguantas ¿verdad querida?

Hermione asintió – y que ni se te ocurra cambiar de canal suegro.

Lucius se cruzó de brazos en su butaca y gruñó pero poco a poco comenzó a pillarle el truco a esa nueva novela que había encandilado a la impura y a su mujer. Acabaron los tres comentando el capítulo y hablando sobre lo que podía pasar, dejando claro las mujeres que su favorito era Adán Mercader. Draco por el contrario se sobaba el puente de la nariz por frustración, no solo había perdido a su padre por culpa de las dichosas novelas, ahora también a su chica y madre.

\- Merlín dame paciencia…

* * *

Era un miércoles por la mañana y el maldito de Walls le había citado para una nueva visita de seguimiento, Lucius se preguntaba si esa tortura no acabaría nunca. Estaba harto de eso, harto de ser controlado y vigilado como un mono en el zoo, pero sobre todo estaba enfadado porque si la cita se alargaba mucho se perdería el nuevo capítulo de _"Pasión de Gavilanes"_ – Los nombres son ridículos, pero las novelas enganchan de verdad – se dijo así mismo aceptando su adicción a ese tipo de series muggles.

Entro sin picar y el pobre Ethan dio un saltito sobre su silla – Malfoy amigo ¿ya estás aquí?

Lucius entro dando pasos firmes sobre el suelo y se dejó caer en la silla dando un gruñido – así es y si no te importa date brío pues hoy tengo bastante prisa.

-¿Negocios importantes? – preguntó curioso mientras sacaba un montón de papeles.

\- Más o menos.

Los marrones ojos de Walls le miraron escaneándole de arriba abajo - ¿más o menos? ¿Qué es eso de más o menos?

Lucius resopló – Pues eso, que más o menos.

El funcionario le miró como si se le hubiera ido la cabeza pero se encogió de hombros y tomó su pluma, el pobre Ethan ya estaba acostumbrado al humor de Lucius – bien, pues hagámoslo rápido – el rubio asintió – ¿Cómo te van las cosas?

\- Bien – respondió rápido.

\- ¿Peleas?

\- No.

\- ¿La convivencia con tu hijo?

\- Maravillosamente – respondió con impaciencia mientras miraba de reojo el enorme reloj de la pared. Quince minutos, quedaban quince minutos para que su novela empezara y el ahí encerrado con un idiota que solo sabe escribir y preguntar tonterías con la lentitud de un caracol.

\- Te noto algo alterado Lucius – dijo Walls con recelo – ¿me estas ocultando algo?

Lucius, que había empezado a mover su pierna izquierda impaciente y movía su bastón de un lado a otro fulminó a Ethan con la mirada antes de responder – Estoy impaciente, tengo un par de cosas muy importantes que hacer y esta estúpida reunión va a conseguir que me lo pierda.

\- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante si puedo saberlo?

Lucius que sabía que ese pesado no le dejaría salir de allí hasta que le contara la verdad, dio un golpe en el suelo con el bastón y dijo – Pues verá usted, en unos quince minutos me empieza la telenovela que estoy viendo por las mañanas y no me gustaría perdérmelo pues ha entrado una nueva villana en acción, Dinora, enamorada de Juan que quiere y tiene un hijo con Norma y…

\- Espere, espere, espere – le frenó Walls – ¿todo esto por una serie muggle?

\- ¡Si! – gritó impaciente Lucius medio levantándose de la silla – y por si no lo sabía mientras me miras con cara de elfo aturdido el tiempo pasa y te juro que como hoy me pierda el capítulo vendré hacia aquí y entonces tendrán motivos para encerrarme en Azkaban.

Walls dejó pasar la para nada velada amenaza de Lucius y parpadeó un par de veces, haciendo que la paciencia del rubio se evaporara por momentos – ¿Ves muchas series muggles Lucius?

Asintió – Pues verá si, por la mañana veo tres, y por las tardes otras tres. Luego cenamos y veo alguna película de esas muggles en las que se imaginan como es nuestro mundo, fallando estrepitosamente si me permites decir.

\- ¿Cuándo dices cenamos se refiere a usted y su mujer? ¿Tienen una televisión muggle en casa?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Bramó Lucius mirando de nuevo impaciente el reloj – Voy a casa de mi hijo, me paso prácticamente la vida allí ¿es lo que querían no? – cuando la manecilla del reloj se movió un minuto, la frente de Lucius se perló de sudor y apretó los dientes. Sin que Ethan le dijera nada tomo su bastón y sacó su varita posándola en la mesa del funcionario que le miraba estoico – comprueba que no he matado ni torturado a nadie y déjame largarme de una vez.

Walls parpadeó de nuevo y Lucius se contuvo las ganas de ahorcarle en la lámpara de araña. Iba a soltar una maldición cuando la sonrisa del funcionario iluminó la habitación dejando al rubio un poco ido, entonces el otro hombre se levantó y le empezó a sacudir la mano, como si saludarle fuera un honor – ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien Lucius! ¡Eso es magnífico! ¡Oh Merlín realmente magnífico!

Esta vez fue el turno de Lucius de parpadear perplejo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación intentó zafarse del emocionado hombre y esas garras suyas - ¡Walls! ¡Tengo prisa!

\- ¡Oh sí! – Miró la varita rápidamente y el patriarca Malfoy juraría que apenas la examino, solo un par de vueltas un examen de maldiciones imperdonables y se la devolvió – Has hecho grandes avances Lucius, muchísimos esto va muy bien.

\- ¿En serio?

El funcionario asintió mientras apuntaba cosas que Lucius no llegó a leer en un pergamino. Walls levantó la mano – ¡Pero vete! ¡Vete hemos terminado! ¿No querrás llegar tarde a ver a Dorotea…?

\- Dinora – le corrigió Lucius con un gesto altivo en sus facciones mientras guardaba la varita – Muy bien, pues si no me necesitas más.

\- No, no, vete – le cortó Walls – Nos vemos el mes que viene Malfoy – Lucius asintió y fue hacia la puerta dando grandes zancadas, haciendo que su pelo ondeará debido a la velocidad que llevaba. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó – Pero Lucius amigo, recuerda que tu hijo también necesita privacidad.

Lucius ni escuchó, echando un vistazo rápido al reloj descubrió que tenía tres minutos exactos para salir del Ministerio y llegar a casa de su hijo. Imposible, no había opción humana, ni muggle ni mágica de lograr eso, solo en salir del Atrio tardaría mínimos dos minutos pues a esa hora el Ministerio estaba lleno de gente. Si tan solo encontrara una red flú… ¡eso es!

Girando por un pasillo se subió de un salto al ascensor que primero encontró abierto - ¡Alehop! – Gritó al dar el salto y entrar consiguiendo que una bruja baja y rechoncha diera un salto hacia atrás – ¡Buenas Maggie!

\- Bu… buenas Malfoy – balbuceó la pobre bruja, pues ver a Lucius Malfoy de tan buen humor le provocaría escalofríos hasta al que no debe ser nombrado. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse un torbellino rubio salió despedido hacía fuera sin decir si quiera adiós.

Corría por el pasillo mandando el demonio todos los modales que sus antepasados le habían forjado a fuego en la piel y el alma, corría como un desesperado contando los segundos que pasaban por cada zancada que daba. Su labio temblaba de impaciencia, dobló otra esquina y la vio, la puerta que sería su salvación.

Entrando sin llamar si quiera, se abrió paso hacia la chimenea del despacho. El hombre pelirrojo que estaba dentro le miraba anonadado, con la boca abierta y sujetando una pluma en su mano. Lucius puso su mejor gesto altanero mientras cogía polvos flú – necesito usar tu chimenea Weasley, espero que no te importe – dijo con desdén y una falsa sonrisa. Arthur Weasley negó y la falsa sonrisa del rubio creció – Perfecto entonces ¡A casa de Draco!- Y fue envuelto por un remolino de llamas verdes dejando en el despacho a un asombrado Arthur que aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado.

\- Vaya consuegro, sí que tenías prisa – se dijo para sí mismo, negó con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

En casa de Draco y Hermione, tenían una visita muy especial para ellos, Andrómeda, Teddy, y gran parte de los Weasley estaban allí. Era bastante extraño decir que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley estaban en la casa que su némesis Draco Malfoy compartía con su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

Ron que estaba devorando unos pasteles de nueces y pasas que había hecho Mopi dijo con la boca llena – Si hace dos años me dicen, que estaría en esta situación me reiría de quien lo hubiera dicho y le habría maldecido.

\- Opino igual Weasley – contestó Draco mirando con gesto de asco al pelirrojo engullir.

Molly, que estaba sentada junto a las hermanas Black miraba a su hijo sentado en la butaca – Ronald por Merlín, come como la gente normal no como un cerdo.

\- Eso es imposible mamá – dijo Ginny mirando con el mismo gesto de asco que Draco a su hermano – es un cerdo.

Ron se giró para fulminarla con la mirada – Ginevra Weasley porque estés embarazada…

Un fuerte rugido y unas llamas verdes resonaron por la habitación, haciendo que el pequeño Teddy que estaba hipnotizado por el programa infantil que estaba viendo diera un brinco asustado y pusiera un puchero. Ante todos Lucius Malfoy se alzaba soberbio. Se sacudió la ceniza de la ropa y salió corriendo de la chimenea, absorto del mundo, solo deseando tomar el mando de la tele y ocupar su butaca.

Pero eso fue imposible – ¡Tío Luzus! – gritó Teddy que se tambaleó un poco al ponerse de pie pues estaba sentado en la enorme alfombra frente a la tele.

Lucius pasó al lado del niño y le dio unos golpes en la cabeza, a modo de saludo – chico.

El pequeño parpadeo y giró para ver por donde se había ido su tío, frunció el ceño y se volvió a sentar enfurruñado al darse cuenta de que su tío una vez más, no jugaría con él.

\- Que encantador como siempre, Lucius – dijo venenosa Andrómeda.

Solo cuando los grises ojos del rubio enfocaron su querida butaca siendo ocupada por una mata de pelo pelirroja se dio cuenta del panorama actual. Frenó en seco mirando hacia donde estaba sentado Ron, Ron le miraba a él con medio pastelito fuera de la boca.

Un parpadeo de sus ojos grises y miró al niño en el suelo, que le devolvía la mirada curioso aunque se veía un destello de enfado en ellos. Otro parpadeo y se giró para ver al resto de los invitados, Molly Weasley, la pequeña comadreja, Potter, Andrómeda, su esposa y su hijo con su impura nuera. Otro parpadeo y un sonido extraño de la tele.

Entonces y solo entonces, el rubio recibió la información de golpe en su cerebro - ¡¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?!

\- ¡Lucius! – Le riño su esposa – ¿Qué maneras son esas de tratar a tus invitados? Además ni siquiera es tu casa.

\- ¡Es la casa de mi hijo así que como si lo fuera! – Bramó furioso girándose para mirar a Ron que aún le observaba quieto - ¡Tu! – Dijo apuntándole con el dedo - ¡Fuera de mi butaca!

Ron tragó sonoramente el pastel y Ginny puso una mueca de asco e hizo un amago de vomitar, poniendo nerviosas a la parte femenina de la sala. Ron en cambio se enfrentó a Malfoy – No veo que lleve tu nombre.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – Y moviendo la varita un fruncido plateado apareció en el tope de la butaca – mira ahí lo tienes.

\- ¡Lucius! ¡No estropees los muebles de los niños! – dijo Narcissa.

\- Oh Circe ¡encima me echas la bronca a mí! ¡Él está en mi butaca!

\- ¡Que no es tuya!

Lucius sacó a pasear su tan famosa vena y Andrómeda soltó una risilla malvada – Vaya, si esa vena explota acabaremos en San Mungo, deberías revisártela Lucius, tal hinchazón no es normal.

Ginny asintió – Si explota más bien creo que saldríamos todos volando.

\- ¡Ginevra Weasley! – le riño Molly.

Ron y Lucius ya habían sacado las varitas y Hermione se interponía entre ellos para que no cometieran una locura - ¡Ni se os ocurra a ninguno de los dos!

\- Aparta Herms, ¡esta serpiente se va a enterar de quien soy yo!

Lucius soltó una carcajada – ¡Mas quisieras niño!

Hermione se puso roja de rabia al ver que esos dos tenían toda la intención de batirse en duelo en medio de su salón y dio una patada en el suelo - ¡Como os pongáis a maldeciros os juro por mis padres que en paz descansen que os _cruciaré_ a los dos!

\- No tendrás valor impura – escupió Lucius con venenos aun apuntando la cabeza del pelirrojo con su varita mientras este hacía lo mismo con él.

\- ¡No podéis hacer eso! – Gritaba la castaña - ¡Hay niños pequeños en la sala!

\- ¡Lucius deja de hacer el idiota! – gritaba Narcissa que se había puesto en pie.

\- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Cómo no bajes esa varita enseguida jovencito..!

\- ¡Ha empezado el! – gritaron a la vez Lucius y Ron.

Ginny y Andrómeda seguían sentadas en el sillón una al lado de la otra mirando divertidas la escena ante ellas. Lucius y Ron se lanzaban miradas de odio y desprecio mientras peleaban con su mujer y madre verbalmente pues estas estaban hechas un basilisco y estaban a punto de sacar también sus varitas para castigarlos como si fueran niños pequeños, mientras tanto, Hermione en el medio de los duelistas intentaba hacerles entrar en razón.

\- Idiotas – suspiraron las mujeres desde el sofá.

Mientras tanto en el suelo del salón, Draco y Harry estaban sentado al lado de Teddy mirando los dibujos animados con el niño, que estaba en trance interactuando con la pequeña cerdita rosa que salía en la pantalla.

Teddy aplaudía y reía con cada aventura del pequeño animal animado. Los ojos verdes de Harry buscaron los grises de Draco que le miraron también. Echaron un rápido vistazo hacia atrás para controlar la situación y luego suspiraron para volver a girar sus cabezas hacia la pantalla.

\- ¿Y es siempre así? – preguntó Harry

\- Siempre – contestó con pesadez Draco, que ya estaba empezando a hartarse un poco de su progenitor y su adicción a la maldita tele.

\- Vaya, lo siento – dijo Harry y Draco puso cara de resignación mientras asentía. Teddy en medio de los dos miraba la pantalla sin perder detalle con su boquita medio abierta y Harry bufó – Que basura de dibujos.

\- Y que lo digas, ¿Quién se cree que una familia de cerdos hacen cosas tan normales como comprar o ir a museos?

\- ¡Peppa Pig! – gritó Teddy feliz haciendo que su color de pelo se transformara en un azul intenso y sus ojos se colorearan de un gracioso tono miel.

Lucius, que seguía absorto en su pelea con el menor de los varones Weasley se quedó tieso como una vela al escuchar el grito del pequeño Teddy. Su varita bajó poco a poco así como el color de su cara iba desapareciendo, quedándose pálido, muy pálido, muchos más de lo habitual.

\- Lucius… - dijo Narcissa asustada por el repentino cambio de su marido – ¿estás bien?

El enorme reloj del comedor de la casa empezó a sonar y cada campanada era una _Avada_ para el rubio que se giró lentamente hacia la tele donde la cerdita rosa entretenía a Teddy. Cada campanada era un castigo, solo escuchaba el reloj, los gritos de Teddy, reloj, risa de la cerda rosa de la tele, reloj, grito de Teddy, reloj, canción infantil.

La boca de Lucius comenzó a abrirse una y otra vez pero sin emitir ni una palabra, su dedo apunto tembloroso hacia la televisión y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Por más que movía la boca no salía ni una palabra y en su ojo derecho apareció un pequeño tic que puso los pelos de punta al resto de los presentes.

\- Le está dando un ictus – dijo tranquila Andrómeda como quien dice que llueve provocando una risilla en Ginny.

\- ¡Lucius, reacciona por Merlín! – gritaba Narcissa a su lado.

\- Suegro… ¡Señor Malfoy! – gritaba Hermione pasándole la mano por la cara, pero nada, el hombre seguía en estado catatónico.

Molly que también se había acercado se tocó la mejilla con preocupación – Oh por Merlín ¿pero qué le pasa?

Entonces y solo entonces Lucius se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a gritar haciendo a las tres mujeres dar un salto hacia atrás. El rubio corrió hacia la tele con lagrimitas en los ojos y se abrazó a la pantalla acariciándola con ternura – Mi novela… no… me he perdido mi novela…

Narcissa sintió ganas de ahorcarlos - ¡IDIOTA CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO! ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE PONERTE ASÍ POR UNA NOVELA?

Molly miraba a Lucius y luego a Hermione intermitentemente y preguntó - ¿Qué es una novela?

\- Una serie muggle – la regordeta cara de Molly se llenó de confusión y Hermione sonrió – Otro día te explico.

Ron se había vuelto a sentar en la butaca a comer más pasteles observando curioso la reacción del siempre firme Lucius Malfoy. Ginny y Andrómeda no ocultaron más su risa mientras que Harry y Teddy que se aferraba a los brazos de su padrino, lo observaban asustados – Malfoy – dijo Ron desde la butaca viendo a Lucius acariciar la pantalla de la tele – ¿Qué le pasa a tu padre?

Draco se sobó el puente de la nariz una vez más controlando sus ganas de tirar por la ventana a su padre y la tele – Que es idiota, eso le pasa.

Mientras Lucius, seguía acariciando la tele con pesar y susurraba delicados – Mi novela, mi novela… nunca sabré que pasará… moriré sin saber qué hará Dinora.

* * *

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y Draco y Hermione estaban en su cuarto, estaban agotados mental y físicamente, desde que Lucius se había perdido el capítulo de la maldita novela no se desapegaba del televisor, estaba día y noche en casa de su hijo, con el mando en la mano, asegurándose así que nadie cambiara de canal y él no se perdiera más capítulos nunca.

Eso tenía a Draco más que estresado, estaba harto de su padre y la maldita tele. En un principio se mostró reticente de comprarla pues no era muy amigo de la tecnología muggle, pero Hermione sabía convencerle y al final cedió. Luego, cuando su padre comenzó su malsana adicción llegó a la conclusión de que él tenía razón y de que había cometido un error garrafal al comprar el dichoso aparato.

Draco gruñó pensando en la tarde que había pasado por culpa de su padre y Hermione le miró desde la cama. Ella, acostada leyendo observaba su blanca espalda tensa y rio – No es para tanto.

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron más aún y se giró para clavar sus grises ojos en los de su novia – ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Un día sale por la ventana él y la dichosa tele!

La castaña rio aún más fuerte – Exagerado.

No soy exagerado – dijo gateando para arrastrarse hasta la cama donde se tapó con la sábana verde – un día Hermione, un día de estos lo mato.

\- Claro cielo – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo ignorándole. Draco la abrazó y ella sonrió como una niña pequeña, le tendió el libro y con una mirada que sabía que él no podría rechazar dijo – ¿Me lees?

Draco resopló frustrado y negó con una sonrisa en su cara mientras tomaba el libro. Hermione aumentó su sonrisa y se acomodó en su pecho mientras el rubio se acomodaba abrazándola, le dio un beso en la cabeza y comenzó a leer.

En la planta baja de la casa, una sombra se movía silenciosa por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, donde quedó parada un momento y luego avanzó. Ajenos al intruso en la planta de arriba Draco seguía leyéndole a su chica que se estaba quedando dormida. Él sonrió y cerró el libro dispuesto a dormir el también pero entonces algo inusual llegó a sus oídos.

Alguien se movía abajo, y no era Mopi pues el elfo no salía de su cuarto a partir de las 10. Hermione se tensó por lo que Draco adivinó que la castaña también había notado algo raro en la casa. Se miraron y entonces un murmullo lejano, como de voces llenó el pasillo de la silenciosa casa.

Draco se levantó rápido como una bala y tomó su varita de la mesita de noche – quédate aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? – Dijo la chica poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama – voy contigo.

\- Hermione, no, podría ser peligroso.

La castaña bufó y tomó también su varita – Soy una heroína de guerra, por si no lo recuerdas, con 15 años me enfrente a un grupo de mortífagos y sobreviví.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no soltarle un improperio a su novia – No te haré cambiar de opinión ¿cierto? – La chica negó – Vale, muy bien, pero mantente detrás de mí.

Hermione asintió – ¡a la orden!

La pareja bajó la escalera silenciosamente, ni siquiera encendieron una luz, no querían alertar al intruso de que lo habían descubierto. Una vez en la planta de abajo se miraron entre las sombras y Hermione señaló el salón desde donde venían reflejos de luz azul y blanca. La televisión.

Hermione parpadeó incrédula, no podía ser cierto. Mientras Draco que había llegado a su misma conclusión comenzó a verlo todo rojo. La vena de su padre, resultaba que era hereditaria pues en su frente salió a la luz una pequeña vena palpitante que a Hermione le pareció lo más cuco del mundo.

Draco apretó su varita y se lanzó contra la puerta del salón. Hermione intentó frenarle – Draco, Draco no, ¡para! ¡Espera! – pero nada ni nadie frenaría al heredero Malfoy.

En el salón, Lucius sentado en su butaca observaba con la voz casi al mínimo la tele con deleite. Había encontrado una película bastante buena y estaba absorto en ella cuando de repente una mano larga y huesuda pero bastante masculina le agarro por el pecho de la bata esmeralda que llevaba.

Los ojos grises del padre se abrieron asustados por ser descubierto mientras que los de igual color del hijo brillaban de ira - ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí!?

Lucius con una falsa sonrisa y aparentando tranquilidad dijo – Buenas noches hijo – las luces se encendieron y en la puerta una asombrada Hermione veía como padre e hijo en pijama se fulminaban con la mirada. Aun metiéndose en problemas, Lucius no quitaba ese aire de grandeza tan suyo.

Cuando notó la presencia de la castaña Lucius miró a su hijo y dijo – No os cortéis, haced como que no estoy.

Draco rechinó los dientes y Hermione temió que los rompiera - ¡Déjate de gilipolleces! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¡Pensamos que se había colado alguien!

Lucius se soltó y miró por encima del hombro a su hijo – eres un melodramático, me aburría en casa no podía dormir y decidí ver un poco la tele.

-¡Entrando a hurtadillas en mi casa!

\- Bueno, que más te da, ya sabes que soy yo, vuelve a la cama y déjame en paz – dijo orgulloso Lucius sentándose tranquilo en su butaca ignorando el mal humor de su hijo.

Hermione se tensó al instante que vio como los nudillos de Draco se ponían blancos, la castaña temió que su novio rompiera su varita debido a la presión. Le conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba teniendo un ataque de furia súbita que no iba a acabar bien. El pasotismo y soberbia de su suegro habían colmado la paciencia de Draco que estaba tan o más erizado que el pequeño Caractacus a su lado. Hermione podía jurar que vio humo salir de la coronilla de Draco, sus músculos del cuello se tensaron y la ex Gryffindor supo que se iba a liar.

En la calle un vagabundo rebuscaba en un cubo de basura cuando un estruendo le hizo caer al suelo del susto. El ruido fue provocado por una televisión saliendo volando por la ventana de una casa, partiendo los cristales en mil pedazos. El aparato cayó al suelo dando un gran estruendo y partiéndose debido a la fuerza del golpe.

El pobre vagabundo miró asustado como la cara de una bonita castaña se asomaba por la ventana destrozada y miraba con pesar el televisor destrozado – 600 libras a la basura… - los ojos castaños se posaron en el tembloroso hombre y la chica se sonrojó – Buenas noches amigo - y desapareció.

El hombre hizo un ademán con su mano y miró a su perro que olisqueaba nervioso el aire, cuando miró a su mascota dijo – estos pijos están locos – y se levantó para salir pitando de allí. No quería morir aplastado por otra tele.

* * *

En la Mansión Malfoy Narcissa dormía tranquila cuando un estruendo la despertó asustada. Tomó su varita temblorosa y buscó con la vista a su marido, pero no estaba. Se asustó aún más y se preparó para lo peor, pero cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió su boca cayó hasta casi el suelo.

\- Dra… ¿Draco? ¿Lucius?

Draco llevaba a su padre a rastras que le maldecía e intentada soltarse de su agarre. El rubio menor tenía una cara de enfado total mientras que su padre le maldecía - ¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo tiras así la tele? ¡Era una joya! ¡Me la podría haber quedado yo!

Draco ignoró a su padre y le soltó de una sacudida y miró a su madre – No os quiero ver por casa en al menos una semana, si queremos veros vendremos nosotros.

Narcissa desde la cama miraba anonadada sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando – ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Tu hijo, que es un idiota que no le presta el televisor a su padre.

Draco se frenó el instinto de matar a su padre y se tiró del pelo para así evitar estrangular el blanco cuello de su progenitor – ¡Tu marido se ha colado en mi casa a ver la tele a estas horas!

Los azules ojos de Narcissa se abrieron como platos para luego fulminar a su marido - ¡Lucius!

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo indiferente – No podía dormir así que decidí ver la tele.

\- ¡No puedes presentarte en casa de Draco a estas horas a ver la tele sin su permiso!

\- ¡Gracias! – Gritó el rubio – Por fin sentido común en mi familia.

Lucius se cruzó de brazos – Soy su padre, no necesito su permiso.

Draco empezó a reírse por no llorar de frustración e hizo aspavientos con las manos mientras se giraba – Mira, me voy, ¡Me voy! ¡Estás loco! ¡Loco! ¡No te quiero ver por casa! ¡Se acabó la televisión en mi casa! – y salió por la puerta maldiciendo hasta que escucharon otro rugido. Draco se había ido.

Lucius que seguía de brazos cruzados con pose soberbia notó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Giró su cuello poco a poco y vio la mirada más oscura que sus ojos jamás habían visto – Cissy, querida…

-¡Lucius Malfoy! – gritó la rubia mujer saltando sobre su marido para asesinarle. Como no se lo esperaba, el pobre Lucius fue atrapado por una colérica Narcissa.

Unos minutos después el hombre estaba tumbado en su cama con la cara llena de arañazos. Pareciera que se había peleado con el pequeño gato de Hermione. Intentó girarse para mirar la espalda de su enfadada esposa pero el roce de la sabana en un arañazo especialmente profundo de su mejilla le hizo sisear y volver a su postura inicial. Maldita mujer, la quería pero deseaba matarla en ese instante. Solo a ella se le ocurre hechizar los arañazos para que no pudiera curarlos hasta que ella decidiera ¡con lo que dolían!

Todo por una tele, su mujer e hijo enfadados con el de nuevo. Y como no la culpa era de esa impura que su hijo había elegido. Esa muchacha que llenaba su vida de cosas muggles que creaban adicción. Todo era su culpa. Todo.

\- Cissy… - dijo recibiendo un gruñido de su mujer como respuesta – ¿Nos compramos una tele?

Narcissa se giró para clavar sus gélidos ojos en él y Lucius se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata de nuevo, se encogió en su sitio y dijo – No he dicho nada, lo siento, lo siento – su esposa gruñó de nuevo y volvió a darle la espalda.

Lucius bufó. Auguraba una larga temporada de bufidos y gruñidos de parte de su mujer y eso no le hacía gracia. Su Cissy de nuevo enfadada con él por culpa de esa impura. Maldita fuera ella y sus maravillosas series muggles. No sabía como pero se las apañaría para ver el final de _Pasión de Gavilanes_ , no podía quedarse con la intriga de saber que pasaría. No señor, Lucius nunca se queda con las ganas, lo que quiere, lo tiene, aunque sea obra de muggles.

Dio un gruñido frustrado al recordar de nuevo a la novia de su hijo. Maldita Hermione Granger, siempre metiéndole en problemas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada otra vez.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Se que normalmente actualizaba los domingos, pero debido a unos pequeños cambios empezaré a actualizar el martes o miércoles.**

 **Hoy entran en escena varios personajes y nuestra parejita tendrá su primera gran discusión de pareja ¿como reaccionara Lucius? ¿Bailará la conga? ¿tirara cohetes? Además en la boda de Harry y Ginny hará una sorprendente amistad ¿quien será? Pues os dejo descubrirlo.**

 **¡Espero que me dejéis un mensajito contando que os parece!**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy fue a la boda de Potter y Weasley e hizo una nueva amistad. Increíble pero cierto"_

Había pasado apenas un mes desde el incidente con la dichosa televisión. Lucius había conseguido tras mucho planearlo, saber cómo había acabado su telenovela (si, Lucius se había colado en una casa muggle que veía la misma serie que él, se echó un hechizo desilusionador y entró en el salón mientras la abuela de la familia veía encantada su serie) y por eso estaba en paz.

Tras muchas, muchas, pero muchas discusiones con Narcissa, el patriarca Malfoy había superado su adicción a ese aparato muggle. Era cierto que a veces le picaba el gusanito del vicio, pero lo sabía controlar. Draco había prohibido a Hermione tajantemente volver a colocar otro aparato moderno en casa más allá de una radio y él no tenía pensado colarse de nuevo en una inmunda casa muggle. Bastante le costó entrar en esa, pero por su serie, todo.

Por eso ahora, cuando la paz volvía a reinar en su casa y Draco había perdonado su intromisión nocturna, podía decirse que la vida de Lucius era tranquila. Bueno, todo lo tranquila que podía ser su vida. Sentado en su enorme sofá de una plaza miraba el fuego danzar, no hacía frío ya fuera, pero una casa tan enorme era bastante difícil de calentar así que siempre encendían la chimenea, la no conectada a la red flú, claro.

Una sonrisa malvada se encendió en su cara, se imaginó a esa impura que tenía por nuera entrar por la chimenea equivocada y abrasarse en las llamas, como hacían los de su calaña con ellos en los siglos pasados. Su sonrisa malvada aumentó al imaginársela entre las llamas girando como un pollo asado, incluso la vio atada a un palo, si, si ¡y le pedía piedad! Oh, maravillosa imaginación la suya, pero claro, era solo eso, imaginación. Si algún día se le ocurría hacer eso, Narcissa le haría correr la misma suerte y esa noche tendrían Lucius frito para cenar.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, la vida para Lucius últimamente era tranquila. Con el perdón de su hijo llegó el de su mujer y con esto la felicidad para Lucius. No le gustaba que Cissy se enfadara con él y menos por culpa de esa arpía castaña. Ahora que estaban bien de nuevo, las charlas a la hora de dormir o los paseos por el jardín habían crecido. Y él no podía estar más contento.

De vez en cuando Cissy seguía gritándole, ¿pero qué matrimonio no discute? Los matrimonios perfectos no existen, que se lo digan a él, pero lo que si estaba seguro era de que su matrimonio era bueno, muy bueno, su esposa era su Oasis, su remanso de paz. Su voz le tranquilizaba…

Un grito agudo como el de una banshee cabreada le hizo pegar un bote tan grande que casi se cae del sillón. Miró en dirección a la puerta asustado. Era su mujer quien había dado semejante grito, y seguía haciéndolo a intervalos cortitos. Los gritos cada vez se acercaban más y Lucius sacó su varita dispuesto a defender a su mujer. Los gritos cada vez más cercanos y el cada vez más alerta. Tan alerta que se dio cuenta entonces que los gritos de su mujer no eran gritos de miedo o dolor, eran gritos ¿de alegría?

Un torbellino gritón y rubio paso de largo, abriéndose camino por el pasillo. Lucius aun varita en mano, estaba atónito por lo que había visto y oído. A su mujer le pasaba algo y él iba a averiguar que era. Guardando de nuevo la varita salió tras su esposa llamándola – ¡Cissy! ¡Cissy!

Nada la mujer seguía dando grititos y saltitos mientras se dirigía a la red flú. Tomo un puñado y entró en la chimenea. Lucius aumento el paso, llegando a correr para terminar la distancia que lo separaba de su flamante esposa – ¡Espera! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Narcissa le ignoró olímpicamente y gritó – ¡A casa de Draco! – fue envuelta por unas llamas verdes y Lucius dio un salto tan enorme que si hubiera participado en las olimpiadas muggles en la categoría salto de longitud se habría llevado el oro.

\- ¡Cissy esperaaaa! – gritó entrando tras su mujer en las llamas. Se notó girar una y otra vez mientras lo amortiguados grititos de su mujer resonaban en la lejanía. Notó suelo firme y poco a poco dejó de girar, pero no notó suelo firme bajo sus pies, sino bajo su trasero.

\- Gran entrada padre – dijo la voz de Draco.

Lucius abrió los ojos y miró el salón de su hijo. Los gritos de Narcissa ahora eran acompañados por otros que le hacían eco, otros más agudos e irritantes, otros que le daban dolor de cabeza. Se levantó ceñudo y de muy mal humor se quitó la ceniza de su ropa con fuertes manotazos.

\- Te vas a hacer un buen cardenal si te sigues golpeando así – dijo con gracia su hijo.

El rubio mayor soltó un gruñido – ¡Por Merlín! Tuve que seguir a la histérica de tu madre, y gracias a Salazar no me pase de chimenea – otra risa de su hijo le crispó los nervios – ¡No te rías mocoso!

\- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo intentando ocultar su sonrisa y mirando en dirección a las dos mujeres que se abrazaban y saltaban.

\- ¿Y a estas que les pasa? – preguntó Lucius de mal humor apuntándolas con el dedo.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó ahora Draco cruzado de brazos y con sorpresa en la cara.

\- Pues no, no lo sé – escupió – Solo escuche a la histérica de tu madre gritar y luego salió corriendo hacia la chimenea, con suerte la seguí – otra carcajada de Draco le hizo dar una patada en el suelo – ¡No es gracioso! Y dime ahora qué diablos pasa antes de que me canse.

Draco soltó un resoplido antes de contestar – Nos vamos de boda.

Lucius se puso rígido y miró a su hijo como buscando un atisbo de broma y maldad en sus facciones. Pero nada, no vio nada, solo seriedad. Luego pasó a mirar a su mujer y la novia de su hijo, ambas seguían saltando y gritando cosas inteligibles, parecía un idioma que solo las mujeres histéricas podían entender y su tensión aumento.

Boda, Narcissa, gritos histéricos… ¡No! Agarró a su hijo de las solapas de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearle – ¿¡Que has hecho insensato!?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué dices? – preguntó asombrado Draco por el arranque de furia de su padre.

-¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre casarte!? ¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡Me buscaras la ruina! ¡Me llevaras a San Mungo un día!

Draco se zafó de los bruscos zarandeos de su padre de mal humor – No soy yo quien se casa neurótico ¡es Potter!

Lucius frenó en seco y sus facciones se relajaron – ¿Potter? – Draco asintió colocándose bien la camisa desarreglada por culpa de su progenitor – ¿Quién diantres va a querer casarse con Potter?

\- ¿La madre de su futuro hijo?

Lucius parpadeó y se puso a pensar ¡era cierto! ¡Potter iba a tener un bebe con la chica comadreja! Pasó la vista de nuevo a las mujeres que habían dejado de hablar en grititos y preguntó – ¿Y a vosotras porque os pone tan contentas?

\- Merlín Lucius, tienes la sensibilidad de un ladrillo.

Lucius frunció el ceño – ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Si lo es – comentó Narcissa tranquila.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡Bueno ya está bien! – Gritó Draco – ¡Me dais dolor de cabeza cuando os ponéis así!

Hermione se acercó a su novio y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá individual en el que estaba sentado – No seas tan quejica, si apenas los ves.

\- Cierto, Hermione tiene razón hijo – contestó Narcissa en tono lastimero – Apenas vienes a casa a verme.

\- ¡pero si os pasáis la vida aquí!

\- Habla por ella – dijo Lucius con aburrimiento apuntando a su mujer con la cabeza.

\- Perdona, pero no era yo quien se colaba a media noche para ver la tele.

Draco se tensó y Hermione soltó una carcajada – No me lo recuerdes madre, no me lo recuerdes.

\- Claro, eso, échame en cara los fallos y los errores, mis logros nunca son reconocidos, en cambio cometo un error minúsculo y me lo restregáis a todas horas – dijo con tono de víctima el rubio mayor ganándose la mirada perpleja de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Pero qué logros?

Lucius miró a su hijo de malas formas – ¡Pues mis logros! ¡El idiota de Walls dice que soy su mayor avance en cuanto al seguimiento de ex mortífagos!

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso señor Malfoy! – dijo emocionada Hermione.

\- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión…

\- ¡Eh! – Gritó Draco abrazando la cadera de Hermione – ¡Que esa es mi frase!

\- No querido – corrigió Hermione – tu frase es "Mi padre se enterará de esto"

Narcissa rio escandalosamente mientras tomaba al pequeño Caractacus en brazos, pues al oír alboroto se había acercado a ver qué pasaba en su hogar – No me creo que usaras esa frase en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó curiosa Hermione.

Draco sonrió y miró a su madre – esa frase la usaba mi madre cada vez que se enfadaba con mi padre.

Lucius notó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda – Cygnus, gran hombre, suegro ejemplar.

\- Sí, ejemplar ahora que está muerto, pero en nuestra juventud te daba algo de miedo.

\- ¡Yo no le tenía miedo! – Gritó ofendido – Le tenía respeto, miedo nunca.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – Sí cielo lo que digas – y centró su atención en Hermione que miraba divertida la escena abrazada a Draco – Aunque no te lo creas, mi padre era muy sobreprotector con sus hijas, y más conmigo que era la pequeña.

\- Puedo imaginármelo – dijo Hermione.

\- La verdad es que Bellatrix siempre fue problemática, Andrómeda independiente y yo claro, era la más parecida a mi madre, me gustaba cuidarme y verme siempre bien, era inteligente pero si tenía que elegir entre un libro o un espejo, elegía el espejo – dijo soltando una risita – Por eso, yo era como la princesita de mi padre. Bellatrix era más el hijo, era más… ¡bruta!

Draco rodó los ojos – Estaba loca.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo – dijo Lucius apoyando a su hijo.

\- Andrómeda también era bastante… ¡egocéntrica! Pero nunca diferencio entre sangre limpia, mestizos o muggles, ella conoce a las personas y luego juzga, ¡a la vista está con quien se casó! Por eso mis padres bueno, la echaron y entonces quedé yo. La pequeña, la más parecida a mis padres y abuelos…

\- Se muy poco sobre su familia, lo poco que se es por Sirius o por Draco – dijo Hermione levantándose y sentándose junto a Narcissa que sonrió contenta.

\- Bueno, no hay mucho que contar – se corrigió enseguida – Bueno, mentira, que contar hay mucho, pero que sea digno de contar…

Hermione se encogió de hombros – Todos tenemos fallos en las familias – y le tomó la mano a su suegra – Si le sirve de consuelo, mi tío abuelo Jeremy Granger era un famoso ladrón de bancos muggles.

\- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó sorprendido Draco recibiendo un asentimiento – ¡Vaya cielo! ¡Eso no me lo cuentas!

Narcissa rio mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato – No me lo esperaba la verdad.

\- Pues es cierto – dijo Hermione – Mi bisabuela le echó de casa con quince años, cuando llevó a cabo el primer atraco en la panadería del pueblo.

\- Vaya… - dijo Narcissa – Pensaba que los muggles juntaban a las familias pasara lo que pasara.

\- Bueno si, pero no todas. Por eso te digo Cissy, no tienes de que avergonzarte, la familia es la familia, un nombre común, luego sales de una forma u otra y eres más afín a unos que a otros.

\- ¡Eso es verdad! – Respondió Narcissa – Por ejemplo, con nuestros primos. Andrómeda y Sirius eran inseparables, todo el día juntos cuando estaban fuera de Hogwarts – Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo del padrino de su mejor amigo – En cambio, yo era pro Regulus.

\- ¡O si! El mortífago huido – dijo Lucius con asco.

Hermione le miró un poco enfadada pues los ojos azules de Cissy se habían empañado aunque rápidamente las lágrimas desaparecieron – Bueno, de mortífagos redimidos yo creo que en esta sala hay dos.

\- Touché – respondió Lucius callándose. Narcissa y Hermione se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que, Draco es igual que yo – dijo Narcissa cerrando esa conversación algo incómoda para ella – Eso era lo que quería explicar antes de enredarnos en esta trama familiar.

Hermione miró a su chico que tenía una sonrisa petulante en su cara, una sonrisa que solo había visto en un rostro – Pues a mí me recuerda más a su padre.

\- Oh no – dijo Lucius – Es igualito que su mamá.

\- Hay gestos que son claramente de Lucius – explicó Narcissa – físicamente es una copia de su padre a su edad.

\- Por Merlín no me digas eso – dijo Draco fingiendo pánico ganándose una enfadada mirada de su padre.

\- ¡oye mocoso! ¡Que yo a tu edad era bien guapo! ¡Las mujeres se me rifaban!

\- Egocéntrico – murmuró Narcissa.

\- ¡Lo negaras! – Dijo enfadado Lucius – Tenía a más de la mitad de las hijas de los sangre limpia detrás de mí.

\- Pero me elegiste a mí.

\- Como para no hacerlo – dijo con un tono de miedo – Cygnus me habría matado si no me casaba contigo.

\- ¿Ves cómo le tenías miedo al abuelo? – preguntó con picardía Draco.

-¡Que era respeto!

Los presentes soltaron una carcajada y Lucius se encogió de hombros poniendo la típica pose de enfado que ponen los niños pequeños – No te enfades querido – recibió un gruñido y volvió a reír – Físicamente Draco es su padre, por dentro es igual que yo.

\- Exacto – habló Lucius – Cabezota, orgulloso y bastante narcisista.

La rubia mujer rodó los ojos – En fin, como que aquí el señor no es egocéntrico ni nada.

Lucius puso una mueca, haciéndole burla a su mujer y su hijo comenzó a reírse, Hermione puso una sonrisita en la cara pero la disimuló al ver los grises ojos de su suegro clavarse en ella.

Carraspeó un momento cuando una llamada por red flú les llamó la atención. Entre las llamas verdes, la cara de Daphne Greengrass apareció en todo su esplendor – ¡Hermione Jean Granger, pronto Malfoy! – Miró alrededor y parpadeó un par de veces – Oh, vaya, reunión familiar.

\- Hola Daphne – dijo Hermione – Tranquilo Lucius, lo de pronto Malfoy son imaginaciones suyas, respira tranquilo – dijo al ver que su suegro se había quedado blanco como la nieve.

\- ¿Aun no lo supera?

\- No – respondió tranquilo Draco mientras se encogía de hombros – Algún día supongo.

Daphne soltó una risita – Bueno, a lo que iba y ya que estás aquí Cissy mejor, así me ahorro llamar a tu casa - al ver que tenía la atención de las mujeres dijo – Luna y yo hemos decidido comprarle a Ginny el vestido de novia ¿os apuntáis?

\- ¿El vestido? – preguntó curiosa Hermione.

\- ¿No es algo muy personal? – cuestionó entonces Narcissa.

\- Si, si, el vestido lo elegirá ella, pero todas conocemos a Ginevra Weasley, le gusta lo caro, nació para rica – Hermione soltó una carcajada, pues la rubia tenía razón – Pero sabemos que sus padres no podrán darle el dinero, por eso Luna y yo hemos decidido contribuir.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – dijo Narcissa juntando las manos.

Daphne asintió contenta – El plan era este, nosotras sabemos que seremos las damas de honor, y tu Cissy vendrías con nosotras a elegir los vestidos pues sabes que Molly te obligaría a ir.

\- ¡Y yo encantada! – Le cortó Narcissa – Molly es ya una hermana para mí.

\- Lo que me quedaba oír ya – gruñó Lucius – No solo aguantar a la neurótica de Andrómeda, ahora adoptas a la mamá comadreja.

\- Uy Lucius de verdad – se quejó Narcissa – a veces eres inaguantable.

\- Ignórale Cissy – dijo Daphne – bien, pues el plan como decía era ir todas a la tienda, que Ginny mirara los vestidos, le encantará alguno que seguramente no podrá pagar, lo dejará y pillará otro más barato y feo, ahí es donde entramos las amigas. Sin que ella lo sepa elegimos el caro, ponemos una cantidad y ¡taraaaaa! Novia contenta.

Hermione miraba fijamente a unas entusiasmadas Narcissa y Daphne, lo pensó y repensó mucho. Era cierto que desde su último año en Hogwarts, Daphne, Luna, Ginny y ella se habían vuelto inseparables, tanto, que las había nombrado sus damas de honor.

Sabía que Ginny las quería, pero conocía lo orgullosa que era, a poco y se enfadaba con ellas… - No se Daphne, es arriesgado, Ginny está embarazada y…

\- Por eso no te preocupes – le cortó Daphne – Cuando le hagan las medidas para el otro, en vez de arreglar el feo, arreglaran el bueno.

Narcissa la miró con los ojos brillantes – Vamos querida, es un plan maravilloso.

\- Y Ginny se lo merece – dijo Daphne.

\- Exacto, la pobre está embarazada. Si se disgusta…

\- Vamos Herms.

Era tal la presión que ejercían sobre ella esas dos mujeres que la cabeza de Hermione iba a mil por hora. Draco y Lucius sentados cada uno en sus butacas individuales con un vaso de Wishkey de fuego en la mano, miraban el corto intercambio de palabras entre las mujeres como si fuera un partido de tenis. Es más, Lucius juró que podía escuchar desde su posición los engranajes del cerebro de la impura trabajar a mil por hora.

\- ¡Está bien! – Gritó entonces Hermione – Me apunto, ¡pero como se enfade!

Narcissa soltó un gritito y dio un pequeño salto mientras abrazaba a su nuera – No se enfadará, es con buena fe Hermione.

La castaña asintió y se pasó la tarde arreglando el plan junto con Narcissa, Daphne y Luna que se había unido a la red flú.

Mientras Lucius y su hijo seguían en la misma posición, callados con el vaso en la mano, mirando el parloteo incesante de las mujeres, que parecía que eran ellas mismas las que se iban a casar. Draco tenía una sonrisita en la cara mientras bebía de vez en cuando, su padre en cambio solo meneaba el vaso y daba brinquitos en el sitio cada vez que las mujeres soltaban unos grititos de emoción al hablar de la boda y el futuro bebé Potter.

Al décimo cuarto grito los hombres Malfoy se miraron entre ellos, sus ojos grises chocaron y tras un suspiro simultaneo negaron con la cabeza y dijeron al mismo tiempo – Mujeres.

* * *

¡Estaba harto! ¡Harto! Quizás harto sea decir poco, estaba desquiciado, cualquier día se encerraba en una de sus tantas habitaciones y no salía más. Cissy y la novia de su hijo iban todo el día, de arriba abajo, de una casa a otra y no solo eso, sino que se traían a mamá comadreja con ellas, claro, le había pedido ayuda a su mujer para prepararlo todo y la rubia había aceptado sin apenas pensar.

Quedaba muchísimo para la boda, ¡dos meses! Que vale, si eres la novia puedes vivir en un ataque de histeria continuo, pero siendo un mero invitado, ese efímero tiempo te parece nada. Bien, pues su mujer estaba tan atacada o más que la propia novia.

Siempre pensó que la vocación frustrada de su Cissy había sido ser organizadora de eventos. Todo el mundo mágico sabía lo buena que era su mujer a la hora de organizar festividades, no había cumpleaños de algún Malfoy que la gente no alabara, al menos antes de la guerra. Bueno, como iba diciendo, su mujer estaba histérica y cuando se juntaba con la flamante novia, era insoportable y si vais a preguntar, si, en ese momento su maravilloso salón estaba siendo invadido por siete mujeres desquiciadas, que habían inundado su casa de gritos, risas, papeles y basuras de boda varias.

\- Oh Merlín ¡este es maravilloso! – dijo Ginny apuntando un enorme libro.

Lucius, aun no formando parte de nada en el tema de la organización de la boda, se enteraba de todo ¿Por qué? Porque las malditas reuniones eran en su casa. Cuando hacía buen tiempo, ocupaban el jardín, cuando no, ocupaban los salones… ¡Su casa tomada otra vez contra su voluntad!

Primero Voldemort, para convertirlo en su cuartel general, y ahora los Weasley para organizar la dichosa boda a la que él no tenía gana de asistir.

\- Pero es un poco caro Ginny – dijo con pesar Molly.

\- Sí, es cierto.

Luna, Fleur (que sí, también se había unido al regalo del vestido, todo esto siendo presionada por su marido, hermano de la novia), Hermione, Narcissa y Daphne se miraron entre si disimulando una sonrisa.

Lucius rodó los ojos, le parecía una tontería eso que hacían, era hacer sufrir a las comadrejas a lo tonto. Si estaban decididas a comprarle el dichoso vestido, que lo hicieran pero que se lo dijeran desde un principio, dejar a la novia embarazada lamentándose su poco nivel económico le parecía una crueldad, incluso a él.

\- Bueno – dijo Narcissa – En este álbum tenemos fotografiadas todas las opciones, solo elige el que más te guste querida.

Ginny, a quien ya se le notaba un poquito la tripa de embarazada, miró con tristeza una página en concreto – Este es precioso, pero es muy caro – Lucius por un momento sintió lástima de la pelirroja. Miraba embelesada el vestido, largo con una cola enorme, suelto, casi como una túnica griega con un listón dorado bajo el pecho – Además para la boda, James ya habrá crecido muchísimo y este sería perfecto, pero no… es demasiado.

Molly se llevó una mano a la cara – Lo siento hija, prometo que haré lo que pueda.

\- No hace falta mamá – dijo pasando las hojas del libro que habían creado – este también es… bueno bonito.

Lucius disimuladamente, hecho una ojeada al otro vestido, no era feo, pero tampoco espectacular, era liso, sencillo, sin ningún adorno más allá de un cinturón de pedrería bastante feo. Sinceramente, Lucius pensó que si se ponía eso el día de la boda, Potter tendría una excusa más que suficiente de salir huyendo.

\- Bueno, hay tiempo – dijo Luna.

\- Es vegdag – afirmó Fleur con la pequeña Victoire en los brazos – Piensa un momento Ginny, si no hubiega pgroblemas con el dinego, ¿cuál elegiguías?

Ginny la miró un momento y volvió a buscar el primer vestido – este sin dudas.

\- Es el mejor – suspiró Hermione mirando con tristeza a Ginny – Bueno, mejor dejemos esto a un lado.

\- Sí, la verdad es que ver su cara es deprimente – dijo Lucius captando la atención de las mujeres – Mejor, elegir el centro de mesa, o yo que se ¿las flores?

Molly asintió – Lucius tiene razón, no solo es el vestido, primero mejor miremos menús que podré hacer, la decoración, la música…

\- ¡Pero el vestido necesitará arreglos! – dijo Daphne.

\- Pero tenemos que mirar bien Daphne – dijo de malas formas Ginny tensando a las mujeres – No todas pueden tener el vestido de sus sueños.

\- Pero Ginny, si ese te gusta… - dijo Luna.

\- No me lo puedo permitir Luna, Lucius tiene razón, cambiemos de tema.

\- No te enfades Ginny – dijo Hermione – Puede hacerle mal a James.

La pelirroja suspiro, intentando en vano tranquilizarse y Lucius sonrió disimuladamente, de los Weasley, la que mejor le caía sin duda era la comadrejilla mujer. No es que le cayera bien de llevar una relación con ella, pero si tenía que elegir a un Weasley, sin duda elegía a Ginny, al menos sabía hablar de quidditch.

\- Cissy, chicas ¿podemos hablar un segundo? – Preguntó – Todas menos la novia, espero que no te moleste.

Ginny le miró con una ceja alzada – ¿Me vas a criticar?

\- Siempre querida – dijo rodando los ojos – Además, me importa poco si te enfadas, bastante has hecho secuestrando mi casa – dijo poniendo una falsa sonrisa que Ginny devolvió.

\- Siempre es un placer Malfoy.

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco y sacó a todas las mujeres de allí, incluida a Molly Weasley. Él era una persona algo cruel, él lo sabía, le gustaba el humor negro y no le molestaba que la gente sufriera un poquito, pero no era un monstruo y a su parecer lo que estaban haciendo con la mini Weasley era excesivo.

\- Lucius – dijo Narcissa una vez fuera del salón – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me parece excesivo – dijo Lucius dejando perplejas a las mujeres.

\- ¿Le paguece excesivo el que sí se puede sabeg?

El rubio bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Su mujer y nuera negaban con la cabeza detrás de Molly, por lo visto aún no decían nada a mamá comadreja – Mira, o se lo decís vosotras o lo digo yo.

\- ¿Decir el que Lucius?

\- Le quieren comprar el vestido a Ginevra – dijo Lucius tranquilamente mientras Hermione se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

\- ¡Oh señor Malfoy! – protestó Daphne.

\- Ega una sogpgresa – dijo enfadada Fleur.

\- Pues ega una sogprgresa de mal gusto – contestó Lucius imitando el acento de Fleur que frunció el ceño.

Molly que se había quedado en una especie de shock, se giró hacia su consuegra – No, no queridas no… me parece excesivo…

Luna tomó las manos de la regordeta mujer – Ginny es nuestra amiga, y queremos hacerla feliz.

\- Pero el vestido… no, no puedo…

\- Sí que puedes Molly querida – dijo Narcissa – Queremos y lo haremos.

Molly comenzó a llorar de emoción y abrazó a Narcissa que le devolvió el abrazo – Oh querida, gracias.

\- La idea fue de Daphne y Luna, Hermione y yo nos apuntamos.

La pelirroja se giró a las dos rubias y las abrazó – Oh, queridas, oh Merlín sabía que erais buenas, pero no tanto… Se va a morir cuando se lo digáis.

Lucius miraba la escena aburrido – Me enternece ver tanto amor en los pasillos de mi casa, pero creo que debéis entrar y comentárselo a la embarazada, creo que le va a dar algo si sigue sola ahí dentro.

Hermione que apenas había dicho nada dijo – Temo su reacción, ya sabéis lo orgullosa que es, y con las hormonas…

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Molly preocupada.

\- Será orgullosa, pero es una mujer – explicó Lucius – Le va a salir gratis el vestido de novia de sus sueños, creedme no se enfadará.

-Ahí el señog desagradable tiene gazón – puntualizó Fleur y Lucius frunció el ceño.

-Gracias francesita.

\- Bueno – dijo Daphne pues la cara de Fleur estaba descompuesta por la ira – Pues entremos y expliquémosle la situación.

\- Además es la excusa perfecta – dijo Luna – diremos que es nuestro regalo de bodas.

Hermione abrió los ojos emocionada – ¡Eso es Luna! – la rubia de ojos soñadores la miró con una sonrisa que a Lucius le dio un escalofrío, sí que tenía cara de loca – Ginny no quiere nada gratis, pero si es nuestro regalo de boda no se podrá enfadar.

\- Exacto – puntualizó Daphne – Mientras unos le regalan biberones, cunas y cosas así, nosotras el vestido.

\- ¡QUERÉIS ENTRAR Y DEJAR DE CRITICARME! – Se escuchó la enfadada voz de Ginny haciéndolos botar en el sitio – ¡SE QUE ESTOY GORDA Y QUE NINGÚN VESTIDO ME QUEDARA BIEN! ¡PERO DECÍDMELO A LA CARA!

\- Hogmonas – explico Fleur ante la asustada cara de las más jóvenes.

Las que ya eran madres y Lucius, que había vivido en sus carnes lo loca que puede ser una mujer embarazada asintieron – Y lo que nos queda – dijo con pesar Molly entrando por la puerta donde una muy enfadada Ginny esperaba sentada de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que os dignáis en entrar!

\- Oh Ginny, cuando sepas las noticias…

\- ¿Qué noticias? – espetó de malas formas la pelirroja, fulminando a los presentes con la mirada. Sí, posiblemente la Weasley que mejor le caía.

\- Mira, cariño… las chicas han decidido…

\- ¡Te vamos a comprar el vestido de novia! – dijo feliz Daphne.

\- Elige el que más te guste Ginny – habló Hermione.

La pelirroja que se había quedado paralizada, miró a las mujeres frente a ella, sin un atisbo de sentimiento en su pecoso rostro. Sus ojos pasearon a lo largo de todas la mujeres y entonces su cara comenzó a tornarse del mismo rojo que su pelo.

Hermione que conocía muy bien a la mini Weasley se escondió tras de Lucius que miró extrañado a su impura nuera por encima del hombro – ¿Qué diablos haces chiquilla?

\- Protegerme – dijo con miedo desde la espalda de su suegro mirando por encima del hombro del rubio a Ginny que cada vez se tensaba más – Esta va a explotar.

Lucius fijó sus grises ojos en la pelirroja. Tensa, muy tensa, con los dientes apretados, los ojos casi saliendo de su cuenca, la cara roja y los puños cerrados a más no poder. Parecía que Ginevra Weasley iba a transformarse en un animal asesino y salvaje en cualquier momento – Si aprieta un poco más, se pone de parto – dijo alucinado Lucius.

Mala idea, Ginny clavó sus ojos en él y explotó, tal como había vaticinado la castaña - ¿¡Que pasa!? ¡¿Qué como soy pobre no puedo comprarme un mísero vestido?! ¡No quiero vuestra caridad!

El bote que dio Lucius fue digno de competición, dando la vuelta, fue el quien cambio posiciones y tomó a la novia de su hijo por los brazos para ponerla delante, usándola de escudo.

\- Cobarde – murmuró Hermione.

\- Olvídame – respondió Lucius.

\- Ginny querida no…

\- ¡No mamá! – Gritó Ginny - ¡ESO ES LO QUE CRITICABAIS ¿NO?! ¡POBRE GINNY QUE NO PUEDE COMPRARSE SU VESTIDO!

\- ¡Maldita sea es tu regalo de bodas! – gritó Hermione frenando en seco a la pelirroja que se había puesto en pie dispuesta a marcharse ofendida.

La sala se sumió en un silencio incómodo. Las mujeres tensas y Lucius asustado detrás de Hermione, tapándose de un posible maleficio. Mirando por encima de la coronilla de la castaña vislumbró entre el matorral que tenía por pelo la impura la cara compungida de la pelirroja.

\- Ginevra querida – dijo Narcissa con precaución – ¿Estas bien?

Ginny comenzó a hacer pucheros y soltó un sonoro llanto tapándose los ojos con las manos – Ginny, hija ¿Qué te pasa?

Ginny fue corriendo hacia Hermione. Lucius, temiendo que le lanzara una imperdonable, la lanzó contra la pelirroja – Toma, toma, para ti.

Pero no ocurrió lo que Lucius creía, no hubo maldiciones, sino un abrazo de oso de una llorosa Ginny - ¡Sois las mejores amigas del mundo!

Las mujeres suspiraron con alivio y sonrieron, Lucius por el contrario miraba anonadado los repentinos cambios de humor de la pelirroja ¡Hormona con patas! Ginny soltó una serie de cómicos sollozos mientras daba las gracias y profesaba amor eterno a sus amigas.

\- Vamos, vamos Ginny – dijo Hermione dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – tranquilízate, eso no le hará bien al bebé.

\- Hermione tiene razón – dijo Narcissa tomando a la llorosa y emocionada pelirroja por los hombros sentándola de nuevo frente al libro – Elige tu vestido, sin miedo, el que te diga el corazón.

Ginny miró directo a los ojos azules de Narcissa y puso otro gracioso puchero mientras abrazaba a la mujer – ¡Es usted la mejor Black/Malfoy del mundo! – Narcissa soltó una carcajada y acarició el pelo de la pelirroja – Y vosotras – dijo hipando sin soltar a Narcissa – Las mejores amigas del mundo…

\- Calla ya y elige vestido – dijo entre risas Daphne – que no tenemos todo el día.

\- Aunque cgreemos sabeg cual segá el elegido – dijo Fleur moviendo su pelo haciendo reír a la pequeña Victoire la cual examinaba la escena con sus enormes ojos azules.

Ginny sonrió entre lágrimas y acarició la imagen del primer vestido, del que se enamoró nada más probárselo – creo que este.

\- Pues ya está – dijo Luna arrancando la página del libro – Una cosa menos.

\- ¡Ahora a elegir los de las damas de honor! – dijo emocionada Narcissa mirando de arriba abajo a su nuera.

Ginny negó rápidamente – espera, espera, aún quiero saber ¿Qué hablasteis ahí fuera?

\- Pues veras hija – empezó a explicar Molly – Yo no sabía nada, por lo visto las chicas pensaban regalarte el vestido como regalo de bodas desde que enviamos las invitaciones – las mujeres asintieron – pero yo no sabía nada, y tenían pensado decírtelo en la boda.

\- Era una sorpresa – explicó Luna con una voz dulce. Lucius sintió otro escalofrío, Luna Lovegood le daba yuyu.

\- Menuda tontería de sorpresa – dijo Ginny secándose la nariz con el brazo haciendo que Lucius pusiera una mueca de desagrado – que poca clase – pensó.

\- Por eso Lucius les dijo que lo soltaran ya – explicó de nuevo Molly – Fue el quien la obligó a adelantar la sorpresa.

Todas las mujeres clavaron sus ojos en Lucius, que puso su mejor gesto de indiferencia – Bueno si, es que lo estabas pasando bastante mal, se te notaba en la cara – dándose cuenta delo que decía se corrigió – ¡que me da igual! Pero me parecía en extremo cruel hacerte pasar por eso. Si total te lo iban a regalar de todos modos…

\- Gracias señor Malfoy – dijo sincera Ginny.

Lucius soltó un – bah – y se cruzó de brazos estirando el cuello todo lo que podía, en esa pose soberbia tan propia de él.

\- Bueno, ya que está todo explicado – empezó Daphne – Narcissa tiene razón, hay que escoger los vestidos de las damas de honor.

\- Ah no – dijo Ginny tocándose la tripa – James tiene hambre y yo también, así que – se puso en pie – Creo que le pediré a Twinky algún menú que podamos poner en la boda – miró al techo y puso una cara soñadora – si eso haré, vosotras escoged los vestidos, yo me fío del gusto de Cissy – la rubia puso una cara de satisfacción tal que Hermione soltó una risita.

\- Yo iré a hacer la degustación del menú – miró a Lucius – pero necesito ayuda, que dice señor Malfoy ¿le hace ser el ayudante de cata del menú de mi boda?

Lucius miró de reojo a la pequeña pelirroja. Comida, comida en grandes cantidades, y además la oportunidad de dar su opinión libremente… ¡Pues claro que aceptaba! Pocos lo sabían pero una de las pasiones de Lucius era comer. Su estatus no le permitía inflarse como un pavo, pero ahora que tenía la excusa perfecta ¿Por qué no?

\- Bueno, solo porque me lo pides y veo que no tienes otra opción – comentó con indiferencia, disimulando su entusiasmo.

\- Claro, claro – dijo Ginny echando a andar – Bueno, pues lo dejo en vuestras manos, Malfoy y yo vamos a comer. Con permiso – dijo con voz cantarina pasando entre una anonadada Fleur y Hermione.

\- Si, con permiso – dijo en el mismo tono Lucius, tomando su bastón para seguir a la pelirroja hasta la cocina donde su elfina le daría un montón de comida buenísima que podría engullir con la excusa de ayudar en la dichosa boda.

Oh si, era un gran día. Definitivamente, la comadreja mujer era la Weasley que mejor le caía. Sin duda alguna.

* * *

Un mes, un maldito mes había pasado y las cosas no se calmaban. Estaba de la boda de mini Weasley hasta la coronilla. Narcissa estaba histérica, la impura novia de su hijo estaba histérica, las comadrejas estaban histéricas, ¿las damas de honor? Igual de histéricas ¿Y quién pagaba el escarbato aquí? Simple, ellos. Las parejas.

En la Mansión Malfoy Lucius comía acompañado de su mujer, su hijo y la castaña impura. Últimamente su casa era un sin parar, entraban y salían mujeres y Narcissa encantada. La casa de su hijo estaba tomada de igual manera y por lo que tenía escuchado la residencia Weasley era un caos. Por una vez se apiadó de Arthur Weasley, pues si él ya estaba hasta las cejas de todas esas hormonas andantes, el, que era el dueño del jardín donde la estúpida boda se llevaría a cabo debía estar sobrepasado.

Draco estaba igual o más harto que él y se le notaba. La pareja de su hijo era una perfeccionista, al igual que su esposa y eso tenía a Draco un poco harto, pero él sabía que por la ex Gryffindor el aguantaría calladito todo. Idiota calzonazos… ¿A quien le recordará? – pensó con sarcasmo.

\- Oh querida – dijo Narcisa interrumpiendo el agradable silencio – debemos ir esta tarde a por el traje de Draco y de Lucius.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos pálidos, estaban hartos de pruebas de vestuario. Nunca les molestó ir a comprar, al menos no mucho, pero estaban llegando a su límite de paciencia y los Malfoy no eran conocidos por tener el don de ser pacientes. Más bien todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Preguntó cansado Draco – ¡Ya me he probado quince trajes diferentes!

\- Sí cielo, otra vez – explicó Narcissa como si fuera obvio – Por si no te has dado cuenta, eres uno de los padrinos.

Lucius sintió un escalofrío en la columna. Si hace unos… seis años, le dicen que su hijo iba a estar en una relación con una impura hija de muggles, una Gryffindor y que esa impura era además la mejor amiga de Harry Potter posiblemente se habría reído del palurdo que lo hubiera dicho, pero si además le hubieran dicho que iba a ser uno de los padrinos de la boda de Potter le habría dado tal ataque que habría terminado en San Mungo.

Familia Malfoy, gran linaje de sangre limpia… ¡Quien les ha visto y quién les ve!

\- Estoy harto – replicó Draco – No aguanto una prueba más, la última.

\- Sí cielo – contestó Hermione – lo que tú quieras.

Draco frunció el ceño – No me des la razón como a los locos Hermione.

\- No lo hago.

\- Pues lo parecía – dijo irritado.

Hermione dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa ante la atónita mirada de los Malfoy – ¡Madre mía como estás últimamente! ¡No hay quien te aguante!

\- ¡Hablo doña tranquilidad! – Contestó enfadado el rubio – Eres tu quien me saca de quicio.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó ofendida la castaña.

\- Sí, tu, ¡maldita loca! – dijo con veneno el rubio dejando a su novia perpleja – Merlín, si estás así de neurótica por la boda de la pelirroja, no me quiero imaginar cómo estarás en la nuestra.

\- Pues peor – murmuró Lucius dando un sorbo a su vino de trol.

\- Lucius – le riñó por lo bajo su mujer con una mirada preocupada.

\- Es mi mejor amiga – hablo Hermione.

\- ¿Y qué me importa? ¿Por eso me tienes que amargar la vida?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Amargarte la vida?

\- Sí, amargarme la vida – replicó Draco – Llego a casa reventado, y lo único que me dices es que tengo que medirme no sé qué, o elegir no sé cuánto… ¡Que no nos casamos notros!

\- Estamos todos ayudando Draco – dijo dolida Hermione.

Lucius y Narcissa pasaban la mirada de un miembro a otro de la joven pareja bastante serios. Cuando Draco hablaba los ojos de sus padres le miraban fijamente, cuando la voz de Hermione contestaba la movían hacia ella. Así durante toda la discusión. Lucius temió que si seguían mucho más rato peleando se acabaría dislocando el cuello.

\- ¡Pues ayúdale tú! ¡Si tanto tiempo libre tienes!

Hermione estaba alucinando, hizo un aspaviento con las mano – No entiendo porque te pones así.

\- Ya te lo dije ¡Porque me tienes harto! – gritó Draco enfadado. Estaba dejando escapar toda la frustración que llevaba arrastrando desde hace un mes y Lucius se regodeaba interiormente aunque en su cara no había expresión alguna, pues si Narcissa le veía sonreír ante esa situación acabaría colgado de la lámpara.

\- Por Merlín – replicó Hermione en un resoplido de enfado – No es para tanto.

Draco se despeinó el pelo y clavó sus fríos ojos grises en los castaños de su novia – ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡No que va! La señorita paciencia puede con todo esto, ¡Pues yo estoy hasta las narices! No pienso probarme un traje más, no pienso elegir una puta flor más ¡Y créeme Hermione que si vas a ser igual de neurótica cuando no casemos quizás me planté el casarme contigo!

Lucius que estaba por dar otro sorbo de su bebida dejo la copa a medio camino mirando a su hijo sorprendido. Por dentro estaba que bailaba la conga por lo dicho por su hijo, mas esa declaración le había parecido alucinante ¿Draco amenazando con dejar a esa impura? ¿Estaba soñando? Se pellizcó disimuladamente el brazo y un leve dolor se apoderó de él. No, no soñaba, seguía despierto.

\- ¡Draco discúlpate ahora mismo! – dijo enfadada Narcissa.

Hermione se había quedado helada tras lo dicho por su novio y notó que las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de ella. Puso un débil puchero y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Al ver esto Draco olvidó todo su enfado y se sintió el mayor gilipollas del mundo. Intentó hablar, pedir perdón pero Hermione se levantó de la silla y miró a Narcissa – Cissy, lo siento, pero… tengo que irme.

\- Hermione querida – pero nada, la castaña se giró y salió del salón limpiándose las lágrimas. Narcissa se había quedado parada en su sitio, pero cuando reaccionó fulminó con la mirada a su hijo que seguía quieto mirando la puerta del comedor por donde segundos antes había salido su novia – Draco… – dijo en tono de advertencia.

Esto hizo reaccionar al rubio que dio un bote en su sitio y parpadeó – Mierda – murmuró levantándose de la silla – Hermione, ¡Hermione espera! – gritó desapareciendo por los pasillos pero los padres de él supieron que era tarde pues un lejano estallido resonó en la habitación. Hermione se había ido.

La rubia mujer miró a su marido con gesto de preocupación – Oh Lucius…

Los ojos grises del hombre se clavaron en los azules de su esposa y rodó los ojos – Por Circe mujer, calma. En menos de dos horas ya se querrán de nuevo – dijo intentando tranquilizar a la compungida mujer que tenía sus manos en las mejillas.

\- Ay Lucius, si se separan yo me muero.

\- No tendré tanta suerte – contestó rodando los ojos de nuevo – Alguien ahí arriba me detesta, tranquila, antes de la cena ya habrán hecho las paces.

La figura de Draco apareció de nuevo por la puerta y avanzó silencioso hasta la silla que había ocupado dejándose caer pesadamente. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y oculto su cara entre sus manos.

\- Draco, creo que a alguien le debes una disculpa.

\- Ya lo creo – dijo Lucius sorprendiendo a su mujer – Tu escenita me ha revuelto el estómago.

Draco suspiró y Lucius se ganó una nueva mirada enfadada de su Cissy – Es mi culpa – murmuró Draco – El que anda estresado soy yo… y lo he pagado con ella.

Narcissa le tocó el brazo en señal de apoyo – Cielo, ¿Qué ocurre?

Tras sacar su cara de entre sus manos, Draco, comenzó a hablar – Es el trabajo, me tiene loco. Estoy a punto de hacer el trato de nuestra vida madre, si esto sale bien, Hermione y yo viviremos tranquilos el resto de nuestra vida.

\- Pero eso es maravilloso…

Draco asintió – Lo sé, pero esa importancia lo hace tan estresante. Apenas duermo, cuando lo hago es muy mal, y paso horas trabajando, sin descanso. Cuando llego solo quiero sentarme y leer o simplemente mirar el fuego tranquilo, con ella a mi lado… Pero esta boda…

\- Nos está volviendo locos – terminó la frase su padre.

\- Pagué mi frustración con ella, dejé ir mi ira y cansancio contra ella, que no se lo merece. Es cierto que a veces me bombardea a preguntas y mierdas de boda, pero no mucho.

\- Cariño, ¿le has dicho esto a ella? – Draco miró curioso a su madre – Ya sabes, este proyecto tan importante y estresante, ¿sabe Hermione que te está pasando en el trabajo?

\- No, por eso ahora me siento como la mierda – dijo compungido – Ella siempre me pregunta si estoy bien, que me ve más cansado pero yo no quiero ilusionarla y que luego todo salga mal.

\- Idiota – dijo Lucius – No puedes ocultarle esas cosas a las mujeres, y menos a tu mujer, ellas siempre saben, siempre. Que me lo digan a mí – dijo mirando a Narcissa.

\- Lo sé, soy un idiota – se frotó frustrado la cara dando un grito – ¡Merlín! Prácticamente acabo de decirle que no me quiero casar con ella.

\- Vete a casa hijo – dijo Narcissa con un dulce tono de voz – Vete a casa y explícale la situación. Pídele perdón, una y mil veces si hace falta.

\- Si ella no me perdona, si me deja yo…

\- ¡No digas tonterías muchacho! – Dijo Lucius – Ya se lo dije a tu madre, no tengo tanta suerte en la vida. Habría sido demasiado fácil para mí que tu relación acabara así. No hijo no, a alguien ahí arriba le caigo lo suficientemente mal como para amargarme la existencia – dijo y luego frunció el ceño – Creo que es Dumbledore…

Draco soltó una débil risa y bajó la mirada triste. Hermione era su luz, si la perdía por idiota él se perdería para siempre. Narcissa abrazó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Vete a casa cielo.

\- Eso, discúlpate y ya – dijo cansado Lucius – Por Merlín, los dos sabéis que le va a perdona, muy a mi pesar, no entiendo el drama.

El rubio menor miró a su padre y luego a su madre. Sus grises ojos brillaron con esperanza y asintió – Sí, eso haré – dijo levantándose – Iré a casa y le explicaré todo, le diré que la quiero y le pediré perdón – Lucius puso los ojos en blanco – y si aun así no me perdona, me arrastraré si hace falta – salió corriendo por la puerta del comedor mientras gritaba – ¡Gracias! ¡Mañana nos vemos!

\- ¡Suerte cielo! – gritó al ya vacío pasillo Narcissa. Cuando otro rugido sonó en la lejanía el matrimonio Malfoy suspiró. Lucius con pesar y Narcissa con un dulce gesto – Oh Lucius, la quiere tanto… mi bebé está enamorado.

Lucius gruño – maravilloso – dijo con sarcasmo mientras bebía de nuevo.

\- Lucius, controla la bebida – los ojos de su marido se clavaron en ella con reproche, pero este no le fue devuelto, en esta ocasión lo que recibió fue una mirada amorosa – Eres un buen padre Lucius. Gracias.

Y como respuesta dio otro gruñido para después seguir comiendo. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando la voz de Narcissa volvió a sonar – Por cierto, no creas que me he olvidado de lo del traje – Lucius paro de comer y miró a su mujer compungido – No me mires así, irás.

Con esa sentencia Lucius volvió a soltar un gruñido frustrado. Maldita sea la comadreja mujer por casarse, maldita sea su mujer por obligarle a hacer cosas que no quiere y maldito fuera el por no poder negarle nada a su Cissy.

* * *

Quedaba poquísimo para la dichosa boda a la que no tenía ni una pizca de gana de ir pero a la que su mujer le obligaría a asistir aún a rastras. Había elegido traje y corbata, había elegido el mejor vestido para su mujer, incluso la comida (aunque a eso no le ponía pegas) ¡aun sin ser la boda de algún familiar! El odiaba participar en cosas así, en los eventos él se hacía a un lado y dejaba a Narcissa organizarlo todo, y siempre funcionaba. Pero claro, el cambio drástico de su mujer también había afectado a esa parte de su cerebro en la que su esposa le dejaba mantenerse al margen.

Eso le llevó a estar de un humor de perros en la recta final, solo deseaba que se terminara de una vez y él podría alejarse de esa familia pelirroja. Esa que su mujer e hijo intentaba meterle en las narices a la fuerza ¿no entendía que así solo se volvería más arisco? Bueno, al grano ¡estaba de mal humor!

Y encima, no solo estaba la dichosa boda, a la que repito, no quería ir, sino que además hoy le tocaba la visita de inspección ¿es que no se iba a acabar nunca? Bufó molesto, estaba harto, muy harto de todo y sobretodo frustrado. Frustrado porque no podía hacer nada para librarse de esa estúpida boda, frustrado porque Cissy le obligaba a participar en cosas que le daban igual solo para "unir a la familia" y sobretodo frustrado porque su hijo y su impura novia no habían tardado ni 24 horas en arreglar la pequeña rencilla, tal y como él había dicho. Era mejor vidente que la idiota excéntrica de Trelawney.

Picó varias veces la puerta que ya conocía mejor que la de su propia casa y un – pase – resonó desde dentro. Al abrirla vio a Walls, como siempre rodeado de papeles y algo despeinado. Cerró la puerta y se acercó al hombrecillo para sentarse frente a él.

Etham subió la vista y chocó sus marrones ojos con los de Lucius – Oh Lucius amigo, buenos días – recibió un gruñido y un ceño fruncido en respuesta por lo que soltó una carcajada – No estamos de humor hoy.

\- Pues ya ve que no – respondió Lucius con fingida calma.

Etham sacó unos papeles diferentes a los de las veces anteriores. Estos eran pergaminos de un curioso color naranja y Lucius los miró con curiosidad. Walls sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio – Tranquilo Lucius, son formularios estándar para el nivel dos del seguimiento.

\- ¿El nivel que?

-Nivel dos – explicó con calma el funcionario – ¡No me mires así es algo muy bueno! Significa que estás progresando mucho.

\- Vaya…

Walls asintió tomando una negra y larga pluma, que al parecer también era nueva – Créeme Lucius, eres el caso más avanzado de los antiguos mortífagos que tenemos por aquí.

Lucius puso una falsa sonrisa – Maravilloso.

\- Sí que lo es amigo, sí que lo es – apuntó un par de cosas en el pergamino y continuó – Bien Lucius, ahora las revisiones serán un poco diferentes, por lo que hemos visto controlas mejor la ira, las relaciones sociales han mejorado…

\- No tienes ni idea – contestó con ironía Lucius.

\- He oído que vas a asistir a la boda del joven Potter y la señorita Weasley.

\- Muy a mi pesar - respondió con calma Lucius.

Walls lo miró con una sonrisa – Lucius amigo, de verdad que está bien cambiar, los cambios son buenos.

\- No lo dudo, pero créame cuando le digo que la relación Malfoy – Weasley nunca será viable.

\- Bueno, nunca digas nunca, mire su hijo…

\- Sí, el calzonazos de Draco – escupió con maldad poniendo una mueca de desagrado en su cara.

Etham le miró preocupado, la relación de Lucius con su hijo era lo que en realidad más problemas le estaban dando. Entendía que la relación podría deteriorarse pues que el joven Malfoy saliera con una hija de muggles seguramente habría sido un choque para la mente de Lucius, pero de verdad que esa relación de tira y afloja que llevaban padre e hijo le resultaba agotadora – Pobre señora Malfoy y pobre Granger – pensó.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Draco? – Preguntó con tacto – ¿Habéis vuelto a pelear?

\- Oh no, que va, si apenas discutimos ahora – contestó sincero Lucius pero con una pizca de altivez – Ese mocoso sabe que me debe respeto, soy su padre.

\- Ya… - respondió no muy seguro Walls – entonces…

Lucius suspiró con cansancio – Si se ha peleado con alguien pero no conmigo, fue con su novia.

\- ¡Vaya! – Dijo Etham abriendo los ojos sorprendido – Jamás lo imaginé.

\- Bueno, las parejas discuten – contestó Lucius sereno – No es ninguna novedad.

\- Pero ¿ya están bien? – preguntó el funcionario preocupado, no tanto por la relación de la pareja sino por el caso de Lucius. Él sabía que por muy soberbio y orgulloso que fuera, lo que mantenía en paz a Lucius con el mundo muggle era esa chica y la relación que tenía con Draco. Si el joven Malfoy rompía ese lazo con la chica, sus avances se desmoronarían en menos de un estornudo, pues Walls temía que Lucius volviera a los desprecios contra los muggles y todo se fuera a la basura.

\- ¡Y que lo digas! ¡Más que bien! – dijo con cierto tono venenoso que no pasó desapercibido a Walls.

\- Le escucho.

Lucius rodó los ojos – Bueno, la discusión se llevó a cabo en mi casa, a cuenta de la maldita boda de Potter. Discutieron, se fueron, Narcissa se preocupó y dos horas después fuimos hasta su casa a controlar que todo estuviera bien.

Etham vio que la cara de Lucius se ensombrecía y ponía un gesto de claro asco en sus facciones mientras que un ojo le empezaba a temblar, un tic característico en Lucius, al menos la vena seguía oculta – ¿Y qué paso?

\- Bueno, al entrar nos dimos cuenta de que se habían arreglado, más que bien – Lucius miró al funcionario que le miraba con curiosidad, poniendo toda su atención aunque su cara delataba que no lo había entendido. Bufó frustrado, ¿es que tenía que hacerle un dibujo? – ¡Merlín! ¡Estaban haciéndolo en el sofá! ¿Lo pillas ahora?

La cara de Walls fue todo un poema, se irguió rápidamente y empalideció mientras sus marrones ojos se abrían todo lo que daba – Oh, vaya, claro, eso es…

\- ¡Vergonzoso! – Bramó Lucius – Imagínese encontrarse a su hijo retozando con su novia en el sofá.

\- Sería bastante incómodo…

\- ¡Demasiado! – contestó Lucius. Ya estaba harto, quería irse a casa – ¿Algo más?

Walls que estaba apuntando algunas cosas en el pergamino asintió varias veces haciendo que Lucius volviera a bufar frustrado – Es la revisión rutinaria de varita, pero esta vez solo controlaremos que no haya lanzado imperdonables.

\- ¿Ya no vigilaran cada movimiento? – preguntó confundido.

\- Si no das motivos no – contestó Etham con una sonrisa pero aun algo sonrojado – Está en la segunda fase del seguimiento, es decir, nos fiamos de ti y de tu capacidad para controlar el odio. Solo controlaremos que no hagas imperdonables, el resto cae sobre ti – dijo inspeccionando la varita de Lucius – Eso sí, si tienes algún problema o trifulca, se te volverá a controlar la varita hechizo a hechizo – Lucius afirmó atento mirando a su pequeña siendo manipulada por el inútil de Walls – todo en orden.

\- No sé qué esperan ¿Qué lance un _imperius_ a mi hijo para que deje a su insulsa novia?

\- Yo no, pero el Ministerio si – contestó Walls apuntando más cosas – No caes bien Malfoy…

\- Es recíproco, créeme – dijo Lucius con altanería.

Etham soltó una débil risa – pero a mi si me caes bien. Por eso te digo, controla el temperamento en la boda de Weasley y todo saldrá bien.

\- Me pides algo muy difícil.

\- Sé que lo conseguirás – dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras Lucius se levantaba – No puede ser que odies a todos los Weasley.

\- Bueno, la mini Weasley es la que mejor me cae, al menos tiene más narices y valentía que todos los hombres de esa familia juntos.

\- Y he oído que es una gran jugadora de quidditch – Lucius en respuesta movió los hombros, dando a entender que le daba igual – Simplemente trata de controlar el mal humor.

Lucius que estaba saliendo por la puerta se giró con seriedad a Walls que le observaba tranquilo desde el escritorio y dijo – Repito, que difícil eso que me pides.

Y cerró la puerta mientras andaba por el oscuro pasillo de Ministerio esquivando _Memorándums_ que le pasaban rozando la oreja. Realmente era difícil eso que le pedía, ya era frustrante para el tener que asistir por obligación a ese circo ambulante, pues sabía que si se negaba Narcissa le mataría, pero que encima tuviera que controlar su genio era algo que le parecía imposible. Podía no oponerse a asistir, pero que no le pidieran que fuera en son de paz. No, no podía, es estar cerca de esas comadrejas y su lengua viperina saltaba sola. Era inevitable, ¡era Lucius Malfoy! ¡Por el amor de Circe! Estaba en su naturaleza fastidiar a los Weasley, y eso haría, por mucho que Narcissa le torturara al llegar a casa. Simplemente era algo inevitable.

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado y Lucius no sabía si estar feliz porque esa tortura al fin terminaría o enfadado porque tenía que ir a esa tontería de boda. Estaba en su salón, tirando de la camisa blanca horrible con chorreras que Narcissa le había elegido, parecía un idiota.

\- ¡Lucius! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Estropearas la camisa!

Lucius volvió a tirar de su camisa – Es que pica, ¡Por Merlín! ¿De qué está hecha? ¿De chinches?

Narcissa rodó los ojos y le dio un manotazo para que dejara de tirar de su camisa para luego alisarla – No seas crío, estas muy guapo.

\- No entiendo las chorreras – dijo tirando de una de ellas para mirarlas con desprecio – ¿A que vienen? ¿Es para camuflarnos entre los Weasley? Para eso mejor teñirnos el pelo…

\- ¡No seas idiota! Las chorreras están de moda – gritó Narcissa harta de su marido que volvía a tirarse del cuello. Sacó su varita y Lucius se puso blanco, sabía que su Cissy estaría nerviosa, pero no tanto como para matarle por un picor de cuello y un par de protestas.

Contrario a lo que creía, su mujer no le fulminó sino que al instante, la camisa dejó de picar – ¿Mejor?

\- ¿Cómo lo has..?

\- Creo que mi padre pensaba que le ibas a lanzar un _Avada_ – dijo Draco que entró por la puerta colocándose la corbata gris.

\- Oh Draco – dijo Narcissa admirando a su hijo – Estas guapísimo.

\- Siempre lo estoy – contestó con suficiencia el rubio.

\- Por Merlín, ¿puedes ser más egocéntrico? – dijo entonces la voz de Hermione que apareció tras Draco.

\- Negarás lo guapo que estoy – contestó con burla el rubio.

\- No lo niego, pero tampoco te lo afirmare – respondió con la misma burla la castaña – no pienso alimentar tu ego.

\- Eso es que estás celosa de lo apuesto que soy – y le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novia quien sonrió y le quitó los restos de carmín con el pulgar.

\- Bueno, bueno ¡ya está bien! – dijo Lucius enfadado, lo que le quedaba ya, que se dieran muestras de amor frente a sus ojos, como que esa incómoda camisa no fuera suficiente.

\- Lo siento – comentó sonrojada Hermione.

\- No le hagáis caso – contestó Narcissa – es un gruñón – y miró de arriba abajo a la pareja – estáis guapísimos los dos. Hermione querida, yo tenía razón, ese color te queda impresionante – dijo orgullosa de sí misma la rubia mujer.

Lucius puso cara de aburrimiento y miró a la impura de su nuera. El vestido era largo, bastante sencillo sin tirantes y ajustado a la figura de la ex Gryffindor. Era de un tono rojo claro, casi rosa, pero sin serlo, y la espalda por lo poco que vio estaba abierta. Pero para él, debido a que la chica no acababa de entrarle por el ojo, la castaña parecía un palo con una bolsa roja de basura encima.

Su mujer sí que estaba hermosa, ese vestido azul oscuro de terciopelo le hacía una figura perfecta a pesar de su edad, y a diferencia de la castaña que llevaba esa melena loca suelta, su Cissy se había colocado un complejo recogido que dejaba un poco de pelo suelto y el resto atado. Su esposa sí que era una mujer, no lo que llevaba su hijo del brazo. El cual se veía orgulloso del nido de pájaros que tenía por pareja. No le entendería nunca.

El grito de su esposa le sacó de sus pensamientos – Llegamos tarde, a la chimenea, ¡vamos, vamos!

Antes de darse cuenta, Lucius y su traje a juego con el de su mujer y las chorreras habían sido empujados hacia dentro de la chimenea para dar el viaje hasta la madriguera. La castaña gritó – A la Madriguera – y Lucius notó su cuerpo girar y girar hasta que tocó tierra firme y apareció en un saloncito, lleno de trastos y gente loca caminando de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Ah ya estáis aquí! – dijo la alegre voz de Molly Weasley.

Lucius soltó una carcajada cuando la vio, por lo que se tapó la boca para evitar seguir riendo. La mujer era un cuadro, llevaba un vestido pomposo amarillo canario con florecillas naranjas. Era hasta las rodillas y en su cabeza pelirroja había un tocado del mismo color que el vestido. Si él se sentía el payaso de la boda por culpa de su camisa, Molly Weasley le había robado el puesto.

\- Molly querida, estas impresionante – dijo Narcissa sorprendido a su marido, pues por el tono empleado supo que lo decía en serio.

\- Oh querida, tu sí que estás hermosa.

Las mujeres intercambiaron palabras y él se quedó rezagado en una esquina. Hermione y Draco se habían unido a las parejas que formarían los padrinos y damas de honor de la boda. Para sorpresa de Lucius, las damas de honor iban vestidas con el mismo vestido que Hermione, pero en diferentes colores. Daphne de verde, la loca de Lovegood azul claro, la impura de rojo y la francesita de amarillo… ¡Claro! ¡Los colores de Hogwarts! Cada dama de honor representaba una casa…

-¿Se puede ser más hortera? – preguntó en voz baja para sí mismo.

\- Yo también pienso que eso de las casas de Hogwarts es una cutrez – dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas. Lucius se giró y vio al gigantón de Charlie Weasley. Iba vestido perfectamente trajeado con el pelo repeinado hacia atrás, como su esposa solía peinar a Draco cuando era niño – ¿Cómo está Malfoy?

Lucius miró asustado la enorme mano de pelirrojo, que más bien parecía una zarpa de oso y la tomó con miedo. Cuando el pelirrojo la apretó Lucius sintió sus dedos crujir – Bien, gracias – musitó con dolor moviendo su mano.

\- Lo siento – dijo compungido Charlie – no controlo mi fuerza – una voz lejana le llamó y miraron en dirección a la ventana donde Bill, el otro Weasley le llamaba acompañado del gigantón de Hagrid – me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos señor Malfoy – Lucius asintió y volvió a quedarse solo.

O no.

\- Malfoy, amigo – dijo un feliz Arthur mientras le daba un abrazo que levantó del suelo a Lucius – Bienvenido a mi casa.

Lucius que gruñó debido al efusivo abrazo del patriarca Weasley contestó – Gracias – el tono cortante hizo reír más a Arthur. Lucius volvió a dar una fugaz mirada al hogar Weasley – ¿a esto llamas casa? – preguntó con veneno.

\- Bueno, no es mucho, peor si, para mi es mi casa, mi hogar, donde estoy en paz.

Lucisu asintió – entiendo.

\- Bueno Lucius, ya que es tu primera vez en La Madriguera te explicaré un poco – Lucius le miró perplejo – Ese reloj muestra donde estamos, a cada momento en cada lugar. Que mas, que mas, ¡ah ya! Si tienes hambre solo pilla algo de comer, Molly se moriría si supiera que quedas con hambre – Lucius seguía mirándole perplejo – Si oyes ruidos raros, tranquilo, solo es el ghoul aunque hoy no creo que le oigamos – dijo con una sonrisa amable Arthur.

\- Ah ¿Qué tenéis un ghoul? Fascinante – dijo irónico Lucius ¿Qué más le quedaba por ver ya?

\- Oh si, vive en el desván, pero es inofensivo – explicó Arthur ignorando el tono irónico de Lucius – Aunque hoy de lo que más debes preocuparte es de Muriel.

\- ¿De quién? – preguntó Lucius.

\- ¡Arthur! – Gritó una voz que al rubio se le hizo exasperante – ¡Arthur! Ven ¡ayúdame!

\- Ella – dijo cansado Arthur apuntando a una señora mayor, tan mayor que a Lucius le pareció un _Inferius_. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la vieja clavó sus viejos ojos en él – Muriel, querida mira te presento a…

\- Se quién es – le cortó la anciana – Malfoy, genial. Otro Malfoy más en casa, como que el rubito no es suficiente.

Lucius se ofendió ante el descaro de esa señora ¿Quién se creía que era ella? ¿Cómo osaba hablarle así a el?

\- Muriel por favor – dijo Arthur.

\- Ni Muriel ni nada – dijo sentándose en un mohoso sillón a la izquierda de Lucius – lo que queréis es que me muera de un disgusto – dijo mirando con rencor a Arthur quien rodó los ojos – Primero, la niña haciéndose jugadora de quidditch.

\- La ficharon las arpías de…

\- ¡Un equipo de marimachos en escoba! – le cortó indignada – Luego, Ronald, con la medio lobo esa – Lucius no sabía porque, pero la señora comenzaba a caerle simpática – Luego la tobillos flacos esa me mete a un Malfoy en la familia – retiraba lo dicho – y ahora Ginevra de nuevo, no le basta con jugar a esa cosa, ahora se casa con Potter.

\- No tiene nada de malo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Bramó furiosa – Rita Skeeter dice que no es trigo limpio.

\- No deberías creer todo lo que dice Skeeter, Muriel – dijo la voz de Molly que llegaba del brazo de Narcissa. Muriel frunció el ceño enfadada y Molly clavó su regordeta cara en Lucius – siento si te ha importunado Lucius.

\- ¡Yo no importuno!

\- Claro que no Muriel – dijo la voz de George que se había unido a la pequeña reunión – Tu solo molestas.

\- ¡Muchacho impertinente! – Gritó furiosa – ¡Tu antes no eras así!

\- Cierto, era peor – dijo con gracia – venía por dos.

\- Mi Freddie estaría avergonzado de tu comportamiento para con tu tía – comentó con falso tono dolido la anciana.

\- Créeme que no tía, seguramente me chocaría el puño y estaríamos por ahí planeando como liarla un poco más sin que Ginny nos mate.

\- No quisiega interrumpig – dijo la voz de Fleur – Pego cgreo que es hoga de que os vayáis sentando.

\- Claro, gracias Fleur – dijo Molly con una sonrisa – Arthur sube a por Ginny, yo iré por Harry.

\- Sí, gracias Fleur – dijo con veneno Muriel – ¿tanto tiempo casada con mi sobrino y aun no aprendes a pronunciar? ¿mi sobrina también tendrá tu acento?

\- ¡Creo que nos vamos a ir sentando! – Dijo Narcissa al ver que la rubia iba a decir algo muy mal sonante – George hijo, acompaña a tu tía.

\- Sí hazle caso a "Barbie Oscuridad" y acompáñame – dijo sin dejar atrás el veneno Muriel. Lucius frunció el ceño, esa señora no le caía bien.

\- Siempre me como los peores marrones – protestó George mientras su tía se agarraba del brazo. Una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente, Fleur dio una patada en el suelo.

\- Odio a esa señoga, es una agpía.

Narcissa sonrió – ¿están listos los demás? – La medio Veela asintió – pues ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, yo me iré a sentar con Lucius.

Narcissa tomó a su marido del brazo y tiró de el hasta el jardín. Cuando salieron, ante ellos se alzaba una enorme carpa blanca, y dentro estaban todos lo invitados. Entre los que Lucius conocía estaba Xenophilius Lovegood, algún miembro del Ministerio, Andrómeda con el pequeño Teddy que jugaba en el suelo con Victoire, algunos compañeros de Hogwarts de su hijo, Hagrid, profesores de Hogwarts y poco más.

\- Cissy querida – dijo Andrómeda levantando la mano – aquí.

Narcissa le arrastró por el jardín y se sentaron en las dos sillas vacías al lado de Andrómeda. Las mujeres comenzaron a charlar ignorando su presencia completamente. El interior de la carpa estaba decorado con flores blancas y mini hadas luminosas. En el altar estaba Kingsley, el nuevo Ministro de magia esperando con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco la carpa se iba llenando y Bill Weasley se llevó a la pequeña Victoire tras saludar educadamente a las mujeres y hacerle una carantoña a Teddy. Lucius se sentía completamente fuera de lugar a diferencia de Narcissa que estaba como pez en el agua. Un silencio llenó la carpa y por la puerta entró el novio acompañado de Molly Weasley y su peculiar vestido.

Saludo a Kingsley y esperaron a que la novia se dignara en aparecer. Pasaron a penas un par de minutos pero al rubio le parecieron horas cuando las parejas de damas de honor y padrinos caminaron por el pasillo. Para sorpresa de muchos los primeros en entrar fueron Daphne y su pareja Dean Thomas.

Muchos sabían que Ginny y Dean habían sido pareja, por eso les sorprendió tato la presencia del chico, pero claro no todos sabían que la ex Slytherin y el ex Gryffindor estaban juntos. Solo los más allegados y el, porque se lo había contado el padre de la chica en un ataque de ira asesina. Por lo visto, por lo que había oído hablar a su mujer y la impura de su nuera, la relación entre Thomas y Potter había crecido pues ambos se estaban preparando para ser aurores.

La siguiente pareja Lovegood y el inútil de Longbotton, esa ya era más razonable pues el chico siempre fue amigo de Potter y un miembro activo de su ED. La siguiente, su hijo y su novia. Tampoco era un secreto la relación de esos dos, más bien se dedicaban a gritarla a los cuatro vientos, pero aun así Lucius vio miradas sorprendidas entre los presentes.

Finalmente Fleur y Ron Weasley caminaron por el pasillo. Lucius miró disimuladamente hacia la derecha, donde estaba la actual pareja del pelirrojo fulminando con la mirada a la veela. Aunque no la culpaba, cualquier mujer sentiría celos de esa chica, hasta el envidiaba su perfecta melena rubia.

Finalmente la novia hizo aparición y Lucius rodó los ojos con aburrimiento cuando la mayoría de las mujeres comenzó a llorar. Patético. Llorar en las bodas le parecía estúpido, llora en los funerales, no en las bodas…

Lanzó una mirada rápida descubriendo que la única mujer que no soltaba lágrimas era Muriel, más bien tenía cara de indignación. Cuando la pelirroja llegó al altar y Arthur le entregó la mano de la chica a Potter (que también estaba soltando unas lagrimitas igual o más patéticas que las de las mujeres) la ceremonia comenzó.

Fue la boda más larga, y aburrida del mundo. Lucius de vez en cuando bostezaba disimuladamente y llegado un momento en que no aguantaba más la perorata vacía de Shacklebolt y empezó a cabecear somnoliento. Paró en seco cuando recibió un pisotón de su mujer que le miraba con llamas bailando en sus azules ojos. Pasó la mirada por la sala y vio, esta vez con gracia, que Muriel dormía apoyada en el hombro de George Weasley que era la burla de sus hermanos mayores.

\- Que esta unión no la destruya nada ni nadie – dijo la voz de Kingsley. Con esas palabras la esperanza de Lucius comenzó a crecer. Esa frase significaba que ese tostón estaba llegando a su fin. El pequeño Teddy salió corriendo por el pasillo dirección a los novios con un enorme cojín color pastel. ¡Si! Eran lo sanillos. Esa tortura se estaba terminado.

Un intercambio de anillos y un zapateo de Lucius en el suelo fue el fin de la boda. Los novios se fundieron en un beso y la gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras los hermanos pelirrojos de la novia comenzaban a lanzar hechizos que hacían que llovieran pétalos de rosas y confeti de colores.

\- Lucius – dijo la voz de Narcissa aprovechando el alboroto. El rubio sintió su cuerpo temblar al ver el rostro de su esposa – Te lo advierto, como cuando se case Draco te quedes dormido no tendrás mundo para correr.

\- Entendido querida – dijo Lucius con una falsa sonrisa.

Tras mucho felicitar y abrazar y besar, la gente decidió darle el gusto a Lucius y abrir el banquete. Sus tripas lo agradecieron y cuando se sentó en una mesa redonda tomó los cubiertos con ganas, esperando a que la comida apareciera.

Narcissa se sentó a su lado avergonzada por la actuación de su marido – Lucius por favor no hagas algo que nos avergüence.

\- ¡Yo nunca hago eso!

\- Sí que lo haces – dijo Andrómeda que se sentó al lado de su hermana con Teddy en brazos – tu simple cara avergüenza. Bonita camisa por cierto, muy moderna.

\- Pues la tuya no es precisamente bonita de ver tampoco – bufó Lucius mirando a su cuñada – Prefiero besar a un trol que ver tu cara todos los días. Y que sepas que tu vestido es horroroso.

\- Mentecato – escupió Andrómeda.

\- Arpía.

\- Por favor comportaos – pidió Narcissa enfadada mirando a su hermana – los dos – y clavó sus ojos en los de su marido.

\- Ha sido una boda preciosa – dijo Hermione que se sentó junto a Draco que se sentaba junto a su padre – no he podido evitar emocionarme.

\- Sí, eres una llorona de primera – dijo Draco con gracias tomando de forma tierna la mejilla de Hermione.

\- Ha sido encantador – una serena voz llamó la atención de los comensales – Se ve que había varios Prunkis por aquí, aparecen en momentos felices – Lucius miró al otro rubio con curiosidad – espero no le importune que nos sentemos aquí.

\- Por supuesto que no señor Lovegood – dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa – es un placer.

\- Habla por ti – escupió Lucius, Lovegood no le caía bien, le ponía nervioso tanta excentricidad.

\- No te enfades querido – contestó Andrómeda con una malvada sonrisa – No es bueno que los celos se apoderen de ti solo porque te ha salido un competidor en el peinado.

Draco soltó una sonrisa mientras bebía por lo que casi escupe el vino que tenía en la boca. Luna apareció un momento después - ¿Has encontrado sitio papá?

Xenophilius asintió – Los Malfoy y la señora Tonks nos han dejado quedarnos aquí – Luna sonrió a su padre y se sentó junto a él.

Hubo un pequeño intercambio de palabras en las que Lucius no participó, no quería estar ahí, no estaba cómodo, la gente que le rodeaba no le caía bien y además tenía hambre ¿Cuándo narices se come en esta boda?

\- No puedo creer que me toque sentarme aquí – dijo una voz que puso los pelos de Lucius de punta.

\- Muriel querida – dijo Narcissa con falsa amabilidad – siéntate están por servir la comida.

La vieja bufó enfadada y se sentó con dificultad. Lucius se vio así mismo deseando que le fallaran lo brazos y se descuajeringara entera. Una temporada internada en San Mungo no le iba a ir mal.

\- Si, si – dijo la vieja – genial, rodeada de mariquitas.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ofendida Narcissa.

\- Lo que oyes querida – dijo mirando a Lucius y a Xenophilius – mira que pelo, ¿sois hermanos o algo?

\- No señora – comentó sereno el señor Lovegood – no somos parientes.

\- Solo comparten peluquero – dijo Draco con gracia, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su padres.

\- Ya, lo que sea – miró a Hermione de arriba abajo – ¿tú no estabas con mi sobrino?

\- Eso no es correcto – dijo tranquila Hermione, pues de todos los presentes, era la que mejor conocía las salidas de tono de la anciana – éramos amigos.

\- Ya, ya me conozco yo las amistades de hoy en día.

Justo en ese momento un montón de comida apareció en la mesa obra de Twinky y Mopi, y los ojos de Lucius se encendieron felices. Si tenía que estar una hora más sin probar bocado se desmayaba. La comida pasó sin incidentes, solo ácidos comentarios de Muriel que se cebaba con Hermione.

Lucius sintió que la simpatía que sentía en un principio para con la mujer volvía a resurgir – y dime Hergón.

\- Es Hermione – dijo tensa la castaña.

\- Eso, dime querida, ¿no te alimentas bien cierto?

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Bueno, mírate – dijo pasando sus viejos ojos por la cara de la castaña – estas muy delgada, no solo tienes tobillos enclenques, eres un palillo.

\- Pues créame que como lo hay que comer.

\- Sí, come de todo – dijo con dobles intenciones Draco recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por partida doble. Uno de su novia y otro de su madre que se había estirado por detrás de Lucius para golpear al impertinente de su hijo.

\- Eres un mal educado Draco Malfoy – riñó su madre.

\- Esta juventud – dijo Muriel – pero chica, te lo digo como consejo come más, a los hombres les gustan con carne.

Lucius miraba con gracia como el rostro de la castaña comenzaba a tensarse de ira, sus puños apretados y sus hombros temblando ligeramente delataban que la chica se estaba controlando para no maldecir a la anciana.

\- Yo creo que Hermione está perfecta – dijo Luna con amabilidad.

\- Tu mejor no hables, que estás también muy delgada ¿estas soltera a que si? – La rubia asintió – Normal, mira que esqueleto andante.

\- Pues a mi parecer están perfectas – dijo Narcissa un poco harta de la mujer sin perder las formas – Además mi hijo está encantado con su novia.

Muriel tomó un sorbo de vino y miró con maldad a la castaña – Ya bueno, pero tarde o temprano encontrará a alguien con más chicha y sobretodo que ese peine.

Lucius soltó una carcajada y recibió una mirada de odio de su mujer e hijo, definitivamente Muriel le caía cada vez mejor. Era un poco insufrible si te pillaba por banda pero cuando estaba criticando a otra persona era bastante cómica.

\- Créame señora – dijo Draco algo tenso – No la cambio por nadie.

\- Allá tú, solo le doy mi consejo.

\- Gracias, pero no lo necesito – escupió con falsa amabilidad Hermione.

\- Si lo necesitas – dijo Lucius – al menos el consejo de peinarse.

\- No todos podemos tener tu pelazo Lucius – dijo Andrómeda mientras alimentaba a Teddy con un yogur – ya sabemos que cuando te quedes calvo será la tercera guerra mágica.

\- ¡Nunca me quedare calvo!

\- El mariquita tiene razón – apuntó Muriel – Se le ve una buena melena – miró a Xenophilius que observaba distraído el techo de la carpa, como buscando algo – en cambio el loco este… dudo que le aguante mucho más.

Una cabellera pelirroja y larga se acercó a ellos – espero que la tía Muriel no esté molestando mucho.

\- Yo nunca molesto Ginny – miró de reojo el vientre algo abultado y la pelirroja lo notó.

\- Que va, tía que va – miró al resto de los comensales – ¿el resto bien?

\- Perfecto todo Ginevra – dijo amable Narcissa.

\- Todo fue gracias a Malfoy padre – contestó Ginny con una sonrisa – el me ayudó con el menú.

\- Y vaya acierto – dijo la voz de Potter – Espero que os lo estéis pasando bien.

\- Maravillosamente Harry – comentó emocionada Hermione – No puedo creer que estéis casados y que vayáis a ser padres – comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimitas – estoy tan contenta.

Lucius rodó los ojos aburrido y Muriel dijo – Además de enclenque llorona – miró a Draco que fulminaba a la vieja con la mirada – Que puntería chico. Con lo guapo que eres.

\- Se parece a mí – dijo orgulloso Lucius.

\- Olvídate – contestaron Narcissa y Andrómeda a la vez haciendo que Lucius se ofendiera. Ginny y Harry sonrieron e intercambiaron palabras con los Lovegood hasta que fueron llamados para abrir el baile.

Después, comenzó la verdadera fiesta, la gente salía a la pista de baile improvisada a mostrar sus dotes bailarinas mientras que Lucius se quedaba sentado en la mesa con cara de asco y la tía Muriel al lado.

\- Son patéticos – dijo Lucius cruzado de brazos viendo bailar a Xenophilius y Luna, que ejecutaban un peculiar baile.

\- Y que lo digas – dijo Muriel – Parece que le va esnifar escama de dragón.

Lucius sonrió con la misma maldad que lo hacía la tía Muriel en ese momento. En un pequeño intervalo de tiempo que habían compartido mesa, Lucius comenzó a tener simpatía por esa momia, sobretodo porque hizo la vida imposible a la novia de su hijo durante toda la comida, y ahora que no dejaba títere con cabeza, Lucius sentía que Muriel era muy parecida a él. Al menos a la hora de ser una criticona quisquillosa.

\- No sé ni que hago aquí.

\- Ni yo, Molly sabe bien que a mi Potter nunca me ha caído bien.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó curioso.

\- Bueno, no solo embaraza a mi sobrina antes de casarse – dijo con una clara ofensa – además por lo que dice Rita Skeeter, no es más que una farsa de muchacho. Un mentiroso que se aprovecha de otros para ser el héroe.

Lucius sonrió – Bueno, no hay que creer mucho a Skeeter. De mi familia a dicho muchas cosas.

\- Bueno, sí, pero luego se retractó – dijo bebiendo – después de escribir la historia de su hijo con "tobillos enclenques" – dijo mientras miraba a la pareja bailar riendo, mientras cada poco tiempo se daban pequeños besos que indigestaban a Lucius.

\- Sí, he leído esa historia.

La anciana asintió – De verdad no entiendo como su hijo está con esa cosa insufrible, según Rita, por lo visto la chantajeó varias veces y no duda en creerse superior a los demás.

\- No dudo ni una palabra de lo que dice – contestó Lucius con una sonrisa, al fin alguien en esa fiesta que entendía su odio por esa chiquilla.

\- Haga algo Malfoy, antes de que cace a su hijo definitivamente como Potter hizo con mi Ginevra, que bien siempre estuvo un poco perdida, nunca fue mala.

\- No sé qué quiere decir.

\- Ya sabe, tiene cara de golfona – dijo con veneno y Lucius soltó una carcajada ¿no se podía llevar a esa mujer a su casa? Por Merlín, era genial – no dudaría que se quedara embarazada también para echarle el lazo a su hijo. Por lo visto a su mujer ya la tiene encandilada.

Lucius observó que su hijo bailaba ahora con su mujer mientras Hermione tenía en brazos al pequeño Teddy moviéndose al ritmo de la música – Haga algo Malfoy, según Skeeter esa bruja no es trigo limpio.

Los ojos de Muriel lanzaban cinismo y maldad y Lucius se imaginó a sí mismo dentro de unos sesenta años, igual que ella, apoyado en su bastón criticando todo a su paso. Muriel era como el pero en mujer, y más fea y arrugada – Créame cuando le digo que es la Weasley que mejor me cae.

\- ¡¿Cómo Weasley?! – Gritó enfadada Muriel – No digas bobadas, yo soy tía de Molly no de ese incompetente de Arthur.

Definitivamente, esa mujer iba a ser su mejor amiga seguro – Y qué decir de esa Tonks, cuidando al nieto del rarito del marido de su hija, ¡ay que cruz de familia tiene Malfoy! – si, estaba claro, Muriel era su alma gemela.

Levantó el vaso de vino mientras escuchaba el parloteo incesante y las críticas de la anciana para todo el mundo, aunque sin tocar a Narcissa – Me cae bien Malfoy, no tiene escrúpulos y dice las cosas como las piensa, sin importar que opine el resto – dijo levantando ella también su copa – Poca gente hay ya en el mundo así, sin pelos en la lengua… Su mujer es distinta a usted pero bueno, no existen las familias perfectas…

\- Pues no – contestó Lucius con una sonrisa ladeada – creo Muriel, que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad.

\- Y que lo digas mariquita.

\- Vieja momia – dijo con retintín Lucius, pero lejos de enfadar a la anciana la hizo reír.

\- Tía Muriel – dijo la voz de Percy, pedante y pelota como siempre. De la mano llevaba a una jovencita de aspecto tímido – Quiero presentarte a mi novia, Audrey, nos casaremos el año próximo.

\- ¡Genial! – Gritó con falsa alegría Muriel mientras bebía y miraba a Lucius rodando los ojos - ¡Mas parientes!

Lucius sonrió con maldad y escuchó los diez minutos de crítica para nada constructiva de la anciana para con la pareja de su sobrino. Realmente, la boda no había ido tan mal, el principio había sido un verdadero tostón, casi se duerme tres veces pero bueno, nada que un pisotón correctivo de Narcissa no pudiera remediar. Luego la comida lo había arreglado todo, y que decir que el que la mini comadreja hubiera elegido todo lo que él había aprobado en esa cata de menú le había dado fuerte en el orgullo, nadie es indiferente a él, ni siquiera mini Weasley. Pero la guinda del pastel, había sido Muriel, realmente esa mujer al principio no le había acadio en gracia, pero una comida y muchos comentarios maliciosos después, Lucius había conseguido apreciar a la desagradable mujer.

Sobre todo porque no había dejado tranquila a la impura novia de su hijo en paz. Sí, Muriel sin duda le había caído bien. Podía aguantar más celebraciones Weasley, al menos hasta que la vieja momia palmara, ahí que se olvidaran de él.

\- Bueno hijo – dijo Muriel una vez había hundido suficiente a la novia de Percy – ¿Qué estábamos diciendo?

\- Que Granger no te cae bien – dijo Lucius, pues le parecía divertidísimo poder criticar en paz a la castaña sin que nadie le mirara mal y que además le siguieran el juego.

\- Oh sí, es verdad – respondió – Esa chiquilla presuntuosa, mira que pelo, su hijo cualquier día podría esconder su fortuna en él, que nadie lo encontraría entre tanto pelo de estropajo.

Lucius soltó una carcajada y se sentó más cómodamente dejando a la anciana despacharse a gusto con su impura nuera. ¿Quién le iba a decir a el que encontraría una amiga a estas alturas de su vida? Realmente, la tía Muriel le caía bien – Es que además es feúcha, ni encanto tiene, descarada – realmente bien.


	17. Chapter 17

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada otra vez.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Se que normalmente actualizaba los domingos, pero debido a unos pequeños cambios empezaré a actualizar el martes o miércoles.**

 **Hoy no voy a dar muchas pistas, solo diré que en el capítulo siguiente tendremos mucho Dramione.**

 **¡Espero que me dejéis un mensajito contando que os parece!**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy acabó en San Mungo. Al borde de la muerte."_

En menos de un parpadeo, el año había pasado. La vida de Lucius fue relativamente tranquila ese año. Solo tuvo que pasar por muchos controles del Ministerio, el nacimiento de un bebé Potter (cuya madrina había sido la impura novia de su hijo) que Narcissa lo tratara como a su propio nieto, el embarazo de una veela loca, un par de funerales de magos, un cumpleaños ajetreado, unas navidades con los Weasley (ese año no había bebido lo suficiente como para caer redondo), un cumpleaños de un niño metamorfomago, tres discusiones con Andrómda, quince peleas con Draco, dos semanas enfadado con Cissy, dos mordidas de gnomo de jardín, tres picotazos de pavo real, un Draco estresado por el trabajo y una impura recién graduada (ya que miss perfecta superó una carrera de cuatro años en dos; estúpida sabelotodo insufrible)

Tampoco había sido para tanto. Podía ser peor.

Ahora, se encontraba en la comodidad de su hogar, con su mujer al lado escribiendo una carta a Andrómeda. La verdad es que su vida estaba demasiado tranquila, sobretodo este último periodo.

Narcissa no insistía en visitar tanto a su hijo, por lo visto estaba superando el abandono del hogar del rubio, los Weasley apenas aparecían, y casi no había visto a la impura… ¿Quizás el que ahí arriba le estaba puteando le había perdonado y le estaba otorgando paz?

Raro le parecía.

Con un vaso de Whiskey en la mano, Lucius observaba distraído el cuadro de Brutus Malfoy, uno de sus cientos de antepasados. Todos puros. Lucius suspiró, ¿Quién iba a pensar que sería su descendiente quien rompería esos siglos de tradición enamorándose de una hija de muggles? Porque sí, Lucius ya admitía que Draco, muy a su pesar, estaba enamorado de esa chica.

Los años le hicieron aceptar que de capricho nada, que era amor, del puro y verdadero. Y eso lo ponía enfermo ¿es que él no le llevó a cenas llenas de muchachas casaderas de linaje puro? ¿Es que no tenía donde elegir en la casa Slytherin? No, el señorito se enamoraba de una impura. Para matarle a él de un disgusto.

Otro suspiro lanzado al aire acompañó al sonido de la elegante pluma de cuervo negro que su mujer usaba para escribir la misiva a su hermana. Narcissa era elegante hasta para escribir… La pluma del cuervo negro era de las más caras, no entendía por qué, pues era un animalucho escuálido y feo, pero bueno, el no entiende de plumas ni tenía pensado empezar ahora.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Narcissa.

Lucius miró a su mujer de soslayo – ¿Qué me va a pasar?

\- Eso me pregunto yo – contestó la rubia mujer sin dejar de escribir – Llevas media hora suspirando como una adolescente enamora.

\- Muy graciosa – Narcissa puso una burlesca sonrisa en la cara que le hizo rodar los ojos – estaba pensando en lo que nos ha pasado este año.

Su mujer dejó de escribir en el pergamino y clavó sus azules ojos en el – ¿Nostálgico?

\- Sorprendido.

Narcissa arqueó una ceja – ¿Sorprendido de que?

\- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta el infierno en el que hemos vivido en los últimos tiempos – dijo mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al rememorar la época más oscura de su vida, cuando el señor Tenebroso ocupó su casa – y que el niño no para de darme disgustos…

\- Por Merlín – le cortó Narcissa rodando los ojos – ya empezamos.

\- ¿Me quieres dejar hablar mujer?

Narcissa puso una mirada dulce pero que mostraba un toque de burla en sus perfectas facciones – Continúa querido.

Lucius dio un gruñido – A pesar de todo eso… este año no ha estado mal ¡quitaría algún Weasley-momento pero por lo demás!

\- Los momentos con los Weasley son maravillosos Lucius – dijo Narcissa frunciendo el ceño – Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para estar rodeados de criaturitas hermosas.

\- Por eso mismo digo que quitaría algunos momentos – contestó rápido – Esos monstruos babeantes no me gustan… ¡y menos bebe- Potter!

\- ¡No llames así a James!

\- Oh vamos Cissy, admítelo, ese niño es un demonio… parece la reencarnación de su abuelo y tu primo pero en uno solo.

\- Es un poco inquieto – intentó defenderle Narcissa – Por Merlín, es un bebé.

\- Yo no era así de bebe, yo era calmado, sabía cuál era mi lugar aún desde la cuna – dijo Lucius con gesto orgulloso mientras alzaba su barbilla hacia arriba haciendo a su mujer suspirar.

\- Aburrido desde bebe ¿verdad?

Lucius bajó rápidamente la barbilla y clavó sus enfurecidos ojos grises en los de su mujer que ele miraban de nuevo con burla. Hinchó las mejillas de manera bastante cómica y dijo – ¡Yo no soy aburrido!

\- A veces si – contestó su mujer – Eres tan estirado a veces querido… necesitas divertirte más.

\- Se comportarme, mis padres me educaron para mantener la compostura siempre. Es lo que se espera de la gente de nuestra misma posición social Cissy, que tú por juntarte con esas comadrejas pueblerinas olvides todo lo enseñado por tus padres no quiere decir que yo sea un aburrido.

Narcissa le miraba con gesto aburrido cruzada de brazos – ¿Has terminado ya?

\- Sí – dijo en un bufido que hizo aletear su nariz.

\- Por Circe, cuanto más viejo más gruñón.

Lucius volvió a mirar con ira a su esposa, antes le llama aburrido, ahora viejo ¿es que ya nadie le respetaba? – No soy viejo, estoy en la flor de la vida.

\- Si querido, pero admítelo, que los años no pasan en balde para nadie.

\- Cissy te estás pasando – le avisó con la ira en la garganta, cosa que hizo reír a su mujer.

\- Vamos bobalicón, no te enfades que era una broma.

\- Pues no ha tenido gracia.

Narcissa rodó los ojos y volvió a retomar la escritura de la carta – Lo siento, lo siento… hijo que sensible estas…

La habitación volvió a sumirse en un profundo silencio roto solo por la respiración de ambos y el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino. La verdad era, que aunque su vida estaba tranquila, esta estaba totalmente patas arriba. Y todo por culpa de Draco.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a su esposa concentrada en lo que estaba escribiendo. Su mujer no estaba para nada preocupada ni decepcionada con la vida que tenían, más bien estaba encantada, pero el… el no.

\- Cissy – la llamo con un toque de pesar en su voz.

El tono empleado por Lucius hizo que la mujer levantara una vez más la mirada del pergamino, pero esta vez no había burla ni malicia, solo preocupación – ¿Ocurre algo Lucius?

\- ¿eres feliz?

Narcissa le miró parpadeando perpleja – ¿Cómo que si soy feliz? ¿A tu lado? ¡Pues claro Lucius!

\- No me refiero a nuestro matrimonio, sé que eres feliz conmigo – dijo con un tono petulante que hizo sonreír a su mujer – Me refiero a que si eres feliz… en la vida en general.

\- ¿Te refieres a si estoy a gusto con mi vida? – Vio a su marido asentir – Pues claro, tengo todo lo que podía pedir.

\- Y eso es…

\- Bueno, tengo una buena posición social, a pesar de nuestros errores pasados, poco a poco la gente ha ido olvidando y los Malfoy volvemos a ser los que éramos, quizás un poco menos temidos, pero eso no me molesta para nada – Lucius la vio llevarse el dedo índice al mentó en un gesto pensativo – Nuestro niño está sano y fuerte, además de que es muy guapo y sobretodo es feliz con Hermione.

\- Esa niñata… - murmuró Lucius.

Narcissa fingió no escucharle – y además tengo un marido maravilloso, que aunque a veces sea un cabezota insufrible y me saque de quicio, sé que me ama como yo le amo a él y eso es más que suficiente – terminó con una sonrisa la mujer, pero luego dio un golpe con el puño en su palma – Bueno, quizás hay algo que quiero y no tengo.

\- ¿Qué más quieres? – preguntó Lucius curioso.

\- ¡Un nieto! – gritó feliz mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Lucius sintió otro escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Los ojos de su mujer centelleaban mientras vivía una fantasía – Imagínatelo Lucius, tan guapo y rubio como su padre y tan inteligente como su madre, lo consentiríamos tanto Lucius, sería nuestro ojito derecho – decía mientras daba pequeños grititos. Lucius estaba seguro de que ya se imaginaba la cara del niño – Ah claro, seguramente iría a Slytherin pero quizás caiga en Gryffindor, pero eso no importará porque pasará cuando sea mayor, nosotros mejor lo disfrutamos en la infancia.

Lucius observaba el discurso fantasioso de su esposa con una mueca de miedo. Cuando Narcissa fantaseaba con algo y entraba en bucle daba miedo – Cissy…

\- Y le llevaríamos al parque, será el niño más guapo del mundo, tendría un nombre precioso como Hyperion u Orión y – de repente Narcissa pegó otro grito haciendo que Lucius diera un bote en el asiento – ¡Y SI FUERA UNA NIÑA! ¡SERIA LA SEÑORITA MÁS BELLA DEL MUNDO! Nos peinaríamos, y yo le prestaría mis vestidos porque querría ser como su abuelita y ¡oh Lucius! Le compraríamos miles de muñecas – Lucius tenía un tic en el ojo derecho viendo a su mujer en tal ataque de histeria – Mejor, que tengan dos ¡así yo le compraría las muñecas y tú al pequeño una escoba de juguete! Y podríamos quedárnoslos en las noches que los chicos necesiten descansar, y yo les leería los cuento de Beedle el Bardo y…

\- Cissy, estás loca – dijo Lucius en un suspiro mientras su mujer pasaba de él y seguía contando en alto las cosas que haría con ese niño o niña. Pasó como una media hora hasta que Narcissa terminó de hablar mirándole con una felicidad enorme – Por Merlín ya era hora, pensé que nunca ibas a parar a respirar.

Narcissa frunció el ceño – ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho verdad?

\- Me perdí en los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo – Narcissa apretó los dientes – Mujer, es que no parabas de hablar.

\- Yo aquí, contándote que haríamos con nuestros nietos y…

\- Si es que algún día tenemos nietos – que espero que no – mascullo esto último al cuello de su camisa para que su esposa no le escuchara.

\- ¡Claro que tendremos nietos! – Gritó entre furiosa y asustada la rubia – Draco y Hermione no pueden hacerme esto.

\- No les veo con ganas, y créeme que yo tampoco las tengo – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su olvidada copa – No me apetece aguantar a un mestizo baboso.

Narcissa le tiró un cojín que impactó en la cara del rubio – No hables así de tus futuros nietos – y girándose tomó la carta furiosa doblándola y entregándosela a la lechuza que había en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Lucius observaba con un toque cómico en su cara a su ya cabreada mujer, parecía que llevara zapatos de plomo de lo fuertes que eran sus ofendidas pisadas. Cuando entregó la carta al animal se giró con la misma cara de indignación y le apuntó con el dedo – tendremos nietos y serán los más bonitos del mundo.

\- No me apetecen nietos, y a tu hijo tampoco.

\- Me da igual, tarde o temprano me darán nietos y tu – dijo tocando la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice – serás el mejor abuelo del planeta ¿queda claro?

Lucius rodó los ojos – cristalino querida.

\- Bien – respondió cruzándose de brazos – Y ahora si me disculpas, me voy a ver a Hermione y a recordarle que si esperan mucho más tiempo yo ya no tendré energía para cuidar a tres niños y…

\- espera, espera – la frenó Lucius – ¿tres?

\- Claro, Orion, Narcissa y Cassiopea

Lucius parpadeó anonadado. Hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda y dijo – estás loca.

\- ¡Déjame fantasear tranquila! – Gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta para tomar la red flu – Me voy a ver a los chicos.

\- Eso y convéncelos de tener a tres mocosos, a ver si lo consigues – le dijo con burla Lucius, recibiendo una mirada de enfado cortesía de su dulce mujer.

\- Olvídame carcamal.

Lucius observó a su mujer desaparecer por la puerta con gesto indignado y soltó una carcajada. Su Cissy estaba loca de remate, no le valía con un mocoso, no, ¡quería tres! Por Merlín, ni que Draco estuviera tan loco.

Es más, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la impura aun no quería ser madre y menos de tres mocosos, así que su paz duraría un poco más y su Cissy pagaría por llamarle viejo. Puso otra pomposa sonrisa en el rostro. No estaba preparado para ser abuelo, era demasiado guapo y demasiado joven, además si no aceptaba el noviazgo de Draco ¡como para aceptar un embarazo no deseado! ¡Eso sí que le llevaría a la tumba!

Bebió lo que quedaba en su copa e hizo un sonido de satisfacción, mientras su hijo usara su regalo de navidad no había problema… - pensó recostándose en el sofá.

Unos minutos en silencio y cómodamente apoyado fueron lo suficiente para que abriera los ojos asustado y se levantara de golpe – Las pociones eran para dos años… y ya han pasado dos años… - golpeó su barbilla con los dedos pensando y repensando, no, era poco probable, esos dos no querían niños tan pronto, posiblemente ellos hubieran puesto medios. Si, estaba seguro.

Dio un suspiro y volvió a sentarse en la cómoda posición anterior, dando un largo bostezo mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo último que pensó fue – Draco mas te vale mantenerla en los pantalones.

* * *

No sabía bien cuanto había dormido, solo sabía que el cuello le estaba matando. A pesar de la incómoda posición se echó una perfecta siesta en la butaca. Cuando notó que estaba volviendo al mundo de los despiertos, se negó a abrir los ojos, quería echar otra cabezadita. Pero fue imposible.

Una patada en sus estirados pies le hizo abrir los ojos – Lucius, Lucius despierta.

Los grises ojos del hombre se abrieron con dificultad. Parpadearon un instante para enfocar su mirada en su mujer, que ahora mismo estaba bastante borrosa – Por Merlín, ¿Qué te pica ahora mujer?

Narcissa parpadeó perpleja ante lo dicho por su marido, apretó los dientes y le dio otra patada en los pies – Despierta, te necesito en tus cabales.

Lucius tomó aire profundamente y se puso erguido, llevándose la mano derecha al cuello que al recuperar la posición correcta le había dado un pinchazo, como castigándole por mantenerlo tanto tiempo en tan horrorosa posición.

\- ¿Y ahora que ha pasado? ¿Se te ha roto una uña?

\- No bromees – le dijo Narcissa con tono severo sorprendiendo a su marido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Narcissa se frotó las manos nerviosa – Es Draco.

El rubio miró serio a su mujer, preocupado - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Draco?

\- Este raro – sentenció su esposa – Según Hermione lleva raro un par de semanas.

\- Bueno, quizás esté estresado por el trabajo.

Narcissa asintió compungida – si tal vez, Hermione me ha dicho lo mismo, pero se le veía preocupada.

Lucius rodó los ojos – esa chiquilla es demasiado exagerada, seguro que no es nada, estará intentando cerrar unos negocios.

\- ¿Puedes hablar con él?

\- ¿Y qué le digo? – preguntó aburrido Lucius – buenas tardes hijo, verás la paranoica de tu madre y tu novia están preocupadas porque según ellas actúas raro, yo les he dicho que es el trabajo pero bueno, como se pasan por el forro de la túnica lo que les digo me han pedido amablemente que venga a sacarte información.

Narcissa volvió a tensar la mandíbula – esto no es gracioso Lucius, a mi niño le pasa algo…

\- ¿Qué le va a pasar?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Y Hermione tampoco lo sabe!

Lucius soltó un suspiro – A ver, dime, ¿Qué has notado?

\- Bueno, estaba en casa hablando con Hermione y la vi un poco cabizbaja – comenzó a relatar Narcissa – Cuando le pregunté qué ocurría me dijo que estaba preocupada por Draco, que apenas estaba en casa y cuando estaba era muy distante.

Lucius escuchaba atento a su mujer que se veía compungida – Continúa.

\- Yo le dije, que igual eran imaginaciones suyas y ella me dijo que quería creer que el trabajo le estaba agobiando – miró un segundo a su marido que ni siquiera parpadeaba, atento a lo que le estaba contando – Pero cuando Draco llegó, y me vio allí, se puso nervioso, como a la defensiva.

\- ¿A la defensiva? – Narcissa asintió – No lo entiendo.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo con pesar – y eso me está matando. Sabe que voy a visitar a Hermione y que ella me visita a mí, pero hoy fue… raro, como si le molestara que yo estuviera allí… No sé qué le pasa Lucius y estoy preocupada.

Lucius no quería adelantar hechos y preocupar a su mujer, ver a su Cissy tan alterada por culpa del idiota de su hijo le subía la bilis a la garganta. Suspiró y se quedó pensativo viendo a su mujer cabizbaja.

Realmente la situación era extraña, su hijo nunca se había comportado así, salvo en la guerra y dudaba que estuviera metido en algo parecido a lo que vivió años atrás. No quería pensar mal de él, quería aferrarse a la idea de que estaba pasando una mala racha en el trabajo, pero debían descartar todas las posibilidades.

\- ¿Le estará dando a la escama de dragón?

Narcissa levantó los ojos claramente ofendida, tanto que Lucius se pegó al respaldo de su asiento cuando los llameantes ojos azules de Narcisa le atravesaron – ¡Mi pequeño no se droga!

\- Vale, vale, solo quería descartar ideas – dijo en tono pensativo – aunque tendría sentido.

\- ¡No lo tendría!

\- Piénsalo – empezó a explicar Lucius – esta traumatizado, ha vivido una guerra, es normal que siga teniendo sus pesadillas, nosotros las tenemos – dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a su mujer – además de que tiene grandes responsabilidades en el trabajo – y murmuró en voz baja – además que para aguantar a esa impura hay que ir bien drogado.

\- ¡Te he oído! – gritó indignada Narcissa.

\- Bueno, lo que tenemos que averiguar es qué diablos le pasa y acabar con ello – Narcissa asintió – Y sobre todo estar seguros que no toma escama de dragón…

\- ¡Que mi niño no se droga! – Bramó de nuevo dando una patada al suelo – Además si lo hiciera, no recurriría a algo tan bajo como la escama de dragón.

\- Tienes razón, creo que usaría polvo de hueso de duende.

\- ¡Que no se droga!

\- Bueno, da igual, debemos investigar qué demonios le pasa – Su esposa volvió a asentir – ¿Seguro que la impura no te dijo nada más?

Narcissa negó – No, pero se le ve muy triste, y preocupada…

\- ¿Esta en su casa?

\- ¿Hermione?

Lucius rodó los ojos – No querida, Draco.

\- ¿No te he dicho que llegó cuando estaba yo allí?

\- Bueno, pero podría haberse ido.

Narcissa negó soltando un suspiro – Simplemente se encerró en su despacho, según Hermione es lo que hace siempre.

Lucius tomó su bastón y llamó a Twinky para que le llevara su capa. Iría a hablar con Draco, no iba a permitir que su hijo preocupara a su Cissy así como así, si algo le pasaba que lo compartiera con el que era su padre.

Cuando la elfina le llevó la capa se la colocó elegantemente y se encaminó a la chimenea seguido por Narcissa – ¿Vas a hablar con él?

\- Sí, vendré pronto, en cuanto descubra qué demonios le pasa – y tomando polvos flú, dio la dirección de su hijo y fue envuelto por un montón de llamas verdes.

Notaba su cuerpo girar y le costaba respirar, pero al instante sus pies tocaron el suelo de la chimenea de la casa de su hijo y salió de ella elegantemente sacándose el polvo y la ceniza de la capa.

Al alzar la vista vio a la impura de su nuera en el sofá abrazada al gato que él le había regalado. Los ojos marrones de la joven le miraban asombrada pero cambiaron al cabo de unos segundos para mirarle con agradecimiento.

\- ¿Ha venido a hablar con Draco?

Lucius puso su mejor pose de altanería y subiendo bien alto su barbilla dijo un seco – Así es ¿Dónde está?

Hermione señaló las escaleras con la cabeza – En su despacho, lleva ahí desde que llegó.

Lucius asintió y tomando su bastón se encaminó hacia las escaleras, pasando al lado de la muchacha no sin antes darle una mirada de arrogancia que por lo visto, la castaña ignoró. Cuando iba a poner un pie en los escalones la voz de Hermione le hizo frenar.

\- Tenga cuidado señor Malfoy, no está de humor.

Lucius se giró para mirar a la joven que se había puesto de pie – Soy su padre, me debe un respeto.

\- Lo sé, pero lleva un par de semanas raro, no diga nada que le pueda ofender. Tenga tacto – Lucius rodó los ojos y subió las escaleras ignorando a la castaña.

¿Qué intentaba? ¿Infundirle temor? ¡Por Circe, que era su hijo de quien estaban hablando! El conocía a Draco mucho mejor que ella, no por nada era su padre. Conocía a su hijo, sabía que era mucho ladrar y poco morder, por tanto no había nada que temer.

Un par de amenazas veladas, un grito y un chantaje emocional apelando a que su madre estaba sufriendo y Draco cantaría como un pajarito. Era pan comido.

Llego a la puerta que ocultaba el despacho de su hijo y picó con la cabeza de serpiente de su bastón, esperando.

\- Herms, lárgate he dicho que quiero estar solo – sonó la voz de su hijo desde dentro.

Lucius frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta, viendo a su hijo de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana – ¡He dicho que no quiero verte ahora mismo! – gritó girándose. Cuando enfocó sus ojos en su padre Draco se puso aún más tenso – Ah, eres tú.

\- Siento que mi presencia no te agrade – dijo calmado cerrando la puerta tras de si – pero tampoco me importa.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Draco de malas formas.

\- Solo saber de ti – dijo tomando asiento frente al escritorio del rubio menor – eres mi hijo.

Draco soltó una risa amarga – No me vengas con gilipolleces de esas – dijo plantándose frente a él con una mirada amenazante que no afectó a Lucius – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Créeme que a mí tampoco me apetecía venir…

\- ¿Te ha mandado madre cierto? – preguntó Draco cortando a su padre.

\- Así es – dijo con calma mientras movía la varita haciendo que del mueble bar de su hijo saliera una copa y una botella de Whiskey de Fuego – ya que no me ofreces un refrigerio, me lo sirvo yo.

Draco notó su ira hervir y apretó los puños clavándolos en el escritorio, produciendo un golpe que intentaba utilizar para asustar a su padre, pero falló estrepitosamente.

Lucius le miro con gesto aburrido – Hijo, me he enfrentado a Voldemort, dementores, gigantes, mortífagos locos y a tu madre – dijo lo último con una sonrisa burlona en la cara – que des un golpecito en la mesa no me va a asustar.

\- Pues dime de una vez que quieres y lárgate.

\- Bien – dijo dejando el vaso ya vacío en la mesa – Quiero saber qué diablos te pasa.

Draco parpadeó – No me pasa nada.

\- Mientes.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué me va a pasar?

Lucius le apuntó con el dedo índice – eso es lo que la loca de tu madre me ha mandado averiguar.

Lucius vio cómo su hijo se frotaba el puente de la nariz fuertemente, como si estuviera sufriendo una lucha interior y decidió poner sobre la mesa su teoría.

\- Hijo, ¿te metes algo?

Draco levantó la vista clavando su perpleja mirada en su padre - ¿perdona?

\- Que si te drogas – dijo sin pelos en la lengua Lucius – ¿Te metes alguna droga?

Draco tenía la boca colgando debido a la sorpresa, hizo un movimiento de nerviosismo y preguntó – ¿Qué dices? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Lucius al ver a su hijo a la defensiva, pensó que había dado en el punto exacto – ¿Es escama de dragón? ¿Polvo de hueso de duende? ¿Baba de babosa de fuego?

\- Esto es alucinante – dijo Draco mirando abrumado a su padre – ¿Eso pensáis de mí? ¿Qué soy un yonki?

Lucius rodó los ojos – No es una idea descabellada hijo, piénsalo, has sufrido mucho, es normal que tengas que evadirte de alguna forma y lastimosamente los jóvenes de hoy en día…

\- No me drogo padre – dijo firme Draco.

\- No te voy a juzgar hijo – dijo Lucius calmado – Es normal, porque aguantar a tu noviecita, debe ser duro. Con una novia así créeme yo también me drogaría.

\- ¡No te pases padre! – Gritó furioso Draco – Hermione no es un problema, ella me salvó.

Lucius rodó los ojos otra vez – Vale, vale, quería asegurarme – hubo un breve silencio en que los hombres se miraban entre ellos serios, hasta que Lucius volvió a atacar – Entonces ¿no tienes un problema con las drogas mágicas?

\- No padre, no es eso – dijo ofendido Draco.

\- ¿Y con las muggles?

\- ¡Tampoco!

\- Bien, era lo que quería saber – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa exasperando a su hijo.

\- Bien, pues si eso era todo – dijo señalándole la puerta – Ya puedes irte.

\- O no hijo, si llego solo con esta información tu madre me mata – comentó Lucius con una sonrisa cruzando sus manos en su regazo – Si no son las drogas dime ¿Qué te pasa?

Draco suspiró cansado – te lo he dicho ya veinte veces, NO – ME – PASA – NADA

\- Pues ni yo, ni tú madre y mucho menos esa noviecita tuya te cree así que vamos, escúpelo.

\- No es tu asunto ni el de madre.

\- Pero el de tu novia si – dijo Lucius intentando acorralar a su hijo que empezó a ponerse nervioso.

\- Mira, lo que me pasa o me deja de pasar es asunto mío, y en un futuro de Hermione, ahora no puedo explicarlo pero…

\- ¿tiene que ver con el trabajo?

Draco le miró fijamente para luego decir un rotundo – No.

\- ¿Entonces es algo personal vuestro?

\- Es algo personal, pero ella aun no debe saberlo ¿vale? – Dijo Draco harto del interrogatorio de su progenitor – Cuando las parejas llevan tiempo, cambian ¿sabes?

Lucius abrió los ojos sorprendido por primera vez - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y comenzó a ponerse aún más nervioso – Nada, no te importa, y ahora lárgate tengo cosas que hacer – dijo levantándose y abriendo la puerta para que su padre captara el mensaje.

Lucius que estaba en una especie de shock, se levantó robóticamente y pasó al lado de su hijo. Una vez fuera la voz de Draco le dijo – Y que ni se te ocurra hablarle a Hermione de esto – y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Lucius que se había quedado solo e inmóvil en medio del pasillo, parpadeó recobrando el sentido. No sabía cómo tomar aquella información, pero una llama de esperanza comenzó a surgir en su pecho, cálida y brillante.

Él era de los que se montan sus películas sin contrastar la información, pero cuanto más lo pensaba más posible le parecía. El continuo escaqueo de Draco del hogar, los encierros en el despacho, las malas formas en las que le habló pensando que era ella, sus últimas palabras… sí, podía ser…

Con una alegría renovada, Lucius tomó su bastón y bajó las escaleras dando brinquitos, tarareando una vieja canción que su madre le cantaba. Cuando entró al salón, volvió a ver a la chiquilla con la misma cara compungida de antes, lo que aumento su dicha.

\- Señor Malfoy ¿se va ya?

\- Así es – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante entrando en la chimenea.

\- ¿Ha descubierto algo?

Lucius sintió el regocijo apoderarse de el – Oh sí, claro que sí y ha sido algo maravilloso.

\- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Hermione temblorosa.

\- Ya lo descubrirás – dijo con petulancia Lucius – y yo estaré ahí, en primera fila – soltando una arrogante sonrisa dio su dirección y desapareció de la chimenea de la casa de Draco para aparecerse en la suya.

En su casa, Narcissa caminaba de arriba abajo por el salón frotándose las manos nerviosa. A su lado Twinky intentaba tranquilizarla, pero era inútil. Un fogonazo la sacó de sus cavilaciones y vio a su marido salir por la chimenea, feliz, como si hubiera ganado un premio.

\- Lucius… ¿qué?

Pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, fue envuelta en los brazos de su marido que seguía tarareando la canción y mecía su cuerpo en un baile que delataba felicidad extrema.

\- Cissy, Cissy, que día más feliz este.

La rubia parpadeaba perpleja dejándose llevar por su marido que daba vueltas con ella, en un baile improvisado – Lucius.

\- Es perfecto Narcissa – dijo feliz tomando sus mejillas apretándolas haciendo que la cara de su mujer se deformara en una cómica mueca. Al tener los labios fruncidos debido al apretón de sus mejillas, Lucius no pudo evitar depositar un beso en los labios de su mujer – No te preocupes, al niño no le pasa nada.

\- Pero, pero…

\- Nada de peros, es el trabajo, negocios ya sabes – dijo mirando a su mujer que no se veía muy convencida.

\- ¿Y porque vienes tan contento?

\- Porque la vida es maravillosa – dijo moviéndose por la habitación, tarareando y bailando el solo el compás de un exagerado vals ante la asustada mirada de su mujer.

\- Entonces, ¿todo está bien? ¿Es por el trabajo? – preguntó Narcissa.

\- Así es – dijo sin dejar de bailar feliz mientras se acercaba a la salida del salón – La vida es tan maravillosa Cissy – La pobre Twinky que estaba justo a la derecha de su amo, fue tomada en brazos de Lucius que comenzó a girar con ella – ¡Hola Twinky! ¡Hoy te doy el día libre! – y la soltó dándole un par de vueltas que marearon a la pobre y asustada elfina.

Narcissa miraba aterrorizada el brote psicótico de su bailarín marido que salió por la puerta del salón dando un saltito y riendo como loco. Una vez Lucius desapareció, Narcissa se acercó a la pobre Twinky que estaba en el suelo producto del mareo.

\- ¿Estas bien Twinky?

La elfina asintió levantándose con dificultad siendo ayudada por su ama – El amo está muy feliz.

\- Demasiado – dijo con recelo Narcissa, achinando los ojos, pensativa.

\- Da miedo – dijo temblorosa Twinky ganándose una risa de su ama.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Draco cada vez estaba más misterioso. Tanto su esposa como la novia de su hijo le veían inquieto, nervioso y bastante irritable. En cambio cuanto más misterioso estaba Draco más feliz se veía a Lucius que con el pasar del tiempo, su idea de que su hijo estaba planeando dejar a la impura tomaba forma.

Cada poco le veía mandar misteriosas lechuzas de las que nunca se sabía el destinatario y Lucius babeaba de felicidad. En su fantasía, que posiblemente fuera cierta, Draco había conocido a una chica de buena familia, pura seguramente y mantenía correspondencia con ella a espaldas de la impura.

Oh, si Merlín le cumplía esa fantasía que tan feliz sería el. Ese día era sábado y Lucius se encontraba en su casa, su mujer llevaba días inquieta aunque él le decía que a Draco no le pasaba nada, pero no servía de nada. Su Cissy estaba al borde de la histeria.

\- Lucius…

\- Dime querida – habló sin levantar la vista de " _El_ _Profeta_ "

\- Dime ¿me estas ocultando algo respecto a Draco? – pregunto con voz temblorosa su mujer.

Lucius bajó el periódico para mirar fijamente a su esposa que estaba sentada con una taza de té en las manos que le bailaba producto de los nervios. Cerró el periódico dejándolo a parte – No querida, te he dicho lo que se – mintió descaradamente.

En realidad no quería decirle a su Cissy que había descubierto el porqué de la irritabilidad de su hijo. Sabía que su esposa adoraba a Hermione y por tanto sufriría muchísimo al saber que su hijo se había hartado de tan absurda relación. Es más, Lucius sabía que si se lo decía su mujer iría a intentar convencer a su vástago de que recapacitara y le diera otra oportunidad a la sabelotodo, y eso él no lo iba a tolerar.

Veía muy cerca el final de esa estúpida relación como para que su mujer fuera a estropearlo todo, por eso suspiró y dijo – Querida, he descubierto algo…

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Por eso estabas tan feliz! – Gritó furiosa tirando la taza al suelo – ¿Qué es? ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!

\- Calma Cissy.

\- ¡Ni calma ni nada!

\- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – dijo cansado – Cuando Draco de el paso, lo sabrás. Prometí no decirle nada a nadie.

Narcissa le estudió con la mirada, posiblemente buscando un atisbo de duda o mentira pero Lucius se mantuvo estoico, por lo que su mujer bajó la vista y dijo – No es nada malo, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – al menos para el – pensó

La rubia asintió dando un suspiro – espero que esto pase pronto, Hermione está muy alicaída.

\- Y más que va a estar – murmuró Lucius para que su mujer no le escuchara.

Twinky que había llegado a arreglar el estropicio de la taza le sirvió otra taza de té a su ama mientras Lucius volvía a tomar el periódico con una petulante sonrisa en la cara. No podía estar más feliz, es que no había margen de error, estaba claro ¡Draco se había cansado de esa sabelotodo, impura y mandona de Granger! ¡Por fin! Pensaba que nunca lo verían sus ojos, pero ahí estaba a pocos días, posiblemente, de una ruptura histórica.

No cabía en sí de gozo.

Un estruendo y unas llamas verdes le distrajeron de su lectura una vez más, levantó la cabeza esperando encontrarse a una molesta castaña que siempre aparecía sin avisar, pero en vez de eso y para sorpresa del matrimonio, quien entró fue un colérico Draco.

\- Hijo – dijo Narcissa poniéndose en pie – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Tenía que alejarme – decía entre bufidos el heredero Malfoy – Tenía que alejarme o la mataba.

\- ¿a quién? – preguntó preocupada Narcissa.

\- A Hermione – escupió con furia el rubio haciendo a su padre sonreír todo lo que le daba la cara.

Narcissa miró a su hijo preocupada – ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¡Esta paranoica! – Gritó frustrado Draco despeinándose – No puedo ni mandar una mísera lechuza y ya me pregunta que estoy haciendo.

\- Llevas un tiempo mandando lechuzas y encerrándote hijo – le dijo Narcissa con tono calmado pero con un deje de reproche – Es normal que se preocupe.

\- ¡Pues me está ahogando! Lo va a estropear todo.

Lucius que se había mantenido al margen decidió intervenir – ¿Qué va a estropear?

Draco miró a su padre – No os incumbe.

\- ¿Es algún negocio? – preguntó de nuevo Lucius.

\- No os incumbe – repitió de mala forma – Solo necesito tranquilizarme porque me va a volver loco.

\- Draco hijo – habló Narcissa en tono suave – Está preocupada, pero te quiere y…

\- Pues si me quisiera me daría mi espacio y me dejaría en paz.

\- ¡Draco por Merlín! – Le riñó Narcissa – ¡No te reconozco! Llevas un tiempo que descuidas a Hermione, está sufriendo, la tienes preocupada.

\- Le he dicho mil veces que no hay nada que preocuparse, estoy estresado por… algo… ¡pero no debe meterse!

\- ¡Es tu mujer! – gritó enfada Narcissa.

\- ¡No lo es! – replicó Draco.

\- Exacto – explicó contentó Lucius – No lo es.

Narcissa le fulminó con la mirada – Ni se te ocurra meter cizaña Lucius – el hombre se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en la butaca con una sonrisa que Narcissa deseó borrarle de un guantazo – ¿Dónde está Hermione?

\- En casa, supongo. O al menos ahí estaba.

\- ¿Habéis discutido? – Draco asintió – ¿y la has dejado sola? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Draco rodó los ojos – ¡Por Merlín! No es la primera vez que discutimos – dijo Draco cansinamente – Además, es mayorcita.

Narcissa le miró entre enfadada y triste – No te reconozco…

\- Madre, las parejas discuten y más si somos nosotros.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros madre – le cortó Draco levantándose – Estoy haciendo cosas, y para eso necesito usar lechuzas – Lucius se fijó que su hijo miraba al suelo todo el rato, que no les miraba a los ojos, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo – y lo que menos necesito es que Hermione meta sus narices.

Narcissa le miraba asombrada, no reconocía a su propio hijo, ese que hace unos meses estaba tan enamorado de la ex Gryffindor y se desvivía por ella, no sabía quién era ese hombre frente a ella.

Lucius por el contrario estaba en una nube de felicidad – Muy bien dicho hijo – se levantó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – ¿Te quedas a cenar no?

A Draco no le dio tiempo a responder pues un nuevo estallido verde resonó en la sala y por las llamas apareció una llorosa Hermione – Draco…

El rubio más joven la miró con ojos enfadados haciendo que la castaña se estremeciera para regocijo de Lucius – Draco, por favor perdóname, yo…

\- ¿Tu qué? – Preguntó Draco enfadado – ¿No querías meterte donde no te llaman?

\- ¡Draco! – riñó Narcisa.

\- No te metas Cissy – dijo Lucius – es una pelea de pareja – comentó diciendo lo último con burla.

\- Pero… - la mirada de su marido la hizo callar y centrar su atención en la joven pareja.

\- Draco por favor – decía una llorosa Hermione – hablemos de ello, vuelve a casa.

\- No quiero volver a casa ahora mismo.

\- Prometo no meterme en tus asuntos más.

\- Tarde – espetó Draco – Ya lo has hecho.

La castaña bajó la mirada al suelo y Lucius vio los fríos ojos de su hijo flaquear un momento – Estoy preocupada Draco, ya no hablamos, estas distante, te carteas con gente y si te pregunto te pones nervioso, a la defensiva y yo…

\- ¿Estas intentando decirme que te estoy siendo infiel? – preguntó enfadado el rubio ante un avergonzada Hermione que bajó aún más si cabe su rostro.

\- Si, lo está intentando decir – pinchó Lucius ganándose un codazo de su mujer.

\- Yo, solo…

\- Esto es increíble – dijo Draco ofendido – Mejor vete a casa.

Hermione alzó la vista y le miró suplicante – Pero, ¿y tú?

\- Yo me quedaré aquí esta noche – dijo sin mirarla – Es mejor así, ambos estamos alterados y podemos decir cosas que no sentimos.

Hermione soltó un par de lágrimas que a Lucius le supieron a gloria, Narcissa se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó protectoramente fulminando a su hijo con la mirada.

\- Esta bien Draco – dijo entre sollozos Hermione – Volveré a casa.

Lucius volvió a ver en su hijo un rastro de tristeza, arrepentimiento, en otras palabras, debilidad y volvió a meter la punzada para evitar que su hijo flaqueara y decidiera terminar con su felicidad – Mejor vete chica, no quieras que Draco se altere más.

\- ¡Lucius Malfoy! – gritó Narcissa y el rubio sintió el miedo recorrerle la espina dorsal, más la mano de Hermione tomó la de su esposa y la miró con una triste sonrisa.

\- Su marido tiene razón, mejor me voy. No quiero que Draco se altere más.

\- Hermione querida – susurró Narcissa viendo a la chica girarse para entrar a la chimenea – mañana paso a verte.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa aun con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y dijo – Draco – el rubio se giró un poco para mirar a la castaña – Recuerda que te quiero.

\- Que enternecedor – dijo Lucius con burla.

Draco miraba a la chica con una mezcla de pena y enfado y asintió, pero no le dijo que él también la quería lo que emocionó a Lucius, ya no había duda. Draco iba a dejar a esa impura. La muchacha soltó otro par de lágrimas y dio la dirección de su casa desapareciendo entre las llamas.

El salón de la Mansión Malfoy se quedó en silencio y Narcissa les miró con un claro enfado en sus azules ojos, que brillaban producto de las lágrimas acumuladas. Draco al ver esto se sobó las sienes – Madre, no empieces tú también.

\- Yo no pienso decirte nada Draco Lucius Malfoy – dijo severamente haciendo a su hijo encogerse en el sitio – tú sabrás lo que haces.

\- Bueno, bueno – intentó aligerar el ambiente Lucius – No ha sido para tanto – y palmeó la espalda de Draco – Vamos a cenar, seguro que estás hambriento.

Draco que seguía mirando a su madre con pesar y un deje de vergüenza asintió, pero Narcissa subió su mentón en un altivo gesto y dijo – A mí se me ha quitado el hambre. Si me disculpáis.

\- Vamos Cissy – dijo Lucius intentando frenar a su esposa – Hace mucho que no cenamos en familia.

Su mujer se giró fulminándole una vez más con la mirada y Lucius supo que si tuviera su varita a mano, su esposa le habría lanzado un _Avada_ sin pensarlo mucho – Para mí no sería una cena en familia, pues faltaría Hermione – y miró a su hijo con reproche – Ya sabes el camino a tu cuarto hijo, espero que disfrutéis vuestra cena.

Y salió ofendida por la puerta dirección a Merlín sabe dónde. Lucius rodó los ojos aburrido del temperamento de su esposa, pero poco le importaba, su sueño estaba al alcance de sus dedos – No le hagas caso, anda un poco estresada.

\- Como todos – susurró un cabizbajo Draco.

Lucius se encogió de hombros y empujó suavemente a su hijo – Vamos a cenar, seguro que así se nos pasa un poco todo el mal humor – Draco asintió y Lucius aumentó su sonrisa.

Si la cosa seguía así, en menos de un mes despacharía a la impura y podría echarla a patadas de la casa de su hijo. Faltaba poco lo intuía.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en la Mansión y Lucius vivía en un éxtasis continuo que tenía bastante mosqueada a su esposa, pero como él pensaba, un enfado de su Cissy no se comparaba con la dicha de saber pronto el fin de la relación de Draco con la impura.

Después de que Draco durmiera en casa, tras mandar otras dos misteriosas lechuzas, volvió a su hogar. Lucius recordaba los inútiles intentos de su hijo para que su madre le dirigiera la palabra pero al cabo de un rato cesó sus intentos, y comprendió que esa mañana no recibiría de Narcissa mas que gruñidos y frías miradas.

Puso una pomposa sonrisa en su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, hacía siglos que no se sentía tan pleno. Él sabía por su esposa que la castaña tenía su mismo presentimiento, es decir, que Draco se estaba planteado su relación, pero Narcissa le quitaba esas ideas de la cabeza a la impura. Lucius creía que por dentro, Narcissa opinaba igual que ellos, pero que no quería creérselo y por eso buscaba excusas como el trabajo (excusa que el potenciaba pues no estaba dispuesto a que su esposa metiera las narices y se jodiera todo)

Esos dos días pasados él había ido a visitar a su hijo y siempre se encontraba a un frío y nervioso Draco. Y eso le ponía aún más feliz, estaba seguro de que su hijo se carteaba con alguna muchacha. Ya no le importaba si quiera que fuera de una familia de sangre limpia, ¿Qué más daba eso? Le importaba bien poco, el solo quería que despachara rápido a la impura insoportable de Granger. Bastante la habían aguantado ya.

Lucius caminaba feliz por el pasillo de su mansión. Últimamente parecía que caminaba entre algodones, nunca se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara lo que molestaba a su mujer pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer si estaba feliz?

Acababa de llegar de tomar el té con Muriel, sí, tomar el té con Muriel. Esa anciana era su alma gemela y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de la inminente ruptura no pudo evitar ir a visitarla y contarle las buenas nuevas.

La sonrisa se amplió al recordar la conversación con la venenosa mujer. El cómo le dijo que "ya era hora, pues Draco era un muchacho elegante y apuesto y no merecía tener una golfona con un nido de águilas en la cabeza como pareja"

Soltó una carcajada involuntaria. Definitivamente Muriel le caía bien.

Caminando dirección al salón donde normalmente pasa las tardes cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer que tirarse a la bartola a ver la vida pasar, Lucius se regodeaba de su suerte. Por fin su vida estaba mejorando, al fin Merlín le había perdonado ¡Y de que maravillosa forma!

Vislumbro la puerta del salón, estaba entornada y de ella salía el cacareo de mamá comadreja y la idiota de Andrómeda. Frenó en seco ¿Qué hacían esas dos allí?

\- Oh Hermione, seguro que no es nada – Lucius pensó donde había escuchado esa voz… ¡Lovegood!

\- Es vegdad, las pocas veces que les he visto se les ve muy enamogados Hegmione – la francesita…

\- No llores Herms, mira estas preocupando a James, ¡no llores por las malditas pelotas de Merlín! – Comadreja mujer, era ella seguro.

\- Pero… es que no lo entiendo – la sollozante voz de Hermione le hizo sonreír malignamente.

\- Seguro que hay una explicación – Greengrass – ¡Draco no es un hombre tan idiota! ¡Y te quiere!

\- Exacto Herms – dijo la voz de su esposa ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Que se habían montado una tertulia en medio de su salón?

Se acercó sigilosamente como un tigre al acecho, ¿tigre? ¡Ni hablar! Mejor dicho, se acercó como una serpiente, lenta y silenciosamente, sin apenas rozar el suelo para no ser detectado y se asomó con cuidado de no ser visto. Por el hueco de la puerta entornada vio a las mujeres en un círculo rodeando a una llorosa Hermione que era abrazada por su esposa. Llorona, solo sabía hacer eso, llorar. Valentía y coraje Gryffindor… ¡y un huevo de Doxy!

\- No sé qué le pasa – sollozaba Hermione mirando al suelo – Ya no sé qué hacer, no me deja acercarme a él ni a su despacho, yo…

\- Querida, te lo digo de corazón – dijo con voz prepotente Andrómeda – Dale un ultimátum.

\- Andy, no seas dramática – dijo Narcissa preocupada.

\- No, Cissy, tu hermana tiene razón – dijo Molly firme – Hermione cariño, debes ser firme, no puedes pasarte el día llorando.

\- Es verdad – afirmó Ginny – Nos deprimes a todas.

Hermione sollozó más fuerte y los tres pequeños que correteaban por el salón la miraron preocupados, James comenzó a poner un puchero al ver a su madrina triste, el pelo de Teddy se transformó en un negro apagado y sus ojos se tornaron azul oscuros, y en cambió la pequeña Victoire se acercó a su madre mientras miraba curiosa a la castaña.

\- Mami, ¿Hermione malita?

\- Si, caguiño. Esta malita – dijo tiernamente la medio veela.

\- ¿Ves? – Dijo Ginny tomando a James en brazos – Has puesto tristes a los niños.

Teddy se acercó a la castaña con gesto preocupado y le pidió que le tomara en brazos, tras hacerlo el niño le secó las lágrimas con sus manitas – No llores tía Herms, yo te curo ¿Qué te duele?

Hermione puso una mirada tierna y abrazó a Teddy – Nada cielo, tranquilo, estoy bien – el niño asintió y bajo de su regazo no sin antes darle un beso a su tía.

La sala se sumió en un pequeño silencio que rompió Luna – No creo que debas darle un ultimátum – Andrómeda gruño – pero si advertirle…

Narcissa asintió – Opino igual que Luna, querida.

\- Sí, es ciegto – dijo Fleur cruzándose de brazos – Cuando Bill hace algo que me molesta yo siemprge le adviegto.

\- A veces eres muy exigente – dijo Molly mirando torcido a su nuera.

\- Pego funciona – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa de superioridad – Miga, los hombrges funcionan difegente, pog eso debes dejagle clago tu punto y si no cambia pues le das el ultimátum.

\- Pero, yo le quiero – susurró débilmente Hermione.

\- ¿Pero no tienes ni una sospecha de lo que le pasa? – preguntó curiosa Daphne.

Otro silencio inundó la sala y Hermione se removió incomoda. Lucius estaba quieto como una estatua, esperando para escuchar que decía la castaña cuando.

\- Amo ¿desear algo? – La voz de Twinky le dio tal susto que pegó un salto que un poco más y se engancha en la lámpara de araña del techo. Su bastón salió volando y trastabilló para cogerlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

La elfina le miraba asustada, hacía tiempo que su amo estaba muy raro. Lucius clavó sus ojos en la elfina y le dijo con un gesto que mantuviera la boca cerrada y que se largara. Los llameantes ojos de su amo hicieron temblar a la elfina que dando una reverencia se esfumó.

\- Elfina idiota – murmuró poniendo de nuevo su atención en la conversación de las mujeres. Por suerte, Hermione aún no había contestado.

\- Creo… creo…

\- ¿Qué crees? - preguntó Molly.

Hermione parpadeo suspirando y más lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – Creo que me engaña con otra.

Las mujeres se pusieron tiesas y se miraron entre ellas incomodas mientras Hermione rompía a llorar. Narcissa se secó disimuladamente una lágrima que corría por su blanca mejilla y la abrazó.

\- Hermione querida no pienses eso, mi hijo te quiere.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – No, ya no.

\- No digas eso Herms – dijo Ginny en tono preocupado.

\- Es la verdad – dijo la castaña entre lágrimas – Si no ¿Cómo explicáis las llegadas tan tarde a casa? ¿Las lechuzas misteriosas? ¿El nerviosismo cuando le pregunto algo?

\- Puede tener otra explicación – dijo esta vez Daphne.

\- ¡No la hay! – explotó la castaña harta – No la hay… - repitió en un susurro, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas con pesar, les dolía ver a la castaña así, y no podían hacer gran cosa, solo estar a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

\- No llores querida – le decía Andrómeda quitando por primera vez su rostro arrogante.

\- Andy tiene razón – dijo Narcissa sobándole la espalda maternalmente – Seguro que todo se arregla. Mi hijo te quiere.

\- Nagcissa tiene gazón, todo se agueglagá.

Hermione levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas y se limpió la cara con un pañuelo ofrecido por Daphne – Además, si te hace daño, iremos a por él todas ¿a qué si?

\- Sin duda – dijo Narcissa – Es mi hijo, tengo derecho a darle la paliza de su vida.

Hermione puso una triste sonrisa en su rostro – Gracias, no sé qué haría sin vosotras.

\- Hundirte aún más en la depresión – dijo Ginny con gracia.

\- ¡Ginevra Potter Weasley! – le riñó Molly.

Hermione suspiró entrecortadamente y dijo – Espero que tengáis razón, aunque no tengo mucha esperanza.

\- Pues muy mal Hermione – dijo Daphne – hay que confiar y tener esperanza, siempre.

\- Tenéis razón – y cuando parecía que la castaña empezaba a calmarse volvió a romper en llanto – No puede pasarme esto, no ahora…

\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó curiosa Ginny.

Hermione levantó la vista rápido y negó con la cabeza – Nada, cosas mías, pronto lo sabréis.

Las mujeres no parecían muy conformes con esto, al igual que Lucius que seguía espiando tras la puerta como una Maruja cotilla, pero no querían presionar más a la chica por lo que decidieron dejarlo pasar y cambiar de tema para distraer un poco a Hermione, que lo agradeció sinceramente.

Al ver que el tema de conversación se había convertido en una aburrida charla sobre los trabajos y hobbies de cada una, Lucius decidió darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su despacho. Ya había escuchado bastante por hoy, y lo que descubrió lo dejó satisfecho.

La impura sospechaba también que Draco la dejaría pronto. Era un hecho que tarde o temprano todo explotara y entonces él podría ser feliz de una vez, sin tener a esa impura en medio de su familia.

Llegó a su despacho, cerró y se sirvió una copa de vino de trol con gesto triunfante. Eran días felices, si, días muy felices.

* * *

El día del fin de todo estaba cerca, Lucius lo intuía, se notaba en el ambiente, todo estaba pasando como debía pasar y él estaba encantado. Esa mañana Draco les había mandado una lechuza comunicándoles que él y la impura de su todavía novia (aunque para satisfacción de Lucius eso cambiaría pronto) irían a comer con ellos para transmitirles algo urgente que debían saber.

Esa mañana Narcissa estaba insoportable, alterada y bastante decaída, Lucius la conocía bien y aunque su esposa intentaba fingir que estaba bien, él sabía que su Cissy estaba al borde de la histeria.

El también, no podía mentir. Lo sabía, por fin su tortura acabaría, hoy su hijo les diría que había decidido poner fin a la relación con la impura. Entonces Narcissa lloraría un poco pero el aprovecharía para darle una patada en el trasero a la sabelotodo y sacarla de su casa para siempre, luego consolaría a su mujer, Draco les presentaría a su nueva pareja, Cissy le tomaría cariño y olvidaría para siempre a la impura. Draco se casaría, tendría muchos Draquitos y él podría morir en paz. Si es que era perfecto.

Se puso sus mejores galas, el traje más caro que tenía en el armario. Era un traje verde, como el color de su casa de Hogwarts, con las mangas de cuero negras. Ese traje lo usaba en las fiestas más importantes de Ministerio, bueno, cuando le invitaban a ellas. ¡Pero el día de hoy era digno de celebrar!

Mientras se vestía miró por encima del hombro a su mujer que se había puesto un vestido negro, sin gracia y se había colocado una pequeña gargantilla de perlas.

\- Parece que vas a un funeral – dijo Lucius.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – Contestó Narcissa sin mirarle.

Lucius puso una sonrisa petulante – Pues yo tengo el presentimiento de que será un gran día – tomó su bastón con un gesto elegante y dijo – Vamos, deben estar a punto de llegar.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta la voz de su esposa le detuvo – Sé que tú también crees que vienen a decirnos que han roto, o que lo van a hacer – Lucius se giró a mirarla pero no dijo nada – Por eso estabas tan feliz estos días, lo sabías.

\- Bueno…

\- ¡Lo sabías y no me has dicho nada! – Gritó furiosa – ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Te callaste para que no me metiera e intentara hacer a Draco entrar en razón!

Lucius rodo los ojos – Sí, lo hice ¿y qué?

Narcissa le miró alucinada – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

\- Cissy querida, es una noticia buena, maravillosa diría yo.

\- ¿Maravillosa? ¿Es maravilloso ver a Hermione deprimida? ¿Ver cómo su corazón se rompe poco a poco?

\- Pues si – dijo arrogante Lucius – Me importa bien poco.

\- ¡Está sufriendo!

\- Yo llevo sufriendo desde que atrapó a nuestro hijo y no pareció importarte.

\- Por Merlín Lucius – dijo Narcissa con gesto cansado – No me puedo creer lo egoísta que eres.

El rubio se encogió de hombros – Siempre lo he sido, así nací y así moriré.

\- ¡Yo también lo paso mal!

\- ¡Se te pasará en un tiempo! – Dijo exasperado Lucius – Por Circe, seguro que el chico ya tiene a otra en la retaguardia, en cuanto nos la presente os haréis amigas y la impura pasará a la historia.

\- Eres… - no pudo acabar de hablar porque un estruendo les comunicó que su hijo y Hermione acababan de llegar por red Flú – mira, no quiero ni hablar contigo.

Lucius se encogió de hombros – ya se te pasara – hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta – y ahora vamos, no los hagamos esperar.

Narcissa frunció el ceño y pasó al lado de su marido con la barbilla bien alta, con un gesto altanero y soberbio, un gesto muy Malfoy Black. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su mujer escaleras abajo, donde se encontró a la pareja a los pies de la escalera. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Narcissa se había agarrado al cuello de la camisa de su hijo y le zarandeaba.

\- ¡Por Merlín hijo! ¡No cometas un error! ¡Te arrepentirás toda tu vida!

\- Madre…

\- ¡Ni madre ni nada Draco! – Gritaba zarandeando más fuerte al rubio – ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Soy tu madre!

\- Cissy, ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos al salón? Tenemos algo importante que contaros - dijo Hermione asustada por el brote psicótico de su suegra.

Lucius que había llegado a la altura de los otros tres dijo – La impura tiene razón, vamos, vamos, esto no puede esperar – la sonrisa que surcaba la cara de Lucius no tenía precio.

\- Madre, por Merlín, suéltame – decía Draco con dificultad mientras su madre le zarandeaba – te contaré en el salón.

Narcissa frenó en seco sus sacudidas, pero sin soltarle le arrastró hasta el salón – Madre, madre ¡que me ahogas!

Hermione y Lucius se miraron entre ellos. Las ojeras de debajo de los ojos de Hermione le decían que la chica no había pasado buena noche, seguro se la había pasado llorando.

¡Que satisfacción sentía! Haciendo un gesto con la mano dijo – Después de ti.

Cuando entraron en el salón, Narcissa volvía a zarandear a Draco que ya ni peleaba por soltarse, solo se dejaba hacer con gesto aburrido – Que alguien me la quite de encima – dijo cuando vio a su padre y novia entrar en el salón.

Lucius rodó los ojos y separó a su colérica esposa de su hijo – Ya, ya Cissy.

Narcissa se removió del agarre furiosa – ¡No me digas que me calme!

\- No te lo he dicho.

Los azules ojos de la rubia se clavaron en los grises de su hijo, se tiró a sus brazos y dijo – Draco, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes meter a Hermione en mi vida y luego quitármela.

Lucius separó de nuevo a su mujer de su hijo – Sí que puede, tiene la libertad de hacerlo que sea – puso una burlona sonrisa para mirar a Hermione – Incluso mandarla a paseo.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Narcissa mirando a su hijo – Draco, por Merlín piensa las cosas.

\- Las he pensado – dijo firme Draco – las he pensado muy bien.

Narcissa se quedó parada con un gesto de tristeza en su cara mientras Lucius estaba que no se aguantaba las ganas de dar saltos, había llegado, era el momento.

\- Señor Malfoy, Cissy – habló Hermione que ese colocó al lado de Draco – Tenemos que darles una noticia…

Narcissa les miraba muy quieta, como temiendo que si se movía algo malo pasara, solo los miraba sin pestañear. Lucius, por el contrario, daba pequeños saltitos en el sitio, mostrando con estos la felicidad que se le escapaba por los poros. Sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación. Había esperado tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo para deshacerse de esa impura ¡y por fin había llegado el día de echarla de su casa y sus vidas para siempre! Pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios, la espera se estaba haciendo eterna.

Notando su corazón martillearle el pecho por la felicidad, Lucius dijo con una gran sonrisa – Pero ¿Qué esperáis? ¡Vamos decídlo ya!

La pareja se miró entre ella y suspiraron, Narcissa puso una mano a la altura del corazón y otra a la altura del cuello, nerviosa. Lucius seguía dando saltitos involuntarios de felicidad, con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Nosotros…

Ya estaba.

\- Hemos decidido…

Ahí, ya estaba ¡un segundo más!

Draco miró a Hermione con una sonrisa y la rodeó con sus brazos, cosa que trastornó a Lucius para luego decir firme con una gran sonrisa – Vamos a casarnos.

Si alguien más hubiera estado en esa sala, se habría dado cuenta de que el tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que Draco pronunció las palabras mágicas. Todo se paró, nadie se movía, solo había cruces silenciosos de miradas asombradas.

Narcissa había bajado sus manos a cada lado de los costados y Lucius había dejado de saltar, quedándose inmóvil, como clavado en el suelo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiera decidido que ya era momento de reaccionar, Narcissa pegó un grito de alegría que hizo que la joven pareja se tapara los oídos - ¡MERLÍN, MERLÍN, MERLÍN! – gritaba dando saltos de felicidad la rubia.

\- Creo que alguien está contenta – dijo Draco y fue abrazado por un abrazo de mama oso de parte de una emocionada Narcissa que no paraba de dar gritos.

\- ¡Madre mía que alegría más grande! – Para luego abrazar a Hermione - ¡OS VAIS A CASAR! ¡POR FIN MERLÍN, POR FIN!

Hubo un par de risas pero luego todos los ojos se dirigieron al patriarca Malfoy, que seguía inmóvil en la misma posición que se había quedado. Estaba blanco, con la mirada pérdida, serio… parecía un muñeco de cera.

Narcissa se acercó a él, poniéndose a su lado y dijo – Lucius, los chicos se van a casar ¿¡No vas a decir nada!?

Pero Lucius poco pudo decir, porque a la vista de todos, el gran Lucius Malfoy puso sus ojos en blanco y cayó hacia atrás desmayado, con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Su pobre corazón acababa de ser destrozado.

* * *

Los ojos grises de Lucius parpadearon con dificultad debido a la luz cegadora que le envolvía. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero había sido una pesadilla horrible…

\- Lucius – dijo la preocupada voz de su esposa – ¡Has despertado!

Debido a la molesta claridad, aún mantenía cerrados sus ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro dijo – Oh Cissy, he tenido una pesadilla horrible, los chicos nos decían que se casaban.

\- Siento decepcionarte padre – dijo la voz de Draco – pero no ha sido una pesadilla, me caso de verdad.

Ante esto Lucius abrió los ojos como platos y se irguió bruscamente en la cama, mirando a todas partes. No estaba en su casa, estaba en una sala de hospital, en una habitación solo, rodeado por su mujer, su hijo y la maldita impura ¿Dónde estaba? Volviendo a echar un vistazo se dio cuenta; San Mungo.

\- Señor Malfoy – dijo la preocupada voz de Hermione – ¿Se encuentra bien?

Lucius la miró con gesto enfadado, con el ceño fruncido y dijo – ¿A ti que te parece?

\- Bueno, tranquilo – dijo Draco enfadado – estaba preocupada por ti, viejo desagradecido.

\- No necesito que se preocupe por mí – dijo con rabia para luego dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama y mirar a su esposa – ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Te desmayaste.

\- Más bien fue algo más que eso – dijo una voz desconocida. Lucius miró hacia la puerta y vio a un hombre alto y rubio con un bigote recortado del mismo color – Thomas Elder, soy su médico.

\- Podría decir encantado – dijo Lucius – pero no es una situación muy buena para conocer a gente.

El doctor rio mientras miraba una carpeta – Permítame decirle señor Malfoy, que estoy muy sorprendido, es un hombre duro de verdad.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó curioso Lucius.

\- No cualquiera resiste a dos infartos simultáneos – contestó soltando una carcajada – He de decir que es impresionante, un caso único me atrevería a decir.

Lucius gruñó mirando a su hijo – Estarás contento… ¡casi me matas de un disgusto!

\- Padre por favor, no seas melodramático.

Thomas miró a Lucius para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden y dijo – Bien, se recupera muy bien, pero por ahora intente no hacer muchos esfuerzos.

\- Tranquilo doctor – dijo Narcissa – Nosotros nos ocuparemos de que no se mueva – el medico volvió a sonreír y salió por la puerta para dejar intimidad.

Narcissa miró entonces a su marido y tomó su mano – Oh querido, que susto me has dado.

\- Ya, ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

\- Dos días – contestó Hermione.

\- Uno por infarto – rio Draco ganándose una brusca mirada de Hermione.

\- ¡No bromees Draco! Tu padre podría haber muerto.

\- La impura tiene razón – dijo lastimero Lucius – casi me mandáis al otro barrio.

Narcissa suspiró – Aunque en un principio estuviera enfadada contigo – dijo mirando a su esposo fieramente – cuando te vi caer desmayado hacia atrás me preocupé mucho.

\- Te caíste como a cámara lenta – dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona – y tus pies subieron hacia arriba y volvieron a caer.

\- Que gracioso nos ha salido el niño – gruño Lucius.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que solo ha sido un susto – intentó aligerar el ambiente Narcissa – ahora en cuanto salgas celebraremos por todo lo alto vuestro compromiso.

Lucius miró el emocionado rostro de su esposa y suspiró para luego mirar a su hijo – Draco, aunque esta noticia casi me lleva a la tumba y aunque sepas que no me hace mucha gracia – dijo lo último mirando a Hermione – Lo acepto.

\- Ooh Lucius – dijo feliz Narcissa.

Draco por el contrario rodó los ojos – aunque no lo aceptaras me iba a casar igual – dijo mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Hermione que sonreía contenta.

\- Pero no lo entiendo – dijo Lucius con gesto frustrado – ¡Se supone que ibas a dejarla!

\- Esa paranoia te la montaste tu solo – y dirigió su mirada a su ahora prometida – y esta señorita de aquí.

Hermione bajó la vista avergonzada – Es que estabas raro, y las lechuzas…

\- ¡Exacto! – dijo Lucius – Por Merlín chico, todo encajaba, pensaba que tenía una amante.

-¿Pero quién os creéis que soy? – dijo medio enfadado medio riendo – Las lechuzas eran cartas al hotel de París, la joyería, la orquesta de violines, la floristería…

\- ¿París? – Preguntó emocionada Narcissa – ¿La llevaste a París?

Hermione asintió – Me pidió matrimonio por la noche, a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, fue precioso.

\- Oh Lucius, tú me pediste matrimonio en el salón de té de casa de tus padres ¡que poco romántico!

\- Será mi culpa – escupió ceñudo.

Draco rio – Creo que la historia te la contará otro día esta señorita de aquí – dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione – Además las chicas, Molly y tía Andy querrán saberlo todo con pelos y señales.

\- No lo dudes – contestó la chica mirando enamorada al rubio.

\- Dejar de miraros así, voy a vomitar – dijo con gesto de asco lucius – o peor a sufrir otro infarto.

\- Eres un idiota Lucius Malfoy – le riñó su esposa – El anillo es exquisito Draco, no pudiste escoger mejor – su hijo sonrió – Ay Lucius, que el niño se nos casa.

\- ¡Qué bien! – Dijo con sarcasmo – ¡No podía pensar una manera mejor para morir! De un disgusto.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – eres un bobo.

\- Bueno – dijo Lucius – al menos ya no podréis darme otra noticia peor que esa, aunque lo acepte, no me gusta esta tontería de casarse – la pareja se miró entre ella preocupada – ¿Qué? ¿No me digáis que hay más? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os casáis mañana? ¡No! Mejor, la boda será en mi casa y estará llena de Weasleys…

Draco y Hermione se miraron entre ellos, hablándose con la mirada y el matrimonio Malfoy se miró también. Narcissa miró a su hijo y dijo – Draco, ¿pasa algo más…?

\- No creo que debamos decirlo ahora.

\- Ah no, mas ocultaciones no porque luego pasa lo que pasa – dijo enfadado Lucius señalándose a sí mismo – ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione miró preocupada a Draco y luego a su suegro – Íbamos a dar la noticia después de decirles que nos casamos, pero como… bueno…

\- Sufrí dos infartos, si, lo sabemos – dijo exasperado Lucius – vamos chiquilla escúpelo ya, tu perorata me aburre.

\- No creo que sea el mejor momento señor Malfoy.

\- ¡He dicho que hables muchacha! ¡No creo que nada de lo que me digáis me ponga peor que la maldita boda!

Draco miró a su padre, luego a su madre y para finalizar a Hermione que le miraba dudosa. Suspiró y dijo – está bien, pero te hemos avisado.

\- Draco hijo – dijo nerviosa Narcissa – habla de una vez.

\- La verdad es que hoy teníamos dos noticias que dar – dijo Draco calmado tomando la mano de Hermione. Miro a su padre y dijo – Veréis, lo que os queremos decir es que…

Por todo San Mundo se escuchó el grito agudo y extasiado de Narcissa Malfoy. Pacientes y médicos saltaron del susto ante tal grito que rebotó por las paredes del hospital, llegando a todas las plantas.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo el médico de Lucius que iba por el pasillo.

Una joven enfermera le miró preocupada – No sé, viene de la habitación del señor Malfoy.

Thomas echó a correr por el pasillo para llegar rápido a la habitación de su paciente cuando un despeinado Draco salía de la habitación – ¡señor, se ha vuelto a desmayar!

-¿¡Que!? – Gritó entrando y viendo a Lucius desmayado de nuevo, se acercó a inspeccionarle y dijo - ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! – Hizo un gesto con la varita y al instante aparecieron dos médicos más – CÓDIGO AZUL, CÓDIGO AZUL, ESTE HOMBRE ESTA SUFRIENDO TRES INFARTOS SIMULTÁNEOS.

El medico más joven se paralizó - ¿Cómo ha dicho?

\- LO QUE OYES, VAMOS MUÉVETE – Miró a los Malfoy que estaban parados cerca de la puerta – Se pondrá bien, pero deben salir – los tres asintieron y salieron.

Al cabo de media hora los medico salían por la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, todos excepto Thomas, el médico de Lucius. Draco se acercó a uno de ellos y dijo – Mi padre…

\- Está...

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando el aullido de Lucius resonó por el pasillo – ESTO NO TE LO PERDONO DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ¡¿TE ENTERAS?! TE MATARÉ, COMO CASI TU ME MATAS DOS VECES ¡MAL HIJO!

\- Bien – terminó de hablar el médico – en cuanto el doctor salga podrán entrar.

Los tres se quedaron fuera esperando, más tranquilos al escuchar los improperios lanzados por Lucius. Al ver que su marido estaba bien, Narcissa volvió a dar grititos de alegría. Al poco rato, Thomas salió de la habitación y dijo:

\- Es increíblemente fuerte – su rostro demostraba sorpresa – es increíble, cinco infartos… cinco, y está como nuevo.

\- Mala hierba nunca muere – dijo Draco ganándose un golpe de su prometida.

\- Les dije que nada de esfuerzos físicos.

\- ¡Pero si no se ha movido! – Dijo Narcissa – Lo que pasa es que es un melodramático.

\- ¿Entonces qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se ha puesto así?

Draco rodó los ojos – Le hemos dicho que seremos padres.

\- Ah ya entiendo, la emoción.

\- Bueno, emoción – dijo Hermione mirando preocupada la puerta – no creo que sea precisamente emoción.

\- Será abuelo, es normal que se ponga feliz – pero entonces la voz de Lucius volvió a resonar por San Mungo.

\- TE VOY A DESHEREDAR, MAL HIJO ¡SI TE COMPRÉ LAS MALDITAS POCIONES ES POR ALGO! ¡DESCEREBRADO! ¡IRRESPONSABLE! ¡¿QUIERES MATARME PARA HEREDARLO TODO CIERTO?! DESGRACIADO.

El medico miraba asombrado la puerta y dijo con un suspiro – Ya puede entrar a verle, pero nada de noticias ni emociones, no creo que resista otro infarto más.

\- Está claro.

Cuando entraron a ver a Lucius, este estaba pegado a la cama por un hechizo, posiblemente para evitar que se levantara a asesinar a su propio hijo. En cuanto le enfocó Lucius sintió su cuerpo arder – TE MATO DESGRACIADO.

\- ¡Lucius por Merlín! – Gritó Narcissa – ¡Seremos abuelos!

\- Que maravilla – escupió irónico y miró a Hermione - ¿Por qué mejor no me lanzáis una imperdonable? Si queréis matarme es más efectivo así.

Draco rodó los ojos – Eres un dramas.

Lucius empezó a soltar vulgaridades que no estaba acostumbrado a soltar, para así intentar dejar atrás la frustración que sentía. Narcissa por el contrario abrazaba a Hermione y tocaba su todavía plano vientre mientras decía "Seré abuela, Merlín, seré abuela" como si fuera un mantra y soltaba varias lágrimas.

La pareja miraba divertida al matrimonio Malfoy lo que causó más furia en Lucius. Malditos idiotas, no solo casi le mataban de un infarto con la maldita boda, sino que ahora se entera de que sería abuelo.

Si una vez pensó que Merlín le había perdonado, se equivocó. El muy cabrón se estaba riendo de él, se estaba riendo de lo lindo, pero no estaba solo, seguro que no. Dumbledore estaba compinchado con él, decidido a joderle el resto de su existencia.

Tirándo hacia atrás la cabeza en un movimiento derrotado Lucius suspiró. Ya no había marcha atrás, ya no se libraría de esa impura nunca y lo que era peor, le daría un nieto. Su primer nieto, mestizo. Por Merlín, su apellido ya no era un linaje totalmente puro. Ya no más pureza, ahora su nieto sería mestizo y lo que era peor, hijo de Hermione Granger.

\- Merlín, llévame pronto, líbrame de esta tortura – musitó mientras su mujer daba saltos de alegría y empezaba a planificar la boda y bienvenida al bebé. Lo que le esperaba.


	18. Chapter 18

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Si veis algo, por favor comentármelo para corregirlo.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto pero creo que el capítulo de hoy es lo suficientemente largo como para que me perdonéis.**

 **IMPORTANTE: La confesión de Draco NO ES MIA, es una carta de Dulcinea Estudios, es un video precioso que se llama "Bondad. Carta que escribí el día que me enamoré de el" pero claro con ciertos retoques mios.**

 **Una vez mas pido perdón por la tardanza pero es que ¡he conseguido trabajo! y eso en españa es un milagro, pero tranquilas seguiré actualizando. Ahora os dejo este larguísimo capitulo para que lo disfrutéis** **¡Espero que me dejéis un mensajito contando que os parece!**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De cómo Lucius Malfoy se fue recuperando poco a poco. Y se preocupó por Hermione Granger, aunque no por ella, sino por su hijo ¡no nos equivoquemos!_

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había sufrido sus cinco infartos. Cinco. Según su médico tenía el cuerpo a prueba de bombas y si esto no le había matada nada podría hacerlo. Lucius sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y su fortaleza.

A pesar de que le quedaba una temporada en observación estaba orgullosísimo de sí mismo y de su potente corazón. Viendo lo visto, ni siquiera una maldición asesina del mismísimo Voldemort le habría podido matar. El sí que merecía el título de "el niño que sobrevivió", a pesar que de niño ya no tenía nada. Era todo un hombre, fuerte, potente, duro, un orgullo resiste todo lo que me eches.

Narcissa que no se había despegado del lado de su marido levantó la vista de su copia de " _Corazón_ _de_ _Bruja_ " y vio una petulante sonrisa en la cara de su esposo. Rodó los ojos – Por Circe querido, dime que no estás de nuevo tirándote flores mentales.

Lucius miró a su mujer sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara – Es que puedo permitírmelo, mírame Cissy, estoy hecho un toro.

\- Ajá – dijo aburrida la mujer volviendo su atención en su revista – lo que digas.

Lucius se acomodó en los grandes almohadones con las manos cruzadas en su pecho, se sentía el rey del hospital, y es que lo era. Su historia había corrido como la pólvora tanto dentro como fuera de San Mungo y todo el mundo había ido a curiosear por allí para ver que tanto era cierto y que tanto mentira, llevándose la sorpresa de que en realidad el patriarca Malfoy había sobrevivido a cinco infartos.

Recibía montones de cartas de gente admirada por su fortaleza física preguntándole el cómo lo había hecho, si tomaba alguna poción o si era la marca tenebrosa aun grabada en su brazo la que otorgaba esa fuerza.

Cuando su familia leyó algunas cartas que relacionaban de forma apasionada la marca con la resistencia de Lucius, corrió enseguida a desmentir tales tonterías pues lo que menos necesitaban ahora que las cosas estaban tranquilas en su vida, era que los volvieran a relacionar con las artes oscuras.

Por eso el médico de Lucius, Thomas, salió a la palestra y comunicó a los medios que el pasado del enfermo no tenía nada que ver en la fuerza que presentaba su corazón, es más, Thomas lo había presentado como "un caso único y extraordinario"

Con eso la prensa quedó más o menos satisfecha y Lucius también. Ahora no solo era Lucius Malfoy sino que era Lucius Malfoy salud de hierro y superviviente. Era el rey del mundo mágico pues levantaba pasiones y envidias. Suspiró, por fin estaba donde tenía que estar, en la cumbre de la sociedad mágica.

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo la inconfundible voz de Draco que entraba junto con Hermione – Esa sonrisa solo significa una cosa…

\- Sí – contestó Narcissa – que sigue medio atontado debido a la atención pública que tiene.

\- Bueno – rio Hermione – ahora es más famoso que nunca.

\- Sí, toda una celebridad, ni Potter tuvo tanto alarde.

Esa frase le supo a gloria a Lucius, ser más famoso que el famoso Harry Potter era maravilloso – No seáis exagerados – dijo fingiendo modestia pero con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Pero míralo! – se quejó su mujer – ¡Si lo estás disfrutando!

\- Bueno Cissy, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Si las masas me aclaman.

\- Por Merlín – dijo Narcissa tirando la revista en su regazo – Si te prestan atención es porque quieren saber cómo lo has hecho, quieren saber tu secreto pero nada más, cuando pase algo más relevante se olvidaran de ti.

\- Imposible – dijo altanero Lucius – Olvidarse de esta cara es complicado – y haciendo un gesto con la mano dijo – Tu, muchacha, me molesta la almohada, colócamela bien.

\- Como ordene el señor – dijo Hermione haciendo una exagerada reverencia como si fuera una elfa doméstica y se acercaba a acomodarle la almohada – ¿Desea algo más el amo?

Lucius la miró con soberbia – sí, tengo sed.

\- Pues bebe agua – dijo Draco de malas formas.

\- Mejor me la das tu hijo, tengo el gaznate seco, y yo estoy enfermo.

\- Estas enfermo para lo que te interesa.

\- Dejadlo ya – dijo Hermione acercándose un vaso de agua a su suegro – tome.

Lucius la miró – No puedo moverme, podría darme otro infarto.

Draco harto hizo aparecer una pajita y se la metió en el vaso – para que no gires mucho el cuello y lo rompas, su alteza.

Hermione rio y acercó la pajita a la boca de su suegro que bebió sonoramente todo el agua – ya te puedes retirar – la castaña soltó otra carcajada y se agachó de nuevo.

\- No sé qué te hace tanta gracia querida – dijo Narcissa – yo ya le habría estrangulado.

\- No serás capaz.

Narcissa miró a su marido con ojos gélidos – Pruébame.

Lucius iba a replicar cuando una enfermera regordeta y bajita con unas gafas rosas estrambóticas entró arrastrando un carrito enorme con muchos regalos. Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron de par en par – Malfoy, tiene correo – dijo la agradable mujercilla.

\- Serán regalos de mis admiradores.

Narcissa y Draco rodaron los ojos – Espero que ahí dentro haya una poción rompe cuerdas vocales y te calles de una vez – dijo el rubio menor.

La enfermera rio – Toma, te los dejo aquí y recuerde señor Malfoy, nada de esfuerzos – y salió por la puerta dejando a un encantado Lucius que se acomodó aún más.

\- ¿Lo habéis oído? Nada de esfuerzos.

\- Sí querido, lo hemos oído pero eso no quiere decir que somos tus elfos domésticos.

\- Bah, tonterías – se sentó enérgicamente y con un movimiento de varita acercó el carro que casi atropella a Hermione que estaba a la izquierda de la cama. Cuando el carro frenó a su lado Lucius se frotó las manos – No sé por dónde empezar.

Draco que se estaba asegurando de que su prometida estaba entera le fulminó con la mirada. Lucius comenzó a abrir regalos, para su mala suerte todos de los Weasley. Narcissa miraba maravillada los detalles de su familia política.

\- Oh Lucius querido mira – dijo tomando un Jersey enorme con una serpiente y un león abrazados – Que monada de jersey te ha hecho Molly.

\- Para un niño de cinco años – dijo de malas formas.

\- Pues perfecto para ti – respondió su hijo – últimamente te comportas como uno.

Lucius ignoró a su hijo y siguió abriendo paquetes, había muchos libros de parte de Arthur y Percy Weasley, libros que fueron apartados y tomados por una maravillada Hermione.

Luego vio varias cajas de bombones de parte de Ron y George Weasley. Draco tomó una caja y puso una sonrisa ladeada – toma padre, prueba este.

Lucius miró curioso el bombón y cuando iba a meterlo en la boca, Hermione lo tiró de un manotazo – ¡¿Pero qué haces muchacha?!

\- Es de los surtidos salta clases de Fred y George, es una pastilla vomitiva – Lucius y Hermione fulminaron a Draco con la mirada mientras este se partía de risa.

\- Cariño, eres una aguafiestas.

Lucius le tiró el caramelo a la cabeza que se estrelló contra la pared – No te vale con matarme de cinco infartos, ahora quieres disecarme a vómitos.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – No es para tanto mira, aquí están los antídotos.

Lucius bufó y vio una serpiente de peluche, la tomó y sintió un escalofrío. Los enormes ojos del peluche y esa lengua fuera le recordaban a alguien. Además de que era un peluche enorme, le dio tan mal rollo que la tiró al suelo. Draco la tomó en sus manos – ¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?

\- Aleja eso de mi – dijo dando manotazos mientras Draco le acercaba el peluche a la cara.

\- Pero si es muy mona – dijo Hermione mirando la cara de la dulce serpiente de peluche – además es de parte de Andrómeda.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos, como no, ¿Quién más podría enviarle semejante broma de mal gusto? – no me gusta, es igual que _Nagini_.

Los tres acompañantes se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a la serpiente – Que va padre, no hay color, la otra cosa daba asco esta es mona.

\- ¡Aléjala de mí!

\- Vale, vale – dijo Draco metiéndola en el bolso de Hermione – ya está.

\- Esa os la regalo – dijo Lucius abriendo otro regalo, este era un dibujo de sí mismo con tres niños, los niños sonreían mientras el garabato rubio, que por lo visto era él estaba serio. Arriba en un amarillo chillón ponía "Ponte bueno pronto tío Lucius" y firmaba "T" "V" y "J"

\- Oh Lucius – dijo Narcissa agarrando el dibujo – Que monada, mira los niños te han dibujado, si te han puesto el bastón y todo.

\- Sí, y su encantadora sonrisa – dijo Lucius con burla ganándose un pisotón de parte de Hermione – ¡Au! ¡Eso ha dolido!

\- La técnica del pisotón, nunca falla – dijo soñadora Narcissa mirando a su nuera – ha estado muy bien.

\- Aprendí de la mejor – contestó Hermione y ambas mujeres rieron. Tras otros minutos abriendo regalos y tarjetas de los Weasley y los Potter, Lucius recobro su mal humor diario. Cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido Lucius bufaba.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – dijo aburrida Narcissa que había retomado su lectura.

\- Que no me gustan mis regalos, todos de los Weasley.

\- No es cierto – dijo Narcissa – Ginny y Harry también te han mandado esto – dijo enseñándole un libro sobre quidditch – y la señorita Lovegood te ha enviado esta… cosa – dijo mostrando un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

\- ¿Y para que quiero yo eso?

\- Para ahuyentar a los nargles – dijo Hermione que en ese momento se encontraba abrazada a Draco, quien la rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en la de su prometida – créame es un gran regalo.

\- ¿Queréis soltaros par de pulpos? ¿Y qué mierda son los nargles?

Hermione se carcajeó y Narcissa golpeó a su marido la revista en la cabeza – Ese vocabulario, y los chicos se abrazaran lo que quieran, van a casarse y tener un bebé.

\- Oh, no me lo recuerdes – dijo lastimero Lucius.

Draco rodó los ojos y Hermione levantó la cabeza mientras le sonreía y le sacaba la lengua en forma de burla. Draco intentó mordérsela pero ella la escondió y rio como una niña pequeña – ¿con que esas tenemos no? – dijo Draco y empezó un juego de besos cortos y rápidos por toda la cara de la chica.

Narcissa miraba con ojos brillantes por la emoción la tierna escena, mientras que Lucius deseaba ahogarse con la almohada. No iba a soportar tales muestras de cariño tan desagradables en su propia habitación, por lo que empezó a mover los brazos y a hacer soniditos – Shuu, shuu.

Draco y Hermione se separaron y miraron incrédulos a Lucius que seguía moviendo los brazos – Padre – dijo calmado Draco – ¿Qué carajos haces?

\- Señas para que os separéis.

\- ¡Por Merlín Lucius! – gritó Narcissa escandalizada – Que no son palomas.

\- Pero espantar, se espantan igual.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un rápido beso a Draco – Muy bien, ya está ¿ves? – Y marcó una distancia – un brazo de distancia ¿conforme?

\- Mucho – dijo de mala forma.

Pasaron los minutos, Lucius no sabría decir cuántos exactamente, solo sabía que su buen humor se había esfumado. Ahora no era el rey del mundo, ahora era un enfermo más ¿y por qué? Por culpa de la impura esa que se iba a casar con su hijo, su sola presencia le ponía ENFERMO.

Tanta amabilidad, tanta pureza, tanta gentileza. Por Circe que se iba a casar con un Malfoy, la nobleza y gentileza no iba con ellos. Si quería encajar en esa familia debería ser menos ella, empezando por sus orígenes y terminando por esa obsesión de cuidar al resto por encima de ella, incluso de él, el moribundo de su suegro que a cada momento la humilla. Lucius suspiró ofuscado, si es que esa muchacha era tonta.

La observó hablar con su mujer, ambas enfrascadas en a saber que, riendo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, como si no hubieran luchado en bandos contrarios en una guerra, como si su mujer nunca hubiera tenido prejuicios contra los nacidos de muggles…

Volvió a suspirar, últimamente lo hacía mucho, como una adolescente enamorada. O un viejo harto de todo. Cuando estaba pensando en su vida una lechuza desconocida para el entró por la ventana, la miraron extrañados pues en San Mungo no podían pasar lechuzas sin que pasaran a manos de las enfermeras, por lo que debía ser algo urgente.

\- Es la lechuza de Dean y Daphne – dijo Hermione.

Draco tomó la carta del pico de la lechuza y le dio un par de golosinas, tras ulular en agradecimientos, la lechuza salió por donde había entrado.

\- Quizás es una carta para desear que te mejores – dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

\- Ábrela tú, pasó de leer más nada – dijo de malas formas Lucius.

Draco se encogió de hombros y abrió la carta con una sonrisa en la boca, sonrisa que poco a poco se fue borrando y un tic apareció en su ojo derecho.

\- Draco hijo ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada Narcissa.

\- Padre, tendrás visita.

Lucius bufó – si esa muchacha y su novio mestizo quieren venir a verme paso.

\- No, peor – dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su padre – El señor Greengrass.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los tres a la vez. Draco asintió.

\- Aquí lo pone: _Os aviso tan rápido como me he enterado, mi padre no piensa rendirse bla-bla-bla ira a San Mungo en breves, estad preparados._

Lucius se levantó de golpe para salir de la cama – Ah no, yo no pienso aguantar a ese viejo pesado más, os toca a vosotros. Ahí os quedáis, yo me largo.

\- ¡Y un huevo de Doxy! – Dijo Draco empujándolo de nuevo a la cama – Tú te quedas, el que ese viejo idiota insista tanto es por tu culpa.

\- ¡Que no! – gritó Lucius forcejeando con su hijo.

\- ¡Que sí! Viejo cobarde.

\- ¿A quién llamas cobarde? – preguntó Lucius enfadadísimo.

\- A ti, no veo otro viejo más por aquí.

\- Mocoso insolente – y volvió a forcejear con su hijo – Suéltame mocoso, desvergonzado ¡he dicho que me largo!

\- ¡Y yo que te quedas!

Narcissa y Hermione miraban entre asustadas y curiosas la escena, Draco tenía medio cuerpo sobre la cama de su padre, que le agarraba del cuello para meter su cabeza bajo su brazo y así poder salir – Lucius por Merlín, tu corazón.

\- Si me quedo aquí, explotará y no resistirá más.

Draco sacó la cabeza de entre los brazos de su padre, colorado y despeinado tomó su varita y le apuntó – o te tumbas quietecito o te pego a la cama.

\- ¿No tendrás valor?

\- Pruébame – Lucius achinó los ojos, viendo la determinación de su hijo, igualito que su madre. Miró a su mujer y la impura de su nuera y dio un golpe en la cama para volver a tumbarse.

Draco al ver a su padre tumbado de nuevo se peinó un poco los alborotados cabellos y dijo – Joder padre, como te canta el ala.

Lucius se sentó erguido en la cama – ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – escuchó las risitas burlonas de su mujer y nuera y se giró para fulminarlas con sus ojos grises, por lo que las mujeres fingieron interesarse por el techo de la habitación dando un carraspeo. Lucius la miró con recelo y luego se olió la axila – No es cierto, huelo a menta y hierbabuena.

\- Sí, podrida – dijo Draco fingiendo vomitar.

Iba a replicarle pero unos gritos llegaron provenientes del pasillo – ¡El señor Malfoy no puede tener visitas ahora! – gritaba una enfermera.

\- ¡SEGURO QUE A MI PUEDE RECIBIRME!

-¡Ay no! ¡Es el! ¡Decidle que he muerto! – dijo tumbándose y tapándose hasta arriba con la manta.

Draco tiró de ella y destapó la cara de su padre que fingía estar muerto. Narcissa le dio otro golpe con la revista y dijo - ¡Lucius no juegues con eso!

El rubio se sobó la zona golpeada y cuando iba a replicar la puerta se abrió de par en par y tras ella apareció el señor Greengrass – Lucius amigo ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- No tanto como desearía – dijo altanero Lucius sentándose en la cama dignamente.

El señor Greengrass hizo oídos sordos y se acercó a estrecharle la mano – Te veo bien, muy bien – se acercó a Draco y le dio un amistoso golpecito en el brazo – ¿Cómo estas hijo?

\- Perfectamente – contestó seco Draco.

Luego el señor Greengrass se acercó a Narcissa que le miraban con odio, peor un odio disimulado, un odio que solo dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos azules que fulminaban a aquel intruso como si fuera _Medusa_ – Narcissa querida, cada día estas más bella.

\- Lo sé – contestó igual de seca que su hijo.

El señor Greengrass miró entonces a Hermione y paseó su mirada de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de la muchacha, poniendo un gesto de desagrado en sus facciones, se giró hacia Draco y dijo – Veo que sigues con eso.

Narcissa iba a darle un golpe por la espalda con un jarrón que había a su derecha pero Hermione la frenó al igual que Lucius a Draco que estaba a punto de levantar su varita.

\- ¿Qué quieres Greengrass? – preguntó mal humorado Lucius.

El señor Greengrass se encogió de hombros – Venir a verte, saber si los rumores eran ciertos y saber porque casi te vas a la tumba ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo venir a ver a un amigo?

\- No somos amigos – dijo fríamente Lucius.

El señor Greengrass soltó una carcajada – tienes razón, no somos amigos, somos casi familia.

Los presentes miraron al intruso con los ojos desorbitados y Narcissa no lo aguantó más – Esta usted demente, loco, de verdad. Debería estar interno aquí en vez de en la calle.

\- Que graciosa está hoy Narcissa.

\- Señora Malfoy para usted – respondió orgullosa Narcissa.

\- Como quiera – y miró a Lucius – Amigo, es un milagro que esté hoy aquí, si es cierto lo que cuentas.

\- Sí, sufrí cinco infartos si es lo que quieres saber.

El señor Greengrass abrió los ojos sorprendido – Vaya, es fascinante ¿y por qué los sufrió si podía saberse?

Lucius abrió la boca para contestar pero su nuera y mujer le hicieron señas para que no dijera nada. El rubio menor bufó, y el mayor también. Nadie sabía aun que la pareja iba a casarse pues no habían tenido tiempo de decir nada, solo dijeron que se debió a un cuadro de estrés y que en cuanto Lucius saliera del hospital les comunicarían a todos algo muy importante.

\- Un cuadro de estrés.

El señor Greengrass afirmó pensativo – Vaya, el trabajo un día nos va a matar amigo, debería tomárselo con calma.

Lucius le lanzó una mirada de rabia a su nuera que decidió que el suelo era algo interesantísimo – Lo sé.

Greengrass rio – Bueno pues ahora que sé que está perfecto dejémonos de formalismos – todos le miraron curiosos – Lucius amigo, creo que es hora de anunciar el compromiso de mi Tori con Draco.

\- ¡Mira que eres pesado eh! – Gritó Draco – ¡Asúmalo de una vez loco de los cojones!

\- Niño, respeta a tu futuro suegro – dijo Greengrass muy tranquilo pero con la mandíbula tensa.

Draco estaba que se tiraba de los pelos y quiso matar al pesado ese, Hermione al ver a su prometido tan alterado fue a su lado y le tomó del brazo para tranquilizarle. Draco la miró y le dijo – Le mato, te juro que le mato.

\- Señor Greengrass, debería usted saber que el suegro de mi hijo, lastimosamente falleció en la guerra – dijo Narcissa de malas formas – y le pediría que se largara ahora mismo de aquí y nos deje tranquilos de una vez.

\- Oh vamos señora Malfoy, ¿me dirá que esta? – y miró despectivamente a Hermione que abrazó más fuerte a Draco al notarlo tensarse – Es mejor opción para su hijo que mi princesa.

\- Hasta un sapo mugroso es mejor opción para mi hijo que la retrasada de su hija – dijo Narcissa harta de ese hombre para sorpresa de todos. Por primera vez, la siempre correcta Narcissa Malfoy Black había perdido las formas ante alguien que no era de su familia. Anteriormente Lucius se regodeó de orgullo.

\- Lucius amigo, controla a tu mujer.

\- Créame Greengrass si pudiera ahora mismo la besaría – dijo mirando a su mujer con orgullo.

Greengrass miró a Draco que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y dijo – Muchacho, se razonable. Tú no naciste para acabar casado con una impura.

\- ¿Qué sabrá usted de mí? ¿Cree que su hija es mejor opción para mí? ¿Es que es tan idiota como su hija?

\- ¡Respeta a tu prometida chico! – gritó Greengrass.

Draco soltó una risa cansada, no había nada que hacer, ese hombre estaba loco – Mire Greengrass, si aún tiene honor y un poco de orgullo, se larga de aquí y nos deja tranquilo – y sacó su varita ante el horror de Hermione – o le juro por mi madre que le saco yo.

\- No hace falta ponerse agresivo muchacho.

\- Draco por Dumbledore – dijo asustada Hermione – déjalo, no vale la pena.

El señor Greengrass volvió a mirar con repulsión a Hermione – tu sí que no vales la pena, a saber que le habrás echo para que se fije en ti, una impura.

Draco le apuntó con la varita y Hermione dio un grito – Retírelo ahora mismo o le dejo seco de un maleficio – Greengrass miró serio la punta de la varita de Draco – y que sea la última vez que la llamas impura, se llama Hermione, Hermione Granger, pero para ti, señora Malfoy.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y Draco apretó más la varita entre sus manos – Draco – dijo su padre – Draco por Circe baja eso – el joven rubio se mordió el labio y Hermione le abrazó temblando.

\- Por favor cielo, baja la varita, no me importa lo que diga. Por favor.

\- Draco – dijo su madre intentando calmarle – Draco baja eso…

Draco parpadeó un momento y bajó la varita. Sus padres y Hermione suspiraron y esta última le abrazó escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él. Draco besó su cabeza.

\- Por Salazar muchacho, no puedo creer lo cambiado que estas.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada – Usted no me conoce para saber si he cambiado o no.

\- Pero mi Tori sí. Desde Hogwarts me contaba todo lo que hacías, como tratabas a todos, a todos los impuros y Gryffindors, y en especial a ella – dijo señalando a Hermione.

\- Lo que hiciera o no hiciera no es asunto suyo – dijo Hermione por primera vez – ¡no sabe nada de él, y su estúpida hija tampoco! ¡No sabe nada de nosotros!

\- No te atrevas a hablarme, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Para sorpresa de todos esta vez no fue Draco quien se abalanzó sobre Greengrass. Realmente iba a hacerlo, pero se quedó a medio camino, pues los brazos de Lucius había agarrado al hombre por el cuello de la camisa y le zarandeaba – ¡No vuelva a usar ese término en nuestra presencia!

\- ¡Lucius! – gritó sorprendido Greengrass.

-¡Que ni se le ocurra volver a decir eso en nuestra presencia! ¡Como mi familia tenga problemas por su culpa y su estúpido vocabulario lo pagara caro!

Narcissa intentaba soltar las manos de su marido – Lucius por Merlín ¡tu corazón!

\- ¡Está perfectamente! – Dijo mirando a su esposa sin dejar de zarandear a Greengrass que le miraban con sorpresa – ¡Ya te lo avisé una vez Greengrass deja en paz a mi familia!

\- ¡Ella no es tu familia idiota! ¡Yo lo seré!

Lucius volvió a zarandearle – ¡En tus sueños viejo idiota! – le agarro por el cuello y volteó al hombre para que mirara a Hermione que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par – ¿La ves bien? Pues grábatela en la cabeza, porque esa será la mujer de mi hijo ¡esa! ¡No la retardada de tu hija que no sabe ni abrir un libro!

\- Lucius…

\- Padre…

Ignorando a su mujer e hijo Lucius siguió hablando – Ella, ella será la futura señora Malfoy, ¡porque es lo que mi hijo quiere!

\- Pero… ella es…

\- ¿Impura? ¿Gryffindor? ¿Una sabelotodo? ¿Una pesada insufrible? ¿Amiga de Potter y los Weasley? ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es lo que mi hijo ha elegido!

Greengrass se soltó con dificultad y miró los grises y enfadados ojos de Lucius – Pero Lucius, amigo…

\- ¡QUE NO SOY TU AMIGO!

\- Querido, tu corazón – dijo preocupada una vez más Narcissa.

Greengrass seguía anonadado, mirando alternativamente a Hermione y Lucius – Malfoy, amigo ¿tu apruebas esa relación?

\- ¡NO! – gritó en contestación – ¡Pero es lo que Draco quiere y me toca aguantarme!

\- Aun no se han casado, podemos hacer algo Lucius, otro plan, mas bueno y mejor.

Narcissa miró perpleja al señor Greengrass y negó – está loco, totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

Hermione asintió.

\- Greengrass – dijo cansado Lucius – lárgate.

\- ¡No! ¡Draco se debe casar con mi Tori! – Gritó Greengrass y miró a Draco – Sera buena esposa muchacho, es hermosa, inteligente y muy obediente, será todo lo que desees.

Draco le miró con asco – eso es imposible, Astoria jamás será lo que yo quiero por mucho que ese esfuerce – y se acercó a Hermione tomándole la mano – Porque lo que yo quiero tiene nombre y apellidos. Astoria jamás será Hermione.

Greengrass arrugó el ceño y se giró a mirar a Lucius – Lucius, sé que no quieres eso – dijo apuntando las manos unidas de la pareja – Sé que la detestas tanto como yo, es ahora o nunca, Draco es tu hijo tiene que obedecer tus órdenes.

\- Draco es mayor de edad señor Greengrass – dijo firme Hermione.

\- ¡No estoy hablando contigo miserable y repugnante ser!

\- ¡NO SE ATREVA A HABLARLE ASÍ DE NUEVO! – bramó Draco siendo parado de nuevo por Hermione.

\- Lucius, recapacita amigo – dijo el señor Greengrass – es lo mejor, Tori y Draco, juntos, casados, con hijos… hijos puros que continúen el linaje Malfoy, vamos amigo lo sabes, es la oportunidad.

\- Greengrass – dijo Lucius en tono de advertencia.

\- ¡Astoria ama a Draco! ¡Está sufriendo por que esa le robo a su prometido!

\- ¡Él no es su prometido! – Gritó Narcissa – ¡siento que Astoria sufra pero mi hijo no la quiere!

\- ¡Pero ella si a el!

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco y dijo – Querer a quien no te quiere es como esperar el tren en el aeropuerto.

Todos los presentes la miraron extrañados y Hermione se sonrojó – es un dicho muggle, que quiere decir que por mucho que ames si esa otra persona no te quiere esperar ser correspondido es inútil.

\- ¡Pero es que el problema aquí eres tú! – Dijo Greengrass – ¡Si desaparecieras Tori tendría una oportunidad!

Draco frunció el ceño a tensó su mandíbula – Créame Greengrass aunque Hermione no existiera jamás amaría a su hija, nunca podría amarla, no es mi tipo de mujer, alguien que solo se fija en lo de fuera no me gusta.

Greengrass ignoró a Draco y volvió a acosar a Lucius – Vamos Lucius amigo, sabe que puede obligarlos.

\- Greengrass déjelo – dijo de nuevo en tono de advertencia Lucius.

\- ¡No voy a dejarlo! ¡No parare hasta que se casen!

\- ¡Eso no va a pasar! – replicó Lucius.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es solo prometerles de nuevo.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!

\- ¿¡Pero por qué!?

\- ¡Porque Draco no puede!

Los tres espectadores movían su cabeza como si estuvieran observando un partido de tenis muggle, con el rostro desencajado por la furia y la sorpresa. La acalorada discusión los tenía enganchados y preocupados, pues Greengrass parecía no detenerse ante nada.

\- ¿¡Y por qué no puede!?

Lucius sin poder aguantarlo más explotó - ¡POR QUE YA ESTÁ PROMETIDO VIEJO IDIOTA!

El tiempo se paró en la sala, nadie se movía, ni pestañeaba, es más se podría jurar que ni siquiera respiraban. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Greengrass fue el primero en reaccionar y tras parpadear perplejo preguntó - ¿Cómo has dicho?

Lucius miró a la joven pareja, que le observaban serios pero sorprendido, aun tomados de la mano. Hermione entonces sonrió y asintió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

El patriarca Malfoy, volvió a hablar – Lo que has oído, se van a casar, Draco se lo propuso el otro día. Se casarán, están prometidos, perdiste. Tú y tu Tori – dijo lo último con asco.

Greengrass paseó su mirada por los presentes buscando algún atisbo de broma o mentira, pero no encontró más que seriedad y asentimiento. Miró las manos entrelazadas de la joven pareja con odio, como si deseara romperlas y luego clavó sus ojos en Lucius. Se puso rígido y subió su mentón todo lo que su cuello le daba.

Lucius lo imitó, a pesar de estar en cama, no iba a dejar que ese loco creyera que podía con él. Él era Lucius Malfoy y jamás nadie le pisaría, salvo su Cissy. Esa podía pisarle lo que ella quisiera.

Greengrass frunció el ceño y se dispuso a irse no sin antes fulminarlos a todos con la mirada y decir – esto no quedará así – y salió por la puerta.

Lucius no iba a permitir que un idiota le amenazara a él y a su familia así que gritó todo lo que le daban sus pulmones – ¡Mira como tiemblo!

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Todos se miraban entre todos a excepción de Lucius que tenía sus ojos fijos en la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a que Greengrass volviera, pero pasados unos minutos y cerciorándose de que eso no iba a pasar Lucius aspiró aire profundamente y mirando con duros ojos a Hermione dijo:

\- Tú, tengo sed – y abrió la boca esperando que la joven actuara.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió mientras se separaba de un perplejo Draco, llenó un vaso de agua con un " _Aguamenti_ " y le colocó la pajita para después acercárselo a Lucius ante una tierna mirada de Narcissa.

\- Gracias señor Malfoy – susurró Hermione.

Lucius solo soltó un gruñido mientras bebía de brazos cruzados. La tarde pasó tranquila, simplemente con Lucius dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro a una pobre Hermione que acabó dormida en un sofá de la habitación ante la mirada de los Malfoy.

A pesar de los reproches de Lucius, Narcissa decidió quedarse a dormir en el hospital con su marido como llevaba haciendo desde que ingresó. Aunque habían intentado por activa y por pasiva que fuera con la pareja, Narcissa se negó en redondo y se quedó toda la noche con su marido, agarrando su mano firmemente. Y Lucius, esa noche no pudo querer más a su Cissy, como Cissy no le pudo querer más a él.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con Greengrass y la habitación de Lucius estaba llena de regalos de nuevo. El día anterior Molly y Arthur habían ido a visitarle, además de los Parkinson acompañados por la gritona de su hija, por lo visto, Pansy, quería que todo San Mungo supiera que estaba comprometida con un chico de Durmstrang sangre purísima.

Como que a alguien le importaba pensaba Lucius.

La tarde de hoy a diferencia de la anterior era tranquila. Hermione había ido con Cissy a primera hora de la mañana y Draco había aparecido justo después de comer. Ahora, Draco jugaba aburrido con su varita mientras que Hermione leía a su lado y Narcissa leía su copia de corazón de bruja.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde, unos golpecitos llamaron la atención de los presentes.

\- ¿Walls?

\- ¡Lucius amigo! ¡Qué bien que estés bien! – dijo Etham el funcionario encargado de la revisión de Lucius.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó enfadado Lucius ¿es que ni en el lecho de muerte el Ministerio le iba a dejar tranquilo?

\- Bueno, debido a los rumores que corren me puse en contacto con San Mungo y su mujer para corroborar la información.

Lucius miró enfadado a su esposa – ¿Hablaste con él y no me dijiste nada?

\- Lucius querido ¿quieres ir a Azkaban?

Etham rio ante la cara de sorpresa de Lucius – Tiene razón amigo, si no llego a corroborar que estás aquí y no te presentas al seguimiento, pasarías a ser un fugado y acabarías en busca y captura.

\- Me parece un poco excesivo – dijo Hermione.

Los ojos del funcionario brillaron de emoción al posarse sobre la castaña. El brillo en los ojos de Walls hizo que la llama de los celos y la posesividad se encendiera en Draco pues Lucius vio como en cuanto Walls se acercó a tomar la mano de Hermione, Draco colocó su mano sobre la pierna izquierda de la muchacha. Lucius rodó los ojos – celoso idiota.

\- Un placer conocerla al fin señorita Granger – dijo con tono adulador besando su mano.

Draco tensó más la mandíbula y puso su mano frente la cara de Walls y que miró sorprendido al rubio – Draco Lucius Malfoy, futuro MARIDO, de Hermione e hijo de Lucius – dijo remarcando el "Marido" y tras poner una falsa sonrisa cuando Etham le estrechó la mano dijo – Un placer.

El funcionario sin soltar a Draco miró a Lucius que observaba la escena sobándose el puente de la nariz mientras que Narcissa sonreía ampliamente. Walls soltó una carcajada y palmeó el hombro de Draco – No me extraña que seas tan celoso muchacho – y sonrió galante a Hermione – la señorita Granger es una belleza.

Draco soltó un sonido de tensión mientras fruncía el ceño, Walls se incorporó y avanzó hacia Narcissa galante y besó también la mano de esta que sonrió elegantemente – Aunque por lo que veo lo del buen gusto viene de familia – y miró a Lucius – ¡Que mujer amigo!

Lucius se puso rojo de ira y apretó los dientes para añadir en un bufonazo – Ya me has visto, estoy vivo, no me he fugado, ya te puedes largar.

Walls negó con la cabeza – tranquilo amigo tranquilo – y levantó las manos al aire mientras abría su maletín y sacaba un par de papeles – Tienes unas bellezas en casa, pero yo bastante tengo con la mía.

Sacó un pergamino y se lo tendió a Lucius – ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un papel que explica que estas enfermo y que me he tenido que desplazar hasta aquí para hacer el control y que aceptas que en cuanto salgas de aquí volverás a retomar las revisiones.

Lucius leyó el papel, todo parecía correcto, tomó la pluma que le tendió Walls y firmó. Lucius pensó un momento, aun en su cabeza retumbaba el careto de Greengrass, no sabía cómo deshacerse de él, hasta ahora.

\- Walls – el funcionario le miró curioso – he tenido una disputa.

Etham le miró asustado y clavó sus marrones ojos en Narcissa que asintió – Pero, Lucius… con lo bien que íbamos.

\- No fue su culpa señor Walls – dijo Hermione saliendo a la defensa de su suegro.

\- Es cierto – corroboró Draco – La culpa fue de Greengrass.

\- ¿Greengrass? – Preguntó curioso – ¿Qué pasa con él?

Lucius se encogió de hombros – que esta como una cabra.

\- Es cierto – habló de nuevo Hermione – No acepta que su hija menor no será quien se case con Draco y vino aquí a increpar a mi suegro.

Lucius gruñó ante la palabra suegro – Sí, eso es.

\- Bueno – dijo mal humorado Draco – no fue el único insultado.

\- Eso no importa…

Etham asintió rápidamente tomando notas – si importa señorita Granger, todo importa, cuénteme – y miró a Draco – ¿a quién más de esta familia insulto?

\- A mi nuera – dijo rotunda Narcissa – sé que mi marido cometió errores, pero no debería ser el único controlado.

\- Tiene razón – dijo Lucius – Greengrass aunque no participó en la guerra siempre estuvo vinculado a las artes oscuras, que no fuera un mortífago declarado no quiere decir que no fuera igual de peligroso.

\- Pero… Greengrass – decía perplejo Etham – Nunca creí…

\- No todos los Greengrass son así – se apresuró a añadir Hermione – Su hija mayor Daphne no tiene nada que ver con él.

\- Es cierto, está con un mestizo.

Walls se sobó un momento el mentón y dijo – Claro… todo encaja.

Narcissa le dio una mirada curiosa – Disculpe mi curiosidad señor Walls, ¿pero que encaja?

\- Parece ser que la joven Daphne fue desheredada – todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, pues no sabían nada. Es más, la rubia parecía muy feliz últimamente – según ellos fue la propia muchacha quien un día decidió despreciar a la familia.

\- ¡Seguro que fue por estar con el mestizo! – Dijo Lucius – Greengrass sigue siendo un prejuicioso – y apuntó a Hermione con el dedo – pregúnteselo a ella.

Walls tomó notas y se acercó a Hermione – señorita Granger, sé que esto no es agradable pero, ¿el señor Walls la ha agredido física o verbalmente? – Hermione negó.

\- ¡No mientas Hermione! – gritó furioso Draco.

\- No es que mienta – intentó explicarse Hermione – es cierto que, se mete con mi procedencia, pero aquí lo importante es tu padre Draco, no yo.

\- Tiene razón – apuntó Lucius harto de que le robaran protagonismo. Una cosa era fastidiar a Greengrass y otra es que la impura se llevara toda la atención.

\- Esto es importante porque puede ayudar muchísimo en la investigación y control de Lucius – dijo sincero Etham – Si el Ministerio descubre que hay otras familias que pueden ser potencialmente peligrosas se centraran en ellas y podrán reducir o incluso cesar los controles de Lucius, pues yo daré de buen grado el parte de que los Malfoy no son una amenaza para nadie.

\- ¿De veras? – Preguntó ilusionada Narcissa – ¿Es eso posible?

Walls asintió – Así es, no lo garantizo, pero si el Ministerio investiga podría ser – y entonces miró de nuevo a Hermione abrazada protectoramente por Draco que besaba su coronilla – ahora si querida ¿ha recibido agresiones físicas por parte de los Greengrass?

Hermione negó.

\- ¿Y verbales?

Tras un breve silencio Hermione asintió – En realidad, el señor Greengrass es el único que estos años me ha seguido llamando sangre sucia.

Walls abrió los ojos sorprendido – Si mi memoria no falla, creo recordar que estudió leyes mágicas y sacó excelentes notas – la castaña asintió – y entonces deduzco que sabe que desde el fin de la guerra se decretó que el término "sangre sucia" es un delito – Hermione volvió a asentir.

\- Mire Walls – dijo Lucius captando la atención de los presentes – Greengrass planea algo contra ella, no se el que, no sé si es algo físico, o no – dijo sincero – no tengo ni idea, pero algo trama, amenazó con no parar hasta que Draco se case con su hija.

Narcissa asintió – y eso no pasara a no ser que Hermione desaparezca.

\- Eso no pasara ni aunque las ranas críen pelo.

Walls sonrió ante la ocurrencia y el tono de asco del joven Malfoy y apuntó algo en sus pergaminos. Suspiró y guardó sus papeles salvo unas copias azules – Bien, por hoy ya está, no le hago hacer más esfuerzos Malfoy.

Lucius asintió con gesto altanero y entonces Walls miró a Hermione – querida, no debe soportar que la llamen ese horrible termino y lo sabe, y no creo que el joven Draco deje vivir a quien se lo llame ¿me equivoco?

Ante el tono pícaro de Etham, Draco apretó el abrazo sobre Hermione y negó – Primero muerto que dejar que alguien le haga daño.

\- Pero que hermosa pareja – dijo conmovido el funcionario con una sonrisa – sigan así, cásense y denle muchos nietos a Lucius, será divertido verle en el papel de abuelo.

\- La verdad es que… ya va a ser abuelo – dijo feliz Hermione y Draco besó su frente con una sonrisa.

Walls se quedó boquiabierto y miró alternativamente a Lucius y Narcissa, primero observó el hermoso rostro pálido de la mujer sonreír enormemente mientras asentía y luego se fijó en Lucius que también asentía pero con cara de dolor.

Tras un breve estado de shock Walls reacciono y estrechó fuertemente la mano de Lucius, moviéndolo de arriba abajo rápidamente – ¡Vaya amigo felicidades! ¡Por eso el infarto de la emoción!

\- Bueno, emoción… - murmuró Hermione. Draco rio y besó delicadamente los labios de su castaña.

\- ¡Qué bien Lucius, que bien! ¡Oh Merlín abuelo! – Luego se acercó a Narcissa y besó sus manos – Será la abuela más bella del mundo.

\- ¡No se pase! – gritó Lucius peinándose el pelo pues las sacudidas lo habían descolocado.

Walls negó y dijo – Perdón, perdón. Es que no me lo puedo creer.

\- Pero aún no lo sabe nadie de nuestro entorno, amigos ni familia ni nadie – dijo Hermione – queremos contarlo cuando Lucius se recupere.

\- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo – dijo con una sonrisa – Descuida querida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – tomó su maletín para irse y palmeó la espalda de Draco doblándolo por el golpe – ¡Enhorabuena chaval! ¡A ti y tus soldados del amor! ¡Sí que nadan rápido!

Lucius miraba anonadado al hombre, estaba más contento por la noticia que él. Tras felicitarlos a todos, Etham se paró en el marco de la puerta y se giró con una gran sonrisa – Bueno, iré a entregarles unos papeles a su médico y luego me iré a mi despacho. No dude en llamarme si surge algún problema, investigaremos lo de Greengrass.

Los cuatro asintieron y Walls volvió a sonreír – Bueno me voy, cuidado con ese corazón Luicus – y desapareció por el pasillo.

Tras otro breve silencio, que para desesperación de Lucius, ya se estaba haciendo cotidiano, todos volvieron a lo que habían dejado con la interrupción de Walls. Hermione tras tomar su libro dijo – Bueno, no ha ido tan mal.

Narcissa asintió ojeando su revista – Walls es un hombre encantador – Lucius y Draco gruñeron y Narcissa soltó una risita.

Su marido estaba cruzado de brazos bastante enfadado, Walls no era un mal tipo, podría decirse que no le caía mal del todo ¡le caía mal! Pero había gente que le caía peor. Más aun así, su presencia le disgustaba porque ir a ver a Walls significaba ser controlado como un vil delincuente y él no era eso.

Miró de reojo a su mujer que tenía una burlona sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que estaba disfrutando de la situación de verle medianamente celoso, y dice medianamente porque ni en sus mejores sueños un inútil como Walls podría quitarle a su Cissy. Primero nace un Weasley sin pecas.

Estaba observando el rostro de su esposa cuando al pasar una página los ojos de esta se abrieron todo lo que daban, es más Lucius temió que sus preciosos ojos azules se le salieran de las cuencas.

\- ¡OH POR MERLÍN, CIRCE, DUMBLEDORE, SALAZAR, MORGANA Y TODOS LOS GRANDES MAGOS!

Hermione y Draco la miraron preocupados – ¿Qué pasa madre?

Narcissa les acercó su ejemplar de _Corazón_ _de_ _bruja_ con manos temblorosas, Lucius lo tomó rápidamente y miró la página que había aterrorizado a su esposa. Sus ojos grises se abrieron tal y como los de su mujer hace unos momentos y su boca calló muerta. Es más, tuvo que cerrarla pues una mosca casi le entra en toda la cavidad bucal.

Los ojos de Draco centelleaban furiosos mientras que los de Hermione miraban angustiadas el enorme titular: _La boda del año, ¿real o falsario? Descubre la verdad sobre la relación Malfoy – Granger._ ¿La firma? Rita Skeeter.

Draco tomó entre sus dedos la revista y la apretó con furia – Maldita bruja, ¿Cómo se ha enterado? ¿Pero esa idiota no trabaja para _El_ _Profeta_?

\- Cielo, esa mujer trabaja para quien le pague más dinero – contestó Hermione.

Draco le arrojó la revista a su padre y se sobó las sienes – Léelo tú, léelo tu porque he visto una foto y no quiero creer lo que creo.

\- ¿La foto de Astoria? – preguntó inocente Lucius.

\- ¡No! ¡La de mi abuelo en bicicleta tocando la armónica! ¡PUES CLARO QUE LA DE ASTORIA!

-Draco, no te alteres – le dijo su madre – Lucius, lee por favor.

Lucius tomó la revista y carraspeó un momento antes de leer, ya sabéis para darle dramatismo al asunto. Tras recibir una advertencia de su hijo, Lucius comenzó a leer con voz firme:

 _La boda del año ¿Real o falserío?_

 _Como podéis leer queridos lectores, la pareja de moda del mundo mágico va a casarse. Todos nos enamoramos de su complicada pero hermosa historia de amor, el mortífago enamorado de la hija de muggles, que esconde su amor solo por protegerla hasta que al final, pueden ser libres y vivir felices ¿precioso cierto?_

 _Yo misma estuve en la maravillosa declaración de amor pública que se llevó a cabo en el juicio contra los Malfoy y podría decir que me creí toda la historia, parecía un amor puro y real, extraño, para que negarlo, pero cierto. ¡Pues ahora lectores míos resulta que la popular pareja ha decidido casarse! no sabemos aun cuando, ni donde, pero si sabemos que la información es veraz ¿Cómo lo sabemos? Ah queridos lectores aquí está la guinda del pastel._

 _Resulta que la historia de amor pura que nos han vendido no es tan pura como nos han querido hacer creer ¡y si no que se lo digan a Astoria Greengrass, la ex prometida del joven Draco Malfoy! ¡Como leéis! La joven Astoria, una bruja hermosa aunque de pocas palabras estuvo prometida durante la guerra con el joven Malfoy y parecía que la historia iba viento en popa ¿Qué paso entonces para que todo fuera a pique?_

 _\- Esa muchacha es la culpable – nos cuenta el padre de la joven Astoria – Con sus malas artes ha logrado separar a mi hija de su prometido._

 _\- ¿Insinúa que la joven Hermione Granger ha utilizado la magia para conquistar a Draco Malfoy?_

 _El señor Greengrass rio y me miró fijamente a los ojos para contestarme un rotundo - ¡Estoy seguro! ¿Cómo si no consiguió conquistar a mi yerno? No tiene clase, ni dinero, ni talento para nada más que leer y hacer magia y menos belleza, no tiene nada que mi Tori no pueda ofrecerle a Draco por partida doble ¿Cómo gano entonces el corazón de Draco? La respuesta es obvia querida Rita, magia, no sabemos si usó algún filtro de amor, o quizás un hechizo y le manipuló la mente, no lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos._

 _Ahí está queridos míos, un padre defendiendo a capa y espada el honor de la hija dolida y abandonada, he de decir que durante toda la entrevista la hermosa Astoria estaba destrozada, no paraba de llorar y me comentó lo mucho que amaba al joven Malfoy._

 _\- Es mi primer amor, le amo desde que le conozco, y esa mala mujer me lo ha robado con sus malas artes._

 _Desde aquí digo, yo personalmente conozco a la señorita Hermione Granger, y como ha dicho el padre de la joven Greengrass aunque está claro que talento no le falta en los hechizos y pociones, la belleza y elegancia no es un factor que tenga, es más yo la veo bastante sosa e insulsa, ¡del montón! Y no podemos negar que Draco Malfoy es un bombón, el deseo de toda joven bruja, lo que me hace plantearme ¿es cierto que se aman desde jóvenes? ¿O es cierto que conquistó a Draco Malfoy de forma deshonrosa y se lo arrebató a una pobre chica enamorada?_

 _\- Bien sabemos lo que le gusta destacar – me dijo concierto tono venenoso el padre de la joven Greengrass. Y permítanme decirles jóvenes lectores, que en eso tiene razón. Recordemos sino el historial amoroso de la señorita Granger que yo conozco de primera mano, primero fue Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el héroe del mundo mágico, el elegido, todo un premio gordo. Luego, Viktor Krum, el bombón búlgaro, la estrella de quidditch, ¿no es tonta cierto? Para finalizar se rumoreó que tenía un romance con el joven Ronald Weasley mano derecha de Potter y uno de los héroes de guerra, ahora ha caído en sus redes Draco Malfoy ¿coincidencia o algo planeado?_

 _En mi humilde opinión, yo me decanto más por la opinión de los Greengrass pues se me hace imposible no creer a esta pobre muchacha con el corazón roto, dudo que alguien tan dolida pueda mentir con algo tan serio. Desde aquí digo que a mi parecer, Hermione Granger, el cerebro del trio dorado, es una trepa que busca un marido destacable con el que casarse y así seguir llamando la atención después de la guerra. Y lo ha conseguido, se ha llevado el premio gordo, el heredero de la mayor fortuna del mundo mágico, Hermione Granger se casará con Draco Malfoy._

 _Y yo creyendo que era una mosquita muerta y mírala, al final las más calladitas son las peores. Seguiremos informando en cuanto recopilemos más datos sobre la futura boda del siglo, pues como hemos sabido el padre de Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy se encuentra en San Mungo debido a un cuadro de estrés ¿es el estrés por la boda? ¿O su corazón no soporta que su hijo haya terminado prometido con Hermione Granger? Pues fuentes me comentan que Lucius estaba muy ilusionado con la boda Malfoy – Greengrass, quien sabe igual ese extraño ataque se debió a la noticia de la gran boda._

 _Pero eso por ahora solo son suposiciones queridos lectores y ya sabéis que Rita Skeeter expone hechos reales y veraces. No sufráis queridos míos pues pronto volveremos con más noticias jugosas sobre este escándalo familiar y sobre la gran boda. Quien sabe, a lo mejor en menos de un año tengamos un futuro pequeño Malfoy y entonces ahí diremos: Hermione Granger el cerebro oportunista del mundo mágico._

Cuando Lucius dejó de leer clavó sus ojos grises sin sentimiento alguno en su hijo, que miraba al vacío hiperventilando. Su rostro pálido se puso rojo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y comenzó a temblar de ira.

\- Draco… - dijo Lucius intentando calmarle.

Pero no sirvió de nada, el rubio tomó su varita y caminó hacia la puerta, pero fue agarrado por Hermione – ¡Los mato! ¡Juro que los mato!

\- ¡Draco por Merlín! – gritaba asustada Hermione intentando frenarle, empujándole por el pecho.

\- ¡Quita! ¡Los mataré a los tres!

Hermione apenas podía controlarle, no solo no podía con él en fuerza, sino que el nerviosismo no la dejaba pensar, Narcissa estaba en shock, con las manos en la boca sin moverse, y Lucius, viendo que su hijo acabaría en la cárcel tomó su varita y gritó - ¡ _Petrificus_ _Totalus_!

Draco se quedó rígido y fue tomado por Hermione. Desde la perspectiva de Lucius era bastante cómico ver a su hijo tan rígido con semejante cara de enfado, pero la situación no le permitía reír. No era momento.

Al pasar unos minutos lo des petrificó y dijo – Draco no hagas idioteces, es lo que quieren, que entremos al juego.

-¡Pues claro que entro al juego! – Gritó furioso – ¡Que se metan conmigo pero a ella que la dejen en paz!

Lucius rodó los ojos – Saben dónde atacar Draco, cálmate.

Narcissa asintió – Además esto no se quedará así, podemos mandarle una lechuza al señor Walls, esto son pruebas de que ese hombre tiene especial inquina con Hermione. Entre la denuncia y esto…

\- ¡Me dan igual las denuncias! ¡Le voy a matar!

Hermione miraba asustada a su prometido y le abrazó fuertemente – Por favor Draco cálmate. Me estas poniendo muy nerviosa.

\- Es verdad hijo, Hermione no debe alterarse en su estado – dijo Narcissa preocupada.

Ante esto, Draco respiro hondo y abrazó fuertemente a su novia mientras besaba la cabeza de esta, que se recargaba en su pecho – no permitiré que te hagan daño, esos tres me las pagaran.

\- No tiene importancia Draco.

Los ojos grises del rubio penetraron en los marrones de ella y les miró con un profundo amor – Claro que importa. Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño, y más por mi culpa. Eres mi vida Hermione, tú y el bebé. No permitiré que nadie os toque, sois todo lo que tengo y quiero.

Hermione besó tiernamente a su chico y sonrió – Nosotros también te queremos.

Lucius hizo una mueca de asco y Narcissa le dio un golpe en el brazo, tomó la revista de las piernas de su marido y releyó con gesto de asco las líneas. Se quedó congelada y miró a la castaña – Hermione querida, ¿Molly lee corazón de bruja?

\- No Cissy – la rubia suspiró – Pero Ginny sí.

Las miradas de las mujeres se cruzaron con pánico y antes de que nadie dijera nada, unas voces retumbaron por todo el pasillo. Un gran alboroto, como el de un ejército enorme listo para combatir. Hermione tembló de la cabeza a los pies, y Lucius también pues sabía quiénes eran.

\- ¡El señor Malfoy está en reposo no puede tener tantas visitas! – gritaba una joven y pequeña enfermera delgada como un palillo a una muchedumbre pelirroja que entraba por la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy padre.

Lucius arqueó una ceja ¿en serio esa escuálida muchacha pensaba que podía frenar al huracán Weasley? Ilusa.

\- Tenemos derecho – dijo Ginny con gesto de malas pulgas.

\- ES CIERTO – gritó Molly – es mi consuegro.

\- ¡Además Herms nos debe una explicación! – gritó Ron y Harry asintió fervientemente.

\- ¿Pog que no dijisteis nada?

\- ¿Y por qué nos enteramos por la prensa? – Preguntó Arthur – somos familia.

\- Es normal, la prensa tiene glamour – dijo George con gracia – si me caso venderé la exclusiva.

\- ¿y quién va a querer leer que te casas? – le preguntó Ron.

\- Las mismas que quieren leer que eres un inútil y que te echaron del departamento de aurores.

\- ¡Repite eso cabeza zanahoria!

\- Mira quien habló, "el pecas de Ro-Ro" – contestó George a su hermano.

\- Me parece fatal esto Hermione – dijo Daphne entrando de la mano de un asustado Dean.

\- Es cierto, somos tus amigas – replicó Ginny siendo secundada por Fleur y Molly.

Luna que entró en ese momento dijo – Seguro que esto tiene una explicación.

\- Claro que la tiene – dijo Daphne – que mi padre es un cabrón.

\- Aun así debió contárnoslo en persona, ay Hermione querida – se lamentó Molly – que disgusto más grande.

Los Malfoy veían a sus nuevos acompañantes hablar todos a la vez, algunos discutiendo entre ellos, otros maldiciendo al aire, otros callados como Dean y Bill y otros gritando que estaba muy mal lo que habían hecho.

\- Por favor calmaos – dijo Hermione – todo tiene una explicación.

\- ¡Pues ya puedes soltarla! – Dijo Harry – Mione, creí que eras mi hermana, ¿y me entero por la prensa que te casas?

\- Harry querido, no es lo que queríamos hacer – explicó Narcissa.

Lucius miraba atónito el alboroto de la habitación, apenas había hueco para alguien más, el que todos hablaran a la vez hacía imposible el comunicarse y cuando iba a decir algo tres bultos se aventaron a su cama.

\- ¡Tío Lucius! – gritó Teddy con su pelo azul y una sonrisa feliz.

\- Teddy, ten cuidado – dijo Andrómeda entrando con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estas vejestorio?

Lucius gruñó – Hasta que entraste por esa puerta feliz, vieja bruja.

\- Tío Lucius está mal insultar – dijo la pequeña Victoire al lado de Teddy.

Lucius iba a replicar cuando unas pequeñas manitas se metieron en su boca y tiraron de ella, James Sirius Potter reía feliz y balbuceaba – ío Luzu.

La cabeza le iba a explotar, veía a Cissy, Draco y la impura intentar explicarlo todo, pero nadie escuchaba, todos hablaban y hablaban. Los niños gritaban, Andrómeda reía y él quería morir ya fulminado antes que seguir aguantando a esos locos.

Cuando le sacó las manos de la boca a James gritó frustrado – ¡Por Salazar! ¿Quién más falta?

Entonces una cabeza morena se asomó por la perta – ¿Alguien ha llamado al tito Blaise? – la imponente figura de Blaise Zabini se adelantó cargado de enormes globos que ponían "Ponte bueno" y "No es tu hora de palmarla ¡mejórate!" y otro con forma de serpiente.

-¡Blaise! – Gritó Draco sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno – dijo Blaise soltando los globos que se elevaron hacia el techo llamando la atención de los más pequeños – Me he enterado por un pajarito que Lucius estaba aquí y que además te casas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró – Maldita prensa.

El moreno le tiró un cojín que arrancó de la cama de Lucius que le fulminó con la mirada – ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Patán! ¡Que soy tu mejor amigo y me entero por la prensa!

Ginny y Harry asintieron – Zabini tiene razón ¿no os da vergüenza?

\- Dejadme explicarme – decía Hermione alterada.

\- Me parece muy mal.

\- No hay derecho.

\- Somos tus amigos Hermione.

Más y más reproches venían de no se sabe dónde y caían como un chaparrón sobre Hermione que los miraba a todos alterada, sus facciones se pusieron tensas y entonces algo empezó a ir mal y Lucius lo notó, por lo visto fue el único pues Narcissa intentaba hablar con Molly y Fleur, Draco hablaba con Blaise y Potter y el resto solo gritaba a una Hermione que cada vez perdía más color.

\- Esto… - dijo Lucius – Perdonad.

Nada, ni caso, mas reproches y Hermione tambaleándose.

\- Hola… - dijo tirando del brazo de Blaise que le ignoró completamente discutiendo con su hijo. Miró hacia la castaña que estaba sujeta a su cama con la mirada perdida. Harto de todo, levantó la mano como si fuera un colegial pidiendo permiso para hablar y dijo – ¡¿Hola?! ¿Puedo hablar?

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Lucius? – Preguntó cansada Narcissa – ¿agua? ¿Te duele algo? ¿No ves que estoy intentando explicarles que ha pasado?

Lucius negó, todos le miraban curiosos y entonces apuntó hacia Hermione que estaba con la cabeza gacha y respirando agarrada a la cama de Lucius fuertemente – ¿No está muy pálida?

Todos se fijaron entonces en la castaña, su color estaba mucho más claro, no tenía buen aspecto. Draco la miró preocupado pero nadie se atrevía a hablar, Hermione no tenía buen aspecto, temblaba y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Narcissa dijo – Hermione querida ¿estás bien?

Hermione asintió aun con la mirada gacha y se estiró de nuevo hacia arriba, mala idea. Ante los ojos de todos se tambaleo mientras decía – Ay madre, que mareo.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron horrorizados al ver como la castaña se desvanecía – ¡Draco por Merlín agárrala!

No hizo falta que su madre se lo dijera dos veces, cuando vio que el tambaleante cuerpo de su prometida caía, Draco se abalanzo preocupado a cogerla, seguido de Ron, Harry y George.

\- Luego el del desmayo fácil soy yo – dijo ofendido Lucius.

\- Cállate Lucius.

Draco que había tumbado a Hermione en un sofá estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico – ¡Llamad a alguien!

\- ¿A quién llamamos? – preguntó preocupado Blaise dándole aire a la castaña junto con Ginny, Daphne y Luna.

Draco fulminó a su amigo con la mirada - ¡ESTAMOS EN SAN MUNGO IMBECIL! ¡A UN PUTO MEDIMAGO!

Blaise asintió como si fuera obvio y salió corriendo de la habitación. Los niños lloraban asustados al ver a su "tía Mione" malita. Al instante un gran número de medimagos entraron corriendo pidiendo espacio para que la chica pudiera respirar.

\- Voy con ella – dijo Draco temblando.

El doctor de Lucius le frenó – No chico, no puedes ahora, pero tranquilo.

\- ¡No me diga tranquilo! – Gritó histérico – Mi mujer se ha desmayado.

Hermione había sido trasladada fuera de la habitación pero Draco seguía en sus trece de ir con ella – Escúcheme Malfoy, ahora vamos a hacerle pruebas, en cuanto pueda entrar le llamaremos.

Iba a reprochar pero la mano de Bill le frenó y entonces despeinándose con frustración asintió y dejó al medimago irse. La sala se quedó en silencio por primera vez desde que habían llegado las visitas.

Draco sentado se tapaba el rostro con las manos mientras movía rítmicamente la pierna, se sobaba la cara, nervioso – Si les pasa algo…

\- Estará bien – dijo Lucius – y para con la pierna que me estas poniendo nervioso.

\- Es nuestra culpa – sollozó Molly – nos abalanzamos sobre ella sin dejarla explicarse.

\- No es cierto Molly – dijo Narcissa.

\- Es cierto – dijo Harry – No la dejamos explicarse, cuando sabíamos perfectamente que eso debía ser un error.

\- Es lo que intentaba deciros – gimió frustrado Draco - ¡Pero no dejáis hablar a nadie!

Ginny se cruzó de brazos molesta – ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú al ver que ese trio de cabrones no solo suelta que tu mejor amiga se casa, sino que dicen un montón de mentiras sobre ella?

Lucius levantó la mano dando saltitos en la cama – ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Mal! ¿A que si? – Lucius recibió un zape de Narcissa y se sobó la zona golpeada – ¡Cissy! ¡Con este ya van tres!

\- Y los que te quedan sino te callas.

Ron que estaba preocupado por la salud de su amiga miró a su antiguo enemigo y dijo – Pero ¿Cuándo decidisteis casaros? Si por lo que tenía entendido estabais mal.

Draco arqueó una ceja mirando a Ginny y Daphne de manera sospechosa, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros mientras que la rubia hizo una risilla infantil para decir – Se me escapó.

El pobre Dean que se había mantenido al margen de todo dijo – No debisteis entrar como lobos en jauría a por ella, es nuestra amiga deberíamos haber escuchado antes.

\- Pero no solo nos molestaba el hecho de que no nos dijeran nada – explicó Harry – es como nos enteramos de algo que ni si quiera imaginábamos.

\- Además – dijo Luna con vocecita triste mirando al suelo – Nos preocupamos mucho por lo que esa mala mujer dijo de Hermione.

Lucius que se había mantenido al margen miró a Daphne y se cruzó de brazos – ¡es cierto! ¿Cómo es eso de que has sido desheredada?

Daphne se encogió de hombros – No me preocupa mucho, tengo una herencia de mi tía abuela Grilda que es mía, otorgada a mí. Por mucho que mi padre me desherede Dean y yo viviremos bien con eso y lo que vayamos ganando – el moreno asintió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero desheredarte no es excesivo? – Preguntó curioso Lucius – Ni a mí se me pasó por la cabeza desheredar a este – apuntó con el dedo a un compungido Draco que seguía moviendo la pierna nerviosamente – ¿¡Quieres parar ya!?

\- Bueno mi padre fue claro – habló Daphne – Me dio la oportunidad de redimirme, me dijo que no me desheredaría a no ser que me prometiera con un sangre limpia y me casara con el ¿adivináis quién? – todos negaron y la rubia apuntó con la cabeza a Blaise que estaba cómodamente sentado junto con Ron comiendo varios bombones de Whiskey de fuego que le había robado a Lucius.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso es mío! – gritó arrebatándoles la caja.

\- ¡Pero si te los compre yo! – dijo el pelirrojo ofendido pero al segundo Molly tiró de su oreja hacia arriba.

\- Razón de más para que no lo comas Ronald.

Narcissa le arrebató la caja a Lucius y se la devolvió a los chicos – Lucius, debes compartir – El rubio miró a su esposa boquiabierto y luego a Blaise que le sacó la lengua mientras comía otro bombón. Lucius frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Daphne rio – Como comprenderán, no pensaba casarme con Zabini – y fingió que le recorría un escalofrío.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que soy un gran partido!

\- Eres idiota – murmuró Daphne haciendo reír al resto.

Draco estaba que no se aguantaba de preocupación, sus manos apretaban fuertemente el cuero cabelludo y sus hombros estaban tensos. No podía pensar en otra cosa que su pobre prometido desvanecida, veía la imagen de la chica cayendo una y otra vez en su cabeza y sentía una ira homicida recorrerle.

Las risas crisparon más sus nervios y sin aguantarse levantó la cabeza y dijo – ¡¿Podéis dejar de reíros un minuto?!

\- Vamos Draqui – dijo con burla George – Tienes menos gracia que mi hermano y ese tiene el sentido del humor de una piedra.

\- Es verdad – afirmó Ron, pero al darse cuenta de lo dicho se giró ofendido hacia su hermano mayor - ¡Eh!

Draco se levantó del sitió rápidamente con los puños apretados – Oh disculpad mi falta de ganas de reírme como un gilipollas por nada, mi mujer está a saber Merlín donde siendo examinada porque se desmayó, pero ¡oye! ¡Vamos a reírnos! – Hizo una estrambótica risa – ¡Vamos, vamos! A mi mujer que le dén ¡cómo no es la vuestra!

Los ojos de todos se clavaban asustados en un estresado Draco que comenzó a respirar fuertemente, Fleur le tomó por los hombros para tranquilizarle – Trganquilo, guespiga.

\- Fleur tiene razón Malfoy – dijo Bill mientras tenía en brazos a su hija – No querrás que Herms te vea así cuando vuelva.

Draco se separó y miró duramente al pobre Bill que era el que menos culpa tenía de nada – ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso? ¡¿Eh?!

\- Ahora mismo – dijo Thomas, el medimago – la traeremos en seguida, las enfermeras están con ellas.

Draco no lo dejó continuar, tomó su bata y comenzó a zarandearlo – ¿Cómo están? ¿Están bien? ¿Les pasó algo?

Percy arqueó una ceja y miró a los presentes – ¿Por qué habla en plural? – se dijo a sí mismo.

El pobre médico se soltó de Draco con una risa y dijo – Calma, calma, está bien. Ha sido un desvanecimiento fruto del estrés, en su estado es normal.

\- ¿Estado? – Preguntó curioso Arthur y miró a sus consuegros – ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?

Narcissa suspiró y dijo – A la basura mi fiesta sorpresa. Cuando Hermione llegue, que lo explique ella, creo que así debe ser.

El medimago asintió y le dio un caramelo verde a Draco que le miró extrañado – Es para los nervios – y soltó una carcajada mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación mientras decía – primerizos…

Los presentes se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir, tenían la sospecha, pero nadie dijo nada pues como Narcissa había dicho, si alguien tenía que hablar, era Hermione. Lucius seguía cruzado de brazos cuando una enfermera entró ayudando a una aun pálida Hermione a caminar.

\- Cielo ¿estás bien? – preguntó Draco acercándose a su chica tomando el relevo de la enfermera que le sonrió sonrojada.

La castaña asintió – Un poco débil, pero bien.

Molly y Narcissa se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron maternalmente apartando de un empujón a un asombrado Draco – Oh querida, que susto nos has dado – dijo Molly.

Narcissa asintió – Cuando te vi desvanecerte casi me da algo.

\- Tranquilas, estoy bien – y miró al resto de los presentes – pero creo que os debo una explicación – tomó la mano de su prometido que la ayudo a llegar al sofá para sentarse con ella sin soltar su mano.

\- Pues sí, nos la debes y ya puedes empezar – dijo Ginny.

Hermione suspiró y miró a Draco quien sonrió dándole un toque tierno en la mejilla – Draco y yo vamos a casarnos, íbamos a contároslo pero pasó lo del señor Malfoy y decidimos posponer la charla.

\- Eso – se quejó Lucius – échame a mí la culpa.

Draco fulminó a su padre con la mirada y siguió hablando – de verdad queríamos decíroslo nosotros en persona, es más, teníamos planeado hacer una fiesta en cuanto mi padre saliera de aquí – Narcissa asintió – pero entonces pasó lo que paso.

Daphne vio como los ojos de su amigo se oscurecían – Oh Draco, siento tanto lo que dijo mi padre… Hermione, de verdad podemos poner esto en manos de los mejores abogados.

\- No pienso ir contra tu padre Daphne.

\- Ese hombre no es mi padre – dijo con gesto duro – solo se importa el.

\- Aun así si alguien tiene que ir contra él es Lucius, no yo. A mí lo que diga de mi persona me da lo mismo.

Lucius asintió con gesto ofendido – La hija de muggles tiene razón, aquí el que aguanta la locura de tu padre soy yo, ¡me acosa! Pero tranquila que ya hemos dado aviso al Ministerio.

Daphne asintió – si necesitáis algo, lo que sea, llamadme – Lucius asintió.

Hubo un breve silencio interrumpido por Harry que carraspeó – Entonces… ¿os casáis?

La pareja se miró y sonrió ampliamente mientras Draco le daba un beso en la frente. Los pelirrojos a excepción de Ronald y Lucius soltaron un sonidito tierno. Draco rio y dijo – sí, nos casamos.

Las amigas de la castaña gritaron todo lo que sus pulmones daban haciendo que los pequeños soltaran un gritito – ¡Felicidades Herms, que contenta estoy!

Luna asintió feliz – Te lo mereces Hermione, y tú también Draco.

Todos fueron a felicitar a la pareja, incluso Ron, que aunque no estaba muy convencido de que Draco se mereciera a su mejor amiga, prefería ver a Hermione feliz y si ella era feliz con el oxigenado, él no era nadie para meterse.

Andrómeda, que se había mantenido apartada y en silencio se acercó lentamente a Lucius con una venenosa sonrisa en la cara que crispo los nervios del rubio. La morena mujer se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – Felicidades cuñado, estas oficialmente integrado.

\- Déjame en paz arpía.

Andrómeda rio – Digas lo que digas, tienes una nuera muggle y tendrás nietos mestizos. Bienvenido al club de los traidores a la sangre.

\- Vieja bruja del demonio.

Andrómeda aumentó su sonrisa venenosa y se acercó a la pareja para felicitarla. Lucius deseó arrancarle la lengua y colgársela al cuello como trofeo pero se contuvo. Bufó molesto, por culpa de ese futuro matrimonio él estaba en cama, que no se quejaba pues hacer el vago y que el resto le cuidara y cumpliera sus caprichos era algo bueno, pero ahora que esa pequeña impura le robara el protagonismo no lo llevaba bien.

Aun así vio la cara de felicidad de su hijo y la sonrisa que surgía en su cara cada vez que miraba a esa insoportable y supo que no podría hacer nada más que sentarse quieto, hacerse a un lado y quejarse como un gruñón amargado. Pero nada más. La felicidad de Draco era lo primero.

\- Pego hay algo que no entiendo – dijo la voz de Fleur – se supone que… bueno no estabais en vuestgro mejog momento.

\- Es cierto – dijo Molly – ¿Qué paso con eso?

\- Herms pensaba que la ibas a dejar la muy loca.

Draco soltó una carcajada y lanzó una significativa mirada a su ofuscado padre que solo bufó y le giró la cara – Esta señorita que piensa lo peor siempre.

Hermione se puso roja – ¡Yo que sabía que me ibas a llevar a Paris para pedirme matrimonio!

\- ¿A Paris? – preguntaron todos a coro.

\- ¡O Harry! ¡Tú me pediste matrimonio después de un partido de quidditch en la cocina de la madriguera! – se quejó Ginny.

\- Y tú en medio del banco godeados de gnomos – dijo Fleur mal humorada.

\- ¡Arthur! – El hombre pelirrojo pegó un saltito – ¿Escuchas? Paris, ¡Paris!

\- No te quejes, yo te invite a cenar.

George se acercó a Dean y Ron y les dio un golpecito en la espalda – Ahora tendréis que hacer algo más grande y mejor para impresionar a vuestras novias.

Daphne le lanzó una mirada al pobre Dean que sudó – Mas te vale llevarme a Hawaii Dean Thomas.

\- Malfoy, siempre ha sido un toca pelotas nato – dijo Blaise – pero ahora nos ha jodido a todos aun sin quererlo. Maravilloso Draco, ahora el resto delos hombres quedamos como patanes. Cuando le pida matrimonio a mi novia deberé pensar mucho para superar tu viaje a Paris.

Draco rodó los ojos – Ni siquiera tienes novia.

\- Pero tiene razón – le secundó George – ahora por tu culpa los solteros estamos jodidos, nunca podremos superar tu proposición y los casados han quedado como unos sosos insulsos.

\- Sí – dijo Harry en tono de reproche mirando a su mujer que ele fulminaba con la mirada – Gracias Malfoy.

Luna que tenía sus manos entrelazadas gesto soñador preguntó – ¿y cómo fue?

\- Eso, eso – dijo Ginny – queremos detalles.

\- SALSEO, SALSEO – dijo George con tono de chica.

\- Fue muy romántico – dijo Hermione en tono amoroso.

Lucius rodó los ojos – Por favor… voy a vomitar arco iris.

\- ¡Como los unicornios! – gritó Teddy que se había subido a la cama de su tío favorito al verle solo.

Todos rieron y Hermione apretó más la mano que apresaba la de Draco mientras recordaba el día más maravilloso de su vida.

 _Flash Back_

Hermione se había pasado el día llorando abrazada al pequeño gato que en la última temporada se había convertido en su paño de lágrimas.

Su corazón estaba dolido, hacía un tiempo que Draco estaba frio y distante y sobretodo muy irritable. Soltó un par de lágrimas al recordar la discusión que tuvieron esa mañana por culpa de las lechuzas misteriosas.

El corazón de la castaña se oprimió y abrazó aún más fuerte al gato. Esas lechuzas la estaban matando ¿con quién hablaba? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? Algo dentro de ella le hacía creer que Draco ya no la quería y que por el contrario había encontrado a alguien más. Alguien mejor que ella, una sangre limpia elegante, con modales refinados y que su padre aceptara.

Soltó un sollozo, si Draco la dejaba sería el fin para ella, sobre todo ahora que había descubierto que estaba embarazada. El rubio era su vida, no sabía vivir sin él. Esos años a su lado habían sido los mejores, le amaba como nunca amo a nadie y por eso dolía tanto ver el fin tan cerca. Sollozó de nuevo, si era lo que Draco quería, ella lo aceptaría, porque lo amaba, aunque tuviera que criar a ese pequeño sola. Si él había conocido a alguien y quería dejarla, por mucho que le rompiera el corazón y le destrozara el alma ella le dejaría libre, porque prefería un Draco libre y feliz a uno atado y amargado.

Se limpió las lágrimas dando un suspiro, si era lo que su por ahora aun novio quería así lo haría. Ella no le obligaría a estar con ella, no podía hacerle eso. Draco era el amor de su vida y por eso debía dejarle marchar si el así lo quería.

Soltó una risa amarga al darse cuenta de que por mucho que intentara serenarse, su corazón seguía estrujándose en su pecho y las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus ojos. En ese instante en el que el llanto amentó debido a la visión del rubio diciéndole que no la quería y que se largaba con una mujer anónima y sin rostro, Draco entró por la puerta quedándose congelado en el sitio.

Bajo el marco de la puerta, aun con la perilla en la mano, el rubio vio a su chica en posición fetal en la cama, llorando todo lo que daba y supo que era por su culpa. Draco nunca se había sentido tan monstruo desde la guerra.

\- Hermione – se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro – Hermione cielo, levanta.

La muchacha negó y ocultó su rostro en la almohada mientras seguía llorando. Draco deseó tirarse de los pelos. Tomándola por los hombros y la hizo incorporarse para abrazarla, enterrando su cara en los rizos castaños de ella. Sonrió, como echaba de menos a su castaña, pero todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por ella.

\- Hermione – y la tomó del rostro para que le mirara. Vio sus preciosos ojos rojos e hinchados debido a las lágrimas y en ese momento, tan frágil, Draco la vio más guapa que nunca. Sin poder evitarlo le dio un breve beso en los labios que la chica correspondió.

Cuando se separaron, Draco limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas de la chica – Vamos, date una ducha y vístete con esto – y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una enorme caja – Nos vamos.

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó extrañada limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano. El rubio rio, esa falta de modales típicas de un niño, la hacían encantadora a sus ojos.

\- Es una sorpresa – le dio otro suave beso – ahora deja de ser una curiosa y hazme caso por una vez en tu vida.

Una vez el rubio estuvo fuera de la habitación, Hermione abrió la caja y dentro encontró un precioso vestido verde Slytherin (como no) corto hasta encima de las rodillas y por lo que veía era ajustado. En el cuello en forma de corazón vio la pedrería justa para hacerlo elegante y nada basto.

Sonrió, hacía tanto que Draco no tenía esos detalles que el vestido le hizo muchísima ilusión, por lo que lo tomó y corrió hacia la ducha. Dentro de la caja había también un juego de lencería bastante provocativo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara hasta la punta del pelo.

\- Estúpida serpiente pervertida – y tomando el conjunto se dispuso a prepararse.

Una hora y media después Draco estaba a los pies de las escaleras mirando impaciente el reloj. Bufó molesto, entendía que Hermione tardara, pues ese pelo no era fácil de domar, pero él siempre le dijo que le gustaba verlo natural, aunque ella lo odiaba.

\- Siento hacerte esperar – dijo la voz de Hermione sobre las escaleras. Una vez la vio la leve molestia se esfumó y Draco decidió que la espera había merecido la pena. Su chica estaba perfecta en el vestido que le había regalado. Además lo había combinado perfectamente con unos zapatos de tacón negros bastante elegantes y un bolso de mano negro. En su cuello una ligera gargantilla de diamantes que él le regalo y unos pendientes sencillos. Su pelo, peinado sencillamente, colocando un par de mechones hacia atrás sujetados por horquillas le daba un toque infantil que le enamoró aún más.

Estaba preciosa – Wow, no sé qué decir – dijo tragando saliva con dificultad paseando los ojos por el cuerpo de su chica.

Hermione soltó una risita – eso es bueno ¿no? – Draco asintió aun con la boca abierta – Tu también estás guapo. Y no mentía, Draco había sacado su mejor traje negro para la ocasión, acompañado de una sencilla camisa blanca y una corbata rojo oscuro – Gryffindor – pensó la castaña.

Draco le ofreció el brazos y sonrió – ¿Vamos? – Hermione asintió y tomo el brazo de su novio que la llevó al salón donde Mopi esperaba junto a una copa de vidrio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un traslador?

\- No se te escapa una princesa – y tomó la copa – Toma, tócala ya que en exactamente un minuto nos vamos.

Hermione se apresuró a tomar la copa y mirando curiosa al rubio dijo – ¿irnos? ¿A dónde?

No le dio tiempo a contestar pues en un segundo se vieron suspendidos del suelo para girar y girar y girar, hasta que cayeron limpiamente sobre el suelo. Debido a los tacones Hermione trastabilló un poco, pero Draco la tomó de un brazo para ayudarla.

Le dio un toque para que abriera los ojos y así lo hizo, al instante la cara de la castaña se deformó en una de completa sorpresa al ver donde estaban – París – contestó Draco al fin a la pregunta formulada en su casa.

Hermione aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Estaba en lo alto de una azotea, con unas vistas privilegiadas de la hermosa ciudad y de la imponente torre Eiffel, que se alzaba iluminada frente a ellos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que el balcón estaba iluminado por velas flotantes y un montón de flores. Justo en el medio, orientada hacia la Torre Eiffel una mesa, preciosa y puesta para dos comensales.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción ¿Draco había hecho todo esto por ella? Una mano la sacó de tu estupor. Miró a su novio que la observaban con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro – ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?

No necesitó palabras, Hermione rompió a llorar y le abrazó por los hombros fuertemente. Draco rio y la abrazó de vuelta con infinito amor. La castaña se separó y le beso profundamente, con hambre, con enfado, con amor, con reproche y con alegría. Todos esos sentimientos en un beso, un beso en Paris, la ciudad del amor.

Una vez se separaron Hermione sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos y murmuro un – te quiero.

Draco le respondió con un rápido beso y dijo – y yo a ti, te quiero más – se miraron a los ojos sonriendo como dos idiotas enamorados y entonces Draco tomó su mano llevándola hacia la mesa.

Cenaron tranquilos, olvidando los roces y discusiones, olvidando siquiera que en el mundo existían más personas que no fueran ellos dos, solo se miraban y reían mientras se decían lo mucho que se querían, pues ambos, después de ese tiempo algo distanciados necesitaban oírlo.

Hermione al finalizar la cena miró embelesada alrededor y dijo con tono de reproche – ¿así que esto era lo que tramabas? – Draco que estaba bebiendo vino soltó una risa y asintió – No te rías Draco, no entiendo el secretismo.

\- Era una sorpresa

\- ¿Tu sabes en el sin vivir que estuve? – Preguntó angustiada – Pensé… pensé que querías dejarme.

Draco rodó los ojos – eres tan melodramática como mi padre – Hermione frunció el ceño y le tiró una miga de pan a la cara haciéndole reír – Mira, sé que lo has pasado mal y que quizás he estado un poco… frio.

\- Fuiste un imbécil.

\- Lo fui – dijo dándole la razón – pero no quería hacerte daño, ni que lo pasaras mal, sino que quería darte la mayor sorpresa del mundo y si te enterabas de algo tu perfecta y maravillosa mente no habría parado hasta que lo hubiera descubierto todo ¿o me equivoco? – Hermione se sonrojó – ¿Lo ves? Por eso tanto secretismo y por eso me ponía tan histérico cada vez que rondabas a mi alrededor. No se te escapa una y no pensaba dejar que mi sorpresa se arruinara.

Hermione se quedó e silencio mirándole, en realidad era razonable pero la había tenido muy angustiada. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos de enfado e ilusión bastante confusos – Pensé que me ibas a dejar.

\- ¡Tonterías! – Dijo furioso Draco – A mí también me jodió que pensaras que te ponía los cuernos – Hermione bajó la vista avergonzada y Draco sonrió tomando su mano – pero no pasa nada. Te quiero tonta, jamás te sería infiel, para mí no hay más mujer en este mundo que tú.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Nadie?

Draco asintió rápidamente haciéndola reír – Nadie, para mí las mujeres han dejado de existir el día que me dijiste que me querías.

Hermione le miró tiernamente y se levantó de su sitio un poco para alcanzar a besarle una vez más – Gracias por la sorpresa Draco me ha encantado.

\- Pues todavía queda algo mas – Hermione le miró curiosa. Levantándose tomó su mano y la guio cerca del borde del balcón – ¿Lista?

Hermione no sabía por que debía estar lista, pero se fiaba de su novio. Sentir sus manos agarrarla firmemente pero a la vez tan delicado la hacían sentir segura. Se abrazó a su chico, sabía que si estaba con Draco nada malo le pasaría, confiaba en el al cien por cien.

Cerró los ojos y notó la sensación de que se desaparecía y una vez volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies su novio dijo – Hermione, cielo, abre los ojos.

Y lo hizo. Y una vez más quedó maravillada por lo que veía, estaba a los pies de la torre Eiffel, a su lado una banda de violines tocaba una suave melodía que le calentó el corazón. Estaban solos, en la oscuridad, solo iluminados por pequeñas velas y la iluminación de la Torre Eiffel.

Por algo era la ciudad del amor. Ahora mismo Hermione estaba viviendo la situación más romántica de toda su vida. Su rubio la había sorprendido gratamente. El, el Slytherin frio y manipulador que se escondía en esa coraza de hombre duro era en realidad el hombre más bueno y puro del mundo. A veces seguía siendo un gilipollas, pero era su gilipollas y así le amaba.

Hermione no sabía porque su novio se había tomado tantas molestias por ella, no es que se quejara, pero no lo entendía. No era su cumpleaños, ni aniversario… algo no cuadraba ¡ah boba de ella cuando se dio cuenta!

Draco la tomó de las manos y dio un largo suspiro, preparándose. Al principio estaba de lo más calmado, pero ahora, que era cuando más se jugaba, su corazón iba a mil por hora y sudaba como un pecador en una iglesia muggle. Volvió a suspirar y miró esos ojos marrones que tan loco le vuelven y que tanta fuerza le dan y dijo – Yo siempre fui un chico bastante solitario, pero un buen día llegaste tú, en el momento exacto, en el lugar exacto, tú y tu sonrisa, y tu mirada…tu mirada llena de bondad, siempre encerrada en una biblioteca, leyendo, estudiando como poca gente lo hace hoy en día. Con esa luz que atrae, esa luz que dice que esta personita vale la pena, que no es como las demás. Que es especial.

Apretó un poco más las manos de una sorprendida Hermione y prosiguió sonriendo – Hubo un día en el que alguien decidió que yo debía entrar en esa tienda de túnicas aunque no quería comprar nada. Aun no sé cómo pude ver eso en ti sin conocerte, aun no sé qué me hizo acercarme, solo recuerdo tus ojos y esa sonrisa – Hermione puso una radiante sonrisa en la cara – Esa, esa sonrisa acompañada de la mano de esa frase que nunca olvidaré, un simple "Hola" recuerdo que te miré y pensé que eras tan guapa que dolía y todo lo que pudo contestar fue otro hola, sonreíste y me di cuenta de que había sido un idiota, un niño asustado y tonto que había sido demasiado brusco con algo tan delicado como tu jodiendo toda opción de que te fijaras en mí, debiste pensar que era un mocoso malcriado. Acto seguido y como era lógico me ignoraste pensando que yo no quería hablar contigo – Hermione soltó una débil risita – que equivocada estabas, no era que no quisiera hablarte, era que estaba tan atrapado en esos ojos que era incapaz de hablar con un mínimo de fluidez.

Hermione sintió ganas de llorar de emoción al ver a su querido Draco abrir su corazón de par en par. Con los ojos brillantes observó en silencio muy atenta a lo que él le estaba diciendo – Recuerdo decirte algo así como: "¿Primer año en Hogwarts?" ni siquiera estoy seguro si fue eso lo que dije exactamente, pero lo que no se me borra de la cabeza fue tu siguiente frase "Así es, ¿Tú también?" Creo que fui tuyo desde ese mismo instante, sabías de sobra que yo también iría a Hogwarts porque si no ¿Qué hacía allí en esa vieja tienda de túnicas? – Hermione soltó una carcajada – y yo sabía que tú nunca habías vivido la magia de la misma forma que yo por esa carita que ponías al ver las cosas flotando a tu alrededor, así que te dije algo así como: "¿Por qué miras las cosas como si nunca las hubieras visto?"

Hermione soltó momentáneamente una mano de la de Draco para limpiarse una lágrima que corría por su mejilla, pero no era de tristeza sino de emoción. Volvió a apretar la pálida mano de su novio – Te juro que desde ese instante hasta que me di la vuelta para irme no recuerdo nada. Ni tú mirada, ni tu sonrisa, ni siquiera si me despedí. Es como si después de ese instante, justo después de saber que me habías atrapado, me hubiera engullido – Hermione soltó otra risa – No te rías, que es verdad, fue como un cortocircuito, como cuando una poción sale mal, un apagón, una muerte súbita, el final de un orgasmo, el big ban…

No podía dejar de llorar mientras sonreía como idiota, no sabía a qué venía todo eso pero estaba más que feliz de que su Draco soltara sus sentimientos tan limpiamente hacia ella y de una forma tan romántica y especial – Se con cada poro de mi piel que eres una buena persona, y créeme, el único símbolo de superioridad para mi es la bondad, y me da igual lo guapa que seas, me da igual lo bien que cantes, bailes, hables, dibujes, huelas o que tan buena seas en tus estudios y en los hechizos no verbales… me da igual lo sexy que seas, porque lo eres – Hermione se sonrojó y Draco sonrió – Me da igual que seas una negada para volar, que te den miedo las alturas, que seas una llorona y una mandona. Me dan igual las mariposas, los te echo de menos, los te quiero, los eres guapísimo, los errores… Porque si eres buena persona, i corazón es tuyo.

Su corazón se aceleró, que lo que más valorara de ella su novio es que fuera buena persona la emocionó en demasía. Más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que este maravilloso viaje. Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron un poco y su gesto vario un segundo a uno de melancolía – Yo no tengo mucho más para darte, pero te aseguro que es lo más grande y valioso que tengo, más incluso que los millones en la cámara de Gringotts – le picó la nariz con el índice con una sonrisa – Ten por seguro princesa, que el corazón no se lo doy a cualquiera y te aseguro que si te lo doy no es para tener el tuyo a cambio. Es porque te veo, porque me importa tu felicidad y porque me arriesgo a que me lo partas en mil pedazos, pero sé que nunca harías eso, porque aun sin saber por qué tú me quieres como yo te quiero a ti.

Mas lágrimas caían por la cara de la castaña mientras Draco sonreía y suspiraba mientras soltaba aquellas frases preparadas durante días para que en el momento de dejarlas salir, fuera todo perfecto para ella, porque lo merecía – No sabes la de veces que agradecía a Merlín el que me eligiera, me elegiste a mi entre todos, elegiste al mortífago frío y sin corazón que todos decían que era – Draco soltó una débil risa – Idiotas, lo que ellos no sabían es que si tenía un corazón pero que te lo había regalado hace muchísimo tiempo y créeme cuando te digo princesa que no lo quiero de vuelta, quédatelo siempre, quédatelo y cuídalo porque ninguna otra, nunca, lo hará latir de la forma en que lo haces tú – apretó delicadamente las manos de su llorosa novia y suspiró, era ahora o nunca – Posiblemente te estés preguntando por qué he montado todo este circo y sobre todo tendrás ganas de asesinarme y colgarme de lo alto de esa torre – Hermione rio – pero tengo una explicación y esa explicación es que, quería que este momento fuera especial y único para ti, porque te mereces todo Hermione.

Draco se arrodilló y Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿No se lo creía, estaba pasando realmente? ¿O todo era un sueño de su cruel imaginación? Sin que su chico la viera se mordió el labio fuertemente y sintió un agudo dolor, pero allí seguía, en Paris, a los pies de la Torre Eiffel y rodeada de luces y una orquesta solo para ella sola… Era lo más hermoso que habían hecho por ella. Vio a su novio sacar una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro con una sonrisa – Desde que te vi esa primera vez, supe que estaría enamorado de ti toda la vida y que tarde o temprano me casaría contigo. He de admitir hubo momentos duros que me hicieron dudar de muchas cosas, pero jamás de lo que siento por ti Hermione. Te quiero, eres el amor de mi vida, lo supe con once años, lo sé hoy y lo sabré siempre, y por eso…

Abrió la caja y Hermione dio un grito ahogado viendo el maravilloso anillo que había dentro. Era un anillo elegante, sencillo pero a la vez demostraba que había costado sus buenos galeones. La piedra era enorme, un enormes diamante que relucía debido a las luces de la Torre Eiffel. Lloró fuertemente aun con las manos en la boca sin apartar sus ojos de tan hermosa pieza. No podía creerlo, hace unas horas pensaba que Draco la iba a dejar y ahora, su novio le propone matrimonio a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, ¡en el mismísimo Paris! ¿Podía ser más afortunada? Draco viendo las enormes lagrimas recorrerle sus suaves mejillas sonrió con determinación y formuló la pregunta que quiso hacerle desde el momento en que la conoció – Hermione, te quiero con todo el alma y llevo queriendo preguntarte esto mucho tiempo, por eso haya va – suspiró – Hermione Jean Granger ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione soltó un sollozo y asintió dos veces. Se abalanzó a sus brazos y aun llorando como una magdalena le dijo – ¡Sí! ¡Sí Draco, me quiero casar contigo! – Se separó de su novio, ahora prometido que se levantó y colocó el anillo en el dedo de la muchacha. Sonrieron como dos bobos enamorados, por fin, por fin iban a casarse y no podían ser más felices.

Sin aguantarlo más Hermione tomó por las mejillas al rubio y le dio el beso más profundo y hermoso que jamás le había dado. El chico claramente lo respondió al segundo con el mismo amor que el que su chica le otorgaba.

Y allí, a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, Hermione Granger le dijo que sí a Draco Malfoy, iban a casarse. El beso se volvió as y más pasional, una guerra de brazos y lenguas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Estaban entretenidos hasta que un carraspeo le sacó de su paraíso. Miraron a los pobres violinistas que miraban a todas direcciones sonrojados, al igual que la muchacha que sintió su cara arder. Draco rodó los ojos y le dijo al que parecía el director – Pueden irse. Creo que ya no los necesitaremos más – los hombres se inclinaron en un elegante saludo y desaparecieron dejando sola a la pareja. Draco miró a su recién estrenada prometida que seguía roja y con una ladeada sonrisa la apretó más contra sí y preguntó – ¿en que estábamos? – Hermione soltó una carcajada y le besó de nuevo. Definitivamente, amaba a ese hombre. No tenía nada que temer a su lado. Draco la hacía sentirse en paz, la hacía sentirse en casa.

 _Fin flash back_

Las mujeres en la habitación miraban a la pareja con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos brillantes de la emoción, incluso Narcissa que había escuchado la historia mil veces estaba emocionada. Los hombres en cambio tenían la boca abierta de par en par.

\- Malfoy – dijo Ron – Tienes unas pelotas más enormes que Slughorn bigote.

Draco rio y Harry le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo en broma – ¡No te rías! No solo hiciste sufrir a Hermione por semanas sino que nos dejas a todos como cabrones sin sentimientos.

\- Lo cual fue lo más temeroso que has hecho nunca – dijo George – Créeme Malfoy Hermione enfadada es temible, más incluso que Voldemort. Los tienes bien puestos amigo.

\- Ahí te doy la razón – contestó Draco – Pero mereció la pena ¿a qué si amor?

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos – Inténtalo otra vez y te colgare de la torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts.

\- Y créeme que lo hace – dijo Ron fingiendo un escalofrío haciéndolos reír.

Andrómeda al lado de su hermana miraba enternecida a la pareja y con impaciencia dijo – Pero Hermione hija, enséñanos el anillo, queremos verlo.

-¡No! – gritaron a la vez los hombres con temor. Si Malfoy había montado algo tan gordo para una pedida de matrimonio estaban seguros que el diamante en el dedo de Hermione sería igual de gordo y entonces estaban perdidos.

Hermione soltó una risa y avanzó el brazo mostrando el precioso anillo. Las mujeres se quedaron sin habla momentáneamente, a excepción de Narcissa. Tras el shock inicial Daphne y Ginny dieron un grito y tiraron de la mano de Hermione para ver mejor el anillo.

\- ¡Madre mía que pedrolo! – gritó Daphne con la boca abierta y Dean sudó frio.

Ginny se giró hacia Harry con gesto de malas pulgas y la cara roja. El pobre chico se puso tenso y blanco – ¡Harry James Potter! ¡Eres un tacaño! ¡Mi diamante de compromiso parecía una mota de polvo!

\- En comparación eso parece el iceberg que hundió el Tiranic – dijo Molly.

\- Titanic Molly – corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- Es una pieza exquisita sobrino – dijo Andrómeda observando el anillo – tienes el gusto propio de los Black, elegante y caro – miró de reojo a su cuñado aun en la cama a- No como otros que son unos horteras.

\- ¿Hablas de ti? – le contestó con veneno Lucius que estaba a punto de sufrir otro sincope. Su vena no había aparecido pues no estaba tan furioso, pero sentía un nudo en el estómago del tamaño de una bludger. Él sabía la historia de memoria, su mujer le había pedido a la pareja que la contara unas cien veces, pero eso no quitaba que lo irritara. Ver la millonada de galeones que su hijo se había gastado en esa impura le dolía, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer él? Tan solo quejarse y molestar, lo cual le gustaba en demasía, sobre todo lo último.

Todos felicitaban a la pareja y admiraban el diamante en el dedo de Hermione, sobre todo las mujeres que lo miraban como lobos hambrientos miran a un cordero. Pero fue entonces cuando Percy que apenas había hablado carraspeo y dijo – Creo que tienes algo más que contar ¿no, Hermione?

La castaña le miró asombrada ¿Cómo es que Percy lo sabía? El pelirrojo sonrió con cariño y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. De todos los Weasley con quien más afinidad tenía Hermione era con Percy ya que al igual que ella era un amante de los estudios, las normas y de hacer las cosas como la ley manda. Eran igual de ambiciosos e igual de serios cuando del trabajo se refería, además de que ambos eran unos locos del orden. Lástima que estuvieran tantos años distanciados por culpa de la mala cabeza y egoísmo del pelirrojo, pero gracias a Merlín, todo había vuelto a su cauce.

\- ¿Qué más nos tienes que contar Hermione? – preguntó dulcemente Luna.

\- No me digas que ahora nos vas a decir que está preñada – dijo Ron riendo por su propio chiste. Todos los presentes a excepción de los Malfoy, la pareja y Percy rieron negando con la cabeza. Cuando posaron sus ojos en Hermione la vieron seria y entonces abrieron los ojos de par en par – Oh Merlín – dijo Daphne - ¿¡Lo estas!?

Hermione asintió sonriendo – Sorpresa.

Bill se llevó una mano a la barbilla – Claro, por eso los comentarios del doctor – y rio mirando a Victoire que la miraba curiosa – tendrás otro primo para jugar.

Molly tenía la boca abierta de par en par y miró a su marido que no había reaccionado – Hermione querida, ¿no será una broma? – Hermione negó y Molly se llevó las manos a la boca – ¿Vais a tener un bebe?

Draco rio ante los ojos llorosos de la regordeta mujer y asintió – así es Molly, serás abuela de nuevo.

\- Oh Merlín ¡que contenta estoy! – Y abrazó a Hermione para decir en alto – Arthur, ¡seremos abuelos de nuevo!

Arthur reaccionó y se acercó a la pareja para felicitarles. Los más jóvenes seguían en shock mientras que Bill y Fleur sonreían felices ante la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la gran familia. Ginny, Daphne y Luna se miraron entre ellas y luego a su amiga que las miró apenada – Os lo íbamos a decir pero, pasó todo, yo me desmayé y preguntasteis y yo…

Ginny se levantó seria y Hermione se temió lo peor, pero entonces Ginny empezó a llorar dramáticamente y se arrojó a sus brazos - ¡Herms que contenta estoy! ¡Un bebe! ¡Merlín! ¡Seré tía de nuevo!

Las dos rubias corrieron a abrazar a la pareja gritando emocionadas, al igual que Andrómeda que abrazaba y felicitaba a las futuras abuelas. Blaise palmeó la espalda de Draco y George simplemente le felicitó a su manera, siéndose de él y la velocidad de sus espermatozoides – esperemos que salga tan listo como Hermione.

\- ¡Eh! – Se quejó el rubio – que yo soy muy inteligente.

\- Pero menos que ella – dijo señalando a Hermione.

Todos rieron a excepción de dos chicos, uno moreno y otro pelirrojo, que estaban quietos en medio de la sala. Hermione se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a ellos temerosa – Chicos yo…

Harry la miró serio y dijo – ¿No es una broma? – la castaña negó.

\- Hermione – habló esta vez Ron – ¿Vas a ser madre de verdad?

La castaña sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y asentir. Temía que sus amigos no aceptaran bien la noticia, o que les molestara que ella no se lo hubiera dicho en primer lugar, pues eran sus mejores amigos y merecían saberlo los primeros, después de Draco claro – Yo, quería decíroslo, yo quise pero, no pude se me vino todo encima y… ¡Por favor no os enfadéis!

Harry abrazó sorpresivamente a la castaña – Merlín Herms, ¡vas a ser madre! ¿Cómo vamos a enfadarnos contigo? ¡Eres nuestra hermana!

Una nueva presión rodeó a la castaña, Ron se había acercado y los había abrazado asintiendo – Aunque nos hubiera gustado enterarnos antes, eso no quita que nos emocionemos – se separó para mirar a su mejor amiga a los ojos y dijo – ¡Merlín! ¡Voy a ser tío de un Malfoy!

Hermione rio y Draco dijo – Será el sobrino más guapo que te echaras en cara.

Harry le miró con burla – No creo, si sale a Herms posiblemente, sino será más feo que el culo de un escarbato.

\- Ósea, como tú – dijo Ron con una burlesca sonrisa.

Draco frunció el ceño – Vaya, no sabía que estaba hablando con los reyes de la belleza.

\- Menos risa Malfoy – dijo Ron medio en broma medio en serio – Aunque esté feliz no me hace gracia el saber que todo este tiempo has estado cepillándote a mi hermana postiza y mejor amiga.

Lucius rodó los ojos – Por Circe muchacho, ¿pensabas en serio que esta seguía siendo una inocente paloma?

\- ¡Pues si!

\- Idiota.

\- Bueno, da igual, la cosa es que es una noticia maravillosa – dijo Molly abrazando a Narcissa que asentí contenta.

\- Molly querida, seremos abuelas – y las mujeres soltaron un gritito de felicidad.

\- Y dinos Malfoy – dijo Bill – ¿Cómo lo tomaste?

\- Eso, como gueaccionó, cuéntanos Hegmione – dijo Fleur con una sonrisa – Segugo que mejog que Bill que casi se cae a un foso del banco.

\- Harry se puso a llorar – se burló Ginny ganándose una mirada de ira de su marido.

Hermione y Draco se miraron y se dieron un dulce beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron Draco puso una mano en el vientre de su chica y dijo – Fue en Paris, a la mañana siguiente.

 _Flash Back_

Draco notaba el horrible haz de luz colarse por las cortinas y dar de lleno en su cara. Dio un gruñido y giró molesto para darle la espalda al maldito rayo de luz. Su semi consciencia, le hizo recordar donde estaba y sonrió feliz alargando la mano, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Palpo rápidamente todo el colchón, pero nada. Ni rastro de su prometida. Suspiró, prometida, que bien sonada.

\- Buenos días dormilón – dijo la cantarina voz de su chica.

Draco sonrió y se incorporó un poco para mirarla, llevaba su camisa encima y estaba de lo más hermosa con ella. Realmente Draco se planteó quemar toda su ropa para que solo pudiera vestir sus camisas. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja – He llamado al servicio de habitaciones.

Draco frunció el ceño – ¿Lo ha traído un chico? – Hermione asintió y Draco frunció el ceño – ¿Un hombre que no soy yo te ha visto así de hermosa? ¿Por qué no lo han traído los elfos?

Hermione aunque halagada rodó los ojos – Eres lo peor cuando te pones celoso – puso la bandeja sobre el regazo de su chico y sonrió – Creo que ayer te deje claro que solo te quiero a ti – y le dio un beso en los labios que estremeció al rubio – y no lo han traído los elfos porque esto es un hotel muggle cielo, así de simple.

\- Aun así odio el saber que otros te miran.

\- La vista es libre Draco, no podemos hacer nada cuando a tu alguna bruja odiosa te come con los ojos o cuando a mi algún baboso pervertido me mira el escote – Draco gruñó y Hermione rio.

\- Venga desayuna, que se enfría – y se sentó al lado de su chico. Draco la miró extrañado, Hermione estaba muy feliz, demasiado. Vale que se habían prometido y habían estado toda la noche… bueno, celebrando, pero la sonrisa de su cara era diferente, especial.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – La chica negó aun sonriendo y el rubio tomó una tostada con mermelada de fresa para darle un mordisco – No te creo.

\- Estoy feliz Draco – y le dio otro leve beso en los labios pero algo pasó. En cuanto se separaron Hermione salió corriendo hacia el baño. Draco le miró preocupado ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Fue besarle y sentir nauseas…

Se llevó una mano a la boca y se olio el aliento, nada, olía normal. Escucho a su chica vomitar hasta su primera papilla y se levantó preocupado dejando a un lado el desayuno. Cuando llegó al baño la vio abrazada a la taza y le tomo el pelo con delicadeza – Cielo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

La chica negó y siguió vomitando hasta pasado un rato. Draco todo el tiempo estuvo a su lado acariciándole la espalda gentilmente. Después de lavarse los dientes, la castaña suspiró y Draco vio un adorable sonrojo en su cara – Siento que me vieras así, debía ser una visión horrible.

Draco sonrió y la abrazó protectoramente – Me gusta todo de ti, y no ha sido desagradable – frenó ante la mirada de ella – bueno un poco pero no porque me diera asco verte vomitar, sino porque no me gusta verte enferma.

Hermione sonrió y Draco besó levemente sus labios – te quiero hasta cuando eres un aspersor vomitón – La castaña se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

El rubio rio – Debió ser la cena de ayer, deberás controlar hoy lo que comes, no queremos que te indigestes de nuevo cielo.

Hermione se tensó, ella sabía bien que no era una indigestión, más bien algo más, algo que ya amaba con toda su alma y todo su corazón, algo que se convertiría en su ojito derecho y al que moría por conocer. Era tiempo de decirlo, Draco debía saber que iba a ser padre.

\- Amor ven, debo decirte algo – tomó de la mano a Draco y se sentó con él al borde de la cama – Los vómitos, no han sido una indigestión – dijo seria asustando a su prometido – es más llevo un tiempo así.

Draco le tomó la cara con las manos y Hermione sintió lastima por él. Su preciosa y pálida cara estaba deformada en un gesto de miedo y preocupación. Hermione se sintió un poco mala, pero luego recordó lo mal que lo había pasado ella por su culpa así que ignoró a su conciencia, amaba a Draco, pero le haría sufrir también un poquito, aunque no mucho.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo? Oh cielo, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Vamos al médico? ¿Y si es algo grave? ¡Por Merlín Hermione no te mueras! ¡Dime algo!

La castaña soltó una carcajada y se levantó dejando atrás a un histérico Draco – Hermione ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve! ¡No me ignores!

La castaña rebuscó en su bolso el objeto que tanta felicidad le había dado hace una semana. Dudaba que Draco supiera siquiera que era, pero ella le aclararía sus dudas. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa viendo a su futuro marido tener un ataque de histeria y soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡No te rías y dime de una vez que te pasa! – Hermione se sentó calmada a su lado y le tendió el objeto - ¿Qué mierda es esto Hermione? ¡Déjate de chorradas y dime una vez si estas enferma! ¡Si lo estas debemos ir a San Mungo!

\- No estoy enferma Draco – y señalo un objeto – Eso, es una prueba de embarazo casera.

Draco abrió los ojos y el corazón se le aceleró – Prueba de… ¿Qué?

\- Embarazo – señaló las dos rayas rosas que marcaba la pequeña pantalla – sirven para saber si estas embarazada. Una raya no, dos rayas sí.

Draco miró las dos rayas y sintió que el mundo se detenía, sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus ojos temblaron debido a las lágrimas que se acumularon en ellos. Miró a su chica y murmuró – ¿Lo estás? ¿Es seguro?

Hermione asintió también con lágrimas – No me sentía muy bien y tenía un retraso de dos semanas, me hice el test casero y Salió positivo, luego fui a San Mungo para comprobarlo y en efecto, es positivo – Draco se llevó una mano a la boca cuando una lágrima cayó por su mejilla – Vamos a ser padres.

Draco soltó una risa mientras seguía llorando y miraba las dos rayas del objeto. Padre, iba a ser padre de un pequeñín, su preciosa prometida le había convertido en padre.

\- Herms, seremos padres… vamos a tener un bebe.

\- Vamos a tener un bebe.

Draco soltó otro par de lágrimas y dejó caer el test al suelo para besarla con tanta pasión que cayeron hacia atrás quedando tumbados en la cama. No lo podía creer, iba a ser padre, dentro de su querida Hermione crecía el que se convertiría en el heredero Malfoy. Su prometida le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo, un hijo suyo. Un hijo de su Hermione. Agradeció al cielo por ser bendecido con tan hermosa noticia.

Cuando se separaron Draco bajó a la altura del vientre de su prometida y lo besó mientras decía – Hola bebe, no te conozco y ya te adoro con todo mi corazón – Hermione sonrió emocionada ante tan tierna escena – Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, hijo o hija, no importa el que seas mientras vengas fuerte y sano.

Besó el vientre de Hermione haciéndole cosquillas – Si eres niña, serás la princesita de papi, serás mi pequeña bebe y jamás, JAMÁS, dejare que ningún pervertido te lleve nunca, porque serás mi pequeña niña – Hermione rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por su chico – y si eres niño, serás el rey de la casa. Serás todo un hombrecito y seguramente el ojito derecho de mamá.

La castaña rio y asintió – Será mi pequeño bebe.

\- Nuestro, Hermione, nuestro hijo – y apoyó delicadamente la cabeza en la barriga de su prometida – Te quiero Hermione, gracias por tan hermoso regalo, por hacerme feliz cada día, por aceptar ser mi esposa y ahora por hacerme padre.

\- Gracias a ti Draco, por amarme como lo haces.

Draco se incorporó para quedar a la altura de su chica, aun con una mano en su vientre y la besó – ¿Cómo no hacerlo cielo? Si eres mi mayor tesoro, aunque bueno, ahora lo serás tú y el pequeñín o pequeñina que venga – Hermione asintió dándole otro beso – Os quiero, a los dos – y volvió a tumbarse en la barriga de la chica besándola con ternura – ¿oyes bebe? Papi te quiere, te quiere mucho.

Hermione sonrió enternecida y se pasó todo el día así, tumbada, observando a su chico hablar amorosamente a su futuro hijo, contándole todo lo que harían una vez estuviera en el mundo, y en ese momento Hermione sintió que su vida estaba completa.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

\- Por Merlín Draco – dijo Blaise con gesto de asco – No sabía que eras tan ñoño.

\- Por eso no te casarás nunca Blaise – dijo Daphne.

El moreno se encogió de hombros – Tampoco me importa mucho.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja y le tocaban la aun plana barriga a Hermione. Ron y Harry se metían con Draco por osar tocar a su hermana antes del matrimonio y Draco solo pasaba de ellos olímpicamente. Fleur, Ginny, Narcissa, Andrómeda y Molly daban consejos a Hermione para sobrellevar el embarazo, pues ellas sabían bien lo que era.

Por el contrario, Bill, Harry y Arthur aconsejaban a Draco sobre como sobrellevar ellos el embarazado. Draco escuchaba asombrado a los hombres hablar – Y comenzaran a ponerse insoportables – dijo Harry en bajo.

\- Les dolerá todo el cuerpo y tú deberás hacer que se les pase – dijo Arthur.

\- Todo será culpa tuya – sentenció Bill – aunque no sepas que ha pasado, tu mujer que será un saco de hormonas te echará la culpa hasta de que llueva.

Harry asintió – además de que deberás cumplir sus antojos a no ser que quieras morir.

Arthur asintió – seas cuales sean.

George rio – aunque yo no sea padre es de sobra que si Hermione te levanta a las cinco de la mañana para que le compres helado de compota de manzana, deberás hacerlo si no quieres morir.

Bill asintió – además se le hincharan los pies, lo cual también será culpa tuya.

\- Según ella se volverá fea y gorda y tu dejaras d verla guapa – dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

\- Cualquier cosa será un pretexto para discutir.

\- Además de que no es solo el embarazo luego viene el parto – explicó Arthur.

\- Los dolores.

\- Las noches sin dormir – sentenció Bill.

\- Los pañales – continuo Harry.

\- El biberón…

Draco, Blaise, Ron y Dean miraban a los chicos con pánico en su mirada, pues estaban describiendo algo muy parecido a un apocalipsis, además de que sus caras de pánico no daban muchos ánimos. Lucius que se había enterado de todo y estaba harto de ser ignorado decidió unirse a la conversación – y ni hablar de cuando el niño tenga cólicos.

Arthur asintió fervientemente – Los cólicos, son lo peor.

\- Ese llanto agudo que se te mete en la cabeza – dijo Harry.

\- Y lo peor es que te sentirás impotente porque no podrás aliviarle hasta que se le pase – dijo Bill.

Lucius asintió – Y cuando te vomite encima por primera vez, sabrás que te has estrenado como padre.

Draco miraba asombrado a su padre hablar tranquilamente del embarazo y futuro hijo que tendría con Hermione. Sonrió agradecido y Lucius rodó los ojos. Percy que era muy racional observó la cara de pánico de Blaise, Dean y su hermano pequeño y dijo – Sois unos exagerados.

\- Somos realistas – sentenció Lucius.

Ron miró al rubio con la boca abierta y le dio una palmada en el hombro – tío lo siento.

Draco rio y George dijo – la verdad es que con vuestros ánimos le quitáis las ganas a la gente de tener hijos.

Arthur sonrió – No me mal interpretéis, es duro al principio peor luego es algo maravilloso y le coges el gusto.

\- Lo sabemos – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa burlona – tu sí que le pillaste el gusto Weasley, tuviste una buena camada.

\- ¡Padre! – dijo Draco con reproche.

Arthur rio – No si tiene razón, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Tener un hijo es algo maravilloso.

\- Sí – dijo Bill mirando a Victoire que estaba intentando subirse a la cama de Lucius con la ayuda de Teddy – dan alegría al hogar.

Harry asintió – Yo no cambio a James por nada – dijo mirando la bebe encima de la cama de Lucius.

Los niños se habían subido a la cama del patriarca Malfoy que los miraba como si fueran gusarajos. Los niños reían y se acercaban a abrazar al huraño de su tío y este se ponía tenso, no le gustaban los niños – io Luzu – balbuceaba el pequeño James tirándole del pelo.

Lucius puso una mueca de dolor y tomó al niño con las dos manos alejándolo lo más que podía de su cuerpo, como si temiera que le pegara algo – Monstruo baboso.

El pequeño rio y quiso tocarle – io Luzu.

Harry rio y dijo – Si alguien me dice hace unos años que mi propio hijo iba a llamar a Lucius Malfoy tío me habría reído en su cara, pero aquí estamos.

\- Sí, muy a mi pesar – dijo Lucius mirando a un babeante James. Hizo un sonido de desagrado y lo sentó junto a sus primos sentados a los pies de Lucius entretenidos con los globos. Lucius dirigió entonces sus grises ojos hacia su hijo que le miraban con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación.

Supo perfectamente que pensaba su hijo, que él no querría al pequeño que venía en cariño, en parte no se equivocaba. Él nunca fue un hombre amoroso, ni siquiera con Draco, sabía que le iba a costar ser un abuelo normal, no daría abrazos y ni contaría cuentos, además de que toda la vida su presencia le recordaría que su madre es una impura sabelotodo, pero sería su nieto, hijo de su hijo y eso le bastaba.

No sería el mejor abuelo del mundo, pero estaría ahí para él, porque era su nieto. Miro a Draco y le dijo – Serás un gran padre hijo y mi nieto será todo un Malfoy.

\- ¿rubio de bote? – dijo en burla George y Lucius frunció el ceño haciendo reír a todos. Draco se sentó al borde de la cama de su padre y le dio un golpe en el hombro, y eso para ellos era equivalente a un abrazo de diez minutos.

\- Gracias padre, tú también serás un gran abuelo.

Lucius puso un gesto arrogante – eso no se duda, no hay nada que no haga yo que sea grande. Cualquier cosa la hago bien y ser abuelo no será la excepción.

Lucius vio la enorme sonrisa en la cara de su hijo y supo que por primera vez no había metido la pata. Se sintió bien consigo mismo por haber conseguido que su hijo sonriera, el día de hoy había sido agotador.

Por primera vez Lucius se preocupó por Granger, pero no por ella y su bienestar, no. Es más, verla desmayarse había sido bastante cómico. Se había preocupado porque si algo le pasaba a ella o al bebe, Draco y Narcissa no lo habrían soportado y eso significaría que el también sufriría, por lo que debía mantener a la impura sana, salva y feliz para así conseguir mantener a su familia contenta.

¿Qué más daba que Greengrass fuera un bocazas idiota? Ya se había encargado de él y algo le decía que la jugada les había salido redonda. ¿Qué más daba que su habitación de hospital hubiera sido tomada con centro de reunión de un montón de comadrejas pelirroja? Si total, ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, era irritante, sí, pero había aprendido a ignorar el dolor de cabeza que le producía. ¿Qué importaba si su nieto iba a ser mestizo e hijo de la mujer más insufrible del planeta? Ya lo veía de venir hace tiempo, pues Draco se había enamorado de verdad y él era un Malfoy y cuando los Malfoy se enamoran lo hacen para toda la vida, así que aunque la noticia casi le lleva a la tumba, es algo que acabará aceptando.

¿Qué más daba todo eso si su hijo era feliz? Verle al lado de esa impura sabelotodo, con esa radiante sonrisa era suficiente para él. Porque si Draco es feliz, él es feliz. Aunque la impura sobraba bastante en su vida, el poco podía hacer ya, solo observar desde la distancia como su único hijo se transformaba en un hombre totalmente, en un hombre de familia.

Suspiró, que más daba todo ya. El solo quería que Draco fuera feliz, y solo sería feliz con esa castaña cabezota. Por muchos infartos que a él le dieran, prefería pasar una semana siendo mimando en San Mungo, que ver a su hijo sufrir.

Porque por su familia, Lucius luchaba con uñas y dientes. Dio un rápido vistazo y vio a su hijo besar amorosamente a su prometida y sonreír como un idiota. Sí, eso le bastaba, ver a su hijo sonreír así era suficiente para él. Al menos por ahora.


	19. Chapter 19

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Si veis algo, por favor comentármelo para corregirlo.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡LO SE! ¡LO SE! He tardado siglos en actualizar, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto pero como dije el trabajo me quita tiempo, me agota y cuando llego a casa solo quiero tirarme en el sofá. Pero no temáis, muchos me piden por MD que no abandone las historias ¡tranquilos que eso nunca pasara!**

 **Cada ratito que encuentro lo uso para escribir, que quede claro que jamás dejare inconclusa las historias, odio cuando me engancho a un fic y no está terminado así que yo no haré lo mismo jamás. Puede que tarde un poquito pero no temáis, tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza pero necesito tiempo para darles forma. En el capi de hoy, he dejado entre ver de que tratará el próximo y por lo que se lee entre lineas la próxima actualización será una dosis extra de locura y risas de parte de nuestro Lucius. Pero os tocará esperar un poquito, pero prometo que no mucho.**

 **Espero que me dejéis un review para contarme que os parece este capítulo, ya sabéis tanto lo bueno como lo malo.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy jugó su última carta para defender a su familia, ¡Porque Greengrass es peor que un grano en su elegante culo!"_

Ya hacía una semana que había salido de San Mungo y Lucius no sabía si reír o llorar. En primer lugar, desde que todos supieron las "buenas" noticias su habitación pasó a ser la sala de reuniones de todos sus familiares y conocidos.

En segundo lugar, su esposa estaba de lo más inaguantable porque Skeeter no había dejado de dar el coñazo desde que salió del hospital para tener la primicia de la "Gran boda del año" Lucius rio al recordar como su esposa hecho a patadas a esa cotilla de su casa. Fue bastante cómico y lo más normal es que Skeeter hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto, pero por lo visto esa mujer temía la ira de Narcissa Malfoy. Y la entendía mejor que nadie.

En tercer lugar, la preparación de la estúpida boda había hecho que su casa se convirtiera, otra vez, en el cuartel general de alguien. En esta ocasión de un grupo de mujeres locas que solo sabían sacarle dolor de cabeza.

¡Con lo bien que estaba en San Mungo!

\- Hermione querida, no podemos atrasarlo más – dijo la voz de Molly Weasley.

\- Es cierto – contestó Narcissa – No creo que sea conveniente casarte con barriga hija – Lucius sintió un escalofrió ante el apodo que su esposa le dio a la castaña. Así es señoras y señores, Narcissa Malfoy había empezado a llamar a Hermione Impura Granger hija, ¡hija!

Ginny que estaba dando la merienda al pequeño James miró ceñuda a la rubia – Yo me casé embarazada, ¡MUY! Embarazada.

\- Lo se Ginevra querida, pero a ti no te perseguía una periodista loca.

\- En eso tienes razón – comentó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Lucius observó el parloteo de las mujeres que rodeaban a la castaña. Hermione tenía cara de agobio y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas suplicantes a Lucius que ojeaba _"El Profeta"_ , o más bien fingía hacerlo pues su atención era ocupada por esas mujeres que habían decidido ocupar su salón.

\- Y dinos querida – habló tranquila Andrómeda – ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos y las damas de honor?

\- Eso si lo puedo responder – contestó Hermione con una sonrisa – Serán Ginny, Luna, Daphne y Fleur.

\- Hombre pues claro – dijo con una sonrisa Daphne – Si no me hubieras elegido como dama de honor te hubiera maldecido.

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo – explicó tranquilamente Luna – Normalmente ese es trabajo de hermanas.

Hermione miró a su amiga con la ceja levantada – Luna, yo no tengo hermanas y además las damas de honor pueden ser las mejores amigas y vosotras lo sois.

Luna sonrió dulcemente a la castaña – Gracias Hermione, tú también eres mi mejor amiga.

Lucius rodó los ojos, tanto amor y amistad le daban urticaria. Volvió a intentar leer pero de nuevo olvidó el artículo del periódico y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Si hace unos años le decían que su único hijo se iba a casar y a tener un bebé con una hija de muggles, Lucius les habría _cruciado_ por tal blasfemia, y mírale ahora, desplazado de su salón por unas mujeres histéricas por organizar la ya llamada "Boda del siglo"

No es que lo aceptara, jamás lo haría, pero Lucius decidió que si era lo que Draco quería el ya poco podía hacer. Su hijo ya no era un niño que hacía lo que su padre le ordenaba, ya era un hombre, mayor de edad, prometido y pronto padre. Lucius suspiró, su pequeño había crecido muy rápido y el apenas lo había disfrutado.

Eso era lo que más le dolía a Lucius, que debido a su estatus de sangre y lo que le inculcaron desde niño, jamás fue un padre cariñoso con su único hijo a pesar de que el adoraba a Draco. Suspiró de nuevo, esa boda le llevaría a la tumba, casi lo hace una vez y esta vez posiblemente sería definitivo. Es más Lucius podía imaginárselo, cuando Draco dijera "Sí, quiero" el caería fulminado y se sumiría en el sueño eterno.

Lo pensó un segundo, quizás no era tan malo morir, así por lo menos no le vería más la cara a esa mujer que le robó a su único hijo. Lucius parpadeó asombrado un momento ¿de verdad acababa de pensar eso? ¿Qué era? ¿Una mujer sufriendo porque su único hijo la iba a abandonar por otra? ¡Pues si! Esa mocosa había robado la atención que Draco ponía en ellos, aun sin ser un padre cariñoso, Draco bebía los vientos por sus padres y ahora llega esa mala mujer y se lo roba… ¡Mala pécora!

\- Creo que los padrinos serán Blaise, Harry, Ron y George.

Narcissa soltó una risita - El mundo es una locura, creo que nadie se imaginó nunca que Draco y Ronald serían tan amigos.

Molly asintió con una gran sonrisa - Al principio les costó pero al final consiguieron entenderse.

Lucius rodó los ojos, esa era otra. Ahora su único hijo frecuentaba las amistades de Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. Aunque en un principio solo lo hacía por tener contenta a su novia al final acabó naciendo una amistas de amor- odio que le ponía enfermo.

\- Bueno, eso ya da igual, que se ocupen ellos – dijo Daphne – Ahora a saber lo que haremos, hay mucho que organizar.

\- Empezando por la fecha – dijo Andrómeda – ¿Ya la habéis decidido?

Hermione asintió – En dos meses.

\- ¿Tan tarde? – Preguntó abrumada Narcissa – Hermione hija, no me hagáis esto.

\- No se me notará la barriga Cissy tranquila.

Narcissa negó efusivamente ante la mirada de Ginny – No es eso hija, es que ya quiero que seas parte de la familia. Quiero que… bueno… me veas como una madre.

Hermione la miró emocionada y la abrazó fuerte – Oh Cissy, para mí ya eres una madre. Tú y Molly fuisteis quien cuidasteis de mí tras la guerra. Bueno y Draco.

\- Eso – protestó Ginny – a nosotras que nos den – dijo apuntándose a sí misma, Daphne y Luna.

Hermione rodó los ojos – No seas peliculera Ginny.

Fleur que estaba durmiendo a Victoire en sus brazos habló por fin - ¿tienes ya elegido el vestido que vas a llevag?

Hermione negó – Aun no he visto ninguno.

Lucius puso la oreja interesado, un plan maligno se estaba formando en su mente y sonrió como un lobo astuto tras el periódico – Pero Herms, ¡eso es importante!

\- Lo sé, lo sé pero hay tiempo.

\- ¡No, no lo hay! – Dijo histérica Narcissa – Mañana mismo iremos a la tienda del callejón Diagón a mirar vestidos.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros Herms – la cortó Molly – Cissy tiene razón eso es lo primero que deberíamos mirar.

Las demás asintieron – Es importante querida, pues no encontraras nada el primer día.

\- Además de que tendrás que pensarlo a fondo – dijo Ginny.

\- Y luego necesitará agueglos – continuo Fleur – es un tgrabajo dugo, pego nosotgras te ayudaguemos a encontrag tu vestido.

Todas asintieron felices y Hermione sonrió agradecida – Empecemos pensando que te gusta y que no – dijo Daphne haciendo aparecer un bloc de notas y una pluma.

Hermione se echó a reír y dijo – Con esa postura, la vuela pluma y tú cara de interés más el pelo rubio pareces la hermana de Rita Skeeter.

\- ¡EH! – Protestó Daphne – No me insultes.

Todas rieron y Lucius puso los ojos en blanco, que se dejaran de tonterías y que comenzara a hablar, esa información era valiosa para su plan.

\- Bueno – comenzó Hermione llamando la atención de Lucius – Me gusta que sea entallado, nada de estilo princesa, no quiero parecer una tarta.

Narcissa soltó un reproche.

\- Nada de volantes o vuelo extraño por algún lado y tiene que ser con tirantes pero el escote en forma de barco, no sé si me entendéis.

Molly negó – Hermione querida, el escote corazón te quedaría precioso.

\- No me gusta, es muy obvio, todas llevan ese tipo de escote, a mí no me gusta – la pluma escribía y Hermione continuo – quiero que lleve pedrería, pero no excesiva, que brille pero no quiero parecer una bola de discoteca.

\- ¿Una qué? – preguntó curiosa Luna.

\- Nada, una cosa muggle. Además quiero que sea ligero y nada de blanco inmaculado, lo prefiero color marfil.

\- Hija de mi vida – dijo Ginny – con todas esas exigencias ¿tenías pensado esperar más para buscarlo?

Las demás asintieron – Tiene razón Hermione – dijo Luna – Es bastante lo que pides y si no llegas a buscar a tiempo podrías quedarte sin vestido.

\- O llevando uno que odies por lo que estarías amargada – corroboró Daphne.

Hermione se puso roja y asintió. Narcissa le dio un apretón en la mano y preguntó – ¿Hay algo más?

\- En cuanto al vestido no – Lucius puso la oreja más atenta si era posible – Por ejemplo, para los trajes de las damas de honor, os dejo elegir lo que queráis, el estilo, corte y largo que os dé la gana – los ojos de las cuatro mujeres brillaron de emoción – PERO, nada de flores, odio los estampados de flores y sobretodo nada de amarillo. No quiero que parezcáis canarios.

\- Tomo nota – dijo Daphne.

Luna se veía contrariada – Me gusta el amarillo y las flores.

\- Lo siento Luna pero eso sí que no, quiero que vayáis elegantes no de payasos de circo.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Claro, no quiero nada de lavandas en mi boda, quiero que los centros de mesa sean orquídeas blancas y rosas con pequeñas velitas dentro blancas – las mujeres asintieron – y nada de hadas luminosas ¡por favor! Me parece una horterada.

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas asombradas de lo claro que lo tenía todo la castaña – Otra cosa, no quiero nada de bordados en los manteles, eso es para tapetes de abuelas. No quiero que los manteles de mi boda puedan usarse de falda, y tienen que ser blancos.

Hermione se llevó una mano bajo la barbilla y dijo – quiero que los bancos para la ceremonia estén decorados con pequeños ramilletes de orquídeas igual que los centros de mesa, en caso de que no haya orquídeas me vale cualquier flor parecida, pero en ningún caso quiero lavandas, eso nunca – Lucius sonrió ladinamente bien atento para no perderse nada – Otra cosa, nada de purpurina o lentejuelas, ni nada extravagante y sobretodo quiero que la tarta sea muy sencilla, blanca y verde con un poco de decoración pero algo muy simple, no quiero una tarta ostentosa, como mucho cuatro pisos, nada de esas tartas gigantes de ocho plantas y la figura de arriba tiene que ser algo normal también, nada de esas figuras en las que hay hiperrealismo – Hermione hizo una pausa – y creo que nada más ¡ah sí ¡Nada de unicornios, ni carrozas, ni nada! Yo iré al altar por mi propio pie.

\- Oh querida, nos quitas todo lo bueno – protestó Andrómeda.

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó temerosa Fleur.

Hermione sonrió y dijo – No, nada más. Con esas pautas todo perfecto. Y ahora a comer estas pastas de Twinky, pues el pequeñín tiene hambre – dijo tocándose amorosamente la barriga.

\- Desde que estas embarazada eres una zampabollos – dijo Ginny riendo.

\- Es cierto querida, eres peor que Ron – corroboró Molly haciendo reír al resto de las mujeres que se enfrascaron en una amena charla de consejos para tener un matrimonio prospero. Lucius a eso ya no prestó atención pues le daba bastante igual los consejos que le podían dar a la impura.

Ahora lo importante era guardar estos recuerdos para poder llevar a cabo su plan al que había decidido llamar _"Arruinar la boda de la impura y conseguir la buena fortuna"_

No es que quisiera arruinarle la vida a su hijo o que no se casara, que también, pero es que a decir verdad, hacía mucho que su vida familiar era un tanto aburrida, apenas veía a su hijo y cuando lo hacía no discutían, su relación era monótona y eso le molestaba. Necesitaba la chispa familiar que había al principio y por eso decidió llevar a cabo su plan.

Dicho plan consistía en fingir querer participar en la preparación de la boda, así podría elegir todo lo que Hermione odiaba y hacer de su boda un infierno. Hacía mucho que Lucius no se metía con ella y oye, ¡que eso no es normal! ¿Qué odiaba el amarillo? Amarillo tendría ¿nada de lavandas? ¡Lavandas por doquier!

Oh si, sería divertido hacerla rabiar un rato. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, molestaría a Granger y su vida familiar volvería a tener emoción, porque estaba todo tan tranquilo en casa que ni su Cissy le gritaba ya, y eso no era normal. Debía arreglarlo ¿y qué mejor manera que atormentando a Granger? Lucius soltó una risita malvada, ese sería su plan, hacer que la boda de Hermione Granger fuera un desastre para ella. Como había dicho, no es que quisiera frenar la boda de su hijo, solo quería tocarle un poco las narices a Granger, que hacía mucho que no lo hacía y eso no estaba bien, no había que perder las buenas costumbres.

* * *

Un par de días después Lucius estaba en el salón de casa de su hijo revisando unos papeles mientras que su Cissy y la prometida de Draco veían un montón de muestras de no sé qué tonterías para la boda.

\- Entonces la boda en dos meses ¿no?

Draco suspiró harto de que tanto su prometida como su madre le hicieran la misma pregunta – si mi amor.

Lucius rodó los ojos. Por suerte para ellos pasada una hora más o menos las mujeres no les volvieron a molestar pues estaban enfrascadas en la organización de la estúpida boda que Lucius tenía pensado fastidiar, al menos un poco.

\- Y creo que con esa unión podríamos tener cubierta buena parte de la inversión – dijo Draco orgulloso.

Lucius revisó los papeles asombrado y asintió – Buen trabajo hijo.

\- Oh Hermione hija – dijo la voz de Narcissa emocionada – Estas flores son perfectas.

La castaña asintió emocionada – son lo que siempre soñé – y clavó sus ojos en su rubio prometido – Mira cielo, ¿no son preciosas? – Draco asintió con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Lucius decidió atacar, era el momento de poner en marcha su plan, así que con un carraspeo y tomando el periódico como quien no quiere la cosa, el patriarca Malfoy dijo con voz clara – Me gustaría participar en la organización de la boda.

Sus tres acompañantes lo miraron perplejo y Lucius puso una falsa sonrisa. Hermione y Narcissa se miraron entre ellas, la primera asombrada y la segunda con recelo – Lucius querido, ¿y a que se debe el interés?

Lucius se encogió de hombros – Supongo que me ha entrado el espíritu navideño.

\- Estamos en marzo – dijo Draco.

Lucius miró de reojo a su hijo – Lo sé, pero es tu boda, y tu mi único hijo. Lo que me hace querer formar parte de esto.

Todos se miraron anonadados y Lucius suspiró – Sé que he puesto muchas trabas a este matrimonio, pero repito, eres mi único hijo y solo quiero tu felicidad, aunque sea con ella – dijo señalando con la cabeza a Hermione – Por lo que estaré encantado de ayudar.

Vio a su mujer y a su hijo darse miradas de incredulidad y Lucius decidió que era hora de dar el toque de gracia, hacerse el ofendido – Bueno, si no queréis mi ayuda no pasa nada, lo entiendo ¿Quién quiere la ayuda de un ex mortifago sin corazón no?

\- Oh querido no es eso, pero…

\- No, no Cissy – dijo en tono melodramático – Lo entiendo, es normal es la boda de ella – dijo señalando a Hermione de nuevo – es normal que no quiera que ayude.

\- Oh Señor Malfoy eso no es…

-¡NO! – Le cortó fingiendo ser una damisela en apuros – es comprensible, no he sido bueno contigo – fingió que se quitaba una lagrima – creía que esta era mi oportunidad de arreglar las cosas…

Los tres acompañantes le miraban con la boca abierta, sin duda su actuación era buena, buenísima y estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar. Fingió taparse la cara para sollozar y murmuraba – te lo has ganado, todos te odian…

Y eso fue demasiado para el corazón de Hermione que dijo – Por supuesto que puede participar – Lucius sonrió malvadamente sin que nadie lo viera aun con el rostro tapado – Es más me encantaría que me ayudara.

Lucius subió sus "tristes" ojos y miró a su nuera – ¿De verdad?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y Lucius borró todo rastro de tristeza de su cara y dio una palmada – genial, pues mañana me cuentas que quieres y que no porque ahora mismo estoy muy cansado.

\- Claro – dijo sonriendo la castaña.

Draco miraba a su padre no muy convencido – ¿estás seguro padre?

Lucius abrió el periódico con su típica pose arrogante y dijo – segurísimo.

Narcissa, Hermione y Draco se miraron estupefactos entre ellos pero luego encogieron sus hombros con aceptación y volvieron a centrarse en la boda del siglo, en la que Draco como buen novio también participaba.

Lucius sonreía ladinamente tras su periódico. Apenas leía lo que había escrito pues tenía tal felicidad en el cuerpo que poco más que regodearse podía hacer. Su plan sería un éxito, era un gran actor, la verdad es que sí. O ella una incauta, pero bueno, aunque hubiera visto en los ojos de su mujer e hijo un poco de recelo, eso ahora no importaba, lo importante es que la impura había caído en la trampa y que pronto podría empezar a molestarla. Si, sería divertido.

Con una risa triunfante comenzó a leer el periódico, hasta que un titular le llamó totalmente la atención. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación y releyó el titular.

Bajó el periódico con una mueca de confusión en su rostro y luego miró a su mujer – Cissy.

\- Dime querido – contestó Narcissa sin levantar los ojos de las muestras de manteles.

\- ¿Nos vamos a divorciar? – Narcissa y la joven pareja levantó la mirada confusos para mirar a Lucius que tenía el mismo gesto de confusión que ellos. Lucius le tendió el periódico a su hijo que leyó el artículo para luego empezar a reír.

\- Definitivamente, _"El Profeta"_ ya no es lo que era.

Hermione tomó el periódico y empezó a leer:

 _"Fin del matrimonio Malfoy"_

 _"Eran el matrimonio perfecto de magos, el que todos alguna vez habíamos soñado. Casados muy jóvenes, con un precioso hijo en común y supervivientes de guerra. Todos queríamos ser como los Malfoy en cuanto al matrimonio se refiere, eran la viva imagen de en lo bueno y en lo malo (recordemos que Narcissa Malfoy pese a nunca llevar la marca tenebrosa siempre fue fiel al fanatismo de su marido por quien ustedes saben)_

 _Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin queridos lectores. Parece ser, según indican fuentes cercanas al matrimonio, que los Malfoy han decidido separarse. No es de extrañar pues últimamente se ha visto que la ex señora Malfoy, Narcissa, pasaba más tiempo en casa de su hijo que en la suya propia ¿puede venir este divorcio de la decisión del joven heredero Malfoy de casarse con Hermione Granger la sosa hija de muggles? (como sabrán se rumorea que esta bruja un poco trepa ha ganado el corazón del guapísimo Draco por medio de malas artes)_

 _No es para nadie un secreto que Lucius Malfoy no estaba contento con la relación de la joven pareja, al contrario que su esposa que se veía encantada con su nueva nuera ¿Puede ser que Lucius Malfoy quisiera poner fin a esa relación por medios poco éticos, al igual que Hermione Granger decidió empezarla, y que su mujer se cansara y le mandara de una vez por todas a paseo?_

 _Eso por ahora es un misterio queridos lectores, lo que si sabemos el que el matrimonio, que antes iban juntos a todas partes, se ha visto cada vez más distanciado. Narcissa Malfoy (aunque tal vez ahora deberíamos devolverle el apellido Black) pasa muchas horas con su hijo y su pareja e incluso en casa de su hermana, Andrómeda, con quien por lo visto Lucius Malfoy tampoco se lleva muy bien. Parece ser que papá Malfoy se ha quedado solito._

 _Como hemos dicho, no sabemos el porqué de que el matrimonio más famoso del mundo mágico llegue a su fin, pero que ha llegado es un hecho. Una lástima, todos pensábamos que eran el mejor ejemplo de "y fueron felices para siempre". Esperamos poder recopilar más datos e informarles sobre este drama familiar."_

 _Rita Skeeter._

La sala se sumió en un sepulcral silencio hasta que Draco y Lucius lo rompieron con sus carcajadas. El mayor daba golpes al reposa brazos mientras que Draco se sobaba la barriga.

\- ¡No os riais! – gritó Hermione.

\- Es cierto ¡esto es serio! – Dijo Narcissa – Lucius ¡ahora todo el mundo piensa que nos vamos a divorciar!

Lucius que seguía riendo dijo – Cissy querida, la próxima vez que nos vayamos a divorciar avísame antes.

Narcissa bufó – No tiene gracia Lucius.

\- Esa mujer es un demonio – gruñó Hermione.

Un estruendo resonó en toda la sala y de la chimenea surgió la cara de Molly Weasley – ¡Cissy! ¿Qué es eso que te divorcias?

\- No es cierto Molly, son tonterías de Skeeter.

\- Te lo dije – sonó la voz de Arthur.

\- Ay Merlín Cissy, que susto más grande.

Narcissa sonrió – Tranquila Molly, ahora lo importante es desmentir esos rumores.

\- Como que servirá de algo – dijo la voz de Ginny que apareció por la chimenea pues había empujado a su madre.

\- ¡Ginevra! – gritó Molly al ser empujada.

\- Ginny tiene razón – dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione – esa bruja es una mala pécora. Por mucho que desmientas ella sacará alguna tontería nueva.

\- Exacto – dijo Ginny – Pero lo que podemos hacer es contratacar.

Narcissa y Hermione se miraron entre ellas – Ginny cuando pues esa cara das miedo.

La pelirroja sonrió – Lo sé, siempre pongo esta cara cuando tengo que atar en corto a Harry.

Lucius sintió un escalofrío – Das miedo.

\- Lo sé – dijo con tono orgulloso – Pero bueno como dije antes lo que debéis hacer es darle donde le duela.

\- No quiero enemistarme con Skeeter Ginevra – explicó Narcissa tranquila.

\- Tienes razón Cissy – dijo Molly que había salido de entre las llamas empujando a su hija que se quejó – No es seguro, esa mujer es peor que la peste de dragón.

\- Pero algo tendremos que hacer – dijo Hermione – todo el mundo pensará que estáis divorciados.

\- Y por tu culpa – dijo tranquilo Lucius.

Narcissa le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su marido al igual que Draco que abrazó a su prometida aún más fuerte – Mi madre tiene razón, aunque nos toque las narices, lo mejor es desmentirlo y ya está, porque posiblemente con quien se meterá será contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo por qué?

Ginny volvió a surgir entre las llamas – Porque te tiene manía.

Hermione puso cara de resignación y asintió. Lucius rodó los ojos, ¿Qué más daba lo que dijera de esa impura? Lo importante era el bienestar de su familia – ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido Weasley?

Ginny puso cara de duendecillo malvado y Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, cuando Ginny ponía esa cara, no significaba nada bueno – ¿Por qué no salimos todos los que os conocemos en vuestra defensa? Por lo que he oído los Greengrass siguen hablando de vosotros – todos asintieron – Pues mira, si ahora hablamos nosotros podremos dejar con el culo al aire tanto a ese par de pesados como a Skeeter.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo confusa Narcissa.

\- Simple, ellos blasfeman para que los magos y brujas del país crean que Hermione es una bruja malvada, si simplemente desmentís la información posiblemente dirán que Herms os lanzó un _imperio_ o algo así para que digáis lo que ella quiere que digáis.

\- Tiene sentido – dijo Draco.

Ginny asintió – Si nosotros, los que os conocen bien, decimos en otro periódico que eso es mentira y que ellos solo son un par de locos y una arpía la gente dejará de comprar las revistas en los que ellos salgan y entonces nadie querrá comprar lo que cuente Rita así que tendrá que dejar de escribir sobre vosotros.

\- Pero no servirá de mucho – dijo Hermione – el mundo mágico entero sabe que sois mis amigos, dirán que lo hacéis para taparme las mentiras o algo.

\- Tiene razón – apuntó Lucius – hagamos lo que hagamos esa bruja tirara por el barro a esta, lo cual me da igual la verdad.

\- ¡Lucius! – le riñó Narcissa.

El hombre puso gesto inocente ante la mirada de su mujer e hijo y sonrió falsamente – Aunque por otro lado como dije antes quiero redimirme.

\- Bueno, dejaos de tonterías que eso también lo tenía pensado – todos le miraron con confusión – Nosotros somos tus amigos Herms, pero Zabini no, y Nott tampoco.

\- Blaise es mi amigo – dijo Hermione de brazos cruzados. Su prometido gruñó un poco y la castaña sonrió al ver a su chico un tanto celoso.

\- Eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero el resto del mundo no. Para todos Blaise es el típico Slytherin sangre pura amigo de Draco pero no tuyo, si incluso el sale en tu defensa la gente comenzará a sospechar que lo que dicen los Greengrass y Skeeter es mentira.

Narcissa se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa – Podría funcionar.

\- Pero, no le encuentro sentido, es decir…

\- Cielo – dijo Draco – es nuestra única opción de que esa gente deje de hablar de nosotros y nuestra familia.

\- Es eso o asesinarles – dijo Lucius tranquilamente – y realmente vivo muy tranquilo así que no me apetece terminar con el culo congelado en Azkaban.

Hermione no se veía muy convencida y Lucius lo entendía. Tuvo un deja vu de cuando planeó la dichosa cena con los Greengrass. Al igual que en ese momento, ese plan hacía aguas por todas partes. No tenía sentido pero claro, venía de la cabeza de los Weasley ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Encontrar tres usos en la saliva de duende? ¿La cura de la viruela de dragón?

\- Es nuestra única opción cielo – dijo Draco apretando su mano fuertemente – No pienso dejar que sigan insultándote ni que se metan con mi familia, y menos ahora que viene un pequeñín en camino – dijo acariciando dulcemente la barriga de su prometida.

\- Que romántico – dijo Molly desde la chimenea.

\- Sí, voy a vomitar – dijo Lucius rodando los ojos.

\- Tráeme un cubo para mí también Malfoy – dijo Ginny – se me está repitiendo el almuerzo.

Narcissa rio al ver las caras de desagrado de su marido y Ginny. Sabía que a su esposo no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público y las de su hijo menos. A ella en cambio le encantaba ver a la gente demostrarse su amor libremente.

\- Bien – dijo al fin Hermione mirando con ternura a su rubio prometido – Lo haremos a vuestra manera.

Ginny soltó un grito de victoria y Lucius rodó los ojos. Esa niñata seguía siendo una inmadura, no entendía como era esposa y madre – Pero lo que no encaja todavía en tan "magnifico" plan es que ¿Dónde diablos vamos a desmentir los rumores?

\- En un periódico – dijo su hijo.

Lucius le miró de reojo – Gracias capitán obvio – Draco frunció el ceño y Hermione rio disimuladamente – Lo que me refiero es en qué periódico. Corazón de bruja se mata por tener los artículos de esa bruja retorcida y el profeta más de lo mismo, esa mujer tiene a la prensa comiendo de la palma de su mano. No hay revista que no mate por un artículo de Skeeter.

\- Sí que hay una – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa ladeada que a Malfoy le pareció excesivamente Slytherin.

\- ¿A si? – Preguntó incrédulo – ¿Cuál?

\- _El_ _Quisquilloso_.

Lucius parpadeó un momento intentando asimilar lo dicho por la chica comadreja. Miró a su hijo, mujer y nuera buscando un atisbo de broma, pero no encontró nada solo seriedad. ¿ _El Quisquilloso_? ¿En serio?

Lucius no lo puso evitar y comenzó a reír sonoramente mientras daba unos golpes en el reposa brazos del sillón – ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Lucius?

El hombre miró a Narcissa con lágrimas en sus grises ojos y casi sin aguantar la risa dijo – Oh venga ya Cissy, no puede ser que te lo estés tomando en serio.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo la revista de los Lovegood?

El rubio mayor dejó de soltar carcajadas e intentó inútilmente quitar la sonrisita que surgía en su cara para contestar – es una revista de chiste querida.

\- A mí me parece bastante interesante – dijo la voz de Molly que había vuelto a empujar a su hija para meterse ella en la red Flú.

\- Además desde la guerra se ha hecho bastante popular – dijo Hermione – mucha gente la compra.

\- Es cierto, la madre de Blaise lee " _El Quisquilloso_ " porque dice que el resto de revistas están siendo un fraude y muy repetitivas.

\- Y además el señor Lovegood es un encanto – aseguró Molly.

\- Es cierto padre, os llevaríais bien – y poniendo una risa malvada dijo – Compartís tinte.

Lucius le tiró un cojín a la cabeza a su hijo – Como que aquí el señor tiene el pelo negro carbón.

Draco empezó a reír – Creo que es buena idea.

\- Ahora lo que debemos conseguir es que el señor Lovegood esté de acuerdo en publicar nuestras historias – dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa.

\- Eso no será problema – dijo Hermione – Xenophilius es muy amable y si se lo decimos a Luna ella estará encantada de comentárselo a su padre.

Lucius les miraba aburrido sin creerse que de verdad estuvieran planteándose dar entrevistas aclaratorias de su situación familiar en esa revista donde el 90% del contenido trata de bichos invisibles que no existen y el 10% hablan de lo genial que es Harry Potter.

\- No me puedo creer que de verdad habléis en serio.

Draco suspiró cansado pasándole un bollo de crema a Hermione que sonrió contenta, desde su embarazo la castaña comía a Merlín por una pata.

\- Padre, es muy enserio. Debemos hacer todo lo que podamos.

Lucius se frotó los ojos frustrado al ver que su familia no se daba cuenta de lo mismo que el – Vamos a ver hijo que parece que a mí se me está yendo la cabeza o algo pero por si no lo sabías – hizo una pausa y luego gritó alterado – ¡ESE HOMBRE LLEVA SIGLOS BUSCANDO NO SE QUÉ CROKAR DE CUERNO DOBLADO!

\- Snorkack de cuerno arrugado señor Malfoy – le corrigió la castaña mientras masticaba el bollo y su prometido y suegra hacían aparecer más.

Lucius le tendió otro bollo de malas formas y le dijo – tu come y calla.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada – Respeta a mi mujer padre.

\- Si yo la respeto mucho, mira como la cebo – dijo pasándole otro bollo.

\- ¿Me está llamando gorda? – Dijo Hermione llorosa mirando a su suegra – Cissy ¿estoy gorda?

\- Claro que no Hermione si ni siquiera tienes barriga.

\- Como siga comiendo así en menos de un mes sale rodando – dijo Lucius.

-Mira que me dice Cissy.

\- ¡Lucius! – Gritó su mujer abrazando a su nuera – No le hagas caso, es un viejo envidioso.

\- Es cierto amor – y lanzándole otra mirada matadora a su padre dijo – El siente envidia de que tu comiendo estés tan delgadita y el con un vaso de agua se pone gordo como un trol.

\- ¡Retira eso! – dijo ofendido Lucius

-¡Bueno ya está bien! – gritó Ginny que había vuelto a parecer por las llamas. Los Malfoy se quedaron callados mirando asombrados la roja cara enfadada de Ginny – Ya está arreglado, acabo de mandarle una lechuza a Luna mientras vosotros discutíais quien tiene mejor tipo – Lucius se cruzó de brazos ofendido, no porque la pelirroja le hubiera echado en cara su pequeña disputa, sino porque estaba claro que el mejor cuerpo de toda la sala lo tenía el y nadie era capaz de admitirlo. Panda de envidiosos.

\- ¿Y qué ha dicho Luna? – preguntó Narcissa.

Ginny sonrió – Que nos espera a todos el miércoles en su casa para las entrevistas.

\- ¿Nos las hará ella? – Pregunto Lucius aun enfurruñado. Ginny asintió y Lucius llevó las manos al cielo – ¡Genial! ¡¿Quién mejor que la chiflada de Lovegood para limpiar nuestro nombre?!

\- Que reina del drama eres Malfoy – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

\- Cuando empiece a preguntarnos si vemos priflus llameantes o algo así en vez de cosas de interés ya me daréis a razón.

\- Que sí Malfoy, que sí.

Lucius fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada – ¡No me des la razón como a los locos!

\- No lo hago, te la doy como a los idiotas – Draco y Narcissa rieron disimuladamente mientras Lucius abrió la boca incrédulo. Esa chiquilla le estaba tomando la delantera, no respetaba a nadie. Aunque pensó, no respetaba a su marido ¿le iba a respetar a el?

El rostro de Lucius tomó la misma tonalidad que la del pelo de la chica de la chimenea, se levantó dignamente y se acercó a la red flú donde antes de cerrarla dijo con voz firme – Nos vemos el miércoles comadreja.

La cara de Ginny desapareció y Lucius sonrió satisfecho, le encantaba tener la última palabra.

\- Lucius eso ha sido muy mal educado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros – Se lo merecía, por irrespetuosa.

\- Tú no eres precisamente una delicadeza a la hora de hablar con la gente – dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a una feliz Hermione que comía dulces sin parar.

Lucius la miró con desagrado – ¿Sigues con hambre?

Hermione asintió – Pero no soy yo, es el bebé – y mirando a su barriga puso voz aguda y dijo – ¿verdad que si? ¿Quién es el gordito de mamá?

Draco le besó la frente – Me encanta cuando le hablas.

Lucius no podía más con tanto azúcar en vena. Estaba harto y le dolía la cabeza a horrores. Necesitaba dar un paseo y despejar la mente así que con un movimiento de varita hizo que sobre la mesa lloviera un montón de bollos rellenos de chocolate – Toma, come a ver si revientas y así os dejáis de tanta ñoñería.

Y salió dignamente del salón. Atrás dejó a una Hermione con ojos brillantes, pues esos bollos de chocolate eran sus favoritos, y a una esposa y un hijo mirándose entre ellos con malicia. Ellos mejor que nadie sabía que Lucius Malfoy en el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, era un trozo de pan.

* * *

El miércoles los Malfoy y los Weasley se arremolinaban unos con otros en la puerta de la extraña y reconstruida casa de los Lovegood. Lucius la miraba curioso, si la Madriguera le parecía ridícula esta casa era lamentable. Él nunca había estado allí por suerte y ahora le tocaba pasar una tarde entera en esas cuatro paredes mal puestas aguantando aun a familia de comadrejas y a dos inestables. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

\- Padre, quita esa cara de culo, parece que hueles a mierda de trol.

\- Es que huele a mierda de trol – dijo George que se había sumado a toda la familia dispuesto a contar un par de cosas, buenas claramente, sobre los Malfoy.

\- Es para las granadas explosivas – explicó Harry tranquilo – Por lo visto Xenophilius ha descubierto hace poco que es el mejor abono del mundo.

\- Pues qué asco – dijo Molly que se agarraba fuerte al brazo de Narcissa mirando de reojo la gran montaña de abono.

Ron que se tapaba la nariz con gesto de asco llamó a la puerta – O entramos ya o vomito.

Lucius asintió – Estoy de acuerdo con la comadreja zampona.

\- ¡Eh! – se quejó Ron – Que ahora la que es un pozo sin fondo tragando es Hermione.

\- ¡Ronald! – gritó la castaña dándole a su amigo una mirada que le hizo temblar.

La puerta se abrió y ante ellos Luna apareció vestida con una túnica rosa chillón corta y unas medias de rayas de color del arco iris, su varita la usaba de sujeción de un moño bastante mal hecho además de que llevaba su tan famoso collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y sus pendientes de rábano.

\- Oh chico, bienvenidos.

Lucius parpadeó mirando el atuendo de la chica y miró a su hijo para susurrar – Menuda hortera.

Draco le dio un codazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire de los pulmones mientras entraba a la casa. Lucius se encogió acordándose de todos los antepasados (maternos eso sí) de su hijo. Poniéndose tieso entró el último en tan extraña casa.

Si de verdad la madriguera estaba llena de trastos inútiles, la casa de los Lovegood era mucho peor. Había objetos extraños colgando del techo, en las paredes y la mesa de la cocina apenas se veía por la cantidad de cosas puestas en ella.

\- Que casa tan… curiosa – dijo Narcissa observando de cerca una especie de estrella que colgaba de una cadena.

\- Gracias señora Malfoy – dijo la voz tranquila de Xenophilius. Lucius al verlo soltó una carcajada pero se tapó la boca para intentar frenarlo. Xenophilius llevaba una túnica naranja, muy naranja de lentejuelas y un extravagante abrigo azul turquesa.

\- Que guapo te has puesto Lovegood – dijo Ron.

\- Es que tenemos invitados y creerme que he para mí un honor tener en mi casa al señor Potter y su familia.

\- Aun falta gente papá.

El señor Lovegood miró curioso a su hija y ella sonrió – Faltan Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass y la señora Andrómeda Tonks.

Ante la mención de Andrómeda Xenophilius trastabilló un poco y chocó contra la esquina de la mesa. Draco, George, Ron y Harry se lanzaron picaras miradas, Narcissa y Molly rieron por lo bajo junto con Arthur, Hermione y Ginny suspiraron negando con una sonrisa y Lucius simplemente no podía entender como ese cebollino rubio podría estar sentimentalmente interesado en una cosa tan horrorosa como era Andrómeda.

\- Oh, qué bien, prepararé té. Quizás quieran té…

Luna asintió e hizo subir a todos a la segunda planta, que estaba igual o más llena de cosas que la de abajo. Lucius miró curioso una especie de cuchillo de oro y Luna dijo – Es un mata frenglums.

\- ¿Mata qué? – preguntó curioso Ron.

\- Frenglums, son criaturas malvadas que se dedican a alimentarse de otras.

\- Son parásitos entonces – dijo Hermione y Luna asintió.

\- Son los únicos seres que papa mataría, porque son malos. Pero solo se pueden matar con ese cuchillo de oro, mi padre es el único que lo tiene, se lo compró a un viajero hace tiempo, salió un poco caro pero bueno, es algo útil y necesario aunque por suerte por ahora nunca hemos visto un frenglum.

Lucius parpadeó y miró a su hijo que tenía una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó al oído de su hijo y susurró – Le han timado pero bien.

\- Ya te digo.

La puerta sonó en la parte de abajo seguido de una tetera rompiéndose en mil pedazos - ¡Ya están aquí! – dijo la nerviosa voz de Xenophilius. Otro golpe seco los alertó - ¡Luna! Luna abre tú por favor.

Asomándose por el hueco de la escalera vieron al señor Lovegood enganchado con una especie de planta que le apresaba con las raíces. Luna sonrió y bajó tranquilamente, como si su padre no tuviera una planta asesina alrededor.

Con un movimiento de varita Luna dijo _Relaxio_ y la planta soltó al rubio. Abrió la puerta y tras ellos aparecieron Blaise, su madre para sorpresa de todos, Daphne, Andrómeda y Fleur.

\- Hola todos – dijo alegre Daphne.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Andrómeda entrando elegantemente en la sala. Aunque su atuendo era informal tenía un saber estar que imponía.

\- Señora, señora Tonks, un placer verla de nuevo. Está muy hermosa.

Andrómeda abrió los ojos asombrada por el curioso atuendo del rubio. Miró hacia arriba y vio las cabezas del resto y puso una sonrisa forzada en su cara para decir – Gracias, tú estás… brillante.

Lucius soltó una carcajada y Andrómeda miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, justo cuando su hermana le dio un capón en la nuca a su marido. Xenophilius se irguió orgulloso tirando de las solapas de su abrigo y les invitó a pasar.

La señora Zabini que iba bastante extravagante dijo – A mí no me conoces querido. Mary Ann Zabini la madre de Blaisie.

\- ¿Blaisie? – dijeron a la vez George y Ron. Blaise les miró de mala forma pero no dijo nada mientras su madre le tiraba de la mejilla haciendo que las risas inundaran la parte de arriba.

\- Un placer señora Zabini.

La madre de Blaise sonrió coqueta, por lo visto acababa de enterrar a otro marido. Lucius pensó en el hombre que conoció en la cena hace poco más de dos años, pobre, se veía buen hombre, tan lleno de vida y ahora estaba criando malvas.

En la parte de arriba vieron como Mary Ann Zabini se comía con los ojos a Xenophilius y como este se sonrojaba. Lucius se dio una palmada en la cara, como se casara con ella, mini Lovegood se quedaría huérfana.

Sonriendo tontamente la madre de Blaise subió con todos y Xenophilius quedó abajo solo. Fue entonces cuando Lucius comenzó a hacer sonidos para captar su atención. Cuando los ojos azules de Lovegood se cruzaron con los suyos comenzó a hacerle señales. Apuntaba a la señora Zabini y hacía gestos de ahorcamiento o cortes de cuello, para hacerle saber que como se casara con ella pronto sería cadáver.

El señor Lovegood le miraba sin entender y Lucius se desesperó, comenzando a darse golpes contra la barandilla de la escalera. Una cosa es que pensara que estaba como una cabra y otra que quisiera verle muerto.

Arthur que le miraba con la ceja arqueada se atrevió a preguntar – Lucius ¿Qué haces?

\- Pues avisarle de que si se casa con esa viuda negra en menos de dos meses estira la pata – explicó Lucius como quien dice que fuera hace sol – Una cosa es que piense que es un loco y otra es que le quiera ver muerto.

El pelirrojo le miró sorprendido – Creo que exageras.

Poniendo su mejor mirada de aburrimiento dijo – Weasley ¿diez maridos muertos no son suficiente prueba? – Arthur abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano a la garganta haciendo a Lucius asentir con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Mary querida ¿Cómo es que has venido? – preguntó Narcissa sorprendida pero encantada de que una mujer tan importante se sumara a su causa.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que Skeeter me tiene un poco harta – explicó quitándose su extravagante sombrero y dándoselo a Blaise que lo miraba con miedo – Me llama la viuda negra ¡a mí! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que mi sino sea ser viuda?

\- Lo lamento mucho querida – dijo Molly sin saber muy bien que decir.

Xenophilius subió entonces por la escalera levitando una bandeja llena de tazas y platos con postres varios. Todos agradecieron el gesto de Lovegood a excepción de tres héroes de guerra, que miraban con horror las tazas.

Draco y Narcissa tomaron una taza y Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Los Malfoy se miraron entre ellos y asintieron fingiendo beber sin hacerlo. Los Weasley en cambio al ver el horror en la cara de Ron decidieron no tomar nada. Si el rey zampabollos no comía, algo malo había. Pero malo de verdad.

\- Si Ron no está comiendo, yo no me metería eso en la boca – susurró George a Blaise que dejó el pastelillo a medio camino.

Andrómeda tomó la taza para disimular y mirando a Xenophilius pregunto – ¿Qué es esto señor Lovegood? Tiene una pinta… interesante.

Xenophilius trastabilló un momento haciendo a las mujeres sonreír entre ellas a excepción de Luna, que bebía con los ojos cerrados en su mundo – Me alegro de que me pregunte señora Tonks, es un té muy especial hecho de…

Harry le dio un golpecito a Andrómeda que le miró curiosa y le susurró – No lo bebas, está asqueroso. De verdad – Andrómeda miró a Hermione y Ron que asintieron.

Lucius vio que todos dejaban sus tazas a un lado solo por las indicaciones que daban los tres héroes de guerra y frunció el ceño. Si todos los presentes tenían la personalidad de un caracol él no era de esos, Lucius Malfoy tomaba sus propias decisiones. Así que tomó la taza y se dispuso a beber. Hermione que le vio por el rabillo del ojo, empezó a gesticular para que no bebiera pero Lucius bufó y sin hacerle caso tragó el té.

Hermione se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Lucius paladeó el té. Tampoco estaba tan malo… De repente un horrible sabor empezó a llenarle la boca, sus ojos se abrieron y se puso amarillo para luego pasar a una tonalidad verde mientras notaba las arcadas apoderarse de él.

Nadie salvo Hermione captó que el mayor de los Malfoy había probado aquella cosa, sino que estaban charlando amenamente sobre el plan. La batuta la llevaba Ginny que tenía preparado todo lo que debían decir y hacer a posteriori. Nadie y digo nadie, se fijó en que Lucius Malfoy estaba a punto de echar hasta su primera papilla.

Otra arcada y Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca dándole un golpe a Draco en la mano que el chico apoyaba sobre su rodilla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre cielo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Le pasa algo al bebe?

Hermione negó – No al bebe no, a tu padre – Draco arqueó una ceja y miró a su pobre padre que daba arcadas profundas. Se asombró mucho pero luego una risita disimulada surcó sus afilados rasgos. La imagen de su padre le recordaba mucho a cuando Weasley se maldijo a si mismo con un traga babosas.

Lucius levantó la mano y todos captaron su atención abriendo los ojos asustados al ver la palidez del hombre. Todos parecían preocupados a excepción de Andrómeda que rio al ver la cara de muerto que llevaba su cuñado.

\- ¿Quiere algo señor Malfoy? – preguntó Xenophilius.

\- Un cubo me vendrá bien – dijo con dificultad Lucius. Con un movimiento de varita, el señor Lovegood le tendió un caldero y con una falsa sonrisa Lucius lo cogió – Muy agradecido – y según dijo eso hecho todo el contenido de su tripa en el interior del caldero.

Los presentes pusieron gesto de asco, incluso Narcissa cerró los ojos con angustia. Molly preocupada se llevó las manos a la cara - ¿pero qué ha pasado?

\- Creo que se ha tomado el té – dijo Daphne alejándose con miedo de la taza.

Hermione asintió – de un solo trago.

Luna miró sorprendida al pobre Lucius que seguía echando como una fuente todo lo comido y algo sonrojada dijo – Este té puede ser un poco fuerte para estómagos delicados.

\- Para todo tipo de estómagos más bien – dijo Ron.

\- Que angustia pog favog – dijo Fleur torciendo el ceño en gesto de asco.

\- Lo siento señor Malfoy.

Lucius levantó la cabeza y todos dieron un bote asustados al ver la cara tan horrible que tenía el hombre. La elegancia natural de Lucius se había ido al garete. Andrómeda soltó una carcajada y le apuntó con el dedo – Vaya Lucius, nunca te he visto tan feo, y mira que en estado natural eres un trol.

\- Cállate arpía – dijo aun con síntomas de vomitar – ¿Pero qué demonios lleva esa cosa?

\- Es solo una infusión de gurdirraíz.

Lucius sintió otra arcada y volvió a vomitar mientras su hijo le sobaba la espalda – eso es échalo, mejor fuera que dentro.

Tras un breve momento en que Lucius se recuperó del todo, volvieron al tema que les había juntado en la casa de Luna. Las entrevistas.

\- Me hace mucha ilusión que gente tan importante quiera hablar en mi revista.

Hermione sonrió – Su revista ahora es muy popular señor Lovegood.

\- Lo sé, pero me hace feliz igualmente.

Ron bufó – Esperemos que así cerremos la bocaza apestosa de esos tres idiotas.

Harry asintió – No pienso permitir que esa bruja vuelva a arrastras a mi mejor amigo por el fango, hace años lo hizo conmigo y ahora la toma con Hermione.

\- Todo es culpa de mi padre – dijo Daphne con odio.

\- Por eso estamos todos aquí – dijo Draco – Porque nos importa Hermione y queremos que esto pare.

Lucius le miró incrédulo ¿Cómo Hermione? ¡El no hacía eso por esa impura! ¡Lo hacía por Draco y Narcissa! A el poco le importaba que Rita Skeeter se metiera en cada una de sus publicaciones con ese pelo de arbusto, lo que no iba a tolerar es que escribiera mentiras sobre él y su familia y sobretodo que publicara todas las locuras de los Greengrass. Por eso había accedido a este plan estúpido, no por ella.

\- Chicos, no era necesario de verdad, lo importante es que deje en paz a Cissy y Lucius.

\- Y a ti también – sentenció Narcissa – Nos atacan a nosotros pero a quien le dan el golpe real es a ti.

\- Queremos protegerte cielo, todos – dijo Draco dándole un beso.

\- Habla por ti – dijo Lucius con gesto de asco.

Draco le miró con enfado y Hermione sonrió. Suspiró y entonces la castaña dijo – Muy bien, vamos allá.

Luna asintió y convocó una pluma y un papel mientras su padre hacía lo mismo. Lucius observó desde una esquina como todos se movían con precisión militar según las indicaciones de la comadreja mujer.

Ginny los dividió en dos grupos: Daphne, Harry, Blaise, Ron, la madre de Blaise y ella con Luna. Con Xenophilius estaría, Molly y Arthur, George, los Malfoy, Fleur y Andrómeda. Esta última fue puesta en el grupo del señor Lovegood no por nada, sino que a Ginny le parecía muy gracioso ver como el padre de Luna temblaba ante la mediana de las Black.

Lucius rodó los ojos aburrido. Ese plan hacía aguas por todos los lados, no valdría para mucho pero bueno, por intentarlo que no quedara. Puso una sonrisita victoriosa y maligna en su cara, era su momento de soltar sapos y culebras por la boca a cerca de Greengrass y la chiflada de su hija. Oh si, sería divertido.

\- Merlín, tengo hambre – se quejó Hermione con un puchero haciendo a Draco sonreír. El rubio menor le tomó la cara y le dio otro breve beso que hizo sonreír a la castaña como una idiota. Este gesto de palurdos afectados por una _Amortentia_ en mal estado hizo que Lucius sintiera ganas de vomitar otra vez.

\- En seguida llegamos a casa y te compraré lo que quieras.

\- ¡Bollos de chocolate! – dijo Hermione con ojos brillantes.

Draco soltó una carcajada y la abrazó con amor – Todo lo que mi princesa glotona quiera.

\- No soy yo, es el bebé – protestó la castaña – Tiene hambre.

Lucius rodó los ojos y decidió alejarse de tan melosa escena antes de que sintiera el impulso de tirarse del segundo piso. Se levantó y sacó de su capa un bollo de esos que la impura tanto ama. Con un movimiento de varita lo multiplicó haciendo que en sus manos hubiera al menos cinco bollos iguales.

Al pasar al lado de la pareja le tiró encima de las rodillas los bollos a Hermione que miró sorprendida peor extremadamente feliz la comida que su suegro le regalaba – Para que no seas una llorona. Si queréis más hacéis el hechizo multiplicador vosotros.

Draco vio como su padre caminaba con pose arrogante sin mirarles pero luego sonrió cálidamente mirando a su chica comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Draco suspiró, pronto empezaba con los antojos…

\- Padre… - le llamó captando la atención de Lucius que se giró con la barbilla en alto. Draco le sonrió y dijo – Gracias.

Lucius gruñó y se juntó con su esposa dispuesto a soltar por la boca todo lo que pensaba de los Greengrass y de la relación de su hijo, aunque eso último debería maquillarlo un poco.

* * *

Estaba en el jardín de su casa tranquilo observando el andar elegante de sus queridos pavo reales. Era una mañana cálida, de esas que te alegran el día, aunque si eres Lucius Malfoy, las mañanas así te quitan un poco el mal humor, aunque no del todo, sino, no serías Lucius Malfoy.

Soltó un suspiro y escuchó el caer del agua en la elegante fuente que su Cissy se había empeñado en colocar en medio del jardín. Olía bastante bien, las flores se estaban abriendo y el cantar de un pajarillo le relajó.

La vida era buena, sí señor, al menos esa mañana, esa bonita, soleada y tranquila mañana…

\- ¡Lucius! – el gritó de su mujer le hizo pegar un bote y abrir los ojos asustado ¿tranquila había dicho? Y un huevo de Doxy, en su vida la tranquilidad no existía. Se giró para ver a su mujer entrar corriendo, elegantemente eso sí, pero corriendo. Su larga melena rubia ondeaba debido al ligero viento que corría en el jardín y en sus manos portaba una revista.

Lucius lo entendió todo entonces. Hacía cuatro días que habían dado sus aclaraciones en " _El Quisquilloso_ " la revista del chiflado de Lovegood. Narcissa se sentó a su lado y le tendió la revista, pero su marido en vez de tomarla la miró con desdén.

\- ¿Algo interesante en esa revista?

Narcissa soltó un bufido – En serio Lucius ¿no te emociona nada en la vida?

\- Oh por supuesto que si – dijo Lucius imaginándose a una llorosa Hermione el día de su boda. Su plan de destrozar la boda de la impura se había visto relegado a un segundo plano hasta que se arreglara todo esto de las entrevistas de Skeeter. Todos los días aparecía una nueva entrevista cada cual más disparatada.

Que Lucius recuerde las que más le llamaron la atención fueron: _"Astoria Greengrass, como superar una rotura de corazón sin morir en el intento"_ , o _"La valiente lucha de una familia por recuperar su honor"_. Lucius rio al recordar que en ese artículo ponían especialmente verde a Granger.

Otra bastante cómica fue _"Hermione Granger, la heroína de las malas artes"_ en la que no dejaba muy bien a la joven y la más divertida sin duda fue _"Siete pasos para conquistar a un hombre al estilo Hermione Granger"_ donde Skeeter ocupó tres páginas enteras hablando sobre los "amoríos" de Granger en Hogwarts y además de una amplia gama de suposiciones acerca de que hechizos pudo utilizar contra Draco.

En resumen, esos días, Skeeter había estado publicando todo lo que le parecía, siempre mencionándolos a ellos y sobretodo despedazando a Hermione. Miró a su mujer rebuscar entre la revista y entonces los ojos azules de Narcissa se abrieron y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Lucius mira, aquí están.

Lucius ojeó por encima la revista – No sé qué han dicho, pero seguro que ponen a Granger de Santa.

\- Es que la pobre lo es, se están cebando con ella Lucius.

\- Y con nosotros – contestó Lucius – que nos han divorciado tres veces y han insinuado que Draco es hijo de Voldemort. Como que ese mestizo podría darle a Draco en genética ese pelazo rubio – dijo atusando su melena haciendo a su mujer reír.

\- Verdaderamente las hay muy divertidas – y aclarando la garganta empezó a leer.

 _"Las verdades sobre la mesa. La familia Malfoy se cansa de estar en el ojo público y piden refuerzos"_

 _"No es novedad que en este país, una bruja con ínfulas de periodista (que según nuestras fuentes es una animaga no registrada, deberían comprobarlo) se dedica a perseguir a toda gente de bien para sacarles jugosos chismorreos que luego plasma en sus escritos sin corroborarse de que sea verdad o mentira._

 _Bien es sabido que la señorita Rita Skeeter es una mujer, que si bien su habilidad es ser una cotilla entrometida, carece de capacidad mágica; según cuentan personas allegadas a ella, los conjuros más simples se le resistían bastante. Pero eso no es lo que hemos venido a discutir, sino que hoy, quiero ir un poco más allá. No nos pongamos a la altura de una mujer que dice que tiene cuarenta años aunque la gente le ponga más bien unos cincuenta y tantos, sino que vamos a combatir el fuego con el fuego pero sin llegar a la agresión verbal contra ella. En "El Quisquilloso" fomentamos el respeto, aunque algunos magos y brujas no se lo merezcan._

 _Uno de esos magos que no se merecen el respeto de nadie, pero aun así se lo vamos a otorgar, es el señor Greengrass, padre de Astoria Greengrass ¿Suena verdad? Pues no es de extrañar más que nada, porque este dúo tan pintoresco a estado saltando de entrevista en entrevista con la señora Rita Skeeter, contando lo que les parece bien contar para destrozar a una joven cuyo único delito es amar y ser amada._

 _Así es, nos referimos a los Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Hermione y Draco, el heredero de los Malfoy, contraerán nupcias dentro de poco tiempo (preferimos no desvelar nada del enlace por si algún escarabajo se cuela entre las ventanas de las casas y cuenta lo que le parece más beneficioso para ella y sus mentiras) Este enlace despertó la ira y los celos de los Greengrass y han decidido que es mejor humillar a una joven valiente (y muy guapa, al contrario de lo que dice Skeeter) que retirarse a tiempo con la dignidad intacta._

 _\- Greengrass no es alguien de fiar – nos dice Ginny Weasley íntima amiga de la pareja de moda – Rechazó a su propia hija por amar a un mestizo._

 _\- Así es – dijo Daphne, la mayor de las Greengrass, a la que la une una gran amistad tanto con Draco Malfoy como con Hermione Granger – Mi padre no solo es egoísta, también un cobarde. Me desheredó solo por amar a alguien que según el "no es digno de nosotros" pero me importa más bien poco, puede meterse su dinero por el... – después de esto dijo una palabra bastante mal sonante que preferimos no escribir por si algún niño coge esta revista._

 _Por lo visto, Greengrass no es tan frágil y delicado como Skeeter lo pinta (todo para su beneficio claro) por lo visto es un hombre cruel y bastante oscuro y por lo que sabemos, seguidor en la sombra de quien ustedes saben._

 _\- Es un hipócrita y un cobarde – dijo Blaise Zabini amigo de la familia Malfoy – Siempre quiso que Daphne se casara conmigo y Astoria con Draco. Para él era importante mantener la pureza de la sangre aunque luego fuera por el Ministerio diciendo que todos somos iguales, fingiendo ser pro muggles._

 _\- Greengrass es un ser despreciable – habló ahora Narcissa Malfoy, una de las principales afectadas en esta guerra – No solo insulta a mi nuera de la peor forma – Narcissa nos cuenta que los Greengrass siguen utilizando el término "Sangre, lo que sigue" con la joven Granger – sino que además se mete con mi marido y conmigo, inventando estupideces que luego esa arpía de Skeeter publica._

 _\- No acepta que Astoria ha perdido – nos cuenta de nuevo Daphne – mi hermana no tiene muchas luces pero no es mala, mi padre la está haciendo así._

 _Duras palabras para un padre, aunque si ha sido desheredada ¿podrá seguir llamándose padre? No lo sabemos, peor lo que sí sabemos es que los Malfoy, nos han pedido expresamente que desmintamos una noticia que Skeeter no tuvo reparo en publicar sin corroborar la información._

 _\- Lucius y yo estamos estupendamente bien – nos explica la señora Malfoy – para mi desgracia – bromea Andrómeda Tonks, hermana de Narcissa con quien ha recuperado su relación tras muchos años enemistadas._

 _\- No nos vamos a separar, nunca lo haremos, yo me casé para siempre, no entiendo que ganan diciendo que no vamos a separar, es absurdo. Es una lástima que una reportera que tan buena fue en su época, hace ya bastante tiempo – nos dice con tono sarcástico – esté vendiendo mentiras por migajas, solo para destrozar a una joven tan buena como es mi nuera._

 _\- Skeeter tiene entre ceja y ceja a Hermione desde Hogwarts – nos explica Ronald Weasley íntimo amigo (y nada mas) de la señorita Granger – No le cae bien porque no se amilana ante ella. Todos temen a Skeeter porque saben lo que puede hacer, pero ella no, ella le plantó cara con tan solo catorce años y eso no le sentó muy bien a esa vieja pasa._

 _\- Hermione es valiente, no solo le plantó cara sino que por defenderme a mí, un año después volvió a enfrentarse a ella, y esa bruja bajó sus feas orejas e hizo lo que Hermione le pidió, por eso le tiene tanta manía, porque no puede con ella – explica el famoso Harry Potter, otro íntimo amigo de la chica (y nada mas)_

 _\- Lo que le molesta a Greengrass es que Hermione se case con Draco, y no la bobalicona de Astoria – nos cuenta Ginny la más pequeña de los Weasley y mejor amiga de la pareja – Pero vamos a ver, es que es normal que la prefiera a ella antes que a esa tonta, no sabe ni ponerse un sombrero sin ayuda, lo verdaderamente gracioso habría sido ver a Draco casado con ella._

 _\- Se divorcia a los tres minutos – bromea Blaise – Astoria no es para Draco, Hermione si, por mucho que les joda a algunos, se quieren y punto. Yo fui el primer sorprendido con todo esto y créeme cuando digo que tuve bastante recelo, peor si los ves juntos sabes que se quieren, se nota._

 _\- Son una pareja encantadora – nos explican Molly y Arthur Weasley, podríamos decir que los padres adoptivos de la señorita Granger – Están todo el día abrazados y diciéndose que ese quieren. Al principio fue un shock claro pero como explica Blaise, cuando los ves juntos sabes que está hechos el uno para el otro._

 _\- Se puede decir que es amor verdadero – dijo Arthur._

 _\- A veces son extremadamente empalagosos – explica George Weasley – están todo el día besuqueándose y tocándose, por Merlín, da ganas de echar la pota. Jamás pensé que alguien como Malfoy, que iba de malote en Hogwarts incluso con los chicos de cursos mayores, acabaría siendo un gatito en las manos de nuestra Herms. Es bastante cómico._

 _\- Y natural – explica Fleur, una medio veela casada con Bill Weasley, el mayor del clan pelirrojo, con un adorable acento francés. Puede que el nombre nos suene de algo, ¡pues exactamente! Fleur fue una de las participantes del torneo de los tres magos (que acabó siendo cuatro) en el que participó Harry Potter y murió prematuramente el joven Cedric Diggory, que Merlín lo tenga en su gloria – Son una pareja que conecta de verdad. Mis instintos veela me lo dicen, que son la media naranja del otro, nada de embrujos ni mentiras, es algo mágico, ancestral, que no podemos explicar…_

 _\- ¿Tu a Draco no le conocías de nada no? – Fleur negó para luego contestarme – De nada, le conocí más tarde, me pareció alguien muy frío, pero al estar cerca de Hermione algo en el aura de Draco cambiaba, no se explicar que, pero la primera vez que les vi juntos supe que se casarían._

 _Y lo dice una medio veela, señoras y señores. ¿Qué mejor instinto que el de estas hermosas criaturas? Pero no solo ella está de acuerdo en que la relación es real, la hermana de Narcissa, es decir la tía del joven Draco opina igual que todos los presentes._

 _\- Yo nunca tuve muy buena relación con mi hermana y su esposo, sobre todo con su esposo, pero nunca dude de las buenas intenciones de Draco. Como bien han dicho, es algo que se ve, que se siente, cuando están juntos se transforman, son… no sé cómo explicarlo._

 _\- Muchos dicen que es magia, que Hermione tiene bajo un imperius a mi hermana y mi sobrino, pero seamos sinceros ¿alguien se cree de verdad esa tontería que dice Greengrass? ¿En serio? Si fuera ese el caso, y estando tan vigilados como están por sus errores pasados ¿de verdad la gente es tan estúpida de creer que no lo detectarían enseguida? ¿O simplemente que yo misma no impediría que dañaran a mi hermana y sobrino? Lucius me da igual pero ellos no. Por mucho que aprecie a Hermione, que la aprecio, jamás permitiría que dañaran a mi familia._

 _-Además Hermione es incapaz de hacer esas cosas – explica Harry Potter – es la bruja más brillante de su generación sí, pero también la más noble, jamás ha hecho trampas, nunca dañaría a nadie, ni durante la guerra siquiera lanzó una maldición asesina o cualquier otra que dañara gravemente al oponente, incluso cuando intentaban matarla._

 _\- Tiene razón – corrobora Ronald Weasley – Hermione de buena es tonta, pueden estar torturándola que aun así ella no dañaría a nadie y menos con magia oscura, ella es luz, bondad, nadie que la conozca mínimamente creería que conquistó a Draco con malas artes._

 _\- Más bien sería al revés – bromea George Weasley._

 _Los comentarios son claros, ni hay divorcio Malfoy, ni Hermione Granger se ha ganado el corazón del joven Malfoy mediante magia, todo mentiras de tres personas rencorosas que están dispuestas a todo por humillar públicamente a una joven tan dulce como Hermione Granger (a quien tuve el placer en varias ocasiones de tener en mi casa al ser amiga de mi hija) Lo que vemos aquí es que hemos sido engañados por tres personas que solo buscan su beneficio personal mediante engaños y mentiras._

 _\- Greengrass es un mentiroso y un idiota – nos cuenta Mary Ann Zabini la madre de Blaise e íntima amiga del matrimonio Malfoy – Estuvo años proponiéndome un matrimonio concertado para mi hijo con su hija mayor, yo me negaba pues jamás ataría a mi Blaisie a nadie que él no eligiera y el señor no lo tomó muy bien. Estuvo meses mandándome lechuzas para convencerme de que era lo ideal, que así la pureza de la sangre seguiría intacta y cito textualmente " en un mundo donde la suciedad se está adueñando de todo" y tengo las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que no miento – nos cuenta muy ofuscada – además yo no conozco mucho a la señorita Granger, es más dudo que si no llega a ser por los Malfoy algún día cruzara palabras con ella, y no por prejuicios, que a mí la pureza de la sangre ya veis, me da igual, sino porque no tendría ocasión, o quizás si quien sabe. Pero créanme cuando digo, que me parece una chica encantadora y para nada vinculada con las malas artes, además se ve que Draco está loco por ella, sus ojos brillan cuando mira a la señorita Granger y a mí me parece una cocada ver eso._

 _Ya ven señores, hasta alguien ajeno al mundo de Hermione Granger es incapaz de ver maldad y alevosía en esta joven bruja que como he dicho, solo ha cometido el delito de amar. Con nosotros, tenemos a Lucius Malfoy, que bien sabemos no estaba muy contento con la unión de su hijo, pero que con el tiempo, ha aprendido que lo importante es amar y ser amado._

 _\- A mí ya me da igual con quien se case Draco con tal de que sea feliz. Lo que no voy a tolerar es que digan tales tonterías de mi familia – pro que sí, papá Malfoy considera a Granger de su familia – esa bruja hortera y decrepita no va a contar nada más sobre mi familia. Que quede clara una cosa, Greengrass me odia, odia que no acepte a la palurda de su hija como mi futura nuera, odia que me haya reformado y que ahora viva en paz. Cometí errores lo sé, y estoy intentando enmendarlos, empezando por aceptar a la prometida de mi hijo._

 _\- Greengrass es un idiota que no sabe perder además de un cobarde. Sé que fue fiel seguidor del señor tenebroso, lo sé, pero en vez de actuar de frente, se movía en las sombras para salvarse el culo en caso de que perdiera la guerra, que fue lo que pasó. Sé que fue uno de los infiltrados del Ministerio y que varios chivatazos de escapes de hijos de muggles fueron obra suya. Es un idiota que debería aprender que con Lucius Malfoy y su familia no se juega, y esto te lo digo a ti Greengrass, si lees esto: Ya te lo advertí, no te metas con mi familia o lo pagarás caro. Puede que por ahora solo sea una entrevista aclaratoria, pero te lo advierto ya me has tocado la moral bastante y no te lo voy a permitir, mi hijo se casará con Hermione Granger y no con la idiota de tu Tori que no sabe ni coger un tenedor. Que te quede claro._

 _Duras palabras lanzadas a un viejo conocido que se ha convertido en el peor enemigo y pesadilla de los Malfoy. Desde aquí yo digo, que siempre vi a los Malfoy como personas frías y egocéntricas que no merecían perdón o compasión, pero ahora que los conozco veo que han cambiado, son amables y se quieren entre ellos y sobretodo adoran a Hermione Granger, la hija de muggles heroína de guerra que conquistó el corazón de Draco Malfoy._

 _Hoy digo, que el resto queda en vuestra mano lectores, a quien creen y a quien no, solo les pido que reflexionen y que decidan. Muchos hemos sido víctimas de las mentiras de Skeeter, directa o indirectamente así que pensemos a quien merece la pena creer, a un grupo de personas que han superado los estereotipos y los prejuicios y creen en el amor puro y verdadero que yo he visto el tiempo que duró esta entrevista, o a tres personas llenas de odio y resentimiento que mienten por hacer daño._

 _No sé qué pasara en un futuro, pero como dice un proverbio muggle "se caza antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo" por ende pronto, Greengrass y Skeeter caerán con todo el peso de su mentira, hasta entonces yo creeré a pies juntillas el amor de esta joven pareja que prefiere no dar declaraciones por el momento._

 _Sin más me despido de mis queridos lectores."_

 _Xenophilius Lovegood._

Lucius escuchó atento a su mujer que terminó su lectura con una gran sonrisa – Ha quedado maravilloso.

\- Maravilloso total – dijo irónicamente Lucius. No es que la entrevista estuviera mal, que no lo estaba, pero dudaba mucho que esas cuatro páginas en una revistucha de tres al cuarto valieran para algo ¿Quién lee " _El_ _Quisquilloso_ "? Solo cuatro idiotas amantes de lo raro, gente como Lovegood.

\- Mandaré una nota a Xeno para agradecérselo – dijo Narcissa levantándose abrazando a la revista como si fuera un tesoro.

Lucius arqueó una ceja mientras notaba como una especie de pelota del tamaño de una _snitch_ subía por su garganta como fuego – ¿¡Xeno!?

\- Oh por Merlín Lucius, no seas infantil.

\- No soy infantil – escupió enfadado – solo que no entiendo porque le llamas así, ¿ahora sois amigos?

Narcissa rodó los ojos dejando solo a su colérico marido – Lucius de verdad, cuando te pones celoso eres inaguantable.

Lucius abrió la boca para replicarle a su mujer, pero la rubia desapareció de su vista dejándole solo con sus celos. ¡Pues claro que eran celos! Que su mujer le pusiera un apodo tan "cariñoso" según su desquiciada mente, a un hombre parecido físicamente a él le crispaba los nervios. Soltó un bufido mientras apretaba los puños, si ese Lovegood se acercaba a su Cissy sería mago muerto.

Un pavo real albino que pasaba por allí se quedó quieto frente a su dueño que tenía la cara de un color rojizo, su vena, que hacía tiempo que no salía a saludar al mundo palpitaba en su frente y las aletas de su nariz se movían debido a los fuertes bufidos que soltaba. Los ojos grises de Lucius miraron al animal. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro que era un simple bicho que no razona, Lucius pensaría que el pavo real sabía perfectamente que estaba sufriendo un ataque de celos bestial.

Matando al animal con la mirada gritó un fuerte - ¡¿QUÉ!? – por lo que el animal pegó un salto y salió corriendo agitando sus plumas. Lucius frunció el ceño. Estúpidos animales, y estúpido Lovegood.

* * *

Lucius caminaba por el Ministerio con gesto de hastío. Estaba cansado, esa noche no había pegado ojo y no sabía bien por qué. Desde que dieron la entrevista Narcissa estaba de nuevo al pie del cañón con la organización de la boda del año en la que él, por ahora, solo tomaba nota de los deseos y prohibiciones que proponía Hermione Granger.

Llegó a la puerta de Walls, y picó dos veces, pero nada. Volvió a picar más fuerte pero nadie contestó. El hombre frunció el ceño, como le hubieran dejado plantado allí como un pasmarote ardería el Ministerio. Con lo a gusto que estaba el en casa.

Miró a ambos lados buscando a alguien con la mirada y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que estaba el pasillo. Arqueó una ceja ¿Qué demonios pasaba? El sonido del ascensor atrajo la atención de Lucius que vio como Etham salía del cubículo con una satisfecha sonrisa. Cuando el hombrecillo vio a Lucius le saludo con la mano y aligeró el paso.

\- Lucius amigo, lo siento, siento la tardanza.

\- Walls, espero que tengas una buena excusa – dijo con falsa amabilidad Lucius, una amabilidad que no se reflejaba en sus chispeantes ojos.

El funcionario rio y sacó su varita para abrir la puerta – Oh sí, tengo una excusa, una muy buena y te va a encantar – dijo entrando en el despacho seguido de Lucius que abrió los ojos estupefacto.

Si normalmente Walls no era muy organizado, el despacho estaba excesivamente desordenado y eso para un maniático del orden y la pulcritud como era Lucius era una condena en el infierno muggle.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto Walls? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó viendo con horror varios papeles doblados y _memorándums_ _interdepartamentales_ flotando buscando un hueco donde posarse.

\- Ya verás, ya verás Lucius – decía feliz Etham que saltó una pila de papeles y con su varita recobró el equilibrio de una montaña de formularios.

El rubio se sentó en la silla que estaba libre de papeles y Etham moviendo un par de carpetas se sentó en su silla de cuero negro. Con una sonrisa le tendió una revista. Lucius abrió los ojos sorprendido, era el número de " _El_ _Quisquilloso_ " – Soy un lector apasionado de esta revista, ponen cosas realmente interesantes – Lucius le miró abrumado – Fíjate mi sorpresa al abrir la revista y ver el artículo que diste con tu familia y amigos.

\- Bueno, amigos…

\- Amigos Lucius, amigos – replicó Etham – solo los amigos de verdad y la familia hacen estos favores a uno – Lucius puso una falsa sonrisa que se borró al instante para volver a su semblante serio.

\- ¿Y eso es lo que te llevó toda la mañana? ¿Leer el artículo?

Etham negó – me lo he leído seis veces desde que lo compré antes de ayer. Lucius, aunque no te lo creas, esto ha sido brillante, un movimiento maestro.

Lucius le miró incrédulo – ¿A si? ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque con la denuncia que me hiciste el otro día en San Mungo, más lo declarado aquí por tus amigos y familiares, pude pedir una orden de registro para Greengrass.

\- ¿Es legal hacer eso por un artículo? Podríamos haber contado mentiras al igual que el – dijo Lucius sin creer a Walls – o el Ministerio se ha vuelto un paranoico o el jefe de aurores es idiota.

\- Ahí está, el jefe de aurores ¿Quién es un auror? Potter, ¿Quién dio también la entrevista? Potter – explicaba contento Walls – sé que es poco convencional pero con la ayuda de Potter, tu denuncia y las declaraciones en la prensa de tus seres más cercanos pude pedir que se registrara la casa Greengrass – y movió las manos mostrándole a Lucius el caos de su oficina – Como ves, el papeleo fue inmenso, Potter y servidor tuvimos que pedir muchos favores y hacer mucho, mucho papeleo – dijo justo cuando una pila de papeles amarillos se le cayó encima – Merlín, eso ha dolido – dijo sobándose la coronilla.

Lucius que aún estaba un poco escéptico dijo – No le creo, ¿me está diciendo que ahora mismo la casa de Greengrass está siendo registrada?

Walls negó – No amigo, te estoy diciendo que ahora mismo Greengrass está en Azkaban.

\- ¿¡COMO!? – gritó Lucius agarrándose a la mesa.

El funcionario botó feliz en la silla y le tendió un papel – Aquí tengo una copia de su ingreso en Azkaban. Por eso la tardanza, yo fui quien le acompañó hasta la puerta.

Lucius leía sin poder creerse nada de lo que leía ¿podía ser posible? ¿Podía ser este día el fin de su calvario con Greengrass? Los ojos del rubio leían y releían una y otra vez la orden de detención e ingreso en prisión de Greengrass. Walls le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lucius levantó los ojos y dijo – Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no fui informado para declarar?

\- No hizo falta, al menos por ahora – dijo Etham que se cruzó de brazos sentándose cómodamente en su silla – Verás tras abandonar San Mungo, empecé con el papeleo de orden de registro, pero no me lo dieron alegando que era tu palabra contra la suya y que ningún juez ahora mismo te tomaría en serio. Yo no quise tirar la toalla y seguí peleando recibiendo negativas sin parar. Pero claro, Greengrass cometió un error que fue salir públicamente a la palestra de la mano de Skeeter – Lucius escuchaba a tentó a Walls.

\- Cuando empezó a bombardear a la señorita Granger en la prensa vi una nueva oportunidad. Volví a pedir un registro alegando no solo tu denuncia sino además di como pruebas de que en efecto los Greengrass acosaban a Hermione Granger todos los artículos que publicaba Rita, no funcionó por poco – bufó molesto - todos decían que quizás si estaba movido por los celos pues ya sabes, en el mundo de la magia el honor es muy importante – suspiró – Pero no me detuve, no podía entonces hablé con Potter, del departamento de aurores y me dijo los planes de su esposa. Yo estaba encantado con la noticia pues podríamos sumar un par de declaraciones más, pero cuando Potter me dijo que os habías juntado tantas personas casi me da un infarto del gusto.

\- Que no te dé – dijo con sarcasmo Lucius – no es agradable de sentir.

\- Con la revista en mano y la palabra de Potter, volví a hacer la petición que esta vez llegó al Wizengamot, ya sabes que Harry los tiene metidos en el bolsillo y nos pidieron que al menos declararan aquí tres personas, y lo hicimos, Potter trajo a tu cuñada Andrómeda, a la madre de Blaise Zabini, Mary Ann y a Theodore Nott – Lucius abrió los ojos sorprendido – Es un secreto, pues ya sabes que Nott no quiere saber nada de juicios y justicia, ahora vive a las afueras en su casa de campo donde está muy tranquilo, pero como nos dijo, Draco es su mejor amigo de la infancia y le ayudaría.

Lucius apenas parpadeaba, atento a todo lo que Walls le contaba – Fue una sorpresa para todos, incluso para mi ver allí al joven Nott, contando como efectivamente él y el señor Zabini sabían que su hijo y Hermione estaban en amores desde bien jóvenes, declaró que él los había visto deambular por el colegio antes incluso de que estallara la guerra. Esa declaración fue la clave para demostrar que Greengrass estaba calumniando y acosando a Hermione Granger. Nos presentamos en la casa de Xenophilius – Lucius gruñó ante el nombre de Lovegood, su ataque de celos aún no había terminado – y gustoso nos cedió las notas que había hecho junto con su hija de las entrevistas. Con eso, tú denuncia, y las declaraciones, sobre todo la de Nott, ayer mismo recibimos luz verde para el registro que se llevó a las tres de la mañana de hoy.

Lucius estaba abrumado por la información recibida, no se lo podía creer, nadie había dicho nada, nadie - Era secreto de sumario Lucius, al tener una denuncia de magia oscura ni siquiera podíamos contarte a ti la investigación – dijo Etham sabiendo los pensamientos del rubio – No podían decir nada hasta que se resolviera. Y créeme, frenar a su cuñada es tarea difícil.

\- Bruja entrometida – masculló Lucius haciendo reír al funcionario.

\- Pues como te decía, en el registro encontramos varios objetos de magia tenebrosa, material propagandístico anti muggles y lo más curioso, un giratiempo.

\- ¿Un giratimepo? – Preguntó asombrado Lucius – ¿No habían sido destruidos?

Walls asintió – técnicamente sí, pero aún quedan algunos ilegales. Pues Greengrass tenía uno en su poder. Un objeto así en las manos equivocadas es muy peligroso. Le arrestamos inmediatamente.

\- ¿Pero para que quería un giratiempo?

\- Ahí está el meollo del asunto – dijo Walls – Hoy en día está prohibido el uso del _Veritaserum_ en los interrogatorios a no ser que sea algo de extrema gravedad. Tanto yo, como Potter sabíamos que Greengrass no cantaría por lo que el jefe de aurores aceptó darle _Veritaserum_ , y lo que descubrimos fue escalofriante – tomó aire y Lucius quiso estrangularle por parar de hablar en ese momento – Tenía planeado volver atrás en el tiempo, a la época de la guerra, cuando pactasteis el compromiso entre Astoria y Draco. Tenía planeado matar a Hermione Granger en el pasado, así cuando volviera al futuro Astoria seguiría siendo la prometido de Draco.

Lucius abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Pero se ha vuelto loco? Alterar el tiempo es…

\- Peligroso, lo sé – dijo Walls sereno – Según él era el momento ideal, en plena guerra que Hermione Granger apareciera muerta no levantaría sospechas pues podría haberla matado cualquier mortífago. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo y no pudo llevar a cabo su plan – y dio un brusco movimiento – Siento escalofríos de pensar que hubiera pasado no llegamos a tiempo.

\- Que Granger estaría muerta.

\- Y tu hijo sería infeliz – Lucius asintió – Pero por suerte, ya no pasará nada de eso, el giratiempos ha sido destruido y Greengrass está en Azkaban con unos cuantos delitos encima. Acoso, maltrato psicológico, por usar la palabra sangre sucia, cuando está prohibido, daños y prejuicios, chantaje, tenencia ilícita de objetos tenebrosos etc, etc, etc.

Lucius sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Mucha gente decía la frase esa de "yo no le deseo el mal a nadie" pero él no podía usarla, el si se lo deseaba, a Greengrass se lo deseaba fuertemente, todo el mal del mundo. Hizo su vida un infierno, a él y a su familia – tendréis que ir al juicio eso sí, pronto saldrá hasta en la sopa la detención de Greengrass.

\- No hay problema, créeme. Draco y yo seremos los primeros de la cola para testificar – Walls rio y sacó los ya famosos papeles que rellenaba siempre que Lucius le visitaba. Pero ahora mismo le daba igual, estaba tan pletórico que poco le importaba pasarse allí otra hora respondiendo preguntas estúpidas.

Etham le miró y dijo – Esta hoja, dice que las sesiones disminuyen a una cada dos meses – Lucius le miró sin creérselo – Las entrevistas no solo han servido para meter a Greengrass entre rejas, también para demostrar que has cambiado Lucius, que avanzas. Tu círculo social se integra por personas que antes eran consideradas "traidores a la sangre" e "impuros" por lo que los altos mandos del ministerio han decidido que con una revisión cada dos meses es suficiente – Etham sonrió más ampliamente – Una lástima Malfoy, te he cogido aprecio.

\- Ya, bueno yo a ti no mucho – Etham rio ante la emoción en la voz de Lucius, que daba pequeños botes en la silla.

\- Anda, vete a casa y da las buenas nuevas, yo ya me inventaré algo para rellenar.

Lucius arqueó una ceja – ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, sí – contestó Walls – Vete con tu familia, y cuida a tu nuera, de principio los embarazos son traicioneros y más con los nervios de una boda próxima.

Lucius se levantó con una gran sonrisa, pero una sonrisa sincera y dijo – Walls, a esa boda estás invitado, créeme.

\- Te lo agradezco amigo – dijo feliz Walls – ahora ve.

Lucius asintió y tomó su bastón, pero frenó en seco y tomando la mano de Etham la apretó fuertemente y comenzó a sacudirla con toda la fuerza y emoción que su largo cuerpo tenía. El funcionario se movió bruscamente arriba y abajo pero no borraba la sonrisa de su cara – Gracias Walls, de verdad – y cuando lo soltó tomó de nuevo su bastón y se dio la vuelta pletórico – Hasta dentro de dos meses pesadilla andante – canturreó mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba a Etham en su despacho riendo todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Este Lucius era un caso.

El rubio iba por los pasillos feliz, tan feliz que apenas pisaba el suelo, parecía que volaba, saludaba a todo el mundo que le miraba perplejo pues era raro ver a Lucius Malfoy tan contento, más de uno pensó que se había muerto alguien.

\- ¡Buenas Marck! ¡Qué gran día para ser feliz! ¿Cierto? – le preguntó Lucius al hombre de seguridad que había a la salida del Ministerio que dio un paso atrás asustado. Una vez fuera del Ministerio de Magia Lucius pasó por el callejón Diagón, a una pastelería que su mujer y la prometida de su hijo amaban más que nada en el mundo. Miró el escaparate y sonrió.

* * *

Narcissa estaba en el salón de su casa junto con su hijo y nuera. Estaban tomándose un descanso de la tarea de elegir el color de los cubiertos, algo que a Draco le parecía una soberana tontería pero que su chica y su madre se tomaban muy enserio.

\- Oh Merlín, ¡mirad! – dijo Narcissa tendiéndoles _"El Profeta"_ donde con letras enormes y negras se leía: _"Rita Skeeter, bajo sospecha de ser una animaga sin registrar"_

\- Por fin alguien le da su merecido – dijo Hermione.

Draco rio – La verdad es que ya era hora. Más de una persona se levantó contra ella afirmando sus sospechas, sobretodo gente rica e influyente.

Hermione asintió y se acomodó contra Draco y dijo – Bueno, ahora a esperar como acaba porque si no lo pueden demostrar…

\- Cariño, Potter lo sabe, es el ojito derecho del jefe del departamento de aurores… ¿crees que no tendrá castigo?

Hermione rio como una niña pequeña – tienes razón.

\- Siempre la tengo – dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su novia que protestó – Y el bebé lo sabe ¿verdad hijo?

Hermione rodó los ojos – él bebe sabe que la que siempre tiene la razón soy yo – dijo tocándose maternalmente la aun plana tripa. Draco rio y la abrazó como un oso mientras la besaba.

Narcissa suspiró feliz al ver a la joven pareja. Un estruendo llamó su atención y vio a su marido salir de la chimenea dando saltos – Lo logramos, ¡lo logramos! – canturreó dando saltos alrededor del sofá donde su familia le miraba asustada.

\- ¿Qué hemos logrado querido?

Lucius rio con maldad – No os lo diré aun, solo os diré que estoy que estallo de felicidad.

Narcissa miró a la pareja con una ceja levantada, estos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a lo suyo al igual que Narcissa que volvió su atención al periódico. Lucius al ver que nadie ponía interés en su felicidad apretó los dientes y tocó el hombro de su mujer – He dicho que soy muy feliz.

\- Te he oído querido.

\- ¡Pero pregúntame por qué! – dijo ofendido.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco haciendo reír a su hijo que abrazaba protectoramente a su chica con la mano sobre la tripa de esta - ¿Por qué? – preguntó en tono aburrido la rubia.

\- Greengrass… ¡está en Azkaban! – gritó dando saltos captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo!? – preguntó Draco poniéndose en pie.

\- Hoy, esta mañana – dijo Lucius soltando una risita – Le espera una temporada a la sombra.

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no nos enteramos? – preguntó curiosa Hermione.

Lucius la miró por primera vez sonriéndole de verdad, lo que hizo que la chica se pusiera pálida del susto – Eso, mi querida impura es gracias a tu amigo Potter y a mi gran amigo Walls.

-¿Walls? ¿El funcionario que te hace el seguimiento? – preguntó Draco. Lucius asintió – ¿Es ahora tu amigo?

\- Pues claro muchacho, me ha librado de un pesado como Greengrass.

Narcissa que estaba en shock, se llevó las manos a la boca tras recuperarse y soltó un gritito de felicidad – Pero, ¡eso es magnífico!

\- ¿Verdad? Se acabaron las visitas no deseadas y las charlas sobre por qué debería obligar a Draco a casarse con la retrasada de su hija, ¡se acabaron los planes idiotas!

Narcissa abrazó a su marido que dio un saltito y la tomó en brazos haciendo a su esposa gritar – ¡Por Merlín Lucius! ¡Que me tiras!

Lucius pegó un bote y soltó a su mujer que a duras penas logró guardar el equilibrio, pero no importaba que su marido casi le estampara su elegante trasero en la alfombra, estaba tan feliz que eso solo eran tonterías. Por fin habían hecho justicia, dulce y perfecta justicia.

Draco miró a Hermione que sonreía feliz con las manos en la boca. Tomándola del brazo la levantó y comenzó a besarla con todo el amor y la alegría que su cuerpo tenía. Era un gran momento, por fin nada ni nadie podría dañar a su pequeña princesa Gryffindor y quien lo hiciera sabría que con la mujer de Draco Malfoy no se metía nadie porque movería cielo y tierra hasta hacérselo pagar.

Lucius que daba saltitos de felicidad giró su rostro y vio la tierna escena que su hijo y futura nuera protagonizaban. Sin borrar la sonrisa que surcaba su cara de lado a lado se acercó a ellos. Una cosa es que explotara del gusto y otra que le gustara ver esos afectos en su cara. Poniendo una mano en las frentes de la pareja los separó haciendo que su hijo le mirara de mala forma.

Con una gran sonrisa dijo – Una cosa es que esté feliz y otra es que me guste ver eso – en condiciones normales Draco se enfadaría y maldeciría a su padre pero como Lucius había empleado un tono agudo y feliz, Draco, no supo cómo tomarse eso.

Lucius tomó a Hermione en brazos y la hizo girar mientras la alzaba un poco del suelo y canturreaba – Tu amigo es un genio rata de biblioteca – Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras su suegro cantaba y danzaba con ella por toda la sala ante la asustada mirada de Draco – ¡Recuérdame que le haga un regalo muy muy gordo! ¡Tan gordo como la barriga de su suegro! – y dio otra vuelta a la castaña.

\- Padre, ¡que le vas a hacer daño a ella y el bebé! – dijo Draco intentando separar a su feliz padre de una perpleja Hermione.

Narcissa en cambio reía abiertamente viendo la efusiva muestra de alegría que Lucius le estaba otorgando a su querida nuera. No era la primera vez que las hacía, por lo visto en muchos años de matrimonio, Narcissa había descubierto hace poco que su marido cuando está excesivamente contento tiene la manía de ponerse a bailar y cantar como un idiota con todo aquel que se le cruza. Hace tiempo fue Twinky, ahora Hermione… Narcissa rio ante la idea de ver a Lucius bailando con Ronald Weasley.

Tras darle un par de vueltas a Hermione, la soltó mientras cantaba. La castaña debido al mareo que le provocó tanto movimiento se cayó sentada en el sofá seguida de un preocupado y asustado Draco que le tomó el rostro para asegurarse que estaba bien.

\- Estoy genial, tranquilo – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarle – y el bebé también, por un baile no pasa nada.

\- Eso no ha sido un baile – dijo Draco matando con la mirada a su bailarín progenitor – Ha sido… ¡no sé qué coño ha sido!

\- Es la felicidad saliendo de mis poros – dijo dando un salto colocándose frente a ellos, para luego girar sobre sí mismo – Mañana mismo iremos a buscar tu vestido de novia muchacha – dijo feliz – Cissy nos acompañará, yo lo pagaré.

\- No hace falta…

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo tomando sus mejillas y tirando de ellas como una niña pequeña ante el horror de su hijo y nuera – Vera, ¡con mi ayuda saldrá todo perfecto! – Y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras se incorporaba – ¡Voy a escribirle a las comadrejas para contarles las buenas noticias!

Se acercó a su mujer para besarla también pero a esta en los labios. Se acercó a la puerta y frenó en seco, se giró y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una caja rosa de bollos. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron y Lucius se los entregó – Toma, come, come, ¡come todo lo que quieras!, ¡mi nieto necesita energía!

Y salió de la sala tarareando una canción dejando atrás a Narcissa, Draco y Hermione que no sabían muy bien que acababa de pasar. La castaña miró la caja y dijo – ¿Tu padre me acaba de regalar unos bollos de chocolate recién hechos?

Draco asintió – y te ha besado la mejilla…

Narcissa cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho y dijo feliz – Al fin Lucius comienza a demostrar que ha cambiado, pensé que este momento nunca llegaría.

\- Eso es porque le ha salido todo redondo – dijo Draco con recelo – espera a mañana.

\- Pero dijo que mañana vendría a ayudarme a elegir vestido, tal vez ya me esté cogiendo cariño – dijo con la boca llena, cosa que a Draco le pareció adorable – pero no te negaré que tu padre estando contento da miedo.

\- Y que lo digas- susurró Draco. Narcissa rio y tomó de nuevo el periódico mientras veía a su nuera comer alegre y ser mimada por su hijo que de vez en cuando le besaba la frente o bromeaba con ella fingiendo robarle uno de sus bollos.

Narcissa suspiró contenta, por fin la vida iba bien. Su marido estaba cambiando y empezaba a aceptar a Hermione, incluso a quererla por mucho que intentara negarlo. Lo que no sabía Narcissa es que en la mente de su querido marido se fraguaba un plan que desencadenaría más de una discusión pero claro, Lucius Malfoy no sería Lucius Malfoy si no se metiera con Hermione Granger, al menos un poquito.


	20. Chapter 20

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Si veis algo, por favor comentármelo para corregirlo.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡LO SE! ¡LO SE! He tardado siglos en actualizar, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto pero como dije el trabajo me quita tiempo, me agota y cuando llego a casa solo quiero tirarme en el sofá. Pero no temáis, muchos me piden por MD que no abandone las historias ¡tranquilos que eso nunca pasara!**

 **En el capítulo de hoy, Lucius se pasa de toca narices, pero claro ¿hay algo que le guste mas que molestar a nuestra pobre Hermione? Como podréis ver, el siguiente capítulo será la esperada boda ¿que le pasará a Lucius? ¿Llorará? ¿le dará un infarto de nuevo? Para eso os queda esperar, al menos un poquito.**

 **PD: Ha sido mi cumple hace poquito y mi mejor amiga me regaló una figurita de Funko Pop de Lucius que me ha acompañado en todo el proceso de escritura, esto no tiene nada que ver, pero es que vivo enamorada de la figurita de Lucius. Mi amiga sabe hacerme feliz.**

 **Espero que me dejéis un review para contarme que os parece este capítulo, ya sabéis tanto lo bueno como lo malo.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy se dedicó a fastidiar a Hermione Granger. Por no perder las buenas costumbres"_

Lucius traqueteaba los dedos sobre la mesa de la heladería del callejón Diagón. Llevaba allí sentado como un pasmarote más de una hora pues la antojosa de Granger había decidido que era una buena hora para tomar un helado, pero claro, no sabía de qué.

Lucius bufó al recordar que estuvo media hora esperando a que esa castaña pesada eligiera lo que quería tomar. Su esposa estaba más que encantada de darle el capricho pues según ella, "era su nieto quien reclamaba el helado" pero él no estaba conforme con eso. Si estaba allí sentado en estos momentos, era porque la impura era una zampona de agárrate y no te menees.

Suspiro cansado, si no fuera por su plan ahora mismo el estaría en casa, con una copa de vino y el periódico, sentado en su cómoda butaca… ¡pero no! Había atrasado demasiado el momento y ahora su plan tan bien pensado debía empezar a funcionar. Sonrió disimuladamente al pensar en lo que se convertiría la boda de la impura y su hijo. Lucius tenía claro que casar se iban a casar, dijera él lo que dijera, así que lo mejor era aceptar y tocar un poco las narices como solo él sabe hacer. Es decir, por la espalda y sin que nadie se entere de que quien molesta es el.

\- ¿Esta rico querida? – preguntó Narcissa a una más que contenta Hermione.

\- Así es Cissy, ¿quieres probar? – Hermione le tendió una enorme cuchara con el helado encima pero la rubia negó efusivamente.

\- No hija, gracias. Necesito guardar la línea, para el vestido.

\- Y ella también debería – dijo Lucius uniéndose a la conversación.

Narcissa le dio una severa mirada mientras que Hermione bajó la vista hacia el helado. La castaña puso un puchero y miró a su suegra – Cissy, ¿estoy ya gorda?

\- Claro que no querida.

\- Tú sigue comiendo así y acabarás explotando – dijo Lucius con maldad y una ladina sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¡Lucius!

El rubio suspiró - ¿Qué? ¡Estoy harto! Llevamos aquí una hora y no he dicho nada, y bien sabes Cissy querida, que no soy un hombre paciente – su mujer le contestó frunciendo el ceño – si he aguantado calladito todo este tiempo es porque quiero lo mejor para Draco – y posó sus ojos en Hermione que seguía comiendo con una mirada de tristeza – aun si lo mejor es ella.

\- Lucius, si quieres participar en esto y hacer feliz a Draco, más te vale ser amable.

\- Lo prometo, es más empezaré ahora – dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que su nuera se había terminado el helado gigante. Llamo al camarero que se acercó – Deme otro helado pero esta vez en cucurucho para llevar.

Las mujeres parpadearon y se miraron entre si cuando el camarero con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer frente a la castaña un enorme helado. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron mientras tomaba el helado y comenzaba a comer – ¡Gracias suegro!

Lucius no contestó, solo gruñó y le entregó al vendedor un par de monedas de plata. Narcissa negó con la cabeza pero puso una sonrisa en su cara. Lucius sabía que había ganado esa batalla. Y también ganaría la guerra, al menos por una vez en su vida.

\- Bien, ahora que el helado es portátil – dijo levantándose ante la curiosa mirada de las mujeres – Podemos irnos, tenemos mucho que organizar.

\- Pero… - dijo Hermione que fue cortada por la mano de su suegro, la cual apresó su brazo y tiró de él.

\- Nada de peros, vamos muchacha, cualquiera diría que no quieres casarte con mi hijo.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Claro que quiero, ¡es lo que más deseo!

\- Pues entonces cállate, come el helado y vamos a organizar esa maldita boda.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – La delicadeza no es lo tuyo ¿verdad cielo?

\- Nunca se me ha dado toda esa tontería de la delicadeza – dijo mirando a su mujer que seguía a duras penas a su marido y nuera – Tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

Ante el tono juguetón del rubio Hermione puso una mueca de asco mientras que Narcissa se sonrojaba, fue tal el punto de rojez en su pálida piel que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una tetera en punto de ebullición - ¡Lucius Malfoy!

Lucius rio – Vamos mujer, era broma.

Narcissa le dio un golpe en la mano que sujetaba el brazo de la castaña – ¡Pues no me gustan esas bromas! Y menos en medio de la calle – dijo recuperando la compostura al percatarse de que la gente les miraba curiosos – Y suelta a Hermione, sabe caminar ella sola.

\- Pero… es que sois muy lentas.

\- Y tu un impaciente – bufó molesta su mujer tomando del brazo a una muda Hermione – Vamos hija, ignoremos a este bruto.

Lucius frunció el ceño y siguió a su mujer que había tomado del brazo a la castaña y caminaba con ella sonriente – ¡Eh! ¡No me dejéis atrás! ¡Cissy! – Su esposa hacía oídos sordos mientras Hermione soltaba risitas y miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, burlándose – ¡No me ignores mujer!

Lucius bufó al darse cuenta de que su esposa no le hacía el menor caso. Malditas mujeres, ¡malditas todas! Hacen con ellos lo que querían y más… Lucius lanzó un par de miradas asesinas a varios transeúntes que se quedaron observando perplejos la escena, cuando los ojos grises de Lucius chocaron con los de las personas presentes estos pegaban botes y salían corriendo.

Lucius sonrió de manera orgullosa. Desde que el juicio contra Greengrass había finalizado, los Malfoy eran temidos y amados a La vez. Amados porque habían conseguido que Skeeter pagara como merecía por sus cotilleos, mentiras e incluso acosos.

Temidos porque pudieron meter entre rejas al padre de familia de una de las más grandes familias de sangre pura del mundo mágico. Es más, Lucius sabía que ahora, el mundo mágico volvía respetarles tanto por su fortuna (la cual hacía que la gente creyera que podían comprar cualquier cosa y a cualquier persona) como por el pequeño grupo de defensores que habían logrado, entre ellos el gran Harry Potter. Lucius sabía, que la gente temía enemistarse con ellos y acabar como Greengrass, con una cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

La sonrisa ladeada típica de los Malfoy no se borró de su cara en todo el camino hacia la tienda de vestidos de novia. Ahora que la tormenta se había disipado era el momento oportuno para empezar con el plan de arruinarle el día a su nuera impura. Tenía un montón de información recopilada sobre lo que quería y no quería la castaña.

Sabía que Hermione, no quería ni ver las lavandas en su boda. Pues que pena, él se encargaría de que no viera otra cosa.

¿No quieres unicornios? Pues iba a ir montada en un carruaje precioso tirado por dicho animal. ¿Amarillo y flores prohibidos? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué pena! Y el que tenía pensado pagarle al modisto para ponerles eso a las damas de honor…

\- Lucius, ¿Qué te pasa? – la voz de su esposa lo sacó de su tan hermosa fantasía de golpe. Enfocó su mirada en su mujer que ele miraba asustada.

\- A mí nada ¿Por qué?

Narcissa miró a Hermione que se encogió de hombros – Lucius, sonreías como un maniático, incluso babeabas.

El rubio se puso nervioso, no podía permitir que su esposa, hijo, nuera o derivados se enteraran de sus planes, sino a la mierda todo. La boda sería perfecta, Hermione sería feliz y el sería asesinado por su mujer. Y eso era algo que nadie quería. Al menos no él.

\- Nada querida, es que pensé en que quizás para cenar Twinky haría asado, y bueno creo que me lo imaginé demasiado.

\- Ya… - dijo su esposa no muy conforme con su explicación. Aun así se encogió de hombros y entró en la tienda de vestidos de novia seguida de Hermione. Lucius suspiró, se había librado por el pelo de una mosca… debería intentar fantasear menos, o por lo menos disimularlo más.

Entró en la tienda y sintió un mareo. A su alrededor había cientos de mujeres histéricas corriendo de aquí para allá, vestidas con trajes blancos enormes, muchas parecían bolas de algodón. Otras, gritaban porque el traje no era de su gusto o simplemente bufaban frustradas. Lucius deseó salir corriendo.

\- Oh, ¡Los Malfoy! – dijo un hombre muy delgado y peinado de tal forma que intentaba disimular (muy mal) su calvicie en la parte delantera de la cabeza. Lucius miró asombrado al hombre, era bastante amanerado y hablaba a gritos, moviendo exageradamente las manos y que decir haciendo la pelota – Y esta debe ser la preciosa novia.

Narcissa sonrió – Lynuss querido, aquí te traigo a mi nuera para que la vistas con tus maravillosos diseños.

El hombre soltó una risilla – Señora Malfoy, siempre tan encantadora – y acercándose a Hermione la tomo de las manos – Por favor querida, que porte, que figura que… - parpadeó al subir su vista hacia la cara de la chica – Pelo tan… único.

Lucius dejó salir una burlona carcajada ganándose la atención de todos, en especial la del dueño de la tienda que se acercó a el – Señor Malfoy, que bien verle por aquí ¿acompañando a su nuera?

\- Más o menos…

\- Eso está muy bien, si nos apuramos también podemos hacerle un traje a usted – dijo mirando a Lucius con una sonrisa coqueta que le puso demasiado nervioso. Acercándose al rubio le dijo – Por Merlín querido, ¿no te han dicho que las hombreras están pasadas de moda? – y metió las manos dentro de la capa palpando los hombros de Lucius. Para incomodidad del rubio Lynuss puso una cara de asombro mientras palpaba para luego decir seductor – Ah no… si no hay hombreras, es todo suyo.

Narcissa y Hermione soltaron una risita al ver la cara de pavor de Lucius al ser manoseado por un hombre. Lynuss se giró hacia Narcissa que dijo – Querida, que hombretón tiene en casa.

\- No tiene ni idea – dijo con sarcasmo Narcissa – pero primero mejor nos centramos en la novia.

Lynuss soltó un gritito agudo y subió las manos al cielo mientras con su varita hacia aparecer una cinta métrica que voló hacia Hermione – tienes razón, cuéntame, cuéntame hermosa, ¿Cómo es el vestido de tus sueños? ¿Vaporoso verdad? ¿Con mucho brillo? ¡Lo imaginaba!

Hermione miraba al parlanchín diseñador atorada – La verdad es que…

\- ¡El escote corazón te quedará de vicio! – Y tomó entre sus manos los pechos de la chica para subirlos casi a la altura de su garganta – Merlín, tu chico tiene que estar encantado, ¡los dioses te han otorgado un buen par de maracas!

\- Lynuss querido, Hermione…

\- Narcissa linda, ¿Cómo crees que tu hijo querría ver a Hermione? Además de desnuda claro – dijo esto último con una pícara sonrisa que hizo reír a la castaña.

Lucius miraba asustado al hombre. No entendía como un adulto podía ser tan… tan… ¿amanerado? No, eso no tenía nada que ver. Ese hombre lo que estaba mal era de la cabeza, estaba desquiciado, normal... no debe ser fácil trabajar con novias histéricas…

Lynuss tomó a las mujeres de los brazos y dijo – Vamos, vamos a la sala VIP, los Malfoy no pueden estar aquí en medio de mi tienda, hay mucho que hablar y decidir y no queremos que alguna novia indecisa copie el vestido de la novia del siglo – y miró a Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

Lucius sintió un escalofrío al ver como los hambrientos ojos marrones del diseñador se clavaban en los suyos – Síguenos hombretón, no te quedes atrás.

El rubio asintió con miedo mientras seguía a las mujeres, pues para Lucius ese hombre era igual o peor que ellas. Iba perfectamente vestido, tenía un pequeño bigote recortado a la perfección y su postura era perfecta. Ni siquiera su Cissy cuidaba tanto su imagen, y mira que su esposa a la hora de ir arreglada…

Entraron en una pequeña habitación llena de fotos de novias y algunos bocetos. Lynuss se sentó junto a las mujeres y Lucius tomó el asiento más alejado de ese psicótico, justo al lado de su mujer.

\- ¿Un té queridos? – Hermione y Cissy asintieron pero Lucius negó efusivamente, no quería tener mucho contacto con él, no vaya a ser que le sobara de nuevo.

\- Lynuss – comenzó a hablar Narcissa mientras una taza flotante aparecía frente a ella – si hemos venido a ti es porque eres el mejor a la hora de hacer vestidos de novia.

El hombre rio tontamente – Me halagas querida – dio un sorbo de té y puso su atención en la futura novia – Y bien querida, ¿Cómo quieres tu vestido? Piensa que es un momento único en la vida que no se volverá a repetir. Tienes que elegir bien, pero tranquila cualquier cosa que desees Lynuss Love podrá hacerlo – y soltó un gritito - ¡Seré como tu hada madrina!

Lucius miraba sin parpadear como el pelo del diseñador botaba. No podía apartar la mirada de esa cabeza casi calva y ese peinado que no servía para nada más que resaltar la calvicie de Lynuss. Bendito fuera Merlín por otorgarle tan perfecto pelo a él y los hombres de su familia.

Acercándose al oído de su mujer Lucius murmuró – ¿En serio cree que ese peinado le disimula la calva?

\- Lucius – le riñó en bajo su mujer.

-¿Qué? Vamos míralo – dijo señalando con su cabeza al hombre que acribillaba a Hermione con preguntas – Si peinado así se nota que quiere disimular la calvicie. Con catastróficos resultados.

Narcissa le dio un golpe en el costado con el codo mientras sonreía disimuladamente a Lynuss que hizo aparecer un papel y una pluma.

\- Vamos cuéntame, ¿Qué te gustaría tener en tu vestido?

\- Bueno pues me gustaría que fuera entallado – contestó la castaña.

Lynuss puso cara de circunstancia – Pero querida, se lleva mucho el diseño princesa.

\- Lo sé, pero no me gustan. No quiero parecer la tarta de la boda.

\- Está bien, tú eres la novia querida – dijo poniendo un puchero y mirando de arriba abajo a Hermione – Aunque claro, con este cuerpo que te gastas, normal que quieras resaltarlo ¿haces ejercicio querida?

Hermione negó – además estoy embarazada, debo aprovechar antes de inflarme como un globo.

\- Y créeme que con lo que come lo hará pronto – dijo Lucius como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Embarazada? – Lynuss Love soltó un agudo grito que casi revienta el tímpano de los Malfoy, especialmente el de Lucius, que tenía un oído muy sensible – pero eso es maravilloso querida.

Narcissa asintió feliz – Seré abuela.

\- Y una muy joven – dijo galante Lynuss haciendo que Lucius pusiera los ojos en blanco. No entendía tanto peloto, si el vestido se lo iban a comprar igual. O no. En la cara del rubio surgió una sonrisa malvada. Este era el momento de empezar la primera fase del plan y esta era: _Deja que sueñe con el vestido y luego ponle algo feo y aburrido._

\- Me gustaría tirantes pero de los de brazo, ya me entiende – explicaba Hermione haciendo el ejemplo con sus brazos.

\- Escote barco, muy bien – la pluma garabateaba en el papel.

\- Y no quiero vuelo ni nada de volantes, me parecen una horterada – el diseñador iba a protestar enérgicamente pero Hermione se adelantó – pero, quiero algo de pedrería, ya sabe. Que destaque pero no en exceso.

\- En la zona de arriba, lo estoy viendo, si, si – cerró un ojo y alargó sus manos hacia Hermione, soñando despierto – Lo veo, tu, tu cuerpo de modelo y un hermoso vestido ajustado y con pedrería en la zona del corsé.

\- Nada excesivo recuerde – dijo Hermione temiendo lo peor.

\- Claro, claro tranquila – y tomó el pergamino para enseñárselo – Cielo, aquí está tu vestido.

Los Malfoy y Hermione miraron el dibujo muy realista de la castaña, vestida con un precioso y largo vestido ajustado, con escote de barco y unos tirantes preciosos, decorados con perlas enredadas en pequeños y disimulados bordados.

Hermione se enamoró del vestido, pues en el cuerpo estaban puestas pequeñas piezas de pedrería, no muchas que adornaban el vestido y el velo llevaba pequeños bordados en los laterales, apenas visibles pero que le daban un toque elegante.

Lynuss observaba sin pestañear y casi respirar la reacción de su clienta – y bien querida ¿te gusta?

La castaña subió la mirada para cruzarla con la del diseñador y asintió – es perfecto… es lo que siempre soñé.

Narcissa y Lynuss sonrieron al ver las lágrimas de Hermione caer por sus mejillas mientras miraba el boceto. Lucius sonrió, era la señal que necesitaba. Hermione estaba completamente enamorada del vestido y él debía mover ficha.

Suspiró sonoramente. Tan fuerte que captó la atención de todos – Lucius, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó su mujer.

\- ¿No te gusta el vestido? – preguntó preocupado Lynuss.

Lucius negó dramáticamente – el vestido es precioso, maravilloso y seguro que le queda perfecto – Narcissa miró incrédula a su marido ¿Lucius Malfoy alagando a Hermione Granger? Raro.

\- Pero…

\- Pero… - Lucius suspiró – Me habría gustado que Hermione llevara el vestido de mi madre…

Narcissa frunció el ceño y Hermione miró preocupada a su suegro – Oh yo… sería un honor pero…

-¡No! ¡Lo entiendo! – Decía melodramático asustando a los presentes – No merezco ese favor, es normal, no me he portado bien contigo… ¿Por qué querrías llevar una antigualla familiar?

Hermione se mordió las unas de la tensión mirando el pergamino donde estaba plasmado el vestido de sus sueños, pero por otra parte deseaba con todo su corazón llevarse bien con Lucius – Yo… lo siento suegro pero no creo que me quede bien.

\- No claro – dijo lastimero el rubio – Es una tradición pero, tranquila lo entiendo.

\- Bueno – dijo Narcissa sintiendo lastima de su marido – Quizás podrías probártelo y ver cómo te queda.

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada, pero fingió una sonrisa y asintió – si claro, lástima que no lo tengamos aquí.

-¡No hay problema! – dijo Lucius emocionado moviendo su varita. Ante ellos apareció una enorme caja morada. Lucius la abrió y sacó el vestido – Cissy, ¿recuerdas lo guapa que estabas con él?

\- Sí – dijo con tono de mal humor. Narcissa odiaba ese vestido, la obligaron a llevarlo el día de su boda pues era una tradición Malfoy.

Lynuss soltó un rito de horror – Por Merlín, ¡qué cosa tan pasada de moda!

Hermione carraspeó – Bueno, es… vintage.

-¡Es una reliquia! – Dijo Lynuss – deberías cederla a un museo.

Lucius abrazó la tela para darle más dramatismo al momento, debía conseguir que la impura cediera a llevar e vestido – Solo te pido, que te lo pruebes…

Hermione miró a su suegro y luego a Narcissa quien se encogió de hombros – Bueno, solo es probármelo… - y se levantó tomando el vestido con mucho cuidado. Era tan viejo que la castaña temía romperlo.

Minutos después Hermione apareció vestida con el traje de novia de la abuela de su novio. Lynuss soltó otro grito de horror y Narcissa la miraba con angustia. Lucius quiso soltar una carcajada pero debía disimular.

El vestido era horrible, horroroso hasta decir basta. A él le pareció bonito en su mujer, pero claro, es que estaba tan enamorado de su Cissy que hasta en una bolsa de basura la veía guapa. Pero Hermione era un caso aparte. El vestido, amarillento por los años era de una tela horrible que brillaba demasiado. Era de cuello alto, con volantes que debían picar como mil demonios. Las mangas también eran largas y no era para nada entallado. Caía recto, no tenía forma, y la zona del pecho estaba decorada con una especie de bordados con tela gorda que parecía un tapete de abuela.

Lo más gracioso es que en las mangas, por la parte de afuera tenía unos botones con el emblema de los Malfoy.

Sí, definitivamente haría cualquier cosa para que Hermione Granger llevara ese vestido.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Bueno, es… - comenzó Narcissa.

\- Horrible – terminó Lynuss.

\- Oiga, que es el vestido de mi madre, y antes de mi madre lo llevó su madre y antes su madre y antes de ella…

\- Su madre, nos queda claro Lucius – dijo Narcissa para luego mirar a Hermione que no paraba de observar con miedo el vestido.

Lucius clavó sus ojos en los de Hermione, fingiendo emoción para hacer a la chica sentirse aún más presionada – Oh querida, te queda perfecto.

Lynus abrió los ojos horrorizado – No me puedo creer esto.

\- Pues créetelo – dijo con el ceño fruncido para luego centrarse en Hermione – Y dime querida ¿lo llevaras?

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par asustada mirando a su suegra pidiendo ayuda. Narcissa le devolvió la mirada. Es cierto que el llevar ese vestido era una tradición de la familia Malfoy, familia a la que pronto Hermione también pertenecería, pero por otra parte, las tradiciones se rompen tarde o temprano, es más una ya la habían roto. Casarse entre familias de sangre pura por ejemplo, esa tradición ya estaba rota ¿Qué más daba una más?

\- Lucius querido, creo que mejor dejamos esto a un lado y…

\- ¿No quieres llevar el vestido de mis antepasados? – preguntó poniendo un doloroso tono a su voz mientras miraba a una compungida Hermione.

\- No es que no quiera señor Malfoy pero… es que no me queda muy bien, me queda ancho de pecho y…

\- ¡No querida! – Dijo Lynuss – ¡Es que esa cosa no tiene forma! – Y miró acusadoramente a Lucius a los ojos – Ese vestido mata la pasión a cualquiera ¿quiere que su hijo la deje plantada en el altar?

\- Mi mujer también lo llevo y yo no me escapé.

\- Pero los tiempos cambian querido – dijo Narcissa intentando calmar el ambiente – Creo que lo mejor es hacer un vestido nuevo.

Hermione asintió – Lo siento señor Malfoy.

Lucius apretó los puños disimuladamente viendo que su plan se iba al garete y entonces decidió jugar su última carta, algo que Hermione no podría ignorar – Pues yo creo que a Draco le haría ilusión.

Ante la mención del rubio la cara de Hermione cambio – Yo, bueno pero es que…

\- El novio no lleva el vestido – dijo Lynuss – sino la novia.

\- Pero mi hijo también debe opinar, ¡es su boda!

Narcissa viendo que todo acabaría en disputa dijo – Mira, hagamos algo preguntaremos a Draco a ver qué opina y con eso decidiremos.

Lynuss no se quedó muy conforme más aun así aceptó, no podía permitirse perderse tan buen cliente y además en caso de que no hiciera el vestid de novia, podría hacer los arreglos necesarios para transformar esa cosa horrible en algo mas "ponible".

Hermione asintió agradecida, teniendo la esperanza de que su novio le daría a ella la razón. Lo que la pobre Hermione ni Narcissa sabían es que Lucius había gastado su tiempo comiéndole la oreja a su hijo, recordándole que había roto una tradición familiar y que a poder ser no rompiera ninguna más. Por eso Lucius sonrió con maldad cuando su esposa propuso preguntarle a Draco. Sería una mañana divertida.

* * *

Draco estaba en su despacho, leyendo unos documentos cuando tres personas entraron a tropel destrozando el silencio que reinaba. Los ojos grises del menor de los Malfoy miraron curioso a su prometida que parecía un poco nerviosa mientras que Narcissa intentaba explicarle no sé qué de un vestido a su dramático padre.

\- No Cissy, no está bien.

\- Pero Lucius, es un vestido viejísimo.

\- Pero era de mi madre y antes de su madre y antes…

\- ¡Que sí! – Le cortó furiosa su mujer – Lo he pillado.

Draco parpadeó y dejó los documentos a un lado – ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Lucius poniéndose en modo teatral, comenzó a suspirar lastimosamente para ganarse la pena de su hijo – Tu prometida no quiere ponerse el traje de novia de tu abuela.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó curioso Draco mirando a su novia.

\- No es que no quiera – intentó explicarse Hermione – me encantaría pero es que no me queda bien.

\- Tonterías, le quedaba perfecto – dijo Lucius.

\- No es verdad Lucius, es un vestido muy viejo – dijo Narcissa harta del tema. Ella odiaba ese estúpido traje, no pensaba obligar a Hermione a llevarlo como ella fue obligada. Nunca le haría tal cosa a su querida nuera.

\- Mira Draco, yo solo quiero tener presente a tu abuela y hacer las paces con tu prometida – dijo sacando un pañuelo de su manga – pero ella… no quiere… lo entiendo sabes, la he tratado muy mal.

Draco miro apenado a su padre, a sus ojos parecía sincero – No es eso padre, seguro que Hermione estará encantada de ponerse el vestido y de hacer las paces contigo ¿verdad cielo?

\- Claro que sí, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar bien con usted señor Malfoy…

\- Pero no te quieres poner el vestido – dijo mirándola de reojo secándose una inexistentes lágrimas.

\- Por Merlín Lucius, no seas nenaza – dijo Narcissa.

\- Es entendible de verdad, me he portado mal contigo Hermione – la castaña se sintió un monstruo, pues Lucius Malfoy estaba, o al menos así lo parecía bastante afectado – he sido un suegro horrible, pero… yo solo… - se secó la nariz haciendo un exagerado ruido – lo entiendo.

Draco le echó una rápida mirada a su prometida que bajó la mirada avergonzada – Padre, madre ¿me dejáis un momento a solas con Hermione?

El matrimonio Malfoy asintió y salieron del despacho. Una vez en el pasillo Narcissa se cruzó de brazos y miró acusadoramente a su marido que se seguía secando las lágrimas – Ahora en serio ¿Qué planeas Lucius?

El rubio se tensó, su mujer era demasiado inteligente, era algo que tenía pensado. Era muy difícil engañar a su esposa, pero debía disimular – ¿Yo? ¿Qué iba a planear?

\- No sé, dímelo tú.

\- Solo quiero hacer las paces con Hermione y que mi hijo sea feliz.

\- ¿Y por eso ese empeño en el maldito vestido? – Preguntó frustrada – Lucius es feísimo, yo me casé odiando mi vestido.

\- ¡EH! ¡Que es el vestido de mi madre!

\- Como si es el de Morgana, es feísimo.

Lucius puso una cara compungida – Todas las mujeres de esta casa estáis compinchadas contra mí, nadie me valora ni aprecia… nadie, ¡nadie! – dijo secándose los mocos intentando darle pena a su mujer que simplemente se quedó callada mirando a su marido con recelo.

Mientras dentro del despacho Draco y Hermione estaban teniendo una minúscula discusión – Es una tradición de mi familia.

\- Pero no me gusta ese vestido Draco, es horrible.

\- Es el traje con el que las mujeres Malfoy se casan ¡es una tradición milenaria!

\- También lo era casarse con mujeres de sangre pura y aquí estoy yo, una hija de muggles a punto de casarse contigo y hacerte padre.

\- Pues por eso debemos cederle este capricho – dijo Draco desesperado – Mira, sé que mi padre es difícil de llevar, lo se mejor que nadie. Pero le conozco, sé que de verdad quiere arreglar las cosas contigo se le nota.

Hermione bajó la vista, incapaz de seguir mirando a los ojos de su prometido – Pero Draco…

\- Cielo escucha, él está dando un paso muy importante, porque me quiere ver feliz y yo solo soy feliz contigo – tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos – Mira, solo eso te pido, que lleves el vestido, es algo que los Malfoy llevan haciendo durante años y yo quiero seguir haciéndolo…

Hermione suspiró y asintió – está bien, llevaré el vestido.

\- Gracias cielo – dijo dándole un rápido beso – seguro que padre se pondrá loco de contento.

\- Pues tu madre se pondrá histérica.

\- que va, si en el fondo ella también quiere que lleves el vestido de los Malfoy, mamá es muy tradicional.

\- Pues cuando vio el vestido que Lynuss me diseñó… oh Draco era precioso.

\- Seguro que el de mi abuela también.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Me queda horrible, no tiene forma y está viejo, seguro que tiene hasta chinches y por eso quiere que me lo ponga, para que me piquen.

\- Que dramática eres – dijo Draco dándole otro corto beso – escucha, no hagas esto por mi padre, hazlo por mí.

\- Por ti lo hago – dijo Hermione abrazando a su novio – llevare el vestido de las Malfoy y estaré bien con tu padre, de verdad. Es lo único que quiero, arreglar las cosas con tu padre.

Draco la miró fingiendo estar dolido – Ah ósea, que lo que más quieres es la aprobación y amistad de mi padre ¿antes que casarte conmigo?

Hermione soltó una carcajada – Claro que no tonto, casarme contigo es lo que más deseo en el mundo, bueno, eso y conocer ya a nuestro bebé.

\- Eso también es lo que yo más deseo – dijo Draco tocando la barriga de su chica – ¿Verdad que tú también quieres conocernos?

Hermione rio y Draco besó su barriga – te queremos papá.

\- y yo a vosotros – contestó el rubio para luego besar con amor a su chica. Una vez finalizado el besó Draco sacó su varita y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos pasar ya? – preguntó Lucius que no había dejado su teatro de lado.

\- Si nos han abierto, será que podemos pasar – contestó malhumorada Narcissa – y bien hija, ¿Qué has decidido?

Hermione vaciló un poco en contestar pues aún no estaba muy convencida pero el toque de la mano de su novio la hizo hablar – llevaré el vestido de la abuela de Draco.

Narcissa abrió los ojos asombrada – ¿¡Que!?

Lucius en cambio puso una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. No había pasado desapercibida la cara de angustia y duda de la castaña. Lucius lo sabía, Hermione odiaba el vestido de novia de las mujeres Malfoy, pero se había visto entre la espada y la pared no teniendo otra que aceptar llevarlo. Oh si, Lucius era feliz en estos momentos.

\- Gracias Hermione, de verdad, me hace feliz – dijo Lucius fingiendo emocionarse.

Narcissa aún no se podía creer la decisión de la castaña que la miró avergonzada – Lo siento Cissy, sé que, tu querías verme con el traje de Lynuss Love pero…

\- Draco ¿la has obligado a llevarlo? – preguntó Narcissa enfadada.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Claro que no! – contesto enfadado su hijo

\- Pues no lo entiendo – replicó la rubia – Hermione hija, no tienes por qué seguir esa tonta tradición.

\- Lo sé – dijo Hermione – y me encanta el vestido de Lynuss, es el vestido de mis sueños, pero… - miro a su prometido – A Draco le hace mucha ilusión seguir con esa tradición y yo… he decidido aceptar – y puso una triste sonrisa en su rostro – además, solo es un vestido ¿no?

\- Claro que si – dijo Lucius extasiado – Ahora, a elegir la decoración.

\- Eso ya está elegido Lucius – dijo Narcissa.

\- Seguro que queda algo.

\- No – contestó seria su mujer. Lucius frunció el ceño, estaba claro, su mujer sospechaba algo. Víbora astuta, por eso se enamoró de ella. Maldita fuera ella y el por amarla. Pero no podía dejar que su plan que tan bien había empezado se fuera por el váter.

\- Cissy, no sé qué piensas que estoy haciendo, pero de verdad quiero ayudar… quiero hacer las cosas bien por una vez – dijo poniendo su mejor voz de niño bueno.

Sonrió cuando vio como los fríos ojos de su mujer se ablandaban un poco. Narcissa suspiró y dijo – debemos elegir el menú de la boda.

Lucius dio una palmada y se giró a mirar a su nuera – Eso es cosa nuestra ¿verdad Hermione?

\- Eh, bueno yo iba a ir…

\- Es un gran momento para pasar tiempo juntos – dijo Lucius tomándola del brazo – es más empezaremos ahora ¡Mopi!

El elfo apareció haciendo una reverencia – Me llamaba el señor.

\- Prepara un menú degustación. Quiero que mi nuera y yo elijamos el menú de la boda de mi hijo.

\- ¿Ahora señor? Mopi preparara lo que el señor quiera.

\- Prepara de todo un poco – y miró a la castaña – ¿tienes hambre? – Hermione asintió un poco asustada pero no pudo hablar porque Lucius la cortó – Claro que tienes hambre, últimamente solo sabes comer, comer y comer.

\- Mopi preparará el menú ahora mismo – y desapareció dejando de nuevo a los Malfoy y Hermione.

Pasados unos minutos el elfo se presentó de nuevo ante los Malfoy y dijo – Señor, Mopi hizo todo lo que se le ha pedido, Mopi ha dejado la comida en el salón para los señores.

Lucius asintió – Bien, bien, ya vamos – el elfo asintió algo asustado por el raro entusiasmo del señor. El sabía que cuando el señor Lucius estaba tan contento es que alguien iba a sufrir. Dando una reverencia se esfumó y Lucius dijo – Bien, vamos querida, hay mucho que probar.

Hermione fue arrastrada hacia el salón donde abrió los ojos aturdida por la cantidad de comida que había preparado el pobre elfo – Esto… es demasiado…

\- No querida, hay cosas que decidir.

\- pero…

\- Vamos – la cortó Lucius – últimamente comes un montón. Seguro que esto para ti no es nada.

\- Lucius – dijo Narcissa que había seguido a su marido – No creo que Hermione deba comer tanto, le podría hacer mal al bebé.

\- Tonterías, las embarazadas comen mucho, Corvus debe de alimentarse bien.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntaron a la vez Narcissa y Hermione.

\- Corvus, mi nieto.

Narcissa parpadeó perpleja – ¿Y cuándo se ha decidido que mi nieto se llamaría así?

\- Bueno, es un nombre que siempre me ha gustado – explicó tranquilo sentándose a la mesa – Si hubiéramos sido padres una segunda vez ese habría sido su nombre.

\- Ni de coña – le susurró Narcissa a Hermione quien sonrió.

La castaña se sentó junto a su suegro quien le dio una gran sonrisa que puso el pelo de punta a las mujeres. Draco se había quedado arriba, en el despacho, confiando en su padre. Pero Narcissa que era más prudente, tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja y prefería bajar a vigilar. Lucius por otra parte comenzó la segunda fase de su plan _"Un menú acertado que a la impura no le ha gustado"_ , es decir, Lucius se las apañaría para elegir todo aquello que Hermione no quisiera. Sería divertirlo verla pasar hambre el día de su boda.

El rubio sabía que su mujer desconfiaba de el por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado al hacer los movimientos maestros. Empezaron a probar distintos platos, algunos eran devorados rápidamente, otros con más dificultad, pero todos fueron degustados. Al final Lucius se había desabrochado su cinturón de cuero negro y dio un suspiro, mientras veía a Hermione devorar un trozo de pollo.

\- Creo que el salmón agridulce con vino de elfo sería una gran opción – dijo Lucius como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hermione que estaba tragando casi se ahoga por lo que empezó a toser asustando a su suegra - Hermione hija, ¿estás bien? – la castaña asintió aun tosiendo.

Lucius sonrió y le dio unos "golpecitos" en la espalda – Claro que está bien, es una chica muy fuerte ¡toda una Gryffindor! – la mirada que recibió de su mujer hizo que su tensión aumentara. Si su Cissy pudiera matar con la mirada, el estaría ya a veinte metros bajo tierra.

\- Bueno – dijo Lucius una vez Hermione paró de toser – ¿Qué opinas de mi elección?

\- No creo que… sea buena idea – dijo la castaña sintiéndose aplastada por una profunda mirada grisácea – es decir, está bueno pero… no es algo que guste a todo el mundo y…

\- Ya, que no te ha gustado a ti ¿no? – preguntó Lucius.

\- No es que no me guste, es que… me parece un plato demasiado fuerte – intentó explicarse Hermione, pues no quería admitir que no quería que en su boda hubiera cosas hechas por elfos posiblemente explotados – Mira, el pato con salsa de limón es una buena opción.

Lucius parpadeó, la verdad era que ese plato en especial estaba bueno, pero era algo que la impura quería por lo tanto quedó descartado – Eso no va a poder ser.

Narcissa enarcó una ceja – ¿y por qué no?

\- Bueno pues… ¡mi tía Stella! Tiene alergia al limón – _Bravo_ _Lucius_ – pensó el rubio viendo la cara de Hermione, pero entonces la voz de su mujer cortó sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Stella es alérgica a algo?

Lucius apretó los dientes – Desde hace un tiempo, ya está muy mayor.

\- No pasa nada – dijo Hermione queriendo evitar una disputa matrimonial – hay mucho donde elegir.

\- Yo sigo pensando que el salmón es la mejor opción, es un plato que gusta mucho, a Draco le encanta – dijo Lucius mirando a Hermione.

\- Eso es cierto – murmuró Narcissa – Pero…

\- Bien, pues salmón será – dijo suspirando Hermione derrotada. Si a Draco le gustaba y era un plato típico entre magos, ella no diría nada.

\- Pero ese sería el primer plato – dijo Narcissa – Nadie ha elegido el entrante.

\- Oh fácil – dijo alegre Lucius – el pincho de calamar con huevas de cangrejo y caviar – se relamió para darle más énfasis a lo "buenísimo" que estaba el plato - ¡Delicioso!

Hermione se puso verde, el caviar le daba muchísima angustia, ¡lo odiaba! Le daba muchísimo asco – Odio el caviar.

\- Eso es que aún no estás acostumbrada – dijo Lucius – un par de pinchitos y amaras el caviar.

\- Lucius, te está diciendo que no le gusta – riñó Narcissa.

\- Pero Cissy, a tu familia y la mía les dará algo si no les ofrecemos caviar en la boda ¡sabes cómo son!

Narcissa asintió – Sí lo sé, pero deben saber que no siempre será todo como ellos quieren.

-¡Además, será la primera vez que los Weasley y Potter puedan comer esas cosas! ¡Y que hablar del gigantón ese de Hagrid! ¿Por qué supongo que está invitado no? – Hermione asintió un poco compungida – Pues dudo mucho que coman caviar alguna otra vez – miró a su mujer que se mordía la lengua para no soltar un improperio – ¡Si lo hago por ellos mujer! Pero bueno, siempre podemos poner insulsos canapés que todos han comido alguna vez.

-¡NO! – Dijo Hermione – Los pinchos estarán bien, digo… para que Hagrid y Molly lo prueben….

\- Pero querida.

\- Hermione que sabía eres, tu sí que te mereces el cielo – dijo Lucius tirando de la mejilla de Hermione que se sobó el cachete rojo debido a la efusiva muestra de aprecio de su suegro.

\- Segundo plato, fácil también el pollo a la cerveza de mantequilla – dijo Lucius, sabiendo que a pesar de ser un plato que a su pronto nuera le gustaba, no era algo que amara, pero tampoco quería matarla de hambre, que su pobre nieto no tiene culpa de nada. La única que le caía mal era su madre.

Hermione asintió sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, no quería que su boda se basara en las preferencias de su suegro, pero tampoco quería que Draco se enfadara con ella por no poner de su parte en la pequeña tregua que Lucius le había otorgado.

\- Vaya, que buena pinta tiene todo – la voz de Draco resonó por toda la habitación y los tres pares de ojos se posaron en él.

\- Hijo – dijo Lucius poniendo una malvada sonrisa – Mira ven, vamos a elegir el postre.

\- Oh perfecto, tengo un hambre – dijo besando la frente de su prometida - ¿Me dejas elegir a mí el postre? – preguntó Draco inocente. Hermione compungida asintió, no sabía cómo decirle que en realidad ella no había escogido nada del menú.

\- Mira hijo, tarta de arándanos con menta – dijo pasándole un plato a su hijo que lo recibió con una sonrisa. El diablo interior de Lucius daba saltitos de felicidad al ver la cara de circunstancia de la castaña. Hermione Granger estaba perdiendo toda su valentía y su osadez, ¡bendito embarazo y bendito enamoramiento!

\- Hermione hija – dijo Narcissa – ¿Estas bien?

La castaña asintió rápidamente – solo algo cansada.

\- Normal – dijo Lucius fingiendo amabilidad – ha sido un duro día de tomar decisiones.

Narcissa se cruzó de brazos enfadada, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Draco dijo – Esto está buenísimo – mirando a su chica quien le sonrió pregunto – ¿te parece bien?

\- Bueno si…

\- Querida, ¿sabías que era el postre favorito de Draco?

\- Cuando tenía seis años Lucius – dijo Narcissa mal humorada.

\- Hacía siglos que no me lo comía – apuntó Draco sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba en el salón – Creo que me decanto por esta ¿no crees cielo?

Hermione sonrió falsamente, no sabía cómo decirle a su novio que ella odiaba la mezcla de los arándanos y la menta, pero le veía tan feliz que no pudo negarse. Asintió y Draco le dio un suave beso en los labios. Lucius carraspeó incómodo. Odiaba las muestras de amor de esos dos.

\- Bueno, pues ahora que esto está elegido… - dijo mirando burlonamente a la castaña – creo que debería seguir con mis negocios – y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Hermione como si fuera un perrito – Ya seguiremos con los arreglos de la boda, ¡que ya no queda nada!

Hermione volvió a sonreír falsamente mientras asentía. Narcissa sin poder aguantar un minuto más se levantó indignada y dijo – Me voy a ver a mi hermana, ¡no soporto tu presencia un minuto más viejo lunático! – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea gritando la dirección de la casa de Andrómeda.

Lucius parpadeó perplejo, su mujer lo sabía, estaba seguro pero no tenía ninguna prueba para delatarle frente al iluso de su hijo, que sin saberlo se había convertido en su pasaporte al martirio de la impura.

Draco miró anonadado a su padre – ¿Qué le has hecho a mamá?

Lucius se encogió de hombros – El estrés de la boda, la emoción de ser abuela, que está menopáusica, yo que se…

\- Que no te oiga decir eso o seré huérfano antes de tiempo.

\- Tu madre ladra mucho, pero no muerde – dijo yendo hacia la chimenea – Estamos en contacto querida, y gracias una vez más por aceptar ponerte el vestido de las mujeres Malfoy.

\- De nada, un placer – mintió la castaña descaradamente. El rubio mayor, tras hacer un breve movimiento de cabeza desapareció por la red flú, dejando solo al futuro matrimonio.

Draco sonrió en un suspiro y tomó el rostro de Hermione para darle un sonoro beso en los labios. Hermione sonrió como una tonta enamorada mientras le devolvía el beso.

Una vez se separaron Draco dijo – Parece que alguien está conquistando a papá Malfoy.

\- Sí, eso parece – murmuró la castaña.

\- ¿No estás feliz?

Hermione asintió efusivamente – Claro que sí, mucho, pero… bueno, no he podido elegir nada del menú, tu padre se ha apoderado de todo.

\- Bueno, él es así, ¿Qué más da? Un menú es un menú.

\- Y el vestido – dijo seria Hermione.

\- Es una tradición cielo.

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿no crees que eso deberíamos elegirlo tú y yo?

\- Y lo hemos hecho – dijo Draco – Vamos Hermione, es un vestido y un estúpido menú.

\- ¡Es el vestido de mi boda!

\- ¡Nuestra boda! – Replicó Draco – Además te pongas lo que te pongas estarás guapa igual, ¿Qué más da que sea el vestido de mi abuela?

Hermione suspiró agotada – Mira, no quiero discutir, es nuestra boda, deberíamos disfrutar este momento, además que una pelea no le hará bien al bebé – dijo mirando a Draco fijamente – Al que por cierto tu padre ya le ha puesto nombre.

\- No me digas más, es un nombre de constelación – comentó medio riendo Draco.

\- Y uno feísimo.

Draco soltó una carcajada – Tranquila cielo – y le dio un suave beso en los labios – solo quiere hacer las cosas bien, hacer las paces contigo.

\- Lo sé – dijo la castaña, aunque no estaba muy convencida.

\- Escucha, tú elige lo que quieras, es nuestra boda, pero déjale participar ¿vale? – La castaña asintió – esa es mi chica, ahora dame un beso.

Hermione soltó una risita y le dio un beso en los labios a su chico. Draco tenía razón, debía tener contento a Lucius para poder llevarse bien con él, ya que era lo que su novio más ansiaba, la paz familiar. Lo haría por él, por su Draco ¿Qué tan malo podría ser dejar a Lucius participar?

* * *

Pasaban las semanas y Hermione estaba a punto de ahorcar a su suegro. El rubio participaba en todo, opinaba en todo y le llevaba la contraria en todo. Estaba más que harta, a punto de explotar.

Por otra parte Lucius estaba que no cabía en sí del gusto. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. La situación no podía ser más perfecta. Poco a poco estaba cambiando las decisiones de Hermione a su antojo, eligiendo todo lo que ella más detestaba.

\- Rosa – decía Hermione refiriéndose al vestido de las damas de honor.

\- Amarillo – le decía minutos después Lucius al pobre Lynuss.

\- Liso, con un bordado más oscuro al final – decía Hermione.

\- Con flores, muchas, muchas flores – explicaba Lucius a espaldas de la futura novia. Lynuss intentaba explicarle a Lucius que la novia había dicho otra cosa, a lo que el respondía – Me ha comunicado mediante lechuza que ha cambiado de opinión – por lo que el pobre diseñador acató las ordenes de Lucius quien sonreía con maldad.

Esto no solo ocurrió con los vestidos de las damas de honor, sino en todos los ámbitos de la boda: flores, música, decoración… todo era elegido por Hermione y más tarde cambiado por Lucius.

\- Rosas – explicaba la castaña al florista.

\- Lavandas, muchas lavandas – decía Lucius tiempo después.

\- Velas cortas blancas, rodeadas de pequeñas flores, nada de lavandas – le decía Hermione al chico de la decoración.

\- Grandes candelabros de oro decorados con lavandas y perlas – decía Lucius.

\- Nada de brillos – explicaba Hermione.

\- ¡Brillos por doquier! – clamaba Lucius.

Y así siguió la cosa, Hermione pidiendo un encargo que tiempo después era modificado por Lucius, es más se podría decir que los días pasaron más o menos así:

\- Azul.

\- ¡Amarillo!

\- Suave – comentaba Hermione.

\- ¡Picante!

\- ¡No! – exclamó la castaña cuando le preguntaron sobre pequeñas hadas revoloteando.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Le dijo más tarde Lucius a la pobre muchacha encargada de la decoración de la carpa de boda que estaba confusa – hazme caso a mí, soy el padre del novio y voy a pagar esto.

Y así se contaba la historia. Los días pasaban y Lucius, fingiendo interés se dedicaba a descolocar todos y cada uno de los pedidos de Hermione. Hoy tocaba la prueba de vestuario de las damas de honor y Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír con maldad. Ese día empezaba el caos verdadero.

\- Segugo que han quedado prgeciosos – decía Fleur entusiasmada – aunque ese colog… no me convence mucho.

\- ¡Seguro! – Dijo Narcissa – ese tono rosado era precioso.

\- Bueno, un poco cursi ¿no? – replicó Ginny.

\- Apoyo a la pelirroja – dijo Andrómeda – pero quien debe destacar es la novia, aunque con ese vestido que me lleva…

-¡Es el vestido de las mujeres Malfoy! – dijo indignado Lucius.

\- Es un espanto – contratacó Andrómeda

\- A Draco le hacía ilusión que lo llevara – dijo Hermione intentando quitar tensión al ambiente.

\- ¿Y si Draco pide que te tires por un puente lo haces? – preguntó Daphne

\- Seguro que si – murmuró Ginny ganándose la mirada enfadada de su mejor amiga.

\- Vamos chicas, vamos – apremió Molly – Tenemos la cita para… - miró su pequeño reloj y se quedó pálida - ¡Hace diez minutos!

\- Oh Merlín – dijo Hermione acelerando el paso – ¿Cómo es posible que lleguemos tan tarde?

\- Bueno, eres la novia hija – dijo Narcissa intentando tranquilizarla – Tienes derecho.

\- Además de que hemos parado en la heladería porque a la señora pozo sin fondo se le antojó un helado triple de chocolate – dijo con veneno Lucius.

\- Es que tenía hambre – dijo apenada Hermione.

\- No pasa nada – la falsa amabilidad de Lucius dejó perplejas a las mujeres – Mi querido nieto Apus necesita comer.

\- ¿No se iba a llamar Corvus? – preguntó Narcissa.

\- Es que estoy indeciso.

\- Menudos nombrges tan hoguibles.

\- A mí me parecen bonitos – dijo soñadora Luna – diferentes.

\- Sí, preciosos para un perro, pero no para un niño – escupió con malicia Andrómeda.

\- Bueno, eso aún es discutible – dijo Hermione frente a la tienda – Es algo que Draco y yo aún no hemos decidido.

\- _Ni tendréis oportunidad_ – pensó Lucius, pues tras amargarle la boda a la impura, su segundo plan era ponerle el nombre que él quisiera a su nieto. Estaba seguro de que si pudiera, Granger les pondría un ridículo nombre muggle, como Hugo o Harry… ¡ni hablar! Un Malfoy debía llevar un nombre acorde a su linaje.

Cuando entraron en la tienda, Lynuss que estaba atendiendo a una pequeña chica rubia se giró y pegó un grito de emoción - ¡Ah! ¡Mis queridas señoras Malfoy! – Dijo besando efusivamente las mejillas de Narcissa y Hermione – y una hermosa compañía – miró a Lucius de arriba abajo – Oh Lucius, querido, pero que guapo estás hoy, el terciopelo negro te da una elegancia única.

\- Gracias – contestó seco a la par que incómodo Lucius. Andrómeda soltó una risa para nada disimulada, lo que provocó que su cuñado la fulminara con los ojos.

\- Pasad, pasad, tengo todo preparado – dijo empujando a las mujeres a una sala privada – Colette corazón enseguida vengo, entre tanto ¡María! – una viejecita regordeta llegó junto a la chica rubia a la que Lynuss estaba atendiendo – Encárgate de esta preciosidad, que se sienta una reina – la bruja asintió y Lynuss siguió a Hermione y su séquito.

\- Tenemos muchas ganas de ver tu creación Lynuss – dijo Narcissa

\- Seguro que son una maravilla – habló Molly ganándose una risa coqueta de parte del diseñador.

\- Oh _Mon_ _amour_ , sois tan ideales todas – dijo moviendo la varita y haciendo aparecer una serie de maniquíes ocultos por unas sábanas negras brillantes – Eh aquí, mis creaciones para tan hermosas flores.

Lucius sonrió sibilinamente cuando Lynuss tomó la sábana que cubría los vestidos. Él sabía lo que ocultaba, se había encargado de que el idiota de Lynuss Love hiciera el vestido contrario al que la impura deseaba. La cara de Hermione era de emoción, tomando la mano de su suegra quien sonreía feliz, pero claro, al destaparse los maniquíes y ver el vestido, Lucius aumentó su sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión de Hermione.

\- ¿Qué te parecen _jolie_? – preguntó entusiasmado el diseñador.

\- Pero…

-¡Son preciosos! – gritó Ginny.

\- Oh Hegmione, que sogprgesa.

\- Es cierto, creía que nos ibas a poner los vestidos rosas de la otra vez – apuntó confusa Daphne.

Hermione miró a su suegra con confusión, eso no era lo que ella había pedido. Lo que había pedido era un elegante pero sencillo vestido rosa con un tono más oscuro de bordados al final. No esa… esa… ¡cosa!

El vestido corto hasta las rodillas era de un color amarillo tan chillón que hacía daño a la vista. Apretado en el pecho con escote corazón, caía suelto a partir de la cintura, dándole un estilo años cincuenta muggles, que tan de moda estaba ahora entre las brujas. El estampado, a su criterio era horrible, grandes flores en tonos naranja pastel adornaban la tela y un lazo del mismo color que las flores apretaba la cintura y estaba decorado con un ramillete de flores falsas.

Era espantoso.

\- Hermione – dijo Luna mirando al vestido – es el vestido más bonito que he visto nunca – dijo Luna extasiada.

Lucius escondió una carcajada, si Luna Lovegood decía que un vestido era bonito, podías estar seguro de que el vestido era horrible.

\- Es… llamativo – dijo Andrómeda.

\- El corte es bonito – apuntó Molly Weasley.

\- Es… amarillo – dijo Hermione.

Lynuss miró confuso la cara de la futura novia que estaba pálida y apenas parpadeaba. Luego miró a Lucius que le advirtió con sus fríos ojos grises que se callara. Luego, clavó su mirada "amable" es la catatónica Hermione – Me parecen muy bonitos Hermione ¿Qué opináis chicas? – preguntó a las damas de honor.

\- A mí me gusta – dijo Ginny – me recuerda mucho al vestido que me regalo Fred por mi cumpleaños…

Lucius sonrió al ver la cara de Hermione, sin saberlo Ginny Potter Weasley había dado un golpe bajo.

\- A mí me paguece prgecioso – dijo Fleur – más bonito que el otgro.

Otro golpe bajo.

\- Es una maravilla, brilla con luz propia – dijo soñadora Luna abrazando el vestido.

Otro golpe más, Merlín, como lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Bueno, he visto cosas peores… - dijo Daphne – pero está bien.

Hermione parpadeó, ella no quería eso, ella quería su sencillo y precioso vestido rosa, no esa cosa que parecía un vestido vomitado por una vaca… ¡ella odiaba el amarillo! Pero por otra parte, todas parecían tan contentas con ese vestido… no sabía qué hacer.

\- Hermione, ¿Qué opinas querida? – Narcissa tocó el hombro de la joven haciéndola saltar. Los castaños ojos de la futura novia miraron las felices expresiones de sus damas de honor. Ninguna se vio tan entusiasmada con el otro vestido…

\- Están bien, supongo.

\- ¿Solo bien? – Preguntó Lucius metiendo presión – Pobre Lynuss, con el trabajo y tiempo que le ha dedicado, no te veo muy convencida.

Hermione miró entonces al diseñador que ni siquiera respiraba esperando la aprobación de la novia. Suspiró y puso una falsa sonrisa en su cara mientras decía – Por mi perfecto ¿os gustan chicas?

\- ¡Si! – gritaron a coro las chicas, aunque Daphne no se veía muy convencida e intercambiaba miradas con Narcissa.

\- Pues no se hable más – dijo Lucius apretando la mano de un pletórico Lynuss – ¡nos los quedamos!

\- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Qué maravilla! – Dijo Lynuss para luego convocar otro nuevo maniquí que llegó volando hasta pararse a su lado – y aquí está esta… pieza _vintage_ … - dijo un poco apurado.

Destapo el maniquí y frente a sus ojos el viejo vestido se burlaba de ella. La tela, ahora un poco menos amarillenta, los bordados, el cuello alto, las mangas… todo, ¡todo! Se burlaba de la pobre Hermione.

Lucius le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Vamos pruébatelo.

Hermione asintió y se levantó como un zombie para tomar el vestido. Tras un periodo de tiempo muy largo, es más, Narcissa y Molly fueron a comprobar más de una vez que a la chica no le había pasado nada, Hermione apareció enfundada en el vestido.

Lucius ahogó una carcajada histriónica, estaba horrible. El vestido y la cara de aprensión que llevaba la chica la hacían lucir como una vieja amargada ¡era perfecto! – oh querida, estas encantadora.

\- Está horrible – declaró Andrómeda – Hermione querida ¿estas segura de esto?

La castaña miró a su suegro y asintió – si claro, no es tan… terrible.

\- Es peor – dijo Daphne cruzándose de brazos.

\- El vestido de las damas de honor es mejor que el de novia ¿¡cuando se ha visto eso!? – preguntó ofendida Giny.

\- Está bien – dijo Hermione en tono seco – Con los arreglos ya no queda tan holgado.

\- Paguece una vieja – le susurró Fleur a Narcissa que asintió compungida.

Lynuss se acercó a Hermione para colocarle bien las mangas y el cuello – Oh querida permíteme ayudarte y explicarte – dijo alisando la horrible falda – He estrechado la cintura, aunque por su corte no se note mucho, te he quitado esas cosas de las mangas aunque no del cuello, estaban adheridas con un hechizo antiquísimo – Hermione puso cara de susto – tranquila, no te matará, por mucho que por dentro del cuello traiga _"siempre puros"_

Narcissa puso cara de sorpresa y miró a su marido que simplemente se encogió de hombros – Mujeres Malfoy querida, mujeres Malfoy.

Lynuss asintió – y bueno también he quitado tela de la zona del pecho, para que no parezcas una tabla de planchar – explicó palpando el pecho del vestido – aunque aun así no se te… ¡uy! ¡Mira! ¡Si están aquí!

-Sí ahí están – dijo Hermione algo incomoda aunque riendo.

Lucius cruzó sus dedos y dijo – Bien, yo veo que todo está perfecto, nos lo quedamos todo ¿no Hermione? – pregunto diciendo el nombre de la chica con cierto tono de burla que para nadie pasó desapercibido.

\- Claro, suegro – contestó en el mismo tono.

Lucius asintió y dio un par de órdenes a Lynuss que estaba encantado de que al menos, las damas de honor llevaran una de sus creaciones a la boda del siglo. Mientras tanto el séquito de la novia miraban apenadas como Hermione, miraba su reflejo con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro, una mezcla entre aprensión e ira.

* * *

Pasaban los días y la boda se acercaba, tanto que solo quedaban dos días. Por ese tiempo, Hermione estaba histérica y su novio intentaba calmarla alegando que podría hacer daño al bebe. Con esto Hermione solo asentía y se tomaba alguna infusión aunque a la hora volviera a ser un manojo de nervios.

Lucius por el contrario estaba en la penúltima fase del plan _"Agazápate un momento y espera que empiece el tormento"_ que consistía en hacer creer a Hermione (pues Lucius sabía que ella y su esposa sospechaban de sus "buenas intenciones") que sus sospechas eran producto de una paranoia. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Fácil. Cuando Hermione comprobaba algo de la lista estaba todo tal y como ella quería, justo después de que ese comprobara, él mandaba una lechuza para cambiarlo poniendo un hechizo en sus cartas para imitar la letra de su nuera… ¡Era tan divertido!

Hoy, tocaba comprobar la tarta de bodas. Lucius no pudo ir pues debía atender un negocio en el centro Londres, pero no pasaba nada, por una vez no tendría la diversión de ver la cara de Hermione cuando se enterara de que su preciosa tarta de sabor terciopelo rojo de tres pisos, se había convertido en una estrambótica tarta de siete plantas, de sabor a tarta de calabaza.

Más quien tuvo el placer de ver la cara de Hermione fue su pareja y su querida suegra la cual estaba a punto de explotar y matar a su marido, solo necesitaba las pruebas que probaran que sus sospechas no eran infundadas y podría matarle.

\- Seguro que está preciosa Hermione, tranquila – decía Draco a su saltarina novia.

Hermione le miró ceñuda – Por si no lo sabes, cada vez que vamos a ver algo, está completamente distinto a como yo lo pedí, empezando por los vestidos, los centros de mesa, la música etc etc.

\- Esta paranoica – protestó Draco.

\- No, no lo está – dijo Narcissa.

Draco enarcó una ceja – ¿Sabéis lo que creo? Que os molesta que padre y yo decidamos cosas de esta boda que por cierto también es MI boda.

\- Mira, no quiero discutir – dijo Hermione que debido al embarazo y el estrés llevaba una semana con un humor de perros – Pero como la tarta no sea lo acordado…

\- Seguro que sí – dijo Narcissa apoyando a su nuera.

Un hombre rechoncho y moreno con un bigote extremadamente fino y patético (a Hermione le recordó al bigote de Dalí, ese gran mago español que supo convivir perfectamente entre el mundo muggle y el mágico) apareció levitando una enorme tarta.

Hermione casi se desmaya cuando la vio. No podía estar pasando esto – Disculpe… ¿pero esto que es?

\- Su tarta de bodas señorita.

\- Pero esto no fue lo acordado – dijo exasperada la castaña recibiendo una mirada curiosa del hombre.

\- Sí señorita, usted me mandó la lechuza con los cambios pertinentes.

\- ¿Cambios? – preguntó Narcissa entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Yo no he enviado nada! – gritó furiosa Hermione mirando la horripilante tarta frente a ella. Era de siete pisos, azul con bengalas, flores y mariposas de azúcar que se movían por un hechizo. La figura de los novios era una hiperrealista, al menos la de Draco pues Hermione aparecía con un embarazo adelantadísimo y cara de malas pulgas, cuando asimiló lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, los entrecerró y murmuró – Lucius…

Draco que miraba atorado semejante tarta escuchó el murmullo de su chica – ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto?

\- ¡Él es quien ha hecho esto!

\- No señorita – explicó el hombre – he sido yo, tal como me pidió.

-¡Que yo no he pedido nada!

\- Hermione, creo que estas alterándote un poco – dijo Draco.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada – ¡¿Cómo no me voy a alterar?! ¡Tu padre está arruinando mi boda!

-¿Mi padre? ¡¿Estás loca?!

\- Draco… - dijo Narcissa.

\- ¿Loca? ¡Loca me está volviendo tu puñetero padre!

\- Hermione hija… - intentó calmarla Narcissa.

Draco frunció el ceño – ¿Sabes que pienso? Que lo que te molesta es que mi padre quiera mantener las tradiciones Malfoy y opine en la boda.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó alucinada Hermione.

\- ¡Lo que oyes, esta temporada no has dejado de meter mierda contra mi padre por errores que has cometido tú!

\- ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Errores que he cometido yo!?

\- ¡Si! ¡Tu! – gritó furioso el rubio – ¡Si te molesta que mi padre participe dilo pero no andes acusándole de cosas que no son ciertas!

-¿¡Entonces quien cambia todas mis decisiones!?

\- ¡Pues no lo sé pero mira de las decisiones que he tomado yo no se ha cambiado nada!

-¡Razón de más para sospechar! ¡Tu padre quiere amargarme la vida!

Narcissa miraba con pesar la discusión del futuro matrimonio. Ella sospechaba al igual que Hermione pero como Draco decía no había pruebas que demostraran que Lucius estaba detrás de todo. Ahora solo podía hacerse a un lado y ver con temor como la boda de su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un caos. Esperaba que el día de la boda no fuera una batalla.

\- ¡Estoy harto Hermione! ¡Deja de acusar a mi padre! ¡Cuando los centros de mesa fueron cambiados el hombre nos mostró la nota y era tu letra! ¡Con la orquesta lo mismo! ¡Eres tú que estás tan ofuscada que al final lo lías todo y echas la culpa a los demás de tus errores! ¡Claro! ¡Doña perfecta nunca se equivoca!

Hermione soltó un grito de angustia que llevaba guardado desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas y dio una patada al suelo – ¡Estoy harta! ¡No he tenido ni voz ni voto en esta boda! ¡Nada está a mi gusto! ¿Y aun así yo salgo como la loca? – Miró a su chico con unos ojos fríos que le hicieron temblar – ¡Pues perfecto! ¡Vete a la mierda Draco Malfoy! ¡Quédate con tu puñetero padre si tanto le quieres!

Narcissa se llevó las manos a la cara viendo como el futuro matrimonio de su hijo se hacía añicos. Draco por el contrario le miró asombrado pero su gesto pronto fue sustituido por otro de rencor y gritó – ¡De saber que te convertirías en esto jamás me habría prometido contigo, neurótica!

-¡Draco por Merlín! – dijo angustiada Narcissa.

\- Mira… ¡ahí te quedas! – dijo girándose a para encarar a su suegra - Siento la escena Cissy pero no lo aguantaba más – y se fue dejando atrás a los Malfoy.

Draco parpadeó y mi a su madre que le observaba con ojos acusadores – ¿Qué?

Narcissa se cruzó de brazos – Muy bien Draco Malfoy, perfecto.

\- No seremos los primeros ni los últimos que se casen enfadados.

\- Si es que os casáis – dijo ofuscada la rubia. Draco rodó los ojos y suspiró. No podía perder así a la castaña, tampoco quería que se acusara a su padre de cosas que no eran verdad… pero por otra parte… ¡no imposible! Su padre estaba cambiando ¿o no?

Bufó molesto y fue tras su futura mujer – ¡Malditas bodas y malditas hormonas!

Narcissa negó mirando a su hijo desaparecer tras su nuera. Luego su vista se posó en tan horrible tarta, contraria a lo que Hermione había pedido. Sabía que Lucius estaba detrás de todo esto, pero debía descubrirle…

El hombre que ese había mantenido al margen de todo, carraspeó para captar la atención de la rubia mujer – Entonces, ¿se la quedan o no? – Narcissa solo frunció el ceño haciendo al hombre desaparecer con su enorme tarta.

* * *

Lucius paseaba de un lado a otro, feliz cual perdiz, como decían los muggles ¿eran felices las perdices? Para el su vida era más bien patética, bueno, daba igual lo importante es que su plan había sido un éxito. A pesar de la bronca que se llevó de parte de su mujer el día anterior, Narcissa no le hizo cantar. Si pensaba que con cuatro gritos de _Banshee_ le iba a hacer hablar iba fina.

Sintió satisfacción al pensar en la discusión que su hijo y casi no nuera habían protagonizado ¡una lástima habérsela perdido! Pero no pasaba nada, lo importante es que estaban a un día de la boda y Hermione Granger era un alma en pena.

Estaba en el jardín de la mansión, preparándolo todo para el día siguiente y Lucius había llegado a la última fase de su plan _"Siéntate y disfruta mientras llora la impura"_ , esa rima no le había quedado muy bien, pero eso era lo de menos.

Todo estaba contrario al gusto de la chica, los candelabros, las hadas revoloteando, la purpurina y luciérnagas, la tarta inmensa y el horrible vestido, ¡todo era tan perfecto! ¡Ah sí! Y la cubertería era de un color negro que Hermione aborrecía. Lucius sonrió con maldad dando saltitos entre los decoradores que hacían levitar las mesas. Hermione aún no había visto el jardín en todo su esplendor. Estaba impaciente por ver su cara…

\- Lucius, estarás contento – decía su mujer no cesando en su empeño de sacarle la verdad.

\- No sé de qué hablas – se hizo el loco acomodando un par de flores

\- ¡¿De qué hablo!? – Gritó Narcissa exasperada – ¡De esto Lucius! – e hizo un aspaviento con sus manos mostrándole el jardín.

El rubio se encogió de hombros – No sé de qué hablas – y caminó tranquilo entre las mesas con una maquiavélica sonrisa. Estaba eufórico y el gritó de rabia de su esposa le hizo sonreír aún más, era tan divertido sacar a su Cissy de quicio, se ponía tan mona…

Caminó tarareando una canción entre los elfos domésticos, porque si, aunque Hermione lo había rechazado él se había encargado de tener a su disposición un buen número de elfos, y lo mejor es que ella aun no lo sabía.

Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de la castaña al descubrir que su boda no estaba siendo organizada por ninguna bruja o mago, sino por pobres elfos domésticos. Se frotó las manos mirando a su alrededor ¡Todo era perfecto!

Un pequeño detalle llamó su atención, ¡los manteles eran lisos! ¡Eso no podía ser así! ¡Debía decorarlos! Con una amplia sonrisa sacó su varita y silbando la marcha nupcial comenzó a formar horribles bordados de encaje den los manteles mientras canturreaba – No se ha _casao'_ , y ya la he _amargao'_ , cuando ella llore, sabré que he _triunfao'_ …

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión Hermione observaba sin expresión alguna su vestido de novia. Hacía poco se había enterado de las horribles invitaciones que habían llegado a casa de los invitados, una cosa roja con forma de corazón que cantaba la invitación a capela mientras explotaban corazones… ¡una horterada! Ella tenía pensado en una simple invitación blanca y azul, sencilla y elegante ¡y a casa de sus invitados llega esa cosa!

¡Y qué decir de la tarta! ¡Esa cosa espantosa de siete pisos! ¡Y los centros de mesa! ¡La música! Todo se había ido a la mierda por culpa de su suegro, estaba segura. Ella no había mandado ninguna de las cartas que le habían mostrado los encargados de cada tarea y ella sabía que solo una persona querría amargarla de una forma tan estúpida e infantil. Lucius Malfoy.

Lo que más le dolí a Hermione, es que su chico no la había apoyado sino que había creído a pies juntillas la cara de perro abandonado en la lluvia que su padre ponía cada vez que ella le acusaba, ganándose al rubio con falsas lágrimas y estúpidas disculpas perfectamente ensayadas.

A ella no la engañaba, y sabía que a Cissy tampoco, pero a Draco si ¡y eso la ponía histérica! En cierta forma lo entendía, Draco había vivido toda su vida esperando la aprobación de su padre, tener una familia normal… y pensar que quizás Lucius estaba cambiando hacía que en el corazón de su chico se instalara la esperanza… ¡Pero es que esto era demasiado obvio!

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Draco preocupado por el gesto pensativo de la castaña que salió de su trance meneando la cabeza.

\- Sí, estoy bien, solo nerviosa…

\- No lo estés, nos irá muy bien.

Hermione asintió con una falsa sonrisa, y para destensar el ambiente (pues seguía un poco tenso después de la discusión del día anterior) le dio un golpe en el brazo – No deberías ver el vestido de novia, ¡da mala suerte!

\- Pero si ya lo he visto mil veces – dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe – Por si no lo recuerdas, todos mis antepasados se casaron con él.

\- Lo sé, pero ellas son ellas y yo soy yo – miró al suelo enfurruñada cruzándose de brazos – Parece que quisieras que esto saliera mal ¡quieres gafarnos!

Draco rio y tomó el rostro de su chica entre sus manos para repartir juguetones besos por toda la cara de ella, que reía como una niña pequeña – No seas tonta, con lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí ¿me crees tan tonto? – La chica fingió pensárselo un momento – ¡Oye!

Hermione soltó una carcajada - Es broma, sabes que te quiero y que confío en ti – y tomó la mano del rubio posándola en su ya un poco abultado vientre – Ambos te queremos.

\- Y yo os adoro a vosotros – dijo para besar de nuevo a la castaña con fuerza.

\- Hermione – le llamó su suegra.

La pareja rompió el beso algo sonrojados y miraron a la rubia que parecía bastante inquieta - Dime Cissy.

Narcissa se apretujó las manos mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo – Creo, que deberías ir al jardín

Ante el tono de su suegra Hermione se puso blanca – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tú ve.

Ante lo dicho por Narcissa, Hermione corrió hacia el jardín dejando una estela de polvo a su espalda. Draco miró confuso a su madre – ¿Pasa algo madre?

\- Sí – afirmó – Que se va a liar una muy gorda.

Hermione corría en dirección al jardín, esperando no encontrar más sorpresas. Ella sabía que los centros de mesa no serían sus preciosas orquídeas escogidas tras tantas horas de mirar muestras, sabía que su sencilla tarta blanca era una monstruosidad, sabía que su precioso vestido era una horterada vieja… eso lo sabía pero, ¿Qué más puede destrozar Lucius Malfoy?

Cuando puso un pie en el jardín sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Quiso gritar pero no podía, estaba literalmente paralizada. Vio el altar, los bancos, la alfombra… todo tenía lavandas... ¡lavandas enormes y olorosas!

Giró su vista y vio un montón de purpurina en la decoración flotante, ¡incluso había hadas revoloteando alrededor de las mesas!

\- Disculpe señorita – dijo algo a sus pies cargando una bandeja. Era un elfo.

\- Ay madre – dijo una masculina voz a su espalda. Se volteó para ver a un confuso Draco – ¿No habías dicho que no querías lavandas bajo ningún sentido?

-¡Yo no he sido! ¡Ha sido tu padre!

Drac rodó los ojos – Otra vez estamos con lo mismo.

Hermione se llevó las manos al pelo y gimió frustrada, iba a dar un paso cuando un hombre se acercó – Es usted la novia ¿cierto? – Hermione asintió temiendo lo peor – Bien, que sepa que su carroza de unicornios estará lista para mañana.

\- ¿Mi qué? – preguntó estupefacta.

El hombre parpadeó sacando un papel de su túnica negra – ¿Es usted Hermione Granger no? – la castaña asintió mecánicamente.

\- Verá es que recibimos esta nota por vía lechuza diciendo que le gustaría contratar los servicios de una carroza mágica.

Hermione notó su ceja temblar de la rabia. Sin dejar terminar al hombre apresó la carta entre sus manos y la tiró al suelo – ¡Yo no he pedido nada! ¡No quiero verle aparecer por aquí! – y caminó echando chispas dirección al improvisado salón que había en el jardín al lado del altar bajo la blanca carpa.

El hombre asustado miró a los Malfoy y Draco solo pudo sonreír incómodo, mientras que Narcissa dijo – Está nerviosa, discúlpela – y siguió a su nuera arrastrando a su hijo – Y por cierto, la carroza no hará falta, gracias.

Hermione caminaba furiosa mirando anonadada todo lo que la rodeaba. Todo brillaba ¡todo! Una hada voló haciendo piruetas y le dio un manotazo haciéndola volar hacia atrás. La pobre hada salió despedida girando sin parar hasta que fue atrapada por un estupefacto Draco – Merlín, sí que está enfadada – dijo soltando a la asustada hada. El rubio siguió a su chica esquivando los elfos que se movían deprisa de un lado a otro, haciendo levitar farolillos de purpurina rosa o colocando más lavandas en los centros de mesa, para acompañar a los candelabros perlados. Si su chica estaba empujando a hadas y elfos inocentes, podía estar seguro de que estaba más que cabreada.

La castaña cegada, miraba cada rincón de la carpa. La cubertería negra le dio tal impacto que tomó un plato para asegurarse de que en realidad esto que estaba viviendo no era una cruel pesadilla. Al darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba viviendo ese infierno, apretó el plato partiéndolo en dos y dejándolo en la mesa.

\- Señorita, el menú está listo para mañana – dijo una elfina ¡que no le recordaran el menú!

\- ¿Le gustan las lavandas señorita? Están fresquísimas – dijo otro elfo acercándole las flores a la cara.

\- Señorita ¿le gusta que la tarta la coloquemos aquí o prefiere otro sitio? – pregunto un elfo muy bajito. La castaña solo podía hiperventilar dando pequeños grititos. Estaba cegada buscando algo, más bien a alguien.

Y entonces lo vio. Agachado, varita en mano canturreando mientras ponía horribles bordados a los manteles. Hermione frenó en seco. Creerlo no es lo mismo que verlo con tus propios ojos. Dio un paso atrás – ¡Draco!

El chico que corría tras ella choco con la espalda de su futura mujer mirando por encima del hombro. Lo que vio le puso furioso. Su padre, su propio padre cambiando los manteles de las mesas, ¿podía ser que todo esto de verdad fuera obra suya? Narcissa por otro lado se tensó y sus ojos se pusieron fríos como el hielo mientras se acercaba a su marido lentamente.

Lucius, que no se había dado cuenta de nada, pues estaba muy centrado en decorar los manteles, seguía canturreando ajeno a que su mujer, varita en mano se acercaba a el varita en mano.

\- Este _bordao_ ', me ha salio _clavao'_ , es feo de narices, la boda he _fastiaidao_ '…

Narcissa al escuchar la estrofa sintió una ira inhumana recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Con la mano temblorosa debido a la furia levantó la varita fuertemente apretada y la clavo en la nuca de su marido quien se quedó quieto en el sitio dejando de cantar.

\- Dame una buena razón para no maldecirte ahora mismo Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius notó un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Toda felicidad había desaparecida transformándose en el más profundo habían pillado con las manos en la masa. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a la cara de su rabiosa mujer y tartamudeó – Pues… que me quieres es una buena razón ¿no?

\- ¡LUCIUS MALFOY! – gritó lanzando un maleficio que Lucius esquivó por los pelos. El rubio corría desesperado para salvar su vida, escondiéndose bajo las mesas mientras su mujer las hacía volar – ¡NO SEAS COBARDE DESGRACIADO!

\- ¡CISSY ESTO ES UN ERROR!

\- ¡UN ERROR FUE CASARME CONTIGO MAL PADRE! ¡VEN AQUÍ Y CUMPLE TU CASTIGO!

Una maldición pasó rozándole el trasero haciéndole pegar un bote – ¡Cissy por piedad!

-¡NI PIEDAD NI NADA! ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO LUCIUS MALFOY! ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA!

\- ¡CISSY!

Mientras, el futuro matrimonio veía junto al grupo de elfos domésticos a Lucios Malfoy huir despavorido de los maleficios de su esposa. Twinky y Mopi, sus elfos se tapaban las orejas.

\- Pobre de mí amo – se lamentaba Twinky mientras el resto de elfos le daban cariñosos golpes en la espalda – La ama está furiosa, el amo no tiene escapatoria esta vez.

\- Tu amo ha sido muy malo Twinky – dijo Mopi.

\- ¡CISSY EL PELO NO! – gritó Lucius.

\- ¡VEN AQUÍ, TE DEJARÉ COMO UNA BOLA DE BILLAR! ¡DESPIADADO! ¡RUIN!

Draco miraba a su padre huir de las garras de su madre por el jardín, esquivando a duras penas los maleficios de esta. Suspiró derrotado. Una vez más su padre le había decepcionado y esta vez de verdad.

Una cosa era obligarle a unirse a los mortífagos, otra prometerle sin su consentimiento ¡incluso podía pasar que se colara en su casa a horas incoherentes para ver la dichosa televisión! Pero esto fue demasiado. Estuvo a punto de arruinar su boda.

\- Draco… - susurró su chica.

Levantó la vista con pesar – Lo siento Hermione, tenías razón.

\- Oh Draco – dijo abrazándole al ver su cara de tristeza – No pasa nada, no importa.

\- ¡Sí que importa! No confié en ti, dude de ti por darle un voto de confianza a él, ¡a pesar de que no lo merezca!

\- Es tu padre Draco.

\- ¡Pero siempre me falla! – Dijo enfadado – Parecía que estaba cambiando, o al menos lo parecía…

Hermione le miró con pesar – No me importa lo que haya hecho Draco – le susurró abrazándole fuerte – No me importa que esta boda sea una horterada o que lleve el vestido de tu tátara, tátara, tátara abuela. Lo que me importa es que voy a casarme contigo – dijo esto último mirándole fijamente a los ojos – Contigo, eso es lo que me hace feliz.

\- Hermione…

\- Quiero que seas tú, no me importa el resto. Lo único que quiero es que llegue mañana para darte el sí y formar nuestra familia.

Draco sonrió – Eso ya lo somos – dijo mientras tocaba el vientre de su chica – Pero no voy a perdonarle.

Hermione suspiró – No estés enfadado con tu padre el día de nuestra boda.

\- ¡Pero Hermione!

\- Hazlo por mí – le cortó – Prométemelo.

Draco miró fijamente a su prometida y sonrió. Definitivamente esa mujer era única, no había otra igual A pesar de que su padre casi les arruina el enlace, llega ella con su bondad y hace como que nada hubiera pasado. Definitivamente, amaba a esa chica.

Sin poder evitarlo le dio un beso en los labios con toda la pasión que pudo darle, demostrándole que la amaba como un loco. Hermione le correspondió feliz y los elfos miraban maravillados la escena.

Al separarse Hermione susurró – Te quiero.

\- No más que yo a ti – y le dio otro corto beso a su castaña.

Entonces los gritos de Lucius lo sacaron de su burbuja de amor – ¡CISSY MI CORAZÓN, RECUERDA QUE ES FRÁGIL!

\- ¡TRANQUILO, QUE CUANDO TE MATE LO METERÉ EN UN TARRO DE CRISTAL PARA QUE NO SE ROMPA!

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante lo dicho por su suegra. En realidad la que estaba furiosa debía ser ella, pero ahí estaba consolando a su novio dejando a un lado la rabia pues, al ver su carita de desilusión, todo enfado quedó disipado.

\- ¡NO FUE POR HACER DAÑO!

Narcissa le lanzó una maldición que le rozó la oreja – ¿A NO? ¡PUES LO HAS HECHO, MAL PADRE!

\- ¡ES LA COSTUMBRE CISSY, ERA PARA NO PERDER LA TRADICIÓN! – gritó saltando un pobre pavo real que se alejó asustado agitando las alas.

\- ¡¿LA TRADICIÓN?! – y le lanzó un _Rictusempra_ que no le dio porque Merlín así no lo quiso - ¡YA PUEDES SUPLICAR PERDÓN LUCIUS MALFOY!

-¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN CISSY! – lloriqueaba Lucius.

-¡A MI NO INÚTIL! ¡A ELLOS! ¡VEN AQUÍ, SE HOMBRE!

Hermione y Draco vieron como Lucius se acercaba a ellos con cara de pánico, dando cortos gritos de terror y mirando sobre su hombro para poder alejarse de las maldiciones que la varita de su mujer le regalaba. Fue entonces cuando Lucius, no vio donde pisaba. Resbalando con vete a saber Merlín qué, cayó de espaldas frente a la pareja.

\- Ay madre – dijo angustiada Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca – Se ha matado.

\- No caerá esa breva – dijo Draco.

Lucius estaba boca arriba en el suelo. Debido a la caída tenía un dolor de espalda horrible ¡no se había desnucado de milagro!

\- Lucius – dijo preocupada Hermione – ¿Lucius estás bien? – Lucius asintió a duras penas – ¿Cuántos dedos ves? – preguntó Hermione mostrándole dos dedos.

\- Seis – susurró el rubio.

\- Casi aciertas – dijo Draco sin poder aguantarse la risa.

\- No te rías de tu padre, que casi me mato – dijo Lucius levantándose adolorido.

\- Eso demuestra lo que dicen los muggles – dijo Narcissa acercándose a su marido – Que el Karma ese, actúa.

\- Y de qué forma – corroboró Draco – Aun no me creo que quisieras arruinar mi boda padre.

Lucius bajó la vista enfurruñado – Oh vamos, no la quería arruinar – Narcissa gruñó apuntándole con la varita – ¡Baja eso mujer, que digo la verdad!

\- Pues si no querías arruinarla has puesto mucho empeño en aparentar que si – escupió su mujer.

Lucius rodó los ojos – Solo quería molestarla un poco – dijo señalando a Hermione – No por nada, simplemente hacía mucho tiempo que nuestra vida era aburrida, no discutíamos, éramos una familia mediocre más ¡y eso en nosotros no está bien!

Narcissa y Draco se miraron entre si perplejo – Es la mayor tontería que he escuchado nunca padre.

\- ¡Pero es verdad! – Bajo la vista avergonzado – Mira, yo quiero que te cases hijo, aunque no esté muy de acuerdo ya te lo dije, quiero tu felicidad. Vas a ser padre, tendrás una vida ajena a mí y tu madre, yo solo quería…

\- Amargar la vida a Hermione – terminó Narcissa por él.

\- ¡NO! – Gritó enfadado – Solo quería fastidiarla un poco, me ha robado a mi único hijo…

Draco, Narcisa y Hermione intercambiaron miradas para luego estallar en carcajadas – No lo puedo creer Lucius – reía Narcissa – Estabas celoso.

Lucius frunció el ceño, su propia mujer riéndose de el…

\- Oh suegro, haberme dicho que te sentías desplazado en la vida de Draco – rio Hermione – Podríamos haber hecho algo.

Draco asintió quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos – Padre, de verdad, hay otros métodos de tener mi atención.

\- ¡No quería tu atención! ¡Quería hacerla rabiar! – gruñó apuntando a la castaña que no paraba de reír.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza – Eres imposible Lucius - Lucius gruño de nuevo cruzándose de brazos y Narcissa no pudo seguir enfadada, a pesar de que le rubio lo merecía – Creo que alguien merece una disculpa.

Otro gruñido de parte del rubio mayor resonó en la carpa de boda – Lucius… - dijo Narcissa con tono de reproche.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento!

\- Creo que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor – dijo Draco. No iba a perder la oportunidad de clamar su venganza.

Un bufido escapó del cuerpo de Lucius que se giró para mirar a Hermione – Escucha, no quería arruinarte la boda ¿vale? Solo, recuperar a mi hijo. Pero ya lo entendí, os vais a casar, tendréis un HIJO y envejeceréis juntos, como una familia.

\- Vosotros también sois nuestra familia Lucius – dijo Hermione con ternura – Nunca alejaría a Draco de ti, por mucho que te guste hacerme rabiar.

Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cual fue visto por su mujer que sonrió también. Al darse cuenta del gesto de su cara, Lucius cambio su sonrisa por un gesto de desdén que hizo reír a su nuera quien también había visto la sonrisita en los labios de su suegro. Carraspeó y dijo – Sí, bueno, lo siento, de verdad.

\- No hay problema – contestó Hermione.

\- Pero cielo – dijo Draco mirando alrededor – La boda es mañana y mira que desastre, además de que odias todo lo que hay aquí.

\- Bueno – dijo Mopi captando la atención de todos – eso tiene arreglo señor, son magos ¿no? Un movimiento de varita y arreglado – explicó tranquilo el elfo.

\- Claro – se dio una palmada en la frente Hermione – ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

\- Porque eres una novia histérica – bromeó su chico ganándose un golpe en el brazo – Te quiero.

Hermione sonrió besando a su novio y Narcissa dio un gritito de emoción - ¡AY HIJO! ¡MAÑANA TE CASAS! – Draco asintió y sacó su varita junto con su chica para hacer los cambios pertinentes con la ayuda de Narcissa y los elfos. Poco a poco, el salón estaba decorado con finos manteles blancos, orquídeas y velas blancas en los centros de mesa. Las hadas desaparecieron dando paso a pequeñas y disimuladas velas flotantes y Narcissa modificó la tarta que pasó a ser una sencilla de tres pisos blanca y verde, y lo que era importante, nada de hiperrealismo en las figuras de la cima del pastel.

Lucius observaba desde una esquina en silencio a su hijo. Su niño. Ya era todo un hombre y estaba a punto de casarse en menos de 24 horas. Su pequeño estaba emprendiendo el vuelo hacia su nueva vida. Una vida que ya había empezado hace tiempo pero que hasta ese momento Lucius no era consciente de que tenía.

Suspiró al verle abrazar a la impura y acariciar su barriga. Sería abuelo, su pequeño tendría un hijo. Aun no lo había asimilado del todo, pero ya era hora de hacerlo. Su pequeño dragón ya era un hombre y él debía dejarle volar. Puso una triste sonrisa en su rostro viendo a su único hijo besar cariñosamente a Hermione Granger, la culpable de su sufrimiento.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Estuvo a punto de arruinar la boda de su hijo y aun así ellos seguían juntos, al pie del cañón. Definitivamente Lucius debía retirarse de la partida, al menos por el momento pues como Hermione había dicho le gustaba demasiado fastidiarla…

Otra sonrisa apreció en su cara al ver a su hijo ser reprendido por su hambrienta casi esposa. Él sabía lo que era un embarazo mejor que nadie, por lo que llamó a un elfo y le susurró algo, el elfo asintió sonriente para desaparecer. Lucius se apoyó en su bastón aun sonriendo, viendo a su hijo desesperado por encontrar algo para alimentar a su prometida. El elfo apareció de nuevo y le tendió a Lucius un enorme bollo de chocolate.

Lucius caminó en silencio hasta la pareja, viendo con gracia como Draco era reprendido como un niño pequeño. Carraspeó llamando la atención de la pareja.

\- ¿Pasa algo padre?

Lucius negó y le tendió a su pronto nuera el bollo de chocolate – Creo que así estamos en paz.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron y tomaron el postre – Claro que si suegro, aunque una más como esta y no vivirás para contarlo.

\- Tranquila – dijo rodando los ojos – Con una persecución de una esposa loca ya tengo bastante – la pareja rio – Aunque no puedo evitarlo, se pone tan mona cuando se enfada.

\- ¡Te estoy escuchando! – gritó Narcissa que se movía como loca de un lado a otro comprobando que todo estaba según lo acordado antes de que Lucius se metiera en medio. El rubio mayor se sentó en una silla blanca y miró a la pareja de nuevo. Estos, ajenos al mundo se miraban mientras Draco le hacía carantoñas a la chica que comía feliz su bollo.

Sí, su niño ya era todo un hombre. Un hombre valiente y del que estaba orgulloso, aunque no se lo decía muy a menudo. Soltó un suspiro largo y cansado, mañana sería un día agotador, pero merecería la pena aguantarlo pues su hijo estaría radiante y eso era lo que importaba.

Eso, y hacer rabiar a Hermione Granger. ¡Que no se perdieran las buenas costumbres!


	21. Chapter 21

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Si veis algo, por favor comentármelo para corregirlo.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡LO SE! ¡LO SE! He tardado siglos en actualizar, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto pero como dije el trabajo me quita tiempo, me agota y cuando llego a casa solo quiero tirarme en el sofá. Pero no temáis, muchos me piden por MD que no abandone las historias ¡tranquilos que eso nunca pasara!**

 **¡Hoy es la boda! ¡Por fín! Tras mas de 10 capítulos de espera, pro fin se han dado el sí quiero, de una forma mágica y diferente, como solo Draco y Hermione pueden hacerlo. Es un capítulo mas emotivo que divertido auqneu risas hay, Lucius siempre nos hace reír ¿o no?**

 **IMPORTANTE, NO, IMPORTANTISIMO: Los votos y el discurso final de Draco, no son míos son los votos de Risto Mejide y Laura Escanes el día de su boda, al igual que el discurso de Draco que es una carta que le escribió Risto a Laura, solo cambié algunos detalles, pero no son textos míos. **

**Espero que me dejéis un review para contarme que os parece este capítulo, ya sabéis tanto lo bueno como lo malo.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy presenció la boda de su hijo con calma, serenidad y resignación. Pero tenía que cagarla al final, como no"_

Lucius dormía en su cómoda cama. Subconscientemente él sabía que estaba roncando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban, mas no le importaba porque su mujer tenía el sueño increíblemente pesado.

En sus sueños Draco salía corriendo del altar, diciendo un rotundo "no quiero" mientras el saltaba de alegría y veía a Hermione llorar. Sí, era un buen sueño. Un sueño del que no quería despertar y por eso su yo onírico le repetía una y otra vez – No te despiertes Lucius, es temprano, disfruta un poco más este momento, ¡es tu momento!

Y ¿Quién era el para no hacerse caso a sí mismo? Si alguien le viera desde fuera, podría ver que en su pálida cara asomaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era la viva imagen de la felicidad, sería un delito despertarle…

-¡ES HOY, ES HOY, ES HOY! – los chillidos de su mujer y el salto que pegó en la cama sacaron a Lucius de sopetón de su maravilloso sueño. Miró a su mujer asustado. Esta daba gritos y corría de arriba debajo de la habitación invocando miles de cosas varita en mano.

Lucius bufó y se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada.

\- Cissy, vas a despertar a todo el país – murmuró somnoliento.

Narcissa frenó en seco y miró a su marido ceñuda – tengo derecho a gritar todo cuanto quiera ¡es el día de la boda de mi hijo!

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco. Como que necesitaba que su mujer le recordara que ese mismo día su hijo mandaría a volar de una patada una ancestral tradición de familia. En menos de seis horas su hijo se casaría con Hermione Granger.

\- ¿Qué haces aun tumbado? – Le preguntó la apurada voz de su mujer – ¡Vamos arriba! ¡Hay mucho que hacer aun!

\- ¿Suicidarse? – preguntó lastimero.

\- Por Merlín Lucius – dijo tomando un enorme cojín y arrojándoselo a la cabeza de su marido – ¡VENGA ARRIBA!

\- Voy, ya voy – se quejó Lucius viendo a su mujer entrar como un torbellino en el baño. Suspiró levantándose de la cama para mirar por la ventana. Hacía un día estupendo, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y él estaba a punto de tirarse un _Avada_ para acabar con todo rápidamente.

El día había llegado inevitablemente, su hijo se iba a casar. Por más que intentó que Draco no abandonara el nido, al menos no del todo, no pudo retenerle a su lado para siempre. Draco iba a volar junto a la mujer que amaba, la mujer que crispaba los nervios de Lucius.

Si sus padres levantaran la cabeza le matarían. Le acusarían de mal padre por dejar que su perfecto nieto sangre pura manchase el linaje Malfoy y Black con sangre de una nacida de muggles. Eso a él ya le daba bastante lo mismo pero, en su egoísmo, él tenía la esperanza de que Draco acabara casado con una señorita de buena familia como el, no con alguien como esa impura. Pero ya, de perdidos al río.

No había marcha atrás.

La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y salió su mujer vestida con un albornoz negro con sus iniciales bordadas en plata, secándose el largo pelo rubio con una toalla. Cuando la miró no pudo evitar tragar saliva, para su edad su Cissy quitaba el hipo, ¡solo a él! Pero lo quitaba.

Los ojos azules de su esposa le miraron cabreada haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral – ¿Aun estas así?

\- Tenía que ducharme – contestó con voz temblorosa. Ya había sufrido bastante la ira de su mujer.

\- ¿Pues a qué diablos estas esperando? ¡Vamos! ¡Draco vendrá en unos momentos!

Lucius asintió entrando rápidamente en el baño. Una vez dentro se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta y suspiró. Draco vendría ya preparado a casa con sus "damos de honor" como les llamaba el en burla, mientras que Hermione había pasado la noche en la mansión.

Otro bufido salió de sus labios. Era increíble que los acompañantes de su hijo fueran Potter, Weasley y Blaise. De cuatro padrinos había tres Griffyndor, y lo que era peor ¡eran Potter y Weasley! ¿Pero es que era el único que veía lo disparatado que era todo? ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo, su único hijo, fuera a tener a Potter y a la comadreja pobretona a su lado en el altar? ¿¡Que broma cruel del destino era esa!?

\- ¡LUCIUS! ¿¡POR QUE NO OIGO LA DUCHA!?

El grito de su mujer hizo que quisiera tirarse de los pelos. Definitivamente no había nada más inaguantable que una histérica Narcissa Malfoy – Estoy en ello querida – contestó con voz calmada.

\- ¡Pues hazlo rápido!

Lucius rodó los ojos – A sus órdenes.

Entró a la ducha con un gesto sombrío. No estaba para nada contento, es más un aura negra de depresión le rodeaba. No quería que ese día llegara nunca. Pero inevitablemente llegó y allí estaba el, duchándose para asistir a la boda de su purísimo hijo con una hija de muggles. Más bien, con LA hija de muggles. Su hijo iba a casarse con Hermione Granger.

Cada vez que lo pensaba era como un clavo más en el ataúd.

Se dio una ducha rápida mientras pensaba en lo rápido que pasaba la vida. Hace dos días como quien dice estaba preparándose para llevar a su hijo a su primer partido de quidditch por su tercer cumpleaños y ahora, estaba a punto de casarse.

Sin duda la vida iba demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-¡Lucius! – el gritó de su mujer le hizo pegar un brinco y fruncir el ceño – ¡¿Qué tanto haces ahí dentro?! ¿¡Te crees una sirena o es que estás llorando y no quieres que te vea!?

Lucius salió de la ducha hecho una fiera. Invocó una toalla que voló hasta su mano y se la puso rápido como una centella. Abrió la puerta del baño con fuerza para ver a su mujer ya vestida maquillándose.

\- Por fin – se quejó Narcissa.

Lucius bufó – No hay manera de tenerte contenta mujer.

\- Claro que la hay – Narcissa tomó su varita e hizo levitar la ropa de su marido lanzándosela – Que te vistas de una maldita vez.

\- Por Circe – gruñó Lucius – Si no fueras mi mujer te mataría.

\- A besos.

Lucius la miró con el ceño fruncido pero su mujer le devolvió una juguetona sonrisa a través del espejo y simplemente se derritió. Su Cissy tenía razón, la única forma en la que el pondría una mano sobre su sagrado cuerpo sería para hacerle cosas sucias. Sonrió torcidamente aun con solo la toalla puesta y se acercó silencioso a su mujer que estaba muy concentrada aplicándose color en los labios.

Ese rojo le quedaba espectacular. Su mujer llevaba un ceñido vestido plateado oscuro, rozando el gris que le sentaba de lujo. Su mujer era una delicia. Puso sus manos en los suaves hombros de su mujer ahora cubiertos por la fina tela del vestido captando su atención.

Los ojos azules de su esposa le miraron curiosa y él le devolvió una coqueta mirada mientras acariciaba con el pulgar los hombros de su Cissy que se levantó rápidamente alejándole.

\- ¡Ah no Lucius Malfoy de eso nada!

\- Pero Cissy – se quejó el dando un paso al frente.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, viejo verde! – Gritó poniendo un brazo de separación – Ni se te ocurra insinuar que hagamos algo ahora.

\- Pero querida, hace siglos que no…

\- ¡No es el momento Lucius por Merlín! – gritó sonrojada Narcissa, para luego desviar hacia el suelo la mirada y susurrar – Mas tarde.

Lucius sintió la boca hacérsele agua ante la velada promesa de su esposa. La miró de arriba abajo con hambre. Su mujer nunca había dejado de gustarle, es más, cada año que pasaba más le gustaba. Jamás se saciaría de su Cissy – ¿Lo juras?

Narcissa se acercó a su semidesnudo marido abrazándole por la cintura y asintió – Lo juro, serpiente salida.

Lucius se agacho y poniendo morros le dio un rápido beso a su mujer – No quiero escusas más tarde mujer.

Narcissa se rio ante el tono de su marido – Tranquilo, no las habrá – y le dio otro rápido beso – ¡Ahora vístete! ¡Hay una boda que celebrar!

Su mujer se alejó de sus brazos para volver frente al espejo a terminar de arreglarse ante la mirada de su marido quien empezó a vestirse. Escuchó una risita y miró a su esposa a través del espejo. Esta se peinaba la larga melena con una sonrisa en su cara que hizo sonreír también a Lucius.

Definitivamente, su Cissy era su perdición.

* * *

Draco había llegado a casa de sus padres mediante aparición conjunta con sus padrinos. No quería mancharse el traje en la red flú, el día de hoy debía ser perfecto.

\- Que Cissy no te dejara pasar la noche con tu pronto mujer me parece de lo más gracioso – dijo Blaise ataviado en un elegante esmoquin negro con la corbata azul celeste – Si ya está embarazada ¿Qué más da dormir juntos antes de la boda?

Draco bufó mientras entraba al jardín de la Mansión – No lo sé, pero lo más gracioso es que Hermione aceptó al instante – sus acompañantes rieron ante la cara de enfado del rubio.

El futuro marido gruñó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la mansión recordando la noche anterior. Tras un periodo de riñas, disculpas y más riñas y más disculpas, Narcissa había decidido que como era tradición en la familia Black, la novia debía dormir en casa de los padres del novio antes de la boda, mientras que el novio pasaba la noche en casa de algún amigo o padrino.

Menuda tontería – pensó – Su madre dijo que no estaba bien que los novios se vieran antes de la boda, que daba mala suerte. Maldita loca supersticiosa, si no fuera su madre…

\- Te ha privado del sexo pre matrimonial – siguió burlándose Blaise.

\- No – replicó Harry que iba vestido igual que Blaise – Ese lo ha disfrutado bien.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada mientras Ron reía – Vamos Malfoy – se burló el pelirrojo gesticulando sobre su barriga, fingiendo acariciar una barriga de embarazo – Hermione no se ha quedado embarazada por arte de magia ¿o sí?

George tomó de los hombros a Draco – amigo, la única verdad aquí es que nuestra adorada Cissy te ha privado de tu última noche ardiente con tu chica como pareja "soltera" – Draco rio mirando a los padrinos pelirrojos que iban vestidos con el mismo traje que Blaise y Harry, solo que la corbata era de un naranja color melocotón, a juego con su pelo.

\- Iros a la mierda los cuatro.

Sus padrinos le siguieron pinchando en broma y Draco rio con ellos, pues sabía que no había maldad alguna. Cruzó las puertas de la casa de sus padres y Twinky le recibió vestida con un bonito vestido rosa estampado con lunares blancos – Señorito Draco, señor, que guapo esta.

Draco sonrió a la elfina que se limpiaba las lágrimas de emoción al ver a su joven amo tan guapo. Miró de reojo su reflejo en un gran espejo colgado en la entrada y sonrió con petulancia, la verdad es que estaba guapo.

Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente vestido por un precioso y hecho a medida traje negro que olía a carísimo. Su camisa blanca estaba cubierta por un chaleco gris perla a juego con la corbata. Por más que su padre se había empeñado, Draco se negó a llevar el verde Slytherin a su boda. No quería que su vida girara alrededor de su casa de Hogwarts como lo hacía la vida de su padre y los sangre limpia que quedaban en libertad.

\- No puedo creer que se esté mirando en el espejo – susurró Harry a Blaise que soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Te doy un cubo para las babas amigo? – se burló el moreno haciendo a Draco reír.

\- Creo que ni cuando vea a Hermione vestida de novia pondrá esa cara de tonto enamorado – dijo George – Draco Malfoy, sangre limpia y amante de su reflejo.

\- No neguemos que me veo espectacular – se burló Draco aumentando su egocéntrica sonrisa.

\- Idiota petulante.

\- Podías haber sido tú, pelirrojo – se burló Draco pues el rubio sabía que una vez, hace tiempo, Ron Weasley quiso casarse con Hermione.

Ron se sonrojó quedando del color de su pelo – ¡No digas eso idiota! ¡Fue hace mucho tiempo!

\- Admítelo – se burló Draco – sigues enamorado de mi mujer.

\- ¡Cállate! – Gritó Ron avergonzado – Sabes que no es cierto.

Draco y el resto de sus "damos de honor" empezó a reír de la cara del pobre Ron. El joven Malfoy sabía de sobra que el enamoramiento de Ron para con su chica se había esfumado y que fue más bien una confusión del sentimiento tan grande de amistad que les une. Si no estuviera tan seguro de que para Ron, Hermione no era más que una hermana le exterminaría.

\- Chicos, habéis llegado – dijo la voz de Narcissa.

\- Wow señora Malfoy – dijo George – está espectacular.

Draco le dio un golpe en el brazo

\- Es cierto – dijo Blaise silbando – Es lo que los muggles llaman una MILF.

\- ¡QUE ES MI MADRE GILIPOLLAS! – Gritó Draco dándole otro golpe a Blaise.

Narcissa miró confusa a los chicos – ¿Qué es eso de MILF?

\- Nada señora Malfoy – dijo Harry riendo – ignore a esos dos, son uña y carne.

La rubia aun algo confusa parpadeó pero luego se encogió de hombros – Chicos debéis subir arriba, al despacho de tu padre. Bill y Dean ya están allí con algunos invitados más.

\- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó preocupado Draco.

\- Nadie de que preocuparse, algunos tíos Malfoy y unos cuantos parientes Black.

Draco se sobó el puente de la nariz – Dime que no está la tía Brunilda.

\- Tranquilo, nos ha dicho que lastimosamente no puede venir porque tiene otros compromisos, por suerte para nosotros.

Draco rio, la tía Brunilda Malfoy era alguien horrible, mucho peor que la vieja tía Muriel de Ron. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y subió con sus padrinos en dirección al despacho de su padre.

Pasaron junto a una puerta donde se oían risas femeninas. Draco se detuvo frente a esa puerta en la que sabía que estaba su futura mujer. Moría por verla, por abrazarla y darle un beso, pero si su madre le pillaba era hombre muerto.

\- Las chicas están ahí – dijo Ron.

\- Eres un genio Ronald – contestó George mirando hacia la puerta donde las risas de las chicas se escuchaban.

Draco notó su garganta secarse. Estaba a unos pocos pasos de la mujer que sería su esposa, la mujer de la que llevaba enamorado muchísimos años. Deseó entrar a verla, deseó abrir esa maldita puerta que le privaba de la imagen de su mujer. Pero si lo hacía, sería cadaver.

\- ¿Y si entramos? – preguntó Ron a Harry – Malfoy no por supuesto, pero nosotros tenemos derecho.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Draco.

\- Pues simple rubito – contestó Ron cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante – Somos sus mejores amigos desde los once años, es como una hermana para Harry y para mí, tenemos derecho a verla antes que tú.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo también quiero verla! – dijo Blaise, aunque en realidad lo que quería era ojear un poco a la población femenina de la boda, empezando por las damas de honor. Dos estaban casadas, las mejores para su tristeza, una emparejada y otra soltera. Nunca vio guapa a Lovegood pero fea tampoco…

\- ¡Y una mierda! – Gritó Draco – Tu lo que quieres es mirar a las chicas depravado.

Blaise sonrió con inocencia – ¿Yo? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Porque te conozco.

George y Blaise rieron, mientras Ron intentaba convencer a Harry de entrar a ver a Hermione – Vamos, es un derecho que tenemos.

\- Ron déjalo – dijo Harry despeinándose el alborotado pelo – No seas pesado.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Tu mejor amiga está ahí dentro a punto de casarse!

\- Lo sé, pero – Ron sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amigo dudar.

\- Mira, allá tú, yo voy a ver a Herms y a mi hermana – dijo el pelirrojo contundentemente mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Su blanca y pecosa mano se estiró para tomar el pomo de la puerta, avanzó hasta que casi la rozó con los dedos cuando…

\- ¡COMO DES UN PASO MAS RONALD WEASLEY TE CONVERTIRÉ EN TETERA!

La voz de Molly Weasley hizo que Ron pegara un brinco y se apartara de la puerta poniendo a Draco delante como escudo – Pero mamá…

Molly que llegaba acompañada de Arthur, Narcissa y Andrómeda estaba parada con las manos en las caderas y un gesto de enfado – Ni peros ni peras ¿Qué piensas que haces? – Draco miraba con una sonrisa burlona al pelirrojo por encima del hombro. Le notaba temblar y no era para menos, Molly Weasley enfadada era peor que Voldemort.

\- Solo quería ver a herms vestida de novia.

\- Aun no está vestida Ronald – dijo Narcissa intentando bajar el ánimo – pero no te preocupes la verás pronto.

\- Pero…

\- Ron – le cortó Harry – Déjalo.

Molly se acercó a Draco a grandes zancadas, haciendo que su vestido largo y naranja ondeara a la par que ella caminaba. Draco notó como Ron se tensaba aún más a su espalda. Molly paró frente al rubio y sonrió ampliamente – Que guapo estás cariño – Draco sonrió con petulancia - ¡Y tú! – Le gritó a su hijo tomándolo de la oreja – Sal de ahí detrás y largaos ahora mismo.

Arthur rio y se adelantó acercándose al novio y sus padrinos – Creo que mejor nosotros nos vamos y os dejamos hacer cosas de chicas.

Andrómeda asintió – Mejor, no quiero un padrino muerto antes de la boda – dijo Andrómeda viendo de reojo a Molly reñir a su hijo como si fuera un niño de dos años que ha cometido una travesura muy mala.

\- Bien – dijo George tomando del cuello de la camisa a su hermano para arrastrarle – Nos ha quedado claro de que no podemos acercarnos a esa puerta.

\- ¡Exactamente! – gritó Molly

Arthur negó con la cabeza – Bien, vamos chicos, Lucius está esperándonos con los invitados. Nosotros os dejamos aquí a las mujeres.

\- Gracias Arthur – sonrió sincera Narcissa.

Los chicos caminaron por el pasillo escuchando las protestas de Ron. Draco se volvió para ver justo cuando su madre abría la puerta y las risas de las chicas se hacían más sonoras. Draco creyó escuchar la cantarina risa de su chica y sintió ganas de darse la vuelta y entrar para abrazarla, pero por su integridad física lo mejor era seguir caminando.

Lucius estaba en el despacho con algunos invitados, entre ellos algunos Malfoy y algunos parientes Black que habían decidido venir. La parte de la familia del novio no era muy amplia, solo algunos familiares muy cercanos o los que no habían podido evitar sentir curiosidad ante la muchacha impura que había cazado a un Malfoy.

\- Pero ¿es en serio Lucius? – Preguntó Circinus, uno de los tantos parientes Malfoy que, a pesar de su desagrado hacia los muggles, no había podido evitar la curiosidad de ver a la joven – ¿en serio la chica es muggle?

\- Es bruja – contestó Lucius dando un trago a su copa de vino – Hija de muggles, pero bruja.

\- Pues lo que he dicho – replicó el hombre con un tono de voz serio – Muggle.

Lucius frunció el ceño ante Circinus. Era uno de los parientes con los que más relación tenía, eran casi hermanos. El hombre se parecía a Lucius terriblemente salvo que el llevaba el pelo corto y sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda. Por el resto, era un Malfoy más. Cara pálida y alargada y con el tacto y la delicadeza de una piedra.

\- Oh Circi – dijo una chillona voz – ¡Deja en paz a Luli!

Los hombres se miraron asustados y dieron un respingo al escuchar semejantes motes estúpidos. La tía Stella entró a grandes zancadas arrastrando a su pobre marido del brazo. Los hombres abrieron los ojos asustados. Stella Malfoy, llevaba un vestido púrpura brillante, junto con un caro abrigo de visón negro.

\- Stella ¡has venido! – dijo Lucius aparentando sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo iba a perderme la boda de mi pequeño dragón? ¡Por cierto! ¿Dónde está? – Stella era una copia perfecta de Lucius, esta sí que parecía hermana del hombre. Con esos ojos grises perla, ese larguísimo pelo platino y esas huesudas manos parecía la gemela del patriarca Malfoy aunque fuera unos años más mayor.

\- No lo sé, con sus padrinos supongo.

Circinus soltó una risa despectiva – es cierto, sus padrinos son tres pelirrojos famosos por su amabilidad con los muggles ¿no?

Lucius volvió a fruncir el ceño retando a su primo con la mirada – Así es ¿algún problema?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Salvo que tu hijo, al que considero mi sobrino está arrojando el apellido Malfoy por el fango!

\- Oh vamos Circi – replicó Stella – Ni que tu no hubieras tenido amoríos muggles.

El hombre se puso rígido y Lucius sonrió con burla – Pero nunca para casarme, divertirse es una cosa, el matrimonio otra.

\- Tonterías – dijo Stella moviendo su mano – Si esa chica hace feliz a Draco, a mí como si es medio Kneazel.

Lucius asintió para beber de nuevo. Stella siempre fue considerada la oveja negra de la familia. Casada con un sangre pura francés, nunca vivió como una mujer de gran linaje debe vivir. Es más, en su casa, Stella era quien llevaba los pantalones. Frecuentaba lugares muggles y la ropa era de los mejores diseñadores muggles, es más juraba que el vestido y el abrigo que llevaba eran de algún carísimo diseñador no mágico.

\- Stella siempre has sido demasiado buena – dijo otra seria voz que los hizo voltear, Columba Malfoy hizo entrada del brazo de su marido, Edward otro sangre pura pariente de los Nott.

Stella rodó los ojos y puso una falsa sonrisa en su rostro – Columba querida, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- He tenido momentos mejores – las mujeres se mataban con la mirada mientras los hombres las observaban. Lucius dio otro sorbo de su bebida sin poder evitarlo. Narcissa le avisó de que como hubiera una pelea entre Columba y Stella le mataría. El juró y perjuró que no sería así, que las mujeres estarían en paz, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Esas dos se odiaban a muerte, por muy primas que fueran.

\- Si, te veo muy desmejorada, que mayor estás – dijo con burla Stella.

Columba era una de las pocas Malfoy con el pelo negro como el carbón. Parecía más una Black que una Malfoy, pero claro, era hija de un Malfoy y una Black así que tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

\- Lucius – replicó seria la morena ignorando a Stella – ¡Dime que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto!

\- Oh no querida – dijo Circinus con burla – es muy real, tu sobrino se casa con una muggle.

Columba bufó tomando la copa de vino que tenía su marido en las manos – Inaudito, mi sobrino con una sangre sucia.

La copa que tenía Lucius en la mano cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Desde hace tiempo esa palabra le daba escalofríos – Columba, te agradecería que no dijeras esa palabra.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No me digas que ahora eres un traidor!

\- No – replicó apretando los dientes para no soltarle un improperio – Pero esa palabra me ha traído muchos problemas en el pasado.

\- Sí – se burló Circinus – Casi acaba en Azkaban.

Lucius le fulminó con la mirada – Pero mira, resulta que al final no entré.

\- Sí, porque te salvó el culo un mestizo y una impura – levantó su copa – brindo por ello.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar!

Stella se puso en medio parándoles las cabezas con la mano – Circi, deja en paz a Luli y tu Luli, no seas tan mal humorado, ¡te pareces al gruñón de mi padre!

\- ¡No me llames Luli! – gritó Lucius. Stella puso cara de enfado y le dio un capón en la nuca.

\- ¡Respétame que soy mayor que tú!

Lucius gruñó mientras se sobaba la nuca. Circinus soltó una risa burlona ganándose otro golpe por parte de Stella que le hizo callar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella apareció una tropa pelirroja, un chico con gafas, un moreno altísimo y un rubio platino. Este último puso cara de pánico al ver quien estaba en medio de todos los Malfoy.

\- ¡Dragoncito mi amor! – Gritó Stella acercándose a Draco para tomarle por las mejillas y darle sonoros besos por la cara – _¡Mon petit bebe_! ¡Que guapo estas!

\- Hola tía Stella.

Stella abrazó la cabeza de Draco – ¡Mi bebé, mi pequeñito Draquito se me casa!

\- ¿Draquito? – preguntaron a la vez los padrinos del novio mirándose entre ellos con burla.

Stella miró a los acompañantes de su sobrino favorito y le soltó – Oh pero mira, ¿joven Zabini?

El moreno asintió – _C'est moi._

Stella lo tomó también de la cara para darle besos al igual que había hecho anteriormente con Draco que se quitaba de mala gana los restos de carmín que su tía le había dejado incrustado en la cara.

\- Pero que guapo, que alto ¡las chicas deben estar locas por ti!

\- Claro señora Malfoy – dijo galante Blaise.

\- Llámame Stella, te conozco desde niño – miró a los pelirrojos y sonrió – Ustedes deben de ser los famosos Weasley – Arthur asintió – He leído mucho sobre ustedes ¡que heroico todo lo que hicieron durante la guerra!

El pelirrojo sonrió agradecido de que al menos esta Malfoy no fuera una amargada estirada – No fue nada.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no!? – El chillido que dio hizo que Lucius sintiera un agudo dolor en su oído – No solo luchasteis como valientes, sino que salvasteis a mi Luli de la prisión.

Los padrinos volvieron a mirarse entre sí – ¿Luli?

Lucius gruñó molesto tomando una copa nueva de vino que Twinky le ofrecía. Circinus miraba a los Weasley con asco mientras que Columba ni siquiera les miraba de frente. Solo bebía con el cuerpo tieso.

Stella se giró a mirarles molesta – ¡Que mal educados sois! – Los otros Malfoy la miraron perplejos – Tantos modales aristocráticos y luego sois unos mal educados que ni saludan.

George sonrió al ver la cara de los otros Malfoy y le susurró a Harry – esta señora me cae bien – se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano besándosela – George Weasley, un placer bella dama.

Stella sonrió tontamente – Oh por Circe y Salazar, que caballero – y mirando de reojo a Circinus, Lucius, Edward y su marido dijo – tal vez algunos deberíais aprender.

El marido de Stella bufó y se acercó a ellos – Antoine Fablet, marido de Stella.

Los Weasley le dieron la mano al igual que Harry. Stella rio y le dio un beso en la frente a su marido dejando el surco de sus labios por culpa del pinta labios – Pero que majo es mi Antoine.

Arthur vio por encima de sus gafas a Bill y Dean apoyados en un sofá hablando con Xenophilius Lovegood y otro hombre moreno. Harry se tensó al ver al acompañante de Bill y Dean. De espaldas ese hombre era igual que Sirius, pero era imposible, su padrino estaba muerto.

\- Es el primo Crux – le susurró Draco al ver la cara de consternación del elegido.

\- Se parece tanto…

\- A Sirius – cortó Draco – lo sé. Es un primo Black.

Harry asintió soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Bill les saludó y el hombre se giró. De frente no era tan parecido a Sirius. El pelo del hombre le llegaba por los hombros y era ondulado como el de Sirius, pero no había ningún tatuaje en su cuerpo y se veía mucho más sofisticado, además de que poseía unos profundos ojos azules y una cara cuadrada.

El hombre se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Draco – Mi querido sobrino.

Ron enarcó una ceja – ¿No acaba de decir que son primos?

Blaise asintió – Sí, pero entre ellos cuando se refieren a algún pariente mayor, a no ser que sea abuelo, o hermano le llaman primo o tío, pero el mayor siempre se referirá al primo pequeño como sobrino.

\- Menudo lio – dijo Harry.

\- Bastante, peor los Malfoy Black son así. Todos los mayores llamaran a Draco sobrino, aunque no sean exactamente sus tíos.

\- Crux, permíteme presentarte a mis padrinos, Blaise, Ron, George y Harry.

Crux miró de arriba abajo a Harry y puso una cálida sonrisa – A sí que tú eres el famoso Harry – el oji verde abrió los ojos sorprendido – No te asustes – rio Crux – Sirius era un primo muy especial para mí, nos entendíamos bastante.

\- Yo esto…

Crux rio – Te quería mucho chico, eras su ojito derecho.

Harry sonrió y asintió – Él también era muy importante para mí.

\- Vaya, que bonito – dijo una voz tranquila y serena, Xenophilius miraba atento la escena – Siempre está en el recuerdo ¿verdad?

Los invitados alzaron una ceja perplejos. Lucius se sobó el puente de la nariz. Lovegood estaba como una regadera. Circinus le dio un golpe con el codo y le susurró – ¿Y este quién es? No me suena.

Columba también se acercó despacio – Es cierto, este no me suena, es un primo lejano.

Lucius escupió el vino que estaba bebiendo para empezar a toser captando la atención de todos. Draco rodó los ojos e ignoró a su ya casi morado padre.

\- ¡Luli! – Gritó angustiada Stella dándole golpes en la espalda – ¡Por Salazar! ¿Estás bien?

Lucius asintió medio ahogado para mirar de nuevo a sus dos primos – No es un Malfoy idiotas. Se llama Xenophilius Lovegood.

Circinus y Columba se miraron entre si – ¿No es un Malfoy?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Se quejó – ¿Le habéis visto bien?

Los tres Malfoy se giraron para mirar a Lovegood que observaba el techo con mucha intensidad. Imitando al rubio los tres primos miraron curiosos el techo pero no había nada. Lucius se dio cuenta de que posiblemente estuvieran buscando bichos imaginarios y bufó – Está como una cabra.

\- Bueno, me parecía raro que alguien tan… ¡peculiar! Fuera un Malfoy.

\- ¿Peculiar? – Preguntó irónico Lucius – es un tremendo hortera – y no le faltaba razón. Xenophilius llevaba un traje azul eléctrico, con una camisa verde pistacho y unos zapatos rojos fuego que brillaban demasiado.

Stella se acercó a ellos arrastrando a Draco – Vosotros tres, mi bebe dragón está aquí y no le decís nada, ¡Por Circe! ¡Mirad que guapo está!

\- Sobrino – dijo seco Circinus moviendo.

\- Draco, querido – el tono de falsa amabilidad de Columba se notó demasiado aunque Draco fingió no darse cuenta – ¿Así que es cierto? Te casas con una impura.

\- Se llama Hermione – contestó seco Draco a su prima.

\- Una golfa es lo que es – dijo una voz anciana y tremendamente conocida.

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron ante esta nueva presencia ¡Al fin había llegado! – ¡Muriel! – gritó Lucius subiendo los brazos mientras la vieja se acercaba a ellos con su cara de mal humor y apoyada en un estrambótico bastón – ¡Que alegría que hayas venido!

\- No tenía muchas ganas – dijo tomando una copa de vino que le ofrecía Mopi con miedo – ¡Estoy muy enfadada contigo Lucius!

\- ¿Conmigo?

La vieja asintió – No solo has permitido que la señora tobillos enclenques enganche a tu hijo – Draco deseó mandar de una vez a esa vieja al más allá – sino que habéis hecho que mi querida Rita tenga un pie en Azkaban.

Lucius asintió, sabía el aprecio que Muriel le tenía a Rita. No la conocía pero los ácidos comentarios de la periodista eran del agrado de Muriel por lo que no le había hecho mucha gracia las declaraciones de Lucius en _"El Quisquilloso"_

\- Atentó contra mi mujer Muriel.

\- Lo sé – dijo dando un trago profundo a su bebida – pero con ello has conseguido que tu nueva nuera ganara la batalla.

\- Bueno – dijo Lucius – Daños colaterales.

Muriel gruñó – si no fueras como el hijo que siempre desee tener te asesinaría – y lanzó una mirada a los acompañantes – Vaya, si parecen clones. Tú eres igualita que la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lucius soltó una carcajada ante la cara de ofensa de Columba – Discúlpeme – dijo altanera la morena – ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Por suerte para mí no.

Columba miró ofendida a sus primos que se reían sin disimular – Esta vieja pretenciosa ¿Quién se cree? – bramó furiosa apretando su varita en el puño. Su esposo se acercó a ella con gesto elegante y la tomó del antebrazo.

\- Querida, no hagamos dramas, ya sabes que Narcissa nos pidió decoro.

La morena asintió – Es cierto, demostremos nuestros refinados morales a esta panda de pueblerinos.

\- ¿¡Cómo me has llamado!? – Dijo ofendida Muriel – disculpa bonita, pero este bastón – dijo levantando su método de transporte – es más caro que todo tu armario.

\- Vieja bruja – masculló Columba.

Circinus que se reía disimuladamente ocultándose tras la copa de vino fue la siguiente víctima de Muriel – Y tu ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué vives en el ? Hortera.

Lucius soltó otra carcajada apuntando con el dedo a su catatónico primo. La verdad es que el traje de Circinus no era muy moderno, más bien era tirando a viejo. Su camisa blanca combinada con un traje negro cuya chaqueta imitaba a un chaqué pero mucho más largo y esa capa de cuero junto al sombrero de copa que llevaba en la mano hacían que su primo no fuera precisamente el más elegante de la fiesta.

\- Por Dios, hasta Lucius va más guapo – dijo Muriel inflando el pecho del rubio. Para Lucius que Muriel le dijera que era el mejor vestido de la fiesta era algo digno de recordar.

\- Muriel, deberías ser más amable – dijo Arthur con tranquilidad.

Muriel le lanzó tal mirada que Arthur se quedó congelado en el sitio. Esa mirada sibilina que lanzaba la señora que te congelaba el alma – tu a callar, cabeza de zanahoria.

\- A mandar – dijo Arthur mientras bebía de su copa y se giraba para hablar con Stella.

Lucius se quedó quieto mirando el panorama que se le presentaba. Por una parte estaban los familiares Malfoy, unos hipócritas que venían para comer y criticar a la nueva esposa de su hijo mientras le lanzaban dardos venenosos sobre cómo había permitido que su hijo rompiera tan milenaria tradición.

Por otra parte Stella, que hacía mejores migas con los Weasley y toda la parte invitada por la novia. La "oveja negra" de la familia Malfoy, al final había tenido más razón que un santo muggle cuando el día que se casó con su marido dijo: "ya estáis contentos, me casé con un sangre limpia para que os callarais todos, pero esto algún día os caerá a todos en boca"

Y vaya si calló, a él el primero. Muriel se colocó a su lado y suspiró – Lucius hijo, que Merlín te aguarde.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tus parientes son idiotas y en menos de… - sacó su reloj de bolsillo de entre la túnica y lo ojeó – dos horas serás oficialmente familia de tobillos enclenques y las comadrejas pelirrojas.

\- Tú también eres familia de ellos.

\- Lo sé – dijo Muriel bebiendo otra copa de vino que le robó a Bill que la miró perplejo – Por eso nunca voy a su casa en navidad. No quiero ni recordar que soy la tía de esa panda de vagos – dijo señalando a George y Ron.

Lucius sonrió y acompañó a su amiga con otra copa de vino. Draco le hizo una señal para que dejara de beber pero este hizo un gesto con la mano para hacerle callar. Era mayorcito y sabía comportarse.

¡Qué diablos! ¡La verdad es que necesitaba beber para aguantar esta boda!

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas estas reían y bebían champagne francés.

\- Herms, esto de casarte con un millonario tiene lo suyo – dijo Ginny dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Daphne rio – Ginny, quizás deberías haberte casado con Blaise.

\- ¿Y ser una cornuda toda mi vida? No gracias, dame al elegido.

Las chicas rieron con más ganas hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron las más mayores. Molly que tenía el ceño fruncido, lo frunció aún más – ¿Pero aún estáis así?

Las chicas escondieron sus copas tras su espalda a la vez y Narcissa sonrió – Tranquila Molly hay tiempo.

\- No hay tiempo Cissy – dijo tomando su varita para levitar los vestidos de las damas de honor. Estos, fueron lo único que Hermione dejó a elección de Lucius, pues aunque ella odiara el amarillo y las flores, las chicas estaban encantadas y a decir verdad, el color les favorecía mucho más que el que ella había escogido.

\- Por Merlín mamá – se quejó Ginny poniéndose el vestido – Desfrunce ese ceño que te saldrán aún más arrugas.

Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida – Ginevra Weasley…

\- No hagas caso Molly – rio Hermione – está un poco toca narices.

\- ¿Cuándo no lo está? – protestó la pelirroja mujer.

Fleur ayudaba a Luna a abrocharse su vestido cuando dijo – La _vegdag_ es que todos estamos de los _negvios_ , Victoire no entiende que pasa _pego_ sabe que es algo _grande_.

Hermione se volteó tras abrochar la cremallera de Daphne – es cierto ¿Dónde están los niños?

\- Con Charlie en el jardín – contestó Andrómeda – La verdad es que los niños se le dan tan bien como los dragones.

Narcissa asintió – Es un encanto de chico y los niños lo pasan estupendamente con él.

Ginny suspiró – Charlie es el tío molón según James, se muere cuando está en casa. Es su tío favorito, por mucho que les duela a George y Ron.

Las chicas rieron preparándose hasta que Luna empezó a sollozar – Luna – dijo Hermione – ¿Qué te pasa?

La rubia se secó las lágrimas y dijo – es que es tan bonito todo, llevas una simple bata de seda blanca y estás bonita, tu bebé te hace bonita, Draco te hace bonita, todo te hace bonita.

\- Oh Luna – Hermione abrazó a la Ravenclaw con cariño. A pesar de que al principio Luna le había parecido una loca extravagante con el tiempo se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas – cuando me ponga ese horrible vestido seguro que me veré fea – bromeo.

Las mujeres se tensaron y se miraron entre ellas. Hermione enarcó una ceja - ¿Qué?

Sus acompañantes negaron efusivamente mientras se peinaban y maquillaban. Narcissa y Andrómeda contaban historias con Molly para disimular su tensión mientras que las otras tres comentaban el buen tiempo que hacía mientras Fleur solo asentía con una tensa sonrisa.

Hermione sintió que la bilis se le subía por la garganta ante los estúpidos intentos de esas mujeres por disimular – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada Herms – dijo Daphne con un peine en la mano – Vamos siéntate para que te peinemos.

\- Tengo que ponerme el vestido antes – dijo seria la castaña. Ante la mención del vestido Luna trastabilló haciendo que su ramillete de flores se cayera al suelo. Hermione enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos – ¿Qué pasa con el vestido?

\- ¿Qué va a _pasag_? – Preguntó Fleur con cara de inocente – Está… _guagdado_ …

\- ¿Y por qué está guardado si me lo tengo que poner?

\- Pues porque… ¡aún queda mucho! – dijo Narcissa nerviosa toqueteando su perfecta manicura.

\- ¿Por qué será que no os creo? – dijo avanzando hacia el armario que se supone guardaba su horrible vestido. Las chicas ahogaron un grito y entonces Hermione supo que algo pasaba. Abrió las puertas para no encontrar nada, el vestido de la abuela de Draco había desaparecido.

Volteó para ver a las mujeres que no sabían muy bien que hacer. Hermione paseó la mirada entre el armario vacío y sus acompañantes con gesto de pavor. Una cosa mala era tener que casarse con semejante monstruosidad, cosa que ya había asimilado, y otra peor era que a pocas horas de su boda, su vestido hubiera desaparecido.

Era una novia sin vestido.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó tensa.

\- ¿Dónde está que exactamente? – preguntó Ginny.

Hermione frunció el ceño – ¡Mis ganas de vivir no te jode! – las mujeres abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. No era muy normal ver a Hermione Granger usar tales términos, aunque claro, que a dos horas de su boda su vestido se hubiera evaporado crispa los nervios a cualquiera.

\- Herms querida – intentó tranquilizarla Molly – esto tiene una explicación.

\- Y más vale que sea buena.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de par en par y tras ella apareció un elegante Lynuss cargando un enorme paquete blanco – ¡Papá esta en casa _ma belle_ Hermione!

Hermione se volteó sorprendida mientras el resto suspiraba con alivio – ¿Lynuss?

El hombre entró con gesto elegante cerrando la puerta tras de si – el mismo que viste y calza preciosa.

El diseñador iba vestido como si fuera a la boda de algún rey. Con un elegante pero apretadísimo traje azul oscuro con un chaleco gris, camisa blanca y pajarita del mismo tono que el traje. El pelo peinado hacia delante seguía disimulando muy mal su calvicie, pero el hombre hacía el esfuerzo de taparla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

\- Salvar tu estilismo en tu boda – y con su varita hizo levitar el bulto blanco - ¿lista? – la castaña asintió perpleja y Lynuss sonrió ampliamente para destapar el vestido de Hermione.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que se escapó de su garganta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción. No le salían las palabras. Frente a ella estaba el vestido más perfecto que jamás imagino. El vestido que Lynuss había diseñado para ella, ahí estaba, frente a ella.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Hermione asintió fervientemente mientras lloraba. Si era bonito en el papel, hecho era aún mejor. La tela era maravillosa, ajustado, con los tirantes con las perlas engarzadas y la pedrería dispersa para no hacerlo exagerado – es aún más bonito de lo que pensé.

\- Oh _cherie_ – dijo Lynuss – es un honor para mí que te guste.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo? – Hermione no entendía como el vestido de sus sueños estaba frente a ella.

\- Fue Draco – contestó Narcissa. Hermione se volteó para mirarla curiosa y la rubia sonrió – Ayer habló conmigo para contactar con Lynuss para que te hiciera el vestido.

El diseñador asintió – Pagó una barbaridad para que pudieras tener esta preciosidad lista para hoy. Realmente tienes al bombón loco.

Hermione soltó una risita – Esta loco…

\- Por ti castaña – dijo Daphne con burla, feliz de ver a su amiga en ese estado de emoción.

Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas mientras tocaba temblando la tela del vestido. Era imposible de creer, pero ahí estaba, frente a ella, y todo gracias a su futuro marido. ¿Cómo no quererle? ¿Cómo no adorarle si solo el era capaz de hacer esas locuras por ella? Solo su Draco pagaría a saber Merlín cuanto a un exclusivo diseñador para tener su vestido terminado y perfecto a tiempo.

\- Deja de sobarlo y pruébatelo niña – dijo Andrómeda.

Hermione las miró asustada – Es que…

\- ¿Qué pasa querida? – preguntó Molly preocupada.

\- Es que aún no me creo que esté aquí – y miró embelesada el traje – frente a mí. Temo que al ponérmelo no me quede bien o…

Lynuss hizo un gesto despectivo – Pero cariño ¿Cómo no iba a quedarte bien? Está hecho exclusivo para ti, es TU vestido – dijo el diseñador dando énfasis en el "tu" – nadie lo luciría mejor que tu querida.

\- Vamos Hermione – dijo Luna – Pruébatelo.

Hermione paseó sus castaños ojos por todas sus acompañantes con duda. Se mordió el labio inferior para luego asentir nerviosa. A su alrededor apareció un biombo cerrado, aislándola a ella y Lynuss del resto de las mujeres.

\- ¡EH! – Se quejó Ginny – No es justo.

\- No seas quejica pelirroja – dijo Lynuss ayudando a Hermione a colocarse el traje – Todo a su tiempo.

Hubo unas risitas y luego el grito ahogado de Lynuss – Oh _cherie_ , es perfecto.

Tras el biombo las mujeres se miraban entre ellas expectantes – Vamos, ¡sácala ya! – gritó Daphne.

La cabeza de Lynuss salió tras el biombo con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro – ¿Listas?

Narcissa asintió – Estoy que me muero de impaciencia.

El diseñador soltó otra risita y salió completamente del biombo. Tomo su varita y poniendo una pose muy chic, dijo – Señoras y señoritas – dijo guiñando un ojo a Luna y Daphne – permítanme presentarles mi más perfecta creación, el vestido perfecto para la novia más encantadora que he tenido nunca.

Las acompañantes de la novia abrieron los ojos cuando el biombo desapareció por arte de magia y Hermione apareció tras él. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Narcissa y Molly mientras que Ginny, Daphne y Luna reían de emoción al ver a su amiga tan hermosa.

\- _C'est magnifique_ – susurró Fleur.

Lynuss sonrió satisfecho y dirigió la mirada hacia la novia que aún no se había visto – ¿Preparada para verte?

Hermione asintió nerviosa. Si sus amigas y madres (porque Narcissa, Molly y Andrómeda eran unas madres para ella) se habían emocionado tanto al verla, no quería pensar cómo se pondría ella cuando por fin viera su reflejo vestido en tal precioso traje. Dio una gran bocanada de aire para intentar frenar el martilleo en su pecho.

Con un pequeño temblor, se giró con los ojos cerrados con la ayuda de Lynuss para quedar cara a cara con el espejo. Oía los sollozos emocionados de Molly y Narcissa y temió abrir los ojos.

\- Vamos querida – dijo la voz de Andrómeda – Abre los ojos.

Tras unos breves segundos, Hermione obedeció y abrió poco a poco sus castaños ojos. Cuando sus pupilas chocaron con el reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo ahogó un sollozo de emoción. No podía esperar a ver la reacción de Draco.

* * *

El rubio daba golpecitos con su zapato en el suelo frente al altar donde Kingsley le miraba con una sonrisa en su cara. Lucius estaba sentado en una de las primeras sillas. Se sentía tremendamente mareado y no por el alcohol ingerido, que también, sino porque estaba a punto de presenciar a su hijo casarse.

Tras de él, sus malditos parientes cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras Stella reía emocionada hablando con Bill y Charlie que intentaban controlar a los niños. Lucius observaba casi sin pestañear a su histérico hijo y sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él y calmarle ¡más que nada porque le estaba poniendo histérico!

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escuchó la pedante risa de su primo tras su oreja, demasiado cerca y luego la orgullosa voz decir – Creo que tu chico va a sufrir un infarto.

Lucius dio un golpe con su bastón y se levantó del asiento aun escuchando las risitas de sus primos para murmurar – Pues ya somos dos.

Se acercó a su hijo que ahora movía el otro pie frente a un sonriente Kingsley que en cuanto le vio se alejó un poco para darles privacidad. Lucius carraspeó para captar la atención de Draco pero este seguía con la mirada en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

Suspiró frustrado y con la cabeza de su bastón le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro – Draco, tierra a Draco ¿me oyes?

Nada. Lucius frunció el ceño al sentirse ignorado y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el bastón – ¡Escucha a tu padre maldito histérico!

Draco se giró enfadado a su padre mientras se sobaba donde su padre le había golpeado – ¿¡Es que estas demente!? – preguntó mirando su mano para asegurarse de que su padre no le había abierto la cabeza.

Lucius rodó los ojos – No seas nenaza, yo crie a un hombre no a una niñita llorona – Draco bufó enfadado – Solo quería decirte que dejes el tembleque, nos estás poniendo a todos histéricos.

Draco enarcó una ceja y miró por encima del hombro de su padre a los invitados. Realmente nadie les prestaba atención, todos estaban a lo suyo. Muriel criticando a algunos parientes Malfoy y Black, Bill y Charlie controlando a los niños, parientes Weasley a lo suyo, Dean hablando con Xenophilius y Walls que había sido invitado… nada raro.

\- Nadie nos presta atención.

\- ¡¿Cómo qué no?! – Dijo tomando su mentón y apuntó con su bastón la cara de burla de Circinus y Columba – esos dos monstruos no paran de mofarse de mí y de ti.

Draco se encogió de hombros – Ya se les pasará.

\- Ese es el problema – bufó Lucius mirándoles con los ojos entrecerrados – Que jamás se les pasara, nacieron imbéciles y morirán imbéciles.

Draco soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza. Realmente la charla con su padre le había quitado un poco los nervios. Al menos ya había cesado su afán por agujerear el suelo a pataditas.

Lucius sonrió sincero al ver la pequeña relajación de su hijo aunque aún notaba que era presa de los nervios. Realmente le entendía, él había pasado lo miso hace años. Su hijo brillaba de felicidad y el por más que sintiera que era un preso a punto de recibir el beso del dementor, se alegraba por él, pues a pesar de estar sufriendo un ataque de nervios era su hijo, por más molesto que fuera y por más que no soportara a Hermione Granger, su hijo era lo primero.

Escuchó que era llamado en un susurró y vio a su hijo tensarse de nuevo mientras Kingsley se volvía a acercar. Se volteó para ver llegar a su mujer junto con su hermana y la comadreja madre que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole a entender que había llegado el momento. Volvió a mirar a su hijo que apenas respiraba y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro – Todo irá bien.

\- Creo que me voy a desmayar.

\- Eres un Malfoy – dijo serio Lucius – Podemos con todo y más. Si sobreviviste a una guerra, podrás con tu boda hijo.

Draco sonrió nervioso y asintió – Gracias padre.

\- Se feliz hijo – y se alejó en dirección a su asiento al lado del de su esposa que tenía el ceño fruncido a mas no poder. Mirando por encima del hombro de la rubia pudo ver a sus queridos primos cuchichear entre si y supo al instante que eso era lo que tenía a Narcissa de tan mal humor.

Se sentó junto a su esposa dándole un apretón de apoyo en la mano mientras las damas de honor y los padrinos se habrían paso por el pasillo. Justo en el momento que Columba susurró – Y lo peor es que le han prestado a una sangre sucia el vestido de la familia.

Narcissa apretó tanto la mano de su marido que casi se la parte. Lucius ahogó un gemido de dolor al ver las uñas de su esposa clavándose en su piel. Su Cissy se volteó para despedazar con la mirada a esas dos serpientes venenosas y susurró – Lo que mi nuera lleve puesto o no, no es asunto vuestro malditos clasistas sin corazón.

Stella asintió apoyando a la rubia – Cissa tiene razón, como fastidies la boda de mi pequeño dragón con vuestra lengua viperina os juro que os lanzaré un maleficio y volveréis a casa en un frasco – Circinus y Columba fingieron tranquilidad levantando su mentón de forma orgullosa pero el labio les temblaba ligeramente – y otra cosa – dijo Stella – su nombre es Hermione.

Narcissa sonrió y chocó los cinco con Stella ante la curiosa mirada de todos. Lucius sonrió, Stella podía ser una excéntrica y pudo haber sido considerada la oveja negra de la familia muchos años, pero ahora mismo era la Malfoy que mejor le caía de todos, quitando a su Cissy claro.

Una risita llamó la atención de Lucius, era la de su esposa. Esa angelical risa que siempre le llevaba a un estado de atontecimiento que siempre quiso destruir, pero era imposible. Su mujer lo dejaba alelado.

\- Mira a tu hijo – le susurró Narcissa. Y lo hizo.

Draco miraba el fondo del pasillo con el mismo gesto que él ponía cuando veía a su mujer. Los ojos grises de su vástago brillaban y una sonrisa surcaba su cara. Se giró para ver la causa del estado de su hijo y la vio, Hermione Granger, vestida de novia, no el traje de la familia Malfoy, sino un traje que le sentaba de maravilla. Por más que lo odiara, no lo podía negar. Hermione Granger que iba del brazo de Arthur Weasley, estaba radiante. El vestido estaba hecho para ella no había duda. Si otra se lo pusiera no le quedaría ni parecido. Cada piedra, cada detalle, cada onda del vestido estaba perfectamente ceñido a ella. La cola caía limpiamente larga y perfecta, mientras que el pequeño velo decoraba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Hermione dándole un toque elegante. Parecía un ángel por mucho que le molestara admitirlo.

Lucius miró de nuevo a su hijo y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando lo vio. Su hijo, su duro y orgulloso hijo sonreían como un idiota limpiándose las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. No las dejaba ir más allá del lagrimal, pero ahí estaban, lágrimas de emoción y felicidad en la cara de su hijo.

Y por más que odiara a Hermione Granger, por más que verla acercarse al altar donde su hijo la esperaba fuera como mil _Crucios_ , Lucius estaba feliz y la razón era sencilla. Las lágrimas de su hijo.

Verle llorar de felicidad era algo a lo que Lucius no estaba acostumbrado. Y entonces y solo entonces la más mínima duda que quedaba (por que la duda quedaba) de que su hijo solo hiciera esto por castigarle desapareció. Fue en ese momento, cuando Weasley le entregó a su hijo la mano de esa impura sabelotodo, cuando Lucius supo que su hijo estaba enamorado de corazón. Tanto o más de lo que él lo estaba de su Cissy. Bueno, mas no, nadie quería más a nadie de lo que él quería a su Cissy la cual también lloraba de emoción.

Lucius sonrió y con el pulgar le quitó una lágrima que corría por su blanca mejilla. Narcissa le miró sonriendo y Lucius susurró – Llorona…

La ceremonia pasó sin altercados, incluso la parte Malfoy más reacia a esta unión estaba quieta y en silencio ¿Cómo no estarlo? No sabía por qué pero Lucius notaba en el ambiente un aura mágica, pacífica… como si el enlace que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos (que en el fondo le dolía aunque ya estuviera resignado) fuera algo que el mundo esperaba hace tiempo, como si esa boda tuviera que realizarse por obligación y destino.

\- Y ahora – dijo la solemne voz del Ministro de magia – Los novios darán sus votos matrimoniales.

La gente se quedó petrificada en silencio, incluso los elfos (que habían sido invitados por Hermione, como no) estaban emocionados y callados, quietos como estatuas para escuchar las palabras de amor que la pareja se daría mutuamente.

Kingsley miró a Hermione y dijo – Empezamos por ti querida.

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa y mirando a los ojos de su pronto marido y padre de su hijo, comenzó a hablar - _Sí quiero. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Que nos miremos como el primer día y que nos queramos como si fuera el último. Que nunca dejemos de reír y que lloremos cuando tengamos que hacerlo. Sí quiero. Quiero superar contigo todo lo que venga, y amar lo que venga también, en especial este pequeño fruto de nuestro amor que llevo dentro_ – ante esas palabras Draco sonrió y notó una lágrima caer por sus mejillas sin poder detenerla – _Quiero convertirme en ti y que tú te conviertas en mí. Que vayamos siempre en la misma dirección, juntos, como la familia que somos. Que miremos por nosotros por encima de cualquier cosa y que nada ni nadie pueda destruirnos. Que sólo construyamos._

Todos los presentes supieron a qué se refería la flamante novia, a las dificultades que tuvieron que superar para estar juntos y que estaban seguros que tendrían que seguir superando, juntos.

\- _Sí quiero. Quiero que seamos capaces de hacer desaparecer el mundo cuando nos miremos. Que disfrutemos del día de hoy y de todos los que vengan. Quiero hacerte mi presente y mi futuro. Sí quiero hoy, quise ayer y querré mañana. Y voy a quererte todos los ratos de mi vida. Te amo._

Draco no lo pudo evitar y besó a su pronto mujer mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Entre los invitados hubo unos suspiros, mayormente femeninos y un par de gestos de asco por parte de los más pequeños que causaron algunas risas, incluidas las de los novios.

Kingsley sonrió también y dijo – Sepárate un poco muchacho que ese momento aún no llega – Draco rio avergonzado y se separó de su chica – Te toca hijo.

Draco suspiró y miró a los ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban y tanto le hacían temblar. La tomó delicadamente de las manos y comenzó a recitar sus votos:

\- _Sí quiero que me manches las capas cuando te enfadas_ – Hermione se sonrojó ante la risa de los invitados, los cuales la mayoría sabían lo extremadamente pulcro que era el novio – _Sí quiero que me castigues sin varita. Tú. A mí_ – otras risas los hicieron a ellos reír también. Hermione Granger castigando sin magia a un mago sangre pura que no sabe ni hacerse un café sin su varita era algo digno de admiración.

\- _Sí quiero ver cómo tu colección de libros crece aún más rápido que tu ropa en el armario, que ya es decir_ – miró a Narcissa y dijo – _Lo siento mamá, jamás vas a cambiarla_ – Narcissa soltó una carcajada y le lanzo un beso a su hijo y su nuera del alma.

\- _Sí quiero abrazarte y que de esos saltitos de ilusión y rabia a la vez. Sí, quiero que me sigas endosando tu copa de vino cuando no quieres beber más. Y que hagas lo mismo con la comida. Y que encima le hagas creer al camarero que fui yo quien no se la acabó_ – Otro par de risas salieron al aire y Hermione aun riendo también quiso matar a su chico, a besos o a golpes, no sabía muy bien que prefería.

- _Sí, quiero tu pasta de dientes siempre abierta y apretada por donde no toca. Sí quiero todas tus lágrimas de felicidad. Las que tienes ahora y las que derramas hasta en los anuncios de la tele muggle que nos volvimos a comprar._

Hermione sonrió apretando las manos de su chico quien siguió hablando - _Sí, quiero mirarte a esos ojazos marrones y flipar porque todavía me estén mirando a mí. Sí quiero besar tus cicatrices. Todas. Y que tu beses mis tatuajes, porque así tratamos de perdonar y avanzar_ – el silencio reinó en la sala, un ambiente incómodo llenó el jardín pero eso a los novios y los familiares cercanos no les importó, porque sabían a lo que en realidad el rubio se refería. Ha perdonar, a dejar atrás y avanzar juntos.

\- _Sí quiero Roma, sí quiero Madrid, Sí quiero Nueva York_ – Hermione sonrió al ver que su chico había recitado las tres ciudades favoritas de la castaña – _Sí quiero estar prohibido en Las Vegas_ – la gente rio, todos sabían que esa era la capital del pecado muggle y que Hermione mataría a su chico si fuera allí, al menos sin ella.

\- _Y alucinar en Maldivas con algún chamán, esos que tú estás empeñada en que son magos milenarios y yo solo muggles charlatanes, pero por hacerte feliz acabaré yendo a visitar. Sí quiero quedarnos dormidos en el mejor restaurante del mundo. Pero también comer hasta reventar lo que nos prepara Molly_ – la pelirroja dio una risita y les guiñó el ojo.

\- _Sí quiero ruiditos de barriga. Y caras de culpabilidad, pero no te preocupes princesa, que sé que no es culpa tuya, es el bebé que es un glotón_ – otra tanda de risas y esta vez Hermione fue la que empezó a llorar de emoción, soltando una mano de su chico para limpiarse las lágrimas y así evitar parecer un mapache.

\- _Sí, quiero tu forma de jugar con nuestro hijo, aun sin que haya nacido, la forma en que le hablas y le lees porque según tú, hacerlo estimula su desarrollo. Quiero la forma de haberme hecho sentir lo importante que soy, y nuestra forma de quereros, y echarnos de menos, que ya es nuestra y de nadie más. Sí, quiero cada una de nuestras reconciliaciones, porque siempre se producen un pasito más allá. Sí, quiero que el más maduro sea el que más tiene que madurar._

Draco miró a los ojos llorones de su chica y sonrió acariciándole la mano aun sujeta - _Sí, quiero hacerte reír con mis achaques. Y con mis manías. Sí quiero tu manera de decirme que la vieja de la relación eres tú._

En ese momento el rubio se puso serio- _Sí, quiero los momentos duros, los malos, los que ya hemos tenido y los que vendrán. Sí quiero aprender a quererte cada día un poquito mejor, que no más porque es imposible. Sí, quiero seguir callando bocas a base de amor, de sexo y de amistad._

La castaña se sonrojó terriblemente haciendo que su chico soltara una carcajada al igual que sus padrinos. Miró a la multitud, la Malfoy y la Black mirarlos escandalizados ¿pero que más daba? Estaba abriendo su corazón al mundo y a su chica, lo que pensara una panda de clasistas idiotas le daba más que igual.

\- _Sí quiero decirle al mundo que el amor no entiende de género, edad o de raza, como tampoco le importa la sangre. Por todo eso me hace MUCHA gracia la pregunta de si quiero casarme contigo. Porque el amor NUNCA pregunta. El amor llega y te responde lo que ni te habrías atrevido a plantear. Acaba con tus yo nunca, se carga tus yo jamás._

Draco miró a Hermione y con su mano libre le quitó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas - _Por eso, sí quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Porque no es que me sienta como en casa. Porque es que cariño, mi casa… eres tú._

Los invitados al igual que la novia tenían los ojos ahogados en lágrimas. Narcissa lloraba mientras Lucius le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda. El rubio mayor estaba impresionado por lo valiente y sincero que había sido su hijo con sus votos, mucho más bonitos que los de la impura a su parecer.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Molly que berreaba siendo consolada por Weasley y Stella lloraba a moco tendido mientras su esposo invocaba pañuelos de la seda más fina. Las damas de honor, las más lloronas ¡Si incluso los padrinos se habían emocionado!

Lucius escuchó un sollozo lejano y miró hacia su cuñada Andrómeda ¡¿Quién diría que las arpias tenían corazón?! La única que no lloraba era Muriel quien tenían un gesto de asco titánico y susurraba – Mariquitas, mariquitas todos.

Lucius soltó una risita, Muriel no cambiaría jamás.

Vio cómo su hijo intercambiaba los anillos con la impura de su nuera (porque ahora legalmente lo era) y sintió dos piedras caérsele en el estómago. Odiaba ese día, era como asistir a tu propio funeral, pero si su hijo era feliz, entonces él era feliz.

Kingsley hizo un movimiento de varita y entre sus manos unidas surgió un lazo rojo y brillante. El Ministro sonrió complacido y dijo – Y por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por mí – esto causó las risas de los invitados – yo os declaro marido y mujer – y mirando a Draco le guiñó un ojo – ahora si chaval, puedes besar a la novia.

\- No me lo tiene que pedir dos veces – y tomó el rostro de su ya por fin mujer para besarla con amor. Todos los invitados se ponían en pie mientras aplaudían con emoción. Los padrinos comenzaron a silbar a la pareja mientras las damas de honor lloraban emocionadas por que el sueño de su amiga se había cumplido.

Una vez se separaron sonrieron y miraron a la multitud mientras Kingsley alzaba los brazos y decía – Les presento a los nuevos y flamantes señor y señora Malfoy.

Blaise soltó un gritito de alegría mientras sacando su varita junto a sus compañeros padrinos lanzaba al matrimonio confetis y lazos de colores. Ginny gritó e imitando a su marido lanzó flores a los novios con su varita.

Lucius sonrió viendo complacido la felicidad de su hijo. Lo contento que se veía caminando por el pasillo con su recién estrenada esposa. Escuchó los murmullos de sus primos diciendo algo desagradable seguro, pero no le importo porque al pasar por su lado su hijo le dio una mirada de agradecimiento que para Lucius fue más que suficiente.

Le dio su brazo a su esposa que le miró con una sonrisa – Creo que tenemos un banquete al que acudir.

Narcissa asintió feliz colgándose del brazo de su esposo – Creo que sí.

* * *

La velada pasó tranquila. Lucius comió el menú que él había elegido feliz aunque estuvo toda la comida mirando en dirección a la pareja de novios. Los elfos habían preparado un menú aparte para la novia quien comía feliz mientras su hijo le susurraba cosas al oído haciéndola sonrojarse y reír.

Lucius sonrió al ver la complicidad de la pareja pero movió la cabeza rápidamente. ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando?

\- Se ven adorables – dijo Stella mirando a la pareja. En ese momento Draco tocaba la tripa de la chica mientras esta tomaba un helado de postre. Si hasta en eso los elfos le tenían un trato preferente.

Frunció el ceño ¿Por qué ella tenía helado y el no? – Quiero un helado – murmuró.

Twinky apareció justo a su lado en su bonito vestido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – De parte de la señora Malfoy – Lucius enarcó una ceja y miró a su mujer quien negó.

\- No señor – volvió a hablar la elfina – de la nueva señora Malfoy – y le puso el plato en la mesa para luego hacer una reverencia y esfumarse.

\- No me puedo creer que tengáis elfos libres – bufó el marido de Columba.

\- Bueno, las cosas cambian – dijo Narcissa.

\- Y que lo digas – habló Circinus – una impura Malfoy, si nuestros antepasados levantaran la cabeza.

\- Y los nuestros – dijo Hydra Black, una prima lejana de Narcissa.

Crux que estaba bebiendo vino rodó los ojos – Por Merlín, que anticuados estáis – dijo dirigiendo una mirada a su primo pequeño – Simplemente miradle, es feliz.

Stella asintió – Hacen una pareja preciosa ¿verdad querido? – le preguntó a su esposo que asintió.

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco imitando a su mujer y a su cuñada. Se puso a comer el postre enviado por Granger… ¡espera! Que ahora era Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy, impura. Es que quedaba mal. No, no, no. Ella siempre sería Granger para él. Hermione sabelotodo Granger, esposa de Draco Malfoy. Eso sí, ¿pero Hermione Malfoy? ¡Jamás!

El tiempo pasó y llegó el momento de los brindis y discursos. Lucius ya había bebido más de la cuenta, no por la boda (que también) sino porque la mesa en la que le habían sentado era imposible de sobrellevar sin alcohol. No aguantaba a sus parientes, ¡era imposible aguantarlos sobrio! Aunque si miraba a su izquierda, la mesa de Weasleys, Lovegoods, Potters y un enorme Hagrid tampoco le daba mucho entusiasmo... ¡mejor se quedaba donde estaba!

\- Ahora – dijo Harry Potter que se había levantado – me gustaría decir unas palabras en nombre de Ron y mías hacia Hermione, nuestra amiga, nuestra Hermana – Hermione les sonrió con dulzura mientras Draco bufaba – tranquilo amigo, que tú también nos caes bien.

\- Al menos ahora – dijo Ron.

\- Es cierto – corroboró Ginny – en Hogwarts eras un capullo.

La gente, incluido el novio rio con ganas. Harry carraspeó incómodo y dijo – Bueno, me gustaría dedicarte estas palabras Hermione:

\- _Hoy es tu día, ese día que llevas esperando meses, incluso nos atreveríamos a decir que años. Ese día en el que los planetas se alinean y los odios quedan atrás, en el pasado, muy lejos… donde nadie pueda volver a alcanzarlos jamás. Hoy es tu día y solo queremos desearte la mejor de las suertes en esta nueva etapa de tu vida._

Harry miró un momento a su mejor amiga quien sonreía emocionada y siguió – _Hoy queremos recordar el primer momento que nos vimos, algunos antes que otros, pues Ginny tardó un poco más en tener la suerte que nosotros tuvimos al toparnos contigo en ese tren. Esa niña con el pelo de un arbusto y los dientes de un castor, esa niña que más tarde descubrimos sería la bruja más brillante de su generación, esa niña que se convertiría en nuestra hermana y que terminaría casada nada mas y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy._

Hermione soltó una risita y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla – _Merlín la suerte que tuvimos en conocerte, pues sin ti, esta aventura se habría terminado demasiado pronto, y es que tenemos que admitir que nos salvaste el culo muchas veces, porque sin ti, Ron y yo hubiéramos muerto en primer año. Gracias Merlín que atendías en herbología y supiste librarnos de un lazo del diablo, gracias a Merlín tuviste la mente fría en casa situación y usaste la lógica que a los demás nos faltaba, gracias a Merlín por ser la más valiente de las tres y luchar por lo que quieres._

Draco y Hermione se miraron entre ellos sonriendo – _Cuando supimos de quien era aquel que le había robado el corazón a nuestra mejor amiga, pusimos el grito en el cielo, mas luego vimos el amor con el que os miráis mutuamente y no pudimos protestar más. El dragón es para ti, y tú eres perfecta para el dragón. Estamos orgullosos de ti, de tu forma de ser y tus logros y sobretodo de tu valentía, de la valentía que te ha caracterizado siempre y que te hizo levantarte cuando el resto no podíamos más. Esa valentía con la que te enfrentaste a dos familias de gran linaje de sangre pura solo por ser feliz junto a tu ahora esposo. En un principio pensamos que duraría un suspiro y que papa Malfoy te acabaría espantando, pero al segundo sentimos lástima de Lucius, pues Hermione querida, enfadada das más miedo que un basilisco y Voldemort juntos, ¡Que nos lo digan a nosotros que hemos sido el centro de tu ira muchas veces! Y con razón._

Todos rieron incluso Lucius puso una sonrisita sin poder evitarlo – _Como ves las palabras no son lo nuestro y este discurso se está quedando largo así que solo nos queda felicitarte por esta maravillosa boda, que aunque al principio dio más de un dolor de cabeza, acabó siendo perfecta, como todo lo que tú haces, Hermione Malfoy, antes Granger, la prefecta perfecta. Ahora eres esposa Herms, y pronto madre, y no nos cabe duda a ninguno de los tres que serás la mejor madre del mundo, porque todo lo que haces, lo haces bien. Eres buena, amable y cariñosa y la mejor amiga que podemos tener. Por eso y mucho más te queremos Hermione, siempre estaremos ahí para ti y el pequeño nuevo integrante del mini trio dorado, aunque falte un integrante más, pero Ron parece que no está por la labor._

\- ¡Ni de coña! – dijo Ron causando la risa de los demás.

\- _Merlín nos ayude y ese pequeñajo sea igual a ti, pues con un Draco Malfoy en el mundo tenemos de sobra._

\- ¡Que te den Potter! – gritó en broma Draco.

Harry rio y prosiguió – _Una vez más Herms, felicidades. Esperemos que seas feliz y recuerda, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos ahí para ti. Por mucho que el mundo avance el trio dorado siempre será el trio dorado. Te queremos Hermione._

La castaña se levantó de su asiento y fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos hacia su mejor amigo a quien abrazó. Ron se unió al abrazo mientras la gente aplaudía y silbaba. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco ante la tierna escena. Menuda tontería.

\- Son adorables – dijo Narcissa.

\- Son como hermanos – añadió Andrómeda – Es algo mágico su amistad, no tiene explicación racional, va más allá de la magia.

\- Es amistad pura y verdadera – dijo Narcissa encandilada con la escena.

\- Pues tu hijo va a explotar – dijo Circinus con gesto arrogante. Narcissa miró a Draco quien tenía una falsa sonrisa en su cara y se carcajeó. Lucius dio otro sorbo de vino, le parecía patética la forma de su hijo de disimular sus celos.

Blaise se levantó copa en mano y dijo – Yo más que un discurso para el novio tengo un poema que recitar – dijo con la lengua trabada debido a la borrachera que llevaba encima, el moreno se tambaleaba mientras Dean levantaba las manos para agarrarle si al final se caía – ¡Draquito va por ti!:

\- _Con ese pelo rubio y esos ojos grises, eras el dueño de las chicas de Hogwarts, pero llego Blaise con su tez chocolate y te robaba a todas las mujeres en un justo combate. Mas llegó una que no pude conquistar, a Hermione Granger te conseguiste llevar. Y tengo que decir sin ninguna duda ¡que esta boda es una locura! Y que hoy mojo con alguna, con tu prima o con tu tía que más da, no serás tú solo es que esta noche vaya a foll…_

\- ¡Blaise Zabini! – gritó la señora Zabini escandalizada ante el estado de su hijo quien le miró con la ceja alzada.

\- Madre déjame terminar mi discurso – Se aclaró la garganta y continuó – _Así que hermano felicidades, disfruta de las relaciones matrimoniales, aunque ya la preñaste ¡de nuevo felicidades! Mi sobrino será tan guapo como su tío Blaise, quien quiere con locura a su dragón ya lo veis. Eres mi hermano Draco, y así siempre será disfruta de tu nueva vida y aquí siempre me tendrás._

La sala se sumió en un silencio y el moreno dijo – ¡PERO APLAUDIDME!

Los invitados soltaron otra carcajada y empezaron a vitorear al moreno que se pavoneaba orgulloso. Draco reía sin parar en su silla y se levantó para abrazar a su amigo. Sin duda era un payaso y su poema había sido horrible, pero no cambiaba a Blaise por nada del mundo.

Una vez se separó volvió a sentarse en la mesa presidencial donde su mujer le esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quedó de pie junto a ella y levantó los brazos para captar la atención de todos – Ya que hoy es un día en que los discursos están en auge, me gustaría decirle unas palabras a esta mujer junto a mí.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Dijo George – ¿No has tenido bastante con los votos?

\- No, pelirrojo entrometido – rio el rubio – Quiero decirle unas palabras a mi mujer, porque se lo merece y quiero que tenga claro lo importante que es – Sacó del bolso de su traje un papel arrugado y dijo – Esto iban a ser mis votos, pero me quedaron demasiado largos y decidí que mejor, durante los brindis y discursos podría tener unos momentos para decirte estas palabras que junto a las anteriores reflejen lo mejor posible lo que siento por ti, aunque sea mínimamente ¿me dejas? – Hermione asintió emocionada y miró a los presentes.

\- ¡Como alguien hable le convertiré en escarbato!

Los invitados rieron y Ron dijo – ¿Veis como da miedo?

Draco tomó aire y empezó a leer el arrugado pergamino – _Mía, solo mía, miísima, mas mía no puedes ser, y no porque yo lo diga sino porque así lo has decidido tú. Mía, solo mía, miísima, esa mía tan tuya de la que me he enamorado, esa tuya tan nuestra que ahora siento solo mía._

\- _Pero no es un mía de tenerte aquí atada conmigo, es un mía que nada tiene que ver con la posesión, porque contigo he aprendido que con la puerta abierta, nadie se va, porque contigo ya no soy lugar, sino destino. Porque mi máxima aspiración, es convertirme en tu hogar, ese sitio al que siempre quieras volver, aunque en la planta de tus pies lleves arena de otro mar._

Hermione negó riendo y Draco prosiguió – _Mira que me lo advertí… mía, solo mía, miísima y ya está. Si quieres a alguien no es que lo dejes libre, es que lo quieres ver volando cada vez más alto, cada vez más lejos, más allá, por eso cada vez que volvías a mi lo hacías no solo porque querías, también porque necesitabas que te volviera a atrapar…_

Los presentes sonrieron, muchos sabían lo cerca que había estado la pareja de naufragar, pero siempre acababan juntos, porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro y para nadie más.

\- _Mía, miísima, más que mía y de verdad, mía porque por mucho que te tenga, jamás te dejas poseer del todo, porque te revuelves, porque te revelas, porque te vas… siempre que estás volviendo es porque te vas_ – los conocidos cercanos a la pareja asintieron con una sonrisa conociendo el carácter de la castaña y las discusiones tan tontas que tenía la pareja, pero que siempre se arreglaban porque su amor era más fuerte que cualquier disputa.

\- _Y está bien que así sea_ – prosiguió Draco – _está bien que sea yo quien te tenga que esperar. Yo que me había creído que jamás sería celoso, hasta que hubo algo que temí perder, algo tan valioso tan de verdad que a estas alturas de mi partido me veo sufriendo cada vez que no estás… este Slytherin ya se deja de hostias, esta Gryffindor, es de armas tomar…_

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura siendo correspondida al instante por su esposo que continuó leyendo su declaración pública de amor – _No me mal interpretes. No es que tema que les gustes a otros o que ellos te puedan llegar a gustar a ti, sería lógico que les pasara, cualquier otra cosa sería poco normal, si es justo lo que me ocurrió a mí al verte ¿Cómo no les va a ocurrir a ellos? ¿Cómo les voy a culpar?_

Hermione le miró con la ceja levantada y le hizo reír, pues ella bien sabía lo celoso y posesivo que era el rubio para con su persona – _Y a ti aún menos si lo que me apasionó de ti desde el principio es que fueras un arma de destrucción pasiva, que me volvieras loco sin prácticamente pestañear._

Las mujeres de la sala suspiraban mientras los hombres sudaban frio. Si Malfoy seguía así ellos la tendrían muy difícil para contentar a sus novias/esposas, como siempre que Draco hacía algo para su mujer.

\- _Tampoco es que tema que me dejes, eso ya lo tengo asumido. Cada día despierto con la angustia de que ese es el día de que te vas a dar cuenta realmente de con quien estás_ – dijo con resignación el rubio – _Es una sensación con la que me he acostumbrado a desayunar, y cuando llega la noche y no ha pasado, pienso en el regalo que el destino me ha hecho, permitiéndome disfrutarte 24 horas más…_

Hermione se quitó una lágrima de sus ojos y Draco sonrió – _Es que no se si te lo he dicho pero mía, tol rato, tol día, ya. Ojalá todo el mundo pudiese vivir un solo día, lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora tú y yo. Y si un día acabamos, será porque es lo mejor para ti… porque jamás te merecí del todo, porque hay tanta gente mejor que yo, que jamás creí que del todo fueras mía, ¿pero y si? Hoy soy mía y tú eres tuyo, hoy hacemos uno y cada uno de nosotros se multiplica por dos, es lo que tiene ser mía, tan tuya y tan de nosotros, que para escribirte, describirte y prescribirte, ya no necesito la palabra amor._

Draco dejó de leer y miró a su esposa que estaba atónita. La gente empezó a aplaudir y silbar mientras Blaise, George y Dean gritaban que se besaran, y sin hacer a su público esperar más, se fundieron en un largo beso cargado de amor.

Lucius no sabía que sentir, ver a su hijo feliz era suficiente para él. Ese día aunque horrible por sus familiares además de agotador, había merecido la pena al ver la cara de su hijo, feliz, radiante, llena de amor. Cuando los novios dejaron de besarse, Lucius se levantó con su copa en la mano captando la atención de todos.

Miró fijamente a su hijo que le devolvió la mirada curioso, alzó su copa y dijo – Yo también quiero decir unas palabras – él era Lucius Malfoy, no daba discursos largos, ni palabras bonitas, era un hombre de acciones, pero ese momento era especial y haría el esfuerzo de dedicarle unas palabras a su hijo. Mirándole fijamente le dijo las cuatro palabras que Draco llevaba esperando oír toda su vida – Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Draco abrió los ojos todo lo que daban y Lucius sonrió – sed felices – bebió y se sentó tan silencioso como se había levantado. Los invitados le miraban perplejos pero él siguió a lo suyo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Poco a poco la gente volvió a sus cosas y Narcissa le apretó la mano a su marido – ¿Sabes que me ha quedado hoy claro Lucius?

\- ¿Que nuestro hijo es un romántico empedernido y que hace mejores discursos que Potter y Blaise juntos?

Su Cissy rio y negó – Que eres el mejor padre del mundo entero – y tomando su rostro entre sus manos le dio un casto beso en los labios – y por eso te quiero.

\- Que asco – murmuró Andrómeda y Circinus mientras Columba asentía.

\- Envidiosos – masculló Lucius bebiendo de nuevo. Narcissa miró a su marido preocupada por la ingesta de alcohol, pero hoy no le diría nada, sabía que el día había sido duro para él y por tanto le dejaría beber cuanto quisiera, como había dicho Blaise antes de la boda, era de mala educación que un hombre no se emborrachara en la boda de un amigo o familiar, por eso le daría carta blanca a su esposo.

-Espero que al menos no se desmaye – dijo Andrómeda y Narcissa asintió.

* * *

La boda pasaba amena, los niños jugaban y gritaban alrededor de la mesas en busca de un trozo de tarta que robar a los invitados despistados, Lucius ya iba bastante borracho al igual que Blaise, Ron, Dean, Harry y Arthur que se dedicaban a cantar canciones de amor a los novios ante la estupefacta mirada de todos. Quien ha visto y quien ve ahora a Lucius Malfoy.

\- Malditos borrachos – dijo Molly.

\- Déjales – dijo Daphne riendo junto a las chicas al ver la cara del matrimonio – al menos se están divirtiendo.

Llegó el momento del baile y Harry a duras penas hizo aparecer con su varita un toca discos gigante que casi aplasta el pie de Circinus Malfoy causando la risa de Crux. Draco rio y tomó el brazo de su mujer para salir a la pista para su primer baile como marido y mujer. Para sorpresa de la castaña no sonó _"Un caldero chorreante de amor"_ como había planeado su suegro, sino su canción favorita, " _As the World falls down"_ del cantante muggle David Bowie.

La chica sonrió mientras su marido la movía lentamente al compás de la música y la pegaba a él. Sonreía como una tonta viendo a los ojos grises de su marido rozándose tiernamente la nariz con la de él y escuchando como él le susurraba pequeñas partes de la canción – _i'll my love between the stars_ – Hermione sonrió y le dio un leve beso en los labios a su chico mientras los invitados veían embelesados tan tierna escena.

La pareja bailaba mirándose a los ojos con todo el amor que se tenían desde niños y Draco seguía cantándole bajito a su mujer – _As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all… but i'll be there for you ou- ou… as the world falls down…_ \- Hermione dio un respigo y la gente soltó una risa y varios silbidos cuando Draco cogió el trasero de su mujer con una sonrisa ladeada made in Malfoy. Esta rio y le dio un golpecito en broma obligándole a subir su mano.

Una vez terminó la canción, Daphne, Luna y Ginny encantaron el tocadiscos y le agradecieron a la banda contratada sus servicios – Mirad, sois muy amables pero creo que no os necesitamos por aquí – dijo Daphne.

Luna sonrojada asintió – Lo sentimos, pero nuestra amiga preferirá esto a vosotros.

Ginny asintió – Así que muchas gracias por venir, nos vemos pronto y adiós.

Los músicos se fueron ofendidos mientras las chicas reían y chocaban los cinco mientras salían a bailar con sus respectivas parejas. Fue una boda buena, bonita y divertida, incluso Lucius a la hora del baile se divirtió. No sabía si era la resignación o el vino pero sin saber cómo acabó bailando con Molly, Andrómeda e incluso Hermione.

Estaba tan crudo que acabó bailando agarrado con Blaise un tango muggle mientras su mujer se escondía por debajo de un mantel de una mesa debido a la vergüenza. Draco veía a su padre disfrutar de la boda como el que más y agradeció a Salazar que su padre se emborrachara tan rápido con el vino, sino tendría que aguantar su cara de trol toda su boda.

\- Creo que alguien lo está pasando bien – dijo Harry que bailaba con Hermione, o al menos lo intentaba ¡si el suelo dejara de moverse!

Draco asintió viendo a su padre bailar con Blaise mientras que Arthur hacía lo mismo con Dean. Era bastante cómico. Cuando la pieza terminó las parejas hicieron una reverencia que casi les hace besar el suelo debido a los borrachos que iban.

\- TÚ – gritó Lucius haciendo botar a todos del susto - ¡Nuera mía! ¡Bailemos! – y la arrastró hacia la pista ante la mirada de risa de sus amigos.

\- Pobre Hermione – dijo Luna – aunque parece que las cosas entre ellos mejoran.

\- Es porque va ciego – dijo Daphne.

Draco rio y fue a por su madre para sacarla a bailar y que así se le pasara la vergüenza ajena. La noche llegó rápida y con ella el fin de la boda. Lucius no había soltado a Hermione en toda la noche que reía como loca por culpa de su suegro. Cuando la música cesó y los invitados se iban retirando de lo que parecía una tranquila boda, Lucius tuvo que liarla al final.

\- ¡Cissy! – Gritó Lucius – CISSY VAMOS A CASA ME PROMETISTE UN REVOLCÓN.

Los invitados se quedaron en silencio y Narcissa se puso de un color rojo intenso. Draco abrió los ojos y miró a su madre que tenía un temblor en su ceja izquierda. Se alejó lentamente de su madre para ir junto a su mujer que temió por su suegro.

\- Cissy, vamos, que esos dos se irán de luna de miel y tú me has prometido una noche loca – balbuceó debido a su borrachera.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Lucius? – Preguntó tensa Narcissa – Yo no te he prometido nada.

Lucius parpadeó – ¿Cómo qué no? Antes de que toda esta boda se llevara a cabo. Venga vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

\- ¡No es cierto! – dijo Narcissa roja de la vergüenza intentando fingir que no sabía de lo que su esposo hablaba.

George soltó una risita y dijo – Ya sabes lo que dicen Narcissa, los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

\- ¡Yo creo al tito Lucius! – Gritó Blaise que casi no se tenía en pie y llevaba la corbata atada en su frente al igual que Ron – No sabía que seguíais en activo – y soltó un silbido de admiración.

Draco le dio un golpe a su amigo debido a la vergüenza. Narcissa seguía quieta en el sitio viendo como la gente que quedaba en la boda murmuraba y soltaba risitas, y eso fue demasiado para ella.

\- Vamos Cissy – dijo acercándose tambaleante Lucius sin detectar el peligro – Llevo más de seis horas aguantándome – cuando se acercó a su mujer vio su cara de enfado – ¿Pasa algo querida?

\- Tu… ¡tú desgraciado pervertido! – Lucius abrió los ojos asustado debido al grito y todo el alcohol desapareció de sus venas. Intentó huir pero trastabilló y lo último que vio ese día fue un _Desmaius_ regalo de su cabreada esposa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio atónitos, y Luna llevó una mano a su cara – De la varita de Narcissa sale humo…

Molly que estaba igual de cabreada con su borracho marido que estaba cantando no sé qué de "un elfo me robó el corazón una mañana de primavera" dijo – Se lo merecía, por bocazas.

Draco miró a Hermione que estaba perpleja y se encogió de hombros – Lo superará.

Daphne arrastraba también a su novio – Me encantan estas reuniones familiares, siempre pasa algo divertido.

Ginny que llevaba en brazos a James dormido asintió – No hay reunión con Lucius que no te asegure una buena risa.

Circinus y Columba aplaudían y vitoreaban a Narcissa – Querida, eres mi ídolo – dijo palmeando suavemente la espalda de Narcissa – Peor debo irme, una boda preciosa.

\- Si – dijo Columba – si hubiera sido con una sangre pura habría sido mejor, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en esta vida – dijo tomando del brazo a su marido siguiendo a su primo.

Stella se acercó a Lucius y se agachó a su lado pinchándole con su varita – Estará inconsciente un buen rato.

\- Se lo merece – mascullo Narcissa. Draco y Hermione se miraron riendo a pesar del asco que le produjo al rubio saber los planes nocturnos de sus padres, Daphne tenía razón, Lucius Malfoy siempre traía una situación loca pero divertida a su vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lucius se levantó con un dolor de espalda tremendo, no recordaba nada, salvo pequeñas lagunas. El colchón era demasiado duro, ¡espera! No estaba en su colchón, miró alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el jardín, ¡y entonces recordó!

Su rostro normalmente pálido se transformó en uno rojo intensó al rememorar por qué se había quedado K.O en el jardín. Su mujer le había desmayado, y con razón. Suspiró al darse cuenta que sería un milagro que su mujer le perdonara.

\- Amo Lucius señor – dijo Twinky que se apareció a su lado con un vaso – Tome es una pócima para la resaca.

\- Gracias Twinky – debía estar loco, el agradeciéndole a un elfo, inaudito, pero realmente necesitaba esa pócima, la espalda le dolía, la cabeza le martilleaba y la boca le sabía a cenizas. Realmente se pasó bebiendo anoche.

\- Amo, el ama Narcissa está muy enfadada, debe hablar con ella.

Lucius notó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda – ¿Esta muy enfadada?

La elfina asintió – Gritó mucho y juró hacerle dormir con los pavos reales en el jardín hasta el día en que el amo muriera – Lucius tragó seco – Pero Twinky le dijo que le dejara usar una habitación de la casa.

\- Debo disculparme – dijo levantándose para estirarse. En cuanto lo hizo todos los huesos de su espalda crujieron, definitivamente ya no era un chaval – ¿Y Draco?

\- El amito se fue anoche con la ama Hermione de Luna de Miel – contestó Twinky mientras ayudaba a su amo a caminar. Entraron por la puerta del jardín y el silencio que reinaba en la casa puso los pelos de Lucius de punta – el ama está en el salón, debe ir a verla.

Lucius asintió temblando y camino – Si el amo me necesita estaré en la cocina.

Lucius asintió de nuevo y con paso tembloroso se acercó hacia la sala donde encontraría a su mujer. Enfrentarla le daba más miedo que mirar a los ojos a un basilisco. Que enfrentarse a un dragón, que volver a mirar a la cara al señor tenebroso.

Maldijo su mala suerte, no solo había hecho el ridículo anoche, sino que se había quedado sin su homenaje nocturno con su esposa.

Llegó a la puerta donde escuchaba los pasos de su mujer y tomó aire para darse valor. Subió un puño y golpeó la puerta para luego abrirla y asomar la cabeza tras la puerta – Cissy querida estás ahí.

\- ¡LUCIUS MALFOY! – Lucius puso cara de terror al ver la cara de su esposa, definitivamente que le perdonara sería un milagro,

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Twinky escuchaba asustada los gritos de dolor de su amo mientras el ama Narcissa le gritaba. Suspiró y se puso a hacer una poción para el dolor, su amo la necesitaría – Pobre amo, peor se lo merece, puso en ridículo a mi ama, mi pobre ama, que es tan buena con Twinky, el amo se lo merece, por poner en ridículo a mi ama.

Desde el jardín que había sido testigo de la boda del siglo, se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de Lucius Malfoy, que estaba siendo reprendido por su esposa. Ese jardín que había sido testigo de la unión más pura, ese jardín que había sido la cama de Lucius Malfoy esa noche, ese jardín que vería crecer al nuevo heredero Malfoy, pero eso es otra historia.


	22. Chapter 22

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Si veis algo, por favor comentármelo para corregirlo.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡LO SE! ¡LO SE! He tardado siglos en actualizar, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto pero como dije el trabajo me quita tiempo, me agota y cuando llego a casa solo quiero tirarme en el sofá. Pero no temáis, muchos me piden por MD que no abandone las historias ¡tranquilos que eso nunca pasara!**

 **¡Hoy es el nacimiento del pequeño Malfoy! Lucius va a sufrir mucho con el embarazo de Hermione, pero bueno, si no le pasaran cosas malas, no sería Lucius, además al final tanto sufrimiento tiene su recompensa.**

 **Espero que me dejéis un review para contarme que os parece este capítulo, ya sabéis tanto lo bueno como lo malo.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy se convirtió en abuelo. Y no murió en el intento."_

Lucius observaba a Hermione Malfoy, aunque para él siempre sería Granger, engullir como si su vida fuera a acabarse, un trozo de pastel de arándanos. Twinky observaba feliz a su joven señora (pues el estar casada con Draco la convertía en señora de su elfina), estaba encantada de que Hermione se zampara todo lo que le preparaba. Lucius rodó los ojos, esa boba y enana criatura daba saltitos al ver que Granger (porque repito, jamás, jamás la llamaría Malfoy) se metía en la boca otra cucharada de su postre.

\- Zampa bollos… - murmuro Lucius lanzándole una altanera mirada a la ya embarazadísima Hermione. Hacía dos meses que su hijo y nuera habían vuelto de su idílica luna de miel por las Maldivas. La familia se pasó como una semana riéndose de que mientras que Hermione había llegado más tostada de lo que era, Draco seguía blanco como un fantasma, pero es que esos idiotas pelirrojos no se enteraban de que los Malfoy no cogían color, tenían muy poca melanina lo que les otorgaba una palidez mortuoria, que además ellos no estaban dispuestos a perder. Todos saben que antaño, los señores se diferenciaban de la servidumbre por su pálida tez, y ellos, LOS MALFOY, no iban a ser menos.

Pero volviendo al hilo de la zampona sentada a su lado, Hermione tenía ya unos cuatro meses de embarazo y la barriga ya hacía acto de presencia – Normal, con lo que come – pensaba siempre Lucius.

A sus cuatro meses de embarazo Hermione estaba enorme, tanto que Lucius siempre la comparaba con un globo, lo que llevaba al disgusto de la joven embarazada, lo cual desencadenaba en Narcissa llamándole de todo.

Y hablando de Narcissa, le costó horrores que su mujer decidiera perdonarle la inmensa metedura de pata que hizo en la boda de Draco. Desde el momento en que pasó un mes, y Narcissa seguía obligándole a dormir en la habitación que había resguardado al señor tenebroso (cosa que no quería volver a repetir en lo que le quedara de vida) Lucius se planteó el dejar la bebida. No más vino para él.

Gracias a Merlín, más adelante, cuando su propio hijo le defendió alegando que no había sido para tanto, Narcissa se apiadó de él y le permitió volver a su habitación, aunque que le dirigiera la palabra le costó un par de días más.

Así había sido su vida desde que su hijo se casó con esa impura:

Uno: suplicando el perdón de su Cissy.

Dos: Viendo a la sabelotodo inflarse como un globo.

A veces Lucius se preguntaba si llevaba un bebé o dos…. Solo de pensar en dos mocosos le hizo palidecer.

\- Querida ¿estas disfrutando de tu postre? – preguntó con dulzura Narcissa. Hermione asintió con los cachetes llenos de comida y unos ojos tan brillantes como dos luceros, lo que hizo que Narcissa se pudiera la mar de feliz.

\- Pues claro que está disfrutando – gruñó Lucius – Parece los amiguitos de Draco.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó curioso su hijo que miraba embelesado a su mujer comer.

\- Crabbe y Goyle – soltó con una risa estridente Lucius.

Narcissa se llevó las manos a las mejillas – Lucius por Circe el joven Crabbe pese a no ser buena persona pereció en la guerra, ¡un poco de respeto a los muertos!

\- Es cierto, pero intentó matarnos a todos – dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido – Bueno, a mí no, pero a Hermione si, y aunque lo sienta mucho pues era muy joven, está bien donde está.

Hermione le entregó el plato vacío a Twinky quien le hizo una reverencia desapareciendo al instante – Bueno Draco, eso es cierto pero no debemos alegrarnos o burlarnos de la muerte de nadie.

\- ¿Quién se alegra o burla? – preguntó Draco limpiándole un trozo de tarta de su mejilla.

\- Pues tu padre – espetó enfadada Narcissa.

Lucius se llevó las manos a las sienes sobándoselas – Perdóneme usted o señorita de la caridad – Narcissa frunció el ceño ante la ironía con la que le hablaba su marido – No quería burlarme del fiambre, quería burlarme de ella.

Hermione miró a su suegro con una sonrisa – Lo que pasa es que te da envidia porque a mí me dan de comer cuando quiero, a diferencia de ti.

Lucius frunció el ceño ¿¡veis como era una sabelotodo!? Puede, y solo puede que le molestara un poquito que todos estuvieran pendientes de ella, sobretodo su mujer, dejándole a el a un lado, pero lo que no podía negar era que le jodía en el alma que a ella le dieran comida cuando lo pidiera y el tuviera que esperar ¡El! ¡Que era el amo y señor de la casa!

\- No tienes por qué enfadarte padre – se burló Draco – No es favoritismo, es que Hermione está embarazada.

\- No me molesta para nada.

Narcissa, Draco y Hermione compartieron burlonas miradas y Lucius notó su vena latir en su frente de nuevo, ya la estaba echando de menos – ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Además eso no es cierto! ¡Si quiero comer, como, es mi casa! ¡MI MANSIÓN! ¡Y LO VAIS A VER!

Draco se llevó el dedo índice al oído – Tampoco hace falta que te alteres.

\- Es cierto Lucius – le recriminó Narcissa.

Lucius hizo oídos sordos a su mujer e hijo y llamó a la elfina que se apareció con un plato de helado con una mousse de chocolate que le tendió a una emocionada Hermione – ¿Desea algo el señor?

\- Sí – dijo pensando que podía pedirle a la elfina. Sus ojos grises se pararon en el postre que la castaña devoraba con ansias – Quiero uno como el suyo.

La elfina miró a su señor con sus enormes ojos preocupados – Lo lamento señor, no tenemos más, pero Twinky puede hacerle cualquier otra cosa.

\- Quiero eso – se quejó el rubio, pues a decir verdad, ver ese suculento postre le había dado hambre.

\- Pero señor, Twinky le ha dicho…

\- Twinky querida – se quejó Narcissa preocupada por el estado de su alterada elfina al no poder satisfacer a su señor – No te preocupes, es un antojón, hazle un poco de helado y tráelo.

\- Perfecto señora.

\- ¡Que no quiero helado! – Gritó como un niño pequeño – ¡Quiero eso!

Hermione apretó el plato contra ella mirando a su suegro asustada, Lucius Malfoy estaba mal del riego. Twinky se frotó las manos nerviosa – Pero señor, era el último mousse y prepararlo lleva tiempo.

\- Eres un elfo ¿no? – Dijo con altanería Lucius – Haz magia.

\- Pero señor, Twinky podría, pero aun con magia Twinky tardaría pues necesita tiempo y el señor no lo tendría hasta dentro de…

\- Lo quiero ahora.

La elfina miró asustada a su señora. Narcissa le dio un golpe en el hombro a Lucius – Deja de comportarte como un niño de la edad de Teddy y se un hombre. Twinky te ha dicho que no hay, que es el último y punto.

Lucius bufó y alargó la mano para arrebatarle el postre a Hermione quien se giró para que las manos de su suegro no alcanzaran su comida – No suegro, este es mío y del bebé.

\- Padre por favor – dijo Draco con tono cansado – No seas crio.

\- Pero… - intentó volver a agarrarlo pero Hermione seguía alejándose y alejándole del postre – Quiero eso.

\- Pues pídete otra cosa – se quejó Narcissa dándole un golpecito en la mano a su esposo – Ese es de Hermione.

Lucius sacó su varita e invocó el postre que salió volando de las manos de Hermione para posarse en las suyas. Lucius dio un grito de victoria y sonrió – ¡Ajá! ¡Ahora es mío!

\- ¡Lucius! – gritó Narcissa viendo a su marido engullir la comida.

\- Déjale madre, es peor que James y Teddy juntos…

Hermione seguía con las manos estiradas en dirección hacia donde su plato había salido volando. Tenía hambre y su malvado suegro le había robado la comida. Puso un puchero ya que las hormonas la hacían más sensible y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Draco quien con una sonrisa dijo – Tranquila peque, en casa le diré a Mopi que te haga lo que tú quieras.

\- Pero yo quería eso.

Narcissa fulminó a su marido con la mirada mientras sobaba la espalda de Hermione – ¡Oh Lucius! Ya la has hecho llorar.

Lucius se encogió de hombros, total, él estaba comiéndose el postre, que más le daba a el que esa sabelotodo llorara.

\- Padre de verdad, eres insufrible – dijo sobando la cabeza de su mujer para darle un beso en la frente – Nos vamos a casa.

\- No Draco – dijo Narcissa poniéndose en pie – No hace falta.

\- Madre – se quejó el rubio levantando a su chica – No es por la comida, es que estoy muy cansado, padre es un pesado de la hostia que disfruta jugando con las hormonas de mi mujer y yo ya no aguanto más. Quiero ir a casa, sentarme en el sofá con mi esposa y mi hijo y quedarme dormido.

Narcissa suspiró – Lo entiendo – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y otro a su nuera que no dejaba de llorar – Hermione cielo, no pasa nada, no llores no le hará bien al bebé.

\- No, no lloro ya por la comida, eso me da igual – dijo sorbiéndose la nariz – es que Draco está muy cansado y yo soy mala esposa y solo pienso en comer…

\- eso es cierto – dijo Lucius limpiando los restos del chocolate. Hermione rompió en llanto de nuevo, uno estruendoso que hizo que Draco se sobara el puente de la nariz. Narcissa le apuntó con su varita sellando sus labios para que no pudiera hablar de nuevo.

\- Madre, nos vamos – dijo dirigiéndose a la red flu seguido de la castaña que hipaba. La chica tiró del brazo de Draco llamando su atención.

\- ¿Podemos parar en la heladería del callejón diagón antes?

Los ojitos de cordero degollado que le puso Hermione fueron demasiado para el corazón de Draco – Claro que si cielo.

Hermione se olvidó entonces de las lágrimas y sonrió metiéndose en la chimenea para esperar a su marido quien resopló frustrado. No importaba lo cansado que estuviera, ni las ganas que tuviera de llegar a casa, cuando su esposa le ponía ojitos, hacía con él lo que quería y más – Nos vemos mañana madre.

Narcissa sonrió despidiéndose con la mano. Cuando su hijo y nuera desaparecieron entre las llamas su sonrisa se borró convirtiéndose en una cara seria con mucha mala leche acumulada. Se giró para mirar a su esposo que peleaba contra sus labios mágicamente sellados y daba patadas debido a la frustración.

Narcissa soltó una risita y Lucius la fulminó con la mirada haciendo ruiditos – ¿Qué dices Lucius? – Preguntó con tono inocente, lo cual exasperó más a su marido que comenzó a botar en el sofá debido a la frustración – No te entiendo…

Lucius agarró un cojín y se hundió la cara en el frustrado, deseando matar a su esposa quien soltó una risa escandalosa – Oh Merlín Lucius que divertido es esto.

Soltando más ruidos de mal humor, Lucius fulminó de nuevo a su querida esposa con la mirada. Ella, se quedó quieta mirando al techo de la mansión, atenta, lo cual hizo que Lucius mirara en la misma dirección que su esposa encontrando nada. Otro ruidito para preguntar qué diablos pasaba hizo que Cissy le mandara callar – Lucius, ¿escuchas eso?

El rubio negó con la cabeza enarcando una ceja, entonces Narcissa sonrió abiertamente, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura – Yo tampoco, que paz Merlín ¡Que paz!

Y soltando una estridente risa salió de la habitación dejando a su marido con la boca sellada, sin decir media palabra. Lucius al darse cuenta de que su mujer lo había dejado solo y mudo, pegó un grito de frustración que solo se oyó dentro de su cabeza.

Se levantó como un rayo para seguir a su maldita y malvada mujer que seguía carcajeándose de él. Tener esposas para esto.

* * *

El embarazo de Granger estaba acabando con él. Ya había pasado un mes y esas ganas de comer sin parar habían pasado. Aún tenía antojos, pero estos eran de vez en cuando, eso sí, cuando los tenía pedía cosas descabelladas a su pobre hijo – Draco quiero pepinillos con salsa de jalapeño – Draco tengo ganas de palomitas con chocolate y vinagre – Draco quiero unas patatas con salsa y helado de fresa…

\- ¡Menudas guarradas! – murmuró bajo recordando los "apetitosos" antojos de la castaña. Ahora ni comida podía robarle, pues se comía cosas asquerosas. Lo peor de la situación es que a sus cinco meses de embarazo, Hermione no solo tenía antojos, sino que era inaguantable. Sus hormonas sensibles se habían transformado en una especie de hormonas asesinas que la convertían en un dragón cabreado a la mínima.

La verdad es que menos con Narcissa y Molly, Hermione estaba desesperante. Él se divertía bastante cuando la hormona con patas y pelo de estropajo se cabreaba por cualquier tontería con su hijo, o los Weasley… ¡Ah que magnifico fue el día en que le tiró un jarrón a la cabeza a Potter solo por decirle que tenía los tobillos hinchados! Gran momento aquel…

Por desgracia todo tiene su parte mala, y es que él, a pesar de que la muy ingrata le debía un respeto, también era foco de su mal humor, y lo peor es que si la cabreaba, luego Narcissa se cabreaba con el alegando que lo hacía a propósito ¡eso encima! ¿¡Que culpa tenía el de que la insufrible de Granger tuviera un humor de perros!?

Y hablando de humor de perros, hoy ese humor había desaparecido, pues era su visita al Hospital San Mungo para que un medimago les contara como iba el nuevo heredero Malfoy. Normalmente a esas visitas iban Draco y Granger, y en caso de que su hijo no pudiera por trabajo, Narcissa y Molly y a veces Ginny eran quien la acompañaba, más hoy era un día especial. Hoy sabrían si el bebé era niño o niña. Aunque él tenía claro que era un niño. Los hombres Malfoy tenían como primogénitos a varones desde los tiempos de su tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo.

\- Estoy impaciente por saber que es – dijo la soñadora voz de Luna.

\- Seguro es una niña – dijo Daphne.

\- Oh si, para ponerle vestiditos – chilló emocionada Ginny – podríamos juntarla con James y en unos años seriamos consuegras Herms.

\- Mi niña no estará con un Potter – dijo Draco en burla.

\- Como que mi hijo podrá aguantar a una niña que sea medio tuya – Dijo la voz de Harry Potter ofendida.

\- Yo creo que sega niña y segá amiguita de Vic ¿vegdad cielo?

\- Yo lo que tengo es hambre – protestó la voz de Ron

\- Ron, tu siempre tienes hambre.

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco, tan especial era la cita de hoy que todos los Weasley, y diversos amigos del joven matrimonio se habían unido a la cita con el medimago. Lucius suspiró frustrado.

\- Pues a mí me encantaría un niño – dijo Molly – aunque una bebé como Draco sería preciosa.

Los ojos de Narcissa brillaron – Ay sí, me muero por una nietecita, un nieto me haría feliz pero una niña sería maravilloso.

\- Yo creo que será una niña – dijo Draco orgulloso – Será mi pequeña princesa – Lucius gruñó captando la atención de todo.

\- Hijo, deberías saber que los Malfoy tenemos niños, las niñas no son nuestro fuerte.

Blaise soltó una carcajada – Menuda chorrada, habrá sido casualidad, no creo que tus soldaditos sean todos machos.

\- ¿Mis qué?

Ante la mirada picaresca de Blaise, Hermione se adelantó – Nada señor Malfoy, tonterías de un tonto – dijo cruzando a Blaise con la mirada. El moreno y el resto de los hombres allí presentes sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda. Habían visto mucho últimamente la mirada de Hermione y esta no traía nada bueno.

Andrómeda que leía una copia atrasada de la revista _"Corazón de Bruja"_ dijo – Esperemos que salga a nuestra rama de la familia o de la de Hermione…

\- ¿¡Que insinúas!? – gritó Lucius llamando la atención de todos los pacientes de la sala de espera.

\- Lucius por Circe, que esto es un hospital.

\- Me da igual – dijo apuntando a Andrómeda – Me está desafiando.

\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó burlesca Andrómeda – Son delirios tuyos, ya chocheamos abuelete.

\- ¡¿Me estas llamando viejo!? – Andrómeda soltó una risa y un enfermero mando a Lucius callar con un sonido de enfado.

\- Lucius por Merlín, te están llamando la atención.

\- Empezó ella.

\- Viejo – gruño Andrómeda.

\- Arpía.

\- Anciano.

\- Trol apestosa.

\- Calvorota sin neuronas.

Lucius abrió los ojos ofendido - ¿¡Como que calvo!?

Hermione que estaba avergonzada de la infantil actitud de su suegro dijo – ¡Por un demonio callaos ya los dos la boca! ¡Estoy embarazada y avergonzada! ¡Me están estresando al niño y a mí!

Los presentes miraron asustados a la embarazada soltar una monumental bronca a su suegro que la miraba entre ofendido y asustado – Es su culpa.

\- ¡Me da igual de quien sea la culpa! ¡Más os vale callaros o juro por Merlín que os echaré a patadas! ¡Como el niño me salga con una especie de estrés os haré papilla!

Andrómeda puso una mueca divertida en su cara sin despegar la vista de su revista, Lucius por el contrario asintió asustado al ver la cara de cabreo de su nuera. La castaña se volvió a sentar sobándose la barriga y gruñó – Por cierto, será un niño.

Draco soltó una risita ante el voluble humor de su mujer. Blaise le miró con pánico y Ron que en ese momento peleaba con George por una galleta que llevaba el gemelo escondida dijo – Que mona se pone cuando muta en un colacuerno húngaro.

Dean, Harry y Draco le miraron asustados, sabiendo de antemano que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Los mayores y las mujeres se quedaron quietos en el sitio, sin apenas respirar, incluso los pequeños estaban parados. George, soltó la galleta dándosela a su hermano y se alejó poco a poco de el – Hermanito, un placer conocerte.

Ron miró confundido a su hermano hasta que sintió una presencia tras su nuca. Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Girándose con miedo enfocó la mirada en Hermione que estaba roja de rabia – RONALD WEASLEY ERES UN DESGRACIADO.

\- Mione, perdona yo…

\- ¡No te perdono nada! – Gritó arrojándole las revistas de la mesa haciendo caso omiso a la desesperada enfermera que les pedía silencio – ¡Mal amigo!

Lucius observaba riendo a la pobre comadrejilla escapar de la ira de su embarazada nuera. Realmente cuando él no era el foco de la ira de la chica la situación era de lo más cómica. Draco gimió frustrado y se acercó a su chica para evitar que siguiera lanzando cosas. Con una mirada de disculpa se excusó con la enfermera y sacando su varita dijo – _Arresto Momentum_ – todo lo que flotaba en dirección a Ron quedó quieto en el aire – Cielo, deberías calmarte.

\- ¡No me digas que me calme cuando me ha llamado dragona!

\- Bueno, Draco significa Dragón – dijo Luna pero calló al instante cuando Daphne le tapó la boca con la mano.

\- Cielo, déjale es medio idiota – se quejó Molly dándole un zape en la coronilla a su hijo.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo con la ayuda de su marido y volvió a sobarse la barriga con ternura – Cualquier día me pongo de parto por culpa de los disgustos que me dais.

\- Que dramática es – murmuró Lucius.

\- ¡¿Y cuándo diablos nos toca?! – Preguntó rabiada Hermione producto de sus hormonas – ¡Llevamos aquí media hora o incluso más!

El pequeño Teddy se acercó a la castaña con cuidado pues su tía no estaba de muy buen humor. Aun así se acercó a ella con su mejor carita tierna y le preguntó – Tía Herms ¿aquí va a salir un bebe?

Hermione dejó a un lado su mal humor y sonrió con dulzura – Si cielo, aquí hay un bebe.

\- ¿Y jugara con nosotros? – peguntó entonces Victoire que se había atrevido a acercarse a su tía cundo vio que Teddy seguía de una pieza.

\- Tendréis que esperar un poco, será un bebe – contestó con ternura Hermione.

\- Pero luego, cuando crezca jugará ¿no? – fue el turno de James de hacer su pregunta y Hermione rio.

\- Si James, cuando él bebe sea un poco grande podrá jugar con vosotros.

\- ¿Y es niño o niña? – preguntó la pequeña rubia acariciando la barriga de Hermione con suavidad.

\- Pues no lo sabemos, lo sabríamos si ese maldito medimago diera señales de vida.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el medimago salió con una sonrisa en su cara que se ensanchó al escuchar las palabras de la embarazada – Vaya, mamá esta alterada, estas hormonas.

\- Por fin – se quejó Hermione levantándose – Pensé que pariría aquí antes de entrar.

El medimago sonrió pero su cara cambio al ver la tropa que traía consigo la castaña. Una manada de pelirrojos, Harry Potter (vamos, ¿Quién no conocía a Harry James Potter?) Una señora de pelo castaño y mirada altiva, cuatro rubias adultas, dos rubios posiblemente no natural pues ese color de pelo era demasiado platino, dos chicos negros y tres niños completaban la escena.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es para hoy por Merlín quiero saber el sexo de mi hijo!

El medimago parpadeó asustado – Emm… no pueden entrar todos.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no podemos entrar todos?! – Dijo ofendido Ron – que es mi amiga-hermana.

\- Bueno, yo… solo está permitido que entre el marido.

\- Eso no seg justo – protestó Fleur.

\- Es cierto, además todos somos familia – dijo Ginny.

\- Bueno estos dos no – dijo Lucius señalando a Blaise y Dean – son dos acoplados.

\- ¡Oiga! – Se quejó Daphne – Mi Dini es miembro de la familia.

\- Es que tú tampoco eres miembro – dijo altanero Lucius.

\- Viejo amargado.

\- Que pena que no esté aquí Arthur, seguro que le haría ilusión, pero el trabajo…

\- Ya lo has contado tres veces mamá – dijo George – Ya lo sabemos, le han ascendido.

\- Es normal que esté contenta, es algo muy bueno – dijo Narcissa.

\- Esto… ¿hola? - el medimago intentaba hacerse notar. La futura madre estaba de un humor de perros y su cara era del color del pelo de los parientes pelirrojos.

\- Mire – dijo el rubio más joven – Yo soy el marido y futuro padre, por lo cual soy el que debe entrar. A estos que les den.

Hermione le tomó del brazo orgullosa – ese es mi marido.

\- ¡No es justo! – Dijo Narcissa – soy la suegra y abuela.

\- Yo también – dijo Molly.

\- Yo no soy suegro ni nada pero tengo derecho – dijo Harry.

\- Si Harry entra yo también – dijo Ron.

\- Pues si entras tu Luna y yo más de lo mismo – se quejó Daphne.

\- Pues si entráis vosotros, nosotros también podemos – dijo George.

\- ¿Disculpe señor medimago usted es ginecólogo? Porque si dentro hay fotos de vaginas pues como que entrar me interesa… - dijo Blaise mordaz.

Hermione ante el escandaloso comentario de Blaise que dejó perplejo al pobre medimago dejó salir el Colacuerno que llevaba en su interior y se giró para gritarle – ¡FUERA TODOS! ¡ENTRAREMOS MI MARIDO Y YO! ¡Y PUNTO!

\- Pero querida – dijo Narcissa poniendo cara de perro abandonado – Yo… me encantaría…

Lucius rodó los ojos, esa táctica estaba ya muy quemada a sus ojos. Esa cara y ese tonito era el que su Cissy usaba cuando quería algo, sabía que Lucius no podía resistirse y por lo visto Hermione tampoco.

\- Está bien, pero solo tu – se giró para mirar a su médico – es mi suegra.

El medimago asintió asombrado y dejó pasar a los tres elegidos. Lucius ofendido se acercó al medimago dispuesto a entrar – Ya no puede pasar nadie más señor.

\- Soy el padre del marido, esposo de la suegra y abuelo del futuro bebé.

\- Y yo el medimago, un placer, no se puede.

Lucius puso su mejor gesto de orgullo y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica. De ella sacó siete galeones, cuatro sickles y tres knuts – Es todo lo que tengo – y tras posarlo en la mano del medimago sonrió con pomposidad – Cómprese algo bonito – y entró dejando atrás a todos los presentes anonadados.

El medimago asustado entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie más entraba. Bastante tenía ya con saltarse las normas una vez.

Fuera de la habitación, el resto de integrantes del grupo miraban asombrados la puerta blanca cerrada. George soltó un silbido de admiración - El día que pueda desembolsar así esa cantidad de dinero, sabré que mi vida está realizada.

\- Bueno, le he visto con más dinero en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Eso era la calderilla? – preguntó asombrado Dean, Blaise asintió – Joder con papá Malfoy.

\- Bueno, Blaise y yo estamos acostumbrados – dijo Daphne – Para el eso no es nada.

\- Su fortuna sigue intacta – dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a James en sus brazos.

\- Cerdos con suerte – dijo Ginny.

\- Tu no te quejes que Harry está forrado – dijo Ron haciendo que su hermana le sacara la lengua en señal de burla.

Luna que estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con los niños suspiró – Me pegunto ¿Qué será, niño o niña?

\- ¡Niño! – gritaron Teddy y James.

\- Niña – contestó Victoire.

George y Blaise se miraron entre ellos con una mirada ladina – Hagamos una apuesta.

\- George no empieces – dijo Molly que ojeaba otra revista sobre madres primerizas.

\- En serio hagamos una apuesta – dijo Blaise – Un galeón a que es un niño.

\- Otro – gritaron George y Harry.

\- Dos a que es una niña – dijo Ron.

\- Otgro paga una niña – dijo Fleur.

Tras apostar todos la apuesta quedó en lo siguiente:

Blaise, George, Harry, Dean, Andrómeda y Luna apostaron por el niño, mientras que Fleur, Ron, Ginny, Daphne y Molly apostaban porque fuera niña. Los pequeños eran zona neutral, más que nada porque un niño de cuatro años no podía apostar y además a ellos poco les importaba que fuera con tal de que tuviera la capacidad suficiente para jugar con ellos.

Mientras dentro de la consulta, el medimago se preparaba para atender a la futura madre – Bien, ahora que por fin…

\- Mire, no sé si lo sabe pero llevamos aquí un tiempo muy valioso que podría haber gastado mirando cosas para mi hijo o hija así que déjese de charla ¡y haga lo que tenga que hacer!

El medimago parpadeó asombrado y miró a Draco que le dio una mirada de disculpa – Eh bien, pues haya vamos, túmbese en la camilla señora Malfoy.

Hermione lo hizo con dificultad, la barriga era inmensa y Narcissa se colocó en la parte izquierda de la chica mientras que Draco se colocó a su derecha. Lucius solo pudo coger sitio justo detrás de Hermione, donde su alborotado pelo le dificultaba la visión. Con un movimiento de mano apartó el pelo – Muchacha, tu nido de pájaros no me deja ver.

Hermione giró levemente el cuello para fulminar con la mirada a su suegro – ¿Y qué diablos quieres ver si aún no vemos nada?

Lucius iba a contestar pero Draco tomó la mano derecha de la chica – Hermione, querida, estas demasiado alterada hoy.

\- ¿Por qué será? – Preguntó con sarcasmo la castaña – Tengo hambre, estoy gorda como un zepelín, los tobillos se me han hinchado como balones de playa, el medimago nos ha tenido una maldita hora esperando y todo el mundo se comporta como si hubieran esnifado huevos de Doxy ¡no sé porque estaré tan alterada!

\- Bueno, calma todos – dijo el medimago levantando la camisa de Hermione – Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí.

Lucius desvió incomodo la vista de la desnuda y gran barriga de su nuera. Narcissa que se dio cuenta soltó una risita por la cual recibió una gélida mirada de advertencia de su marido.

\- Primero veremos si todo va bien – dijo el medimago colocando la punta de su varita en la barriga de Hermione – _Sonorus máxima_ – entonces en la habitación retumbó un corazón a toda prisa – Bien, por lo que veo el corazón late bien, no hay problema – hizo otro hechizo y de la varita salió un pequeño humillo negro donde se veía muy malamente a ojos de Lucius la figura del retoño Malfoy – y por lo visto lo demás también está bien, se desarrolla con normalidad y según la prueba anterior no tiene ninguna deformación o atraso.

Apartó la varita y se acercó a una mesa para apuntar algo en unos pergaminos. Draco y Hermione se miraban contentos al saber que su bebé estaba perfecto.

\- Era precioso ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione a Narcissa emocionada.

\- El bebé más bonito de todos.

Lucius enarcó una ceja – Pero ¿Qué diablos decís? Si apenas se veía nada.

\- Padre, se veía perfectamente la forma del bebé, lo que pasa es que como es la primera vez que vienes pues no te enteras de nada – dijo con cierto resentimiento el rubio menor.

Lucius carraspeó incómodo y miró las paredes de la clínica, todas llenas de posters en movimiento de embarazadas felices y radiantes. Bonita mentira, una embarazada no se veía así de contenta con tan inmensa barriga, su Cissy no estaba tan feliz, y Granger menos, que saltaba a la mínima.

\- Doctor, ¿podemos saber qué es? – preguntó impaciente Narcissa.

\- Por supuesto que si – contestó el medimago levantándose y apuntando de nuevo hacia la barriga para que volviera a salir el humo – vamos a ver, esto de aquí… - murmuró un par de cosas que no eran entendibles.

Lucius miró hacia su nuera que volvía a estar de un humor de perros – ¡¿Quiere dejar de murmurar y decir de una maldita vez si es niño o niña?!

\- ¡Si claro, perdón! – Se disculpó avergonzado el medimago – Pues esto de aquí – dijo apuntando al borroncito que Lucius seguía son distinguís – Me dice que es un niñito sano y fuerte.

Los ojos de Hermione y de Draco brillaron de emoción – Un niño – murmuró Hermione – un hombrecito…

\- Nuestro niño – dijo Draco besando la frente de su esposa con cariño.

\- Oh hijos – dijo emocionada Narcissa sin apartar la vista de la imagen de su nieto – Felicidades, será un niño precioso.

\- Pues claro que sí, será mi hijo – dijo en burla Draco haciendo reír a los presentes, a excepción de Lucius.

Un nieto, ahora si era verídico, su impura nuera cargaba dentro de sí a un nieto mestizo, el primer hombre Malfoy mestizo… al menos reconocido. Bien eran sabidos los escarceos de sus antepasados con las muggles que acababan en embarazos no reconocidos. Lucius sabía de la existencia de por lo menos tres tíos bastardos.

Pero esta vez, era real, era un Malfoy de pura cepa, un Malfoy con una madre que venía de una familia muggle… Lucius no sabía que sentir, por una parte estaba la pena de que su primer nieto no sería un sangre pura como toda la vida soñó ¿pero eso importaba? ¿Era realmente importante?

No. No lo era.

Lo verdaderamente importante era que su nieto crecía fuerte y sano dentro del vientre de su madre y que su hijo, su único hijo sería padre de un varoncito Malfoy. ¿Qué más daba si era mestizo, sangre pura o medio trol? Era su nieto, suyo. Sangre de su sangre. Además ver a su hijo tan feliz por la noticia, con esos ojos brillantes y risueños le daba alegría a su marchito corazón.

Y aunque no lo exteriorizada, Lucius estaba feliz.

En la sala de espera los Weasley y el resto de invitados esperaban pacientes recontando el dinero que había en juego. Los pequeños estaban tirados con Luna jugando y riendo mientras que el resto estaba atento a la puerta. Esta se abrió y todos los presentes se pusieron en pie sin mediar palabra.

Narcissa salía sonriente del brazo de su marido, tras ellos Draco y Hermione agradecían al medimago y salían de la consulta con un montón de pergaminos y una sonrisa imborrable en su cara. Lucius sonrió con orgullo pues daría la noticia de que sería abuelo de un varón.

\- Y bien… - empezó Molly impaciente – ¿Qué es?

Hermione, a quien se le había pasado del todo el mal humor sonrió de oreja a oreja – Es un niño.

Los ganadores de la apuesta soltaron un grito de alegría e incluso Blaise daba saltos de alegría. La castaña sonrió aún más, por muy idiotas que fueran todos, en ese momento nada le quitaría el buen humor.

\- ¡Hemos ganado la porra Zabini! – gritó George contento.

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró al instante. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco, solo a esos se les ocurre apostar cuando una hormona con patas como Hermione Granger andaba a su alrededor.

\- Herms, me alegro mucho – dijo Ron – Aunque mejor tenías una niña, acabo de perder dos galeones.

Lucius soltó una risa y Narcissa le pellizcó en señal de protesta, pero le daba igual, el pelirrojo era hombre muerto, y no hay nada que le guste más a Lucius Malfoy que ver a ese pelirrojo siendo reprendido por la ratilla de biblioteca que tiene por nuera.

\- Ronald… - dijo con tono suave, que al segundo cambio a uno ofendido – ¿¡Como os atrevéis a apostar sobre el sexo de mi niño!?

Ron se puso más pálido de lo normal, incluso las pecas se le quedaron blancas – No fui el único Mione, todos apostamos, hasta mamá.

Ginny le dio un codazo en el estómago – No seas chivato.

Hermione miró ofendida a toda la panda de malos amigos y familiares que tenía en frente – ¡No hay respeto en este mundo! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Me haréis abortar a disgustos!

Draco rodó los ojos cansado – Mejor me la llevo antes de que tire abajo el edificio.

\- Sí, será mejor – dijo Ginny sonriendo, pues a pesar de perder la apuesta, Harry había acertado así que no había de que quejarse.

Harry se acercó a su amiga – Me alegro mucho por ti Herms.

\- ¡No te atrevas a abrazarme Harry James Potter! – Bramó furiosa asustando al de las gafas – ¿¡Tú también apostaste cierto!?

\- No, claro que no.

\- Claro que si – dijo Lucius burlón ganándose un pisotón por parte de su esposa – Siempre tan dulce ¿verdad Cissy? – masculló con dolor.

Hermione tomó la mano de su esposo y dijo – Me voy, ¡me largo! ¡Estáis locos! ¡LOCOS! – y salió echa una fiera arrastrando al pobre Draco que solo podía suspirar y pedir perdón con la mirada – Mira que apostar sobre mi niño, ¡lo que me quedaba por ver!

Lucius observo con cierta gracia a ese tornado castaño desaparecer doblando la esquina. Su hijo esta noche lo tendría complicado en casa pues él sabía de primera mano, que esos cabreos, y más estando embarazada no eran fáciles de superar. Bendita la hora en que su Cissy decidió no tener más hijos. El ahora iría a la comodidad de su hogar, sin peleas ni enfados.

\- Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos – dijo tomando a su mujer del brazo – diría que ha sido un placer veros, pero mentiría.

\- Siempre tan dulce – se burló Andrómeda.

Los pequeños se acercaron y abrazaron las piernas del rubio mientras reían – Adiós tío Lucius – gritaron a coro.

\- Oh que monos – dijo encandilada Narcissa.

\- Monísimos – dijo Lucius que ponía gesto de mal humor. Con un delicado empujón los apartó – Venga, ya, me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrás a jugar con nosotros? – preguntó inocente Teddy.

\- Me da a mí que nunca.

\- ¿No quieres jugas con nosotros? – preguntó triste Victoire.

Lucius frunció el ceño – ¿Y porque querría yo jugar con vosotros mocosillos?

Los niños pusieron un puchero y comenzaron a llorar lanzándose a los brazos de su madre y abuelas, alegando que el tío Lucius era malo.

\- Tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra y el tacto de una ramita seca - dijo con burla Daphne.

\- ¡Lucius Malfoy! – Riño Narcissa – Discúlpate ahora mismo.

\- No – se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

\- Lucius…

\- Oh venga ya Cissy – protestó – son niños.

\- ¡Pues pog eso hay que seg delicado! – dijo Fleur.

Narcissa le tomó de la oreja y le arrastró - ¿Quieres comportarte como un niño? Bien, un niño serás entonces, ¡venga a casa!

\- ¡Cissy que duele! – gimió dolorido el rubio.

\- Tres narices me importa – decía molesta la rubia avanzando mientras arrastraba de la oreja a su esposo.

Harry y Dean miraban sin parpadear al matrimonio Malfoy desaparecer. Nunca, en toda su vida se habrían imaginado que el oscuro y temible Lucius Malfoy sería arrastrado de la oreja cual niño de cinco años por su esposa estando ellos delante. Se miraron entre si y dijeron – Ver para creer.

* * *

El sexto mes de embarazo fue una tortura para Lucius, el mal humor seguía ahí pero ya muy poco, los antojos ídem de lienzo, pero nada que su hijo no pudiera controlar. Lo que de verdad estaba matando ese sexto mes a Lucius era el incansable apetito sexual de su nuera.

Su mujer tenía la mala costumbre de arrastrarle a la casa de su hijo sin avisar a nadie y claro, había veces que se encontraban situaciones que Lucius ¡no se quería encontrar! Hubo una vez, que entraron y no había nadie en casa, o eso parecía. Para su mala suerte Narcissa decidió que era buena idea visitar la casa de su hijo y con tan mala suerte de que los encontraron en plena sesión de silencioso acto sexual en medio del pasillo ¡Con el elfo por casa! Sin vergüenzas…. Tuvo que lavarse los ojos con jabón.

Otro día estaba en casa y Twinky le comunicó que la señora había salido, él pensó que iría a casa de Draco, pues últimamente se pasaba la vida allí, el inocente, se fue a casa de su hijo para pasar una amena tarde con ella y lo que se encontró fue otro trauma para sus inocentes, aunque cada vez menos inocentes ojos.

Draco y Hermione estaban teniendo una ruidosa cópula en el sofá. Tras muchos gritos, tapadas de ojos, más gritos e insultos Lucius decidió que jamás, jamás ¡jamás! iría a casa de su hijo sin avisar.

Pero claro el problema no era que lo hacían en casa, no, ¡en su casa también tenían el descaro de fornicar! Una noche, Narcissa los invitó a cenar, y alegando que era tarde, decidió que se quedaran a dormir en la mansión. Hasta ahí perfecto, pero el problema llegó en la noche cuando pasadas las dos de la mañana Lucius comenzó a escuchar sonidos extraños.

Abrió los ojos confuso y puso toda su atención en el ruido que sus dulces oídos escuchaban ¡gemidos! Y no gemidos de mujer ¡eran de hombre! Su pálido rostro se puso del color del pelo de los Weasley ¡estaba escuchando a su hijo gemir! ¡A SU HIJO!

Lucius se sentó en la cama ofendido por lo que escuchaba, ¿Cómo osaban esos dos hacer semejantes obscenidades en su casa? Estaba dispuesto a levantarse y maldecir a ese par de cerdos pervertidos cuando la adormilada voz de su mujer le frenó.

\- Lucius, vuelve a dormir anda.

\- ¿Cómo voy a dormir cuando estoy escuchando a mi hijo gemir de esa manera?

\- Déjale, mira que bien se lo está pasando – comentó más dormida que despierta acomodándose en el colchón.

Lucius la miró escandalizado – ¡Narcissa!

\- Por Merlín Lucius, como que tu no disfrutaste el sexto mes de embarazo.

\- Era diferente.

\- Es igual – se quejó Narcissa – Ponte unos tapones o déjate sordo, yo que sé, pero duerme.

Y como el buen perro domestico que era, Lucius hizo caso a su mujer, acomodándose en la cama de nuevo invocó un par de tapones de oídos. Se los colocó mal humorado y se dispuso a dormir, esa noche tendría pesadillas.

Un peso sobre su estómago le volvió a la realidad. Sonriendo pensando que era su Cissy que se había puesto cariñosa, tocó eso que le aplastaba con cariño. Pelo, una mata de suave pelo. Abrió los ojos asustado incorporándose de nuevo para mirar al gato observarle tranquilo desde su regazo.

Frunció el ceño y le empujó – Fuera de aquí, bestia inmunda.

El animal, bostezó estirándose y con elegancia volvió a subirse encima de Lucius, el cual gruñó ofendido. Otra cosa que detestaba del embarazo de esa boba era que él y su mujer debían hacerse cargo de esa cosa peluda.

Según Granger, los gatos no son buenos para las embarazadas, por lo que hasta que naciera el bebé, el pequeño Caractacus se quedaba en la mansión Malfoy. El claramente puso el grito en el cielo, Narcissa aceptó encantada, y como era natural, en su casa no le hacían el menor caso y ahora ese bicho se paseaba por su mansión como si fuera el rey ¡Mas le valía no tocar a sus pavos reales!

Gruñendo, volvió a acomodarse de mala gana, notando al animal acomodarse en su barriga. Ya ni paz podía tener en su hogar.

Caminaba por el pasillo del Ministerio con un humor de perros, ni Hermione en su quinto mes estaba de tan mal humor. ¡Tenía la visita con Walls, y además estaba frustrado! Estaba harto del embarazo de su nuera.

Sin picar a la puerta, entró asustando al pobre funcionario que pegó un brinco en su silla – Lucius.

\- Necesito desahogarme – dijo cortando al hombre – Estoy harto.

\- Lucius, eres consciente de que soy un funcionario del Ministerio, no un psicólogo.

\- Vosotros me pusisteis este seguimiento ¿no? – Walls afirmo – Pues ahora te aguantas.

Etham miró al rubio y suspiró, si eso valía para pasar la sesión rápida y amena, y además enterarse de cómo va la vida privada de Lucius, pues bienvenido sea – Bien, cuéntame, que te pasa.

\- Granger me pasa.

Walls parpadeó – ¿Hermione?

\- ¡Pues claro que Hermione! – Gritó frustrado – ¿Cuántas Granger conoces?

\- Ahora mismo ninguna, puesto que es una Malfoy.

\- No me lo recuerdes – bufó molesto.

Walls rio – el embarazo te tiene de los nervios.

\- Me tiene hasta la coronilla, es una quejicona, zampona y una maldita maquina sexual.

El funcionario abrió los ojos asustado – ¿¡Te has acostado con la mujer de tu hijo!?

-¡Claro que no imbécil! – gruñó ofendido.

Walls suspiró con alivio – Que susto, aunque eso sería un gran avance, dejaría claro que tu odio hacia lo muggle se ha esfumado.

\- Ni lo menciones.

\- Bien, no diré más – dijo derrotado el funcionario.

\- No para quieta, mi pobre hijo está cansado todo el día, en el trabajo se duerme, tiene unas ojeras de aquí a la china y apenas puede hacer algo sin dormirse por culpa de esa libidinosa.

\- Seguro que lo disfruta – se burló Walls.

\- ¡Eso es lo que me frustra! Que él está encantado.

\- Bueno Lucius, que su mujer le obligue a tener sexo tres veces al día, todos los días, es un poco excesivo pero no ha de molestar.

\- Pero me molesta, porque como no avisan y les da igual donde ponerse a fornicar los he pillado unas seis veces ¡mis ojos no se hicieron para ver eso!

Walls soltó una carcajada – seguro que les da más vergüenza a ellos.

\- Lo dudo.

El funcionario negó con la cabeza y dejó a Lucius que despotricara a gusto sobre su pervertida nuera que quería robar no sé qué poder Malfoy por dicha sea la parte que nos diferencia de los hombres y las mujeres.

Rio con gana al darse cuenta que Lucius, de verdad estaba ofendido en el alma. Realmente ese hombre era digno de admirar. Solo a él le pasaban estas cosas…

Tras su reunión con Walls, que más que reunión de rastreo para exmortifagos, fue una visita a un psicólogo, Lucius volvía a casa liberado. Deseaba llegar, sentarse en su salón con un buen libro, un té caliente y la compañía de su mujer. Oh si, necesitaba llegar a casa ya.

Pero grande fue su disgusto al ver en su salón, aquel que debería estar vacío, a su hijo escondiendo su cara avergonzado en su carísimo cojín de terciopelo verde mientras que su mujer y la impura preñada y pervertida reían viendo un enorme libro que parecía ser un álbum de fotos.

\- Oh Merlín Draco ¡estás monísimo! – gritó con voz chillona Hermione.

\- ¿A que sí? Era el bebé más bonito del mundo.

Hermione asintió - ¿Por qué nunca me enseñaste estas fotos Draco?

\- Porque es vergonzoso – gruñó aun muerto de vergüenza.

Narcissa rio pasando la página y soltó otro gritito - ¡Mírale aquí! ¡Que regordete estaba!

\- Quien lo diría que tendrías semejante rollitos de carne – dijo embelesada la castaña.

Draco gruñó hundiéndose más en el cojín. Narcissa levantó sus azules ojos del álbum de fotos y vio a su marido parado en el marco de la puerta – Lucius, no te oímos.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta.

\- Ven, estamos viendo las fotos de Draco de bebé.

Lucius enarcó una ceja mirando a su hijo – ¿Y a que debemos el honor?

\- Estábamos preguntándonos a quien se parecerá el bebé – explicó Hermione – Draco quiere que salga una mini yo, pero por lo que veo los genes dominantes Malfoy pueden con todo.

\- Ya veo – dijo sentándose junto a su hijo – ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Draco desenterró su cara del cojín mirando a su padre con mal humor – ¿A ti que te parece? Mi madre y mi mujer se están burlando de mí.

\- ¿Burlando de ti? – preguntó Hermione mostrándole la imagen en movimiento de un desnudo bebé Draco – Pero por el amor de Godric, ¿Cómo iba a burlarme de ti? Estas monísimo.

\- Y desnudo – gruñó Draco mirando a su madre – Nunca sacabas esas fotos.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros – es tu mujer, te ha visto desnudo mil veces.

\- Eso está claro – dijo Lucius lanzándole una mirada al abultado vientre de Hermione quien rio.

Draco soltó un grito de desesperación y enterró su cara en el cojín de nuevo – No es divertido.

\- Claro que lo es – afirmó Narcissa sonriente pasando de página – ¡Oh Lucius! Mira que guapos estáis aquí.

Lucius ojeó la foto que le mostraba su mujer. En ella un jovencísimo Lucius tenía en brazos a un pequeño Draco quien jugaba con su largo pelo plateado poniéndoselo en la cara y jugando con él.

\- La verdad es que estoy bastante guapo – dijo Lucius sonriendo con suficiencia.

Hermione asintió – La verdad sea dicha suegro, de joven eras muy guapo – y miró a su suegra con una pícara sonrisa – fuiste inteligente Cissy.

\- La verdad que sí, lo até en cuanto tuve oportunidad – rio la mujer – Pero los hombres Malfoy tienen debilidad por las mujeres inteligentes, así estaba claro que sería mío.

Lucius rodó los ojos – Que fueras la chica más preciosa de Slytherin no tuvo nada que ver.

\- Oh suegro, ¡que romántico! – Dijo Hermione afectada por las hormonas – a pesar de que entre los sangre limpia se den matrimonios de conveniencia, os casasteis por amor y eso…

Draco que vio las lágrimas de su mujer suspiró – Ya empezamos.

\- ¡Eso es precioso! Ojalá Draco me quisiera tanto a mí.

Lucius miró a su hijo que se encogió de hombros. Narcissa le sobó la espalda con cariño – Hija, Draco te adora ¿verdad?

\- Pues claro que sí, pero está emparanoiada con que la voy a dejar.

\- Me dejará Cissy – gimoteó la rubia – vendrá una bruja más guapa que yo y sangre limpia y además, además delgada ¡no como yo que soy una vaca gorda!

\- En eso tiene razón – se burló Lucius haciendo llorar más fuerte a Hermione, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su esposa y un golpe de cojín de su hijo.

\- Hermione querida…

Draco bufó y tomó la cara de su mujer – No digas locuras – dijo limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de ella – No hay mujer más bonita que tú, y si estás gorda ¡no me importa! Si estás gorda es porque dentro está nuestro bebe, nuestro hijo.

Hermione hipó – Pero, y si conoces a otra.

\- Pues le diré que estoy casado con la heroína de guerra y bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, Hermione Malfoy – Hermione sonrió y Draco le dio un leve beso en los labios – Ahora deja de llorar y sigue riéndote de mí anda.

Hermione le dio otro beso en los labios. A diferencia del primero este fue uno apasionado, cargado de sentimientos. Mientras que Narcissa observaba emocionada la tierna escena, Lucius sentía la incomodidad y el desagrado llenarle.

Draco sonrió en el beso y abrazó más a su mujer haciendo que su padre se enervara – Ya empezamos, oye ¡eh! – gritaba haciendo aspavientos para que se separaran – Salidos, ¡descarados! ¡Que tu madre está enfrente!

\- Por Salazar Lucius, eres un dramático.

\- ¿¡Dramático!? – Gritó mientras Draco y Hermione se separaban con una burlesca sonrisa – Estaban prácticamente copulando en mi carísimo sofá.

\- No, no estábamos haciéndolo – dijo Draco levantándose arrastrando a su mujer – Por lo menos no ahora, en cuanto lleguemos a casa ¡o si! – arrastró a Hermione hasta la chimenea y con una ladeada sonrisa dijo – Un placer veros padre, madre, pero mi mujer y yo tenemos que discutir un par de cosas en privado.

\- Pasadlo bien – dijo Narcissa.

\- Créeme, lo pasaremos de vicio – y dando la dirección de su casa, desapareció con Hermione dejando en el salón a un perturbado Lucius y una sonriente Narcissa.

\- La juventud – suspiró la rubia volviendo su atención a las fotos.

\- Degenerados.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – Vamos, ni que nosotros no hubiéramos hecho lo mismo.

\- Pero él es mi hijo, tu mi mujer.

\- ¿Y qué diferencia hay? – preguntó Cissy levantando una ceja.

\- ¡Pues que…! ¡Va! ¡Déjame! – gritó avergonzado y furioso por tan maño espectáculo que su hijo acababa de darle a sus puros e inocentes ojos.

\- Melodramático – murmuró Narcissa.

Lucius se cruzó de brazos bufando. Ahora mismo su hijo estaría en casa, haciendo cosas poco decorosas a su mujer, a su mujer hija de muggles. Ese niñato estaba disfrutando de los placeres carnales mientras que él estaba allí, amargado y enfadado con el mundo, porque su Cissy no la dejaba tocarle ni un pelo.

Lucius se dio cuenta entonces de la realidad, no le molestaba que su impura nuera secara a su hijo vivo, ni que Draco se durmiera en las reuniones, ni que sus ojos vieran esas exacerbadas muestras de amor del joven matrimonio, ¡lo que le molestaba es que él estaba a dos velas!

\- Cissy ¿eres consciente de que tu hijo ahora mismo está fornicando?

Narcissa clavó sus ojos en los de su marido – Pues la verdad no es algo que me pare a pensar. Por mucho que me alegre por ellos, como madre, no me hace gracia imaginarme a mi bebé teniendo relaciones.

Lucius sonrió abiertamente – ¿Y si te hago olvidarte de esa imagen?

\- Olvídalo – dijo centrando su atención de nuevo en las fotos con un ligero sonrojo en su blanca cara.

El rubio sonrió aún más, conocía ese sonrojo. Cuando su Cissy coloreaba sus mejillas, se mordía el labio, como estaba haciendo ahora y le miraba de reojo, eso significaba que estaba más que dispuesta a dejarse querer ¡y el no desaprovecharía la oportunidad!

Se levantó y se plantó frene a su mujer que le miró entre curiosa y ansiosa. La levantó al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, olvidando todas las normas de educación, cortesía y decoro que habían sido aprendidas desde la infancia y caminó rumbo a la planta superior.

\- ¡Lucius! ¡Lucius Malfoy! ¿¡Qué haces!? – gritaba Narcissa golpeando la espalda de su marido quien reía.

\- Pues llevarte a la habitación, te voy a contar un cuento precioso.

\- ¡Déjate de cuentos y bájame! – gritó de nuevo pero esta vez soltando una risilla, lo que hizo saber a Lucius que el espectáculo montado le hacía gracia y que para nada le molestaba.

\- Vaya, que pena, creo que no oigo bien ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó burlón entrando en la habitación.

Narcissa rio dejándose caer en el hombro. Se daba por vencida – Idiota.

\- ¡Vamos Cissy! – Dijo dándole una palmadita en el trasero – Te encanta que sea un viejo idiota.

Ese fue el último dialogo que se escuchó en la mansión Malfoy ese día. Al menos uno apto para menores.

* * *

El séptimo mes fue un mes de dolores de espalda, pies, gemidos de dolor, antojos a horas locas y sobretodo de trabajo en la casa de su hijo. Hermione había decidido que era hora de montar la habitación del futuro bebé Malfoy, lo cual llevaba a que los hombres se deslomaran porque la habitación quedara perfecta mientras que las mujeres cotillearan y criticaran todo.

Bueno, quien dice hombres dice hombres jóvenes y Arthur, Lucius no pensaba hacer nada. ¿Marcharse el de pintura? Ni de coña. Sus trajes eran de las más finas telas, sedas de la china e india y terciopelo de Asia oriental ¿¡se la iba a manchar el con pintura fea!? Estaban locos si pensaban que sí.

Además a doña antojos se le ocurrió que se hiciera a la forma muggle, es decir con las manos, sin usar magia. ¡Ja! Si ya no pensaba moverse para hacerlo con magia que es mover la varita, imaginaos a lo muggle ¡ni de coña!

\- Blaise ¡deja de dibujar obscenidades en la habitación de mi hijo! – grito Draco haciendo que Lucius volviera a la tierra. Miró hacia donde las risas se acumulaban y vio el dibujo de un enorme y azul pene (el jamás usaría una palabra soez para referirse a esa parte de la anatomía masculina) haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.

\- Vamos, es para que quede claro que es un chico – gritó el que se había autodenominado "potro italiano" nombre patético a parecer de Lucius, pero para el moreno era un apodo que le venía al pelo. Imbécil.

\- ¡Queda claro lo que es retardado! – Gritó Draco sacando su varita para arreglar el estropicio – ¡Como lo vea Hermione te corta las pelotas y hace un móvil para la cuna del bebe!

Blaise palideció, su negra cara se quedó en un marroncito claro y Lucius supo que Blaise tenía miedo de verdad. Harry soltó una carcajada mientras pintaba las esquinas de la puerta de blanco – Si ya es peligrosa normal, hormonada es temible.

Draco asintió – Y el que lo pagará soy yo ¡así que dejaos de gilipolleces y pintad!

Lucius que estaba sentado en una cómoda mecedora suspiro frustrado. La habitación del bebé era de un color azul cielo y los muebles blancos. Qué tontería. Él no era partidario de que el azul era de niño y el rosa de niña, es mas no era partidario de nada desde que la guerra llegó a su fin, estaba muy a gustito en el centro del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser azul? – Preguntó Bill que estaba de vacaciones y se había ofrecido a ayudar – Pensé que la pintarías de verde o rojo como Hogwarts.

Draco negó – Hermione no quiere que el niño se sienta presionado desde pequeño, bastante tendrá cuando crezca por ser Hermione Gryffindor y yo Slytherin, además no queremos que nuestra vida gire en torno al colegio.

\- Pues la habitación de James es rojo y dorado – dijo Harry orgulloso de su pequeño león.

\- Que cutre – bufó Dean.

\- ¿Y a ti Lucius? – Preguntó Arthur con una sonrisa – ¿Qué te parece la habitación?

\- Me da bastante igual, no dormiré aquí – dijo tranquilo acunándose en la mecedora.

\- Pero será la habitación de tu nieto – dijo Bill quien le daba un capón a George que había encantado un pincel para que escribiera en la espalda de Ron _"soy un idiota, pégame una patada"_

\- Bueno, sí, pero no veo que deba opinar yo, solo soy el abuelo.

\- Pues a mí me gusta – dijo Dean – esta bonita, y me gusta que tengamos que prepararla a lo muggle, estaba harto de usar magia hasta para cepillarme los dientes.

\- Pues a mí me duele ya el brazo – se quejó Ron sobándose el hombro – y tengo hambre.

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre – rio Draco ganándose un gruñido del pelirrojo.

Blaise soltó una carcajada al ver lo que tenía escrito el pelirrojo en la espalda y le dio una patada - ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? – gritó Ron.

\- Seguir tus órdenes – se encogió de hombros para seguir pintando.

Ron enarcó una ceja hacia el resto – se ha vuelto loco.

\- Debe ser el olor a pintura – dijo Lucius aburrido, aunque no negaba que ver un espectáculo que consistía en Ron Weasley recibiendo patadas podía ser interesante.

\- Llevamos ya tres horas – se quejó Draco – y aún nos queda muchísimo.

\- Lo conseguiremos – dijo Harry.

\- Sí, sino Hermione nos hará cachitos y nos dará a Hagrid para que seamos el menú de sus bichos.

Todos rieron y Arthur dijo – Creo que lo mejor es que bajemos, es hora de descansar.

\- Por fin – gimió Ron – me muero de hambre.

George rio y en cuanto su hermano se dio la vuelta le pegó una patada en el trasero. Tras el grito de dolor, el pelirrojo mayor se encogió de hombros y dijo – Solo sigo órdenes.

Draco pasó a su lado y le dio una patada – Ordenes.

Bill le dio otra, está un poco más suave – Ordenes.

Dean, Harry e incluso Arthur imitaron al resto de los chicos diciendo al unísono – Ordenes.

Ron se sobaba el trasero sin entender una mierda por qué sus amigos le daban patadas en el culo. Miró a Lucius quien reía a pierna suelta en la mecedora y enarcó una ceja – ¿Pero qué narices pasa?

Lucius se levantó aun riendo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. El pelirrojo confuso se giró y en el reflejo del espejo vio el precioso mensaje que tenía escrito en la espalda. Su cara se tornó del color de su pelo y sintió el humo salirle por las orejas – ¡Seréis cerdos! ¡George sé que has sido tú! – gritó bajando por las escaleras.

Lucius seguía riendo, no había tenido oportunidad de pegarle una patada en el trasero a Ronald Weasley pero el espectáculo había merecido la pena. Bajó la escalera limpiándose las lágrimas producto de la risa y se sentó junto a su esposa.

\- Vamos Ron, fue una broma – decía George comiendo unas pastas.

\- Una broma, claro – se quejó el pelirrojo – ¡Casi me rompéis el hueso del culo!

\- Habría sido tan divertido – dijo Ginny riendo escandalosamente.

Luna se acercó a Ron – ¿Estas bien Ronald?

El pelirrojo asintió con gesto de orgullo – Claro, eso no es nada, solo que me parece muy infantil, ya sabes… que hagan esas cosas de niño de preescolar.

Luna asintió y sonrió – Bueno, los _mungbars_ me dicen que en realidad si te dolió un poco, pero que al menos ya no te duele el corazón.

Todos miraron la cara de circunstancia de Ron. Molly se llevó las manos a la cara – ¿Te dolía el corazón? ¿Estás bien? ¿Vamos a san mungo?

Lucius en cambio le dio un codazo a Arthur – ¿Qué diablos es un _Mungbar_?

\- Ni idea – respondió atónito Arthur.

\- Mamá no es nada – se quejaba Ron debido al ataque de histeria de su madre.

\- ¿Cómo que no es nada? ¿Y si tienes algo malo? ¡No pienso perder más hijo Ronald Weasley!

\- Tu madre tiene razón – dijo Narcissa – Podría ser un soplo o algo.

\- Que no es eso – decía hastiado el pelirrojo.

\- Ron, con la salud no se debe jugar – le explicó tranquila Hermione.

\- Es cierto Ronald – dijo Daphne – imagínate que te da un yuyu o algo y la palmas, no sería gracioso.

\- Los soplos de corazón son algo muy normal, pero siendo tan joven… - razonó Hermione.

Ron terminó estallando y gritó – ¡Que no estoy enfermo! ¡Lo he dejado con Lavender!

La sala se quedó en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir, es cierto que hacía tiempo que al pelirrojo no se le veían en compañía de la chica, pero pensaban que quizás debido a su nueva condición, Brown no quisiera salir de casa.

Lucius, enarcó una ceja y dijo – ¿Y qué te dejara esa empalagosa es malo?

Draco le dio una mirada a su padre – Lo tuyo no es la delicadeza ¿verdad?

\- No, si tiene razón – dijo Ron – pero bueno, una ruptura siempre duele.

\- Oh hijo – dijo Molly disimulando muy mal lo encantada que se encontraba con la noticia – Bueno, si esa chica no era para ti, ¿para qué seguir atado a ella no? Con la cantidad de buenas bujas que hay por ahí solteras – dijo mirando con picardía a Luna quien sonreía soñadora sin caer en la cuenta de nada.

\- Mamá por favor…

George le dio un golpecito – Así que mi hermanito vuelve al mercado…

\- ¡Noche de machos solteros! – gritó Blaise.

\- Enfegmos – dijo con disgusto Fleur.

\- ¿Pero cómo fue? – preguntó Hermione bebiendo su té – Si estabais bien ¿no?

Ron negó – era muy pesada, no podía ni moverme, además vivía amargada a cuenta de que ahora es una mujer lobo, no quería salir, quería que fuera a su casa, que la cuidara, Ro-ro esto, Ro-ro lo otro…

Lucius soltó una risilla – Ro-ro…

\- Que gracioso – se quejó Ron.

\- Bueno, si era así, agradece que te hayas librado de ella – dijo Harry – Nunca fue muy normal.

\- Y que lo digas – rio Dean – en Hogwarts también te acosaba.

El pelirrojo suspiró – Sí bueno. Yo ya no soportaba más, ni siquiera la lleve a vuestra boda – dijo mirando a Hermione y Draco quien le sonrieron en señal de apoyo – Puse la excusa de que estaba enferma, pero en realidad no quise llevarla para no estropearos la noche.

\- Ron… - dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo como podía – Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

\- Lo sé – sonrió agradecido el pelirrojo.

En ese instante Ginny comenzó a llorar como una maldita loca. Lucius pegó un salto debido al susto que le produjo tal gritito de dolor de parte de la pelirroja. Los presentes se lanzaron miradas de desconcierto - ¿y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó sin delicadeza alguna Lucius.

\- Yo, es que me da mucha pena. Mi hermanito tiene el corazón roto – gritó llorando la pelirroja que se lanzó a los brazos de su asustado hermano.

\- Que dulce – dijo Narcissa, en cambio Molly miraba a Arthur asustada.

\- Ginny ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Harry.

La pelirroja lloró más fuerte. Su llanto retumbaba por toda la casa y Lucius invocó con su varita un par de tapones de oído para colocárselos tranquilamente. Lucius observaba tranquilo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Sus benditos tapones lograban que solo pudiera verlos mover las bocas en un incesante parloteo que seguramente le sacaría dolor de cabeza, pero ahora, todo en silencio… ¡bendito invento!

Entonces Lucius vio como Hermione parecía gritar y como todas saltaban encima de la pelirroja mientras los hombres daban palmadas a un catatónico Harry Potter. Giró su cabeza para ver a su esposa abrazar a una llorosa Molly mientras Arthur daba pequeños saltos ¿Qué diablos se había perdido?

Se destapó las orejas y el ruido le llegó a los tímpanos en un doloroso encuentro. Cerró los ojos y dijo – ¿Me puede alguien decir que me he perdido?

\- Si no hicieras el tonto – dijo Draco mirando sus tapones.

\- Lucius, Ginevra está embarazada.

Lucius parpadeó mirando a la pelirroja que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Harry Potter por otro lado estaba quieto como una estatua, sin dar señal de vida inteligente. Lucius subió su dedo y apuntó hacia el niño que sobrevivió – Pues este no parece estar contento.

\- ¡Lucius! – le regañó Narcissa.

\- No, si tiene razón – se quejó Ginny – Harry James Potter ¡más te vale reaccionar!

Ante el grito de su mujer Harry pegó un brinco reaccionando – Seremos padres de nuevo…

\- Así es tigre – se burló Blaise – Que puntería amigo.

\- Oh Dean, quedamos nosotros – se quejó Daphne haciendo que el moreno sudara frio.

\- Seremos padres… - murmuró el moreno de nuevo mirando a su mujer – ¡Gin! Seremos padres ¡otra vez!

La alegría inundó el salón haciendo que Lucius quisiera vomitar. Tanto azúcar le ponía nervioso. Como que no era duro lidiar con una preñada, ahora tendría que aguantar ¡dos!

Los días pasaron y Hermione y Ginny fantaseaban con la vida común de sus bebes, si era niña Potter, fantaseaban con que el jovencito Malfoy y ella se enamoraran, si era niño, pues serían mejores amigos, bla, bla,bla ¡idioteces! Pensaba Lucius.

La habitación del joven Malfoy estaba a punto de caramelo. Lucius entró al que sería el cuarto de su nieto para encontrarse a Draco pintando la cuna de blanco.

\- ¿No crees que tiene suficientes capas de pintura ya?

Draco negó – Tiene que ser perfecta.

\- Ya, bueno, espero que no te moleste si no te ayudo pero es que el trabajo manual no es para mí – dijo sentándose en la mecedora blanca – Y que no me da la gana.

\- Siempre tan amable – murmuró Draco con una sonrisa.

Lucius rodó los ojos y miró la habitación. Era de un tamaño considerablemente grande, tratándose de una habitación de bebé, peor bueno, los Malfoy tenían siempre grandes habitaciones… La pared de un color azul claro (cuyo tono había sido cambiado tres veces a cuenta de una indecisa Hermione) tenía unos pequeños dibujos infantiles en la parte derecha. Un dragón regordete y con cara de simpático, jugaba con unas hadas y un pequeño niño que vestía un puntiagudo gorro de mago. Lucius bufó, ese dibujo apestaba a imaginación muggle.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – se quejó Draco.

\- Esta habitación apesta a no magia por los cuatro costales.

\- ¿Ahora te importa eso de nuevo? – preguntó curioso su hijo dejando de pintar.

\- Sabes que no.

\- ¿Entonces?

Lucius bufó – No me gusta, yo quería que se viera bien el legado de nuestra familia, de nuestra casa, de nuestras raíces.

\- Padre, lo sé, pero no queremos…

\- Sí, si lo sé, pero no sé, menos cosas muggles y más magia.

\- Padre – Draco apuntó un cuadro de la pared que se movía – Hay cosas mágicas, muchos juguetes y cuentos son mágicos, pero no queremos que todo se centre en… las tradiciones.

Lucius asintió mirando los cuadros de la habitación – Eran fotos de animalitos mágicos saludando y moviéndose. Un escarbato, un unicornio y un Bowtruckle adornaban la cabecera de la pared donde estaba el cambiador del nuevo Malfoy.

El rincón de los juguetes era una mezcla de muggle y magia e incluso el escudo de armas de los Malfoy había sido colgado. Lucius tomó su varita y lo hizo levitar hasta el – Esto no.

Draco enarcó una ceja – Pensé que decías…

\- Se lo que dije – le cortó – Pero el lema de este escudo no casa con nuestra familia ahora mismo…

Draco leyó el lema _"Siempre puros"_ y sonrió, en el fondo su padre solo era un poco orgulloso y bastante egocéntrico, peor no era mala persona. Y quería a su nieto, por más que le costara decirlo.

\- Gracias – murmuró Draco volviendo a pintar la cuna – Si quieres ayudarme.

\- Ni de coña – dijo levantándose de la mecedora – Este olor a pintura barata me marea y este precioso traje cuesta 700 galeones con 13 knuts. Como comprenderás no quiero mancharlo.

Draco soltó una risa y dijo – Pues es una pena, la mecedora estaba recién pintada.

La cara de Lucius palideció aún más de lo que normalmente estaba y fue corriendo hasta el espejo que había en la habitación. Se giró para ver una larga línea blanca cruzar desde su espalda hasta su trasero.

Su ceja izquierda tembló y Draco soltó una carcajada. Lucius notó su ira crecer, el desgraciado de su hijo le había dejado sentarse en esa mecedora a posta. Su precioso y carísimo traje estaba para tirar y todo culpa de ese mentecato que tenía por hijo.

Su vista se volvió roja, deseaba sangre, y si era la de su hijo mejor – ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!

El grito retumbó por toda la casa haciendo retumbar la lámpara de araña que estaba colgada en el salón donde Hermione y Narcissa hablaban. Mirando al techo confusas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a lo suyo. Hacía una tarde preciosa, y les daba pereza subir a mirar que pasaba, por ellas como si se mataban mientras no las molestaran.

* * *

Los ocho meses de embarazo fueron la muerte para la paciencia y tímpanos de Lucius. La hormona con patas se pasaba la vida en su casa, todo por culpa de su mujer que había decidido sin preguntarle a él, que su hijo y su embarazada mujer se mudaran a la mansión.

¿El motivo? Draco trabajaba mucho últimamente pues se traía entre manos un negocio millonario y Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo sola. Por esto Cissy había decidido que la embarazada no podía estar en su casa sin compañía y los había metido en su casa, repito, sin consultarle. ¡Genial!

Lucius gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La cena estaba siendo un fracaso y no por la comida, Twinky hacía maravillas en los fogones, era que Draco tenía miles de papeles en la mesa, Hermione gruñía como el dejándole claro que no estaba de acuerdo con llevar el trabajo a la cena, y Narcissa simplemente observaba, siempre tan correcta.

\- ¡Por Merlín! Guarda eso y habla con nosotros – gritó frustrada Hermione.

Draco sin levantar la mirada de un pergamino suspiro – cielo, hablamos mucho a lo largo del día, dame cinco minutos y te atiendo ¿vale?

La castaña infló las mejillas – Hoy no hemos hablado, te la has pasado en el despacho encerrado todo el santo día.

El rubio menor ignoró a su cabreada mujer leyendo concentrado los papeles. Hermione dio un golpe a la mesa frustrada. Lucius por un instante decidió darle la razón a la impura de su nuera. Draco estaba siendo un cretino y un mal educado, y mira que Granger no le caía bien, pero en esta situación tenía más razón que nadie.

\- Draco, ¿puedes dejar de ser un mal educado?

Nada, el rubio no contestó.

\- ¿Sabes? – Preguntó Lucius – Mañana he decidido suicidarme.

\- Genial – murmuró Draco.

Lucius enarcó una ceja – Sí, me hace bastante falta, ¿quieres unirte?

\- ¡Claro! Cuenta conmigo – respondió por inercia Draco.

\- Esto es el colmo – protestó Narcissa tomando su varita. Con un movimiento voló los papeles y los dejó a su lado ganándose una reprobatoria mirada de su hijo – Que ni se te ocurra protestar Draco Malfoy.

\- Madre, déjate de juegos.

\- No déjate de juegos tú – le regañó la rubia.

\- Estoy trabajando ¿¡es que no lo entendéis!?

\- ¿¡Es que no entiendes que queremos hablar contigo!? – gritó Hermione.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido – Si estoy matándome estas semanas es por ti y por mi hijo ¡así que no protestes!

\- ¿¡Que no proteste!? ¡Llevas días sin prestarme atención! ¡Días!

\- Por Circe – murmuró Draco rodando los ojos – Te llevo escuchando prácticamente toda la vida, por una semana que no te haga caso…

\- ¡Draco! – gritó Narcissa.

\- Cissy calla, esto se pone interesante – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa acomodándose en la silla.

\- Llevo más de una semana preguntándote que nombre le pondremos al bebé. ¡Y tú no me haces caso!

El rubio menor rodó los ojos – Por lo más sagrado Hermione, ¿en serio? ¡Qué más da! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- ¡¿Decidir el nombre de tu hijo es menos importante que unos negocios?!

\- No he dicho eso.

\- Si lo has dicho – pinchó Lucius ganándose una mirada de enfado de Narcissa.

Hermione estaba roja de rabia, hiperventilaba e incluso Lucius juró que se pondría de parto en cualquier momento si seguía apretando los dientes – Me has decepcionado Draco Malfoy.

\- Hermione…

La castaña se levantó de la mesa con lágrimas en los ojos – Se me ha quitado el hambre…

\- Hermione… - intentó detenerla Draco.

-¡DEJAME! – gritó de vuelta la chica llorando mientras salía del salón comedor.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Los tres Malfoys se miraron entre ellos, dos perplejos y una muy muy cabreada. Draco por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió realmente cohibido por la mirada que le daba su madre. Hacía bastante tiempo que Narcissa Malfoy no le miraba de esa forma.

\- Estarás contento – dijo Narcissa poniéndose en pie tomando los pergaminos y aventándoselos a su hijo encima de la mesa – Toma, para ti, pero que sepas que un negocio no lo es todo.

Los hombres Malfoy vieron a la mujer salir detrás de su nuera igual o más ofendida que la propia Hermione. Los ojos grises de ambos se chocaron y Draco juró ver algo de decepción en los ojos de su progenitor.

\- La has liado pero bien hijo.

Draco se sobó el puente de la nariz frustrado – Me enerva, ¡todo lo que hago lo hago por ella y él bebe y se enfada!

\- Lo sé – dijo Lucius. Entendía a su hijo más de lo que él creía. En su juventud también sufrió la ira de su Cissy debido a sus largas horas de trabajo. Entendía la frustración de su hijo, pues él también la había vivido. No trabajaban por gusto, no eran como esos hombres que se pasaban horas encerrados porque no soportaban a sus esposas, ellos si trabajaban sin descanso era precisamente por ellas, para darles lo mejor, porque no les faltara de nada, pero a veces ellas no quería galeones, ni ropa nueva, solo querían a sus maridos – Pero ella no lo ve así.

\- No sé cómo mas lo puede ver…

Lucius suspiró cansado – Draco, lo que ella piensa es que no quieres pasar tiempo a su lado, las hormonas la tienen loca y en vez de pensar que lo haces por ella, ahora mismo lo que recorre su cabeza son pensamientos absurdos de que no quieres pasar tiempo con ella.

\- Eso son tonterías – bufó frustrado – Si me he matado este tiempo para que el negocio salga redondo es por ella, para que no le falte de nada ¡es mucho dinero padre!

El rubio mayor asintió – Lo sé, pero ella no es una consentida hijo, por mucho que me caiga mal, lo que es innegable es que no es para nada interesada. No quiere una mansión gigante, ni el vestidor más amplio, solo quiere que su marido pase con ella estos momentos. ¡Créeme, los ocho meses son terribles!

\- ¿Hay algún mes de embarazo que sea pacífico?

\- La verdad es que no – respondió haciendo sonreír a su hijo – Escucha, sabes que no puedo con ella y que mi paciencia la colmó hace mucho tiempo, pero también te digo que ahora mismo te necesita.

Draco meditó unos breves instantes para luego suspirar – ¿Crees que estará muy enfadada?

\- Bueno, si, tal vez te ejecute y clave tu cabeza en una estaca y la ponga de espanta pájaros en el jardín – Draco le miró espantado – Pero, si vas, te disculpas mil veces, y le dices que le quieres, todo se arreglará.

Draco miraba agradecido a su padre, realmente Lucius Malfoy estaba madurando, tarde, pero oye mejor tarde que nunca. Con una sonrisa de gratitud se levantó de la silla y siguió la dirección que tiempo antes había tomado su cabreada mujer.

Una vez solo Lucius suspiró frustrado. No habría un solo día en su vida que fuera tranquilo. Eso ya lo tenía claro desde hace tiempo, pero de verdad que ese embarazo le iba a consumir. ¡Hasta canas le habían salido! Suerte que su platinado pelo las disimulaba de lujo…

El ruido de unos tacones retumbaron en la sala y una sonriente Narcissa entró sentándose de nuevo a la mesa en silencio. Lucius la miró curioso – ¿Y esa sonrisa?

La mujer se encogió de hombros – Soy feliz.

\- ¿Lo han arreglado no? – preguntó el rubio bebiendo de su copa de agua, si agua.

\- Bueno, Hermione casi le estampa un jarrón en la cabeza pero tu hijo tiene ese talento innato de embaucar a la gente poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

\- Igualito que su mamá – murmuró Lucius.

\- ¿Dices algo querido? – preguntó en un tono de advertencia Narcissa.

Lucius apoyó su cara en sus manos y la miró soñadoramente – Nada querida. Que estas preciosa hoy.

Narcissa rodó los ojos mientras pinchaba su comida en el tenedor – Idiota.

Lucius solo pudo sonreír.

Los días pasaron y los ocho meses estaban a punto de finalizar. Lucius leía _"El Profeta"_ sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo a su lado. Todos los Malfoy, los viejos y los jóvenes, estaban reunidos en el salón.

Para fortuna de Lucius, desde que Draco pasaba menos horas trabajando, Hermione estaba mucho más tranquila, ya no gritaba ni bufaba como el maldito gato aquel que decidió comprarle hace tiempo.

Hablando del gato, pobre animal, viajaba más que nadie en el mundo. Debido a que ahora, Hermione vivía con ellos, el pobre Caractacus tuvo que irse con Luna, quien se ofreció amablemente a cuidarlo. Y el que empezaba a encariñarse con esa bola de pelo…

\- Creo que Harry es bonito – dijo la voz de Hermione.

\- ¡Ni hablar! – protestó Draco.

Lucius rodó los ojos ¿había dicho que la casa estaba más tranquila? Pues había mentido cruelmente. Ahora el problema era el nombre del renacuajo que estaba pronto de nacer. Sus padres se pasaban horas peleando por el nombre, el padrino y bla, bla, bla. Si el embarazo duraba dos meses más, Lucius se suicidaba.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Ahora te llevas de fábula con Harry!

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – Protestó Draco – No pienso llamar a mi hijo Harry o Ron.

\- Son nombres bonitos.

Draco rodó los ojos – Pero no le pegan.

\- Es cierto – dijo la voz de Lucius tras el periódico – Harry Malfoy o Ronald Malfoy no quedan muy bien – y les miró con burla – Parece un chiste.

Hermione enarcó una ceja – Pues mejores que los nombres que has decidido tú.

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó Lucius – Que los míos eran broma, quiero a mi nieto, jamás le haría eso.

\- Me gusta Aurea – dijo Narcissa – pero ¿le pega más a una niña no?

\- Sí madre – se quejó Draco – Tu solo aportas nombres de niña.

Narcissa rio – Es que los nombres de niña son más fáciles, Lyra, Cassy, Lucy, Apolonia.

\- ¿Apolonia? – Preguntó escandalizado Draco – Nunca llamaría a mi niña así.

\- Pues a mí me gusta, la podríamos llamas Poly.

\- Sí, y en Hogwarts se reirán de ella toda la vida – se burló Lucius.

\- Bueno, pero no es una niña lo que vamos a tener – dijo Draco – es un niño y se llamara Cepeus.

\- Ni hablar – dijo Hermione – Me gusta William.

\- Nombre muggle – bufó Lucius. Los presentes le lanzaron una mirada amenazadora y levantó las manos en señal de rendición – Que no me importa.

\- No me gusta William – dijo Draco.

\- ¿Y Orión? – Preguntó Narcissa – Es bonito y no muy extraño.

Hermione pareció pensárselo – Podría valer…

Draco negó – No me gusta, pero Hyperion es bonito.

\- ¡Es un nombre precioso! - dijo Narcissa – así era como te quería llamar yo, Draco Hyperion Malfoy, pero aquí tu padre decidió que tu segundo nombre debía ser Lucius.

\- Un nombre hermoso y señorial – dijo atusándose el pelo haciendo reír a Hermione.

\- A mí eso de llamar a los hijo como los padres… - Draco negó – Ni hablar.

\- Hyperion es buen nombre – dijo Hermione – pero me gusta más como segundo nombre…

\- Alasttair – dijo Draco. Hermione y Narcisa pusieron cara de horror – bueno vale, tampoco hace falta mirarme así.

\- Edward – dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Y qué tal Acrux? – preguntó Narcissa.

\- Ni hablar – dijeron Draco y Hermione a la vez.

Lucius estaba hasta las narices de ellos. Llevaba dos interminables horas escuchando nombrecitos feos y patéticos. Nombres que no eran merecedores de la grandeza que tendría su nieto. Él no había participado y ya estaba harto y aburrido, él tenía el nombre perfecto y lo más gracioso es que a ninguno de los tres había caído. Pero claro, ninguno de esos tres era Lucius Malfoy.

\- ¿Atlas? – preguntó desesperado Draco.

\- Me gusta Scorpius – dijo tranquilo Lucius mientras volvía a poner atención en el periódico.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos impactados. Y no porque el nombre les sonara fatal, sino porque realmente les gustaba.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – murmuró Hermione pensando – ¡Me gusta!

Lucius levantó la vista de su periódico – ¿De verdad?

Narcissa asintió – Es bonito y perfecto para él.

Draco sonrió – Creo que ya tenemos ganador ¿no? – Preguntó mirando a Hermione quien sonrió acariciando el enorme vientre que portaba – Decidido.

Lucius miraba atónito. Pensaba que por más perfecto que fuera el nombre para su nieto (que lo era porque lo había elegido el) se negarían en rotundo. Pensó que la impura pondría el grito en el cielo y que buscaría un feo nombre muggle como Arthur o Thomas o algo así, pero no. Su elección les había encantado.

\- Es perfecto – dijo emocionada Narcissa – bebé ya tiene nombre.

Hermione sonrió acariciando con ternura la barriga – ¿Has oído cielo? Ya tienes nombre, serás Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Draco sobó también la barriga de la chica justo cuando su hijo daba una patadita. El matrimonio sonrió pletórico – Creo que le gusta.

Todos sonrieron, y sí, incluido Lucius.

* * *

Ya había pasado el tiempo y Hermione estaba lista para echar de una vez al pequeño Scorpius. Lucius tenía cada poco bronca con Narcissa porque se reía de la histeria de todos cada vez que Hermione sufría contracciones.

Todos y digo, TODOS en la casa estaban pendientes de la castaña, pero por lo visto el pequeño y nuevo heredero Malfoy estaba muy cómodo en el vientre materno. Ya habían sufrido dos falsas alarmas en las que toda la familia salió corriendo hacia San Mungo, volviendo a casa dos horas después con las manos vacías y una Hermione cabreada.

La podía llegar a entender, ir con ese pedazo de bombo no debía ser fácil.

\- Suegro, por Merlín cambia el clima de la habitación, me estoy muriendo de calor.

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco. Miró a su nuera vestir un fino vestido de verano de flores rosas y blancas mientras que el vestía como si fuera un alumno de Durmstrang. El embarazo y a ola de calor que asolaba la región desde hace una semana tenía a Hermione con horribles calores y a ellos congelados.

La Mansión Malfoy, ya de por sí fría, era ahora un carámbano de hielo pues su mujer y su hijo habían hechizado el ambiente para que estuviera a la temperatura ideal para la embarazada. Mientras Hermione pensaba que 6 grados era mucho calor, el sufría por no tener más capas de ropa que ponerse.

Vestido con gruesos abrigos de piel de oso, dos pares de guantes de piel de dragón, botas de pelo, orejeras mullidas, un gorro de pelo que el mismísimo Karkarov habría envidiado de seguir vivo y su antigua bufanda de Hogwarts, Lucius agitó la varita para bajar un poco más la temperatura del lugar.

\- Mucho mejor – suspiró aliviada la muchacha.

Lucius tiritaba de frio – Dime una vez más porque estoy aquí contigo.

\- Pues porque Draco ha ido con Narcissa al Ministerio para no sé qué papeles y no podían dejarme sola ¡estoy a punto de parir!

\- Y un huevo de Doxy – se quejó para luego estornudar – Por Salazar muchacha, déjame subir la temperatura.

\- ¿Quieres matarme de calor? – preguntó ofendida.

\- ¿¡Quieres matarme de hipotermia!? – le gritó de vuelta.

La pequeña Twinky llegaba levitando una bandeja donde había un vaso de gaseosa fría con hielo para Hermione y un té caliente para Lucius.

\- Gracias Twinky – dijo Hermione tomando su refresco.

La elfina iba a contestar pero dio un estornudo rompiendo así los carámbanos de hielo que colgaban de su picuda nariz – de nada señora.

Lucius tomó su vaso sintiendo lástima por la elfina que iba abrigada con un montón de calcetines, un gorrito de lana regalo de Hermione, una bufanda de Gryffindor, regalo también de la castaña y un abrigo de pelo blanco – Vas a matar a la elfina de frio a este paso.

Hermione miró preocupada a la elfina que dio otro estornudo – Ttwinky ¿tienes frio?

\- Pues un poco señora, pero Twinky sale fuera y Twinky se calienta.

\- Lo siento Twinky, pero este calor me mata.

La elfina negó fervientemente – Mientras el amito y la señora estén cómodos Twinky es feliz – y haciendo una reverencia, que fue más amplia de lo esperado debido a otro estornudo, Twinky desapareció.

Hermione suspiró – Me da pena pero si os mando subir la temperatura me dará algo.

\- Eso, siente pena por la elfina – tiritó de frío tomando un sorbo de té – yo como si me congelo…

Hermione rio haciendo que Lucius se cabreara más - ¿y cuando dices que vuelven mi mujer y mi hijo?

\- Pues no lo sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – no creo que tarden, salieron hace una hora.

\- Como se nota que no has pisado mucho el Ministerio últimamente…

Hermione rio mas fuerte pero entonces dio un pequeño respingo y puso cara de terror. Lucius la miró curioso. Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos todo lo que daban y balbuceó – Suegro… el bebé…

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – preguntó Lucius sintiendo la histeria apoderarse de él.

\- Ya viene…

Lucius la miró aterrado - ¿¡Como sea otra falsa alarma!?

\- ¡Esta vez no! – Dijo apuntando hacia abajo – He roto aguas.

Lucius observó atento hacia donde apuntaba la muchacha. Observó el charco a los pies de Hermione sin parpadear, se puso pálido como una vela y subió su vista hacia la cara de su nuera quien respiraba fuertemente.

Hermione al ver el estado de pánico de su suegro gritó frustrada - ¡Lucius!

Tras el grito el futuro abuelo reaccionó - ¡OH SALAZAR! – Pegó un salto para levantarse de la butaca y ayudar a su parturienta nuera a ponerse en pie - ¡Hay que ir a San Mungo! ¡Ya viene!

\- Tranquilo suegro – intentó tranquilizarle Hermione.

\- ¿¡Tranquilo!? ¡Nueve malditos meses acompañada de toda tu prole y decides ponerte a parir cuando te quedas a solas conmigo!

Hermione le miró ofendida - ¡Ni que lo hubiera planeado!

-¡No es momento de discutir! – gritó Lucius que corría de un lado a otro invocando con su varita cosas. Con un movimiento se quitó el enorme abrigo de piel, el gorro, las orejeras, la bufanda y los guantes, quedando en un cómodo traje veraniego haciendo así destacar las peludas botas.

En cuanto el helado clima de la habitación le golpeó, sus pelos se erizaron - ¡Merlín! Me congelo.

\- ¡Lucius! – gritó Hermione quien seguía respirando con dificultad sujetándose la barriga.

-Sí, sí – dijo tomando el brazo de su nuera mientras se acercaba a la chimenea – Y Draco perdido, y… ¡Twinky! ¡TWINKY! – La elfina apareció con un "pof" y puso cara de terror llevándose las delgadas manos al rostro – Manda una lechuza a Draco ¡nos vamos al hospital!

La elfina asintió rápidamente - ¡Mucha suerte señora!

\- Gracias – susurró Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¡Déjate de cacarear con la elfa y entra en la maldita chimenea! – gritó Lucius histérico. Una vez la parturienta entró gritó - ¡SAN MUNGO!

Aparecieron en las puertas de San Mungo, Lucius no sabía hasta qué punto era saludable llevar a una mujer de parto por la red flú pero bueno, no había tiempo de pensar. Una vez llegó a la sala de espera empezó a gritar - ¡Mujer de parto! ¡Mujer de parto!

Las enfermeras se acercaron a ellos rápidamente. Sentaron a Hermione en una silla de ruedas que se movía sola. Hermione respiraba siguiendo las indicaciones de la enfermera mientras la metían en una habitación seguida de Lucius quien estaba en un ataque de histeria.

\- Señor Malfoy – dijo una joven enfermera – Su esposa se encuentra bien, pero…

Lucius puso cara de horror – ¿¡Como que esposa!? – Gritó escandalizado – ¡ES LA ESPOSA DE MI HIJO!

La pobre enfermera tembló – Lo… lo siento ¡el medimago les atenderá ahora mismo! – y salió huyendo del enfadado hombre.

Lucius comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Estaba histérico y lo que era peor, ¡solo ante el peligro! Sus grises ojos se posaron en la parturienta quien respiraba poco a poco y sudaba copiosamente.

\- Lucius, por favor – decía la muchacha – sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero por favor ¿me puedes dar la mano?

Lucius la miró enarcando una ceja y justo en ese momento una contracción la hizo encogerse de dolor. Algo dentro de Lucius se movió pero apartó ese sentimiento rápidamente, acercándose a ella con gesto orgulloso le tendió su pálida mano no sin antes decir – Que conste que no es por ti, lo hago por mi nieto.

\- Gracias… - susurró Hermione. Lucius solo asintió.

Al poco tiempo un medimago entró en la sala – Señora Malfoy, la esperábamos hace una semana – dijo revisando la hoja clínica – Parece que alguien estaba muy cómodo dentro de su mami.

Hermione que sudaba y tenía la cara deformada por el dolor y el pelo alborotado gritó – ¡Pues ya es hora! ¡Sáquemelo!

El medimago rio – Tranquila madre, tiempo al tiempo.

\- ¡Ni tiempo ni nada! ¡Lo quiero fuera! ¡Esta cosa me va a partir en dos!

Lucius miró al medimago asustado y este solo se encogió de hombros – Y eso que no ha empezado a empujar.

\- ¡Soy propensa al dolor! – gritó cuando otra contracción la alcanzó.

Lucius miraba con terror su mano apresada entre las garras aguileñas de su nuera. Si ahora estaba montando ese espectáculo ¿Qué haría en pleno parto? Él no estaba dispuesto a que su mano se rompiera y mucho menos a ver en primera fila el parto de su nuera, eso era trabajo para Draco, y hablando de el… ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABA?!

\- Señora Malfoy, estamos listos – dijo el medimago tras examinarla.

Una contracción más fuerte de lo normal, hizo que la castaña soltara un gruñido y apretara la mano de su suegro haciéndola crujir. La enfermera se acercó a ellos y dijo – Tome esta poción para el dolor…

\- Gracias – dijo Lucius con lágrimas en los ojos intentando alcanzar la botella.

\- ¡Es para mí so idiota! – Gritó la castaña - ¡No quiero pociones! ¡Quiero tener a mi hijo de forma natural! ¡Sin epidural, ni pociones! ¡Quiero parir de verdad!

El medimago hizo aparecer de nuevo otra silla de ruedas y movió a la embarazada con ayuda de las enfermeras – ¿Segura?

La castaña asintió con dificultad – Quiero a mi marido, ¿¡donde diablos está Draco!? – le gritó a su suegro que se sobaba la mano mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Y yo que sé, le dije a la elfina que avisara.

-¡Pues avísale tú! – Gritó entre lágrimas – ¡Quiero a Draco y lo quiero AHORA! – Lucius asintió rápido y salió disparado como una centella a mandar la nota. Escribió unas rápidas palabras y salió corriendo de nuevo a la zona de partos del hospital. La enfermera que los había atendido se sonrojó al verle y dijo – señor Malfoy, creo que mientras su hijo llega, debería entrar.

Lucius se puso rígido – ¿disculpe?

\- Que, debería entrar – repitió con miedo del imponente hombre – Está muy nerviosa y….

\- ¡LUCIUS! – gritó la voz de Hermione.

Lucius se puso blanco, muy, muy blanco pero decidió entrar. ¡Él era Lucius Malfoy! No temía a nada y menos a una parturienta, por mucha sangre, víscera y gritos que hubiera por el medio… Ante ese pensamiento sintió un mareo, debería dejar de leer tanto…

Haciendo de tripas corazón entro tembloroso a la sala de partos donde Hermione gritaba y se retorcía de dolor. Estaba que daba lástima. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara debido a los chorros de sudor que caían por su frente, su piel estaba roja debido al esfuerzo, y la posición en la que se encontraba no le daba mucho glamour.

\- Lucius por Merlín – susurró dolorida.

\- Acérquese – dijo el medimago – colóquese a su lado, está lista para empujar.

Lucius sintió otro mareo, él no quería estar ahí, no debía estar ahí… ese era el trabajo de su hijo ¡maldita sea! ¿¡Donde narices estaban!?

Hermione cuando vio a su suegro a su lado soltó unas lágrimas – Llama a Draco… ¡Llámale!

\- Ya le he llamado.

\- ¡PUES LLÁMALE MAS FUERTE!

\- ¿Lista para empujar? – preguntó el medimago.

La castaña negó – Quiero la poción, la quiero ¡no quiero parir de forma natural!

\- No podemos ahora... – dijo otra enfermera de forma dulce.

Hermione le enganchó del cuello de la bata asustando a la pobre chica – ¡he dicho que no quiero parir de forma natural!

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco – Pues mala suerte, haberlo pedido antes.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Hermione le cruzó la cara a su suegro. Una bofetada que le giró la cara. La chica con lágrimas en los ojos dijo – ¡Quiero un chute! ¡De lo que sea!

El medimago le hizo una seña a Lucius para que le tomara la mano a su nuera de nuevo – Bien, viendo que el padre va a tardar en venir, usted hará de ayuda.

\- Yo no quiero estar aquí – gimoteó Lucius.

\- A la de tres empujas ¿vale? – Hermione asintió asustada apretando la mano de su suegro que seguía dolorida. De esta se la partía, estaba seguro.

Tras la cuenta atrás Hermione soltó un grito y comenzó a empujar. El eco de la habitación chivó a todos los presentes que Lucius había gritado con ella, y no es para menos, su pobre mano estaba siendo apresada y aplastada.

\- Muy bien, otra vez… ¡empuja!

Hermione empujó mientras gritaba – ¡DRACO MALFOY COMO NO LLEGUES AHORA MISMO TE JURO POR MI MADRE QUE TE MATARÉ!

\- ¡Y YO TAMBIEN! – gritó Lucius desesperado.

El medimago sonrió – Vamos, lo estás haciendo genial ¡empuja!

Otro empujón y otro grito tanto de Hermione, como del pobre y traumatizado Lucius – LUCIUS MALFOY ES TU CULPA. ¡ES TU CULPA PROCREAR A UN DESGRACIADO COMO TU HIJO!

\- ¡TOTALMENTE! ¡LE MATARÉ SI NO LLEGA!

\- ¡PASO, ABRAN PASO! – gritó una voz conocida para los Malfoy.

\- ¡DRACO! – gritaron al unísono Lucius y Hermione.

\- Soy el padre, soy… ¡oh cielo! – Decía Draco posicionándose a su lado recuperando aire – Lo siento, lo siento, debí estar contigo, debí…

\- Ahora estás conmigo – sonrió Hermione – Es lo que importa…

Draco sonrió y miró a su padre – Gracias…

\- No hay de que, ahora si me disculpáis – dijo intentando irse, pero otro apretón de mano de Hermione le detuvo.

\- ¡GODRIC ESTA COSA ME VA A PARTIR EN DOS! – gritó Hermione mientras empujaba.

\- ¡Y TU A MI ME VAS A PARTIR LA MANO!

El medimago que seguía pendiente del niño gritó - ¡Ya no queda nada señora Malfoy, un empujón más!

\- ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY NO ME VUELVES A TOCAR NI UN PELO EN TU VIDA! ¿¡ME ESCUCHAS!?

\- Alto y claro princesa – decía sonriendo Draco.

Lucius miró a su nuera que seguía despotricando mientras agarraba su mano como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del mar. Un grito desgarrador de Hermione, otro de Lucius y un llanto infantil fueron los tres sonidos que avisaron al mundo que el nuevo miembro de los Malfoy había nacido.

El medimago sacó una bolita de carne regordeta, sucia y roja y con una gran sonrisa dijo – Es un niñito fuerte y sano.

Hermione soltó unas lágrimas, mientras que Draco le besaba la frente – Lo has hecho genial.

Lucius vio con desagrado a su nieto. No porque no le quisiera, ni por ser mestizo ni nada de eso, sino porque estaba lleno de fluidos, casi azul y pegajoso. Normal, acababa de salir de un sitio no muy agradable…

El medimago puso al pequeño en el pecho de su madre quien sonrió – Hola mi amor, mi pequeño Scorpius, soy mamá… - la castaña no podía dejar de llorar, tanto dolor había merecido la pena.

Draco miró radiante a su padre – Eres abuelo.

Lucius que ya estaba algo mareado debido a la sangre, los fluidos, los olores y toda la parafernalia que pasaba en estos momentos de la vida, sin querer vio como la placenta salía y entonces su sangre se le fue a los pies. Empezó a verlo todo borroso y como esa era una sensación conocida dijo – Soy abuelo… - y con una sonrisa se desmayó.

Draco miró a su padre caer redondo en el suelo mientras Hermione gritaba preocupada. Patético – pensó negando con una sonrisa para luego centrarse en su pequeño hijo.

Lucius abrió los ojos tiempo después. Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco. Parpadeó un par de veces e intentó incorporarse.

\- Lucius, ya estás despierto – dijo la voz de su mujer. Girando la cabeza para buscar a su esposa la vio de pie junto a su hijo, frente a una pequeña cunita blanca. A su lado Hermione dormitaba.

\- ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?

\- Dos horas – dijo con gracia Draco – Caíste redondo en la sala de partos.

\- El calor – dijo orgulloso, negándose a aceptar que la aprensión había ganado la batalla a la consciencia – Me bajó la tensión y…

Draco y su madre se dieron miradas significativas – Claro, el calor – rio Draco.

Lucius frunció el ceño y su esposa rio – Ni siquiera pudiste conocer a tu nieto.

\- Es cierto, aun no le conozco – dijo Lucius sentándose en la cama. Draco sonrió ampliamente y se agachó para recoger al dormido y pequeño bebé. Ante Lucius, la imagen de su hijo cargando al bebé le golpeó.

Ya era un hecho, su pequeño dragón era padre, y el, abuelo…

Draco hizo suaves sonidos cuando le bebe dio señas de protesta al ser movido de su cómoda postura. Con una orgullosa sonrisa se acercó a su padre posándole a su nieto en sus brazos – Padre, te presento a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger, tu nieto.

Lucius tomó con extremada delicadeza al bebé y lo contempló serio. Narcissa se puso a su lado quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Había que admitir que era un bebe monísimo. El pequeño bebé le cogía perfectamente en un brazo, pesaba bastante pero no demasiado. Su carita estaba sonrosada pero se podía intuir que sería tan pálido como su familia paterna.

Unos rebeldes pelos rubios le crecían en la carita con forma de corazón. Lucius sonrió con suficiencia mirando de reojo a la dormida madre. Una vez más, los genes Malfoy habían vencido.

Se fijó en su rostro, y vio la pequeña nariz redondita y los labios pequeños y finos, era un Malfoy de cabo a rabo ¡Si hasta las pestañas tenía platinadas! Al igual que las cejas…

Él bebe arrugo el ceño pero luego volvió a relajarlo, haciendo reír a su abuela – Es igual que Draco de bebé…

\- Es perfecto – murmuró Lucius acariciando la pequeña y suave mano de su nieto.

Draco miró a su madre feliz y esta le guiñó el ojo para luego acariciar con cariño la cabecita del bebe. Lucius miró a su hijo y señaló a Hermione – ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien – dijo Draco volteándose hacia su mujer mirándola con infinito amor – Cansada pero bien.

\- Casi me revienta la mano – protestó Lucius levantando la amoratada mano.

Narcissa rio – eres un dramático.

Lucius no respondió, se volteó de nuevo hacia su nieto para pasarle un dedo por la mejilla regordeta. Era tan suave, tan perfecto… podría asegurar de que nada podría romper tan preciado momento.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par y Blaise apareció con un montón de peluches en la mano seguido de una tropa de pelirrojos y un par de personas más que cargaban regalos, flores y globos – ¡EL TIO BLAISE ESTÁ EN CASA!

El pequeño Malfoy abrió los ojos mostrándoselos por primera vez a su abuelo. Grises. Su nieto tenía los ojos grises. Ahora sí que era el niño perfecto…

Debido al escándalo y el susto que el pobre bebé se llevó comenzó a llorar todo lo que le daban los pulmones dejando parcialmente sordo a su pobre abuelo. Quizás no era tan perfecto como él había pensado en un primer momento.

O si, quizás la culpa era del idiota gritón de Blaise. Quién sabe. La única certeza es que Lucius Malfoy era oficialmente abuelo. Uno joven y atractivo, pero abuelo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Si veis algo, por favor comentármelo para corregirlo.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡LO SE! ¡LO SE! He tardado siglos en actualizar, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto pero como dije el trabajo me quita tiempo, me agota y cuando llego a casa solo quiero tirarme en el sofá. Pero no temáis, muchos me piden por MD que no abandone las historias ¡tranquilos que eso nunca pasara! Hoy el capítulo es mas cortito pero intenso. Espeo poder hacerlos mas o menos de estas dimensiones pues a pesar de que os encanten los capítulos larguísimos temo que lleguen a hacerse pesados.**

 **¡Hoy veremos a Lucius en su faceta de abuelo con el pequeño Scorpius! ¿Huelo drama? ¡Claro! Lucius es la reina del drama, aunque como vereis al final sale airoso.**

 **Espero que os guste la actualización, que no os defraude y que me dejeis un review para contarme que os ha parecido este capítulo, ya sabéis tanto lo bueno como lo malo es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy sufrió una crisis de identidad y se metió en el papel de abuelo. Con resultados medianamente satisfactorios."_

Lucius se miraba en un espejo de mano de su mujer. Ya era abuelo y esa palabra era derivada de otra palabra. Vejez.

Lucius al ser abuelo ya era una maldita momia decrépita o así se lo decía su mente. Se acercó al espejo a la cara, para poder ver bien sus patas de gallo. Entrecerró los ojos levemente haciendo que las pequeñas arrugas se mostraran mucho más grandes y gruesas. Parpadeó un par de veces y esta vez enfocó el espejo hacia su frente. Arrugó el entrecejo viendo como unas gruesas ondas se marcaban.

Esto no podía ser. Él no era ningún vejestorio….

Su pelo casi blanco era otro cantar. Siempre tuvo el pelo platinado. Tan rubio que parecía casi blanco, por eso la decoloración natural de su cabello por el paso del tiempo era fácilmente disimulable. Pero la piel arrugada no.

Se miró esta vez las manos. Sus antes lisas manos estaban envejeciendo, lo notaba, estaba ahí, ¡frente a sus ojos! Era un abuelo, era un viejo… ¡eso era imposible!

\- No puede ser… no soy tan mayor…

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo buscando imperfecciones, alguna lacra en su perfecto y pálido rostro. En sus dientes, sus perfectos y blancos dientes seguían reluciendo, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Si ya era abuelo, ¿Cuánto tardaría en llevar dentadura postiza?

Apartó el pelo de su cara poniendo al descubierto las orejas, examinó bien los alrededores… no había pelo, menos mal. Todos sabían que tener pelo en las orejas era una clara señal de que ya eras un anciano.

¡Y él no era ningún anciano! ¡Por muy abuelo que fuera ya!

Se levantó y tomó su bastón, dejando a un lado el espejo que le había tomado prestado a su mujer. Él no podía ser un abuelo, era intolerable. No tenía cara de abuelo, ni cuerpo, ni personalidad ¡nada! ¡Aún era joven como para que un mocoso le llamara abuelo!

Caminó lentamente por la habitación intentando aceptar que era joven. Él no era abuelo porque fuera un viejo, él era abuelo porque su hijo era incapaz de tenerla dentro de los pantalones.

¿Cómo iba a ser el abuelo por Salazar? Ninguno de sus conocidos que tuvieran su edad eran abuelos. Weasley no contaba pues había empezado a fabricar enanos pelirrojos muy pronto. Tan pronto había empezado que cuando su Cissy y el tuvieron a Draco él ya iba por el quinto cachorro.

¡Era imposible! ¡No era un viejo!

El reflejo de su cuerpo le atravesó la retina como lava hirviendo. El espejo de cuerpo entero en el que solía retocarse la ropa su mujer le regalaba una horrible imagen. Era un anciano…

Su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un traje que era bien elegante pero que le daba un aspecto de señor mayor… ¡ese traje le ponía al menos diez años encima! Su pelo largo y blanco caía liso y aburrido, como el de un viejo. Y su postura… ¡su postura era lo peor! Apoyado en su bastón varita, como un viejo con problemas de rodilla… ¡Merlín era un vejestorio!

\- No puede ser, no puede ser ¡aun soy joven! – Decía furioso mientras se sobaba el pelo – No puede ser, ¿y si Narcissa piensa igual? ¿Y si me deja por un mago más joven y activo?

La paranoia ya le estaba jugando una mala pasada. En su cabeza, su Cissy se largaba con un jovencito apuesto y vigoroso, que la alejaba de el mientras ella se despedía sonriente asegurándole que no podía estar con un viejo.

\- ¡Ni de broma! – bramó furioso alejando tal bizarra imagen de su cabeza.

Él no podía permitir que su mujer le abandonara por otro solo porque se habían convertido en abuelos. Ni hablar. Su Cissy era su mujer, ¡suya! Debía hacer algo, y empezaría cambiando su imagen.

Fue corriendo a su enorme armario y abrió las puertas de par en par. Observó detenidamente los trajes y fue pasando uno a uno con desesperación – Basura, basura, ¡más basura! – Gritaba apartando con brusquedad los trajes – todo el oro del mundo y no tengo nada decente ni juvenil.

Dándose la vuelta tomó su capa y bajó rápidamente hacia la planta baja para llegar a la red flú. No podía tolerarse esto más, él no era un abuelo anciano y cojo, ¡él era un joven bello, apuesto y un gran amante! Su Cissy se arrepentiría de dejarle en su mente.

Entró en el salón para enfocar la chimenea sin percatarse de que su mujer y su cuñada estaban tomando un té. Las mujeres le miraron confundidas al notar que Lucius era un torbellino rubio que mascullaba no sé qué tonterías de la eterna juventud.

\- Lucius, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Narcissa.

Su marido solo levantó la mano mascullando sin mirarlas a la cara. Andrómeda miró a su hermana quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa que se estaba llevando. En cuanto Lucius estuvo a dos pasos de la chimenea un estruendo hizo eco en la habitación y sacudiéndose el hollín, Molly Weasley entró en la sala sonriente, sonrisa que desapareció al ver a Lucius.

\- Lucius ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó preocupada.

\- ¡Viejo! – gritó el de vuelta para entrar a la chimenea tras coger polvos flú. Lucius miró a su mujer y dijo – Me voy, volveré luego – y gritando la dirección del callejón Diagón desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Narcissa que apenas había podido reaccionar observó estupefacta como su marido era engullido por una llamarada verde. Cuando desapareció, Andrómeda dijo – Tu marido cada vez es más raro.

Narcissa suspiró – Desde que nació el bebé esta insoportable.

\- Querida – dijo Molly preocupada – ¿Crees que tenga depresión post parto?

\- ¿Eso no le pasa a las madres? – preguntó Narcissa.

\- Bueno si, pero a la gente débil o mentalmente inestable…

\- ¡Ahí está! – Gritó Andrómeda – Lucius siempre ha sido mentalmente inestable.

\- Andy.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Andrómeda como quien no quiere la cosa – Es la verdad, nunca ha tenido muchas luces.

\- Es un poco… sensible a veces – intentó excusarle Narcissa.

\- Es la reina del drama – contestó de vuelta la castaña.

Molly quien acababa de recibir una taza de té de Twinky dijo – Bueno, dejémosle a ver si se le pasa.

\- Sino lo llevamos al loquero – dijo riendo Andrómeda – llevo años deseando hacerlo.

Ante la mirada de advertencia de Molly y Narcissa, la castaña carraspeó y bebió de su taza sin dejar de sonreír con burla. Su sueño estaba muy cerca de cumplirse, oh sí. Ya podía verse arrastrando al neurótico de su cuñado, atarle a una camilla, ponerle un hechizo sedante y abandonarle a su suerte en el loquero.

Andrómeda suspiró – Sí, sería perfecto.

Molly y Narcissa se lanzaron miradas confusas pero luego se encogieron de hombros para volver al tema que más les interesaban. Sus nietos.

* * *

Lucius había llegado del callejón Diagón y se había encerrado en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie. Gracias a Salazar los hechizos servían para ocultar cosas que no quieres que los demás vean. Cuando estuvo en la privacidad de su alcoba Lucius hizo un _fermaportus_ , para asegurarse así de que nadie le pillara en su cambio radical.

Del bolsillo de su túnica, sacó varias bolsas diminutas, muchas, tal vez demasiadas. Las colocó sobre la cama y sacando su varita las apuntó con ella – _Engorgio_ – y las pequeñas bolsas volvieron a su tamaño natural.

Lucius sonrió con suficiencia y abrió las bolsas para sacar una a una toda la ropa nueva que se había comprado. Madame Malkin había quedado descartada, se fue a una tienda de ropa, nueva y bastante juvenil al final de la calle, así nadie podría descubrir la sorpresa final. Él no era un viejo, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Miró detenidamente la ropa. Túnicas más modernas, algunas de hijo, con colores rojos y negros, grises y verdes botella. No quería ser un abuelo pero jamás cambiaría su paleta de colores a la hora de vestir.

Había camisas de cuadros negros y verdes, cuadros negros y azules oscuro, cuadros negros y grises… muchos cuadros. La tela era de una franela gorda extraña que según la vendedora era el último grito en moda juvenil.

Los pantalones, varias tallas más pequeñas. Había comprado pantalones de vestir, eso sí, la elegancia siempre, pero la diferencia estaba en que eran mucho más apretados y algunos le quedaban cortos de pierna – Está de moda enseñar algo de tobillo – había dicho la vendedora.

Luego los zapatos, eso ya era arena de otro costal, no necesitó más que un par de mocasines nuevos. La vendedora, bastante moderna, había "flipado" con el toque vintage de sus zapatos, lo que hizo que el pecho de Lucius se inflara como el de un palomo. Con una mirada de orgullo se miró en el espejo de pie de su mujer y dijo con tono socarrón – Eres el más guapo, joven e inteligente de todos.

Soltó una sonrisa petulante mostrando su perfecta dentadura y volvió a mirar su ropa nueva. Las capas habían sido sustituidas por chaquetas de cuero negras. No estaban mal.

Pensó y repensó que se pondría para su gran momento. Su cambio debía empezar hoy y su familia sería la primera en verlo. Escogió cuidadosamente aquellas prendas que mejor combinaran, pues Lucius Malfoy siempre iba perfectamente conjuntado. Genio y figura hasta la sepultura.

Se vistió rápidamente y eligió una camisa de cuadros negra y gris bastante ligera, unos pantalones grises de un material bastante parecido a la lana pero muy elegantes que mostraban su tobillo, y unos mocasines negros. Lucius se miró en el espejo pensativo – Algo falla…

Se remiró y remiró, todo combinaba, era perfecto, pero algo… algo no andaba bien – Creo que ya se… - se metió la camisa por dentro de los pantalones tapidamente, dejándola lisa y perfecta. Ahora mejor, iba por buen camino así, pero aún faltaba algo…

Quizás algún complemento… - Mi bastón, mi pequeño bebé, le dará un toque de elegancia a esta juvenil imagen – se dijo así mismo tomando su bastón. Se miró en el espejo y puso una pose de orgullo, si, quedaba bien. Miró su imagen con orgullo, eso no era un abuelo, eso era un macho de verdad, un hombretón…

\- Pero si faltando algo…

Entonces lo supo, su pelo, su precioso y largo pelo se veía muy soso. Muy… aburrido, como un abuelo. Se miró los perfiles, pensando que se podría hacer – Quizás una cola de caballo – dijo recogiéndose el pelo y agarrándolo con un lazo de terciopelo.

Miró su reflejo aburrido – Horrible.

Se deshizo de su cola de caballo y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, despeinando su platinada melena y dejándola un poquito alborotada. Quizás solo necesitara un poco de movimiento… La imagen que le devolvió el espejo le dio miedo – Parezco Granger.

Y era verdad, debido a los bruscos movimientos, el pelo se le había metido por la cara incluso en un ojo, molestaba, picaba, hacía cosquillas… definitivamente no.

Probó varios peinados, melena a un lado, melena hacia tras, recogido superficial, incluso amago con cortárselo, ¡pero ni de broma! Lucius ya estaba desesperado ¡hasta trenzas se había hecho! Pero no, nada le parecía bien, hasta que…

\- Y si… - rápidamente hizo un movimiento de varita y el pelo se le recogió en un moño despeinado, muy casual justo en la parte superior de la cabeza. La pequeña barba, que apenas se veía debido a su claro color y ese nuevo peinado, sumado al toque de la ropa le había quitado a Lucius como veinte años.

Este sí que era un Lucius guapo, el Lucius que conseguiría que su mujer no le abandonara por ningún hombre imaginario. Se moría por ver su reacción…

Sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la sala. Unos sonidos gorgoteantes y un par de risas le comunicaron que además su nieto, su hijo y Granger estaban en casa. Mejor, menos viajes que dar para mostrar su nuevo yo.

Se asomó un poco para ver como su mujer tenía en brazos a su nieto, risueño, demasiado risueño para lo pequeño que era. Hermione tomaba una taza de té, o café o a saber, y su hijo simplemente los miraba a todos encantado.

Era el momento, los pillaría a todos por sorpresa, seguramente se quedarían sin palabras por lo atractivo que se veía, estaba tan joven… es más, estaba pensando en comprarse una escoba nueva para darse unas vueltecitas algún día.

Entró en la sala con una sonrisa petulante, una sonrisa que demostraba lo orgulloso que estaba de sí mismo el rubio. Estaba seguro de que su mujer babearía en cuanto lo viera, su hijo sentiría envidia de lo hermoso y joven que se veía y Granger, bueno, esa posiblemente querría enredarse con el debido a su atractivo, pero ya se iba olvidando, ese joven cuerpo era de su Cissy.

Carraspeó intentando captar la atención de los presentes pero nada, seguían embelesados con él bebe. Lucius se puso serio pero recapacitó y volvió a carraspear más fuerte, como lo hacía Umbridge cada vez que quería hablar. Los tres pares de ojos presentes le miraron curiosos para luego pasar al horror.

Narcissa que aún tenía al pequeño en brazos dijo – ¡Merlín bendito! ¡Lucius! – la imagen de su marido fue un shock muy grande para ella. Esas pintas que tenía no eran normales, ¿cuantos años pensaba que tenía?

Hermione le miró de arriba abajo y la taza que tenía entre sus manos se deslizo suavemente hasta el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Draco que se había quedado impasible comenzó a poner una risita en la cara que se transformó en una carcajada.

Lucius frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo carcajearse mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. Su mujer y su nuera seguían quietas.

Posó sus ojos grises en los asustados de su mujer – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó alargando los brazos.

\- ¡Un horror! – exclamó Narcissa bajándole de la nube de felicidad en la que se encontraba momentos antes – Por Merlín ¿Qué es eso que te has puesto?

Lucius se miró así mismo desconcertado por la reacción de su esposa – Ropa.

\- ¿Ropa? ¿En serio? – Se quejó la rubia – es horrible, es… ¡Hermione dile algo!

La castaña seguía boquiabierta ante el nuevo look de su suegro, no estaba mal el conjunto… para un adolescente, un hombre entrado en años como Lucius enfundado en esa ropa destacaba mucho, muchísimo. No podía decir nada, se había quedado catatónica. A su lado Draco no dejaba de reír.

\- Por Salazar padre, ¿Qué llevas en la cabeza?

\- Es un recogido cómodo – dijo malhumorado.

\- ¡Es un moño de mujer! – se carcajeó de nuevo Draco quien ya soltaba lágrimas debido al ataque de risa que la imagen "moderna" de su padre le provocaba.

\- Por Circe Lucius – habló de nuevo Narcissa – Esos pantalones te quedan dos tallas más pequeños.

\- Sí suegro, si te agachas explotan.

\- Es para acentuar la figura – explicó Lucius provocando otro aluvión de carcajadas por parte de su hijo. El rubio mayor apretó la mandíbula con odio y le lanzó una mirada matadora a su hijo – ¡Te la estás jugando!

\- Lucius querido, ¿Por qué te has vestido así?

\- Porque es un hípster – se carcajeó Draco agarrándose la barriga que ya le dolía de tanto reír.

Lucius se cruzó de brazos ofendido de que su espectacular cambio de look se hubiera convertido en un circo. Narcissa seguí a demasiado confundida – ¿Un qué?

\- Es una moda muggle de hace un tiempo Cissy – explicó Hermione – Lo que no entiendo es porque le dio ahora a Lucius por ponerse así…

\- Eso me encantaría saber – Narcissa miró a su marido con una ceja enarcada – ¿Lucius?

El hombre bufó frustrado y se quitó con fuerza el moño que ataba el pelo dejándolo caer con fiereza – Es que no quiero ser viejo.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó confusa Hermione.

\- Pues eso – dijo peinándose de mala gana el pelo y quitándoselo de la cara – Que no quiero se run viejo.

\- Merlín que tonterías – protestó Narcissa – Lucius, no eres un viejo.

\- ¡Si lo soy! – Dijo con dramatismo – ¡Ya soy abuelo!

Draco que hacía un tiempo dejó de reír miró a su madre y mujer confuso, las cuales le devolvieron la misma mirada. Narcissa le preguntó – ¿Y ser abuelo te hace un viejo? – Lucius asintió apesadumbrado – ¡¿Me estas llamando vieja!?

\- Claro que no Cissy, tu estas genial.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Hermione – No debes pensar eso suegro, que seas abuelo no significa que seas un viejo, es más eres bastante joven.

\- Pero soy abuelo.

Draco se sobó el puente de la nariz – Eres más pesado que un trol en brazos ¡padre! ¡Si eres abuelo o no no tiene nada que ver con la vejez! ¡Mira a Arthur!

\- Pero esos empezaron procrear casi con 18 años.

\- ¿Mi tía Andrómeda?

\- Vejestorio.

Draco le miró cansado y suspiro. Tocó el hombro de su mujer y se dejó caer en el sofá – me rindo, inténtalo tú.

\- Es tu padre – se quejó Hermione.

\- Cielo, eres quien lo arregla todo en casa, eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación ¿no?

Hermione bufó y se centró en su pobre suegro. Hermione entendió todo – Suegro, lo que tú tienes se llama crisis de los cuarenta.

\- Tiene más de cuarenta – dijo Narcissa.

\- Bueno, también lo podemos llamas la "pitopausia" – dijo con burla Draco ganándose una mirada de parte de su madre.

\- Bueno, llamémoslo "x" – dijo Hermione mirando a su compungido suegro – Lucius, que Scorp esté aquí y tú seas abuelo no te convierte en un anciano. Las circunstancias se dieron así, tú y Cissy tuvisteis hijos muy rápido, por lo que os convertisteis en abuelos muy rápido. Pero seamos sinceros, estáis geniales, nada de ancianidad ni vejez, parecéis unos chavales.

\- La verdad es que me cuido mucho – dijo melodramático y Hermione sonrió ante el egocéntrico comentario de su suegro.

\- Se nota, ¡vamos! ¡Ya quisieran muchos de vuestra edad estar así de bien! ¡Sois unos jovencitos!

\- Podríamos tener otro hijo – dijo Lucius mirando a su mujer – en verdad no sería raro.

\- No gracias – se apresuró a decir Narcissa – con dos bebés a los que cuidar me sobra.

\- ¿Dos? – preguntó confuso Lucius.

-Sí dos – respondió su mujer sonriente – Scorp y tú.

Lucius frunció el ceño – Yo no soy un bebé.

\- Pues deja de comportarte como uno – dijo Narcissa pasándole a su nieto – y tira esa ropa horrible. A saber Merlín cuanto habrás gastado.

\- No mucho – dijo Lucius tomando a su nieto en brazos ya que su mujer estaba poniéndolo frente a su cara – Por Circe quitádmelo.

\- Es un bebé padre, no un dolor de muelas.

Hermione asintió – además es tu nieto, apenas le has tomado en brazos.

\- No me gustan los bebes – dijo Lucius.

\- Pues este te tiene que gustar – replicó Narcissa.

\- Y le gusta madre, pero es un orgulloso.

Lucius miraba a los ojos grises del pequeño, heredados de su padre y abuelo. El pequeño reía feliz al ver a un señor muy parecido a su padre. El pequeño Scorpius tenía apenas dos meses de vida y era bastante despierto y risueño, lloraba mucho eso sí, pero si estaba cansado, tenía hambre o le dolía algo, por lo demás era bastante tranquilo.

Lucius le acercó un poco más para verle de cerca. Su pálida carita era igual que la de Draco, mata de pelo rubio, ojos grises… pero la forma de reír no era la típica sonrisa Malfoy, no, no era una sonrisa con toques de ego, los Malfoy sonreían de lado incluso en la cuna, esta no, era una sonrisa cálida, infantil, dulce… como la de su madre.

Además de ella había heredado un lunar en el cuello, lo poco que se veía del cuello del bebé estaba adornado por esa motita oscura. Pero ninguna más. El niño pataleó contento ante el escrutinio del señor que era igual a su padre y Lucius medio sonrió pero disimuló bien.

No es que no quisiera a su nieto, querer le quería claro, pero él no era niñero, no era el típico hombre que le gusta cargar bebes y hacerles carantoñas. Él no sabía hacer eso… El solo los observaba crecer, dándoles consejos, lecciones y un montón de obsequios, el cariño y arrumacos se lo dejaba a las madres.

\- Lucius, te está diciendo hola.

Lucius lo levantó un poco sobre su cabeza y el niño volvió a darle a los pies y a las manos. Su sonrisa inundaba la habitación haciendo a sus padres mirar con orgullo. Lucius lo movió un poco, pues repetimos, Lucius no sabía hacer carantoñas, y fue entonces cuando la risa de Scorpius Malfoy cesó.

Su rostro se puso serio, sus pequeñas y finas cejas rubias se fruncieron y Lucius se asustó ¿y si le había hecho daño?

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó preocupado de que se pusiera a llorar. Lo bajo de nuevo un poquito y estiró bien los brazos para observarle mejor – ¿Le habré echo daño?

\- No creo – respondió curiosa Hermione – quizás solo quería que le bajaras.

\- No se ha puesto a llorar eso es bueno – respaldó Draco.

Lucius no quería que su nieto llorara al verle la cara, no quería ser el abuelo trol. Que no fuer aun abuelo cariñoso no quería decir que quería que su nieto le temiera. Eso nunca.

\- Cada vez frunce más el ceño – dijo asustado Lucius ¿y si su nieto le odiaba? ¿Y si no le caía bien? Las cejitas del niño ya casi se tocaban y se revolvía inquieto, como queriendo liberarse de alguien o algo.

\- Cissy… - dijo asustado Lucius. Pero en el momento en que iba a gritar desesperado para que se lo quitasen de encima, el heredero Malfoy devolvió hasta su primera papilla en el regazo de Lucius.

\- Ay pobre – dijo cariñosa Narcisa recogiendo al lloroso niño de los catatónicos brazos de Lucius – se había mareado – le limpio bien y le meció para que dejara de llorar, debido al susto de devolver de sopetón el pequeño Malfoy era ahora una pequeña mandrágora chillona.

Lucius estaba quieto, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Notaba un calorcito llenarle la tripa y parte del regazo. Bajó la mirada y vio el regalo que su nieto le había otorgado solo para el – Me acaba de vomitar encima – dijo intentando sonar calmado.

\- Le has movido demasiado fuerte – dijo Hermione.

\- Tu hijo – repitió con voz dura – me ha vomitado encima.

Draco rodó los ojos – Por Circe, agradécele que lo haya hecho, así podrás tirar esa ropa tan horrible.

\- Un movimiento de varita y como nuevo – dijo Hermione limpiando por arte de magia la ropa de su suegro.

Pero aunque la ropa ya estuviera limpia, Lucius seguía notando el calorcito que desprendía la comida recién devuelta sobre su piel. Acababan de vomitarle encima ¡a el! ¡A Lucius Malfoy! No podía creerlo, no estaba enfadado, estaba asqueado, no quería ni pensarlo porque si lo pensaba… ¡maldita sea una arcada!

\- Padre, no me digas que ¿tú también vas a vomitar? – preguntó Draco al ver el espasmódico movimiento de Lucius.

\- La primera vez no es agradable, pero te acostumbras – dijo maternalmente Narcissa.

Hermione rio – A Draco la primera vez le vomitó en toda la cara.

\- El muy jodido hizo diana – recordó con asco.

Lucius se imaginó tan desagradable escena y sintió que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies y notó otra vez la sensación de las arcadas volver a él. Dio otra gran arcada y con una sonrisa dijo – Con permiso – y se levantó corriendo dejando atrás a su familia.

Draco volvió a reír con gana y Narcissa que había conseguido calmar al bebé pregunto – ¿A dónde va?

\- El color amarillo de su cara me dice que ha ido a vomitar el también.

Narcissa rodó los ojos – Dramático.

Mientras en el baño Lucius Malfoy imitaba a su nieto. Agarrándose al váter, descargó todo lo que había ingerido las últimas 24 horas gracias al regalo de su nieto. Nunca le había pasado eso antes, nunca ¡jamás! ¡Y jamás pasaría de nuevo! Era algo muy desagradable y menos para él.

Y entonces abrazado a ese váter Lucius llegó a la conclusión de que jamás en su vida volvería a coger en brazos a un bebé.

* * *

Falso. Su decisión anterior había sido una mentira. Sí que había cargado en brazos a su nieto, más de una vez, pero siempre obligado. El niño Malfoy era un retrato de su padre pero con el carácter amigable y risueño de su madre, cosa que a Lucius le ponía de los nervios.

En ese momento el pequeño Malfoy estaba en un portabebés, ya que su hijo había ido a visitarles pensando que su madre estaba en casa, pero no. Las esposas Malfoy habían abandonado a su suerte a sus maridos.

Hermione se encontraba visitando a Ginny que ya tenía un embarazo importante, mientras que su esposa había ido a visitar a su hermana ya que Teddy estaba enfermo. ¡Genial! ¡Tenía que comerse el a las visitas!

\- Padre, estas muy callado – dijo Draco haciéndole carantoñas a su hijo que reía alegre desde su cómodo asiento.

\- No es nada – respondió sin apartar la vista del pequeño. Para su edad, Scorpius era un niño despierto y curioso. Todo lo miraba, todo lo inspeccionaba con sus pequeños y grises ojos. Si alguien le prestaba atención reía y movía alegre sus brazos y piernas. Como Arthur Weasley decía – es un niño agradecido

\- Una calcomanía de su madre más bien – masculló Lucius contestando sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Decías algo padre? – preguntó Draco mirándole curioso.

Lucius negó con la cabeza bebiendo su Wishkey de fuego (porque si, Lucius había vuelto a las andadas de la bebida, pero siempre en pequeñas cantidades controlables) – Nada hijo, cosas mías.

\- Estas raro – dijo con recelo Draco.

\- No sé por qué.

Su hijo se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al bebé, que mordisqueaba un pequeño hurón de peluche, cortesía de su tío Ron – no sé, estás muy callado, normalmente siempre estás hablando de trabajo cuando estamos juntos en una habitación.

\- Hoy no me apetece hablar de trabajo.

\- Raro en ti – dijo mientras retiraba el babado juguete y se lo pasaba a su padre – sujeta por favor, que le voy a sacar.

Lucius puso una mueca de desagrado y con su varita hizo levitar el muñeco. Nunca en su vida tocaría otras babas que no fueran las suyas ni las de su mujer. Draco rodó los ojos – Por Salazar padre, ya te vomitó una vez, unas babitas no son nada.

\- No me recuerdes eso por favor – dijo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda por tan desagradable recuerdo.

Draco soltó una risita mientras sujetaba a su hijo en sus brazos para hacerle carantoñas – Eres un exagerado ¿verdad que si Scorp? El abuelo es una reina del drama.

Lucius bufó para mostrarle a su hijo su indignación. Draco simplemente sonrió y se dedicó a mimar a su risueño hijo. Lucius, miró sorprendido como su hijo había cambiado ahora que era padre. En cuanto a los negocios y su forma de actuar con los demás de galería hacia afuera, Draco seguía siendo el mismo, serio, frío, un poco cruel e irónico… pero con su hijo y su mujer, eso era arena de otro costal. Draco era un gatito cuando se trataban de su hijo. Le mimaba hasta lo indecible, sus ojos brillaban con orgullo ante un nuevo avance del pequeño Scorpius, y la desesperación le embargaba cuando el pequeño tenía alguna dolencia.

Le observó en silencio, viéndole jugar con el niño, haciéndole cosquillas en su rechoncha barriga (el niño había heredado un buen apetito), besando sus rosadas mejillas y el platinado pelo, agarrando sus manitas fingiendo que le iba a morder… su hijo era un padre estupendo, y en cierta forma sintió un deje de celos, pero no de la atención que su nieto recibía de Draco y viceversa, sino que sentía celos porque él jamás fue ni será tan buen padre como Draco era.

\- ¿Quién es el gordito de papá?

Lucius rodó los ojos, una cosa era ser buen padre y otra un meloso. Por Circe, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no hacían esas cosas – Por Salazar hijo, me vas a subir la diabetes.

\- Deberías pasar más tiempo con tu nieto padre, estos momentos vuelan – contestó sereno Draco.

\- Tengo tiempo de sobra, gracias.

Draco negó con la cabeza – No, no tienes – dijo mientras le ponía al niño en los brazos – Es hora de que cumplas tu función de abuelo.

Lucius lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hijo que sonreía sibilinamente cual serpiente, la serpiente que en el fondo seguía siendo. Luego sus ojos se movieron a su nieto quien reía y daba golpes con los brazos y piernas. En el fondo de su pecho sintió un calorcito que decidió ignorar.

No es que fuera un perro sin corazón, corazón tenía pero no era una persona muy sensible que se emocionaba por tonterías banales como esa, ¡él era un Malfoy!

Observó detenidamente al pequeño y bufó – Hijo, ¿estás seguro de que este niño es tuyo?

Draco que estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su Whiskey de fuego, dejó el vaso a la mitad del camino y le miró con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? ¡Claro que es mi hijo!

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Por supuesto que si por Circe! – Gritó enfadado Draco – ¡Es un maldito clon de mí mismo! ¡Claro que es mío!

Lucius enarcó una ceja – Pero es que, es demasiado… feliz…

\- ¿Eso es malo? – preguntó Draco.

\- No pero a ver… - examinó al bebe entre sus manos – Los Malfoy no somos tan vivarachos y felices, nos reímos menos…

Draco se sobó el puente de la nariz – Por última vez padre es un bebe, igual que yo pero con la personalidad de su madre.

\- Ahí esta – dijo Lucius tendiéndole a su nieto – No me gusta ¿no podemos devolverlo y traer otro más Malfoy y menos Granger?

Draco miraba alucinando las incoherencias de su padre. Tomó el niño en brazos y suspiro - Definitivamente, tenías razón. Ya eres un anciano.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices!? – gritó colérico Lucius.

\- Esas incoherencias no son normales – explicaba mientras colocaba a su hijo en el huevito listo para irse – Realmente estas chocheando.

\- ¡YO NO CHOCHEO! – gritó haciendo que el pequeño Scorpius se asustara y comenzara a llorar. Lucius al ver lo que había provocado sintió una punzada de pánico en su pecho.

\- ¿Pero que pasa aquí? – preguntó Narcissa que acababa de entrar por la red flú.

\- Cissy.

\- Nada madre – dijo Draco interrumpiendo a su padre quien le dio una mirada de aviso – Que a tu marido le patina la neurona.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó contrariada mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de parte de su hijo – Pero Draco… ¿ya te vas?

Su hijo asintió – Sí, no quiero que Scorpius se exalte más al verle la cara al viejo de su abuelo, que por cierto quiere que le devolvamos así que si por favor tienes la dirección del dragón de los niños, me la pasas y así hacemos feliz a tu marido – decía con sarcasmo mientras entraba en la red flú y daba la dirección de su hogar dejando atrás a sus padres.

Narcissa parpadeó un momento para luego girarse a ver a su marido quien tenía el ceño fruncido – Lucius ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

\- Nada – mascullo mientras se levantaba – que tu nieto es igualito que su mamá – dijo saliendo del salón – ¡Me voy al despacho!

Narcissa se quedó sola en su enorme salón aun pasmada por el panorama que se había encontrado nada más llegar a la comodidad de su hogar. Frunciendo los labios se encogió de hombros. Fuera lo que fuera, ya se les pasaría.

* * *

Con el paso de los días el enfado de Draco había disminuido pero aún le miraba un poquito mal cuando estaban en familia. Eso y sumado en que ahora su nieto cada vez que le veía lloraba como una mandrágora tenían a Lucius en un estado de estrés.

Él no quería que su nieto le temiera, no le gustaba eso. Él quería que su nieto le quisiera y sonriera cada vez que le veía. Ahora que la había perdido, Lucius extrañaba la sonrisa de Scorpius, él quería que el pequeño se emocionara al ver a su abuelo, no sintiera terror.

\- Te lo mereces – le había dicho su mujer cuando le conto sus preocupaciones. Ni siquiera le quiso ayudar.

Lucius suspiró lastimosamente ¿Qué era peor que eso? ¿Qué era peor que, que tu nieto te temiera? Nada. Él quería a su nieto, a su especial manera, pero le quería, ¡era sangre de su sangre por Merlín!

Pero esos tiempos en los que la carita sonriente del pequeño le saludaba habían pasado a mejor vida. En cuanto sus ojitos grises contactaban con su cara, el niño ponía un puchero y se arrancaba a llorar como si le estuvieran lanzando un Crucio. Y lo peor es que no había manera de calmarle sino era saliendo de la habitación.

Lucius volvió a suspirar lastimosamente, su nieto le odiaba.

Estaba sentado en su sofá mientras le daba vueltas al asunto de cómo podía hacer que su nieto volviera a tenerle estima, o al menos intentar que no se pusiera histérico cuando le enfocaba la cara. Simplemente eso le valía. Su nieto ya tenía cuatro meses y medio, el tiempo había pasado volando y él ni cuenta se había dado. Su hijo tenía razón, la infancia de su nieto pasaba rápido y él no había aprovechado bien la ocasión, solo lo había dejado pasar y el niño estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados.

Y lo que es peor, creciendo sin él. A pesar de estar siempre rondando por la mansión en brazos de su abuela, jamás se lanzaba a sus brazos como lo hacía por ejemplo a los de Arthur Weasley o Andrómeda.

¡Incluso se lanzaba a los brazos de Ronald Weasley!

Lucius volvió a suspirar con pesadez, su nieto le odiaba.

En ese momento por la puerta entraron Narcissa y Hermione con el portabebés. Lucius las miró curioso, ¿Qué hacían ellas dos allí?

\- Lucius necesitamos un favor – dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte con Scorp algo así como una o dos horas?

Lucius abrió los ojos a tope – ¿Estáis locas? ¡Sabéis que me odia! Serías dos horas de llantos y gritos.

\- Que va – dijo Narcissa mirando a su nieto – si está dormidito.

Lucius ojeo a su nieto, que dormitaba en el huevito acurrucado contra su peluche y tapado con una manta verde pistacho. La verdad es que parecía dormido como un tronco, pero aun así…

\- ¿No puede cuidarlo Draco? – las mujeres negaron.

\- Esta en una reunión con Nott.

\- ¿Weasleys?

\- Cuidando a Ginevra que no se siente muy bien.

\- Hay muchos más Weasleys – dijo Lucius.

Hermione sonrió – Adoro a George y Ron, pero no dejaría a Scorp con ellos más de media hora.

\- ¿La francesa?

\- Está trabajando, Victoire está con Molly en casa de Ginny – contestó de nuevo Hermione.

\- ¿Lovegood?

\- Buscando no sé qué Miggin o algo así – contestó Narcissa.

\- ¿Zabini? – preguntó por desesperación Lucius.

\- ¡Ni de broma! – contestaron a la vez las mujeres.

Lucius se sobó las sienes, de repente una horrible jaqueca se había apoderado de él. Narcisa sonrió – Lucius tranquilo, es tu nieto y está dormido, posiblemente no se despierte hasta que lleguemos.

Hermione asintió – Tranquilo, y si tienes algún problema me mandas una lechuza.

Lucius miró el portabebés que su nuera le ofrecía con una sonrisa y suspiro – ¿Y a donde decís que vais vosotras dos?

\- Al Ministerio – contestó Hermione.

-Tenemos que ir a por unos papeles para la nueva reforma de la P.E.D.D.O y voy a acompañarla.

\- ¿Qué pintas tú en todo eso? – preguntó Lucius.

\- Querido, soy miembro de la plataforma, y si Hermione va sola, esos lobos del Ministerio se la querrán comer, y quieras que no, el nombre de Narcissa Malfoy Black aún tiene influencia.

\- No lo dudo – masculló. El pequeño hizo un sonidito mientras se acomodaba y chupaba el chupete.

\- Bueno, aprovechamos para irnos, cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes regresamos – dijo Narcissa empujando a su nuera.

\- No, espera… ¡Cissy!

\- No grites o le despertaras – dijo Narcissa quien le dio una sonrisa – Nos vemos querido.

Lucius observó a su mujer desaparecer arrastrando a su nuera. Luego su vista se fijó en el pequeño que seguía como un lirón. Suspiro y despacio se movió para sentarse en una butaca y tener al pequeño frente a él.

Decidió no moverse, no haría un ruido con tal de no despertar al pequeño. Lucius se dedicó entonces a observarle en silencio. Era perfecto en realidad. Cada vez se acentuaban un poquito más los rasgos pareciéndose a Draco. Su naricita seguía siendo redondita y chata, pero la forma de la cara iba poco a poco moldeándose. Sonrió al verle suspirar y arrugar la nariz.

Un golpe en su estómago le golpeo, eso que los mortales llamaban orgullo. Sí, orgullo de abuelo, eso era lo que sentía Lucius Malfoy al ver a Scorpius dormido. Era un niñito alegre y saludable, eso era lo más importante. Que estaba como un centauro de fuerte.

Sonrió levemente al verle fruncir el ceño y relajarlo mientras chupaba más fuerte el chupete ¿Qué estaría soñando? A saber. Le vio sacar una manita por fuera de la manta y sintió un impulso de tocar la pielecita de su nieto.

Con cuidado de no despertarle tomó el brazo que había sacado y lo metió con mucho cuidado bajo la sábana de nuevo, pero acariciando la parte de arriba de su mano con el pulgar. Otra sonrisa, esta vez un poco más grande que la anterior surcó su cara.

Su hijo tenía razón, era un idiota por no haber aprovechado más momentos con su nieto. Pero eso iba a cambiar, a partir de ese momento.

\- Serás el mejor abuelo del mundo Lucius Malfoy.

Craso error, no midió bien los decibelios de su voz, o el niño estaba ya medio despierto, vete a saber pero el pánico inundó las entrañas de Lucius en cuanto vio que su nieto fruncía el ceño y movía de arriba abajo las platinadas pestañas que poseía.

Sintió terror, se quedó quieto en su sitio viendo como su nieto parpadeaba somnoliento enfocando sus ojitos. Tembló aún más cuando esos ojitos se cruzaron con los suyos, y creyó morir cuando el pequeño empezó a poner un puchero.

\- No, no, no, no…. ¡no llores! – ni caso. En cuanto Lucius se había acercado un poquito, Scorpius volvía a ser la representación de una mandrágora. El chupete se le resbaló cayendo en su regazo y enormes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- No pequeño, no llores – decía acercándose – Soy el abuelo ¡abuelo Lucius! – el niño soltó un llanto más fuerte que hizo que Lucius se tapara los oídos asustado.

\- Twinky… ¡Twinky! – gritó desesperado haciendo aparecer a la elfa.

\- Amo, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le pasa al amito? – dijo acercándose a la cuna del bebe que seguía llorando mirando alternativamente a esos dos seres feo.

\- No lo sé, cállale – dijo Lucius.

Twinky se llevó las manos a la cara y negó rápidamente – Yo no puedo hacer eso señor, los bebes humanos… los elfos nos hacemos cargo de ellos cuando son más mayores, deberá calmarle usted seño.

\- ¿¡Como!? – gritó desesperado.

La elfa hacía aparecer mariposas al rededor del pequeño para calmarle pero no funcionaba – Creo que el amito se calmaría si le cargara en brazos señor. Twinky ha visto al ama Narcissa hacerlo señor.

Lucius asintió y con brazos temblorosos tomó al bebe que seguía llorando. Desesperado miró a la elfa – ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Mecerlo señor, debe moverse y mecerlo.

Lucius asintió y colocó al pequeño sobre su pecho acomodándolo sobre su hombro. Maldita la hora en que hizo eso, entre que no dejaba de dar pataditas y sus gritos destroza tímpanos, Lucius estaba con un ataque de pánico – No pasa nada. Sigue llorando.

La elfina se llevó las huesuda manos a la cara – debe mecerlo bien señor, con calma, y susurre palabras bonitas.

\- ¿Estas insinuando que ele cante una nana?

La elfina asintió – exactamente señor, es lo que Twinky intenta decir.

Lucius gimió de estrés. Él nunca había hecho semejante cosa. Cuando Draco era pequeño de sus berrinches (que eran muchos) siempre se encargaba Narcissa. Siempre. Pero ahora le tocaba a él, porque ya era abuelo…

Aclarándose la garganta, Lucius comenzó a mecer al pequeño caminando de arriba abajo y cantando una especie de cancioncilla – _Duérmete Scorpius no llores más o vendrá tu abuela y me matara._

El niño dio otro grito, era tal su llanto que incluso se ahogaba. Su pálida carita estaba roja y eso preocupo a lucius – Twinky…

\- Twinky está pensando señor – decía la elfina – quizás tenga hambre.

\- Pues trae algo ¡lo que sea! – La elfina asintió rápidamente y desapareció dejando a Lucius a solas con su berreante nieto – V _enga Scorpius cállate ya o al abuelo otro infarto le dará…_ \- seguía canturreando Lucius desesperado.

Twinky apareció de nuevo tendiéndole un biberón – Pruebe con esto señor.

Lucius tomó el biberón y lo acercó a la cara del pequeño que lo alejaba dándole manotazos. Lucius se frustró – No es eso tampoco ¡es que le odia!

\- Háblele señor – dijo la elfina recogiendo el biberón que le tendía su señor – Twinky y Dobby le hablaban al jovencito Malfoy cuando lloraba y funcionaba. Paséelo por la mansión, señor.

Lucius le miró con la ceja arqueada para luego suspirar y salir de la habitación con su nieto en brazos. El llanto del pequeño retumbaba en la vacía mansión haciendo que los cuadros de los antepasados Malfoy se sobresaltaran.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué escandalo es este? – Preguntó el retrato de la madre de Lucius – Lucius hijo, ¿Cómo permites manchar nuestro linaje con semejante aberración? – decía con asco la pintura.

El niño lloró más fuerte apretando la ropa de su abuelo entre sus manitas y Lucius frunció el ceño – Es mi nieto madre deberías respetarle un poco más.

\- Hijo de una sangre sucia…

\- Suficiente – le cortó mientras apuntaba el cuadro con su varita para silenciarlo – Callada estas más guapa.

El niño poco a poco se iba calmando. Su llanto seguía pero no era igual de intenso. Suspiraba entre lloros pero poco a poco se iba calmando lo que hizo que Lucius se calmara con él y empezara a mostrarle su casa – Mira Scorpius, estos son tus antepasados.

El niño seguía llorando, pero se acomodó en el cuello de su abuelo, ahora más asustado de los cuadros gigantes que de el – Ese es tu tátara abuelo, un loco.

\- ¡No soy un loco sin vergüenza!

El niño berreo ante el grito del cuadro y Lucius lo meció – Ya, ya Scorpius, el abuelo solo es un idiota.

\- Maldita sanguijuela… - con una sonrisa ladina, Lucius silencio también el cuadro. El pequeño se apoyó más en el hombro de su abuelo y este sonrió. Aun soltaba algún suspiro debido al disgusto pero al menos ya no lloraba.

\- Y este de aquí, es Abraxas Malfoy, tu bisabuelo.

El gesto frío del hombre de la pintura no cambió. Les miró por encima del hombro con altanería y bufó mientras desviaba su mirada – Siempre tan agradable – dijo Lucius que continuo su camino.

Cuando el niño paro de llorar Lucius invocó el chupete y se lo puso de nuevo en la boca, siendo felizmente recibido por Scorpius. Siguió paseándolo por la casa para mostrarle todos los rincones de la mansión. De vez en cuando el niño se removía incomodo dentro de su pijama enterizo plateado con pequeñas _snitchs_ pero Lucius le miraba, le acomodaba y seguían con su paseo.

Lo sacó al patio donde el pequeño Scorpius se quedó fascinado con los pavos reales. Lucius soltó una risita al ver el intento de su nieto de arrancarle una pluma a su majestuosa ave – eso no se hace Scorp – el niño no cesaba sus intentos – cuando tengas cinco años, el abuelo te comprara un pavo real ¿vale?

El niño le miró y dando un largo suspiro se acomodó en su hombro como si le hubiera entendido. Otra punzada de orgullo llenó el estómago de Lucius. Volvieron dentro y se dirigieron a la planta superior. Una vez llegaron a las habitaciones, el pequeño Scorpius se removió en los brazos de su abuelo.

Lucius suspiró entrando en su habitación – Ya te has cansado de paseítos.

El niño fue colocado en la cama y comenzó a dar pataditas y Lucius sonrió – Necesitas tu espacio, vale, lo entiendo. Yo también.

Scorpius comenzó a girar para tumbarse boca abajo y arrastrarse. Lucius rápidamente lo sujeto. Realmente ese niño debía ser súper dotado – No Scorp, aquí, con el abuelo.

El niño le miro con las cejas fruncidas intentando escaparse de nuevo por la enorme cama, siendo otra vez frustrado por su abuelo – Eres muy cabezota, igualito que tu abuela y tu papa.

Al darse cuenta que a pesar de sus esfuerzos los brazos de su abuelo le hacían volver a su lugar frunció el ceño de nuevo y otro puchero apareció en sus pálidas facciones. Lucius al darse cuenta negó – No, Scorpius no llores otra vez, al abuelo le duele la cabeza.

El pequeño volvió a llorar como alma que llevan los dementores y Lucius deseó tirarse de los pelos. Intento cargarlo de nuevo pero era imposible, él bebe se retorcía y braceaba, dándole un buen golpe en la nariz.

\- Demonio con pelo rubio – gruñó mientras se sobaba la nariz. Lucius ya estaba mental y físicamente agotado. Aguantar a un bebe dormido es sencillo, aguantar a un bebe enfadado es más complicado y además si este bebe era un Malfoy era ya para morirse.

\- Piensa Lucius, piensa – decía alterado, no pensaba darse otro paseo por la mansión, bastante había caminado por hoy. Debía buscar otra cosa… - Ya se.

Con su varita invocó el peluche de su nieto y lo movió por su cara – Mira Scorpius mira la rata esta – El pequeño berreó más fuerte – No, no, no mira es tu amiguito, el peludito – e hizo un sonido gracioso fingiendo que el peluche mordía la mejilla del bebe.

Este se quedó quieto mientras hipaba y miraba a su abuelo con su peluche – Eso es, mira, mira que te muerde - el niño soltó una risita mientras intentaba capturar con sus manos el peluche. Lucius suspiró aliviado. Al menos su nieto ya no lloraba.

Pasó el tiempo jugando con su nieto y el peluche de este, sin saber cómo había llegado a estar riendo el a carcajada limpia cuando la frustración aparecía en la cara de Scorpius. Pero aunque lo estuviera disfrutando, seguía estando muy cansado.

* * *

Draco acababa de llegar a casa de sus padres. Narcissa y Hermione estaban plantadas en la sala de estar mirando confusas el porta bebes vacío de Scorpius. Draco temió lo peor.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Tu padre y el niño – dijo Hermione – no sabemos dónde están.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par – ¿Cómo que no sabéis donde esta?

\- Hijo tranquilo – dijo Narcissa

\- No estoy tranquilo – dijo mirando a todos los lados haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos.

\- Draco tranquilízate, esta con tu padre.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa Hermione – dijo Draco avanzando – es capaz de venderlo por una capa nueva.

Hermione y Narcissa se miraron aburridas y la castaña dijo – ¿Todos los hombres Malfoy son igual de melodramáticos?

\- Todos – dijo Narcissa.

\- Lo que me espera – murmuró saliendo tras su marido. Draco, Narcissa y Hermione miraron por todos los lados de la casa, el jardín, los salones, incluso las mazmorras, el despacho de Lucius… pero nada.

\- Nada – dijo Draco – no están.

\- Tienen que estar en la casa Draco – dijo Hermione que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa – ¿Habéis mirado en las habitaciones?

\- ¡Con un demonio Hermione! – Gritó frustrado Draco – Este lo ha vendido, o lo está comprometiendo con una sangre pura para limpiar el linaje o…

\- Draco por Merlín que es tu padre, y es su nieto. Jamás haría algo así.

\- No lo sé ya Hermione… ya…

\- ¡Chicos! – Dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa – Seguidme.

El matrimonio se miró curioso siguiendo a Narcissa. Esta se había separado un momento para inspeccionar un lugar en concreto. Su habitación. Y no había fallado.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la gran puerta de madera, Narcissa hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo y abrió despacio. Lo que vieron dentro los dejó fríos. En la enorme cama, Lucius dormía boca arriba, con el pequeño Scorpius igual de dormido que el sobre su pecho. Su mano izquierda estaba sobre la cabeza del pequeño, y la derecha sobre la espalda, agarrándole bien para que no se moviera.

El pequeño movía deprisa el chupete entre sus labios y se acomodaba en el pecho de su abuelo, sereno. Era una imagen de la clara tranquilidad.

\- Por Merlín – dijo Hermione – son adorables.

Narcissa asintió enternecida – El abuelo al final no es de piedra.

Draco en realidad no podía apartar la mirada de su durmiente padre y su pequeño hijo. Sintió un poco de pena al haber pensado mal de su padre. Realmente no se merecía que su propio hijo pensara así de él. Era cierto que había cometido varios errores, pero muchos lo había arreglado.

Sonrió al ver como su hijo se movió en el pecho de Lucius y como este le estrechaba más con suavidad, soltando un ronquido – Le va a doler el cuello en cuanto se despierte.

\- Pobre – dijo Hermione – Le hare una poción para el dolor.

Narcissa hizo aparecer con su varita una manta y les tapo a ambos para luego darles un beso en la frente a los dos – abuelito idiota.

Draco suspiro viendo como su hijo se acomodaba en el regazo de su abuelo por última vez antes de dar un suspiro y seguir durmiendo. Luego sus ojos se centraron en su padre y soltó una risa – Por mucho que intentes negarlo, no eres de piedra tipo duro.

Y cerró la puerta dejando a su padre y su vástago descansar. Mientras Lucius, dormía abrazado a su pequeño nieto. Ese nieto que al principio tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado y del que por idiota se había alejado, ese nieto que le estresaba porque nada más verle se ponía a llorar como un desquiciado, ese nieto que vomitó encima de el sin siquiera ponerse rojo.

Ese nieto al que adoraba y adoraría hasta que muriera. Su pequeño Scorpius iba a estar orgulloso de él.


	24. Chapter 24

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Si veis algo, por favor comentármelo para corregirlo.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡LO SE! ¡LO SE! He tardado siglos en actualizar, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto pero he sufrido el típico atasco de escritora y además como dije el trabajo me quita tiempo, me agota y cuando llego a casa solo quiero tirarme en el sofá. Pero no temáis, muchos me piden por MD que no abandone las historias ¡tranquilos que eso nunca pasara!**

 **¡Hoy me he centrado un poquito mas en Draco y Hermione que en Lucius en general, porque un poquito de Dramione ya hacía falta, pero sin quitarle el protagonismo al recién estrenado abuelo, no se vaya a enfadar!**

 **Espero que os guste la actualización, que no os defraude y que me dejeis un review para contarme que os ha parecido este capítulo, ya sabéis tanto lo bueno como lo malo es bienvenido.**

 **PD: EL DISCURSO DE HERMIONE Y DRACO (EN CURSIVA) NO ES MIO, ES DE LAURA ESCANES, SUS TEXTOS SON PRECIOSOS Y MUCHOS ME RECUERDAN AL DRAMIONE MAS PURO.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy intentó secuestrar a su nieto, aunque la culpa fue de sus padres por cedérselo unos días"_

Lucius apretaba a su nieto contra su pecho de forma protectora. Se negaba a dejarle ir. Su pequeño nieto con seis meses de edad ya, era su mayor orgullo, le mimaba hasta lo indecible y el pequeño perdía el culo por irse a casa de sus abuelos.

\- Lucius no le aprietes tanto.

\- No le molesta mujer – protestó el rubio con un puchero – ¿Verdad que no Scorp?

El pequeño gorgojeó feliz y balbuceó – tito.

\- Si mi amor – respondió Narcissa – es tito.

\- Abuelito Lucius – dijo el hombre con dulzura – Este niño es súper dotado, os lo digo yo.

Hermione y Draco se miraron divertidos entre ellos. Acababan de llegar de un viaje de dos semanas a las Maldivas para rememorar su luna de miel y habían dejado a Scorpius con Lucius y Narcissa. El pequeño estaba más espabilado y consentido que cuando lo dejaron, y no les parecía extraño. Según las cartas de Narcissa, el bebé hacía con Lucius lo que quería y más; todo lo que deseaba lo obtenía cortesía de su "tito"

Hermione sonrió mirando a su pequeño reír con su abuelo paterno. Scorp era pequeño y no sabía pronunciar muy bien. Había empezado hablar pronto, muy pronto pero claro aún le costaba. Sabía decir mamá, papá y tito. Era lo único que se le entendía con claridad, lo demás había que adivinarlo.

\- Pues claro que es inteligente querido – dijo orgullosa Narcissa – es el hijo de Hermione y Draco.

Lucius asintió haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen a su nieto consiguiendo que el pequeño soltara una risotada - ¡tito!

El pequeño estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la palabra "abuelito" pero su falta de destreza hacía que solo pudiera decir "tito" y eso a Lucius le derretía el corazón – El tito te va a comer, el tito te va a comer.

Narcissa miraba embelesada a su marido – Tan duro que parecía.

\- Y que lo digas – contestó Draco – es increíble que hubiera sido un padre horrible pero sea tan buen abuelo.

\- ¡Draco! – gritó Hermione.

\- Mocoso insolente – dijo Lucius.

\- ¿Qué? – Protestó el rubio menor – Es verdad, no podéis negarlo.

Lucius se mordió la lengua con gana de soltarle alguna barbaridad al incompetente de su hijo. Narcissa al ver esto se apresuró a decir – Y bueno chicos, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Lo ojos de Hermione se iluminaron – Maravillosamente, Draco me preparó muchísimas sorpresas, pero echaba de menos a mi pequeño.

Scorpius miró a su madre con una sonrisa y movió sus manitas hacia ella para que la cargara, pero Lucius lo apretó más contra su pecho – No Scorp, ven con el abuelo.

\- Lucius por Circe, que quiere ir con su madre.

\- Pero, yo soy su abuelo – protestó.

\- Y ella su madre.

\- Déjelo Cissy – rio Hermione – No importa.

Narcissa miró de reojo a su marido apretujar a su nieto contra su pecho, como si temiera que alguien se lo arrebatara de las manos – eres increíble.

\- Lo sé – dijo pomposo Lucius.

\- No era un halago – comentó Draco.

Hermione al ver las miradas que se lanzaban Draco y su padre carraspeó – Y decidme ¿Cómo se ha portado nuestro pequeño dragón?

\- ¡Maravillosamente! – Dijo Narcissa tomando casi por la fuerza a su nieto – Es un caballerete muy bueno ¿verdad?

Él bebe soltó una risotada – Tita… - Narcissa le besuqueó la carita al niño quien soltó una risa infantil.

\- Le he comprado un pavo real – Dijo Lucius como quien no quiere la cosa.

Draco y Hermione miraron al rubio con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿Perdona? – Inquirió Draco – ¿Es una broma?

\- No hijo no – dijo Narcissa con voz cansada – Es verdad, el pequeño Scorpius es dueño de un pavo real macho llamado Sir Pavington Teofilus segundo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Lucius le lanzó una mirada enfadada – ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Perdón – dijo Hermione entre risas – Pero es que es un nombre de chiste ¿Cómo se os ocurrió? Por qué no creo que Scorp tenga la capacidad de decidir tal nombre.

\- ¡Mi pavo real se llama Pavington Teofilus! – Gritó ofendido Lucius asustando a su nieto que puso un puchero – No Scorp, no llores, el abuelo no quiso gritar.

Hermione miró curiosa a Narcissa quien se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Draco - Sí, el pavo de mi padre se llama así.

\- Increíble – murmuró Hermione.

\- Llamó Caractacus a nuestro gato cielo – dijo Draco – Como ves para el nombre de sus mascotas es bastante original.

\- ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo? – preguntó Hermione interesada.

\- Zeus – dijo Draco tranquilamente.

Hermione asintió – Bonito ¿y el tuyo Cissy?

\- Las mujeres Malfoy tienen pavos reales hembra y bueno, el mío se llama Orqui.

\- ¿Orqui? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Diminutivo de Orquídea – dijo Narcissa tranquila – Como ves yo no soy tan original.

\- Y luego dicen que yo busco nombres feos para mis mascotas.

Hermione negó con las manos – No, no. A mí me parecen nombres a fines con su personalidad, pero ¿porque el de Scorp tiene el mismo nombre que el tuyo Lucius?

\- Pues porque es mi nieto – explicó tranquilo Lucius – y es todo un Malfoy.

\- Gracias por decirme que prefieres a tu nieto sobre tu hijo – comentó con gracia Draco. Realmente hace años ese pequeño dato le habría tocado bastante la moral, pero ahora, que era padre estaba más que feliz de que su hijo se hubiera ganado el amor incondicional de Lucius Malfoy. No dolía, más bien llenaba de orgullo.

\- Pues claro que le prefiero a todos vosotros – dijo tomando de nuevo al pequeño – Es mi bebe ¿verdad que si? ¿Quién es la cosa más bonita del mundo? Sí, tu, si – Hermione rio disimuladamente. Le parecía bastante cómica la situación. Realmente jamás se imaginó a Lucius en la faceta de abuelo y debía admitir que era un gran abuelo.

\- Nunca me ha hablado así – dijo Narcissa – ni siquiera cuando éramos novios.

Draco rio – ¿Y cómo es que tiene un pavo real ya? ¿No debería ser más mayor?

\- Sí, pero el pequeño es demasiado inteligente.

 **Flash back.**

Lucius estaba sentado en el césped con su pequeño nieto que estaba tirado en una mantita verde jugando. Lucius le observaba embelesado participando puntualmente en el juego de su nieto.

Narcissa mientras tanto estaba sentada en una bonita silla de hierro blanca mientras tomaba el té. Era un agradable día, el sol calentaba lo suficiente y su pequeño nieto debía salir a jugar. La rubia mujer miraba embelesada a su marido jugar con Scorpius.

Era muy raro que el siempre correcto y pulcro Lucius se tirara en el césped y se manchara su carísimo traje pero ahí estaba, lleno de hierba jugando con su nieto. Narcissa suspiró enamorada.

\- Vamos pequeño Scorp, camina – decía Lucius poniendo en pie a su nieto intentando que mantuviera el equilibrio.

\- Querido, es muy pequeño.

\- Tonterías – dijo sujetando al niño en el momento que se caía sobre el trasero – Es un niño sumamente inteligente.

\- Tito – dijo el pequeño.

Lucius volvió a ponerle en pie y el pequeño parecía conseguir mantener el equilibrio – ¿Lo ves Cissy? ¡¿Ves lo listo que es?! – el niño de repente callo hacia delante siendo apretujado por Lucius – vas a ser un gran mago Scorp.

El pequeño soltó una risa que se acalló mientras miraba fijamente un punto en el infinito. La boquita se abrió de par en par y alargó una mano hacia la espalda de su abuelo quien curioso se volteó a mirar que había llamado la atención de Scorpius.

\- Vaya, así que te gustan los pavos reales ¿eh? – el pequeño miró a su abuelo y luego al blanco animal con una sonrisa – Vamos a verlos.

\- Cuidado querido – dijo Narcissa – tu pavo real no es muy amigo de los niños pequeños.

\- No le hará nada – dijo arrodillándose junto al animal que tenía el cuello bien erguido, orgulloso – Sir Pavington, te presento a mi nieto. Nieto, Sir Pavington.

El pequeño alargó su mano hacia el animal que graznó. Narcissa se levantó – Lucius ¡cuidado!

\- Calla mujer – dijo altanero Lucius – ¿No ves que se llevan bien?

Narcissa se llevó las manos al corazón viendo como su marido acercaba cada vez más a Scorpius al cabreado pavo real.

\- Con cuidado Scorp – dijo Lucius acariciando al animal – así ¿ves?

El niño frunció el ceño y miró fijamente al pavo real. Los ojos grises de Scorpius miraron fijamente a los blancos del animal y de repente para sorpresa de los adultos el animal bajo la cabeza a la altura de la mano de Scorpius y el niño sonrió feliz.

\- ¿¡Lo ves Cissy!? ¿¡LO VES!?

Narcissa miraba sorprendida a su nieto acariciar con cuidado el animal – Asombroso…

\- ¡Ja! Lo dije… ¡sabía que este niño tenía muchísimo poder! No cualquiera puede tocar a Sir Pavington Teofilus ¡Es todo un Malfoy!

Lucius apretó a su nieto contra él y le dio un sonoro beso en la cara a su nieto quien rio – Tito…

\- El tito te comprará un pavo real pequeño Scorpius, ya eres digno de tenerlo. Te compraremos uno majestuoso como tú.

Narcissa rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse sin poder evitar reír. Su marido era un bobo y una loca reina del drama y por mucho que lo intentara jamás le quitaría esa idea a Lucius de la cabeza, así que ya era un hecho. Tendría otro pavo real blanco en su jardín.

 **Fin del flash back**

\- Alucino – dijo Draco boquiabierto – ¿Ese monstruo con alas se dejó acariciar?

Narcissa asintió – Así es.

\- Es todo un Malfoy – dijo orgulloso Lucius.

Draco le miró con una ceja enarcada – Ahora es un Malfoy ¿no?

\- Cállate mocoso insolente.

Un fogonazo resonó en la sala y de el apareció Molly Weasley y Ginny Potter con una enorme barriga – Queridas.

El pequeño Scorpius comenzó a llorar por el susto que le había dado el fogonazo. Lucius frunció el ceño mientras mecía a su nieto – Malditas mujeres ¿no veis que habéis asustado a mi pequeño escorpión?

Molly le miró con una sonrisa – Lo siento Lucius.

\- Buenos días a ti también – gruñó Ginny quien se sentó al lado de Narcissa con dificultad.

\- No te he deseado nada, chica bola.

Ginny abrió la boca ofendida pero de ella no salió más que un bufido.

\- ¿Dónde está el niño más bonito del mundo? – preguntó Molly con una sonrisa alargando sus brazos para tomar a Scorpius.

\- Con su abuelo – contestó Lucius.

\- Lucius Malfoy – dijo ofendida Narcissa.

\- Además de viejo egoísta – se quejó Ginny.

Molly rio – dejadle, es normal que lo quiera disfrutar a tope.

\- Si lo hubiera disfrutado primero – dijo Draco haciendo gruñir a su padre.

Twinky apareció en la sala – Twinky se alegra de ver a la señora Ginny y la señora Molly, Twinky sería feliz si pudiera ofrecerle algo para tomar.

\- Un té negro Twinky por favor – dijo Molly

\- Lo mismo – dijo Ginny. Twinky desapareció y la pelirroja suspiró – No puedo con mi alma.

\- Si no parieras cada dos años – murmuró Lucius quien recibió un pisotón de su mujer quedándose pálido.

Twiky sirvió las bebidas y desapareció dejando la pequeña reunión de señores. Hablaron de todo un poco, del embarazo de Ginny y de cómo Harry lo estaba llevando, de Scorpius y como crecía, del nuevo trabajo de Arthur, de la tienda de George y de la nueva pareja de oro del grupo.

\- Ronald está muy ilusionado – dijo Molly contenta – y yo más.

Ginny rodó los ojos – Mamá, llevas metiéndosela por la cara casi un año…

\- Es que Luna es una chica muy guapa y muy dulce, es perfecta para meter en vereda a Ronald.

Hermione rio – La verdad es que jamás me esperé esa pareja.

\- Podrías haber sido tu – dijo Ginny mirando pícara al rubio que bufó.

\- Imposible – comentó Draco abrazando por los hombros a su mujer – Hermione solo tenía ojos para mí.

Ginny alzó la ceja – Ojos que se desviaron hacia mi hermano un par de añitos ¿no?

-¡Ja! – rio Draco ofendido – Nunca. El corazón de mi mujer siempre ha sido mío ¿verdad? – La castaña asintió con una sonrisa – ¿Lo ves?

\- Si eres feliz creyendo eso…

-¡Ginny! – La riñó su madre – No molestes a Draco.

\- Es que es tan divertido ver cómo le sale humo de las orejas.

Narcissa rio y tomó a su nieto en brazos que llevaba un tiempo buscando la atención de su abuela – No sé si es cierto o no, pero yo me alegro de que se quedara con Draco, por muy buen chico que sea Ronald.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Lucius. Todos los presentes se voltearon a verle asombrados por lo que acababan de escuchar, incluso en los ojos de Hermione se vio el destello de la esperanza de que por fin su suegro la aceptara cien por cien. Lucius al darse cuenta de que habían mal interpretado sus palabras se apuró a decir – Si no Scorpius no estaría aquí. Mi nieto es mi vida.

\- Oh Lucius, eres tan idiota y tan adorable a la vez – dijo Narcissa – Pero tiene razón, no solo agradezco que Hermione esté en nuestra vida – la castaña la miro agradecida – sino que este caballerete ponga mi mundo del revés – y besó la frente de su nieto.

\- La verdad es que es igual que el rubito – dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su sobrino postizo – pero más guapo.

\- ¡oye! – Gritó Draco fingiendo estar ofendido – No hay nadie más guapo que yo, ni siquiera mi hijo.

\- Tu sueñas – rebatió Ginny causando la risa de todos.

Molly entonces tomó al pequeño en brazos que estaba más que feliz de recibir cariño y atención de tantas personas diferentes – Hace mucho tiempo que Scorpius no le dice nada a la abuela Molly.

Hermione rio – ni a ti ni a nadie más. Solo quiere estar tiempo con su abuelito.

\- ¡Tito! – gritó Scorpius buscando a su abuelo con la mirada.

\- Normal – dijo orgulloso Lucius intentando tomar a su nieto de los brazos de Molly – Sabe ver la calidad de las cosas, como buen Malfoy.

\- Lucius, dejale un poco a Molly estar con el niño.

\- Pero él quiere estar conmigo – se quejó Lucius – ¿A que si Scorp?

Pero Molly se las había ingeniado bien para que el pequeño heredero Malfoy pasara olímpicamente de su abuelo. Le había sobornado con una galletita. El pequeño se acomodó en el regazo de su abuela pelirroja y empezó a chupar la galleta feliz.

\- Bien jugado – sonrió Narcissa.

\- Tramposa – murmuró Lucius.

Ginny acarició su barriga mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara – Hablando de Scorp. Se ha quedado con sus abuelos porque ciertos padres se fueron de viaje a reavivar la llama de a pasión.

\- ¡Ginny! – gritó avergonzada Molly.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho? – preguntó Ginny.

Draco soltó una carcajada – De eso nada globo pelirrojo, mi mujer y yo no necesitamos reavivar ninguna llama porque está más viva que nunca.

\- Entonces solo necesitabais un sitio donde nadie os escuchara fo…

\- ¡Como digas una palabra más Ginevra Potter Weasley nos vamos derechitas a casa! – gritó Molly avergonzada tapando los oídos de Scorpius quien miraba curioso a su abuela.

Ginny rodó los ojos – Por Merlín, se está perdiendo la libertad de expresión.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza divertida – Eres un caso Ginevra.

\- Soy única en mi especie.

\- Sí – dijo Molly mientras fulminaba a su hija con la mirada – En ser una bocazas.

\- Es el gen Weasley – contestó tranquila Ginny – Menos Bill y Charlie, todos los hermanos lo tenemos.

Molly negó y esquivó la galleta que su nietecito postizo le ofrecía – No Scorpius cielo, es para ti – el niño no le entendió pero volvió chupar con alegría su galleta – Pero bueno chicos contadnos, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Mucho maltrato físico – dijo con burla Draco haciendo sonrojar a su esposa.

\- ¿Veis? – Dijo Ginny – Os lo dije.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo a su marido y tomó a su pequeño que estiraba los brazos para que su madre le cogiera – Fue un viaje maravilloso, pero eché demasiado de menos a este pequeñín de aquí.

\- Sí, si la hubiera dejado habría estado colgada de la red flú todo el maldito viaje – se quejó Draco.

\- Es normal – dijo Narcissa – Para una madre es complicado alejarse de un hijo.

\- Sobretodo siendo tan pequeño – corroboró Molly.

Lucius bufó – No lo abandonó, estaba perfectamente cuidado con sus abuelos.

\- Sí bueno, pero es su hijo Lucius – dijo Narcissa.

\- Bueno – habló Ginny – Pero contarnos sobre el viaje, ¿Cómo fue?

Hermione miró a Draco con cara de idiota enamorada al igual que Draco le sonrió a ella – Maravilloso, Draco la verdad que se esforzó mucho.

\- Soy el marido perfecto – dijo egocéntrico.

\- No perdona – le cortó Lucius – ese soy yo.

Draco puso una sonrisa torcida – No lo creo, tu aun no te has casado por segunda vez con mi madre en una isla paradisiaca.

La cara de todos fue un poema, incluso Ginny escupió el té que estaba bebiendo - ¡La madre que os pario! ¡¿Os habéis vuelto a casar?!

\- ¿¡Sin avisarnos!? – preguntaron sorprendidas a la par que enfadadas Narcissa y Molly.

\- Vamos no es para tanto, simplemente quería renovar mis votos con mi mujer.

Lucius rodó los ojos – El hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Idiota.

Narcissa fulminó a su marido con la mirada para luego dirigirse a su hijo - Pero Draco…

\- Solo lleváis un año casados, ni eso… - dijo Molly asombrada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza para tranquilizar a su suegra y madre postiza – No es una renovación de votos, para eso os habríamos llamado.

\- Fue simplemente un rito…

\- ¿¡Un rito!? – Gritó Lucius - ¿¡Os habéis metido en una secta!?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó ofendido Draco – Es un rito de los chamanes de las Maldivas, ni siquiera fue legal a los ojos de nuestra sociedad.

Hermione asintió – Fue precioso, es una forma de reafirmar nuestro amor según los ritos antiguos. Es apasionante.

Lucius bufó – Hasta a tu boda le sacas una aclaración científica.

\- Pero contadnos – dijo Ginny curiosa – ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo se os ocurrió?

\- Pues la verdad, fue improvisado – dijo Draco sonriendo.

 **Flash back.**

Draco y Hermione acababan de llegar en el traslador a su hotel. Hermione observó maravillada la habitación donde se quedarían. Paredes de bambú, con una enorme cama con sábanas blancas y dosel de igual color. El sueño era de madera pulida. Frente a la ama un enorme ventanal que daba a una terraza con una mesa y unas sillas blancas desde donde se veía la playa.

Abrió los ojos al observar que al lado de la mesa había una hamaca y una chimenea en el suelo, para que ella y su marido pasaran allí la noche hablando al calor del fuego si es que refrescaba.

Dentro de la habitación un poco separado estaba un salón comedor, con muebles de madera y sofás blancos y justo separado por un biombo el baño.

\- Por Merlín – gimió al ver el baño. La bañera jacuzzi era enorme y estaba llena de pétalos rojos. La luz del baño era más tenue que la de la habitación y la pared que daba al mar era una cristalera con puerta corredera.

\- Es precioso ¿no? – dijo su marido tras de ella.

Hermione se giró con una enorme sonrisa en la cara – Por Merlín Draco, es magnífico, te habrá costado una fortuna.

\- Nada que mi mujer no se merezca – dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios – Además soy Draco Malfoy, estoy forrado y esto no es nada.

Hermione rodó los ojos – Tan humilde como siempre.

Draco rio y abrazó a su mujer que le había dado la espalda para mirar a la playa – Te mereces esto y más, simplemente por amarme, aceptarme como tu marido y darme el hijo más precioso del mundo.

Hermione sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho - ¿Sabes que te debo algo igual de bueno no?

\- No preciosa, esto es para ti porque yo quiero, no me debes nada más. Solo te pido que me ames y sigas dándome hijos.

\- Eso está hecho.

Draco sonrió contra su alborotado pelo y besó la parte de atrás de la oreja de su mujer quien dio un respigo. Draco apretó más el agarre a su mujer y sonrió contra el cuello de Hermione – Sabes, el viaje en traslador ha sido agotador y aquí hace mucho calor…

Hermione se sonrió picara – ¿Intenta decirme algo señor Malfoy?

\- Tal vez – dijo dando suaves besos en el cuello de su mujer – Sabe señora Malfoy, hay un relajante baño esperando por nosotros y sería una pena desperdiciarlo ¿no?

Hermione se giró con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que encendió aún más la hoguera dentro de Draco. Conocía bien esa mirada y Salazar sabía lo bien que se lo pasaba cuando su mujer le miraba así – La verdad es que no nos podemos permitir el lujo de tirar toda esa agua caliente.

Draco la besó intensamente mientras la tomaba en brazos y se metía en la bañera con ropa y todo provocando un grito en su mujer - ¡DRACO! ¡LA ROPA!

-Vaya, que pena – comentó inocente – Se ha mojado, habrá que quitársela – dijo atacando la blusa ya no tan holgada de su mujer quien sonrió coqueta.

Cabe decir, que ese día el baño, quedó un poco mal.

 **Fin flash back.**

Lucius tenía las manos en las orejas de su nieto y miraba a su hijo ofendido – Desgraciado, ¡¿Cómo cuentas eso frente a tu hijo?!

\- Es un niño no se entera – dijo burlón Draco – además padre, vosotros preguntasteis.

\- ¡Yo no pregunté! ¡Fue ese demonio pelirrojo y embarazado!

Ginny rodó los ojos – Por Godric Malfoy, como que no esperabas que pasaran medio viaje en la cama.

Lucius agrandó los ojos aún más y apretó a su nieto contra su pecho - ¡Que no digas eso! ¡Le robaras la inocencia a mi pequeño!

Narcissa se sobó las sienes – Lucius, me cargas…

\- Es un niño Lucius – dijo Hermione algo sonrojada – No se entera.

\- Mi nieto si ¡es muy listo! – Y tomó la carita de su nieto quien le miraba curioso – No te preocupes Scorp, el abuelo te protegerá de los pervertidos de tus padres.

\- Tito – dijo el niño alargando su manita para ponerla en la boca de Lucius.

\- Exacto, el tito te salvará.

Draco puso los ojos en banco – Por Salazar padre, eres peor que una niña pubescente.

Molly sonrió – Bueno, seguir contando, por cierto, que envidia, el sitio parecía precioso.

Hermione sonrió – Y lo era, además me encantó que Draco contratara un hotel muggle, aunque me frustraba un poco no tener red flú para hablar con el niño.

\- El niño estaba mejor aquí conmigo, lejos de vuestras perversiones.

\- por Merlín padre – se quejó Draco – hicimos más cosas que follar.

Lucius soltó un grito de angustia y tapó de nuevo los oídos de su nieto - ¡Descarado! No hagas caso Scorp, no oyes nada.

\- Draco, ese lenguaje – se quejó su madre.

\- Lo siento, pero ya estaba siendo pesado. También salimos de la habitación, no sé qué os pensáis que soy. Tengo aguante pero no tanto.

Hermione sonrojada asintió – Es cierto, me llevó a cenar a la playa una noche, fue perfecto.

 **Flash back.**

Hermione se observaba nerviosa en el espejo. Su marido le había dicho que iban a ir a cenar pero que no se pusiera zapatos. No entendía nada realmente pero le pareció divertido ir a cenar a un sitio descalza.

Se observó en el espejo, su pantalón blanco resaltaba en su piel morena al igual que su blusa azul turquesa. Su pelo estaba suelto, solo recogido un mechón con una horquilla hacia el lado derecho.

Se puso un collar que le había regalado Draco hace tiempo y nada más. Se veía bien o eso pensaba y esperaba que su marido pensara igual.

Noto unos labios en su hombro y sonrió - Draco, me asustaste.

\- Lo siento cielo no lo pude evitar – dijo sonriendo mientras su mujer le encaraba – estas preciosa.

\- Gracias galán, tú también estas guapo – y no mentía, su pantalón corto negro combinaba perfectamente con la camisa igual de negra que llevaba – Muy Men in black.

\- ¿Muy qué?

Hermione rio – Olvídalo – la cara de confusión de su marido cuando le comentaba algo muggle era realmente dulce. Se fijó en que el tampoco llevaba zapatos.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó recogiendo unas ultimas cosas.

Hermione asintió – Pero Draco, ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y porque descalzos?

\- No puedes evitar ser una preguntona ¿eh? – Dijo dándole un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz – Pues no te diré nada, tendrás que confiar en mi – dijo tendiéndole la mano – ¿Confías en mí?

Hermione sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Draco – Siempre.

El rubio apretó más la mano de su mujer y la sacó de la habitación por su balcón privado. Salieron rumbo a la playa ante la estupefacta Hermione que le seguía en silencio. Caminaron un poco por la playa en silencio, escuchando el ruido del mar y las olas romper.

El cielo estaba negro y lleno de estrellas. Lo más normal es que donde Vivian las estrellas a penas se viera debido a la contaminación lumínica que había pero allí, en medio de una isla se podían ver todas y cada una de las constelaciones, incluidas la que ponían nombre a su marido e hijo.

\- Ya casi llegamos – dijo la voz de Draco sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos al ver que allí, en medio de la desierta playa había una mesa para dos, iluminada por unas antorchas clavadas en la arena de la playa. Además la mesa y sus alrededores estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas y un camarero bastante joven les esperaba con una sonrisa.

\- Draco… ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Una sorpresa para mi reina – dijo emocionado al ver la estupefacción en la cara de su esposa - ¿te gusta?

Hermione le miró y sin avisarle estampó sus labios contra los de el – Me encanta – le dijo una vez se separaron y se acercaban a su mesa.

\- Estar todo listo – dijo el joven camarero con una sonrisa amable.

\- Gracias – contestó el matrimonio. Draco ayudó a su mujer a sentarse en la silla.

\- Gracias caballero.

\- De nada bella dama – respondió con una sonrisa – ¿Te gustó de verdad la sorpresa?

Hermione asintió fervientemente – Gustarme es poco, es maravilloso – dijo Hermione jugando con la arena en sus pies – ahora entiendo por qué no debía ponerme zapatos.

Draco rio fuerte mientras se apartaba un poco para que el camarero sirviera el entrante que ya había encargado – Esa duda te estaba matando por dentro.

\- Definitivamente – contestó la castaña.

Se dispusieron a comer a la luz del fuego y las estrellas. Draco observaba embelesado a su mujer, la brisa marina movía su pelo que ondeaba débilmente sobre sus hombros. El fuego bañaba su perfil haciéndola más bonita aún, si es que era posible y esa carita de niña pequeña en navidad, llena de sorpresa e ilusión tenía un efecto mortal en él.

En ese momento dio gracias a los dioses por tener a Hermione en su vida.

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien en el viaje? – preguntó Draco.

\- Muchísimo, pero he de admitir que echo de menos a nuestro pequeño.

\- Yo también echo de menos al campeón, me pregunto que estará haciendo.

Hermione sonrió – volviendo loco a Lucius y ser mimado.

Draco asintió – Definitivamente.

Comieron en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando, dándose tiernas sonrisas y dulces toques por debajo de la mesa. Hermione cuando casi habían terminado dijo:

\- Gracias Draco.

El rubio le miró con la ceja enarcada – ¿Por qué?

\- Por esto, por todo. Por quererme, por nuestra familia, por el viaje… Gracias por ti en general.

Draco le miró con ternura y se encaramó un poquito en la mesa para darle un beso en los labios a su mujer para luego decir – No es nada, te mereces esto y mucho más. Sé que a veces me paso mucho tiempo en el trabajo pero si lo hago lo hago por nosotros.

\- Lo sé.

\- Te quiero ¿lo sabes? – le dijo tierno Draco.

\- También lo sé – dijo Hermione – Yo también te quiero, muchísimo más.

\- Lo dudo – dijo orgulloso – Nadie quiere nada, más que yo te quiero a ti.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos burlona – Bueno, yo quiero a Scorpius más de lo que te quiero a ti.

\- Mentirosa – dijo fingiendo estar ofendido – son amores distintos.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Hermione para luego suspirar – Le echo muchísimo de menos.

\- Hablamos con él hace dos días Hermione, en el lado mágico de la ciudad.

\- Lo sé, pero es mi pequeño y lo añoro.

Draco asintió – Yo también echo de menos al coleguilla, pero enseguida lo tendremos otra vez en nuestros brazos.

Hermione asintió y miró al cielo – Vaya donde vaya, todo me recuerda a él. Incluso mirar al cielo.

Draco la imitó – Sí, la verdad es que hoy Escorpión brilla mucho más, seguro que en casa de mis padres Mini Draco se lo está pasando genial.

\- No lo dudo, Lucius es un abuelo maravilloso.

\- Con lo inútil que fue como padre – Hermione le dio una mirada de aviso a su marido – Lo sé, sé que se esfuerza, y lo agradezco.

\- Te quiere muchísimo Draco, y a Scorpius también.

\- Lo sé, a ti también te quiere.

Hermione rio y negó – No lo creo.

Draco tomó su mano en la mesa – Bueno, dejemos de hablar de estas cosas. El viaje es para ti y para mí, para desconectar un poquito y tener tiempo para nosotros.

\- Sí, es cierto, hay que recordar a veces que antes de ser madre fui novia. Eso se me olvida de vez en cuando.

Draco puso una mirada picara – Tranquila que a mí no. Los polvos en el salón eran cosa de otro mundo.

\- ¡Draco por Merlín! – dijo sonrojada Hermione causando que su marido soltara una carcajada.

\- Es broma preciosa, es broma – le acarició con ternura los nudillos y miró la alianza que llevaba – No me creo que llevemos casados un año y tengamos un hijo precioso.

\- Ni yo. Es mágico.

Draco apretó ligeramente su mano – Vamos a hablar sobre el viaje – Hermione le miró curiosa – por ahora que es lo que más y lo que menos te está gustando.

\- Bueno, déjame pensar – dijo Hermione mirando al cielo como analizando la situación. Draco la miró burlón, ni en unas mini vacaciones se le quitaba lo intelectual – Lo que más es que estoy aquí contigo a solas, lejos de todo el trabajo y las cargas familiares, en un sitio en el que solo somos tú y yo y nadie más. Y lo que menos que echo de menos a mi bebe ¿tu?

\- Simple, a mí no me hace falta pensar tanto – Hermione le miro curiosa – Lo que menos es el calor agobiante, actividad que hacemos actividad en la que el sol pega de lo lindo, ¡mira me estoy poniendo moreno! – Dijo moviendo su camisa y mostrándole el hombro levemente bronceado haciéndola reír – y lo que más es la cantidad de sexo lujurioso y ruidoso que tenemos.

Hermione rodó los ojos – Que romántico.

\- Yo siempre bombón, ¿no ves las sorpresas que te preparo?

\- La verdad es que si – y miró con pena los pétalos de flores – Cuantas rosas han tenido que morir para hacerme feliz.

Draco rio ante el tono lastimero, claramente divertido de su esposa – Las que hagan falta reina mía. Mato y muero por ti.

\- Yo también mato y muero por ti.

\- Pues no hará falta, mejor vivamos ambos y tengamos muchos hijos más – Hermione asintió con ternura y Draco siguió hablando – Bueno, otra pregunta ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer? Algo que aún no hayamos hecho.

Hermione volvió a poner cara de intelecto y repaso todas las posibilidades que había. Ya habían tomado el sol, habían paseado por la playa, ido de excursión, buceado, probado la comida y cultura de la zona… no se le ocurría gran cosa.

\- No lo sé cielo, hemos hecho ya de todo, si quieres estos días podemos descansar.

Draco la miró enarcando una ceja – Vaya, la gran Hermione Granger que está al tanto de todo, heroína de guerra no cae en que nos falta algo muy especial en nuestro viaje.

Hermione le miro curiosa y volvió a repasar hasta que dio con la clave. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a su marido – Chamanes.

\- Así es mi cielo, prepárate porque mañana nos casamos al rito maldivo.

La castaña abrió aún más si era posible los ojos – ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?

\- Por ti – dijo Draco – ¿Qué pasa no te hace ilusión?

\- Pero Draco… ¿me estás diciendo que has planeado una boda por el rito maldivo?

\- Así es, nos casará un chamán, esos que tanto te apasionan. Nos casamos mañana a las siete y media de la tarde.

Hermione le miró seria y se cruzó de brazos – No.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó asombrado Draco.

\- Lo que oyes, no.

Draco comenzó a pensar como una maravillosa y romántica cena había terminado en una disputa con su muy cabreada mujer.

\- Pero Hermione… esta todo planeado, no me puedes hacer esto ¡tengo encargada la balsa! ¡Yo... solo quiero…! Es decir….

El rostro serio de Hermione fue variando, sin poder evitar ocultar su sonrisa más. Comenzó a sonreír con todo su corazón asombrando a su marido – Es broma cariño ¡claro que me casare contigo! – dijo levantándose para sentarse en el regazo de su ahora ofendido marido.

\- ¿Era mentira tu cabreo? – Hermione asintió y el rostro de Draco se puso serio e intentó quitarla de s regazo – Quita ahora estoy yo enfadado.

Hermione le miró con cariño. A la luz del fuego era mucho más guapo. Su puntiagudo rostro era pincelado por las llamas y sus ojos grises tintineaban oscuros. Le acarició la mejilla sintiendo en su palma la barba recortada de su marido y le besó en la mejilla.

La verdad es que la broma no había tenido gracia y ahora su marido se merecía un perdón.

\- Cielo disculpa, sabes que me muero por casarme contigo.

\- Ya – dijo serio dejándose llevar por los cariños que su mujer le daba – pero ahora quien no quiere nada contigo soy yo.

\- Mentiroso – Draco bufó y giró su cara cuando Hermione intentó besar sus labios, pero la castaña rio al notar las manos de su marido en su cadera – Cielo lo siento, claro que quiero casarme contigo de todas las formas posibles, hoy, maña y dentro de mil lunas. Te quiero.

Draco la miró a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios – No pienses que te he perdonado todavía, sigo un poco enfadado por tu bromita.

Hermione puso cara de inocente y se acercó al oído de su marido - ¿Si? Vaya por dios, que lastima, yo que tenía pensado disfrutar de las relaciones pre maritales….

Draco miró a su mujer con un brillo en los ojos – continua…

\- Bueno, ya sabes, en nuestra boda nos separaron la noche antes de ser marido y mujer, pensaba que tal vez esta noche podíamos aprovechar que estamos solos – dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su marido – Pero claro si no quieres, lo entiendo.

\- Y una mierda – y la tomó en brazos saliendo rumbo a su cuarto de hotel justo cuando el camarero venía a ofrecerles el postre – Quédatelo amigo, por las molestias. El postre que quiero lo tengo justo aquí.

El joven caramero parpadeó asombrado al ver las prisas que llevaba la pareja para luego encogerse de hombros y sentarse en la mesa mientras tomaba el postre cedido por el hombre rubio inglés – señor con suerte.

 **Fin del Flash back.**

\- Que mono, ¿has oído Lucius? ¡Una cena en la playa bajo las estrellas eso sí que es romanticismo!

\- EH, Que yo soy muy romántico.

Narcissa bufó – Seguro.

Molly miró tiernamente a Draco, que dulce por tu parte querido. Aunque Hermione, fuiste muy malvada con el pobre Draco.

\- Sí, yo te hubiera enterrado viva – dijo Ginny.

\- Pero me quiere – dijo coqueta Hermione mirando a su marido quien la miró bromista.

\- Demasiado – contestó el rubio – Creo que quedó claro con la sorpresa.

 **Flash back.**

Hermione vestía un sencillo pero precioso vestido blanco holgado. El escote era bastante refinado si lo comparamos con el de la espalda, que estaba completamente al aire. Su pelo estaba semi recogido con pequeñas flores blancas y moradas. Sus pies solo calzaban finas sandalias y no llevaba más complemento que su anillo de boda.

\- Vaya, ya es la segunda vez que verte de novia me deja sin aliento – dijo la masculina voz de su marido. Hermione se giró para mirarle a los profundos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban y se sonrojo al verle.

Draco llevaba unos simples pantalones de tela holgados y blancos y una camisa también holgada del mismo color. Eran ropas bastante finas y sencillas, pero estaba guapísimo.

\- Y tu estas… ¡vaya! Diferente.

Draco negó – Parezco un heladero – y meditó un segundo – o un albino.

Hermione contuvo una carcajada – no es cierto, estas guapo – ante la incrédula mirada de su marido Hermione asintió – Lo juro. Estas diferente, normalmente siempre de negro, como si fueras un viudo.

\- ¡Ni mientes esa palabra!

\- Lo siento – se disculpó ella con gracia – pero es la verdad, el gris perla te queda fenomenal, y el verde también.

\- Pero el blanco no – dijo su marido.

\- Es que estás muy pálido cielo – y le dio un suave beso en los labios – pero para mí no hay hombre más guapo en el mundo que mi maridito. Te pongas lo que te pongas.

Draco suspiro y le dio un beso en la nariz mientras tomaba su mano y salían juntos rumbo a la playa. Allí un hombre bajito moreno y vestido de forma tradicional les saludó.

\- Bienvenidos señores Malfoy, por favor acompáñenme.

Hermione asintió emocionada y siguió al hombre por la playa. Era tarde, casi las siete de la tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando, haciendo que el agua pareciera fuego, bañándolo todo en tonos y destellos anaranjados y rosados.

\- Por aquí – dijo el hombre mostrándoles una pequeña embarcación bastante rudimentaria de madera – este es Rakshan, el chamán que oficiará su boda.

El hombre era pequeño y muy moreno, con un largo pelo negro. Iba vestido al igual que el otro hombre de manera tradicional y sonreía amable. Hermione le sonrió y le extendió la mano – Un placer y muchas gracias.

\- Inglesa hermosa, tiene hombre fuerte que la ama – dijo el hombrecillo con un duro inglés, pero su tono de voz detonaba amabilidad – Soy Rakshan que significa protección, yo hoy, me convertiré en protector de la unión.

Draco le miraba curioso. El hombre era un lugareño más que decía tenía poderes sobrenaturales. El no creía en los chamanes, no creía en ese tipo de magia, pero según su mujer, los chamanes eran reales, magos antiguos que usaban la energía y a la naturaleza, una magia completamente diferente a la suya, pero magia.

Y si su mujer así era feliz, pues el haría la vista gorda por un día y complacería a su reina. Como siempre. Suspiró y puso una sonrisa bastante fingida – Un placer señor.

El hombre sonrió – El marido no confía en Rakshan, pero prometo que hoy y en adelante yo protegeré su unión.

Hermione miró a su marido enfadada mientras este abría los ojos sorprendido, quizás si tuviera un poco de verdad su magia. Carraspeó y dijo – Bueno, ¿y cuando nos casamos?

\- Oh no, ingleses ya son matrimonio, y uno bueno, Rakshan lo puede ver – Draco asintió, pues ese señor con cara de buena persona hablaba como sus pobres elfos – Es un honor para Rakshan ayudarles a mostrar su amor a los dioses.

El hombre que les había acompañado dijo – La boda Maldiva, no es una boda al uso, es más bien una unión frente a los dioses del agua y el cielo.

\- Los más importantes ¿no? – preguntó fascinada Hermione

Rakshan asintió con su gesto amable y miró al cielo – es la hora, el sol se pone y los dioses esperan.

Unas jovencitas aparecieron entonces sobresaltando a los novios. Llenaron el camino a la barca con pétalos de flores mientras hacían cantos tradicionales que a Draco le ponían los pelos de punta.

Él no era muy dado a esas cosas, respetuoso mucho, pero le parecía innecesario. Pero el ver la cara de emoción de Hermione valía eso y más. Subieron a la barca seguido de Rakshan quien seguía sonriendo. Remo hasta que estuvieron un poco alejados de la orilla.

Los reflejos del astro rey en el agua golpeaban sobre los presentes creando un aura mágica y Hermione tomó la mano de Draco para mirarle con amor y susurrarle – Gracias.

\- Te lo mereces – y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Rakshan sonrió abiertamente – Los dioses estarán felices de proteger a una pareja llena de amor.

Draco que no dejaba de ver los chispeantes ojos marrones de su esposa dijo – Ni se lo imagina.

\- Sí hombre ingles quiere, procedo a unirles – Draco asintió sonriendo y Rakshan abrió los brazos al cielo – Mantener las manos juntas y miraos a los ojos. Deciros con la mirada todo lo que sentís en el corazón.

La pareja se miró a los ojos y rememoraron toda su relación. Como habían empezado, lo duro que fue romper con tantos prejuicios, sobrevivir a la guerra, oponerse al mundo en general y a Lucius en particular. Recordaron como habían superado todos los obstáculos y ahora estaban allí, casándose por segunda vez y padres del niño más maravilloso del mundo.

\- Dioses del agua, tierra, fuego y aire, madre naturaleza, astro rey, yo te presento a dos almas libres, puras y enamoradas que hoy han venido a ti en busca de tu protección y bendición – decía el chamán – Cuidad de ellos que hoy vienen humildemente a vosotros y protegedlos para que nada rompa este lazo que los une – tras esto dio unos cantos en una lengua desconocida para el matrimonio, pero les dio igual.

Rakshan bajó los brazos y justo cuando el sol se ponía y se veían las estrellas unió sus manos unidas con un lazo blanco y dorado – Ante las estrellas y los dioses, yo Rakshan el protector os declaro marido y mujer – la pareja sonrió feliz – ¿quieren darle unas palabras a su alma gemela?

Hermione asintió - _Tenía que encontrarte. Tenías que encontrarme. Debíamos hacerlo. Y suerte que lo hicimos a tiempo. Suerte que por casualidad tropezamos y me encontraste ahí, entre cientos más. Siento destrozarte la teoría del destino, pero fue suerte. Suerte de ser quien soy. Porque te gusta lo que he sido y lo que esté por venir. Porque todo suma, lo bueno, lo malo y lo regular. Y todo lo que suma nos convierte en quienes somos. Todo nos construye. Hasta que alguien lo descubre y lo tiene más en cuenta que todas las personas que han pasado y restaron. Así que por suerte te gustaron mis sumas, no por talento ni por oportunidad._

Draco sonrió apretando más el agarre en las manos de su mujer - _Oportunidad es la que me has dado para conocerte, para adentrarme en tus pensamientos y en tus planes de futuro. Y de repente, tus síes. Los míos. Tus propuestas. Mis respuestas. Y viceversa. Oportunidad. La que me has dado de hacerte feliz, de curar tus heridas, de hacer que vuelvas a creer. Una vez más. Que quien no cree acaba dejándose arrastrar. Acaba sin ser. Acaba y punto. Por eso cuando tengamos la oportunidad de creer, de crear, de sumar, y hasta de restar. Hagámoslo. Que las oportunidades son. En presente. O las tomas o las dejas. Nada de medias tintas._

Hermione suspiró y siguió hablando - _Talento es lo que tienes tú. Pero suerte es la que tuve yo. La que tuvimos los dos. Pero por mucho que para Julio César la suerte esté echada, "la suerte no se puede almacenar" según decía Romy Schneider. –_ Draco soltó una risa, ni en sus segundos votos matrimoniales podía evitar ser una sabelotodo adorable - _Así que no es simplemente suerte, que si fuera por suerte tal vez ya no estaría escribiéndote esto. Si fuera sólo por suerte, seguramente hubiera sido algo efímero. Fugaz. Pero no. Porque para mantener la suerte de tu vida, como te quedes atónito mirándola te vas a perder en ella. Para conservarlo se necesita el talento. Para aprender a hacerlo bien. A querernos bien. Talento para rectificar, para construirnos. Por eso lo que hemos construido es una suma de suerte, de oportunidad y de talento. Lo que hemos construido es muy nuestro. Lo que hemos construido no estaba planeado. Y de repente, pam. Yo no tenía planeado encontrarte. Yo no quería más amor. Y de repente, tú. Pero muy de repente. Y muy tú. Y así de tú te quiero, porque para mí tú, y nadie más._

Rakshan miró a Hermione con gesto dulce – Mujer inglesa, muy enamorada. Hombre fuerte es afortunado.

\- Muchísimo – dijo Draco besando a su mujer – No tienes idea de cuánto.

El hombre sonrió – ¿Tú tienes algo que decirle a tu esposa?

Draco asintió – No sé si es tan bueno como el suyo, pero me sale de lo más profundo del corazón y es lo que importa – besó los nudillos de su mujer y empezó:

\- _Para ti. Por ser lo que siempre has querido ser. Por conseguir todo aquello que has querido conseguir. Por amarme más de lo que creo merecer. Por ti hoy lucho. Lucho. Lucho porque no hay nada que me parezca más valioso que tú. Por las ganas de vivir que desprendes, de comerte el mundo. Lucho porque me han repetido millones de veces que vale la pena luchar, por lo que vale la pena tener. Y tú, amor, tú mereces la pena en todos los sentidos._

Hermione soltó una risita y Draco le guiñó el ojo siguiendo su pequeño discurso mientras eran mecidos por las olas del mar _\- Mereces la pena. Mereces la pena cuando ríes, cuando duermes, cuando gritas en medio de la calle que no quieres a nadie más de lo que me quieres a mí y a Scorp. Mereces la pena porque sueñas, y no existen los tiempos difíciles para los soñadores. Sueñas. Sueñas en grande o en pequeño, da igual cómo sueñes, la cuestión es no dejar de hacerlo. Tener metas, tener propósitos. Sueñas que ganas, pero no vives en un mundo imaginario y sueñas que pierdes y eso te hace fuerte. Fuerte. Fuerte al caer, fuerte al andar, paso a paso o deprisa. Fuerte al levantarte. Fuerte porque cuando pisas haces que todo el mundo se gire. Fuerte porque bailas como si no hubiera nadie mirando. Fuerte porque no existe el miedo para ti. Y si tienes miedo, estoy aquí, para ti._

Hermione se lanzó a darle un beso y Rakshan les miraba en silencio – Permitidme decir, que son una de las parejas, más puras que he conocido nunca. Diferentes e iguales, unidos por un solo latido de corazón que los hace avanzar – la pareja sonrió al hombre – Hoy los dioses se han ganado dos almas buenas y dos amantes fieles, Rakshan es feliz de haber unido a mujer hermosa y hombre fuerte.

\- Y nosotros te agradecemos que nos unieras – dijo sincero Draco – gracias.

Rakshan sonrió mientras quitaba el lazo que unía sus manos, aunque el matrimonio no se soltó – Hombre inglés es valiente y fuerte, acepta errores, y ama a su esposa.

Draco asintió – con locura.

\- Y esposa le ama a él ¿cierto?

\- Cierto – dijo Hermione apoyándose en el hombro de su marido.

Rakshan había tomado el remo y se dirigía a la orilla donde veía un camino de antorchas que supusieron daba a su habitación – Pues eso es suficiente para mí.

La pareja sonrió y cuando llegaron a la orilla se despidieron del chaman quien tras bendecirles una última vez y desearles una vida próspera, llena de felicidad e hijos, la pareja se dirigió tomada de la mano hasta su habitación.

\- Ha sido maravilloso Draco, muchas gracias.

\- Te mereces eso y más – dijo Draco – Eres mi pequeña reina.

\- Y tu mi rey – dijo sonriente Hermione. Era bastante notable el que no pudiera parar de sonreír cuando estaba junto a su marido y su hijo. No podía ser más feliz, la vida había sido buena con ella a fin de cuentas.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, Draco la tomó en volandas haciendo que pegara un gritito – Bueno señora Malfoy por partida doble, creo que me debe una luna de miel.

\- ¿Otra vez?

Draco asintió – sería muy romántica – dijo entrando a la habitación que estaba iluminada por velas.

\- ¿No fueron bastante románticos mis votos? – dijo mordiéndose el labio coqueta.

\- Maravillosos, me erizaron hasta el último pelo de la nuca – dijo dándole un corto beso que Hermione correspondió.

\- Lo mismo digo – dio un gritito cuando Draco tropezó con un cojín que había en el suelo de la habitación, luego soltó una risa – La verdad es que escribir nuestros votos es lo que mejor se nos da.

Draco la lanzó en la cama y se fue acercando a ella gateando por la cama con los ojos brillantes y mirada de depredador. Hermione tembló de anticipación, se sentía un ratoncito siendo acechado por una serpiente, nunca mejor dicho.

Una vez la tenía arrinconada contra el colchón Draco le dijo con voz grave – no cielo, lo que mejor se nos da es hacer bebés, los hacemos monísimos. Lo de los votos se nos da bien, pero como los hijos nada.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa y dijo – ¿Es que quieres otro niño conmigo señor Malfoy?

\- Que no quiero contigo, señora Malfoy – y la besó con pasión siendo gratamente recibido por la castaña. Esa noche, los jóvenes Malfoy, consumaron su matrimonio, por segunda vez.

 **Fin del flash back**

Las mujeres (las más mayores) los miraban con ojos ilusionados – que bonito, que maravilla Draco – decía conmovida Narcissa.

\- Querido eres el sueño de cualquier mujer – dijo Molly.

Ginny y Lucius se miraron entre ellos y la pelirroja enarcó una ceja – Vaya Malfoy, tan machote y duro que eras en Hogwarts…

\- Cállate Potter – dijo Draco haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

Lucius miró a su nieto quien hizo una mueca graciosa y Lucius asintió – Concuerdo contigo nieto – e hizo un sonido de asco mientras sacaba la lengua y hacía reír a Scorpius.

\- Me enternece tu tacto y dulzura padre – dijo Draco con voz hastiada – Eres todo elegancia y ternura.

\- Lo sé – contestó orgulloso el rubio mayor.

Draco puso una mueca de maldad – Tienes la ternura de un trol.

Lucius se puso rojo de rabia – ¡Óyeme bien insolente!

\- Bueno – dijo Hermione rápidamente notando el ambiente tenso entre padre e hijo – Esta bien, no hace falta pelear.

\- No peleamos – explicó Lucius – es un comportamiento normal entre padre e hijo.

\- No, no lo es – dijeron Narcissa y Ginny a la vez que fueron fulminadas por Lucius. Es que esas mujeres jamás entenderían que él no era un padre cariñoso. Quería a su hijo a su peculiar manera y aunque a veces fuera un sin vergüenza y le sacara de quicio, Draco era su hijo.

\- Tito – dijo Scorpius bostezando y acurrucándose en su abuelo.

\- Alguien tiene sueño – comentó con dulzura Molly.

\- Normal – dijo Narcissa ojeando el reloj – mira qué hora es y no ha dormido su siesta.

Lucius lo acunó en sus brazos mientras Scorpius caía rendido como un tronco – Creo que alguien debe ir a la cama.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Hermione levantándose seguida de Draco – A sido un día largo y agotador, creo que deberíamos volver a casa.

Hermione alargó sus brazos hacia su suegro para que le pasara a Scorpius, pero este le miró con gesto altanero – ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿A mi hijo? – contestó Hermione algo descolocada.

Lucius apretó más a su nieto – No, es mío, hoy se queda aquí.

\- Lucius por Circe déjate de tonterías y dale a Hermione el niño.

\- ¡No! – Dijo cabezota – Mi nieto tiene que estar con su abuelo.

\- Tiene que estar con su padre y su madre – contestó Draco.

Lucius se levantó con el pequeño aun dormido en brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación – Un cuerno de unicornio, Scorpius se queda.

\- ¡Lucius vuelve aquí! – gritó Narcissa yendo tras de él. Mientras una alucinada Hermione no sabía muy bien que hacer.

\- Draco, tu padre a veces da miedo – susurró Hermione.

Ginny que se desternillaba de risa dijo – Tengo que venir de visita más a menudo.

\- ¡Déjame en paz mujer! – decía la voz de Lucius. El rubio volvió a entrar por la puerta huyendo de las garras de su mujer – Me habéis robado la felicidad, no me robareis también a mi nieto.

Narcissa estaba por tirarse de los pelos – ¿Pero qué dices?

\- Lucius – habló tranquila Hermione – Mañana te lo traemos tranquilo.

\- No – dijo cabezota – Lo habéis dejado conmigo, conmigo se queda.

Draco resoplo y rodó los ojos mientras que su padre parloteaba sobre su derecho ancestral sobre su nieto. Tranquilo sacó la varita y con un "Levicorpus" hizo flotar suavemente el cuerpecito del agotado Scorpius que a pesar de la huida de su abuelo, seguía dormido.

\- ¡Eh! – gritó Lucius al ver como apartaban al pequeño de el – Devuélvemelo.

\- Ya está bien Lucius – dijo enfadada Narcissa.

\- Pero Cissy…

\- Ni peros ni nada, deja de compórtate como un crio mimado o…

Mientras Lucius era reprendido por una furiosa Narcissa y Scorpius era recogido por sus padres, Molly se acercó a la pareja y besó la frente del niño – Creo que es hora de que nosotros también nos retiremos.

\- Pero mama – protestó Ginny – ahora viene cuando lo maldices.

\- Ginevra Potter – dijo en tono de advertencia Molly.

La pelirroja bufó y se levantó del sofá para seguir a su madre – Aburrida. Hasta luego chicos.

\- Adiós Potter – dijo Draco que luego dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña trifulca que estaban teniendo sus padres. Soltó un bufido y miró a su mujer mientras le pasaba a su pequeño – Creo que debemos aprovechar ahora que están distraídos para irnos.

Hermione asintió – Por favor, estoy muerta. Quiero irme a casa.

\- Y yo – le dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba – a nuestra casa por fin – y se desaparecieron dejando atrás al matrimonio Malfoy mayor enredados en una trifulca. Solo queda decir que Lucius no volvió a tener una pataleta como esa pues en un descuido había cometido el peor de los errores, meterse con Narcissa Malfoy Black.

\- ¡Por tu culpa se han ido y no me he despedido de mi nieto! – gritó furioso Lucius.

\- ¡Si no hubieras sido un loco secuestrador no habría pasado nada!

\- ¡Yo no soy un secuestrador! ¡Cuido de mi nieto a diferencia de ti mala abuela!

-¡¿Mala abuela yo!?

Lucius asintió rojo de furia - ¡SI TU! ¡DEJASTE QUE SE LO LLEVARAN A SI COMO A SI!

\- ¡SON SUS PADRES!

\- ¡Y YO SU ABUELO! – repuso furioso Lucius.

\- ¡Un loco es lo que eres!

\- ¡Y TU UNA ARPIA! – Craso error. En cuanto la última letra salió de sus pálidos labios Lucius deseó desaparecer. El rostro desfigurado de Narcissa se tornó serio, para luego pasar a la incredulidad y más tarde al cabreo.

Lucius tembló al ver a su mujer temblar – ¿Qué me has llamado Lucius Malfoy? – pregunto con tono sombrío haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera de cabeza a pies.

Soltó una risilla nerviosa debido a su gran metedura de pata y dijo – Cissy querida, era una broma.

\- Una broma… ¿¡Una broma!? – Y sacó su varita apuntando a su tembloroso marido - ¡Tu nacimiento sí que fue una broma! ¡Rictusempra!

Lucius esquivó la maldición por los pelos – Cissy no, ¡espera!

\- Ven aquí Lucius Malfoy ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!

Twinky que había escuchado los pasos y gritos de sus amos se encerró en la cocina a preparar la cena mientras canturreaba una canción. El amo siempre metía la pata con el ama, pero Twinky sabía que la amaba mucho, solo que era un torpe.

\- El amo dormirá en el sofá del despacho esta noche – dijo Twinky y negó con la cabeza – Pobre amo, pobre mi amo, pero más dolor sufro por mi ama, que tiene que aguantarle…

Y en efecto Twinky no se equivocó. Esa noche Lucius durmió en el sofá de su despacho, esa y la siguiente, y la siguiente y la otra. Durmió en el sofá hasta que juró que jamás volvería a atentar contra la tutela de su nieto y hasta que suplico el perdón de Narcissa la cual solo se lo concedió porque estaba siendo muy pesado.

Pero él era Lucius Malfoy y siempre tenía lo que quería. O casi siempre, porque la tutela de su nieto no era suya, por ahora.


	25. Chapter 25

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Si veis algo, por favor comentármelo para corregirlo.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡LO SE! ¡LO SE! He tardado siglos en actualizar, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto pero he sufrido el típico atasco de escritora y además como dije el trabajo me quita tiempo, me agota y cuando llego a casa solo quiero tirarme en el sofá. Pero no temáis, muchos me piden por MD que no abandone las historias ¡tranquilos que eso nunca pasara!**

 **Hoy el cumpleaños del heredero Malfoy. Eso solo puede significar una cosa ¡caos! Según lo pedido durante mi encuesta, el personaje que aparecerá de sorpresa por este capítulo sera nuestro querido Viktor Krum, uno de mis personajes favoritos. Como compensación por mi tardanza, este capítulo lo he hecho un poco mas largo de lo habitual, con 16.500 palabras, espero que tantas no os aburran.**

 **Espero que os guste la actualización, que no os defraude y que me dejeis un review para contarme que os ha parecido este capítulo, ya sabéis tanto lo bueno como lo malo es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy celebró el cumpleaños de Scorpius. No sin antes espantar a un búlgaro idiota y jugarse la vida por la ira de Cissy._

Lucius caminaba directo a su control rutinario con prisa. Hoy era un gran día y debía terminar rápido esa estúpida reunión con Walls para poder ir a reunirse con su mujer para comprar el regalo de Scorpius.

Su nietecito ya cumplía un año. Como pasaba el tiempo… ¡si hace nada era una bolita rechoncha y menuda! Y ahora, corría como alma que lleva el dementor y organizaba alguna que otra trastada que volvía locos a sus padres.

Rio como un idiota solo. Scorpius era un niño bueno, muy bueno. Le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas y cuando estaba solo era muy tranquilo. Pero cuando el tito Lucius llegaba a casa, eso era otro cantar. Scorpius, con su abuelo, mutaba en una especie de monstruo de las travesuras pues sabía que ante la regañina de su padre, su abuelito querido saldría en su defensa.

\- Mocoso inteligente, a mí ha salido – murmuró con orgullo a las puertas de la oficina de Walls.

Pico con el mango de su bastón dos veces para escuchar la voz del funcionario que ya le esperaba. Entro con paso digno, con la espalda estirada y el mentón en alto, con los andares típicos de un Malfoy. Andares que Scorpius no había heredado.

\- Lucius, pasa, pasa siéntate – dijo amable Walls. El despacho era un desastre igual que antaño. Los pergaminos esparcidos por todos lados, algunos flotaban en el aire esperando su turno de aterrizaje, chispas de colores por la habitación para iluminarla un poco y darle vida, una lechuza medio pelona es un poste y libros, enormes libros que harían que Hermione Granger se desmayara del gusto.

\- ¿No tienes a nadie que te organice esta pocilga?

\- En mi desorden soy feliz – rio Walls escribiendo un pergamino – déjame acabar con este escrito para el jefe del departamento de aurores.

\- Sin problema – dijo Lucius mientras movía con su varita una montaña de papeles que reposaban en el asiento para los invitados.

\- He estado atareado – explicó Walls. Lucius le miró aburrido pero sin prestarle verdadera atención. Le daba igual que hacía o que dejaba de hacer Walls en su vida. Veía los labios del funcionario moverse pero de su boca no salían palabras, al menos esas no llegaban a los oídos de Lucius.

\- ¿Qué tal el niño? – preguntó de repente el funcionario captando totalmente la atención de Lucius. Después de el mismo, Scorpius era la persona de la que más le gustaba hablar.

\- Pues muy bien, crece a pasos agigantados y además es muy inteligente, habla casi a la perfección y le encantan los libros, cuando menos lo esperemos se arranca a leer.

\- Tiene a quien parecerse.

Lucius asintió – a su abuelo, por supuesto.

Walls le miró un segundo – me refería a su madre.

\- También, también – explicó Lucius – pero en realidad es la mezcla perfecta de esos dos. Es físicamente igual que Draco, parece un clon, el gen Malfoy es el gen fuerte, pero es tranquilo como Granger, su padre a su edad era un mocoso gruñón.

\- Definitivamente – secundó Etham que había visto varias fotos de Scorpius y tenía que admitir que era igual que la parte Malfoy – hace mucho que no le veo.

\- ¡No hay problema! – dijo sacando una cartera de cuero de dentro de su capa. Con un movimiento la abrió y en cascada cayeron unas diez fotos de Scorpius en las diferentes épocas de su vida.

Etham miraba asombrado el balanceo de ese trozo de plástico que guardaba las fotos. Lucius tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara y le enseñó la que estaba debajo del todo – esa es la tomamos el otro día cuando estaba con ese gato que tienen en casa, intentó hacerse una manta con el pobre animal.

\- Ya…

\- Oh y aquí estaba intentando escaparse de esa mini Azkaban que Granger le puso en el salón – dijo frunciendo el ceño. La seguridad era un tema que ponía bastante nerviosa a Hermione. Todo tenía que tener un dispositivo para bebes o tenía que estar a prueba de niños ¡Hasta su casa estaba cubierta por trastos para bebes!

\- Se ve muy grande… - dijo el funcionario sorprendido por lo que tenía allí Lucius.

\- Cumplirá un año el sábado.

\- ¡Qué bien! – Dijo Walls apuntando como siempre en un pergamino – ¿Y le haréis una fiesta?

Lucius asintió – por todo lo alto, es el heredero Malfoy, el primogénito de mi hijo. Mi nieto querido, se merece lo mejor.

\- ¿La organizareis en la mansión?

\- No, en casa de mi hijo – bufo – doña mandona no quiso que yo organizara el cumpleaños de mi nieto, quería hacerlo ella por ser su primer cumpleaños ¡mira tú que tontería!

\- Tiene lógica – dijo Walls – es su madre y es su primer cumpleaños.

\- Y yo soy su abuelo, tengo más derecho que ella.

\- No sé yo… - dijo riendo mientras apuntaba en el pergamino. Realmente Lucius había cambiado, ahora era más abierto, no llevaba esa cara de trol mal humorado (al menos no siempre) y aunque el siguiera negando que Hermione Granger no le importaba, Walls sabía que Hermione le había dado a Lucius el mejor regalo, la redención, a su nieto.

\- Por eso tengo prisa Walls – dijo con tono sereno que mostraba un deje de soberbia – He quedado con Narcissa para ir a por el regalo de mi nieto ¡así que date prisa!

Walls rio – un momento ahora termino, un par de cosas más y te puedes ir – Lucius bufó y se cruzó de brazos poniendo una pose que dejaba claro que ya era demasiado para él y su paciencia.

\- Bien ¿Quién estará invitado?

Lucius parpadeó ¿iba enserio? ¿Qué narices le importaba a el? – ¿eso es importante para mi seguimiento?

Walls asintió – es para ver si te estas mezclando con gente con la que antes no lo harías. Yo sé que lo haces desde hace tiempo Lucius, pero es el protocolo, lo siento.

\- Ya, ya supongo – dijo con mal humor – Pues los de siempre, los Weasley, Lovegood, Potter y familia, la loca de mi cuñada, los niños y Zabini supongo.

\- ¿La señorita Greengrass no irá?

\- ¿La desheredada? – Lucius negó – está de Luna de miel con su recién estrenado marido – Lucius suspiró al recordar la boda de la mayor y desheredada Greengrass ahora Thomas. Había sido una boda muy aburrida, rodeado de gente que le molestaba. Su único consuelo es que cuando su pequeño nieto se quedó sin energías por jugar con sus primos y amiguitos, buscó los brazos de su abuelo, que no le soltó en toda la noche.

\- Oh, me alegro por ella, hacen buena pareja – Lucius se encogió de hombros con gesto aburrido.

\- Si tú lo dices.

Walls sonrió – Una última pregunta Lucius – el rubio le miro atento pues el tono de voz del funcionario había cambiado. El tono amistoso que siempre usaba con él, aun cuando solo recibía bufonazos y miradas molestas, cambio a uno muy serio – ¿Qué significa tu nieto para ti?

\- ¿Mi nieto? – Vio a Etham asentir y Lucius pensó un momento – Mi nieto es… todo lo que tengo. Ese pequeño ser vino al mundo para dar alegría a mi casa. Cuando nació, Granger dejó aparcada la universidad pues era muy pequeño, pero ahora ha retomado las clases y el pequeño se queda conmigo y Narcissa la mayoría del tiempo ¿sabe lo que es para mí que ese pequeño se meta conmigo en la cama a dormir una siesta? Notar como me abraza cuando tiene miedo, como me busca cuando quiere jugar… para mí… Scorpius es la prueba real de que alguien ahí arriba me ha perdonado por todo el mal que hice.

Etham escuchaba atento a Lucius – Ese mocoso es un adulador, es como su abuelo – rio un momento, cosa que asombró al funcionario, que en todos los años que conocía a Lucius jamás le había visto sonreír así – Yo pensaba que el resto de mi vida sería infeliz, pero no, de repente llegó mi nieto para darme un empujón y decirme que la vida no es odio y rencor, que también hay cosas buenas – hizo una breve pausa y suspiró – Me arrepiento de que en un primer momento no haya tenido relación con él, me perdí sus primeros meses de vida.

\- Pero los estas recuperando, y con creces – dijo Etham – se ve que te quiere mucho.

\- Y yo a el – asintió – jamás pensé que el amor que siento por mi esposa e hijo se pudiera superar, pero cuando Scorpius me abrazo por primera vez, cuando me llamo tito por primera vez…. Sentí que volvía a nacer, como si todos estos años hubieran sido un espejismo… Mi nieto, mi nieto para mi es…. Mi vida. Vivo cada día para protegerle, cuidarle y quererle y sobretodo haré lo posible porque en el futuro, cuando se entere de todo lo que he hecho, me perdone y se sienta orgulloso de su abuelo, como yo lo estoy de él y lo estaré siempre.

Walls sonrió emocionado por las palabras de Lucius y asintió – lo estará amigo, lo estará.

Lucius salió entonces de su burbuja y carraspeó. Walls vio como el gesto dulce que tenía cuando habló de su nieto cambiaba drásticamente de nuevo a esa mascara de indiferencia que lleva siempre – como le digas a alguien sobre esto te mato.

\- Tranquilo, solo lo sabrán quien lo tenga que saber, se usará lo necesario para tu caso, el resto me lo quedo para mí.

Lucius asintió serio – ¿Necesitas algo más?

Etham negó – Puedes irte a comprarle el regalo a tu nieto – Lucius se levantó solemne de la silla con un aire de nobleza inglesa, elegante y pulcro. Se acomodó la capa que se había arrugado un poco y tomó su bastón – si no necesitas nada más, nos vemos.

\- Te veré en la próxima sesión amigo – vio como el rubio avanzaba hasta la puerta y dijo – Lucius, deberías dejar salir tu lado tierno más a menudo.

Lucius gruño y salió por la puerta. Miró el reloj que había en el medio del pasillo y frunció el entrecejo. Había perdido un tiempo valiosísimo. Ahora tendría que llegar al callejón Diagon y encontrar a Narcissa. Genial. Seguro que estaba hecha una fiera.

* * *

Lucius miraba fijamente a su mujer con gesto estupefacto. Frente a sus ojos Narcissa reía con Molly Weasley. La pelirroja regordeta hablaba sin parar de algo que Lucius no sabía ni tenía interés en saber. A paso lento se acercó a las mujeres que cotorreaban (según él) y carraspeó captando la atención de su mujer.

\- Oh Lucius, querido aquí estas.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó el rubio.

Narcissa arqueó una ceja – Buenos días a ti también querido.

\- Sí, sí, buenos días – dijo con tono cansino – ¿Qué tramáis?

\- Nada Lucius, hablábamos de los niños – contestó Molly.

\- Por lo visto la pequeña Victoire y el pequeño Teddy son novios formales – dijo con una sonrisa tierna Narcissa.

\- ¿Novios formales? – Preguntó escandalizado Lucius – pero si tienen cuanto… ¿cuatro, cinco años?

\- Por Circe Lucius – dijo Narcissa rodando los ojos – son cosas de niños.

\- No son novios de verdad Lucius, pero es algo tierno – secundó Molly.

Lucius bufó – en fin, que hagan lo que quieran, pero si luego viene al mundo un niño no deseado ¡no digáis que no os lo advertí!

\- ¡Lucius por Merlín! ¡Son niños!

\- Pero en unos años serán adolescentes, y verás lo que pasará…

\- Eres una dramática – dijo Molly con pesar – Bueno, cambiando de tema, el pequeño Scorp ¿Qué le hacéis comprado?

\- A eso veníamos antes de que os enredarais en una absurda conversación – dijo Lucius con tono serio.

Las mujeres se miraron entre si y luego Narcissa resopló – pero si eres tú el que me ha tenido aquí media hora plantada como una mandrágora.

\- Sí, gritar gritas igual – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¡Lucius Malfoy! – le gritó con tono severo Narcissa.

\- El pesado de Walls no me dejaba en paz ¿vale? Llevo intentando escaparme hace una hora, pero ese señor siente debilidad por mi persona – y puso un gesto vanidoso en la cara – Normal…

\- Lucius no cambias – dijo Molly.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza – Bueno Molly querida, nos vemos, ahora tengo que llevarme a este viejo chocho a comprar el regalo de Scorpius.

\- ¡No soy un viejo chocho! ¡Estoy muy bien!

\- Claro querido – contestó irónica Narcissa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Molly que empezó a reír.

Lucius miraba a su mujer alterado. Se sentía ultrajado por la mujer que supuestamente debía serle sumisa. Pensó un momento lo anterior y bufó, si claro, como que su Cissy hubiera sido una esposa sumisa alguna vez…

\- Nos vemos Cissy, adiós Lucius – dijo Molly recibiendo un gruñido de parte del Malfoy que era arrastrado por su mujer.

\- Eres un desagradable Lucius, con ese carácter nadie te va a querer.

\- Tú me quieres – dijo altanero con una sonrisa que Narcissa deseó borrarle de la cara de un golpe de varita.

* * *

En la casa del joven matrimonio Malfoy, Draco observaba a su esposa correr de arriba abajo en la cocina. En una bonita trona de madera Scorpius miraba a su madre con ojos divertidos pues le resultaba muy cómico el pelo de su madre en esos momentos.

Ninguno de los dos se había enterado de que "papá" había llegado pues Hermione estaba muy concentrada en remover algo en un bol de plástico mientras su pequeño hijo palmeaba la trona lleno de crema y lo que parecía bizcocho de chocolate. Es más, sus manitas y cara estaban llenas también.

Sonrió internamente agradeciendo a Merlín que le otorgara a su familia. Por lo que sabía Hermione estaba ofuscada en organizar la fiesta de Scorp ella sola y a la manera muggle. Él no le había reprochado nada, en parte porque era la ilusión de su esposa y en parte porque no quería que Hermione le montara un pollo monumental y le mandara al sofá. Hoy en día se le hacía imposible dormirse sin ella a su lado.

\- No, no ¡no! – escuchó a su mujer gritar mientras azotaba el bol y corría hacía el horno que empezaba a pitar. Abrió la puerta y un humo negruzco salió del aparato.

Draco soltó una carcajada captando la atención de su mujer e hijo – ¡Papa! – gritó su hijito levantando las sucias manos y dando pataditas al aire.

\- Hola campeón ¿Qué te ha hecho mama?

\- ¡Tarta! – gritó de nuevo el pequeño que fue levantado por su padre no sin antes lavarle bien las manos y la cara, sería su hijo pero era una camisa buena que costaba 500 galeones.

\- Si mama no fuera un desastre… - murmuró Hermione tirando a la basura el chamuscado bizcocho – ¿Qué tal el trabajo cielo?

\- Bien – dijo dándole un beso en los labios a su esposa. Justo cuando sus labios se tocaron el pequeño Scorpius frunció el ceño y gritó un potente "No" mientras ponía sus manitas en medio de la cara de su padre, empujándolo.

\- Creo que alguien esta celoso – dijo con gracia Hermione que estiró sus manos para sostener a su hijo que demandaba su cariño. Draco sonrió, los celos de su hijo eran bastante cómicos, nadie podía estar cerca de su mamá, solo él.

\- Oye colega, tienes que compartirla.

\- No – dijo Scorpius abrazando el cuello de su madre.

\- Mama también es mía.

\- ¡NO! – gritó más fuerte poniendo un puchero y balbuceó lo que parecía un – mía – escondió su carita en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Hermione.

\- Tienes razón cariño, mama es tuya.

Draco la miró poniendo un falso gesto de dolor – Me ofende señora Malfoy.

\- Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero mi bebe me tiene conquistada.

\- ¿Entonces no la compartes? – preguntó Draco a Scorpius que negó efusivamente – pues ya no te doy una cosa muy rica que compré.

Los ojitos de Scorpius se abrieron de par en par y brillaron con ilusión. Sus celos y posesividad para con su madre volaron cuando su padre menciono que tenía algo para él y que además podía comerse. Draco sonrió con gracia al ver que su hijo era un glotón, es más, después de tito, papá y mamá lo que Scorpius mas decía era "tarta"

\- Papi – decía Scorpius estirando sus manitas hacia su padre que le recogió con gesto burlón para con su esposa que negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi hijo se deja embaucar por comida.

\- Y que lo digas – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un enorme huevo de chocolate. Scorpius tomó el regalo de su papa feliz de la vida pero su padre le dijo – Mi beso – el pequeño sin apenas separar su vista del objeto chocó sus labios contra la mejilla de su padre que le sentó en la trona de nuevo y le removió el abundante cabello rubio.

El pequeño no podía quitarle el envoltorio por lo que tomó el huevo en sus manos y se lo tendió a su padre. Draco se sentó en una silla junto a él y le quitó el envoltorio. Scorpius miró el chocolate y Hermione juraría que le vio salivar. Su padre le sacó la sorpresa que llevaba dentro y los ojitos de Socrpius se iluminaron.

Hermione sonrió tierna, su familia era lo mejor que tenía en la vida. Draco no solo era un amigo y marido perfecto, sino que era el mejor padre del mundo. Mucha gente se quedaba asombrada cuando veían a su marido interactuar con el pequeño, pero ellos no lo conocían de verdad. Ella sí, ella sabía que el Draco Malfoy que todos conocían era una fachada. El Malfoy serio y frio solo aparecía a la hora de hacer negocios y tratando con la gente que no le era de su agrado. En casa Malfoy, era Draco, su Draco. El hombre tierno y dulce que se desvivía por ella y su pequeño hijo. El hombre que le concede todos los caprichos del mundo aunque el los odie, el hombre que renuncia a la magia cuando ella le pide tener "un día muggle" a pesar de que para él, alejarse de su varita era muy duro, el hombre que ahora mismo estaba montando el pequeño juguete y jugaba con su hijo.

Ese era su Draco, y le quería con locura.

Soltó un suspiro que captó la atención del rubio que veía con gracia a su hijo engullir el chocolate – ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione negó con una sonrisa – solo pensaba, en lo afortunada que soy.

Draco alzó una ceja – ¿y eso?

\- Por teneros en mi vida, a Scorp, a ti, incluso a tu padre, a su manera poco a poco me va aceptando.

\- Es cierto, el viejo cada vez entra más por el aro de la aceptación – se levantó y camino hasta su esposa y la rodeo con sus brazos – pero que sepas que aquí el afortunado soy yo, por tenerte todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida, porque me quieras, porque te hayas casado conmigo ¡dos veces! – Hermione soltó una suave risa ante esto – y por darme el mayor regalo del mundo, un hijo.

Hermione sonrió enamorada y subió su rostro para jugar con su nariz y la del rubio – ambos somos afortunados entonces.

\- Me parece un gran plan – dijo dándole un beso corto. Miró el desastre que era la cocina y suspiró – el pobre Mopi va a sufrir un infarto cuando vea la cocina.

\- ¡Mopi! – gritó feliz Scorpius cuando el pequeño elfo se presentó en la cocina.

\- Mopi está un poco preocupado, pero Mopi espera que la señora no haya roto nada – dijo con sus enormes ojos posados en su joven amito – Mopi está feliz de que el joven amito cumpla años señor, Mopi le ha comprado un regalo.

Hermione le miró asombrada – No es necesario Mopi.

\- Sí lo es señora – asintió rápidamente el elfo – Mopi estaba en la calle y los señores le rescataron. Si no es por los señores no sé qué habría sido de Mopi.

\- Lo hicimos encantados Mopi, no nos debes nada – dijo Draco.

\- Mopi quiere hacerlo, pues Mopi quiere mucho al amito – dijo chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer pequeños unicornios de humo alrededor de Scorpius quien rio feliz – no es mucho, pero Mopi lo regala de corazón.

\- Seguro que es precioso, gracias – dijo Hermione con ternura.

El elfo asintió y miró la cocina – Mopi ayudara a la ama a hacer el pastel de chocolate, pero tranquila que Mopi sabe que la señora no quiere magia – dijo chasqueando los dedos y limpiando todo por arte de magia – Mopi solo dará indicaciones.

\- ¡Mopi! – gritó de nuevo Scorpius tirando la bola que era el envoltorio del dulce que le había regalado su padre. El elfo lo recogió y se lo dio de nuevo.

\- Gracias Mopi, de verdad necesita ayuda – dijo Draco fingiendo alivio recibiendo un codazo de parte de su esposa.

Hermione seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones del elfo mientras Draco la miraba sentado junto a su hijo que reía contento al tener a todos allí con él. Hermione llegó a desesperarse pues la cocina no era su fuerte, al menos no la repostería.

\- Hágalo despacio señora, así no quedaran burbujas.

Hermione asintió concentrada y Draco se transportó a su esposa de Hogwarts, donde ella era siempre la mejor en todo, la número uno. Excepto en quidditch, en eso podía presumir que era superior a su mujer, ¡pero en el resto en nada!

Veía la cara que ponía siguiendo las indicaciones de Mopi y recordó cuando eran compañeros en Pociones, tenía la misma cara de entonces, entrecejo arrugado, la lengua por fuera y el pelo alborotado.

Y hablando de pelo, una enorme bola de pelo subió a su regazo. Al mirar vio a Caractacus, que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser un pequeño gatito para convertirse en un gato adulto, pesado y mimoso. Draco le rascó tras las orejas y el animal ronroneó.

\- Gatito – balbuceó Scorpius intentando tocarle. O eso creía Draco que había dicho.

\- ¡Señora el horno!

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – gritó Hermione corriendo hacia el horno. Siempre se le olvidaba que tenía algo dentro y era por eso que sus bizcochos siempre acababan con olor y sabor a ceniza.

\- Mami casi te deja sin tarta, otra vez – rio Draco que recibió un golpe de un trapo que le había lanzado Hermione. Por suerte esta vez el bizcocho se había salvado.

Paso el tiempo y al final frente a su hijo y su marido, Hermione plantó un pedazo de la tarta de chocolate que tanto le había costado. Hermione les dio una cuchara a cada uno – vamos a probarlo.

Draco tomó primero él una cucharada, pues si estaba malo sería la única víctima. Pero a decir verdad, había salido muy bien – Esta muy bueno cielo – dijo cortando otro trozo y dándoselo a su hijo que esperaba con la boca abierta.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Hermione. Vio a su pequeño masticar como podía el trocito de tarta y aplaudir.

\- Ya ves, a Scorp le gusta – dijo riendo al ver que su hijo había lanzado a tomar viento la cuchara y tomaba la tarta con sus manos embadurnándose de nuevo en chocolate – 50 puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione sonrió contenta – no lo habría logrado sin Mopi – el elfo se puso nervioso pues aunque los señores siempre eran buenos con él, su naturaleza le hacía avergonzarse si recibía un halago.

Una vez terminaron la tarta y limpiaron bien al heredero Malfoy, se dirigieron al salón a pasar un poco el rato. El pequeño Scorpius estaba tirado en una mantita rodeado de juguetes, mientras que Hermione y Draco charlaban en el sofá, ella apoyada en él y el con un vaso de Whiskey de fuego en la mano abrazandola por la cintura.

\- ¿Tienes el regalo? – preguntó Hermione a su marido.

Draco asintió – Sí cariño mío, lo tengo todo.

\- Dime que no es una escoba – el tono de advertencia de su mujer no paso desapercibido haciéndole reír.

\- No, claro que no – la mirada inquisidora de Hermione se le clavaba en el alma así que no tuvo más que confesar – sí, es una escoba.

\- Draco…

\- ¡Pero es de juguete!

\- ¡Es muy pequeño! – gritó frustrada Hermione. Era excesivamente protectora con la seguridad de Scorpius, rozando lo obsesivo y por nada del mundo le hacía gracia que su pequeño tuviera una de esas cosas voladoras.

\- Cielo, todos los niños del mundo mágico tienen escobas de juguete, a su edad yo tenía cinco.

Hermione le miró un momento y luego posó su vista en su pequeño que ahora tiraba de la cola del pobre Caractacus que solo se dejaba hacer – Pero es muy pequeño… - suspiró y miró a su marido – prométeme que solo la usara cuando estés tú con él.

\- Promesa de Slytherin.

\- No sé si fiarme de esa promesa… - Draco rio, bien es sabido que las serpientes no son de fiar a veces.

\- Lo prometo, jamás pondría en peligro a Scorp – dijo besándole la frente.

\- Lo sé – y antes de que pudiera decir nada el golpeteo de la puerta resonó por la casa. Draco y Hermione se miraron con la ceja alzada. No era normal que llamaran a la puerta, sus amigos y familiares siempre llegaban por la red flú.

Draco posó el vaso en la mesita y soltó a su mujer – ya abro yo.

Draco se encaminó despacio hasta la puerta de entrada donde Mopi ya estaba a punto de abrir – No Mopi, sigue con tus cosas, ya abro yo – el elfo asintió y desapareció. Draco suspiró, le habían dicho mil veces a Mopi que no abriera la puerta, por si era un muggle despistado; ver un elfo domestico le supondría un desmayo instantáneo.

Otro golpe en la puerta llamó su atención – voy, ya voy – se preguntó quién era, y que quería. Mataría a quien haya roto esa burbuja de paz que tenía con su familia. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta unas conocidas voces se hacían presentes y por lo que escuchaba estaban discutiendo.

\- ¡Ya basta Lucius! – gritó una de las voces.

Draco enarcó una ceja – ¿Madre? – abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente a sus progenitores que por lo visto tenían una discusión ferviente. Los azules ojos de Narcissa se clavaron en el haciéndole temblar.

\- ¡MENOS MAL QUE ABRES! ¡SI NO LE LANZO UN _CRUCIO_ AQUÍ MISMO!

Lucius bufó molesto – ¡Tú a mí! ¡Ja! ¡REPELO TUS HECHIZOS ANTES DE QUE PESTAÑES MUJER!

Narcissa lanzó un grito furioso y empujo a su hijo para pasar dentro de la casa, seguida de cerca por Lucius que seguía gritando – ¡No me ignores Narcissa Malfoy!

Algunos vecinos y transeúntes se habían quedado atónitos ante la pareja de extrañas ropas que discutía cosas extrañas. Draco puso su mejor sonrisa ladeada y dijo – es que están ensayando para una obra de teatro – soltó una risita que fue borrada al escuchar la voz de su madre maldecir a su padre – Se llama _"De como Lucius Malfoy avergonzó a su hijo frente a su vecindario y no vivió para contarlo"_ – y cerró la puerta.

En el salón su madre ya tenía en brazos a su nieto querido mientras Lucius saltaba alrededor de ellos exigiendo cargar a su nieto.

\- Es mi turno ya mujer. Dame, dame, dámelo.

\- ¡He dicho que no! – dijo Narcissa apartando la cara de su marido con sus manos.

\- Cissy, él quiere ir conmigo ¿verdad Scorp? – el niño miraba intercaladamente a sus abuelitos queridos pero entonces Narcissa sonrió de medio lado, como toda una buena Malfoy y sacó un bombón de chocolate haciendo que Scorpius sonriera y se acomodara en el regazo de su abuela.

\- Que humillación – se quejó Lucius dejándose caer en el sofá individual – vencido por un dulce.

\- Creo que este caballerete ha tomado demasiados dulces por hoy – dijo Hermione mirando a su hijo engullir el chocolate.

\- Hermione querida, por un día no pasa nada – Dijo Narcissa con cariño. Hermione negó y sonrió, un día, si claro, como que Narcissa y Molly no se dedicaban a cebar a Scorpius con dulces, no que va.

\- Claro, como luego no lo aguantáis vosotros de noche – se quejó Draco dejándose caer junto a su mujer.

\- No sería un problema – dijo Lucius rápidamente – Si queréis hoy nos lo llevamos, y mañana, y pasado.

\- Y hasta que se gradúe en Hogwarts, no te dijo – protestó Draco.

Lucius se encogió de hombros – No es mala idea.

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos – Lucius, ya lo hablamos, Scorpius es de Hermione y Draco, no tuyo.

\- Es mi nieto – protestó cabezota.

\- Eres como esto padre – dijo Draco golpeando levemente la mesa haciendo dos golpes secos resonar por la sala dejando clarolo tozudo que era su progenitor.

Hermione sonrió – No se preocupe Lucius, en mi opinión los nietos deben pasar tiempo con los abuelos, cuando sea un poco más mayor ira contigo los fines de semana.

\- ¿Insinúas que ahora no estoy capacitado para cuidar a mi nieto?

\- No he dicho eso…

\- ¡Pero lo has dejado caer!- gritó ofendido haciendo que su esposa, hijo y nuera rodaran los ojos. Aunque todo rastro de ofensa desapareció cuando Scorpius alargó sus brazos hacia él.

\- Tito…

Los ojos de Lucius se iluminaron ante la demanda de su pequeño nieto. Se sentó al borde del sofá y alargó también sus pálidos brazos – ven Scorp, ven con el tito.

Narcissa posó delicadamente al niño en el suelo, que en un par de rápidos y cortos pasitos ya estaba junto a su abuelo que reía y le levantaba sobre su cabeza. El pequeño reía ante los juegos de su abuelo favorito y recibió con gusto el beso que Lucius posó en su mejilla.

\- ¡Ja! Ya veis quien es el mejor – dijo con prepotencia haciendo que Narcissa le fulminara con la mirada – no es nada personal.

Draco rodó los ojos – bueno, ahora me diréis porque estabais discutiendo tan fervientemente…

\- ¡Porque tu padre es idiota!

Lucius la miró ofendido – Oye mujer, un respeto.

\- Que te respete tu abuela – le dijo Narcissa mientras recogía la taza que Mopi le ofrecía – ¡Me ha vuelto loca!

Hermione miró curiosa a su suegro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Caractacus que se había subido en su regazo y ronroneaba pidiendo cariño – ¿Qué ha pasado? Seguro que no es tan grave.

\- Aquí el señor quería regalarle una escoba ¡una escoba de verdad!

\- ¡NI DE BROMA! – Gritó Hermione fulminando con la mirada a su suegro haciendo al peludo animal dar un respigo del susto – Bastante tengo con que este le regale una de juguete.

Draco mas que sentirse ofendido estaba curioso – ¿Y qué modelo era?

\- ¡Draco! – gritaron a la vez Hermione y Narcissa haciendo que el pobre hombre pegara un bote y se encogiera en el sitio.

Lucius miró altanero a su hijo, ignorando las miradas asesinas de ambas mujeres y mientras su nieto jugaba con un mechón de su pelo dijo – El último modelo de la saeta de fuego.

\- ¡Es una pasada de escoba!

\- Lo sé – dijo orgulloso Lucius – y cara, pero para mi pequeño lo mejor – dijo haciéndole una carantoña al pequeño Scorpius.

\- Ni de broma, no – negaba efusivamente Hermione – en mi casa no entrará eso.

Draco la miró con ojos suplicantes, parecía un unicornio desvalido, la viva imagen de la pureza – Pero cielo, hasta que Scorpius crezca la puedo usar yo.

\- No – dijo cortante Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tu no la usaras mocoso malcriado – dijo Lucius seco, haciendo que su hijo le mirara ofendido – El regalo es para mí nietecito.

\- Lucius, una escoba profesional no es un regalo para un niño de un año.

\- Y una caja de música y luces es una basura – dijo Lucius mirando a su mujer – eso tiene muy baja categoría para el futuro heredero Malfoy.

Narcissa abrió la boca ofendida y miró a su hijo buscando apoyo, pero solo encontró una sonrisa de disculpa – Lo siento madre, pero es que padre tiene razón, no hay color…

\- ¡Pues claro que la tengo! – espetó orgulloso Lucius.

Hermione se sobó el puente de la nariz – Por Merlín, los hombres sois lo peor – miró a su suegra – Narcissa, cómprale lo que quieras – y se giró para mirar enfadada a su marido y suegro – pero NO una escoba.

\- Pero Hermione…

Lucius puso su mejor gesto despectivo – ¿Quién eres tú para prohibirme comprarle lo que yo quiera a mi nieto?

\- ¡Su madre! – gritó Hermione harta de tanta tontería – Lo juro por mis padres que como en esta casa entre una escoba nueva para mi hijo te la partiré en la espalda Draco Malfoy.

Draco miró asustado a su mujer – ¿A mí? ¡¿Por qué!?

\- ¡Por no frenarle los pies al neurótico de tu padre! – Lucius iba a protestar por tales infamias e insultos cuando la mujer de pelo castaño se levantó – Y ahora si me disculpáis voy a llevarme a mi suegra y a mi hijo – y le arrancó a Lucius al pequeño de los brazos – lejos de vosotros par de insensatos.

Narcissa asintió solemne y siguió a Hermione hacia el jardín de la casa para que el pequeño Scorpius pudiera jugar, pero antes de salir miró a su marido y le sacó la lengua – Uno a cero, carcamal.

Cuando las mujeres desaparecieron Lucius crispó la cara. Draco sonrió al ver la reacción de su padre, le recordaba al gato cuando se enfadaba. Suspiró y se recostó en el sofá, su mujer y su madre daban verdadero miedo enfadadas, pero en el fondo tenían razón, una escoba no era regalo para un bebe.

\- Lo siento padre, pero esos dos basiliscos tienen razón.

\- Me ha quitado a mi nieto… - murmuró Lucius ignorando a su hijo.

Draco que no se había dado cuenta de que había ofendido verdaderamente a su progenitor siguió hablando – Quizás en unos años, cuando cumpla los doce… pero ahora no, además ya le he comprado yo una de juguete.

\- Me ha quitado a mi nieto de mis brazos…

\- Además… - el rubio menor se dio cuenta entonces de lo que murmuraba su padre – ¿Qué has dicho?

Lucius clavó sus grises ojos en los de su hijo haciéndole asustarse, pues en ellos las pequeñas venas rojas destacaban, haciéndole saber que su padre estaba muy enfadado – Esa chiquilla ¡me ha quitado a mi nieto de los brazos! ¡Ya vera esa! – se levantó dispuesto a enfrentar a Hermione, pero Draco con un hechizo no verbal le pegó los pies al suelo.

Lucius tiraba de sus piernas bruscamente intentando despegarse del suelo mientras su hijo le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada. Se giró para enfocar su mirada furiosa en el estúpido de su hijo – ¡Tu! ¡Exijo que me desapegues!

\- No – contestó tranquilo Draco. Lucius soltó un gruñido – Te soltaré cuando te tranquilices.

\- Vale, vale – aceptó Lucius – estoy calmado.

Draco sonrió más abiertamente y deshizo el hechizo en los pies de su padre quien sacó su varita y le lanzó tres cojines mientras salía huyendo – ¡Mocoso idiota! ¡Nunca confíes en una serpiente!

Draco esquivaba los cojines que se abalanzaban una y otra vez sobre el – Serás tramposo ¡Ven aquí!

Mientras en el jardín Mopi jugaba con Scorpius mientras eran observados por Hermione y Narcissa. El niño reía y gritaba el nombre del elfo quien lanzaba pequeñas chispas de colores sobre el niño.

\- Es encantador.

Hermione asintió – es bueno que haga calor, dentro de poco no podremos salir al jardín tan a menudo.

\- El clima es horrible en este país – se quejó Narcissa – Prefiero el clima de Italia.

\- A mí me gusta la lluvia, de pequeña me encerraba en mi habitación a escuchar llover, era relajante.

Narcissa le dio una sonrisa – ¿Esta todo dispuesto para el cumpleaños del pequeño?

\- Así es, Mopi me ayudó esta mañana con la tarta.

\- Pero querida – dijo consternada Narcissa – aún falta una semana.

Hermione rio – Lo sé, pero no quería jugármela a esperar al último momento y que llegara el cumpleaños de mi hijo y no tuviera tarta. Cuanto más practique mejor me saldrá el día del cumpleaños.

\- Podrías mandárselo a Mopi.

La castaña negó suavemente – es mi primer hijo, y es su primer cumpleaños. Quiero hacerlo yo, me hace mucha ilusión, verle crecer día a día, aprendiendo algo nuevo.

\- Crece rapidísimo – suspiró Narcissa mirando con cariño a su nieto que abrazaba a Mopi – cuando menos lo esperes estará en Hogwarts.

\- Por eso quiero aprovechar estos momentos, luego crecerá y su madre no será importante.

Narcissa le tocó el brazo con cariño – Siempre serás importante, como yo para Draco.

\- Es cierto, pero no se… es…

\- Es normal querida – le cortó Narcissa – eres madre primeriza, esos miedos son normales.

Hermione sonrió a su suegra pero la burbuja de paz se rompió cuando un cojín pasó rozando la cabeza de Narcissa. Las mujeres se giraron para ver a sus maridos varita en mano lanzándose cojines.

Narcissa parpadeó perpleja – Pero… ¡¿Se puede saber que hacéis?!

Los hombres no hicieron caso, seguían lanzándose cosas, algún " _Protego_ " resonaba por el aire, pero lo que más se escuchaban eran hechizos de ataque. Hermione suspiró mirando a su pequeño que observaba atento la lucha de su padre y su abuelo mientras su cuerpecito era protegido por el elfo.

Saco calmada su varita y apuntando a su marido y suegro dijo – _Arresto Momentum._

Los objetos voladores se quedaron quietos en el aire para luego caer despacio al suelo. Lucius bufó mientras guardaba su varita al igual que Draco. Narcissa se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó con tono de reproche.

\- Ha sido mi padre, me lanzó un cojín a la cabeza.

Lucius le miró ofendido – empezaste tú, ¡me pegaste al suelo!

\- ¡Tu ibas a montar un escándalo a mi mujer!

\- ¡Ella empezó! – Gritó apuntando a Hermione con gesto ofendido – Me arrancó a mi nieto de mis brazos.

El pequeño Scorpius salió de detrás del elfo y fue corriendo dando pequeños pasos hacia su abuelo. Lucius al ver la reacción de su nieto, borró todo gesto de enfado y se agachó para sujetar al pequeño en brazos. Con tono arrogante le dijo a Hermione – JA, ¡Hagas lo que hagas mi nieto siempre me preferirá a mí!

Hermione rodó los ojos y Narcisa se sobó las sienes – eres peor que el niño, Lucius.

Lucius gruñó pero su nieto comenzó a jugar con su nariz y el rubio sonrió – Tranquilo Scorpius, aunque la abuela y tu madre sean unas malas brujas y no me dejen comprarte una escoba – Hermione frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a las caderas en un gesto que Lucius había visto mil veces, en la mujer comadreja cuando discutía con su prole – pero prometo que tu abuelo te hará el mejor regalo del mundo, uno que hará que tengas al abuelo contigo cuando la mala de tu madre te arranque de mi lado – dijo con voz melodramática.

Draco le miró con miedo – ¿Qué planeas?

\- Nada que os importe – bufó, realmente se le había ocurrido el regalo perfecto.

Narcissa miró a su hijo y luego a su nuera – Lucius, más te vale no hacer una de las tuyas.

\- Que no mujer, lo prometo – dijo con cara de inocente.

\- Mas te vale – y se acercó a su marido para quitarle a su nieto – ahora si Lucius, tenemos que irnos.

\- Muy bien – y volvió a tomar al niño en brazos – nos vemos – y se dio la vuelta ante la mirada anonadada de los tres acompañantes.

Narcissa empezó a verlo todo rojo – ¡LUCIUS!

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lucius dándose la vuelta para mirar a su mujer.

\- El niño – dijo seca Narcissa.

\- Aquí esta – respondió como si fuera obvio.

Narcissa deseó maldecir a su marido pero se contuvo, pues si dejaba fluir su ira podía dañar al pequeño Scorpius – Ya lo veo, pero devuélveselo a sus padres.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó cabezón.

\- Lucius… - el tono irritado de Narcissa hizo que Lucius sintiera un escalofrió. Miro a su nieto que jugaba con su corbata y le dio un beso en la frente – Adiós Scorp, el abuelo promete volver pronto, no me olvides ¿vale?

Draco se acercó a su padre y puso los ojos en blanco – Por Salazar ¡que no te vas a la guerra! Le veras mañana, posiblemente.

\- No, mañana debo ir a encargar mi regalo.

\- Espero que no sea algo muy ostentoso – dijo Hermione.

\- Viniendo de él, créeme, lo será – le dijo Narcissa para después despedirse de ellos. Agarró a su marido del brazo y tiró de él mientras Lucius protestaba por tan "mal trato" que su mujer tenía para con él.

Una vez escucharon la red flu, Hermione miró a Draco confusa. Este solo se encogió de hombros – Solo reza para que no le regale un 90% de la empresa familiar, o un anillo de oro macizo más grande que su cabeza – y entró en la casa dejando a Hermione sola, con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Su suegro nunca cambiaría.

* * *

Ya era sábado, y la casa del joven matrimonio Malfoy era un caos. En el salón Scorpius jugaba con un enorme globo azul mientras era vigilado muy de cerca por su padre que según él, se estaba gastando los pulmones de forma estúpida. Su mujer le había ordenado inflar unos cien globos.

Harto de inflar y con la boca reseca, ató otro globo, este de color amarillo chillón y lo lanzó al aire de un pequeño golpe mientras miraba a su mujer, que estaba preparando la mesa. Draco bufó – Hermione cielo, refréscame la memoria – Hermione estaba haciendo un hechizo de expansión a la mesa para que cogiera muchos más platos y gente lanzo un sonidito para hacerle saber a su marido que le escuchaba. Draco puso gesto cansado y dijo – explícame por qué no podemos inflar los globos mágicamente.

\- Porque no – contestó simplemente Hermione haciendo a Draco rodar los ojos.

\- Gran argumento.

Mopi en ese momento entraba cargando una enorme bandeja de bocadillos mientras que sobre su cabeza levitaban varios platos más. Draco frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué el elfo si puede usar magia y yo no?

\- Porque así el pobrecito se ahorra varios viajes.

\- Claro, Mopi no puede cansarse, pero tu marido se puede quedar sin aire que a ti te daría igual – un estallido le hizo pegar un brinco. Caractacus había explotado un globo por jugar con él y el pequeño Scorpius se había llevado un gran susto, lo que provocó que empezara a llorar – ¿ves? Y ahora el niño está llorando.

Hermione miró a su marido arrullar protectoramente a su hijo que lloraba acurrucado en su cuello – Cielo ha sido un susto, no pasa nada.

\- Casi le da un infarto – dijo Draco que mecía al niño de arriba abajo paseándolo por la sala. Miró el salón con detenimiento mientras intentaba calmar a su vástago. La verdad es que a pesar de que Hermione no utilizara la magia en nada, el salón había quedado bonito, muy bonito.

Globos, serpentinas y un gracioso _"Feliz cumpleaños Scorpius"_ pegado a la pared decoraban la sala. En la mesa los platos estaban colocados milimétricamente y en cada plato había un gorrito de papel. La verdad es que había quedado perfecto. Draco sonrió con burla, como no iba a quedar perfecto, si quien lo había decorado todo era Hermione (Malfoy) Granger, la reina de la perfección.

Hermione se acercó a su pequeño que había dejado de llorar y le besó la cabeza – No llores más cariño, no ha sido nada.

\- No gusta – suspiró Scorpius mirando los globos – quítalos.

\- Ah no con lo que le ha costado a papá inflarlos – se quejó Draco haciendo que Scorpius pusiera un puchero.

\- Mira Scorp, no hace nada – decía Hermione mostrándole un globo – ves, pero hay que tener cuidado, hay que jugar con el despacito.

El niño miró un poco desconfiado el objeto que le daba su madre pero luego asintió y lo tomó en sus manitas – despacito – dijo el pequeño.

\- Eso es – sonrió Hermione dándole un beso en la frente – Ahora que papa te lleve arriba para vestirte, tus primos estarán a punto de llegar.

Los ojos grises del pequeño brillaron ante la mención de sus primos. Le gustaba mucho jugar con ellos, en especial con uno, el más pequeño de los Potter – ¿Abus? – preguntó feliz.

\- Si cielo, Albus vendrá – el pequeño rio feliz lanzando el globo al aire dándole en la cara a su padre quien gruñó. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

\- No tiene gracia – gruñó Draco. Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz a su marido.

\- Ala, curado. Y ahora vete a cambiar a tu hijo mientras yo arreglo el pastel.

Draco puso una mirada sibilina mientras su mujer pasaba a su lado dirección a la cocina. Sujetando a su hijo con un brazo le dio una suave nalgada a su esposa con su mano libre. Hermione dio un bote y se giró con el ceño fruncido – ¡Draco Malfoy!

\- No lo pude evitar – se carcajeó subiendo las escaleras.

Hermione suspiró molesta. Su marido no tenía remedio. Iba a entrar en la cocina cuando el sonido de la red flú le llamó la atención. Desvió la vista hacia el reloj que reposaba en el pasillo, era demasiado temprano.

\- Lucius, te dije que era temprano – escuchó la voz de Narcissa.

\- Tonterías, un Malfoy nunca llega antes de tiempo, son el resto quienes se retrasan – Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante esa frase de su suegro. Entró en el salón a recibir a sus suegros.

\- Hermione querida – dijo Narcissa dándole un leve abrazo – Que guapa estas.

\- Tu también Cissy – contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. Hermione notó que su suegro miraba en todas direcciones – Scorp está arriba con Draco, le está vistiendo.

\- Oh bien, era lo que quería saber – y con un movimiento de bastón aparto elegantemente a Hermione – Con permiso.

\- ¡Lucius! – le gritó su mujer abochornada, siendo ignorada.

\- Déjale Cissy, ya sabemos cómo es – dijo Hermione restándole importancia – ¿Un té?

La rubia asintió. Mopi se acercó con una taza en la mano y se la tendió a la mujer que le agradeció el gesto al elfo. Se sentó en el sofá mirando los alrededores – te ha quedado precioso querida.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó con tono inseguro la castaña – ¿No es demasiado?

\- Para nada, deberías haber visto el primer cumpleaños de Draco, eso sí que fue exagerado.

Hermione soltó una suave risa – Me imagino.

Narcisa sacó de su bolso un paquete envuelto en un elegante papel verde – Esto es para el pequeño – dijo entregándoselo a Hermione quien lo puso al lado del suyo y de Draco – el papel ha sido cosa de Lucius, pero por lo visto él tiene algo más que no ha querido decirme.

\- Bueno, pronto lo sabremos.

\- Ese es el problema – dijo Narcissa tras beber su te – que no se si quiero saberlo.

Hermione iba a contestar cuando un segundo fogonazo resonó en el salón y un pequeño niño de no más seis años salió corriendo de la chimenea – ¡TÍA HERMIONE! – Hermione se agachó para recibir el abrazo de su sobrino postizo.

\- Hola Teddy, ¡vaya que guapo estas! – y no mentía, para su edad el pequeño Teddy era un niño guapísimo. Su cara redondeada y su chata nariz eran adorables, además ese día el pequeño decidió llevar el pelo azul.

\- Teddy, que te he dicho de entras así a los sitios – dijo la voz de Andrómeda – pídele perdón a Hermione.

El pequeño miró avergonzado a su tía – lo siento tía Hermione.

\- No pasa nada cielo – respondió besándole la coronilla al pequeño que sonrió contento. Se acercó a su abuela que estaba saludando a Narcissa y empezó a dar saltitos.

\- Dámelo abu, dame el regalo de Scorp.

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza y de su bolso también sacó un paquete bastante grande. Ante el asombro en la cara de Narcissa, Teddy se adelantó a explicar – es un hechizo de extensión indetectable.

Narcissa revolvió el pelo del pequeño – Oh vaya, sabes mucho sobre hechizos.

\- La abu me los enseña tía Cissy – y frunció el ceño mientras agarraba el regalo – pero no me deja comprarme una varita.

\- Eres muy pequeño Teddy, cuando vayas a Hogwarts tendrás tu varita – el pequeño asintió y le entregó el regalo a su tía.

\- Para Scorp tía Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió – Gracias Teddy, seguro que le encanta – y le dio un gorrito de papel – toma, para ti – el pequeño se lo puso muy contento y comenzó a jugar con el gato. El pobre animal huía del niño.

\- Pobre Caractacus – dijo Andrómeda – creo que teme a Teddy.

Otro fogonazo llamó la atención de los presentes y otros dos niños salieron corriendo de la chimenea - ¡Tía Hermione! – La castaña se vio de pronto rodeada por dos pares de ojos que la miraban contentos. Victoire y James.

\- ¡Vicky! – gritó Teddy a la niña quien le saludo con la mano.

\- Niños, niños, niños – decía la voz de Arthur – Un poco de calma por favor. No se entra así en las casas ajenas.

\- No es una casa ajena – explico James – es la casa de la tía Herms.

Narcissa y Hermione soltaron una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del pequeño – Ahí tiene razón Arthur – dijo Narcissa.

\- Estos niños me llevaran a la tumba – dijo Molly que se estaba quitando el hollín de encima para luego sonreír a Hermione – Querida, dame un abrazo.

Hermione abrazó a su madre postiza – que guapa estas Molly.

La pelirroja se sonrojo y le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo – no te burles de mi – y se sentó junto a su consuegra – Narcissa querida, que elegante estás.

\- Gracias Molly, tú también – sonrió la mujer.

\- Tía Cissy, tía Cissy – gritaba la pequeña Victoire – Mira que vestidito nuevo me ha comprado mi papá ¿a qué es bonito? – decía girándose para que el bajo del vestido ondeara.

Narcissa asintió y puso cara de asombro, esa niña era una de sus debilidades – Es precioso princesa, eres la niña más bonita del cumpleaños.

La pequeña mini veela sonrió orgullosa mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes. Narcissa estaba encandilada con la pequeña porque era igual que ella a su edad. La pequeña Victoire era una mini Cissy y eso que no tenían parentesco alguno.

\- Tía Cissy – dijo James – ¿y el tío Lucius?

\- ¡Eso! – gritó Teddy – ¿y el tío?

Narcissa sonrió ante el cariño que le tenían los pequeños al cascarrabias de su marido. No entendía como pero la verdad es que los pequeños adoraban a Lucius – está arriba con Scorp.

\- ¡Es verdad! – Dijo James dándose un golpe en la frente y se acercó a Hermione – tía papa le ha comprado algo muy guay a Scorp ¡yo lo elegí!

\- Seguro que es precioso James – dijo dándole a él también un gorrito de cartón. Cuando se lo entregó a Victoire la niña la miró con ojos adorables.

\- ¿El mío puede ser rosa tía? – Hermione suspiró, la pequeña mini veela era tan coqueta como su madre. Con un golpe de varita el color del gorro cambio y la niña dio un gritito de alegría abrazando sus piernas – ¡gracias!

Hermione beso su cabeza y dijo – de nada.

Los pequeños correteaban alrededor jugando con los globos y persiguiendo al pobre gato que se había escondido bajo el sofá protegiéndose de los pequeños monstruitos. A cuenta gotas iban llegando los invitados. Luna, Fleur y Bill, George e incluso Blaise. Estos dos últimos también se pusieron un gorrito de papel, alegando que era el outfit de cumpleaños.

\- _Bella Ragazza_ , Hermione – dijo Blaise galante besando la mano de Hermione – La maternidad te da un toque exquisito.

Hermione frunció el ceño y con falso tono de enfado dijo – aléjate de mí si no quieres que te corte lo que más aprecias.

\- Me gustan salvajes – dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

\- Y a mí me gusta verte callado Blaise – dijo la voz de Draco.

\- Oh ¡pero mirar quien está aquí! – dijo Narcissa mirando a Scorpius que iba de la mano de su padre y abuelo. El pequeño daba pasitos cortos pero se le notaba frustrado. El traje azul oscuro era muy incómodo para jugar, o eso parecía.

\- Están para foto – dijo Molly mirando a los tres rubios.

\- Tres generaciones de Malfoy, el guapo, el listo y el zopenco – Lucius la fulmino con la mirada – ¿adivinas cual eres tu Lucius?

\- El que te va a cerrar la boca, vieja – Lucius fue cortado por tres pequeños bultos que se lanzaron a sus piernas.

\- ¡Tío Lucius! – gritaron contentos los pequeños. Lucius se quedó rígido como una hoja. Le incomodaba terriblemente el afecto de esos tres niños, demasiado contacto físico.

\- Hola, hola – les dio una palmadita en la espalda a cada uno – ¿Me podéis soltar ya?

\- Tan dulce con siempre – susurró Andrómeda.

Lucius iba a contestar cuando la red flu volvió a abrirse y aparecieron Harry Potter y Ginny, con el pequeño Albus en brazos. Albus era unos meses menor que Scorpius y por ende se pasaban el día juntos, prácticamente como hermanos.

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron - ¡ABUS! – y corrió torpemente hacia su tío Harry que le levanto.

\- Scop – decía el pequeño Potter alargando su manita para tocar a su primo.

\- Hola Scorp, ¡que guapo estas! – Dijo Ginny dándole un toque en la mejilla a su sobrino.

El joven Malfoy frunció el ceño y se rascó el pecho – Pica.

Los adultos comenzaron a reír y dejaron en el suelo a los más pequeños de la familia que se fueron a jugar con sus primos mayores. En el sofá los adultos bebían y charlaban mientras vigilaban de cerca a los niños quienes reían por los cambios de Teddy, que era la atracción de la fiesta.

\- Teddy es el rey de sus primos – dijo Draco.

\- La _vegda_ es que sí – asintió Fleur – Tiene a Vic _enamogada_.

Bill gruñó levemente pero fingió que se aclaraba la garganta. Ginny y Hermione se dieron cuenta de esto y empezaron a reír. Realmente no había nada peor que los celos de padre.

\- Oye hija – dijo Arthur – ¿Y tú hermano?

Ginny se encogió de hombros – dijo que iba a recoger algo y luego desapareció.

\- La novia no es, porque está aquí – dijo George mirando con burla a Luna que miraba el techo, en su mundo, como siempre hacía.

\- Madre mía que familia – murmuró Lucius sobándose la sien. Los gritos y risas de los pequeños le molestaban bastante. Realmente no le gustaba nada de nada que su nieto le ignorara olímpicamente. Él quería pasar tiempo con él y que su pequeño le ignorara no le hacía gracia.

\- Creo que alguien está celoso – dijo Andrómeda con maldad.

\- Es normal que le moleste – dijo Arthur – todos los padres son celosos para con sus hijas – dijo sonriéndole a su hijo quien gruñó sin apartar la vista de su pequeña hija.

\- Sí, papá fue muy pesado con Ginny durante su juventud – explicó George.

\- MUY pesado – corroboro la pelirroja.

Andrómeda negó – No, si no me refiero a Bill, hablo de don cara larga.

\- ¿Me hablas a mí? – preguntó Lucius ofendido.

\- Sí, ¿Quién más tiene cara de haber olido la axila de un trol?

\- Andrómeda, déjale pobre Lucius – le defendió Arthur – está viendo como su pequeño nieto que siempre está pegado a él le ignora olímpicamente.

Lucius gruñó y todos rieron haciendo que se enfadara aún más. Dejaron pasar un tiempo más en los que Lucius cada vez se sentía más olvidado por su nieto. El pequeño Scorpius jugaba con sus primos y se reía cada vez que Teddy hacía alguna tontería. Llegó la hora de merendar y todos los niños corrieron a la mesa.

\- Madre mía, ¿es que no le dais de comer o qué? – dijo Lucius viendo como los pequeños engullían a dos manos.

\- Ala, a la mierda la camisa – dijo Draco cuando su hijo se limpió la grasa de las manos en su camisa.

\- Los niños son sucios – dijo Victoire con gesto de asco al ver a sus primos comer con las manos y ensuciarse – Si se me estropea el vestido me muero.

\- Tranquila Victoire – dijo Luna sonriendo – Solo es un vestido.

La niña la miró asombrada – No tía Lu, no es un vestido, es un Kid's classic que le costó muy caro a mi papá ¿verdad papi? – Bill asintió riendo ante los ojitos cristalinos que le ponía la niña.

\- Joder con la niña – dijo Blaise engullendo un bocadillo – es una mini Cissy.

\- Totalmente – asintió Narcissa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – es toda una damita.

Arthur sonrió a su nieta que volvió a mostrar toda la dentadura y mirando a Draco y Hermione preguntó – ¿y vosotros la niña para cuándo?

Lucius que estaba bebiendo escupió todo el vino en el suelo. Todos pensaron que el patriarca Malfoy soltaría algún improperio sobre que "ya había bastantes niños en esa casa" o algo como "las niñas solo traen problemas" pero para sorpresa de todos se acercó a su nuera y le cogió las manos.

\- Tened una niña.

Todos miraron asombrados a Lucius. Hermione miró las manos de su suegro, pálidas y bien cuidadas y luego miró los ojos de Lucius para decir – No.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – preguntó ofendido Lucius.

Draco miraba confuso a su padre – ¿Quieres que Hermione y yo tengamos más hijos?

Lucius asintió fervientemente para sorpresa de todos – vaya – dio asombrado George – eso no me lo esperaba.

\- La verdad es que una niñita de ambos sería preciosa – Dijo Narcissa.

\- ¡yo también quiero! – Dijo Victoire – así tendría una niña con la que jugar. Solo tengo primos.

Draco miró confuso a su padre una vez más – ¿Va enserio? – Lucius asintió fervientemente.

\- Pero esta bruja del demonio nunca concede alguno de mis caprichos – dijo orgulloso mirando a Hermione – Nunca le pido nada y lo único que pido me lo niega ¡¿Cómo vamos a mejorar nuestra relación?!

Hermione que estaba pasmada preguntó – Pero Lucius ¿Por qué ese empeño?

\- Fácil mujer – y comenzó a hablar en tono solemne pero con un toque de arrogancia – Mirad a Scorp, es el niño más perfecto del mundo, los genes Malfoy son unos buenos genes, nos salen hijo fuertes, inteligentes y bellos.

\- Pues contigo hicieron una excepción – dijo Andrómeda.

Lucius le lanzó una mirada glaciar a su cuñada – Pues anda que tú, que tienes cara de dragón.

\- Lucius – le cortó Narcissa para que no hubiera una estúpida pelea – Es una sorpresa eso que pides.

\- Piénsalo, Scorp es perfecto, pues una niña sería igual de perfecta. Además cuando uno esté jugando por ahí el otro podrá hacerme caso y viceversa. Así siempre tendré a quien consentir – Y miró de reojo a Harry – Eso sí, si alguno de vuestros vástagos o algún otro mocoso quiere acercarse a mi pequeña dragoncita, se las verá conmigo.

Narcissa, que estaba al lado de Molly notó un leve codazo que captó su atención. La regordeta mujer parecía tan asombrada como el resto de los presentes. Incluso George y Blaise que siempre tenían algo que decir, se había quedado callados.

\- ¿Le has drogado o algo querida?

\- No, que va – contestó anonadada Narcissa – no ha pasado nada extraño esta mañana.

Arthur que estaba a junto a su mujer sonrió cálidamente – quizás solo esté de buen humor – dijo mientras bebía del vaso de papel que Hermione había colocado para la fiesta. La verdad es que Lucius los había sorprendido a todos, sobre todo a su hijo y nuera.

La castaña miraba a su suegro como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Ella no quería más hijos por ahora, quizás más adelante pero no ya. Quería disfrutar un poco de Scorpius antes de aumentar la familia. Más eso no es lo que la había asustado, sino que LUCIUS MALFOY le había pedido a ella un nieto, teniendo en cuenta cómo reaccionó la primera vez que se enteró que sería abuelo.

Draco que veía a su mujer en shock, dio una palmadita a su padre en el hombro – Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, por ahora vamos a disfrutar del peque – Scorpius en ese momento tenía su camisa llena de restos de empanada de calabaza – que en cuanto se acabe la fiesta va a ir de cabeza a la bañera.

\- No – se quejó cabezota Lucius tirando de la manga de la boba de su nuera – Quiero una nieta y la quiero ahora.

\- Lucius por dios – protestó Narcissa ayudando a la pobre Hermione que a cada palabra que decía su suegro agrandaba más sus castaños ojos – la estás asustando.

\- Que va – los ojos grises de Lucius chocaron con los marrones de Hermione que le observan suplicantes – tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me prestes tu alma chiquilla.

\- No, le estás pidiendo parir otro bebe – dijo Ginny que daba a Albus un trozo de queso – no es algo fácil de asimilar.

Lucius se encogió de hombros – ¿No es lo que toda mujer quiere? Parir sus propios críos.

Ante estas palabras Hermione pareció reaccionar. Y no solo el, todas las mujeres presentes. Draco sudó frio al ver como su mujer se crispaba como un gato furioso y sintió compasión por su padre ante el ataque de furia de su mujercita. Cuando Hermione fruncía tanto el entrecejo que sus cejas se tocaban entre sí, no significaba nada bueno. Bill miró asustado a Fleur que apretaba los dientes. Harry se alejó unos pasos de Ginny quien aplastaba en su mano otro trozo de queso mientras el pobre Albus intentaba llamar la atención de su madre, Arthur en cambio volvió a beber tranquilo, aun notando como su consuegra, Molly y Andrómeda se habían tensado en el sitio.

La única que no parecía ofendida era Luna, que jugaba con James. Lucius, notó el ambiente tenso, y tembló de pies a cabeza cuando vio la mirada gélida de su mujer. La había cagado.

\- ¡Claro como que es una sensación agradable sentir que algo del tamaño de una sandía sale por un hueco solo apto para una pelota de golf! – gritó ofendida Hermione.

\- Lucius Malfoy – dijo Narcissa alterada pero sin levantar la voz – ese comentario a estado fuera de lugar, las mujeres no somos máquinas de parir.

\- Yo no – intentó defenderse Lucius pero fue cortado por una muy cabreada Ginny.

\- ¡¿Tu no que?! – Bufó molesta – ¡ERES UN MACHISTA DE MIERDA MALFOY!

Lucius se giró ofendido encarando a la pelirroja - ¡EH! ¡Yo no soy un machista!

\- Sí que lo eres – dijo Hermione – Las mujeres no estamos programadas para querer tener hijos, es más muchas mujeres no quieren tener hijos.

\- Exacto – corroboró Narcissa – ¿Tú te piensas que yo quería tener hijos tan pronto? ¡Pues no! Podría haber viajado, escrito poesía, ¡vivir aventuras!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Que estoy aquí! – dijo ofendido Draco.

\- ¡Es _ciegto_! Los hijos son una bendición _pego_ no es la meta en la vida de una _mujeg_.

Molly que tenía su regordeta cara del color de su pelo asintió – Yo por ejemplo, si quise tener hijos, pero no era mi meta en la vida – señaló a sus hijos – tengo siete hijos ¡siete! Pero eso no significa que no tuviera sueños, muchas veces he deseado no tener hijos.

\- ¡Gracias mama nosotros también te queremos! – dijo George con un falso gesto de dolor siendo reprendido por su madre que le dio un capón.

\- Sabéis que os quiero más que a mi vida pero antes que madre, fui mujer. Una vez tienes hijos tus sueños se evaporan. No me arrepiento de tener una gran familia, es más, doy gracias a Merlín todos los días por teneros pero a veces me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si?

Hermione asintió – Bien hablado Molly – se cruzó de brazos para mirar a su suegro que paseaba la vista por todas las mujeres de la sala – Nuestra función no es tener hijo, somos más que madres ¡somos medimagas! ¡Profesores! ¡Abogados! ¡Juezas y ministros! Todo eso y más pueden hacer una mujer más que ser un útero con patas.

Lucius estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, él no quería decir que las mujeres solo servían para tener hijos ¡Por Merlín claro que no! Podía ser un egocéntrico y un clasista, pero machista no, machista para nada. El mejor que nadie sabía que la mujer no valía solo para ser madre, su Cissy era todo una empresaria si se lo proponía y su nuera ¡por Circe era heroína de guerra!

\- ¡No quise decir eso, panda de locas! – gimió frustrado.

\- Encima nos insultas – dijo con malicia Andrómeda – Mira Malfoy, para que lo sepas una mujer puede ser mil veces mejor y más práctica que un hombre.

Hermione negó – No, eso tampoco Andrómeda – dijo Hermione ganándose la mirada asombrada de todos – La mujer es igual al hombre, podemos hacer todos lo mismo, ni más ni menos uno que otro.

Lucius miraba a su hijo con gesto de "ayúdame" y Draco suspiró. Menudo idiota que era Lucius. Se había metido en una discusión que no podía ganar contra seis mujeres por que se sentía excluido por su nieto de un año. Inaudito.

Decidió ayudar a su padre – Bueno, bueno, no convirtamos el cumpleaños de Scorpius en un debate político. Hoy es un día de fiesta.

\- La culpa es de tu padre y su bocaza – dijo Andrómeda.

Lucius golpeó el suelo con su bastón frustrado – está bien, está bien ¿queréis una disculpa? ¡Vale! Lo siento ¿¡contentas!? ¡LO SIEN-TO! – Y se dejó caer mascullando en una silla – Maldición, si llego a saber que desear una nieta me llevaría a estos problemas me hubiera quedado callado.

Ginny asintió – Callado este más guapo sí.

Hermione suspiró – el problema no es ese Lucius, es más me siento halagada de que quieras una nieta y más que yo te la de pero el problema es que sueltas las cosas sin pensarlas antes.

\- Es una manía que tiene querida – se quejó Narcissa – tiene razón Lucius, hablas sin pensar y no sabes a quien puedes ofender. Has quedado como un vejestorio machista frente a la familia.

\- ¡Pero no lo soy! ¡Por Circe! ¡¿Cómo voy a pensar yo que las mujeres solo sirven para tener hijos cuando estoy rodeado de increíbles mujeres fuertes?! – La ira y el agobio por la malinterpretación de sus palabras hicieron que Lucius comenzara a hablar – Por Merlín, Cissy, eres la mujer más valiente que conozco, ¡eres elegante y hermosa, eres la ama de casa perfecta! ¡Pero además una bruja extraordinaria, eras de las mejores de la clase! ¡Podrías llevar tú sola las empresas Malfoy y te las arreglarías perfectamente! – Narcissa miraba a su marido emocionada – y luego tu – dijo señalando a su nuera - ¡eres Hermione Granger! ¡Heroína del mundo mágico! Sin ti este mundo estaría sumido en la oscuridad porque sin ti posiblemente Potter y Weasley habrían caído como moscas hace mucho tiempo.

Harry se cruzó de brazos – Gracias por la parte que me toca.

\- Sabes que es verdad – dijo indignado – Eres la bruja más inteligente de tu edad, y posiblemente del milenio, te has sacado una carrera mágica en tres años y porque te quedaste embaraza sino habrías tardado la mitad ¡el ministerio se mata por tenerte con ellos! ¡Eres una madre ejemplar para con Scorpius y además has conseguido lo imposible! ¡Que un Malfoy dejara aun lado sus prejuicios! – Al darse cuenta de lo que decía se puso nervioso y carraspeó – Y no me refiero a mí, me refiero a Narcissa y mi hijo. Yo te sigo odiando.

Los invitados se quedaron en silencio con los ojos casi fuera de las cuencas y los vasos de papel en la mano. Incluso los niños que normalmente viven ajenos al mundo de los adultos apenas se movían pues notaban que en el ambiente algo raro pasaba.

Pero como no, el siempre dispuesto a incordiar Blaise rompió ese tenso momento – Tío Lucius, tienes una enorme facilidad para cagarla soberanamente y arreglarlo todo cinco minutos después – levantó su vasito de plástico con una sonrisa socarrona y dijo – Brindo por ti, y por llegar a ser como tú de mayor.

Lucius le torció el gesto – No soy tu tío, maldito pervertido.

\- No soy un pervertido – negó Blaise con la cabeza – soy un donante de amor.

George soltó una risa ante lo dicho por su ahora mejor amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda – el día que una mujer te enganche bien, me reiré de ti como nunca antes.

\- ¿Quién se va a querer casar con este? – dijo Ginny quien ahora le daba a su hijo pequeño un trozo pequeño de jamón.

\- Cualquier mujer, tú en tu juventud.

\- Tu sueñas Zabini – gruñó Harry haciendo que Blaise soltara una risa.

\- Tranquilos, por ahora eso no pasará.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja mirando al moreno. Sabía que la situación vivida con su suegro era algo digno de haber gravado pero ella quería avanzar en la relación con su suegro y si comentaba algo, todo volvería a irse a la mierda, así que decidió dejarlo pasar y centrar su atención en su moreno amigo. Por ahora. – Blaise, eso nunca pasará porque no hay mujer en la tierra capaz de aguantarte.

\- Es cierto – secundó Draco a su mujer – Tú no eres hombre de una sola mujer, te mandarían a paseo rápido.

Blaise se llevó una mano al corazón en un falso gesto ofendido – ¿Cómo decís eso? ¡Jamás me habéis visto enamorado! Además sí que soy hombre de una sola mujer – todos le miraron con gesto escéptico – ¡Al menos mi corazón! Pero que voy a hacer si soy un dios de ébano andante, las mujeres se mueren por mis huesos, no puedo hacer sufrir a esos dulces seres.

\- Claro – dijo con burla Andrómeda – es por el bien común.

\- Correcto – Afirmó Blaise solemne con la cabeza – Mi corazón es tuyo, pero mi pene de todas.

\- ¡Blaise Zabini! – gritó Hermione mientras le tapaba los oídos a Scorpius quien se asustó ante el gesto de su madre.

Lucius que también había saltado en el sitio para proteger la inocente mente de su nieto le tiró un vaso vacío a la cabeza, pero claro al ser papel, apenas voló unos metros – esa boca, ¡maldito pervertido!

\- Abu – dijo Teddy mirando a su abuela curioso – ¿Por qué Blaise comparte tu cosita? ¿Yo la tendré que compartir cuando sea mayor?

Blaise soltó una carcajada y asintió – si quieres ser un triunfador en la vida, definitivamente.

Andrómeda le dio una colleja al moreno – ¡No digas tonterías! – el moreno se sobó la nuca.

Las mujeres de la casa se estaban por abalanzar encima de Blaise para cortarle la lengua cuando la siempre inocente y al margen de todo Luna habló – oye, ¿y Ronald?

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces y miró alrededor. Su hijo pequeño (al menos de los hombres) no estaba por ningún lado – es cierto, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Lucius le dio un trocito de sándwich a su nieto quien sonrió contento – con razón sobra tanta comida – Una bola de papel impactó en su frente haciéndole soltar un sonido de dolor. – ¿Pero qué haces mujer?

\- No seas mal educado Lucius Malfoy.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Qué he dicho?!

Narcissa se masajeó el puente de la nariz ofuscada. En ese momento la red flu dio un alarido y las llamas verdes hicieron acto de presencia. Todos se voltearon a mirar quien entraba en la sala cuando una cabellera roja hizo su aparición.

\- ¡Ron! – Dijo Harry – Ya era hora pensábamos que te habías perdido.

\- Mas te vale tener una buena excusa para tu retraso Ronald Bilius Weasley – le riñó Molly poniendo sus brazos en jarra, igual que hacía cuando les echaba una bronca en su niñez.

\- Pues claro que tengo una buena excusa – dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de la capa y apartándose a un lado – Herms, mira a quien he encontrado por el Callejón Diagón cuando iba a recoger el regalo de Scorp.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver quien acompañaba a Ron. Un enorme hombre de pelo negro y tupidas cejas hizo su aparición consiguiendo que más de una soltara un suspiro. Con casi dos metros de alto y unos enormes y anchos hombros Viktor Krum seguía siendo tremendamente apuesto para el género femenino.

Hermione parpadeó asombrada – Vik… ¿Viktor?

El búlgaro estiró sus labios adornados alrededor con una tupida pero bien recortada barba y sonrió – _Hezmiope_ , me _alegrrro_ de _verrrte_.

Lucius parpadeó mirando a Krum para luego mirar a su consuegro que estaba igual de sorprendido que el – ¿Hezmiope? – Arthur solo pudo encogerse de hombros confuso.

Hermione que había recuperado la cordura, sonrió abiertamente y se lanzó a abrazar al moreno quien la recibió entre sus enormes brazos – Madre mía Viktor ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

\- Así es – asintió – desde aquella vez en _Hogwarrrts_.

\- Veo que tu idioma ha mejorado – dijo contenta.

\- Pero tu nombre aun no lo sabe pronunciar – dijo una seria voz. Hermione y Viktor se giraron para ver al dueño de la voz. Draco apretaba fuertemente en su mano derecha el vaso y tenía una falsa sonrisa pintada en la cara, tan estirada que más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca de asco – Vaya Krum, que sorpresa.

El búlgaro bajó la vista avergonzado debido a la glacial mirada que estaba recibiendo de Draco – Sí, _perrrdonarrr_ la _intrrrusión_ , _perrrro_ _Rrronald_ me dijo que… era el cumpleaños de tu hijo _Hezmiope_.

Ron que estaba al lado de Harry asintió extasiado mientras movía el brazo de su amigo sacudiéndolo – ¿Lo has oído? Me ha llamado Ronald.

\- Ya… lo he oído… - dijo Harry mirando de reojo a su rubio amigo que parecía estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello al buscador búlgaro.

George le dio un toque en la nuca a su hermano – solo a ti se te ocurre traerle, pedazo de animal.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó Ron curioso mientras se servía un plato de comida – El y Herms son amigos y hace siglos que no se ven.

\- No, si no tiene nada de malo – dijo Blaise con una risita – al menos para nosotros.

Ginny asintió – Este momento es oro, pero aquí hay alguien que va a explotar – dijo riendo mirando como el natural tono pálido de Draco se volvía rojo al ver como su mujer parloteaba animada con Krum.

Draco que estaba al lado de la castaña y Krum para vigilar bien de cerca los movimientos de ese trol, notó las miradas de sus amigos. Muchos le miraban con burla, salvo Luna que sonreía – Que bien que Hermione se reúna con viejos amigos.

\- Maravilloso – dijo con falso tono de felicidad el rubio mientras bebía de un sorbo su bebida y se acercaba a su mujer. Una vez estuvo a su lado la tomó de la cintura. Lucius que había estado atento a las reacciones de su hijo rodó los ojos – Ahí vamos con el ataque de celos…

\- No sabía que te habías casado _Hezmiope_ – decía Viktor.

\- Pues si – se apresuró a contestar Draco apretando a su mujer contra si – Y dos veces ¿verdad mi amor?

Hermione le miró y asintió – Sí, nos casamos antes de que naciera nuestro hijo – Hermione se golpeó la frente y se alejó de su marido quien gruñó ante la falta de contacto – ¡Que tonta! ¡Pero si no lo has conocido aun!

Se dirigió a su hijo sentado en una trona y lo levantó en sus brazos para llevarlo junto al búlgaro y su marido que tenía una cara de perro increíble. Solo le faltaba mearle encima para marcar territorio.

\- Viktor, este es mi pequeño Scorpius – dijo levantándolo un poco – Scorp, dile hola a Viktor, es un amigo de mami.

Draco gruñó ante la palabra amigo y de fondo se escucharon unas risitas burlonas. Krum le tomó la manita entre sus gigantes dedos y le sonrió – Encantado amiguito. – el niño sonrió y dijo lo que parecía un "hola"

\- Aun no habla mucho – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- Habla casi _mejorrr_ que yo – respondió Viktor con una sonrisa.

\- No lo dudo – murmuró Draco ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su mujer.

Lucius que se había mantenido al margen de todo se acercó disimuladamente a su mujer quien miraba asombrada la escena con una mano en la mejilla. Carraspeó un momento y mirando a Narcissa preguntó – ¿Me he perdido algo?

\- Ay Lucius. No te enteras de nada – protestó Narcissa – Ese joven, Krum, es un famoso buscador búlgaro que participó…

\- Sí, sí, sí – le cortó moviendo una mano frente a la cara de Narcissa – Cissy querida se perfectamente quien es, lo que no se es que pasa con él y la pesada de tu nuera.

\- También es nuera tuya – dijo por lo bajo Andrómeda.

\- Gracias por recordármelo.

Molly que se puso al lado de Narcissa dijo – Lucius, el problema aquí es que el jovencito Krum fue con Hermione al baile de navidad de Hogwarts durante el torneo de los tres magos.

\- ¿Y qué? – preguntó sin llegar a entender el mal en eso. La había llevado al baile de navidad ¿y qué? ¿Qué delito había para que todos miraran tan fijamente los movimientos de esos tres?

\- Lucius por Merlín – le gritó Narcissa a su marido en un susurro – ese joven estaba enamorado de Hermione.

Lucius parpadeó, miró al búlgaro, luego a Hermione y parpadeó otra vez para fijar su vista en la cara de su mujer y decir – anda ya.

\- ¡Que sí! – Gritó de nuevo en un susurro Narcissa – por eso tu hijo está con los nervios crispados. Porque ese joven aun la mira con ojos tiernos.

Blaise que pasaba por ahí para servirse un trozo de sándwich dijo – Ahora mismo Draquito es un caldero a punto de explotar.

\- Absolutamente – dijo Fleur que miraba sin comentar nada – Si se _muegde_ la lengua en este momento se _envenenaga_ con su _prgpio_ veneno.

Lucius miró un momento la pareja que ignoraba a Draco quien había convertido el pequeño vaso de papel en una masa arrugada en su puño. Pensó un momento la situación frente a sus ojos. Por lo visto ese pedazo de mastodonte gigante tenía un enamoramiento con su nuera. No lo entendía pero ahí estaba. Y ella por lo visto no le era indiferente…

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron ante su resolución. Empezó a sonreír con maldad, con esa risa que pone cuando tiene planeado fastidiar al prójimo, esa sonrisa que pone cuando tiene a Muriel al lado. Narcissa le miró preocupada.

\- Lucius, ¿que planeas?

\- Oh Cissy querida, esto es perfecto – dijo emocionado Lucius tomando la manos de su mujer – ¿No lo ves?, es la solución que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando.

\- ¿Qué dices Lucius? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- ¿No lo ves? – Preguntó emocionado – Si esos dos se juntan, Draco y ella se divorciaran y entonces Draco se quedara con la custodia de Scorpius y mi nietecito podrá pasarse todo el día conmigo. – Narcissa abrió la boca sorprendida ante el desvarío de su marido – ¿No lo ves Cissy? Esto es una bendición, nos deshacemos de ella y nos quedamos a Scorp – y miró al cielo - ¡Gracias Salazar por este regalo!

Narcissa que tenía los dientes tan apretados que casi se los parte, dio un tirón y separo sus manos de las de su marido enfadada – Lucius Malfoy, ¡eres un imbécil!

\- ¡Oye! – Gritó Lucius – Un respeto mujer.

\- Ni respeto ni nada – dijo cruzándose de brazos – eres un idiota desagradecido. Hermione siempre está ahí para ti, para ayudarte y apoyar esta familia, jamás nos ha fallado, es buena y ama a tu hijo con todo su corazón – Lucius miraba asustado a su mujer – y además te ha dado un nieto ¡¿Qué más tiene que hacer para ganarse tu respeto y cariño?!

Lucius puso un gesto orgulloso en su cara y cruzándose el también de brazos dijo con la cabeza muy alta y mirando a su mujer por encima de la nariz – Irse y dejarme a mi nieto.

\- De verdad eres idiota – dijo Narcissa suspirando – Mira, en el caso de que Hermione y Draco se divorcien ¿piensas que un juez le quitaría la custodia a una madre? ¿Y más si esa madre es Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra?

Narcissa lanzó esa pregunta al aire para que el zopenco de su marido se diera cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como su minúscula cabeza las quería pintar. Ella adoraba a Hermione, pero Lucius era un cabezota y un orgulloso.

El rubio mientras tanto asimiló lo que su mujer había dicho. Tenía razón… Si esos dos se divorciaban lo más probable es que esa bruja del demonio se llevara a su nietecito lejos de él, y entonces Scorpius le olvidaría y no le querría y…

Escuchó la risa de Hermione y volteó a ver como ese oso búlgaro tenía ahora en sus brazos a su pequeño nieto quien reía con el mientras jugaba con su barba. Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron de par en par – ¡Ah no! ¡No lo permitiré! – y avanzó como alma que lleva el dementor hacia ellos, dispuesto a separar a ese bruto de su hijo y nuera ¡Nadie le quitaría a Scorpius! ¡Y menos un retardado mental!

Draco estaba a punto de explotar, no solo el idiota de Krum se atrevía a intentar quitarle a su mujer una vez, sino que además ahora quiere robarle el cariño de su hijo. Iba a decir una barbaridad cuando un torbellino rubio pasó a su lado. Parpadeó confuso al ver como su padre se ponía entre Viktor y Hermione y le separaba con sus brazos.

\- Lucius ¿Qué haces?

El rubio la ignoró, se giró a ver a Krum quien miraba asombrado a ese extraño hombre y le apunto con su largo y puntiagudo dedo – Escúchame bien, buscador de pacotilla – luego apuntó a Hermione con el dedo – Esa chica, es la mujer de mi hijo y ese que tienes en brazos, mi nieto ¡no te los vas a llevar a ningún lado! ¡Se quedan ambos conmigo! ¡Son mi familia, no la tuya! ¡¿Queda claro?!

Viktor asintió repetidas veces – si _señorrr_.

Era irónico ver al grandullón de Viktor temblar ante la furibunda y grisácea mirada de Lucius quien seguía retoricando sobre que "su plan de separar a su familia había fracasado gracias a su mente privilegiada de empresario sangre pura".

Ron, que masticaba un trozo de tarta de calabaza miró confuso a su hermano mayor Bill quien solo negaba con la cabeza y preguntó – ¿Me he perdido algo?

\- Que eres idiota Ron – le riñó su hermano recibiendo la aprobación de Molly.

\- No hagas caso Ron – dijo Ginny sonriendo – tu idea nos ha alegrado la tarde – y está vez George y Blaise asintieron. Mientras Narcissa negaba con la cabeza mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano derecha. Teddy quien no era muy amante del quidditch y por eso no sabía quién era ese gigantesco señor tiró del vestido de su abuela y preguntó – ¿Qué le pasa al tío Lucius abu?

\- Que es lerdo – contestó la mujer, recibiendo el asentimiento de Narcissa y Fleur.

Hermione viendo como su suegro le echaba una para nada merecida bronca al pobre Viktor dio una palmada y sonrió – Creo que llegó el momento de sacar la tarta ¿no? ¡Mopi! – Pasó corriendo hacia la cocina y cuando paso junto a su marido recibió una palmada en el trasero. Al girarse para protestar vio que este ni siquiera la miraba, sus grises ojos miraban fijamente al pobre Viktor quien no entendía porque esos hombres le odiaban tanto.

\- Pero si yo voy a _casarrrme_ con mi _prrometida_ , en julio del año que viene – murmuró confuso.

Draco y Lucius parpadearon y se miraron entre ellos serios – Da igual – dijeron a la vez – Estas advertido Krum, mi mujer no quiere nada contigo – dijo Draco enfadado.

\- Claro, lo se… - dijo asustado el búlgaro mientras las luces de la sala se apagaban y Hermione y Mopi llegaban con un enorme pastel con una graciosa velita bailarina que se movía por toda la base del pastel.

\- ¡Llegó la hora! – gritó emocionado Lucius que sin preguntar le arrancó al pequeño Scorpius de los brazos al búlgaro y se acercó a la mesa donde todos le cantaban al pequeño el cumpleaños feliz.

Harry se puso a su lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro invitándole a acercarse con ellos a la mesa. Viktor miró a Harry y preguntó – ¿Son así con todos los _hombrrres_ que se acercan a _Hezmiope_?

\- Y peor amigo, y peor – contestó Harry con tono cansado – No toques una mujer Malfoy, si no quieres morir.

Viktor asintió y se acercó a la mesa para ver como el pequeño Scorpius soplaba la vela con ayuda de sus primos y aplaudía feliz. Realmente el pequeño no era consciente de que pasaba pero si todos a su alrededor reían y aplaudían seguro que era algo divertido.

Hermione se puso a cortar trozos de tarta para todos y cuando se lo ofreció a Viktor con una sonrisa el pobre búlgaro no sabía si debía tomarlo. Miró preocupado a los hombres Malfoy quien asintieron mirándole fijamente de brazos cruzados y muy serios. Lo tomó casi sin mirarla y Hermione rio – Lo siento Viktor, a veces esos dos son unos tontos celosos.

\- Puedo _entenderrrrlo_ _Hezmiope_ – dijo con una cálida sonrisa – _siemprrre_ has sido una _mujerrr_ especial.

\- ¡No te pases! – gritó Draco quien al ver que el intercambio de tarta duraba más de la cuenta se acercó a su esposa.

\- Lo siento – dijo Viktor alejándose junto a Ron y Harry quien reían ante la cara de Draco. Hermione miró enfada a su esposo.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Eso has sido muy mal educado!

El rubio soltó un bufido – Perdona si he interrumpido tu conversación enriquecedora con tu novio búlgaro de dos metros.

\- Cuando estas celoso eres insoportable – dijo rodando los ojos Hermione.

\- ¿Celoso yo? – Preguntó como si estuviera diciendo la mayor locura del mundo – Yo no estoy celoso, un Malfoy no se pone celoso – Hermione arqueó una ceja y Draco dio una patadita al suelo – Vale ¡Vale! ¡Estoy celoso!

\- ¡Oh vaya que noticia más sorprendente! – Dijo George que pasaba a su lado con un trozo de tarta y el gorrito torcido en la cabeza – Te daré otra noticia igual de sorprendente ¡El agua moja!

\- Vete a la mierda Weasley – gruñó Draco, George soltó una risa y se alejó no sin antes soplarle en la cara un matasuegras que había hecho aparecer. Draco suspiró – Lo siento, me he comportado como un imbécil pero ¡no soporto pensar que pueda seguir enamorado de ti!

\- Draco por Merlín, va a casarse, es un buen amigo – le tomó la cara entre las manos – además, me da igual si está o no enamorado de mí, yo no siento nada por el – dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos para que viera que no bromeaba – Yo te amo a ti, eres mi mejor amigo, mi marido y el padre de mi hijo.

Draco sonrió con gesto enamorado y le dio un leve beso en los labios a su mujer – ¿Cómo no temer que te arranquen de mi lado? Si eres maravillosa.

\- Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa burlona besándole de nuevo.

\- ¡Scorp no! – gritó Victoire haciendo que el joven matrimonio se separara para ver que había hecho su hijo a la pequeña Victoire – tío Draco, tía Herms, Scorpius se ha manchado entera la camisa con chocolate – dijo la pequeña con gesto lastimero como si la hubieran ensuciado a ella – era un camisa muy bonita tía, y las manchas de chocolate no se van.

Draco sonrió y tomó a la pequeña en brazos para besarle la rubia cabeza – Tranquila Vic, Mopi puede con manchas de chocolate y cosas peores.

\- ¿Seguro? – Draco asintió y se acercó a la mesa seguido de su mujer. Poso a la pequeña en el regazo de su padre y sonrió al ver como su hijo y Albus en vez de usar el tenedor de plástico habían decidido tomar el trozo de tarta como si de un sándwich se tratara y comérselo así, consiguiendo que parte de su cara, sus manos y ropa se llenaran de chocolate.

\- Ginny cariño – dijo Harry mirando a su hijo pequeño – esa camisa para tirar – su mujer asintió limpiando la manita de su hijo con una toallita mientras el pequeño Albus chupaba los deditos de su mano libre.

Lucius sonrió ante la cara de felicidad de su nieto y gruñó cuando Viktor le entregaba un pequeño regalo a Draco quien lo tomó con una sonrisa – No hacía falta, pero gracias Krum.

\- No es nada – dijo con una sonrisa – La _verrrdad_ es que al _pillarrme_ por _sorrrprresa_ no sabía que _comprrarle_ , es un pequeño detalle.

\- Seguro que es precioso Viktor, gracias – sonrió Hermione dándole un pellizco a su marido en la espalda. Este dio un respingo y tosió levemente.

\- Sí, esto, yo quería disculparme por cómo me comporté antes, no estuvo bien.

Viktor negó con la cabeza – No pasa nada, es _naturral_ , yo también _grrruño_ más de la cuenta cuando algún _hombrrre_ se _acerrrca_ a mi _prrrometida_ _Patrricia_.

\- Vaya, no se podía llamar Ane - dijo Lucius a su mujer - tiene que llamarse Patrrricia - Narcissa le dio un leve golpe en el brazo para reñirle por burlarse del pobre Viktor.

\- Algún día nos la presentas eh – dijo juguetona Hermione – seguro que es preciosa.

\- Tengo una foto – sacó de su bolsillo una cartera y extendió la foto a la pareja. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y Draco sintió la bilis acumularse en su garganta, un tic salió en su ceja y Hermione tosió levemente – Muy guapa Viktor.

El búlgaro sonrió complacido mientras Draco con chispas en los ojos masculló un – sí, preciosa.

Blaise, George y Ron se acercaron al búlgaro para ver a su prometida. Se quedaron quietos en el sitio, y tras unas escuetas palabras se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a reír ante la cara descompuesta de Draco. Lucius se acercó disimuladamente y al pasar por su lado vio la foto quedando clavado en el sitio. Miró a Krum que guardaba la foto de nuevo y luego a su hijo que apretaba los puños y los dientes.

La prometida de Krum era una copia idéntica de Hermione. Esa jovencita parecía una hermana de la castaña. Era baja y delgada, de alborotado pelo castaño y enormes ojos marrones, tenía las mismas pequeñas pecas sobre la nariz y casi la misma figura, tal vez la prometida de Krum tenía más cadera, pero por lo demás ¡clavadas!

Hermione empezó a sudar frio al ver a su marido y dijo – ¡Creo que debemos abrir los regalos!

Draco se dio la vuelta como un resorte y tomando la mano de su mujer la alejo del búlgaro quien sonreía y hablaba con Arthur sobre el quidditch. El pequeño Scorpius se vio desbordado por sus pequeños primos quienes se peleaban por que regalo abriría primero Scorp.

\- Abrirá el mío Vic ¡soy el mayor! – se quejaba Teddy.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo soy su prima favorita! ¡Primero el mío!

\- ¡No! ¡Yo tengo más derecho! ¡Estoy aquí desde antes! – y le puso el regalo a Scorpius en la manitas que comenzó a tirar con dificultad del papel abriéndolo, encontrándose un pequeño tren en miniatura. Una copia del expreso de Hogwarts.

El niño sonrió petulante a la pequeña Vic que tenía los mofletes hinchados. De repente puso un gesto serio y se atuso la larga melena rubia, en un gesto que había heredado de su madre y dijo con voz altanera – Pues ya no soy tu novia – al pequeño Teddy se le cambio la cara. Su pelo se volvió de un marrón apagado y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

\- Pero Vicky…

La niña le sacó la lengua y le entregó a su primo el regalo – Para ti Scorp.

Una vez más con la ayuda de los mayores el pequeño abrió el regalo de su prima, un bonito abrigo de invierno – es de la última colección de Kid's Classic – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa – seremos los primos más fashions de la ciudad.

Narcissa sonrió enamorándose un poquito más de la pequeña y Lucius negó – definitivamente es una pequeña Narcissa.

Los regalos se fueron acumulando, libros de cuentos, peluches, ropa y más juguetes, la escoba de juguete cortesía de Draco y una cajita de música de parte de la abuela Cissy. Viktor le había comprado un cuento en el callejón Diagon que puedes hacer un hechizo para grabar tu voz en él. En resumen muchos regalos de bebe muy bonitos, pero para sorpresa de todos, lo que más le gustaba a Scorpius era el papel en el que estaba envuelto. Cada vez que abría un regalo lo que había dentro pasaba a un segundo plano y el pequeño se entretenía con el papel.

Draco suspiró al ver como su hijo pasaba olímpicamente de la escoba de juguete. Harry sonrió – Parece que alguien no es muy fan de volar.

\- Ha salido a su madre – dijo Ron con la boca llena. Ginny que estaba a su lado le dio un capón – ¿Por qué me pegas? ¡Joder vaya tarde!

\- Deja de comer ya. Acabaras gordo – el pelirrojo sonrió orgulloso y negó.

\- Soy de complexión delgada, a diferencia de otros puedo comer hasta reventar y no engordar un gramo.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de odio – ¿Qué me estas llamando? ¡Foca arcaica de metabolismo lento!

Lucius que se había mantenido una vez más al margen viendo a su pequeño nieto disfrutar de las atenciones de los demás se puso en pie y avanzo solemne para tomar a su nieto entre sus brazos y levantarlo sobre su cabeza ante la vista asombrada de todos.

\- ¿Es que va a sacrificárselo a los dioses? – preguntó Ron rascándose la cabeza.

\- Eso o se está haciendo un rey león – dijo Hermione haciendo reír a Harry, el único que entendía de cine infantil muggle en aquella sala.

Lucius tomó aire y miró a su nietecito a los ojos que miraba divertido a su abuelo. Por lo visto su tito iba por fin a jugar con él tras una tarde de abandono total. Lucius con voz solemne dijo – Querido nieto mío, mi pequeño Scorpius, eres el mayor regalo que Merlín me ha dado.

\- Eso – le murmuró Andrómeda a Hermione – que te quite mérito, como lo ha parido Merlín…

\- Por eso quiero compensarte. Estos regalos que te han dado, no son nada comparado con lo que tú nos ofreces cada día pequeño, pero tranquilo, los abuelos no te han comprado solo esa sosa caja musical mágica, no señor – Narcissa se cruzó de brazos ofendida – Tú te mereces mucho más, ¡eres un Malfoy! ¡El primogénito y heredero! Y por eso te mereces un regalo a medida, un regalo que está en el jardín – y girándose con gesto dramático apunto con su dedo la salida al jardín – ¡seguidme mis cuatreras!

Hermione miró a su marido – ¿Pero qué dice?

\- Ni idea – negó con la cabeza – pero vamos a ver que narices ha hecho esta vez.

Salieron todos al jardín y se quedaron estupefactos por lo que sus ojos veían. Hermione, Draco y Narcissa se pusieron pálidos. En cambio Lucius lucía orgulloso de su estrambótico regalo que había hecho aparecer por arte de magia. Blaise que siempre pone la puntilla a todo soltó un silbido de admiración mientras miraba semejante monstruosidad.

Frente a sus ojos, una enorme estatua de unos dos metros y medio de alto y de oro macizo se burlaba de ellos. La estatua era una escultura de Lucius con pose elegante apoyado en su bastón, con su típico gesto arrogante y en su brazo derecha había una réplica del pequeño Scorpius con el mismo gesto que su abuelo. Los débiles rayos del sol hacían que el oro brillara dándole un toque más dramático a la escena.

\- Ahí esta pequeño, para que cada vez que no puedas estar con el tito, salgas al jardín y me veas – el pequeño miraba asombrado, con la boquita abierta la copia de su abuelo y el mismo.

Nadie decía una palabra, solo miraban asombrados el regalo de Lucius. El rubio, se giró con gesto arrogante y dijo – Majestuoso ¿verdad?

\- ¿Majestuoso? – Preguntó con burla Ginny – es de todo menos majestuoso.

\- Es… o Merlín es – Balbuceaba Narcissa sin creerse aun lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Una horterada – sentenció Andrómeda para luego mirar a su cuñado – ¿Cuánto te has gastado en esta cosa?

\- No es de tu incumbencia vieja cotorra – gruñó Lucius.

\- Ala, es enorme tío Lucius – dijo James mirando asombrado la estatua.

Lucius asintió – lo sé, es una maravilla, el escultor hizo un gran trabajo.

Hermione que reaccionó ante el tono de su suegro comenzó a alterarse. Una monstruosidad de dos metros y medio estaba aparcada en su jardín ¡en su jardín! Miró a su marido y dijo – Draco ¡di algo!

\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó el rubio – Pero si no puedo ni pensar racionalmente con esa cosa ante mi cara…

Bill que siempre era muy prudente dijo – ¿Lucius no es demasiado exagerado para un bebe?

\- ¿ _Exagegado_? – Preguntó Fleur mirando a su marido – a mí me llevas algo así a casa y te mato.

Molly se llevó una mano a su rechoncha mejilla sin saber que decir. Draco se acercó a su padre y dijo – De todas las locuras que has hecho esta se lleva la palma.

\- No tienes ni idea de nada – dijo Lucius.

\- Lucius Malfoy – esa voz, esa susurrante voz que tan nervioso le ponía, esa voz que le ponía los pelos de punta acababa de retumbar por el jardín de su hijo. Con gesto robótico y falsa calma en la cara se giró para mirar a su mujer.

\- ¿Si Cissy?

Narcissa estaba tiesa, muy tiesa, sus manos se apretaban fuertemente, tanto que Molly temió que se hiciera sangre con sus propias uñas. Su boca formaba una línea recta y sus ojos chispeaban. El azul claro ahora era oscuro debido a la ira que sentía y Lucius tembló.

\- ¿No te gusta mi regalo querida?

-¿Qué si me gusta? – Preguntó tensa – ¿¡QUE SI ME GUSTA!? – Dio un grito de cólera y sacó su varita para apuntar correr tras su marido que echó a correr alrededor de la estatua.

\- ¡Cissy no! ¡Que llevo al niño!

Hermione palmeó el brazo de su marido aun sin habla y este asintió. Se acercó a su madre y le tomó el hombro para que parara de perseguir a su padre – Permíteme un segundo madre.

\- Eso, hijo, defiende a tu padre – decía mientras veía a Draco acercarse a él.

\- Sí claro – extendió sus brazos – ¿Me permites? – Lucius miró a su nieto curioso y luego a su hijo. Sin saber muy bien que quería le tendió al niño quien abrazo a su padre – Gracias – se giró hacia su progenitora y con un gesto de mano dijo – Adelante.

Lucius parpadeó un momento pero un grito de " _Expelliarmus_ " le puso alerta. Se agachó justo en el momento en el que el hechizo iba a impactar en su cabeza, librándose por los pelos, nunca mejor dicho, pues la maldición pasó rozándole la coronilla.

\- ¡Mujer quieta! – Gritó de nuevo echando a correr alrededor de la enorme estatua – No es para tanto Cissy.

\- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! – Chilló histérica – ¡ _Rictusempra_! ¡ _Tarantallegra_! ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Lucius esquivaba a duras penas los hechizos de su mujer. Con dificultad logró sacar la varita para poder defenderse, pero nunca atacar. Eso jamás, nunca lanzaría una maldición contra su Cissy, aunque esta quisiera arrancarle la cabeza – Cissy mujer, ¡tranquilízate!

\- ¡Que bochorno más grande! ¡Derrochador! ¡HORTERA! ¡Ven aquí!

\- ¡Cissy por favor!

Los invitados al cumpleaños, ya acostumbrados a como acababan todas y cada una de las celebraciones familiares volvieron a dentro para garantizar que nadie era herido por un hechizo desviado. Krum por el contrario se quedó mirando preocupado a la pareja. Arthur le dio una palmadita en el brazo - Vamos hijo, vamos dentro, dejemos a nuestra Cissy gastar su ira.

\- Perrro señor ¿es seguro dejarles así? – decía sorprendido por la sarta de hechizos que la rubia mujer le lanzaba a su marido.

\- Sí, sí, tranquilo, esto es algo normal – sonrió amable Arthur – pronto se cansarán – el grito de Narcissa sobre lo avergonzada que estaba por semejante regalo le hizo reír – o tal vez no, quien sabe – y entró dejando a un anonadado Krum.

\- Que familia más rara tiene Hezmiope… - y entró con el resto para evitar ser maldecido, si sufría una lesión con la temporada de quidditch tan cerca, su entrenador le mataría.

Mientras Lucius huía despavorido esquivando hechizos se hizo una nota mental a sí mismo. No debía ser estrambótico con los regalos. No entendía porque su mujer se enfadaba tanto con él, si solo era una figura de nada, pero bueno, ya poco podía hacer, solo huir despavorido, esquivar hechizos y prometer entre gritos y súplicas que para los próximos cumpleaños la dejaría a ella escoger regalo.

Sobre todo si quería mantener su pellejo intacto y la cabeza sobre los hombros. Porque su Cissy enfadada, daba verdadero miedo y si además de enfadada estaba abochornada, su Cissy daba pavor. Pero qué guapa se ponía.


	26. Chapter 26

**Como sabéis los personajes no son míos son todos obra de la reina JK. Si hay algún error en la ortografía lo siento de veras, espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Si veis algo, por favor comentármelo para corregirlo.**

 **Antes de empezar a leer AGRADECER a todos los que me mandáis vuestros mensajes de ánimo, los leo todos, TODOS y de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡LO SE! ¡LO SE! He tardado siglos en actualizar, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto pero como dije el trabajo me quita tiempo, me agota y cuando llego a casa solo quiero tirarme en el sofá y mas en estas fechas navideñas en las que mi casa está revolucionada. Pero no temáis, muchos me piden por MD que no abandone las historias ¡tranquilos que eso nunca pasara!**

 **Hoy veremos una situación navideña, pues estamos en esa maravillosa época del año. Tomad la actualización como mi regalo de reyes, porque sí, porque os lo merecéis por vuestros increíbles mensajes e infinita paciencia**

 **Espero que os guste la actualización, que no os defraude y que me dejeis un review para contarme que os ha parecido este capítulo, ya sabéis tanto lo bueno como lo malo es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy salvó la navidad. Aún humillándose públicamente"_

Lucius observaba desde su sillón a su pequeño nieto corretear de arriba abajo. Ahora que sus piernas tenían la fuerza necesaria para sujetarle, Scorpius corría sin parar convirtiéndose en un verdadero problema para sus padres.

Era un niño perfecto y tremendamente listo. Sabía esperar el momento propicio para hacer una travesura y salir impune. Normalmente lo hacía cuando Lucius estaba delante para que así le librara de la bronca de sus padres. Como en ese momento.

Era Navidad y estaban reunidos en casa de su hijo. La habitación estaba decorada con un enorme árbol de navidad y espumillón. Por las paredes y ventanas había pegatinas de muñecos de nieve, y dentro de la sala, sobre el enorme árbol ya citado había un pequeño hechizo que hacía nieve artificial.

Scorpius en ese momento estaba sentado en la alfombra, observando fijamente a un adorno extremadamente brillante y que parecía extremadamente delicado. Lucius torció la sonrisa en cuanto vio a su pequeño nieto mirar a ambos lados, buscando a sus padres.

\- Ni se te ocurra Scorpius Malfoy – dijo la voz de Draco que entraba en el salón en ese momento. Conocía bien a su hijo y cuando estaba tan callado y quieto es que algo malo tramaba.

\- Yo, bueno – dijo el pequeño apuntándose a sí mismo con su corto dedito mientras ponía un gesto dulce en la cara.

\- Cuando quieres – contestó sentándose en el sofá.

El pequeño arrugó la frente debido a la frustración que le provocó saber que su plan había fracasado así que se levantó y a pasos cortitos fue corriendo hacia su abuelo – Tito, pa' malo.

\- Tienes razón pequeño – le contestó Lucius tomándole en brazos – Tu padre es malvado, no te deja destrozar tan horrible adorno.

\- Padre, si le dejo hacer lo que él quiera en un par de años será como yo a su edad – rio el rubio recordando lo pedante y pomposo que era en su infancia – y eso no está bien.

Lucius se encogió de hombros – A ti te ha ido bastante bien ¿no?

Draco no contestó simplemente miró en silencio el bailar de las llamas dentro de la chimenea. Lucius lo imitó mientras su nieto jugaba con el guante de cuero de su abuelo. Había algo raro en el ambiente, no se… algo le fallaba ¿Qué era?

¿Era tal vez ese horrible y recargado árbol? ¿Era quizás esas monstruosas y sosas pegatinas que había en las ventanas? ¿Era ese Papá Noel bailante que llevaba taladrándole la cabeza desde que llegó? ¿Qué?

Entonces lo supo. ¡La chimenea! ¡La chimenea estaba encendida con fuego real, lo que hacía creer que la red flú no estaba conectada...! ¡¿No habría Weasleys?!

\- No te emociones padre – contestó Draco mientras sacaba su varita y se encendía con ella un cigarro – Habrá Weasleys también estas navidades – La cara de éxtasis que tenía Lucius se borró al momento que su hijo soltó esas palabras.

-¡¿Albus?! – preguntó contento Scorpius que ya había aprendido a pronunciar bien el nombre de su primo.

\- Así es cielo – sonrió Draco – tu primo vendrá a jugar.

\- Genial, más mocosos – bufó Lucius. Ese niñito no le gustaba mucho. El mayor Potter bueno, era tolerable debido a que muchas veces era como un huracán que desquiciaba a Granger, pero el pequeño lo único que hacía era robarle la atención de su nieto.

\- Tito – dijo la suave voz de su nieto que acaparó toda su atención – ¿Jugaras con mío?

\- Conmigo – dijo Draco corrigiendo a su hijo – con mi go.

\- Con mío – le respondió su hijo como si su padre fuera bobo.

Los adultos sonrieron con la carita del pequeño. Scorpius era todo un Malfoy, adorable y tierno, pero Malfoy. Cuando se enfadaba ponía ese gesto de asco constante que su abuelo llevaba en su cara y cuando quería algo le brillaban con malicia los ojitos y torcía la boca. Era una pequeña serpiente.

\- Papi – dijo el niño mirando a su padre estirando sus brazos – aupa.

Draco sonrió colocando el cigarro en sus labios y entrecerró los ojos pues el humo le molestó en la cara y tomó en su regazo a su hijo. Este se colocó cómodamente en el regazo de su padre y comenzó a jugar con la corbata. Daba tirones y risas mientras era observado por los adultos.

\- Papi ¿mami? – le preguntó mirando a los ojos grises de su progenitor.

\- En la cocina, es más, se me hace raro el que no llegara al notar…

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! – gritó Hermione apareciendo de repente en la sala haciendo a los tres hombres del sofá botar del susto.

\- Mami, aupa – dijo feliz el pequeño con ojos brillantes al ver a su madre.

Hermione con el ceño fruncido se acercó a su pequeño y lo tomo e brazos alejándolo de su padre – ¡Draco! Te he dicho mil veces que no fumes en casa y menos tan cerca del niño.

\- Lo siento, perdona pero es que necesitaba nicotina en mi cuerpo – se excusó el rubio. Sabía que su mujer odiaba que fumara en casa, el olor del tabaco la ponía histérica, y si a esto le sumabas que Scorpius estaba cerca de él, convirtiéndole según ella en un fumador pasivo, la combinación podía ser terrible.

\- Pues sales al jardín.

Lucius rodó los ojos aburrido – Por Circe muchacha, ¿a qué viene el drama?

\- Lucius – dijo Narcissa con gesto turbio apareciendo por el salón – Hermione tiene razón, esas cosas infernales causan la muerte y la de los que te rodean.

El rubio mayor rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de su esposa y nuera. No había nada malo en fumar de vez en cuando, te quitaba el estrés y además te relajaba, por no decir que es el complemento obligatorio después de… las "charlas maritales" – Eso es una tontería, jamás escuche cosa igual.

\- Pues es cierto – dijo Hermione abriendo las ventanas – lo dicen los médicos.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Lucius de pies a cabeza por dos razones. La primera era que su nuera acababa de abrir de par en par las ventanas y estaban a 24 de diciembre, por lo que el clima no era muy cálido. Más bien al contrario. Y segundo, los médicos, medimagos y derivados de estos no le gustaban nada.

\- Por Salazar mujer – se quejó Draco – cierra las ventanas se me está congelando el culo – dio un golpe de varita y las ventanas se cerraron solas. Scorpius aplaudió ante la demostración de magia de su papi.

\- Culo – rio el pequeño haciendo reír también a su padre y abuelo. Hermione y Narcissa soltaron un bufido.

\- No solo envenenas a nuestro hijo sino que también le pegas ese vocabulario soez.

\- Por Salazar que mujer más dramática – se quejó Lucius – El humo del tabaco no es perjudicial ni fumar tampoco – ante la mirada de su mujer y nuera Lucius bufó – ¿Qué? Es cierto, mi padre fumó toda su vida desde que era un niño prácticamente. Empezó a fumar a los 13 y vivió la longeva edad de 91 años.

Narcissa enarcó una ceja – Teniendo en cuenta que biológicamente los magos solemos durar una media de 150 años mínimo…

\- Bueno… minucias…

Hermione negó con la cabeza y fulminó a Draco con la mirada que estaba apagando el cigarro – No solo es por salud, es por todo en general. Los dientes se amarillean, las manos te huelen y el aliento apesta.

\- ¿Me estas llamando apestoso? – Preguntó con gracia Draco levantándose – Dame un besito de nicotina, ven princesa – a medida que decía esto se acercaba a su mujer poniendo morritos graciosos.

\- ¡Quita! – Se alejó Hermione – No te me acerques chimenea andante.

\- ¡ _Chirea_! Papi _chirea_.

Los adultos miraron al pequeño Scorpius que repetía esas dos palabras como si fuera un mantra. Narcissa soltó una risita – Este niño habla su propio idioma.

\- No, Albus también lo habla – contestó Draco tomando en brazos a su hijo – Ahora mamá perdonara a papá ¿verdad?

\- No sé, la verdad es que tengo dudas – dijo Hermione juguetona.

\- Pero princesa, debes perdonarme, estamos en épocas de amor y familia.

Mopi que apareció por el salón con un pequeño trapo en la mano asintió mientras limpiaba la mesa de café – El señor tiene razón, debe perdonarlo – Clavó sus enormes ojos en los de Hermione y sonrió – Además es época de navidad.

\- Es navidad – repitió Draco con cara de cordero degollado. Hermione le miró con una ceja enarcada y una leve sonrisa en la cara. Su marido no tenía remedio. La castaña puso morritos y se inclinó levemente hacia delante mientras hacía un sonidito largo parecido a un " _Chu_ "

Draco sonrió y le dio un beso a su esposa. El pequeño Scorpius frunció el ceño y puso sus manitas en medio de sus caras – ¡NO!

Los adultos se separaron con una sonrisa – Pero chaval…

-¡no! – Gritó de nuevo pegándose a su madre como un pulpo – Mami _chu_ a mí.

Lucius sonrió al ver la reacción de su nieto. Celoso y posesivo, todo un Malfoy. Le hacía gracia que su nieto llamara a los besos " _Chus_ " y que sus padres adoptaran esa palabra entre ellos. Era divertido, ojala él hubiera disfrutado así de su familia.

Siguió sentado y en silencio observando esa dulce escena familiar y sonrió. Notó en su pecho algo cálido, algo bueno… ¿ternura? ¿Orgullo? Quien sabía pero esos sentimientos le gustaban – Se ven felices ¿eh? – la voz de su mujer le sacó de su ensoñación. Narcissa se había sentado a su lado encantada de la vida por la escena que observaban.

\- Mucho, siento envidia – Narcissa le miró curiosa y él se encogió de hombros – No sé, simplemente desearía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, no cometer errores… ser una familia feliz, como ellos.

\- ¿No fuiste feliz? – preguntó turbada su esposa.

\- Claro que fui feliz, tú y Draco sois mi felicidad, bueno, y ahora Scorpius.

\- Y Hermione – completó Narcissa.

Lucius rodó los ojos – sí, claro… Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… siento envidia de la familia que tienen, Draco es un padre perfecto, Scorp lo adora… ojala yo hubiera sido como el, seguramente las cosas serían diferentes… Pero lo hice todo mal.

Narcissa le miró unos segundos para luego desviar la vista hacia su hijo y su nuera que jugaban con su pequeño hijo riendo. En los ojos del heredero Malfoy se podía ver el brillo de la felicidad – Mira Lucius, mira a nuestro hijo.

Lucius desvió los ojos hacia su vástago quien en ese momento levantaba sobre su cabeza a Scorpius mientras reían y Hermione miraba preocupada – ¿Le ves triste? – Lucius negó – ¿Es mala persona? – Volvió a negar – ¿Está casado con Greengrass? – Tras soltar un suspiro, volvió a negar – Pues tan mal no lo has hecho.

\- Cissy…

Narcissa levantó una mano para hacerle callar – Cometiste errores Lucius, muchos. No has sido un padre dulce ni cariñoso, pero si protector y comprensivo. Si hubieras sido un mal padre ahora mismo Draco y Hermione no estarían juntos y no tendríamos a Scorp con nosotros – Lucius lo meditó un momento, su mujer tenía razón – Que tú aceptaras a Hermione en esa familia, aun a pesar de sus orígenes dice mucho de ti. No fuiste criado en un hogar como el de los Weasley querido, pero has avanzado en vez de quedarte anclado en el pasado y sobretodo has ayudado a nuestro hijo en todo lo que has podido. Lo has convertido en el hombre que es hoy – soltó una ligera risa que a Lucius le supo a gloria – con mucha ayuda eso sí, pero bueno, has aportado muchas cosas. Y te adoro por ello.

Lucius miró a su mujer con un gesto tierno, un gesto de amor que rara vez se veía en la cara de Lucius Malfoy, era por eso que cuando salía a la luz, para Narcissa valía el doble.

\- Eres una loca, dramática y una pija – Narcissa frunció el ceño – Pero eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, llevo ¿Cuánto? Más de veinte años contigo y todavía lo siento como el primer día.

Narcissa se emocionó con las palabras de su marido, aunque no le hubiera dicho directamente "te quiero" Narcissa no lo necesitaba, eran esos pequeños detalles lo que de verdad la conmovían – Y tú eres un viejo chocho, pero eres el hombre de mi vida – Lucius le sonrió y le hizo un gesto dulce en la nariz. La mujer amplió su sonrisa y puso morritos diciendo – _Chu_ – alargó la "u" cual niña pequeña y Lucius rio dándole el beso que demandaba.

\- ¡TITO NO! – Un grito los sacó de su burbuja de amor. Se voltearon a ver al pequeño que pateaba para que su padre le soltara. El pobre Draco tenía un gesto de asco mientras que Hermione los miraba embelesada. Si no fuera porque esto era la vida real, habría jurado que los ojos de Granger tenían forma de corazón.

El pequeño una vez fue posado en el suelo, dio pequeños pasos rápido para acercarse a su abuelo y darle señas para que lo tomara en brazos – ¿Qué pasa Scorp?

El pequeño le miró con los ojos enfadados – Tu _chu_ a mí – y señaló a su abuela – Tita no.

Lucius estallo en una carcajada y estrechó a su nieto entre sus brazos mientras le mecía – Perdón Scorp, no volverá a pasar – un estruendo como un chasquido resonó en la sala pero no opacó la frase de Lucius – Mis _chus_ serán todos para ti, la abuela no recibirá ni un beso del tito.

\- Que enternecedor – dijo la voz de una mujer. Sabía perfectamente quien era y Lucius frunció las cejas. A la mierda la paz.

\- Andrómeda…

\- Lucius…

El tono de odio no pasó desapercibido por nadie, pero entonces la vocecita de Scorpius gritó – ¡Teddy! – el niño metamorfomago llevaba el pelo verde y rojo y un gracioso jersey con una "T". Lucius puso los ojos en blanco, otro jersey Weasley en su casa.

\- Scorp ¡hola! – se acercó a su primo y lo sacó de los brazos de Lucius quien le miró molesto. Iba a reclamar pero un codazo le freno. Su mujer le miró severa ¿Cómo pudo pasar de la ternura al odio?

\- Teddy juega migo – exclamó Scorpius contento.

-¡Sí! – Aceptó entusiasmado – Pero hoy debemos portarnos muy bien Scorp, hoy viene Papá Noel.

Lucius miró con la ceja enarcada al pequeño Teddy. Jamás desde que lo conocía había visto al joven Lupin tan dulce y bueno… le daba muy mal rollo.

\- Es cierto Teddy – sonrió Hermione sobándole el pelo – Y quizás si eres muy bueno puede que aparezca por aquí.

Los ojos del infante brillaron como dos soles – ¿De verdad tía Hermione? – luego miró a su primo/tío favorito para cerciorarse de que Hermione no mentía. Al ver que el rubio sonrió y asintió pegó un grito de alegría – ¡Scorp! ¡Papá Noel vendrá a vernos en exclusiva!

\- Papa no es – decía el pequeño Scorpius dando palmaditas.

\- No Scorp – le corrigió su primo – es Papá Noel, no papa no es – el pequeño arrugó el entrecejo y asintió – Si no te sabes su nombre puede enfadarse y no darte regalos.

El joven rubio asintió y empezó a repetir el nombre de ese señor gordo y barbudo que traía regalos. Los adultos sonrieron y le ofrecieron asiento a Andrómeda mientras esperaban al resto de invitados. Mopi le ofreció una copa de vino que la mujer aceptó encantada.

\- ¿Cómo ha llevado Teddy la primera aparición conjunta? - Preguntó Hermione, pues Andrómeda se había aparecido en su salón. Muy a regañadientes de Draco, Hermione había quitado las defensas anti aparición de su hogar por un corto periodo de tiempo para que así los invitados llegaran rápido y ellos pudieran tener la chimenea encendida.

\- Muy bien, como veis ni lo ha notado – dijo observando a su nieto jugar con Scorpius – Le dije que se agarrara bien a mí y que se relajara.

\- Mira, eso te dije yo la primera vez – murmuró Draco al oído de Hermione quien enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Le dio un golpe en el brazo a su marido quien empezó a reír.

Lucius que se había mantenido al margen con la vista fija e su nietecito carraspeó – ¿Qué invitados quedan por llegar?

\- Pues Molly, Arthur, George, Harry y Ginny – contestó Hermione.

\- ¿Solo? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio – ¿Y el resto de la camada?

\- Pues pasando las navidades – contestó Narcissa – Por lo que Molly me ha contado Bill se ha llevado a Vicky a pasar las navidades con sus abuelos en Francia, Charlie está trabajando y Ronald…

Draco soltó una risa malvada – Ronald está con su nueva presa.

Andrómeda parpadeó curiosa – ¿Nueva presa?

\- Ron está saliendo con Susan Bones, una antigua compañera del colegio – contestó Hermione mientras vigilaba a los pequeños – Por lo visto les va bien.

\- ¿Pero no tenía algo con la joven Lovegood?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y negó – A Ron si parecía gustarle, pero Luna es…

\- ¿Especial? – completó la frase Lucius.

\- Diferente – contestó Hermione – Parecía que ella también sentía algo más allá de la amistad pero nos equivocamos. Su amabilidad era fruto de su bondad.

\- Realmente no hacían muy buena pareja – dijo Draco – Ahora está con una Hufflepuff, su nivel intelectual va a la par.

-¡Draco! – le riñó Hermione.

El rubio soltó una carcajada y tomó la cara de su mujer en sus manos para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y luego otro y otro más. Lucius miraba con un gesto de asco mal disimulado la enternecedora escena. Seguía siendo contrario a las demostraciones de afecto en público… aunque el acabara de hacer una media hora antes.

\- ¡PAPÁ NO! – gritó Scorpius quien presuroso se acercó a su madre para demandar su cariño.

\- Lo siento cielo – le dijo Hermione a su marido mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos, es lo que hay.

Draco rio y negó con la cabeza. Otro estruendo parecido a un latigazo resonó en la sala y Molly y Arthur aparecieron, otro latigazo más y Ginny y Harry aparecieron junto al pequeño Albus.

\- ¡Scorp! – gritó el joven Potter al ver a su primo favorito. Ambos niños bajaron del regazo de sus madres y corrieron a encontrarse entre risas y chillidos infantiles que hicieron que los tímpanos de Lucius dolieran.

Tras otro chasquido apareció George con James. Todos los invitados estaban en casa. Draco se apresuró entonces a volver a poner las defensas anti aparición. No le gustaba tener su casa tan desprotegida a pesar de que el final de la guerra trajo consigo un clima de paz. Todos los presentes se saludaron y desearon felices fiestas.

Todos menos Lucius quien seguía sentado con una mirada turbadora. Narcissa se giró cruzándose de brazos – Lucius, no seas mal educado.

\- Sí, sí, sí – levantó su copa y dijo – Felices fiestas, me consuela saber que una navidad más, es una menos – y bebió de su copa.

\- Malfoy de verdad, que amargado eres, alégrate, es nochebuena – le dijo Ginny.

Lucius le hizo burla mientras terminaba su contenido. Realmente el pensar en las navidades con los Weasley le daba dolor de cabeza. Era la familia más gritona y palurda del mundo. Pero como Narcissa decía, ahora era su familia, debía aguantarse.

\- Lucius, controla el vino – dijo George con maldad – recuerda que te paso hace años.

\- Gracias por recordármelo – bufó Lucius.

\- Tito – dijo Scorp que se había acercado a su abuelo. El rubio cambió su gesto de mal humor por uno suave – No malo, o Papá Noel no viene.

\- Es cierto – dijo Lucius tomando a su nieto en brazos – Lo siento Scorp.

El niño asintió y volvió a jugar con sus primos en la alfombra. Lucius sonrió pero luego meneó su cabeza con cansancio. Le esperaba una noche muy larga. El pequeño James se acercó a Hermione rápidamente mientras los otros le seguían – Tía, tía, tía ¿es cierto lo que dice Teddy?

\- ¿Y qué dice Teddy? – preguntó sonriendo sabiendo a lo que se refería.

\- ¡Que va a venir Papá Noel! – gritó levantando los brazos dando énfasis.

-Ah, eso – fingió pensar un momento y puso su mano bajo su mentón – Bueno, si os portáis bien puedo hacerle una llamada.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó de nuevo James.

Hermione asintió – Pero debéis ser buenos, jugar tranquilos y cenarlo todo ¿vale?

\- ¡Vale! – gritaron los dos mayores. Los dos pequeños solo se miraban entre ellos y jugaban sin tener muy claro que pasaba. Los mayores eran raros.

Lucius se preguntó un momento como haría Hermione que un gordo que no existía se presentara en su casa, pero claro luego recordó que era la mejor bruja de su generación. Sería fácil para ella hacer un hechizo que simulara a ese señor. Todos se pasaron unos minutos en el salón, riendo y bebiendo mientras esperaban la cena.

Al poco rato, Mopi apareció en el salón y dando una inclinación comentó que la cena estaba servida. Los adultos y los niños se levantaron para sentarse a la mesa donde de repente, por arte de magia apareció un banquete. Harry sonrió, pues le recordó terriblemente la primera vez que vio aparecer la comida en Hogwarts hace ya varios años.

\- Vaya – dijo Narcissa mirando la comida – Mopi se ha lucido este año.

\- Y mira que le digo que no se esfuerce demasiado – gruñó Hermione – No cobra lo suficiente, pero no acepta más.

\- Es un elfo – contestó Arthur – Por mucho que quieras cambiarlo eso viene en su naturaleza.

\- Ya, lo se… pero me siento mal.

Molly negó con la cabeza – Hermione querida, te lo hemos explicado muchas veces, que le pidas hacer la cena para ellos no es un insulto, sino una alegría. Además si al pobrecito le quitas faena irá triste por las esquinas porque pensará que le quieres despedir.

\- Es cierto – corroboró Andrómeda – Un elfo vive por y para sus amos, y ese pobrecito que tienes en la cocina estaba en la calle, el peor destino de un elfo es ser despedido. Tú le salvaste querida.

Todos asintieron solemnes y Hermione suspiró bajando la cabeza. Seguía pareciéndole demasiado. Lucius la miró y rodó los ojos. Esa chiquilla era tonta de remate. Pasando la vista por la mesa del comedor tuvo que admitir que el elfo realmente se había lucido. Había de todo. Mariscos, pavo, ternera, ensaladas, empanadas, mazorcas, puré… todo lo que podías imaginar.

\- Realmente es tremendo lo que ha hecho – dijo George agarrando un par de alitas de pollo – Si Ron estuviera aquí se desmaya del gusto.

Harry sonrió asintiendo mientras le servía a su hijo mayor un trozo de carne con patatas. Molly por el contrario se llevó una mano a la cara avergonzada – Más le vale comportarse.

\- No lo hará – dijo Ginny dándole un plato con puré de patatas a Albus – Come como un cerdo.

\- ¡Ginny! – le riño su madre.

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Molly le dio una mirada severa y la pelirroja se echó a reír.

\- Tía Ginny, pórtate bien – dijo Teddy comiendo su trozo de pavo – o papa Noel no te dejara nada.

Los adultos miraban sonrientes a los más pequeños de la casa comer sin formar ningún alboroto. Los más pequeños a veces escandalizaban un poco, pero rápidamente James y Teddy los traían de nuevo al mundo de la calma.

\- Realimente lo de Papa Noel ha servido – murmuró Arthur al oído de su consuegro.

Lucius asintió viendo sin creérselo a su pequeño nieto comer calladito. De vez en cuando tiraba de la manga de su padre porque se le cansaba el brazo y le pasaba la cuchara para que Draco le cebara, pero todo con mucha paz y armonía. No sabía cómo se las iba a apañar ahora Granger para traer al gordinflón, pero debía admitir que su plan era un éxito.

\- Tía, una pregunta – dijo James con voz temblorosa.

\- Dime cielo.

James jugó nervioso con su servilleta y bajó la vista – ¿Van a venir también los elfos de papa Noel?

Hermione sonrió y asintió – Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

-¡Qué bien! – gritó contentó – Por lo que he visto en cuentos los elfos de papa Noel son especiales, no son como los nuestros.

\- Es verdad, son más humanos y además tienen ropas verdes, blancas y rojas.

-¡Y zapatos con cascabeles!

Lucius miró con una ceja alzada a Hermione quien solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros para seguir comiendo. Realmente, a sus ojos, Granger se había metido en un lio de tres pares de narices.

Pasaron una velada que podría calificarse como agradable si no fuera por los gruñidos de trol de Lucius. Aunque la cena fuera pacífica, para el rubio tener que compartir navidades, cumpleaños, bodas y demás celebraciones con los Weasley le recordaba cada día que ahora era un traidor a la sangre más. Sus antepasados se tenían que estar revolviendo en su tumba… menos mal que tenía a Scorp.

\- Tía, ya hemos terminado, ¿podemos ir a jugar? – preguntó dulcemente James.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío, su sobrino jamás ponía esa vocecita a no ser que tramara algo. Realmente temió, pero claro luego se dio cuenta de que el pequeño solo estaba fingiendo ser un angelito para que papa Noel fuera a visitarles.

\- ¿No queréis postre? – preguntó Molly.

\- No pasa nada – dijo Draco – Id a jugar, luego os llevamos el postre al salón.

\- ¡Gracias tío Draco! – Gritaron los mayores mientras se levantaban de un salto y tomaban a Scorp y a Albus en sus brazos – No te preocupes tía Hermione, cuidaremos a los pequeños.

\- No hagáis ningún estropicio – dijo Ginny con voz dura.

\- No mami – dijo James que tenía a su hermanito en brazos.

Teddy asintió y salió de la sala junto con un feliz Scorpius que jugaba con el pelo, ahora amarillo canario, de su primo – Vamos Scorp, portémonos bien para que Papá Noel venga.

Los pequeños de la familia salieron de la sala entre risas y balbuceos, los mayores les miraban con maldad. Bendita inocencia. El deseo de ver a Papá Noel había hecho que esos pequeños terremotos se convirtieran en corderitos.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga y puso gesto solemne – Bendita seas Hermione por conseguir calmar a esos cuatro.

\- Amen – dijo George mientras tomaba el último trozo de pollo.

Lucius vio a su nuera reír. Realmente no sabía cómo iba a ofrecerles a los pequeños una disculpa porque al final de la noche ese señor no se presentara. Carraspeó un momento y dijo – Y ahora que no hay moros en la costa, yo me pregunto ¿Cómo vas a decirles a los niños que ese hombrecito rojo y su panda de elfos tintineantes no vendrán esta noche?

\- Sí que vendrá – dijo Draco poniendo cara de maldad.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Vais a crear un hechizo? ¿Poción multijugos tal vez?

Draco ladeó aún más la sonrisa, haciendo que Lucius se diera cuenta de que su hijo tenía algún plan malvado en la cabeza, y por la forma en que le miraban, él tenía que participar.

\- Draco – le bufó su mujer – ¿No se lo has dicho?

\- ¿Decirme que? – preguntó curioso, ganándose una carcajada por parte de su hijo y una mirada de pavor por parte de su nuera.

* * *

Lo siguiente que Lucius vio fue un enorme traje rojo y blanco frente a sus narices – No, jamás. Me niego.

Su hijo le había subido a la habitación junto con Potter y Arthur Weasley. No sabía que querían esos dos, pero sus sospechas no eran para nada divertidas. Sospechas que fueron resueltas cuando al entrar en el despacho de Draco (sitio al que Scorpius tenía prohibido entrar, pues era todo un artista con los lápices y colores y allí había muchos papeles importantes) vio un traje completo de Papa Noel. Con saco y todo.

\- Es por la felicidad de los niños.

Lucius dio un golpe con el bastón – No, me niego. No pienso caer tan bajo.

\- Vamos Lucius – dijo Arthur fulminando a Harry con la mirada mientras este se aguantaba la risa – Al menos a ti no te visten de elfo.

Lucius vio a Arthur sujetar entre sus dedos el horrible traje de elfo verde y rojo – Sí claro, lo que me quedaba ya ¡ser un elfo!

\- Por eso tú tienes el personaje principal – dijo Draco tendiéndole el traje rojo y blanco – No es para tanto.

\- ¡No pienso humillarme de esa forma! – y es que a los ojos de Lucius, esa era una humillación que seguro había salido de la mente de Hermione Granger.

Draco se sobó el puente de la nariz – Venga ya, no seas dramático, no es para tanto.

-¡Pues ponéoslo vosotros! ¡Que son vuestros hijos! – Gritó tirando el gorro a un lado – Lucius Malfoy no piensa ponerse en ridículo de esa forma.

Harry y Draco se miraron de reojo. Arthur no estaba muy conforme pero había aceptado la proposición muy a su pesar. El pobre pelirrojo era un santo. Pero Lucius, el no, él estaba causando muchos problemas.

Draco sabía que desde un principio el arrogante y coqueto Lucius Malfoy se negaría en redondo a ponerse semejante disfraz, pero solo debía jugar su carta principal para que los muros de Lucius Malfoy cayeran.

Dio un dramático suspiro y tomó el gorro del suelo con fingida tristeza. Lucius le miró con aburrimiento y Draco volvió a suspira - ¿Qué te pasa que suspiras como una marica enamorada?

\- Nada – y volvió a suspirar.

Lucius notó su pelo crisparse. Tanto suspirito le estaba poniendo de mal humor. Conocía a su hijo y sabía que intentaría chantajearle de alguna forma, pero no ¡Nadie obliga a Lucius Malfoy a vestirse de fantoche! – No, es no.

\- Vale, muy bien – dijo Draco con tono de dolor apoyándose en Harry – Potter, baja y dile a los niños que Papa Noel no vendrá esta noche a verles.

\- Y date prisa – dijo Lucius – No se vayan a emocionar aún más.

Draco asintió dramáticamente y dijo al aire, como quien no quiere la cosa – El pobrecito Scorpius… pobrecito mi bebe, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Papá Noel y su elfo…

Ante la mención de Scorpius, Lucius se tensó. Draco sonrió con maldad y volvió a soltar un lastimero suspiro – Pobrecito, seguro que llorará mucho, pero hay que hacerle entender que no se puede tener todo en esta vida – Y clavó sus ojos en los de su padre para decir – Tranquilo padre, no tienes que ponerte esto, pero el pobre Scorp… pobrecito que disgusto se va a llevar.

Lucius abrió los ojos con pánico al imaginarse a su pobre y pequeño nietecito llorando a lágrima viva, en el salón, inundándolo todo con sus lágrimas mientras el intentaba consolarle. Pero él no se dejaba consolar pues se había enterado de que él había hecho que papa Noel no viniera a verle y le odiaba. Lucius notó su fantasía volverse real, casi podía escuchar el desgarrador llanto de Scorpius, ver sus lágrimas, sentir la sensación de ahogo y luego la desesperación…

\- ¡Vale! – Gritó arrebatándole con furia el gorro rojo a su hijo y poniéndoselo con mala leche en la cabeza – ¡Pero solo esta vez! ¡El año que viene os olvidáis de mí!

Draco y Harry se miraron con gesto de victoria – No hay problema padre.

El rubio menor soltó una carcajada al ver las pintas de su padre. El traje llevaba relleno para fingir una barriga redonda y perfecta. Su cara iba casi tapada debido a la barba postiza que llevaba y que por cierto le picaba a horrores. El saco, lleno de cajas de juguetes para los pequeños pesaba como un demonio y tenía un calor horrible. No podía ser peor.

Pero sí que podía, giró para mirar al pobre Arthur a quien Harry intentaba disimularle el rostro mediante hechizos. El niño que sobrevivió más de una vez de pura chiripa no podía evitar carcajearse al ver a su suegro con esas pintas.

Llevaba unos leotardos verdes y rojos y un gracioso jersey de los mismos colores. Sus zapatos y gorro llevaban puntas y cascabeles. Era tal la estampa del pobre Weasley que incluso Lucius dejó a un lado su mal humor cinco segundos para reírse.

\- Que guapos por Circe – dijo la voz de Narcissa que acababa de entrar con una sonrisita en el rostro – Oh Lucius, estas…

\- Ridículo – completó el la frase.

\- Iba a decir adorable – y miro luego a Arthur y entonces la rubia mujer ya no pudo reprimir una carcajada – Los niños se van a volver locos.

\- Seguro… - bufó Lucius, para luego rascarse el cuello ¡estúpida barba!

\- No lo muevas o se te descubrirá la cara y te pillaran – dijo Draco colocándole de nuevo la falsa barba.

\- Por Salazar – se quejó Lucius para apuntar a Weasley – ¿Por qué él puede llevar hechizos en la cara y yo no? – Y volvió a tirar de la barba – ¡Esta cosa pica a horrores!

\- Porque tú puedes disimular la cara, Arthur no – se quejó de nuevo Draco mientras le colocaba la barba otra vez – Madre avisa a los niños que Papa Noel ya está aquí.

Narcissa asintió entusiasmada y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Parecía ella la niña. Lucius bufó y movió su nariz a los lados. Esa barba le daba ganar de estornudar.

\- Piensa en lo positivo padre – dijo Draco con burla – Al menos os parecéis.

\- ¡Yo estoy flaco! ¡Y soy bello! ¡Y no llevo esta barba cutre y rizada!

Arthur se colocó a su lado y Lucius le miró asombrado. Poco quedaba ya de ese señor regordete, pelirrojo y calvo. Su cara redonda era ahora alargada y picuda y la nariz era bastante larga. Su pelo seguía siendo pelirrojo y seguía siendo barrigón, pero los cambios en su cara hicieron difícil que quien no le hubiera visto cambiarse, se diera cuenta de que ese hombrecillo era Arthur Weasley.

Ahora, uno al lado del otro eran escrutados fijamente por Draco y Harry quienes intentaban contener la carcajada – Ojala tuviera una cámara…

\- Pero yo si la tengo – dijo de repente otra voz para luego ser cegados por una luz. Tras la cámara la burlesca cara de Andrómeda altero los nervios de Lucius quien notó la bilis subirle por la garganta – No te enfades Papa Noel, o sino los niños lloraran.

\- Te matare con mis manos brujas.

\- Tiemblo de miedo – rebatió la bruja para levantar de nuevo la cámara y volver a cegarles con el flash.

\- ¡Basta de fotos arpía! – gritó Lucius intentando acercarse a ella.

Andrómeda se carcajeó y salió de la habitación no sin antes decir – Abajo tenéis a un público muy nervioso – y con un elegante giro salió de la habitación aun entre risas.

Arthur y Lucius se miraron alicaídos. Draco sacó su varita y apuntó a la garganta de su padre, igual que Harry apuntó a su suegro quien les miró con gesto de pánico.

\- Es un simple hechizo para distorsionar la voz – explicó Harry.

Lucius arqueó una ceja – ¡AH! ¿Qué también tengo que hablar?

\- Pues claro – dijo Draco – no esperaras que Papa Noel sea un viejo gruñón como tú.

\- ¡Yo no soy gruñón! – gritó. La primera parte de su frase salió con su tono de voz normal, más la palabra "gruñón" sonó mucho más grave y dulce de lo esperado. Lucius se llevó una mano a la garganta asustada – ¿Pero que me has hecho? – volvió a preguntar con esa apacible voz.

\- Ponerte voz de Papá Noel.

\- Esto es humillante – dijo Lucius intentando sonar enfadado, pero era inútil. El hechizo de su hijo hacía que sus cuerdas vocales no pudieran subir más de un decibelio.

\- Al menos tú no eres un elfo – una chillona voz se metió zumbando en sus oídos. Con los ojos como platos observó al que antes era el patriarca Weasley quien sonreía cansado.

\- Pero… ¿Weasley?

\- El mismo – dijo de nuevo esa chillan voz – Por Merlín Harry, podías haberme puesto una voz menos chirriante.

\- Y cabreante – secundó Draco – Hasta a mí me pone de mal humor.

\- Tu siempre estás de mal humor Malfoy – dijo Harry con burla – Debe venir de familia – soltó una carcajada al ver el ceño de los rubios. Ambos ojos grises soltaban chispas por lo que tosió disimulando su miedo y dijo – Bueno, vamos, el público aguarda.

Los más jóvenes dejaron a los disfrazados Lucius y Arthur en la habitación. Parecían reos a punto de ir a cumplir su sentencia de muerte. Con los hombros bajos y cara de pena, Arthur se encaminó hacia la puerta. Lucius, en cambio, no se movió.

\- Vamos Lucius – dijo Arthur – Hagámoslo por nuestros nietos.

Entonces, la carita contenta de Scorpius cruzó la mente de Lucius. Vio esa cara regordeta y pálida brillar por la sonrisa infantil y los ojitos rezumantes de alegría y solo suspiró. Maldito fuera su nieto y su poder sobre él.

* * *

Los niños estaban sentados en la alfombra del salón. Los dos mayores rebotaban sobre sus traseros y se hablaban en pequeños chillidos de emoción. Los pequeños, simplemente, copiaban a los mayores por el mero hecho de que les parecía divertido verles dar saltitos. Los mayores miraban enternecidos la cara de James y Teddy que estaban rojos de emoción, literalmente.

\- Andrómeda querida – dijo George degustando un trozo de tarta de chocolate – Vigila a tu nieto, está a punto de explotar.

La mujer soltó una risita ahogada. Molly y Narcissa miraban embelesadas como Albus y Scorpius reían hablando en un idioma que solo ellos entendían. Unos cascabeles retumbaron por la habitación y los constantes saltitos de James y Teddy pararon en seco. Incluso los pequeños se habían quedado quietos ante tan extraño sonido.

Draco y Harry se miraron con maldad y sonrieron, las caras de los niños eran maravillosas, pero lo mejor fue ver la de los adultos cuando vieron entrar a unos flamantes Lucius y Arthur disfrazados de Papa Noel y su elfo. Los niños miraban esas dos figuras con la boca abierta y los mayores se sumían en un silencio sepulcral. Silencio que fue roto por la carcajada de George, seguida por las de Ginny y Hermione.

Teddy se giró ofendido viendo a los mayores y su pelo cambio a un tono azul oscuro – ¡No os riais de Papa Noel! – Se levantó y tomo entre sus manitas la gran mano enguantada de Lucius – Discúlpelos señor Noel, pero los mayores son bobos.

\- Mucho – murmuró Lucius con su nueva y dulce voz.

\- Tranquilo pequeño – dijo el elfico Arthur con su voz chillona – No pasa nada, los mayores olvidan que también fueron niños.

\- Oh por Merlín – dijo Molly en un susurro a Narcissa mientras intentaba no reírse. La voz de su marido era muy cómica.

\- Bien, ahora a sentarse en las rodillas de papa Noel – dijo con maldad Andrómeda acercándose a Lucius quien le fulminó con la mirada – Vamos, vamos Papá Noel, querrás saber que te piden estos niños.

\- Estamos en navidad, ya se lo que me han pedido – dijo con ese amable tono de voz fruto del hechizo, si por el fuera, le pegaría tal grito que la mandaría a la estratosfera por la onda expansiva.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritó James – Vamos, siéntese, siéntese.

Ginny abrió los ojos y miró a su marido – ¿Desde cuándo es tan educado?

\- Desde que quiere que le regalen una escoba de juguete Mini nimbus pro.

La pelirroja puso cara de entender y negó con la cabeza. Hermione por el contrario sonreía ampliamente ante la felicidad de los pequeños. Sabía que su suegro no se lo perdonaría en la vida, pero un pequeño enfado merecía la pena por verles tan contentos.

Lucius miró a su elfo consuegro quien se encogió de hombros acercándose a una silla. Lucius bajó la vista para observar a ese remolino que eran los niños y unos ojos iguales a los suyos captaron su atención. La carita de Scorpius estaba asombrada, tanto el cómo Albus apenas se movían mirando fijamente a ese gran señor de rojo. Esa mirada le calentó el corazón.

Suspiró derrotado y se sentó en el sillón al cual los niños le dirigían. Arrastraba los pies cansado y se sentó en el sofá. El pequeño Teddy se sentó en su regazo de un salto haciendo que sus muslos se resintieran ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de ese tamaño pesara tanto? ¡Si era todo huesos!

El niño, ahora con el pelo azul y unos enormes ojos color miel, le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lucius gruñó y le dijo – Bien Teddy Lupin, ¿has sido bueno este año?

\- ¿Me traerás lo que te pedí? – preguntó el pequeño emocionado. Lucius notó su ceja temblar y comenzó a sudar frio ¿Qué diablos sabía el que había pedido ese mocoso por navidad?

Miró con temor a Arthur quien negó con la cabeza y luego miró a su sobrino postizo preguntando – ¿Qué has pedido?

\- Deberíais saberlo, sois Papá Noel y su elfo ayudante – dijo sin comprender. George y Draco soltaron una carcajada debido a la cara de pánico de los adultos.

\- Sí que lo sabemos pe – que – ño – farfulló Lucius. A medida que decía una sílaba de la palabra le daba un "cariñoso" golpecito en la cabeza – Pero quiero asegurarme de que no has cambiado nada de la lista.

Teddy lo pensó un momento y luego asintió, a sus infantiles ojos, tenía sentido – He pedido un súper juego de quidditch en miniatura del equipo nacional irlandés.

\- Claro, claro – dijo Lucius con su voz apacible de Papá Noel – Ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Me lo traerás? – la carita de nervios e ilusión le conmovió tres ligeros segundos. Unas manos en el aire de Andrómeda Black captaron su atención. Negaba y decía que no sin sonidos para que solo él lo viera. Sonrió como la serpiente que era ¿con que esa arpía no tenía ese regalo para Teddy no? Perfecto. Sería su forma de venganza contra esa bruja horrible. Tomó la regordeta mejilla del pequeño en sus dedos y dijo – Claro que sí, a eso me dedico a dar regalos.

Andrómeda le fulminó con la mirada y gesticuló con sus manos para hacerle entender que en cuanto le pillara le degollaría. El pequeño Teddy satisfecho se bajó del regazo de Lucius – Gracias Papá Noel.

\- De nada – dijo con voz cantarina sin despegar su mirada de Andrómeda. Ahí la tenía esa vieja.

\- Ahora yo, ahora yo – gritaba James sentándose en el regazo de Lucius. Gracias al cielo, ese niño no pesaba tanto pero tenía un prominente hueso en el trasero que le estaba matando.

\- ¿Y tú pequeño que deseas por navidad? – preguntó Arthur con su voz chillona de elfo a su nieto.

El pequeño miró de reojo con desprecio al pobre elfo y dijo – No hablo con usted, aquí el que interesa es Papá Noel, tu solo eres un mandado.

Los adultos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, incluso se llevó un regaño por parte de sus padres pero James no escuchaba, solamente miraba a Lucius con gesto adorable, sin saber que había hundido en la depresión a su pobre abuelo.

\- Señor Papá Noel, este año he sido muy bueno, seguro que ha escuchado a mis papás decir que he hecho un par de travesuras, pero bueno, los niños somos niños ¿cierto? – Lucius asintió perturbado por lo adulador que era ese niño, parecía bueno y todo.

\- Sí claro, pero bueno una cosa es hacer travesuras y otra ser un pequeño monstruo.

James asintió – Pues yo no soy nada de eso, ni travieso ni nada, soy inquieto – Draco soltó una risa, realmente ese pequeño era sobrino de Fred y George Weasley.

\- Ya, bueno y dime ¿Qué quieres por navidad?

\- Bueno, hay muchas cosas que eme gustarían, por ejemplo una equipación de quidditch, un set de bromas, comida infinita – luego miró hacia atrás para enfocarse en su pequeño hermano quien estaba muy entretenido con la cola del pobre Caractacus que había aparecido por ahí – que mi hermano desapareciera – Ginny miró a su hijo enfadada por lo que se apresuró a decir – al menos un par de días…

Lucius estaba ya un poquito harto de ese mocoso adulador – sí, sí, muchas cosas ¿pero qué has pedido?

\- Fácil una mini nimbus pro.

Lucius asintió y dijo – es tuya – tras darle un leve empujón, un satisfecho James bajó de su regazo. Lucius entonces cambio su semblante a uno más dulce cuando el pequeño Scorpius se acercó a él gateando por la alfombra. Se sentó de nuevo y le miró curioso, como intentando descifrar algo.

\- Vaya, vaya quien está aquí – dijo Lucius con su voz amable, y esta vez sí que salió dulce de verdad por el mero hecho de estar dirigida a Scorpius – El pequeño Malfoy, ven pequeño, ven aquí.

Scorpius enarcó una ceja, no muy convencido. Giró para mirar a sus padres quienes sonrieron y asintieron, luego a su abuelita quien también sonrió y luego a su abuelo… quien no estaba en la sala. Miró rápidamente a todos los lados ¿Dónde estaba su tito?

No le dio mucho a tiempo a más pues unas manos lo tomaron por sorpresa y le sentaron en su regazo. Él se removió incómodo y empezó a notar sus ojos aguados y a poner un puchero.

\- Creo que a alguien no le gusta papa Noel – dijo Draco viendo que el puchero de su hijo crecía.

\- No, no Scorpius, no pasa nada – dijo Lucius apretándole mientras le mecía – ya está ¿ves? Soy bueno – no es que a Lucius le importara que Scorpius temiera a Papá Noel, es más el hecho de que lo hiciera era una ventaja pues así se ahorraba esta humillación los años venideros, pero no quería traumatizar a su nieto.

El pequeño paró de llorar un momento, algo no iba bien, conocía ese calor y ese olor… se apartó contento mirando dl rostro barbudo de ese hombre, ¿¡cómo no se dio cuenta!? Ese señor era… - ¡Tito!

Ante el grito de alegría del pequeño todos los adultos se pusieron pálidos, sobretodo Lucius. El pequeño volvía estar muy contento de ver a su tito, aunque llevara esa pinta tan rara. Volvió a sonreís – tito…

\- No, pequeño Scorpius, no – decía tenso Lucius – soy papa Noel.

El pequeño frunció el ceño y sus primos le miraron asombrados y asustados. Su primo se iba a quedar sin regalos ese año, seguro. Teddy, que no quería que su primo se quedara sin regalos dijo – Scorp, ese no es el tío Lucius, es papa Noel, trae regalos a los niños.

\- ¡No! ¡Tito! – gritó enfadado, ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta de que ese señor con barba era su abuelito? Quizás fuera la barba… Si la quitaba todos se darían cuenta. Con sus manitas tomó la barba rubia de su abuelo y tiró de ella.

\- ¡Scorpius no! – gritó Draco corriendo a sujetar a su hijo antes de que traumatizara a todos sus primos, pero ya era tarde, Scorpius jugueteaba entre risas con la barba que le había arrancado a su tito.

\- Bueno – dijo Harry viendo como su hijo mayor miraba asombrado – ¿ahora como lo arreglamos?

Lucius se levantó de un salto con su nieto aun en brazos. Arthur que no sabía reaccionar se encogió de hombros y apuntándose con la varita volvió a su aspecto normal, disfrazado con ese horrible traje.

\- ¡Abuelo! – gritó James. Albus por el contrario rio y fue corriendo hacia su abuelo. Estaba muy divertido con ese traje.

Teddy tenía la mirada gacha. No se podía creer que l e hubieran engañado así, jugaron con su ilusión, empezó a llorar mientras decía – Tío Lucius, ¿Por qué te haces pasar por papa Noel?

El llanto de Teddy resonó por la habitación, el pobrecito no tenía consuelo, y claro, como a ciertas edades todo se contagia, James, Albus y Scorpius se unieron a su llanto, solo por solidaridad.

Hermione miraba a los pequeños de la casa entre lágrimas y quiso soltarse a sí misma un cruciatus. Era una tía y una madre horrible ¡pero es que cuando ella era pequeña siempre funcionaba!

\- Muy bien Hermione – dijo George – No solo eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación, también una trauma niños profesional.

Hermione le miró con esa cara que ponía en Hogwarts cuando hacía sus rondas y encontraba algún estudiante infringiendo las normas – Cállate George.

\- Hermione, haz algo – dijo Draco tapándose los oídos debido al llanto de los pequeños – Me van a reventar los tímpanos.

Hermione comenzó a mirar a todos los lados, pensando cómo podía arreglar la situación, pero no encontraba nada que valiera. Lucius por el contrario intentaba calmar a su nieto, pero cuando vio la desesperación en la mirada de su nuera suspiró. Una vez más, sacaría las castañas del fuego a esa mujer.

\- Bueno, ¡ya está bien! – gritó Lucius de nuevo con su voz. Arthur se había encargado de quitarle el hechizo.

Todos los presentes le miraron, grandes y pequeños. Los llantos cesaron y Lucius sonrió. Era innato, se le daba bien que la gente hiciera lo que él quería, era un Imperius hecho persona. Cuando toda atención estuvo en el señalo a los pequeños – Lo que habéis visto hoy aquí debe permanecer en casa.

\- ¿Por qué? – protestó James.

\- Porque… - y se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño – Si le dices a Papá Noel que nos has pillado nos despedirá.

\- ¿Despediros? – preguntó James asombrado ¿es que el tío Lucius trabajaba para Papá Noel?

Lucius asintió sereno – Eso es, en cada casa donde hay un niño, papa Noel contrata a dos ayudantes para que vigilen a esos niños y le ayuden en el trabajo – los niños escuchaban asombrados – Por eso, si decís algo, vuestro abuelo y yo seremos despedidos, Papá Noel no podrá controlaros y os quedaréis sin regalos.

Los adultos parpadearon asombrados por la argucia que había montado el rubio mayor en dos minutos. Draco miró a su madre asombrado y está se encogió de hombros – Bueno, siempre se le ha dado bien el arte de la mentira.

\- Pero tío… - dijo Teddy – ¿eres como un espía?

Lucius asintió – Cualquier cosa que hagáis, será sabida por el señor papa Noel por Arthur y por mí, por eso debéis guardar el secreto ¿nos ayudareis?

Teddy y James asintieron con la boca abierta, los pequeños pues simplemente reían y jugaban con la barba postiza que le habían arrancado a Lucius. James, tiró del cascabel del zapato de su abuelo y dijo – Abuelo, ¿Por qué papa Noel te ha vestido tan feo?

Arthur fulminó a Harry con la mirada pero no contestó. Lucius suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Teddy se acercó y dijo – Tío Lucius, entonces ¿conoces el polo norte?

\- Oh si, ¿verdad Weasley? – Arthur asintió y se sentó a su lado.

\- Cuéntanos cosas del polo norte y papa Noel – pidió James contento.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Lucius fingió pensar un momento y dijo – Bien s contaré la historia del día que conocimos a los renos de Papa Noel y lanzaron a Weasley de una coz a un lago helado.

\- Perdona – dijo Arthur entre risas – ese fuiste tú.

Los pequeños escuchaban atentos la historia de sus abuelos prácticamente sin parpadear. Narcissa y Molly sonrieron y levitaron unos platos con tarta y se los dieron a los pequeños quienes robóticamente lo tomaron.

\- Al final todo ha salido bien – suspiró Hermione sentándose en la silla. Draco besó su coronilla y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

\- Gran idea Hermione – dijo Ginny con fingida maldad – Casi los traumatizas de por vida.

\- Era con buena intención – musitó ella recargando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su marido quien le hizo un cariño.

\- Sí, Voldemort también tenía buenas intenciones – dijo George ganándose un par de miradas reprobatorias – En su loca cabeza.

\- Gracias por compararme con el mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

\- No les hagas caso princesa – dijo Draco – Mira que contentos están ahora.

Hermione asintió y miró a su suegro contar a saber que a los pequeños que de vez en cuando reían. Al final no había sido tan mala idea.

Y así fue como los Malfoy, Potter y los Weasley se unieron en navidad, la época en la que los prejuicios se dejan a un lado así como el mal humor. Esa navidad, Lucius descubrió que tenía dotes de escritor, pues cada una de sus historias eran creídas a pies juntillas por los niños.

Quizás fue el, quizás la inocencia de los pequeños, pero esas fueron unas navidades tranquilas y felices. Menos para el pobre Mopi que miraba mal humorado a ese hombre haciéndose pasar por elfo.

\- Los elfos no vestimos tan mal – dijo mirándose su bonito jersey navideño cortesía de Hermione – Ni tenemos esos cascabeles. Los magos no tienen ni idea del estilo de los elfos, y eso que hemos convivido durante siglos… - Luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a faenar. En realidad daba igual, él era feliz en esa casa.


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Buenas! Primero de todo recordar que los personajes no son míos, todos son obra de la reina JK! Lo único que sale de esta loca cabeza es la trama. Como siempre pido perdón si se me cuela algún error de ortografía.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejáis un mensaje, ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también y me lo hagáis saber con un review, ya sabéis que se aceptan todos; buenos y malos, toda crítica es buena si ayuda a mejorar. Agradecer también a los que lo mandáis a fav o le dais follow.**

 **PERDÓN Y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA, HAN PASADO MESES. La gente se me estaba poniendo nerviosa, normal, tardé demasiado en actualizar y lo siento de corazón. Que sepáis que si tardo es porque mi vida es un caos y no tengo horas en el día, además de que mi ordenador murió y perdí todo lo que tenía escrito. Ahora que tengo ordenador nuevo cada segundo libre lo uso para escribir. Que quede claro que NO DEJARÉ INCONCLUSA NINGUNA HISTORIA. Odio engancharme a un fic y que quede inconclusa y por eso yo jamás lo haré, así que tranquilos que tarde o temprano la actualización llegará.**

 **El capítulo de hoy es el penúltimo (voy a llorar) la historia se acaba y en el capítulo de hoy pasaran dos cosas muy importantes que os ayudarán a adivinar de que tratará el siguiente y último capítulo de la historia. Después de publicar el último capítulo, subiré un pequeño epílogo y entonces la historia llegará a su fin ( sufro demasiado)**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy se llevó un susto, una sorpresa y una bronca en menos de una semana. Y medio aceptara que le estaba cogiendo cariño a Granger"_

Lucius estaba en su despacho mirando por la ventana la lluvia caer incesante. Dos años habían pasado, dos largos y maravillosos años en los que habían ocurrido muchas cosas. Su Cissy y el habían renovado sus votos y habían hecho un viaje a las maravillosas islas del caribe (trayendo consigo mil y un regalos para su nieto), Ron Weasley estaba a punto de ser padre del niño que iba a tener con su novia, Susan (Lucius se sorprendió mucho cuando los comadrejas dieron la noticia, pues nunca pensó que existiría nadie con el estómago suficiente como para intimar con Ronald Weasley), la pequeña Victoire se había convertido en hermana mayor de una pequeña niña y fan número uno de Narcissa quien se la llevaba a todos lados junto con la bruja de su cuñada Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy, el cual ya no era tan pequeño.

Ginny y Potter habían tenido hace unos meses una nueva cría, una niña llamada Lily, en honor a la madre fallecida del niño que sobrevivió tantas veces que ya no sabe a ciencia cierta cuantas fueron (realmente las mujeres Weasley eran unas conejas), Blaise seguía en su estilo de vida libertino, Daphne y Thomas decidieron posponer los niños para más adelante (menos mal porque Lucius no soportaría otro crío correteando por la casa de su hijo), la pequeña Lovegood había encontrado a alguien tan chiflado como ella, un joven llamado Rolf, nieto del magizoologo Newt Scamander con el cual comparte su pasión por las criaturas mágicas. Ambos se dedican a ir por el mundo buscando seres extraños por lo cual ya no pasa mucho tiempo en casa. George estaba empezando una relación con una jovencita, una griffindor creía recordar, y los papa comadreja estaban igual que siempre, pobres y pelirrojos.

Lucius observó un relámpago iluminar todo el jardín mientras el aire azotaba las gotas de lluvia contra su ventana. Sonrió al recordar que su nieto tenía pasión por las tormentas, un niño normal las teme, pero su pequeño Scorpius se sentía extrañamente atraído por ellas. La sonrisa se ensanchó más al recordar a su nieto. Con tres años ya cumplidos, Scorpius era un terremoto. Era muy bueno y le gustaba mucho aprender y que le contaran cuentos, pero cuando se juntaba con su abuelo, la vena revoltosa de los Malfoy salía a flote y se dedicaba a trastear.

\- Pequeño inteligente – murmuró Lucius al recordar como su nieto se escudaba tras el cuándo sus padres le regañaban. Hizo memoria de como su pequeño nieto había cambiado esos dos años; físicamente cada vez se parecía más a Draco, de su madre sacó principalmente esa curiosidad por el mundo y ese afán en aprenderlo todo lo más rápido posible, sería un gran estudiante cuando fuera a Hogwarts.

El pequeño Albus, el mejor amigo desde la cuna de su nieto, no era tan espabilado. Mientras que James era un huracán, Albus era el niño más tranquilo del mundo. Realmente si no fuera porque le quitaba la atención de su nieto, Albus sería el mocoso Potter que mejor le caía, porque no molestaba.

\- En cierta forma, mi pequeña serpiente es muy inteligente – murmuró Lucius para sí mismo – ya ha hecho magia accidental…

\- ¿Hablando solo Lucius, querido? – preguntó Narcissa que entraba en el salón elegantemente vestida con un traje sastre de falda y chaqueta color rojo sangre – ¿tengo que llevarte a San Mungo?

\- Muy graciosa Cissy – contestó apartándose de la ventana para acercase a su butaca. Recogió los papeles que había encima de la mesa con un golpe de varita mientras su mujer se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Serás vago…

Lucius se encogió de hombros – Soy un mago Cissy, lo que puedo hacer con la varita me lo ahorro de hacerlo con las manos.

\- Sí fuera por ti, usarías magia hasta para comer – contestó con una sonrisa mientras Lucius gruñía – Ya se ha enfadado el viejo.

Los grises ojos de Lucius fulminaron a su mujer y esta solo pudo volver a reír, cabreando aún más a su marido – Muy graciosa Cissy, me parto de la risa contigo, te vas a llevar el premio a la bruja con más guasa del país ¿no trabajaras en el club de la comedia que hay todos los jueves noches en el caldero chorreante no?

Narcissa frunció el ceño – Por Merlín Lucius, cuando te pones sarcástico eres insoportable.

Lucius puso una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro sabiéndose ganador – ¿A qué venias querida mía?

\- Venía a entregarte una cosa que nos acaba de llegar por correo lechuza pero de repente te vi hablando solo y realmente me preocupe – dijo Narcissa con tono serio – últimamente chocheas.

-¡Yo no chocheo! – gritó Lucius golpeando la mesa con el puño asustando cero y nada a su mujer quien seguía mirándole seria.

\- Por Merlín Lucius, que en el baño tienes más cremas rejuvenecedoras y pociones anti edad que yo.

\- Hay que hacer lo necesario para ser bello Cissy – dijo altanero – el gen Malfoy es un regalo divino pero no nos mantenemos hermosos siempre, como las rosas nos vamos marchitando poco a poco y tenemos que buscar alternativas.

Narcissa arqueó una ceja – Lucius, querido, la repisa del baño está llena de tus cosas… ¡tienes hasta una crema de orines de ballena!

\- Uy, si ¡es buenísima! Por lo visto en la composición de los orines hay una especie de micro algo que te estira la piel y te quita cinco años en veintitrés sesiones – dijo acercando su cara a su esposa quien se apartó hacia atrás con gesto de desagrado en sus bonitas facciones – ya llevo veintiséis sesiones ¿Cómo me ves?

\- Igual que en la sesión uno pero con orina de ballena en la cara – dijo con asco. Lucius frunció el ceño ofendido y se echó para atrás.

\- Pues es una crema carísima, y luego tengo otra echa con fibra de testículos de asno que también es buenísima.

\- Pues a mí me parece una marranada – contestó Narcissa – luego yo beso esa cara ¿sabes?

\- Marranada o no yo tengo la piel tersa como el culito de un bebe y tu tan arrugada y escamosa que pareces un dragón.

Narcissa se levantó dando un golpe con las dos manos en la madera de roble de la mesa de su marido quien sí que saltó debido al susto, su Cissy era temible – ¡¿Qué me has llamado Lucius Malfoy?!

Lucius tembló de cabeza a pies mientras se hacía un ovillo en su silla y soltaba un risita nerviosa – Mi Cissy, mi bella flor, mi sirena preciosa… sabes que bromeo.

\- Y un cuerno de trol ¡me has llamado vieja arrugada! – gritó enfadada consiguiendo que Lucius se encogiera aún más en su sitio y se deslizara hacia abajo – ¡Perdona! ¡Yo al menos sigo joven y hermosa sin usar todas tus pociones y potingues asquerosos! ¡Porque mientras tú te conviertes en una uva pasa yo sigo siendo hermosa y joven, por eso no necesito nada! ¡Así que sea la última vez que me llamas vieja o te hechizaré tanto que tendré que llevarte en un frasco! ¡¿Entendido?!

Lucius que de tanto deslizarse por la silla presa del miedo ya estaba prácticamente bajo la mesa empezó a asentir rápidamente. Narcissa se recompuso y sacó de entre sus ropas un sobre – ¡Toma! Es para ti.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó cogiéndolo con miedo de que le explotara en la mano.

\- Una carta de Brunilda.

Lucius paró en seco y miró a su mujer sin pestañear – ¿Me pitan los oídos? Perdona querida pero creí escuchar que era de la tía Brunilda y eso es…

\- No es broma – dijo seria – Es de tu tía _Brujilda_ – dijo cambiando adrede el nombre de la bruja formando un chiste de mal gusto a oídos de Lucius.

\- ¿Y qué quiere? – preguntó.

Narcissa bufó y se cruzó de brazos – No lo sé, la muy buja a colocado un hechizo para que solo tu pudieras abrirlo. Sabes que me odia.

\- No es verdad…

\- ¡Sí que lo es! – Gritó asustando de nuevo a su marido – Me odia porque te casaste conmigo y no con una de los Avery.

\- Bueno, pero luego te cogió cariño – dijo Lucius recordando las pocas veces que habían coincidido.

\- Querido, es falsa amabilidad, yo la tengo con ella y ella conmigo. Lo que parecen comentarios amables son comentarios mordaces y cargados de veneno, como ella.

\- Tal vez venga en son de paz…

Narcissa rodó los ojos – No creo, esa señora es mala.

Lucius le echó una vista rápida y seria a su mujer y abrió la carta la cual se iluminó en un tono verde. De las letras de la carta comenzó a salir un humo plateado que hacía ondas en el aire y de las cuales salió una voz grave y seria.

 _"Querido Lucius._

 _He oído comentarios que no me han gustado nada. Según Circinus, tu querido primo, has dejado que mi sobrino se case con una sangre sucia y que además pariera un hijo mestizo._

 _Más te vale que no sea así._

 _Pienso pasar para comprobar con mis propios ojos que en realidad Circinus me ha gastado una broma de mal gusto y que el linaje Malfoy sigue siendo tan puro como hace siglos._

 _Iré a cenar a la mansión el próximo jueves. A las siete._

 _Brunilda."_

Y cuando la voz desapareció la carta se dobló de nuevo. Lucius miró con un rictus serio la carta en el escritorio. Sería el fin. Era el maldito fin de su vida.

Brunilda Malfoy era una de las mujeres más clasistas, racistas y puristas del mundo. Si tuviera que comparar, en una escalada de estos valores en el segundo puesto estaría Lord Voldemort y en un primer puesto Brunilda Malfoy.

Era de la brujas que creía que los muggles debían estar expuestos en vitrinas o museos mágicos, como animales. Más de una vez hizo escritos a la prensa explicando por qué los muggles debían ser exterminados entre otras barbaridades. No, definitivamente no era bueno que Brunilda se presentara a cenar en casa.

\- Cissy… estamos en un lio.

Su mujer le miró y asintió – No podemos dejar que esa…bruja descubra la verdad… le hará la vida imposible a Draco y a Hermione…

Lucius asintió – es capaz de perseguirlos y _cruciarlos_ …

\- Por encima de mi cadáver – dijo indignada Narcissa – Escríbele ahora mismo y dile que no tiene permitido presentarse a cenar el jueves. Y que respete a tu nuera y nieto.

Lucius abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¿¡Qué!? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Cissy, cariño mío ¿es que no la conoces? ¿Quieres que me mate? Si le escribo prohibiéndole la entrada se presentara aquí y montara un escándalo.

\- ¿Y qué planeas? ¿Que venga a casa, se crea la reina y señora de la mansión mientras examina de arriba abajo a tu nuera y nieto mientras tú te inventas una historia donde Hermione es una sangre pura? Lucius por Circe…

Lucius pareció meditarlo un momento. Miró a su mujer y frunció las cejas, en su cabeza se formaba un plan, un plan maestro que solo podía ser formado en su pura y magnifica cabeza. Eso era, ya estaba, hablaría con Draco y su mujer, les explicaría la situación y entre los tres inventarían una historia maravillosa, donde esa impura cerebrito era una descendiente de una larga y pura familia sangre pura y ya estaba, eso era…

\- ¡Eso es Cissy!

\- ¿Qué dices Lucius? – preguntó confusa.

\- Ya está – dijo poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa – Hablamos con Draco, nos inventamos que Granger es una… nieta de una bruja fallecida sangre limpia, la entretenemos un poco y se va a su casa tan feliz.

Narcissa le miró con cansancio y se sobó el puente de la nariz – Lucius, tu hijo no está casado con cualquier hija de muggles, está casado con Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, su cara es famosa.

Lucius abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió nada, era cierto. La cara de Granger era casi tan famosa como la de Potter. Bufó molesto, una vez más esa marisabidilla le complicaba la vida. Maldita fuera la hora en la que no convenció a Narcissa de llevar a Draco a Durmstrang, ahora la vida sería mucho más fácil…

\- Maldita sea.

\- Lucius, mira, yo creo que hay dos opciones: Le dices que no venga, o le dices que venga pero le cuentas la verdad.

\- ¡No podemos hacer eso!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que te avergüenzas de tu nieto y de la madre de tu nieto?

\- Por supuesto que no Cissy – y meditó un segundo – Al menos no de Scorpius…

Narcissa se cruzó de brazos – Mira, que venga, y la enfrentaremos. Seguro que Hermione sabe salir bien parada de la situación.

\- Como no, es la bruja más brillante de su generación – dijo con burla.

\- Aunque lo niegues, le estas cogiendo cariño.

Lucius miró atónito a su mujer – No digas tonterías Cissy.

\- No son tonterías – contestó su mujer – le tienes cariño, pero eres tan orgulloso y tan cabezota que no lo quieres admitir ¿o no recuerdas la primera vez que Scorp hizo magia accidental?

El rubio gruño cruzándose de brazos, alejando sus ojos de los de su mujer. Claro que recordaba la primera vez que su nietecito querido había hecho magia, él estaba presente y se sintió muy orgulloso de él a pesar de las circunstancias. Ese día fue un día de mucha alegría sorpresas y felicidad plena… Aunque casi quemara el pelo de su madre.

 _Flash back._

Lucius estaba en casa de su hijo jugando con su nieto. El pequeño Scorpius ya era todo un hombrecito. Ya hablaba perfectamente, aunque a veces algunas palabras se trababan en su boca y soltaba cosas divertidas, pero por lo demás Scorpius ya era "un niño grande" como él decía

\- Tito, eso no se hace así – decía el pequeño mirando a su abuelo apilar sus cubos con magia para hacer el castillo – lo tienes que poner tu solo, no con la varita.

\- Pero así es más rápido.

El pequeño frunció el ceño – Pero es trampa.

Lucius soltó un largo suspiro y guardando su querida compañera y amiga se puso manos a la obra (nunca mejor dicho) en continuar construyendo un castillo. Scorpius sonrió feliz y mientras el hacía la torre, su abuelito hacía el muro.

Eran un gran equipo.

La puerta de la sala de juegos del pequeño se abrió y por ella entró Hermione Granger con una gran sonrisa. Scorpius cuando la vio se levantó como un rayo y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

\- Mami, mira lo que estamos haciendo yo y el tito.

\- El tito y yo – le corrigió su madre haciéndole fruncir el ceño – ala que bonito, y es enorme.

El pequeño asintió viendo a su abuelo sentado en el suelo rematar los muros de su gran obra – El tito al principio hacía trampas, pero luego no.

\- ¿Hacia trampas? – preguntó curiosa Hermione mirando a su suegro quien moviendo ligeramente los hombros dijo:

\- Estaba usando la varita y por lo visto eso está prohibido.

\- Pues claro que si – dijo Scorpius – mami, ¿a que eso se tiene que hacer con las manos? ¿A qué si?

\- Si tesoro – contestó la mujer – si no estás haciendo trampas.

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto de burla que ninguno de los dos vio pues estaban enfrascados en una conversación madre e hijo. Solo notó como Granger se sentaba a su lado y dejaba al pequeño en el suelo entre los dos.

\- Hay algo que os tengo que contar – los dos rubios le miraron curiosos y Hermione sonrió al darse cuenta de que Scorpius tenía los mismos ojos que su abuelo, más claros que los de Draco, un poco más grises – Scorp – dijo con duda la castaña – ¿Qué te parecería… tener un hermanito?

Lucius y Scorpius parpadearon un par de veces sin hablar. El pequeño miraba a su madre serio y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo recogió otro cubo del suelo y lo colocó en la cima de la torre que minutos antes estaba haciendo – No gracias, yo quiero una lechuza.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí. Lucius estaba sin habla ¿Qué intentaba decir Hermione Granger? Con sus ojos hizo la muda pregunta y ella asintió. Entonces Lucius lo supo, sería abuelo, sería abuelo por segunda vez y una enorme felicidad le embriagó, comenzó a sonreír y gateando hasta Hermione le dio un gran abrazo que dejó a los integrantes noveles de los Malfoy sorprendidos.

Scorpius porque nunca había visto a su abuelo abrazar a alguien que no fuera él o su abuelita, y Hermione porque jamás de los jamases esperaría una muestra de afecto por parte de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius estaba tan sumido en su alegría que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía – Por Salazar, no me lo creo ¡me habéis hecho caso!

Hermione asintió – Scorpius ya es mayor y tampoco quería que hubiera mucha diferencia, para que pudieran jugar.

\- ¡Eso es lo de menos! Por Merlín ¡VOY A TENER UNA NIETA!

Scorpius giró su cabecita asombrado para mirar a los adultos sorprendido. Lucius seguía contento, dando pequeños brinquitos sobre sus rodillas. Quien le conociera no pensaría jamás que ese era Lucius Malfoy.

\- ¿Cuándo lo supisteis?

\- Hace una semana.

\- ¿De cuánto estas?

\- Dos meses y medio – contestó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras tocaba con cariño su barriga.

\- ¿Lo saben los demás? – preguntó Lucius.

Hermione negó – Solo lo sabe Cissy y Draco. Fue ella quien me acompañó a San Mungo cuando me desvanecí en el callejón diagón. Draco estaba trabajando pero Narcissa le escribió para contarle. Llegó como alma que lleva el dementor – rio al recordar la histeria y alegría de su marido cuando se enteró de las nuevas - Le pedí que guardara el secreto, quería ser yo quien os lo contara.

Lucius asintió, estaba un poco ofendido porque le habían mentido (más bien, ocultado información) pero su alegría por la llegada de un nuevo nieto era mayor. Era un ultraje que esos tres se compincharan y no le contaran algo tan importante como era la llegada de un nuevo integrante Malfoy, pero eso no importaba, lo importante es que sería abuelo de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no está Draco aquí? – Preguntó Lucius – debería estar presente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros – está trabajando en un caso importante, y tampoco es una noticia nueva, con que os lo digamos uno de los dos vale. No es como si fuera tu primer nieto.

Lucius asintió no muy convencido pero no pudo más que aceptar barco. La alegría era inmensa, Narcissa se las pagaría por no decirle nada pero eso podría esperar, ahora debía saborear la noticia de que tendría un nieto nuevo.

Y hablando de nietos… Sus grises ojos buscaron a su pequeño escorpión para ver la reacción del pequeño. No lo esperaba siendo muy efusivo pero tampoco esperaba la reacción del pequeño. Este tenía lágrimas en los ojos y gimoteaba mientras tiraba algunos cubos al suelo con fuerza. Los adultos se miraron entre ellos confusos.

\- Scorp cariño ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Hermione – ¿No quieres un hermanito?

El llanto del pequeño se hizo más intenso mientras negaba con la cabeza y tiraba otro bloque al suelo. Lucius le tomó la mano para evitar que tirara otro y dijo – eh deberías estar contento, serás hermano mayor.

\- ¡No quiero! – Gritó pataleando - ¡No quiero!

\- Scorpius por Merlín ya está bien – dijo Lucius – esto es una buena noticia deberías estar contento y no llorando como un bebe.

El niño intentaba soltarse del agarre de su abuelo – No quiero ¡devuélvelo!

\- Esto no se puede devolver Scorp – dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizar a su hijo – además esto es bueno, podrás jugar con el cuándo quieras.

-¡No! – Gritó el niño tirando un bloque a la cabeza de su madre que fue repelido por un hechizo no verbal de ella – ¡Eres una mama mala!

-¡Señorito más te vale que te disculpes ahora mismo! – gritó Hermione enfadada.

-¡No quiero! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!

Lucius que nunca había perdido la paciencia con su nieto sintió que por primera vez no podía pasarle la travesura. No es que Granger fuera santo de su devoción pero ante sus ojos no iba a permitir tales comportamientos y menos tal falta de respeto de un mocoso hacia su madre.

Lo tomó del brazo y le zarandeo – ¡Ya está bien Scorpius Malfoy! – Le gritó haciendo que el niño le mirara asombrado – ¡Pídele perdón a tu madre ahora mismo! – el niño negó entre lágrimas. Lucius sintió que perdía la paciencia aún más – ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre? ¿Quieres que le diga lo que has hecho?

\- ¡Me da igual! – dijo el niño con falsa valentía. De todos los adultos de su casa, su padre era el que mas miedo le daba enfadado. Si su madre le castigaba le levantaba el castigo rápido, sus titos ni siquiera le reñían, pero su padre… era un caso aparte.

Lucius levantó una ceja y dijo – Muy bien, ahora mismo le aviso. Verás cuando llegue.

Lucius se acercó a una pequeña mesa que había en la sala mientras su nieto estaba tumbado boca abajo llorando y pataleando. Era cierto que le dolía verle así, pero no podían consentir ese comportamiento. Hermione miraba preocupada como su suegro invocaba con un " _Accio_ " un pergamino, pluma y tinta para empezar a escribir.

\- ¿De verdad le contaras a Draco esto? – preguntó algo asombrada. Lucius era el que siempre le quitaba autoridad a Hermione cuando esta reñía a su hijo, por eso verle esta vez de su parte fue una sorpresa.

\- Pues claro que si, a no ser que se disculpe su padre sabrá que se ha comportado como un crio caprichoso.

El pequeño se levantó furioso y gritó – ¡No! ¡A papa no! ¡No quiero!

\- Pues discúlpate con tu madre ahora mismo o esta carta – dijo levantando el pergamino – llegara a tu padre y antes de que lo esperes estará aquí para encerrarte en este cuarto hasta que te comportes como un niño mayor y no como un bebe como Lily Potter.

Scorpius lloraba sentado en el suelo tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo y soltando gemidos e hipidos. Hermione le miró preocupada, su hijo había tenido pataletas con anterioridad, era un niño. Pero nunca uno tan grande como este.

\- Scorpius… por favor – dijo Hermione.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero! – gritó y antes de que se dieran cuenta un potente rayo rojo salió disparado hacia Hermione. La chica al no esperárselo se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto, pero Lucius estuvo más rápido, poniéndose frente a la muchacha contrarrestó la magia accidental de su nieto con su varita, haciendo que el rayo rojo chocara con un cuadro y que este empezara a arder.

Hermione y Lucius miraron asombrados al pequeño que había dejado de llorar y se miraba las manos con miedo. El susto que se había llevado al no poder controlar su propia magia y el ver que por poco casi hace mucho daño a su madre, fue decisivo para que este empezara a gimotear de nuevo pero esta vez corriera a los brazos de su madre quien le recibió rápidamente.

Entre grititos de miedo y llantos Scorpius dijo – Lo siento, no eres tonta ni mala mami, lo siento, mami.

Hermione sonrió y apretó mas a su pequeño en sus brazos mientras le besaba la cabeza intentando consolar al pequeño – Ya está cielo, ya está. No pasa nada – dijo entre susurros mientras le sobaba la espalda – pero tienes que entender que no te puedes poner así nunca más.

El niño negó enterrando más su cara entre el pelo de su madre – Tener un hermano no es malo Scorp, es algo bueno. Ahora eres mayor, tendrás que ayudarnos a cuidarla y como serás el hermano mayor tendrá que hacerte caso ¿me ayudaras con él bebe?

Scorpius asintió levemente sin despegarse de su madre. Lucius miraba la escena anonadado. La magia que había hecho Scorpius podría haberles hecho mucho daño. No era magia accidental común (aun recordaba cuando Draco cambio el color de las paredes) era magia más fuerte de lo normal.

Hermione miró a su suegro y sonrió levemente agradeciéndole con la mirada. Lucius carraspeó un momento y puso su frio gesto para dejarle claro a esa muchacha que no lo había hecho por aprecio, sino por meros fines de educación.

\- Creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien más – dijo Hermione haciendo que su pequeño mirara a su abuelo. Los ojos del niño se cristalizaron de nuevo pues en su mente infantil pensó que su tito estaba muy enfadado con él y que jamás le querría de nuevo.

\- Tito…

Lucius sin poder aguantar mucho más ese gesto frio abrió los brazos en dirección al pequeño – ven aquí anda.

El pequeño Scorpius se lanzó a los brazos de su abuelo, feliz de que su tito aun le quisiera. Esa tarde hasta que Draco llegó de trabajar tanto Hermione como Lucius intentaron convencer al pequeño heredero Malfoy que tener un hermano era solo una ventaja. El niño no estaba muy dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. El que Draco llegara a casa ayudó bastante pues una simple mirada de aviso del rubio hacía que Scorpius acatara una orden sin rechistar. Después Lucius se fue a casa sin decirle a Draco lo que había pasado esa tarde en el cuarto de juegos de su nieto, en un mudo acuerdo con la castaña. Bastante disgusto había tenido su nieto ya.

 _Fin del flash back._

\- Al menos ahora está más entusiasmado con la idea del hermano – dijo Narcissa sacándole de sus recuerdos.

Lucius soltó una suave risa – O nieta.

\- Te has puesto pesado con la nieta eh – dijo con burla Narcissa.

El rubio la miro con una ceja alzada – Me negarás que no te mueres por tener una pequeña nieta a la que consentir y convertir en una mini tú.

\- ¡Sería maravilloso! – Dijo Narcissa emocionada ante la imagen mental de una niñita igual que Hermione pero con el color de ojos de su padre – Será toda una damita.

Lucius asintió. Jamás pensó que su hijo le diera tal regalo como era un segundo nieto o nieta. Desde el incidente en el cumpleaños de Scorpius, Lucius pensó que Hermione estaba tomando precauciones para evitar traer al mundo un nuevo mini Malfoy. Gracias a Merlín no fue así.

\- No puedo creer que me lo ocultaras Cissy – dijo Lucius con un falso tono fingido.

\- Yo quería contártelo, pero Draco y Hermione querían darte la noticia ellos, lo cual es entendible.

Lucius no dijo más. Miró de reojo la carta de su tía Brunilda olvidada en la mesa y suspiró. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero ya. Narcissa siguió la mirada de su marido y frunció el ceño, con los recuerdos y la emoción del nuevo integrante de la familia se había olvidado por completo de que tenían un serio problema.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lucius suspiró de nuevo y se sentó sacando un pergamino del cajón. Luego cogió su elegante pluma y mojándola en el tintero dijo – Le diré que venga, le explicaremos la situación y esperemos que no monte mucho escándalo.

\- Eres muy inocente – dijo Narcissa cruzándose de brazos observando a su marido escribir – Esa mujer pondrá el grito en el cielo.

\- Con razón – murmuró Lucius, que tuviera un nieto mestizo no significaba que hubiera cambiado del todo su mentalidad. Desde hacía medio año sus visitas al ministerio y a Walls se habían terminado. El funcionario escribió una larga carta de casi tres metros de largo alegando que Lucius era un hombre nuevo, buen padre y magnífico abuelo y que gracias a la llegada de una hija de muggles a la familia su visión del mundo había cambiado, por lo que Lucius Malfoy no era ningún peligro para la sociedad. Él lo agradeció enormemente pero en su interior pensó que esas visitas y controles fueron una pérdida de tiempo, el seguía pensando que los nacidos de muggles eran inferiores solo que ahora no lo decía en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Narcissa.

\- Nada querida – dijo con una falsa sonrisa – será mejor que vayas a avisar a Draco, no creo que se ponga contento.

\- Con razón – murmuró esta vez Narcissa haciendo sonreír a Lucius. Era normal que llevaran casados tantísimos años. Eran iguales y a la vez sumamente diferentes. Se complementaban.

La rubia abandonó la sala y dejó a Lucius escribir la misiva. El rubio solo podía lanzar débiles suspiros mientras escribía y doblaba el pergamino para meterlo en un sobre. Algo, el instinto, le decía que no iba a ser una noche pacífica y aún quedaban días para la llegada de Brunilda.

Le dio la carta a su lechuza y abrió la ventana para que esta saliera majestuosa a dejar su mensaje. Ya estaba hecho, ya había enviado la sentencia, ahora solo quedaba esperar el momento de la ejecución.

* * *

El día de la cena había llegado y los Malfoy-Granger estaban en el salón de la mansión. Scorpius, elegantemente vestido con un bonito traje azul marino jugaba con Twinky quien hacía pequeñas chispas de colores en el aire con su magia de elfo.

Narcissa llevaba un bonito vestido negro, según Lucius parecía que iba a un funeral – Como si fuera a uno, aguantar a tu tía es deprimente – le había contestado ella con veneno consiguiendo que Lucius no dijera más acerca de su atuendo. Hermione en cambio llevaba un bonito traje de falda y chaqueta rojo escarlata. – Toda una Gryffindor – pensó Lucius.

\- Tú – le dijo a su nuera provocando que todos le miraran. De los allí presentes Lucius era el más nervioso, el que más atacado estaba, es más, si no hubiera hecho unos ejercicios de respiraciones ya le habría dado otro infarto y eso no era un riesgo que pensaba correr pues según su medimago, un infarto más y acaba en el otro mundo y la verdad es que no tenía gana de reencontrarse con sus antepasados.

\- ¿Pasa algo Lucius? – preguntó Hermione curiosa

El hombre asintió fervientemente – No podías venir menos Gryffindor y más… mas… normal.

La castaña se miró a sí misma y dijo – No veo que tiene de malo…

Lucius deseó cogerle del cuello y zarandearla - ¿Ah, no lo ves?

\- Padre ya está bien – le cortó Draco quien bebía una copa de Whiskey de fuego mientras observaba a su hijo y a la elfina – Solo es ropa.

\- ¡Es demasiado todo! – dijo Lucius.

\- Perdona Lucius, no pensé que te iba a molestar – dijo Hermione apenada. Realmente no veía que tenía de malo pero Lucius se encontraba realmente nervioso por lo que se preguntó qué clase de señora era esa tal _Brujilda_ , como la llamaba Cissy.

\- Pues pensaste mal – dijo mientras llevaba sus brazos tras la espalda y comenzaba a caminar arriba y abajo por la habitación – Esto será un caos ¡acabaremos todos _Cruciados_!

Scorpius se acercó a su abuela que miraba a su marido con gesto de aburrimiento y le tiró de la parte baja del vestido – ¿Qué le pasa a tito?

\- Que es un viejo loco – le contestó Narcissa haciendo que Lucius se girara y la fulminara con la mirada.

\- ¡No estoy viejo! ¡Ni loco! – y luego apuntó a Draco con su dedo – Y no estoy exagerando – dijo adelantándose al comentario mordaz de su vástago.

\- Vamos padre, solo es una cena con la más loca y purista de nuestras tías ¿Qué más da? Ya hemos vencido a Voldemort y los prejuicios.

\- Créeme, prefiero enfrentarme a mil señores oscuros a cenar con tu tía y Granger en la misma mesa.

Hermione miró a su suegra sorprendida – ¿Tan horrible es?

\- Peor que horrible – contestó la rubia – es una bruja odiosa, prepotente y clasista.

\- Acabas de enumerar todas y cada una de las cualidades de un buen Malfoy madre – contestó Draco alzando la copa – Brindo por que Scorpius tiene genes Granger que le salvaran de tal personalidad… ¡Salud!

\- No te lo tomes a broma niñato imbécil – le gruñó Lucius – Deberías estar igual que yo o peor.

\- No entiendo por qué debería…

\- ¡Esa bruja se va a cebar con tu hijo y mujer! ¡Idiota!

Draco frunció el ceño – No lo permitiré ¡nadie se mete con mi familia!

\- No debí haberle dicho que viniera… no debí – decía Lucius dando vueltas sobre sí mismo – Soy imbécil.

\- Al menos al fin lo admite – le susurró Narcissa a su hijo que soltó una débil risa.

Hermione que miraba preocupada a su suegro dijo – Lucius, por favor cálmate ya sabes que el medimago te dijo que nada de emociones fuertes…

\- No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, gracias – dijo con tono brusco.

\- ¡Lucius! – le riñó su esposa.

Hermione soltó un suspiro – Tranquilo suegro, estaremos bien, me he enfrentado a cosas peores que a tu tía clasista.

\- No lo cre... – iba a contestar cuando un potente fogonazo y una luz verde inundaron la sala. Nunca antes habían visto estruendo mayor en la red flú. Incluso Scorpius había pegado un grito y había ido a esconderse entre los brazos de su madre.

Lucius sintió un escalofrió cuando observó el humo salir de la chimenea, había un olor a quemado en el aire que le ponía nervioso. Entre la humareda surgió una mujer alta, altísima, más alta que Lucius o Draco y delgada, delgada y huesuda. Sus pómulos estaban hundidos hacia adentro resaltando los huesos de su cara y su piel tenía varias arrugas notorias. Sus ojos hundidos en la cara eran coronados por una sombra morada a conjunto con su vestuario.

La mujer parecía más delgada aun dentro de ese traje de corte victoriano morado y negro. Sus brazos huesudos terminaban en una fina y delgada mano cuyos dedos eran como ramitas, flacos y nudados. El cuello era largo y estaba tieso y su pelo rubio estaba recogido en un apretado moño que estaba cubierto por un tocado de plumas de cuervo.

\- Lucius – dijo la voz de la mujer. Grave, muy grave.

\- Bru… Bru… - tartamudeó el pobre Lucius. La cara de la mujer, picuda como la de todos los Malfoy se torció en un gesto serio.

\- ¿Ahora además de amante de los sangre sucias te has vuelto tartamudo?

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a su mujer quien tenía los ojos abiertos – Empezamos bien – murmuró Draco.

Narcissa apretó los puños y se acercó al palurdo de su marido que se había quedado tieso y pálido frente a la mujer. Dando firmes zancadas y con las cejas muy juntas dijo con un tono tenso – Brunilda.

\- Narcissa – contestó con el mismo tono la mujer.

\- Bienvenida.

\- Gracias.

Scorpius que seguía en brazos de su madre miró asombrado a su abuela. Su abuelita Cissy normalmente era muy dulce y buena, pero esta vez su abuela parecía más su tito que ella misma. Tocó a su padre para llamar la atención y dijo – ¿Qué le pasa a la abuela?

\- Nada – le respondió Draco – tranquilo Scorp.

\- Tu estate calladito por ahora ¿vale? – le dijo Hermione con voz calmada. El pequeño solo asintió. A pesar de ser pequeño, no era tonto y notaba en el ambiente que lo mejor era no hacer nada que molestara a esa señora.

\- Decidme que lo que he escuchado es una mentira – dijo la grave voz de Brunilda.

\- No te quieres sentar primero ¿eh? – contestó temblando Lucius que por fin había reaccionado.

\- No – respondió tajante.

\- Tan educada como siempre ¿verdad? – le dije Narcissa.

La mujer frunció el ceño y miró a Narcissa de arriba abajo – Sabía que esto iba a pasar, es tu culpa.

\- ¿Mi culpa? – preguntó asombrada Narcissa.

\- Sí, tú culpa. El gen Black es defectuoso, tenéis unos cuantos casos de…

\- ¡Mira tú! – le gritó Narcissa contándola y apuntando a la huesuda nariz con su dedo – Esta e mi casa y no tolerare que tu lengua viperina hable mal de mí o mi familia.

\- Lucius, que mal hiciste casándote con ella – le dijo Brunilda a su sobrino ignorando a Narcissa que sentía la ira recorrerle de pies a cabeza – debiste hacerme caso.

Lucius solo podía asentir presa del pánico y de los nervios que sentía. Narcissa al ver esto le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano en el brazo haciendo a Lucius reaccionar – Brunilda querida, te pido que respetes a mi esposa. Ella no tiene culpa de nada.

\- Es verdad, la culpa es tuya por consentir demasiado a tu hijo – dijo mientras apartaba bruscamente a Lucius a un lado y se acercaba a Draco – Tu, dime que no es verdad que te has casado con una sangre sucia.

\- Te agradecería que respetaras a mi mujer – dijo serio Draco.

Brunilda miró a Hermione de reojo. Aun sin mirarla fijamente los ojos grises de la mujer perforaron el alma de Hermione, que sintió que en cualquier momento esa mujer le arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco.

\- Señora… - dijo suave Hermione.

\- Draco – dijo ignorando a Hermione – dime, ¿es que no había buenas chicas en Slytherin?

\- No, no había.

La mujer soltó un bufido y esta vez se giró para mirar a Hermione de frente. No dijo nada, solo puso un gesto de asco que no gustó para nada a Draco. Hermione al ver que su marido iba a explotar carraspeó y dijo – señora Brunilda soy Hermione Granger, mujer de Draco.

\- sé muy bien quien eres, tu cara estaba empapelada por todo el país junto con el indeseable de Potter y ese traidor Weasley.

\- Me alegro de que viera eso, al menos así tendrá claro cuál es mi estatus de sangre.

\- Para mí desgracia sé qué clase de bruja eres.

\- Una brillante – dijo Draco con gesto tosco.

\- Pamplinas – refunfuñó la vieja.

Lucius al ver que la cosa se ponía fea dio un par de pasos al frente y dijo – Bueno querida tía, esto… ¿tienes hambre?

\- Se me ha quitado – dijo con maldad mirando a Hermione y Scorpius.

\- Pues que pena, ya puedes largarte – contestó Narcissa.

Lucius soltó una risita y dijo – Pamplinas, trols muertos… venga, venga querida, Brunilda es nuestra invitada – dijo tomando a su tía por los hombros y arrastrándola al comedor – no puede irse sin probar la deliciosa cena de Twinky.

Todos siguieron a Lucius hasta el comedor sentándose a la mesa, Lucius y Brunilda a los extremos, Narcissa a la derecha de Lucius, Hermione a su izquierda con Scorpius entre ella y Draco que quedó junto a su tía.

La invitada tomó una copa de plata de la mesa y la examino con ojo de halcón. Lucius la miró con una falsa sonrisa, viendo como esta daba vueltas al objeto para detallarlo desde todos los ángulos - ¿te gusta la copa tía?

La mujer soltó un bufido – antigua, y de mala calidad.

\- Pues siento que no sea de tu agrado – dijo Narcissa con mal tono.

\- Y además, no está bien pulida ¿Qué clase de elfos tenéis que no saben limpiar una simple copa como Salazar manda?

Narcissa gruñó una vez más y Hermione saltó antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor – Twinky es una elfina muy eficiente.

\- ¿Llamo la señora? – preguntó la elfina que había aparecido al lado de Hermione. Brunilda miró con gesto asombrado como la pequeña criatura llevaba un bonito vestido rosa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó apuntando con su huesudo dedo a Twinky quien abrió sus enormes ojos de par en par asustada.

\- Twinky, la elfina – contestó Hermione.

\- No hablaba contigo, inmunda – dijo Brunilda.

Scorpius miró mal a esa señora que se había atrevido a insultar a su madre y miró a su padre con un gesto serio. Sonrió disimuladamente al ver que su papá estaba a punto de darle una lección a esa vieja mal educada.

-Vuelve a insultar a mi mujer y saldrás de aquí con la lengua en el plato.

-¡Lucius! – Dijo Brunilda haciendo que el aludido pegara un bote – ¡Mira lo que me ha dicho tu hijo! ¡¿Y porque tu elfa domestica lleva un vestido?!

Lucius balbuceó un momento para luego decir – Brunilda, querida… Twinky es libre.

-¡¿Cómo?! – gritó dejando a Lucius medio sordo. Incluso el pequeño Scorpius se tapó los oídos con sus manitas – ¿¡Quien ha tenido esa estúpida idea!?

\- A mí no me mires querida tía, gran Brunilda… - dijo Lucius con tono adulador.

Draco rodó los ojos cansado – será pelota…

\- ¿¡Entonces de quien!?

\- Mía – contestó Narcissa.

Brunilda fulminó a la mujer de su sobrino con la mirada – Como no, tenías que ser tú.

Lucius observaba sudando a chorros como su mujer y su tía tenían una batalla de miradas mortales. Azul contra gris, ninguna estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Debía parar aquello. Sabía que había sido una mala idea aceptar a su tía en su casa, lo supo en el momento que mandó la carta pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, solo quedaba cenar, aguantar un poco el mal humor de Brunilda con una sonrisa y esperar que se fuera para no volver nunca más.

Podía hacerlo.

\- Tito, tengo hambre – dijo la tímida voz de Scorpius. Lucius miró a su nieto y le sonrió.

\- Ahora cenamos – respondió a su nieto del alma para luego mirar a Twinky hacerle una señal con la cabeza para que sirviera la cena. La elfina tardo medio segundo en hacer aparecer un suculento banquete.

\- ¡Pavo! – dijo contento Scorpius.

Brunilda miró con desagrado al pequeño mientras se servía una sopa. Esa mirada incomodó al pequeño y puso de mal humor a Lucius, nadie miraba así a su nieto.

\- No me lo puedo creer, si no lo veo con mis propios ojos…

\- ¿Qué no se puede creer? – preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo, pues no había pasado desapercibida la mirada que le había echado a su pequeño.

\- Que mi sobrino se haya casado con alguien como tú, inferior a un elfo.

\- Oiga, le pido que me respete un poco – dijo Hermione con mal humor pero sin perder los estribos, a diferencia de Draco quien estaba a punto de explotar.

\- No pienso respetar a alguien como tú.

Draco tiró el tenedor a la mesa de mala manera y miró a su tía – Escúchame bien, esta es la casa de mis padres, y bajo esta casa a mi mujer se le respeta.

Lucius miró con gesto hosco a su hijo, no debía cabrear a esa mujer era peligroso. No se cortaría nada en lanzarle un hechizo paralizante. Lucius sabía que quien podía poner paz era el, pues Brunilda le respetaba, o al menos eso creía.

\- Querida, no es para tanto.

\- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – Preguntó con mal humor – Tu, tu que siempre te llenabas la boca diciendo que un Malfoy era la definición de la pureza, que jamás permitirías que tu hijo te deshonrara, aceptas de buenas a primeras esta pecaminosa relación con una sangre sucia.

\- ¡No insulte a mi mama! – le gritó Scorpius sacando la vena Malfoy.

Brunilda enarcó una ceja – Encima tenéis al niño muy mal educado.

\- Bueno, ya está bien – dijo Narcissa – tengamos la cena en paz. Era lo que querías ¿no? Venir a comprobar que Draco había estropeado tu purísimo linaje. Ya lo has visto, ahora cena, respeta a mi nuera y lárgate para no volver.

Lucius observaba en silencio a su disfuncional familia. Brunilda estaba insoportable (pero eso Lucius ya lo tenía claro desde antes de que llegara), Narcissa estaba al límite, Draco estaba al límite, incluso el mismo estaba al límite, no porque insultara a la madre de su nieto, que va, era el estrés… eso era.

\- Narcissa Black, la mano negra de esta familia, por tu culpa Draco se casó con eso.

\- ¡Respeta a mi mujer, no lo repetiré una vez más! – gritó Draco asustando a su hijo, el pequeño Scorpius nunca había visto a su padre tan enfadado, ni siquiera cuando había roto la alfombra del salón.

\- ¿¡Que hay que respetar!? ¡Mírala!

\- Discúlpeme señora, pero aunque entiendo que no esté de acuerdo con mi estatus de sangre…

\- ¿¡Que no estoy de acuerdo!? – gritó con su grave voz. Lucius vio como bizqueaba un ojo y supo que por la boca de su tía iban a salir sapos y culebras.

\- Brunilda, es suficiente, simplemente entiéndelo, Draco se ha casado con una hija de muggles…

\- ¡Una asquerosa sangre sucia ha manchado nuestro linaje! ¡Ella, que es bruja por alguna mutación genética sin tener derecho a serlo, ha llegado a nuestra familia y la ha destrozado! – Lucius se estaba poniendo nervioso y muy enfadado. Esa mujer, por mucho que la respetara (o la hubiera respetado en el pasado) estaba insultando a su familia y dando un rápido vistazo hacia su nieto, pudo observar que el pequeño estaba aterrado y disgustado por los insultos que esa bruja le decía a su madre.

\- ¡Lucius! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Hace años habrías puesto el grito en el cielo! ¡Y tú! – Dijo apuntando a Hermione – ¡Estarás contenta, inmunda! ¡Has destrozado una familia de la mejor estirpe!

\- ¡Ella no ha destrozado nada! – gritó Draco.

\- ¡Tu mejor cállate! ¡Traidor! ¡Has traicionado a los tuyos por esta mujer! ¡Una criatura que no debería existir! – Lucius notaba que su bilis subía y que su corazón se aceleraba, pero no era porque estaban humillando frente a sus ojos a su nuera, no, era por las lágrimas del pequeño Scorpius, era eso…

\- Si por mí fuera, ahora mismo acabaría con ella ¡inmunda! ¡Sangre sucia asquerosa! ¡No pudiste casarte con la heredera Greengrass, o Parkinson! ¡No! ¡Elegiste a la sangre sucia número uno! ¡A la que ayudó a matar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos! ¡Y no solo destroza esta familia con su presencia, además va y pare un bastardo tan asqueroso como ella! – dijo apuntando hacia el pequeño Scorpius.

Ese comentario, ese comentario mal intencionado sobre su pequeño nieto fue el detonante para que Lucius explotara. Antes de que Draco se lanzara a _cruciar_ a Brunilda, Lucius dio un golpe seco en la mesa con su puño haciendo saltar la vajilla y a los presentes - ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!

Brunilda quedó parada, mirando a su sobrino sorprendida – Lucius…

\- ¡Ya vale! ¡No voy a permitir otro comentario desagradable sobre mi nieto y mi nuera en esta casa!

\- Pero Lucius… ¡Ha destrozado a nuestra familia! ¡Tenemos un mestizo en nuestra familia por su culpa!

Lucius volvió a pegar otro golpe pero esta vez con la palma de la mano abierta y se levantó de la silla apuntando a su tía con su dedo, mirándola fijamente – No vuelvas a llamar bastardo a mi nieto porque te mataré – Todos los presentes miraban boquiabiertos la escena, incluido Draco – Nadie ha manchado nada, esa mujer a la que insultas es la esposa de mi hijo y la madre de mi nieto, al que adoro con todo mi corazón, pero claro, tú no sabes lo que es el amor porque no tienes corazón.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Lucius no la dejó continuar porque siguió hablando en un tono duro – ¿Y eso de que es mestizo? ¡¿Qué más da?! ¡En todas las familias de hoy en día hay mezcla de sangre! ¡Hasta el señor oscuro era un vulgar mestizo con ínfulas de sangre pura!

\- ¡Eso son chismes!

-¡No lo son! – Gritó aún más fuerte – ¡Además no es una "sangre sucia cualquiera", es Hermione Granger, heroína del mundo mágico y bruja más brillante de su generación, tú con todo tu purismo no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos! – Brunilda iba a abrir la boca pero una vez más, Lucius se adelantó – ¡Y a mí, me da igual que sea muggle, mestiza o un unicornio rosa, es la madre de mi nieto, bueno nietos, porque por si no lo sabes Brunilda, un nuevo mestizo Malfoy viene en camino y yo estoy más que contento porque así sea, mi nieto me da alegría cada día y eso es gracias a ella! ¡Así que respeta a mi nuera y lárgate de mi casa! La cena a terminado – dijo escupiendo lo último con veneno.

Brunilda, torció su ceño a más no poder y se levantó dignamente. Con la cabeza bien alta salió del comedor en dirección al salón pero antes de salir, se giró para mirar a Lucius y dijo – Tienes una oportunidad para pedirme perdón y expulsar a esos dos mugrientos de la familia, si lo haces fingiremos que este incidente no ha pasado.

\- Adiós _Brujilda_ – dijo Lucius tranquilamente. La mujer arrugó la cara y dio un grito de enfado mientras caminaba hacia la red flú.

\- Estas acabado Lucius Malfoy, acabado ¡quédate con tu familia impura! ¡Tú ya no eres mi sobrino!

Segundos después resonó un fogonazo advirtiéndoles que Brunilda Malfoy se había ido, y con fortuna, para no volver jamás. Lucius soltó un suspiro y miró a su familia. Todos le miraban impactados y quietos, como quien ve un fantasma, o a Lucius Malfoy defendiendo a su nuera con uñas y dientes por primera vez.

Lucius se sintió un poco cohibido ante las miradas de todos por lo que dio una palmada y sonriendo a su nieto le dijo – ¿Quién tiene hambre?

Narcissa parpadeó y sonrió disponiéndose a comer mientras Lucius se sentaba y movía su cuello de un lado a otro intentando quitar tensión. Desvió la mirada hacia su hijo quien le sonrió agradecido y le hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza que Lucius devolvió de mala gana con un gruñido.

Tomó su tenedor dispuesto a comer de nuevo cuando la mano de Hermione se posó en su antebrazo. Miró los ojos castaños de la chica y sintió un tirón en el estómago. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera su esposa le había mirado así antes, con agradecimiento de verdad.

\- Gracias Lucius, de verdad.

Lucius apartó la mano de su nuera carraspeando – No ha sido nada, esa mujer debía entender que es mi casa y que no puede gobernarla.

\- Aun así gracias por defenderme – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Conocía a su suegro y primero muerto que aceptar que en el fondo le tenía aprecio. Por eso Hermione se quedaba con estas cosas, esos momentos escasos en los que Lucius mostraba algo de afecto por ella.

\- Lo hice por mi nieto, no creas que lo hice por ti.

Hermione soltó una risa al igual que Draco quien le lanzó una mirada burlesca a su madre quien a su vez sonreía. Lucius bufó molesto mientras daba un bocado. No es que le hubiera molestado que insultaran a su nuera, para nada, le molestaba que se metieran con su nietecito, nada más. Ella le daba más bien igual, verla disgustada le daba igual, porque ella no era su hijo, ni le tenía afecto… ¿o sí?

Miró de reojo a su nuera sonreírle a Scorpius mientras hacía como que el tenedor era un avión para que el niño comiera y se riera, su pequeño nieto había pasado un buen susto por culpa de Brunilda y ahora su madre intentaba hacerle olvidar el mal trago mediante juegos en la cena.

Su yo de hace diez años habría puesto el grito en el cielo por tales maneras en la mesa, pero su yo de ahora era diferente. Bastó una ojeada a la carita feliz de Scorpius y a la sonrisa de Draco para saber que Merlín no le había abandonado, sino que le había regalado la presencia de Hermione Granger en su casa.

Soltó un bufido y luego sonrió levemente. Puede que Hermione Granger no fuera mala nuera, pues Narcissa la adoraba hasta límites extremos, era como un apoyo para su mujer. Puede que Hermione Granger fuera la mejor esposa para su hijo, pues desde que están juntos, Draco era otro hombre, un hombre feliz como nunca lo había sido antes. Puede que Hermione Granger no fuera la peor madre para sus nietos, viendo el amor que siente por Scorpius y el por ella…

Quizás el estuviera equivocado por su cabezonería extrema (aunque eso nunca lo dijera en voz alta), quizás desde que llegó Hermione junto con su tropa de Weasleys, Potters y demás idiotas su vida era un poco más entretenida…

Quizás y solo quizás, le estuviera cogiendo cariño a Hermione Granger. Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, por ahora.


	28. Chapter 28

**Primero de todo recordar que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenenecen, son todos obra de la reina J.K. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro, simplemente como diversión personal**

 **Pedir perdón y requeteperdón por la ausencia tan larga. Casi un año sin actualización, me merezco al menos un par de Crucios, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con el último capítulo de la historia. Me llena de tristeza que se acabe pues me siento bastante orgullosa de esta historia, me hace muy feliz que me mandeis mensajes comentandome lo mucho que os reír, gracias de corazón por todos los ánimos y los mensajes, me animan muchísimo.** **Espero que para este capítulo también me dejéis un mensaje, ya sabéis bueno o malo, toda crítica es buena. Y como siempre digo, siento mucho si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Pronto subiré el epílogo de la historia y entonces sí, cerraré (espero que con broche de oro) esta historia que tanto me ha gustado escribir. Ojalá la espera merezca la pena y que no os llevéis una desilusión y que disfrutéis de este capítulo tanto como disfrute yo escribiéndolo.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer la actualización que tanto me habéis pedido y que espero de corazón que os guste.**

* * *

"De como Lucius Malfoy acosó a Hermione, se desesperó multiples veces y acabó al borde del infarto. Pero gracias a Merlín todo acabó bien."

\- Sube los pies, vamos Granger no seas cabezona.

Lucius Malfoy llevaba un mes entero acudiendo todos los días a casa de su hijo y su nuera. Tras la fatídica cena con la tía Brujilda y la noticia de que iba a ser abuelo nuevamente (y esa vez esperaba que por fin le tocara una nieta) Lucius, se había vuelto un acosador, o esas eran las palabras de Weasley hija y su mujer.

\- Lucius, de verdad que estoy bien – dijo Hermione con gesto cansado revisando unos papeles.

\- No, no estás bien, estas en cinta y si no tomas precauciones puedes perder al niño – una vez dichas esas palabras notó un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se sobó la nuca mientras se giraba para lanzar una mirada de furia hacia su esposa quien le miraba de igual forma.

\- ¡Lucius! ¡No seas gafe!

\- ¡Cissy! ¡Eso ha dolido! – Gruñó de malas maneras aun tocándose la zona golpeada – solo digo que si no se cuida y sigue siendo un culo inquieto, podría ponerse enferma y perjudicar a mi nieta.

\- O nieto – dijeron ambas mujeres a la vez. Lucius rodó los ojos y movió su varita para que un cojín levitara hacia Hermione.

\- Será una niña, estoy seguro de que lo va a ser – Su nuera intentaba apartar el cojín volador de su cara pero este parecía interesado en pegarse a la pobre muchacha – Por dios, Granger, que no muerde, póntelo en las piernas.

\- Que no lo necesito de verdad.

-¡Lucius! – Gritó Narcissa moviendo su varita haciendo caer el cojín – No seas pesado ha dicho que está bien.

Lucius se levantó de malas maneras de su butaca favorita (aunque esta perteneciera a su hijo, nadie más que él se sentaba en ella) y gruñó. Le parecía inaudito que esas dos mujeres le tacharan de pesado cuando el solo se preocupaba por el bienestar de su nuera y su futura nieta, porque sí, estaba convencido de que sería una niña.

\- No hay manera de teneros contentas de verdad – dijo con enfado mientras se giraba de forma digna haciendo flotar su túnica de una forma muy teatral. Estaba harto de esas dos, cuando era un borde, porque era un borde, ahora que era atento, malo también ¡pues ya no se preocuparía más! ¡Ahí se quedaban!

\- Lucius ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Hermione preocupada. Le alegraba mucho ver a su suegro preocuparse por ella, de verdad que era un gran halago, pero a veces la ahogaba, era peor que Draco.

\- ¡Con mi nieto! – Gritó saliendo por la puerta – ¡es el único que me aprecia en esta casa!

Hermione y Narcissa miraban perplejas el lugar por el que había salido Lucius. Hermione se sintió una persona horrible pues, por una vez que su suegro era amable con ella, ella se lo devolvía con reproches. Narcissa en cambio bufó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Mira que es peliculero.

Hermione apretó sus manos y con un tono lastimero dijo – Quizás… debería disculparme con él.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que no querida! – Comentó Narcissa sentándose a su lado – Entonces sí que se pondrá inaguantable, imagínatelo, gritando por toda la casa: _Hermione Granger se ha disculpado ante mí, el gran Lucius Malfoy siempre tiene razón._

Hermione rio ante la mala imitación de Narcissa – Tranquila querida, ya se le pasará, cuando menos te lo esperes volverá a ser el pesado de siempre.

\- Se le ve contento.

\- Lo está – afirmó Narcissa – está loco con la idea de tener una nieta.

Hermione soltó una risita – Igual que Draco, siempre me dice que está seguro de que esta vez será una niñita a la que consentir.

\- De tal palo tal astilla – habló Narcissa con aburrimiento.

\- ¿Te imaginas que tenemos otro niño? – rio Hermione.

\- ¡Sería muy gracioso! Draco acabaría en San Mungo y Lucius en el cementerio – las mujeres soltaron una carcajada ante la cara que sus esposos pondrían si en vez de una niña, el segundo retoño de los Malfoy-Granger fuera otro niño – aunque no voy a negar… que yo también me muero por una nietecita.

Hermione se tocó la barriga con cariño – yo también quiero una niña aunque venga lo que venga, será muy querido.

\- Eso sin duda – contestó Narcissa con dulzura – Por cierto querida, ¿sabes el último escándalo de Rita Skeeter? – y con esa simple pregunta las mujeres cambiaron de tema.

Mientras, Lucius se dirigía al cuarto de su adorado nieto. Ya había comprendido que iba a tener una personita al lado a la que tenía que cuidar, querer y proteger y gracias a las charlas de James y Victoire que también eran hermanos mayores, Scorpius entendió que a partir de ahora tendría una misión muy importante, proteger a su futuro hermano. El simple pensamiento de saberse responsable de alguien más pequeño que él, le hacía sentirse un chico grande y por lo tanto aceptar la llegada del nuevo integrante.

Lucius se asomó por la puerta del pasillo y vio a su nieto sentado en su cama jugando con unos muñecos. Picó varias veces y el pequeño Scorpius sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Tito! – lanzó sus muñecos por los aires y corrió a los brazos de su abuelo favorito. Lucius le recogió en el aire – ¡estoy jugando al mundial de quidditch!

\- Vaya, que interesante – dijo Lucius mientras entraba en la habitación con su nieto en brazos – ¿es la gran final?

Lucius sentó de nuevo a su nieto en su cama que tenía un gracioso edredón de lechuzas de todos los colores – Sí, el resto han perdido ya – dijo señalando una pila de muñecos a los pies de su cama. Lucius sonrió al verlos.

\- Fascinante – notó como su nieto tiraba de su túnica para que se sentara con el – ¿y quienes están en la final?

\- Escocia y Rumanía – contestó firme volviendo a tomar sus muñecos haciendo que volaran con sus manos.

Lucius enarcó una ceja perplejo – ¿y por qué esos dos?

\- No sé, me gustan – Lucius soltó una risa, con tres añitos Scorpius era el niño más inteligente que se hubiera topado jamás, a su edad Draco era inteligente, muchísimo, pero Scorpius… era otra cosa, dudaba mucho que siquiera supiera donde estaban ubicados en el mapa Escocia y Rumanía pero sabía de su existencia.

\- ¿Y quién va a ganar?

Scorpius soltó un sonidito con la boca mientras miraba pensativo sus muñecos – Rumanía.

\- ¿Rumanía? Mejor Escocia ¿no?

\- No, me gusta Rumania.

Lucius soltó una carcajada – ¿Qué sabes tú de Rumanía? – dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Scorpius soltó una risita e intentó alejarse de las manos de su abuelo – sé que allí hay una colonia muy grande de vampiros, en Transilvania.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

\- Mamá me lo cuenta – Como no, pensó Lucius – Me gustaría toparme con un vampiro algún día.

\- Y yo espero que no lo hagas nunca – dijo con cariño Lucius acariciando la cabeza de su nieto quien le miró enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Los vampiros son guays!

Lucius soltó una carcajada, a veces su pequeño Scorp le recordaba a un viejo por su forma de hablar y expresarse, aunque al menos no era tan pedante y pomposo como sus papás, o para que negarlo, como el mismo.

\- Los vampiros son peligrosos Scorp, hay que ser muy fuerte y muy valiente para enfrentarse a ellos.

El pequeño puso una mueca en su carita que hizo reír a su abuelo – yo soy fuerte y valiente, soy un Malfoy – Lucius soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de su nieto. Estaban dichas con tanta chulería y tenía tal gesto de prepotencia en su cara que Lucius no pudo evitar reír. Cada vez se parecía más a su padre.

\- Eso sí que es verdad, eres todo un Malfoy – si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que iba a sentirse tan orgulloso de su nieto mestizo habría _cruciado_ al imbécil que se atreviera a decir tal barbaridad. Pero las cosas cambiaban y él no podía adorar más a ese niño frente a él que jugaba a los mundiales de quidditch con sus muñecos de plástico.

Le miraba con orgullo, con amor y lo más importante, con respeto. Su nieto era su forma de redimirse, de pedir perdón y de cambiar. Y por Merlín juraba que protegería a ese niño y a los que vinieran con su vida si hacía falta, porque antes se cortaba una mano a permitir que alguien dañara a su pequeño.

Scorpius lanzó al suelo el muñeco y levantó en su manita el otro – ¡Rumanía gana!

\- ¿Sabes que tu padre y tu madre estuvieron en un mundial de quidditch?

El pequeño paro de mover sus brazos y asintió – sí, papa me lo contó – se rascó la cabeza como recordando lo que su padre le había contado – me dijo también que… unos señores malos destrozaron todo.

Lucius notó una bola en el estómago. No podía ser que su hijo le hubiera contado aquello a su pequeño, no podía hacerle eso a él. Lucius quería protegerle de todo y aunque sabía que algún día se enteraría de en qué bando lucho su tito en la guerra él podría explicarle su versión.

\- Papá también dijo que vosotros estabais con los señores malos – dijo con una ceja enarcada – y que queríais hacer daño a la gente como mama.

Decidido, le iba a ahorcar. Draco iba a sufrir su rabia ¿¡por qué le había contado eso!? ¿Por qué tan pronto? Scorpius aún era un niño, no necesitaba saber eso de su abuelo, le daba vergüenza el pensar que su nieto supiera las atrocidades que cometió en la guerra.

No sabía que decir, quería salir corriendo de allí y no volver a ver a su nieto a la cara nunca más, su pequeño… si Scorpius se avergonzaba de él se moriría – Scorp… yo…

\- Pero papá también me dijo que luego os fuisteis con los buenos y que ayudasteis al tío Harry a derrotar al malo – dijo con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizo a Lucius – ¡eso es muy genial y muy valiente!

Lucius miró a su nieto con tristeza, y con rapidez lo tomó en sus brazos para abrazarle fuertemente. El pequeño se sorprendió un poco pues, aunque su abuelo siempre le abrazaba, ese que le estaba dando era diferente y vaya que si para Lucius lo era. Le estaba dando a su nieto un abrazo de disculpa, porque por su culpa y sus malas decisiones en el futuro su nieto sería marcado como el nieto e hijo de un mortífago y posiblemente terminaría odiándole.

\- Tito… me ahogas – dijo con vocecita suave Scorpius.

Lucius lo soltó un poco pero lo mantuvo en su regazo observándole fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos grises típicos de los Malfoy.

\- Scorpius quiero que te quede clara una cosa – el pequeño le miró con intriga alzando su rubia ceja derecha mientras giraba la cabeza levemente. Lucius sonrió pues ese gesto era muy típico de su madre – pase lo que pase, cuenten lo que te cuenten en el futuro, quiero que sepas que tu abuelo se equivocó y que se arrepiente de lo que hizo.

\- Papá y mamá me dijeron…

\- Espera – dijo con suavidad cortándole – se lo que te contaron tus padres y me alegro, pero cuando seas mayor la gente te dirá cosas feas que tu abuela, tu padre y yo hicimos, y puede que te enfades mucho con nosotros, pero quiero que entiendas que tenía que hacerlo, porque quería proteger a mi familia – aunque vivió años convencido de lo que hacía y creía, con el paso de tiempo el recordar sus actos en aquellos oscuros tiempos le llenaban de vergüenza y arrepentimiento – y sobre todo, no quiero que dudes que tu abuelo te quiere con todo tu corazón y que no hagas caso a lo que te digan ¿vale?

El pequeño miró seriamente a su abuelo y le abrazó con fuerza sorprendiendo a Lucius – Nunca te odiaré tito, eres mi abuelo favorito y sé que eres muy bueno – Lucius sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó con fuerza a su nieto – además mamá ha dicho que hay que perdonar.

\- Sí… hay que perdonar – dijo en un susurro – aunque no siempre, eres un Malfoy, un Slytherin, si alguien te hace algo, primero véngate de él, luego perdónales.

\- Pero tito… - dijo el pequeño con duda rascándose la cabeza – ¿vengarse no es malo?

\- Que va – dijo restándole importancia – los Gryffindor como tu madre creen en el valor de las promesas y el perdón, pero los Slytherin somos astutos, fingimos que todo está bien y no descansamos hasta que nos vengamos – dijo orgulloso.

\- No lo entiendo – contestó su pequeño encogiéndose de hombros tomando de nuevo sus muñecos en las manos. Los miró un momento y luego dirigió una mirada a Lucius – abuelo, ¿entonces llevaste a papá a un mundial de quidditch?

\- ¿A uno solo? Le llevé a casi todos.

\- Pero papá solo me habló de uno… de Irlanda contra Rumanía.

Lucius rodó los ojos, claro, como no iba a recordar aquel día si fue la primera vez que vio a su hijo celoso de Krum…

\- ¿Me llevarás cuando sea mayor? – preguntó el niño con ilusión.

Lucius le acarició la cabeza – Cuando quieras.

Scorpius pegó un gritito de alegría y de pronto los cajones de su cómoda salieron volando hacia la cabeza de Lucius quien rápidamente los repelió con un movimiento de varita. Scorpius se miraba las manitas con gesto de asombro. Lucius se giró para mirarle con ojo crítico y el niño solo pudo decir – uy… lo siento tito.

Lucius soltó un suspiro mientras movía la varita y colocaba otra vez los cajones en su sitio – creo que deberíamos empezar a controlar la magia.

Scorpius soltó una risita y se levantó de su cama para tomar todos los muñecos olvidados al pie de la cama. Los colocó en grupo bajo la atenta mirada de Lucius para luego colocar una pelotita dorada en el medio. Scorpius puso una sonrisa ladina que hizo temblar a Lucius para luego mirarle con ojitos brillantes. Lucius conocía esa mirada, era la mirada de elfo degollado que le ponía su nieto cada vez que quería sacarle algo.

El pequeño junto sus manitas y con un dulce tono de voz dijo – Haz que vuelen… por fa – suplicó alargando la "a"

Lucius suspiró y tomando de nuevo su varita hechizó los muñecos para que flotaran en el aire. Scorpius soltó otro grito de alegría que hizo a Lucius ponerse alerta por si esta vez un cuadro salía volando hacia su cabeza. Pero gracias a Salazar esa vez no ocurrió nada grave.

Pasó la tarde allí encerrado con su nieto jugando a los mundiales de quiddicth, pensó un momento en su futura nieta y comenzó a sudar, esperaba que, si en un futuro le tocaba jugar con ella no le pidiera jugar a los peinados, porque él tenía un pelazo maravilloso que seguramente su aun non nata nieta iba a desear peinar, porque seamos sinceros ¿a quién no le gusta el pelazo de Lucius Malfoy?

* * *

\- Tomate esto, venga va – dijo Lucius. Estaban en la Mansión reunidos ya que Draco se había cogido unos días libres así que iban a pasar el fin de semana en la mansión Malfoy. Scorpius adoraba la casa de sus abuelos, porque era inmensa y podía pasarse horas jugando a esconderse de su abuelo que por cierto, estaba muy pesado con su madre

\- Lucius por favor – pidió de manera contenida Narcissa – déjala en paz.

\- Sí, la vas a estresar – dijo Draco de malas maneras – además ¿Qué mierda es eso?

Scorpius soltó una exclamación y se acercó corriendo a su madre que miraba con miedo el frasco que le tendía Lucius – Mamá, papá ha dicho una palabra fea.

\- Lo se cariño, ya sabes lo que toca.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente a su padre quien le esperaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando se colocó frente a el extendió su manita y dijo – debes un Knut.

\- Es cierto, disculpa – del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una monedita de bronce y se la tendió a su hijo – aquí tienes.

El pequeño escaló por las piernas de su padre que le ayudó a subir en su regazo y comenzó a jugar con la moneda. Lucius aun con la botellita en la mano miraba estupefacto a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué le has dado dinero?

\- Porque he dicho una palabra fea – explicó tranquilo Draco.

\- ¿Y qué? El noventa por ciento de tú vocabulario son palabras soeces.

\- Papá y yo tenemos un trato, si él dice una palabra fea me tiene que pagar, porque no está bien hablar así, fue idea de mamá.

\- Como no – susurró Lucius mirando de reojo a su nuera.

\- ¡Que maravillosa idea! – Dijo Narcissa – ojala se me hubiera ocurrido a mí, cuando Draco era pequeño, Lucius hablaba fatal delante de el así que no me extraña que nuestro hijo suelte cada dos minutos palabras soeces.

Lucius rodó los ojos aburrido – Por Circe, toda la vida se ha hablado así y ningún crio ha pillado un trauma.

\- No me gusta que Scorpius hable mal – explicó Hermione alejándose levemente de su suegro agradecida de que ya no insistiera en hacerla tomar esa cosa que tenía en sus manos.

\- Pues el pequeño Potter es un mal hablado – dijo Lucius. Entonces, recordó el propósito que tenía en mente. Miró a Hermione quien abrió los ojos de par en par y la tomó del brazo para acercarla – No pienses que se me ha olvidado, toma, bebe esto.

\- ¿Pero qué es? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

\- Lucius, déjala en paz.

\- Calla mujer, esto es importante – Narcissa frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su marido ¿la había mandado callar? ¿Cómo si fuera un simple elfo? – es un té muy bueno de lágrimas de elfo y saliva de mosca tibetana.

Scorpius puso una mueca de asco al igual que su madre que se levantó del sillón con rapidez – No pienso tomar esa marranada.

\- ¡Es para garantizar que el feto en tu vientre sea una niña! – dijo Lucius levantándose del sillón siguiendo a su nuera que solo podía alejarse de el con temor – ¡No seas cabezona!

\- No pienso tomarme eso, no está garantizado y dudo que sea sano.

\- ¿Crees que te daría algo malo para tu salud? – Ante la cara de los presentes, Lucius bufó – Bueno, puede que antes si, pero ahora no, así que cállate, ven aquí y bebe.

\- ¡Que no! – Se quejó Hermione rodeando el sillón – Cissy, haz algo.

Narcissa se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a su marido extendiendo la mano – Lucius, dame eso.

\- ¡No! Es necesario para garantizarme una nieta.

\- Déjate de tonterías – dijo Draco – deja de acosar a mi mujer, lo que tenga que venir vendrá, no la harás tomar esa cosa.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Nada de peros! – Gritó Narcissa haciendo que Lucius pegara un bote y se pusiera derechito – Deja de ser tan pesado, sé que quieres una nieta, pero no puedes jugar a ser dios ¿es que quieres que Hermione se tome eso le sienta mal y pierda él bebe? – Lucius negó con la cabeza – ¿quieres una nieta? – Lucius asintió – Pues confórmate con lo que venga, deja de ser tan infantil y compórtate ¡Por Morgana! ¡A veces pienso que estoy casada con un niño!

\- Pero Cissy…

\- Lucius… - la voz de Narcissa escondía una velada amenaza que Lucius captó al momento. Con un largo suspiro le puso el tapón a la botellita y se la dio a su mujer que se la tendió a la elfina – tira esta cosa a la basura Twinky – la elfina salió corriendo del salón y Lucius se sentó de mala gana en el sofá.

\- Acabas de tirar a la basura una oportunidad para tener una nieta.

Hermione que se había vuelto a sentar a su lado preguntó – ¿pero eso tenía prescripción médica?

\- Que va, me lo dio un conocido en el callejón Knoct… - Lucius abrió los ojos de par en par y puso una sonrisa falsa en su cara. Si su mujer se enteraba de que había ido al callejón Knockturn le asesinaría por pisar aquel sitio de mala muerte otra vez – Diagón, en el callejón Diagón.

\- ¿Querías darle una mierda que te vendió un tipejo en el callejón Diagon a mi mujer embarazada? – preguntó Draco de malas formas.

\- Era para asegurarnos que tuviera una niña ¡lo hice con buena intención!

\- ¡Esa cosa podría estar mala! ¡O ser veneno! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que estas de la cabeza? – preguntó Draco muy enfadado.

\- ¡oye! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Estas inaguantable! – se quejó Lucius.

Scorpius sonrió de par en par y dando pequeño saltito extendió su mano de nuevo hacia su padre – me vuelves a deber un knut.

\- No es verdad – dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si es verdad, antes has dicho otra vez esa palabra fea – explicó con un tonito de marisabidilla, igualito al que ponía su madre en sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Draco de nuevo le extendió una moneda de bronce – gracias.

Luego se acercó a su abuelo y extendió la mano hacia él. Lucius enarcó una ceja – yo no he dicho una palabra fea, así que no te debo nada.

\- Sí que has dicho una palabra fea.

\- No es verdad

\- Sí que lo es – dijo Scorpius con gesto de enfado.

\- No, no es verdad.

El pequeño frunció el ceño de forma adorable. Al instante un brillo apareció en sus grises ojos y con una sonrisa digna del mismísimo Lucius dijo – Es un pago por todas las veces que has dicho cosas feas y no me has pagado.

Los adultos se quedaron perplejos ante las palabras del joven heredero Malfoy para luego soltar una tremenda carcajada que provocó que el pequeño les mirara como si estuvieran todos locos.

\- Ya sabes Lucius, debes pagar – dijo Narcissa entre risas.

\- Vale, vale aquí tienes – y colocó en su mano un reluciente galeón de oro. Scorpius abrió los ojos de par en par y chilló emocionado lanzándose a los brazos de su madre.

\- Mami, mami, mira que de dinero me ha dado el abuelo – decía mientras le ponía prácticamente la moneda en la nariz.

\- Ya lo veo hijo – acarició con ternura el pelo de su pequeño para luego preguntarle – ¿Qué harás con semejante fortuna?

\- Ahorrarlo para en el futuro tener mucho dinero y gastármelo en golosinas – explicó el pequeño haciendo reír a su madre.

Los adultos escucharon al pequeño de la casa hablar sobre sus proyectos de futuro en el que se incluían muchas golosinas, una lechuza propia y una escoba. Lucius no podía evitar sonreír al ver la emoción de su pequeño nieto por algo tan insignificante para el como un galeón. Tenía miles de monedas iguales en su cámara de Gringotts, al igual que Draco que también tenía la suya a reventar, pero el ver la ilusión de su nieto por una simple moneda de oro le hizo sonreír, si el pequeño supiera que era el heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes de todo Gran Bretaña…

\- Y dime Scorp – habló entonces Hermione captando la atención de su hijo – ¿vas a compartir tu dinero con tu futuro hermanito?

\- O hermanita – puntualizó Lucius haciendo a su hijo y nuera rodar los ojos.

El pequeño se lo pensó un momento – No – contestó rotundo.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – Preguntó Hermione – Hay que compartir.

El pequeño negó – este es mi negocio, que se busque el suyo.

La seriedad en la voz del pequeño hizo que Lucius comenzara a carcajearse. Ese pequeño renacuajo era todo un Malfoy.

\- El tito me da a mí las monedas grandes y papa al bebe las pequeñas – dijo refiriéndose a los knuts de bronce – es lo justo, yo llegué antes, ¿verdad tito?

\- Por supuesto – el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su abuelo quien le recogió fuertemente contra su pecho – tu siempre serás mi favorito.

\- ¿Aunque tenga una hermanita? – preguntó el pequeño con tristeza.

\- Pues claro que si – dijo acunándolo en su pecho. Lucius sabía que ha Scorpius aún no le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de tener un hermano y aunque se mostraba entusiasmado la mayor parte del tiempo, de vez en cuando se ponía celoso y montaba verdaderos espectáculos.

\- No digas eso Lucius – se quejó Narcissa – Les querremos a los dos igual.

Lucius miró a su nieto quien tenía puesta esa miradita tierna que le hacía temblar. Ese pequeño renacuajo sabía cómo salirse con la suya y en ese momento lo que quería era que su abuelo le dijera que solo le querría a él.

\- Scorpius es mi nieto favorito y siempre, siempre lo será.

El pequeño puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja conforme con las palabras de su abuelo – no me hace mucha gracia que tengáis un bebe – dijo mirando a sus padres – pero prometo cuidarla siempre y cuando no me quite al tito.

\- Nadie nunca te quitara al tito Scorpius – dijo Draco – pero tendrás que aprender a compartir con tu hermanito.

\- O hermanita – volvió a puntualizar Lucius.

\- Mira que eres pesado – se quejó Narcissa cruzándose de brazos. Lucius le sacó la lengua en señal de burla haciéndola fruncir el ceño – ¡No seas infantil!

\- Te molesta que nuestro nieto me quiera más a mí – dijo con tono burlesco sacando de sus casillas a su mujer – es natural, soy el abuelo más guay del mundo.

Draco soltó una carcajada – ¿guay? ¿Acabas de decir guay? ¿Qué tienes, dieciséis años?

\- ¡Cállate mocoso! – gruñó Lucius.

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo, ya tienes una edad para hablar así – dijo Draco entre risas.

\- Eres idiota – murmuró Lucius – tienes suerte de que esté con mi nieto sino te lanzaba una maldición que te cosería la boca.

Una mano se extendió hacia él y Lucius desvió la vista hacia su nieto – Has dicho una palabra fea.

\- Te he pagado antes – se quejó.

\- Las reglas son claras Lucius – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – una palabra fea, un pago.

\- Sois unos estafadores – bufó Lucius extendiéndole un knut a su nieto quien puso un gesto de disconformidad en su carita – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Esto no es una moneda grande – dijo mirando con desprecio la moneda de bronce – yo quiero la moneda grande.

\- Tu padre te paga con knuts.

\- Pero papa no tiene tanto dinero como tú, así que tú me pagas con la moneda grande y él con la pequeña.

-¡Pero tendrás morro! – dijo Lucius medio ofendido medio riendo. El pequeño puso una gran sonrisa en su cara y Lucius no pudo evitar caer ante su trampa. Extendió una moneda de oro y su nieto la agarró rápido como un halcón a un ratón de campo – a este niño le gusta demasiado el dinero.

\- Digno Malfoy – dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

El pequeño se bajó del regazo de su abuelo y se sentó en la alfombra del salón donde soltó todas sus monedas recaudadas. Lucius lo observó atento, dos galeones y dos knuts, con eso no le daba ni para comprarse un libro pero el pequeño estaba rebosante de alegría, como si le hubiera tocado la lotería esa muggle de la que tanto hablaba su nuera.

\- Abuelita – dijo Scorpius con dulzura.

\- Dime tesoro – contestó Narcissa con una sonrisa.

Tomó las dos monedas de oro en sus manos y examinándolas con ojo crítico preguntó – ¿tú crees que si pago con esto al bebe se irá?

Narcissa no puso evitar sonreís al igual que Lucius – No lo creo cielo.

\- Vaya – se quejó el pequeño soltando las monedas. Luego miró a su abuelo y dijo – ¿sabes tito? Yo también prefiero una hermanita.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó curioso Draco – ¿no prefieres un hermanito con el que jugar con tus muñecos?

\- No, quiero una hermanita, el tito también quiere una hermanita así que no te preocupes tito, que con mi dinero y el tuyo si él bebe que viene es un niño, podremos comprarnos una niña.

Los adultos soltaron una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del pequeño. Lucius le miraba embelesado, su nieto era perfecto, tenía lo mejor de la parte Malfoy y la inteligencia de la parte Granger y aunque a veces se parecía terriblemente a su madre, Lucius veía en el pequeño Scopius el gen Malfoy terriblemente dominante y presente en su personalidad. Y eso le encantaba, se moría por ver la cara de Granger cuando su hijo fuera a Hogwarts y acabara en Slytherin, eso sí que sería digno de ver.

* * *

Lucius se paseaba de arriba abajo por la sala de espera de San Mungo. Caminaba recto con los brazos tras la espalda pensativo y expectante. Estaban allí porque hoy por fin sabrían que sería el futuro Malfoy que venía en camino. Estaba seguro de que sería un aniña, tenía que ser una niña, _cruciaría_ al medimago si no era una niña.

\- Lucius querido… ¿¡puedes parar quieto!? – Gritó Narcissa haciendo a su marido frenar en seco – Por Merlín si sigues así harás un agujero en el suelo.

Lucius bufó y siguió caminando. En los bancos de la sala de espera los Weasley, Potter y su esposa le miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

\- Lucius amigo – habló Arthur – deberías tranquilizarte.

\- ¡Estoy tranquilo! – dijo en un grito haciendo botar al pobre pelirrojo.

\- Se te nota – murmuró Ginny con la pequeña Lily en brazos.

\- No lo entendéis, hoy por fin me darán la maravillosa noticia de que tendré una nieta, pero claro, vosotros, que tenéis la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo no lo entenderéis jamás.

\- Esa frase me suena – murmuró Harry a Ron que también tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña hija casi recién nacida.

\- Es normal que esté nervioso – dijo Molly – es un momento muy bonito y además si tienes la ilusión de algo pues doble felicidad.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Por fin alguien me entiende! – dijo en un bufido parándose frente a todos con esa pose de superioridad de _"soy Lucius Malfoy debéis alabarme todos"_

\- No te hagas muchas ilusiones Lucius – dijo su esposa con calma.

\- ¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que tendrán una niña.

\- Ya, pero luego si es un niño la desilusión es mayor – explico su esposa intentando mantener la calma.

\- Como dice el dicho, válgame la redundancia – dijo Ginny – cuanto más alta la expectativa mayor es la caída y entre tanto, mayor hostia de realidad te pegas.

\- Que no te escuche Scorpius hablar así – dijo Narcissa riendo mientras echaba un ojo a su nieto que jugaba en una esquina con los pequeños Potter.

\- Es cierto, ahora le da por desplumar a todo aquel que habla mal – se quejó Lucius – a mí ya me ha levantado veinticinco galeones.

\- Es tu culpa, por ser un mal hablado – se quejó Narcissa.

\- Es culpa de tu hijo – le acusó – yo tenía un perfecto y señorial léxico, pero tú hijo y su boca de cloaca me pegó la costumbre.

\- Sí claro – dijo Narcissa.

Lucius se giró dignamente y volvió a caminar de arriba abajo, tenía que ser una niña, no podía ser de otra forma, él se había encargado de que las probabilidades crecieran. Había ido a la librería en busca de libros de embarazadas, le había puesto ajos en la bebida, le había atiborrado a pescado, había ido a una farmacia muggle ¡el! Para comprar suplementos de magnesio, incluso le había recomendado el método ese de tener relaciones cada varias lunas llenas según los días que debía venirle el periodo… ¡hasta le hizo un calendario de colores que Hermione casi le estampa en la cabeza la muy mal agradecida! Según ella era una falta de respeto para ella que su suegro se metiera en su ciclo menstrual ¡bobadas! ¡Como si ella fuera una santa pudorosa! ¡Ese bombo que llevaba decía lo contrario!

El reloj de la sala le sacaba de quicio, las manecillas sonaban demasiado alto para su gusto, los Weasley murmuraban idioteces y él estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso si tardaban más – ¿¡Pero cuando tienen pensado salir!?

Justo cuando Lucius dio aquel grito la puerta se abrió y de allí salieron los futuros padres hablando con una sonrisa con el medimago quien le daba las últimas indicaciones. Scorpius al ver salir a sus padres fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre feliz de verla otra vez.

\- Gracias por todo doctor – dijo Draco dándole la mano mientras Hermione le mostraba un papelito a su hijo que lo miraba con una ceja alzada

\- Ese es él bebe ¿lo ves?

\- No – respondió el pequeño – solo veo una mancha.

\- ¡Yo también quiero verlo! – Gritó James tirando de los pantalones de su tía – por fa tía Herms.

\- Yo también – dijo Albus más tímido. Hermione sonrió y se agachó un poco a la altura de los pequeños y le mostró la ecografía – No veo nada.

Hermione sonrió y Narcissa se acercó a ellos – Hermione querida…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una mancha rubia pasó a su lado yendo directo al pobre medimago. Lucius tomó de los hombros al hombre que le miró como si fuera un demente.

\- Dígame que es una niña ¿es una niña verdad? – preguntaba Lucius con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

El pobre medimago empezó a sudar y lanzó una mirada a Draco quien se sobaba el puente de la nariz – Padre, me avergüenzas.

\- Calla – le cortó Lucius para zarandear al pobre doctor – ¿Es una niña sí o no?

\- Lucius por favor, me voy a morir de vergüenza – se quejó Narcissa – suelta al pobre hombre.

\- No hasta que me diga que es una niña.

\- Pues… verá – el doctor miró con pánico a la pareja y luego con voz temblorosa dijo – No está claro.

Lucius se quedó quieto con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una media sonrisa en la cara aun apresando los hombros del asustado doctor entre sus manos.

\- Creo que le va a dar otro infarto – murmuró Ron.

\- Lucius…

Lucius amplió la sonrisa de forma macabra y el medimago volvió a temblar. Ese hombre le estaba tomando el pelo, seguro, era todo una broma orquestada por su hijo para desquiciarle, eso era, estaba claro.

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – preguntó Lucius con una falsa amabilidad que sonó tétrica, tan tétrica que los presentes creyeron que el espíritu de Voldemort había entrado en el cuerpo de Lucius.

\- Que… no está claro.

\- ¿¡Cómo no va a estar claro!? – Gritó Lucius zarandeando al pobre hombre – ¿¡No es usted medimago!? ¡Debería saberlo!

\- Lucius por Salazar ¡suelta a ese hombre! – gritó Narcissa avergonzada.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza mientras enseñaba a los pequeños la ecografía mágica del bebe. Los pequeños estaba muy interesados en esa mancha en movimiento y ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los espectáculos de su suegro.

\- Padre, no está claro, él bebe está en una postura en la que no se puede ver con claridad su sexo.

\- ¿¡Que postura ni que postura!? ¿¡No es usted mago!? ¡Muévalo y mírelo de nuevo! – gritó fuera de sus casillas Lucius.

\- No… no es seguro señor Malfoy, podría dañar al bebe y…

\- ¡Pamplinas! ¡Sapos tuertos! – dijo Lucius mientras soltaba muy mal humorado al medimago que dio dos pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarse de esa bestia – ¡No puedo con tanta incompetencia!

\- ¡Padre por Salazar! – Le gritó Draco para luego girarse hacia el medimago – Disculpe, es que venía con la ilusión de que fuera una niña.

\- Es entendible – le excuso el doctor aun con voz temblorosa – No se preocupe señor Malfoy, con un poco de suerte en la próxima revisión podremos verle.

\- Pero yo quería saberlo hoy – dijo dejándose caer de forma dramática en los asientos.

Narcissa rodo los ojos y Molly rio por lo bajo – No te aburres con el ¿verdad Narcissa?

\- Nunca – respondió con pesar.

\- Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos yendo – dijo Hermione que ahora le enseñaba la ecografía a los futuros tíos – este hombre tiene trabajo y aquí solo molestamos – y miró de reojo a su suegro que o bien se hizo el desentendido o estaba en su mundo de oscuridad y depresión. Hermione juraría que más bien era la segunda opción.

Lucius estaba en una especie de trance, no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, no podría aguantar otros meses sin saber el sexo del bebe, él quería una nieta y la quería ahora. Suspiró con pesar, por lo visto él bebe Malfoy se hacía de rogar y le tocaría esperar otro poco. Su gozo en un pozo.

* * *

\- Me gusta Mary – dijo Hermione sentada junto a su marido.

\- No, no pondré un nombre tan simple a mi hija – dijo Draco – además no sabemos si es una niña o un niño, este bebe se hace de rogar – dijo Draco tocando la abultada barriga de su mujer.

\- No me lo recuerdes – dijo Lucius rodeado por un aura de depresión – mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno.

\- Lucius no seas dramático – dijo Narcisa quien jugaba con su pequeño nieto en el suelo del salón. Lucius enarcó una ceja mirando a su mujer. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Narcissa Malfoy Black estaría tirada en el suelo jugando con muñecos de plástico se habría reído de él.

\- No soy dramático, soy realista.

\- No sabemos que será pero debemos buscar nombres para ambos sexos y a mí me gustan Mary y Thomas.

\- No, ni de coña – dijo Draco.

\- ¿Pues dime tu que opciones me das o gran Draco Malfoy? – preguntó de malas maneras Hermione haciendo sonreír a su marido que le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

\- Que guapa te pones cuando te enfadas.

\- _Puaj_ – dijo el pequeño Scorpius sacando la lengua con gesto de asco.

\- Tienes razón nieto, _puaj_ – dijo Lucius copiando a su nieto – ¿no podéis hacer eso en privado? – Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente mientras que Draco sonreía.

\- No seas antiguo Lucius – dijo Narcissa – a mí me encanta Stella, es precioso y para niño quizás algo con gancho, ¿Qué tal… Leo?

\- Me gusta mucho Narcissa – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

\- ¿Leo? – Preguntó incrédulo Lucius – Que horrible. Suena tan… Gryffindor.

\- Seguro que tus nombres son mejores – dijo Narcissa inquisidora cruzándose de brazos.

\- Obviamente, mi intelecto y capacidad pensativa es superior a lo normal – Draco rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su padre.

\- Sin duda eres el rey de los egocéntricos.

Lucius hizo oídos sordos a su hijo y con voz señorial y gesto altanero, típico en él dijo – Brutus y Vulpécula.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – gritó Draco horrorizado ante los nombres. Scorpius sonrió pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su padre le lanzó un knut – no pienso destrozarle así la vida a mi hijo.

\- ¡Oye mocoso! ¡Más respeto! – Dijo Lucius ofendido – son nombres de tus antepasados.

\- Eso no quita que sean muy feos.

\- Son nombres ancestrales de la familia Malfoy ¡Vulpécula Malfoy fue una gran bruja que…!

\- Me importa un rábano, no pienso llamar a mi hija Vulpécula – luego miró de reojo a su mujer y a su madre – y mucho menos le pondría Leo a mi hijo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos – es un nombre precioso.

\- No me gusta – contestó seco el futuro padre. Lucius entrecerró la mirada clavando sus ojos en los de su hijo. Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de que Draco opinaba lo mismo que él acerca del nombre "Leo", muy Gryffindor, no le pegaba nada a un heredero Malfoy, pero claro Draco antes se cortaba la lengua y se la tragaba a darle la razón.

\- Me gusta mucho Artemisa – habló de nuevo Narcissa.

\- Narcissa y Artemisa, parece el nombre de una opereta barata – se burló Lucius.

Su esposa le tiró un mullido cojín a la cabeza – Al menos es un nombre bonito, no como Vulpécula.

\- ¿Y Silvestre? – Preguntó Hermione recibiendo la mirada de tres pares de ojos – Vale, me ha quedado claro que no os gusta nada.

\- Pero nada – reafirmó Draco.

\- Pues a ver, rey, dime tú que nombres te gustan – se quejó la castaña.

Draco meditó un momento y con voz segura dijo – Me gusta Altair. Además vale para ambos sexos.

\- No me gusta – dijo Narcissa.

\- Pero me gusta a mí, que soy su padre – se quejó Draco.

\- Pues a la futura madre tampoco le gusta – dijo Lucius señalando a Hermione que le miraba con la ceja alzada – ¿verdad nuera mía?

Hermione bufó molesta – No es que no me guste, no quieras echar sal en la herida, solo pienso que… no…

\- Que te parece feísimo vamos – terminó Lucius ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su mujer – ¿Qué? Encima que la ayudo, todo son quejas por Circe.

\- ¿Y Pólux? – preguntó Narcissa.

\- No me convence – dijo Hermione.

\- Por Merlín, lo haces todo complicadísimo Hermione – se quejó Draco sobándose las sienes.

\- Sigo diciendo que Buruts y Vulpécula…

\- ¡No! – Dijeron a coro tres pares de voces cortándole en seco – Desagradecidos, así me pagáis mi ayuda.

\- Aun no le hemos preguntado a alguien que también puede opinar – dijo Hermione dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pequeño Scorpius.

\- Es verdad, oye Scorp, si tuvieras un hermanito ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara? – preguntó Draco.

\- Orión – contestó el pequeño sin mirarles.

Los mayores abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre ellos – No puedo negar… que es un nombre bonito – murmuró Hermione.

\- La verdad es que sí – habló Narcissa – ¿y si fuera una hermanita?

\- Me gusta Lyra – contestó aun a lo suyo sin hacerme mucho más caso a los mayores que se quedaron perplejos.

Lucius miraba orgulloso a su pequeña serpiente. Como no, era todo un Malfoy, hermoso e inteligente, si es que era igualito que él. Giró la cabeza para enfocar su mirada en su hijo y nuera que parecían dos pasmarotes.

\- No me negareis que mi nieto tiene buen gusto.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces y miró a su marido quien tenía la vista en su pequeño hijo que jugaba despreocupado, sin saber que prácticamente había zanjado en dos segundos una discusión de dos horas.

\- Son nombres… preciosos Scorp – dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, los elegí yo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír a Lucius.

\- No negareis que es igualito a mí.

\- ¡Por Merlín, no! – Gritó Narcissa – Mi nieto es más guapo, y más inteligente – esto hizo que Lucius frunciera el ceño y se cruzara de brazos.

\- Creo… que ya tenemos nombre – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa acariciándose la barriga.

\- Sí, creo que si – contestó Draco acariciando la barriga de su mujer.

Lucius miró a su hijo con un falso gesto de desdén aunque por dentro le gustaba ver a su hijo así de feliz, era gratificante como padre, ver a tu único hijo convertido en un gran hombre de negocios, un buen esposo y mejor padre. Se alegraba de que, a pesar de los errores que había cometido con Draco, este se había convertido en una persona maravillosa y estaba muy orgulloso de él, aunque claro eso no se lo diría, al menos en voz alta.

* * *

\- ¡Este bebé me está destrozando la espalda! – se quejó Hermione por decimocuarta vez. Lucius apretó con fuerza _"El Profeta"_ entre sus manos para bajarlo un poco y decir con voz venenosa.

\- Ya nos lo has dicho, unas cien veces.

Hermione puso un puchero que le revolvió las tripas. No es que no tuviera corazón, pero no hacía falta que la castaña dijera cada dos segundos que le dolía algo, le había quedado claro a la primera, no era tonto.

Su nuera estaba colmando su paciencia, y su nieta también. Ya habían entrado en el último mes de embarazo y ese bebé no tenía ganas de mostrarse al mundo, quizás era un pudoroso o simplemente se reía de su abuelo desde el interior de la barriga de su madre, no lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera, ese bebe estaba consiguiendo desquiciar al futuro abuelo.

\- Lucius, ¿no puedes ser más amable? – se quejó Narcissa mientras bebía un poco de su té.

\- ¿Qué no soy amable? Pero si cumplo cada capricho que tiene cuando tu hijo no está.

\- Pero a veces eres un grosero.

Lucius abrió la boca varias veces dispuesto a contestar su mujer como Merlín mandaba, pero esos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo y esos labios fruncidos le daban más miedo que el mismísimo Voldemort, por lo que prefirió callarse, levantar el periódico de nuevo e ignorar a la embarazada.

Lucius estaba de mal humor ese día, no solo tenía que aguantar en su casa a su nuera que solo sabía quejarse últimamente, sino que ese día, su adorado nieto estaba pasando la tarde con los Potter. No era justo para él.

\- Y dime querida – escuchó hablar a su mujer – ¿el medimago no ha podido hacer nada para saber el sexo del bebe?

\- No, por lo visto está en una posición en la que es difícil saber a ciencia cierta que es, intentó moverlo, pero parece que está muy cómodo y pasa de mostrarse al mundo.

\- Tan cabezón como su abuelo – dijo Narcissa con una sonrisita burlona.

Lucius bajó rápidamente el periódico y le lanzó una mirada venenosa a su mujer – ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Narcissa haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Un día de estos Narcissa…

\- ¿Qué? – el tono de voz de su esposa era filoso y retador, le estaba retando ¡a el! ¡A su marido! ¡Al que juró ser fiel y obedecer! ¡Era inaudito!

Miró a su esposa con gesto de enfado pero sabía que era una batalla perdida, ¿a quién quería engañar? Su Cissy era la que llevaba los pantalones en aquel matrimonio y aunque de puertas afuera Lucius hiciera ver que él era quien estaba al mando, todo el mundo sabía que en realidad, Narcissa era quien mandaba. Y él no se quejaba. Su Cissy se ponía muy guapa cuando se ponía mandona.

\- Nada – dijo aburrido dejando el periódico a un lado. Apoyo su codo en el reposabrazos del sofá y sujeto su cara con la mano – ¿a qué hora llega Draco?

\- ¿Tan rápido me quieres echar? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- Hombre, si no me traes a mi nieto poco interés tengo en verte a ti o a mi hijo.

\- ¡Lucius! – le regañó su mujer.

\- ¿Qué? Encima que soy sincero.

\- Déjalo Cissy – dijo Hermione con tono cansado – hoy parece que está de mal humor.

\- Está de mal humor siempre.

\- No es verdad, yo siempre soy un encanto – las mujeres se lanzaron miradas cómplices entre ellas que le molestaron.

Hermione iba a hablar pero entonces notó como el bebé daba una tremenda patada que la hizo lanzar un gemido de dolor y llevar la mano derecha a su vientre. Lucius abrió los ojos y saltó de la butaca para acercarse a la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Ya viene!?

\- No, no que va – dijo Hermione – solo ha sido una patada.

Lucius frunció el ceño – ¡No me des esos sustos! – La castaña puso otra mueca de dolor y Lucius casi se desmaya al ver como la ropa de la chica se movía – ¿¡Que llevas dentro!? ¡¿Un niño o un diablo?!

Hermione soltó una carcajada ante la cara de horror de su suegro que se había puesto aún más pálido – Lo siento Lucius, pero a diferencia de Scorp que apenas se movía, este bebe es hiperactivo.

\- Eso es buena señal – dijo Narcissa sentándose a su lado para luego tocar la barriga de su nuera – eso significa que está muy despierto y que pronto saldrá.

\- Ojala, ya estoy un poco harta de estar todo el día en reposo y de esta barriga tan pesada – luego los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron y una tierna sonrisa se colocó en su cara – además, ya tengo ganas de conocer a mi niño.

\- O niña – recalcó Lucius.

Hermione le miró y asintió – o niña – un nuevo movimiento alertó a los adultos – vaya, parece que hoy está de buen humor.

\- Esto sí que es algo mágico – dijo con ilusión Narcissa con la mano en la barriga de su nuera – estoy impaciente por que nazca – otra patada la hizo reír a carcajadas – vaya esa ha sido fuerte.

\- Dímelo a mí – se quejó Hermione.

Lucius miraba a las mujeres contrariado. Una parte de él estaba a punto de desmayarse por los movimientos de barriga de Hermione. Era un hombre sensible al que no le gustaba nada el tema de enfermedades o medimagos. Pero por otra parte, se moría de ganas de tocar la barriga de su nuera y sentir a su nieta.

Hermione le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa. El cuerpo de Lucius se movía inquieto hacia adelante y atrás, como si no supiera muy bien si acercarse o sentarse en su butaca de nuevo – Lucius, ven, pon la mano aquí.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Preguntó alterado Lucius – No, ni hablar, sabes que me da mucho repelús esas cosas.

\- Venga ya Lucius, no seas infantil – dijo su esposa tirando de su brazo para cederle su sitio junto a su nuera – venga, pon la mano.

\- No, no, no – Lucius luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse del agarre que su Cissy tenía sobre su mano.

\- Venga que te va a gustar, relájate – con esfuerzo consiguió poner la mano de Lucius en la tripa de Hermione quien sonrió al notar lo temblorosa que estaba – ¿ves como no es para tanto?

Lucius se quedó de piedra un momento pero luego una desilusión abarcó su corazón. Nada, no notaba nada – No entiendo, no se mueve – dijo de mal humor.

\- Claro, te ha escuchado montar semejante espectáculo que no quiere molestarte.

\- Habla con el – dijo Hermione – seguro que así responde.

Lucius frunció las cejas – que no es un niño, es una niña – justo en ese momento Lucius notó como algo bajo su mano se movía. Sintió la necesidad de apartar la mano como si quemara pero algo dentro de él no le permitió hacer tal cosa. Simplemente abrió la boca ahogando un grito y se quedó quieto como una estatua.

\- ¿Lo has sentido? – asintió levemente.

\- ¿No es algo maravilloso Lucius? – preguntó emocionada Narcissa.

\- Es algo… mágico – susurró acariciando levemente la barriga – hola nieta, soy tu abuelo, el abuelo divertido y guapo.

Las mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco – A ver si te dejas ver o simplemente sales ya, que tengo ganas de verte y echarle en cara a tu abuela y a tus padres que se equivocaban y que yo tenía razón, como siempre – sonrió ampliamente al notar otro leve movimiento – exacto querida nieta, el abuelo tenía razón.

Hermione y Narcissa miraban en silencio la conversación de Lucius con su nieta y solo podían sonreír. Lucius por el contrario se sentía un poco idiota hablando con una barriga pero el notar como cada cierto tiempo, su nieta respondía le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Esa tarde Lucius tocó por primera vez una barriga de embarazada y habló con un bebe antes de que naciera, reafirmándose a sí mismo de nuevo que pasara lo que pasara el siempre estaría ahí para sus nietos.

* * *

Lucius salía del baño con un carísimo y suave pijama de seda negro y plateado. Su mujer ya estaba en la cama leyendo un libro con una expresión tranquila. Sonrió un momento al ver a su Cissy tan enfrascada en ese enorme libro, sin duda regalo de su nuera. No podía negar que a pesar de los años su amor por su Cissy no había flaqueado jamás. A sus ojos no había mujer más hermosa que su mujer y más inteligente tan poco, ni siquiera Hermione Granger. Sin duda era un hombre afortunado.

\- ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche mirándome? – dijo Narcissa sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Lucius suspiró y se metió en la cama junto a su mujer – estoy muerto.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Hoy he tenido un día loco, he tenido que ayudar a tu hijo con un negocio porque el estúpido Blaise no sabe hacer su trabajo.

\- Son jóvenes, cometen errores.

\- Yo a su edad ya tenía un imperio.

Narcissa soltó un bufido – a su edad apenas pasabas tiempo en casa.

\- ¿Me estas echando en cara algo Cissy? – preguntó con ironía. No podía creerse que su mujer tuviera ganas de pelear a esas horas.

\- ¿Yo? Nada – respondió con el mismo tono.

\- ¿Entonces porque demonios me hablas así?

Narcissa cerró el libro y dejándolo en su mesita de noche se tumbó dándole la espalda a Lucius – Lo siento, pero estoy cansada.

\- Narcissa – dijo con tono de cansancio – no me apetece discutir.

\- Y a mí tampoco.

\- Pues no lo parece – se sentó levemente mirando por encima del hombro de su mujer. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa cara de trol cabreado que ponía cuando estaba de mal humor – ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- Nada, solo estoy nerviosa, hace una semana que Hermione salió de cuentas y aun nada.

Lucius suspiró encogiéndose de hombros – no quiere salir y no me extraña – Narcissa se giró para mirarle interrogante – ¡piénsalo! En cuanto nazca estará rodeado de Weasleys y Potters ¡no me extraña que quiera quedarse ahí dentro!

Narcissa soltó una risita ahogada – Lucius, eres idiota.

\- Pero te hago reír – contestó conforme al ver como su esposa se había relajado y se había girado completamente para mirarle.

\- Lucius – habló de repente Narcissa – ¿te habría gustado tener más hijos?

Lucius parpadeó varias veces para luego mirar a su mujer – ¿Cómo?

\- Que si te habría gustado darle una hermana a Draco.

\- Bueno – se lo pesó un momento y negó – creo que no.

Narcissa torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto – pues a mí me habría encantado.

\- Cissy es tradición familiar que los Malfoy solo tengan un hijo varón.

\- Pues los Black tenemos varios hijos – se quejó – y a mí me habría encantado tener más hijos.

Lucius sintió su corazón oprimirse. La voz de su mujer se notaba terriblemente apagada y eso no le gustaba. A él lo que le gustaba de su mujer era lo cabezota y guerrera que era. Su Cissy era la única que nunca se había acobardado ante él y su presencia, era la única con las narices suficientes de ponerle en su sitio y encima, conseguir que se disculpara con ella, aunque no tuviera razón.

Era consciente de que había cometido errores y que había hecho sufrir a su mujer pero a pesar de todo, ella seguía allí con él y no tendría vida suficiente para pagarle todo su amor y confianza en él, aunque a veces no la mereciera.

\- Lo siento Narcissa – dijo serio – no sabía que querías más hijos, pensé que con Draco era suficiente.

\- Pues no, me habría gustado una niña.

\- Nunca dijiste nada.

\- Nunca estabas en casa – murmuro con pesar.

Lucius soltó un largo suspiro, no tenía nada con que rebatirle, su esposa tenía razón. Se había preocupado más de sus negocios y si mismo que de su familia, había perdido valiosísimo tiempo que ahora se estaba encargando de recuperar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Solo esperaba que algún día su Cissy le perdonara.

\- Lo siento Narcissa, siento haber sido… un idiota todo este tiempo, siento haberme perdido tantas cosas maravillosas que podría haber vivido a tu lado y sobretodo siento haberte hecho infeliz.

Su mujer le miró fijamente a los ojos y con delicadeza subió su mano para acariciar la pálida y fría mejilla de Lucius – Nunca he dicho que sido infeliz – murmuró débilmente – no te mentiré, a veces me sentí terriblemente sola, pero cuando eso pasaba, Draco aparecía y me recordaba que alguien dependía de mí. Tú me diste el mejor regalo del mundo, Lucius, me diste a mi pequeño y aunque solo tuviéramos un hijo he sido feliz.

\- Pero podríamos haber sido más felices si no…

\- El pasado pasado está, Lucius – le cortó con ternura – yo te he perdonado porque todo lo que hacías, lo hacías para que no nos faltara de nada, para que estuviéramos a salvo y te adoro por ello.

Lucius sonrió débilmente y la abrazó protectoramente. Notó como su esposa se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y suspiró. Para él no había otro hogar que no fuera su mujer, a su lado se sentí seguro y ¡Merlín! Se moriría si algo le pasara.

\- Solo pido morirme yo antes que tú – susurró Lucius contra la frente de su esposa – No podría soportar perderte.

\- Yo también prefiero que te mueras tú antes – dijo con voz burlona. Lucius se separó de ella mirándola de manera torcida y Narcissa soltó una carcajada para darle un beso en la barbilla y volver a acurrucarse contra el – es broma, sé que moriremos a la vez, estamos hechos para estar juntos y para morir juntos.

\- Vieja loca – bufó apretándola contra su pecho.

\- Abuelo amargado – contestó con una sonrisa haciéndole también sonreír a él.

El calor de Narcissa era tan pacifico, tan agradable que Lucius pensó que si debía morir de alguna forma, fuera así. En los brazos de su mujer, arrullado por su cálido toque, rodeado por su olor… hacía tiempo que no se dormían así, abrazados y no podía más que disfrutar de ello... Si alguien se atrevía a romper aquel momento le mataría.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños y cuando ya notaba esa sensación de pesadez que nos avisa que vamos a quedarnos profundamente dormidos una enorme bola de luz iluminó la habitación haciendo al matrimonio levantarse alterado.

\- ¿¡Pero qué diablos pasa!? – Gritó alterado al ver la bola de luz plateada – eso es…

De repente de la luz salió la voz alterada de Draco – ¡Hermione está de parto, venid a San mungo! ¡Ya!

Cuando la luz se disipó el matrimonió Malfoy se miró aturdido, entonces Narcissa parpadeó y pegó un grito levantándose de un salto de la cama – ¡Por fin! ¡Vamos Lucius levántate! ¡Seremos abuelo!

Lucius permaneció unos segundos en la cama observando a su mujer quitarse rápido el camisón y ponerse un esponjoso jersey y unos elegantes pantalones. No acababa de asimilar que pasaba, hace un segundo estaba acurrucado con su mujer a punto de dormir y ahora estaba viéndola caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación histérica porque él bebe estaba naciendo.

Un momento… el bebé ¡el bebé estaba en camino! Con esa revelación abrió los ojos de par en par y salió rápido de la cama cambiándose también de ropa. Por fin iba a conocer a su nieta, ese pedacito de felicidad estaba a punto de nacer y si no quería perdérselo debían darse prisa.

Corrían de arriba abajo invocando objetos y prendas con la varita, en más de una ocasión se habían chocado entre ellos e incluso se habían equivocado de abrigos.

\- ¡Esta cosa ha encogido! – dijo Lucius mientras peleaba con los botones del abrigo.

Narcissa se miraba pues el suyo le quedaba enormemente grande. Pegó un bufido al darse cuenta de su error – ¡Lucius, ese es el mío! – Le lazó a la cabeza su abrigo y le arrancó de las manos el suyo para salir del cuarto como alma que lleva el dementor – ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos irnos ya!

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Loca! – le gritó saliendo apresurado tras ella no sin antes echarse un rápido vistazo en el espejo. Vale que fuera a un hospital, pero eso no iba a ser excusa para ir hecho un adefesio, no señor.

Bajó apresurado las escaleras colocándose bien el cuello del abrigo. Su mujer ya estaba dentro de la chimenea dando saltitos – venga, venga, date prisa.

\- ¡Voy todo lo rápido que puedo mujer! – Tomó polvos flú en su mano derecha y entró junto a su mujer a la chimenea – San Mungo – dijo firme y claro. Un estallido y unas llamas verdes le rodearon. Notó la presión en su cuerpo y un pequeño mareo pero antes de darse cuenta aterrizó en la recepción del hospital mágico.

Se tambaleó levemente cuando su mujer le empujó para salir corriendo hacia la chica sentada en la mesa mandando varios papeles voladores a distintas áreas del hospital.

\- ¡Señorita! – gritó Narcissa. La muchacha ni la miró seguía rellenando papeles y mandándolos de forma mágica – ¡señorita! – gritó de nuevo esta vez dando un golpe seco con su mano.

Lucius que había llegado a su lado la miraba aburrido, no iba a conseguir nada, esa muchacha estaba más pendiente de acabar con la enorme montaña de papeles que tenía a su derecha que de atenderles. Frunció el ceño ante tal falta de educación y de profesionalidad, como se perdiera el nacimiento de su nieta volvería y convertiría a esa jovencita en comida de grindylow.

Alzó su batón y pegó un golpe en la mesa de madera haciendo que la muchacha les mirara con asombro – Señorita, por favor ¿puede atendernos? – dijo Lucius con la mandíbula tensa.

\- Bienvenidos al hospital mágico San Mungo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – preguntó de forma casi robótica la chica.

\- Buscamos a una embarazada ingresada esta noche – dijo Lucius con calma – Hermione Malfoy.

La muchacha hizo aparecer una carpeta que cuando se abrió dejó caer un largo pergamino amarillento. Narcissa y Lucius se miraron con horror, si debía buscar entre tanto nombre su nieta entraría a Hogwarts y ellos seguirían allí esperando.

\- Making, Maleen, Malfin, Mallroy… No, no hay ninguna Malfoy.

\- ¿¡Como que no hay ninguna Malfoy!? – Preguntó histérica Narcissa haciendo que Lucius cerrara los ojos ante el grito de su mujer – ¡Mire bien! ¡No tengo toda la noche!

\- Lo siento, no está – dijo cerrando la carpeta y haciéndola desaparecer.

\- Esto es inaudito – murmuró Lucius – ¿y por Granger?

La recepcionista volvió a ignorarlos olímpicamente y Lucius deseó lanzarle un _reducto_ y meterla en un frasco, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver como su mujer, la que siempre se preocupaba por el que dirán y las apariencias agarraba del cuello de la bata a la muchacha y la acercaba a su cara.

Los ojos pardos de la chica temblaron al ver cómo era atravesada por los azules de Narcissa que con la voz más tétrica que encontró dijo – Busca bien, Hermione Granger, Hermione Malfoy o como sea ¡mujer embarazada! ¡Tiene que estar ahí! ¡Cómo me pierda el nacimiento de mi nieto desearas no haber nacido mocosa! – la muchacha tembló y Lucius miró a todos los lados con una sonrisa.

\- Señora…

\- ¡Señora nada! – Gritó de nuevo haciendo a la muchacha temblar – ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Narcissa Malfoy Black! ¡Tengo muchos amigos y contactos por lo que puedo hacer que en dos horas estés recogiendo tus cosas y seas despedida! ¡Por tu bien busca el nombre de mi nuera o me encargaré de que no te contrate ningún hospital mágico en toda Europa! ¿Queda claro?

La muchacha asintió temblorosa y cuando las garras de Narcissa la soltaron conjuro rápidamente varias carpetas y se puso a buscar como loca. Lucius miraba a su mujer con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa cínica en la cara mientras esta se peinaba el mechón que se había escapado de su recogido.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – le preguntó de mal humor a su marido quien creció su sonrisa.

\- Nada, nada – definitivamente, su Cissy se ponía muy guapa enfadada.

\- Aquí… aquí está – dijo con voz temblorosa la muchacha – Hermione Granger Malfoy, habitación cuatrocientos tres.

Narcissa salió corriendo por el pasillo sin dirigirle una mirada a la pobre joven que temblaba mirando a Lucius.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo con falsa amabilidad y siguió a su esposa por el pasillo. Caminaron un buen trecho pasando por diferentes zonas del hospital hasta que llegaron a la sala de espera. Lucius vio a su nieto llorar entre los brazos de Molly Weasley quien le acariciaba la espalda. A su lado Potter, Weasley y Arthur caminaban dando vueltas.

\- Ya Scorpius – dijo Ginny al lado de su madre – tu mamá está bien.

El pequeño no paraba de llorar. Narcissa se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa devuelta por la matriarca Weasley – Cissy querida, ya estáis aquí.

\- Esa mujer de la recepción… - se quejó.

\- Oh sí, es una imbécil – escupió Ron – a mí me tuvo media hora preguntando.

\- No seas exagerado Ron – dijo George que había aparecido con varios cafés – aquí tenéis, necesitaremos muchos de estos esta noche.

El pequeño Scorpius ahora lloraba en brazos de Narcissa pero en cuanto sus ojitos se encontraron con los de su abuelo saltó para correr a los brazos de su abuelo favorito. Lucius lo recogió al vuelo y lo apretó contra su pecho – ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Mami, lloraba mucho papá estaba gritando…

\- No te preocupes Scorp – dijo con calma Lucius intentando calmar a su nieto – no le pasará nada, enseguida les verás.

El pequeño lanzó otro sollozo y se acurrucó en los brazos de su abuelo – quiero ir con mi mamá – Lucius suspiró y se sentó al lado de su consuegra. Sobó con cariño la espalda de su nieto que aun iba en pijama y con las zapatillas de ir por casa.

\- Pronto saldrán chaval – dijo Potter acercándose a su sobrino – no le pasará nada a tu madre.

Lucius besó la sien de su nieto que soltaba débiles sollozos e hipidos mientras su mano apretaba el dedo pulgar de su tío Harry.

\- ¿Cuánto llevan ahí dentro? – preguntó Narcissa que se había sentado junto a Ginny.

\- Una hora más o menos – contestó Arthur – pero será una noche larga.

Narcissa asintió mientras tomaba la taza de café que George le ofrecía – Ron querido, ¿y tu mujer y tu hija?

Ron se sonrojó furiosamente – En casa cuidando a los niños y no es mi mujer Narcissa, es mi pareja.

\- Bueno, tenéis una hija en común – dijo George dándole unos golpecitos con el codo – es tu mujer.

\- Es cierto Ron, un hijo te une a ella para siempre, más que un papel firmado – Ginny se había levantado para estirar la espalda y para que mentir, molestar un poco a su hermano mayor.

\- Además quieres mucho a Susan – concluyó Harry. Lucius giró los ojos al ver que la piel de la comadreja se había vuelto del color de su pelo.

\- No estamos preparados para casarnos – susurró Ron sentándose en el suelo junto a su madre que en cuanto lo tuvo a mano le dio una sonora colleja en la nuca que hizo reír a los presentes.

\- Pero si estáis preparados para otras cosas ¿no? – Ron frunció el ceño sobándose la zona golpeada – que vergüenza, yo no te eduque para ser así.

\- Molly querida, los tiempos cambian – dijo Arthur restándole importancia – estoy seguro de que cuando estén preparados se casaran.

\- Estamos prometidos mama.

Molly lanzó una mirada furiosa y volvió a alzar la mano amenazando a su hijo con un nuevo golpe que se encogió sobre si mismo – lo que me faltaba, encima que la dejas embarazada que no te comprometas.

Narcissa soltó una risa débil – Molly, no seas tan dura con él.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio solo roto por los sollozos del pequeño Scorpius que permanecía en los brazos de su abuelo. Un grito de dentro de la habitación hizo que los presentes miraran preocupados la puerta y que el llanto del pequeño Malfoy se incrementara.

\- Ya, no pasa nada – le consoló Lucius – está gritando de alegría.

\- Sí seguro – murmuró Ginny ganándose una mirada mortal de Lucius.

\- Tío ¿mi mamá se va a morir? – preguntó el pequeño Scorpius mirando a Ron.

\- ¡Claro que no! Tu madre es muy fuerte, además tu padre está con ella – contestó el pelirrojo – no te preocupes Scorp, tu madre estará bien.

\- Pero grita mucho – dijo débilmente rascándose el ojo mojándose la mano.

\- Porque traer un bebe al mundo duele cariño – le explicó Molly – es como cuando te caes y te haces sangre en la rodilla pero un poco más fuerte, pero no le pasará nada.

El pequeño sorbió su nariz asintiendo y acurrucándose en el cuello de su abuelo. Narcissa le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa – deberías dormir cielo.

\- No, quiero estar despierto cuando salga mi mama.

\- Nosotros te despertamos ¿vale? Pero ahora duerme un poco.

\- ¿Me prometéis que me despertareis? – preguntó mirando a todos los adultos.

\- Promesa de corazón – dijo George levantando la mano y haciendo una cruz en el corazón. El pequeño asintió y miró a los ojos de su tito quien le dio una sonrisa.

\- Yo me encargaré de despertarte ¿vale?

\- Vale – Lucius sonrió al ver como su nieto se acomodaba en su regazo y se echaba a dormir. Molly abrió su bolso y sacó una manta de lana con la que tapó al pequeño.

\- Lo que nos quedaba es que cogiera un resfriado.

Lucius asintió agradecido. Miraba fijamente la puerta blanca de la que salía algún grito y de vez en cuando se abría para dejar pasar a una enfermera. Pensó en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, parecía que fuera ayer cuando era el mismo el que estaba dentro de la sala de partos ayudando a su nuera a traer al mundo a Scorpius y ahora estaba fuera esperando la llegada de su segunda nieta.

Pasaban las horas y no tenían noticias. Scorpius había ido pasando de brazos en brazos pues los de Lucius se estaban durmiendo y le dolía horrores la espalda, esas malditas sillas eran infernales. Antes de que se diera cuenta habían pasado cinco horas, y si sus cálculos no fallaban estaría amaneciendo.

Lanzó una mirada a la sala y vio a Molly dormitar junto a su mujer tapadas también con otra manta. George cabeceaba sentado en el suelo junto con Ronald quien dormía a pierna suelta apoyado contra las piernas de su madre. Potter, que cargaba en sus brazos a un dormido Scorpius y Ginny hablaban con Arthur apoyados en la pared, parecían muy despiertos pero en sus ojos se veía agotamiento total y el, el solo podía moverse de arriba abajo impaciente.

Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento dentro de la sala, cada vez que escuchaba una puerta abrirse se ponía alerta y estaba terriblemente agotado. No podía dejar de imaginarse el momento en que viera a su nieta… o nieto, ya le daba igual lo que fuera. Esas horas de espera le hicieron pensar que, ya no le importaba si era un niño o una niña, si era una niña mejor que mejor pero, lo importante es que estuviera sano y saliera a ellos, ya sabéis rubio, ojos plateados, guapo… un Malfoy vamos.

No podía esperar para tenerlo en brazos pero ya habían pasado tantas horas que comenzaba a desesperarse. Suspiró aburrido y justo cuando iba a sentarse para descansar la vista un rato, no dormir, claro que no, él no era un débil, podía pasar varios días sin dormir, escuchó a lo lejos un débil llanto. Los tres adultos despiertos parecieron escucharlo también pues dirigieron una rápida mirada a Lucius que comenzó a temblar de anticipación.

Antes de que pudiera moverse la puerta se abrió y un sudado, pálido, despeinado pero sobretodo sonriente Draco salía por la puerta quitándose una mascarilla de papel. Los que estaban durmiendo despertaron rápidamente incluido el pequeño Scorpius quien sonrió feliz al verle.

\- ¡Ya está aquí!

\- Papi… - Draco corrió a tomar entre sus brazos a su hijo que se aferró a su cuello rápidamente. Le besó la cabeza y el pequeño volvió a llorar – ¿Dónde está mami?

\- Tranquilo Scorp mamá está bien.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo hijo? – preguntó Narcissa acercándose rápidamente junto a Molly.

\- Todo está perfecto, ella y él bebe están muy bien pero deben examinarlos.

\- Entonces… - Draco sonrió ampliamente y tras colocar a Scorpius entre los brazos de Harry nuevamente aspiró aire profundamente y miró a su padre quien se puso tieso.

\- Padre, enhorabuena, tienes una nieta – Lucius abrió los ojos de tal manera que casi se le salen de las cuencas. A lo lejos escuchó un par de gritos y aplausos pero él no era consciente de nada, solo de que su hijo le acababa de dar una maravillosa noticia, ¡era una niña! ¡Como el predijo!

\- Una niña…

\- Lucius, que alegría – le habló su mujer pero él ni la miró, seguía en estado catatónico.

\- Una niña…

\- Creo que le va a dar otro infarto – dijo Ginny

\- Una niña… - repetía como en trance. Draco rodó los ojos y besó la frente de su hijo que miraba curioso a su abuelo.

\- Scorp voy a entrar con mama y tu hermanita ¿vale? Enseguida salgo y entras a verlos ¿Vale?

\- Vale – contestó débilmente el pequeño para luego mirar a su tío Harry y decir – Ya llegó Lyra tío.

Harry sonrió al pequeño y le besó la mejilla. Draco se giró para entrar en la sala dejando atrás a Lucius que seguía en estado de shock. Una niña, había sido una niña, como el predijo… él tenía razón, el… tenia… ¡razón!

Comenzó a poner una sonrisa ladeada en su cara que alarmó a los presentes. Narcissa miró a su consuegra y se llevó las manos a la sien – No por favor…

\- Una niña… ¡es una niña! – Lucius comenzó a gritar y saltar alrededor de los presentes – ¡yo tenía razón! ¡Yo!

Los Weasley/Potter le miraban divertidos y su mujer quería que la tierra se la tragase pero todo aquello le importaba un pimiento, él tenía razón, la tuvo desde siempre y se lo iba a dejar claro a todos.

\- ¡¿Lo veis?! ¡¿Quién tenía razón?! – Preguntó al pobre Arthur – Dilo Weasley.

\- ¿Tu?

Lucius soltó una carcajada – Exacto ¡yo! ¡Yo tenía razón y vosotros no!

\- Nos lo recordará toda la vida – le dijo Molly a Narcissa quien se había sentado haciendo como que no conocía a aquel maniaco gritón.

\- Siempre.

El momento de euforia había pasado y aunque Lucius de vez en cuando seguía repitiendo que él tenía razón ahora estaba nervioso. Draco había salido a buscar a Scorpius para que viera a su madre y a su hermana. Estaban esperando para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia y él no iba a ceder su puesto a nadie, en cuanto Scorpius saliera el entraría. Nadie se colaría.

\- Que ganas de verla – dijo Molly emocionada – seguro que es preciosa.

Narcissa asintió y cuando iba a contestar la puerta se abrió. El pequeño Scorpius salió corriendo hacia su abuelo – Tito, es muy bonita, se parece a mí.

\- Entonces es un bebe muy bonito – dijo Lucius.

\- es preciosa – contestó Draco – podéis pasar de dos en dos.

Lucius se apresuró a entrar dejando atrás cualquier replica que pudieran hacer. Narcissa suspiró y mirando a su consuegra sonrió en forma de disculpa.

\- No te preocupes Narcissa – dijo Arthur – id vosotros.

Lucius entró en la sala y se quedó parado a los pies de la cama de Hermione. Estaba algo mareado y no podía parar de sonreír. Allí ante él, su no deseada nuera agarraba un bultito enredado en una manta blanca.

\- O querida – escuchó la voz de Narcissa a su espalda – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, dolorida pero bien – contestó con una sonrisa mirando a su hija – merece la pena el dolor.

Draco que estaba sentado al lado de su mujer besó la frente de su pequeña hija – es perfecta.

\- ¿No quieres conocer a tu nieta Lucius? – preguntó Hermione a su suegro. Este solo pudo asentir de forma tensa y acercarse lentamente al joven matrimonio Malfoy. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, Hermione retiró la manta y ante los ojos de Lucius apareció una de las criaturas más bonitas del mundo. Su nieta. Lyra.

\- ¡O por Merlín! ¡Es preciosa! – Dijo Narcissa entre lágrimas – buen trabajo cariño.

\- Gracias – dijo petulante Draco ganándose un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

\- Se lo decía a ella.

Lucius ajeno a todo a su alrededor miraba a su nieta embelesado. Era pequeñita, muy pequeñita y su piel estaba sonrosada. Estaba un poco hinchada pero eso no le quitaba perfección. Tenía una pequeña mata de pelo rubio apenas perceptible, unas mejillas regordetas y unos labios pequeños y regordetes. Por entre los pliegues de la manta se divisaban unos pequeños deditos que Lucius sintió la necesidad de tocar.

Era la niña más preciosa de todas y era su nieta.

\- ¿Quieres cargarla? – preguntó Hermione sonriente.

\- Claro – contestó Lucius emocionado. Dejando a un lado su bastón tomó con mucho cuidado a la niña en sus brazos. Apenas pesaba y cabía perfectamente en su antebrazo. Sonrió al verla arrugar el entrecejo, lástima que estuviera dormida.

\- Es una maravilla ¿verdad Lucius? – Dijo Narcissa acariciando levemente la cabecita de la niña – querido, tenemos una nieta.

\- Sí, la tenemos – los ojos de Lucius brillaban de emoción y con cuidado besó la frente de la niña ante la feliz mirada de Draco y Hermione – es la niña Malfoy más bonita y perfecta del mundo.

Narcissa no paraba de llorar y alabar la belleza de la pequeña pero Lucius apenas participaba en la conversación, solo sostenía y miraba fijamente la carita de su pequeña nieta, su pequeño regalo del cielo. Por fin tras nueve meses de espera y desesperación, la tenía en sus brazos y prometió al mundo, a ella y a si mismo que jamás la soltaría.

\- Nunca te va a faltar de nada pequeña Lyra, tú y tu hermano sois lo más importante ahora mismo para mí – le hablaba débilmente a la niña – si un día te sientes perdida o triste, tu abuelo siempre va a estar ahí para ti.

\- Lucius…

\- Eres el ser más perfecto del mundo – acarició con ternura la mejilla de la niña con un dedo y esta arrugo su carita haciendo reír a su abuelo. Solo le quedaba una incógnita ¿de qué color serían sus ojos? Se moría por saberlo.

Entonces como si su nieta estuviera conectada a sus pensamientos comenzó a despertar. Parpadeo débilmente un poco y entonces Lucius sonrió de oreja a oreja. Si antes pensó que era preciosa al ver sus ojos azules como los de su abuela le hicieron corroborarlo.

\- Oh por Merlín, tiene los ojos de mi madre – dijo Draco emocionado pues tampoco había podido ver los ojos de su hija.

\- Es toda una Black – dijo orgullosa Narcisa.

\- No – contestó rotundo Lucius llamando la atención de todos. Hermione miró a su marido preocupada pero entonces Lucius dijo – Es toda una Malfoy.

Los padres soltaron el aire retenido en sus pulmones y se abrazaron mirando con ternura como Lucius acunaba a su nieta en sus brazos, unos brazos que no la iban a soltar jamás. Porque sus dos nietos eran lo más bonito que tenía en este mundo y los quería con todo su corazón.

Miro a su hijo y a su nuera con una gran sonrisa – gracias, por darme a mis nietos, Hermione.

Hermione sintió su corazón pararse y tuvo unas repentinas ganas de llorar, Draco miró con agradecimiento a su padre y este se acercó a él para darle un apretón en el hombro.

\- Te has convertido en todo un hombre, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Draco abrió los ojos y abrazó con cuidado a su padre que le devolvió el abrazo. La pequeña al verse atrapada entre dos cuerpo comenzó a hacer pucheros y rompió a llorar. Hermione tomó a su pequeña en sus brazos que al notar el calorcito de su madre se fue calmando poco a poco. La puerta se abrió de par en par y una pequeña bola rubia entro a la habitación.

\- Mami, mami, ¿Por qué lloraba Lyra?

\- Porque te echaba de menos cielo – sonrió Hermione viendo a su pequeño intentar subir a la cama. Draco lo tomó en sus brazos y lo subió a la cama.

\- Yo a ella también, los abuelos y los tíos quieren verla.

\- Enseguida tesoro – el pequeño miraba a su hermanita con una gran sonrisa, a sus ojos era un ser pequeñito e indefenso al que tenía que cuidar – ¿quieres tenerla en brazos?

Los ojos de Scorpius se iluminaron – ¿puedo?

\- Sí campeón, pero con cuidado ¿vale? – le dijo su padre. El pequeño asintió y se sentó muy recto. Su madre le colocó a la pequeña en los brazos y el la sujeto firme. La pequeña miro curiosa a su nuevo protector y Scorpius le dio un besito en medio de la cara. Lucius observó embelesado a sus nietos y abrazó a su mujer.

\- Es un momento maravilloso – dijo Narcissa mirando a la familia de su hijo – nuestro pequeño ya tiene una familia.

\- No es solo suya – dijo Lucius. Su esposa le miró curiosa y el sonrió besando su frente – también es nuestra familia. Todos. Incluso esa tribu pelirroja que está ahí fuera.

Narcissa sonrió ampliamente y apretó su abrazo. Mientras Lucius no podía apartar los ojos de sus nietos. Se había arrepentido de muchas cosas en la vida, de muchísimas pero de lo que jamás se arrepentiría era de dejar que Hermione Granger formara parte de su familia. Ella le había dado a sus nietos, a los Weasley que si bien a veces eran una molestia no podía negar que eran divertidos y lo más importante, le había traído felicidad a su hijo y a su mujer, y eso era algo que Lucius siempre le agradecería.

Porque pasó años negándolo, pero ahora no le parecía necesario. Para el Hermione Granger era toda una Malfoy y en el fondo le había cogido cariño. Aunque eso era algo que no le diría en voz alta. Al menos no mucho.


	29. Epílogo

**Primero de todo recordar que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenenecen, son todos obra de la reina J.K. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro, simplemente como diversión personal.** **Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Bueno, pues aquí está, el epílogo final. Creo que se me van a saltar las lagrimitas por terminar esta historia a la que por cierto le tengo un gran cariño. He disfrutado escribiéndola, pero he disfrutado aun mas leyendo vuestros mensajes donde me comentabais lo mucho que os gustaba y que os reíais. Me encanta que después de esta historia, mucha gente vea de forma diferente a mi querido Lucius, incluso alguno por ahí me ha comentado tenerle cariño.**

 **Subo esta reedición gracias a mi incondicional SALESIA quien me avisó de un par de errores. Gracias por dejarme siempre un mensaje y por todo tu apoyo.**

 **Responderé en breves a los mensajes que me dejéis y desde ya agradeceros todo el apoyo recibido. Espero que este final sea el cierre perfecto para una historia que tanto me ha dado.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer la actualización que tanto me habéis pedido y que espero de corazón que os guste.**

* * *

 _EPÍLOGO_

 _"De como Lucius Malfoy se burló de Hermione Granger con la bendición de Draco. Sí, tan cierto como que estás leyendo esto."_

Lucius observaba tranquilo el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea desde su cómodo sofá. En la mano derecha una copa de zumo de calabaza adulterado con whiskey de fuego (solo unas gotitas, nada serio por lo que su mujer pudiera echarle una bronca) y sus pies cómodamente colocados sobre un taburete forrado.

Pensaba en cómo había pasado el tiempo y sobretodo como había cambiado su vida. Un padre modelo, al menos ahora, un buen suegro, o eso decía el, y abuelo de dos pequeños que para su desgracia ya no eran tan pequeños.

Habían pasado ya ocho años desde el nacimiento de su pequeña Lyra y once desde que Scorpius había llegado. Sus nietos eran su felicidad y sintió un poco de pena al darse cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Gruñó un poco y se reacomodó en su sillón. Su nieto estaba pronto a entrar en Hogwarts, el curso que viene empezaría y el heredero Malfoy estaba entusiasmado. Le daba muchísima pena pensar que su nieto pronto dejaría de presentarse en su casa a todas horas para pasar tiempo con él, ahora simplemente se marcharía a estudiar fuera y volvería durante las vacaciones y eso le parecía insuficiente.

Soltó una débil risa al pensar que aún tenía a Lyra, a su pequeño regalo. Su nieta era un torbellino, bastante sibilina si se le permitía apreciar y guapa como un hada de cuentos. Recordaba con emoción como se fue transformando de un pequeño bebe con apenas pelo, a un terremoto de rizado pelo rubio platino. Scorpius era bastante juguetón pero era tranquilo, Lyra, por el contrario era bastante traviesa y casi siempre estaba castigada. Con ocho años era una mini Lucius en potencia, sin ser una clasista gruñona, claro está.

Suspiró levemente perdido en los recuerdos cuando una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué tanto piensas Lucius?

El hombre se giró para observar a Narcissa que había entrado en el salón para sentarse a su lado.

\- En cómo cambian las cosas. Como pasa el tiempo – contestó bebiendo un poco de su vaso.

Narcissa sonrió levemente y se sentó en el reposabrazos de la butaca de Lucius siendo abrazada por el brazo de su marido – ¿Estas triste porque Scorp empezará en Hogwarts pronto?

\- Es muy pequeño aun – dijo lastimero ganándose una carcajada de su mujer.

\- Lucius, tiene once años, todos empezamos el colegio a esa edad. Tú, yo, Draco, Hermione, ahora le toca a Scorpius y en un par de años le tocará a Lyra.

\- Ni me lo menciones – contestó fingiendo un escalofrío – lo que me quedaba, que me quitaran también a mi nieta.

\- Es ley de vida querido.

\- Pues no me gusta esa ley – dijo poniendo una mueca de enfado.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza y abrazó por el cuello a su marido, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de este mientras observaban el fuego en silencio. Lucius de vez en cuando bebía de su copa, deseando que el increíble olfato de su mujer no detectara el leve olor del alcohol que había agregado sin que ella lo supiera. Desde hacía un año más o menos, su Cissy era muy pesada con el tema de la salud y solo le daba de comer porquerías y de beber zumos naturales. Ni una copita de vino de más le dejaba tomar en navidades.

\- Lyra está triste – dijo de repente Narcissa captando la atención de Lucius.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Scorp se va – contestó con una risita – ya sabes que siempre le tapa las travesuras, ahora que ya no va a estar nadie podrá cubrirla.

Lucius puso una mueca burlona en su cara – serpiente astuta, ella sí que tiene el gen Malfoy.

\- Y que lo digas – dijo Narcissa riendo – es un diablillo.

\- Más bien un duendecillo de Cornualles.

Narcissa soltó una carcajada – Hermione también está deprimida, según ella su bebe aún es muy pequeño para irse.

\- Concuerdo con ella – dijo Lucius.

\- Pero Draco sabe animarla.

\- Seguro – aseguró Lucius con tono juguetón – si la anima como todos pensamos que la anima en menos de que cante un gallo tenemos otro Malfoy en camino.

Este comentario le hizo ganarse un cariñoso golpe de su mujer – eres lo peor.

\- Pero me quieres – dijo con una sonrisa apretando más el agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo de su mujer. Narcisa no contestó pero a Lucius no le molestó para nada, no hacía falta que le dijera aquellas palabras, él sabía lo que sentía su Cissy por él y la correspondía en un cien por ciento.

Sonrió de medio lado dispuesto a darle otro sorbo a su copa cuando una rápida y blanca mano, con una manicura francesa perfecta interceptó el vaso y se lo arrebató. Lucius se puso blanco y se tensó en su sitio viendo como su mujer acercaba su nariz al borde de cristal y arrugaba el entrecejo.

\- ¡Lucius! ¡Le has echado alcohol al zumo!

\- Bueno, creo que tengo negocios que atender, te quiero querida – dijo fingiendo demencia a la par que se levantaba.

Huyó despavorido del basilisco de mujer que estaba en el salón maldiciendo todo su linaje y echándole en cara que era "un desagradecido que no valoraba su preocupación por su salud" Lucius rodó los ojos y se encerró en su despacho para no escuchar más a su mujer. Por mucho que la quisiera, cuando Narcissa se ponía brava no había quien la aguantara.

Caminó a paso lento por el despacho y se sentó en su silla de cuero negro. Sacó un par de peleles y con gesto aburrido se puso a revisarlos. Todo estaba en regla. Bufó con aburrimiento y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se dirigieron a la foto que decoraba su mesa de trabajo. Era una foto sacada en navidades cuando Scorpius tenía cuatro años y Lyra uno.

Tomó el marco con cariño observando la escena en movimiento. Allí en medio de toda la tribu que él consideraba su familia, Lucius sujetaba en brazos a una pequeña Lyra que jugaba con el lazo de su camisa. Narcissa y Molly sonreían junto a Arthur que sujetaba a la pequeña Lily, por detrás se veía a James junto con su tío George hacer burla por detrás a Ron que posaba sonriente junto a su mujer e hija, Andrómeda y Teddy sonreían junto a Bill, Fleur y sus hijas, y Lucius por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la pequeña Vicky tomaba de la mano al nieto de la bruja de su cuñada. Sonrió más ampliamente al ver a los Potter y a Draco jugar con Scorpius y Albus y unas escobas de juguete mientras que Hermione parecía estar echándoles un rapapolvo severo. Para finalizar en una esquina, Charlie Weasley miraba a su familia comiéndose un pastelito.

Así era ahora su vida, rodeada de pelirrojos y gente tan ida de la cabeza que no sabía posar ni para una foto decente en navidad. Suspiró una vez más y dejó la foto a un lado para coger otra, está mucho más simple y para el más especial.

Era su familia, la directa, la de verdad en su cumpleaños, obviamente no diremos cuántos cumplía, dejémoslo en que Lucius siempre será un jovenzuelo, esa foto le removió el corazón. Sus nietos, con cinco y ocho años le ayudaban a soplar las velas mientras que Draco, Hermione y su Cissy aplaudían. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como sus nietos se lanzaban a sus brazos.

Luego, observó otra, en esta solo salían sus nietos posando para la cámara vestidos de forma patética con disfraces y trajes de marinero. Según Hermione en el mundo muggle es muy común hacer este tipo de fotos a los niños, para él era una horterada, pero no iba a negar que se veían preciosos.

\- Y esta, señoras y señores, es mi vida – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa. Un gruñido salió del cuadro de su padre – ¿algo que decir?

\- Nada, me ha quedado claro que no te importa lo que pensemos.

\- Pues no – contestó poniéndose en pie – y mejor cállate si no quieres acabar en el desván con el resto que no entendía las nuevas reglas.

El cuadro de su viejo padre volvió a gruñir pero no dijo nada. Sonrió con superioridad. Definitivamente sus ancestros se estaban revolviendo en sus tumbas, pero eso le daba igual. Le gustaba su vida y eso era más importante que lo que pensaran unos cuadros viejos y polvorientos.

\- ¡Será Slytherin! – decía Lucius comiendo un pastel de higos.

\- No tiene por qué Lucius – dijo tranquila Hermione.

\- Es obvio, es un Malfoy ¿verdad chico?

Scorpius, que leía el libro de Historia de Hogwarts asintió – Pero creo que también encajaría en Ravenclaw – expresó con un toque pomposo en su voz.

\- Yo casi quedo en Ravenclaw – dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

\- El sombrero se tiró media hora con tu madre – habló Draco que estaba sentado junto a su padre.

\- ¿Y porque entraste al final en Gryffindor? – preguntó curiosa Lyra quien tenía una varita de juguete en la mano.

\- El sombrero vio algo en mí, supongo – dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros – pero no importa en qué casa quedes Scorp, estaremos muy orgullosos.

\- A menos que quedes en Hufflepuff – dijo Lucius haciendo reír a su hijo y su nieta.

\- Lucius – la mirada de advertencia de su mujer le dio tanto miedo que decidió meterse otro trozo de pastel en la boca – No hagas caso cielo, el abuelo bromea.

\- ¿Por qué no os gusta Hufflepuff? – Preguntó Scorpius – según pone aquí las cualidades de esa casa son la lealtad y la amistad, eso es bueno ¿no?

\- También son los más torpes – contestó Lyra poniendo la misma sonrisa que ponía su abuelo – Ningún Hufflepuff ha hecho algo importante.

\- ¡Lyra Malfoy! – le riñó su madre, pero claro de poco servía cuando su padre se desternillaba de risa y su abuelo le daba la señal de la victoria con los dedos. Hermione se cruzó de brazos fulminando a los adultos con la mirada – Sois peores que ella.

\- La niña tiene razón cielo – Hermione rodó los ojos – dime un Hufflepuff importante.

\- Newt Scamander – contestó rápida la castaña – gran magizoolo, escritor del libro _"Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos"_ que por cierto, este caballerete tiene que comprar.

\- Bueno, vale ese lo admito – dijo Draco – pero dime otro.

\- Pomona Sprout – dijo Hermione firme.

\- ¿Y esa señora que ha hecho más que dar clase?

\- ¿Perdona? Resucitarme, cuando un basilisco me petrificó – los Malfoy dieron un escalofrío ante las palabras de la mujer. Sus hijos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se acercaron corriendo a su madre.

\- ¿Te paralizó un basilisco? – Preguntó asombrada Lyra – ¿y te moriste?

\- ¡Como se va a morir, tonta! – Dijo Scorpius dándole unas palmaditas a su hermana que empezaba a lagrimear – si está aquí.

\- Bueno, bueno – dijo Narcissa quitando tensión al ambiente – otro Hufflepuff importante es ese muchacho de Hogwarts que por desgracia falleció.

\- Cedric – contestó apesadumbrada Hermione – otro gran mago.

\- ¿Cómo se murió?

\- En el torneo de los tres magos – contestó Hermione a sus hijos quienes abrieron los ojos asustados. Los adultos se miraron entre si pues aunque sus hijos sabían bastante acerca de la gran guerra mágica no creían conveniente contarles toda, toda la verdad. Aún era muy pronto.

Scorpius se giró para sentarse de nuevo y abrir su libro – no pienso ir a Hogwarts.

Los adultos se miraron curiosos ante el repentino cambio del pequeño. Lucius se rascó la cabeza confundido, hace unas horas su nieto le contaba los planes que tenía con Albus en su primer año y ahora se le veía muy seguro en no querer ir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no quieres ir? – preguntó Lucius.

\- No, paso. Me quedo en casa.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – insistió el mayor de los Malfoy.

\- Porque todo el mundo dice que es el lugar más seguro del mundo y resulta que no lo es tanto – los adultos le miraron curioso y su hermana se acercó a el interrogante. Scorpius suspiró y alzando su mano dijo, a medida que iba contando dedos – un trol en las mazmorras, un basilisco, dementores, hombres lobo, dragones, el torneo de los tres magos donde la gente puede morir, arañas gigantes, una guerra… no gracias, estoy más seguro en casa.

Draco soltó una risa ahogada ganándose una reprimenda visual de su mujer – el chico tiene razón.

\- Scorpius ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Lyra inocentemente. Scorpius negó con la cabeza y Lyra sonrió de oreja a oreja – sí que tienes miedo, ¿ves cómo eres un Hufflepuff?

\- ¡Déjame tonta! – gritó Scorpius a su hermana que hizo oídos sordos.

\- Lyra, ya basta – dijo seria Hermione. La pequeña frenó en seco y se quedó quietecita y callada. Conocía a su madre desde hace ocho años y sabía muy bien cuando sus bromas estaban de más.

\- Scorp, cariño Hogwarts es un sitio maravilloso – dijo Narcissa – allí estudiamos tu abuelo, yo, tus padres y tu prima Nymphadora.

\- Que por cierto también era Hufflepuff – recalcó Hermione – así que, no importa en qué casa entres cariños, estaremos orgullosos de ti.

El pequeño Scorpius meditó un momento y asintió – vale, pero estoy nervioso. El primo Teddy está en hufflepuff, el primo James en Gryffindor posiblemente Albus acabe allí también ¿y si me quedo yo solo en Slytherin?

\- Cariño, nadie os manda estar segregados, puedes tener amigos de otras casas – explicó Hermione – yo misma tuve amigos en varias casas y me casé con un Slytherin.

\- Con el príncipe, de Slytherin – recalcó Draco con una sonrisa petulante haciendo a su mujer poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Es cierto – dijo Narcissa – lo que tienes que hacer es ir tranquilo, hacer muchos amigos y estudiar.

\- Hogwarts es para pasártelo bien hijo – habló Draco con seriedad por primera vez.

\- Pero todos los Malfoy han ido a Slytherin, incluso Lyra irá a Slytherin – la pequeña se cruzó de brazos y sonrió altanera – ¿y si yo soy el primera Malfoy en ir a otra casa?

\- Cariño escucha – dijo Hermione con cariño – grandes magos han salido de las cuatro casas, tu eres un pequeño mago extraordinario que casi me incendia el pelo con tres años, eso no lo hace cualquiera – el pequeño sonrió ampliamente – estés en la casa que estés tienes que encargarte de potenciar tu poder y usarlo para ayudar a la gente, no para hacer daño.

\- Además el sombrero tiene en cuenta tus elecciones, si tú quieres ser Gryffindor, o Slytherin o… Ravenclaw, el sombrero seleccionador te tendrá en cuenta – Explicó su padre tranquilizando a Scorpius.

\- Pero tranquilo Scorp, acabaras en Slytherin, todos los Malfoy acaban en Slytherin – dijo Lucius consiguiendo que su nieto se encogiera en su asiento. Narcissa se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lucius, eso no es lo más importante.

\- No, claro que no, pero es algo natural ¿Dónde se ha visto un Malfoy en Gryffindor? Por Circe, es impensable.

Lyra se acercó a su abuelo con las manitas tras la espalda y le hizo un gesto para que se agachara a su altura. Luego susurrándole en la oreja lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan dijo – creo que lo que mama intenta es animar a Scorp abue, y tú le estas traumatizando – Lucius abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo como su nieta se acercaba a su hermano y se sentaba junto a él dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – tranquilo Scorp, quedes donde quedes, nosotros te querremos igual.

\- Gracias Lyra – murmuró abatido el pequeño heredero Malfoy.

Lucius miraba asombrado a sus nietos leer tranquilos mientras que los adultos le daban un rapapolvo por las desacertadas palabras hacia su nieto. No entendí aporque tanto alboroto, no había dicho ninguna mentira, no cabía en su mente la posibilidad de que Scorpius no cayera en Slytherin. Era impensable, ¿Un Malfoy fuera de Slytherin? Nunca.

No quería poner una mochila de responsabilidad a su nieto, que por cierto, ahora era tan físicamente parecido a Draco que asustaba, pero lo que quería hacer entender a esa pequeña Gryffindor es que los Malfoy llevan siglos en Slytherin, por mucho que ahora su sangre se mezcle con la de muggles, que ojo, él no dice que es esté mal, quiera decir que las cosas vayan a cambiar. Es más, Lucius apostaba un ojo y estaba seguro de no perderlo porque Scorpius acababa en Slytehrin. Estaba más que seguro.

Una pequeña de rubios cabellos corría por King Cross directa hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos. La pequeña estaba más que emocionada porque iba a pasar por aquel andén y aunque aún le quedaban tres años para ir a Hogwarts, estaba entusiasmada por ver el expreso.

\- ¡Venga tortugas! ¡Que llegamos tarde! – gritaba a sus padres y abuelos que acompañaban a Scorpius.

\- Ya va, ya va – se quejaba Lucius llegando a la altura de su nieta – ¿a quién habrá salido de impaciente esta niña?

\- A ti – contestaron sus cinco acompañantes haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

\- Venga abue, que se va el tren – dijo la niña tomando la mano de su abuelo tirando de ella – y yo quiero verlo.

\- Parece que la que se va es ella – dijo burlona Hermione viendo a su hija arrastras pasadizo adentro a su abuelo.

\- Ni lo menciones – gruñó Draco. Él sabía bien como era crecer en Hogwarts, como los niños entraban pensando que las niñas traspasaban piojos y como a partir de tercer curso las veían como posibles conquistas y él se encendía solo de pensar que algún cerdo, como era Zabini en su juventud, pudiera tener intenciones oscuras con su pequeña – estoy pensando en llevarla a un colegio solo para niñas, alguno habrá.

Hermione y Narcissa rodaron los ojos – me adelanto queridos – dijo Narcissa pasando tranquila por el muro. Scorpius tragó en seco, notaba las manos temblar y sudaba. Aquel maldito uniforme daba mucho calor y la corbata le ahogaba.

\- Cariño, debemos pasar – la voz de su madre le sacó del trance y asintió. Con la ayuda de sus padres comenzó una pequeña carrera para pasar por el muro de ladrillos y antes de darse cuenta ante él, imponente, el expreso de Hogwarts esperaba por él.

\- ¡Scorp! ¡Aquí! – gritó una voz conocida. Scorpius sonrió al ver a su primo y amigo Albus.

\- Hola Albus – saludó alegre.

\- Vaya, al fin, que lentos sois – se quejó Lyra quien miraba a su hermano con reproche.

\- Mamá, tía ¿podemos Lyra y yo ver el tren por dentro? – preguntó la pequeña Lily.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron entre ellas para asentir – pero rápido, en cuanto den el primer pitido en el tren os quiero abajo.

Las niñas dieron un grito y corrieron alegres al interior del tren. Harry se acercó a su sobrino y le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa. Al menos, a diferencia de su padre, Scorpius no llevaba el pelo engominado.

\- ¿preparados chicos?

\- No – contestaron ambos con miedo.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos, Albus y Scorpius coincidían en su miedo por ser seleccionados en alguna casa que no hiciera su familia sentirse orgullosa. Albus temía no ser seleccionado para Gryffindor como todos sus familiares y a Scorpius le ocurría lo mismo, pero en la casa de las serpientes.

Lucius rodo los ojos y colocándose frente a ellos dijo – vosotros dos, dejaos de tonterías ¿sois hombres o niñitas?

\- Hombres – contestaron firmes.

\- Bien, pues los hombres Malfoy – dijo mirando a su nieto – y los Potter – pasó sus ojos grises a Albus – enfrentan su destino. Scorpius puedes caer en cualquier casa, eres trabajador como un Hufflepuff, inteligente como un ravenclaw, valiente como un Gryffindor aunque a veces los nervios te jueguen malas pasadas y tienes la determinación y el ingenio de un Slytherin – levantó su bastón y apuntó la cara de Albus quien se puso a bizquear observando fijamente la cabeza de serpiente que adornaba el bastón de su "tío Lucius" – y tú también.

\- Pero tú siempre dices que debo ir a Slytherin – dijo con pesar Scorpius.

\- Y en mi casa siempre acaban en Gryffindor – habló Albus con el mismo tono.

\- ¿Y qué? Eso son opiniones, cada uno acaba donde le toca acabar, tu casa de Hogwarts no te dice quién eres, tú mismo lo haces.

El solo pensar en su nieto en la casa de los tejones le daba pavor pero no quería meterle más presión a Scorpius por lo que prefirió callarse y hacer el papel de abuelo comprensivo. Los nuevos estudiantes sonrieron agradecidos y un pitido les llamó la atención.

\- Creo que es hora de que subáis – dijo Draco que tomaba las cosas de Scorpius en brazos – nosotros subiremos el equipaje – miró a Harry quien le imitó tomando las cosas de Albus – id despidiéndoos.

Scorpius se giró hacia su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Albus hizo lo mismo con su madre y luego subió al tren tras su padre y su tío. Scorpius estaba entretenido en abrazar como si no hubiera un mañana a su abuela.

\- ¿Estas dos donde se han metido? – bufó Ginny cuando el expreso pitó por segunda vez alertando su pronta salida.

\- Yo iré a por ellas – dijo Lucius aproximándose al tren.

Draco salía del expreso y miró curioso a Lucius – ¿A dónde vas?

\- A buscar a tu hija – contestó apartándolo elegantemente.

\- Pues espera un segundo y subes con Scorpius – Lucius suspiró, no quería despedirse, odiaba las despedidas y menos si era su pequeño. Miró con aburrimiento como Draco se despedía de su hijo mayor y le decía unas cuantas palabras, Lucius supuso que de ánimo. Tras un nuevo abrazo a su madre Scorpius corrió hacia Lucius con una sonrisa.

\- Ya estoy listo tito – Lucius sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que pasara primero. En la puerta Albus le esperaba nervioso. Dio una mirada rápida y comprobó que le quedaban nada menos que tres minutos para encontrar a su nieta o sino el tren partiría con el dentro y no le apetecía nada volver a aquel castillo.

Lucius subió al tren tras su nieto y miró por encima de todas las cabezas que corrían por allí, algunos pasaban de él, otros le miraban asustado y otros simplemente se preguntaban que hacía el famoso Lucius Malfoy por allí.

\- Tío, están debajo de la mesa, en el vagón de atrás – dijo Teddy con su uniforme de Hufflepuff – es a Lily y a Lyra a quien buscas ¿no?

Lucius frunció el ceño haciendo al pobre chico temblar y que su pelo cambiara de un alegre azul a un triste gris. Quería mucho a su tío, pero a veces Teddy le temía. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar una palmadita en el hombro.

\- Gracias chico – y tomando a su nieto y a Albus de los hombros caminó con ellos hasta el último vagón donde sonrió al ver un par de pies enfundados en unos brillantes zapatos de charol con unos graciosos calcetines blancos con pompones.

\- Creo chicos que en este vagón estaréis cómodos – habló Lucius haciendo reír a los niños. Noto como los pequeños pies se movían nerviosos y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza.

Acercándose a paso lento tomó el pequeño tobillo y arrastro con cuidado a su nieta quien pegó un grito al verse descubierta – ¡Abu!

\- Hola a ti también, Lyra – luego se agachó un poco para ver a Lily sentada – ¿se está bien ahí? – la pelirroja suspiró derrotada y salió gateando de su escondite.

\- Queríamos conocer la escuela – dijo con pesar la joven Potter.

\- Pues mejor te despides de tu hermano y tu jovencita – miró a su nieta quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los rizo alborotados – te recomiendo hacer lo mismo.

Lyra gruñó y a diferencia de Lily que se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, la pequeña Malfoy se lanzó a su cuello rápidamente y luego le empujó – ¡Mas te vale escribir! – ocultó su carita hacia un lado y se cruzó de brazos ante la estupefacta mirada de Scorpius.

\- ¿A ti que te pasa? ¡Moco de trol!

\- ¡Cállate pygmy puff!

Lucius sonrió al ver la reacción de su nieta, estaba más que seguro que al igual que él, odiaba despedirse de Scorpius. A pesar de que pelearan por tonterías debido a sus caracteres tan diferentes, Lucius y la familia en general sabía que Lyra adoraba a su hermano y el a ella por lo que la pequeña no llevaba muy bien la partida de su hermano, aunque lo disimulara.

\- Bueno, vosotras dos – señaló a las pequeñas – me esperareis en el pasillo mientras me despido.

Lily y Lyra se giraron y salieron al pasillo. Lucius dio una palmadita a Albus que ya estaba sentado y luego se acercó a su nieto quien estaba algo cabizbajo. Se agachó un poco y le abrazó con fuerza – diviértete, haz amigos y se el mejor. Y escribe.

\- Abuelo ¿estarás bien?

\- Pues claro que si – contestó – te echaré mucho de menos pero en menos de lo que piensas será navidad y estarás en casa.

El pequeño Scorpius, que a pesar de tener once años siempre sería su pequeño para su abuelo, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su abuelo favorito quien le apretó con firmeza. Cuando se separaron Lucius sonrió – Creo que debería bajar ya antes de que esto arranque.

\- Será lo mejor.

Lucius le dio un último abrazo rápido y se giró – Scorpius – dijo antes de salir del vagón – no importa en la casa en la que acabes, yo estoy orgulloso de ti. Pase lo que pase.

Scorpius sonrió de oreja a oreja y Lucius supo que su nieto ya estaba más tranquilo. Cuando salió al pasillo tomó a las pequeñas de la familia por las muñecas y las arrastró fuera. Salió del tren justo cuando pitaba por tercera vez y se ponía en marcha. Lucius suspiró, un segundo más y haría un viaje hasta el castillo sin quererlo.

\- Vosotras dos – riño Ginny – ¿no os dijimos que al primer pitido abajo?

\- No nos dimos cuenta mami – dijo Lily.

\- Ya seguro – gruñó para mirar a su marido quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara – Harry, di algo.

\- ¿Qué les voy a decir? No se dieron cuenta Ginny – la pelirroja rodó los ojos ante la pasividad de su marido que le guiñó un ojo a su hija.

Lyra seguía aferrada a la mano de su abuelo quien buscaba con la mirada el último vagón – ahí están – dijo Narcissa cuando encontró a su nieto y le decía adiós con la mano.

Los estudiantes les devolvieron el saludo pero había alguien en el andén que no decía adiós. Scorpius sonrió y golpeó varias veces el cristal para que su hermanita, quien tenía la mirada gacha y un gesto de enfado en su cara le mirada.

Lucius le dio un golpecito leve en el hombro y Lyra alzó la vista topándose con los ojos de su hermano quien subió un dedo de cada mano, choco los dedos y cerrando los dedos de una mano, sacó dos de la otra guiñándole un ojo. Lyra soltó una carcajada y le dijo adiós a su hermano. Lucius sintió su corazón calentarse pues ese era el truco que Scorp le hacía a su hermana cuando esta se quejaba de pequeña que no podía hacer magia. Su hermano mayor la consoló enseñándole sencillos trucos que hacían reír a la pequeña y ese de dos dedos, era el más especial.

\- Lyra, no estés triste, Scorpius volverá pronto – la consoló su madre cuando el tren se perdía en el horizonte.

\- No estoy triste – dijo fingiendo serenidad – solo me entró humo en el ojo.

\- No se Scorpius – dijo Ginny sonriendo – pero Lyra, definitivamente irá a Slytherin.

La pequeña rubia se giró hacia su tía con una pedante sonrisa – Pues claro tía Ginny, soy una Malfoy y los Malfoy llevamos siglos en Slytherin.

\- Definitivamente irá a la casa de la serpiente.

\- Pues yo iré a Gryffindor – habló Lily acercándose a su prima – pero no importa porque estaremos juntas ¿verdad?

\- Claro, promesa de meñique – y juntaron sus meñiques riendo.

Los adultos sonreían cuando Lucius carraspeó captando la atención – apuesto cincuenta galeones que Scorp acaba en Slytherin.

\- Lucius – riñó Narcissa…

\- ¡Lo veo! – gritó Hermione ganándose una mirada asombrada de su marido.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Tú nunca apuestas!

\- Aposar contra tu padre no es apostar, es hacer una inversión – Hermione rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

\- Estáis muy seguros de vosotros mismos pero recordad que no solo es Malfoy, también es Granger por lo que irá a Gryffindor.

\- Estas loca – dijo Lucius caminando altanero junto a su nuera – será Slytherin, y uno de los buenos.

Narcissa se sobó el puente de la nariz pero para sorpresa de todos Hermione salió tras el gritando – será un Gryffindor, tiene todas las cualidades.

\- No, te ciegan los prejuicios.

\- Estas loco, será Gryffindor.

\- No

\- Sí

\- Habla cucho que no te escucho – canturreó Lucius ganándose un grito frustrado de su nuera. El resto de los adultos y las pequeñas miraban asombrados como esos dos se alejaban enfrascados en una absurda pelea de egos y casas.

-Por muchos años que pasen no me acostumbro a ver tan buen rollo entre esos dos – dijo Ginny.

\- No siempre es así – dijo Narcissa aburrida – Hermione es muy cabezota y Lucius aún más.

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con mi padre – dijo Draco – estoy seguro de que Scorpius terminará en Slytherin.

\- ¿Y si acaba en Gryffindor? – preguntó Harry con burla.

\- Pues le desheredo.

\- ¿¡Eso quiere decir que la cámara de Gringotts será toda para mí!? – Preguntó con ilusión Lyra – ¡Genial, me compraré muchos dulces!

\- ¿Qué les pasa a los Malfoy con el dinero? – la pregunta de una sorprendida Ginny hizo reírse a Narcissa.

\- Es obsesión querida. Nunca tienen suficiente.

\- ¡Mamá, mamá! – La llamaba Lyra acercándose a su madre – ¡Papa dice que si Scorpius no acaba en Slytherin le quita del testamento!

\- ¡Pero cállate, chivata!

\- ¡¿Cómo has dicho?! – Gritó Hermione fulminando a su marido con la mirada – ¡Draco!

\- Yo no he dicho eso – se defendió mirando mal a su hija quien se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si lo has dicho, tengo testigos – aseguró apuntando a su familia.

\- Es cierto Malfoy, todos lo escuchamos – Draco apuntó a Harry con el dedo en una muda amenaza mientras que su hija le sacaba la lengua.

\- Definitivamente, Lyra es una Malfoy – murmuró Ginny.

\- Creo que es la más Malfoy de todos.

\- ¿Ves? ¡Hasta mi hijo me da la razón! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! – se burló Lucius.

Hermione frunció el ceño – ya veréis cuando Scorp nos escriba desde la torre Gryffindor.

\- Sigue soñando – Lucius se acercó a su nuera con una sonrisa ladeada – ilusa.

Lily observaba la pelea amistosa de todos aquellos que eran su familia con una sonrisa. La gente que estaba en King Cross los miraba con asombro pero como perdían su tren seguían su camino. Sí, definitivamente, le gustaba su familia.

Era ya entrada la noche en la casa de Hermione y Draco. Lyra dormitaba en el sofá con un bonito pijama rojo apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de su abuelo.

Diréis ¿Qué hacia Lucius Malfoy a esas horas en casa de su hijo? Pues bien, Lucius se había negado irse a su casa hasta que llegara la lechuza de su nieto diciendo en que casa había sido elegido. Obviamente nadie pudo negarse porque todo el mundo sabe que cuando Lucius se pone cabezón, ni siquiera la gran Hermione Granger puede con él.

\- Es muy tarde ya Lucius – se quejó Narcissa por quinta vez – seguro que Scorpius se ha ido a dormir y escribirá mañana.

\- Nada de eso, seguro que la carta está al llegar.

\- Lucius por Salazar…

Un golpeteo en el cristal llamó la atención de los adultos quienes saltaron de sus sitios para ir a por la carta. La pobre Lyra se asustó un poco al llevarse tal sobresalto, pero todo su sueño se disipó cuando vio la lechuza de su hermano.

\- ¿Es la carta de Scorp? – Hermione venía con ella en la mano abriéndola cuando Lucius la interceptó.

\- Trae para acá, eres muy lenta abriendo las cartas.

Hermione rápidamente se la quito de las mano – Tu sí que eres torpe, la estas rompiendo.

\- Trae eso.

\- No.

Draco sentado en el sillón con cansancio suspiró y levantándose con calma arrancó la carta de las manos de su mujer quien le lanzó una fiera mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- La vais a romper, estáis como cabras de verdad, solo es una carta.

Lucius se cruzó de brazos – ¿es que no quieres saber en qué casa ha sido sorteado tu hijo?

\- Pues claro, pero no se me va la olla como a vosotros – y con un gesto toco le tendió la carta a su hija – toma Lyra, léela tú.

La pequeña dio un gritito de alegría y tomó la carta abriendo lo poco que quedaba del sobre y sacando la carta. Hermione suspiró – vale, es justo – y se sentó en el sofá en las piernas de su marido.

Lucius por el contrario se quedó de pie expectante, viendo a su pequeña nieta aclararse la garganta y quedarse varios segundos en silencio – Lyra, tesoro ¿quieres leerla ya?

\- Le estaba dando pausa dramática abu – Lucius quiso mantenerse impasible pero no pudo evitar reír.

La pequeña carraspeó otra vez y empezó a leer.

 _"Queridos papá, mamá, Lyra y abuelos (estoy seguro de que tito sigue en casa esperando mi carta)_

Lucius ahogó una risita ante lo escrito, su nieto lo conocía bien.

 _Estoy muy contento, Hogwarts es enorme, Albus y yo íbamos un poco nerviosos pues James todo el camino nos contaba historias tenebrosas._

Nota mental, cargarse al Potter mayor, pensó Lucius.

 _Pero luego, el primo Teddy nos calmó. Cuando llegamos nos recibió Hagrid, el amigo de mamá, siempre me habíais dicho que era muy grande pero nunca imaginé cuánto. Nos ha invitado a Albus y a mí a tomar el té en su casa._

 _Nos recibió la mismísima directora y cuando vio a Albus dijo que como tuviera que aguantar a otro Potter más pedía la jubilación anticipada, supongo que pensaba que Albus era un bromista como era su hermano y su abuelo o un salta normas como su padre._

 _¡Tenías razón mama! El techo está encanado para poder ver el cielo. El banquete era enorme y me comí un buen trozo de pavo. Seguro que Lyra habría disfrutado mucho el estar aquí, pero no te preocupes hermanita, en tres años vienes conmigo._

 _Mañana empiezan las clases y mi primera clase es pociones. Estoy nervioso porque quiero estar a la altura, según el profesor Slughorn, papá y mamá eran los mejores así que estoy nervioso, espero no defraudaros._

 _Bueno, ya es muy tarde, se me hizo tarde hablando con Albus pero sabía que no podía irme a la cama sin escribiros, ni Lyra, ni el tito me lo perdonarían. Así que buenas noches, estoy bien y muy contento._

 _Prometo escribir pronto._

 _Os quiero._

 _Scorpius._

 _PD: Lo siento mamá pero estoy en Slytherin, al final era verdad eso de que el gen Malfoy es el dominante._

 _PD 2: Albus también está en Slytherin y a James casi le da un infarto. Espero que el tío Harry no muera esta noche del shock._

La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos asimilando lo escrito. Lyra se rascaba la cabeza pero luego sonrió ampliamente – Pues al final está en Slytherin.

Hermione abrió la boca un par de veces mirando a su marido quien intentaba ocultar la sonrisa. Mientras Lucius gritaba y saltaba por la sala ganándose una reprimenda por parte de su mujer.

\- Lucius que no son horas de gritar.

\- ¡¿Qué más da?! ¡Yo tenía razón! – Se acercó a su nuera y comenzó a darle un golpecito con el dedo en el brazo – te lo dije, ¡te lo dije! ¡Y tu decías que no!

\- ¡Es imposible! ¡Debe haberlo leído mal! – dijo Hermione quitándole la carta de las manos a su hija quien la miró ofendida.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Que se leer! Y ahí trae muy claro Slytherin.

Hermione releyó un par de veces las últimas líneas de la carta y suspiró pasándose a de nuevo a su hija.

\- Slytherin.

Lucius se carcajeó nuevamente – yo tenía razón, como siempre, siempre la tengo.

\- Ya, cállate – dijo Narcissa.

\- ¿Callarme? ¿Cuándo puedo regodearme de que ella se equivocaba? ¡Ella, doña perfecta! Equivocada – Lucius soltó una carcajada – es el mejor día de mi vida.

\- Gracias por la parte que me toca – el tono ofendido de Narcissa no pudo aplacar la alegría de Lucius quien había cogido a su nieta en brazos y se dedicaba a bailar con ella alrededor de su madre.

\- Yo tenía razón, ya van dos veces y la señorita Granger que todo lo sabe no – canturreaba haciendo reír a su nieta.

\- Draco, haz algo – se quejó Hermione.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, el rubio se encogió de hombros – Cariño, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él.

Hermione boqueó furiosa y frunció el ceño aún más cuando su suegro se carcajeó en sus narices – ¡Hasta mi hijo me da la razón! ¡Se acabó tu anarquía de poder en esta casa!

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó alucinada Narcissa. La mujer harta de las carcajadas de su marido se acercó a él y tras quitarle a su nieta de los brazos y pasársela a Draco le tomó por la oreja consiguiendo que el pobre Lucius soltara quejidos de dolor.

\- ¡Por Circe mujer! – Gritaba mientras le arrastraba hasta la red flú – ¡me vas a arrancar la oreja!

\- A veces deseo arrancarte la lengua para que te calles un rato – se giró para mirar a su hijo y a su nuera con una sonrisa – nos veremos mañana chicos. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches abues – dijo Lyra.

\- Nos vemos Narcissa – Draco simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano y Narcissa metió a su marido en la chimenea aun entre quejidos.

\- Narcissa Malfoy suéltame la oreja – se quejó Lucius intentando soltarse, pero cuanto más se apartaba más apretaba su mujer.

\- Cállate – tomó polvos flú en su mano libre y tras una breve sonrisa dio la dirección de su casa. Lucius miraba a su mujer como podía cabreado pero no pudo evitar sonreír de forma burlona cuando fue rodeado por las llamas y escuchó a Hermione decirle a Draco – y que sepas, graciosito, que hoy duermes en el sofá.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el salón de su hogar limpiándose un poco de ceniza de su traje y sobándose la oreja que había sido apresada por su mujer la cual estaba roja.

\- Ahora Lucius, vamos a dormir, que estoy muy cansada.

El hombre rodó los ojos pero siguió a su mujer hacia su cuarto sin decir ni mu, como un perrito amaestrado. Una vez en su habitación se pusieron el pijama en silencio y se metieron en la cama. Lucius miraba de reojo a su mujer con miedo de moverse más de la cuenta por si esta vez sí le arrancaba la oreja, o los ojos… con su Cissy nunca se sabían.

\- ¿Sabes Lucius? – dijo de repente su mujer. Dio un gruñido para hacerla ver la escuchaba – yo también estoy contenta de que Scorp esté en Slytherin.

Lucius se levantó de un salto sobre la cama – ¡¿Verdad que si?!

\- Pero no hace falta montar un drama de esto – suspiró la mujer acomodando las mantas sobre su cuerpo – que nuestro nieto acabaría en Slytherin era algo más que claro, lo que es una sorpresa es lo del pequeño Albus, jamás lo imaginé.

\- Bueno, habrá salido a la parte oscura de su papá – Narcissa soltó una risita notando como Lucius se acomodaba a su lado – no puedo esperar a ver la cara de toda esa tribu.

\- Lucius no seas malo.

\- No soy malo – gruñó – pero no puedes negar que va a ser gracioso. Me regodearé de lo lindo, sí señor.

\- Eres lo peor Lucius Malfoy.

\- Pero me quieres – dijo con una sonrisita dulce, de esas que solo le pone a sus nietos y a su mujer.

\- No me tientes – bufó Narcissa dándole la espalda.

Lucius sonrió aún más y abrazó a su mujer por la espalda, dejándose envolver por el calor del cuerpo de su Cissy. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir sus parpados pesados a pesar de que por dentro su cuerpo era una fiesta. No solo Scorp estaban en Slytherin, no solo había dejado claro que él tenía razón ante Hermione siempre perfecta Granger, sino que su hijo, el que siempre le llevaba la contraria solo por fastidiar, también le había dado la razón.

Lucius dio un suspiro acurrucándose contra su mujer mientras una amplia sonrisa adornaba su cara. Definitivamente era feliz con su vida, muy feliz. No podía pedirle nada más a Merlín, Circe, Salazar o todos los magos famosos que están por ahí arriba y a los cuales no tenía ganas de conocer en muchos años.

Aun le quedaba mucho por vivir junto a su mujer, sus nietos, su hijo y su nuera. Sí, su nuera, porque a estas alturas de la vida, a Lucius le daba igual reconocer que no solo tenía aprecio por Hermione Granger, sino que la quería como a una hija aunque antes se cruciaba a admitirlo en voz alta.

Se durmió profundamente pensando en el día de mañana, en visitar a su nieta y esperar la carta de su nieto, todo esto rodeado de los suyos. De los Malfoy, los Potter y los Weasley y sobretodo pensaba como aprovechar el tiempo antes de que pasara volando y su nieta partiera hacia Hogwarts junto con su hermano.

Quizás era un buen momento para pedir otro nieto, ¿Por qué no? A su hijo y a su nuera les salían niños muy monos. Todos Malfoy y Slytherin.

O eso pensó el antes de que, tres años después casi le diera un infarto cerebral tras descubrir que Lyra fue a parar a la casa de las águilas. Pero eso, es otra historia.


End file.
